Sable d'Ishbal
by InkBox
Summary: Lors de la reconstruction d'Ishbal , Scar doit se reconstruire en tant qu'homme et individu , loin de son dur passé . Lors de cette aventure, une personne à son opposé croise son chemin . Mais tout n'est pas si facile à Ishbal , avec le poids des traditio
1. Prologue

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_Auteur :_ InkBox

_Rating :_ K ( Ou K+ voire M mais vous êtes prévenus dans ce cas) .

_Disclaimer :_ FullMetal Alchemist appartient à la Vache qui Dessine !

_Note :_ J'ai commencé cette fic avant que le dernier chapitre ne soit sorti , et bien avant de lire les scans du tome 25 . Je ne suis même pas sûre qu'ils étaient sortis , d'ailleurs . Bref . Tout cela pour vous dire que s'il y a des incohérences par rapport aux derniers chapitres , c'était parce que je ne les avais pas encore lus . Et même en les mettant à jour , je déteste toujours autant Grumman , donc , Mustang président !

* * *

**_PROLOGUE_**

* * *

Quelques mois après la fin des Homonculus et de la quête des frères Elric , le nouveau gouvernement fut totalement mis en place , avec Roy Mustang à sa tête . Après délibérations avec le peuple Ishbal , la libération de l'enclave et la mise d'un chantier de reconstruction fut décrétée une mission prioritaire pour le nouveau gouvernement . Celui-ci se situerait à sa place initiale , au Sud-Est du pays , bénéficiant de l'aide d'Amestris pour la reconstruction .

Dans les couloirs du QG de Central City , un beau matin , Roy Mustang rêvassait tranquillement , regardant le ciel bleu par la fenêtre de son bureau . Malgré le fait qu'il pensait avoir laissé Ishbal derrière lui il y a de cela des années , il était à présent l'homme par qui tout devait être reconstruit . Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par sa subordonnée :

- "Président !

- Oui , Colonel Hawkeye ?

- N'oubliez pas votre réunion cet après-midi , avec les représentants Ishbals ...

- Ah ah ! Comme si j'allais oublier !

- Alors , dites-moi pourquoi sur votre agenda , il est noté aujourd'hui « 15 heures 30 : rendez-vous avec Isabelle ..?"

- ... C'est un code secret !

Malheureusement , Roy Mustang était toujours le même homme que lorsqu'il était colonel : coureur de jupons , atrocement tête en l'air , et également brillant alchimiste : bref , il était la preuve vivante qu'on ne peut être bon en tout domaines . L'Alchimiste de Flamme avait à présent des journées très remplies , comme aujourd'hui , et l'heure avançait ...

* * *

QG de Central City , bureau du Général Mustang , 15 heures approchant , quatre hommes au teint mat et aux yeux rouges attendent patiemment au centre de la pièce quand débarqua soudain un ouragan de feuilles depuis la porte : il venait de terminer sa tournée de son secrétariat et avait récupéré « quelques» papier urgents , en compagnie de sa collègue , Riza Hawkeye . Loin de se laisser démonter par le désordre qu'il apportait dans la pièce , celui-ci salua fort poliement ses hôtes , les invitant à s'asseoir , avant de faire de même sur un fauteuil près de la fenêtre et d'entamer la discussion :

- Je pense que nous sommes au complet , alors , commençons sans plus tarder , si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient ! Mais avant , je dois avouer que ... j'ai oublié vos noms ... , avoua-t-il d'un air dépité . ( NDA : BOULET !)

- Voyons , c'est compréhensible , vu la charge de travail que vous avez l'air d'avoir , l'interrompit un homme d'âge mûr , ce n'est pas grave . Je m'appelle Ibrahim , lui , c'est Noam , et voici notre Père , Dalil . Inutile de vous présenter l'homme là bas , je suppose .

- Effectivement , ce n'est pas nécessaire , ajouta le Président Mustang . Bien à présent , commençons les derniers préparatifs ...

* * *

QG de Central City , cour intérieure , 18 heures ; un Ishbal est assis sur un banc quand le Père Dalil approche et se pose à son côté . Après un moment de silence , le plus âgé demanda:

- Es-tu satisfait maintenant ?

- De ?

- Les excuses d'Amestris et des Alchimistes d'Etat à notre égard . Le projet de reconstruire notre patrie , d'arrêter cette discrimination à notre égard et recommencer une nouvelle vie . N'est-ce pas ce que tu souhaitais , avant toute chose ?

- J'attends de voir la suite de événements pour me prononcer .

- Et reprendre le prénom qui t'a été donné par tes parents et Ishbala ?

- Ca , par contre , c'est loin d'être sûr .

- Nous verrons très bientôt ce qui en adviendra . Il nous faut déjà retrouver une partie de nôtres et décider des priorités de reconstruction avant de mettre cet énorme chantier en marche aussi bien matériellement qu'humainement . Après tout , ce sera une coopération entre Amestris et Ishbals , un moyen pour eux de se faire pardonner de leurs actes passés ...

- Vous êtes prêts à leur pardonner , mon Père ?

- Oui , répondit Dalil après un court moment , je suis prêt .

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit encore le moment pour moi ...

- Comme je te l'ai déjà dit : Il te faut être patient , «Scar» ..

- Je le serai .

Sur ces mots , l'Ishbal à la cicatrice partit avec le Père Dalil , à la recherche de ses compagnons , dans le crépuscule de Central City .

* * *

**Coin - inutile , débile & moche- de l'auteur :**

Je fais une petite MAJ de la fanfic , alors , soyez patient(e)s , ça risque d'être long . J'espère que vous serez indulgent(e)s si elle est parfois bancale , c'est que je n'avais pas d'idée bien définie au départ . C'est ce que j'essaie de rattraper lors de la MAJ .

J'espère que vous apprécierez , vous qui arrivez ;)


	2. Entrée en scène

Merci pour vos petites reviews =)

Bonne lectuuuuure !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- YALAN -**_

* * *

Depuis la dernière rencontre avec le Président Mustang , des semaines avaient passé , ponctuées par les migrations d'Ishbals à travers le pays . Après des années à vivre dans des ghettos , la nouvelle selon laquelle leur pays renaîtrait de ses cendres avait fait grand bruit : enfin , le retour d'une vie paisible , loin de la mendicité à laquelle les actes d'Amestris les avaient contraints ! Beaucoup d'entre eux portaient encore les séquelles du génocide d'Ishbal et appréhendaient la rencontre avec des membres de l'armée du pays , tandis que certains se montraient plus optimistes , redoutant au pire une simple cohabitation . Chacun se préparait au voyage , plus au moins long selon la distance entre le Sud-Est et les bidonvilles devenus leurs foyers , rassemblant leurs peu d'effets et leur famille afin de rentrer «chez eux» .

Il avait été décidé qu'Ibrahim guiderait les exilés Ishbals du Nord et Noam ceux de l'Ouest , étant donné le long chemin à parcourir , un guide connaissant les routes les plus secrètes du pays leur serait utile ; malgré l'arrêt officiel de la ségrégation à l'égard du peuple Ishbal , certains détracteurs persistaient , donnant parfois lieu à de véritables émeutes , même au sein de l'armée . Ainsi , plusieurs officiers , dont le Commandant Miles de Briggs , un métissé Ishbal , avaient été attaqués plus ou moins gravement alors que d'autres personnes avaient manqué d'y rester , agressés par des conservatistes désirant garder leur «propriété».

Ce mouvement , jusque là minoritaire , avait repris du poil de la bête depuis l'officialisation de la mise en place d'un nouvel État Ishbal ; il était principalement composés d'anciens vétérans du génocide et de personnes ayant été victimes des attentats commis par les Ishbals dans les provinces soutenant l'action militaire . Leurs revendications étaient simples : s'opposer à l'idée d'établissement de cet Etat et chasser le peuple vers le désert , pour «continuer l'extermination» : les principaux contestataires étaient des supporters de l'action de Solf , «le tueur d'Ishbals» le plus efficace jamais connu . Cependant , face à l'action du gouvernement , peu de véritables coups d'éclat s'étaient produits .

Pendant ce temps , Dalil et Scar se chargeraient d'établir les priorités de rénovation et reconstruction pour le pays à venir , et celles-ci étaient plus que nombreuses : il y avait les maisons , les lieux de cultes , de commerce et les écoles à reconstruire ; l'agriculture et l'élevage à remettre en place , ce qui entraînait le retour d'une bonne irrigation pour les champs et les personnes . Les deux hommes , encore peu entourés , étaient déjà sur place , dans le désert d'Ishbal , pour une inspection d'une partie des ruines du génocide . Leur groupe d'une dizaine de personnes explorait les tréfonds de ce qui avait été leur Terre Sacrée , à présent terre de désolation : seules des ruines et des tombes sommaires en subsistaient . La chaleur et les souvenirs malsains de l'endroit rendaient l'ambiance étouffante , et les membres de l'expédition silencieux . Les deux leaders de celle-ci marquaient à l'encre les endroits à détruire et ceux à rénover , peu nombreux , tout en observant de temps à autre les traces d'une vie dans ces vestiges d'Ishbal : les colonnes d'un temple , des lambeaux de tissus , des morceaux de meubles ... Tout respirait la désolation . Au bout d'un peu plus d'une heure , l'expédition prit fin , toujours dans un silence pesant .

De retour au campement , l'habitat de fortune d'une majorité des Ishbals déjà présents , le repas du midi était déjà prêt . La cinquantaine d'Ishbals présents discutaient des rénovations et de leur vie qui recommencerait , une fois les travaux finis : ces bavardages pleins d'espoir déridèrent quelque peu les membres de l'excursion du matin , qui prirent alors part aux discussions. Tous , sauf deux , assis à l'écart du groupe : Scar et Dalil étaient assis devant leur pitance , le tout dans le plus grand mutisme que le plus jeune décida à briser d'un soudain : « Mon Père , n'aviez-vous pas dit qu'il ne fallait pas «pardonner» à Amestris , mais «endurer» ? Comme vous l'aviez dit , ce sont deux choses bien différentes , et leur brutalité à notre égard est impardonnable !»

Dalil sembla alors réfléchir un court instant avant de soutenir le regard et son élève et lui répondre :

- C'est juste , ce sont bien mes dires . Ce que je voulais signifier , c'est que notre génération , celle qui a subi le génocide , doit encore endurer les douloureux événements qui se sont déroulés ici même : les souvenirs de ce que nous y avons subi seront à jamais dans notre mémoire et même notre chair . Voir son pays , ses amis et sa famille dévastée par une violence aveugle et inouie comme celle dont a fait preuve l'armée d'Amestris à notre encontre est effectivement impardonnable . Cependant , de cette reconstruction et cette réunification des survivants de notre peuple s'ensuivront des descendants , des évolutions qui nous permettront d'aller vers un avenir plus pacifique : nous leur raconterons l'horreur de ce génocide , mais nous leur présenterons également les bienfaits de la décision de reconstruire notre pays ainsi que ceux de la coopération entre les habitants d'Amestris et les Ishbals . Ce seront eux qui pourront pardonner , au fil du temps ... La plaie du génocide cicatrisera , mais sera toujours présente en surface , pour rappeler ce qui s'est fait ici ...

- ... Nous ne pourrons donc jamais assister à ce futur presque utopique que vous me décrivez ? Nous serons sûrement entre les mains d'Ishbala d'ici là ...»

A ces mots mélancoliques , Dalil rit , sous les yeux perplexes de son interlocuteur : s'en rendant alors compte , il ajouta :

- Moi , sans aucun doute ! Je suis déjà bien âgé , mais j'ai la chance d'au moins assister aux débuts de cette coopération ! Pour toi , ce sera sans doute différent , tu es encore jeune ! Sans compter que tu survécu à tant d'épreuves difficiles que je suis certain que tu continueras de vivre encore bien longtemps et même d'être trois fois grand-père !

- Moi , j'ai survécu ... Mais je suis sans famille à présent , je n'ai plus mon frère ... répondit l'Ishbal à la cicatrice , regardant au loin .

- C'est à toi de décider qui tu acceptes près de toi : la famille n'est pas seulement celle du sang , mais aussi celle des liens que nous tissons avec les autres , qui deviendront nos amis puis nos proches . Tu as bien grandi depuis cette triste guerre : tu n'es plus le dernier d'une famille , mais celui qui devra construire sa famille de ses propres mains . Tu es à présent un adulte , et je ne me fais pas de souci pour ton avenir .»

Sur ces mots , Dalil salua son élève et repartit avec ses autres apprentis qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plusieurs années . Ils avaient continué à se battre chacun de leur côté , pour garder leur famille et le foyer qu'ils avaient alors construit , loin de leur foyer originel .

De son côté , Scar contempla l'horizon , le visage dans sa paume et le regard au loin , perdu dans mille pensées qui le taraudaient .

* * *

Au cœur d'Amestris , dans la ville de Central City , un téléphone sonne . C'est celui d'un bureau bien rangé du QG militaire de la région , vide de toute présence et silencieux , créant un contraste à l'effervescence se déroulant dans les couloirs : secrétaires , soldats , messagers , tous se pressent et de dispersent dans mille coins du bâtiment . Au bout de la sixième sonnerie , une jeune femme décroche : après avoir échangé quelques mots avec l'interlocuteur , elle repose l'appareil sur son combiné et retourne se mêler à la foule . Au fil de ses déambulations , elle pénètre dans la cantine du QG de Central avant de s'asseoir face à une autre personne , plongée dans la lecture d'un dossier , une tasse de café noir à la main . Après avoir commandé elle aussi une boisson chaude , elle prévient :

- « Mustang a laissé un message .

- Hmmm ?

- Il voulait te rappeler que ton départ pour Ishbal est pour cette semaine , et qu'il espère bien que tes effectifs soient déjà constitués . Il veut que tu le rappelles cet après-midi , afin qu'il prévienne rapidement les Ishbals déjà là-bas de votre arrivée , et que vos nouveaux uniformes soient préparés.

- Parce que nous aurons de nouvelles tenues ? Pourquoi donc ?

- Je te rappelle qu'Ishbal se situe en plein désert et que les tissus se doivent donc d'être légers pour éviter de trop transpirer , et cette couleur change bien du bleu-burocrate de Central : cette explication te satisfait ?

- Tout à fait , assura son interlocuteur , avant de prendre une gorgée de café.

- Ça ne va pas être facile , ce changement de climat ... Passer du doux printemps de Central , ville aux jolies rues bien pavées à l'aride atmosphère du désert du Sud-Est ... Surtout pour des jeunes filles fragiles comme nous , n'est-ce pas , chère Commandant Kimblee ? »

A l'évocation de son nom , la personne désignée leva la tête de sa tasse , un petit sourire au coin de lèvres , regardant son amie bien en face .

- « Effectivement , ce sera toute une épreuve . Un membre de la famille Kimblee qui aide les Ishbals , c'est du jamais vu .

- Ce sera la blague de notre régiment , je le sens ! , sourit son amie .

- Avant d'imaginer quoique ce soit à propos de ce qui va arriver là-bas , j'espère déjà que les Ishbals ne me mettront pas en pièces à cause de mon patronyme ...

- Et ton physique , tu es le portait craché de ton -

- Je sais ! Je vais rappeler Mustang !»

Avec un rictus de colère , le Commandant quitta à grand pas la tasse , sa queue de cheval d'un noir de jais se balançant dans son dos .

* * *

**Coin - qui sert à rien - de l'auteur :**

Le second personnage principal arrive donc ... Suspense !

_Musique :_ " Yalan" de MaNga .


	3. La mise en marche

Le chapitre trois , tout propre et tout beau ! Fruit de mon dur labeur !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

**- WARE , YAMI TOTE ...-**

* * *

«- Alors , tout est prêt ?

- Exactement , vos uniformes sont parfaits au bouton de manchette près , et les dirigeants Ishbals sont prêts à vous accueillir pour la fin de la semaine , vous et votre équipe . Les autres arriveront plus tard .

- Combien d'autres équipes doivent venir , en plus de la mienne ?

- Quatre autres , chacune se chargera d'un secteur précis d'Ishbal , avec l'aide d'un groupe d'Ishbals . Attendez , je vais vous dire de quelle partie vous serez en charge , ne quittez pas !»

Profitant du temps qu'allait prendre l'expédition archéologique que nécessitait la recherche d'une note sur le bureau de son supérieur , le Commandant Kimblee reposa le combiné et en profita pour faire du rangement sur son propre bureau , déjà très peu encombré . Elle pouvait parfois être une vraie maniaque du rangement , et son bureau étant l'endroit où elle passait le plus de temps ces dernières semaines , il se devait d'être impeccable . «Ca sera un grand changement de décor que le désert Ishbal» songea-t-elle , avant d'entendre la voix de Mustang s'élevant du téléphone .

- Votre équipe sera donc en charge des quartiers Nord de Gunja , Yohva et Kanda ! s'écria ce dernier apparement à bout de souffle , avant de reprendre sur un ton plus grave ; je vous préviens , ce sont les secteurs les plus détruits lors du génocide , aussi bien matériellement qu'humainement , il n'y a que des ruines . Je peux vous l'assurer , j'y étais moi-même ...

- Solf aussi , je suppose ?

- Comment avez-vous deviné ?

- Vous prenez des pincettes , ce n'est pas votre genre . De plus , étant donné que c'est apparemment l'endroit de plus ravagé par le génocide , je soupçonne qu'il a dû participer «activement» à l'état actuel des choses .

- Effectivement , soupira l'Alchimiste de Flamme . Bref , vous êtes prête pour votre départ ?

- Tout à fait . Mon groupe est déjà constitué , mes bagages sont prêts et j'ai déjà donné deux tonnes de travail à mes assistants , pour les habituer à mon absence . Au fait , j'emmène le lieutenant Coralize Nelson avec moi .

- Vous vous entourez des meilleurs , à ce que je vois .. Mais cela vaut mieux pour vous , vous risquez de ne pas être spécialement accueillie à bras ouverts . Cependant , vous avez déjà dû entendre tout ça .

- Oui . J'attends nos uniformes pour mercredi , sur ce , je dois vous laisser , il me reste encore pas mal de travail sur les bras , coupa le Commandant qui voyait un de ses assistants avancer d'un pas mal assuré vers son bureau , les bras chargés de papiers . A bientôt , Président .

- Faites oublier votre passé familial et nos actes passés à Ishbal , je compte sur vous . Je sais que vous réussirez brillamment , et même si ce n'est pas le cas , je vous inviterai à dîner avec ... Allô ? ... Allô ? »

Après avoir porté secours au pauvre homme qui manquait de s'écrouler , le commandant ferma la porte de son bureau : avec tous les événements à venir , le repos risquait de devenir très secondaire au niveau du planning . Sans compter que le côté frivole de son supérieur l'avait mise sur les nerfs , même si elle savait pertinemment qu'il faisait ce numéro à chaque membre de sexe féminin de son armée et que cela lui valait parfois de mauvaises surprises , comme lorsque le Général de Division Armstrong avait manqué de lui couper une oreille avec son épée , après que Mustang lui ai proposé de «l'héberger en tout bien tout honneur» pour la nuit. On ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas mérité cette frayeur .

Ceci mis à part , elle éprouvait une appréhension à l'idée de travailler aux côtés d'Ishbals : ce n'est pas du tout qu'elle était part du mouvement conservatiste voire même raciste envers les Ishbals , mais que son nom de famille était parfois un fardeau . Trop de gens s'arrêtaient uniquement sur le « Kimblee» et non ce qui était devant : Commandant Alice Louise Kimblee , de son nom et titre entier . Certes , elle s'était portée volontaire pour la mission «Reconstruction & Coopération Ishbal» , mais cela n'empêchait pas l'angoisse de monter au fil des jours . La peur d'être confrontée à des actes inhumains , de croiser le regards de gens dont la vie avait été détruite par quelqu'un de sa famille , se supporter la haine qu'ils possèdent vis-à-vis de Solf . « Bien ma veine !» grommela-t-elle avant de quitter la pièce . Elle avait vraiment besoin d'un autre café bien noir .

* * *

Au même moment , de l'autre côté d'Amestris , un téléphone se raccroche : c'est celui que tenait Dalil , en pleine conversation avec le Président Mustang . Les premières équipes du projet devaient arriver sous peu , et le campement se devait donc d'être agrandi et aménagé pour leur arrivée , ce qui signifiait que beaucoup d'Ishbals déjà présents se verraient obligés de quitter les lieux pour s'installer dans les quelques habitations qui n'avaient pas trop souffert des ravages de la guerre et du temps . Ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient chassés , c'était leur propre choix : une majorité préféraient vivre dans une maison un peu délabrée plutôt que sous des tentes étouffantes et inconfortables : c'était peut-être un premier pas vers la reconquête d'un foyer ...

Plus important encore , il fallait préparer les arrivants , déjà de plus en plus nombreux avec le retour de Noam , à la tâche , ou plutôt aux tâches : coopérer et reconstruire . Bien sûr , ce n'était pas le courage ou la force qui manquait aux Ishbals ; tous brûlaient d'envie de revoir leur pays remis à neuf . Malheureusement , bon nombre avaient encore une mauvaise image de l'armée , voyant cette «coopération» comme une mission de surveillance . Comme s'ils étaient toujours en traque , redoutant d'être à nouveau exilés et recherchés jusqu'à la mort comme auparavant . C'était à lui de les rassurer et de leur expliquer que l'armée et son commandement avait bien changé depuis le génocide , et qu'il était de leur intérêt de ne rien tenter d'insensé , chose qui risquait d'être difficile pour les plus âgées des personnes déjà présentes , ayant été touchées en plein fouet par le génocide . D'ailleurs , l'une d'entre elles approchait : son élève , «Scar» , accompagné d'un petit groupe de jeunes gens .

- « Ces gens ont trouvé un endroit en assez bon état pour se reloger , ils voudraient s'y installer dans la journée . J'ai vérifié , il n'y a pas de risque d'éboulement ou quoique ce soit , je voulais juste vous prévenir des nouveaux départs .

- Merci ; combien sont-ils à nous quitter aujourd'hui ?

- Avec ceux-là , ça fait ... , dit Scar en comptant les personnes derrière lui , 18 . Cela signifie qu'il n'y a pas autant de bâtiments en ruine que nous l'avions imaginé . Ou qu'ils préfèrent vivre dans un endroit délabré qu'avoir à croiser des militaires au petit-déjeuner .

- Peut-être un peu des deux . Donc , en tout , pour cette semaine , ce sera une cinquantaine des nôtres qui quittent le campement pour rejoindre les quartiers Sud dont nous sommes en charge .

- « En charge» ? Que voulez-vous dire ?

- C'est très simple , comme l'armée d'Amestris envoie des gradés pour guider les actes de leurs troupes , nous avons besoin de leaders pour veiller aux actes des nôtres . Ne fais pas cette tête , ajouta-t-il rapidement , voyant que son élève allait l'interrompre , nous n'allons pas nous transformer en «chiens de l'armée» comme tu dis : nous devons juste faire attention aux nôtres et prévenir les tensions avec l'armée .

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas d'autre choix que d'obéir , grimaça l'Ishbal à la cicatrice , de quelle partie allez vous vous occuper mon Père ?

- Noam sera en charge de guider les agissements à l'Ouest , Ibrahim au Nord , et Callix à l'Est tandis que toi et moi nous occuperons de cette partie .

- Bien . Et quand est-ce qu'ils arrivent ?

- En fin de semaine , probablement d'ici quatre ou cinq jours . Ils ont encore quelques détails à régler et le voyage à faire , ils ne doivent pas rester les bras ballants , eux non plus .

- Et j'espère bien qu'ils mettront autant de cœur à l'ouvrage pour reconstruire Ishbal que leurs prédécesseurs en avaient pour détruire ce pays , lança Scar d'un ton amer . Sur ce , je dois conduire ces gens : à plus tard , mon Père .»

Sur un soupir , Dalil fixa le dos de son élève , qui portait encore les traces d'une haine qui stagnait dans son âme : malgré le fait qu'il a ait sauvé le pays et été à l'origine du projet de la reconstruction Ishbale , celui-ci était encore rancunier envers l'armée . Comme chacun d'entre eux , les souvenirs de la barbarie du génocide ne les quittaient pas . Cependant , il fallait continuer pour un avenir meilleur : endurer , le pardon n'était pas encore donné à Amestris : non , même lui , il ne s'y sentait pas prêt . Ces années d'errance sur les routes , à vivre dans des maisons de fortune , après avoir perdu terre et famille ne pouvaient pas s'effacer d'un seul coup dans sa mémoire .

- « Dalil ! Pouvez-vous venir , s'il vous plaît ? , l'interpella Noam , en compagnie d'autres Ishbals .

- Tout de suite .»

* * *

- « Tout semble sûr dans cette pièce ... A côté aussi . Il y un point d'eau près d'ici , en face de ce qui était un autel d'Ishbala , il fonctionne toujours . Par contre , il faudra faire attention , les vents de la nuit sont parfois violents , j'espère que vous avez des tissus pour les fenêtres et les portes . Sinon ... Vous avez pris toutes vos affaires ?

- Oui , ne vous inquiétez pas ! Et encore merci de nous avoir accompagnés jusqu'ici .

- Je vous en prie .»

Après avoir pris congé , Scar erra un peu dans les rues du quartier de Yohva , plongé dans ses souvenirs , avant de finir par s'asseoir sur un morceau d'herbe sauvage ayant poussé au milieu des ruines . Levant la tête , il observa le travail titanesque qui s'annonçait : des tonnes et des tonnes de gravats à perte de vue . Des pans de bâtiments en pièces , des vies à reconstruire , tout ce qui avait été sa terre sacrée s'amoncelait à ses pieds . A cause des Alchimistes d'Etat : bien qu'il sache que les militaires qui allaient arriver n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux qui hantaient ses cauchemars , une peur le hantait : et si tout recommençait ? Et même si cette horreur devait se reproduire , que pourrait-il perdre de plus , lui qui n'avait plus de famille , dont le grand frère auquel il tenait tant ? Non : cela n'arriverait pas . « Jamais plus , un membre de l'armée d'Amestris ne souillera ce pays , se jura-t-il , je l'en empêcherai par tous les moyens.» Il ne pouvait plus se permettre de se battre pour les fantômes de son passé par pur désir de vengeance , son bras devait à présent apprendre à construire et non plus détruire. L'Ishbal leva les yeux vers l'infini du ciel : la nuit tombait et les étoiles du désert commençaient à étinceler ; se mettant alors sur ses pieds , il reprit la route jusqu'au campement , ses yeux se contentant de fixer droit devant lui , jusqu'à croiser son reflet par un miroir fêlé et couvert de poussière : un homme au regard douloureux , qui s'oubliait presque sous la cicatrice imposante qu'il avait sur le front . Il la toucha du bout des doigts : «Scar» , la cicatrice , celle du génocide : on ne l'avait identifié pendant longtemps qu'à travers cette caractéristique physique , et son désir de vengeance envers les Alchimistes d'État . Il avait été l'incarnation même de la violence brute et aveugle , il le savait . Parfois , il lui arrivait d'avoir envie de s'arracher cette cicatrice , le triste souvenir que lui avait laissé le « Tueur d'Ishbals» : Solf . D'un seul coup du poing , il éclata le miroir en mille morceaux , dans lesquels son regard rouge sang se démultipliait .

* * *

**Note - tagada tsointsoiiiin- de l'auteur :**

Vous avez pas idée de ce à quel point finir d'écrire ce chapitre fut dur . Et vous savez pourquoi ? Parce que , quand Scar inspecte la maison des Ishbals , il me faisait penser à Stéphane Plaza , l'agent immobilier de M6 XD (L'image subliminale qui décrédibilise totalement le gars !)

Titre du chapitre : _« Ware, Yami Tote ...»_ par Dir En Grey , car cette chanson est juste su-bli-me .


	4. L'arrivée à Ishbal

Chapitre Quatre ! Je suis toujours là après la petite mort de mon ordi !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- GEBORN ZU STERBEN -**_

* * *

Le lieutenant Coralize Nelson attendait . Depuis déjà près de 20 minutes , seule dans ce couloir du QG de Central : après quoi ? Après sa supérieur et amie , le Commandant Kimblee, faite prisonnière par les couturières qui avaient été chargées de confectionner leurs nouveaux uniformes , apparemment perfectionnistes . Elles l'avaient littéralement prise en otage pour faire «quelques dernières petites retouches , ce sera vite fini !» : mais bien sûr . Toujours est-il que , plantée comme un piquet depuis déjà un moment , elle commençait à s'ennuyer ferme , elle décida alors d'entrer : le spectacle y était assez étonnant . Elle pouvait voir deux couturières , une à l'air renfrogné , une autre à l'air extatique s'agglutiner autour d'un piedéstal où se tenait Alice Kimblee , qui avait l'air sur le point d'exploser . Et pour cause : on lui proposait d'ajouter des rubans et des dentelles à son uniforme , ce qu'elle refusait catégoriquement d'un ton poli d'où perçait une certaine irritation . Face à son refus obstiné, la plus âgée lança un sec « Vous êtes peut-être militaire , mais aussi une femme ! Vous avez honte de l'être ? Vous n'avez donc aucun attrait pour les choses précieuses , digne d'une jeune femme d'une famille aussi réputée que les Kimblee ?» , avant d'être coupée par le Commandant , qui tentait de garder un air digne malgré la situation ridicule , et les rubans qui s'amoncelaient sur sa tenue et à ses pieds , par un « Ce ne sont pas les fanfreluches sur mon uniforme qui me permettront de reconstruire un pays , Madame ! Alors , je vous prie , demande-t-elle plus gentiment à l'autre couturière , contentez-vous du minimum : mes insignes et des protections». Face à la menace potentielle que pouvait être un militaire de haut rang en rage , la tache fut faite parfaitement et promptement : il en résultat une longue veste rouge aux manches trois-quarts , à l'étoffe légère . Elle comportait deux grandes poches et un col Mao ( NDA : Non , Mao n'existe pas dans FMA , mais ce col existe !) , ainsi que les insignes du Commandant sur la poitrine : sobre et élégant , en somme .

Après avoir pris congé des deux femmes , les deux compagnes se préparèrent à aller passer la nuit chez elles , leurs nouveaux uniformes sous le bras . Dans le crépuscule de Central , les flaques d'une pluie tout juste tombée se teintaient d'orange et de mauve , colorant ainsi les pavés de la ville qui battait le pouls d'une modernisation naissante et grise , sur lesquels les pieds des deux jeunes femmes se pressaient vers le Nord de la ville. Soudain , Le Lieutenant Nelson s'arrêta devant un petit restaurant , coincé entre un chapelier et un horloger , suivie par son amie .

« - On y va ..? Ce n'est pas que ta cuisine est mauvaise mais ...

- Mais ...?

- Mais j'ai pas envie d'avoir à faire 30 kilos de vaisselle avant de partir pour Ishbal !

- Bon argument .»

Elles entrèrent donc dans le petit restaurant , qui comptait très peu de clients malgré l'ambiance réconfortante et l'excellent Chef qui servait ici : c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'elles venaient ici , d'où le fait que le serveur les reconnut de suite et les installa après avoir demandé de leurs nouvelles , à une table près de la vitre qui donnait sur la cour intérieure . Après avoir longtemps tergiversé sur le menu , elles passèrent commande avant de contempler l'extérieur , une simple cour pavée où s'entassaient les anciens caissons de légumes et fruits , à côté d'un arbre qui prenait une bonne partie de la place .

« - C'est peut-être la dernière trace de végétation qu'on verra avant longtemps , murmura Alice Kimblee .

- Tu disais ? , demanda Coralize , apparemment occupée à couper son pain en petits morceaux .

- Que nous ne risquons pas de voir d'arbres avant longtemps . Dur de planter des érables dans du sable . Et tu vas mettre des miettes partout .

- Ça , c'est pas faux . Et pour les arbres , y'a quand même des Oasis là bas , même si ce sera pas les mêmes espèces ...

- T'angoisses pas ? jeta son amie .

- Attends ... De travers le pays à bord d'un train où peuvent être installés des gens dangereux comme les nationalistes , de diriger des hommes pas forcément agréables , d'avoir des insolations et des coups de soleil , ou d'avoir à regarder dans les yeux et à côtoyer des gens qui nous détestent ?

- Tout ça , mais surtout la toute dernière partie .

- J'avoue . Mais les coups de soleil , c'est pas franchement réjouissant non plus ! Je serai pas très digne avec le visage couleur crevette ...»

A ces mots , un rire les prit : Coralize était une des rares , voire la seule personne à faire rire Alice , par ses gaffes ou son franc-parler , chose qu'elles partageaient .Cette dernière reprit plus sérieusement :

« - N'angoisse pas ! Les gens de là-bas sont prévenus de ton arrivée , ils savent pertinemment à qui ils ont affaire . Et mets-toi dans la tête que tu n'es pas Solf Kimblee , mais Alice Kimblee ! Vous êtes deux personnes différentes et bien distinctes . Et si un Ishbal tente de t'attaquer , je lui filerai la rouste de sa vie !

- Pas très adapté pour des militaires affrétés à la reconstruction et à la coopération avec les Ishbals , non ? ironisa la brune avec un demi-sourire .

- Ishbal ou pas , celui qui veut te trucider va s'en prendre une ! , sourit son amie , avant d'être interrompue par la venue du serveur et de leurs plats . Bon app' !

- Toi aussi.»

* * *

Dalil , qui pensait avoir tout préparé , se souvient soudain qu'il avait oublié une chose capitale . Il avait oublié de dire à Scar le nom du gradé , ou plutôt de la gradée qu'il serait obligé de côtoyer , de « croiser tous les matin au petit-déjeuner» comme il disait : Kimblee . Un nom qui écorchait les oreilles d'une majorité d'entre eux , et dont le surnom porté par Solf Kimblee , aka « Le Tueur d'Ishbals» faisait encore frissonner sous l'effet de mauvais souvenirs , et de manière encore plus importante pour son élève . Après tout , c'était bien ce sadique qui avait détruit sa famille et son village sous ses yeux . C'était lui qui avait conduit à son frère à se sacrifier pour lui donner son bras . C'était lui qui avait provoqué la folle violence qui avait conduit Scar à devenir « Le tueur d'Alchimistes d'État» : il avait été et demeurait le pire ennemi de celui-ci . Lui-même , bien que ne l'ayant pas croisé , voyait cet homme comme un démon .

Le maître des Moines Guerriers respira profondément pour se sortir de sa réflexion et revenir à la réalité : c'était la fin d'après-midi , les températures se faisaient plus douces et les gens se pressaient pour finir d'inspecter les fins fonds des quartiers , préparer le diner , déménager , discuter , pour mille raisons . Malgré la rancœur dont il faisait encore preuve à l'égard de l'armée , même son élève semblait déterminé à participer à l'ouvrage , en vue de son expression alors qu'il consultait des documents sur une table voisine . Dalil était tiraillé entre l'envie de le maintenir dans une ignorance calme ou le mettre au courant et provoquer son indignation : après avoir jugé que mettre Scar devant le fait accompli pouvait être encore plus dangereux ( NDA : Il flippe que Scar explose tout et tout le monde , CQFD) , il décida d'aller lui parler.

Face à lui , Scar le regardait d'un air calme , comme s'il était encore le jeune apprenti du premier jour , désireux de combattre pour sa patrie , à ses côtés . C'était un peu la même chose , une autre sorte de combat , qui commença par un :« Je dois t'annoncer quelque chose d'important » de la part du maître . L'élève ferma alors les papiers qu'il étudiait et invita Dalil à lui en dire plus .

« - Voilà ... Je dois te dire que l'armée arrive demain et que ... , commença ce dernier d'une voix plutôt mal assurée .

- Je sais déjà ça , mon Père ... Venez-en au vif du sujet .

- Et bien , le Commandant en chef des opérations pour l'armée d'Amestris , c'est à dire la personne que nous fréquenterons le plus souvent et dont nous aurons grand besoin ... s'appelle Kimblee . Commandant Alice L. Kimblee .» débita le moine , avant de contempler le visage de son élève .

La réaction de celui-ci ne se fit pas attendre : il fit demi-tour et partit errer ailleurs dans le campement , après n'avoir pu réprimer une expression de surprise mêlée de colère sur ses traits. Dalil se sentait soulagé d'un poids . Du moins , jusqu'au retour de son élève . Et l'arrivée de l'armée , le lendemain .

* * *

Après cinq heures de train , le groupe du Commandant Kimblee était arrivé dans le désert Ishbal , ce qui faisait environ 100 hommes mobilisés pour le moment . Il leur restait encore du trajet à faire à pied , avec pour toute aide une carte et une boussole , le tout les pieds enfoncés dans le sable . « On va s'marrer !» grommela Coralize , qui n'avait pas apprécié les sièges inconfortables du train et manquait de sommeil . Mis pas le temps de se plaindre : il fallait se depêcher d'avancer pour arriver au campement rapidement , de plus , Alice Kimblee ne tolérait pas d'être en retard : d'ailleurs , elle regardait l'heure sur l'une d'entre elles , exhortant les retardataires de se hâter , l'air anxieux et énervé . Surtout énervé .

« C'est presque la fin du voyage , après l'effort , vous tomberez comme des masses ! Mais là , non , ce n'est pas le moment de se reposer sur ses lauriers ! Alors , vous allez me faire plaisir et vous bouger un peu ! J'vous signale que vous avez passé le trajet à dormir , alors , n'me sortez pas que vous manquez de repos ! Et même , vous saviez que ce serait pas un partie de plaisir ! , les invectiva-t-elle avant de reprendre plus calmement : Allez , vous pouvez le faire ! On y va .»

Après avoir contemplé leur supérieure d'un oeil médusé , les soldats du groupe Kimblee se mirent en route : apparement , il ne fallait pas contrarier le Commandant ...

* * *

De son côté , les Ishbals stationnés au campement , eux , étaient contrariés :ils n'avaient pas revu Scar depuis la veille , depuis que Dalil lui avait annoncé que ce serait un membre de la famille Kimblee qui dirigerait l'opération d'aide à Ishbal . Eux le savaient depuis déjà quelques jours , et malgré leur nervosité , ils avaient fini par accepter la venue du Commandant Kimblee , chose bien moins facile pour leur camarade . Il fallait bien avouer qu'avoir perdu Scar de vue lors d'un jour aussi important pour eux était bien embêtant , de plus , nul ne savait comment il fallait réagir face aux nouveaux venus ; certains présageaient le pire . Toujours était-il qu'il demeurait introuvable , à quelques instants à peine de l'heure annoncée de la vue de l'armée d'Amestris , alors que tout le monde était prêt à les accueillir .

« - Vous n'avez toujours pas vu Scar , Noam ?

- Je l'ai cherché dans les environs , mais rien du tout , répondit l'homme .

- Moi aussi , j'ai fait chou blanc , avoua Ibrahim , dépité , j'ai pourtant cherché dans chaque recoin ... Je souhaite qu'il se soit calmé depuis hier : même si je doute fortement qu'il nous aurait attaqués , son visage faisait peur .

- Moi aussi , je suis nerveux . Pas seulement à cause de son hypothétique réaction , mais aussi de la mienne , je ne -

- Tu ne vas tout de même pas les agresser ..? l'interrompit son ami .

- Non , j'ai plutôt peur que mon corps ne trahissent et que mes souvenirs ne remontent à la surface brutalement ... , souffla Noam en baissant les yeux .

- Je comprends .»

A l'horizon , des silhouettes se dessinaient , descendant dans les ruines de la ville , au bout de quelques dizaines de minutes , ils virent apparaître une centaine de personnes , avec deux femmes à leur tête . D'un côté , une blonde à la peau et aux cheveux très clairs , de l'autre , une jeune femme plus grande et plus fine : lorsque que ces gens arrivèrent , Dalil s'approcha d'elles pour se présenter .

« - Enchanté de vous accueillir parmi nous , je suis Dalil ,le chef de l'ordre des Moines Guerriers d'Ishbal . J'ai été désigné pour vous aider de tout mon possible à reconstruire notre secteur , avec l'aide de mon élève , malheureusement absent , commença-t-il en tendant la main .

- Enchantée également , je suis le lieutenant Coralize Nelson , sourit la plus petite , j'espère que nous serons utiles pour cette grande tâche .

- Enchantée , je suis le Commandant Alice Louise Kimblee . J'espère également être utile à cette mission , et vous promets un investissement total de ma part .

- Je le souhaite également , j'espère que vous ...-»

Dalil fut soudain interrompu par une présence à ses côtés : Scar venait de débarquer : il fixait le Commandant droit dans les yeux . Dans son regard se mélangeaient diverses émotions contradictoires : mélancolie , haine , pardon , accueil alors que dans celui de sa vis-à-vis , on ne décelait que de la surprise mêlée à une certaine appréhension . Le combat visuel s'arrêta quand le Lieutenant se présenta au nouveau venu , sentant comme une tension dans l'atmosphère .

« - Bonsoir , je suis le lieutenant Coralize Nelson . Vous êtes ..?

- C'est mon élève , comme je vous l'ai dit , répondit Dalil à la place de l'intéressé . Vous devez le connaître , c'est «Scar».

- Effectivement .

" Et je ne tiens à pactiser avec une personne de la famille de cet assassin , dit sèchement Scar , les yeux brilants de fureur . Les Kimblee se ressemblent donc tous , même physiquement ?"

Sur ces mots jetés froidement , il fit demi-tour et s'enfonça dans la foule , silencieusement . Jusqu'à ce que le Commandant crie : « Je ne suis pas que «Kimblee» ! Je ne suis pas mon oncle !»

* * *

**Coin - bordélique - de l'auteur :**

Guten Abend !

Petite première révélation , d'autres arriveront ...

_Chanson : " Geborn zu sterben"_ de Oomph !


	5. Venu du Nord

Toujours vivante !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- HORIZON -**_

* * *

Le matin se levait sur Ishbal , d'un soleil encore ténu qui se dressait au dessus des dunes sableuses du désert . La chaleur n'était pas encore à son apogée , mais était quand même assez forte pour faire transpirer les travailleurs déjà debout , Ishbals et Amestris confondus. Cela faisait déjà trois semaines que l'armée était arrivée , et le campement s'était agrandi peu à peu , regroupant dans chaque tente deux ou trois soldats , sauf pour les gradées qui avaient droit à une tente individuelle . Cela suffisait au soulagement d'Alice : bien qu'elle adorait Coralize , elle n'aurait pas apprécié son caractère ... dynamique 24 heures sur 24 . Elle aimait se lever en silence et calmement , prenant son temps pour se réveiller tandis que son amie préférait des réveils quelque peu violents . Elle se souvint , sortant à peine des draps : « Comme la fois où elle m'a ...»

Un bruit d'éclaboussures et le froid soudain qui s'empara d'elle la ramena rapidement à la réalité , réalité qui était le visage rieur de Coralize , laquelle venait de lui jeter un seau d'eau à la figure . Devant l'air furieux du Commandant , celle-ci se répandit en excuses qui furent acceptées et suivies d'une foule de jurons et autres interjections : la brune n'avait pas la discussion facile le matin . Soupirant , elle alla chercher une serviette pour s'essuyer le visage et sortit chercher de l'eau au puits du campement pour se laver. Au loin , elle aperçut Scar qui transportait du matériel avec d'autres jeunes hommes : depuis presque un mois qu'elle était arrivée , l'Ishbal ne lui avait adressé qu'à peine la parole ; à part des vagues « Hmmmm» , il ne semblait pas vraiment disposé à lui parler . Bien sûr , elle se doutait de pourquoi : il faisait partie des gens qui pensaient des tous les Kimblee étaient de dangereux tueurs d'Ishbals . Elle ne pouvait pas tellement lui donner tort : les actes de son oncle lui pesaient parfois douloureusement , c'était à elle de faire changer les mentalités . Scar croisa brièvement son regard et détourna les yeux sans plus de considération , l'ignorant , poussant son quatrième soupir de la matinée , elle repartit vers sa tente finir de se laver . Ça serait une longue journée .

Ishbal , toute son enfance et son adolescence qui se reconstruisait de ses mains , sous ses yeux . Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre pour ce projet qui lui tenait à coeur : il allait enfin montrer qu'il était plus d'un tueur en série , mais aussi un homme à part entière . Encore brisé , certes , mais qui pouvait aussi aider les siens . Presque tout son peuple était arrivé à Ishbal et s'était réparti à travers les quartiers qu'ils habitaient autrefois ; il avait rencontrés d'anciennes connaissances qu'ils avait cru disparues pendant le génocide . Cela l'avait un peu réconforté de revoir des visages familiers , même si ceux des personnes auquelles ils tenait le plus ne reviendraient jamais . Son frère lui manquait encore cruellement . Il s'arrêta soudain au milieu de la rue principale de Yohva : le soleil dispersait ses rayons chauds sur les peaux de ses camarades , les murs blancs et neufs des maisons étincelaient , le bruit , l'odeur ... Tout allait redevenir «son» Ishbal . Presque comme dans ses souvenirs , avec une blessure en plus , causée par Amestris . Il sortit de sa rêverie lorsqu'un jeune homme au teint encore pâle et au vêtement rouge le cogna de plein fouet , celui se répandit en excuses et partit rapidement rejoindre ses compagnons non loin de là , encore apeuré . Scar fixa son bras droit : « Suis-je encore celui qui effrayait tant ? Est-ce mon bras sera à jamais la marque de ma haine envers Amestris ..? L'armée d'Amestris ...» Il ne comprenait pas exactement pourquoi le Commandant l'avait fixé le matin même . Peut-être sans intention précise . Peut-être pour l'analyser , d'essayer de savoir pourquoi il était si froid avec elle . Lui-même ne savait pas exactement pourquoi un tel comportement : il savait bien qu'elle était différent de Solf Kimblee mais en même temps ... Ils se ressemblaient terriblement , physiquement . Et rien que le fait qu'ils partagent des liens de sang le hérissait : le nom «Kimblee» seul lui rappelait cet homme . Il ne se sentait pas encore prêt à la voir différent qu'une «Kimblee» . Il ne savait pas encore exactement si elle était comme son oncle ou bien foncièrement différente . Cela restait à voir , tout comme la fin du chantier où il se dirigeait à présent . Lui et les autres Moines Guerriers devaient reconstruire un temple à l'effigie d'Ishbala , qui les protégait à nouveau . Scar se sentait particulièrement concerné par cette mission , lui qui avait utilisé cet art hérétique qu'était l'alchimie : cependant , il commençait à comprendre les dires de son frère ; peut-être était-il temps de changer de coutumes . L'alchimie pouvait aussi être utile , celle que lui avait légué son frère avait sauvé Amestris , permettant ainsi le projet de reconstruire Ishbal . Il fut à nouveau sorti de ses pensées par un ainé interpellant les travailleurs : « Au travail , on a du encore du chemin à faire pour remettre tout ça en état ! On arrête de rêvasser !» ; il commença donc à déblayer les débris qui s'amoncellaient ça et là , avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par un autre Ishbal lui demandant de revenir au campement : quelqu'un l'attendait .

* * *

Il vit tout d'abord une grande silhouette aux longs cheveux noirs , de dos , le visage dans les mains : un doute le prit , était-ce elle ..? Voyant que la dite silhouette buvait une dose de café bien noir à en réveiller un éléphant , il l'appela :

«- Alice ..?

- Oui , qui- ... Miles ! Tu n'étais pas retourné à North City ces derniers temps ?

- Si , j'ai dû y aller pour quelques broutilles ... répondit le Commandant , redressant ses lunettes de soleil sur le nez .

- « Des broutilles» ? Tu t'es pas fait agresser par un groupe de nationalistes alors que tu allais voir ta famille ?

- Ce n'était pas grand-chose . J'ai dû aussi retourner voir le Général de Division Armstrong - à ses mots, son visage mat pâlit ostensiblement - lui dire que je ne travaillerai sûrement jamais plus à Briggs et ... je suis allé voir ma femme et ma fille, leur rendre visite .

- Comme tu n'es pas mort , je suppose que Olivia n'a pas fait de vagues .

- Si , mais je suppose que j'ai l'habitude maintenant ... Tu n'aurais pas vu Scar , par hasard ?

- Un centième de seconde , mais on a envoyé quelqu'un le chercher de toute façon . Il ne devrait pas tarder et j'ai à faire , il est déjà presque neuf heures . Ca fait pas sérieux pour un quelqu'un de notre grade d'aller bosser aussi tard .

- Bon courage !

- De toute façon , si tu crois que tu vas te couler douce pendant tout le temps que tu passeras ici , tu te trompes !» lança le Commandant qui s'éloignait .

Après quelques minutes à traverser Yohva , Scar arriva au campement et aperçut immédiatement Miles s'approchant de lui . Après avoir échangé de brèves salutations , ils s'asseyèrent autour d'une des tables de repas de l'armée . Le plus âgé brisa le silence par un :

« - Les travaux commencent bien ?

- On dirait , répondit Scar , toujours aussi peu loquace.

- L'armée vous aide bien ou vous gêne plus qu'autre chose ? Je peux comprendre que tu choisisses la seconde option , une majorité d'entre eux sont de purs Amestris et ne connaissent pas tellement notre culture . De plus , ils doivent avoir mauvaise conscience .

- C'est normal . Mais non , ils sont plutôt efficaces , étonnamment .

- En quoi ça t'étonne , c'est leur devoir ? , releva Miles , haussant un sourcil .

- Disons que ... , soupira le Moine , regardant la tasse de café laissée par le Commandant .

- Oh . C'est à cause d'Alice Kimblee , c'est ça ?

- Comment se fait-il que tu la connaisses ? rétorqua Scar , l'œil méfiant .

- Elle a été envoyée en stage chez nous , lors de sa dernière année à l'école militaire . Elle a été influencée par le caractère inflexible du Commandant Armstrong , qui a été particulièrement dure avec elle dès le départ , pour lui " forger le caractère" ; elle aura appris à être directe dès le départ , ce n'est pas une si mauvaise chose . Maintenant , elle ne supporte pas qu'on tente d'échapper aux ordres ou qu'on accomplisse pas sa mission du mieux que l'on peut . Très perfectionniste .

- A croire que c'est de famille aussi , grommela le plus jeune .

- ... Passons . Les travaux ont l'air de bien débuter et l'harmonie entre l'armée et les Ishbals semble stable ... Pas d'incidents ?

- Aucun , du moins pour le moment . Tu vas rester à aider à reconstruire cette partie de la ville ou tu es affecté ailleurs ?

- Je dois partir plus à l'Est , avec une certaine Callix . J'étais juste passer prendre de tes nouvelles avant d'aller moi aussi retrousser mes manches . Sur ce ... , ajouta Miles , regardant sa montre , je dois y aller si je ne veux pas faire patienter d'autres camarades et les travaux .

- Tu ne risques pas de te la couler douce ici , lança Scar , lui serrant la main en guise d'au-revoir .

- Ce sont exactement les mêmes propos que le Commandant Kimblee» , sourit le métis , répondant à sa poignée de main .

Les deux hommes se levèrent et traversèrent tout le campement : à la fin de leur traversée , Scar lui indiqua le chemin pour retrouver Callix . C'était une femme d'une cinquantaine d'années très respectée par la communauté , car elle avait aidé les siens à s'enfuir au péril de sa propre vie ; son altruisme lui avait coûté une oreille . Au vu de son passé et son dévouement envers son peuple , la nommer «chef des opérations» était bien naturel aux yeux de la communauté . Miles renouvela ses salutations et promit qu'il reviendrait les voir , avant de filer droit vers l'Est , laissant Scar seul face à l'horizon orange et bleu , entre nuages et grains de sable éparpillés à perte de vue . Après quelques instants des contemplation , il fit demi-tour et retourna travailler .

* * *

- PAUSE DEJEUUUUUUUNER ! PAUSE DEJEUUUUUNER ! hurla de tous ses poumons Coralize qui cognait deux casseroles l'une contre l'autre pour interpeller ses camarades .

- Lieutenant , vous étiez où ce matin ? Je vous ai vue nulle part ... la taquina Edgar , une jeune recrue .

- Je tentais d'échapper au Commandant Kimblee . Je suis lâche . Mais ça n'veut pas dire que je n'ai pas travaillé , on manquait de main d'oeuvre aux cuisines du campement , je suis allée les aider !

- Une personne de votre grade n'est pas plutôt sensée diriger et protéger ses hommes ? =_='

- «Sensée» n'est pas «obligée» ! En plus , ce n'est pas une sotte activité , on a toujours besoin de personnes aux cuisines ! Et ça fait transpirer tout autant que d'enfoncer des clous dans des poutres !

- Je n'en doute pas ! Je peux m'asseoir à côté de vous ? demanda poliment l'homme aux cheveux couleur caramel assortis à ses yeux .

- Je vous en prie , mais d'abord , allons chercher notre part du déjeuner ! J'ai l'estomac dans les talons !» accorda Coralize .

Quelques instants plus tard , après avoir reçu leur part du repas , constitué principalement de mets froids , ils s'asseyèrent , sans aucune trace du Commandant à l'horizon , ce qui soulagea le Lieutenant . Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente une assiette de riz froid se coller sur son nez violemment , l'aveuglant . Une voix sarcastique se fit entendre :

« La vengeance est un repas qui se mange froid ... Bon appétit, Coralize» , sourit Alice , avant de s'éloigner , sous les « Vous allez rien manger , Commandant ? C'pas raisonnable ! » et autres rires tonitruants de leur équipe . Dès lors , le Lieutenant Nelson se jura de ne plus jamais faire de blagues à son amie .

Dalil sourit devant ce spectacle : on aurait deux enfants ayant grandi trop vite. Elles étaient effectivement encore très jeunes , leur visage n'avait encore aucune marque du temps et elles n'avaient aucune difficulté à se déplacer de part et d'autre avec efficacité : malgré le fait qu'il soit encore en forme , l'âge commençait à se faire sentir . Voyant le Commandant qui portait une nouvelle assiette , il la héla pour qu'elle s'assoie à ses côtés : remarquant que Scar était non loin de lui , elle sembla hésiter avant d'avancer et prendre place . Le guide des Moines Guerriers lui demanda quelques nouvelles des travaux qu'elle supervisait - la construction de puits et oasis à travers la ville - avant de soudain changer de sujet par un:

« - Au fait , vous avez quel âge ?

- La plupart des femmes diraient sans doute que vous êtes indiscret , mais je peux bien le dire : je vais avoir 26 ans cet hiver . Et Coralize , 25 d'ici quelques mois .

- Vous êtes bien jeune pour avoir un tel grade , non ? Bien que je ne sois pas spécialiste de ce genre de choses , je trouve cela un peu ... surprenant . J'avoue que j'avais imaginé un gradé expérimenté ...

- Je suppose que j'ai bénéficié de circonstances favorables , dit simplement Alice , avant de boire un peu d'eau . Je ne désire pas vraiment m'épancher sur ce sujet , si ça ne vous dérange pas .

- Non , non , je comprends tout à fait . L'important , c'est que tout se déroule bien , n'est ce pas ?

- Exactement !»

Scar l'observait : alors qu'elle avait semblé enthousiaste à parler du projet qu'elle poursuivait ici , son visage s'était soudain fermé face aux remarques de son Père . C'était assez compréhensible , cependant , il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur le pourquoi du comment . Elle aurait dû s'attendre à ce qu'on lui pose ce genre de questions en venant à Ishbal : lui aussi s'était attendu à un homme mûr pour superviser la construction du pays . Certainement pas à une femme , plus jeune que lui et surtout de la famille Kimblee : ça sonnait presque comme de l'ironie . Un Kimblee qui se met en tête d'aider les Ishbals , ça l'aurait presque fait rire jaune , sauf qu'il était loin d'en avoir l'envie . Enfin , ce n'était pas le fait de penser à ça qui allait l'aider à finir le travail qu'il avait commencé : il était l'heure de repartir . Quand il se retourna vers Dalil , le Commandant était déjà repartie .

* * *

« - Voilà un moment où l'alchimie aurait été bien utile !

- Tu l'as dit !

- C'est lourd , ce bordel ! Pousse-toi ou tu vas t'faire écraser les pieds par les pierres !

- Roh , c'est bon , t'peux pas m'contourner , non ?

- Faut savoir faire travailler son corps , Messieurs , même si j'avoue moi aussi que je préfèrerais rester à l'ombre , soupira Alice Kimblee à ses subordonnés .

- Z'êtes sûre que tout va bien , Commandant ? Trimballer des pierres et rester en plein soleil , c'est pas bon pour vous ! objecta un des soldats .

- Parce que je suis une faible femme ? riposta-t-elle en haussant le ton .

- Pas du tout , sinon , vous seriez pas notre Commandant ! C'est juste que vous êtes pas bien épaisse et toute pâlotte . Mais bon , fit-il en haussant les épaules , on peut pas juger au physique , tout le monde a sa propre force .C'est juste un conseil .

- Merci , James .

- Vous avez retenu mon nom ?» s'étonna-t-il .

Depuis maintenant deux mois qu'ils étaient là , le tohu-bohu des travaux était constant et le Commandant était toujours à sa mission de construction de points d'eau , sous le soleil de plus en plus fort d'Ishbal . L'été approchait et la chaleur devenait de plus en plus insoutenable , surtout les après-midis , sans parfois même un souffle de vent . Alice était toujours entourée de vieux briscards , des soldats qui avaient été au génie civil , à la mécanique et aux travaux de bricolage au sein de l'armée : mieux fallait s'entourer de professionnels .

Levant les yeux , elle observa James et répondit :

- « Ça fait quand même environ deux mois que je vous côtoie entre 10 et 12 heures par jour , James . Vous aussi , Léonce , Boris , Ulrich et Pedro . Je ne vais quand même faire ma hautaine parce que je suis Commandant , c'est bien vous les plus doués à cette tâche que moi , ignorer vos noms serait assez inconcevable , vu le temps que l'on passe ensemble .

- Vous n'êtes pas si insensible qu'on le dit alors ! , fit Boris avant de rire aux éclats .

- ... Insensible ?

- Oh , bah ... soupira-t-il , visiblement gêné . Comme vous êtes silencieuse lors des repas , l'équipe pense souvent que vous n'faites pas très attention à eux . M'enfin , je pense surtout que vous êtes assez casanière , pas quelqu'un de désagréable . La preuve , c'est qu'on vous voit souvent plaisanter avec le Lieutenant .

- J'essaierai de prendre part aux discussions , promis . C'est juste que j'aime bien vous écouter , vous parlez de tout et de rien , ça me change les idées par rapport ... aux rapports que j'ai oublié d'envoyer à Mustang d'ailleurs ... s'interrompit soudain Alice .

- Des rapports ?

- Oui , toutes les semaines , je dois lui envoyer un compte-rendu de la semaine ... C'est la deuxième fois que j'oublie . Tant pis , il attendra ce soir ! Au boulot !

- A vos ordres !»

* * *

Du côté de Scar et ses compagnons , dont Noam et Ibrahim , le temple était tout juste terminé , au coeur de Yohva : leurs durs efforts étaient enfin récompensés . La statuette d'Ishbala les contemplait d'un regard bienveillant alors qu'ils lui rendaient hommage . Après quelques prières , ils quittèrent l'endroit afin de se concerter sur le prochain bâtiment à reconstruire ou rénover . Après délibération , ils choisirent de s'atteler à la reconstruction de l'école de Moines Guerriers : beaucoup de jeunes Ishbals qui les avaient croisés leur exprimaient leur désir de devenir comme eux , pour pouvoir défendre leur patrie et sa culture une fois adultes . Ce fait leur faisait chaud au coeur : Noam leur avait confié que , lorsqu'il était en fuite après le génocide , il avait craint d'être l'un des derniers Moines Guerriers et d'avoir assisté à la destruction de sa civilisation , exprimant ainsi les anciennes peurs de chacun d'entre eux . Ils avaient vu voler en éclats leur école , leurs temples , leurs autels , leurs marchés , tout . Le fait qu'ils puissent le rebâtir de leurs propres mains les inondait de joie et de souvenirs : c'était là qu'ils avaient appris au contact l'un de l'autre les préceptes d'Ishbala , les techniques de combat et l'histoire de leur peuple ; il était plus important que tout pour eux que leur culture se transmette à la prochaine génération , surtout pour Noam et Ibrahim qui avaient de jeunes enfants . Contemplant une dernière fois leur oeuvre , ils repartirent , sauf Scar qui resta encore un peu , laissant ses compagnons partir devant . Face à Ishbala , il commençait à s'interroger : pourquoi ...

« - Tu pries ou tu réfléchis ? l' interrogea Dalil qui s'en venait .

- Mon Père ! Je ... je ... , bredouilla Scar , je songeais . A beaucoup de choses .

- C'est bien normal , je pense que c'est le cas de tout le monde . Tout le monde se pose constamment des questions sur plein de sujets différents de « Quel est le but de mon existence» jusqu'au trivial « Qu'il y a-t-il à manger pour déjeuner ?» . D'ailleurs , aujourd'hui , la question principale qui m'ait été posée a été une de Alice Kimblee .

- Vous ne l'appelez plus par son grade ? s'exclama le plus jeune .

- Non ! s'esclaffa le Moine Guerrier . Elle était gênée que je le fasse , comme je suis plus âgé qu'elle et «plus important» selon elle . Cette jeune femme voulait savoir si elle t'avait blessé .

- Pourquoi ?

- Tout simplement parce que l'ignores constamment . Peut-être ne t'en rends-tu pas compte , mais c'est assez vexant d'être mis sur la touche . Malgré tout , elle comprend que tu aies du mal à aborder les Amestris ; mais j'objecte cependant que tu arrives à diriger des groupes de l'armée quand il en est nécessaire , et que tu adresses quelques mots au Lieutenant quand tu la croises . Il n'y a qu'elle que tu nies totalement , et je trouve ça normal qu'elle s'en offusque , expliqua calmement Dalil .

- Je n'avais pas vu ça comme ça ... avoua Scar .

- Il te faut aller au dessus de son patronyme . Tu sais mieux que quiconque que notre nom peut être vu comme une entrave à notre liberté : tu as choisi de t'en débarrasser pour te reconstruire . Elle a choisi le garder pour une raison personnelle ; cependant , ça ne change rien au fait qu'elle soit différente de son oncle .

- Je vous l'accorde . Je dois me retirer , mon Père , j'ai encore du travail» , déclara Scar avant de s'incliner et repartir .

Dalil resta quelques instants seul à contempler son élève s'éloigner : il espérait que les tensions entre Alice et Scar se dissiperaient quelque peu . Même si il n'y avait aucune animosité entre eux , l'espèce de mur invisible qui s'était construit dès le premier jour était assez gênant pour qui se trouvait entre eux . Il fallait juste attendre . Et peut-être prier Ishbala pour de l'aide .

* * *

_Chanson : "HORIZON"_ de D'espairsRay , parce qu'elle le vaut bien .


	6. Un rapprochement ?

Il fait chaud comme à Ishbal , ces derniers temps .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- WALK -**_

* * *

« Bonjour ... »

Il fallut un certain temps à Alice pour se rendre compte qu'on lui avait parlé . Puis encore un certain temps pour comprendre ce qu'on lui avait dit . A nouveau un certain temps pour déterminer qui l'avait saluée ce matin .

« Hum ... Au fait , j'ai cru comprendre que vous aviez été malade cette nuit ... A cause de la chaleur . Une insolation . Alors , je voulais ... vous demander des nouvelles .»

Malade ? Elle avait donc été malade ? Maintenant qu'on lui disait , elle s'en souvenait : James avait finalement eu raison , elle était tombée malade à force de courir partout à longueur de journée et rester tête nue face au soleil brûlant . Elle avait à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit , ce qui expliquait l'état plus que comateux dans lequel elle était plongée .

« Vous êtes sûre de vous en être remise ? Vous avez l'air totalement ailleurs ...»

Scar commençait vraiment à douter du rétablissement du Commandant , qui regardait fixement dans le vide depuis déjà plusieurs minutes , malgré le fait qu'il tente de lui parler . Il se rendait seulement compte qu'il n'avait sans doute pas choisi le bon moment : il partait pourtant d'un bon sentiment . Et aussi des pressions des autres Ishbals , las de le voir l'éviter à longueur de temps . Toujours est-il qu'elle semblait sur le point de s'écrouler et que Scar commençait à paniquer . Arriva alors le Lieutenant Nelson , à sa rescousse , qui courait vers son amie . La contemplant un long moment , elle demanda juste :

« - Alice ... Combien de doigts ? , demanda-t-elle en lui montrant sa main droite .

- Douze . A ton avis .

- Exactement . Apparemment , tu n'es toujours pas complètement rétablie , même son ton ironie semble en pleine santé .

- Je vais très bien ! se rebella le Commandant .

- Alors , comment tu expliques que tu ne réagisses pas alors que Scar essaie de te parler depuis cinq minutes ?

- Ah bon ? s'étonna sincèrement Alice , les yeux dans la vague .

- Dispensée de travail jusqu'à nouvel ordre !»

Coralize tenta de soulever le Commandant pour l'emmener jusqu'à sa tente sans succès , jusqu'à ce que Scar lui vienne en aide , étant plus grand qu'elle ; pendant la courte route jusqu'au «foyer» d'Alice Kimblee , ils eurent droit à leur lot de vociférations , vite étouffées par la torpeur qui reprenait la gradée . Une fois installée dans son lit , Coralize remercia Scar et resta veiller sur son amie : son malaise allait lui passer rapidement , d'ici deux jours maximum . Ca ne la gênait pas rester à côté d'elle pendant qu'elle dormait à poings fermés , littéralement . Poings qui étaient enveloppés par des bandages , jusqu'aux poignets , depuis des années : la conséquence d'une suite d'événements l'avaient conduite à cacher ses paumes et ses doigts . Après un soupir et la recherche d'un roman pour passer le temps , Coralize prit ses aises tranquillement : l'autre bon côté de veiller sur les malades , c'est que ce n'était jamais bien fatiguant .

* * *

Scar se sentait assez humilié de sa tentative de conversation ratée avec le Commandant ce matin : il se sentait enfin prêt à essayer de discuter avec elle , mais il avait choisi le mauvais moment . En plus , il n'avait su rien faire alors qu'elle était sur le point de faire un malaise et avait dû être aidée par le Lieutenant : comme un gosse incompétent . Il posa sa masse pour souffler un peu , zieutant du côté de ses camarades Ishbals , dont Dalil , qui travaillaient tout aussi dur que lui depuis deux semaines dans les ruines de leur école de Moines Guerriers . Prenant un mouchoir de sa poche , il s'essuya le visage : il n'était encore que 10 heures du matin est la chaleur avoisinait déjà les 27 degrés: plus l'été imposait sa présence , plus les températures devenaient insupportables . Ayant remarqué son arrêt , son Maître s'approcha de lui .

« - Tu as tenté de parler à Alice Kimblee ce matin . Je t'ai vu et visiblement , ce n'était pas très concluant , grimaça-t-il .

- Elle est toujours malade . Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle est venue faire à Ishbal si elle supporte pas la chaleur : elle tiendra pas longtemps , maugréa Scar .

- Son travail. Ne lui en tiens pas rigueur : elle n'a pas choisi d'être malade , et elle en culpabilise ; elle me l'a dit hier .

- Vous avez l'air proche d'elle ...

- Pas tant que ça , sourit Dalil , c'est juste que je veux essayer d'entretenir des bonnes relations . Même si je dois avouer qu'elle est une personne très intéressante . J'irai la voir ce soir , quand elle ira mieux . En attendant , il nous faut retourner travailler : courage !»

* * *

« Courage ! Tu vas bien finir par recracher un poumon , tant que t'y es !» cria Coralize à Alice qui était en train de rendre tout ce qu'elle avait avalé depuis sa naissance , aux yeux de la blonde . Elle n'entendit pas exactement ce que répliqua sa supérieure , mais elle devina à peu près le sens ; elle se contenta de lui tapoter le dos doucement . C'était la fin de journée sur le chantier Nord d'Ishbal , et la température descendait doucement , améliorant un peu l'état d'Alice, qui avait repris des couleurs et perdu sa fièvre . Après quelques instant en ayant le front collé au bord de la bassine métallique , son amie releva les yeux et murmura un simple : « C'est passé .» avant d'aller jeter le contenu du récipient .

« - Reste couchée quand même , je viendrai te donner à manger plus tard .

- Merci , soupira la brune . Dis , tu veux bien m'apporter de l'eau , s'il te plaît ?

- Toute de suite !»

Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard avec une cruche et un gobelet qu'elle laissa par terre à côté du lit , avant de promettre qu'elle reviendrait plus tard , laissant Alice seule . Celle-ci se sentait un peu vaseuse , mais avait les idées claires et ne tenait pas trop à rester dans la chaleur moite des draps : elle se leva pour aller s'asseoir devant la machine à écrire qu'elle avait emmenée . Elle prit une feuille de papier et commença à écrire tous ses rapports en retard , cette tâche l'occupant quelques heures , jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive une silhouette se détacher à travers la toile de sa tente . Le Commandant se leva pour ouvrir un pan de la-dite toile et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Scar qui tenait une assiette qu'elle manqua de faire tomber . L'air un peu mal à l'aise , l'Ishbal murmura :

« - Le Lieutenant était ... occupée et je pensais qu'elle aurait oublié de vous donner votre repas , alors je sais venu à sa place . Tenez .

- Merci beaucoup , sourit Alice , mais je n'ai pas très faim .

- Vous n'en voulez pas ?

-Hum ... je vais le prendre quand même , je commencerai quand j'aurai envie. De toute façon , c'est sûrement un repas froid , non ?

- Exact . Mais ... ?»

Il venait de remarquer le lit refait et la pile de travail accompli qui s'amoncelait sur la table derrière le Commandant Kimblee : à part les quelques heures où elle dormait , elle ne s'était dont pas reposée . Sans savoir exactement pourquoi , ça le mit hors de lui .

" Mais ça vous prend souvent de travailler autant alors que vous êtes malade comme un chien ! "

Alice regarda l'Ishbal d'un œil étonné : c'était sa doute la première fois qu'elle entendait autant de mots sortir de sa bouche : néanmoins , sa susceptibilité prit vite le dessus .

« - Vous êtes un sacré donneur de leçons ! Vous n'avez rien à dire sur ce que je fais et -

- Je vous signale que vous travaillez à reconstruire Ishbal avec des Ishbals et que je suis Ishbal , donc , je suis , malgré moi , concerné par ce que vous faites , dont le fait de vous rendre malade ! Et comme vous avez l'air trop têtue pour obéir , alors ...»

Sans dire un mot de plus , il posa l'assiette à même le sol et saisit le Commandant à bout de bras pour la mettre de force sous les draps ; et mit ensuite l'assiette à côté d'elle , l'accompagnant d'un sobre : « Mangez» . Alice commença donc son repas , sentant le rouge regard inflexible de son vis-à-vis , en silence . Rompu par Scar - décidément très loquace pour une fois - qui soupira un :

« - Vous êtes trop maigre .

- Comment ça ?

- J'ai dû soulever deux fois aujourd'hui ..-

- La seconde n'était pas nécessaire .

- Aujourd'hui , donc , poursuivit-il sans se démonter , et je pouvais sentir tous vos os rien qu'en vous portant . Regardez donc votre bras , je suis sûr qu'il fait la taille de mon poignet .

- Je suis faite comme ça .

- Vous vous défilez beaucoup , remarqua-t-il d'une voix verte .

- Quand on s'appelle Kimblee , on a plutôt intérêt à savoir « se défiler» comme vous dites» , répliqua Alice , l'oeil noir .

Un silence très profond s'ensuivit , jusqu'à ce que l'officier repose ses couverts et son assiette : Scar les reprit et repartit sans plus de cérémonie .

* * *

Les jours , puis les semaines passèrent , tout comme la chaleur : avec l'approche de l'automne , les températures se faisaient plus douces , alors que la tension entre Scar et Alice continuait, quoique moins forte . Un jour de début septembre , il y eut un coup de fil important de Central vers Ishbal : Dalil prit connaissance du message et convoqua immédiatement Alice Kimblee ; la jeune femme arriva rapidement depuis son chantier et salua l'homme qui l'invita à s'asseoir face à lui , à l'une des tables du campement .

« - Que faites-vous sur votre chantier à présent ?

- Nous relions les puits et les maisons pour que vous ayez l'eau courante . Et des équipes s'occupent des égouts , ajouta-t-elle en fronçant le nez .

- D'accord , ça vous nous être bien utile !

- Enfin , je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir pour ça , quand même ?

- Non , effectivement . Suite à votre demande d'envoi d'effectifs supplémentaires , le Président Mustang a demandé à ce que vous veniez le voir personnellement à Central City cette semaine .

- D'accord , merci de m'avoir informée , acquiesça-t-elle en se levant de son siège .

- Je n'ai pas fini ! l'interrompit le Moine Guerrier en souriant face à son air confus .

- Pardon .

- Il faut que vous emmeniez quelqu'un avec vous : vous n'allez tout de même pas traverser la moitié du pays de toute seule !

- Je sais me défendre ! Mais quitte à choisir ... Coralize ... Quoique , non, il faut quelqu'un de gradé pour veiller sur mes hommes ou ça va être un capharnaüm . Sans compter que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle pourrait dire ou faire face à Mustang .

- Justement , ce choix était refusé d'avance : il voulait voir un représentant du peuple Ishbal avec vous , pour voir comment les relations avançaient . Et je ne peux pas y aller , ajouta-t-il rapidement , mon enseignement spirituel a repris et je crains ne plus avoir beaucoup de temps pour m'occuper de la politique .

- Très bien , alors ... Noam , ou Ibrahim ou Miles , à la rigueur ...

- Je l'ai déjà choisi , mais vous n'avez pas cité son nom ...»

Soudain , Alice Kimblee devint encore plus pâle qu'elle ne l'était déjà .

* * *

_« Seigneur Dieu , non ! Dites-moi qu'il l'a fait exprès !»_ se répétait la brune depuis déjà une heure qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la gare la plus proche du campement ._ « Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il choisisse Scar , nom d'un chien ? Il veut me ridiculiser ou quoi ? Non , ce n'est pas son genre ... J'espère .»_

_« Mon Père ... Pourquoi ? Vous avez dit « Pour resserrer les liens qui ont commencé entre vous , nous en avons assez de voir ce mur invisible qui se dresse quand vous vous croisez .» Mais toujours est-il que vous auriez pu attendre pour ça ...»_

_« Heureusement que je n'ai pas d'affaires , déjà que marcher dans le sable devient fatiguant . Enfin , je crois qu'avoir un Ishbal balafré , peu loquace et borné n'est pas tellement plus plaisant .»_

_« Comment je vais faire pour tenir deux jours seul avec elle ? Déjà que je tiens pas un quart d'heure ... Mon Père , c'est sans doute la pire épreuve que vous m'ayez demandé d'accomplir ...»_

_« Je commence à en avoir marre du sable , je préfère la neige de Briggs , moi ! Quoique si j'avais à choisir entre Olivia et Scar , je prendrais ... Olivia , en fait . Je crois que je n'ai jamais pensé avoir à préferer le Général de Bridage Armstrong à quelqu'un d'autre un jour ... Je hais ce sable qui entre dans mes bottes !»_

_« Il reste encore combien de temps avant la gare ? Sûrement plus que quelques minutes ... Enfin , après , il y a encore un long chemin jusqu'à Central : comment vais-je faire ? Je ne peux quand même pas l'ignorer pendant les heures où on va partager le même compartiment ! Même si , vu que je l'évite presque depuis des mois , cette idée peut sembler ironique venant de moi ...»_

_« Il me stresse ... AH ! La gare ! Libération ! ... Ou pas , au fait .»_

Quelques instants à peine après le départ du train , Scar était plongé dans une fascinante contemplation du paysage ... sableux tandis qu'Alice se contentait de regarder les autres personnes présentes dans leur compartiment , c'est à dire aucune . Du moins jusqu'à l'arrivée du chariot à boissons qui déposa un café noir au Commandant et de l'eau à l'Ishbal , ajoutant soudain un « Pour vous , Commandant !» avant de déguerpir . Haussant un sourcil , Alice lança à Scar :

" - Je crois que vous lui avez fait peur .

- Parlez pour vous . C'est quoi ?

- ... Une boîte de biscuits . Au chocolat . De la part de ... Mustang .

- Il veut vous mettre de bonne humeur en vous envoyant des pots de vin ? Ça ne marchera jamais ..!

- Non . En plus , c'est la boîte que je lui ai offerte pour son anniversaire , il ne s'est même pas donné la peine de m'en racheter une . Par conséquent , il aurait mieux fait de s'abstenir ."

Elle se leva pour jeter la boîte dans une des poubelles du compartiment avant de prendre le livre qu'elle avait emmené et de se plonger dans sa lecture ; ils n'échangèrent plus un mot jusqu'à la Gare de Central . Quand le sifflet de la locomotive retentit , ils sortirent et se retrouvèrent au milieu de la foule pressante de la gare de la capitale . Le vent soufflait , laissant voler des feuilles orangées entre les trains: c'était l'automne à Central.

* * *

_Chanson : "Walk"_ de Pantera ( HELLYEAH ! \o/)


	7. Central City I

Les MAJs de chap's , c'est la vie !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Carmensita-**_

* * *

Portant leurs bagages respectifs , Scar et Alice se frayèrent un chemin à travers les quais et les personnes courant après leur train , chose peu aisée vu la foule grouillant autour d'eux . Ils arrivèrent néanmoins jusque devant la gare de Central City assez rapidement : après avoir regardé autour d'elle , Alice soupira : aucune voiture ni même personne n'avait été envoyée pour venir les chercher à la gare . A croire que la reconstruction d'Ishbal n'était pas une mission suffisamment importante pour qu'on se donne la peine de faire ça . Elle regarda rapidement Scar du coin de l'oeil : afin de passer inaperçu , il avait mis une veste à large capuche qui cachait son front ainsi que de fines lunettes de soleil . _Détail assez troublant sous le soleil d'automne , nota la militaire intérieurement ._

« - Je crois que nous allons devoir faire un bout de chemin jusqu'à ... » commença-t-elle , avant de se demander où Scar devait-il dormir . A la caserne ? A l'hôtel ? On ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet , et c'est seulement maintenant que le soleil commençait sa descente que ce problème se posait . Elle finit par demander à l'intéressé :

« - Où allez-vous dormir ?

- C'est à vous de décider , je suppose .»

« Quelle aide précieuse » ironisa-t-elle intérieurement . Enfin , il ne pouvait pas être plus avancé qu'elle sur le sujet , après tout . Elle décida d'aller voir à la caserne militaire de Central si elle pouvait y trouver une place pour Scar , au moins . Saisissant son sac un peu rapiécé , elle fit signe à l'Ishbal de la suivre , celui-ci s'exécuta docilement . Passant devant les devantures de magasins qui fermaient et de cafés qui ouvraient , ils arrivèrent finalement devant un petit bâtiment comportant le sigle de l'armée sur sa façade ; alors que la militaire s'apprêtait à entrer , Scar lança :

« - Ce n'est peut-être pas une bonne idée .

- Développez .»

Il lâcha un soupir quelque peu exaspéré : au bout de plusieurs heures de trajet silencieux dans un train plutôt inconfortable , il voulait juste se reposer au calme . Pas devoir expliquer le pourquoi du comment . Malheureusement , quand il vit le regard inflexible du Commandant fixé sur lui , il se rendit bien compte qu'il n'y avait pas moyen pour lui de se dérober .

« - Vous pensez vraiment que «le tueur d'Alchimistes d'État» sera bien reçu dans un endroit où vivent des chiens à la botte de l'armée ?

- Merci pour l'expression , grimaça Alice , cependant , c'est bien compréhensible . Je ne suis pas sûre qu'ils vous accueilleront à bras ouverts , sans compter que je suppose que vous ne portez toujours pas dans votre cœur l'armée d'Amestris , je me trompe ?

- Je n'ai plus de haine envers les militaires , juste de l'amertume . Je ne peux pas encore oublier les horreurs auxquelles j'ai assisté . Pour en revenir à l'idée de la caserne , je n'ai pas envie d'avoir à subir les regards en coin , voire pire . »

Il regarda son visage sur lequel les derniers rayons de soleil se posaient , cherchant quelles émotions se dessinaient sur ses traits : il ne vit juste qu'un pâle sourire sur ses lèvres . Ouvrant la bouche , elle répondit juste :

« Soit je suis l'exception à votre sentiment de haine , soit votre amertume est très forte.»

Après un court silence , elle descendit les quelques marches de l'entrée de la caserne et se posta devant l'Ishbal à la cicatrice .

« - Dans ce cas ... Un hôtel , ça vous irait ?

- Oui .

- Bien , en route alors .»

Après avoir examiné plusieurs devantures d'hôtel - du plus louche au trop propre pour être respectable - ils trouvèrent finalement ce qu'ils cherchaient , quand le réceptionniste les arrêta d'un :

« - Plus de place !

- Et pourquoi ? s'enquit Alice , l'air à bout .

- Réunion d'Alchimistes d'État et de hauts gradés de tout le pays , sans compter un salon de prêt-à-porter pour bonnes femmes : la caserne est pleine à craquer et tous les hôtels , même les plus miteux , sont assaillis . Désolé , msieur-dame , renchérit l'homme entre deux âges , haussant les épaules .

- Il n'y a vraiment pas de place nulle part dans tout Central ?

- Sauf si vous voulez crécher dans une niche de Doberman , grinça le gérant .

- J'ai compris !» , grommela Alice avant de saisir son sac et faire demi-tour .

Scar n'eut pas d'autre choix que de suivre encore une fois le Commandant : il la trouva assise au bord d'une fontaine illuminée de quelques lampes , contemplant les étoiles qui commençaient à scintiller . Il s'assit à ses côtés sans dire un mot , se contentant de regarder les personnes alentour : malgré son accoutrement un peu louche , personne ne le remarquait , occupés à leurs petites affaires . De son côté , Alice restait le nez en l'air à regarder le ciel qui s'assombrissait de plus en plus . Décidant de rompre le silence , l'Ishbal demanda enfin :

« - Où vais-je dormir finalement ? Je n'ai pas envie que vous me déposiez dans un chenil , même pour une nuit .

- Contrairement aux «chiens de l'armée» , vous n'avez pas votre place dans un chenil , sourit-elle .

- Je suis désolé si je vous ai blessée , s'excusa l'Ishbal d'un air sincère.

- Ce n'est rien , murmura-t-elle après un blanc , je comprends que vous puissiez encore nous voir comme des larbins de hautes instances . Depuis que je suis dans l'armée , j'ai l'habitude d'être victime de quolibets et autres . Et pour votre place cette nuit , je crois que ma maison est assez grande pour deux .

- Chez vous ? laissa-t-il échapper .

- Oui , ça vous dérange ?»

Cette possibilité le dérangeait un peu , effectivement . La voir différente d'une simple militaire , en pénétrant chez elle , cela l'angoissait légèrement : comment était-elle , loin du sable d'Ishbal , sans son uniforme rouge cardinal ? Est-ce que sa maison respirait la présence de l'Alchimiste Écarlate ? Malgré tout , il se résigna à cette idée .

« - Non , c'est d'accord .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , il y a de la place, je l'ai déjà dit . En route , encore une fois .

- Vous habitez loin d'ici ?

- Plutôt , il faut remonter vers le Nord de Central .»

Bon gré , mal gré , ils se dirigèrent dans la direction opposée à l'hôtel , leurs sacs sur le dos . Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas , Alice s'arrêta brusquement : avant que Scar ne puisse prononcer un seul mot , elle plaqua sa main gantée sur sa bouche avant de le coller au mur .

Elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

« - Il y a des gens qui nous suivent depuis un moment . Vous l'aviez remarqué , n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui , j'avais bien cette sensation , répondit-il à voix basse . Vous avez une idée de qui ça peut être ?

- Des nationalistes .

- Des nationalistes ?

- Des gens qui continuent à voir les Ishbals comme du gibier et veulent continuer à annexer votre terre sacrée . Ils peuvent sembler stupides , mais ils peuvent devenir de vrais bouchers : la plupart d'entre eux ont fait partie ou sont toujours de l'armée : il y a plusieurs vétérans d'Ishbal dans le lot . Il faut être prudents .

- Ça ne finira donc jamais ... fulmina Scar .

- Chuut ..! J'entends des pas .» l'interrompit Alice .

Se tendant comme un arc , elle se colla sur le mur à côté du balafré : une voix grave se fit entendre , provenant de la rue adjacente :

« - Vous deux , la femme et l'Ishbal ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites à Central ?

- Voyage d'affaires , répondit laconiquement Alice .

- Vous faites des affaires avec des Ishbals ? Vous n'avez aucune dignité en tant qu'Amestris ? manqua de s'étouffer son interlocuteur .

- La dignité n'a rien à voir là-dedans , côtoyer des Ishbals n'est en aucun cas offensant à mes yeux . Vous êtes nationalistes , n'est-ce pas ?

- Exact , ma p'tite dame . Moi et mes quatre compagnons ici présents inspectons les quartiers de Central pour chasser l'Ishbal : ces vermines auraient dû crever il y a déjà plus de cinq ans , si on les avait pas laissés s'enfuir : on rattrape nos erreurs , comme Solf Kimblee a tenté de le faire . Lui , au moins , c'était un militaire respectable !

- Vous trouvez respectable un homme qui tué cinq officiers supérieurs ? s'offusqua la nièce du sus-nommé , observant le visage de Scar du coin de l'œil . Celui-ci était crispé de colère , tout comme ses poings .

- Ca , non , mais au niveau de l'extermination Ishbale , il n'y a rien à dire sur son action . Bon , revenons à nos moutons , Mademoiselle ! Laissez-nous l'Ishbal et vous pourrez rentrer tranquillement chez vous : c'est un bon deal , non ?

- Laissez-moi réfléchir : donner un compagnon en pâture à des nationalistes et rentrer tranquillement chez moi comme si je n'avais commis une telle lâcheté ? Non merci .

- Vous êtes sûre ? Si vous continuez dans cette idée , cria un autre homme , on vous fait sauter la tête en même temps que celle de ce chien d'Ishbal !

- Plus que sûre , messieurs .

- C'est bien présomptueux , de vouloir vous battre à deux contre cinq , vous ne pensez pas ? ironisa un autre .

- Si vous êtes trop lâches pour agresser les personnes proches d'Ishbals , vous ne devez pas valoir grand-chose au combat .

- Oh , oh , oh ! Mais c'est qu'elle est bien sûre d'elle , la Demoiselle ! s'esclaffa à plein poumons son premier interlocuteur . Elle se croit plus maligne que nous . Annonce-nous qui t'es , avant que je réduise ton joli minois en bouillie !

- L'Ishbal dont vous parlez est Scar , que vous devez connaître . Quand à moi , continua-t-elle en dégainant un pistolet de sa poche intérieure de veste , je suis le Commandant Alice Kimblee , un nom familier , non ?»

Au même moment , Scar bondit littéralement sur le groupe d'hommes en bleu : alors qu'Alice venait de tirer dans le genou de deux d'entre deux , il en avait déjà assommé deux autres . Le dernier était en train de s'enfuir à toutes jambes vers une autre ruelle tortueuse : Scar commença à le poursuivre avant d'entendre d'autres voix s'élever : il y avait des renforts ! Il lança un rapide regard alarmé à la jeune femme qui avait elle aussi entendu ces voix : rangeant prestement son arme , elle ramassa les bagages , attrapa la manche de l'Ishbal et se mit à détaler vers la gauche .

Après avoir couru une dizaine de minutes dans les quartiers sombres , des lanternes rouges et violettes commencèrent à apparaître ça et là sur le sol et entre les maisons , créant des ombres monstrueuses sur les murs de brique : les nationalistes continuaient de les poursuivre sans baisser l'allure . Se saisissant à nouveau de la manche de Scar , Alice commença à le guider à travers la foule grimée et colorée qui se pressait devant des échoppes vendant des articles plus bizarroïdes les uns les autres , sous l'œil étonné de son compagnon de fuite . Les rues , quoique lumineuses , étaient bien plus étroites que celles qu'ils venaient de quitter , cependant , le Commandant se frayait un chemin sans aucune difficulté tandis que leurs poursuivants se faisaient semer peu à peu , écrasés par la foule , perdus face au labyrinthe que formaient les rues . Zigzaguant entre des personnes aux masques brillants , colosses en costumes à rayures et autres saltimbanques , elle finit par ouvrir une petit porte rouge biscornue et s'y engouffra , suivie par Scar qui était plutôt perplexe vis-à-vis de la situation . Qu'est ce que c'est que cet endroit ? se répétait-il en boucle , et de plus en plus rapidement au fil de leur course . Actuellement , ils se trouvaient dans une espèce de petit cagibi encombré d'objets qu'il n'arrivait pas à distinguer dans la pénombre . Après avoir entrouvert la porte , Alice inspecta la rue pavée qu'ils venaient de quitter : il n'y avait plus aucune trace des nationalistes . Après avoir refermé l'entrée , elle se faufila près de Scar , cherchant quelque chose à tâtons sur le plafond : rapidement , elle sentit sous ses doigts le cadre d'une trappe sur laquelle elle frappa.

Un bruit de pas se fit alors entendre , puis la lumière les éclaira , montrant ainsi au-dessus le visage poudré de blanc d'une jeune femme à la queue-de-cheval haute : avisant Alice , elle soupira un :

« - Qu'est-ce que tu as fait , encore ?

- Je te raconterai ! Aide-moi à me hisser jusque là-haut , s'il te plaît» , répondit l'intéressée.

La jeune femme les aida tous les deux à sortir du cagibi : ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine aux couleurs vives, avec une majorité de bleu roi et de carreaux jaunes canari qui brillaient sous la lumière forte de l'éclairage . A part eux trois , il n'y avait personne , sauf une énorme pile de tasse en équilibre instable près de la cuisinière : leur sauveuse les invita à quitter la pièce pour aller dans la pièce à côté d'où s'échappait une grosse voix joviale .

« - Ma petite Aliiiiiiiiiice !, fut tout ce qu'entendit le Commandant avant de se faire presque broyer par deux énormes bras , tu m'as tellement manquéééé !

- Toi aussi , Gino , mais est-ce que tu pourrais me lâcher avant de me casser les côtes ? sourit la « petite Alice».

- Oui , oui , pardon !»

Le dit-Gino était un colosse de deux mètres , aux épaules carrées à la moustache en forme de guidon impressionnante ; derrière lui étaient assis des hommes et des femmes tout aussi grimés les uns que les autres . Une voix se fit soudain entendre :

« Qu'est ce que c'est cet endroit ?»

Scar avait enfin exprimé ce qui le tracassait depuis plus de vingt minutes : qu'est ce que c'était que cet endroit ? Ce n'était décidement pas le genre de lieu où il s'attendait à ce que le Commandant aie des relations , pas du tout . A cela s'ajouta une autre question :

« Et qui êtes-vous ?»

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un jeune homme longiline en costume à rayures verticales noir et blanc bondit hors de son siège et placa son visage juste en face de celui de l'Ishbal .

« - Nous sommes la troupe Ciiiirque Trrrragiiique , et vous êtes ici dans noootre demeure et aussi lieu de travail , notre Cirque à nous , rien qu'à nous ! Plus généralement parlaaaaaant , vous êtes au coeur même du «Maze» , alias le Labyrinthe de Central ! C'est ici qu'on a enfermé tous les loufoques et autres artistes méconnus que nous soooommes ! , lui apprit-il avec un sourire démesuré et son accent traînant , mais n'ayez crainte ! Nous ne sommes pas dangereeeeuux ! Juste un peu ... fous . Voici , Gino , notre «papa» à tous , ainsi que Aprella , Candace , Kurtis , Violette , Ophélie , Niclas et ensuite moi-même , Octave , Zoé qui vous a sorti du cagibi souterrain et bien sûr Alice . Satisfait ?"

Une fois la surprise passée - ce qui prit quand même un moment , Scar répondit :

«- Exactement . C'est tout de même bizarre qu'un membre de l'armée d'Amestris ait ses habitudes ici , non ?

- Je ne suis pas née militaire , contrairement à ce que vous pourriez croire , déclara Alice avec une moue mi-amusée , mi-boudeuse .

- Alice , je crois que nous avons tous faim ! Et j'ai besoin de toi dans la cuisine en urgence pour la tambouille ! s'exclama brusquement Zoé , se saisissant du poignet du Commandant et l'entraînant dans la pièce adjacente .

- Mais , je ne vais pas le laisser tout seul ic-

- Il est suffisamment grand pour se défendre , et y'a aucun danger par ici , hein ?» , l'interrompit Zoé avant de refermer la porte derrière elles .

Et c'est de cette manière que Scar fut seul , debout face à des personnes qu'il ne connaissait que de nom . Lui tirant une chaise , Niclas l'invita à s'asseoir , l'air plus calme que quelques secondes auparavant , l'encourageant d'un : « Je ne vais pas vous maaaanger !» : celui-ci obtempéra presque malgré lui .

« - Pour répondre à votre question de tout à l'heure , ce n'est pas étrange qu'Alice soit bien accueillie ici , exposa calmement Gino .

- Et pourquoi ?s'étonna l'Ishbal , le sourcil levé .

- Avant de vous répondre , je voudrais vous demander : comme vous la côtoyez tous les jours à Ishbal , comment la voyez-vous ? Je sais comment elle vous voit , sourit-il , elle nous écrit assez souvent ; mais je veux savoir comment , vous , vous la considérez .

- Je ne lui ai jamais vraiment prêté attention , mais elle semble bien travailler et être déterminer à executer son travail le mieux possible . Mais comme je ne lui parle pas beaucoup ou quoi que ce soit , je ne peux pas tellement developper .

- Je vois , vous n'êtes pas très curieux . Ou plutôt , vous semblez assez renfermé sur vous-même . Enfin , là n'est pas le sujet , j'ai ma réponse donc je peux mieux vous exposer pourquoi Alice est populaire par ici .

- Bien .

- C'est très simple , au fait : Alice a intégré l'armée à 22 ans , en ayant un poste à Central City , qui est généralement tranquille , sauf dans ce quartier. Vous avez dû levoir , ce n'est pas du tout le quartier d'affaires plan-plan , donc rien d'étonnant à ce que les gens se lâchent lorsqu'ils passent la soirée ici : ça donne souvent lieu à des bagarres et autres tumultes. Un soir , alors que des hommes sortaient plutôt arrosés d'un pub non loin d'ici , ils se sont mis à se battre pour Dieu-sait-quoi : malgré la mauvaise image que nous avons généralement de l'armée par ici , quelqu'un a donné l'alerte car ça devenait vraiment violent et personne n'arrivait à les séparer . Quelques temps plus tard , un groupe de personnes armées sont arrivées , dissipé les badauds et ont mis en très peu de temps ces gaillards au tapis ; ce qui était assez surprenant vu le petit gabarit du chef apparent de l'unité . Après s'être assuré que les bagarreurs allaient passer une nuit au frais et que ces hommes étaient partis , il s'est laissé tomber à même le sol de fatigue . Zoé est alors allé vers lui pour voir c'était plutôt ELLE . Loin de se laisser démonter , elle l'a emmenée ici pour la mettre au chaud - il commençait à pleuvoir des hallebardes dehors - et se reposer : depuis plusieurs jours qu'Alice était de service de nuit , elle n'avait eu que très peu de temps de repos . Elles se sont mises à discuter et , au détour d'une phrase , Zoé lui explique que le gouvernement faisait pression sur le Maze , financièrement parlant , pour que les établissements ferment et le quartier «mal famé» soit rasé . En guise de reconnaissance , Alice a dépensé une partie de l'héritage de sa famille pour nous aider , ainsi qu'une partie du quartier : nous lui devons beaucoup. Sans elle , nous serions sans nourriture ni toit .»

Remarquant le regard perplexe de Scar , il ajouta avec un demi-sourire :

« - Vous ne vous en doutiez pas , n'est-ce pas ?

- Pas du tout , confessa l'Ishbal . C'est très ...

- Gentil ? Désintéressé ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça : oui ...

- La génétique ne fait pas du tout, monsieur Scar » , le coupa Gino qui se levait pour aller appeler Alice et Zoé , laissant Scar seul face à ses pensées.

* * *

« - Les filles , mon estomac crie famine ! s'exclama joyeusement une fois le seuil franchi .

- Ça arrive , maîîîîîître , ironisa Zoé .

- Alice .

- Oui ?

- Content de voir que tu vas bien .

-Merci , fit-elle avec un demi-sourire .

- Bon , vous vous tiendrez le crachoir une autre fois ! A taaaaable !»

* * *

Sur ces mots , la plus âgée des deux poussa la porte rouge vif et atterrit au milieu de ses compagnons , portant la casserole de soupe brûlante entre ses mains , suivie par Alice qui soulevait la pile d'assiettes et de couverts . Après avoir déposé tous les plats , elles réussirent à se trouver une chaise libre et à dîner tous ensemble , dans le ... presque-silence . En effet , si Scar ne disait mot et Alice n'était guère plus loquace, les membres du Cirque Tragiques'interpellaient , rouspétaient et riaient à gorge déployée à propos de tout et rien . Au bout d'environ une heure , Gino sortit une imposante montre à gousset de sa poche et se tourna vers Alice :

« - Désolé Alice , mais ça va être l'heure du boulot . Sans compter que vous en avez encore pour une trotte pour aller jusque chez toi , il vaut mieux que tu repartes tout de suite .

- C'est bien ce que je pensais . Ne fais pas cette tête mortifiée , s'esclaffa-t-elle , je ne vais pas squatter ici !

- Tu repars quand ?

- Demain soir , normalement .

- Tu vas me manqueeeeeeeer ! se lamenta Gino avant de la serrer à nouveau dans ses bras de colosse .

- Je sais , mais je reviendrai vous voir !

- Promis ?

- Promis !»

Récupérant leurs sacs dans la cuisine , Scar et Alice reprirent la route vers le Nord de Central City , marchant au milieu des lanternes multicolores du Maze jusqu'à revenir aux banals lampadaires de la ville .

* * *

Ils arrivèrent devant une grille en fer forgé , protégeant une maison aux mesures imposantes : plus un manoir qu'une maison , à vrai dire . Sortant une clé de sa poche , Alice ouvrit la grille puis la porte d'entrée rouge vermillon , Scar sur ses talons , avant d'allumer la lumière . Ils se trouvaient dans un petit hall qui donnait sur quatre portes .

« - Ici , c'est le premier salon , à côté la salle à manger , exposa Alice en montrant sa droite ; en face , c'est le second salon et la cuisine , qui est la plus grande pièce de la maison .

- Pourquoi deux salons ?

- Pour être sincère ... je n'en ai aucune idée confessa-t-elle , voyant un ... sourire sur le visage de Scar ( NDA : OMG OMG OMG !) , Passons à l'étage .»

En haut du premier escalier , deux ailes : ils prirent l'aile Ouest . S'arrêtant devant une porte écru , elle prit une autre clef sur un trousseau et l'ouvrit , accompagnant son geste d'un : « Et voilà votre chambre .»

C'était une chambre à coucher sobre , à part les murs qui étaient d'un bleu plutôt vif . Un lit deux places trônait au milieu du mur de gauche tandis qu'une bibliothèque et une cheminée meublaient le mur parallèle .

« - Merci beaucoup .

- Je vous en prie . Si jamais vous me cherchez , ma chambre est la dernière pièce de l'aile Est , avec une porte vert clair .

- D'accord .

- Oh , j'allais oublier ! s'écria-t-elle avant de regarder dans la bibliothèque , voici une clé pour vous ! Vous pouvez ouvrir toutes les portes avec cette grande clef , mais la petite , elle ouvre une petite pièce , et je vous défends d'y entrer , «je vous le défends de telle sorte, que s'il vous arrive de l'ouvrir il n'y a rien que vous ne deviez attendre de ma colère.»

Remarquant l'air perplexe de son interlocuteur , elle révéla :

« - Juste une réplique de contes de pour enfants .

- Lequel ?

- _« Barbe-Bleue»_ , mon préféré quand j'étais gosse . Sur ce , bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit .»

Du sable rouge , à perte de vue , lui colle aux pieds . Il sent une odeur de cadavres , de soufre et de sang tandis que ses yeux plissent face au soleil trop étincellant . Soudain , il sent sous ses pieds une main terriblement froide , puis une autre , et encore une autre : celle de son frère , sa mère , son père . Couverts de sang , fermant leurs yeux à jamais . Iil lève son visage vers le ciel , en direction du soleil ... qui n'est plus là , remplacé par un astre noir . Soudain , il sent une main tatouée d'un cercle se poser sur son visage . Puis l'obscurité .

* * *

**Coin - coin le canard - de l'auteur:**

Quelle fin pleine de suspense , MOUHAHAHA .


	8. Central City II

Quand mes parents ont des invités , moi , j'fais un chapitre de fanfic.

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Monsters-**_

* * *

Scar se réveilla brusquement , repoussant les draps : au premier abord , il ne reconnut pas la pièce où il se trouvait . Peu à peu , les battements de son coeur ralentirent et sa respiration se fit moins saccadée tandis que les souvenirs de la veille lui revenaient . Sortant son visage de ses mains , il décida de se lever afin de se rincer un peu : il avait les mains et le front moite après son cauchemar . Avisant une petite lampe , il se dégaga du lit , prit les clés et ouvrit la porte ; une fois dans le couloir il s'arrêta , contemplant les murs totalement nus , contrastant avec les portes multicolores ; avant de s'avancer vers la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin et une véranda apparente . D'où il se trouvait , il pouvait voir une petite mare , quelques arbres et une terrasse vide , chose normale à l'approche du froid : l'ensemble était bien entretenu . Levant le regard , il contempla la lune alors cachée par quelques nuages.

« - Tout va bien ? Je crois que vous avez crié dans votre sommeil ...

- ..! , «s'exclama» ( NDA : Entre guillemets , il fait pas de bruit ...) Scar , surpris . Vous m'avez fait peur . Et oui , ça va.

- Désolée , répondit-elle , l'air contrit . Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

- Oui , il n'y a pas de salle de bains près ma chambre ?

- Si , juste à côté d'ailleurs , fit-elle en ouvrant une porte bleu roi , révélant aussi une salle de bains tout aussi bleue que la chambre de Scar.

- Merci beaucoup .

- Je vous en prie , répondit Alice , tout en esquissant un demi-tour .

- Attendez ..! laissa échapper l'Ishbal , le visage encore humide de l'eau fraîche qu'il venait d'appliquer . Comment se fait-il que vous dormiez pas à cette heure ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir . Ça fait plusieurs mois que je ne suis pas venue ici , alors je n'ai plus tellement l'habitude de ... D'être chez moi , tout simplement .

- Vous vivez ici toute seule ? s'étonna sincèrement son interlocuteur .

- Je l'ai fait pendant un moment , mais Coralize habite avec moi depuis plusieurs années . Cette maison est déjà suffisamment grande pour deux , quand on est seule dedans , on est mal à l'aise . Vous voulez quelque chose à boire ?

- Oui .

- Suivez moi.»

Fermant la porte derrière lui , l'Ishbal suivit donc Alice à travers la maison , pour finalement arriver au rez-de-chaussée , dans la cuisine. Allumant la lumière , elle sortit deux tasses et commença à chercher dans les placards , presque vides . « Si j'avais su que je devais revenir à Central , j'aurais laissé plus de choses avant mon départ ... Idiote!» maugréa Alice intérieurement avant de demander :

« - Du thé , ça vous va ?

-Parfaitement , vous n'avez pas vous plier en quatre pour moi , vous savez , murmura Scar .

- Pas de problème . Pourquoi vous me fixez comme ça depuis tout à l'heure ?» l'interrogea-t-elle soudain , plantant son regard bleu droit dans les yeux rouges de l'homme qui lui faisait face.

Malgré lui , il sentit les coins de sa bouche se relever : il était rare qu'on lui pose des questions aussi directes . Et aussi brusquement , aussi . C'est vrai qu'il la regardait depuis qu'il étaient rentrés de chez Gino et les autres ... La phrase que l'homme lui avait dite lui tournait dans la tête . « La génétique ne fait pas tout ...» : il avait l'impression qu'on avait lu dans ses pensées , un bref instant . Oui , il ne voyait Alice Kimblee que comme Kimblee tout court : juste quelqu'un d'affilié au Tueur d'Ishbals, rien d'autre . Contrairement aux personnes qu'il avait rencontrées plus tôt dans la soirée , il ne savait que très peu de choses sur elle , pour ne pas dire rien du tout . « La génétique ne fait pas tout ...»

« Je lui ai posé une colle ?» se questionnait la jeune femme , regardant l'Ishbal perdu dans ses pensées . Depuis un moment , il la regardait du coin de l'œil , et ça commençait à l'énerver un tout petit peu . Cependant , elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que son interrogation demande autant de temps de réponse : elle avait dire « Ce n'est rien , laissez tomber» lorsque la bouilloire siffla : sortant l'eau chaude , elle en remplit les tasses avant d'y mettre le thé et de s'asseoir , invitant Scar à en faire de même . Un long silence s'installa jusqu'à ce que la réponse à sa question lui parvienne :

« - Je pensais à quelque chose qu'on m'a dit tout à l'heure , c'est tout .

- Gino est trop bavard , pesta-t-elle à voix basse . Je le sais , j'ai entendu . Je suppose que , vu mon nom de famille , vous me considérez comme quelqu'un perverti génétiquement , d'une manière ou d'une autre , par la folie de pouvoir et de sang de mon oncle , vous pensez que je vais vous exploser au moindre mot de travers et que je suis quelqu'un de profondément immoral et indigne de confiance parce que je lui ressemble , c'est ça ? Parce que je m'appelle Kimblee , je suis profondément mauvaise , pervertie , psychopathe , schizoïde , et dangereuse ? ... Ne vous sentez pas obligé de répondre , je suis sûre que c'est ce que vous pensez au fond de vous , renchérit-elle en le pointant du doigt avant d'avaler une gorgée de thé chaud .

- Sincèrement ?

- Je hais le mensonge , donc oui , sincèrement , ce serait bien .

- Oui , confessa-t-il .

- D'accord ... soupira Alice . Je ne peux pas vous donner totalement tort . Non , non , je ne suis pas psychopathe ou quoique ce soit! C'est juste que vous avez le droit de me croire ... influencée par la personnalité de cet homme : après tout , j'ai vécu dix-sept ans à ses côtés , j'aurais très bien pu être influencée par ce qu'il est . Ou ce qu'il était , plutôt , maintenant qu'il n'est plus là ...

- Mais c'est faux , n'est-ce pas ?

- D'après vous ?

- Comme vous pliez en quatre à vouloir reconstruire Ishbal , que vous n'avez pas encore tenté de m'assassiner et que vous n'avez explosé personne de mon peuple , je dirais que j'avais tort.

- La lumière se fait ! ironisa-t-elle franchement . Il était temps, vous vous en êtes rendu compte quand ?

- Vous êtes sacrément sarcastique .

- Il y a de quoi , quand même . Au bout de cinq mois à travailler quatorze heures par jour sous un soleil de plomb au point de me rendre malade , il serait peut-être temps que vous le voyiez . Cependant , je comprends que vous ayez du mal à vous y faire .

- En quoi ?

- Vous êtes Ishbal , mon oncle était « Le Tueur d'Ishbals»: avec une réputation familiale pareille , je m'attendais à être mal reçue en arrivant chez vous , répondit-elle , se levant pour déposer sa tasse à présent vide dans l'évier . J'ai même été surprise qu'on m'accepte assez rapidement , sauf de votre côté . Coralize , qui a des oreilles un peu partout - et surtout où il ne faut pas - m'a raconté quelques petites choses et je comprends mieux pourquoi vous me regardiez de travers . Donc , mes excuses d'avoir été sarcastique , c'était assez ... indélicat de ma part .

- Ce n'est rien , assura Scar , finissant sa tasse à présent tiède . Je voulais savoir ...

- Oui ?

- Comment en êtes-vous arrivée à aider le peuple Ishbal ? Ce qui a ajouté à mon ressentiment envers votre famille , c'est que , venant d'un membre de la famille Kimblee , nous aider semblait d'une ironie grinçante , voire même risqué . Je me suis énormément méfié de vous .

- Je comprends . Comment ... j'en suis arrivée là ?

- Oui , ce qui vous a influencée à venir à Ishbal .

- L'histoire de ma vie , au fait . Pour répondre à votre question , ça risque d'être long et je pense pas que la cuisine soit l'endroit idéal pour vous raconter une telle histoire . En plus , j'ai quelque chose à vous montrer .»

Mettant également sa tasse dans l'évier , Scar suivit le pas rapide du Commandant : avisant une porte près de l'escalier , elle en chercha la clé : ils atterrirent au milieu d'un petit couloir , comportant deux portes et , au fond , un jardin d'hiver - aperçu plus tôt par l'Ishbal depuis la fenêtre . Alice avança jusqu'à une imposante commode en bois exotique dont elle sortit une photographie grand format. Prenant chacun un siège , ils se posèrent l'un en face de l'autre , près de la baie vitrée donnant sur la mare : la lune se reflétait sur son eau sombre .

« - Déjà , contrairement , à ce que vous pouvez croire , j'ai deux parents en plus d'un oncle , commença-t-elle , donc , je n'ai que des «mauvais gènes» . Enfin , plutôt , j'avais deux parents : ma mère était d'origine Xinoise , elle a rencontré mon père très tôt et je suis née lorsqu'elle avait 20 ans . Malheureusement , elle n'a survécu à l'accouchement , et m'a laissée à mon père et mon oncle . Mes grands-parents paternels étaient morts aussi : ils avaient pratiquement créé et dirigé une ville minière riche , et ils ont péri lors d'un incendie criminel dans leur demeure : leurs deux fils ne les ont pas beaucoup pleurés . Comme ils étaient des gens très occupés , ils les ont plus souvent laissés seuls ou avec leurs gouvernantes et autres domestiques , ils n'avaient pas de liens forts entre eux . Les deux frères , Gaspard et Solf , alors respectivement 20 et 9 ans - mes grands-parents avaient eu mon père très tôt , eux aussi - ont alors emménage à Central City . Le temps que les soucis d'héritage se fassent , mon père dû trouver des quoi nos faire vivre et s'est engagé dans l'armée , section des communications . Même après avoir touché la fortune familiale , il est resté dans cette section : son métier lui plaisait et il n'avait pas envie de rester chez lui à se tourner les pouces . J'ai passé une enfance des plus normales ; mis à part le fait que mon père était un homme ... enthousiaste , pour être polie et bruyant ; alors qu'à l'inverse , mon oncle et moi étions plutôt calmes : c'était assez drôle de voir le contraste entre les deux . Enfin , passons sur ces détails .

- J'avoue que j'imaginais très mal l'Alchimiste Écarlate avoir une famille ... grommela Scar.

- Figurez vous que j'ai très mal imaginé mon oncle être « Le Tueur d'Ishbals» : tout est une question de vécu par rapport à lui . Il était mon oncle , j'ai vécu avec lui ; je ne l'ai jamais vu en tant qu'Alchimiste Ecarlate . Et je ne soutiens en aucun cas les actes qu'il a commis en ce nom. Toujours est-il ... Nous vivions paisiblement : mon père travaillait , mon oncle et moi allions étudier : une vie des plus normales , donc . Plus tard , lorsque j'avais 8 ans , mon oncle a découvert l'alchimie grâce à un professeur qui en avait parlé en cours et à commencé à l'étudier petit à petit . Et puis , un jour , à l'hiver des mes 10 ans , « l'accident du Colonel Haynes» comme tous les journaux l'ont appelé : la mort de l'enfant Ishbal qui a ainsi déclenché l'insurrection . Malgré son optimisme , mon père était conscient que la bulle allait éclater et que le pays ne resterait pas longtemps tranquille : il avait raison . Dès le printemps , des milliers d'hommes de l'armée ont été envoyés au front . L'été approchait quand mon père a eu son ordre de mobilisation : il devait assurer la communication entre les escouades qui se rendaient au combat . Nous pensions que , vu sa longévité au sein de l'armée , on ne l'enverrait pas là-bas ... soupira-t-elle en baissant la tête . C'était faux . Je me sens ... Honteuse de vous parler de ça .

- En quoi ?

- Vous avez subi cette guerre . Directement . Vous parler de comment j'ai vécu l'attente de mon père me semble dérisoire , futile , voire même choquant . C'est comme si je justifiais ce que le gouvernement a alors commis à votre encontre .

- ... Poursuivez , s'il vous plaît .

- Au mois de juillet , mon père est parti pour Ishbal . Tous les soirs , dès 20h30 , la radio officielle du gouvernement était allumée : les noms des soldats tombés au front nous parvenaient par dizaines , voire centaines . On entendait cette liste morbide chaque jour ... Attendre devant son poste savoir si on perdu un membre de sa famille sans pouvoir rien faire , sans personne sur qui crier . Écouter cette voix sans émotion de l'autre côté l'émetteur énoncer sa liste de mort sans sûrement sourciller alors que certaines perdaient leur père , leur frère ... On a attendu quatre mois , assis pendant parfois un quart d'heure tellement les pertes étaient nombreuses , savoir si « Gaspard Kimblee» était tombé . Au fond , je ne sais pas ce que j'attendais : qu'on me dise qu'il était mort ou qu'il ne l'était pas . Je pensais être préparée à l'idée de perdre mon père : je n'avais peut-être que onze ans , mais je savais déjà l'horreur que ça devait être pour les deux camps . Je me disais : « Si tu n'entends pas son nom aujourd'hui , tu peux considérer ça comme un sursis . Tu devras encore attendre , savoir s'il reviendra ou si la voix dira son nom». C'est pour ça que je me sens gauche de vous expliquer ça : les familles des soldats Amestris ont eux aussi subi la guerre , même si c'était bien moins violent que les Ishbals : nous n'avons pas eu à essuyer un tel déchaînement de violence aveugle . Malgré tout , les rares lettres qui nous parvenaient de mon père montraient à quel point il souffrait d'assister à un massacre pareil sans pouvoir rien faire : il n'était pas soldat , il n'avait pour seule arme les rares pistolets qu'il pouvait prendre sur les cadavres de ses camarades qui jonchaient le sol . Et un jour , le téléphone a sonné . C'était début octobre , je rentrais l'école , je me souviens que ... , sourit-elle tristement , je buvais un verre de lait . C'est dérisoire de se rappeler de ça , non ? J'étais assise juste là où je suis maintenant , et j'ai entendu mon oncle décrocher depuis son bureau , expliqua Alice en montrant une des portes devant lesquelles ils étaient passés . Je n'ai pas entendu grand-chose à vrai dire , ça a été très court . Il est sorti en se tenant le visage dans la main , il était très pâle : je l'ai regardé . Comme il ne bougeait pas - sa main était toujours sur la poignée de porte - , je me suis levée pour voir ce qu'il avait . Je pensais ... qu'il avait eu un problème vis-à-vis de son professeurs d'alchimie ou quelque chose du genre . Pour moi , l'annonce de la mort se faisait uniquement à travers le poste de radio , pas par téléphone . Il s'est retourné , s'est abaissé à ma hauteur et a dit très bas : « Ton père ne reviendra pas . Je suis désolé .» Et là ... j'ai lâché mon verre , et il s'est cassé . Un peu comme nous deux à ce moment là .

- Comment est-il ... , formula Scar du bout des lèvres .

- Décédé ? Il formait la jonction entre deux pelotons au front : alors qu'il était en train d'informer la campement des pertes et des blessés , un Moine Ishbal l'a attaqué ; il n'a pas survécu .

- Je suis désolé .

- Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser ! Cria-t-elle . Je ne vous raconte pas ça pour justifier ce qu'a fait mon oncle , l'armée ou qui que ce soit ! Vous êtes la première personne à qui je raconte ma vie aussi longuement ! Vous n'avez pas à vous excuser parce qu'un Ishbal a tué mon père : ils étaient ennemis . Dans un champ de bataille , un ennemi n'est qu'un homme à abattre : il n'est rien d'autre ! Vous n'avez aucune responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé , et donc , aucune excuse à me formuler .

- Si vous voyez les choses comme ça ... Vous en étiez à « cassé» .

- Contrairement à ce que je pensais , on est jamais préparé à la mort d'un proche . Même si c'est prévisible , entre l'intuition et l'annonce de la nouvelle , il y a un énorme gouffre . De son côté ... Mon oncle n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très expressif ou sociable . Il était très calme et restait souvent dans son coin à étudier : cependant , il n'était pas désagréable pour autant . Je pense que le fait d'avoir un grand écart d'âge avec son frère et avoir été mis à l'écart de ses parents l'a poussé à penser par lui-même et pour lui-même : il n'a jamais pensé comme la majorité . Mais à ce moment là ... Même si ils étaient de caractères très différents , mon oncle s'entendait bien avec mon père : perdre quelqu'un de sa famille , surtout quand on est orphelin , ce doit être un choc très dur . Il s'est mis à étudier l'alchimie de plus en plus dur pour passer l'examen d'Alchimiste d'État : je n'ai jamais tellement compris sa motivation . La vengeance ? La simple envie de voir ce qu'il pouvait faire ? Certes , mon oncle n'a jamais été quelqu'un de très apprécié , il ne s'en est jamais plaint : sans doute que , dans l'alchimie explosive , il trouvait une puissance qui le grisait . Je suis retournée étudier de mon côté , on m'a envoyée dans une «école de privilégiés» : j'allais en cours la semaine , je dormais au dortoir , et rentrais au moins une demie-journée par semaine . C'était une machine bien huilée , presque comme avant : seulement une présence en moins . Plus de cris de joie dans la maison . D'objets qui tombent . Plus d'odeur de brûlé dans la cuisine . J'oubliais ma peine dans le travail , comme mon oncle .

- Vous voyez que vous lui ressemblez .

- C'est un mode de fonctionnement que beaucoup de gens ont : oublier sa peine en mettant toutes ses forces à construire quelque chose de concret . Finalement , mon oncle a réussi haut la main l'exercice d'Alchimiste d'État et a intégré l'armée lorsque j'avais dix-sept ans ; pendant ce temps , j'avais obtenu mon diplôme de fin d'études . En hiver , l'Ordre de Commandant 3066 a été mis en application : tous les Alchimistes d'État ont été appelés au front . J'ai accompagné mon oncle jusqu'à la gare : c'était la première et dernière fois que je le voyais en uniforme . Il était très tôt encore , on a marché jusqu'à la Gare de Central , on a vu presque personne jusqu'à ce qu'on entre et qu'on voie tous ces gens en uniforme . Pendant un instant , j'ai imaginé voir mon père parmi les hommes qui s'agglutinaient là : comme un souvenir , j'ai demandé une seule chose à mon oncle : de revenir vivant . Il s'est contenté de sourire et il est parti sans même se retourner , sa silhouette se confondant peu à peu avec les autres . Quelques minutes plus tard , la locomotive a sifflé et le train est parti au loin . Je suis rentrée chez moi , j'ai fermé la porte : ça a fait comme un bruit épouvantable et juste après ... le silence . Sans savoir pourquoi , je me suis mise à pleurer sans m'arrêter , murmura-t-elle en se prenant le visage dans les mains . J'ai eu peur ... d'avoir une nouvelle fois ... à rester à attendre que le téléphone sonne ou ...»

Elle semblait sur le point d'éclater en sanglots . D'un geste d'un naturel déconcertant , Scar serra sa main , l'air toujours plongé dans ses réflexions . Après un bref moment , il la lâcha et l'invita d'un mouvement de tête à continuer son histoire .

« - Je me suis levée , j'ai sorti une valise et je suis partie après avoir tout fermé . J'ai pris un billet pour le premier train qui quittait Central , sans savoir où j'allais . J'ai voyagé ainsi pendant quatre mois : j'étais à Xerxès , près de la frontière , quand la nouvelle de la fin de la guerre civile m'est parvenue . Je n'avais pas eu que très peu de nouvelles du pays et de mon oncle : j'ai pris le premier train pour East City pour arriver à Central deux jours après avoir appris la fin des hostilités . A peine arrivée , j'ai foncé jusque chez moi ranger mes affaires avant de sortir redécouvrir Central . Je n'avais pas fait très attention à mon apparence durant mes mois de voyage : je savais vaguement que je ressemblais à mon oncle , mais rien de plus à mes yeux. Je suis descendue jusqu'au centre-ville , à l'artère principale et je voyais que les gens me fixaient du coin de l'œil , murmuraient à mon passage ou alors détournaient le regard en m'apercevant ; sans comprendre pourquoi . J'ai fini par entrer dans un marchand journaux : à peine avais-je posé le pied dans la boutique que je me suis retrouvée face à face avec une photo de mon oncle , à la une du central Times qui titrait « Un Alchimiste d'Etat assassine cinq officiers !» . Je voyais ces mots défiler devant mes yeux sans faire le lien avec mon oncle , tout se mélangeait , je n'arrivais pas à penser correctement : je suis restée plantée face au présentoir de journaux . La gérante de la boutique s'est aperçue de mon immobilité : quand elle s'est approchée de moi , elle a regardé mon visage , la Une , mon visage et elle a fait le lien direct . Je ne cillais toujours pas alors elle m'a attrapé l'épaule , m'a mis un journal entre les mains et m'a dit : « Rentrez chez vous : les mois , voire les années à venir seront difficiles ... Rentrez.» . Je ne me le suis fait pas dire deux fois , j'ai fait demi-tour et j'ai revu tous ces gens qui me fixaient , encore plus ostensiblement maintenant qu'ils voyaient le lien que je pouvais avoir avec l'Alchimiste Ecarlate , grâce à mon journal . J'ai fini par courir et je me suis installée à la table de la cuisine totalement apathique . J'ai fini par me regarder dans le miroir et j'ai vu ... le sosie de mon oncle . Je ressemblais à un assassin , vu comme un traître envers ses supérieurs et la nation . J'étais l'exact portrait du « Tueur d'Ishbals» comme je l'ai découvert en lisant l'article . J'ai eu honte de ressembler autant à quelqu'un qui , psychologiquement parlant , ne me ressemblait pas , j'ai essayé de cacher mon visage comme j'ai pu lorsque j'ai dû ressortir les semaines suivantes : peine perdue . Le souci , c'est que , dès que les gens voyaient mon visage , ils voyaient Solf J Kimblee et non Alice Kimblee : ils m'évitaient . On m'a même insultée , plusieurs fois . J'ai senti que personne ne me pardonnerait de ressembler à cet homme , encore moins d'avoir son nom de famille : soudain , mes yeux , la forme de mon visage et même mon propre patronyme m'ont semblé des fardeaux énormes . C'était oppressant : c'est comme si tous ces hommes et ces femmes rejetaient les pires côtés de ma famille dans la figure . Un jour , une femme m'a demandé avec un atroce dégoût dans la voix si je n'avais pas honte d'être de sa famille et de le lui ressembler . Comme vous l'avez fait la première fois que vous m'avez vue ."

Soupirant très lourdement , elle tordit nerveusement ses mains avant de poursuivre :

"Juste après cette discussion , je suis passée devant le QG de l'armée de Central et j'ai pensé : « Peut-être est-il temps que je fasse quelque chose de mes propres mains . Que je fasse oublier cette page ...» . Je suis allée m'inscrire à l'école militaire où j'ai rencontré Coralize . C'est la seule personne qui ne m'ait pas jugée sur mon nom ou quoique ce soit : je crois qu'elle s'en fichait . On a fini parmi les premières de notre promotion et nous avons rapidement escaladé les échelons de l'armée .

- C'est succinct .

- Oh , l'académie militaire , ce n'est pas très intéressant , prétendit Alice en haussant les épaules. Vous voulez la suite tant que vous y êtes ?

- Oui .

- L'année dernière , au cœur de l'hiver , Coralize a couru comme une folle jusqu'à mon bureau et a dit « Ton oncle est sorti . » : j'ai cru mal entendre . La seule chose que j'ai faite , c'est aller à la cafétéria me chercher un café noir , encore sous le choc . Alors que je venais tout juste de prendre ma tasse , je l'ai entr'aperçu dans le fond du couloir . Et je me suis sentie très différente de lui , presque malgré moi . A vrai dire , je sais que je lui ressemble , physiquement , voire même par certaines côtés de ma personnalité . Mais les exactions qu'il a faites me le rendent aujourd'hui totalement étranger . Et c'est encore .. murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même , une question qui me hante encore aujourd'hui : savoir si j'aurais pû aperçevoir ce côté de sa personnalité , si c'est ma faute en quelque sorte ."

Elle s'interrompit avant de reprendre , laissant là ses questionnements :

«- Quelques mois après , le gouvernement Bradley a connu la chute et Mustang est arrivé au pouvoir : on a demandé des volontaires pour participer à la reconstruction ishbale . J'ai eu comme une évidence : si je voulais vraiment qu'on me dissocie de mon oncle , je devais faire quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais faite . Sans compter que , à ma grande honte , je connais peu de choses sur le peuple Ishbal et je pensais que ce serait bien pour moi de changer d'air . J'ai surtout travaillé à Central , et je n'avais pas vu autant d'Amestris que je ne le pensais . Ca faisait bien trop longtemps que j'étais derrière mon bureau à Central : j'ai été prise et ... voilà .»

Ils se turent tous les deux . Alice venait de raconter toute son existence à un homme qui encore quelques heures plus tôt , l'ignorait presque carrément . «_ Qu'est ce qui m'a pris de tout lui dire ? J'aurais dû me tenir à quelque chose plus court ... » _regretta-t-elle intérieurement ._ « Il risque de me prendre pour une idiote irresponsable à raconter comment j'ai vécu Ishbal à travers mon père et mon oncle ... Maintenant , je me rends compte que ...»_

_« ... J'ai été stupide de me cantonner à ce à qui elle ressemblait . Je ... dois m'excuser . Elle m'a raconté sans rien me cacher : est-ce qu'un jour , moi aussi .. je pourrai parler d'Ishbal comme je l'ai perçu ?»_ songeait Scar en regardant le sol . _« Pas encore , je crois ..»_

« - Est-ce que ... , risqua Alice , brisant ainsi le cours de ses pensées . Vous pensez que mes raisons selon lesquelles je suis à Ishbal sont futiles ou légères ?

- Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire ça ?

- Je vous ai raconté comment les Amestris ont vécu cette guerre : ça a été dur pour les familles aussi , je le sais très bien , mais ça a été cent fois pire pour les Ishbals . Je ne voulais en aucun cas paraître présomptueuse en insinuant que la guerre m'a autant coûté qu'à vous et..

- Ça suffit . l'interrompit Scar , sous l'œil étonné de la jeune femme . Vous avez vous aussi perdu votre famille , comme moi . Je ne le souhaite à personne , et je comprends que vous en ayez souffert. Vous n'êtes en aucun cas présomptueuse quand vous dites que vous avez éprouvé de l'angoisse à l'idée de voir des membres de votre famille sans savoir s'ils reviendraient : c'ets normal . Et , maintenant que je sais ce que vous avez traversé ... Je comprends mieux pourquoi vous êtes venue à Ishbal : je n'ai pas à juger vos motivations . Néanmoins , je voudrais au moins m'excuser si je vous ai blessée par mon comportement , ces cinq mois : mes excuses .

- Ce n'est rien , je me doutais que ça n'allait pas être une sinécure. J'accepte vos excuses .

- Merci . Je crois ... que je vais aller me recoucher .

- Bonne idée .

- Avant , vous pourriez me montrer ce que vous avez dans la main ?

- Oh ! J'allais oublier !»

Elle sortit la photo , la posa sur ses genoux et la montra à son interlocuteur : on voyait un homme brun , assez grand et musclé à gauche , tout sourire , tenant par la main une petite fille aux grands yeux bleus et aux cheveux noirs au carré .

« - C'est mon père , Gaspard , et moi . Elle a été prise quand j'avais huit ans .

- Vous avez l'air d'y tenir .

- Je n'ai plus beaucoup de photos de ma famille . Mon oncle en a brûlé une grande partie après la mort de mon père : peut-être que les voir lui rappelait l'absence de son frère . Je crois bien que c'est ça ... Enfin , c'est de l'histoire ancienne , soupira-t-elle . Je pense qu'il est temps de retourner nous coucher .

- Oui .»

Ils quittèrent la pièce : au moment de se séparer , Alice attrapa Scar par l'épaule et lui demanda une faveur :

« - Gardez ça pour vous , s'il vous plaît .

- Je ne comptais pas le divulguer : soyez sans crainte .

- Merci , murmura-t-elle avec un sourire .

- Je vous en prie .»

Elle regagna sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit avant de pousser un long soupir : à raconter tous ses souvenirs , elle se souvenait du chagrin qu'elle avait eu en perdant son père . Du silence qui régnait soudain dans la maison après son décès . De l'angoisse qui l'avait prise aux tripes en voyant son oncle partir , peut-être lui aussi sans retour ..

« Ce n'est plus le moment de penser à ça!» se réprimanda-t-elle avant de s'allonger , le regard fixé sur les bandages qui enveloppaient ses doigts . Jusqu'à ce que le sommeil , et les rêves d'anciens jours paisibles à présents disparus , la surprenne .

* * *

**Coin - climatisé - de l'auteur :**

J'ai fait ce chapitre en cinq heures ! Ça faisait déjà deux-trois jours que je planchais mentalement sur l'histoire d'Alice , alors ... la voilà . Elle commence à être développée vers le chapitre 30 .

En tout cas , là ... j'ai plus d'épaule droite à force d'écrire . Je souffre . Ha oui , si vous cherchez ce qu'est un schizoïde , ça vous aiderait à comprendre comment je vois Kimblee XD ( Je vous apprends des trucs de psycho aussi , je suis quelqu'un qui aime partager son savoir ! ... Et de modeste !)

Enfin , en attendant , lisez la fanfic « Thinking About» ( Big love là dessus) !

_Playlist :_ Tout le nouvel album de D'espairsRay _"Monsters"_ .


	9. Central City III

Mangez des glaces !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Belle asiatique -**_

* * *

Central , un mercredi matin . Le vent souffle dans les arbres et les cheveux des passants matinaux qui vont travailler , cependant , moins fort que la nuit précédente. Au manoir des Kimblee s'affairait actuellement Alice , plus précisément dans la cuisine , à la recherche des rares denrées potentiellement comestibles qu'elle avait laissées avant de partir pour Ishbal . Trouvant un paquet de café et un pot de confiture , ainsi que le pain qu'elle avait acheté le matin même , elle considéra sa mission comme réussie ( NDA : Petit-dej' franco-français XD) .

Au même moment , Scar s'éveilla , après une nuit plutôt courte : avisant son trousseau de clés , il ouvrit la porte qui donnait directement sur le cabinet de toilette , avant de s'habiller sobrement : maillot et pantalon noirs . Il se dirigea ensuite vers le rez-de-chaussée , où il entendait des bruits de vaisselle qui s'entrechoquaient . Ouvrant la porte jusque là entrebâillée , il vit Alice Kimblee perchée sur la pointe des pieds en train d'essayer d'attraper deux tasses en haut d'un des placards ; sans mot dire , il les attrapa d'un seul geste , surprenant la jeune femme qui ne l'avait pas entendu approcher .

«- Bonjour , dit-elle .

- Bonjour.

-Merci pour les tasses , ajouta-t-elle alors qu'il les plaçait sur la table .

-Je vous en prie . Sinon , vous auriez fini par casser toute votre vaisselle . En même temps , si vous ne portiez pas vos gants à longueur de temps , il y aurait moins de risques , non ?

- Oh , ça ? Sans doute que oui , mais j'ai tellement l'habitude de les porter que je ne les quitte jamais .

- Pourquoi vous cachez-vous les mains ? questionna soudain l'Ishbal .

- Accident domestique . J'ai été distraite alors que je mettais de l'eau à bouillir , et je me la suis renversée dessus . Je ne veux même plus voir ma peau à présent , énonça-t-elle simplement , en haussant les épaules d'un air fataliste.

- Je comprends . Merci pour le café , ajouta-t-il alors qu'elle en versait dans sa tasse .

- De rien . Nous avons rendez-vous avec Mustang dans une heure , à 9h30 .

- Vous êtes certaine que nous aurons le temps de nous préparer et de faire la route en à peine une heure ? Hier , il nous a fallu environ 45 minutes pour aller de chez vos amis jusqu'ici , donc environ une heure pour aller jusqu'au QG de Central .

- Je sais conduire une voiture , aussi . Une grosse berline , d'ailleurs . Je ne suis pas le stéréotype de la jeune femme candide qui roule sur son petit vélo bleu . Sinon , marmonna-t-elle en regardant l'horloge accrochée au mur , il va falloir y aller.»

* * *

« - Où est votre voiture ? demanda l'Ishbal , suivant Alice au-dehors .

- Dans le garage , au fond du jardin que vous entr'aperçu hier . Attendez , est-ce que j'ai tout ? Mon uniforme , mes clés de maison , de voiture .. C'est bon !

- Votre maison est vraiment grande , nota Scar qui la suivait alors qu'ils contournaient le manoir.

- Oui , un peu trop pour moi d'ailleurs . Je pense souvent à la vendre , mais j'ai toujours une espèce de nostalgie qui me pousse à la garder , j'ai beaucoup de souvenirs dans cette demeure. ... La clé du garage ... la voilà !»

De taille plutôt modeste , le garage accueillait en tout et pour tout six étagères réparties sur deux murs , portant pots de peintures , outils et autres produits ménagers , et une berline rouge foncé. Avisant un chiffon , Alice la dépoussiéra un peu avant de la pousser jusque l'extérieur du garage , refermer la porte de celui-ci et d'inviter à Scar à monter à bord avant de démarrer et de filer droit vers le QG de Central .

* * *

« - Vous avez un rendez-vous ce matin , annonça Riza Hawkeye à son supérieur .

- Oh oui , avec la charmante demoiselle qui s'occupe de la 3e Division de la Bibliothèque de Central , comment l'oublier ? Qu'elle est douce et jolie ! Quelle fleur délicate qui a poussé en cette ville de sauvages , peuplée d'hommes rustres comme peuvent l'être les militaires qui l'entourent ! Cette fée qui ...

- Je pensais plutôt à votre rendez-vous avec le Commandant Kimblee et Scar , à propos de l'envoi de nouveaux hommes sur le chantier , précisa-t-elle , l'air quelque peu dépité face au côté Casanova de Mustang .

- Mais bien sûr , c'est ce que j'voulais dire ! Hahahahahaha !» , lança le Président , dans une pitoyable tentative de rectification .

Exaspérée par l'attitude parfois stupide de Mustang , Riza Hawkeye tourna les talons et s'en alla vers son propre bureau , dans une vaste pièce où se trouvaient ses collègues de toujours : Breda , Falman , Fuery et Havoc , occupés eux aussi à se raconter leurs exploits sentimentaux ( NDA : Pauvre Riza !) :

« - Et là , la serveuse m'approche , elle me regarde droit dans les yeux et ... elle me donne son numéro ! jubilait le sous-lieutenant Havoc , des étoiles plein les yeux .

- Tu as exactement quatre jours avant que Mustang ne te la pique , ironisa Breda , engouffrant un croissant.

- Il n'y arrivera pas ! Et il ne peut pas!

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'enquièrent Fuery et Falman .

- Parce qu'il est Président ! Et qu'il doit montrer une certaine constance sentimentale , s'il veut que le peuple aie confiance en lui ! S'il se montre coureur de jupons , adios la bonne réputation ! Donc , il a plutôt intérêt à ne plus essayer de piquer mes copines ! expliqua le blond , l'air tout fier .

- Pas mal raisonné , pour un abruti , nota le sarcastique Breda.

- Tu dis ça car tu es jaloux , jalooooux ! Tu ne dragues jamais et t'as jamais eu UNE SEULE copine depuis que je te connais !

- Ou peut-être ne ressent-il pas le besoin de le clamer sous les toits , contrairement à vous , sous-lieutenant , glissa Falman.

- Ne tentez pas de vous liguer contre moi ! vociféra l'accusé .

- Je t'assure que je suis tout à fait capable de séduire une femme ! D'ailleurs , la prochaine qui passe cette porte et arrive dans ce bureau ne saura pas résister à mon charme ! , répliqua son collègue , piqué au vif .

- ... Quel charme ? murmura Kain Fuery .

- Je t'ai entendu , Fuery ! Sache que l'intellect et la spiritualité ont aussi leurs charmes et que la prochaine à poser un seul pied ici en sera la victime ! Je pourrais séduire n'importe quelle femme avec ces armes , que ce soit une jeune fille en fleur ou un Cerbère !

- On va voir ça ... finit par lâcher Riza Hawkeye , regardant sa montre , et entendant du bruit dans le couloir .

- Hein ?» s'exclamèrent d'une même voix ces collègues .

Ils commencèrent par entendre un bruit de grosses bottes qui frappaient le plancher de leur couloir , puis une voix féminine qui tendait vers les tons graves , ensuite , ils virent une haute et fine silhouette en uniforme rouge cardinal se poster à l'orée du bureau , pour finir par sentir un regard bleu azur et inflexible pointé droit sur eux . Dès lors , les quatre hommes semblèrent se liquéfier sur place , la saluant d'une voix mal assurée :

« - Bonjour ...

- Commandant ...

- Kimblee ...

- Elle tient plus du Cerbère que de la fille virginale , Breda , montre-nous donc ton charme légendaire ... , ne put s'empêcher de lancer Havoc à son ami.

- Je crois qu'on tient là quelque chose de pire qu'un Cerbère ... , fit Breda avant de déglutir difficilement . C'est un démon à elle toute seule !» finit-il de dire avant de courir se réfugier loin du Commandant .

Sans mot dire , Riza , Alice et Scar passèrent devant les trois hommes encore terrorisés .

* * *

« - Je suis vexée . Est-ce que je ressemble à un chien géant à trois têtes ? demanda Alice alors qu'ils avançaient .

- Non , pas vraiment, non . Mais c'est quand même mieux qu'une jeune fille en fleur et naïve comme la plupart des hommes aiment , répondit Riza .

- Ou une femme à vélo , ajouta Scar avec un regard en coin pour le Commandant qui eut un sourire en coin, sous les yeux perplexes du Colonel Hawkeye .

- Vous y voilà , je vous laisse ; leur annonça-t-elle avant de s'éclipser discrètement .

- Merci pour tout .»

Mustang leur ouvrit la porte , les invita à s'asseoir et se mit lui même sur son siège , juste devant la baie vitrée donnant sur la cour intérieur du QG de Central et offrant une jolie vue sur la ville . Après avoir scruté un petit moment ses deux vis-à-vis , le Président demanda au Commandant :

« - Comment vous portez vous ?

- En général ou aujourd'hui ?

- Aujourd'hui , tout d'abord . Pas trop anxieuse à l'idée de me voir , haha (NDA : insérer ici un petit rire suffisant mustangien) ? De toute façon , vous savez bien que vous n'avez aucun souci à vous faire . Ensuite , vos impressions sur ces derniers mois .

- Ce matin , j'ai redécouvert les joies d'une bonne tuyauterie et d'un bain ; un vrai petit miracle . Et ces derniers mois .. Je suis partie fin mars , nous sommes mi-septembre , cela fait donc six mois environ . Durant ces six mois , j'ai dormi sur un matelas dur comme une pierre , mais étant donné que mes journées sont longues et fatigantes - mais néanmoins passionnantes - , je ne m'en offusque guère le soir . Certes , le travail promet d'être très long , mais je crois que ça avance bien .

- Et avec vos hommes ? Aucun d'eux ne vous a fait des avances déplacées , j'espère ?

- Si c'était cas , vous auriez reçu son cadavre en petits morceaux , sourit-elle .

- Hahaha , quelle diplomatie . A croire que c'est de famille ! ironisa-t-il.

- Quel humour , Président Mustang . Donc , mes hommes sont très bons . Cependant , le travail est pénible , et comme déjà dit , le chantier est grand ; par conséquent , de nouveaux bras ne seraient pas de trop .

- Je le note . Enfin , je le ferais si je retrouvais mon stylo ... Le voilà ! C'est donc chose faite . Et vous n'avez pas d'autres problèmes ?

- J'endure Coralize aussi bien que je peux , mais , ça , c'est plutôt habituel .

- Je compatis . A présent , voudriez-vous bien quitter la pièce ? demanda-t-il sans lever les yeux des notes qu'il prenait .

- Pardon ? s'offusqua Alice .

- Voyez-vous , si j'ai demandé spécifiquement à Scar de venir , c'est que je dois aussi lui poser des questions . Et elles ne vous concernent pas .

- Ce qui se passe à Ishbal est aussi bien de son ressort que du mien , Monsieur ! Dites plutôt que vous voulez l'interroger sur moi et ..

- C'est un ORDRE , Commandant ! s'esclama Mustang en la fixant droit dans les yeux .

- Bien , finit-elle par grincer après un silence , au revoir , Président Mustang .

- Je comprends mieux qu'on n'ose pas lui désobéir , lâcha Mustang après qu'elle soit partie en claquant la porte ; j'avoue qu'elle m'a effrayé , l'espace d'un instant .

- Pourquoi voulez-vous me parler en privé alors que vous m'avez laissé entendre ce que vous aviez à lui dire ? lui demanda Scar , jusque là stoïque .

- Comme elle l'a dit , pour vous interroger , et à son sujet , particulièrement . Si elle avait été là , nul doute que je serais passé par la fenêtre . Ou écrasé . Ou bien ... Enfin , mort dans d'atroces souffrances . Toujours est-il ... êtes vous d'accord pour répondre à mes questions ?

- Oui .

- Bien , commençons ...»

* * *

De son côté , Alice attendait derrière le bureau du Lieutenant Hawkeye , une tasse de café noir à la main , les autres subordonnés de Mustang s'étant étrangement regroupés à l'exact opposé de la pièce , osant à peine poser les yeux sur elle . Soudain , elle se leva et s'avança vers le plus grand d'entre eux .

« - Falman ... Elle vient par ici ! murmura Breda , toujours sur les nerfs .

- Je vois ça ...

- Elle va venir nous casser les dents une par une et ensuite nous couper les oreilles et nous arracher les ongles et ... commença à gémir Havoc .

- Vato Falman ? l'interrompit Alice , provoquant un sursaut chez le dénommé Falman .

- Oui ?

- Vous étiez bien à Briggs l'année dernière ?

- Effectivement .

- Comment vont Olivia et ... enfin , Buccaneer , sûr que maintenant ... les gens en général , comment allaient-ils la dernière que vous les avez vus ?

- Oh , euh .. Le Général Armstrong était toujours aussi ... imposante , et Buccaneer l'était tout autant , répondit le sous-lieutenant .

- D'accord , merci .

- Vous avez croisé le Commandant Miles , à Ishbal ?

- Oui , le jour de son arrivée . Il avait l'air enthousiaste , mais cela fait plusieurs semaines que je n'ai pas de ses nouvelles .

- Bien , tant mieux si tout se déroule bien pour vous .

- Pour vous aussi , vous avez du courage de travailler autant .

- C'est tout naturel , voyons !

- Sur ce , fit-elle , ayant entendu du bruit provenant du bureau présidentiel , je crois que je vais devoir vous quitter. Merci , Sous-Lieutenant Falman.

- Je vous en prie , mon Commandant !» répondit Falman en se mettant au garde-à-vous.

Scar sortait du bureau , le visage toujours aussi impassible ; Alice posa la tasse à café sur le bureau avant de quitter le bureau à sa suite.

« Plutôt sympathique , votre démon , les gars» , insinua Falman alors qu'ils partaient.

* * *

« - Vous ne me demandez pas ce que m'a demandé Mustang ?

- Pas pour le moment , je suis encore vexée d'avoir été jetée dehors , confessa Alice en ouvrant la porte. Ceci dit , ça vous gêne si je vous laisse un moment ? Il n'y a plus rien à manger , et je dois faire des courses , pour ne pas que l'on finisse affamés .

- Je suis assez grand pour rester seul , vous savez.

- ... Effectivement . Sur ce , je dois vous laisser , je reviens d'ici peu .»

La porte claqua quand elle sortit , laissant Scar seul au milieu du hall . Après avoir contemplé alentour , il se dirigea avec l'attention de visiter un peu la maison , à l'exception du rez-de-chaussée qu'il avait déjà entr'aperçu et qui ne semblait pas très intéressant . Avisant son trousseau de clés , il se dirigea vers l'aile Est , qu'il n'avait pas encore visitée : prenant le passe-partout , il ouvrit la première porte et atterrit dans une bibliothèque de taille plutôt imposante , aux murs pêche et pistache . Il se dirigea vers le premier meuble qu'il vit : étaient entreposés les livres d'histoire , de géographie , et civilisation ; de l'autre côté de l'allée , de vieux livres d'histoire et de contes pour enfants . Remarquant le livre auquel le Commandant avait fait référence la veille , il le saisit , prit une chaise et commença à le lire . Le fait que l'histoire d'un fou furieux à la barbe bleutée ( NDA : Si vous connaissez pas l'histoire , go Wikipédia ! ) puisse avoir plu à une enfant l'étonna quelque peu ; avant de se rappeler qu'il avait été surpris plus d'une fois depuis la veille . Voulant le ranger , il remarque un minuscule carnet à la couverture bleue au fond du meuble : allongeant son bras , il l'attrapa et l'ouvrit. Après plusieurs pages , il lut :

_14 Octobre 1906 :_

_Il reste toujours cloîtré dans son bureau , sans pratiquement en sortir . Personne ne lui écrit , ne lui téléphone ou ne lui rend visite . Je me demande même s'il se nourrit quand je ne suis pas là . Oncle Solf n'est pourtant pas totalement absent de la réalité , je le sais ; parfois , il vient me voir et sort un minimum . Je crois surtout qu'il ne se sent pas à l'aise au milieu des autres personnes ; même avec son propre frère , il se prenait le bec , bien souvent . Il ne pense pas comme les autres , et , parfois , ça dérange , ça effraie . Je peux le comprendre , cependant , j'y suis habituée et ça me ferait bizarre de le voir penser «normalement» . C'est un peu le troisième fantôme de cette maison , après ma mère et mon père , me voilà à vivre avec un fantôme vivant . Il m'a dit qu'il voulait devenir Alchimiste d'Etat , simplement pour profiter des avantages qu'il y aurait . Je le soupçonne , en quelque sorte, de suivre les pas de son frère en s'engageant dans l'armée . J'ai du mal à suivre son mode de pensée , mais je sais que ce n'est pas du tout à une quelque stupidité : Solf est sans doute l'homme le plus intelligent et malin que j'ai rencontré . J'ai juste peur , que lui aussi , il s'en aille sans que je ne le voie ._

_18 Octobre 1906 :_

_Cela fait 6 ans aujourd'hui que Papa est mort , il y a toujours un grand vide ici . Son rire en moins , cette odeur de plats brûlés aussi , le parfum de son eau de cologne . Sa chambre est pareille que lorsqu'il est parti pour ne pas revenir . Mon oncle a brûlé une partie des photos de famille il y a peu , sans me donner d'explication . Soit il n'y en avait pas , soit il ne voulait pas m'en donner , soit c'est à moi d'en trouver une . Je n'en suis pas sûre , mais je crois qu'il lui manque ._

_7 Novembre 1906 :_

_Solf a passé l'examen d'Alchimiste d'Etat avec succès cette semaine : même s'il était sûr de lui , il a semblé soulagé d'être accepté . Il n'est pas resté cloîtré au rez-de-chaussée aujourd'hui , il est resté avec moi pendant que je repeignais l'escalier ( même s'il n'a pas voulu m'aider , ne voulant sûrement pas se tacher ) , cela faisait longtemps ._

_[...]_

_8 Février 1907 :_

_Ordre de mobilisation : il doit lui aussi partir pour Ishbal . Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire ni même quoi écrire ici . C'est comme une énorme gifle en plein visage . Vais-je donc encore perdre un membre de ma famille , le seul qu'il me reste ?_

_13 Mars 1907 :_

_Il est parti ce matin , avec toujours cet air distant . Moi , à ces côtés , je n'y arrivais pas . Je sais qu'il reviendra , au fond de moi , mais malgré tout , j'ai peur . Les souvenirs de mes dix ans me reviennent en masse ._

_Moi , je ne peux et ne veux pas rester dans cette grande maison froide . A attendre une nouvelle fois . Il est temps que je prenne ma vie en main , dans ses pas ou non ._

_[...]_

_24 Mai 1907 :_

_Je suis à Drachma , au bord de la mer intérieure . Je suis allée tout d'abord à la capitale , au centre du pays , avant d'aller à SeeStadt . J'y fais la connaissance des fameux pirates de ce pays , qui sont bien moins sanguinaires qu'on le dit . Sympathiques , même s'ils m'infantilisent un peu .Seestadt 'est une ville portuaire qui fait du commerce avec Xing , notamment . Je crois que ce sera ma prochaine destination ._

_[ ...]_

_08 Juin 1907 :_

_Me voilà au Nord de Xing , je vais tenter de retrouver des parents de la famille de ma mère . Les paysages ici sont magnifiques : les lacs reflètent les divers ponts qui enjambent la rivière de la région , les cerisiers sont en fleur et leurs pétales volent avec le vent . L'architecture des maisons ici est très différente des celles d'Amestris , elles dégagent vraiment quelque chose de noble . Les gens ici sont très accueillants , une fille de mon âge du nom de Hana m'a invitée à venir chez elle et à y rester aussi longtemps que je le souhaite ._

_Mes grands-parents sont morts il y a deux mois d'une pneumonie dûe au froid . Je n'ai vraiment plus personne . Enfin , je ne l'espère pas : je souhaite que mon oncle soit toujours vivant . Ici , il n'y a aucune nouvelle du front , et j'essaie de ne pas trop penser au combat pour ne pas me ronger les sangs._

_[ ...]_

_26 Juin 1907:_

_Les journées ici sont douces et paisibles . J'apprends le Xinois avec Ming , la gouvernante , même si j'avais déjà une bonne connaissance de l'oral J'explore les environs , Hana et moi nous occupons des enfants du Clan auquel elle appartient , les Ren . Nous pensons de plus en plus à explorer le pays ; elle en a assez de rester chez elle à se contenter d'attendre un mari , étant donné que son clan est régi par les hommes . Par ailleurs , j'ai appris que le clan Hosoi , celui de ma mère , est un clan matriarcal . Elle doit m'avoir donné ce gène de vouloir tout diriger._

_30 Juin 1907:_

_Nous avons fugué cette nuit , nous partons à l'aventure !_

_5 Juillet 1907 :_

_Nous avons été embauchées dans un restaurant de la ville de Genzhou : Hana s'est découvert une passion pour la cuisine ; et s'est mis en tête d'ouvrir un restaurant regroupant les cuisines Amestris et Xinoises , mais , avant cela , il faut qu'elle trouve chez qui faire un apprentissage , quand nous aurons fini notre voyage ._

_[...]_

_17 Juillet 1907 :_

_Nous avons tenté d'aller à Aerugo , après une longue traversée du désert . Nous sommes arrivées près de la frontière avec Amestris et nous avons vu l'inimaginable : des milliers d'Ishbals hurlant et pleurant , s'agrippants au grillage , implorant la clémence et l'accueil des Aerugolais , faisant face au silence des gardes-frontières . Aerugo est toujours en conflit avec Amestris , mais les laisse tuer autant d'innocents après leur avoir donné des armes ? Ils ne valent pas mieux de King Bradley . Ils ressemblaient à des animaux encerclés et sans défense , ce spectacle était horrible à regarder . Hana s'est mise à pleurer devant ce désastre , et j'ai également eu du mal à la convaincre d'arrêter de sangloter. Nous avons fait demi-tour , en continuant d'entendre les pleurs qui arrivaient jusqu'à nos oreilles._

_19 Juillet 1907 :_

_Nous sommes passées par les ruines de Xerxès en rentrant à Xing, et nous avons entendu que la guerre civile venait de se terminer . J'ai dit à Hana que je rentrais chez moi ; de son côté , elle repart à Genzhou apprendre la cuisine de son pays . Nous nous reverrons , c'est sûr ._

_23 Juillet 1907 :_

_Il est toujours vivant , mais en tant qu'assassin , il ne restera pas longtemps . Oui , assassin .De cinq officiers , pour un motif inconnu . Son visage est placardé partout dans Central , aux vitrines des buralistes , son nom est sur toutes les lèvres. SON nom ? Mon nom . Notre nom . Mon visage , son visage . Je me rends compte en me promenant , face aux vitres qui me renvoient mon reflet , à quel point nos traits sont similaires . Mon oncle , dont j'étais si fière , et qui m'inspirait parfois la peur , serait-il devenu ma honte ? Il est la Catharsis de cette guerre : tout le monde le blâme pour toutes les horreurs qui se sont déroulés à Ishbal . Je suis en colère , mais je les comprends aussi : on a toujours besoin d'un coupable , et ce sera lui . Et , vu mes gènes , mon nom et mon visage , je le serai tout autant que lui._

« Ça vous passionne ?»

Scar se releva soudain , comme surpris en flagrant délit . Alice Kimblee s'approcha prit le carnet d'entre ses mains , l'observa sous plusieurs coutures avant de parcourir du regard les lignes où il était arrivé .

« - Il n'y pas grand-chose là dedans que vous ne saviez déjà , vous ne pensez pas ?

- Oh que si . Vos voyages , par exemple .

- Ça vous intéresse de savoir que j'ai rencontré des pirates et nettoyé des assiettes au fin fond de Xing ?

- Oui .

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de surprenant.

- Pas autant de vous , rétorqua-t-il , provoqua ainsi un silence étonné de la part de son interlocutrice . C'est un compliment , ajouta-t-il .

- Merci alors . renchérit Alice . Mais je ne crois pas qu'il était nécessaire de lire mon carnet ; vous avez été pris de curiosité ?

- C'est cela , avoua-t-il .

- Pourtant , continua-t-elle en soulevant Barbe-Bleue , vous devez savoir maintenant ce que l'on gagne à être trop curieux ... Je vais vous enfermer quelque part avant de vos égorger pour la peine .

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire si vous tentez de faire usage de la force, prévint-il en restant debout en face d'elle.

- ... Je me sens minuscule face à vous , je n'ai pourtant pas l'habitude de me sentir aussi petite . Vous faites deux têtes de plus que moi et êtes deux fois plus épais aussi . Cependant , fit-elle en appuyant du bout de l'index sur sa poitrine , la force ne fait pas tout dans un combat .

- Vous pourriez peut-être tenter de vous épaissir un peu , aussi , répliqua-t-il en lui prenant le bras . J'arrive presque à faire le tour de votre bras avec ma main .

- C'est peut-être juste que vous avez des mains immenses , répondit-elle avec un sourire sarcastique.

- Mauvaise foi .

- A part cela , le repas est prêt . Et nous avons un train à 13h45 à la gare de Central , donc nous serons rentrés vers 21h .

- Bien , j'espère que votre repas vous fera moins ressembler à un moineau .

- Un moineau ?

- Petit et maigre , sourit-il .

- Je ne suis pas petite , je fais 1m75 . Quitte à me comparer avec un oiseau , choisissez un héron ou échassier .»

Sur ce , elle partit de la pièce , laissant Scar à nouveau seul dans la bibliothèque .

* * *

« Nous arrivons .»

En effet , le train commençait à ralentir , et la nuit était déjà tombée sur Ishbal . Il n'y avait qu'eux dans le train , les autres voyageurs étant partis aux arrêts précédents . Il était prévu que des hommes à cheval viennent les accueillir , ayant deviné qu'ils seraient fatigués après un long voyage en train . Saisissant son sac de voyage , Alice se leva et se dirigea vers les portes alors que le train entrait dans la «gare» : la ligne devait être encore prolongée jusque Ishbal , et il y avait encore des travaux à faire . Sautant sur le quai , elle aperçut au loin deux Ishbals à cheval , avec deux autres bêtes avec eux : c'étaient Noam et Ibrahim . Remarquant ses camarades , Scar s'approcha d'eux : ceux-ci les aidèrent à monter leur monture( NDA : Redondance , je sais) et ils se mirent en route .

« - Nous avons reçu un appel du QG de Central en début d'après-midi . 400 autres hommes vont êtes envoyés , ainsi que les Lieutenants Rikk et Sally . Et votre collègue , le Commandant Grant , annonça Noam.

- Ah , cette chère Grant ! On l'a donc sortie de l'Ouest pour l'emmener au Sud , cela fait bien longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vue ! s'exclama Alice malgré la fatigue .

- Vous vous connaissez ?

- Oui , depuis l'école militaire . On était dans la même promotion .

- Tant mieux si vous vous connaissez déjà , et si vous vous entendez bien ; énonça Ibrahim.

- Plutôt bien , même si elle s'entend mieux avec Coralize que moi ... Leurs caractères sont plus proches . Je sens que ses hommes vont bien rire . En parlant de Coralize , quels désastres a -t-elle provoqué ?

- Aucun .

- Ne tentez pas de me ménager .

- Je vous jure qu'il n'y a rien eu , Commandant !»

* * *

Assise sur le bord de son lit Alice entendit soudain la voix de Coralize lui demander la permission d'entrer , ce qu'elle lui accorda . Son amie , tout sourire , prit une chaise , s'assit dessus à l'envers ( NDA : Les jambes écartées avec le dossier au milieu) et approcha son visage de la brune .

« - Alooooors , ces journées ?

- Bien .

- Ne me fais pas de cachotteries ; tu as un homme chez toi et tu n'en profites même p- ...»

Elle fut soudain interrompue par l'envoi violent d'un oreiller en pleine tête . S'en débarrassant prestement , elle continua :

« - Je déconne! Vous vous êtes pas entretués ?

- Apparemment , non , comme je suis là , souffla Alice .

- En tout cas , Mustang t'a envoyé des hommes , et en bonne masse . Je veux dire , on a besoin de monde un peu partout , et 300 , c'est pas mal pour notre part de chantier . Apparemment ... , commença-t-elle avant d'hésiter et de se taire .

- Apparemment quoi ?

- Ce sont les dires de Scar qui l'ont convaincu de nous envoyer tant de monde ... Il a dit quoi?

- Je ne sais pas , Mustang m'avait foutue dehors pour X raison .

- En tout cas , ça t'a été bénéfique , relativisa Coralize .

- Ouais . Mais en tout cas , avoir été évincée me vexe et le fait de ne pas savoir ce qui s'est dit aussi .

- Tu n'as rien de particulier à Scar pour qu'il se range de ton côté aussi brusquement ?

- L'histoire de ma pauvre petite vie . Il voulait savoir , grommela Le Commandant , la tête dans les mains .

- Comme quoi , les mélo font vendre . Tu iras l'agresser demain matin , va . Pour maintenant , approuva-t-elle dans un bâillement , il faut dormir !

- Bonne nuit Coralize.

- Bonne nuit Alice !»

Sur ces mots , elle repartit , laissant son amie dans une profonde réflexion .

De son côté , Scar était debout face au miroir au dessus de son lavabo , au monastère . La journée l'avait fatigué , et il avait besoin de passer un peu d'eau sur le visage . Regardant ses mains , les dires du Commandant lui revinrent en tête : _« C'est peut-être juste que vous avez des mains immenses ...» ._ Effectivement , ses mains étaient plus larges et longues que la normale . Il se regarda dans le miroir : ces années à s'entraîner et à combattre lui avaient formé un corps carré , athlétique et musclé , avec une peau sombre propre aux Ishbal . Vrai que rapport à lui , Alice Kimblee n'était qu'un oiseau tout mince et blanc . Oui , c'est bien cela . Un héron .

Se rinçant une dernières fois le visage , il alla se coucher et s'endormit rapidement , sans mauvais rêves cette fois .

* * *

**Coin - chocolaté- de l'auteur :**

«Hana» en japonais , c'est «fleur» et « Ren» ( j'allais écrire « René» XD) , c'est «fleur de lotus ; à croire que je suis sponsorisée par des fleuristes .

Et , dans mon idée , le monastère a été reconstruit , et les moines vivent dedans s'ils le souhaitent et , étant donné que Scar est un homme important , il a choisi de vivre avec ses «frères» plutôt que seul . Ils vivent en communauté en quelque sorte , mais il ont des «chambres» ( chambre/salle de bain hein) séparées .

Et pouquoi un héron ? Parce que j'aime les héron depuis que j'ai lu « Le Clan des Otori»

_Chanson : " Belle asiatique"_ de Ina-Ich ( je l'adore) !

Sur ce , continuez à lire des fanfics , R&R si vous voulez , et bye bye !


	10. Sous l'oeil d'Ishbala

J'arrive à parler de FMA en cours sur le Moyen-Age . " La recherche la pierre philosophale ... - C'EST KIMBLEE QUI L'A!" ... J'ai la classe .

* * *

**SABLE D 'ISHBAL**

_**- We could be the same -**_

* * *

Octobre , à Ishbal . Le 13 , plus précisement , le jour de l'arrivée des 300 hommes et de leurs supérieure , le Commandant Grant. Leur venue était prévue pour la fin d'après-midi , ce qui donnait le temps aux hommes déjà présents sur le chantier d'être tout à leur ouvrage . Après avoir construit des puits et aidé à la construction des égouts , Alice et Coralize s'attelaient à la construction d'une imprimerie , bâtiment nécessaire suite à la perte et à la remise en circulation d'anciens textes Ishbals perdus durant l'insurrection . Le bâtiment , en briques blanches comme l'immense majorité des constructions ishbales , était à deux étages ; là ou s'affairaient les deux comparses et d'autres ouvriers . Pendant qu'Alice finissait de former une fenêtre , Coralize non loin d'elle , James et Léon s'approchèrent , tenant une lourde poutre .

« - Léonce , à droite ! Droite ! Ta droite , pas la mienne ! Abruti !» furent les derniers mots qu'entendit Alice avant d'être précipitée dans le vide suite au choc violent du bois contre son épaule .

* * *

« - Vous n'avez pas de lésions sérieuses , rien de cassé ... Vous avez eu de la chance ! , conclut Docteur Marcoh après avoir ausculté la jeune femme , qui avait tout de même le bras en écharpe après s'être déplacé l'épaule droite ; vous avez besoin de repos pendant un moment . Pas de travail , pas de surmenage .

- Je suis au chômage forcé , grosso modo?

- Vous êtes une folle du travail , Mademoiselle ... soupira-t-il .

- Je n'aime pas rester à ne rien faire alors qu'il y a une tonne de travail sous ma juridiction , c'est différent !

- Pas de souci , sourit l'homme à président défiguré , d'ici environ trois semaines , vous devriez être capable de travailler normalement ! Mais il ne faut pas brusquer les choses , c'est tout !

- Merci , Docteur Marcoh , lança Alice , malgré son visage fermé .

- Je vous en prie !», la salua celui-ci avant de repartir .

Quelques instants après que le médecin soit parti , Alice entendit des éclats de dispute près du camp : apparemment , quelqu'un tempêtait sur ses hommes . Intriguée , elle sortit de son lit et s'approcha de l'ouverture de sa tente , risquant un regard au-dehors : il n'y avait rien , à part un groupe d'homme l'air mal à l'aise devant le spectacle de Léon se faisant passer un savon par ...

« Qui , au juste ..? Je n'arrive pas à voir qui c'est d'ici , il y a une autre tente devant m-...

- Quelque chose t'intéresse ? murmura Coralize , se faufilant discrètement derrière elle .

- Tu m'as fait peur ! Qui crie sur Léonce ..?

- Tu ne reconnais donc pas cette voix mélodieuse ? susurra son amie , avec un sourire moqueur .

- ... Marie ? laissa échapper Alice après avoir tendu l'oreille quelques secondes .

- Affirmatif !» tonna une voix féminine , ouvrant grand la tente , se trouvant ainsi face aux deux jeunes femmes qui la contemplaient .

Marie Grant était une femme d'un peu moins de trente ans , de taille moyenne mais avec néanmoins une présence très forte , du fait de sa carrure large et son regard noisette impénétrable . Ses cheveux châtain atteignaient ses épaules , alors qu'elle toisait Alice et Coralize , les bras croisés . Après avoir contemplé la plus âgée d'entre elles, elle lâcha un :

« Comment un homme a-t-il pu oser te faire mal ? Pfff ...

- Il n'a pas fait exprès , voyons , le pauvre , il n'avait pas mérité un tel sermon ...

- Si ! Cet abruti ne sait pas différencier sa gauche et sa droite , il ne fait même pas attention aux gens autour de lui , et il n'est même pas venu s'excuser! C'est un incompétent , voilà ! Il méritait bien de se faire remonter les bretelles , tiens ! Encore heureux que tu n'aies rien de cassé , sinon , il y aurait eu des os brisés , lui aussi ! persifla-t-elle .

- Toujours aussi douce , Marie ... ironisa le Commandant Kimblee.

- Ce n'est pas vraiment dans mes habitudes de crier , mais là , avec le stress de ma journée , c'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase ... J'ai besoin de repos ! , conclut-elle avant de repartir en coup de vent. A plus tard !»

* * *

Après s'être rincée , Alice se rendit à la table du dîner , au campement . Avec le temps et les liens qui s'étaient créés entre Amestris et Ishbals , une bonne partie de ses hommes vivaient avec les familles créant ainsi des vides à présent remplis par les hommes du Commandant Grant & par le Commandant elle-même . Alice s'assit près d'elle et demanda :

« - L'ouest , ça donne quoi ces derniers temps ?

- Joli , joli et .. mort . Il n'y a pratiquement rien à faire .

- Et les tensions avec Creta ?

- Oh , ça ? C'est tellement habituel qu'on s'en étonnait même plus ; une vraie routine .

- Pas surprise d'être sortie de ta cambrousse verdoyante pour atterir dans le désert ?

- J'avoue que j'ai dû mal à me faire au décalage là . Il y a à peine deux jours , j'étais tranquillement en train de regarder les arbres perdre leurs feuilles et me voilà dans un endroit où il n'y a pas d'arbres du tout . Et 400 hommes d'un coup , ça donne du fil à retordre . J'espère néanmoins leur inculquer le fait que de blesser un supérieur peut leur coûter cher ... lança-t-elle en fusillant Léon du regard . Sinon , oui , c'est assez surprenant d'être appelée à une telle mission . A croire que Mustang voulait absolument réunir notre promotion de l'école militaire . Ou qu'il a un sens de l'humour malsain .

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Léonce à voix basse .

- Tiens , si c'est pas l'incapable de tout à l'heure , ça ... Doublé d'un p'tit curieux . Non seulement vous aviez récupéré une Kimblee , vous récupérez une Comanche avec . Vous voyez au moins qui était Jolio Comanche ? Un petit homme énervé avec une jambe en bois , ces deux traits de caractère étant liés . Ils ont vraiment un sens de l'humour douteux au QG . Enfin , si on peut dire ça comme ça , grommela Marie , occupée à fumer .

- Ça ne m'aurait pas plu non plus de perdre une jambe , commenta Alice.

- Comme tu dis .

- Pourtant , votre nom est « Grant» ! l'apostropha James , un peu plus loin .

- J'ai pris le nom de mon père ! Mon nom entier est Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant . Ca vaut presque Alice Louise Kimblee .

- Vous battez des records niveau longueur de patronyme , maugréa Coralize qui arrivait avec des couverts.

- Enfin , toujours est-il que je ne ressemble pas à mon grand-père , « Patte de Bois» .

- Tu as un si bel esprit de famille ! ironisa Alice.

- Ta famille a un si bel esprit ! lança Marie sur le même ton.

- Un partout , la balle au centre» , conclut Coralize .

* * *

Après seulement cinq jours de repos , Alice Kimblee eut la confirmation d'une chose dont elle se doutait depuis déjà quelques années : elle détestait être au repos forcé. Être malade ou blessée faisait partie des incidents qu'elle redoutait le plus : non pas à cause de la douleur , non , seulement à cause de la contrainte de rester alitée qui suivait impérativement . Certes , le docteur Marcoh ne lui avait pas imposé de rester cloîtrée sous sa tente , mais , à part travailler sur le chantier , à Ishbal , il n'y avait pas grand'chose à faire. Sortant de sa tente , elle regarda dehors : à ses pieds se dressait les constructions en cours , au loin , elle apercevait les ruines restantes . S'asseyant sur un rocher , elle regarda les travailleurs à l'œuvre sous le soleil timide d'octobre quand une question lui vint soudain à l'esprit : où étaient les femmes ishbales ? Depuis son arrivée , elle n'en avait vu que très peu , et elle ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant . Elle se tapa le crâne en un geste rageur : elle était vraiment aveugle , parfois ! Toujours était-il que la question subsistait : que faisaient les femmes ishbales alors que leurs maris et fils étaient au travail ? Se redressant , elle décida de s'éloigner du chantier pour visiter les parties de la ville déjà en bon état , où se trouvaient la majorité des habitations .

Après avoir tourné en rond quelques instants , Alice entendit du bruit venir d'un grand bâtiment à ciel ouvert . Sans se souvenir de la nature exacte de l'endroit , elle prit l'initiative d'entrer et vit une douzaine de grandes cuves encastrées dans le sol , remplis de ce qui semblait être de la peinture . S'accroupissant , elle observa le liquide : ce n'était pas de la peinture , mais de la teinture . De la bleue , de la orange , de la marron ... Toutes les couleurs étaient présentes . Alors qu'elle jetait un coup d'œil à l'endroit , on l'apostropha :

« - Hé , vous là-bas !

- Oui ? fit-elle en se tournant vers la femme qui l'avait hélée .

- Vous êtes .. le Commandant Kimblee , n'est-ce pas ? lança la jeune fille qui l'avait appelée .

- C'est bien cela .

- Que venez-vous faire ici ? fit son interlocutrice en s'approchant d'elle . Vous n'êtes pas sensée veiller à l'avancée du chantier , avec vos hommes ?

- Je ne crois pas leur être bien utile avec un bras en moins . Je me demandais ce que faisaient les femmes ishbales ; comme je n'ai vu que très peu d'entre vous ces derniers mois . J'étais intriguée par le fait de vous voir si rarement et ne pas savoir vos activités .

- Ah , ça ! sourit l'Ishbale qui lui faisait face . Vous devriez en parler avec Yasha , c'est notre doyenne ici , et ma grand-mère ! Oh , excusez-moi , j'ai oublié de me présenter . Je suis Filiz , je travaille ici depuis peu .

- C'est une teinturerie ici ?

- Exactement , répondit-elle en faisant signe à la militaire de la suivre , c'est une activité assez prospère à Ishbal , contrairement aux Amestris , nous changeons peu de genre de vêtements , nous gardons les vêtements traditionnels que portaient nos ancêtres , et nous achetons peu . Quand les vêtements s'usent , il faut les teindre le plus possible au lieu d'en racheter ; les tissus étant rares car étant importés de Xing ou autre . Et , contrairement aux Amestris , nous portons beaucoup de couleurs également !

- J'ai vu cela . Du orange et du bleu principalement , je me trompe ?

- C'est ça! Ils représentent respectivement le soleil et le ciel, comme ceux du désert où nous sommes actuellement .»

Tout en parlant , les deux jeunes femmes croisaient d'autres femmes ishbales qui regardaient Filiz d'un air étonné en la voyant escorter le Commandant en ces lieux . Elles arrivèrent devant un petit atelier où une vieille femme portant un bandeau sur l'œil était occupée à broder .

« - Grand-mère , quelqu'un voudrait te parler !

- Qui donc ?

- Alice Kimblee , de l'armée d'Amestris .

- Qu'elle entre , ma petite . Laisse-nous . répondit-elle après un soupir .

- Bien , grand-mère !»

Après un hochement de tête , Filiz s'éclipsa , laissant Alice seule dans la pièce , face à Yasha Shan . La vieille dame leva la tête de son ouvrage pour l'examiner du regard , avant de l'inviter à s'approcher : slalommant entre les chutes de tissu , Alice arriva à la table où s'affairait la doyenne , avant de s'asseoir . Après un silence , Yasha demanda :

« - Que venez-vous donc faire par ici , loin du chantier ? Ce n'est pas là votre place , si je ne m'abuse ?

- Je me suis rendue compte que je n'avais eu aucun contact avec les femmes ishbales , et j'ai trouvé ça regrettable . Je ne peux pas me permettre d'être ici et de vivre sur votre terre sans tenter de discuter avec chacun d'entre vous ; même si ça semble présomptueux de dire cela . Je voudrais juste essayer de mieux vous connaître , de ne pas juste être «la militaire» qui vient juste car c'est son travail .

- Je comprends , fit la vieille dame , l'oeil rieur . C'est normal que vous puissiez vous sentir mal à l'aise , mais , n'ayez crainte , je ne vais pas vous manger ! Cependant , je réitère ma question : pourquoi n'êtes vous pas avec hommes ?

- Ils sont suffisamment grands pour se débrouiller sans moi . Coralize , Marie et les autres sont avec eux de toute manière .

- Je vous pensais du genre à ne pas quitter votre travail .

- Mon travail consiste à faire avancer les constructions , mais je n'ai pas envie de rester stérile sur le plan humain . Je ne suis pas venue uniquement pour empiler des briques , si je peux me permettre .

- D'accord . Vous êtes bien véhémente , vous avez quelque chose à vous faire pardonner ? Je crois bien ... lança-t-elle en attrapant le menton d'Alice , que quelqu'un vous ressemblant était au génocide , n'est-ce pas ..?

- Vous avez une très bonne mémoire , souffla la jeune femme .

- Comment pourrais-je oublier le visage de celui qui a failli me tuer , ainsi que ma fille ? C'est donc bien cela .

- Je ne fais pas ça uniquement pour , en quelque sorte , laver l'erreur de ma famille ; même si je veux prouver que les Kimblee peuvent être autre chose que des bourreaux . Les faits de mon oncle ne sont pas les miens , mais on me regarde comme si c'était le cas .

- Ça n'a pas dû toujours être facile ..

- Pour vous , encore moins , alors , je n'ai pas à me plaindre.

- Cessez de toujours vous comparer à nous , voyons , Mademoiselle . Nos cas sont certes bien différents , mais ce n'est pas une excuse pour vous rabaisser .

- Vous êtes la deuxième personne Ishbale à me dire cela , sourit-elle .

- J'espère que vous finirez par comprendre . Pourquoi vous a-t-on conduite jusqu'à moi ?

- Je voudrais savoir la vie des femmes ishbales ; comme je ne vous vois jamais , c'est dur de savoir quel genre de tâches vous faites chaque jour .

- Oh , c'est donc cela ! s'exclama Yasha Shan . Venez avec moi , que je vous montre , nous serions mieux que dans ce petit atelier !»

Elle attrapa sa canne , invita la jeune femme à ressortir et repartit dehors .

* * *

« Comme vous le savez sans doute , notre divinité s'appelle Ishbala , c'est une des filles du Soleil , qui a eu la tâche de défendre les antiques villes du désert crées par les très lointains ancêtres Ishbals , il y a de cela bien des siècles . Malgré sa force et son intelligence , elle fut vaincue lors d'un combat divin par un de ses frères , jaloux d'elle , lequel maîtrisait le Ciel : depuis , dans les préceptes , il est indiqué que les femmes doivent être mises à l'écart de la vie militaire et politique .

- Ce n'est pas un peu machiste comme religion ? Vous êtes pourtant capables de travailler comme les hommes .

- Hahaha ! Pour vous , ça peut vous le sembler ; mais ici , la loi d'Ishbala est aussi la loi de la vie courante . Vous , Amestris ,avez fait passer la Loi au-dessus des religions ; nous tentons de créer un ensemble harmonieux avec les deux . Et , nous avons d'autres avantages !

- Par exemple ?

- Nous sommes les maîtresses de maisonnées ! Si l'homme peut parader comme un coq en dehors de chez lui , quand il rentre à la maison , c'est tout autre chose , lança-t-elle . Nous nous occupons également de certains secteurs de métier : l'habillement , différents formes d'art , la cuisine , etc . Malgré le fait que la loi nous interdise à présent de faire les mêmes choses que les hommes , ils nous considèrent tout de même comme égales , et nous respectent infiniment . Cela est peut-être dû au fait que notre Dieu soit une femme , et qu'offenser une femme reviendrait à un blasphème .

- Je vois !

- Les femmes ishbales sont connues pour leur caractère très fort . Pendant l'insurrection , nous avons été beaucoup plus épargnées que les hommes qui combattaient ... Quand nous avons fondé les bidonvilles , les femmes y avaient une place centrale , étant plus nombreuses en nombre et moins blessées que les hommes -souvent mutilés- qui y vivaient . Nous y avons gagné en respect et cachet ! Maintenant que nous sommes de retour ici , la Loi reprend ses droits , mais ce cachet reste !

- D'accord , Madame Shan . Mais quelque chose m'intrigue ...

- Quoi donc ?

- Avant que le frère d'Ishbala ..

- Yott .

- Yott , ne vaiquit sa soeur , les femmes avaient-elles plus de droits ?

- Oui , elles étaient réputées égales aux hommes . Elles avaient elles aussi un ordre religieux combattant , mais celui-ci s'est dispersé . Par les batailles passées , certains chefs de guerre étaient des femmes , et celles-ci travaillaient également dans des secteurs plus difficiles , comme l'agriculture , la maçonnerie .. Des métiers dit « forts» , même chez vous !

- Exactement , même chez les Amestris , si une femmes fait «un métier d'homme» , elle est mal vue .

- Cela ne vous a pas empêchée d'être militaire , tout de même , sourit Yasha Shan .

- L'armée est une exception à cela , nous avons tout de même la chance d'avoir des hautes gradées , comme le Général Armstrong . Face à une telle femme , les militaires évitent d'être misogynes envers leurs collègues .

- Comme vos hommes évitent de l'être envers vous .

- Il faut toujours faire preuve de respect envers son supérieur , qu'il soit homme ou femme .

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Comment se passe une journée «typique» ici ?

- Et bien ... Nous nous levons vers 7 heures pour venir travailler ici à 8 heures . Nous trions et reprisons les tissus , et d'autres opérations préparatoires à la teinture ,avant de les mettre dans les cuves que vous avez vues tout à l'heure . L'après-midi , nous vérifions si la teinture prend bien & brodons les tissus de la veille . En milieu d'après-midi , nous mettons les dit-tissus à sécher dans la grande pièce à l'ouest . Dans la soirée , nous rangeons les vêtements prêts pour pouvoir les revendre au marché ou lesdonner au monastère . Nous finissons généralement vers 18 heures , avant de rentrer chez nous .

- Vous travaillez beaucoup .

- C'est sans doute moins fatiguant que le travail de ma fille , Kara ! Elle dirige les cuisinières qui vous font les repas collectifs . Passer ma journée à sentir la bonne odeur de nourriture sans pouvoir y goûter ressemblerait à supplice pour moi» , répondit la vieille femme en riant doucement .

Les jours suivants , Alice continua à aller à la teinturerie , parler avec Madame Shan et Filiz , sa petite-fille d'à peine seize ans . Elle en apprit un peu plus sur l'ancien ordre monastique des femmes ishbales : créé peu après l'ordre des Moines Ishbals , ils avaient les mêmes convictions et buts . Mais alors que le but des Moines était de protéger des agressions extérieurs , le leur était plutôt de faire respecter l'ordre dans la cité . La vie monastique était tout aussi stricte que chez les moines , la chasteté étant une conditon obligatoire pour entrer dans cette ordre , au même titre que le fait que de porter les cheveux courts , symbole de féminité : il fallait faire sacrifice de sa vie de femme pour se consacrer au culte d'Ishbala . Leur entraînement durait plusieurs années - les filles s'engagaient souvent à l'adolescence , au même âge que Filiz - et portait sur tout : les textes sacrés , la vie en communauté , le combat ... Elle apprit à connaître également les autres travailleuses de l'endroit .

Alors qu'elles sortaient les sashs ( NDA : c'est la ceinture traditionnelle que portent les maîtres d'arts martiaux birmans . Merci Google !) oranges à fines rayures jaunes destinées au Monastère , Freja , une femme d'une quarantaine d'années , appela Filiz . Après un court échange , Filiz s'approcha d'Alice , l'air préoccupé :

« - Alice ?

- Oui ?

- Vous voudriez bien me rendre un service ?

- Bien sûr . Quel service ?

- Freja voulait que j'aille donner les sashs au monastère non loin d'ici ; mais je dois aller voir le docteur Marcoh avec ma mère : elle s'est brûlée avec l'eau hier soir et elle commence à avoir des douleurs à la main ; alors que je me suis tordu le poignet en mettant le linge à sécher hier , je crois . Pourriez-vous y aller à ma place ?

- C'est d'accord !

- Merci beaucoup ! Vous allez en avoir une vingtaine à transporter , ça ira avec un seul bras ?

- Pas de souci , ce n'est pas bien lourd .

- Merci encore !»

* * *

_« Donc , je dois donner ça à Dalil ... Cela fait longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu , avec Scar . Ils doivent être très occupés ; j'ai entendu dire qu'ils devaient encore rénover le monastère et recopier les écrits abîmés ou perdus ... J'ai à peine entr'aperçu Scar depuis Central , tiens . Est-ce que je devrais lui demander ce qu'il a dit à Mustang ? Peut-être ...»_ songeait Alice en marchant d'un bon pas vers le dôme orange qui indiquait le Monastère .

Enlevant ses chaussures - les garder en un lieu saint était blasphématoire , lui avait indiqué Filiz - elle pénétra à l'intérieur d'un grand hall aux fresques colorées représentant la naissance et la défaite d'Ishbala sur les murs . Le traversant , elle arriva dans une grande cour couverte par un toit vitré , dans laquelle elle ne trouva personne . Perplexe , elle regarda alentour : toujours personne ; elle décida donc de faire demi-tour afin de prendre le petit escalier qu'elle avait aperçu quand elle se cogna .

« Je me disais que j'avais entendu quelqu'un . Si vous vous demandez où sont les autres , ils sont en pleine prière , de l'autre côté du Monastère.»

Levant les yeux , Alice fit face à Scar qui la regardait d'un air amusé .

« - J'espère que je ne vous ai pas fait mal , vous vous êtes cognée .

- Pas du tout ! Je venais donner cela à Dalil mais ..

- Je vais les prendre moi-même dit-il en joignant le geste à la parole .Comment se fait-il qu'un Commandant se retrouve à livrer des Sashs à des Moines Ishbals , dites-moi ?

- La curiosité peut mener à tout .

- Apparemment , fit-il en marchant vers l'escalier . Votre bras va mieux ?

- Oui , mais d'après Marcoh , je dois encore rester au repos une bonne semaine répondit-elle en lui emboîtant le pas .

- Et comment avez-vous fait pour vous retrouver à la teinturerie de Madame Shan ?

- La curiosité , je vous ai dit . C'est une très bonne personne , et très cultivée , aussi .

- C'est l'une des plus vieilles Ishbales , elle a une profonde sagesse . Elle aurait pu être Maître Moine , si elle avait été un homme .

- Ou si l'ordre des Femmes Moines existait toujours .

- Elle vous a parlé de ça aussi , ou votre curiosité l'y a poussée ? se moqua-t-il .

- Les deux . C'était plutôt intéressant comme idée , je ne comprends pas en quoi un simple combat a pu entraîner la chute de cet ordre.

- Vous n'êtes pas spirituelle du tout , je me trompe ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant en haut des marches .

- J'ai essayé, pourtant . Je pense que chacun naît avec quelque chose en lequel croire , et qu'il le découvre au fur et à mesure de sa vie : Dieu est une espèce d'exutoire à cette croyance , selon moi . Il y a des centaines d'autres choses en lesquelles croire . Mais , c'est peut-être triste pour moi , je n'ai pas encore trouvé en quoi croire ; mais ça ne sera sûrement pas Dieu , j'ai un trop grand besoin de choses tangibles . « Je ne crois que ce que je vois»

- Vous êtes pragmatique apparemment .

- Oui , c'est pour cela que , je peux comprendre que le combat entre Yott et Ishbala ait eu lieu dans le sens sacré du terme , sans preuve réelle , mais cependant , l'ordre féminin combattant était réel . En quoi ce qui est écrit dans les textes sacrés datant de plusieurs siècles peut influencer la vie réelle et moderne ? Vous ne pensez pas qu'il faudrait changer les choses ?»

Scar s'arrêta une seconde fois après quelques pas . Les mots lointains de son frère lui revenaient en tête : « Ce monde est en permanente évolution . Si nous nous attachons à d'anciennes coutumes , nous sommes condamnés !». Sans piper mot , il se retourna et fixa Alice Kimblee droit dans les yeux , avant d'esquisser un faible sourire .

« - Mon frère pensait comme vous , confessa-t-il simplement .

- Oh .

- Vous lui ressemblez un peu .

- Merci .

- Vous me remerciez alors que vous ne le connaissiez pas ?

- Rien qu'à entendre le ton de votre voix , on sent que c'était quelqu'un de bien .»

Il continua à marcher , la tête basse , Alice le suivant en silence . Après avoir dépassé quelques pièces , Scar installa le linge dans une pièce remplie d'autres vêtements traditionnels . Le silence se brisa quand Dalil arriva et s'exclama :

« Commandant , c'est une surprise de vous voir ici !

- Bonjour !

- Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne vous ai pas vue . Alors , votre épaule ?

- Beaucoup mieux ! Merci de vous en inquiéter . Cependant , je pense que je ne vais pas vous gêner plus longtemps .

- Mais vous ne gênez personne , voyons ! insista-t-il en souriant . Je vous en prie , restez donc ici avec moi pour le déjeuner , cela fait longtemps que je n'ai pas discuté avec vous !

- Nous devions discuter des projets du Monastère pour le Gün Hediye , mon Père ; l'interompit Scar en se tournant vers lui.

- Et bien , je pense que cela intéressera le Commandant également , voyons ! D'après ce que m'a rapporté Yasha Shan , elle n'est pas mauvaise élève !» affirma Dalil , avant de les inviter à le suivre.

* * *

Assis par terre dans une salle éclairée en haut du Monastère , Dalil expliqua à Alice la cérémonie du Gün Hediye , soit « Le Jour du Souvenir» : c'était une cérémonie religieuse en hommage aux disparus de l'insurrection , qui se déroulait durant la nuit du 26 Octobre , nuit de l'attaque surprise d'une école religieuse où beaucoup de Moines Ishbals enseignaient , cet événement ayant été le plus sanglant de la bataille d' Ishbal , par sa violence et son nombre de morts . Alice finit par demander :

« - Est-ce que vous voulez que mes hommes & moi quittions Ishbal ce jour là ?»

Surpris , Scar et Dalil la fixèrent , avant que le premier ne demande :

« - Pourquoi donc ?

- Ce sont des militaires qui ont provoqué cet événement , dont certains parents des personnes qui sont là . Je ne voudrais offenser personne .

- Vous avez peur d'offenser les esprit des morts ?

- Peut-être.

- Vous êtes spirituelle malgré vous , nota Scar .

- N'ayez crainte , Commandant . Je pense que ce ne sera pas nécessaire de provoquer un tel tohu-bohu pour une seule nuit . Je pense même qu'il serait mieux que vous restiez et y assistiez : fuir , détourner le regard de cette cérémonie serait oublier nos morts ; et la responsabilité de l'état . Je suis certain que cela serait mieux si vous y assistiez , précisa Dalil.

- D'accord» , finit par répondre Alice .

* * *

«- J'espère qu'elle viendra , dit Dalil alors que le Commandant s'éloignait . Mais ... tu me sembles bien pensif .

- Ce n'est rien .

- Ne me mens pas , je t'en prie .

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle songeait que nos préceptes étaient éloignés de la vie réelle que nous menons .

- C'est son droit ; mais pourquoi cela te touche-t-il tant ?

- Mon frère avait la même opinion qu'elle ; ce sont les deux seules personnes que j'ai jamais connues à considérer Ishbala de cette manière .

- Ils n'ont peut-être pas totalement tort.

- Comment cela , mon Père ? s'exclama Scar , choqué.

- Nos préceptes et textes sacrés datent d'il y a plusieurs siècles . Avec les événements de ces dernières années , il serait peut-être sage de les appliquer autrement ; et non les nier .

- Est-ce possible ?

- Je crois que nos compatriotes sont prêts à un changement , mais petit à petit . Tout peut se construire à partir de rien . Il nous suffit juste d'être patient ; tu le sais bien .

- Oui , je le sais bien ; mais parfois , la patience me manque ...»

* * *

De son côté , Alice Kimblee venait de se rendre compte d'une chose : elle avait totalement oublié de demander à Scar comment il avait pu convaincre Mustang d'envoyer 400 hommes.

* * *

**Coin - hanté - de l'auteur :**

Madame Shan & Marcoh sont là , eux aussi ! J'aimais bien Madame Shan , je voulais la faire revenir dans ma fanfic' ; et Marcoh aussi. Filiz , si vous cherchez , c'est un prénom turc , et Freja , c'est plutôt scandinave , mais je trouvais ça joli . Léonce , c'est le prénom de mon arrière grand-père .

_«Gün Hediye» ,_ c'est du turc littéral approximatif mal traduit , je cherchais une langue étrangère jolie . D'ailleurs , en parlant de turc , c'était encore MaNga en bande-son .

Le chapitre est court , je le sais et je m'en excuse ; j'essaie de poster à peu près chaque mois mais la longueur des chapitres est plutôt aléatoire suivant ce que j'ai à y dire .


	11. Gün Hediye

Tiens , une note débile de début de chapitre !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Inconvenient Ideal -**_

* * *

C'est aujourd'hui , le 26 Octobre , jour du Gün Hediye . En ce jour pieux , tout le monde est plongé dans ses pensées ... et ses souvenirs.

Tel était le cas de l'Ishbal à la cicatrice , qui était encore au lit , réveillé très tôt après un sommeil agité. En tant que Moine Ishbal , il devait officier les différents rites qui se dérouleraient dans la soirée et la nuit , en même temps que le passé ressurgissait tel un film dans sa tête .

_Ce jour-là ... Qu'avais-je fait ce jour là ? Je m'étais levé très tôt pour aller au monastère et prendre des nouvelles d'Ewan , qui avait été blessé la veille par un tir de canon près de son quartier . Je suis passé voir mon frère qui était encore plongé dans ses recherches ... Il avait alors ses tatouages ,_ se remémora-t-il en contemplant ses bras ._ Je lui avais sommé de partir quand mes camarades sont venus ... Et montré alors la face monstrueuse de l'alchimie ... Quand un tir de canon nous a aussi frôlés . Dès lors , je suis allé voir Dalil et les autres les avertir de la menace en même temps que... Je crois que c'est Noam qui est arrivé en criant et pleurant ; nous l'avions pressé de nous dire ce qui se passait . Il a bafouillé quelque chose à propos de Kanda et du fait que ma famille y était encore : je me suis enfui du monastère en courant . Quand je suis arrivé , un bataillon était là ; après les avoir mis au tapis , j'ai vu que ma famille était toujours là ... Pour encore très peu de temps ... Voilà que l'Ecarlate est apparu .. et a détruit ma vie en même temps que ma terre sacrée ..._

Il se leva , après s'être assis un bref instant au bord de son lit , se dirigeant près de la fenêtre , il contempla au-dehors : parmi les ruines , des bâtiments neufs s'élevaient . Presque comme avant . La guerre laisse à jamais des marques sur les terres qu'elles a salies de sang.

_Et je suis tombé , protégé par mon frère , cet idiot ... Se sacrifier pour moi . Moi qui ai sali le nom des Ishbals en commettant mes crimes par simple vengeance , aveugle et violente . En tuant des innocents ... Comme les Rockbell ... Est-ce que j'ai mérité qu'on me sauve , par trois reprises jusque aujourd'hui ? Qu'est-ce qui a pu pousser ces gens à m'aider ?_ songea Scar . _Pourtant , malgré mes erreurs et la haine qui me reste , je suis ici , à aider mes camarades et l'armée d'Amestris : est-ce un signe de mon frère , qui voulait le bien de tous ? Que dirait-il s'il me voyait ?_ sourit-il faiblement . _Me voilà à coopérer avec la nièce de l'homme qui l'a tué . Quelle ironie ..._

Tout en étant plongé dans ses réflexions , il descendit l'escalier qui conduisait jusqu'au réfectoire commun du monastère , vide à l'exception d'une personne , vu l'heure très matinale : Dalil qui buvait son thé . Remarquant son élève , il l'invita du regard à s'asseoir à ses côtés. Prenant le siège en face de son maître , l'homme s'assit , avec également un thé à la main , dans une tasse ébréchée . Dalil lui parla de banalités , auquel Scar répondit laconiquement ; jusqu'à ce que le Moine lui demanda brusquement :

«- A qui penses-tu ?

- Comment savez-vous que je pense à quelqu'un en particulier ?

- Nous sommes au Jour du Souvenir , où nous commémorons la mémoire des disparus ; et , malheureusement , tu as beaucoup de parents auquels penser ...

- Oui ...

- Ton frère ?

- Exact.

- Vous étiez très proches , Slimane et toi , depuis tout petits ... Vous n'aviez que trois ans de différence , si je ne me trompe pas . Je me souviens encore quand il a essayé d'être Moine Guerrier ... Il n'avait pas réussi les épreuves réclamant de la force , c'était bien dommage car c'était un jeune homme très sage ... Mais son petit frère a bien réussi , lui , dit Dalil calmement . Il était avec toi quand tu as passé les épreuves , tu étais tout jeune , à peine dix ans . Et tu as réussi . Ton père , ta mère et ton frère était très fiers de toi , je me souviens que Slimane t'ait pris dans ses bras avant de te lâcher en disant « Je ne peux plus faire ça , c'est toi le plus fort de nous deux maintenant !» .

- Ça vous a marqué presque plus que moi , on dirait ... Mon père n'avait pas vraiment exprimé sa fierté .

- Oui , s'esclaffa Dalil , c'était une scène plutôt touchante. Et Aslan ( NDA : Narnia tape l'inscruste ! XD) était un homme plutôt discret sur ses sentiments par rapport à vous ; mais quand je lui ai appris la nouvelle , sa fierté se voyait sur son visage . C'était un homme très brave et un bon père. Il te ressemblait beaucoup .

- C'est vrai , mon Père. Toujours est-il qu'ils me manquent , tous . Cependant ... vous êtes toujours là , et , si je peux me permettre , je suis très heureux de vous avoir encore avec moi , confessa-t-il en se levant .

- Et bien , si je peux me le permettre , je suis heureux que tu sois ici avec moi aussi , mon Fils , lui répondit Dalil en le suivant . J'ai toujours vu mes élèves comme mes enfants , en quelque sorte , alors avoir gardé mon enfant prodigue est un grand soulagement pour moi.

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna l'Ishbal à la cicatrice , malgré tout touché par ces paroles .

- Oui ; il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour pendant ces sept années loin d'Ishbal où je n'ai pas pensé à vous et prié pour vous revoir . Et Ishbala m'a récompensé ; vous êtes revenus . Et ensemble , nous essayons de faire revivre notre Terre Sacrée et de ne pas faillir à notre mission . Merci d'être à mes côtés , mon Fils .. et mon ami ...» , le remercia Dalil en s'inclinant .

L'élève reste estomaqué devant cette démonstration de respect et d'affection que lui portait son Maître : c'était plutôt à lui de remercier son maître d'être resté et de l'accepter , malgré leurs différences et sa violence passée . Il ne l'avait jamais abandonné . Il parvient à bredouiller un remerciement avant de quitter la salle , les joues quelque peu empourprées par l'émotion. Il traversa le grand couloir et arriva dehors , où il s'aperçut que le soleil n'était pas encore levé . Il décida d'aller en haut du quartier , à l'endroit même où il avait aperçu sa dévastation , quelques années auparavant . Alors qu'il marchait en regardant le sable sur le sol , les souvenirs lui revenaient petit à petit : sa mère ,Rezzan , qui l'emmenait avec elle au marché étant enfant , alors qu'il dépassait à peine les bacs où s'entassaient les fruits. Qui lui racontait l'histoire d'Ishbala sous forme de contes pour l'endormir . Qui cuisinait très bien . Il pensait aussi à son père , à sa force quand il le soulevait comme trois fois rien quand il s'endormait sur la table où il étudiait . A sa voix grave quand il lui parlait de la vie et ses dérives . Son frère , aussi : son amour pour son travail de professeur d'Ishbal ancien à l'école du quartier . A la manière qu'il avait de rire face aux remarques naïves des enfants qu'il côtoyait . A son humanité , à son rêve de vivre en paix , entre Ishbals et Amestris . Et aussi à tous les gens qu'il rencontrait chaque jour : ses camarades avec qui il avait souffert lors des entraînement rigoureux , avec qui il avait prié , sué , ri . Aux amis de la famille qui les invitaient à prendre le thé dès qu'il les croisaient . Même aux simples passants , comme le marchand de légumes qu'il croisait chaque matin en rendant visite à Slimane . Tous ces petits événements , chaque infime rencontre de cet instant lui importait peu alors ; lorsqu'il pensait que rien ne changerait . Mais la guerre avait tout balayé tel un coup de vent sur les dunes . Tout était changé . Il savait qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais cette vie , mais quelque part , au fond de lui , il croyait en un avenir moins sombre de celui auquel il pensait il y a encore quelques mois. Il finit par arriver en haut de la colline qui surplombait une bonne partie de la ville . L'Ishbal s'assit , les jambes au dessus du bord , contemplant l'horizon et tentant de calmer son esprit.

« Je pensais être la seule personne à venir ici aussi tôt . Vous permettez que je m'asseoie près de vous ?» l'interrompit une voix.

Il se retourna , les yeux écarquillés de surprise : Alice Kimblee , sa sempiternelle tasse de café noir à la main , lui souriait d'un air contrit . D'un geste de la main , il lui montra son consentement . Un silence s'installa sans aucun bruit , à part celui du café qui clapotait dans la tasse : ils restèrent chacun dans leur réflexion , à contempler le soleil se lever à l'horizon.

_Il doit avoir autant de gens à commémorer que moi ... Qu'aurait dit mon père ? Sans doute « Alice , tu penses à moi qu'un seul jour par an , tu es vraiment une fille ingrate !» , ou quelque chose du genre. Quand j'y pense , je n'ai pas souvenir que mon père ait été quelqu'un de très sérieux , il aurait pu être le mentor de Maes Hugues . Toujours à brûler la moitié de la cuisine dès qu'il tentait de faire cuire un œuf , mais d'un autre côté , il était plutôt doué en bricolage . « On peut pas être doué en tout» comme il disait . Je me demande ce que ma mère lui a trouvé ... Une gentillesse et une tendresse sans bornes , oui . Il me chouchoutait énormément , j'étais limite pourrie gâtée , quand j'y pense. Ma mère , je ne peux même pas lui rendre un vague hommage , j'ai dû la voir une minute . Quel gâchis . Je me demande si elle aurait été fière de moi . C'était une femme extraordinaire , d'après ce que j'ai pu en entendre dire par mon père. Alors qu'elle devait être mariée à l'empereur de Xing , elle s'est enfuie en payant un marchand qui venait dans sa demeure et est arrivée à Central sans un sou ... Pour finalement être fiancée à un tout jeune héritier . Et mon oncle . Je ne doute pas qu'il m'aurait mis une gifle pour aider les Ishbals ; à croire que nous sommes diamétralement opposés malgré notre ressemblance physique indéniable. Quand à savoir si c'est conscient ... Enfin , je n'ai pas envie de m'auto-analyser , ce serait sans fin. Solf , donc ... Un homme très élégant et calme , et malgré tout très fort et parfois mesquin , c'est ce que je dirais si je devais le décrire. Un homme qui a pris soin de moi pendant des années mais a commis un véritable massacre ici . Ai-je été si aveugle pour ne pas avoir vu ou même senti la violence dont il pouvait être capable ? Ou me suis-je voilée la face tout ce temps ..?_

_"_ - A qui pensez-vous ?

- Pardon? fit la militaire , interloquée de cette question brusque .

- Dalil me l'a demandé tout à l'heure , alors , je vous le demande à vous aussi , déclara Scar en la guettant du coin de l'oeil.

- A mon père .

- Gaspard , c'est cela ?

- Oui .

- Comment était-il? demanda-t-il .

- Comment ça ? sourcilla Alice.

- Il vous ressemblait ou pas ?

- Physiquement , un peu. Il était grand et baraqué , un peu comme vous. Il avait les cheveux noirs aussi , avec les yeux vert émeraude et toujours un sourire collé sur le visage . C'était le roi de la catastophe et de la niaiserie parfois : je ne comptais même plus le nombre de fois où moi ou mon oncle avions dû appeler les pompiers quand il tentait de cuisiner . Ou quand il se blessait en faisant du bricolage . Ou bien toutes les fois où il m'achetait des jouets ou des vêtements ; j'en avais tellement qu'ils remplissaient toute une pièce de la maison . Le dernier cadeau qu'il m'ait donné a été un carrousel musical , il fallait faire tourner une petite molette et il démarrait , je passais des heures à le regarder . Surtout quand il est parti. Il me rappelait le sourire et l'odeur de mon père , sa tendresse aussi . Le regarder sans penser me faisait oublier les soucis qu'il me causait en étant si loin ... Je repensais à des souvenirs joyeux ou stupides , comme la manière qu'il avait de m'appeler par mille noms parfois franchement mielleux à la sortie de l'école , ce qui me faisait rougir . A ces moments là , j'avais un peu honte de lui , mais , maintenant avec le recul , je me rends compte ... que j'étais très fière de mon père , oui ... finit-elle chuchotant. Enfin , c'est assez pitoyable de parler de tout ça .

- En quoi cela ferait-il pitié de vous entendre évoquer votre père ? l'interrompit Scar .

- Je ne sais pas .

- Alors , ne dites pas de bêtises .

- Désolée . Je n'ai pas de souvenirs précis avec mon père , plutôt un sentiment général .

- Moi ... J'ai les deux , j'ai des souvenirs très précis de certains instants que je passais avec mes parents . Sans doute que vous étiez trop jeune pour vous rappeler exactement de lui.

- A quoi ressemblait votre père ?

- ...

- Oubliez , je vous ai vexé , s'excusa aussitôt la jeune femme .

- Pas du tout , la rassura-t-il , je cherchais juste mes mots . Mon père s'appelait Aslan , ce qui signifie «Lion» en vieil ishbal . Il était menuisier , ce qui lui avait aussi fait de lui un homme très fort physiquement . Il avait de grandes mains , sèches et même calleuses à cause du bois qu'il manipulait quotidiennement . Il veillait sur chacun d'entre nous , pour que nous ne manquions de rien . Chaque soir , il venait parler avec mon frère et moi , de tout et de rien .

- Je peux vous demander de ..

- De vous parler de mon frère , c'est ça ?

- Oui , confessa-t-elle , gênée.

- Il s'appelait Slimane . Et c'était le meilleur grand frère qu'on puisse avoir» , se contenta de lui répondre Scar avec un sourire triste.

Le soleil commençait à répandre ses rayons , créant une lueur rouge dans le ciel d'octobre.

Sans aucun autre bruit que celui des rares oiseaux du désert Ishbal qui se piaillaient .

* * *

Alice retourna au camp plus tard dans la matinée , où elle croisa Marie qui était concentrée sur l'examen de certains outils abîmés. S'asseyant en tailleur à ses côtés , la brune lui demanda :

« - Est-ce qu'on te remet souvent dans la tête , ou te revient-il souvent en mémoire , que tu es de la famille de Jolio Comanche ?

- En voilà une question , grommela son interlocutrice.

- Donc ? Parce que moi , j'ai l'impression d'être marquée comme du bétail " Je suis de la famille de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate , ce fou furieux" !

- Non , et je m'étonne de cela d'ailleurs . Nos histoires de famille ne sont pas si différentes . Deux alchimistes d'Etat , deux gens heureux d'être sur le champ de bataille , deux meurtriers . Jolio était le même type d'homme que ton oncle au niveau du combat , mais on gardé plus en mémoire Kimblee que Comanche . J'avoue que c'est injuste pour toi. Tu dois en subir le fardeau à travers le regard des autres .

- Pas toi?

- Beaucoup moins. Je ne porte déjà pas son nom et je n'y ressemble pas . Tu n'as pas de chance . Enfin , si ..

- Comment ça ?

- Vous n'êtes pas des laidrons rétorqua gaiement son amie.

- Merci , toi aussi , sourit Alice . Pour y ressembler , tu veux une jambe en bois ? fit-elle en se levant .

- J'm'en passerai , fous-moi le camp , j'bosse moi !»

* * *

Pendant ce temps , Coralize discutait avec les Ishbals avec qui elle commençait à préparer la décoration des rues pour le soir .

« - Combien de bougies ?

- Treize , c'est un chiffre porte-bonheur dans notre religion , lui répondit Behzan . Ils vont servir au rite de la danse qui se déroulera à la fin de la soirée.

- D'accord , acquiesça-t-elle en les manipulant doucement . Et ces pétales ?

- Ce sont des acacias , les jeunes Moines doivent les disperser sur la route que prendra le cortège des Moines afin de guider les âmes , rétorqua Dogus .

- « Guider les âmes» ? Elles ne sont pas déjà parties ? Techniquement parlant ...

- Oui , mais elles reviennent pour une soirée nous honorer de leur présence .

- Je vois . C'est poétique , tout de même . Quels rites vont ponctuer la cérémonie ?

- Vers vingt et une heures , les cloches des différents monastères vont sonner pour appeler les âmes . Ensuite , au bout d'une demie-heure , le cortège se mettra en route et s'arrêtera devant chaque maison où la famille a subi une perte lors de l'insurrection . Les familles seront protégées de pertes futures par une prière et devront chacune suivre le cortège , en amenant avec elles le prénoms de la personne perdue sur un morceau de papier .

- Mais ça doit durer des heures ! S'arrêter à chaque porte ! cria -t-elle , estomaquée par l'idée de voir les Moines s'arrêter tous les deux mètres .

- C'est bien pour cela que l'on commence à vingt et une heures ... Généralement , vers vingt trois heures ou minuit , nous arrivons vers la place où nous sommes . nous allumons alors un grand feu où chaque famille doit jeter le papier au feu en prononçant le nom du défunt , afin de permettre son âme de ... partir en cendres avec le papier , et redevenir poussière , se mêler au sable et s'envoler vers la demeure de Dieu . Avec une seule alumette , le maître des Moines Ishbals - Dalil dans le cas présent- doit allumer les treize bougies avant que les moines ne fassent la danse funèbre. Ensuite , beaucoup restent dehors la nuit pour échanger des souvenirs ou partager un repas.

- Merci de m'avoir expliqué tout cela , Behzan , c'est très gentil !

- Je vous en prie , il ne faudrait pas que vous ayez l'air idiote ce soir , la taquina-t-il.

- A qui allez-vous penser ce soir , Lieutenant ? la questionna Dogus.

- Mmmm ... mes parents . Ils sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand j'étais toute petite , j'ai été envoyée dans un petit orphelinat . Ne faites pas cette tête , s'exclama-t-elle en voyant leur mine sombre. Certes , ne pas avoir connu mes parents m'attriste , mais au moins , je me dis que je souffre moins que ceux qui se souviennent de bons moments passés avec leur famille et savent qu'ils ne reviendront pas ...»

* * *

A vingt-et-une heures précises , les cloches sonnèrent , de sons différents , une mélodie carillonante mais douce pour remuer les esprit des vivants et des morts . Miles regardait fixement le clocher d'où s'échappait le doux bruit . Depuis les quelques mois depuis qu'il était arrivé , il avait été facilement accepté , peut-être à cause de sa couleur de peau et ses yeux . Il s'était facilement intégré , et sa famille allait sûrement venir avec lui , se familiariser avec la terre de ses ancêtres . Il pensa très fortement à l'âme de son grand-père , qui , en ce soir , allait être avec lui.

Les pas des Moines Ishbals jetaient du sable aux environs , ils étaient une dizaine à quitter le monastère en ce début de soirée , les yeux levés au ciel déjà sombre et étoilé ; Dalil en tête du cortège . Commençant par la grand'rue en face du monastère , ils s'arrêtèrent une fois . Puis une autre. Et encore une autre . Presque à chaque maison , la guerre avait laissé un vide. Et toujours le même rite : s'arrêter , s'incliner devant le cortège , prier pour la paix de l'âme , être béni par le Maître. Et partir derrière les autres . Un manège sordide mais beau à la fois , plein de spiritualité empreinte de tristesse du deuil . Alice et Coralize attendaient sur la place , un peu en hauteur de la ville , regardant les torches brûler , éclairant faiblement les rues sombres et les visages fermés ; habillées de blanc , la couleur de deuil à Ishbal . Se contentant jusqu'à alors de regarder le cortège grossir , Coralize dit très simplement :

« - Pourquoi le blanc à ton avis ?

- Mmmh ? Le blanc représente la pureté , mais aussi le vide , la fin ; comme la mort est la fin de la vie . Ou «blanc comme un mort» , c'est souvent une couleur associée à des choses morbides. Mais à ce que j'ai entendu , le noir se porte aux enterrements " normaux" et les cérémnies religieuses pour les morts se font en blanc .

- Sacré dresscode ! On a la classe en blanc ! Ohyeah ! fit Coralize , tout sourire et pouces levés.

- On a de grandes considérations en un moment sacré , non ? renchérit Alice .

- Disons que ce genre de cérémonies me met mal à l'aise , alors je parle de banalités . Mais je dois avouer que c'est assez touchant d'assister à une cérémonie religieuse , moi qui suis athée comme pas deux .

- En parlant d'athée , où est Marie ?

- « J'crois pas en Dieu , j'suis venue ici pour bosser , j'serai pas payée en heures supplémentaires pour ça , et j'veux me pieuter!» a-t-elle si brillament exprimé.

- Quelle délicatesse .

- Comme tu dis !

- Je pense bien être la dernière personne sur Terre que l'on aurait invitée à une cérémonie Ishbale , non ? Quand même ...

- Non , il y a Solf Kimblee avant , l'interrompit Coralize d'un air taquin.

- Oooh c'est très fin ça , bravo !" grogna Alice en lui infligeant un léger coup de coude dans les côtes .

* * *

Au bout d'une heure , une file d'environ 300 Ishbals arriva en haut de la colline où elles étaient : prenant une torche , Scar alluma les branches qui avaient été disposées au sol par Coralize quelques heures plus tôt . Le feu s'alluma d'un coup sec , les flammes jaunes se détachant sur le ciel noir de la nuit qui était tombée . L'un après l'autre , Arman , Azra , Selvin , Ozlem , Pakize , Nurullah et les autres rejoignirent le feu , leur fin papier étant happé par les flammes , produisant cendre et fumée qui volait jusqu'aux étoiles. Quand le dernier nom fut jeté et la dernière larme versée , les Moines lancèrent un grand linge sur le feu pour l'éteindre . Alors , la dernière partie de la cérémonie commença .

L'un après l'autre , les Moines se mirent en cercle , à l'intérieur des bougies posées à même le sol . Un murmure s'échappa de la bouche de leur Maître , et la danse funèbre commença : ce n'était pas même pas une danse à proprement parler , mais plutôt une transe où les morts valsaient avec eux , guidant leurs pas . De leur bouche s'élevait une mélopée qu'Alice ne comprenait pas , étant un vieux chant religieux ishbal en hommage aux guerriers courageux perdant leur vie en bataille . La chorégraphie était parfaite , pas un seul n'était en retard ou en avance , comme s'ils savaient la danse et le temps par coeur , sans temps mort . Après un dernier mouvement de bras , ils s'assirent tous par terre , la tête près du sol en signe de recueillement . Tous les autres Ishbals présents suivirent , emportés par le rite , tout comme Alice et Coralize firent , en respect pour les âmes qui partaient . Après une minute les cheveux mêlées à la poussière , tous se levèrent et contemplèrent les étoiles et la lune , seule source de lumière en cette froide soirée d'automne , comme pour suivre le trajet des esprit à présent en paix , pour une année encore .

* * *

Scar déambulait dans les rues de Kanda depuis déjà quelques minutes , sans un réel but . Du moins c'est dont il tentait de se convaincre , mais , malgré tout , ses pas le conduisaient à l'endroit où il avait vécu avant la guerre d'Ishbal .

_« A la maison ... Où est mon foyer ? Qu'est-ce que ma maison maintenant ? Ce n'est plus qu'une ruine vide d'objets et de vivants ...»_

Il tourna à gauche , encore à gauche , puis à droite .

_« Le foyer que mon père avait construit de ces propres mains , au sens littéral et figuré . Il avait fait son devoir d'homme : il avait l'habitat et la famille . Qu'ai-je , par rapport à lui ? Des vieilles pierres tachées de sang . De vieux démons , des fantômes . Rien que je n'ai vraiment construit ... encore ...»_

Il arriva devant ce qui avait été une maison ishbale basique : sans étage , en pierre blanche crayeuse . Du bout des doigts , il effleura ce qui restait du pas de porte et resta debout . Il se revoyait encore enfant , essayant de toucher le haut de celui-ci , en vain : presque inconsciemment , son bras se leva et ne rencontra que le vide . Vide. Comme l'intérieur : il ne restait même plus des restes de meubles , rien que des pierres qui étaient tombées dans l'explosion. Il avança , ses pieds crissant sur les minuscules gravillons qui juchaient le sol .

_« A droite , la cuisine où Mère faisait les repas ... Avec notre table et notre tapis , où nous nous réunissions tous , chaque soir , après que Père ait fini de travailler . Les soirées étaient trop courtes , et maintenant , sans leur présence , elles me semblent si longues ... A gauche , il y avait le petit atelier de Père , où il construisait des objets pour les revendre au marché . Son étal était devant sa menuiserie , et je venais souvent avec lui et Slimane . Slimane ... Il voulait faire de lui son successeur , mais il avait deux mains gauches . Cependant , Père ne lui en a pas voulu , il savait que ce n'était pas sa voie ... , songea-t-il en regardant le mur où son père exposait ses œuvres sur une étagère à présent en menues miettes. Notre chambre était juste derrière , à côté de la salle d'eau . Quand j'étais petit , il restait éveillé très longtemps près de moi quand je faisais un cauchemar ou étais malade . Et , en grandissant , j'ai ait la même chose pour lui .. Parfois , nos rôles s'inversaient ...»_

L'émotion et les souvenirs le submergeaient , comme autant de vieilles photos . Il sortit brusquement et resta dehors , la respiration haletant et les yeux fixés sur le sol . Scar entendit soudain un bruit et se retourna : une ombre filiforme se dessinait sur un mur . Approchant discrètement , il vit qui était là : Alice Kimblee était au milieu d'une ruelle ordinaire , en dehors de l'énorme tache de sang sur les briques des maisons et les ruines qui jonchaient encore le sol . Avançant doucement , il demanda à voix basse :

« - Que venez-vous faire ici ?

- Je n'avais pas envie de dormir , et même si je tentais , je sens que n'y arriverais pas . Je pense à beaucoup de choses , là .

- Qu'avez-vous pensé de la cérémonie du Gün Hediye ?

- Malgré mon manque de spiritualité que vous avez souligné , c'était un moment très fort . Qui m'a fait réaliser qu'il faut parfois .. aller de l'avant , soupira-t-elle . Il n'est pas bon de rester enfermé sur sa peine et rester prisonnier de ses souvenirs . Vous ne pensez pas ?

- C'est ce dont je tente de me convaincre chaque jour , murmura Scar .

- Vous y arrivez ?

- Petit à petit , oui . La guerre nous a marqués , vous le savez plus que quiconque . Si je ne peux oublier les horreurs que nous avons subies par les militaires , je peux au moins être sûr que les hommes à Ishbal maintenant n'y sont pour rien . Que le pouvoir en place et la violence sont aveugles et sourdes à tout entendement . En ayant moi-même été victime de ma propre bestialité , je suis devenu comme ces hommes que je détestais : un monstre . C'est pourquoi .. je tente de me racheter , en quelque sorte . En bâtissant un nouvel Ishbal où mon peuple et les Amestris vivront en paix , répondit Scar d'une traite. Comme mon frère le souhaitait ... Et le souhaite encore , je l'entends au fond de moi ... » conclut-il très timidement.

Alice était surprise de voir l'ancienne terreur du pays aussi touchante . Bien qu'elle -même ne soit pas du genre à avoir la larme à l'oeil facilement , elle se sentait proche de ses paroles . Son étonnement continua quand l'Ishbal lui dit :

"- Merci . Pour tout ce que vous faites ici . Vous êtes un exemple pour moi...

- Vraiment ? s'enquit-elle . En quoi ?

- Vous vous battez chaque jour contre ce qu'il vous a fait subir , indirectement . Contre les idées reçues qu'on a devous .

- C'est normal de ne pas vouloir être comparée de cette manière . Un jour ou l'autre , nous changeons pour vivre notre existence comme nous l'entendons , au risque de décevoir ou de choquer . Je pense qu'il ne faut pas se limiter à l'idée que l'on se fait de nous ou à des actes qu'on a commis , expliqua la militaire , tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux .

- Voilà ce que je disais , fit Scar , s'approchant soudain . C'est cela que je pense faire à présent. Et c'est vous qui illustrez le mieux cette idée .

- Mais la bataille est encore rude , en moi-même encore .

- Vous gagnerez ." affirma Scar , commençant à repartir .

Ne bougeant pas tout d'abord , bras ballants , Alice le regarda s'éloigner avant de finir par lui courir après . Agrippant soudain sa manche , elle le regarda . Il était apparemment très surpris de la voir aussi proche , comme en témoignaient ses yeux rouges écarquillés .

" - Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda-t-elle abruptement . Qui dit que je ne vais pas abandonner ? Ou me rendre compte que je suis comme lui ?

- C'est de ça dont vous avez peur alors ? Devenir comme lui ? s'enquit l'Ishbal à voix basse .

- Comme il n'a rien montré de ce côté sanguinaire avant , peut-être deviendrai-je ... commença-t-elle , sans pouvoir conclure sa pensée .

- Jamais . Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé dans sa tâche . Et c'est une détermination qui ne faiblit pas , dit-t-il , planté droit devant elle . Vous êtes très courageuse ."

Cette fois , quand il partit , Alice ne le rattrapa pas , mais sourit . A son " Bonne nuit" , il ne répondit que par un autre sourire qu'elle ne pouvait voir .

* * *

Dalil l'attendait , seul devant le monastère . Quand il vit arriver son élève , il se leva et vit le visage tourmenté de Scar. Mettant sa main sur son épaule d'un air paternel , il l'interrogea du regard . La réponse à sa question muette fut :

« - J'ai été dire au revoir à de vieux fantômes . Je suis prêt à créer ma propre vie maintenant .

- Tu as été patient , sourit Dalil .

- J'ai suivi vos conseils , mon Père .

- Qu'as-tu donc été faire pour arriver à ce but ?

- Je vous l'ai dit , «dire au revoir à de vieux fantômes» .

- Que des fantômes ? insinua le vieux Moine , l'air malicieux .

- Non , avoua Scar , à des êtres vivants aussi .»

Sur ce , il prit congé de son Maître et monta jusque ses appartements . Après avoir regardé le ciel étoilé et la ville faiblement éclairée par la lune , il alla se coucher . Il dormit d'un sommeil sans rêves et sans fantômes .

* * *

**Coin - bouddhiste - de l'auteur :**

Et c'est bien un chapitre centré sur Scar qu'on a là , pour changer . J'avais envie de développer mon point de vue sur ce personnage , et son histoire aussi . Le prénom de sa mère a été choisi au hasard , son père aussi ( même si je trouve que ce Mossieu' a la classe dans les images du manga) et Slimane , c'est que j'adore ce prénom , c'est le héros du « Pays sans adultes » d'Ondine Khayat .

J'ai changé le dialogue avec Alice , car je le trouvais assez guimauve dans l'original . Je tenais à ce qu'on voie un point commun qui les lie dès ce chapitre . Même s'il y en a déjà dans le chapitre de Central City II , je vais pas avancer ce côté de l'histoire comme un bourrin .

Au niveau du rite religieux , je cherchais un truc à peu près poétique et différent des rites chrétiens répandus . J'espère que vous visualisez la chose , je n'aime pas faire de longues descriptions , j'ai peur de saoûler .

_Musique : "Inconvenient Ideal"_ de Dir en Grey .

A la prochaine ! o/


	12. Au Monastère

A Ishbal , y'a ptet du sable , mais Gaara n'y est pas !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Summer 78-**_

* * *

Le lendemain , le camp était encore plus calme que coutume . Peut-être à cause des émotions de la veille , peut-être à cause de la fatigue . Peut-être à cause de l'heure très matinale , aussi .

Cependant , ça ne dura pas longtemps : les horloges biologiques s'étant faites aux réveils à 6h30 , tout le monde se réveilla , s'étira , bailla , grogna , se leva . Tout le monde sauf Alice Kimblee qui était debout depuis un moment , après un sommeil agité dû d'une part au fait que les lits de l'armée lui mettaient le dos en vrac et d'autre part au fait que les paroles de Scar la veille la hantaient .

_Puis-je vraiment être l'exemple de quelqu'un ? Je me trouve encore si faible . Sans autre volonté que de me démarquer de lui . S'il n'avait pas commis ces actes , qui sait si je ne serais pas devenue quelqu'un de totalement différent ... **Une parfaite petite maîtresse de maison , par exemple ?**_

Voilà qu'elle entendait des voix à présent . Alice voyait presque un grand sourire sournois devant ses yeux , et une bouche qui continuait à lui parler .

_Peut-être . Qui sait . Mais cela ne change pas la question de départ : ai-je vraiment du mérite dans ce que je fais ? Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être aussi ...** Forte ? Tu crois que ce type complimente la première greluche qui passe ?**_

Se disant que , quitte à être folle , autant l'être franchement , elle se demanda :

_- Tu es quoi au juste , la voix de la raison ?_

_**- Je suis surtout là pour te montrer que tu te sous-estimes , ma grande . Et je crois bien qu'il te fait les yeux doux .**_

_- C'est ça , et mon oncle a eu le Prix Nobel de la Paix ! Laisse-moi , ptite voix , j'ai des couverts à amener !_

**_- Si c'est comme ça !" _**s'esquiva la dite " ptite voix" moqueuse .

S'agrippant au bord d'un des éviers , Alice ferma les yeux , remettant ses idées en place en respirant doucement . Ayant mis les plats sur les différentes tables , elle repartit en cuisine chercher des tasses , le besoin de café commençant à se faire très fort chez elle . Les remarquant tout en haut d'une étagère , elle pesta contre cette règle qui semblait promulguer que les tasses devaient obligatoirement se trouver le plus haut possible dans un meuble de rangement , elle brandit le bras et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'en attraper quelques unes . Malheureusement , celles-ci glissèrent entre ses doigts , amorcèrent leur chute et la première d'entre elles se cassa , bientôt suivie par ses sœurs . Du moins , c'est ce qu'elle pensait d'un air dépité , impuissante face à cette avalanche de tasses , quand deux mains venues de derrière son dos les saisirent prestement et les posèrent sur le plan de travail blanc juste devant elle .

" C'est une manie de vouloir faire tomber les tasses ?" demanda une voix grave mais amusée qu'elle reconnut parfaitement pour l'avoir eu en tête pendant des heures cette nuit : elle tressaillit .

Derrière elle se trouvait Scar , habillé de manière traditionnelle , comme toujours depuis qu'il était revenu sur sa Terre sacrée : croisant les bras , il la toisa et répondit à sa question muette :

« - Dalil et moi venions petit-déjeuner avec vous - si ça ne vous dérange pas- et j'ai entendu du verre brisé , alors je suis venu avant que vous ne provoquiez une catastrophe ...

- Trop tard , une n'a pas survécu , lui fit remarquer Alice d'une voix acerbe .

- Malheureusement , mais il en reste suffisamment pour tout le monde. Besoin d'aide ?

- Ça ira , merci .

- Vous êtes de mauvaise humeur ?»

Alice se stoppa net et le regarda un très bref moment , court mais suffisamment long pour entendre le rire de la petite voix de tout à l'heure . Avant de pouvoir se sentir mal à l'aise , elle lui répondit d'un simple :

« - Non . Enfin , si , j'ai très mal dormi .

- Y suis-je pour quelque chose ? l'interrogea Scar tout de go .

- Sincèrement ?

- Oui .

- Oui .

- Je m'en doutais , soupira l'Ishbal ; à propos d'hier soir , si je vous ai mise mal à l'aise , je tenais à vous dire ...

- Je sais , l'interrompit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole . Vous aviez eu une dure journée , ce genre de choses . Je le sais .

- Non , vous ne savez pas . Je venais aussi vous dire que tout ce que j'ai dit était totalement vrai . Et aussi pour venir vous aider à porter ces tasses , nous ne serons pas trop de deux» , lui sourit-il avant de quitter la pièce prestement , la laissant pantoise , debout à côté des deux tasses que Scar avait sauvées de la chute quelques instants auparavant .

* * *

« - Votre épaule est guérie , Mademoiselle , mais n'allez pas porter des kilos de matériel tout de suite !» lui annonça joyeusement le Docteur Marcoh en défaisant son bras en écharpe .

- Merci beaucoup , Docteur .

- Qu'avez-vous fait pendant votre temps d'arrêt ? s'enquit-il .

- Je suis restée avec les femmes ishbales , à la teinturerie de Daliha . Et vous , dans quel quartier êtes-vous ?

- Je suis dans le quartier du Commandant Miles ; où je continue mes fonctions de médecin , lui répondit l'homme en se relevant à sa suite . Vous êtes avec Scar n'est-ce pas ?

- Effectivement , répondit brièvement la militaire .

- Vous ne le portez pas dans votre coeur , non ?

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Une impression , excusez-moi si je me trompe .

- Pour être franche , là ...» murmura Alice en repensant au petit-déjeuner tendu qu'elle venait de passer ...

Marcoh sourcilla du mieux qu'il pouvait sous son visage défiguré .

« Je n'en ai aucune idée .» conclut-elle.

* * *

« Peinture , Peinture , Peinture , qui veut de la peinture ?» criait à tue-tête Marie Grant , traînant derrière elle un chariot plein de pots de couleurs vives vers le camp . Alice qui était revenue tout juste de chez le médecin la regarda d'un air étonné , imitée par Coralize qui émergeait à peine , les yeux vitreux . Cette dernière réussit pourtant à demander :

« - Mariiiie , pourquoi d'la [ elle étouffa un baillement] peintuure ?

- Y'en a qui doivent aller peindre différents bâtiments , et j'me suis portée volontaire ; c'est pas bien fatiguant . Et TOI , fit-elle en désignant Alice du doigt , tu m'suis !

- En quel honneur ?

- On t'a ptet enlevé tes bandages , mais faut pas que tu t'excites à porter des briques , tenir un pinceau s'ra bien suffisant .

- La fragile petite Alice Kimblee , princesse prisonnière de son bourreau Marie Grant , s'amusa Coralize , sa blague (plus que foireuse) l'ayant réveillée .

- En parlant de princesse prisonnière , tu viens aussi .

- Ah non , j'suis pas blessée moi , je vais ..

**- EXÉCUTION !»**

En entrainant une par le poignet droit , l'autre par l'oreille gauche , elle partit vers la ville qui s'étalait à leurs pieds ,d'autres ouvriers la suivant avec les différents pots qu'elle avait apportés , en riant .

* * *

« - Simple question Marie , on va OU pour peindre ? finit par lancer Alice tandis que Marie tracait sa route à travers les échafaudages , briques et autres matériaux .

- Ouais , mais moi j'en ai une autre : tu peux arrêter de m'arracher l'oreille ? gémit Coralize .

- Pour répondre à Coralize , je te dirai : Non , sinon tu vas détaler comme un lapin et te cacher , et pour répondre à Alice je dirai : au Monastère .

- Au Monastère ?

- Ouii , tu vois ce genre de grands endroits où les Moines prient , le truc avec le grand dôme là bas , c'est ça un Monastère , ironisa-t-elle sur un ton sarcastique .

- Je voulais dire : Pourquoi au Monastère ?

- Parce que c'est le seul bâtiment à peu près fini . T'as un problème avec les Monastères ou les Moines , peut-être ?»

Non , pas du tout , je suis juste la nouvelle idole du coin !... grinça mentalement Alice avant de se demander si elle devait confier les faits de la veille à ses camarades . Avisant le visage grimaçant de Coralize et l'air déterminé - et sacrément renfrogné - de Marie , elle décida de se taire : elle avait déjà assez d'une seule voix moqueuse dans sa tête pour en entendre deux autres ...

« - Non .

- Ouh comme elle ment ! brailla Coralize malgré la douleur qui lui chauffait l'oreille .

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? s'exclama Alice , craignant un bref instant d'être percée à jour dans ses réflexions.

- C'était juste un test . Pour savoir si tu allais dire « Comment tu le sais ?» dans quel cas j'aurais eu raison ; mais là , comme ta réponse est sobre , je ne sais pas .

- Coralize ... commença à tonner Marie , ce qui était généralement mauvais signe .

- Oui , ma Marie adorée ? risqua-t-elle .

- Tu penses qu'Alice ment ?

- Oui !

- Et bien , on le verra sur place ... Quand elle sera bien mal à l'aise , ce sera plus facile pour nous de lui tirer les vers du nez !», ricana la plus forte des trois , au grand dam de la brune qui essayait de cacher son embarras .

_Dans quel pétrin je suis moi ... On va pas rire , je le sens ..._ pleura intérieurement Alice Kimblee , qui voyait qu'elles s'approchaient du Monastère .

* * *

« - Et bien , je sens que nous allons avoir de l'animation pendant quelques jours , sourit Dalil qui observait la scène depuis la salle d'entraînement à ciel ouvert que possédait le monastère , sur son toit .

- Pourquoi donc , mon Père ? s'enquit Scar qui venait de rentrer de la prière du matin .

- Regarde toi-même ..»

En bas , les trois jeunes femmes avançaient d'un pas égal , après qu'Alice & Coralize aient réussi à se libérer de l'étreinte de tyran de leur amie . La plus grande des trois silhouettes leva les yeux , et malgré la distance , il pouvait jurer qu'elle avait croisé son regard et l'avait détourné presque aussitôt . Son Maître lui lança un rapide coup d'œil inquisiteur , lequel seul poussa son élève à s'expliquer :

« - Disons que ... qu'elle fait partie des vivants qui m'entourent maintenant , énonça-t-il , faisant référence à sa phrase de la veille .

- Oh , je vois . Que lui as-tu donc fait de mal pour qu'elle te regarde de travers ?

- Qu'est ce que vous ... commença-t-il avant que la lumière ne se fasse et qu'il ne reprenne d'un ton véhément : Rien de mal , mon Père , je vous le jure !

- Je n'en doute pas , ne t'inquiète pas , le rassura Dalil en lui posa la main sur l'épaule d'un geste paternel . Cependant , cela ne me regarde pas ; mais tu devrais lui en parler , enfin , lui en reparler . Même si je ne doute pas que tu ai fait ce que tu pensais être bien , il faudrait savoir pourquoi elle est mal à l'aise , tu ne penses pas ? ( NDA : J'utilise beaucoup de négations avec le mot «pas»)

- Si , mon Père . Je n'ai fait que lui dire ce que je pense , sans brusquerie ou quoique ce soit . Mais , apparemment , je l'ai surprise tout de même . » , soupira Scar avant de partir en compagnie de Dalil dans le hall où le petit groupe s'impatientait.

« - Bonjour Mesdemoiselles Nelson , Grant , et Kimblee ! les salua le Moine Guerrier en les apercevant à l'entrée , suivi par son élève . Combien avez-vous d'hommes avec vous ?

- S'ils ne traînaient pas la patte , je pourrais les compter avec précision mais je pense que nous devons être une trentaine , répondit Marie , avant de poursuivre : il faut plus d'effectifs ?

- Non , ce sera suffisant , surtout que nous allons vous aider .

- HA BON ? Vous avez le temps pour ça ? Enfin , j'veux dire ... Les Moines , c'est pas censé faire .. euuh .. je sais pas .. commença Coralize d'un air dubitatif .

- Des trucs de Moine ?» conclut Marie d'un ton hésitant .

Face à leur air perplexe et stressé à la fois , le seul bruit qui cassa le silence fut un énorme éclat de rire qui se répercuta partout sur les briques du hall du monastère , surprenant les deux jeunes femmes sui se retournèrent en direction du dit-rire . Alice Kimblee avait les larmes aux yeux et la main devant sa bouche et peinait à s'arrêter . Au bout d'une poignée de secondes , elle fit par soupirer un :

« - Excusez-moi mais ... c'était ... tellement ... clair et concis ! fit-elle en se tenant les côtes , avant de reprendre ses esprits . Excusez-moi , c'était stupide voire même impoli de ma part de rire aussi fort. Mais je crois sincèrement que c'est une perle votre réplique , je vais la noter quelque part . Dans mon rapport , peut-être ?

- Non merci , je tiens à avoir une promotion d'ici cinq ans , ce que ne m'offrira PAS ton dit-rapport ! » , la coupa Marie qui se retourna vers les Moines Ishbals , lesquels avaient deux attitudes diamétralement différentes.

A gauche , Dalil semblait un peu surpris par cette démonstration franche d'hilarité par la plus calme des trois militaires venues à Ishbal , d'après ce que Coralize pouvait voir sur son visage.

A droite , deviner ce que le visage de Scar signifiait était moins facile , Marie ne lui parlant que très peu , ayant tout de même «un peu» de rancune envers lui après qu'il eut tué son grand-père . Selon ce qu'elle devinait sur son visage , il regardait ... Alice avec des yeux mi-surpris , mi- ... Impossible à définir . Surpris , ça , c'était sûr , mais le reste : de la gêne ? Oui , quelque chose en ce sens . Elle l'avait froissé en riant aussi fort ? Elle ne pensait pas vraiment à ça : il s'en serait offusqué de vive voix alors . Non , définitivement , ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce qui venait de se passer .

Les mots qu'elle avait lancés futilement tout à l'heure lui revinrent à l'esprit , sans doute en même temps qu'ils ne le firent dans l'esprit de Coralize. Manquant de se disloquer conjointement les cervicales , elles tournèrent vivement la tête vers la droite , où Alice regardait .. par terre . Chose très rare , à part si elle avait perdu quelque chose de petit , comme une boucle d'oreille ; ce qui tendait à confirmer quelques soupçons étant donné que les siennes étaient toujours accrochées à ses lobes.

« - Mes Commandants , nous avons laissé quelques pots de peinture au camp! Nous allons les chercher ou vous y allez vous- même ? les interrompit Léon , le front moite malgré le fait que les températures baissaient .

- Je pense qu'un peu de marche nous fera le plus grand bien , répondit Marie , en agrippant Alice par le bras , lui murmurant un : Et toi , t'arrêtes de raconter des cracks !»

_Oh non , Seigneur , pourquoi moi ? Parce que j'ai ri dans un lieu sacré ? Ishbala est donc si rancunière ?_ se lamenta-t-elle mentalement , tourna très brièvement la tête vers Scar , lui jetant le regard le plus noir qu'elle pouvait , tellement noir que même la suie était grise à côté.

Après qu'elles soient parties bon gré ( Pour Marie) mal gré ( pour Alice) , Dalil conduisit Coralize et ses hommes dans le réfectoire , auquel il fallait peindre les colonnes défraîchies , en compagnie d'une douzaine de Moines Ishbals en plus de lui et Scar , qui semblait plutôt nerveux . S'approchant discrètement de lui , Coralize lui murmura :

« Juste que vous le sachiez bien : je me fiche de ce que vous avez pu faire ou dire à Alice . Sauf si vous la blessez de quelque manière que ce soit , dans quel cas je n'hésiterai pas à mettre tous les moyens de mon côté pour vous étrangler . Suis-je claire ? Et par ailleurs , je ne dis pas ça en mon propre nom , mais également au celui de Marie , alors , à votre place , je ferais profil bas .»

Sur ce , elle partit , le laissant encore plus troublé qu'il ne l'était quelques instants auparavant.

* * *

« - Bon , maintenant qu't'as fini d'accoucher , j'vais te dire ce que j'en pense ! beugla Marie , sa cigarette à la main .

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix ...

- Non ! Qu'tu saches pour la prochaine fois : si y'a un seul truc qui te travaille comme ça , même si j'hiberne , tu bouges tes jolies fesses et tu viens m'réveiller . Dire que je m'étonnais que tu marches comme un zombie c'matin , tiens . Voilà!

- C'est tout ? espéra à haute voix Alice , qui se sentait comme une enfant de quatre ans se faisant disputer par la maîtresse .

- NON ! Pour ce qui s'est passé ... soupira-t-elle en recrachant un long filet de fumée , ce qui sembla la calmer , ce ne sont pas mes affaires .

- En gros , tu sers à rien ! nota-t-elle , caustique .

- **MAIS J'T'EMMERDE !** glapit-elle , lui collant une tape sur le crâne .Au fait . Scar a des principes et je ne pense pas qu'il dirait de telles choses à la première greluche venue . Et je pense même qu'il a raison .

- Comment ça ?

- Tu te sous-estimes beaucoup . Tu as toujours voulu prouver aux autres et à toi-même ce que tu pouvais faire . Ce n'est pas uniquement à cause des actes de ton oncle que tu t'impliques autant ici . Que ton oncle ait participé ou non à ce massacre , tu serais venue aider quand même . Et je crois aussi qu'il fait bien de suivre ton exemple , poursuivit son amie , lâchant un autre nuage de fumée .

- Tu as sans doute raison , sourit son amie , Merci Marie .

- J't'en prie . Allez , on y retourne !

- Sans les pots ..?

- J'allais oublier , heureusement que t'es là !»

* * *

Elles retournèrent avec le chariot qui transportait une dizaine de pots de couleurs foncées , dont beaucoup de bleu . Pénétrant doucement dans le couloir principal , elle posèrent leur cargaison avant d'avancer en direction d'éclats de voix , dont celles de Coralize et James . Les deux femmes jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil , par groupes de quatre , Ishbals et Amestris discutaient et travaillaient dans le calme .

« - Ce n'est donc pas aussi impossible qu'on le dit ... » soupira avec un petit sourire Marie , avant de partir rejoindre ses équipiers.

- Vous revoilà Mademoiselle ! fit Dalil en voyant Alice qui arrivait également de l'extérieur .

- Oui et , sans indiscrétion , d'où venez-vous ? lui rétorqua-t-elle.

- Une femme vient d'accoucher il y a quelques minutes , il faut que j'aille baptiser l'enfant , je suis assez pressé . Est-ce que vous pourriez mon sash vert à l'étage , s'il vous plaît , je dois informer mes collègues de ma brève absence, chercher d'autres affaires et leur signaler également de l'événement ?

- Bien sûr , par où sont vos affaires ? répondit la militaire .

- Juste en haut de l'escalier , au fond à gauche se trouvent les dortoirs : ma chambre est la troisième à gauche quand vous entrez dans le couloir .

- D'accord !

-Merci beaucoup .»

* * *

Après avoir monté l'escalier du hall permettant d'accéder à l'étage du bâtiment , Alice tourna directement à gauche et s'engagea dans le long couloir aux multiples portes , et finit par ouvrir celle tout au bout de ce dernier . Enclenchant la poignée , elle commença à compter les entrées : la troisième porte était ouverte . Étonnée , elle approcha à pas de loup : plutôt qu'une simple chambre , l'endroit ressemblait plutô à un petit appartement , décoré très sobrement . Alors qu'elle fronçait les sourcils en se demandant où elle devait aller chercher le sash que Dalil lui avait demandé , quelqu'un arriva de sa gauche : Scar . Ravalant sa fierté et son étonnement , elle annonça :

« - J'ai croisé Dalil , il m'a demandé de venir chercher son sash vert ici .

- Je ne pense pas qu'il vous ait envoyé spécifiquement ici , non , se contenta de répondre l'Ishbal , l'air fatigué du fait qu'il ait lui aussi mal dormi et qu'il ait dû organiser la première prière matinale très tôt .

- Il a dit « la troisième chambre à gauche» dans ce couloir ...

- Et bien , ici , c'est la quatrième chambre à gauche . Quand vous ouvrez la porte , vous cachez l'entrée de la première chambre , tout simplement , révéla l'Ishbal qui s'approchait .

- Oh ! se maudit à haute voix Alice en se tapant le front de la main, oubliant sa présence . Idiote !

- Vous n'êtes pas obligée d'être aussi violente avec vous-même , voyons , répondit Scar en l'empêchant de se frapper une seconde fois . Ce n'est pas grave .

- Je crois que ... se déroba-t-elle , se rendant compte de leur proximité , je ferais mieux de me dépêcher . Il était plutôt pressé à ce que j'ai compris .»

Sortant brusquement de la pièce , elle partit dans la pièce adjacente et y trouva effectivement le sash vert . Amorçant un demi-tour , elle fit face une nouvelle fois à Scar qui lui prit le tissu des mains .

« - Vous ne m'avez même pas remercié . Je vous gêne à ce point là ?

- Aujourd'hui , oui .»

Lui reprenant des mains , elle le contourna et refit le chemin inverse de celui fait quelques minutes plus tôt , l'Ishbal à la cicatrice sur les talons .

_**En voilà un qui s'accroche , tu ne trouves pas ?** Cesse ça ! Comme si je n'étais pas suffisamment sur les nerfs depuis hier , j'ai très très mal dormi , il y a eu l'interrogatoire de Marie et maintenant , le voilà qui me suit ! Comme si ce ..._

Elle fut interrompue dans ses réflexions par un Moine Ishbal l'informant que Dalil était déjà en route et qu'il allait lui donner , et l'assister dans cette cérémonie . Avant de partir , il ajouta que les autres Moines y étaient allés aussi , et que ses hommes étaient partis déjeuner , ayant été avertis par d'autres soldats. Malgré cela, la brune se dirigea vers la salle d'entraînement , qui jouxtait le réfectoire où se trouvaient ses camarades quand elle les avait laissés. Sentant toujours la présence de l'Ishbal derrière son dos , elle finit par craquer :

«- Mais POURQUOI me suivez-vous ? Que vous ai-je fait ?

- Vous m'en voulez pour une raison que j'ignore .

- Ne dites pas n'importe quoi : vous savez très bien que ce que vous avez dit et fait hier m'énerve au plus haut point .

- Et pourquoi ?

-Parce que ... Parce que vous n'êtes pas comme ça en temps normal , que j'ai l'impression que vous avez dit ça presque à la légère et que je ne comprends pas pourquoi !» finit-elle par crier , amorçant un coup de poing vers l'Ishbal sous l'effet de la colère . Celui l'intercepta d'un geste souple , avant d'en esquiver un autre . Il finit par demander , tout en lui serrant les poings :

« - Ça vous énerve ou ça vous vexe ?

-Oui , ça m'énerve , mais ça ne me vexe pas! Je voudrais juste comprendre , répondit-elle en s'avançant d'un geste rageur . Et je suis désolée , mais la colère me rend parfois violente .

- Je vois ça , vous tenez à vous battre ... «

D'un geste brusque , il lui tourna le poignet droit vers la gauche , le faisant légèrement craquer . Ripostant , elle le frappa du bout du pied au niveau du genou , tout en libérant son autre main .

« - Et pourquoi vous ai-je dit tout cela , selon vous ? lança-t-il en reculant légèrement tout en lui tenant le poignet .

- Je n'ai rien de spécial , je n'ai rien fait qui mérite , et même ... Je n'en sais rien ! Je ne suis pas mieux que vous ou de n'importe qui , je n'ai rien fait de spécial qui mérite ce que vous m'avez dit hier ! fulmina Alice en tentant de glisser son avant-bras hors de la poigne de Scar , peine perdue .

- Et ça vous a surprise donc ? fit-il avant de lui faire un croche-pied qui manqua de la faire tomber , avant qu'il ne se prenne un coup de poing sur l'épaule .

-Vous êtes très calme et distant , et hier , vous voir comme ça , c'était quand même étrange .

- Autre chose ? finit-il par demander en lui saisissant brusquement la nuque .

- Vous êtes doué , dis donc . Presque effrayant , se contenta-t-elle d'énoncer .

- Merci , mais par rapport à hier , vous n'avez pas d'autres créances ?

- Vous m'avez empêchée de dormir et à part vous frapper - ce qui est aussi stupide que violent- je n'ai aucune idée du comportement à avoir par rapport à vous depuis à présent treize heures.

- Vous avez encore envie de me crier dessus ? conclut-il.

- Non .

- Très bien .»

En une fraction de seconde , Alice Kimblee se trouva presque collée à l'Ishbal , comme la veille, les cheveux détachés après l'action . Surprise , elle recula comme elle pouvait d'environ ... Deux centimètres . Soupirant , Scar décida de s'expliquer , un nouvelle fois :

« Maintenant que vous êtes un peu calmée , je vais développer un peu . Je n'ai pas pour habitude de m'apitoyer sur mon sort , mais je n'ai pas eu une vie très calme depuis l'insurrection , j'ai vécu dans la haine et le souvenir douloureux de ma famille perdue . Je ne vivais que dans ma soif aveugle de les venger , coûte que coûte . En revenant ici , j'ai redécouvert mes racines et des gens en qui j'avais confiance . Oui , quand vous êtes arrivés, j'ai cru que ce cauchemar allait recommencer , c'est pourquoi je vous ai évitée pendant quelques mois . Mais , malgré tout , vous n'avez pas eu de haine à mon égard , vous m'avez accueilli , vous m'avez raconté votre histoire, similaire à la mienne . Et j'ai compris que vous étiez très différente de ce que je craignais . J'ai appris à vous faire confiance et à faire confiance à vos hommes , même un peu . Et à vous respecter , aussi . J'ai aussi appris à laisser aller ce qui me hantait : les fantômes de mon frère , ma mère , mon père , qui m'obsédaient plus qui ne me guidaient . Je m'étais approprié leurs souffrances pour me créer un but factice , une chemin de violence , pas mieux que celui qu'avait votre oncle . Alors que vous , on vous a dénigrée , Amestris ou même moi ... Et pourtant , vous restez tête haute et vous construisez au lieu de détruire et de tuer comme je l'ai fait . Vous avez compris bien plus rapidement que moi ce qu'il fallait faire . Vous êtes courageuse .

- En quoi je le suis ? demanda-t-elle .

- Je vous l'ai dit hier . Que quelqu'un vienne à Ishbal en qualité de militaire malgré la rancœur que nous pourrions avoir eue à votre encontre , c'est déjà surprenant ; que ce soit quelqu'un de la famille Kimblee l'est encore plus . Je me doute que ça n'a pas été facile et que je n'ai pas arrangé les choses , mais pourtant , vous avez fait ton travail du mieux que vous le pouviez et bien . Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte mais , pour mon peuple , voir nos villes se reconstruire dans la paix , c'est un énorme pas vers la guérison de nos blessures . Porter votre passé et la rancoeur que nous pouvons encore avoir envers vous en tant que militaire et membre de sa famille , ça demande beaucoup de force .

- Mais ne vous sous-estimez pas non plus , sourit-elle . Je ne doute pas que vous serez très important pour Ishbal .

- Qui vivra verra . Est-ce que votre défaite vous a convaincue de prendre sur vous ?

- Vous vous pensez plus fort que moi ? le taquina-t-elle .

- Étant donné que j'ai gagné , je considère que oui .

- Il ne faut jamais rien considérer comme définitivement gagné , vous ne le saviez pas ?»

Le prenant de court , elle se saisit de son bras et le tordit derrière son dos : l'Ishbal fit demi-tour et tenta de saisir son poignet comme précédemment , mais elle esquiva trop rapidement . Il amorça un coup de pied vers son tibia , qu'il toucha , provoquant une réaction similaire chez son adversaire qui enchaîna sur un coup de genou au niveau de la hanche , tout ceci en avançant vers l'une des colonnes de la salle . Souriant malgré lui face à l'implication de la jeune dans un combat sans prétention , il la fit reculer de quelques pas et visant ses épaules et son visage , avant d'être lui même touché à la mâchoire .

« - Vous ne débrouillez pas trop mal , remarqua-t-il en se frottant le visage .

- Je vous ai déjà dit que la force ne fait pas tout , la rapidité compte aussi ! lança-t-elle , tentant un coup d'épaule qu'il intercepta .

- Ne me sous-estimez pas , je ne mets pas toutes mes forces . Et puis , je crois que cette épaule vient tout juste de subir trois semaines d'arrêt si je ne me trompe pas ? Ce n'est pas très malin de vous jeter à corps perdu dans un combat .

- Je ne suis pas en sucre , mais vous m'offrez une ouverture ..!

- ?»

Avant qu'il n'ait pu se rendre exactement compte de sa situation , il atterrit le dos au sol , Alice Kimblee au dessus de lui , reprenant son souffle et lui tenant le bras droit .

« - C'est bien aimable d'être galant , mais ça peut vous être fatal dans un «vrai» combat , déclara-t-elle .

- Je crois que Marcoh m'en aurait voulu si je vous avais fait la moindre égratignure . Et le Lieutenant Nelson ainsi que le Commandant Grant aussi .

- Je n'en doute pas , mais comment pouvez-vous le prétendre ? s'étonna-t-elle .

- Disons que j'ai reçu une petite mise en garde ...»

Alors qu'elle tenait le bras droit de Scar , Alice regardant attentivement la peau tatouée celui-ci : bien sûr , elle savait ce que ces dessins signifiaient et quel était leur pouvoir , comme beaucoup de personnes ayant vécu à Central ces dernières années . Malgré la peur que devait lui inspirer ce tatouage, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher le trouver plutôt esthétique .

« - C'est mon bras que vous regardez de cette manière ? lui demanda Scar , ayant remarqué son analyse .

- Oui ; je ne devrais pas ? interrogea-t-elle en arrêtant sa poigne .

- Disons que ... répondit-il en levant ses deux bras , je n'ai pas l'habitude qu'on les regarde de cette manière . Mes tatouages ne vous effraient pas ?

- Pourquoi donc ?

- Vous vous doutez bien que je n'ai pas fait du bien avec ce bras droit , lança l'Ishbal en se redressant un peu .

- Scar, tout sauf votre respect , j'ai vécu plusieurs années avec un Alchimiste d'État tatoué dans les paumes qui aurait bien été capable d'exploser son propre bureau lors de certaines expériences et qui a encore fait plus de mal aux gens que vous ne le feriez jamais , alors : non , je n'ai pas peur . Mais ... ils ne correspondent pas aux stricts schémas d'alchimie , non ?

- Effectivement , c'est un mélange de l'alchimie de ce pays et celle de Xing , l'élixirologie . C'est ... le dernier cadeau de mon frère , dit-il dans un souffle , regardant sa cicatrice en haut du biceps , là où Slimane avait transmuté son bras sur son frère .

- Oh ... D'accord . Mais cela n'est-il pas contre vos préceptes ? demanda à nouveau Alice en se redressant .

- En parlant de cela , saviez-vous que vous avez cité Ishbala tout à l'heure ? Lors de sa défaite face à Yott , elle lui dit « Sache qu'il ne faut jamais rien considérer comme définitivement gagné» .

- Non , mais cette femme a dû m'inspirer , en étant «chez elle» en quelque sorte , insinua-t-elle en se rattachant les cheveux .

- Normalement , les femmes ne peuvent pas entrer dans les Monastères .

- Vraiment ? Mais alors ... On ne fait pas un blasphème en entrant ici , Coralize , Marie et moi ?»

Se levant à son tour , Scar l'invita à le suivre à travers les couloirs , tout en lui expliquant :

« - Bien sûr , on peut le penser comme ça . Mais Dalil a dit que nos préceptes ne s'adressant qu'à des Ishbal(e)s , vous ne devriez pas avoir à les subir , sauf si cela porte une grande atteinte à nos valeurs . De plus , il a dit que plus rapidement le Monastère serait rénové , plus rapidement vous pourriez vous faire pardonner d'y être entrées ; pour une bonne cause .

- Quand vous parlez de «grande atteinte» , vous faites référence à quoi ? demanda Alice , qui le suivait une nouvelle fois dans l'escalier , puis dans un autre , pour finalement atterrir sur le toit , tout en lissant le tissu de paume de ses gants .

- Par exemple , si vous n'enleviez pas vos chaussures au delà du hall , étant donné que ce n'est pas très contraignant , nous le prendrions mal . Ainsi que si vous ne dérangeriez pendant les prières et autres cérémonies . Nous sommes très proches de nos préceptes religieux , confessa Scar tandis qu'ils arrivaient sur le toit , à l'endroit même où Dalil et lui-même étaient une heure plus tôt .

- Votre frère était-il contre ces préceptes ? demanda-t-elle timidement en désignant son bras .

- Non ; il respectait nos croyances et ma vocation de Moine Guerrier , très profondément . Cependant , il trouvait des injustices dans nos lois sacrées , comme vous l'avez soulignées , par rapport aux femmes par exemple ; et il insistait également sur le fait que notre société était basée sur des coutumes trop anciennes. Qu'il fallait les changer , les améliorer tout cela pour ne pas être condamnés dans ce monde .

- Vous étiez d'accord avec lui ?

- Je n'y ai pas tellement réfléchi jusqu'à ce qu'on me demande de revenir ici , soupira Scar en s'appuyant sur la bordure qui délimitait le toit ; à l'époque , j'étais encore jeune et croyais en mes préceptes plus que tout . Mais , maintenant , je commence à me dire qu'il n'avait pas tort . Et c'est aussi vous qui me le faites réaliser .

- Merci , je suppose que c'est encore un compliment que vous ne dites pas à tout va .

- Vous allez encore vous vexer ?

- Non ; et , d'ailleurs , je m'excuse pour cela . J'ai été susceptible , ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes , je laisse le plus souvent ce trait de caractère à Marie .

- J'ai cru le deviner . En parlant d'elle , je vois que vous avez survécu à son interrogatoire ?

- Physiquement , je suis indemne ; mentalement , beaucoup moins . Laissez-moi vous dire que si vous faites le moindre de pas de travers avec moi , elle vous égorgera avec la carafe d'eau .

- Le Lieutenant Nelson avait plutôt parlé de m'étrangler , sourit Scar .

- Elle en serait capable également , si elle avait des mains plus grandes , ou si vous étiez moins musclé . Vous avez dû avoir un entraînement très dur étant jeune et même encore maintenant .

- C'est exact ; « Un Moine Ishbal ne doit avoir de cesse de s'entraîner » comme il est dit dans le Livre Sacré .

- C'est une bonne chose . Je crois qu'ils reviennent de déjeuner ... Il est l'heure de me mettre au travail !»

* * *

Fourbue par une après-midi de peinture à grande échelle après un repos de trois semaines , Alice se préparait à aller goûter à un repos bien mérité quand elle entendit Dalil l'interrompre dans sa démarche par un « Commandant , nous avons quelque chose pour vous ...» . Surprise , elle alla à ses côtés pour avoir de plus amples informations . D'un geste de la main , il l'invita à la suivre dans la ville , ce qu'elle fit . Après un petit moment de marche , elle arriva près du Monastère : intriguée , elle finit par dire :

« - Vous savez , je suis déjà venue aujourd'hui ..

- Oh , mais ce n'est pas le Monastère dont il est question , mais de ceci ...» , exprima-t-il en montrant un bâtiment du doigt .

C'était une construction plutôt spacieuse , située juste à côté de l'entrée du Monastère : Alice la voyait comme une annexe à ce bâtiment , ce que Dalil détrompa en l'informant :

« - Ceci est une habitation réservée habituellement aux moines Guerriers qui quittent les dortoirs du Monastère , afin d'être un peu plus libres . Cependant , vu votre implication dans votre devoir avec nous , je pense que vous pouvez en profiter pleinement pour vous seule ...»

Ceci dit , il lui tendit un mince trousseau où se trouvait une seule clé . Coite , Alice finit par bredouiller :

« - C'est beaucoup trop , voyons ...

- Pas du tout ; vous travaillez énormément et je crois que vos hommes ont besoin de place , ça leur fera une tente de plus . Cette décision a été prise d'un commun d'accord avec vos camarades et les Ishbales que vous avez rencontrées . Je crois que vous méritez un vrai toit , et ainsi , une vraie place parmi nous l'interrompit le Moine Guerrier.

- Merci beaucoup , Dalil , murmura-t-elle en s'inclinant .

- Je vous en prie ; c'est à moi de vous remercier . Et , ceci dit , vos affaires sont déjà à l'intérieur .

- Comment cela se fait-il ? s'étonna sincèrement le Commandant .

- Vous remercierez James et Scar !» souria-t-il avant de partir .

Après avoir contemplé la façade , elle entra : quelques meubles sommaires étaient entreposés : on pouvait deviner un salon ainsi qu'un coin bibliothèque . S'avançant , elle se rendit compte que l'endroit était plutôt grand , à l'origine prévu pour accueillir environ trois personnes . Derrière , il y avait une grande cuisine et une petite salle d'eau , qui avait sa grande soeur à l'étage. Ouvrant une nouvelle porte , elle atterit dans une chambre de taille moyenne ; la fenêtre donnait sur le toit du Monastère , étant à même hauteur .

Posant les quelques bagages qu'elles avait emportées depuis le rez-de-chaussée , elle s'approcha de la fenêtre , ouvrant la mince vitre pour respirer l'air du soir . Après avoir écouté le calme qui commençait à se faire , elle entendit :

« Bonne nuit .»

Scar était lui aussi dehors , occupé à regarder les lumières des maisonnées s'éteindre les unes après les autres.

« Bonne nuit.»

Elle finit par refermer la fenêtre et les persiennes avant d'enfin profiter d'une bonne nuit .

« - Alors ?

- Mon Père ! Vous m'avez fait peur .

- Il semble que vous vous entendez mieux que ce matin ...

- Oui , dites -moi ... osa-t-il , pris d'un doute . Saviez-vous que la porte qui mène au dortoir fait en sorte que la «troisième porte sur la gauche» ne soit pas votre chambre , mais la mienne ?

- Tout à fait , je pense à changer l'axe de la porte du dortoir , d'ailleurs .

- Vous aviez tout manigancé en quelque sorte ?

- On peur dire comme ça ; mais je l'ai fait pour toi . Je n'ai pas envie d'être la seule personne à laquelle tu peux confier , alors j'ai voulu te jouer un petit tour , en quelque sorte . J'espère que tu me pardonneras .»

Scar rit très doucement avant de dire très sincèrement :

« - Parfois , mon Père , vous êtes quelque peu immature ...

- Je le sais ; mais admets que ça ne t'a pas été négatif .

- Pas du tout .»

* * *

**Coin - dancefloor- de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir les enfants ! Ce chapitre est drôlement long ( 8000 mots comme 6000 en moyenne) ; et je l'ai écrit en deux jours ! Productivitééé!

Et la séquence de combat est sponsorisée par Phebus & Esméralda . ( « Wooouh ! Quelle femme! :D»)

_Musiques :_ Yann Tiersen & Alan Menken .

Sur ce , à plus les amiiis ! o/


	13. Sur un air de violon

En retard , en retard , je suis en retard !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Happy Birthday ( My Olde friend) -**_

* * *

L'hiver était arrivé à Amestris , même à Ishbal où le vent à présent glacé apportait rhumes et autres toux aux ouvriers du chantiers , malgré leurs lainages . Eternuant , le Lieutenant Nelson se mit en route vers la gare près d'Ishbal en compagnie de Marie Grant , toutes les deux à cheval ; récupérer un colis bien particulier . Avisant la locomotive , elles se pressèrent avant de récupérer doucement leur bien . Après avoir remerciés les livreurs , elle repartirent aussitôt : mieux ne valait pas se faire repérer .

Au même moment , Alice venait d'aider Filiz et Madame Shan à plier le linge de la veille : aujourd'hui était jour de marché dans le quartier , le premier depuis bien longtemps . La jeune fille semblait impatiente à l'idée de retrouver l'ambiance de ces lieux , dont elle n'avait de vagues souvenirs venus de l'enfance . Avisant l'horloge en haut du bâtiment , le Commandant se dit qu'elle avait le temps d'installer leur étal , mais avant , elle devait aller récupérer quelques outils , laissés au Monastère après avoir peint et remis à neuf quelques endroits . S'emparant d'un gilet , elle se pressa et finit par les avoir de la main d'un des apprentis Moines récemment entrés . Elle faisait à peine demi-tour que ses deux compagnes sortirent du détour de la rue telles deux démons hors de leur boîte . Soupirant intérieurement , elle finit par lâcher un fatigué :

« - Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas d'boulot à faire ?

- Oh-Oh , c'est qu'elle tenterait presque de nous impressionner ... rit Marie avant de remarquer que ce n'était pas qu'une tentative , mais qu'une menace sérieuse consistant en une gifle/claque/baffe - au choix - monumentale planait dans l'air.

- Quel jour sommes-nous aujourd'hui , ma chère ? lui demanda Coralize d'un air ingénu .

- Le 16 Décembre ... répondit-elle avant de s'interrompre .

- Mais c'est qu'elle a oublié son propre anniversaire !

- Tous les jours se ressemblent ... soupira-t-elle en guise d'excuse .

- Toujours est-il , continua Coralize en sortant le colis cherché un peu plus tôt , bon anniversaire ! Sur ce , on va «faire notre boulot» comme tu dis !

- Allez , hop !» lança Marie en empoignant la blonde et partant un peu plus loin , laissant Alice seule avec un paquet rectangulaire soigneusement emballé entre les mains . Après un moment à l'analyser , elle finit par aller chez elle , juste à côté , et l'ouvrit , assise sur une des quatre chaises de la cuisine . Quand elle eut finit , elle écarquilla les yeux tout grand , tout comme sa bouche dont les coins se relevaient doucement .

_« - C'est quoi ?_

_- C'est ton cadeau ._

_- Oui , mais c'est quoi ?»_

_Gaspard Kimblee sourit et finit par s'accroupir , face à sa fille qui regardait son présent d'un air interrogateur , du haut ses 6 ans ._

_« - C'est un violon . C'est ce que tu as vu la dernière fois , et entendu aussi . Tu as dit que tu voulais en jouer , non ? Alors , en voilà un ._

_- Je peux l'essayer ? demanda-t-elle vivement ._

_- Pas tout de suite , il faut que tu prennes des cours , car c'est très difficile d'en jouer ._

_- J'y arriverai , même que je serai la meilleure à en jouer !» s'écria-t-elle , tout sourire , tandis qu'elle partait le ranger à l'étage , laissant son père seul face à la baie vitrée donnant sur le jardin ._

_«- Je n'en doute pas ..._

_- Moi non plus , répliqua son frère , entrant silencieusement ._

_- Solf , tu pourrais prévenir quand tu entres ... sans prévenir ._

_- Je suppose que ce serait moins drôle , ironisa l'adolescent . Tout de même un violon , ce n'est pas la première chose qu'on pense à offrir à une petite fille de six ans , non ?_

_- Tu ne lui as rien offert , toi , alors ... Elle était en pâmoison devant , j'ai cru qu'elle allait voler quand on est passés devant cet orchestre de rue . Et puis , même si elle petite , elle est déjà décidée dans ces choix ... Je suis sûre qu'on en fera quelqu'un de bien ..._

_- Si elle tient de toi , oui . De moi , peut-être moins ._

_- Tu n'es pas mauvais , Solf . Juste différent ._

_- C'est ce qu'on dit toujours ...» , soupira-t-il avant de quitter la pièce lourdement, laissant son frère à sa rêverie passant devant sa nièce, cachée derrière la porte , sans la voir._

Un violon . De chez Ghrams , en bois teint de rouge sombre et délicatement poli . A la fois léger et dense , au contact doux et presque chaud . Palpitant . L'archet , aussi fin d'une flèche était étendu à ses côtés . Elle le fit danser entre ses doigts après avoir enlevé ses gants . Tout doucement , puis de plus en plus rapidement jusqu'à l'arrêter d'un geste sec . Saisissant l'instrument de sa main droite , elle le cala sous sa mâchoire , à gauche .

_"- Encore en train de travailler ? l'apostropha son oncle en ouvrant la porte de sa chambre._

_- Parle pour toi ! Tu passes tes journées à étudier l'alchimie , l'alchimie et encore l'alchimie !_

_- Il est tard , ajouta-t-il sans se démonter tout en regardant sa montre .Déjà 23 heures passées . Or , si je ne me trompe pas , tu as ton examen d'entrée demain à 8 heures , non ?_

_- Exactement . Même si ça m'étonne que l'aies retenu ._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- J'ai parfois l'impression de vivre toute seule ici ; même si j'en ai l'habitude .. Enfin , je veux dire ..._

_- Je comprends . Je n'ai pas le même caractère que ton père , tu le sais . Je préfère rester au calme , même si ça peut te sembler pesant . Quand tu seras acceptée .._

_- SI je suis acceptée , tu veux dire ._

_- Non , quand tu le seras - car tu le seras- tu n'auras pas à t'inquiéter pour moi ._

_- Je n'arriverai pas à faire autrement ._

_- Il faudra bien que tu vives seule à un moment ou à un autre . Alors , commence déjà par vivre comme tu le veux sans t'occuper de moi . Tu es ma nièce , pas ma mère ."_

Il avait eu raison . Elle avait été acceptée au Conservatoire de Central avec de très bonnes notes . Il faut que croire que la lubie pour la danse qu'elle avait eue à l'âge de cinq ans lui avait été aussi bénéfique que celle pour le violon un an plus tard .

_Un long couloir , un autre et finalement une pièce brillamment éclairée , illuminant les cheveux de dizaines et dizaines de jeunes gens faisant la queue afin de remplir leurs informations d'inscription , en répondant aux questions d'un vieil homme au crâne dégarni . Après de longues minutes vint son tour . Une femme maigre à l'air hautain d'une quarantaine d'années accompagnait le vieux monsieur dans sa démarche administrative . D'une voix sèche , elle demanda :_

_- Prénoms , Nom ?_

_- Alice Louise Kimblee ._

_- Age ?_

_- 15 ans cet hiver , Madame ._

_- Ville d'origine ?_

_- Central City ._

_- Profession des parents ? demanda le vieux monsieur d'un air pataud ._

_- Je vis avec mon oncle , Monsieur , je ..._

_- On ne vous a pas demandé votre situation familiale , mais la profession de votre père et mère , Mademoiselle Kimblee ! l'interrompit méchamment la vieille harpie ._

_- Macchabées à plein temps , quoique comme mon père n'est pas clamsé depuis si longtemps , il est peut-être encore macchabée à temps partiel !» s'énerva-t-elle , après une journée riche en émotions et stress alors que répondre à ce genre de questions lui donnait un goût amer en bouche ._

_Un silence se fit , le genre de de silence où l'on voit les choses au ralenti : elle vit la bouche de la vieille femme s'ouvrir de surprise en un «Oh!» gigantesque tandis que le regard du bonhomme passait du plus professionalisme à la pitié dont elle avait l'habitude dès qu'elle disait - ou qu'on lui faisait cracher- qu'elle n'avait plus ses parents . Pendant ce temps , elle se rendit compte qu'elle venait sûrement d'entrer dans la liste noire des élèves et/ou qu'elle allait sûrement être renvoyée sans guère de cérémonie ; tandis qu'elle sentait les regards peser sur son dos . Soudain , un rire toniturant s'éleva ; un rire franc , joyeux , incontrôlable . Surprise de cette réaction , Alice se retourna vivement : la jeune fille qui venait de passer avant elle avait tout entendu et elle était à présent presque pliée en deux , des larmes dûes au fou rire perlant de ses paupières ._

_Et le monde se remit en marche : la harpie présenta ses excuses et lui présenta le formulaire des options à rendre pour le lendemain ainsi que son emploi du temps . La jeune fille partit rejoindre celle qui avait brisé le silence , lui tendant la main :_

_« - Enchantée , Alice Louise Kimblee ._

_- Enchantée aussi ! répondit-elle d'une voix grave où on sentait encore les restes de son rire . Je m'appelle Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant , mais tu peux m'appeler Marie Grant tout court . Voire « Marie» tout court , on est dans la même chambre . Et je sens qu'on va s'marrer !»_

Et ça avait été vrai : elle connaissait Marie depuis plus de dix ans à présent ; même si elles cachaient leur rencontre aux autres militaires , de peur de ne pas être prises au sérieux : avoir un(e) supérieur(e) trompettiste , cela faisait trop folklorique pour être pris au sérieux , selon elles . Ce n'était pas si faux d'ailleurs : elles s'étaient revues à l'école militaire , quelques années plus tard ..

_Après quelques semaines de vacances passées à plusieurs kilomètres de Central - maigre cadeau de consolation pour ne pas avoir eu son Diplôme Artistique au Conservatoire - Marie Grant revint à Central fin Juillet ; son père , Arthur Grant , avocat de son état , ayant du pain sur la planche avec la fin de la Guerre Civile . Après avoir défait ses valises , elle décida d'aller se promener en ville . Alors qu'elle flânait en cette fin d'après-midi dans le centre-ville , un nom attira son attention lors d'une conversation entre deux vendeuses : « Solf J. Kimblee» , devenu Alchimiste d'Etat l'année précédente et envoyé sur le front Ishbal . Sortirent d'autres mots : « Alchimiste Écarlate .. traître ... meurtre ... horrible ..» : elle se précipita vers les deux jeunes femmes afin d'avoir plus d'informations ._

_Elle sonna . Une fois . Deux fois . Et encore plusieurs fois . Elle savait qu'Alice était là , la fenêtre du salon était ouverte et son amie n'était pas du genre à oublier de fermer les ouverures avant de partir : au même moment , celle-ci lui ouvrit . Elle était encore plus maigre et pâle qu'elle ne l'était habituellement . Tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire fut une blague boiteuse ._

Sa seule réponse fut un faible sourire et une invitation à entrer dans le hall .

Elle saisit l'archet et le posa doucement sur les cordes , les faisant vibrer légèrement , retenant son souffle . Puis , elle commença vraiment à entonner une mélodie , tout doucement .

_Des jouets un peu partout . Des rideaux ouverts sur un joli jardin . Mon père qui réveille tout le monde . Mon oncle qui boit encore son café . La radio qui grésille ._

Puis un peu plus vivement .

_Solf s'enferme , Solf s'intériorise , Solf ne sort pas , Solf ne rit pas souvent , mais ton oncle n'est pas méchant , il ne ferait jamais de mal tu le sais , c'est qu'il n'a pas été élevé comme moi , c'est peut-être étrange pour toi , mais c'est ainsi ..._

Encore un peu plus vite .

_Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu rechignes à y aller , c'est TON devoir Gaspard ! Il n'est plus question d'humains mais d'ennemis ; tu ne pas faire courir de risque à ce pays , ni à ta fille . Tu savais ce qui se passait et tu te doutais que tu pouvais y être mêlé : tu ne peux plus reculer. ._

Et encore plus vite .

« Il ne reviendra pas . Je suis désolé .» . Une porte qui claque , un verre qui casse , une larme qui coule . Un enterrement sous les drapeaux . Une vie creuse , une maison vide . L'alchimie semble être la seule raison qui pousse mon oncle à continuer . Il m'ignore presque .Je ne le comprends pas , il m'effraie parfois . Il parle des humains comme des poupées , tout a un but chaque chose a ses conséquences , toujours les mêmes . Il n'a pas tort , mais il est froid . Mais ton oncle n'est pas méchant , il ne ferait jamais de mal tu le sais , c'est qu'il n'a pas été élevé comme moi , c'est peut-être étrange pour toi , mais c'est ainsi ...

Et jusqu'aux dernières vitesses .

_C'est un traître , un monstre , un être inhumain , quelle honte , et elle sort sans se cacher , elle doit être comme lui , sans pitié ni compassion ! Non , mon oncle est humain , il est juste différent des autres , je l'ai compris , vous pouvez le comprendre aussi ! Je ne suis pas lui , je n'ai rien fait , laissez moi !_

Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à sa porte . Elle remit rapidement ses gants et alla ouvrir .

« - Bonjour . C'est toi qui jouais ?

- Bonjour Miles , le salua-t-elle , les joues rouges et le poignet fatigué . Oui .

- D'où vient donc ce violon ?

- Cadeau d'anniversaire . Que viens-tu faire ici ?

- Cadeau d'anniversaire , fit -il en lui tendant un étui d'arme blanche dont elle sortit la lame finement ciselée . Le fourreau du poignard était en velours vert et comportait de brillantes dorures. Prends cela comme un souvenir de Briggs ... Je l'ai commandé aux forgerons de la forteresse , sourit Miles .

- Magnifique ouvrage , comme d'habitude . C'est très gentil , Miles . Tu veux quelque chose à boire ?

- Je veux bien .» ,asquieça-t-il en la suivant à l'intérieur .

Avisant la cafetière encore chaude , elle lui versa une tasse du breuvage bien noir avant de le faire pour elle-même et s'asseoir en face de lui . Elle connaissait Miles depuis bien longtemps , mais il y avait toujours entre eux une sorte de distance polie , qui pouvait sembler de la froideur aux yeux de certains . Alice l'avait rencontré lors de sa dernière année à l'école militaire , quand elle avait été affectée en stage pratique à la base de Briggs , bien loin de chez elle : il avait été le premier à l'acceuillir alors qu'elle venait d'essuyer le début d'une tempête de neige sur le difficile chemin d'accès à la base . Quand leurs regards s'étaient croisés , elle avait entr'aperçu l'éclat rubis du sien à travers ses verres sombres et son coeur avait manqué un battement . Elle soupira et se décida à demander à Miles une question qui la tourmentait depuis déjà bien longtemps :

« - Miles , qu'as-tu pensé de moi quand tu m'as vue pour la première fois , à Briggs ?»

Le métis posa sa tasse et regarda le rebord de la table , perdu dans ses pensées . Ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment là ? Il ne se rappelait pas exactement , mais il se souvenait qu'il avait ressenti une sorte d'appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un de l'entourage de ... cet homme . Il finit par répondre :

« - Pour tout te dire , j'ai failli m'opposer à ce que tu viennes ; mais cela n'aurait pas été possible : l'école militaire avait déjà décidé de t'envoyer là-bas et le Général Armstrong n'avait rien à y opposer . De plus , ç'aurait été stupide : ce n'est pas un homme au sang ishbal qui va changer tout le protocole . Et même , sous cet uniforme , je suis un citoyen Amestrisavant tout , et mes convictions personnelles ne doivent pas s'en faire trop ressentir . J'ai été envoyé te chercher , j'ai guetté pendant de longues heures ton arrivée : malgré le froid , tu es restée droite et digne une fois à l'entrée de la forteresse . Tes yeux ont croisé les miens et j'ai senti que tu étais aussi anxieuse de que je ne l'étais : dès lors , je n'ai plus eu peur ou quoique ce soit . Tu as accompli ton travail des semaines suivantes avec un bon comportement : dès lors , je n'avais rien à te reprocher ; mais tu m'intriguais alors , j'ai demandé à rester près de toi t'enseigner le fonctionnement Briggs et peut-être , en quelque sorte , te surveiller .

- Et le résultat de tes analyses a donné ..?

- Que tu ne ressemblais pas à ton oncle . Enfin ... A cette époque , je ne connaissais L'Alchimiste Ecarlate que de réputation : quand il est venu dans le Nord l'année dernière , je ne pouvais que confesser que vous étiez de la même famille . Ce n'est pas seulement du point de vue physique , mais vous dégagez quelque chose de très froid .

- Comme la neige de Briggs ?

- Comme la neige de Briggs , sourit-il . Buccaneer t'adorait .

- Oui ... Il me manque ...

- Oui . A présent , excuse-moi , mais ... ajouta-t-il en tirant sa chaise ; mais je dois y aller . Le chantier avance à grands pas , comme ici . Tu continues à faire du bon travail .

- Merci ; j'espère te revoir un de ces jours , Miles ! le salua-t-elle . Et encore merci !»

Elle retournait ranger son violon quand elle se rappela soudain qu'elle avait promis à Madame Shan de faire vite : elle attrapa prestement la malle d'outils et détala plus vite que le vent .

* * *

« - Ismaël !

- Présent !

- Kadajh !

- Présent !

- Celal !

- Oui !

- Nizam !

- Présent !

- Bien .»

De son côté , Scar venait tout juste de finir l'appel des nouveaux Jeunes Moines qui venaient d'arriver ce matin , il se voyait encore à travers leurs visages juvéniles traversés de joie et d'anxiété . Il avait l'impression que c'était la veille qu'il entrait ici pour étudier .

« - Ne t'inquiète pas , petit frère , ça va aller !

- Et si je rate tout , Slimane ?

- Chut ! Tu as très bien réussi les examens pour entrer , alors , t'as pas d'souci à te faire , ne t'inquiète pas , lança gaiement son aîné . Allez , ne sois pas en retard !

- Oui ... A ce soir !

- A ce soir ! Et je suis sûr que tu vas passer une grande journée !»

Et voilà que c'était maintenant à son tour de s'occuper des jeunes arrivants - aucun d'eux n'avait plus de quatorze ans - : leurs yeux le fixaient d'un air déterminé , attendant ses instructions . Se raclant la gorge , il commença :

« - Bien , vous avez tous été admis dans l'Ordre des Moines Guerriers d'Ishbal , lequel existe depuis plusieurs siècles et compte bien de grands hommes . Nous comptons tous sur vous pour vous montrer à la hauteur des ambitions qui en découlent : entrer ici est déjà bien , mais il encore en rester digne et ce , pendant de longues années ; et ne jamais faillir à sa mission : protéger notre Terre & respecter nos rites religieux . Bien compris ?

- Oui ! s'exclamèrent-ils collégialement .

- J'ai une question pour vous , continua Scar en balayant ses quatre jeunes interlocuteurs du regard : pourquoi voulez-vous être Moine Guerrier ? Nizam ?

- Et bien ... exposa l'enfant , petit , j'ai vu l'entraînement de Moines Guerriers au loin alors que j'allais au marché . Je n'ai pas réussi à regarder ailleurs tout du long . Dès ce jour , je me suis dit que je voulais devenir un des vôtres .

- Bien , Kadajh ? Ismaël ? Celal ?

- Euuuh , hésita Celal , qui semblait être le plus âgé , le visage grave ; moi et mes cousins avons perdu nos tantes et mères lors de l'insurrection , il y a de cela neuf ans , alors que nous étions encore enfants . Nos pères qui étaient Moines dans le Monastère de Tukh , plus au Nord , nous ont élevés dans le respect des règles religieuses . Nous avons beaucoup de respect et d'admiration pour eux , et , pour protéger notre Terre contre les attaques à venir , nous avons décidé de venir tenter notre chance pour entrer ici . C'est vraiment un grand honneur d'avoir réussi l'admission , conclut-il en s'inclinant légèrement .

- Je suis sûr que vous serez aussi respectables que vos pères . Maintenant , il faut que vous appreniez à connaître l'endroit , pour ne pas vous perdre : allons-y !»

Ils étaient jeunes et pourtant déjà meurtris , pensait-il en les regardant écouter la première leçon que Dalil leur inculquait . Il n'avait jamais songé que les enfants avaient eu aussi subi la guerre et ses pertes , à son image : ils n'avaient même pas eu la chance de grandir près de leurs pères et mères , ni dans un vrai foyer comme il avait pu le faire . Etait-ce cela qui leur donnait déjà un air si mûr ? Sans aucun doute , un conflit de cette ampleur fait grandir l'âme et rendait adulte bien plus tôt qu'il ne le fallait : tout l'indiquait chez eux . Leur regard grave , leur visage déterminé , leur dos droit . Ils écoutaient attentivement , buvant les paroles du Maître du Monastère . Il songeait à son enfance , la comparant avec la leur : il était né dans un quartier proche du Monastère , une enfance sans heurts . Il avait étudié à l'école proche de chez eux , accompagnait souvent sa mère faire quelques courses et respectait son père et son frère . Même si celui-ci était bien moins taciturne que son cadet , il étaient très proches . A ses neuf ans , il fit la rencontre de Dalil et des autres Moines lors d'une fête religieuse : il avait senti en lui comme une tornade , un élan du coeur qui le poussait vers eux , vers la vie monastique . Son Père avait approuvé sa démarche , fier d'avoir un fils aussi proche de ses racines et convictions , son frère l'avait suivi . A ses onze ans , il y était entré et avait appris absolument tout sur Ishbala , les règles de la vie sociale et sur le combat : on disait même de lui qu'il était brillant . Et l'insurrection avait brisé tout cela . Alors que ces enfants ...n'avaient même pas eu la chance de connaître les jours calmes de sa jeunesse ; certaines se rappelaient à peine de la voix de leur mère . Ils avaient été littéralement brisés dès le début par cette infamie . Oui , à côté d'eux , il était légèrement mieux loti . Poussant un lourd soupir , il alla dehors , sur le toit plat : une fois là-haut , il s'assit au bord de la balustrade et contemplant le décor , un peu plus bas . Le soleil était encore haut en ce milieu d'après-midi , ses rayons pâles d'hiver éclairaient les corps qui s'activaient en bas : ses frères de sang cohabitaient avec leurs anciens bourreaux , ou du moins , leurs fils . Même s'il fallait avouer que certains esprits se rebiffaient encore à cette idée , ils tentaient de faire mauvaise fortune contre bon coeur , voulant avant tout revoir leur village comme avant . Un peu plus là , sur la place derrière le bazar en face du monastère , il y avait la grande place où s'était déroulé le premier marché depuis longtemps ; où on voyait des tentures colorées et entendait les commérages et rires des commerçants . Pris d'un sursaut intérieur , il décida d'aller s'y promener : il sauta par dessus bord , se réceptionnant sur un rebord de fenêtre en dessous avant de mettre pied à terre .

* * *

« - Dis donc , on peut pas dire que ça bosse fort , ici , non ? s'exclama Coralize en voyant Alice Kimblee assise sur une chaise , aux côtés de Filiz et Madame Shan .

- Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas envie de retourner à mon chantier , mais Filiz m'a kidnappée !

- Vous DEVIEZ au moins voir le marché ! s'emporta la jeune fille . On ne vient pas à Ishbal sans le voir , tout le monde y va , tout le monde y est ! En plus , vous passez vraiment trop de temps avec vos marteaux , peintures et autres ! Il faut bien savoir faire autre chose , de temps en temps , non ? Et puis , je ne vous vois plus aussi souvent qu'avant , quand vous étiez blessée , alors , j'avais envie de vous garder un peu avec moi !

- Filiz est possessive , rit doucement sa grand-mère . Enfin , nous avons quand même vendu pas mal d'étoffes et je pense que nous avons encore moyen d'en vendre encore quelques-unes d'ici la fin du marché , dans deux heures .

- Deux heures à rester assise sur une chaise ou lieu de faire un travail harassant au milieu d'hommes parfois lourdauds ? réfléchit Coralize à voix haute . Je vous rejoins !

- «Lourdauds» ? Ils ont quoi cette fois ?

- Rikk et Sally sont venus . Ils ont toujours un balai dans le ... Hum ! Bref , ils sont toujours aussi coincés . A peine tu leurs dis « Bonjour» en souriant qu'ils te regardent de travers . Quelle compagnie agréable . Ils sont engoncés dans leurs principes de fils à papa , et ils ont toujours pas digéré la fin du régime de Bradley .

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils font ici alors ? s'étonna le Commandant .

- Ils font croire qu'ils n'étaient pas très bons là où ils étaient . Ou bien leurs collègues avaient marre de se coltiner des rabats-joie . Toujours est-il qu'ils faudra bien qu'ils passent à autre chose , ils ne repartent que l'année prochaine d'ici , persifla son amie .

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question .. Pourquoi « lourdauds» ?

- Ils sont parfois furieusement macho , avec des blagues graveleuses . N'empêche que je me demande POURQUOI Mustang n'a envoyé que des femmes gradées ici . Enfin , à part les deux rabats-joie dont je parlais .

- Je ne sais pas , il en avait peut-être marre de nous ?

- On déconcentrait les autres hommes de notre service , on était trop belles pour eux ?

- Ou bien c'est parce qu'il paraît que les femmes sont plus diplomates ?

- Tu dirais sincèrement de Marie qu'elle est «diplomate» toi ? Elle est aussi délicate qu'un tank dans un magasin de porcelaine . Ca me rappelle que Mustang veut donner des mini-jupes aux uniformes des femmes de l'armée .

- Dis-moi que tu plaisantes , lança sa collègue d'un air effaré .

- Je n'aime pas mentir , mais s'il le faut : «Je plaisante» ! Toujours est-il que ça risque de prendre du temps , il a déjà un sacré boulot sur les bras ... Je le plaindrais presque .

- Comme tu dis !» souffla Alice Kimblee en s'étirant . Les heures passées à bricoler et ensuite à rester debout puis assise lui avaient filé un sacré mal de dos . Mettant sa main gauche en visière , elle regarda le ciel : d'un bleu délavé , elle y apercevait quelques maigres nuages . La pâleur du ciel contrastait furieusement avec les étoffes ocre , bleu roi ou encore jaune qu'elles avait devant elle , ainsi qu'avec l'agitation ambiante . Elle qui n'avait pratiquement jamais été au marché , voilà qu'elle était en plein dedans . Elle sourit et déclara :

« - C'est étrange . Je me sens mieux ici qu'ailleurs en ce pays .

- Toi aussi ? Et pourquoi ?

- Comment te décrire ... C'est plus vivant qu'ailleurs . Plus chaud , plus humain . Quelque chose comme ça ... Je me sens moins engoncée dans des principes ou des règles qu'à Central où je dois toujours obéir aux ordres , toujours rester calme et polie , etc .

- C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à être plus détendue ici qu'au bureau .

- C'est tant mieux ! se réjouit Filiz . Quand vous êtes arrivées , j'avoue avoir ét effrayée par votre air sérieux , vous étiez vraiment très proche de l'image du «militaire-type» , si je peux me permettre. Mais je vois maintenant que vous êtes plus décontractés qu'il y a quelques mois , et ça me fait plaisir ! Je ne pensais même pas pouvoir vous parler ou être proche de vous , et çe me fait plaisir de voir que tous les soldats d'Amestris ne sont pas mauvais !

- C'est exact , dit Yasha Shan . Je ne peux pas dire que j'avais gardé une bonne image des militaires , ça , non . Mais je savais que les Amestris n'étaient pas tous mauvais , à l'exemple du Docteur Rockbell : c'est cet espoir qui m'a fait croire en vous . Et je vois que j'ai eu raison.

- Madame Shan , vous êtes sans doute la personne la plus sage que j'aie rencontrée , déclara Alice .

- Merci . Et vous , vous êtes très courageuses : je ne sais pas si tout le monde peut se prétendre diriger un chantier et des centaines d'hommes .

- Oh , euh .. bredouilla Coralize , visiblement gênée . C'est notre travail , on essaie juste de le faire du mieux possible ! Je crois quand même que notre administration peut être fière de nous ! demanda-t-elle.

- L'administration , je suppose que oui , répondit-elle alors que Madame Shan et sa petite-fille allaient renseigner des clients . Peut-être même qu'on aura une promotion , comme le veut Marie .

- Cette fille est un tank qui veut casser sur son passage, laissa tomber Coralize . Je crois qu'on a de la visite , n'est-ce pas , chère Alice ? insinua-t-elle en remarquant Scar au loin .

- Si tu continues à faire des insinuations malsaines , je te crève les yeux avec les vis qui tiennent ce stand , répondit ironiquement son amie avec un grand sourire chaleureux ( NDA : comme Yuki dans Fruits Basket quand il parle à Nabé ou Ayame !)

- J'y vais alors ! Salut !»

Contournant la table , elle alla se planter directement devant l'Ishbal qui semblait perdu dans ses souvenirs . Il revint à lui après qu'il eut remarqué qu'elle le fixait d'un air interrogateur :

« - Vous allez mieux depuis la dernière fois ? Disons que , la dernière fois que je vous ai vu , vous aviez l'air exténué par les changements du Monastère , donc ... commença Alice .

- Nous avons été assez débordés par l'arrivée de nouveaux apprentis , mais le pire est passé , disons . J'ai croisé Miles ce matin , au fait ; il sortait de chez vous apparemment .

- Il était venu me rendre visite , effectivement . Vous vous connaissiez avant qu'il ne vienne?

- Oui , disons que ... j'ai dû aller vers le Nord il y a de cela plus d'un an et que nous étions dans des camps opposés à cette époque ...

- Je vois ! Excusez-moi si je pose des questions gênantes , acquiesça-t-elle .

- Non , pas du tout , ça ne me gêne pas , c'est juste une longue histoire .

- Et que vous a -t-il raconté ?

- Quelques nouvelles , et également le fait que c'est votre anniversaire aujourd'hui , n'est-ce pas ?

- C'est exact, mais comme je ne le fête plus depuis bien longtemps , ce n'est pas la peine d'en faire une affaire publique , je pense , lança-t-elle en haussant les épaules .

- Comment ça , c'est votre anniversaire et on n'était même pas au courant ? s'égosilla Filiz en la pointant du doigt . Ca ne va pas se passer comme ça ! Ce soir , vous venez chez nous avec vos collègues et vous allez voir , vous allez le fêter à nouveau !

- Mais .. ça ne serait pas encore un kidnapping de ta part ?

- Il n'y a pas de «Mais» ! Sinon , j'envoie une lettre vous discréditant auprès de vos chefs et vous finirez au placard , compris ?»

Face au regard déterminé de la jeune fille , et peut-être par envie de revivre l'ambiance d'un vrai anniversaire, Alice Kimblee finit par faiblir :

« - ... D'accord .

- Bonne réponse ! approuva l'adolescente .

- Scar ? maugréa le Commandant .

- Oui ?

- Vous rendez-vous compte à quel point vous m'avez mise mal à l'aise et que , pour avoir poussé la famille Shan à m'inviter chez eux , je pourrais très bien vous détester ?

- Mais je n'en doute pas , renchérit-il , le sourcil relevé .

- Mais je suppose que vous vous en fichez .

- Oui , car je sais que vous ne le ferez pas .

* * *

- Méfiez-vous ! Je pourrais très bien changer d'avis ! Cependant ... Je crois que ça me changera un peu les idées . Je vous détesterai plus tard . Mais il n'empêche que vous devriez enlever ce demi-sourire narquois de votre visage , ça va finir par m'énerver .»

Et elle retourna près de Yasha Shan ; tandis qu'il partait un peu plus loin , restant dans le marché . Sur un étal , un objet attira son attention : Scar s'arrêta et le regarda un long moment : il repartit du marché quelque minutes plus tard .

« - Vous ne fêtez plus votre anniversaire depuis quand , Commandant ?

- Hmmm , depuis dix-sept ans . Enfin , si , on me le souhaite , mais je ne fais pas de fête ou autres choses du genre . J'ai fêté mon dernier anniversaire à mes neuf ans , donc .

- Et vous vous rappelez de quoi exactement ?»

Alice Kimblee réfléchit . Elle était assise dans la petite cuisine des Shan , en compagnie de Yasha , sa fille , sa petite-fille , ainsi que de Coralize , Marie étant épuisée après une journée à bâtir les fondations d'une future bibliothèque . Elle finit par dire :

« - Je m'étais levée très tôt , et j'avais attendu toute la journée que seize heures arrive , car on fêtait toujours mon anniversaire à cette heure de l'après midi . Mon père avait décidé de faire un gâteau , qu'il a misérablement raté tout en réusissant à brûler la moitié de la cuisine . Heureusement , il avait acheté un autre gâteau à la pâtisserie avant de faire cette expérience . Je me souviens qu'on a mangé un gâteau aux fraises , très bon d'ailleurs . Comme cadeau , j'avais eu un petit chaton aux yeux bleus et aux poils gris aux reflets bleutés , comme je voulais un animal depuis plusieurs années .

- C'est mignon ! réncherit Coralize .

- Il s'appelait comment ce petit chat ? demanda Filiz.

- Il s'appelait Nattier , comme la nuance de bleu . Mais l'histoire ne s'arrête pas là ! On a dû rendre le chaton deux jours plus tard ... Je l'avais laissé vagabonder dans la maison , mais je l'avais perdu de vue : alors que je le cherchais partout , mon père l'a retrouvé dans sa chambre . Alors qu'il allait me le rendre , il a commencé à s'étouffer et à avoir la respiration sifflante .

- Et ensuite ? questionna sa camarade.

- Allergie aigüe . On n'a plus jamais eu d'animaux après. J'en ris maintenant , mais j'avoue que j'étais triste sur le coup . Pauvre petit Nattier ...

- Au moins , il n'a pas fini égorgé comme cette histoire de la religion de Xing ... Je ne m'en rapelle plus très bien .

- Je me rappelle de l'histoire , mais pas de sa moralité . En tout cas , il commence à se faire tard , et nous avons du travail qui nous attend demain .

- C'est vrai ! Bonne nuit à vous !

- Merci de votre hospitalité , c'était une très bonne soirée !», saluèrent les deux jeunes femmes avant de repartir dans la nuit.

* * *

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir : malgré le froid de décembre , il mourrait de chaud . Scar finit par se sortir des draps et erra dans les couloirs sombres du Monastère jusqu'à revenir sur le toit où il était tout à l'heure . Malgré lui , il sourit : il se rendait vraiment compte à présent que sa situation s'améliorait . Il n'avait pas été aussi serein depuis bien des années , même Dalil lui en avait fait la remarque . L'Ishbal ferma les yeux après s'être assis en tailleur et huma l'air pur de la nuit , qui faisait briller ses mille étoiles au dessus de lui . Il finit par entendre un bruit de fenêtre qu'on ouvre , il jeta un oeil vers sa gauche .

« - Encore debout à cette heure ? le taquina Alice Kimblee , assise au rebord de sa fenêtre .

- Que faites-vous dehors à une heure pareille ? rétorqua-t-il .

- Coralize m'a fait repenser à une histoire de la religion Xinoise , et j'essaie de m'en rapeller la morale finale ...

- Et vous ne pensez pas que vous seriez mieux assise sur un endroit plus stable ?

- Si vous insistez .»

Se levant d'un trait , elle sauta le vide qui séparait sa fenêtre et la balustrade de la terasse , sous le regard intrugé de Scar . Elle finit par se réceptionner en douceur et s'assit à ses côtés .

« - Quel est le début de cette histoire ? demanda-t-il .

- Ca vous intéresse ?

- Je ne connais pas la religion xinoise , mon point de vue pourrait peut-être aider .

- Tout à fait , sourit-elle . Ca se passe dans un monastère -justement- ; il y a deux groupes de moines qui se disputent la garde d'un chaton : leur Maître arrive , prend le chat et leur demande pourquoi ils se battent : aucune réponse . Il sort son poignard et dit « Parlez ou je coupe ce chat en deux!» : personne ne répond , le chat est tué . C'est la fin de la première partie ; d'après vous , que signifie le geste du Maître ?

- Je pense que c'est par souci d'équité , non ? Si on se dispute un objet sans pouvoir se départager , mieux vaut faire disparaître la cause de la discorde.

- Vous êtes doué , c'est bien cela . Le soir même , le Maître va voir son disciple Tchao Tcheou , qui ne savait rien de l'évenement : il lui pose la même question . En guise de réponse , Tchao met ses sandales sur la tête et repart . Son Mâitre lui dit « Quel dommage que tu n'aies pas été là ce matin ! Le chat aurait été sauvé !» : alors quelle est la morale finale ?

- C'est assez épineux ...» murmura-t-il tout en réflechissant à cette question .

Au bout d'un moment , il répondit franchement :

« - Aucune idée .

- Je m'en doutais . Je crois que ça me revient ... En mettant ses chaussures sur la tête , Tchao change son point de vue sur le monde : il ne se considère plus comme un humain ni même un corps : il n'est rien et ne possède rien , donc il n'a pas le droit de possession sur aucun objet . Ainsi , en n'ayant ni corps , ni droit de possession , il n'aurait pas eu à se disputer le chat et à l'avoir : ainsi , le chat aurait été épargné . C'est une morale propre à leur religion .

- Vous vous y connaissez , apparement .

- J'ai voyagé à Xing , rappelez-vous . Il y a un ordre guerrier chez eux aussi , vous le saviez ?

- Non , mais j'aimerais bien que vous m'en appreniez plus , l'encouragea-t-il .

- Cet ordre s'appelle l'ordre des Samouraï , je ne sais plus a signification de ce nom. Ce sont généralement des hommes riches ou nobles , appartenant des castes plutôt hautes de leur société . Chaque samouraï a un entraînement très dur et ce , dès l'enfance : certains doivent aller dans les forêts la nuit , pieds nus , chercher les têtes décapités des éxécutés du jour , pour apprendr ele courage . Ils doivent également apprendre le combat à mains nues , et aux différentes armes blanches sans compter l'enseignement religieux de chez eux , le bouddhisme . La mission du samouraï est de protéger son seigneur et maître auquel il doit obéir scrupuleusement : il ne craint ni les blessures , ni la mort qui est alors glorifiée . La mort d'un samouraï est préférable cent fois à celle de son seigneur , et le suicide pour l'honneur est assez répandu . Il y a une histoire que je trouve très belle à ce propos : celle des 47 Rônins d'Ako . Deux hommes , Kamei et Asano sont chargés de préparer la venue prochaine de l'empereur : Kira se moque d'Asano , d'un rang ingérieur à lui et le met dans des situations embarassantes à plusieurs reprises . Lors de la venue de l'empereur , Kamei lance la pique de trop : Asano tente de le blesser avec son sabre . Pour avoir fait usage de son arme et de violence devant l'empereur , il est ordonné qu'il se suicide , ce qu'il fait . Ses biens lui sont enlevés , dont ses 47 samouraïs qui se retrouvent sans maître : on les appelle alors Rônins . Ceux-ci décident de venger la mort de leur maître en tuant Kamei , mais pour cela , ils doivent attendre que la vigilance de leur ennemi soit baissée . Pendant environ une année , ils laissent croire qu'ils sont tombés dans la décadence et se rendent à Edo , ville de Kamei pour se familiariser avec la ville sous la couverture de commerçants . En décembre , ils attaquent le palais : ils finissent par trouver Kamei , caché dans la cour intérieure : ils lui offrent de se tuer honorablement , mais ils refusent . Ils finissent par le décapiter et ils apportent sa tête sur la tombe de leur Maître . Ils fon don de tout leur argent à l'Abbé et se suicident , ayant accompli leur dernière mission .

- Cette histoire parle de loyauté et de courage , je pense qu'elle vous correspond bien .

- Plutôt à vous , non ? Vous êtes vraiment devoué au Monastère et très respectueux de vos frères . Ce sont de très grandes qualités . Il reste une différence entre les Samouraï et vous : c'est que les femmes peuvent être samouraï : elles reçoivent alors le titre de « Gozen» .

- Je vais vous appeler comme ça alors ; je pense que vous auriez fait partie de cet ordre si vous étiez Xinoise , dit-il finalement. J'aurais appris de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui .

- Merci . Il y a quand même beaucoup de similitudes entre les Samouraï et les Moines Ishbals , vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Nous avons le même but : protéger ce qui nous tient à coeur . Ce n'est pas si étonnant . Au fait , s'interrompit-il ; j'ai quelque chose pour vous .

- Comment ça ? s'étonna-t-elle alors qu'il sortait un petit objet de sa poche .

- Fermez les yeux .»

Elle obéit , entendit un faible bruit , puis elle sursauta en sentant la main de Scar écarter la mèche decheveux au dessus de son oreille droite et enlever sa boucle d'oreille pour en remettre une autre . Alice finit par ouvrir les yeux et toucha l'objet du bout du doigt : c'était une longue boucle d'oreille en perles de différents bleus , et d'autres aux reflets dorés . Une perle plus grosse finissait le bijou .

« - Oh , c'est très gentil . Pour ce que j'en vois , c'est très beau .

- Elle ne vous rappelle rien ? l'interogea l'Ishbal .

- Si mais je n'arrive pas à situer exactement ...

- C'est la boucle que porte Ishbala à l'oreille droite . Elle représente la force et la compassion.

- J'ai ces qualités , selon vous ?

- Bien sûr . Vous êtes quelqu'un de très humain , Madame Shan le dit partout . Dalil vous a aussi en grande estime.

- Et vous , vous le pensez en vous-même que je suis quelqu'un de bien ?

- Oui , mais je vous l'ai déjà dit ... Les perles sont de la même que vos yeux , aussi ; c'est également pour cela que j'ai choisi cette boucle .

- Vous faites attention à tout , n'est-ce pas ? lança-t-elle .

- Sans doute , répondit-t-il en souriant légèrement .

- Vous êtes très beau quand vous souriez , vous le savez ? dit-elle soudain d'un air sérieux , qui contrasta immédiatement avec le rire qu'eut Scar . Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ?

- C'est bien la première fois qu'on me dit cela ... J'avoue que je ne sais pas comment réagir .

- Vous savez ce que j'ai ressenti il y a environ deux mois , alors .

- Oui , j'avoue que c'est assez déstabilisant , en effet . Mais merci du compliment .

- De rien . Vous souriez de plus en plus , remarqua Alice en le dévisageant .

- Vous aussi . Et vous êtes aussi très belle quand vous souriez .

- Je suis moche quand je ne souris pas alors .

- Non , vous êtes juste encore plus belle, disons .

- Heureusement qu'il fait nuit , vous me verriez presque rougir sinon . Je dois aller me coucher maintenant , fit-elle en se levant .

- Oui , moi aussi .»

Une fois debout , ils se dévisagèrent une dernière fois avant de se souhaiter bonne nuit . Alice sauta légèrement le vide qui séparait le monastère de son étroit rebord de fenêtre , se réceptionna prestement avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre comme une ombre.

« - Comment elle fait ça ? s'exclama une voix malicieuse qu'il identifia comme celle de Celal.

- Que fais-tu debout à cette heure ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir , et j'ai entendu du bruit , alors je suis venu . Mais avouez qu'elle est fortiche !

- Ce n'est pas le moment d'en discuter , retourne te coucher avant que je ne sévisse , le prévint Scar en lui assénant une légère tape derrière le crâne .

- Ouille ! Bon bah ... Bonne nuit Monsieur Scar!» dit-il avant de repartir dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec son frère .

Seul sur le toit , Scar finit par se dire que , peu importe leur attitude , ils restaient encore des enfants . Regardant vers l'annexe , il vit la lumière s'éteindre et alla lui aussi se coucher .

* * *

**Coin -neigeux- de l'auteur :**

Les prénoms sont un peu choisis par hasard ; mais les histoires bouddhistes existent : c'est « Le chat coupé en deux» et « Les 47 Rônins d'Ako» : j'ai synthétisé la dernière car elle est longue . Jem'intéresse au Japon ancien , et j'ai lu un livre sur les samouraï : j'y ai trouvé des similitudes avec les Moines Ishbals , et j'ai décidé de l'introduire ici . Et même , je trouve qu'on ne parle pas assez de Xing x)

_Musique : Happy Birthday ( My Olde Friend)_ de Voltaire ; très bon artiste !


	14. Quand le chat n'est pas là

Jingle bells , jingle bells !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- The Theft -**_

* * *

" - Commandant !

- Oui , Reever ?

- Un appel pour vous , cela vient directement du Président Mustang ... lui murmura discrètement l'homme assis devant le téléphone de la ligne officielle de l'armée en lui tendant le combiné .

- Commandant Kimblee , je vous écoute , Président Mustang ."

Après une brève discussion de quelques minutes , elle quitta la tente kaki qui abritait les différents postes de communication entre les membres de l'armée postés à Ishbal et Central City . Malgré quelques grandes avancées , elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de remarquer que la situation allait être très longue à se mettre définitivement en place . Même si les plupart des réfugiés étaient revenus sur leurs terres , ils vivaient encore bien souvent sous les tentes que l'armée leur avaient données afin de ne pas être réduits à dormir au-dehors , surtout avec le vent froid d'hiver qui soufflait déjà fort . Depuis le haut de la butte où se trouvait le camp militaire , elle embrassa le paysage désolé du regard : devant elle s'amoncelaient des lignées vert militaire d'où sortaient d'hommes et femmes ishbals de différents âges , allant et venant dans le petit matin ; côtoyant des ruines ce qui avait jadis été leur commerce , leur foyer , leur école . Au loin , d'anciens champs de coton pratiquement à l'abandon décoraient vaguement le paysage désertique sableux . Elle avait bien l'aide de plusieurs Ishbals anciennement cultivateurs de coton et d'orge , mais ceux-ci se rendaient compte qu'ils ne pourraient pas espérer recommencer à vivre de leur production avant au moins l'année prochaine voire la suivante . L'armée avait retourné chaque arpent de terre par leurs canons et bottes , les rendant pratiquement stériles . La seule eau que les Ishbals pouvaient obtenir était l'eau souterraine , venant d'une rivière un peu plus au Nord , qui ne pouvait se dérouler jusqu'ici à cause d'un lointain éboulement des Montagnes Ashva , bloquant ainsi son courant . Alice Kimblee nota mentalement qu'elle devait demander à Mustang des machines afin de permettre de creuser plus aisément le sol afin de permettre l'irrigation des champs et sans doute , l'eau courante . Malgré la Révolution Industrielle du siècle précédent et la modernité grandissante de la société , la culture ishbale restait très attachée à un temps passé et à ses traditions ancestrales . Malgré elle , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que cela avait été en partie la cause la chute de leur peuple . Les temps étaient durs dans tous les pays et même Xing , pourtant un pays à la culture ancienne et encore présente , commençait à se moderniser et ceci , très rapidement . Cela lui faisait mal au cœur de devoir reconstruire , ou du moins participer à la reconstruction , d'une civilisation qui refusait de se moderniser au nom d'une religion , qui était censée vouloir le bien de ses fidèles .

" Rester fidèle à sa foi et ses principes et une chose , y obéir aveuglément en est une autre ..." grommela-t-elle .

" Jugez-vous ainsi chaque personne croyante ?" entendit-elle demander d'un ton intéressé derrière elle . Dalil , Maître du Monastère de Yohva , se tenait paisiblement debout , contemplant le même spectacle qu'elle , un sourcil relevé en sa direction , attendant sa réponse . Remarquant qu'il était loin d'avoir l'air vexé par ses propos , elle croisa les bras et répondit :

" - Loin de moi l'idée de juger la religion d'autrui et la foi qu'il y porte . Vous pouvez être fiers de votre culture et de votre religion , qui en constitue une grande partie . Cependant , si j'ai bien retenu ce que Madame Shan et Scar ont pu m'en dire , les femmes sont quelque peu mises à l'écart de la vie religieuse , ainsi que l'alchimie et les machines modernes . Mais à rejeter toute idée d'évolution comme le sont l'alchimie et la technologie , vous risquez non seulement d'être une nouvelle fois opprimés par des peuples qui auront utilisé ses techniques pour la force ; et d'attiser une colère interne . Les jeunes Ishbals que j'ai croisés en compagnie de Filiz ont vu la société Amestris , ses mauvais côtés mais aussi ses bons , que la modernité leur a apporté : je ne crois qu'ils supporteront de vivre de manière aussi austère ben longtemps , après avoir vécu des années dans des ghettos ...

- Je comprends votre point de vue , énonça-t-il simplement . Un homme avait compris ce danger bien avant vous , vous le saviez ?

- Slimane , le frère de Scar ... c'est cela ?

- Il vous en a donc parlé , sourit-il sous sa moustache . Ca me réconforte .

- Deux questions alors , je peux ? De un , en quoi ça vous réconforte et , de deux , n'avez-vous rien à répliquer à mon opinion ? s'étonna la jeune femme .

- "Scar" ... N'est pas un homme très expressif , vous avez pu vous en rendre compte . Il n'a pas un mauvais fond , mais il a l'esprit parfois trop rapide voire violent ,ce qui peut l'entraîner sur le mauvais chemin , comme il l'a fait par le passé . Je sais qu'il regrette ses actes à présent . En quoi cela me soulage-t-il ? Il n'a jamais été très expansif , mais il parlait à tout le monde ici ; depuis l'insurrection , il s'est fermé . Sans doute a-t-il peur de réveiller de vieilles blessures par la parole ; il ne les évoque qu'à demi-mot avec moi ; alors je suis heureux qu'il puisse le faire avec quelqu'un d'autre . Et je n'ai pas à réfuter votre opinion , un jugement est toujours subjectif . Le vôtre se tient , et je crois même qu'il est juste .

- Pour un Homme d'Église , n'est-ce pas étonnant ?

- Je suis un homme avant tout ; les événements passés m'ont aussi donné à réfléchir sur la foi et notre implication propre dans notre chute . Ma réflexion finale est analogue à la vôtre .

- Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne quittez pas votre ordre religieux alors , si vous pensez que les règles que vore religion établit peuvent établir de nouveaux dangers ?

- Pour la même façon que vous , Amestris , continuez à innover et inventer : nous avons tous besoin de quelque chose , même d'invisible ou infime , qui puisse nous donner de l'espoir , et l'espoir n'est jamais vain . Sur ce , je dois faire la prière du matin avec mes fidèles , excusez-moi , fit-il en s'inclinant légèrement .

- Je vous en prie, ce fut un plaisir de discuter avec vous , le salua le Commandant . Je dois partir pour deux jours à Central rencontrer le Président Mustang , je préfère vous prévenir .

- Fort bien , j'espère que cette entrevue nous apportera à tous de bonnes choses !"

Regardant une nouvelle fois l'horizon qui se teintait d'or avec le lever timide du soleil , Alice Kimblee se rendit compte que , malgré les destructions et le sang versé sur cette terre , Ishbal était quand même bele à contempler . Souriant à moitié , elle ouvrit un pan de tente , un peu à l'écart des autres ; où Marie et Coralize dormaient encore à poings fermés . Malgré qu'elle leur ait offert , de même que Dalil , de vivre avec elle près du Monastère , celles-ci avaient refusé : " J'ai l'impression de faire camping , je trouve ça plutôt cool , ça me rappelle mes 15 ans !" de la part du Lieutenant et " Si mes hommes peuvent dormir sur ces matelas en carton 'pas de raison pour que j'n'y arrive pas !" pour Marie . Avisant un bloc de papier et un stylo à plume sur la table au fond de l'endroit , elle commençant à écrire un mot avant de tourner les talons et de préparer quelques affaires .

* * *

_" Pas de souci , je suis à Central sur invitation de Mustang . Reviens vite , d'ici eux jours . PS : Marie , cesse de traumatiser les troupes ."_

Ce n'était certainement pas le message le plus virulent qui soit , mais il laissait déjà présager à Coralize Nelson une très mauvaise journée . Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas sa camarade Marie Grant , mais celle-ci était parfois trop ... empressée à son goût . Pour preuve , elle donnait déjà de la voix sur les hommes debout : l'avertissement d'Alice n'était apparemment pas des plus persuasifs . Grommelant , elle finit de s'habiller et partit rejoindre sa collègue .

* * *

Après quatre heures et demie de trajet , Alice Kimblee finit par arriver à Central , harassée par l'inconfort du train , bien que celui-ci ait été plutôt désert en raison de l'heure matinale et l'interdiction stricte donnée aux civils de s'approcher d'Ishbal , après que certains d'entre eux , peu scrupuleux , soient allés piller le champ de bataille . Sortant de sa poche le billet où elle avait noté les instructions de Mustang , elle se dirigea vers le QG de l'armée d'Amestris , non loin de la gare . Avec son costume de militaire d'un rouge plutôt vif , nombreux furent ceux qui se retournèrent sur elle après qu'une voix au haut-parleur eut annoncé le point de départ du train duquel elle venait de sortir ; ajoutée à la stupéfaction visible de personnes plus âgées se rappelant distinctement du visage de l'ex-Alchimiste Ecarlate pour l'avoir vu à la Une des journaux une dizaine d'années plus tôt . Le Commandant finit misérablement à se retrouver à contempler ses mains gantées de cuir noir , et finit tout aussi misérablement à se demander au pourquoi de la chose . Mentir n'est pas dans mes habitudes , pourtant , soupira-t-elle du fond de son coeur .

* * *

Laissant là son amertume , elle se dirigea au-dehors .

" - Ça bosse là-haut , Lieutenant Nelson ?

- Ça tente ... Tu sais bien que j'ai le vertige ! s'emporta sa collègue peu rassurée du haut de l'échafaudage du bazar en face du Monastère . Pourquoi tu m'as envoyée escalader ce bâtiment alors que tu sais ma peur ? Et pourquoi je t'obéis d'abord ?

- Parce que je suis ta supérieure avant d'être ta copine ? ironisa Marie Grant avec un sourire un brin sadique . On a pas qu'ça à glander . Non pas qu'Alice bosse des masses sur le chantier , mais bon ...

- Vous trouvez peut-être inutile d'apprendre à connaître les gens chez qui vous travaillez , Commandant Grant , mais avec le respect que vous dois , je pense que c'est un "mal nécessaire" ; lui dit calmement Scar juste derrière elle .

- BORDEL ! s'écria-t-elle sous le coup de la surprise en tressaillant . C'est vous , Scar , constata-t-elle laconiquement . Ça vous prend souvent de venir ...

- Chez moi ? En face du Monastère où je passe le plus clair de mon temps ?

- On peut pas dire que vos bras aient servi d'puis un bout de temps , autrement que pour péter diverses choses et gens , non ? déclara-t-elle franchement .

- Comment font vos hommes et vos collègues pour vous supporter ..? s'interrogea-t-il à haute voix .

- Vous pouvez croire qu'Alice est une espèce de sainte , elle parfois aussi désagréable que moi , ça vaut aussi pour l'autre flippée là-haut , répliqua-t-elle de son franc-parler habituel . Et j'ai bien des raisons d'être désagréable envers vous , la principale étant qu'à cause de vous , j'ai assisté au premier enterrement de ma vie après avoir dû repêcher le cadavre de mon propre grande-père à moitié explosé au fond d'un canal verdâtre à sept heures et demie du matin ! finit-elle par exploser , attirant le regard curieux de divers ouvriers autour d'elle . Je sais bien qu'Grand-Père Comanche n'était pas un saint , mais c'est certainement pas quelque chose que j'ai aimé subir ; mais grâce à vous , j'ai eu cette joie immense ... Sans compter que ma mère a fait une dépression phénoménale ensuite ... reprit-elle moins fort , mais toujours d'un ton aussi sec . Ne vous faites pas d'idées : certes , je ne vous porte pas dans mon cœur , mais je ne vous hais pas non plus . Je crois que je ne suis pas encore prête à comprendre vos actes ; je suis trop entêtée pour cela . C'pas parce que Kimblee a une miséricorde proportionnelle au côté psychopathe de son oncle qu'il faut toutes nous ranger dans l'même panier , ok ?

- C'est compris , répondit-il simplement après avoir gardé le silence . Je ne peux décemment pas vous demander de me pardonner pour mes actes , de même que je ne pouvais pas pardonner à votre grand-père d'avoir participé à l'extermination de mes frères . Maintenant , je me rends compte qu'en tuant aveuglément quiconque m'empêchait de me venger , je n'agissais pas mieux que nos bourreaux . Mais je me demande tout de même ce que vous faites à aider le peuple Ishbal si vous détestez à ce point un de ses ressortissants .

- Je vous ai dit que je ne vous détestais pas . Disons que ... commença-t-elle d'un ton plus doux ; de même que vous , je crois que j'ai besoin de temps avant de comprendre le pourquoi du comment . Et j'ai pensé que venir parmi vous serait une bonne démarche pour savoir ce que vous avez pu tous ressentir ; et , également , comme Alice Kimblee , racheter le mauvais" karma familial" comme elle dit . Mais la principale raison est que je déteste l'injustice dont vous avez été victimes . Personne au monde ne devrait subir de perte ou d'actes aussi violents , même indirectement . Nous savons très bien tous les deux cela , n'est-ce pas ? lui lança-t-elle .

- Effectivement .

- Mmmm ... Bien que ... hésita-t-elle , bien que je vous ai évité - tout de même- pendant un moment , je pense que je devrais vous parler plus souvent . Vous êtes de bonne compagnie , apparemment , malgré tout , souria-t-elle en contemplant Coralize avancer d'un pas vacillant en compagnie d'Edgar , au-dessus d'elle . Je veux dire ... Si Alice vous parle autant , c'est que vous devez avoir des choses intéressantes à dire , et ça tombe bien , moi aussi .

- Si vous le dites , lui assura Scar en lui serrant la main qu'elle lui tendait .

- Ne m'explosez pas ! s'exclama -t-elle avant de poursuivre : Je vous taquine! ... Désolée si mon humour vous vexe , on s'y habitue . Pourquoi étiez-vous venu au départ , au fait ?

- Je vois , sourit-il imperceptiblement . Je me demandais où était passée votre collègue , expliqua l'Ishbal à la cicatrice tandis que Coralize semblait perdre son équilibre en haut de l'échafaudage .

- Le singe savant là-haut ou Kimblee Blanche-Neige ? marmonna le Commandant Grant en mâchouillant son crayon de bois avec lequel elle légendait le plan du bazar à venir .

- Kimblee , sourcilla le Moine Ishbal .

- Elle est à Central pour quelques jours , elle a été convoquée par Mustang , lui apprit-elle alors que Coralize tombait du premier étage de l'échafaudage pour atterrir sur une bâche au rez-de-chaussée après avoir poussé un bref cri .

- Oui , je voulais savoir où elle avait entreposé les pots de peinture après qu'elle soit venue finir de peindre le couloir avec quelques uns de vos hommes .

- Les pots sont dans la cave de chez elle , la porte est ouverte si vous vous demandez ."

* * *

La porte écarlate grinça , brisant ainsi le silence assourdissant du Manoir où elle avait passé sa vie , que tout cela lui paraissait loin à présent : un lourd soupir lui ébranla la poitrine . Alice Kimblee grimpant doucement les marches du grand escalier , petit à petit , avant d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et de s'asseoir sur le lit .

" Rendez-vous à 13h30 au café Le Magnolia , rue Gilliam ; juste derrière chez vous . Venez seule , habillée en civil . Ce ne sera pas long ."

Il lui restait donc une demie-heure à tuer avant de rejoindre Mustang . Elle n'avait pas faim , elle n'avait pas eu spécialement faim depuis plusieurs années . Parfois , son penchant psychologue lui disait que c'était sa manière de s'effacer derrière l'ombre de son oncle . Disparaître pour lui donner sa place , voire toute la place , qu'il inondait malgré lui . Ne plus avoir à être confondue avec lui en lui offrant sa propre vie . Malgré elle , elle sortit dans le couloir et ouvrit doucement la deuxième chambre du couloir , à la porte blanche . Rien n'avait bougé depuis la mort de Solf J Kimblee . Ses costumes étaient là . Ses livres aussi . Tout comme dans son bureau , Alice n'avait osé toucher à rien ., pour une raison forte mais inconnue : la peur de l'oublier ? De se confronter à des mémoires contradictoires ? Aucune idée . Ouvrant l'armoire une nouvelle fois , elle se saisit du premier portant qui lui tomba sous la main . D'un geste machinal , elle vêtit un des rares costumes noirs qu'il possédait , refit sa queue-de-cheval et se regarda droit dans le miroir . Ressemblance frappante , ouais , pensa-t-elle tout en voyant ses lèvres s'étirer en demi-sourire _. Comme si je pouvais être belle , surtout aux yeux d'un Ishbal . Il ne doit pas avoir les yeux en face des trous , ce pauvre garçon ._ Au fil de ses pensées , elle croisa son propre regard : contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient en la regardant furtivement dans la rue , elle n'avait pas le regard azur de son oncle , mais les yeux turquoise de son père . Personne ne l'a vu , à part ... Elle remarqua la boucle d'oreille orange , or et ... turquoise que lui avait offerte Scar une semaine auparavant , et sourit . _" De la même couleur que mes yeux " , hein ?_

* * *

"- Turquoise , bleu vif , vert , jaune , rouge , orange et blanc ; voici les pots que vous aviez demandés mon Père ! annonça Scar .

- Fort bien , une bonne chose de faite !

- Pourquoi m'avoir envoyé les chercher , alors que nous avons fini de décorer les salles principales ? interrogea l'Ishbal à la cicatrice .

- Je pense que ces jeunes gens , fit Dalil en désignant d'un coup de tête la quinzaine d'adolescents en plein entraînement avec Zaham , un des Moines Ishbals les plus costauds , aimeraient bien avoir leur chambre décorée selon leurs goûts . Il ne faut pas sous-estimer le côté exutoire de l'expression personnelle . De plus , ils risquent d'avoir besoin de trouver un peu de réconfort dans leurs chambres après le travail qu'on leur demandera .

- Je pense qu'ils sont prêts à subir ce genre de travaux , mon Père ; ils viennent ici en pleine connaissance de cause . Et même , je n'ai jamais eu à me plaindre d'être venu ici étant enfant , je ...

- Et maintenant ? le coupa son maître .

- Et maintenant quoi ? laissa échapper un Scar déboussolé .

- Te plains-tu d'être ici ?

- Non , je me sens ici chez moi , affirma-t-il d'un ton péremptoire . Pourquoi me demandez-vous de telles choses ?

- Je te sens perdu au fond de toi . Comme si tu te mentais à toi-même . Je ne te blâme pas , ni ne t'accuse . Mais si tu n'es pas en accord avec toi-même , ce sera à ce moment-là que tu auras véritablement perdu la foi ."

Sur ces sages paroles le Maître se tut et Zaham ajourna la séance d'entraînement au combat , invitant les disciples à écouter Dalil qui leur expliqua pourquoi les pots de peinture . De son côté , Scar contemplait la fresque immense représentant la naissance et la mort d'Ishbala , décorant la totalité des murs de la salle d'entraînement . De plus en plus de doutes naissaient dans son esprit , les pensées se confondaient .

* * *

" - C'est à vous confondre , dites -moi , chère Commandant Kimblee ! Votre oncle vous manque tant que ça ?

- Ce sont les seuls vêtements de civil à peu près adaptés à la température glaciale de Central que j'ai pu trouver , le cingla-t-elle en s'asseyant à la table du salon privé du coquet café Le Magnolia , dont la décoration ton sur ton de rose était des plus écœurantes . Vous n'avez aucun goût pour la décoration ou aucun amour-propre pour oser me rencontrer ici ?

- Je suis à peu près sûr qu'on ne s'attend pas à voir quelqu'un aussi haut placé que moi par ici , même si je dois avouer que cette décoration me donne la curieuse impression d'être coincé au coeur d'un gâteau géant . Vous prendrez bien un café ?

- Si c'est vous qui invitez .

- Bien sûr , je pense pouvoir me le permettre , surtout qu'on m'offre les consommations à présent , lança Mustang avant d'émettre un petit rire satisfait .

- Venons-en au vif du sujet .

- DeS sujetS , vous voulez dire . Voulez-vous un sommaire rapide ou je vous laisse la surprise ?

- Rien que ça . Je crois qu'un menu serait le bienvenu .

- Rapports , congés , nationalistes , demandes . Tout ça dans l'ordre , énonça-t-il à toute vitesse .

- Et bien , lancez-vous donc , j'écoute ! dit-elle en s'asseyant le plus confortablement qu'elle pouvait sur le siège en bois blanc et au satin irisé mauve .

- Chère Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye , mon dossier sur Ishbal , je vous prie , demanda-t-il en entrouvrant la porte . Merci beaucoup . Donc ... commença-t-il en feuilletant rapidement l'énorme classeur . Vous ne le savez sans doute pas , mais vous n'êtes pas la seule à m'envoyer des rapports . Il y a aussi Miles - vous serez contente d'apprendre qu'il y a rencontré des amis de son grand-père et que lui et Marcoh sont bien acceptés ; ils ont également réussi à ouvrir une école déjà - et aussi ... Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant .

- Comment ça ? releva-t-elle .

- Non pas que je n'avais pas confiance en vous , mais je préférais avoir des rapports émanant de deux personnalités différentes aux méthodes de travail différentes afin de pouvoir mieux voir ce que vous avez accompli. Et pour l'école , est-ce que la vôtre avance ?

- Coralize dit que les fondations sont bien solides et que le reste de la construction serait rapide ; elle pourrait ouvrir au printemps . C'est elle qui a tenu à s'occuper de chantier en particulier .

- Que construisez-vous ? Vous avez déjà construit des puits , des maisons , le Monastère , quelques commerces ... Pour environ 500 hommes , c'est à dire les miens et ceux de Marie ce n'est pas mal du tout .

- 500 Amestris . Pas mal d'Ishbals nous aident , de bon cœur ou pas , je l'ignore . Nous construisons un bazar qui sert également de halle , l'école donc , et nous continuons à construire des habitations .Revenons-en aux rapports ...

- Oui , tout à fait . Je vous disais que Marie Grant m'envoie des rapports régulièrement . D'après ce que je peux y lire ,je cite , " Alice Kimblee n'est pas toujours présente sur le chantier " ou " J'ai l'impression qu'elle discute plus qu'elle ne fait " . Qu'en pensez -vous ? Pensez-vous , comme elle , que vous n'êtes pas assez présente sur le chantier et qu'apparemment , vous êtes payée pour faire causette ? insinua-t-il , le menton dans la main .

- Autant être sincère : oui . Mais je ne pense pas que nous autres , militaires , pouvons nous contenter de planter nos tentes , reconstruire et repartir sans mot dire avec les Ishbals . Humainement , ce serait catastrophique . D'ailleurs , Marie s'entend bien avec les ouvriers ishbals et Coralize avec les femmes et enfants , répondit-elle alors qu'une jeune serveuse discrète leur servait deux cafés noirs , dans des tasses peintes de roses , évidemment .

- Apparemment , votre cible , ce serait plutôt les Moines balafrés , vous, non ? dit-il tout de go , provoquant chez Alice une quinte de toux intense .

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous permet d'avancer ça ? s'emporta-t-elle .

- Les rapports du Commandant Grant ... Je n'en dirai pas plus . Je peux donc déjà vous annoncer que pour ne pas vous être conformé parfaitement à votre mission de "chef de chantier" , si on peut dire , d'Ishbal au nom d'Amestris , vous avez une suspension de trois semaines de travail ainsi que de salaire . Néanmoins , si j'en juge par vos propres rapports , " Marie Grant se plait à haranguer les ouvriers sous ses ordres" , ce qui n'est pas des plus polis ni des plus humains . Je suppose que trois semaines de suspension de travail et de gel de salaire la calmeront un peu . Et tant que nous sommes aux suspensions de travail , je vous annonce que vos hommes ont droit à trois semaines de congé pour la fin d'année , depuis avril , ils ont eu chacun à en tout trois à quatre semaines de congé . Ceux qui désireront rester sur le chantier le pourront . Est-ce clair ?

- On ne peut plus clair , Monsieur , l'approuva-t-elle en avalant une gorgée de café .

- Que pouvez-vous me dire des Lieutenants Rikk et Sally ?

- Si je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient à Ishbal , je ne l'aurais jamais deviné . De vrais fantômes . Pourquoi les avoir envoyés ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'ils font de leurs journées , et , ça , ce n'est pas de la mauvaise volonté , je les cherche et ne les trouve jamais , même aux dîners .

- C'est normal que vous les voyiez rarement , ils sont à la frontière entre vous et la zone occupée par le Major Miles , ils doivent principalement reconstruire les routes et la zone d'échange avec Xing . Ils ne doivent pas rester bien longtemps , expliqua l'ancien Alchimiste de Flamme .

- Ça ne répond pas à ma question : pourquoi les avoir envoyés ?

- J'ai quelques soupçons à leur sujet ... Le genre de soupçon malheureusement illustré par quelques preuves . On aurait vu les Lieutenants Rikk et Sally sortir d'un café de "fils à papa" qui aurait la réputation d'accueillir des réunions de nationalistes . Si vous voulez une preuve , voici une photographie , fit-il en lui montrant une image sépia montrant les deux hommes sortir d'un café d'un air attentif , comme pour vérifier s'ils n'étaient pas surveillés . De plus , leurs pères étaient très proches du Président Bradley et avaient totalement approuvé le Commandant 3066 ; et je pense que cet exemple a été suivi ...

- Et si c'est bien le cas , pourquoi les avoir envoyés ? C'est faire entrer les loups dans la bergerie .

- C'est un test , s'il l'on veut . Leurs rapports sont également étrangement neutres , ils ne me font part d'aucune friction avec les quelques Ishbals proches d'eux , ni même d'aucune conversation ; ce qui rajoute à mes soupçons . Si je les ai envoyés , c'est pour en avoir le cœur net le plus rapidement possible .

- Vous voulez une autre bataille à Ishbal ? s'exclama-t-elle . Mais vous êtes irresponsable ou quoi , vous pensez que ces gens n'ont pas assez souffert ?

- Je sais Commandant ! rugit-il . Si je vous ai également envoyée là-bas , c'est parce que je sais que vous avez suffisamment d'esprit tactique et d'intelligence pour éviter un bain de sang ! Avertissez les Ishbals chez vous , et ceux chez Miles . Au moindre mouvement suspect chez eux , stoppez-les par tous les moyens ( NDA : ainsi aurait pensé Montesquieu ! *réminiscence de partiels*)

- Comment voulez-vous qu'ils puissent nous attaquer sans armes ?

- L'ennemi peut tirer ses armes de n'importe où . C'est à ce moment à que nous pourrons dérouler la pelote de ce complot . Je compte sur vous , conclut-il en finissant son café . Depuis que je suis arrivé au pouvoir , j'ai l'impression de les entendre comploter constamment derrière mon dos ..."

* * *

" - J'en ai plein l'dos ! Et , encore , je reste polie ! Tu n'es qu'une esclavagiste , Marie Grant , voilà ce que tu es !" vociféra Coralize Nelson à la collègue .

Le chantier du bazar avait bien avancé depuis les quelques semaines qu'il avait commencé , il ne restait plus que le toit et les finitions intérieures à faire . Malheureusement , les pluies hivernales qui s'abattaient sur le désert ishbal n'aidaient pas particulièrement à la tâche . Voyant des nuages sombres arriver et sentant une goutte de pluie lui tomber sur le nez , le Commandant soupira .

" On remballe pour aujourd'hui ; avec cette pluie , on va tous se choper une crève de tous les diables !" finit-elle par lancer à la cantonade.

Un murmure d'approbation se fit entendre et tout fut très rapidement et proprement rangé , avant que les ouvriers Amestris ne se dirigent vers la tente des repas , prendre un café chaud . Les suivant un bref moment , leurs deux supérieures se séparèrent au bout de quelques mètres, en silence . Coralize partit vers la gauche , là où se trouvaient la plupart des habitations ishbales , tandis que Marie continuait sa route vers le campement , l'air préoccupé .

* * *

" - Tu sembles préoccupé , mon Fils ."

S'arrachant soudainement à la contemplation du paysage qu'il regardait depuis le toit du Monastère , Scar fixa Dalil , debout à ses côtés . Remarquant le trouble qu'il tentait de cacher tant bien que mal , il continua :

" - A quoi penses-tu donc ?

- Beaucoup de choses ... éructa son disciple.

- A la reconstruction , entre autres , je me trompe ? continua le Moine en désignant le paysage morcelé d'un mouvement de tête .

- Oui . Est-ce que tous nos camarades ont accepté la venue des militaires , comme vous l'avez fait ? Et , d'ailleurs , pourquoi l'avoir fait aussi facilement , mon Père ?

- Je ne pardonne pas à leurs pères ou frères , mais je ne peux blâmer des gens extérieures à notre chute . Il ne faut pas pardonner nos bourreaux , mais ne pas rejeter la faute sur toute leur race et leurs familles . Ce n'est pas parce qu'une branche est pourrie qu'il faut couper l'arbre entier , explique Dalil calmement . Mais il y a encore beaucoup de détracteurs parmi les nôtres , je dois te l'avouer . J'ai entendu plusieurs hommes dire des Commandants qu'elles n'étaient que ... Mmm , " de mauvaises gens au sang souillé par leurs parents destructeurs" pour reformuler plus poliment , conclut-il. Par contre , je me demandais , pourquoi , toi , tu as fini par accepter leur venue sur notre terre sacrée ? Si je me souviens , tu as commencé à être plus ouvert aux propositions du Commandant Kimblee après que tu sois allé à Central City avec elle , n'est-ce pas ? Tu ne m'as jamais dit ce qui s'y était passé ...

- Pour tout vous dire , dit Scar après un moment de réflexion , je ne m'attendais certainement à pas ce qu'un membre de cette famille nous aider . J'ai cru à une mauvaise blague voire un complot de leur part . Le fait qu'elle lui ressemble physiquement ne m'a pas aidé à faire le deuil de mes mauvais souvenirs ; ainsi je l'ai évitée , de peur de voir mes soupçons se confirmer . Malgré tout , j'entendais ces hommes et certains des nôtres en dire beaucoup de bien . Quant à savoir si cela m'a poussé à commencer à l'accepter parmi nous , je ne sais pas . J'ai très mal pris le fait que vous m'ayez forcé à aller à Central en sa compagnie , la pour " dissiper le malaise constant" comme vous l'aviez alors dit . Cependant , malgré ma froideur envers elle pendant ces mois , elle ne m'a pas rejeté , même si elle a montré qu'elle m'en voulait de l'éviter . Elle m'a accueilli et protégé .

- Comment ça " protégé" ? interrogea Dalil en fronçant les sourcils .

- Nous avons été attaqués par des nationalistes . Nous avons réussir à nous échapper chez des amis à elle , des gens assez étranges au demeurant . Des espèces d'artistes de cirque . Pas du tout le genre de gens avec lesquels je l'imaginais liée ; ils m'ont dit de me méfier des apparences et de son nom de famille . Peut-être est-ce là que tout a commencé .

- Rien d'autre ?

- Vous êtes bien curieux mon Père , releva l'Ishbal à la cicatrice .

- J'avoue que je me demande depuis plusieurs semaines ce qui t'a poussé à l'accepter . Pardonne-moi si je t'ennuie .

- Pas du tout ! En vérité , je me suis rendu compte que j'arrivais à la comprendre , malgré nos différences de milieu et la haine que j'ai encore envers son oncle . Elle m'a expliqué son histoire et , inconsciemment , je me suis rendu compte que son nom pouvait lui peser bien plus lourd qu'il ne me semblait . Qu'elle n'en était pas forcément fière , mais que , malgré tout , elle gardait et était venue à Ishbal de sa propre intiative .

- Si tu arrives à comprendre des gens à priori aussi différents de toi , c'est que tu es sur la bonne voie de la sagesse .

- Je ne suis plus aussi entêté dans ma vengeance qu'auparavant , mon Père , souffla Scar . J'ai réalisé il y déjà assez longtemps que ce n'était pas la solution ni l'image que je voulais que ce pays ait d'Ishbal .

- Je suis fier de toi , sourit Dalil en posant sa main sur son épaule . Tu es digne d'être un des futurs dirigeant d'Ishbal , mon Fils . Tout comme ton Père l'était .

- Je ne pense pas ; j'ai encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir .

- Il te faut être patient , mon Fils . Tout vient de là : la patience ..."

* * *

" - Attendez donc ! Donc , si je résume bien , il vous faut de nouveaux outils et des machines afin de faciliter l'irrigation des champs d'Ishbal ? Il n'y a pas une rivière dans le coin , pourtant ?

- Elle est très loin d'Ishbal , de plus ,celle-ci est bouchée : lors de l'insurrection , un tir de canon a provoqué un éboulement dans la montagne qui la surplombe , ajoutée à de précédents éboulements dus à l'érosion . La rivière va à présent directement dans les nappes souterraines . C'est pour cela que nous devons construire des puits et des canaux d'irrigation .

- Vous devez déjà vous douter que cela nous coûte déjà très cher ...

- Vous voulez laisser ces gens mourir de soif et ne pas avoir leurs propres cultures ? sourcilla-t-elle .

- Vous mettez toujours dans le mille . Il n'y a aucune possibilité pour que la rivière puisse retraverser l'Est du pays ?

- A moins que vous n'y mettiez les moyens , et les plus gros , non . De plus , je crois qu'il ont encore besoin de temps pour s'adapter à leur retour sur leurs terres . C'est un projet à long terme , je ne suis même pas sûre d'en voir la fin . Mon contrat à Ishbal est de combien d'années , rappelez-le moi ?

- Deux ans minimum , renouvelables si vous le souhaitez . Cependant , soupira-t-il , j'espère que tout continuera à bien se passer pour vous . Et pour nous tous , d'ailleurs . Mais je ne peux pas me permettre d'investir tout l'argent de l'armée dans les projets d'irrigation . Je crois qu'il y a d'autres priorités .

- Ne les sous-estimez pas . Ce sont des gens du désert , ils savent combien y vivre . Cela fait des siècles qu'ils ont leur foyers et familles .Et ils savent aussi que tout reconstruire prendra du temps ... Vous ne devez pas rentrer à votre bureau présidentiel ? demanda-t-elle , notant que l'heure approchait des 14h30 .

- Autant pour moi , il commence à se faire tard ! s'exclama Roy Mustang , soudain alarmé . Si je ne me dépêche pas , je vais encore passer une nuit blanche ! Mon assistance ne me lâchera pas ... Chère Commandant Kimblee , j'attends de vous de bonnes nouvelles !

- Je n'y manquerai pas , Monsieur , bon courage ..." le salua-t-elle alors qu'il s'esquivait discrètement par une porte latérale au salon Contemplant une dernière fois la décoration écœurante , elle décida qu'il était temps de repartir .

* * *

**Coin - courbaturé - de l'auteur :**

Bonjooour les gens ! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes , toussa toussa . Bon , voilà le nouveau chapitre , en trois intrigues distinctes , pour changer un peu . Autant avouer que je me suis inspirée - voire carrément plagié , j'ai l'impression - l'idée de la rivière à l'auteur de " Sons of the desert " , Cap'n'Hoozits. Mea Culpa . I'm sorry . Mais en même temps , je me demandais aussi d'où venait l'eau nécessaire à leurs champs de coton , et cette idée me semblait probable . Et même , mon histoire n'est pas du tout tournée comme " Sons of the desert" que devriez ab-so-lu-ment lire , parce qu'elle déchire et qu'en plus , vous allez vous marrer & vous améliorer en anglais !

Et la chanson de ce chapitre est signée Atreyu !


	15. Les souris dansent

C'est pratique d'avoir un Netbook pour taper sa fic .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Song to say goodbye-**_

* * *

Coralize Nelson n'avait pas peur de grand'chose : à vrai dire , elle essayait de voir du positif partout . Cette candeur faisait qu'on l'aimait , mais pouvait parfois être très naïve . C'est ainsi qu'elle se promenait à travers les rues d'Ishbal alors que la nuit commençait à tomber sur le désert : elle aimait cette atmosphère chaude et pourtant si calme . Avisant un banc en bois , elle s'y assit pour contempler les étoiles : elle entendit des voix provenant d'une ruelle non loin de où elle était . Principalement masculines , elles appartenaient à des Ishbals , si elle se fiait à quelques mots provenant de leur dialecte .

" - Ces Amestris me dégoutent ! Ils croient peut-être que nous serons plus enclins à accepter des femmes , mais elles ont le sang de nos frères sur les mains , et le leur est sali par leurs actes !

- Leur famille est pourrie , je te le dis : envoyer les filles de nos bourreaux sur nos Terres , ce n'est qu'une vaste mascarade pour nous tromper . Elles ne peuvent pas se prétendre "pures" comme leur air hautain le montre ! Ces Haishi !

- Comme tu dis ! Je travaille pour moi seul , et pour ma famille : je ne coopérerai pas plus avec l'armée ! Je ne m'abaisserai pas à remercier des pourritures !"

Les voix s'éloignèrent , mais l'animosité resta dans l'air . Le Lieutenant se rendit alors compte qu'elle avait arrêté de respirer pendant leur "conversation" , le coeur battant . Pour sûr , elle ne s'attendait pas , comme ses amies , à être bien accueillie par tous ici , malgré le fait qu'elles n'aient pas eu vraiment de réticence à leur égard . Leurs détracteurs se "cachaient" loin du chantier , celui-ci étant principalement bénévole , pas mal d'Ishbals préfereraient travailler de leur côté . Elle était encore plongée dans ses pensées quand Filiz Shan la remarqua , un seau dans les bras . S'accroupissant , la jeune fille demanda :

" - Vous vous sentez bien , Coralize ?

- Oui , pas d'inquiétude ! tenta de la rassurer Coralize , malgré sa pâleur soudaine .

- Vous n'en avez vraiment pas l'air ... Venez à la maison avec moi !"

Croisant le regard de la jeune Ishbale , Coralize comprit pourquoi sa supérieure n'osait pas désobéir à Filiz : malgré sa gentillesse , son regard rubis était direct et n'insistait pas à la discussion : elle finit par obtempérer .

* * *

" - Elle est vraiment vache !

- Vraiment , oui ! J'ai l'impression d'être un chien parfois ! Toujours a être surveillé par un maître bougon !

- Sévère , ouais , je veux bien ; vache , pas trop !

- Tu trouves , toi ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a pas d'coeur ! Regarde comment elle traite Léonce ! A croire qu'elle a la rancœur tenace ...

- Il faut bien qu'elle se fasse obéir , aussi , 'faut comprendre ! Déjà qu'être femme dans l'armée , c'est pas facile tous les jours , alors sur un chantier masculin , ça doit l'être encore moins !

- Ca n'excuse pas sa rudesse ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir affaire à un mec , parfois . Le Commandant Grant est parfois franchement ...

- Je suis parfois franchement quoi , Léon ?"

Les trois hommes se turent et fixèrent leur supérieure , apparue soudain derrière Léonce , un homme d'une vingtaine d'années . Marie Grant les fixait , le sourcil gauche relevé :

" - Vous avez donc avalé votre langue , Messieurs ? finit -elle par demander d'un air excédé .

- Pas du tout , Commandant ! s'exclama Léon . Euh ... Nous nous excusons pour nos paroles et ...

- Conneries ! Vous n'osez juste pas moufter devant moi . Que je vous dise , continua-t-elle en saisissant une chaise , j'ai bien conscience d'être sévère . Vous pouvez bien penser que je suis une garce assoiffée de pouvoir , oui : mais cela vient de mon éducation , d'une part , et de l'autre , je pense qu'il faut réussir ses missions du mieux possible , dans la mesure de ses moyens , et la sévérité en fait partie . Si nous n'avons pas de principes et de règles , nous ne pourrons pas construire quoique ce soit de concret .

- Je le sais , Mada ... commença Yoann avant d'apercevoir le regard noir de Marie , Mademoiselle Grant , mais je trouve que parfois ... Vous nous traitez plutôt mal .

- Oui , osa renchérir Léonce , nous savons notre travail , vous n'avez toujours besoin de ... de nous ...

- Gueuler dessus ? suggéra-t-elle .

- Voilà ... murmura Ulrich .

- Et bien , vous auriez dû me le dire avant ! s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire , provoquant la surprise des trois hommes . Alice et Coralize me disent souvent que je suis pire qu'un instructeur militaire , il faut croire qu'elles ont raison . Simplement , j'ai toujours travaillé comme ça ; j'ai tellement trimé pour arriver où je suis que je ne veux pas risquer , dit Marie en sortant une cigarette de sa poche , de voir mon autorité menacée .

- Mais aucun souci , mon Commandant ! lui assura Léon . Nous savons bien que vous êtes notre supérieure , et nous respectons votre travail . Nous n'irons jamais contre vous et vos collègues , conclut-il alors que ses amis acquiesçaient d'un hochement de tête .

- Vous me rassurez . Donc , moi , Marie Garce Grant , jure de ne plus vous hurler dessus dès que vous avez le malheur de poser une brique de travers , fit-elle en levant la main droite . Vous voulez une cigarette ?" proposa-t-elle finalement .

* * *

Tâtant dans les poches de son manteau , elle finit par mettre la main sur un paquet de cigarettes : non pas qu'elle soit une fumeuse régulière , c'était juste sa manière de se mettre en danger . Se noircir les poumons et s'exploser les bronches de temps en temps , ça valait sa dose d'adrénaline . Trouvant également un briquet , Alice porta la cigarette à ses lèvres avant de souffler lentement la fumée qui s'en échappait . Assise seule dans ce parc de Central , elle faisait tache au milieu des mères et enfants venues ici pour jouer avec leurs petits , décidément bien agités à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année , et , ce malgré le froid de l'hiver . Elle sourit tristement malgré elle : bien que sa mère ne lui manquait pas aussi atrocement que son père , ne l'ayant jamais connue , elle regrettait parfois de ne pas avoir pu avoir un lien maternel , et , pourquoi pas , jouer avec elle dans ce même parc . Maintenant qu'elle y pensait , elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait pratiquement vécu entourée d'hommes : ses professeurs , ses supérieurs ses subordonnés, ses amis , ses collègues , son père , son oncle : ayait-elle vraiment manqué quelque chose en n'ayant pas de mère ou de tante ? Secouant la tête pour mettre fin à cet abîme de réflexions , elle reporta son attention sur une enfant qui jouait à la balancelle , à sa droite : le Commandant se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait déjà vue , il y a quelques années , sans pouvoir mettre le doigt dessus . Quand elle vit sa mère arriver , une jeune femme aux cheveux courts et à l'air bienveillant , ce souvenir la frappa : ces deux personnes étaient la femme et la petite fille du Général de Brigade Hughes . Elle et Coralize étaient allées à ses funérailles, Maes Hughes venant souvent leur rendre visite à Central , car étant un de leurs supérieurs directs jusqu'à l'arrivée du Colonel Mustang : à son enterrement , elle avait eu des souvenirs de l'enterrement de son propre père en rafale , se sentant soudain très proche de la petite Elysia , qui voyait son père devenir cendres . Celles de sa cigarette s'écrasèrent sur le sol . Jetant son mégot dans une poubelle proche , elle décida d'aller rendre visite à sa famille , ça faisait un moment .

* * *

La famille Shan se tut après que Coralize Nelson eut exposé la conversation qu'elle venait de saisir , dans les profondeurs du quartier de Yohva . Elle ponctua ce compte-rendu d'une question :

" - Que signifie ' Haishi' ?

- Hmmm ... C'est ... , hésita Filiz , apparemment mal à l'aise face à sa grand-mère . Une insulte forte . Pour le dire plus poliment , il vous a appelées " femmes de vertu légère" .

- Rien que ça !

- Malheureusement , même si certains vont ont acceptée , d'autres sont encore réticents .

- Je le comprends , vous avez dû tous subir un fort traumatisme relatif à l'armée ; cependant , je crois qu'ils font de gros amalgames entre les tristes événements passés et ce que nous faisons ici . C'est ça , le problème , dit le Lieutenant .

- C'est tout à fait ça , l'approuva Filiz . Bien sûr , nous étions au courant depuis plusieurs semaines de votre arrivée et de votre mission , nous avons du nous faire à l'idée , plus ou moins facilement . Ca a été plus facile pour les jeunes Ishbals tels que moi et mes amies, car nous n'avons pas grands souvenirs de la guerre , et que nous avons vécu près des villes d'Amestris . Mais pour les gens comme ma grand-mère voire ceux de l'âge de ma mère , ils ont eu un très grand choc moral .

- Parle pour toi , grommela Yashan Shan en tapant le bras de sa petite-fille . Je suis peut-être âgée , mais pas stupide comme ces hommes ! Je sais pertinnement que tou les Amestris ne sont pas mauvais ! Et je sais également qu'il faut éviter à tout pris qu'un autre désastre ne se produise , et cela commence par l'acceptation de l'autre : si nous commençons à nous insulter les uns les autres , ce sera catastrophique !

- Vous êtes une sacrée femme , Madame Shan ! Si tout le monde pouvait être aussi sage que vous , ce serait merveilleux . Je reste tout de même soucieuse par rapport à ces hommes .

- Aucun souci , la rassura Filiz. Ce genre d'homme est couard , avec une grande gueule - pardon Grand-Mère - et rien dans le ... aucun courage , se rectifia-t-elle sous le regard courroucé de Yasha . Ils n'oseront rien dire devant vous , une grande majorité des Ishbals sont de votre côté , surtout Dalil et les Moines .

- Ils sont les plus grands représentants de l'autorité ici : s'y opposer est presque un suicide , continua la vieille dame . De plus , je ne vous crois pas du genre à vous laisser faire , non ?

- Pas du tout !" s'exclama Coralize en riant .

* * *

" - Je ne me laisserai pas faire ! glapit Marie Grant , tandis qu'elle se prenait une pâtée à une partie de cartes avec quelques-uns de ses hommes .

- Hé bien , montrez-nous que c'que vous avez dans le ventre !

- Changeons de jeu ! Léon , allez chercher le caisson marquée d'un cercle bleu dans les locaux de cuisine , j'vous prie ! Vous allez c'que vous allez voir , les gars !"

Quelques instants plus tard , le militaire revint , les bras tenant étroitement une caisse apparemment assez lourde , qu'il déposé devant sa supérieure . Celle-ci l'ouvrit d'un coup sec , dévoilant ainsi son contenu : une vingtaine de bouteilles d'alcool divers , envoyés par des magasins de Central et de la province pour " remonter le moral des troupes " .

" - Bon , Ulrich... Comme vous avez l'air d'être une grande gueule , j'voudrais bien savoir si vous êtes cap' de me battre au jeu de la boisson !

- Comment y jouez-vous ? renchérit-il , piqué au vif .

- Vous êtes sûr de vouloir y jouer ? le taquina-t-elle , secouant une bouteille devant ses yeux d'un air goguenard . Et bien , c'est très simple . Voyez ces dés ? Si , en additionnant les chiffres , vous obtenez un nombre impair , vous buvez un verre cul sec , si vous avez un nombre pair , vous vous contentez de rester sobre , sourit-elle finalement .

- J'accepte votre défi , Commandant , mais ne venez pas réclamer de l'aspirine demain , lança finalement le jeune homme , encouragé par les huées de ses camarades , tous installés autour des deux belligérants .

- Parlez pour vous , on va voir ça !"

* * *

Il resta longtemps assis à côté de la lampe à huile qu'il avait emmenée , contemplant encore la fresque illustrant le mur du Monastère , en silence , la voyant sans la voir . Il repensait à son envie de venir ici étudier , s'entraîner , pour devenir Moine Ishbal , un homme digne de son peuple : certains lui disaient qu'il avait grandement réussi sa mission en portant à présent sur ses épaules le destin Ishbal . Cependant , il n'y croyait pas lui-même : il disait avoir abandonné son nom ainsi que sa vie d'avant ; en reprenant sa vocation de Moine , ne revenait-il pas à son existence précédente ? Était-il encore digne de porter ce sash sacré ? Les paroles de son Maître avaient touché un point sensible que les souvenirs de Slimane et les paroles du Commandant remuaient en lui : voulait-il encore se dévouer à Ishbala ?

" - Je me doutais bien que tu serais ici , l'interpella soudain une voix familière .

- Miles ! Que viens-tu faire ici ? s'exclama Scar en se relevant .

- Je pars demain matin rejoindre ma fille et ma femme à East City , elles ont déménagé il y a peu pour être plus proche du chantier , répondit le militaire , pour une fois sans ses lunettes noires , en haussant les épaules . Alors , je me suis dit que j'allais tout de même passer te saluer , je t'ai très peu vu alors que c'est moi qui t'ait emmené ici . J'aurais aimé être avec toi pour travailler sur ces quartiers , mais on m'a affecté à celui où mon grand-père a vécu , avec Marcoh . A croire qu'on se plaît à nous envoyer là où sont nos souvenirs , tu ne penses pas ?

- De toute manière , je ne pense pas avoir demandé à aller ailleurs que là où j'ai grandi , même si j'avais eu le choix .

- Comme quoi , je ne te manque pas vraiment , ironisa Miles en souriant . Moi qui pensais que tu allais être délaissé sans moi .

- Tu te moques de moi ? sourcilla Scar , fixant le regard sombre de son homologue .

- Je tentais de détendre l'atmosphère , c'est tout . Néanmoins , il faut avouer qu'envoyer Commanche et Kimblee ici était un coup tordu . Entre la première qui jure comme un charretier la seconde qui doit sans cesse être jugée pour sa ressemblance physique avec l'Ecarlate ... Belle équipe .

- Sans doute . Tu ne m'avais dit qu'elle était déjà venue à Briggs ?

- Oui , chez nous , l'entraînement militaire est accessible dès 18 ans et dure 4 ans . Lors de la dernière année , nous devons passer 6 à 12 mois dans une caserne militaire , selon nos forces et notre capacité d'adaptation . Rien d'étonnant à ce qu'Alice Kimblee soit envoyée dans le Fort de Briggs , avec Nelson , ce qui était plus étonnant par contre - elle avait eu ses instructeurs à l'usure - où elle a vraiment été dans son élément avec la poigne de fer du Général Armstrong . Elles ont chacune été très bien vues à Briggs et à l'école militaire , aucun étonnement à ce qu'elles aient atterri dans les premières de leur promotion .

- Tu étais déjà là-bas ?

- Oui . Et , si tu te demandes si j'ai été effrayé : oui . Je sais ce que tu as pu ressentir en la rencontrant pour la première fois . Ça passe avec le temps , quand on apprend à côtoyer les autres .

- Depuis quand lis-tu dans les pensées ?

- Ça se lit surtout sur ton visage . On y voit aussi que tu ne penses pas qu'au chantier . Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Miles , mains dans les poches .

- Je réfléchissais .

- En face d'une fresque religieuse ?

- C'est un endroit comme un autre , répondit laconiquement Scar .

- Nous en avons une analogue dans le quartier de Thysha , dans le Monastère . C'est une tradition , apparemment . Les travaux avancent bien , ici aussi . Tu aides tes camarades à reconstruire ou tu restes dans le Monastère ?

- Je reste ici .

- J'aurais pensé que tu aurais mis la main à la pâte , tout de même , lui reprocha Miles . Je n'ai pas demandé à ce que tu viennes m'aider ni à ce qu'on brûle ton dossier pour que tu te contentes à prier enfermé toute la journée , avec tout le respect que je dois à Ishbala . Ce n'est en restant cloîtré dans ce Monastère que tu aideras ton peuple à avoir sa place , conclut-il .

- C'est à ça que je pensais , figure-toi , lui répliqua l'Ishbal à la cicatrice .

- J'espère que tes actes suivront , répondit laconiquement Miles , un brin apaisé , avant de prendre congé . Au revoir , j'espère te voir en dehors d'ici la prochaine fois .

- Tu m'en veux ?

- Je t'ai demandé de venir reconstruire "notre religion et notre culture" , tu t'es concentré sur le deuxième sujet ; mais peut-être pas de la manière dont tu devrais .. Je sais que tu prendras la bonne décision , camarade aux yeux rouges .

- Je l'espère également . Au revoir , Miles ."

* * *

" Au revoir , Madame Shan , au revoir , Filiz ! A demain , sans doute !" salua Coralize Nelson en prenant congé de ses amies .

Après quelques minutes de marche , elle arriva dans la tente de repos du campement , où un semblant d'Apocalypse venait de se dérouler . Elle vit sa collègue presque ivre morte , en face d'un Ulrich dans le même état , entouré d'hommes pas très frais non plus . Soupirant lourdement , elle avisa Léonce , le seul à être encore sobre :

" - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , Léonce ?

- Le Commandant a voulu montrer que ... qu'elle pouvait être autre chose que " une garce avec un balai dans le ... " Hum ... Elle a passé son temps à blaguer et jouer avec Ulrich , Léon et les autres et ça s'est terminé en jeu de boisson .. expliqua-t-il , dépassé par le tableau .

- Je vois . Ils sont tous au moins bien pompettes . Et il est à peine 19h30 ."

* * *

L'église toute proche sonna 19h30 alors qu'elle arrivait au cimetière de Central City , vide à cet instant . Les mains dans les poches , le regard rivé vers les arbres au bout de l'endroit , elle avançait d'un pas leste jusqu'à l'extrêmité du cimetière . Elle finit par s'accroupir devant une stèle arrondie au nom de sa famille : Sumire Kimblee ( née Hosoi) , Gaspard Léo Kimblee , Solf James Kimblee . Du côté de ses grands-parents paternels , il était de tradition d'avoir deux prénoms : son père tenait le sien du mot ancien signifiant "lion" , l'emblème d'Amestris , et son oncle le tenait d'un sombre parents de la famille . Pour sa part , "Louise" était le prénom de la gouvernante qui s'était occupée de son père et de son oncle durant leur enfance . Un " Bonsoir" s'échappa de ses lèvres avant de s'étirer en un faible sourire . Parler à une pierre froide au lieu de vrais gens lui était presque devenu une habitude , elle avait parfois l'impression de sentir leurs coeurs battre sous la stèle , et d'entendre leur voix portées par le vent . Mais l'illusion se dissipait trop vite et la réalité la rattrapait voire la frappait de plein fouet . Ils lui manquaient , même son oncle qu'elle pensait avoir trop peu connu , réciproquement . En songeant à sa perte , la rage lui revenait : on avait au départ refusé d'organiser des funérailles pour son Solf J Kimblee , sous prétexte qu'il avait "trahi la Nation" . A force de cris et d'arguments , elle avait eu gain de cause : il n'avait eu aucun enterrement militaire , ni même aucune funéraille , n'ayant pas de corps à enterrer ou incinérer , mais il avait au moins son nom près de celui de son frère à présent ; une sorte de repos éternel . Même traître , même assassin , elle ne pouvait se résoudre à juger ses actes ou avoir honte de lui : les actes de son oncle ne concernaient que lui , même si leur ampleur avaient touché la population. Alice Kimblee songeait que son oncle avait ses raisons pour comettre ces actes , et que , aussi horribles soient-ils , ceux-ci étaient mûrement réfléchis : si elle ne pouvait se blâmer d'avoir l'Alchimiste Ecarlate pour oncle pour cette raison principale , d'autres personnes le faisaient pour elle . Elle garda les yeux rivés sur le dernier nom un moment , puis sur celui de son père , et sur ceui de sa mère , sans ciller . Jusqu'à ce qu'une goutte glisse sur ses cheveux , puis une autre . Parmi elles , une larme qui coula vers son cou . Ils lui manquaient , tous ces corps chauds devenus froids , condamnés à errer de l'autre côté , loin d'elle à moins que ce soit elle qui soit loin d'eux à présent .

* * *

" - Lieutenant , au fait ! Nous avons fait quelques découvertes sur les chantiers ... souffla Edgar , l'un des rares ouvriers encore sur pied après la fête organisé par Marie Grant et d'autres camarades , à présent endormis dans leurs lits respectifs , trainés de force .

- Quelles sorte de découvertes ? s'enquit-elle , beurrant une tartine .

- Macabres .

- Oh ?

- Il y a des cadavres et des squelettes de l'Insurrection qui avaient été écrasés et enterrés sous les débri et le sable . Nous les avons regroupés et laissés dans une tente à l'écart .

- Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ?

- Nous étions tous impliqués sur les différents chantiers , nous avons préférer attendre une accalmie . Il faut l'annoncer aux Ishbals , et sans doute trouver des médecins légistes .

- Je crois que la première partie va déjà être épique à mettre en place ... , murmura-t-elle avant de croquer à pleines dents dans sa tartine .

- Pas autant que vous le pensez , l'interrompit une voix grave que tous identifièrent immédiatement . Je ne vous espionnais pas , je venais vous demander si vous aviez du charbon pour que nous puissions chauffer le Monastère .

- Oui , Monsieur Dalil ! s'empressa Léon , allant en chercher un sac .

- Combien de corps avez-vous trouvés ? demanda le Maître d'un ton paisible .

- Une quinzaine . La plupart se retrouvaient sous les décombres dûs aux éboulements , d'autres doivent venir de tombes de fortunes que nous avons sans doute retournées par erreur en creusant de nouvelles fondations , lui expliqua Edgar . Nous les avons mis dans la tente la plus au Sud du campement .

- C'est une bonne chose . Pensez-vous que les médecins légistes arriveront rapidement ?

- Il faut téléphoner au Quartier Général et demander lesquels seraient susceptibles de venir , lui annonça Coralize , mais je crois que nous pouvons les recevoir assez rapidement .

- Bien . Merci , dit Dalil en recevant le charbon demandé . Ne vous inquiétez pas de l'annonce à notre peuple , je m'en chargerai ."

* * *

" - Merci bien , murmura Alice en recevant un café de la part de Zoé .

- A part le fait que tu reviennes ici trempée , comment ça va ?

- Ça va . Je me lève , je vais bosser , je mange , je bosse , je mange , je vais dormir . Une vraie routine .

- Oui , une routine , à part que ça se déroule au milieu du désert et que tu reconstruis une culture entière avec un peuple à moitié décimé , ironisa l'artiste .

- Voilà .

- Dis , d'où sort cette boucle d'oreille ? Je ne t'ai jamais vue avec avant !

- C'est un .. cadeau . Un souvenir d'Ishbal , disons , annonça Alice , buvant une rasade de café chaud .

- Du Monsieur l'air pas aimable de la dernière fois ?

- Il est aimable , juste .. discret . On va dire ça .

- C'est un aveu . Si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien , je dirais qu'il te plaît , la taquina Zoé .

- Evite-moi de recracher mon café sur tes vêtements .

- Tou ne feras pas ça , ma petite Aliiiiiice ! Car tou nous aimes très foooort ! s'écria Gino qui venait d'entrer avec Octave , en manquant de lui casser une nouvelle fois quelques côtes .

- Et ce soirrrrr , tu rrrestes avec nous ? s'empressa Octave .

- Désolée , les enfants , j'ai mon train qui part à 22h30 . Train de nuit oblige , je suis pressée .

- Pas encorrrrre ! se lamenta son ami à l'accent chantant .

- J'attends des lettres ! s'emporta Zoé .

- Et j'en veux aussi ! Parce tou va me manquer ! se lamenta le géant fantasque .

- C'est promis , sur ce , je dois rentrer refaire mes bagages .

- Bonjour au Monsieur pas Aimable !" s'écria une dernière fois une voix féminine alors qu'elle quittait la cuisine après qu'elle eut dit au revoir .

* * *

" - Je pense à ce que vous m'avez dit ce matin , énonça Scar , le visage fermé . Dalil se tenait dans la bibliothèque où s'amoncelaient quelques maigres livres et parchemins , la plupart récupérés par des familles revenues à Ishbal .

- Quoi donc ? demanda son maître , l'air innocent .

- Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle . Par rapport au fait de devoir peut-être quitter le Monastère pour aller vivre ailleurs .

- Vraiment ? Et que ressort-il de ta réflexion ?

- Je vais dans votre sens : je vais laisser ma place à vos jeunes disciples et habiter ... hésita-il ; Ailleurs .

- Donc , on t'a proposé de t'héberger et tes doutes précédents se sont envolés ; c'est une bonne chose , répondit son interlocuteur en triant quelques manuscrits .

- Pas vraiment . Je pense vivre dans l'annexe juste à côté .

- J'espère tout de même que ce maigre éloignement te sera profitable . A ce que Miles m'a glissé un peu plus tôt , tu doutes de toi et de ta place ici , dit Dalil en levant son regard pénétrant vers le visage de Scar qui déglutit violemment face à la "trahison" de Miles .

- Oui , mon Père . Néanmoins ... Ne me rejetez pas . Je ne nie en aucun cas tout ce que j'ai appris ici ou ...

- Je n'ai rien dit de tel . Nous doutons tous , d'un moment à l'autre , pour différentes choses qui nous touchent plus ou moins , que celles-ci soient apprises ou ressenties : c'est une des faces de notre humanité . Il faut savoir comment y mettre fin pour pouvoir passer à ds actes qui construiront de réelles choses . Or , tu sais bien qu'ici , la construction est primordiale .

- A ce propos , Miles a insinué que notre Ordre n'était pas .. constructif , souffla le jeune Ishbal .

- Pas dans le sens matériel , mon Fils . La spiritualité a aussi sa place dans notre univers , et c'est notre voie . Pour revenir au sujet qui nous intéressait au premier point , tu vas donc vivre dans l'annexe ? Tu sais bien que tu n'y seras pas seul .

- Oui , mon Père . Mais je sais très bien vivre avec d'autres personnes , vous le savez .

- Oh , je n'en doute pas , mais je ne pense pas que tu aies déjà vécu avec une jeune femme , n'est-ce pas ?

- Si vous voulez signifier que j'oserais la toucher ou quelque ce soit du genre , je crains que vous ne me blessiez profondément en me doutant ainsi de moi , mon Père , éructa Scar après avoir serré les poings . Mes parents , l'Ordre des Moines Combattants et vous-même ne m'avez pas appris à manquer de respect aux autres , homme ou femme , et je ne manquerai pas à mes principes !

- Je sais tout cela , le rassura Dalil en se retournant vers lui pour lui faire face . Excuse-moi si je t'ai vexé , fit-il en penchant légèrement la tête . Il faut croire que ... Je suis un peu trop protecteur envers toi .

- Parfois , oui . Mais ce n'est pas très désagréable , rassurez-vous " , sourit Scar en soutenant le regard de son Maître .

* * *

" - C'est pas désagréable d'être en petit groupe pour dîner , vous ne trouvez pas ? demanda le Lieutenant Nelson alors qu'elle jouait au poker avec quelques camarades - les rares à être sobres - pariant des cailloux en guise de mise .

- En même temps , les trois-quarts de nos effectifs sont ivres morts ... Ils vont avoir besoin de repos , marmonna Edgar à travers le cure-dents qu'il mordillait .

- En parlant de repos , vous avez trois semaines de congé à partir de demain .

- Comment ça ? s'exclama Léon , des étoiles bien les yeux à l'idée de pouvoir s'éloigner temporairement du Commandant Comanche-Grant .

- Et bien , vous avez bien remarqué le Commandant Kimblee était absente : elle a été convoquée par Mustang . Celui-ci vous donne trois semaines de congé , et à nous aussi . Enfin , il a appelé ça " mise à pied pour comportement indécent sur un chantier" pour les Commandants . Il a une manière très indirecte de nous donner des vacances . 'Fin , ceux qui veulent peuvent rester ici .

- Il faut croire ! Je crois qu'on prendra des décisions de groupe quand les autres auront dessoulé ..."

* * *

Il fallait croire que les gens n'étaient adeptes du voyage de nuit , à en croire le faible effectif de personnes au départ du train de 22h30 : à peine une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes étaient installés dans les wagons destinés aux civils . Avisant le wagon réservé aux militaires , les seuls personnes abilitées à descendre à la gare proche d'Ishbal , Alice y entra et se retrouva totalement seule . Posant ses bagages sur une banquette , elle s'assit juste à temps avant que le train ne démarre . Posant sa main sur sa joue , elle contempla au-dehors : tout était sombre et dessinait des ombres inquiétantes sur le sol .

* * *

La porte claqua derrière lui , apportant de la poussière à l'intérieur de la maisonnée , l'obscurité du dedans contrastant avec le soleil qui commençait à grand'peine à pointer son nez . Il monta les escaliers très lentement , comme pour ne pas briser le silence pesant , ses maigres bagages à la main . Tournant à gauche au premier étage , il ouvrit la première porte : une salle de toilette ; puis la seconde : une chambre très peu meublée voire spartiate : un lit , une chaise , un bureau et un placard tout ce qu'il avait de plus banal . Avisant quelques objets sur le bureau , dont deux cadres-photo , il en saisit un : on y voyait un homme d'à peu près son âge , aux cheveux ébouriffés noir d'ébène , souriant dans ce qu'il identifia comme étant l'ancien uniforme de l'armée d'Amestris . La photo semblait dater d'il y a plusieurs années . Approchant la main et saisissant la seconde photographie , il eut le souffle coupé un bref instant : il voyait son bourreau à côté de sa nièce , avec le même sourire fugace , à ce qu'il semblait être un réception quelconque . Le plus surprenant dans l'image était bien sûr la ressemblance physique entre ces deux personnes au caractère bien différents , comme l'étaient leurs vêtements sur cette photo : alors que Solf J Kimblee arborait son sempiternel costume blanc , Alice Kimblee portait des vêtements sombres : leurs yeux regardaient l'objectif avec le même air déterminé . Mais , ce qui le frappait le plus dans tout ça , c'était de voir que son Solf J Kimblee n'avait pas été que son ennemi : il avait sans doute aussi eu des "amis" - étant donné sa psychologie , il n'avait sans doute pas eu de réels liens - , des collègues, et une famille , lui aussi . Les mots lointains du mois de septembre lui revinrent , murmurés avant que le train de retour à Ishbal ne les remmène sur le chantier : " Même si vous êtes sans doute incapable de voir mon oncle autrement qu'un assassin et que j'ai moi-même du mal à le voir autrement qu'un membre de ma famille , ces réalités sont toutes les deux vraies ."

" - Que faites-vous ici ?" demanda la voix du Commandant Kimblee , un brin agacée , le tirant de ses pensées une nouvelle fois .

Se retournant , il la fixa , le cadre toujours à la main , l'autre main sur le bord du meuble .

* * *

**Coin - toux doux- de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir-Bonsoir !

Encore un chapitre avec plusieurs séquences , mais je vais arrêter pour cette fois . J'en referai peut-être plus tard , mais ce n'est pas nécessaire pour le prochain chapitre . D'ailleurs , je pensais au départ que ma fic' ne ferait que 10 chapitres , il faut croire que je suis bavarde .

La grande difficulté que j'ai à taper ma fic , est que j'ai les idées quand je m'endors - comme Arakawa- et qu'une fois devant mon ordi , c'est disparu ou moins bien exprimé . Le grand souci ici , avec le personnage d'Alice , est de faire passer l'idée que j'ai dans la tête depuis des années : comment les enfants ou parents de quelqu"un qui a commis des actes horribles - comme les nazis- perçoivent-ils ce parents et comment sont-ils eux-mêmes perçus ? Se sentent-ils coupables ou non , etc ?

La chanson-thème , c'est du Placebooooo !

Salut les choux !


	16. Remises en question

Le marchand sable va passer , il a les yeux rouges et des tatouages sur les bras .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Broken Pieces-**_

* * *

" Je répète : que faites-vous ici ?" demanda à nouveau Alice Kimblee.

Il reposa doucement le cadre sur le bureau , à plat , se retournant pour lui faire face . Interceptant son regard interrogatif , il répondit :

" - Rien de spécial .

- Vous êtes donc "chez moi" à l'aube et de plus , dans ma chambre , pour "rien de spécial" ?

- Dalil ne vous a pas prévenue que j'avais décidé de ...

- De ?

- Vivre ici ? conclut Scar à grand-peine .

- Je ne l'ai pas vu en arrivant , donc non , fit-elle d'un ton sec . Mais vous êtes dans votre droit , c'est ce à quoi est utile cette maison . Par contre , cela n'explique pas la seconde partie de ma question : pourquoi dans ma chambre ?

- Je cherchais une chambre libre .

- Et vous regardiez mes photographies , aussi , répliqua sèchement le Commandant . Et , vu votre visage , ça n'a pas l'air de vous transporter de joie . C'est celle-ci , poursuivt-elle en saissant le cadre qu'il venait de poser , qui vous fait tant réfléchir ?

- Oui .

- Je comprends . Je l'avais presque oubliée , jusqu'à ce que je la retrouve , il y a plusieurs mois .

- Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas : vous .. vous semblez vous dire très différente et détachée de votre oncle , alors pourquoi avoir une photographie de vous deux dans votre chambre ?

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit , il y a une nuance : je ne suis pas l'Alchimiste Écarlate , je n'ai pas de lien avec cette personne , mais je suis bien la nièce de Solf J Kimblee et j'admets que nous nous ressemblons . J'ai le souvenir de l'oncle qu'il était , mais je n'ai pas à être assimilée à ses actes à Ishbal sous son nom de code d'Alchimiste . Et si j'ai cette photographie , c'est parce que je n'en ai que très peu où nous sommes tous les deux dessus , et elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs , même s'ils me semblent très loin à présent . Elle date de quelques mois avant son départ pour Ishbal , conclut-elle pour répondre à sa question silencieuse ; à la remise des diplômes de mon École .

- Vous ne le niez pas complètement alors ? s'étonna-t-il .

- Est-ce que vous avez nié votre frère et ses recherches quand vous avez reçu votre bras droit puis le bras gauche ?

- Non , avoua l'Ishbal , presque à contre-coeur .

- Mais vous saviez pourtant que Slimane avait transgressé vos interdits religieux et que , en arborant ses tatouages , il vous entraînait avec lui , en quelque sorte . Et en utilisant votre destruction humaine , vous étiez également conscient que vos actes étaient criminels au yeux de la loi et de la religion à laquelle vous tenez . Cependant , vous avez gardé le souvenir de votre frère en tant que personne digne d'être retenue et aimée , et non comme celui d'un traître , car c'était - et c'est toujours- votre frère . C'est à peu près la même chose , à part que les actes de mon oncle ont été mille fois plus affreux que ce que je pouvais imaginer , et que , si les tatouages de Slimane nous ont tous été bénéfiques , ce qu'il a fait n'a eu aucune bonne répercussion .

- Je n'ai pas toujours trouvé que ces tatouages étaient une bénédiction , je l'ai appelé , je me suis interrogé , je l'ai même parfois haï de m'avoir laissé vivre avec ce fardeau , rétorqua Scar . Mais j'ai dû m'y faire . Quant à mes actes , ils ne sont pas pardonnables , et je suis tout à fait conscient que je suis condamnable pour les meurtres que j'ai perpétrés , et je ne pourrais jamais m'en repentir : face à ces actes , des excuses sont inutiles . Mais , maintenant , ces bras peuvent aider mon peuple , comme Slimane le souhaitait , et c'est ce que je m'applique à faire .

- Sage décision , l'approuva-t-elle en regardant son bras droit , qu'il avait le long du corps . Ces tatouages ont quand même sauvé la population de ce pays , voire ce monde ; et je vous en remercie profondément . Je ne crois pas l'avoir déjà fait .

- Ce n'était pas nécessaire ."

Scar avait prononcé ces mots , les yeux fixés sur le sol . Il ne savait pas s'il méritait d'être remercié pour ce qu'il avait fait : quand il y songeait , il se disait qu'après son aveuglement barbare , sauver ce pays et permettre à ses camarades de regagner leur Terre sacrée n'était qu'un équilibre dans la balance . Et sans doute un début au fameux "flux positif" dont lui parlait si souvent son frère . Pendant ce temps , le Commandant Kimblee continuait de fixer le bras droit de l'Ishbal , d'un air fasciné et effrayé à la fois : elle n'ignorait pas ce qu'il avait commis ni les pouvoirs de ce bras destructeur . En tant que militaire basée à Central City , elle avait souvent été mêlée à "l'affaire Scar" en devant se rendre sur le terrain . Cependant , à présent , elle n'arrivait pas à faire le lien en l'homme devant elle et les cadavres mutilés qu'elle avait aperçus il y a quelques années . Silencieusement , elle prit le cadre posé sur le bois du meuble et le remit à côté du premier d'entre eux , contenant la photo de son père . Voyant que son homologue la regardait faire , elle laissa échapper un :

" Vous savez , le second prénom de mon père était " Léo" . Ça signifie ' Lion ' aussi ."

* * *

" - Tournée d'aspirines ! lança Coralize à la cantonade .

- Mercii ! répondirent collégialement les fêtards de la veille .

- Ils n'ont pas l'air très frais , non ? intervient Alice , suivant son amie . Il s'est passé quoi , exactement ? Les bouteilles me donnent un vague indice , mais je n'ai pas toutes les pièces du puzzle .

- Le jeu de la boisson . Marie a voulu être plus proche de nos hommes , fit la blonde en s'asseyant et émiettant son pain . Maintenant , elle est à moitié comateuse , on ne la récupérera pas avant cet après-midi .

- De toute façon , à ce jeu , c'est moi la meilleure , se vanta la brune .

- Oui , je m'en souviens . Et moi la plus mauvaise . Pourquoi n'y-avons plus rejoué depuis ces années ?

- J'avais trop d'alcool dans le sang pour me rappeler exactement les faits .

- Je crois que nous ferions mieux de ne pas forcer ce destin qui veut que nous ayons oublié , raisonna Coralize . Bon , au p'tit dej' !"

* * *

Les cloches du Monastère voisin sonnaient neuf heures alors que Scar terminait son entraînement matinal , le même depuis des années . Il s'assit sur un banc à l'extérieur de la maison où il avait finalement emménagé plus tôt dans la matinée , regardant la petite cour et en même temps , le paysage devant lui : malgré des débuts encourageants , il restait encore un travail de titan à accomplir sur leur Terre . A peine une centaine d'Ishbals avait la chance d'habiter dans une "vraie" maison , les autres se contentant d'habitations à moitié en ruine et des tentes apportées par l'armée . L'Ishbal tenta de transposer l'image de son pays avant l'Insurrection à l'horizon désolé qui voyait à présent , en fermant les yeux : il sentait l'odeur du sable chaud au soleil , entendait les seaux descendre dans les puits et les feuilles de maigres arbres d'alors bruisser sous le vent . Et aussi les voix des gens qui vivaient ici , graves , féminines , aigues ou chaudes , toutes se mélangeaient dans sa mémoire . Ouvrant les paupières , il voulut se confronter au nouvelle fois à la dure réalité quand son regard plongea directement dans des iris turquoise . Reculant légèrement le torse , il s'aperçut que le Commandant tenait une serviette et un verre d'eau , qu'elle lui tendit en silence . La remerciant d'un bref mouvement de tête , il s'essuya le visage et les épaules de la sueur dûe à son travail , tandis qu'elle s'asseyait en tailleur à ses côtés . Elle regarda pendant qu'il buvait lentement le verre qu'elle lui avait apporté .

_On ne peut pas nier qu'il soit ... joli . Et encore , c'est un euphémisme . Il est très beau , vraiment . Même "différent" physiquement des hommes que j'ai rencontrés , on ne peut pas nier qu'il ait un certain charme . Et qu'il soit très musclé aussi_ , pensa-t-elle , espérant ne pas rougir de cela . _Mais il est vrai qu'il est très impressionnant , également , je comprends mieux pourquoi ceux qui l'ont vu à Central revenaient plutôt terrorisés ..._

Remarquant soudain que l'Ishbal à cicatrice avait intercepté son regard et la fixait à présent d'un air étonné , elle se justifia boiteusement d'un :

" On voit que vous vous entraînez depuis longtemps ..."

**_Quelle répartie , c'est d'un impressionnant_** ... ironisa la petite voix alors que Scar reposait le verre à sa gauche .

" - Sans doute , c'est une habitude pour moi de m'entraîner chaque matin .

- Les vieilles habitudes sont tenaces , mais pas forcément néfastes , n'est-ce pas ?

- Voilà , acquiesça-t-il avec un sourire . Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être admiré comme vous le faites .

- A croire que vous êtes sourd ... marmonna-t-elle . Dès que vous pointez le nez en dehors du Monastère , toutes les femmes ishbales tombent en pâmoison .

- Vraiment ? s'exclama Scar , surpris .

- Et aveugle avec ça , le taquina le Commandant . Vous ne devez pas vous en rendre compte , mais vous êtes plutôt séduisant , si je puis me permettre . En plus , maintenant , que vous êtes revenu chez vous en qualité de héros , vous êtes le meilleur parti qu'une femme puisse avoir . C'est fou tout ce qu'on peut entendre comme compliments sur vous , Coralize et moi , dès qu'une femme passe . Un vrai séducteur .

- "Séduisant" , mmm ? Même à vos yeux ? osa-t-il lui demander .

- Vous êtes très loin d'être laid . Mais ne vous attendez pas à ce que je me jette sur vous comme elles seraient capables de le faire , eut-il comme avertissement . De plus , je crois bien que les Moines n'ont pas le droit de se marier , ni de fréquenter des femmes ?

- Exactement .

- Vous êtes le mari et l'amant d'Ishbala uniquement , pour faire simple .

- Vous avez tout compris , sourit-il . Cependant , ces femmes ne me connaissent pas , ajouta-t-il d'un ton plus grave . Elles ne me voient que ... soit comme le garçon que j'étais en partant d'Ishbal , soit comme le "héros" que je suis aujourd'hui : elles n'ont qu'une vague idée des choses que j'ai pu commettre en deux .

- Et vous pensez qu'une femme ne sera jamais capable de comprendre vos actes ou d'en faire abstraction pour tenir à vous ?

- Comment pourrait-on s'aveugler à ce point ? posa-t-ildemanda-t-il . Avant de sauver ce pays , ses bras l'ont meurtri .

- Je ne peux en dire le contraire . Vous savez , j'ai dû enquêter sur vous , quand vous sévissiez à Central . Ça m'a valu un lot de blagues vaseuses de la part de mes collègues .

- Comme ?

- " J'espère que le radar à ishbals est héréditaire !" ou " La pomme ne tombe jamais loin de l'arbre" : rien de bien trop méchant , mais c'est assez irritant à la longue , laissa-t-elle tomber en haussant les épaules . Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais choisi de tomber sur votre dossier , après tout ; même si je dois avouer que c'était le plus intéressant que j'ai jamais eu entre les mains . Ce n'est pas tout les jours que je dois traiter une affaire de cette ampleur .

- Je veux bien vous croire ... Vous n'avez pas "le radar" alors , comme je ne vous avais jamais vue avant que vous n'arriviez ici .

- Oh que si ! l'interrompit-elle d'un mouvement de main . A croire que c'est bien génétique , ce genre de chose . Simplement , je me cachais : vu mon visage , je ne crois pas que vous auriez été aussi gentil avec moi à l'époque que vous ne l'êtes maintenant . Je vous ai vu une fois , il y environ trois ans , à Central , près des quais . On avait ordre de tirer à vue , mais vous êtes rapide , de un , et de deux , j'en ai été subitement incapable en vous voyant . Je ne voulais pas risquer de concurrencer mon oncle au niveau de la tuerie d'Ishbals . Mais c'est surtout que quelque chose m'en a empêchée , et ce n'était pas que Coralize qui babillait . Vous êtes vraiment impressionnant , vous le savez ?

- Vous êtes en train de me dire que vous auriez pu me tuer , mais que vous ne l'avez pas fait ? l'interrogea-t-il , de plus en plus surpris .

- Tout à fait . J'ai eu le pressentiment , en vous voyant , que vous nous réserviez à tous quelque chose de grand , et je crois que mon sixième sens ne se trompe pas . Mais vous avez le droit de m'en vouloir .

- D'avoir fait votre travail ? Je ne peux pas vraiment vous blâmer d'avoir été sur le terrain dans le cadre de votre travail , pour tuer l'homme que j'étais à l'époque ." Devant son regard interloqué , il poursuivit :" Il m'a fallu du temps pour me rendre compte que tous les militaires n'étaient pas tous sans cœur . Vous avez vous aussi vos ordres . Mais je vous en suis reconnaissant d'avoir eu le réflexe de ne pas tirer .

- Je vous en prie . Nous passons notre temps à nous remercier mutuellement , non ? fit le Commandant après un petit rire .

- Il faut croire . Mais , au fait , vous ne devez pas être en train de travailler ?

- Je suis en vacances forcées pour trois semaines , et je crains rester ici pendant ce temps.

- J'ai déjà vu pire menace que ça " , conclut son interlocuteur .

* * *

En début d'après-midi , les ouvriers du chantier encore alcoolisés se réveillaient , dont le Commandant Grant , qui peinait à garder les yeux ouverts . Quand elle sortit , elle vit des tonnes de valises et autres malles s'amonceler ici et là . Se remémorant avec difficulté la veille , elle alla quémander des informations : quand elle sut ses vacances forcées et son gel de salaire , une crise de nerfs la prit , enlevant du même tout trace d'alcool de son organisme et la remettant sur pied en un rien de temps . Entendant ses éclats de voix , Alice Kimblee arriva avec sa collègue , jusque là occupés avec la logistique du voyage retour de leurs subordonnés qui partaient , pour la calmer et attirer l'attention des voyageurs . Elles comptèrent environ cinquante hommes restants , la plupart n'ayant plus de liens avec leur famille , pilier central des fêtes de fin d'année . Contrairement à ses collègues , Marie Grant décida de rentrer à Central rendre visite à ses parents et revoir les pavés de la ville . A la fin de la courte réunion , un Ishbal venu en renfort demanda :

" - Mais que vont faire vos hommes ici si le chantier ne peut pas continuer ?

- Hum . Je suppose que nous pouvons trouver de quoi les occuper sans leur donner de tâches trop difficiles , répondit Coralize .

- Laissez-moi faire , l'interrompit Dalil , semblant surgir de nulle part , attirant tous les regards environnants . Venez avec moi , mes frères , je vous en prie ."

Regroupant une partie des Ishbals présents à la réunion au campement et d'autres interpellés par le mouvement de masse , Dalil les regroupa devant la Monastère , attirant également l'attention de Scar , au premier étage du bâtiment , mais qui resta cependant à sa place .

" Mes frères , mes sœurs , commença-t-il , ce que j'ai à dire est capital , même si je pense que beaucoup d'entre vous sont déjà au courant de la nouvelle que je vais annoncer . Au cours de la reconstruction de notre pays et nos maisons , nombre d'ouvriers ont déterré les corps de nos anciens combattants et des victimes de la guerre civile d'il y a plusieurs années : ceux-ci ont été regroupés dans une tente de leur campement , à l'écart et en paix . Ils sont 17 à attendre une sépulture décente . Alors , je vous en prie , accordons-leur ce droit ."

Arrivant sur les lieux , Alice et Coralize tendirent l'oreille , en même temps que Scar qui était descendu également . La blonde tressaillit en reconnaissant la voix masculine de la veille :

" - Et ils sont sensés nous aider ? invectiva celle-ci .

- Ces hommes et ces femmes font leur devoir ici , au nom de la réconciliation de nos peuples . S'ils ont gardé ces corps avec autant de considération , nous n'avons pas à refuser la main qu'ils nous tendent .

- Ces hommes et leurs parents ont également accompli leur devoir il y a quelques années quand il s'agit de détruire nos maisons et de tuer nos semblables ! Ce n'est que de la pure hypocrisie et vous foncez dans leur jeu la tête baissée , Mon Père !

- La colère t'aveugle , comme elle nous a tous aveuglés , objectiva calmement Dalil . Le passé nous a profondément meurtris , que ce soit dans notre peuple ou dans le leur : ils viennent ici prouver qu'il ne faut pas loger tout le monde à la même enseigne , Khrava .

- J'ai plutôt l'impression d'être le seul conscient de ce qui se trame ici ! s'exclama le dénommé Khrava , approuvé par son ami. Que ce soit cette Grant , qui cache le nom "Comanche" de son grand-père pour se donner bonne conscience ou cette ... Kimblee , cracha-t-il , qui ose fouler notre Terre Sacrée que sa famille a tachée de sang , ou chacun des autres , ils sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle !

- C'est en pensant comme toi que la destruction arrive , lança soudain Scar , sortant du hall . J'ai longtemps raisonné en ces termes et , dès lors , je n'étais plus humain . C'est en nous crachant dessus mutuellement que nous arrivons à des situations impossibles , Khrava . Il faut stopper le cercle de destruction et de violence que leurs parents ont créé il y a de cela neuf ans ici , et les militaires semblent y participer plus que toi .

- Voilà que notre héros parle , ironisa Marian , l'ami de Khrava . Tu participes aussi à cette mascarade : alors que tu as sali pendant toutes ses années notre peuple en nous rabaissant à tes meurtres commis par ce ... ces tatouages ! , tu reviens ici comme si de rien était . Tu n'as aucune idée de l'image que tu as pu donner de nous aux Amestris qui nous voyaient et nous parquaient comme des animaux dans ces ghettos ! Et , contrairement à toi , Khrava n'a pas ces tatouages hérétiques ... continua-t-il d'un ton méprisant , et n'ose pas continuer à se prétendre Moine Ishbal en les arborant : non seulement tu as en partie trahi ton propre peuple , mais tu blasphèmes !

- Tais-toi , Marian ! s'exclama Rod , un tisserand d'une quarantaine d'années , en même temps qu'une grande partie du groupe rassemblé . Il y a des erreurs dans la vie de tout le monde , mais en revenant ici , il a réglé sa dette ! Et mets-toi dans la tête que les Amestris présents ici ne sont pas les mêmes qu'il y a une dizaine d'années !

- Vous osez prendre sa défense ! A lui ? Et même à ces militaires ? tempêta Khrava . Encore que lui , poursuivit-il en pointant Scar du doigt , prenne leur défense , je le comprends tout à fait ...

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles , le coupa Scar , malgré lui au centre l'attention .

- Tu crois ça ? Alors je suppose que tu entends vivre très courtoisement avec le Commandant Kimblee dans cette maison , n'est-ce pas ? De même que tu la regardes tout aussi courtoisement quand elle est dans ton champ de vision . En plus d'être indigne aux yeux d'Ishbala , tu oses frayer avec la propre nièce de l'homme qui t'a fait ça , attaqua Marian en désignant la cicatrice en forme de croix sur le front de son homologue , et a tué ta famille de sang-froid .

- Quoique , elle n'est pas si laide que ça , pour le portrait craché d'un assassin . Je suppose que ça doit être exotique de la ... débuta Khrava . Disons .. Oh , mais bien sûr , tu es encore Moine malgré ton non-respect des lois , je suppose que si tu la regardes , tu ne la touches pas , même si tu en crèves d'envie .

- Khrava !" l'interpella violemment Rod .

Au même moment , Scar lança son poing sur le nez de l'harangueur avec une violence inouïe , le faisant chuter par terre , la tête en arrière heurtant le sol . Marian , un instant interloqué , saisit une brique provenant du bazar à proximité et frappa le moine Ishbal au front avec , lui ouvrant légèrement le crâne et provoquant une tâche pourpre sur ses cheveux argentés . Remis rapidement de leur surprise , Rod , Dalil et les autres se précipitèrent pour les séparer tandis que Khrava se relevait à grand-peine , le nez en sang. Échangeant sans doute des insultes en vieil ishbal , les deux combattants furent séparés chacun d'un côté .

De leur côté , Alice et Coralize se cachaient tant bien que mal derrière un angle , lorsque la plus jeune osa un :

" - Tu n'as pas ...

- Non , la coupa la brune , comprenant le sous-entendu .

- En tout cas , si tu lui plais , il a bon goût .

- C'est tout ce que tu as à dire ?

- Je ne peux quand même pas te blâmer de plaire à un homme , voyons ! Surtout qu'il y a cent fois pire que lui . Je veux dire , hé , quel genre de mec irait en faire valser un autre parce qu'on a fait des sous-entendus salaces à propos d'une fille qu'il connaît ? Il en envoie , Scar !

- J'apprécie ton soutien , se contenta d'énoncer Alice après un petit rire nerveux .

- Va le rejoindre .

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle .

- Dalil t'a vue de toute façon , annonça Coralize en regardant ses ongles . Il l'a emmené chez .. toi . Lui . Vous ? Et moi , je dois encore aider à ranger les bagages au campement . Ne t'inquiète pas , les badauds sont partis ."

Tandis que sa collègue s'éloignait d'un pas tranquille , Alice rassembla tout son courage et se mit en route pour l'annexe, à dix petits et pourtant si longs mètres .

* * *

" - Mon Fils , je te croyais pourtant plus poli que ça , se contenta de lui faire remarquer Dalil alors que Scar s'asseyait au bord de la baignoire de la salle de bains du rez-de-chaussée .

- Mes excuses , mon Père . Je me suis laissé emporter .

- Comme beaucoup d'hommes l'auraient fait . Je ne t'en veux pas , la colère est partie intégrante de l'être humain , mais elle ne doit pas être son conducteur , comme elle l'a été pour toi . Mais simplement : pourquoi être devenu si furieux ?

- Pourquoi .. quoi ? s'exclama Scar .

- Ce n'est pourtant pas une question très difficile , sourt Dalil sous son abondante moustache ( NDA : Quand mon copain lit FMA , on appelle Dalil " Moustache de la win !" ... bref). Qu'est-ce qui t'a énervé dans les propos de Khrava et Marian ?

- Tout . Je me remets déjà suffisament en cause tout seul , répondit laconiquement l'Ishbal .

- En tant qu'homme , d'héros ou de moine ?

- Les trois ... avoua-t-il difficilement , se saisissant de la compresse humide qu'il mit sur son front , là où Marian l'avait frappé . Je ne me considère pas comme un héros , mon Père . Ce n'est qu'un titre qu'on m'a donné malgré moi : je suis un humain avec ses erreurs passées et qui tente de les réparer à présent .

- C'est donc une affaire réglée . Cependant , je crois que la vie monastique te pèse , n'est-ce pas ? Je le sens depuis que nous sommes revenus ici , remarqua le Maître Moine .

- Oui . Je ne me sens ... différent . Je ne suis plus le même que quand je suis parti d'ici .

- Je sais . Mais cette décision est importante , et tu as besoin d'y réfléchir . Et pour ta remise en question en tant qu'homme , je ne crois pas être le mieux placé pour en discuter avec toi , par contre , je crois que la personne qui va venir l'est , lança Dalil avant de s'éclipser .

- Mon Père ! Qu'est-ce que ... ?"

Désarçonné , il lâcha le morceau de tissu taché de pourpre , toujours assis sur le rebord de la baignoire , avant de saisir son visage entre ses mains . Perdu dans ses pensées , il n'entendit pas le tabouret qu'on tirait sur le sol et fut surpris quand il sentit un main dans ses cheveux . Relevant le regard , il fut pour la deuxième fois de la journée plongé dans le regard turquoise du Commandant Kimblee et en rougit malgré lui : ne s'en offusquant pas , la jeune femme effleura les mèches argentées de l'Ishbal pour mieux voir sa blessure : bien que saignant beaucoup , celle-ci était peu profonde . Saisissant une compresse propre , celle-ci la posa doucement sur le haut du crâne de Scar , laissant sa main gauche sur ses cheveux . Alicz fixa son gant noir , juste avant qu'une vague de culpabilité du mensonge ne la prenne . Pourquoi toujours être obligée de cacher ses mains et leurs paumes ? Reportant son attention sur son interlocuteur , elle le contempla pour la seconde fois de la journée , juste en face de lui , leurs visage séparés par quelques centimètres . Les yeux fermés , sa cicatrice était encore plus impressionnante : elle l'effleura du bout des doigts , avec le sang dûe à sa blessure qui y avait coulé : elle l'essuya .

" - C'est la première fois que quelqu'un y touche . Pourtant , elle n'est plus douloureuse depuis très longtemps , laissa échapper le blessé à voix basse .

- Mais cette cicatrice est une partie de vous . C'est bien à cause d'elle que vous avez été appelé " Scar" , non ?

- Vous ne m'appelez que très rarement de cette manière . Pourquoi?

- Parce que ... Vous n'avez pas qu'une cicatrice déjà , répondit-elle . Vous en avez aussi aux épaules , comme je l'ai entre-aperçu ce matin . Et il y a aussi les cicatrices intérieures , bien plus douloureuses . Et ensuite , c'est tout simplement qu'à mes yeux , " Scar " était un criminel que j'ai dû rechercher et qui tué plusieurs personnes aveuglément . " Scar " n'est pas l'homme que j'ai en face de moi .

- Je vois . Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'elle me défigure .

- Je ne vous ai pas connu sans . Mais , poursuivit-elle en la touchant à nouveau , avec ou sans , vous êtes très agréable à regarder .

- Elle ne vous rebute pas ? s'étonna-t-il .

- Non . Je sais ce que c'est que d'avoir ... un visage qui n'est pas nécessairement bien accepté . Même si mon cas est différent du vôtre : le fait d'avoir le même visage que mon oncle ne me gêne pas en moi-même , mais il rebute les autres et , à travers leur regard , je le déprécie tout de même .

- Vous êtes tout de même très belle .

- La beauté est quelque chose de très subjectif , commença-t-elle . Mais , si un quelqu'un me trouve belle , c'est un compliment que j'accepte volontiers . Venant de votre part , ce n'est pas anodin .

- Plus je vous connais , moins je vous trouve de ressemblance avec l'Écarlate , dit Scar , un peu sonné . Vous ... avez les traits plus fins et plus doux .

- Vous vous êtes pris un sacré coup , nota l'Amestris après un bref silence . Mais ça a arrêté de saigner . Vous devriez essayer de vous reposer , après un choc pareil . Vous voulez qu'on avertisse Marcoh ?

- Ça ira , répondit Scar , toujours assis . A propos de ce qu'on dit Khrava et Marian ... Je m'excuse .

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire , leurs opinions ne sont pas les vôtres , vous n'avez pas à vous excuser pour eux , surtout si leurs paroles étaient sincères . J'ai subi pire , vous savez , et il y a toujours des détracteurs .

- Je pensais plutôt à ce qu'ils ont insinué à propos de vous et moi , avoua l'Ishbal , le regard baissé .

- Oh . Et bien , disons que ... Ce n'est pas grave , ils peuvent dire ce qu'ils veulent . Mais , si un jour , ce qu'ils disent s'avère vrai ... hésita-t-elle .

- Ne vous inquiétez pas , dit-il en se levant d'un pas titubant . Merci ... pour tout ."

Sur ce , il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui , la laissant seule , une compresse rouge à la main , une autre à ses pieds , et des questions plein la tête .

* * *

" Mon Père , j'ai à vous parler ." entendit Dalil tendit qu'il balayait la salle d'entraînement , juste avant le dîner , tandis que les jeunes recrues s'impatientaient dans le réfectoire , non loin . Posa le balai contre le mur , il invita Scar à l'accompagner dans la cour intérieur du Monastère . Une fois au dehors , il lui demanda :

" - Quelle est ta décision ?

- Je pense ne plus être digne d'être des vôtres : en restant ici , je vous mentirais et mentirais à moi-même . J'ai tué au nom de Dieu alors que les préceptes que vous m'avez enseignés sont contre la vengeance aveugle qui était la mienne . Déjà qu'avoir ses tatouages , établit Scar en levant ses manches , allaient à l'encontre de l'enseignement sacré , je n'ai fait que m'éloigner des textes . De plus ... Depuis que je suis revenu ici , avec tout ce que j'ai vécu pendant ces sept années d'errance , je ne suis plus le même qu'en quittant Ishbal : j'ai rejeté mon nom car j'ai rejeté ma vie d'avant ; en continuant à être Moine , ce serait aller à l'encontre de ma propre décision .

- Je vois . Tu ne crois plus en la présence divine ?

- Je n'irais pas jusque là : j'ai peut-être juste besoin d'établir ma foi ailleurs , en des choses plus ... matérielles . Je me sens le besoin de participer de manière concrète à la reconstruction de mon pays , Mon Père .

- "L'être humain est aussi un digne réceptacle de la foi" : c'est ce que m'a dit Slimane , il y a de cela des années . Et tu suis son chemin . Il aurait été très fier de toi ... Enfin , il l'a toujours été .

- Mais , vous , êtes-vous fier de moi malgré le fait que je vous quitte ? demanda Scar , libérant ainsi un poids qu'il avait sur son coeur .

- Voyons , mon Fils : tu vivras toujours sur cette Terre avec moi et les souvenirs que nous partageons ne s'enlèveront pas de mon coeur si facilement : tu ne me quittes donc pas . Même si j'avoue être assez ému de te voir poursuivre ton propre chemin ."

Il eut un sourire mélancolique , puis dit d'un ton confidentiel :

" - Tu es un peu le fils que je n'ai jamais eu , pour moi ."

Interloqué , Scar resta bouche bée face aux paroles de Dalil qui semblait vraiment touché par la décision de son disciple . Jamais il ne l'avait vu aussi "humain" , sans le masque de la sagesse et de la grandeur qui caractérisait un Maître Ishbal . Il parvient à balbutier un sincère :

" Vous êtes un second père pour moi . Merci .. pour tout ." avant de s'incliner et détacher lentement son sash , porté de la manière spécifique des Moines Combattants , pour l'enrouler simplement autour de sa taille , montrant ainsi son renoncement aux ordres . Dalil murmura une prière à son encontre , en choeur avec Scar ; pour la dernière fois , ils se retrouvaient dans la position de maître à élève : à présent , ils étaient deux hommes égaux en paroles et en actes . C'est avec un sourire à peine dissimulé que le plus âgé lança alors :

" - Je ne t'ai pas vu changer aussi vite , mon Fils . J'ai l'impression que c'était hier que tu entrais ici , et que ce matin , je te revoyais à Slums .

- Il faut croire que cette épreuve nous a tous fait grandir et mûrir rapidement , non ? rétorqua son disciple . Mais je dois avoue que , moi-même , je m'étonne . Je ne déjà pas survivre à l'insurrection , ni à la bataille contre les Homonculus et encore moins me retrouver à reconstruire mon pays .

- Ou de "pactiser" avec les Amestris ?

- J'ai plus de discernement à présent . Je crois que le moment est venu de tout recommencer à zéro ... soupira lourdement Scar , créant une fumée dans l'air frais de la nuit . Et de montrer que ces bras peuvent faire autre chose que détruire .

- Comptes-tu utiliser l'alchimie ? sourcilla Dalil .

- Je ne crois pas que nous soyons tous prêts à utiliser ce procédé ... Et je crois bien qu'il est préférable de tout construire de nos mains , également . Je n'ai pas oublié ce que mon père m'a appris autrefois , je pense pouvoir me rendre utile sur le chantier .

- Sage décision . J'ai hâte de voir ce que va donner la suite pour toi , "Scar" .

- J'avoue être assez curieux de voir ce qui va se dérouler également ." , laissa échapper l'Ishbal à cicatrice , contemplant les étoiles éclatantes dans la toile bleutée de la nuit en compagnie de son ancien Maître .

* * *

**Note - étoilée - de l'auteur :**

Y'en a de la discussion dans ce chapitre . Malgré ce qui peut sembler , je trouve que Scar peut se montrer plutôt loquace quand il veut et même , je pense qu'il a changé psychologiquement et dans son comportement en revenant à Ishbal , c'est pourquoi je l'ai fait plus bavard . C'est aussi que c'est plus facile pour moi d'expliquer sa manière de voir les choses par la dialogue ( C'est l'influence des oeuvres de Platon ça ...). Marian , c'est un prénom polonais , mais bon , j'aime bien beaucoup .

La musique de ce chapitre est _" Broken Pieces "_ d'Apocalyptica en duo avec Lacey de Flyleaf ( le dernier album de ces Finlandais est OH YEAH) .


	17. Morceaux de vie

C'est les vacances !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Reila-**_

* * *

A nouveau caché derrière ses lunettes , il se tourna une dernière fois sur le chantier Ishbal qu'il quittait pour deux semaines . Alors que Marcoh lui faisait un signe d'au revoir de la main , Miles s'autorisa un sourire fugace avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir pour le train qui l'attendait ,en compagnie d'autres ouvriers . Alors qu'il approchait de la locomotive verte , il remarqua , ou plutôt entendit Marie Grant , un peu plus loin .

Plus tard , alors que le train s'élançait à travers l'Est d'Amestris , Jethro Miles cherchait encore une place libre parmi les hommes en uniforme lorsqu'il avisant un siège vacant à côté de sa collègue . Le regard que lui lança celle-ci ayant des airs de permission , il prit place à côté d'elle après avoir placé ses bagages au-dessus d'eux . Bien qu'elle soit moins âgée et moins grande que lui , il fallait admettre qu'elle l'intimidait , un peu comme le Général Armstrong . A ceci près que Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant était bien plus susceptible que ne l'était Olivia Armstrong , comme les reproches qu'elle avait adressés plus tôt à un des ouvriers l'attestaient . Miles fut extirpé brusquement de ses pensées quand sa voisine lui demanda :

" - Ça se passe bien ici pour vous , Commandant Miles ?"

Surpris par son vouvoiement , il lui fallut quelques secondes avant de répondre :

" - Oui , et vous donc ?

- Les ouvriers sont des lopettes . Ils ne supportent pas que je puisse donner de la voix sur eux . Mais sinon , c'est plutôt tranquille .

- Vous êtes connue pour ne pas laisser reposer vos cordes vocales , en même temps , se permit-il de faire remarquer à la jeune femme qui affichait un air bougon .

- Dans l'Ouest , face à Creta , mieux vaut ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds , Miles . Comme à chaque frontière , d'ailleurs , on ne pense pas comme ça à Briggs ? " La loi du plus fort" ?

- Vous avez sans doute raison , sourit-il . Nous semblons bien violents par rapport à ceux travaillant au milieu de terres . Mais ils ne savent pas le danger que nous devons affronter chaque jour .

- Ni ce qu'ils nous doivent . Je ne compte pas le nombre de fois où mes cordes vocales sur-entraînées m'ont permis d'éviter un bain de sang dans mon secteur . Les pourparlers du temps de Bradley n'étaient rien d'autre que des paroles hurlées en l'air . Mon remplaçant , marmonna Marie en allumant la cigarette qu'elle cherchait depuis quelques minutes , a plutôt intérêt à avoir une bonne gorge s'il veut se faire entendre par le camp d'en face .

- Chez nous , c'était plutôt le regard du Général Armstrong qui nous a permis d'éviter le pire . Ca et les canons du Fort de Briggs . Mais rien de cela ne nous sera utile à Ishbal .

- Peut-être que si , remarqua Marie , pensant qu'il était temps de mettre Miles au courant des avertissements du Mustang , que sa camarade lui avait glissés peu de temps avant qu'elle ne quitte le chantier .

- Comment ça ? sourcilla le métis .

- Et bien ... "

* * *

" Merci docteur Marcoh !" lui lança un de ses patients , quittant la tente médicale où officiait le médecin .

Remarquant qu'il était l'heure de sa pause , l'homme s'assit sur une des chaises de son cabinet de fortune , grimaçant sous la douleur qui vrillant de plus en plus son dos avec l'âge . Il était loin de s'imaginer revenir à Ishbal depuis la fin de l'insurrection , cependant , il fallait croire que la vie réservait de grandes surprises à chacun . Timothy Marcoh se rappela les douloureux souvenirs qu'il avait de cette guerre , et les horreurs que lui-même et Knox avaient pu commettre . Les corps calcinés , écorchés , explosés , les yeux vides de toute vie , la bouche ensanglantée d'un sang froid dans leurs veines , entassés comme de vulgaires carcasses pourrissantes de bétails dans le recoin d'un laboratoire des horreurs , ne cessaient de hanter sa mémoire . Ses mains même qui , à présent , soignaient les gens avaient autrefois servi à les tuer , pour "le progrès scientifique" . Balivernes . Ce n'étaient rien d'autre que ... des atrocités . Le sang qu'il avait fait couler ne quitterait jamais la peau de ses mains , il ne pourrait jamais se pardonner ou l'oublier . Mais , peut-être qu'en aidant les survivants Ishbals , il pouvait démontrer au monde et surtout à lui-même que le titre de "médecin" qu'il avait gagné par ses études , ne devait en aucun cas être associé à ses actes antérieurs . De fil en aiguilles , il songea aux Rockbell : c'était peut-être eux les médecins les plus dignes qui avaient pu venir à Ishbal à l'époque . Puis , ses pensées se tournèrent vers Knox , qui refusait à tout prix qu'on le traite en tant que tel : " De mon point de vue , pour tout ce que j'ai fait , je ne suis plus un médecin , mais un boucher ." , avait-il maugréé lorsqu'ils s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois , sur le champ de bataille . Un boucher qui traitait la viande humaine , froide : entre les steaks et les macchabées de la morgue , il n'y avait pas si grande différence , selon lui.

" Docteur Marcoh ?" l'appela soudain une voix douce .

Il se releva brusquement , se rendant compte qu'il avait presque oublié de respirer pendant que ses souvenirs lui revenaient en masse : il rencontra le regard du Lieutenant Nelson , qu'il avait rencontrée à plusieurs reprises .

" - Oui ?

- Mmm ... Par rapport aux corps que nous avons pu retrouver à Yohva et dans votre quartier , est-ce que vous connaissez des ... gens susceptibles de nous aider ?

- Des légistes ? soupira-t-il .

- Voilà , ponctua-t-elle , gênée . Peut-être que Docteur Knox ...

- Non . Il a dit à Mustang qu'il ne voulait en aucun cas revenir ici . Les souvenirs d'Ishbal ne sont pas faciles à effacer , Mademoiselle . Il n'est pas encore prêt à se pardonner ce qu'il a pu faire ici ...

- Je comprends , fit-elle en opinant du chef . Merci beaucoup , en tout cas .

- Je vous en prie " , la salua-t-il avant de jeter un coup d'œil à sa montre . Il était temps de se remettre au travail : bien qu'il aidait Miles sur le chantier , il passait un jour sur deux à soigner des patients , gratuitement . Ce n'était pas l'appât du gain qui l'avait poussé à venir sur cette terre sacrée . La rédemption , peut-être .

* * *

" - Grand-mère ?

- Oui , Filiz ?

- Comment c'était ... sans nous ? Je veux dire , toi et Maman avez été séparées lors de l'insurrection , nous nous sommes retrouvées qu'il y quelques mois . Alors , je voulais te demander ...

- Si vous m'avez manqué ? finit Yasha Shan , pliant des étoffes .

- Oui , ce genre de trucs , enfin , tu vois ... hésita sa petite-fille .

- Bien sûr que vous m'avez manqué ! Il ne s'est pas passé un seul jour où je n'ai prié pour qu'Ishbala , dans toute l'étendue de ses pouvoirs , vous sauve la vie et ne vous ramène près de moi . Tu étais si petite à l'époque , j'avais peur qu'on puisse faire du mal à l'enfant que tu étais , ainsi qu'au seul enfant qui me restait , répondit Madame Shan .

- Nous avons réussi à nous réfugier dans un ghetto à l'Ouest . J'ai grandi dans la banlieue de Hassbourg , tandis que tu étais dans les ruines de Xerxès , m'a dit Maman , dit la jeune fille .

- Oui , avec Ivhir , un garçon de ton âge , lui précisa laconiquement sa grand-mère .

- Le garçon qui vient te saluer tous les jours ? sourcilla son interlocutrice , pliant également de larges bandes de tissu . Tu l'as connu à Xerxès ?

- Non , bien avant . J'ai été blessée par un Alchimiste d'État , ainsi que ta mère : alors que nos compatriotes l'ont recueillie , t'emportant avec eux - elle t'avait confié à un d'entre eux avant de venir me chercher chez moi - tandis que j'ai été soignée par un docteur d'Amestris , comme ce jeune garçon . Quand ils sont ... hésita-t-elle avant d'éviter ce mot , nous nous sommes enfuis vers l'Est , avec d'autres patients .

- Je suis contente de t'avoir retrouvée , Grand-Mère ! " s'exclama brusquement Filiz , passant du coq à l'âne , en serrant sa grand-mère dans ses bras , un grand sourire aux lèvres . Ouvrant la bouche en un " o" de surprise , Yasha Shan murmura un : " Moi aussi , mon enfant ... Moi aussi ."

* * *

" - Papa !

-Leïla ! s'exclama Miles en prenant sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'il avait à peine passé la porte de son nouveau foyer ; tu as beaucoup grandi , dis-moi !

- Oui ! Et je serai aussi grande que toi , plus tard ! sourit-elle du haut de ses cinq ans , une flamme dans ses yeux mauves .

- Je n'en attends pas moins . Mais , dis-moi , où es ta mère ?

- Dans la cuisine !

- D'accord . Tu nous laisses parler de trucs d'adultes ennuyeux , et aller jouer ?

- Ouiiii !"

Après avoir relâché Leïla , Jethro posa ses bagages dans l'entrée du pavillon qu'il avait acheté au début de l'année , et dont il restait encore quelques travaux à peaufiner . Machinalement , il fit l'état des lieux à voix basse , jusqu'à ce qu'un :

" Déformation professionnelle venue du chantier Ishbal , si je ne m'abuse ?" ne le tire de sa concentration .

Il sourit en voyant Orane , sa femme depuis six ans , le contempler , bras croisés , depuis le pas de porte menant à la cuisine . Miles ne l'avait pas vue depuis avril , aussi fût-il surpris de lui trouver l'air aussi fatigué , contrastant avec l'énergie et l'assurance qu'elle avait à son départ : s'approchant doucement , il lui prit le visage entre ses mains . A sa question muette , Orane lui répondit :

" - Je devrais avoir l'habitude avec ton travail de militaire mais ... C'est difficile d'avoir un travail , un enfant et une maison à s'occuper .

- Je suis désolé , s'excusa-t-il sincèrement .

- Ne le sois pas , lança sa femme d'un ton las , j'ai été mise au courant dès le premier jour des risques d'avoir une relation avec un militaire . Et même ... Ce que tu fais à Ishbal est si important à tes yeux et aux yeux de toute la population de ce pays , alors ... je ne vais pas me plaindre .

- Tu insinues que tu comptes moins que ma mission ?

- Pas du tout , rectifia-t-elle , je sais juste où est ma place . J'espère bien ne pas valoir moins qu'un chantier , non mais ! continua-t-elle d'un ton plus léger . Simplement , Leïla grandit , elle veut voir son père plus souvent . Elle se sent seule quand elle voit ses petits camarades rentrer chez eux avec leur père et leur mère alors qu'elle n'a que moi . Et aussi ... tu me manques . Même si j'ai peur que ce soit un désir égoïste ... conclut-elle , la gorge serrée , j'aimerais que tu sois ici plus souvent parce que tu me manques ..."

Jethro Miles la serra dans ses bras , passa une main dans ses cheveux . Il avait presque oublié l'odeur de sa peau , la douceur de ses yeux violets , la chaleur de son corps . Tout cela lui manquait terriblement , à lui aussi : s'il pensait à la reconstruction toute la journée , le soir tombé , il ne pouvait empêcher ses pensées de vagabonder jusqu'à sa femme et sa fille , qu'il chérissait . Contrairement à ce qu'on pouvait dire des soldats de Briggs , il n'était pas aussi insensible qu'il n'en avait l'air . Baissant son visage vers celui de sa femme , il embrassa doucement son front , puis ses lèvres , avant de lui murmurer un : " Je suis là , maintenant".

* * *

"- Vraiment , Marcoh ? Et vous pensez qu'il sera là quand ?

- Il devrait venir d'ici deux jours . Il est très compétent , aucun souci .

- De qui parle-t-on ? demanda Alice Kimblee , débarquant ainsi dans la conversation entre Coralize et Marcoh .

- Un collègue du Docteur Marcoh , un certain Monsieur Metzer .

- Georges Metzer ? De la clinique de Richmond ? s'étonna soudain la jeune femme .

- Oui , tu le connais ? répliqua son amie , piquée dans sa curiosité .

- C'était mon médecin , jusque mes 20 ans . Un homme très sympathique et enthousiaste , il va sacrément contraster avec la mission qu'il aura ici . Je ne savais pas qu'il s'y connaissait en médecine légiste .

- Il a commencé à la morgue de l'Hôpital de Central , en tant que jeune médecin , mais il a fini par en faire des cauchemars . Cependant , il est vrai que le Docteur Metzer est un peu ... fantasque , risqua Marcoh avec un air de connivence avec le Commandant Kimblee .

- Bel euphémisme ."

* * *

" - Bonsoir , Madeleine .

- Bonsoir , Mademoiselle . Joseph va prendre vos bagages , vos parents vous attendent pour dîner , vous êtes en retard , lui indiqua la vieille domestique .

- Ce n'est pas ma faute , le train a eu un léger défaut technique , nous avons dû nous arrêter quelques temps à East City ..." , grommela Marie Grant avant d'aller se laver les mains et le visage .

Une fois que ceci fut fait , elle débarqua dans la salle à manger bordeaux de la grande maison familiale : alors qu'elle prenait place à la droite de son père , sa mère lui fit remarquer :

" - Le repas était froid à cause de l'attente que tu nous as causée . Nous étions inquiets , Marie Lucie .

- Le train a eu un problème technique , je n'ai rien à voir là-dedans . Mais merci de vous inquiéter de ma santé ou de savoir si j'ai fait bon voyage .

- Marie ... soupira Amanda Grant , j'étais inquiète ...

- Adresser des reproches à sa fille n'est pas la meilleure manière de montrer l'affection qu'on lui porte , pesta le Commandant Grant , attaquant sa fine purée . Passons . Père , Mère , comment allez-vous ?

- Et bien ... commença Arthur Grant , suite à la chute du régime Bradley , j'ai des piles énormes de paperasse sur mon bureau . Et ta mère s'occupe du mieux qu'elle le peut avec ses amies .

- Du club de broderie , du club de cuisine , du club d'équitation ?

- Les trois , répondit sèchement sa mère .

- Et bien , au moins , tu as de la compagnie en plus de cet énorme bête poilue et bouclée ... Princesse . La serpillère noire qui bave .

- " La serpillère noire qui bave" comme tu dis , est un caniche royal .

- Ne commencez pas , soupira Arthur , habitué à voir sa femme et sa fille se quereller . Et toi , Marie , le chantier avance ? Et Alice va bien ?

- C'est colossal , répondit sa fille , brandissant sa fourchette dans sa direction . J'ignorais l'étendue des dégâts jusqu'à mon arrivée , on ne savait pas par quel bout commencer . Mais c'est en bonne route , je pense . Nous avons chacune notre part de chantier : je fais l'utilitaire , Alice , les maisons et Coralize s'occupe du côté humanitaire , avec l'école , principalement . Et oui , elle va bien .

- C'est tant mieux , se réjouit son père .

- C'est dommage ... laissa échapper Amanda au même moment . Toi et Alice étiez pourtant douées pour les études et l'art , je ne comprends pas comment vous avez pu abandonner tout ça pour aller vous salir dans le sable en compagnie de tous ces ... ouvriers qui doivent vous lorgner comme de la vian- ...

- Tout simplement ! cria Marie , sur les nerfs depuis qu'elle avait croisé le regard de sa génitrice . Tout simplement ... parce que je n'ai PAS eu mon diplôme d'art , et que je ne voulais pas suivre père en faisant des études de droit , et Alice , parce que son oncle a tué la moitié de la population ishbale et qu'il était et est toujours , dur pour elle de se présenter au premier péquenot qui passe sans que celui-ci la regarde comme une pestiférée ! L'armée n'est pas une voie de garage pour les ratés ou les frustrées , Mère ! Je préfère encore me salir les mains dans le sable que de rester enfermée chez moi à manger des scones avec mon thé , dans un tasse en porcelaine , avec une serpillère bavante-caniche royal à mes pieds ! MOI , au moins , j'aide ce monde à avancer , et je me fiche que cela te plaise ou non !"

Sur ce , elle claqua la porte . Puis regarda sa montre : elle avait tenu huit minutes en compagnie de sa mère . Un record .

* * *

" - Bonsoir ... entendit-elle derrière son dos tandis qu'elle brodait un sash à la lumière d'une lampe à pétrole .

- Bonsoir ... Ivhir , c'est ça ?

- Oui , et toi , tu es Filiz , c'est ça ? rétorqua-t-il en prenant place à côté d'elle .

- Si tu viens voir ma grand-mère , elle est à la maison , juste derrière , marmonna la jeune Ishbale , concentrée sur son ouvrage .

- Non , c'est toi que je viens voir , répondit timidement le jeune garçon .

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna-t-elle sans lever les yeux de sa broderie .

- Et bien ... euh ... , hésita Ivhir en se tortillant sur son siège . Madame Shan m'a beaucoup parlé de toi pendant qu'on était à Xerxès et euuh ... Hum ... Quand je suis venu la revoir quand on est arrivés ici , je t'ai vue dans la cour et ... Je t'ai trouvée très très jolie ... Alors ... Je voulais savoir si ... Tu voulais ...

- Sortir avec toi ? le coupa-t-elle en relevant le regard .

- Quelque chose comme ça , dit-il , visiblement gêné .

- Ma grand-mère me dit le plus grand bien de toi , Ivhir . Mais je ne te connais pas autant qu'elle , et je ne vais pas me jeter dans les bras du premier garçon venu .

- Je ne suis pas comme les autres garçons ! s'emporta-t-il avant de baisser le regard , désappointé . Enfin , je crois que je ferais tout aussi bien de partir ..."

A peine quelques seconde après que le jeune homme ait passé la porte , Alice Kimblee entra et lâcha un :

" - Tu as été bien sèche avec ce garçon .

- Alice ... soupira Filiz . Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec les hommes . Vous avez dit ça à Coralize , il y a deux semaines , et je suis d'accord avec vous .

- Nos situations sont bien différentes : tu as 16 ans , moi 26 , ce qui fait que si , moi , je sors avec un homme , ce sera tout de suite considéré comme sérieux vu qu'aux yeux de la société , il est "temps que je me marie" . Et aussi , je suis militaire et chef de chantier ici , si je commets l'erreur de tomber dans les bras d'un homme , je te laisse imaginer les problèmes ... expliqua-t-elle .

- Et bien , il ne m'intéresse pas . J'ai encore le temps avant de voir quel genre de garçon me plaît : pour l'instant , e m'attache surtout à faire de mon mieux pour faire revivre ma civilisation . Je pense que c'est plus important , argumenta la jeune fille .

- C'est tout à fait sage de ta part . Mais tu ne veux même pas lui laisser une chance ?

- Non . Et vous ne laissez aucune chose à un homme non plus ? Ce n'est pourtant pas les prétendants qui manquent , à ce qui circule .

- Des rumeurs de Khrava ?

- Oui . Mais je n'y crois pas . Khrava est un homme amer , il est né comme ça . Ma mère disait souvent qu'il était tellement repoussant qu'il devait avoir de l'acide dans les veines . C'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais été marié et qu'il méprise les femmes . Il ne porte pas non plus les Moines sans son cœur , vu qu'il en a été expulsé à ses 15 ans , avec son caractère violent . Il ne leur a jamais pardonné .

- Un homme charmant , en somme , nota ironiquement Alice .

- Tout à fait , continua Filiz , finissant sa broderie . Mieux vaut l'éviter , cependant , cela n'empêche certaines victimes de la guerre d'être d'accord avec lui avec ce qui concerne votre venue et vous-mêmes . Il dit que ...

- Je n'ai pas très envie de le savoir , la coupa la militaire .

- C'est peut-être mieux . Toujours est-il que , poursuivit-elle en se levant , je pense qu'il faut mieux que je garde la tête froide par rapport aux garçons ."

* * *

" - C'est mon garçon ! Richard ! Il est beau , n'est-ce pas ? Célibataire , qui plus est !"

Marie ne savait pas qui était le vieux fou qui lui brandissait le portrait de son enfant sous le nez depuis dix minutes , toujours était-il qu'il commençait sérieusement à le lui chauffer les oreilles . Elle finit par exploser :

" - Mais lâchez-moi ! Je n'en ai strictement rien à battre de votre fiston ! J'ai d'autres responsabilités que de me maquer avec le gosse d'un type rencontré dans un train ! Richard Trucbidule !

- Richard Metzer .

- Sympa comme nom , moi c'est Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant , ça en jette aussi . Bon , maintenant , si vous voulez bien la boucler , ça m'aiderait .

- J'ai aussi de très beaux neveux , Mademoiselle , vous savez !

- Ne me forcez pas à me servir de mon arme de service sur vous , Monsieur Metzer ..."

La menace semblant refroidir son interlocuteur , elle repensa à la conversation qu'elle avait plus tôt le matin , avec son père .

_" - Tu pourras dire quelque chose à Alice de ma part ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Tu sais que le gouvernement demande à ce que nous faisons des enquêtes sur les personnages liés aux .. Homonculus ?_

_- Oui , et ?_

_- Il est fort possible que nous ayons à faire une grosse enquête sur l'Alchimiste Écarlate et sur elle-même . Pour savoir si elle était au courant de ce qui se passait , si elle cache quelque chose ..._

_- Ça sent mauvais , dis-moi ._

_- Si elle n'a rien à se reprocher , elle n'a rien à craindre . Elle a bien le numéro de mon cabinet ?_

_- Oui , Arthur Grant , Avocat , Tralala . Dis , osa-t-elle soudain , tu crois comme Maman que je ne suis bonne à rien ?_

_- Ta mère a juste du mal à digérer le fait qu'une jeune femme puisse se plaire dans l'armée . Pour ma part , je pense que tu es assez grande pour faire tes propres choix et que , quoique tu fasses , si ça te plaît , j'en suis heureux , sourit Arthur ._

_- Merci , Papa , fit-elle en retour . Cependant , je ne crois pas rester plus longtemps . Je vais vous gâcher les fêtes ._

_- Je suis désolé que tu ne restes pas plus longtemps , Marie . J'espère qu'un jour , ta mère et toi vous entendrez mieux ._

_-Moi aussi ."_

Elle aura tenté une nouvelle fois de se faire une place dans sa famille , encore un échec . Entre sa mère qui tenait à tout prix à en faire une parfaite maîtresse de maison et son père parfois trop laxiste , seul son grand-père lui avait instauré un juste milieu . Grand-père , grand-oncle plutôt . Sa mère était en réalité la fille de Julia Comanche , sœur de Jolio : celle-ci étant décédée brusquement , elle avait confié la garde de sa fille à son frère . C'était peut-être de cette absence de présence maternelle que venait le besoin de sa mère de la surprotéger . Marie voyait plutôt ça comme une forme d'aliénation , or , elle voulait vivre par elle-même. Peu importe ce qu'on en dirait derrière son dos .

* * *

" Papa ! Je veux ça !

- Encore ? Tu vas finir par me ruiner ... sourit Miles .

- Jethro , c'est la Fête des Enfants aujourd'hui ..." soupira Orane tandis que Leïla entraînait son père à travers les rayons des Galeries de East City et qu'elle les suivait d'un bon pas .

Ils avaient beaucoup discuté hier soir , après le repas . Bien sûr , elle ne pouvait pas l'empêcher d'aller à Ishbal , ni d'y rester pour son travail . Elle savait pertinemment qu'il était important pour lui d'être là bas , sur les terres de son grand-père , et elle ne voulait pas l'empêcher d'aller se confronter à sa propre contradiction , étant militaire et ishbal . Orane voulait seulement qu'il appelle plus souvent , qu'il écrive plus souvent , à défaut de pouvoir l'avoir près d'elle . Il lui manquait tout autant qu'elle lui manquait , lui avait-il dit : elle le savait . Mais , malgré tout , ses promesses et ses preuves d'amour ne pouvaient pas empêcher sa fille d'être jalouse de ses amis qui voyaient leur papa tous les soirs ,ou de pleurer parce que son père lui manquait . Regardant Leïla pointer du doigt une énorme sucette rouge qui lui faisait envie , elle sourit et décida de profiter de l'instant présent .

* * *

De son côté , Coralize contemplait l'horizon quand Marcoh arriva derrière elle . Elle lui demanda :

" - Pourquoi ne rentrez-vous pas chez vous non plus , Docteur ?

- Je n'ai personne , ni femme , ni enfants .

- Oh . Et vos parents ?

- Ils vivent dans un petit village dans le Nord , c'est assez difficile à relier en train . Et ils ne m'ont jamais vraiment pardonné le fait que je quitte le foyer familial pour vivre à Central , répondit-il simplement . Et vous ?

- Mes parents sont décédés dans un accident de voiture quand j'avais trois ans .

- C'est triste .

- Pas vraiment . Je n'ai pas de souvenirs d'eux , et j'ai vécu dans un petit orphelinat très animé . Peut-être que si je me rappelais d'eux , de leurs visages et de bons moments passés avec eux , je serais plus triste , comme Alice . Mais je ne souhaite à personne de perdre ses parents .

- Personne ne souhaite perdre les gens auxquels on tient , dit sagement Marcoh .

- Heureusement , je ne risque pas de perdre Marie ou Alice , elles sont solides , nota Coralize . Et vous , à qui tenez vous ?

- A toute l'humanité . Mais si je pense comme vous , c'est à dire comme quoi les gens auxquels on tient sont ceux auxquels on tient beaucoup , je dois dire que je dois beaucoup à Scar .

- Vraiment ? s'exclama-t-elle .

- Oui , c'est lui qui m'a permis de me confronter à mon passé à Ishbal et à avancer sur mon propre chemin .

- C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien , alors . Je crois qu'il va être l'heure de dîner , vous venez m'aider à mettre la table ?

- Volontiers , répondit Marcoh en se relevant . Aie , mon dos !"

* * *

"- Vous descendez ici aussi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je suis Georges Metzer , médecin légiste , et je viens à Ishbal aider Timothy Marcoh . Et vous , vous êtes le Commandant Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant , n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui . J'espère que notre relation se développera mieux qu'elle n'a commencé ." , conclut Marie avant de descendre du wagon .

Emportant des cartons que la locomotive avait apportés avec elle dans la cave , Alice Kimblee les entreposa dans un coin avant de remonter au rez-de-chaussée .

" - Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ses cartons ? demanda Scar d'un ton amusé qui rentrait d'une entrevue avec Dalil .

- Surprise pour la Nouvelle Année ." répondit-elle laconiquement avant de s'éclipser à l'étage .

* * *

**Note - festive - de l'auteur :**

Et bien , voilà le nouveau chapitre qui n'est pas centré sur Alice ou Scar , ça change . Je l'ai fait en deux heures cet aprem' après trois semaines de longue réflexion . Je suis pas très contente de la fin , mais sinon , ça cadre avec l'idée que j'ai des persos , même si je mets un nouvel OC .

Après , rajout de complications , déjà que je me perds parfois moi-même toute seule , je suis maso .

Les prénoms ! Leïla , c'est à cause de la chanson que j'écoutais ( _The GazettE_) , Orane est le prénom d'une fille que je connais , Jethro parce que j'aime bien ( et que NCIS , c'est cool) , Richard & Georges , pour le fun .

Peace & Love !


	18. Souvenirs contrastés

Des filles , du sable , du fun !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- I don't Care-**_

* * *

Cela faisait à présent une semaine que le Docteur Metzer était arrivé , en même temps que le Commandant Grant : avec leurs compétences de médecin , ils avaient tous deux été capables de déterminer l'âge , le sexe , et les causes de la mort des différents corps retrouvés , permettant à certaines familles de faire enfin leur deuil . Pendant ce temps , sur le chantier , on était surtout occupé à chercher de quoi construire des cercueils présentables .

" - Ça peut paraître stupide comme question mais est-ce que quelqu'un s'y connait un minimum dans le domaine des pompes funèbres ?" lâcha Coralize , chez qui cette question trottait dans la tête depuis la veille , sans parvenir à trouver de réponse correcte .

A ces mots , la dizaine d'hommes alentour se turent et se tournèrent vers James , lequel s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'expliquer :

" - Ma famille tient un funérarium dans East City , mon père voulait que je continue l'entreprise , mais ce n'était pas un domaine dans lequel j'étais très à l'aise ...

- Vous dormiez au milieu des cercueils ? ironisa Marie , dont le caractère grincheux était encore plus fort tôt le matin .

- Je ne pense pas que James soit Oliver Twist , tu sais .

- Ouais , mais n'empêche , c'est encore plus malsain que d'avoir un alchimiste d'Etat dans sa famille ça , avoir sa famille qui bosse au milieu de macchabées . Non ? Parce qu'encore , quand j'étais petite , tu avais la classe en ayant un alchimiste d'État dans ta famille . Maintenant , tout le monde est genre " Ha ... Euuuh ... Il doit être doué alors !" . Une mauvaise foi abominable , répondit sèchement sa collègue . Ce n'est pas à moi , et encore moins à eux , que leur incombe la responsabilité des actes des alchimistes d'Etat qu'on peut avoir dans notre famille .

- Sans doute , éructa Ulrich , mais il est normal qu'ils puissent se sentir mal à l'aise . Ils ne peuvent pas savoir si vous soutenez leurs actes ou si les réfutez . Et , au vu de ce que nos familles ont fait ici , il est assez naturel de nous sentir tous un peu coupables ."

Scar qui était venu récemment aider sur le chantier suite au fait qu'il ait quitté l'ordre des Moines , les écoutait tout en découpant du bois . Bien sûr , peu des hommes de l'armée lui parlaient , à part James qui semblait vouloir la bonne entente de tous , et également d'un homme droit . Il s'y était préparé , et s'en accommodait : après tout , ce n'était pas plus désagréables que ça d'être un peu tranquille . La discussion - qui dégénérait en dispute - lui rappelait ce que lui avait dit le Commandant Kimblee à plusieurs reprises . Même s'il avait d'abord pensé à de la lâcheté , le fait d'entendre son amie parler dans les mêmes termes qu'elle le poussait plutôt à croire à un besoin de se détacher de cette image de famille "souillée" .

" - Mais merde , vous voulez qu'on fasse quoi de plus ? J'allais pas m'excuser pour des choses que je n'ai pas faites ! S'il y avait besoin d'excuses , ce serait Jolio qui les aurait faites ! Et vous avez l'air bien à dire ' Moi , j'aurais tué personne !' : vous croyez qu'on vous demandait votre avis ? Non , on vous envoie là-bas , si vous voulez survivre , il faut tuer l'autre , bien que ce soit la règle la plus cruelle mais pourtant tacite qui existe !

- Marie , j'ignorais que mon oncle avait pris possession de ton corps pendant la nuit , l'interrompit une voix encore un peu ensommeillée . Vous savez , Ulrich , mon père est mort pour ce genre de principes , et je ne pense pas que les Ishbals qu'il répugnait à tuer ont survécu tout de même . Mon père pensait qu'aucun enjeu ne valait la peine d'enlever des vies , et il a tenu à cette idée jusqu'au bout , en préférant perdre la sienne , tandis que mon oncle était bien conscient que , sur le champ de bataille , rien ne compte d'autre que sa propre survie , et que ceux qui refusaient d'accepter cette réalité n'y avaient pas leur place . Cependant , je rejoins Marie dans l'idée que je n'ai pas à m'excuser pour lui . Et que voulez-vous que nous fassions de plus à part venir ici et aider à reconstruire cette région , pour "nous faire pardonner" ?"

Alice Kimblee s'assit entre Coralize et Marie et commença à poncer un bois abîmé , sous les yeux médusés de ceux qui l'entouraient : c'était seulement la seconde fois qu'elle parlait de son oncle publiquement , ce qui restait surprenant . Eux-mêmes l'avaient abordée pour la première fois avec une boule d'anxiété dans le creux de ventre , celle-ci ayant disparu progressivement au fil des semaines , se rendant compte qu'elle était fort différente de l'idée qu'ils se faisaient de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate . Seulement , en l'entendant expliquer ainsi la manière de penser de son oncle , une forme de peur leur revenait : et si elle n'était pas si différente de lui ? A ce moment , un jeune garçon appela Scar pour lui demander de l'aider à aller chercher d'autres planches déjà traitées et , ils partirent .

" - Enfin , tout ceci me rappelle un beau matin de 22 Mai , pas vous , Comanche ? C'était la première fois que je me levais de bonne heure pour faire une autopsie .

- Très drôle , grogna Marie .

- Ah oui ! sourit Coralize , avant d'expliquer à ses hommes alentour : c'est le jour où on a retrouvé le corps de Jolio Comanche dans le canal de St Williams Street .

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous avoir choquée tant que ça , remarqua Léon.

- Et bien , disons que je m'y étais préparée psychologiquement et que j'ai bien encaissé le choc !

- On ... peut dire ça . Ou pas . Tu m'as réveillée en insultant Scar de tous les noms et en hurlant que tu allais " lui faire bouffer ses dents" .

- Et après , tu m'as collé une beigne . Et on a été travailler dans la joie et la bonne humeur . Et les nausées de Coralize qui a l'estomac fragile , ce qui était compréhensible vu l'aspect du corps .

- C'est bon , c'est pas comme si j'avais à voir des cadavres tous les jours . Et ensuite , j'ai pété un câble , je crois .

- Oui , tu as dit qu'on était " tous des malades ! Entre l'autre qui a perdu son grand-père et qui s'en fout , l'autre qu'est la nièce d'un taré qui pète les gens à tout-va , le cadavre qui ressemble à un steak tartare et le fait qu'on doit poursuivre un espèce d'Ishbal exploseur de gens lui aussi, j'en ai maaaaarre !"

- Vraiment ? Je me suis calmée quand même , même si je ne sais plus comment .

- Alice t'a assommée avec un pavé qui avait volé dans le combat de la veille .

- Ça explique la bosse que j'avais .

- Et oui , conclut Alice , contemplant la face à présent polie de sa planche . Comme quoi , on ne s'ennuie pas tant que ça dans notre secteur .

- J'ignorais qu'on pouvait trouver ce genre d'enquête festif , souligna James . Ni que le Commandant Kimblee pouvait perdre son calme .

- Maintenant , vous le savez , répondit laconiquement Marie . Enfin , il faut bien garder un semblant de bonne humeur face à des situations morbides , vous ne faites pas des choses comme ça aux pompes funèbres ?

- Si , mon père avait pour habitude de chanter des chansons paillardes avant d'aller travailler , sourit James . Il disait que l'ambiance était déjà suffisamment difficile sans qu'il n'en rajoute .

- Bonne idée , souligna Coralize . Sinon , maintenant qu'on a de jolies planches , comment on les assemble ?

- Pour ça , laissez-nous faire , j'ai déjà expliqué aux hommes présents ici comment faire . Et je crois que vous avez besoin d'un bon café , non ?

- James . , lança soudainement Alice en se levant , provoquant un sursaut chez le dénommé . Vous avez un ton paternaliste , vous vous en rendez compte , et je dois vous rappeler que suis votre supérieure . Mais , en même temps , je n'ai rien contre du café , donc , nous allons y aller , et merci à vous , conclut-elle en souriant . Allez hop !"

* * *

De son côté , Scar revenait avec ses planches et commença à se mettre au travail . Les leçons que lui avait inculquées son père lui revenaient en mémoire au fur et à mesure que ses doigts touchaient le bois . Alors qu'il commençait l'assemblage , James vint l'aider , baissant les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'il dise :

" - Vous allez bien ?

- Hum ... Oui , répondit Scar, surpris qu'on s'inquiète de lui de cette façon . Pourquoi ?

- Parce que les hommes ici ont peur de vous , alors , ça ne doit pas être facile d'être avec nous au lieu d'être avec vos amis comme avant .

- Peur de moi ?

- A cause de ce que vous avez fait il y a quelques années . Nos supérieures viennent d'évoquer votre affaire , ils doivent y cogiter . Mais , rassurez-vous , ce n'était pas du tout sur un ton dramatique .

- Et vous , vous n'avez pas peur ? lui demanda l'Ishbal , croisant le regard vert de James .

- Non , car je sais que vous un homme bien . Par contre , je vais vous aider un peu , même si vous savez la technique , vous avez un peu de mal avec la pratique .

- Merci ."

* * *

" - Merci pour le café .

- De rien , dit Alice , prenant sa propre tasse . Je vous ai jamais remerciées au fait .

- De ? S'étonna Coralize .

- D'être avec moi sans me juger et sans m'avoir jugée par rapport à ma famille . C'est à vous que je dois le fait d'être la personne que je suis aujourd'hui . Chacun est la personne qu'il est grâce à quelqu'un d'autre . Isolé , l'être humain ne pourrait jamais avancer .

- J't'en prie , firent ses amies .

- N'empêche , rappeler ces anecdotes me remet en pleine figure qu'on est parfois bizarres, ponctua le Commandant Comanche . Pour changer de sujet , on est en congé forcé pour la matinée là , non ? Je pense retourner me coucher une heure ou deux , le temps que tout ça avance .

- Moi aussi . Je me suis levée car je pensais être occupée au point de ne pas avoir le temps de penser à mon manque de sommeil , dit Coralize en baillant , mais là , tout me revient ... Donc à plus , Blanche-Neige !

- Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça !" pesta-t-elle alors qu'elles s'éloignaient .

Prenant sa tasse bleue roi dans sa main gauche , elle leva les yeux vers le ciel : il était d'un bleu très pâle , avec de fins nuages qui le parcouraient , poussés par un vent léger . Malgré le soleil blanc de l'hiver , le fond de l'air était froid , et elle ne devait le fait d'avoir chaud qu'à son gros pull bleu marine . Nonchalamment , elle fit basculer sa chaise d'avant en arrière , le nez et les yeux pointés vers l'horizon encore en ruine quand soudain , elle se sentit tomber en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'une main ne rattrape son siège .

" - 'Chacun est la personne qu'il est grâce à quelqu'un d'autre ' , n'est-ce pas ? cita Scar qui tenait toujours la chaise . Je suppose que je dois aussi me sentir visé .

- Vous pensez ? demanda Alice , la tête penchée en arrière pour regarder le visage de l'Ishbal au dessus d'elle . Slimane a fait beaucoup de choses pour vous , non ?

- Pas que pour moi , pour tout ce pays . Et il n'y a pas que lui , il y a Miles , May Chang ...

- May Chang ?

- Un jeune elixirologiste de Xing . Il y a aussi Marcoh , à qui je dois le fait d'avoir pu utiliser les pouvoirs que mon frère m'a laissé .

- Il m'a dit qu'il vous devait beaucoup également , lui apprit-elle en reprenant une gorgée de café noir . C'est quelqu'un de bien , comme vous .

- Peut-être pas tant que ça , le contredit-il en s'asseyant . James a dit que vous aviez parlé de moi , sur un ton "loin d'être dramatique" , ça veut dire quoi ?

- Il est bien bavard , ce James ."

Et elle n'arriva pas à finir sa phrase car un fou rire la prit . Elle avait un rire très clair , franc , incontrôlable mais si sincère que Scar n'avait pas envie d l'arrêter , comme lorsque ses collègues lui avaient provoqué cette hilarité , il y a quelques mois . Des larmes lui venaient aux à force de rire , et elle arriva très difficilement à se calmer pour s'excuser , avant de continuer:

" - Disons que Marie m'avait réveillée brusquement , et que cela me met dans une drôle d'humeur où tout me paraît soudain risible , même ce qui ne l'est pas . Mais , bon , comme le dit Coralize : 'Mieux vaut rire pour des choses pas drôles que rire pour des choses pas tristes !'

- Par contre , l'interrompit l'Ishbal , comment se fait-il que le Commandant Grant ait été mêlée à cette affaire ?

- Deux semaines plus tôt , elle avait manqué de crever l'oeil d'un diplomate de Creta qui l'énervait . On l'a éloignée un moment de la frontière pour qu'elle se calme les nerfs , mais quand son grand-père est mort , elle a tenu à participer . Elle est restée quelques moi et est repartie ensuite .

- Je vois . Je ne suis pas fier de ce que j'ai fait , vous savez .

- Je n'en doute pas , fit Alice , soudain redevenue sérieuse . Par contre , vous , vous ne riez jamais ?

- Rarement, disons que ces dernières années , je n'en ai pas tellement eu l'occasion . Je commence à peine à retrouver des raisons de sourire , c'est un bon début , non ?

- Très bon début . Est-ce que ça avance du côté de James et vous autres ?

- Oui , ça devrait être fini pour cet après-midi .

- Et par contre , le reste de la cérémonie se passe comment ?

- Les Moines vont bénir et prier pour les âmes en gardant les corps toute cette nuit , jusqu'à demain matin à l'aube où ils seront enterrés derrière le Monastère . Il n'est pas nécessaire que vous veniez y assister si vous n'en avez pas envie , précisa-t-il .

- Si , il le faut , car , après tout , c'est de la faute de mes compatriotes que cette cérémonie a lieu , donc ... c'est le moins que je puisse faire ." énonça Alice , reposant brusquement sa tasse.

* * *

_" - C'est dégueu ! Je crois que j'vais vomir là ..._

_- C'est dégueu de l'avoir tué comme ça , c'est pas classe de finir en steak tartare ..._

_- C'est dégueu de devoir voir ça avant d'être totalement réveillée , j'ai l'impression de cauchemarder ..._

_- Kimblee , tu trouves pas qu'il pourrait au moins exploser les gens proprement ? Je te demande à toi car tu dois t'y connaître a minima ._

_- Et bien , c'est pas vraiment une explosion , c'est une deconstruction de la chair humaine , ce qui s'apparentrait plus à une implosion . Enfin , c'est pas beau à voir . Et encore , il l'a tué dans l'eau , ce qui fait qu'on a pas de grosse gerbes de sang un peu partout ._

_- En parlant de gerbe , y'a pas un seau pour Nelson ? J'ai l'impression qu'elle devient verte ._

_- T'occupe ..! Ca va mieux maintenant que vous avez recouvert le cadavre ... Il l'a donc tué dans l'eau ?_

_- Apparemment , vu ce que le légiste a dit . Pourquoi ?_

_- Faudra m'expliquer où Scar a appris à nager alors , c'est pas dans le désert Ishbal que tu dois trouver où apprendre ça ..."_

* * *

_" Oh , 'j'ai vu un Ishbal avec une cicatrice sur le front correspondant au signalement , mais je n'ai pas osé le dire tout de suite , de crainte d'avoir commis une méprise ' ! Quelle méprise ? Vu toutes les affiches de recherche dans le pays , c'est pas tellement possible de le confrondre ! s'exclama Alice , levant les yeux d'une pile de dossiers ._

_- Ha mais , moi , des Ishbals avec une cicatrice sur le front , j'en vois partout , tout le temps . Faut pas croire ... ironisa Marie , elle aussi plongé dans divers compte-rendus et procès verbaux ._

* * *

_- Il est drôlement grand , vous trouvez pas ? demanda Coralize , ajustant son fusil alors que Scar se battait contre le FullMetal Alchemist ._

_- Enfin , il paraît que le FullMetal est minuscule ... fit remarquer Marie , assise au bord du toit où elles avaient une vue imprenable sur le combat et très utile au ca soù elle devraient tirer sur l'Ishbal ._

_- Il n'empêche qu'il est impressionant . Mieux vaut pas le rater si on obtient la permission de tirer ._

_- Tu tirerais , Alice ?_

_- Non . Je ... Disons qu'il est très loin de ce que j'imaginais au départ , quand il a commencé à faire parler de lui . Il a des raisons très fortes qui le poussent à cette vendetta , mais celle-ci est tient surtout de la vengeance aveugle . Cependant , je ne me sens pas le tuer ... Je sens qu'il nous réserve des surprises . Et une telle détermination , c'est plutôt admirable ._

_- Toi aussi , alors ... Nous avons le même flair , nota Marie , regardant les oiseaux s'envoler un peu plus loin ._

_- Karma familial !_

* * *

Coralize finit par se réveiller et tituba jusqu'à la salle de bains se mettre de l'eau fraîche sur le visage , avant de regarder sa montre : il était 11h10 . Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas repensé à l'affaire Scar : quand on l'avait affectée à cette affaire , elle avait eu peur , pour elle et pour ses collègues . Pour elle , il fallait que cet homme paie pour ses actes , ceux-ci étant criminels , et surtout , il risquait de vouloir faire du mal à la famille des Alchimistes d'État en plus de faire du mal à eux-mêmes , comme l'avait dit un rapport provenant de East City , disant que Scar avait voulu tuer Alphonse Elric en même temps que son frère Edward . Elle n'avait pas tellement réfléchi à ses motivations , sauf quelques minutes , pour les trouver bien vaines : ce n'était pas en tuant ses bourreaux qu'il allait récupérer sa famille et sa vie d'avant l'insurrection . Mais ce n'était pas le cas d'Alice et Marie , qui arrivaient à le cerner mieux qu'elle : Commandant Comanche avait utilisé sa règle favorite : la loi du Talion , "oeil pour oeil , dent pour dent" , tandis que le Commandant Kimblee pensait plutôt à la douleur qu'il devait ressentir et qu'il n'arrivait à exprimer que par la destruction . Coralize n'avait pas compris son point de vue , jusqu'à ce qu'elle dise :

_" Mon oncle fonctionnait un peu comme ça . Il a perdu son frère à cause des principes de celui-ci et par la main des Ishbals : le choc psychologique d'une perte violente peut entraîner vers la vengeance voire la folie . Il est à suppose que si mo père était revenu en vie , mon oncle serait resté bien plus calme . Mais , dès qu'il a dû subir cette perte , il s'est construit à l'opposé de Gaspard :, un peu en symétrie : il admire les gens qui ont des principes et n'y faiblissent pas , mais alors des principes qui sont en cohésion avec leur mission , ce que mon père ne faisait pas . En tant que soldat , il devait tuer des vies et non en sauver , ce qui est le devoir d'un militaire . La mission de mon oncle ayant été d'exterminer les Ishbals , selon le principes même de l'obéissance à l'État , il l'a fait . Il n'y a pas de logique plus simple que celle entre le principe du devoir d'un soldat et l'application de ce principe , même pour des buts aussi atroces . Pour Scar , perdre sa terre et sa famille à cause des Alchimistes d'Etat mérite que ceux-ci subissent une perte totale : celle de leur propre existence , ce qui provoquerait aussi un deuil dans leur famille . Malgré tout , il faut espérer que cette suite de vengeance s'arrête là . C'est pourquoi j'ai demandé à Marie de tenter de le comprendre et de ne pas faire se mettre elle aussi à chercher vengeance . Tu comprends ?"_

Et bien , non , elle ne comprenait pas trop . Mais maintenant qu'elle travaillait en collaboration avec Scar , elle devait reconnaître qu'il n'était pas un mauvais gars , même s'il lui parlait peu , il lui parlait bien .

* * *

" Mettez-les ici , s'il vous plaît " indiqua Dalil , en pointant du doigt la salle principale du Monastère , afin que la quinzaine de corps découverts lors des travaux puissent y être déposés . Il pensait que Scar aurait été là pour l'épauler dans cette cérémonie , mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence que celui-ci avait choisi un autre chemin : le sien . Le Moine se tourna alors vers les jeunes recrues , se demandant laquelle d'entre elles serait susceptible de pouvoir remplacer Scar , afin de se dire qu'il n'avait pas à être remplacé . Moine ou non , il avait gardé sa sagesse et ses principes . Soupirant , il alla chercher l'encensoir grâce auquel les âmes allaient être purifiées . Sur sa lancée , sa réflexion le mena à la discussion qu'il avait eu il y a quelque temps avec le Commandant Kimblee : faudrait-il changer les principes religieux ? Bien sûr , le changement était de mise à Ishbal , mais toucher au domaine religieux était bien plus sensible . Il songeait tout de même , à l'instar de Slimane , qu'en restant figés aux règles d'Ishbala , leur culture ne survivrait pas aux autres . Mais cela ... C'était une autre histoire . Pour l'instant , il fallait préparer la cérémonie funéraire du soir .

* * *

Il était vingt-deux heures quand celle-ci commença , les Ishbals en dehors de l'Ordre étant en recueillement personnel ou communautaire , en hommage à la mémoire des personnes perdues il y avait de cela plus de sept longues années . C'était le cas d'un certain Ishbal à cicatrice , debout à côté de l'arbre mort près duquel il avait vu de ses propres yeux la destruction voire l'annihilation totale de sa culture et de sa vie jusque là . Ce qu'il avait ressenti à ce moment là , ce n'était même pas un sentiment de perte , de vide , d'abandon ; c'était bien plus fort que tout cela réunis . C'était une destruction intérieure de tout ce qui le constituait en tant qu'être humain . Puis , la colère , une colère chaude , rouge , violente , sanguine qui lui était montée à la tête , paralysant ses muscles de la main en un poing rageur , focalisant ses pensées sur la vengeance par le sang . Oui , ils devaient tous payer ce qu'ils avaient fait subir à son peuple , leurs familles devaient ressentir la souffrance que lui-même endurait , ce n'était que ce qu'ils méritaient . Surtout lui , l'Alchimiste Écarlate . Il le haïssait plus que tous les autres , plus que tous les êtres de cette terre : cet homme était le pire fléau jamais créé à lui tout seul . Il n'était heureux qu'en détruisant des vies entières , rasant des villages , arrachant des innocents au cercle vital , souriant de leur souffrance . Il n'avait pas de cœur . Malgré ce que pouvait en dire ou penser Alice Kimblee , Scar ressentait toujours l'envie insatiable de le mettre en pièces , ne serait-ce que par la pensée : il avait toujours eu l'amer regret de ne pas l'avoir achevé dans le train qui partait vers Briggs . Alors qu'il saignait comme il avait saigné Slimane , qu'il était sur le point de pousser son ultime soupir , il lui avait échappé et ri , de ce rire sadique qui vrillait les tympans . Et il ne l'avait pas non plus touché lorsqu'il s'était enfui avec la jeune Rockbell : bien que le simple fait de le frustrer dans ses plans lui avait provoqué un certain plaisir , celui que Scar avait eu de le tuer était resté creux . Il se souvenait encore de ce changement de position par rapport à leur première rencontre : cette fois-là , c'était lui qui dominait et lui qui aurait pu le tuer , une seconde fois . Et il avait dû renoncer , une seconde fois . Cette frustration de ne pas avoir pu le porter le coup de grâce dans les souffrance les plus atroces le poursuivait toujours et la haine qu'il portait à cet homme ne le quittait pas , malgré le fait qu'il ait disparu de ce monde .

Tentant de sortir de ces pensées , il se retourna et vit que la nièce de son ennemi le fixait . Les mêmes yeux , les mêmes cheveux , la même prestance : parfois , la ressemblance le frappait de plein fouet avec l'envie de détruire cette similarité dans les traits , détruire tout ce qui pouvait rappeler Solf J Kimblee . Sa voix était pleine de rage contenue quand il lâcha un :

" - Te rends-tu au moins compte du mal qu'il a fait ici ? Des vies qu'il a prises ? De ... , demanda Scar en montrant le paysage encore ravagé d'un geste du bras , de toutes les destructions qu'il a engendrées pour son simple bon plaisir ?"

Interloqué par la rancœur qui émanait de lui , Alice se tut , restant droite comme un i . Elle savait la haine qui subsistait dans les coeurs des Ishbals et dans le coeur de son homologue surtout , mais elle pensait que celle-ci s'était en quelque sorte , dissipée . Pas que lui aussi allait lui remettre à la figure les actes de son oncle .

" - Oui .

- Et , pourtant , tu le défends .

- Je ne le défends pas , argumenta-t-elle . Je ne nie pas l'atrocité de actes qu'il a commis , ni sa responsabilité dans ce génocide . Je dis simplement que , moi , je n'ai rien à justifier de sa part ! S'il se sentait le besoin de rédemption , il aurait présenté ses remords : s'il n'en avait pas , je ne vais pas lui en inventer !

- Ne vois-tu donc pas son inhumanité ? Il a annihilé l'existence que nous tous avions ici en nous enlevant foyers , amis et famille ! Et tout cela , sans même ressentir le moindre regret ! En souriant ! Parce qu'il était heureux de nous voir le craindre et souffrir de son alchimie ! Et tu continues à ... à le considérer comme un être humain , un homme qui a tué aveuglément ! s'énerva Scar , les yeux brûlants de colère .

- Je ne sais pas si tu souriais , mais cette description que tu donnes n'es pas très différente des actes que tu as commis les années suivantes ! cria-t-elle tandis que l'Ishbal se taisait . Tu as aussi tué des Alchimistes d'Etat , dont certains n'avaient même pas participé à Ishbal , rien que pour leur titre ! La plupart d'entre eux avaient passé cet examen juste pour avoir la bourse des recherches et avaient été envoyés au front par pure obligation , et l'instinct le plus primal de survie les avait poussés à tuer pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux ! Tu as aussi détruit des vies , effrayé toute une population , sur des convictions creuses de sens ! Tu pensais vraiment que c'était en massacrant des militaires voire des innocents que ta famille reviendrait ? Que tu retournerais en arrière ? Et bien , non , tu as aussi tué par simple envie aveugle ! Tu n'étais pas si différent de mon oncle , alors , je ne te permets absolument pas de me donner des leçons d'humanité !"

Alertés par les éclats de voix émanant de leur dispute , Coralize et Marie quittèrent leur tente , rejoignant quelques hommes eux aussi surpris par le bruit , cherchant d'où celui-ci venait . De son côté , Scar regardait fixement le Commandant Kimblee , laquelle serrait les dents sous le coup de la rage , tandis que lui-même serrait le poing . Il ne revenait pas du fait qu'elle ait pu le comparer au bourreau de sa famille et pourtant , son raisonnement tenait .

_Non ... Je ne peux pas m'être abaissé à son niveau . J'ai fait ça en représailles , oui , mais .. ils le méritaient . ... Ses yeux me fixent du même regard qu'il avait ._

Pendant une seconde , il crut voir Solf J Kimblee le fixer , de son air supérieur et intouchable . Avec sa stature droite , ses yeux bleus acier qui le scrutaient , cherchant la moindre faiblesse par laquelle le toucher au plus profond .

" - Ne me compare pas à lui ! cracha-t-il finalement , en s'approchant d'elle tandis qu'elle restait immobile sous le coup de la surprise . J'ai des remords , moi . Ce que tu n'as même pas l'air d'avoir la décence d'éprouver pour lui .

- Je suis justement venue ici pour tenter de racheter ses actes , que veux-tu que je fasse de plus ? répondit-elle en serrant les dents . Que j'aille prier pour l'absolution de son âme ?

- Peut-être cesser de me regarder comme il le faisait !" répondit-il en la collant contre l'arbre au tronc noir , sa main droite emprisonnant sa gorge .

* * *

"- Ça vient de où , à votre avis ? demanda Marie , inquiète .

- De la gauche ! répondit Coralize , tout aussi stressée .

- La droite ! répliqua James , montrant la direction du doigt .

- Par là ! le contredit Ulrich , désignant l'arrière du campement .

- Divisons-nous en trois groupes ! Vous , les gars , allez à droite , vous , là-bas , Coralize et moi allons à gauche !

- Bien compris , mon Commandant !"

* * *

" - Tu comptes me tuer avec ce bras , comme les autres ? se contenta-t-elle de demanda à voix basse . Et pourquoi ?

- Pour que je n'ai plus à subir l'affront de le voir vivant à travers toi , lâcha enfin Scar , se sentant libéré d'un poids .

- Ce n'est donc pas vraiment à moi que tu en veux , n'est-ce pas ?"

Interpellé , il a regarda droit dans les yeux et se rendit compte , que ceux-ci étaient teintés de vert clair , bien loin de la teinte lavande de son oncle . Son visage était plus anguleux , ses yeux plus grands , sa peau plus claire . Et elle était très mince , voire maigre , ce qui expliquait pourquoi elle n'osait pas bouger , par peur de représailles de la part de l'Ishbal si elle tentait d'échapper à sa poigne . Ses yeux s'agrandirent quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait , dans son mouvement , cassé l'assemblage de perles de la boucle d'oreille qu'il lui avait offerte deux semaines auparavant .

" Tu peux le haïr . Vouloir exterminer les souvenirs qui se rattachent à lui . Blâmer ses actes . Ignorer sa part d'humanité . Mais tu ne peux pas me détester à sa place ou me juger sur des actes que je n'ai pas commis et encore me juger par rapport à votre histoire ." conclut simplement Alice , la gorge nouée par la peur .

Quand un coup de feu retentit , tout près d'eux : surpris , elle se retourna en direction du bruit , en même temps que Scar .

" - Joli coup , Nelson !

- Merci , Comanche !"

Ses deux collègues arrivèrent d'un pas décidé , Coralize portant son arme de service encore fumante à bout de bras , se dirigeant vers eux . Marie mit sa main sur le poignet de l'Ishbal , le menaçant d'un :

" - Si ta main reste une seule seconde plus sur la gorge d'Alice , je te fais sauter la tête . Est-ce clair ?

- Et je croyais t'avoir prévenu : si jamais tu lui fais du mal , tu auras affaire à nous , ce qui n'est pas une situation enviable .

- Ça va , Kimblee ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas , répondit doucement Alice en se massant la gorge après que Scar ait relâché sa poigne . Rien de bien grave .

- " Rien de bien grave" ? T'as failli crever , c'est tout ce que t'as à dire ?

- Oui . Je crois que ... Que notre ami a surtout un peu trop cogité , n'est ce pas ? fit-elle en regardant Scar qui préférait fixer le sol . C'est bon , je crois que je vais rester seule un petit moment , c'est tout . Merci à vous .

- A ton service ! Maintenant , à nous tr- ... , dit Coralize , se retournant en direction de l'Ishbal à cicatrice .

- Il s'est cassé , le fourbe ...!" éructa Marie .

* * *

" Et voilà tout , Zaham ."

Scar s'était réfugié dans le Monastère , et était tombé sur Zaham , un de ses camarades , un peu pls âgé que lui . Ce dernier ayant remarqué l'air perdu de son ancien collègue, il l'avait invité à se vider un peu la conscience . Soupirant lourdement , le-dit Zaham lâcha un :

" - Tu es le pire imbécile que j'ai croisé de ma vie . Nous avons tous cette rancoeur , mais nous avons suivi ton exemple en nous alliant à l'armée , dans le but commun de reconstruire notre pays . Et tu viens de tout gâcher . Tu te rends compte que si cette mésaventure s'apprend , Khrava et Marian vont gagner du crédit ? Et je te signale que si cette fille tenait vraiment de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate , elle ne serait pas venue ici .

- Je le sais .

- Alors pourquoi avoir agi comme un idiot ?

- Je ne sais pas . J'étais en colère contre lui et ...

- Contre LUI et non contre ELLE , or , c'est elle que tu as failli tuer . Alors , tu vas être un brave gars et aller t'excuser illico presto !"

Car , en plus d'être un excellent combattant , Zaham s'estimait comme le grand frère de beaucoup et ses conseils étaient le plus souvent justes . C'est pourquoi son interlocuteur ne se le fit pas dire deux fois .

Le grand souci , c'est qu'il se trouvait qu'elle avait fermé la porte de sa chambre à clé pour ne pas qu'il entre et qu'elle ne répondit pas quand il lui demanda de l'excuser.

* * *

**Coin - vénère- de l'auteur :**

Bonjour !

Pour le passage vénère , c'est que je veux bien comprendre que Scar puisse accepter les Amestris , mais si c'est quelqu'un des Kimblee , il sera quand même vénère car , mort ou vivant , Kimblee reste l'homme qu'il hait plus que tout , et le fait d'avoir dans son entourage quelqu'un qui lui ressemble lui rappelle cet homme et le mal qu'il a commis . Je crois surtout que la colère de Scar vient de sa souffrance , c'est pourquoi j'ai mis le gros monologue intérieur . Et la dispute , c'est juste que j'aime bien le voir gueuler , et que mes OCs , elles ont des c*uilles , elle aussi ! Et ouais , j'fais du grrrl power ! Par contre , j'ai vouku mettre un peu de fun , surtout avec le moment du cadavre de Comanche , à cause de mon père , ambulancier. Une fois , il a dû aller sur un lieu d'accident , où il y avait eu un mort , dont il y avait des gars de la morgue sur place et les types faisaient : "Roger , pour le barbeuc' de samedi , on aura des merguez ? - Ouais , et des côtes de porc ! - Ha , j'kiffe ça !" , donc , ça faisait un contraste plutôt amusant XD

_Musique : " I don't Care"_ de Apocalyptica & Adam Gontier , parce que les paroles et la mélodie vont assez bien ce chap' , je trouve .


	19. Nouvelle année

C'est court , cette fois-ci !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Screen-**_

* * *

_Pourquoi encore une fois ... Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on me rappelle que tu es là , même quand tu n'es plus là ? Je n'ai donc aucune valeur par moi-même ? Puisque tout le monde me fixe de travers , attendant que je chute et leur donne raison , je ne crois pas qu'ils auront à attendre longtemps ... Je suis bien inutile , en vérité . Pourquoi suis-je venue ici ? Même si j'aide à reconstruire Ishbal , personne ne retiendra mon nom et mes actes , lors qu'on se souviendra de ton nom , de Scar , et de bien d'autres . On ne se rappellera des Kimblee qu'à travers toi , alors tout ce que je fais est bien vain , au fond . Puisque même lui avoue me confondre avec toi , peut-être serait-ce mieux que je parte ... Sans revenir . Revenir où , de toute façon : ma maison est vide , ici , je n'ai pas de possessions , et personne ne m'attend nulle part . Personne qui ne m'aime plus que comme une amie ou une soeur , même j'avoue que c'est pas mal . Les gens m'évitent à cause de toi , maintenant , tu le sais ? Je pourrais t'en vouloir , mais je n'y arrive pas , malgré tout ce que je sais de tes actes et des répercussions qu'ils ont sur moi . Est-ce donc là ma faiblesse ?_

Dans un demi-sommeil , ses pensées la taraudaient , parlant à son oncle sans vraiment le faire . Se questionnant elle-même , surtout .

_Et pourquoi son opinion compte-elle autant à mes yeux ? Je devrais n'en avoir rien à faire de ce qu'il pense de moi, comme je n'ai pas à être proche de lui plus que nécessaire ... Alors , pourquoi mon cœur et mon ventre se sont-ils tordus en même temps ? Un vrai bain d'acide sur ma tête , très très froid . Glacé , même . La manière dont il me fixait était terrifiante , ses yeux rouges qui vous brûlent et vous culpabilisent alors qu'on se sait innocent des actes dont on vous accuse ... C'est ça , parfois être tenu coupable d'actes extérieurs . C'est donc cela , mon champ de bataille ..._

Elle se tourna vers la droite , sa tête émergeant à grand-peine de sous les draps blancs , ses fins cheveux de jais formant une sorte de toile d'araignée sur le tissu . Une question plus pratique lui revint à l'esprit .

_Quelle heure est-il ? Il est déjà assez tard , je pense ... Pourtant , je me suis levée vers 4h30 pour aller à la cérémonie mais j'ai fait demi-tour . J'avais peur . Oui , c'est bien ça .Parce que si même l'Ishbal le plus proche de moi peut me hair si fortement , je n'ose pas imaginer ce que je peux imposer à d'autres . Et aussi parce que je me sentais mal . J'ai mal digéré l'altercation d'hier , c'était tout de même assez violent ..._

* * *

De son côté , Scar revenait de la cérémonie funéraire , tout juste terminée . La veille , il n'avait pas insisté face au silence de sa congénère et était parti se coucher . Il avait assisté pour la première fois en tant que spectateur à une cérémonie religieuse . Cela lui avait provoqué une certaine émotion de se voir de l'autre côté de la foule : il avait été habitué à être vu et considéré dans l'optique de moine combattant , et se retrouver soudain dans la peau de simple homme face au dialogue des Moines avec Dieu , comme dépossédé de ses anciennes connaissances lui avait fait reconsidérer sa propre place dans l'Ishbal à venir . Depuis son enfance , il n'avait vécu que pour suivre les pas de Dalil , jusqu'à sa mort , dans le pur respect des règles d'Ishbala , inscrites dans la pierre depuis des siècles ; jusqu'à ce que tous les événements de ces dernières années et des derniers mois ne le fassent totalement changer de direction pour revenir à des activités plus simples et matérielles . Au fond de lui , l'Ishbal pensait que ce n'était peut-être pas plus mal , ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde : il avait entendu quelques bavardages à propos de lui et de son retrait de l'ordre , alimentant grandement la popularité de Khrava et Marian auprès de leurs amis . Déjà qu'il avait surpris du monde en vivant avec une femme alors qu'il était Moine , le fait de rester avec elle alors qu'il ne l'était plus prêtait encore plus aux rumeurs . Comme si en portant différemment son sash , il allait se laisser aller à toutes ses émotions . Fadaises , en vérité .

Scar ouvrit la porte d'entrée et monta l'escalier qui menait au premier étage , avant d'aller se rincer le visage . En sortant de la pièce , il remarqua que la porte de la chambre du Commandant était entrouverte , indiquant qu'elle s'était levée : étonné de ne pas l'avoir croisée , il la poussa pour vérifier si elle était bien partie . La réponse était négative .

Elle dormait , seule sa chevelure indiquant sa présence dans le lit situé au fond de la pièce , sous la fenêtre . Sans réfléchir , il s'approcha et s'assit sur la chaise qu'elle avait réquisitionné en tant que table de chevet , se débarrassant du livre et d'autres rapports qu'elle y avait déposés , la regardant quelques secondes .

_C'était extrêmement stupide de ma part de te dire que tu y ressemblais , surtout que je t'ai dit le contraire il y a peu_ , murmura-t-il si bas que même lui eut du mal à entendre sa propre voix .

Il se rendait compte ce à quel point elle était longiline, son corps ne formant d'un fin fil serpentin sous la literie . Ses épaules étaient devenues osseuses , ses clavicules ressortant presque dramatiquement sous sa peau blanche , comme des excroissances ne demandant qu'à sortir . Comme deux ailes de héron blanc , pour reprendre l'image animale qu'elle avait elle-même utilisée en automne . Un héron pas si blanc que ça , si on se fiait à la noirceur de ses cheveux qui lui tombaient sur la nuque , contrastant violemment avec la pâleur de sa peau , comme des plumes trempées dans l'encre de chine avec laquelle on aurait aussi dessiné ses sourcils qui s'arquaient doucement dans son sommeil . Des cheveux noirs comme la toile de la nuit , dont une mèche rebelle chutait sur son oeil gauche clos , la paupière lisse indiquant qu'elle ne rêvait pas , tandis que ses cils semblaient démesurés par rapport à la finesse de ses traits . Cela aurait été un portrait totalement manichéen si il n'y avait pas sa bouche . Cette bouche qui demanda :

" Regardes-tu souvent les gens lorsqu'ils dorment ?"

Elle avait prononcé ces mots dans un murmure , sans bouger d'autres muscles que ceux de sa bouche , provoquant la surprise chez l'homme qui la regardait . Face à son silence gêné , elle continua :

"- Ce n'est rien . Je suis désolée de ne pas être venue ce matin . Et je suppose que ta réponse est ' Non , jamais' , dans quel cas je me sens plutôt flattée d'être une exception , conclut-elle avec un pâle sourire en coin .

- Hum ... , répondit Scar , visiblement gêné . Si vous le dites . Par rapport à hier soir , je voudrais m'excuser . Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a ...

- Tes excuses ne sont pas nécessaires . J'avais déjà compris tout ça . Mais maintenant , fit-elle en ouvrant un oeil turquoise , est-ce que je dois continuer le tutoiement ou je reviens au vouvoiement ?

- Je crois que nous pouvons nous tutoyer à présent . En tout cas , je préférerais .

- Ça me va très bien . J'ai beaucoup cogité à cause de toi , tu sais , avoua-t-elle après un bref silence , toujours allongée , mais avec les deux yeux grands ouverts . Je crois sincèrement que je suis quelqu'un d'assez inutile . Transparent , au fait . Je veux dire , si même toi , tu nous confonds , je suppose que je n'ai pas suffisamment de force pour m'affirmer par moi-même en dehors de lui . On ne retient que ce qu'il a fait , ce qui fait que j'en viens à la conclusion : ' peut importe ce que je fais ici , ça ne me permettra pas d'équilibrer la balance comme on ne me retiendra pas ' . Toi , tu n'auras pas ce problème , on ne retiendra que toi ici .

- Tu dois être bien mal réveillée pour dire des bêtises pareilles , soupira Scar d'un air exaspéré avant de poser la main dans les cheveux noirs de son interlocutrice .

- Tu y tiens vraiment à mes cheveux , non ? lâcha-t-elle en se relevant , pour se mettre (presque) à la hauteur de l'Ishbal . Je suis si jolie que ça ? le taquina Alice .

- Je n'ai pas eu vraiment l'occasion de voir de belles choses ces dernières années , alors j'essaie de profiter de celles que j'ai sur mon chemin maintenant , répondit-il en détournant le regard pour contempler au-dehors . Il va falloir te lever ."

Sur ce , il partit , sa gêne apparente provoquant un petit rire nerveux chez Alice Kimblee , jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle était aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre .

* * *

Le dernier jour de l'année arriva rapidement , avec son lot de rituels Amestris et Ishbals à tenir en compte , comme la décoration des rues .

"- AIE SA MÈRE ! J'me suis brûlée ! hurla Marie Grant avec sa politesse habituelle .

- Ma mère , elle est morte , fut tout ce que Coralize trouva à répondre , brûlant avec un briquet le bout des banderoles violettes , mauves , et bordeaux qui reliaient différents bâtiments , symbole de l'abandon d'une année pour entrer dans une autre .

- Bel humour , je note . Enfin , il nous en faudra pour ce soir aussi , vu la sauterie qu'il va se passer .

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi on fait tout un foin d'un passage à une Nouvelle Année .. Tous les ans se ressemblent .

- Cette année a été annonciatrice d'une bonne nouvelle pourtant , les interrompit Dalil , en contrebas des échelles où elles se trouvaient . C'est cette année que le chantier a commencé et que j'ai pu faire votre connaissance , ce qui est un honneur .

- Et un grand plaisir également , cher Dalil , renchérit Coralize avec un signe respectueux de tête .

- Tout l'honneur et le plaisir sont pour moi ! En attendant , je vais quand même passer mon pouce sous l'eau froide ."

* * *

" Que fais-tu ?

- Je soigne une trachéite avec une scie sauteuse , quelle question ..." fut la réponse spontanée d'Alice Kimblee face à la question franchement stupide Scar . Dans la cuisine au milieu de l'après-midi , avec des aliments ( piqués aux cuisines du campement de l'armée ) une poêle et une casserole devant elle , que pourrait-elle faire à part soigner une trachéite avec un objet dangereux ?

" - Je voulais demander : ' Qu'est ce que tu cuisines' ?

- Des bouchées de poulet meshaoui . Filiz m'a appris comment les faire , et comme c'est un des plats les plus populaires de la culture ishbale , je me suis dit que j'allais tenter ..."

_- Bon , Alice , vous prenez du poulet !_

_- D'où il vient ?_

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Le poulet ... Il n'y a pas encore de cultures dans le coin , et il y a à peine quelques vaches et chèvres ._

_- Ils sont à Freja , lors de l'exil , elle a fait un élevage de volaille et vendait leurs viandes et oeufs sur les marchés . Bon , maintenant , à la tambouille ! N'est-ce pas , Docteur Metzer ? ajouta-t-elle , appellant l'homme qui s'était également porté volontaire pour mettre la main à la pâte ._

_- Vous savez , moi et la nourriture , c'est une grande histoire d'amour ! répondit malicieusement le médecin derrière ses lunettes rectangulaires ._

_- Mais vous préferez la manger que la faire , vous prenez du ventre avec l'âge !" le taquina Alice avant de saisir la poêle ._

" - Je vais t'aider , dit simplement Scar , prenant le poulet . Quoi donc ? fit-il devant les yeux écarquillés du Commandant .

- Tu es bien la dernière personne dont j'imaginais voir le côté cordon-bleu .

- Il a bien fallu que je me débrouille pour manger et survivre ...

- Je suppose que oui . Donc , les feuilles de pâte , dans l'eau bouillante ..."

Pendant ce laps de temps où chacun était concentré , Alice se mit à chantonner tout bas , sans s'en rendre compte jusqu'à entendre un :

" - Tu chantes toujours quand tu cuisines ?

- Oh , je ne m'en étais même pas rendue compte . Désolée .

- Je n'ai pas dit que c'était désagréable , non plus . Je trouvais juste ça curieux .

- J'ai étudié dans une école où j'ai appris la musique et la danse , je suppose que les cours horribles de chant m'ont marquée . Ça et le fait qu'on devait s'affamer à longueur de temps .

- Comment ça ? sourcilla Scar .

- Les danseuses doivent être très minces : on se faisait peser toutes les semaines et dès qu'on faisait l'erreur de grossir ne serait-ce que d'un kilo , notre professeur et les autres filles de la classe ne se gênaient pas pour vous insulter . La seule solution était donc de manger très peu , voire même pas du tout . Je ne compte pas le nombre de mes camarades qui ont atterri à l'hôpital à cause de ces idées stupides et dangereuses . Fort heureusement , je n'ai pas eu ce genre de soucis .

- Ça ne devrait pas t'empêcher de de t'épaissir un peu . Je trouve ça curieux de ta part , le fait d'avoir étudié là-bas .

- C'est une école très cotée , et j'étais douée dans ces disciplines . De plus , c'est courant à Central d'envoyer sa fille étudier l'art tandis que les garçons sont envoyés vers les sciences : je suppose que les filles doivent moins être tenues au courant des réalités scientifiques de la fille et parfois se contenter de faire la greluche à la flûte traversière . Cependant , je suis plutôt contente d'y avoir été , comme c'est là que j'ai rencontré Marie . Et , pour ma part , je trouve que l'art n'est pas quelque chose de vain ou d'inutile , beaucoup des filles rencontrées là-bas en avaient marre de n'être vues comme bonnes à marier .

- Tu n'aurais pas voulu étudier autre chose ?

- L'astrophysique et la cosmologie . La sciences de l'univers et des étoiles .

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir continué dans la voie de tes études , aussi ? demanda soudain l'Ishbal , emballant la viande dans la pâte salée , après , l'avoir baignée dans la sauce aux épices douces .

- Tu devrais t'en douter , non ? Tu as bien lu mon journal .

- Effectivement . "

* * *

" - Bonne année !

- Bonne année vieux !

- Bonne année tout le monde !

- J'espère que ça continuera comme ça !

- Bonne année !"

A ces mots , Filiz et sa mère brulèrent le reste des banderoles aux tons violets , pour saluer la fin de l'année et retourner avec le reste de leurs camarades et amis . Spectacle qui aurait pu paraître étonnant , Ishbals et Amestris s'étaient tous rassemblés au grand campement manger et passer la soirée ensemble , mis à part les éternels réfractaires , comme Khrava et Marian . Depuis les semaines qu'ils cohabitaient , des liens d'amitiés s'étaient tissés entre toutes les personnes présentes , ce qui réjouissait tout le monde . Les relations diplomatiques s'annonçaient meilleures . Revenant à la tradition Amestris , Marie se leva prononcer un discours :

" Bonne année , bonne santé , et que personne ne se pointe demain matin , bourré ! Oui , la syntaxe n'est pas géniale , mais je voulais faire une rime , précisa-t-elle , grognon .

Le docteur Metzer , à côté d'Alice , lui demanda discrètement :

" - Vous savez pourquoi vous vous appelez Alice et Louise ?

- Non , avoua-t-elle , déconcertée .

- Cette histoire me revient , car ce que je vais vous raconter s'est passé un 31 Décembre également . J'étais venu chez vous voir comment vous vous portiez , ainsi que pour réconforter votre père . Mais vous n'aviez toujours pas de nom, et Gaspard était encore bien trop chagriné pour encore bien vous occuper de vous , commença le vieil homme . C'est votre oncle qui l'a fait durant les premières semaines de votre vie . C'est lui qui a choisi vos prénoms.

- Vraiment ? laissa échapper la militaire . Et pourquoi ces prénoms ?

- Dans un ancien calendrier , chaque jour correspondait à un saint . Le 16 Décembre est la Sainte Alice . Et c'était également un jour de neige immaculée , où tout votre jardin était recouvert . Sauf une grande fleur blanche qui se détachait de ce tout , à ce que m'a dit votre oncle . Et cette fleur , il l'avait déjà vue une seule fois auparavant , et il trouvait qu'elle était un signe de force . Oui , précisa le médecin , interceptant le regard curieux de sa voisine , votre oncle était déjà très intelligent à neuf ans . Et vos devez bien savoir que la plupart des fleurs meurent dans le froid , celle-ci devait donc être très résistante . Et Louise était le prénom de la gouvernante de votre père , c'est la femme qui les a aidés à fuir la maison familiale lorsque celle-ci a été victime de l'incendie qui a pris vos grands-parents ."

A ces mots, Alice quitta brusquement la table et partit s'asseoir en haut d'une butte , au pied de l'arbre mort .

_" - Solf ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Je voulais te demander quelque chose ..."_

_Il n'était pas dans les habitudes de sa nièce d'avoir un ton aussi hésitant quand il s'agissait de lui parler . L'Alchimiste sourcilla en la voyant bouger les doigts nerveusement , puis reposa son carnet de notes pour la regarder de face . Jusqu'à ses 14 ans , elle avait été son portrait craché , mais , avec le temps , elle prenait les traits de sa mère , même s'il n'avait lui-même que peu de souvenirs de sa feu belle-soeur ._

_" Pourquoi avoir choisi Alice et Louise comme prénoms ?"_

_A ces mots , son visage se referma . Il se souvint des semaines qui avaient suivi la naissance de sa nièce , les seuls jours où il avait vu Gaspard être muet comme une tombe , sortant à peine de sa chambre , pleurant presque constamment. Il avait compris à ce moment-là que les sentiments qu'on pouvait éprouver se solderaient toujours par une douleur quelconque , et , dès lors , il s'était efforcer d'être distant envers ses propres émotions . Solf se remémora aussi du moment où il avait décidé de choisir un prénom pour l'enfant , son frère ne se décidant pas . Choisir son premier prénom par rapport à la date pouvait sembler futile ou aléatoire , mais ce 16 Décembre là , il se souvenait avoir vu une fleur blanche gelée au milieu du jardin , qui étincelait et éclipsait les autres . Il espérait que sa nièce pourrait s'en sortir dans ce monde comme cette fleur ressortait du jardin et sautait à l'oeil , avec une force gracieuse mais implacable . Pour Louise , c'était en référence à la gouvernante avec laquelle Gaspard avait eu des liens privlégiés . Maintenant qu'Alice le lui demandait tout de go , il ne sentait pas le lui avouer . Peut-être par crainte de montrer une vieille faille dans son être , la raison ne lui semblait pas claire pour lui-même . Il se contenta donc d'un :_

_" Je ne sais pas vraiment . Ton père a dû trouver que cela sonnait bien ."_

Tsss ... " Je ne sais pas vraiment ..." , tu parles ! Tu m'as bien bernée ! sourit-elle intérieurement .

Elle s'assit un moment quand Scar lui demanda , apparaissant derrière elle :

" - Tu n'avais pas prévu une surprise pour aujourd'hui ?

- Oh , si ! Tu veux bien m'attendre ici ?"

Et sans attendre sa réponse , elle descendit la pente en courant pour en revenir une dizaine de minutes plus tard , avec deux caisses en bois dans les bras . Face à l'air étonné de l'Ishbal , elle les posa par terre pour les ouvrir doucement . Alice en sortit un long bâton noir aux rayures brillantes , avec une longue mèche semblable à celles des explosifs au bout . Le tenant du bout du doigt , elle le montra à Scar :

" - Sais-tu ce que c'est ?

- Non , mais on dirait quelque chose qui explose , hasarda-t-il .

- Exactement . Mais c'est bien moins dangereux . Je voulais te les montrer car ... J'ai entendu dire par Dalil que tu ne voulais pas utiliser ton alchimie car elle te rappelle toujours de mauvais souvenirs , vrai ?

- Vrai .

- Et tu as toujours peur des bruits d'explosifs ou tout ce qui s'en approche , aussi , vrai ?

- Vrai . Mais je ne vois pas ce que tu veux faire avec ça .

- Pour te montrer que les choses qui explosent ne sont pas toutes néfastes , expliqua-t-elle , cherchant une boîte d'allumettes dans la poche de son gilet noir . Tiens-le , s'il te plaît .

- Mais ..!"

Sans le laisser le temps de placer un seul autre mot , elle lui mit le bâton dans la main droite , le plaçant précautionneusement , l'extrémité tendue vers le ciel d'un bleu marine presque noir . Puis , Alice prit une allumette , y mit le feu et alluma la mèche de l'objet . D'un regard signifiant " Pas de panique" , elle invita l'Ishbal à attendre que la mèche soit consumée .

Ce qui arriva : à ce moment précis , la fusée quitta la main de l'homme et s'envola en tourbillons vers le ciel où elle explosa en un millions d"étincelles dorées . En prenant deux autres qu'elle posa au sol par de petits trépieds , Alice en envoya d'autres de couleurs verte et rose.

" - Des feux d'artifice ! s'exclama Filiz qui venait d'arriver avec des amies et des enfants plus jeunes qu'elle . J'en ai vu parfois quand j'étais dans le bidonville , mais je n'en ai jamais vu d'aussi près ! Comment ça marche ?

- Moi aussi , je veux voir ! renchérit un petit garçon .

- Moi aussi ! opina son ami .

-Moi aussi ! ajouta une fillette .

- Vous ne pouvez pas y toucher , comme vous êtes trop jeunes , mais vous pouvez regarder comment ça marche et voir la vue d'ici . En restant sages !" dit Filiz , ayant lu le " Interdit aux enfants de moins de 14 ans" sur la caisse.

- Promis juré !"

Scar sourit malgré lui devant l'empressement des enfant et leurs grands yeux quand ils virent les fusées exploser dans le ciel , l'illuminant de milles couleurs .

" Jolie vue , non ?" lui demanda soudain Alice , debout à côté de lui , regardant une fusée exécuter des loopings à une vitesse folle , propagant derrière elle des poussières d'or .

En regardant son visage de profil , illuminé par la couleur dorée des feux d'artifice , leurs bouquets lumineux se reflétant dans la kaléidoscope bleu et vert de ses yeux , il ne répondit un très sincère :

" Très jolie ."

* * *

**Coin - picard - de l'auteur :**

On rentre un peu plus dans la tête d'Alice , parce qu'on va plus parler de Solf d'ici quelques chapitres . Et c'est aussi pour ça qu'il y a (enfin) le tutoiement .

Le tutoiement et le moment love , parce qu'il faut quand même que ça bouge un peu . Et pis c'est mon côté fleur bleue . Qui est quand même cassé par ma vanne foireuse sur la trachéite et la scie sauteuse , c'était plus fort que moi de dire cette connerie XD

Le coup du prénom , je l'ai trouvé d'un coup d'un seul , y'a deux jours . Parce que Kimblee a l'air ( est ?) très gentil quand il veut , et je pense que Gaspard Kimblee était quand même trop tristounet pour penser totalement à sa fille . Et y'a le coup des feux d'artifice , car je kiiiiiffe ça , tout simplement . Et ça montre que les explosions , c'est pas toujours néfaste .

Et la dernière phrase , c'est une référence à " Avatar : The Last Airbender" , l'épisode à Ba Sing Se avec Zuko !

_Chanson : " Screen" (album version )_ de D'espairsRay .

A plus les amis !


	20. Excursion dans un esprit chamboulé

Gros gros retard de postage ...

L'italique du début , c'est parce que c'est un flash-back , avec pensées en gras , sinon , ce sont les pensées des persos , uniquement en italique .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Song of a prayer -**_

* * *

Les semaines s'écoulèrent paisiblement , avec le retour des hommes partis qui furent acceuillis avec bonne humeur par leurs camarades et également avec quelques petits changements ...

_" -Mileschounet ! , s'écria Coralize Nelson à la vue du métis , fraîchement rentré East City ._

_- Le Commandant Jethro Miles de Briggs appellé "Mileschounet" ... commença Marie en grimaçant._

_- Un mythe s'effondre . conclut Alice , le sourcil relevé mais se retenant de rire . Bon " Mileschounet" , que viens-tu donc faire par ici ? Ce n'est pas vraiment ton secteur , non ?_

_- De un , si vous pouviez arrêter de me donner ces surnoms infantilisants , et de deux , il vaut mieux que nous en parlions en privé , répondit Miles d'un ton lessivé . Emmenez Nelsonette et Comanchette-Grantette , poursuivit-il dun ton moqueur , je vais chercher Scar et Dalil , pour parler au calme ,s'il vous plaît ."_

_Surprise par sa demande , Alice s'exécuta sans rien dire , tandis que Miles et Coralize ( qui s'était calmée entre-temps mais lui collait aux basques) allaient chercher les deux Ishbals . Assise avec Marie dans la tente habituellement dédiée aux schémas et autres études du terrain , couverte de cartes et brouillons sur les parois de toile , elle soupira . Qu'est-ce qu'il allait annoncer encore ? Et déjà , est-ce qu'il allait trouver Scar et Dalil dans le dédale que redevenait le quartier de Yohva ? Les souvenirs de l'entretien qu'elle avait eu avec Mustang lui revinrent en mémoire : les nationalistes s'étaient montrés calmes ces dernières semaines. Étrangement calmes , enfin , suffisamment pour apporter des soupçons . Alice se doutait que Mustang gardait constamment un oeil sur les minces personnes dont il était sûr d'appartenir à ce réseau dangereux . De son côté , ses informations sur les lieutenants Rikk et Sally se réduisaient à quelques soupçons , rien de plus . Même s'il était ancré dans l'imaginaire général que ces deux-là complotaient sûrement quelque mauvais coup à Ishbal , sans preuves matérielles , elle n'obtiendrait rien . Peut-être que Miles avait de nouvelles informations ._

_" Ça sent mauvais tout ça , grommela Marie qui fumait un cigare à la fumée épaisse et verdâtre ._

_- Si tu parles de ton cigare , je dois t'avouer que oui , effectivement ._

_- J'parle pas de ça , j'parle de la visite - aussi plaisante fût-elle - de Miles . On l'a à peine vu depuis qu'on est ici , alors , je m'étonne un peu ._

_- Je trouve ça dommage qu'on soit tous séparés à Ishbal . Il aurait été plus logique de ne faire qu'un bloc . Mais Mustang a dû penser que , séparément , nous serions plus concentrés sur la tâche ._

_- Et bien , il a changé d'avis" , la coupa Miles qui entrait brusquement , les trois autres invités à la discussion derrière lui . Malgré elle , Alice ne peut s'empêcher de rougir très légèrement au niveau des pommettes en voyant Scar apparaître . Consciente du regard goguenard de Marie , elle finit de tousser pour finalement manquer de s'étrangler pour bon à cause de l'odeur désagréable que dégageait le cigare de sa collègue : au moins , la rougeur de ses joues s'expliquait à présent . Le Commandant Grant avait le chic pour la mettre mal à l'aise d'un simple geste , or , elle n'avait pas besoin de ça là-maintenant-tout de suite . Elle voulait tenter de garder un minimum de dignité ._

_" - Maintenant que tu as craché ton poumon gauche , je pourrais peut-être dire ce que j'ai à vous dire ? finit par demander Miles , ayant remarqué le stratagème mais n'ayant pas franchement le temps de s'y attarder ._

_- Je t'en prie ... "Mileschounet" ._

_- Ça suffit , je suis très sérieux là . Prenez place ."_

_**"Pas à côté de moi , pas à côté de moi ...",** pria silencieusement Alice tandis que Coralize , Dalil et Scar prenaient siège , ses mains serrant sa chaise , au point que ses jointures devinrent blanches .** "Tout mais pas là , je vous en sup- ... Dites-moi qu'il fait exprès !" déplora-t-elle quand Scar s'assit à sa droite . " Mais pourquoi il me fait cet effet là ? Alice , concentre-toi sur ce qui se dit !"**_

_" - Commandant , vous allez bien ? la questionna justement l'homme assis à sa droite ._

_- Très bien , pas de souci , ça va , ça va , déblatéra-t-elle en sortant de ses pensées . Juste quelques difficultés à me concentrer avec ... l'odeur du cigare de Marie en plein sous mon nez._

_**" Hum ... On ne dirait pas vraiment que 'ça va' ... Pourquoi elle évite de me regarder ? Je vais finir par considérer cela comme une habitude , ça lui prend de plus en plus souvent ... C'est quand même pas ma faute , si ?"** s'interrogea l'Ishbal , à son tour interrompu dans ses pensées ._

_- Mais oui , c'est mon cigare qui te fait cet effet , j'y crois vach'ment , sussura son amie en écrasant l'objet dans un cendrier à proximité . Bon , Commandant Miles , si vous pouviez venir au vif du sujet avant qu'un autre objet tout à fait banal se mette soudain à rendre ma collègue complétement barge , ce serait fort sympathique de votre part ._

_- Je ne comptais pas m'éterniser de toute façon , répondit Jethro Miles en enlevant ses lunettes de soleil , leur montrant ainsi les cernes importants sous ses yeux , signes d'un stress intense chez lui ._

_**" La vache ! J'avais jamais vu Miles dans cet état . A part quand il faisait des tours de nuit dans la forteresse de Briggs ... Apparemment , il a pas beaucoup profité de ses vacances , Mileschounet ! "** s'étonnait mentalement Coralize ._

_**" Du calme . Ça ne te ressemble absolument pas de réagir comme ça . Mais en même temps , ce n'est pas tellement désagréable comme sensation . Mais il ne faut pas que je pense comme ça moi ! C'est pas un rendez-vous galant ici , c'est un chantier ! "** s'énervait Alice en son for intérieur ._

_**" C'est moi qui la rends comme ça ? Je n'ai rien qui justifie ce comportement . Quoique , sans doute que mes paroles et mes gestes portent parfois à confusion . D'ailleurs , pourquoi est-ce que j'agis comme ça ? Aucune idée . Ça ne mène à rien . Réfléchis , parce que ... parce que j'en ai envie , c'est tout . Envie d'elle ? Non , certainement pas ... Je crois . Je nage en pleine confusion"** se tourmentait de son côté Scar , regardant les doigts du Commandant blanchir à vue d'oeil ._

_"- Quoi ? s'égosilla soudain Marie , se levant brusquement , son geste précipitant sa chaise sur le sol avec fracas ._

_- Pardon ? demandèrent en une parfaite synchronisation les trois contemplatifs , tirés brusquement de leur bulle , en même temps que Dalil , apparemment intrigués par les propos de Miles ._

_- Vous n'écoutiez pas , constata tristement celui-ci . Je disais , pour faire court , que tous les quartiers d'Ishbals dirigés par les différents "dirigeants" seraient regroupés , sur une décision du Président Mustang . Et ceci , pour pouvoir faire face plus facilement à la menace nationaliste qui se rapproche ._

_- Que de réjouissances nous attendent ! Je suis toujours fourrée dans les coups foireux ! tempêtait Marie à voix basse . Hein , Kimblee ? Kimblee ?_

_- Sans aucun doute . Ça va être ma fête , fit-elle d'un sourire triste . Ils vont bien heureux de me casser chaque membre pour être venue aider les Ishbals , ces types vont être heureux de pouvoir enfin mettre leurs menaces à exécution ._

_- Des menaces ? sourcilla Dalil , l'air apparemment inquiet ._

_- La nouvelle de ma venue ici a été annoncée dans les journaux , autant vous dire que les nationalistes me haïssent pour ma "trahison envers mon sang" que vous -mêmes détestez mon oncle . Ils m'ont envoyé des lettres absolument affreuses , tout comme des coups de téléphone au milieu de la nuit . Je suis loin d'être aimée de ces gens-là , expliqua-t-elle , les yeux rivés vers le sol ._

_- J'adore les gens pleins de finesse , ponctua Coralize , regardant toujours les cernes de Miles du coin de l'oeil ._

_- Cette fusion sera effective cette semaine . Je compte sur vous pour l'annoncer en douceur , il ne faudrait pas faire trop de remous , dit Miles . Surtout que nous aurons sûrement un ouragan à affronter , conclut-il en remettant ses lunettes sur son nez . Au revoir ."_

_Les deux hommes partirent également de leur côté , laissant les trois jeunes femmes seules ._

_" Alice ?"_

_La dénommée releva la tête vers sa gauche , l'air d'un lapin pris entre des phares ._

_" Tu peux lâcher cette chaise maintenant . Tes phalanges vont éclater ."_

* * *

Cet entretien s'était passé il y a déjà un bon moment puisque le mois de février se terminait , en même temps que l'école faisait poser ses dernières tuiles . En effet , malgré la traditon qu'il faisait que les constructions ishbales avaient le toit plat , les architectes avaient pensé qu'un grenier pourrait toujours être utile pour ranger des livres et autres instruments d'enseignement . Assise sur le toit de sa "maison" , elle regardait Coralize et Marie apporter les outils aux hommes perchés sur les poutres tandis que Dalil apparut derrière elle .

" - C'est très encourageant de voir tout cette agitation , n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui , vraiment , sourit-elle . Je suis contente de voir que nous nous entendons tous ... plus ou moins , grimaça-t-elle , se rappelant Khrava et Marian , dont elle entendait régulièrement les ragots .

- Oubliez-les . Ils sont une faible minorité à ne pas vous soutenir . Nous savons pertinemment qu'il est dans l'intérêt de notre peuple , de nous-mêmes , de vous-mêmes et du pays tout entier de coopérer , la rassura Dalil . Qu'allez-vous reconstruire ensuite ?

- Sans aucun doute un hôpital , ils ont tous été détruits durant la guerre n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui , répondit son interlocuteur , le visage fermé . L'armée d'Amestris a d'abord détruit toutes les infrastructures qui servaient à soigner nos blessés , ainsi que celles où l'on entreposait la nourriture . L'hôpital a été la première victime des tirs d'obus : Shankar y était à ce moment précis , c'est de là que lui vient sa brûlure sur le côté droit du visage .

- Qu'y faisait-il ? s'étonna Alice , se rappela du Moine qu'elle avait croisé une fois , alors qu'elle allait voir Marcoh .

- Il était parti voir quelqu'un à qui je tenais ... Iza . Je l'aimais , énonça-t-il sobrement , mais à voix basse .

- Oh .

- Vous vous demandez si j'ai aimé une femme malgré mes voeux de moine ? s'amusa-t-il .

- Franchement : oui . Enfin , ce ne sont pas mes affaires .

- Je ne suis entré chez les Moines Ishbals à l'âge de 19 ans , ce qui est relativement tard . Jusque là , y entrer n'avait été qu'une possibilité : j'ai rencontré Iza quand j'avais quinze ans . Pendant ce temps , je me destinais à étudier la littérature de notre civilisation , voulant me détacher de l'image purement matérielle qu'avait mon père - il était potier , ainsi que ma mère . Je trouvais cette activité stérile , car , après tout , à quoi sert réellement les pots à l'être humain ? Je ne les méprisais pas , j'étais tout simplement un adolescent avec ses propres désirs , vous savez ce que c'est . A mes dix-huit ans , mes parents ont emportés par une fièvre violente , aussi inexplicable que soudaine : je m'apprêtais à épouser la femme que j'aimais mais également à perdre ma famille . Sur son lit de mort , mon père n'a eu de cesse de prier pour passer l'éternité auprès d'Ishbala . Ce dévouement divin de sa part m'a intrigué autant qu'il m'a touché . Car , après tout , ai-je pensé , mon père a peut-être au une activité matérielle par son objet et par le fait qu'elle était rémunérée mais , au fond , il était bien plus pieux et plus spirituel que moi , adolescent entêté que j'étais . Sur son lit de mort , je lui ai juré - enfin , je me suis juré plutôt- que je me dévouerais uniquement à la prière d'Ishbala , afin que mon père puisse à jamais reposer en paix à ses côtés et pour racheter mes opinions stériles passées . Iza ne m'en a pas voulu : elle a compris que je ne serais jamais l'homme avec qui elle vivrait , mais elle m'a également dit qu'elle ne se marierait avec quelqu'un d'autre . Elle est venue chaque jour prier à mes côtés . Même si nous n'avons pas pu avoir de famille ensemble , nous avons été ensemble autour de la croyance et ce , jusqu'au bout ."

Il s'interrompit , lâchant un douloureux soupir . Dalil poursuivit cependant :

" J'étais en pleine méditation quand j'ai entendu les obus être tirés : j'ai dit à mes disciples de se mettre à l'abri et demandé expressément à Shankar de se rendre à l'hôpital où Iza officiait en tant qu'infirmière pour l'amener ici , en sécurité . Nous savions tous que les structures médicales seraient attaquées les premières : elle n'a pas voulu le suivre , elle ne voulait abandonner aucun de ses patients , quitte à en mourir , elle voulait sauver la famille qu'elle n'a jamais eue avec moi . L'explosion ne l'a pas tuée sur le coup . Skandar a réussi à l'extirper des décombres et à me l'amener . Elle saignait abondamment de la gorge , et elle est morte dans mes bras . C'est moi qui ai officié son enterrement . Sa tombe se trouve à présent juste à côté de où était l'hôpital .

- Vous ne l'aviez jamais dit à personne , n'est-ce pas ? devina Alice après un silence durant lequel Dalil regardait un bâtiment en mille morceaux au loin , probablement le fameux hôpital .

- Exactement ,avoua le Moine Ishbal . Et si je vous le dis , c'est tout simplement pour que vous sachiez , que Moine ou non , nous sommes des êtres humains . Nous pouvons aimer et désirer une personne comme les autres . Ne vous basez pas sur ce qu'il a été pour connaître sa manière de penser .

- Dalil , vous -

- Je ne divague pas . Je suis peut-être âgé , mais loin d'être sénile ou aveugle . Ce que je devine en vous , je le décèle en lui aussi , conclut-il d'un ton taquin . Enfin , ce ne sont pas mes affaires du tout . Vous êtes adultes .

- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression qu'on décide à ma place de ce que je dois penser , ressentir ou autre ? J'en ai assez que tout le monde me lance des piques à ce sujet , je vis entourée d'hommes , ça ne m'a jamais posé problème , ce n'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais m'amouracher du premier venu , exposa-t-elle d'un ton noir .

- Pardonnez-moi , dit Dalil prestement . Je ne voulais en aucun cas vous offenser .

- Non , c'est à moi de m'excuser , murmura Alice , rouge de honte , tandis que son interlocuteur faisait demi-tour . Dalil ?

- Oui ?

- Iza vous manque toujours , n'est-ce pas ?

- Oh que oui..."

* * *

" - Arrêtez de rêvasser ! grommela Coralize en tapant d'un coup sec le crâne de Léon . Sur quoi êtes-vous si concentrés , hein ?

- Hum ...

- Rien .

- Rien du tout !

- Est-ce que ... demanda-t-elle , se mettant à côté d'eux depuis le haut du toit de l'école , vous ne regarderiez pas mes collègues en bas ?

- Pas les deux , non ! laissa échapper Ulrich tandis que ses collègues gémissaient .

- Mais quel con ! grogna l'un d'entre eux .

- Je ne crois pas qu'elle apprécierait être traitée comme un morceau de viande , les gars . Un peu de politesse , que diable ! Vous devriez prendre des leçons sur votre nouveau collègue , là-bas , continua-t-elle en désignant Scar , étonné des regards soudain tournés vers lui . Oui , bon , c'est un peu méchant de ma part , mais vu ce qu'il a failli faire fin décembre , il a bien mérité une petit vengeance , se dit-elle intérieurement . Et puis , il tire des sacrées têtes quand on le taquine un peu ...

- Vous pensez sincèrement qu'il n'a pas touché au Commandant Kimblee ? Je pourrais pas , personnellement ! fit Léonce , les yeux écarquillés à cette idée .

- Et bien , il a plus de self-control que vous , répondit Marie qui venait de débarquer. Et ravie de savoir que je ne vous plais pas , ça fera un coup de plus au moral de ma mère . Elle n'a pas assez d'avoir déjà trois petits-enfants avec ma grande sœur .

- Vous avez une grande sœur ? s'exclama James , étonné à l'idée d'imaginer ce bulldozer humain qu'était Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant avoir une famille .

- Oui , elle s'appelle Helena , elle a trente-et-un ans , trois mioches et un mari plein de fric qui achète tout ce qu'elle veut . Le temps qu'elle passe pas à s'extasier sur sa marmaille , elle le passe à essayer des chapeaux atrocement chers et laids , qui plus est .

- Tu ne l'aimes pas des masses non plus . Tu serais pas misogyne ? l'interrogea Coralize .

- Non , c'est que je déteste les femmes qui font passer les femmes en général pour des mijaurées vénales et laxistes . Tu vas pas me dire que c'est une bonne image des femmes que ma mère renvoie ?

- Pas vraiment , non .

- Voilà , conclut Marie . Bon , sinon , l'autre là-bas , s'il avait touché ne serait qu'un cheveu d'Alice sans la prévenir , elle l'aurait balancé par la fenêtre .

- Du deuxième étage .

- Après l'avoir assommé avec une poêle à frire !

- Et ouvert le crâne avec une tasse !

- Et démantelé les deux genoux !

- C'est gentil de votre part d'imaginer le sort que votre collègue me réserverait si j'avais le malheur de la toucher , mais je crois que vous êtes assises sur une poutre dont je dois m'occuper , les coupa Scar , qui était derrière elles depuis le début de leur conversation , les bras croisés . De plus ... continua-t-il , faisant craindre le pire au groupe autour de lui ; elle ne sait pas sortir une tasse du placard sans la faire tomber ."

Sur ce , il repartit à l'opposé des autres , ces derniers sachant qu'il aimait travailler au calme de son côté . Il avait à peine commencé à monter son côté de la charpente qu'une voix rageuse se fit entendre d'en contrebas :

" Vous savez ce qu'elle vous disent les tasses ?"

* * *

_"Non mais , ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il y a cette règle tacite stipulant que les tasses doivent être précisément dans l'endroit inaccessible des placards . Monsieur Grand Sauveur des Tasses . **Sauveur des tasses , et pas moche avec ça !** Encore toi ? **Et oui !** Tu me veux quoi cette fois ?"_ demanda Alice , encore une fois en plein dialogue mental avec cette voix horripilante ._"** Pourquoi tu l'évites ?** Je ne l'évite pas du tout . _Menteuse ! Tu te souviens bien de ce 31 Décembre , non ? Tu as rougi comme une adolescente à son premier flirt , ce qui est vrai ici ._ La ferme ! **Ce sujet est clos ? Tu parles ! T'attires peut-être les hommes , mais aucun d'entre eux n'a réussi à t'avoir ! C'est ça qui te gêne ? Que ce soit lui le premier à pouvoir te mettre dans ses filets ?** Ce qui me gêne surtout , c'est d'entendre ces affabulations venir jusque dans ma tête ! Il ... Il ne m'attire pas du tout . **Bien sûr . Dans ce cas , tu peux expliquer pourquoi tu rougis dès qu'il te fait un compliment ? Oh ! Et d'ailleurs , pourquoi t'en fait-il ? Si il ne te plaît pas , toi , tu lui plais , apparemment .** N'importe quoi .** Tu crois franchement qu'il dit ça à la première greluche qui passe , ma fille ?** Non , mais je sais qu'il ne sait même pas lui-même pourquoi il agit comme ça . Il a toujours l'air totalement perdu dans ces moments là . D'ailleurs , il le fait toujours quand il est perdu : après le Gun Hediye , après s'être fait frapper pour toi . **Tu trouves pas ça étrange qu'il se soit battu parce qu'on t'insultait et pas avant quand on l'accusait de vouloir de poursuivre pour des obscénités ?** Je ... Je ..."_

Terrassée par ce duel mental sans fin , elle finit par s'asseoir près d'un puit d'eau , vide de toute présence . Et attendit que son esprit soit un peu calmé pour rejoindre ses collègues et l'homme à l'origine de ce chamboulement intérieur .

_**" Il a bien dû remarquer tu l'évitais , non ? Tu es soudain passée de discussions fréquentes avec lui à une quasi-ignorance de sa présence . C'est faux , je lui parle encore . Mais pas comme avant , non ? Tu as peur qu'il devienne un peu trop proche de toi ?** Et bien , oui . Ce n'est comme si on me disait ça tous les deux jours . C'est une situation gênante ... **Gênante , tu trouves ? Tu n'aimais pas ça ?** Tais-toi , je ne veux pas le savoir moi-même. **Mets-toi des œillères , ma grande , tu sais pertinemment ce qui en est .** Je ne suis pas venue à Ishbal pour ça . Je suis venue ici pour travailler . Et même , songea-t-elle en se relevant , Scar n'a sûrement pas la tête à ça , il a bien d'autres soucis ... Et moi aussi."_

* * *

Deux jours plus tard , l'école ouvrit : la plupart des professeurs avaient fort heureusement survécu au génocide , de plus , d'autres volontaires érudits furent trouvés . L'inauguration et la première journée se passa sans encombre . Alors que le soleil se couchait en ce début mars encore frais , Alice était assise devant la porte d'entrée du bâtiment , regardant le soleil décliner , colorant le ciel turquoise de nuances doucement orangées .

" Je peux m'asseoir près de toi ?" lui demanda soudain Scar , la tirant de ses pensées . D'un geste de la tête , elle répondit par l'affirmative .

" J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites . Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis ... un peu perdue en ce moment . C'est tout , répondit-elle à mi-voix , la tête sur ses genoux , les bras autour de ses jambes .

- Tu n'es perdue qu'avec moi . Est-ce une chose que j'aie dite ? l'interrogea l'Ishbal .

- Oui , avoua-t-elle presque inaudiblement . Parfois , je ne sais pas comment me comporter avec toi . Alors , je t'évite . C'est terriblement lâche de ma part , n'est-ce pas ?

- La fuite n'est jamais une solution . Parler l'est , énonça-t-il simplement . Qu'est-ce qui ne va plus avec moi ?

- Ce que les gens disent me porte à confusion ."

Et là , une réaction des plus inattendues se produisit : Scar se mit à rire , de bon cœur , de manière si impromptue qu'Alice releva la tête pour le regarder .

" - Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ?

- Disons que , vu tout ce que tu as pu subir avec ton oncle et les remarques qu'on t'a faites , je m'attendais à ce que tu sois moins touchée par ce que les racontars de Khrava et Marian .

- Je ne suis pas aussi différente de lui que je ne le prétends . Et je sais que les rumeurs , vraies ou fausses , possèdent toujours une part de vérité . Et cette part de vérité , conclut-elle d'un ton sec , si elle existe , je ne veux pas le savoir ."

Le cœur de l'Ishbal rata un battement , ce qui l'intrigua lui-même. Il réussit juste à prononcer :

" - D'accord .

- C'est la première fois que je te vois rire , tiens C'est assez agréable à voir , pour tout dire .

- Qui lance un malaise , maintenant ? sourcilla-t-il . Enfin , je suppose que nous faits pour communiquer de cette manière ."

Alice en doutait fortement , mais , bizarrement , l'idée de savoir qu'elle pourrait continuer à avoir cette relation qui commençait à devenir franchement ambigüe avec l'Ishbal la rassura . Avant que ce maudit rougissement ne la reprenne , elle dit juste :

"- Je suppose aussi . Et à propos ...

- Oui ?

- Tu pourrais descendre les tasses d'une étagère que je n'en casse plus et que tu n'aies plus à me discréditer auprès mes hommes ? lui demanda-t-elle d'un ton taquin , lui lançant un léger coup de coude en représailles .

- C'est déjà fait , répondit tranquillement l'Ishbal .

- Tu es décidément surprenant ." conclut-elle en se replongeant dans la contemplation du ciel à présent totalement rouge , orange et doré .

" Tellement surprenant que je me surprends moi-même .." pensa l'Ishbal .

* * *

**Coin - studieux- de l'auteur :**

Il y a une référence à _" Inglourious Basterds"_ ici , elle est d'Hans Landa : " Une rumeur , vraie ou fausse , est souvent révélatrice ." . Quant à la décision de regrouper tous les quartiers d'Ishbal , c'est juste une excuse pour que Miles vienne plus souvent , car je l'aime beaucoup . Pour Dalil , c'est que j'essaie de trouver des raisons différentes au fait d'entrer dans l'ordre des Moines , y'a donc l'histoire de Scar celle des enfants et , maintenant , celle de Dalil . Je me suis bien marrée à faire l'introduction , sinon .

Normalement , le prochain chapitre sera plus violent et sanglant , donc je préviens tout de suite . Ouais , le romantisme avec de jolies ptites fleurs n'est pas pour tout de suite , même si y'en aura une louche la prochaine fois .

_Musique : " Song of prayer"_ aka " L'hymne des priants" de Final Fantasy X .


	21. La lame , le miroir et les regards

C'est un long chapitre , et il est assez violent dans l'action et le langage , donc AVERTISSEMENT LES GENS !

* * *

**-SABLE D'ISHBAL-**

_**- Not Strong Enough-**_

* * *

Le mois de mars démarrait doucement , tout comme le temps s'améliorait : le ciel se teintait d'un bleu plus vif et les rayons du soleil étaient bien plus chaleureux , tout comme les relations entre Amestris et Ishbals . Alors que les débuts étaient d'une distance polie , au fil des mois , des amitiés sincères s'étaient crées entre les hommes du chantier , ce qui ressortait aux dîners , notamment . Tout le monde s'y retrouvait , discutant côté à côte . Car , même si certaines maisons avaient leur propre cuisine , l'avis commun était qu'il était bien plus agréable et naturel de se mélanger avant de mieux se comprendre mutuellement , et cela même lors de grandes occasions comme l'anniversaire de Yasha Shan , fin février , ou les retrouvailles familiales qui continuaient à se produire .

De son côté , Miles était heureux d'avoir retrouvé son camarade , après ce que lui et le général Armstrong avaient fait en sa faveur . Après tout , c'est bien grâce à son initiative que Scar avait vu son dossier proprement brûlé et ses avis de recherche disparus des murs . Malgré le désir ardant du Général de garder la survie de Scar secrète , la vérité avait fini par éclater lors d'une banale visite de courtoisie de Mustang chez les Armstrong . Le fringuant trentenaire venait d'essuyer la mort peu flatteuse du Général Grunman , mort d'un infarctus dans les bras d'une énième jeune conquête dans sa voiture présidentielle ( NDA : Félix Faure , sors de cette fic !) , et , sur le coup , il avait lui aussi manqué de faire une crise cardiaque lorsqu'il croisa l'Ishbal à cicatrice dans le couloir du manoir alors qu'il cherchait Alex Louis Armstrong , qui , comme à son habitude , entretenait son impressionnante musculature dans le jardin de la demeure . Au premier abord , Roy Mustang était resté paralysé avant de tomber raide dans les pommes . Malgré les vociférations de sa soeur de "le laisser crever" , Alex Armstrong avait tout de même tenu à ré-animer son supérieur hiérarchiaque , sous le regard perplexe de Scar et les yeux furieux d' Olivia . Dès lors , elle n'avait pas eu d'autre choix que de lui expliquer dans le détail la décision de Miles qui avait eu lui aussi son lot de " Mais vous êtes malade , Commandant Miles !" avant de voir sa ou plutôt , ses requêtes acceptées par l'État-major , bon gré , mal gré . Mustang pensait alors que c'était de la pure folie d'emmener le serial-killer ( NDA : 'Je suis quasiment sûr que nous avons affaire à un sewial killew!') à Ishbal , avant de suspendre brutalement sa phrase , devant un Miles désarçonné devant ce silence soudain . Car Roy Mustang se souvenait des paroles du dernier survivant qu'il avait lui-même achevé par les flammes : " Je te maudis , toi et les tiens ." ... Oui , à cette époque , il avait ravalé sa compassion envers cet homme acculé mais encore fier . A présent , il se sentait le devoir d'autoriser Scar , la forme humaine de la colère et la malédiction promise par le vieil Ishbal faite homme , à retourner sur sa terre et à le faire considérer par la population entière comme un être humain , et non un tueur .

Cependant , malgré les bonnes résolutions de Mustang et de ses collègues , avouer toute la vérité sur le Jour Promis avait été difficile . Pour l'instant , seul l'essentiel avait été divulgué , c'est à dire l'idée du sacrifice de toute la population pour la folie d'une créature née de l'alchimie . L'existence des Homonculus et l'appartenance de King Bradley à ce groupe n'avait pas encore été explicitement mentionnée - même si des rumeurs couraient à ce sujet- , de même que l'implication de Kimblee dans ses affaires . Pour sa part , Storch était encore en liberté surveillée avant d'être jugé par le tribunal militaire , encore en pleine réforme . Avouer publiquement la survie de Scar et sa grâce par le tout nouveau Président avait aussi été un choc , qui avait profité aux nationalistes , dont le mouvement venait alors juste de naître ; l'annonce de la reconstruction ishbale étant elle aussi toute neuve . Après la chute de la dictature militaire , Mustang avait insisté pour dissoudre l'Assemblée pour qu'une nouvelle , aux pouvoirs plus puissants qu'auparavant , puisse prendre plus de responsabilités au nom de la démocratie . Dans son for intérieur , et au fond de son bureau au QG de l'administration politique d'Amestris , Roy Mustang redoutait le moment où il devrait comparaître devant cette même Assemblée pour affronter ses actes passés , comme beaucoup de ses camarades .

Tandis qu'il regardait l'horizon du soir , Miles se remémorait tous ces moments déroulés en l'espace de quelques semaines après le Jour Promis , qui datait déjà de presque deux ans auparavant . Entre deux , beaucoup de choses s'étaient produites , dont celles qu'il s'était déjà énoncées intérieurement . Lui-même avait dû finir son service à Briggs , avant de pouvoir se consacrer aux démarches purement administratives militaires ( changement de poste ) et familiales ( chercher une maison plus proche du chantier où il passerait certainement un bon moment , et un école de pour Leila) . Il li avait aussi fallu le temps de se faire à l'idée d'aller sur la terre de ses racines ishbales , en compagnie de Scar . Même si , à leur première rencontre , ils étaient ennemis , Jethro ne pouvait s'empêcher de le considérer comme un ami à présent , certes pas particulièrement comique , mais attentif et soucieux de se racheter . Ce devait être ça qui l'avait malgré tout touché , à Baschool: ses paroles défaitistes et amères envers lui-même et le fait qu'il avait dit être heureux qu'il existe pour bien faire , contrairement à lui qui avait détruit . C'est à cet instant que Miles s'était promis que , s'il avait la possibilité d'aller à Ishbal , Scar devrait l'aider dans sa tâche . Et il était du genre à respecter sa parole .

Malheureusement , tout n'était pas de son ressort : Mustang avait décidé qu'il partirait avec Marcoh , tandis que Scar rejoindrait Dalil , Maître des Moines Guerriers . Avec un goût assez amer dans la bouche , les chemins des deux Ishbals s'étaient séparés : malgré tout , Miles et Marcoh s'entendirent bien très rapidement, de même que la population se montra sympathique envers eux . Timothy Marcoh revit des hommes , femmes et enfants qu'ils avaient déjà aperçus à Asbek , et qui le remercièrent d'être venu ici pour les aider , ce qui émut aux larmes le vieux médecin et fit sourire Miles dans sa barbe . De son côté , celui-ci rencontra de vieux amis de son grand-père , des vieillards aux regard vif qui lui racontèrent milles anecdotes sur lui . Dès lors , le militaire métis eut du baume au cœur d'être séparé de son camarade aux yeux rouges . Quand la nouvelle du regroupement tomba , il fut tout de même heureux de pouvoir à nouveau le côtoyer et lui parler de ce qu'il avait vécu depuis son arrivée en Mai : quand il le vit , il le trouva ... changé . Non pas physiquement , même s'il avait sur le visage les traits bien moins tendus qu'auparavant , mais intérieurement . Lorsqu'il le surprit tutoyer son ancienne collègue Alice Kimblee , il se promit de le questionner sur le sujet ... Mais il avait oublié . Non pas qu'il soit particulièrement intéressé par sa vie sentimentale , le fait de l'entendre tutoyer quelqu'un d'autre que lui titillait sa curiosité . De fil en aiguille , ses pensées le ramenèrent à la première fois que la jeune fille avait croisé son regard rouge , ou plutôt , avait eu la confirmation de ses doutes quant à ses origines ishbales .

_"- Kimblee , vous allez avec Miles vérifier le bon fonctionnement du chauffage central , au dernier sous-sol de la forteresse . On commence à se les geler , ici . Nelson ... De un , vous restez tranquille ou je vous attache à ce poteau jusqu'à ce que votre cadavre soit pourri , et de deux , vous , vous restez avec Buccaneer ._

_- Bien , Madame !"_

_D'un pas sûr , Jethro Miles quitta le bureau de sa supérieure , la stagiaire aux yeux bleus sur ses talons . Bien qu'ils se soient échangés quelques mots de pure politesse depuis son arrivée, il y trois semaines , il planait entre eux un certain malaise . Du côté de Miles , cela s'expliquait par les échos qu'il avait eus par les journaux des "hauts faits" de Solf J. Kimblee et de la ressemblance frappante qu'il retrouvait sur les traits d'Alice . Il devait admettre en lui-même qu'il ressentait de la peur en la voyant , tout comme il ressentait le malaise de la brune quand celle-ci était près de lui . Pour sûr , ce ne devait pas être facile pour elle d'avoir l'étiquette "Mon oncle est un psychopathe" et de croiser un homme d'origine ishbale . Mais Jethro notait qu'elle était étonnament forte et décidée dans ce qu'elle faisait : cela ne l'étonnait plus qu'Olivia Armstrong l'ait tout de suite eue dans son estime . Tout en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur , il se surprit à leur trouver une certaine ressemblance dans le caractère._

_Alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa lente descente vers le dernier sous-sol du fort de Briggs , il s'arrêta brusquement , de même que ses lumières et , à ce que les bruits extérieurs laissaient présager , cela était le cas dans toute la forteresse . Plongé dans le noir , il se surprit à penser:_

_" - Faites qu'on nous sorte vite de là ... Ca devient étroit ici ..._

_- Vous êtes claustrophobe , Commandant Miles ? entendit-il à côté de lui ._

_- Comment le savez-vous ?_

_- Vous pensez drôlement fort , dit Alice avec un sourire en coin , invisible dans l'obscurité . Mais je crois que le générateur de secours en cas de panne devrait intervenir rapidement , non ?_

_-Exact , se reprit-il , tentant de reprendre un air digne . Il faut au maximum une dizaine de minutes pour que le fort reprenne sa pleine puissance . Ce ne sera pas très long ._

_- C'est donc le fait d'être avec moi qui vous stresse à ce point ? le coupa-t-elle d'un ton doux ._

_- Pourquoi cela me gênerait-il ? demanda alors Miles , l'air de ne pas saisi le sous-entendu ._

_- Je vois ... soupira-t-elle d'un ton amusé . Sinon , Commandant Miles , vous comptez garder vos lunettes de soleil dans le noir ?_

_- Non ." affirma le militaire avant de les enlever d'un geste sec ._

_Au même moment , l'ascenseur se remit en marche , de même que l'éclairage qui leur fit plisser les yeux à tous les deux avant qu'ils ne se dévisagent , yeux bleus dans yeux rouges . C'était la première fois de sa vie qu'Alice regardait un ressortissant ishbal en face : elle attendait d'y voir de la colère et du mépris envers elle , à défaut d'envers son oncle absent . Mais elle n'y vit que de la fierté et , sans doute , un peu de tristesse . De son côté , Jethro était plongé dans la contemplation du kaléidoscope de bleus et de verts des iris de la jeune femme, traquant en vain de l'orgueil , mais ne débusquant que de la mélancolie et la honte . Finissant par sourire , il posa cette simple question :_

_" - C'est donc de ça dont tu voulais être sûre ?_

_- Oui , confessa-t-elle d'une voix basse ._

_- Je vois . Maintenant ... Au travail ! " la poussa-t-il tandis que les portes métalliques s'ouvraient sur le sous-sol de la forteresse ._

Reprenant ses esprits , Jethro Miles se dit qu'il devrait sans doute appeler le Général Armstrong . Et Orane , également . Il se souvint de la fois où il l'avait rencontrée , lors d'une promenade dans East City , lors d'un déplacement pour rendre visite à (feu) le Général Grunman , lors d'une coordination annuelle , au printemps . A cette époque , elle était vendeuse dans un petit magasin d'habillement mixte : à présent , à East City , elle était devenue chef de rayon d'un grand magasin . Et , entre-temps , Orane lui avait donné une fille : au début , elle avait craint que son mari ne voulut un garçon - beaucoup d'hommes souhaitant de préférence avoir un garçon - mais avait été rassurée quand elle s'aperçut de la joie de Jethro quand il vit sa fille pour la première fois . A part le fait qu'il était l'un des piliers - si il pouvait se permettre cette prétention - de la reconstruction d'une civilisation et d'un peuple , Miles se rendait compte qu'il menait une vie lambda : une jolie maison , une femme aimante et une petite fille de cinq ans adorable . Même si sa vie familiale pouvait sembler monotone , il trouvait qu'il avait assez d'émotion dans son métier pour se permettre d'avoir des instants plus calmes avec Leïla et Orane .

" Je n'avais encore jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi absorbé dans la contemplation d'un coucher de soleil , Miles , fit Scar d'un ton étonnamment taquin derrière son dos .

- Oh ! Je pensais à ma femme et ma fille , expliqua-t-il d'un geste évasif de la main . Entre autres .

- Comme ? sourcilla son homologue , s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le parvis de l'école .

- Le sacré bout de chemin que nous avons dû faire pour arriver à pouvoir poser nos fesses sur ses marches . Et je crois que , pour ta part , ce n'est qu'un morceau du périple , se permit de glisser Miles .

- Et pourquoi mon chemin serait-il plus long que le tien ?

- Je n'ai pas eu ta vie , et je crois que ce sera plus dur pour toi d'avoir une vie normale .

- Qui te dit dit que je veux d'une vie normale ?

- Pas de ça avec moi ! l'interrompit Miles . C'est une idée ou tu te permets presque d'être amusant , dis moi ? Je sais très bien que tu as sacrément souffert ces dix dernières années . Tu ne me feras pas avaler que tu as envie d'oublier tout ... tout ça . Pour ma part , ça a été plus facile . Je n'ai pas eu à subir la guerre , ni la discrimination par chance , ni à être reproché par mes actes . Je suis un cas unique : en tant que ressortissant ishbal , j'aurais dû être mal vu dans l'armée , mais grâce au Général Armstrong , non . Mais en tant que militaire , j'aurais dû être regardé de travers par les autres Ishbals , comme toi . J'ai eu beaucoup de chance . Même encore aujourd'hui , le fait que ma femme comprenne que je ne peux pas être le compagnon lambda qui rentre chaque soir pour dîner et passe ses week-ends à jouer avec sa fille , montre que je suis pas mal verni . Beaucoup de femmes auraient déjà claqué la porte à sa place .

- Je suppose , répondit laconiquement Scar, qui regardait à son tour les derniers rayons du soleil couchant .

- Mais je suppose que tu n'auras pas de problèmes à ce niveau là . Je suis à peu près sûr que tu es en tête de la liste des meilleurs gendres d'Ishbal , lui lança Miles avec un sourire en coin. Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'en es pas rendu compte , quand même ! poursuivit-il devant les yeux écarquillés de l'Ishbal à cicatrice . Mais quel aveugle tu fais ! Mais tu as quel âge ..? Quinze ans ?

- Non , je vais en avoir vingt-huit . Et ce genre de filles ne m'intéresse pas . Ces racontars non plus . Mais qu'est-ce que tu ...

- En parlant de filles et de racontars , tiens ! continua Miles , cherchant à enfoncer le clou par tous les moyens . C'est quoi ces bruits sur Alice et toi , hmm ? Tu comptais m'en parler quand ? Non pas que je veuille mettre mon grain de sel , mais votre tutoiement fait lever plus d'un sourcil interrogatif . Alors ? demanda-t-il d'un air de sale gosse .

- Miles , si tu es venu ici pour discuter de ça , va plutôt voir Khrava et Marian qui se feront un plaisir de te détailler ma prétendue vie de débauche , soupira lourdement Scar , se demandant soudain si Miles n'était pas légèrement schizophrène . Et on se tutoie car on vit au même endroit depuis plusieurs mois .

- Dans la même maison , carrément . Tu y vas fort de café !

- Miles , arrête ça .

- Et bien , tu n'as qu'à me dire sincèrement que ce n'est qu'un tissu de mensonges et que tu n'as même jamais songé à elle autrement que dans un cadre purement professionnel , le piqua Jethro , tout le fixant droit dans les yeux . Tu vois que j'avais raison !" s'exclama-t-il après le silence qui s'ensuivit .

Vaincu , Scar soupira très lourdement : Miles avait le chic pour l'acculer . Le problème maintenant était de savoir s'il devait lui dire ce qu'il ressentait quand il la voyait , à présent . Le second problème qui en découlait était de savoir comment décrire ce qu'il ressentait justement . Il n'assimilait aucune des sensations qu'il éprouvait à un sentiment qu'il avait déjà éprouvé . En même temps .. A part de la colère ou de la mélancolie , cela faisait bien des années qu'il n'avait pas éprouvé d'autres sentiments . L'air insistant de Miles finit par avoir raison de sa résistance . Scar finit par se confier d'un air bougon et nerveux à la fois . A la fin de sa logorrhée , Jethro se gratta pensivement le menton et lâcha un sincère :

- Rien que ça ! Mais tu n'aurais pas pu éprouver ce genre de chose pour une ishbale ou du moins , une fille un peu plus ... effacée ? Non pas qu'Alice soit du plus mauvais genre , simplement , elle est assez ... chercha-t-il sans trouver le mot précis .

- Parce que tu crois que j'ai choisi ? demanda vertement Scar , encore effondré par sa propre sincérité . Seigneur , j'ai honte d'éprouver ça et de t'en avoir parlé . La situation me semble encore pire que quand je la gardais pour moi , maintenant que nous sommes deux .

- ' Trois' semble un chiffre plus exact !" , entendirent-ils au dessus d'eux .

Faisant craquer leurs cervicales sous la brusquerie du mouvement , les deux hommes regardèrent le toit de l'école , où Marie les fixait d'un air entre le sadisme , l'attendrissement et l'hilarité . Tandis que Scar se surprenait à penser qu'il aurait mieux fait de tourner sept fois sa langue dans sa bouche avant de parler , il entendit distinctement Miles lui murmurer : " Alors là , je pense que tu es dans la merde ."

Après une petite mise au point , les trois se mirent en route pour aller dîner avec l'ensemble des personnes présentes sur le chantier , où ils croisèrent Alice , qui leva un sourcil interrogateur en aperçevant ce groupe hétéroclite , l'air dépité des deux hommes , et surtout l'air sadique de Marie , particulièrement de mauvais signe . Alors que les cinq cherchaient une place où s'asseoir , cette dernière poussa délibérément Alice aux côtés de Scar , lequel chercha un soutien du côté de Miles qui haussa les épaules , tandis que la brune commençait à penser qu'il y avait anguille sous roche .

* * *

Un peu plus loin dans le quartier de Yohva , un groupe d'hommes et de femmes discutaient , le visage déterminé : parmi eux , Khrava , qui parlait avec Oishi , une jeune ishbale aux traits finement ciselés et aux longs cheveux d'or blanc . Au son de leur voix , on pouvait sentir l'odeur d'une complot vicieux .

De l'autre côté d'Ishbal , un peu plus à l'Est , un autre complot se préparait , d'un tout autre genre . Un complot qui aboutirait à une bataille aussi violente qu'imprévue .

* * *

Le lendemain matin , Scar partit le premier de la maison à côté du Monastère . Après avoir salué Dalil et Kharam , il apprit qu'Oishi le demandait à quelques rues de là . Surpris , il se mit tout de même en route : il l'avait entr'aperçue depuis qu'il était rentré , mais ils n'avaient pas réellement discuté . L'ishbal se rappelait d'elle lorsqu'ils étaient plus jeunes , comme lors du baptême de sa soeur , Misha . Il fixait droit devant lui quand il la vit dans une petite rue , à l'étroit des grandes artères qui permettaient aux ouvriers et au matériel de circuler sans risques d'accident . Scar se planta devant elle de toute sa stature et lui demanda de but en blanc :

" - Tu voulais me voir ?

- Oui , répondit-elle simplement .

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Pour vérifier quelque chose ."

Sans ajouter un mot , elle le plaqua contre le mur avec une étonnante force pour son gabarit , se collant à lui tandis que la surprise se mêlait à la colère de l'homme .

" - Oishi ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

- Je vérifie quelque chose , je te l'ai déjà dit , lui murmura la jeune femme .

- Et tu as donc besoin d'être contre moi pour vérifier je-ne-sais-quoi ? grogna-t-il sans oser bouger , de peur de la blesser . Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Je veux savoir si tu es bien un homme . Parce que , vois-tu ... lui fit-elle à l'oreille , malgré nos regards et nos compliments , tu n'as pas un seul regard pour nous , alors, nous nous demandons si tu ne serais pas , disons , attiré par les hommes . Mmm?"

Sur ces mots , elle lui embrassa doucement le cou et la nuque , juste sous l'oreille , ne notant aucune sensation physique remarquable chez Scar , elle continua :

" - Je suppose que j'ai raison , tu es donc ... ' de l'autre côté' , disons .

- Ce n'est pas ça , c'est que je ne pense pas que le fait de me faire sauter dessus soit particulièrement plaisant , surtout que - "

Il se tut soudain , le reste de sa phrase se brisant dans sa gorge . Surprenant le regard rouge de l'homme ishbal fixé derrière elle , elle tourna les yeux vers ce qui attirait son attention . Oishi eut elle aussi les yeux écarquillés .

Alice s'était levée peu de temps après Scar mais avait attendu qu'il sorte avant de partir elle aussi : alors qu'elle allait se rendre vers le chantier de l'hôpital , elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait oublié d'attacher ses cheveux , ce qui allait la gêner. La militaire fit alors demi-tour pour se coiffer et décida de prendre un raccourci pour retourner au plus vite sur le terrain . Et c'est ainsi qu'elle atterrissait devant ce spectacle qui lui agrippait les tripes et lui coupait le souffle net . Alors que les deux ishbals la dévisageaient , la brune baissa le regard et partit d'un pas très rapide vers le chantier . A vrai dire , elle courut plus qu'elle ne marcha . Finalement , elle alla s'asseoir dans un petit bâtiment où l'on entreposait divers outils et matériaux pour reprendre ses esprits à l'abri des regards .

Sentant le souffle de son "partenaire" se couper aussi sec qu'Alice était apparue , Oishi le fixa droit dans les yeux d'un air de mépris intense :

" - C'est donc bien ça .

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-il , à présent furieux du quiproquo arrangé .

- Khrava et Marian avaient raison ! cria-t-elle à son tour . Depuis qu'elle est là , tu ne fais que la suivre du regard et je suis même sûre que tu penses à elle ... de manière déplacées , non ?

- Je ne te permets pas !

- Plus tu t'énerves , plus tu prouves que nous avons raison ! fit Oishi d'un air triomphant . C'est donc elle que tu désires ? Cette bâtarde dont la famille a tué une grande partie de nos frères et soeurs ? Tu veux vraiment mettre la version féminine de l'Alchimiste Écarlate dans ton lit ? Et après ? Tu crois qu'elle voudra de toi ? Et même si elle accepte de passer une nuit avec toi , n'espère pas trop ! Je suis qu'il y a des dizaines d'hommes qui n'attendent qu'elle pour leur tenir chaud , à Central ! ... Tu nous fais honte !"

Après avoir fini cette litanie de mots aussi perçants que des poignards , elle repartit tandis que Scar s'appuyait sur le mur , tentant de reprendre ses esprits et de décider de la marche à suivre .

Pendant sa course vers les tréfonds de Yohva , Oishi fit deux rencontres : la première fut Khrava , qui allait voler un marteau aux militaires pour réparer une chaise de son foyer , et une seconde , bien moins bonne pour elle . En effet , il ne fait pas bon croiser Marie Lucie Comanche Grant après que celle-ci vous ait entendue insulter sa meilleure amie et un homme qui venait frâichement de gagner son respect et son amitié . Le moins qu'on puisse dire , c'est qu'après que le Commandant Grant se soit occupée d'elle , Oishi avait soudain bien envie de raconter ses exploits . A vrai dire , avec la mâchoire presque cassée et la menace d'un traitement encore pire si elle persistait à distiller son poison , elle ne pouvait pas vraiment se le permettre.

* * *

Dans la foule d'ouvriers , un homme roux de vingt-deux ans se fondaient parfaitement , près de la remise à outils : y entrant , il vit un Ishbal entre deux âges y prendre un marteau tandis que lui-même serrait le couteau qu'il avait au fond de sa large poche . Sortant l'arme , il la mit sous le cou de l'ishbal qui marmonna :

" - Finalement , vous , les Amestris , vous montrez votre vrai visage ? Tu es un homme de la Kimblee ?

- Ne me compare pas à cette pétasse ! Elle a souillé le nom de son oncle en travaillant pour vous , sous-race de ce monde ! Si vous avez reçu l'ordre d'être exterminés , il y a de cela des années , c'est bien parce que vous êtes inutiles et stupides ... Et oui , conclut-il avec un sourire sadique , je suis ce qu'on appelle un nationaliste , mon gars . Et je crois ... poursuivit-il en enfonçant légèrement le couteau dans sa peau , provoquant un saignement , que tu vas m'être utile pour adresser un petit message ..."

Alors que Miles , Scar , Filiz , sa mère , sa grand-mère , Marie , Coralize et une grande partie des Amestris et Ishbals étaient rassemblés sur le chantier colossal qu'allait être celui d'un nouvel hôpital , Dalil s'approcha , à la surprise générale .

"- Mon Père , que venez-vous faire ici ? s'étonna le balafré , encore plongé dans ses réflexions .

- La curiosité , je suppose ... dit le Moine avec un sourire triste et secret . Et aussi, j'ai comme un pressentiment depuis ce matin . Il s'est passé ou il va se passer quelque chose .

- Ou les deux , maugréa son interlocuteur .

- Une expérience matinale ?

- Rien du tout." le coupa Scar , n'ayant pas envie de s'épancher sur le piège dont il avait été victime un peu plus tôt .

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase qu'un homme d'à peu près son âge , aux cheveux orangés , s'approcha , tenant Khrava en son pouvoir par ce qui semblait être un coutelas sous la gorge , près de la jugulaire . De son autre bras plutôt musclé , il tenait un pistolet de taille moyenne et qui semblait être d'une bonne précision , pour ce qu'il connaissait des armes pour avoir été plus d'une fois devant elles . Estomaquées , toutes les personnes présentes s'arrêtèrent et fixèrent le nouveau venu sans bouger un seul cil , à part Coralize qui finit par prononcer d'une voix claire:

" - Tristan Loom , pourriez-vous expliquer ce sombre cirque ?

- Ce n'est pas un cirque ! lança d'un ton rageur le dénommé Tristan . Vous voyez ce que je tiens dans la main ?

- Laquelle , mon grand ? Au cas où t'aurais pas suivi tes propres actions , tu tiens deux armes , posa Marie d'un air blasé , ayant probablement déjà vu des situations semblables .

- Toi , ta gueule ! Tu fais honte à ton nom ! Je dirais presque : ' heureusement que tu ne parades pas sous le nom de Comanche !' . Un homme qui a perdu sa jambe sur un champ de bataille pour notre bien à nous , véritables Amestris , n'a pas mérité de voir sa descendance souiller ses actes ! Et ne fais pas même mine de chercher ton arme de service ou j'explose la tête au premier Ishbal que tu viens aider , histoire qu'on voie ce à quel point t'es douée dans ton boulot ! TOUT LE MONDE ! LES MAINS EN L'AIR ! ET VOUS LA BOUCLEZ !" hurla-t-il , l'arme fixant chaque individu l'un après l'autre .

Après que chacun eut obtempéré , Dalil exposa très calmement :

" Je suppose que vous êtes un nationaliste , mon garçon . Je passe volontiers sur les insultes que vous avez proférées envers ces jeunes femmes et même sur moi-même et mes camarades , mais savez-vous au moins qu'en tant que Moine Ishbal , je pourrais très bien vous mettre au tapis avant que vous n'ayez le temps de tirer une seule balle ?

- Vous êtes trop loin pour ça ! riposta Tristan . Et même ... Même si je ne vous touche pas VOUS car vous aurez esquivé , je toucherai une personne derrière vous donc , soit LUI ... celui qui a tué nos frères militaires ... et des innocents , ricana-t-il d'un rire jaune , ou la jeune demoiselle derrière , fit-il en désignant Filiz du bout de son canon , provoquant des sueurs froides chez la jeune fille .

- Un point pour toi, mon grand . Mais ...

- TOI JE T'AI DIT D'LA BOUCLER ! T'AGGRAVES TON CAS 'MA GRANDE' ! cria-t-il une nouvelle fois , en pressant la lame contre le cou de Khrava qui se tendit encore un peu plus . Y'a que Nelson qui a droit de l'ouvrir !

- Quel honneur tu m'accordes ! s'exclama d'une ironie joyeuse la blonde . Je crois que ma collègue voulait savoir ce que tu nous veux .

- Déjà ... commença le roux d'un ton tendu , que les jeunes dégagent ! Je veux pas créer un bain de sang inutile , ça salirait mes fringues et vos jolies briques blanches , je suppose . Mais c'est surtout que je n'ai pas qu'ça à foutre . TOUS CEUX DE MOINS DE DIX-SEPT ANS SE CASSENT ! tempêta-t-il .

- Filiz , emmène les plus jeunes loin d'ici .

- Non , Coralize , je ne peux pas vous laisser ici ... Et Alice ? demanda l'Ishbale d'un ton suppliant .

- Déconnez pas , Filiz . Ce type ne plaisante pas . Emmenez votre grand-mère , aussi , la pressa Marie , toujours les mains levées en l'air .

- OUAIS , EMMENEZ LA GRAND-MÈRE AUSSI ! FOUTEZ LE CAMP! Mais ... ça risque de ne pas être très propre quand vous reviendrez ..."

Malgré toute l'inquiétude qui se lisait dans le regard rouge sang de Filiz , celle-ci pressa un groupe d'une dizaine de personnes un peu plus loin . Miles , jusque là caché par le groupe des plus jeunes , fut alors découvert , provoquant une hilarité hystérique chez Tristan Loor .

" - Tu es là aussi , toi ? Le bâtard militaire ! Quoi ? C'est le mot 'bâtard' qui te dérange ? Tu sais , un chien issu de plusieurs races est un bâtard et ...c'est bien ce que tu es , non ? Et , sans ton Général , je me demande si tu en as suffisamment dans le pantalon pour t'en sortir indemne , dans ce genre de situation ..!

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? le coupa Miles , les dents serrées .

- Bien que ça me dégoûte que tu t'adresses à moi de ce petit air hautain , Jethro Miles , je vais te dire : je viens t'adresser un message de la part de mes camarades .

- Y vous faut tout ce foin pour donner un putain d'message ? Vous savez pas envoyer des lettres par la Poste ? s'exclama Marie avec un grand sourire .

- TA GUEULE ! DERNIER AVERTISSEMENT ! hurla Tristan en la visant une nouvelle fois et en pressant sa poigne contre le torse de Khrava qui n'osait toujours pas bouger sous l'effet de la peur . Le nationaliste se tenait juste devant la porte de la remise à l'intérieur de laquelle il avait empoigné l'ishbal , qui était soudain bien moins prétentieux . De leur côté , Ishbals et Amestris restaient immobiles , attendant la suite des événements ... et cherchant une ouverture sûre dans sa garde.

- Bon , tu dis ton message , tu lâches Khrava - même si je déteste ce type autant que je vous déteste , vous , les nationalistes- , tu te casses et nous reprenons notre train-train quotidien , ça te va ? annonça Coralize lentement .

- J'crois pas non ! Déjà lui - il secoua Khrava- , y'a de fortes chances qu'il ne s'en sorte pas entier , et ensuite , votre quotidien s'en retrouvera bien chamboulé ...

- Bon , accouche .

- Bien ! sourit-il d'un air reptilien . Le message est : ' Nous sommes prêts . Armés . Décidés . Nous serons bientôt là , et tout recommencera . Peut-être à moins grande échelle , mais une chose est sûre , c'est que la bataille qui va venir se conclura sur NOTRE victoire . Vous crèverez des mains des frères de Kimblee et des autres.' ... Pourquoi tu rigoles toi ? apostropha-t-il Marie qui riait franchement tout en gardant la position demandée .

-Parce que .. Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui vas crever des mains d'une Kimblee , mon grand . Pas de rancune hein ? Ciao !" s'exclama Marie d'une joie extatique malsaine due à l'ironie de la situation .

Tristan n'eut que le temps d'écarquiller ses yeux émeraude très grand avant qu'une lame provenant de Briggs ne s'abatte sur son cou et ne tranche totalement sa gorge , de l'oreille droite jusque l'oreile gauche , provoquant un déluge de sang sur le sol et alentour , provoquant une tache écarlate sur le mur blanc , mais permettant à Khrava de s'extirper de ce qui était à présent un cadavre ensanglanté .

Extirpant son poignard de la plaie béante de celui qui avait été Tristan Loom , Alice se releva , le visage et le torse couverts de sang chaud et épais , ainsi que de morceaux de chair épars . Elle somnolait lorsque le feu nationaliste avait menacé Marie pour la troisième fois : ayant tendu l'oreille , la militaire s'était rapidement fait une idée de la situation et avait attendu qu'il délivre son message avant de passer à l'action .

" Tu sais , Alice , il allait peut-être donner la date de leur petite sauterie . Quoique , maintenant , vu son état , j'en doute . Et puis , ils n'ont qu'à nous envoyer une lettre . Bande de malotrus !" , se contenta de poser Marie , baissant enfin les bras .

A l'exception de Coralize , Marie et Miles , sûrement déjà au courant des méthodes expéditives de leur collègue , tout le monde sur place eut un frisson . De surprise ? D'horreur ? De peur plutôt . Alors que le Commandant Kimblee avait toujours semblé à des lieues de la violence dont son oncle avait fait preuve , au vu de sa gentillesse et sa manière d'être , le fait qu'elle venait de tuer un homme aussi brutalement allait à l'encontre de leurs idées . Et elle était couverte de sang d'un rouge .. écarlate .

Encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de faire , Alice laissa tomber sa lame et courut au loin , tandis que les personnes sur place reprenaient enfin un rythme respiratoire normal .

" - Je suppose que ... Nous avons autre chose à faire que de bâtir un hôpital , non ? interrogea Coralize en désignant le cadavre de Loom d'un signe de tête .

- Ce chien ne mérite rien . Nous allons envoyer son corps tel quel à Rikk et Sally , affirma Marie , péremptoire .

- Pourquoi à eux ? Rien ne prouve qu'il vienne de leur côté .

- Il a l'uniforme créé pour ceux qui travaillent à Ishbal . Et il n'est pas à nous . Tu l'as reconnu comment ?

- Ses cheveux . J'ai parlé avec lui en dernière année d'école militaire , il me faisait déjà froid dans le dos . Mais bon ... Tu as raison , renvoyons-leur . Une idée de la réponse à donner pour leur fête ?"

Miles accorda à chacun un repos pour la journée , songeant à juste titre qu'ils seraient éprouvés par les émotions de la matinée . Lui-même n'était pas choqué outre mesure , sachant que ceux qui ont déjà été à Briggs ne faisaient pas dans la dentelle ... Cherchant du regard Scar , il ne le trouva pas .

* * *

Les mains crispées au point d'en devenir cadavériques sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle d'eau du premier étage , Alice faisait une crise d'angoisse (NDA : Pour en avoir souvent fait , c'est TRÈS désagréable) des plus puissantes . Son cœur tambourinait comme un fou contre sa poitrine tandis que ses poumons avalaient et crachaient l'air sur un tempo totalement anarchique , en même temps que ses boyaux se tordaient et que des larmes coulaient sur ses joues blêmes . Elle tremblait de tous ses membres et tenait à peine debout . Bien sûr , elle avait déjà tué. A Briggs . Pas devant des gens innocents à ce genre de pratiques . Pas devant des Ishbals qui avaient déjà subi ce genre de scènes . Pas devant des hommes sous son autorité qui avaient confiance en elle . Non , c'était devant des gens de Briggs . Des soldats et fins tacticiens . La situation était très différente . Était-ce donc cela qui le frappait tant ? Ou bien le fait que Scar l'ait vue faire ? Plus le temps passait , plus elle se rendait compte que son opinion comptait à ses yeux : elle portait de plus en plus souvent ses cheveux détachés car elle savait qu'il la préférait de cette manière. Et Alice savait aussi pertinemment qu'il haïssait son oncle à juste titre , et qu'il s'était convaincu de sa différence avec lui . Mais maintenant qu'il l'avait vue tuer un homme et baigner dans son sang ... Qu'allait-il penser d'elle ? Des sanglots incontrôlables la frappaient de plein fouet alors qu'une nausée soulevait son estomac : elle parvient qu'à cracher de la bile baveuse et étonnamment acide . Ses larmes avaient un goût salé sous ses lèvres : Alice releva la tête pour regarder son état dans le miroir . Écarlate . Elle était rouge ... sang , du front au menton du côté gauche et une belle tache sombre ornait sa tempe droite . Son T-Shirt était maculé d'une teinte rouge sombre voire marron , dégageant une odeur morbide et collant à son corps : elle s'en défit , restant avec un simple débardeur sans bretelles ( NDA : Un mix entre un chestbinder et un soutif bandeau , qui va des aisselles jusque juste au dessus de l'estomac) . Et sa peau blanche éclatante , souillée par les gouttes rouges cramoisies qui maculaient son cou et ses épaules . Une larme coula jusque dans ses cheveux tandis qu'elle se rendait compte de la présence de Scar derrière elle , qui le regardait depuis apparemment déjà un moment . Essuyant ses larmes d'un geste rageur ( ajoutant ainsi des traces rouges sous ses paupières) à travers ses gants blancs à présent rouges , elle se retourna vers lui .

" Tu viens me juger ? Me regarder m'effondrer ? Ça te plaît ? De me voir aussi semblable à lui , de voir qu'on est aussi meurtriers l'un que l'autre ? Que j'ai menti depuis le début en prétendant de ne pas ressembler à l'Alchimiste Ecarlate alors que moi aussi , j'ai du sang sur les mains ? Je me trompe depuis le début , même si tu dis que j'ai trop de détermination dans ma tâche ici pour ne pas pencher de son côté , LA , tu vois bien que tu avais tort ! Que ça ne sert à rien que je me batte ! Que je ... Pourquoi faut-il TOUJOURS qu'on me fixe de cet air condescendant comme tu le fais ? Tu viens admirer le monstre , c'est ça ? Parce que j'ai tué quelqu'un , je ne suis plus digne de toi , tu dois me prendre en pitié ou en haine ? Et bien , devine quoi : je ne veux pas de ta pitié ! Je ne veux rien de toi ! Rien du tou-"

Ses vociférations furent interrompues par la contact de la poitrine de Scar contre son visage tandis qu'il lui mettait les mains sur son crâne et dans son dos . Il la saisit dans ses bras pour la poser sur le rebord du lavabo tandis qu'elle posait son front sur son épaule sans piper un mot de plus .

" Si tu te demandes pourquoi je fais ça , c'est parce que , quand j'étais dans cet état comme toi , j'aurais bien voulu ... Qu'on prenne soin de moi ." dit-il doucement tandis qu'il essuyait sa tempe du sang qui commençait à coller avec un linge . Elle fixa brièvement sa pupille rouge avant de dire :

" - Tu étais comme ça ?

- Oui . Je me haïssais presque autant que je haïssais ceux que je venais de tuer . On peut croire ... Qu'enlever la vie de quelqu'un montre notre supériorité mais en vérité , soupira-t-il , ce n'est qu'une preuve de haine et de bestialité de notre part .

- Donc , tu me hais ? demanda Alice en le fixant droit dans les yeux alors qu'il essuyait le côté gauche de son visage .

- Que ce soit toi ou non , nous aurions dû le tuer . Il était trop dangereux . Les nationalistes sont trop dangereux . Tu avais raison de le faire .

- De même que les ordres étaient pour mon oncle une bonne raison de tuer ta famille , riposta-t-elle à voix basse . La justice et le bien ... dépendent du côté où l'on se place .

- Si tu penses de cette manière , Alice , lui énonça-t-il en lui tenant le menton pour qu'elle le regarde , c'est toi seule qui te mets en parallèle avec lui et ses actes . Je ne te hais pas . C'est toi qui vas finir par te haïr toi-même , tout comme je l'ai fait envers moi .

- C'est bien la première fois que tu utilises mon prénom . Mais moi , je ne pourrai jamais le faire envers toi .

- Mon prénom n'a pas d'importance à mes yeux .

- Aux miens , si . Le nom n'est pas une prison . Pour vous , Ishbals , c'est un cadeau de Dieu , choisi la famille . Pour moi , un prénom a de multiples facettes : il peut être hommage à un être disparu , à un livre ou il peut être juste plaisant à entendre . Mais une chose est sûre : c'est que nos parents ont choisi ce prénom pour nous et personne d'autre . Un nom n'est pas immuable : une autre personne très différente de nous peut avoir le même nom , il ne sonnera pas de la même manière et ne résonnera pas de la même façon . Mon nom , " Kimblee" , a été une fierté car c'était le nom de mon père , puis , il est devenu le poids d'un fardeau que j'avais à porter malgré moi . Il m'a parfois fait honte et dégoûtée . Mais je sais à présent que "Alice Louise Kimblee" est la seule personne à qui ce nom convient et que "Kimblee" ne porte pas la même signification avec moi que pour les autres membres de ma famille . C'est pour cela que je n'ai jamais renoncé à mon patronyme . Pour toi , fit-elle en reposant sa tête sur son épaule , tu as voulu l'abandonner car tu penses que tu as changé depuis . Bien sûr que tu as changé . Tout le monde change à travers différentes épreuves : mais notre nom se modélise autour de notre être au fil de notre vie , il n'a pas une forme précise dès notre naissance . Le nom n'est pas un cadre duquel on ne doit pas dépasser , mais il s'adapte à notre être au fil du temps . C'est pourquoi ... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as rejeté . Et c'est pour pouvoir accéder à tout ce que tu es que je veux le savoir ."

Sans dire un mot , Scar mit se main sur la nuque blanche de la jeune femme et commença à enlever le sang qui s'y coagulait doucement , avant de nettoyer son fin cou . Une fois qu'il eut fini , il déposa le linge sur le meuble avant de détacher les cheveux noirs de son interlocutrice , provoquant un sursaut de surprise chez celle-ci. L'Ishbal passa sa main dans ses cheveux ets'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer :

" - Un jour , tu sauras tout ce que tu veux savoir de moi . Mon nom . Mon histoire . Tout ce que tu désires savoir . Mais pour l'instant ... Je cherche surtout qui je suis devenu et si ... je suis prêt à assumer l'homme que je suis devenu . Et tu m'aides beaucoup dans cette tâche .

- J'en suis contente alors , soupira-t-elle avec un fin sourire avant de poser sa main sur la nuque de l'homme . Tes cheveux ont poussé .

- Oui .

- Attends ..."

Elle prit la lanière qui servait à attacher sa rivière de cheveux noirs et la noua autour des cheveux d'opale de l'Ishbal qui la laissait faire . Une fois qu'elle eut finit , elle dit simplement :

" - C'est mieux comme ça . Si jamais on pouvait faire mieux de ce que tu es déjà , rit-elle doucement , surprise par ses propres paroles . Je ne devrais sans doute pas agir de cette façon envers toi , mais ...

- Moi non plus , avoua Scar . Mais parfois , certaines choses arrivent de cette manière .

Remarquant sa fatigue à son corps recroquevillé et ses yeux aux contours violacés , il la prit dans ses bras , aussi légère qu'une plume . Juste avant de la soulever , il fit quelque chose qui le surprit autant qu'il surprit Alice : il déposa sur son front , à la naissance de ses cheveux. Les joues rouges, la jeune décida que c'était tout de même très loin d'être désagréable comme il l'avait dit quelques secondes auparavant . L'Ishbal finit par la porter l'emmener dans sa chambre , juste à côté , où il resta jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme .

* * *

**Coin -saignant- de l'auteur :**

C'est du lourd cette fois ! En longueur et contenu .

Oishi ressemble à Lust , si vous vous demandez , mais en Ishbale , avec les cheveux blonds-blancs . Je voulais faire une scène de ce genre parce que vous imaginez si vous croisez un bogoss comme Scar et qu'il vous remarque pas ? Hein ? La haine ... ( Comme le film de Kassovitz) ! Et en parlant de film , remarquez ma référence à "La cité de la peur" . Pour revenir à des thèmes plus sérieux ... Je voulais que Miles soit plus sympa qu'on nous le montre , comme lorsqu'il voit Grunman et qu'il fait " Vous vous faites toujours porter pâle" avec son sourire sournois ! Et j'ai aussi voulu développer le personnage d'Alice , et l'histoire qui a conduit à ce que Mustang soit président et qu'il sache que Scar est vivant . Ouais, j'ai tué Grunman parce que je ne l'aime pas des masses et sa mort est celle de Félix Faure , je citerai Clémenceau : "Il voulait être César , il est mort Pompée" ( Calembour !)

Tristan m'a permis de faire la scène d'action , j'ai toujours rêvé de faire une scène genre hold-up avec un mec vénère ! XD Et Marie qui s'en fout comme de l'an 40 , la meuf super relax comme Miles car les gens aux frontières ont l'habitude de ce genre de situations tendues . Et les nationalistes sont méchants et vulgaires ! Et , en plus , ils vont venir foutre le bordel dans la jolie fic ! Qui devient quand même romantique là ! Ouais bon , du romantisme sanglant , mais romantique quand même ! Je vous l'avais promise la scène fleur bleue , et la voilà !

_Musique : " Not Strong Enough"_ d'Apocalyptica et Brent Smith . J'écoute que ça quand j'fais cette fic ou quoi ? x)

A plush ! =)


	22. La Bataille I

Dans ce chapitre , il y aura des trucs pas glop du tout , donc je remets un AVERTISSEMENT .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Black Days Begin-**_

* * *

Alice se réveilla deux heures plus tard , alors que l'heure du déjeuner approchait doucement . Grommelant un peu en sortant des draps , elle se mit debout en titubant pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bains adjacente , où elle s'appuya contre le lavabo en regardant son reflet dans le miroir . Il était rare qu'elle puisse observer son reflet : la semaine où elle avait dû encaisser le choc de la culpabilité de son oncle à travers les regards accusateurs des gens sur la similarité de leurs traits , la jeune fille avait été prise d'une crise quasiment hystérique . Folle de rage , elle avait cassé chaque miroir de sa demeure , faisant fi de la superstition prédisant sept ans de malheur par miroir brisé , refusant d'admettre la réalité . Car , au fond d'elle , elle ne comprenait pas , à dix-huit comme à vingt-six ans , les raisons qui avaient poussé son oncle à se plaire dans ce climat de guerre suffocant . Et , lorsque Mustang et les frères Elric lui avaient appris la haute responsabilité de Solf dans "Le jour Promis" et ses liens avec les Homonculus ( vu sa filiation avec l'Alchimiste Ecarlate , Mustang avait tenu à lui dire la vérité sur l'implication de son oncle sur ce qui venait alors de se dérouler) , elle était presque tombée dans les pommes .Alice baissa son regard sur ses mains gantées : fait rare , elles les ôta tous les deux avant de déglutir difficilement devant le spectacle que ses paumes offraient . Cela faisait des années qu'elle cachait ses mains , dans l'espoir que les marques qui s'y trouvaient disparaissent , en vain . C'était encore une chose contre laquelle elle ne pouvait plus rien à présent. La militaire se maudit intérieurement en continuant de les fixer de son regard bleu . Refusant de regarder sa vérité en face , elle remit ses gants . Et se sentit tout de suite mieux . Levant le menton , le Commandant regarda son reflet droit dans les yeux . Et sourcilla d'un air perplexe . Ses orbites étaient violacées , presques noires, tandis que ses pommettes étaient de plus en plus saillantes sous sa peau opaline. Elle maigrissait encore , sans vraiment le vouloir . Elle était fatiguée , surtout : de se battre contre le chantier si lent , contre les regards encore noirs qu'on lui lançait , contre son corps qui faiblissait , et surtout , contre ses souvenirs contradictoires . Sans doute , devrait-elle manger un peu plus , soupira-t-elle . Et prendre une aspirine également , sa tête la faisait souffrir . Tournant le cou afin de se détendre la nuque , elle se souvint soudain de ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de bains avant son sommeil .

" Et merde !" jura-t-elle en empoignant sa longue mèche de cheveux noirs, de rage . Puis elle décida de faire un point stratégique sur sa situation , cherchant un endroit à peu près confortable dans la salle d'eau . La baignoire , tiens : Alice avait toujours préféré les bains aux douches , et celle-ci semblait un parfait endroit pour une longue réflexion avec , sans aucun doute , la petite voix ironique qui n'allait pas manquer de la tourmenter .

* * *

Juste en face , il y avait un autre esprit diablement tourmenté , allongé sur le toit du bazar jouxtant le Monastère . Scar s'était découvert une certaine fascination pour la contemplation de l'horizon de sa terre , pouvant ainsi y voir les progrès du chantier . Mais , en l'occurrence , ce n'était pas les bâtiments qu'il fixait du regard , mais les nuages qui flottaient paresseusement dans le ciel bleu . L'Ishbal ne se remettait toujours pas ni des aveux donnés à Miles , ni de ce qu'il avait pu dire et encore moins faire deux heures plus tôt .

_" - Alors ? " demanda Miles , l'air impatient ._

_Il venait enfin de pousser son ami au bout de ses retranchements , il espérait maintenant que ce dernier n'allait pas se défiler . Cherchant par quel bout commencer , Scar fit craquer ses doigts . Puis commença par un timide :_

_- Et bien ... Je suis sensé dire quoi , comment ?_

_- La vérité , peut-être ?_

_- C'est loin d'être facile ! s'emporta l'Ishbal à cicatrice . Ce n'est pas le genre de choses qu'on peut considérer comme 'banales' ..._

_- Surtout venant de toi , glissa Jethro Miles . Sois simple et concis , c'est tout ce qui je veux . Ca date de quand ?_

_- Hum ... Je pense que ça doit faire depuis cet hiver . Entre octobre et décembre . Et ... ça devient de plus en plus 'encombrant' , disons . J'ai l'impression que ça prend de plus en plus de place , soupira Scar , la tête dans les mains ._

_- Qu'est-ce que c'est que le 'ça' que tu évoques ? voulut approfondir Miles , piqué dans sa curiosité . Tu ressens quoi ?_

_- C'est indéfinissable , dit l'Ishbal à cicatrice d'un ton sec. J'ai surtout l'impression de devenir fou . Ce sont des sentiments très contradictoires , entre le besoin de distance vu nos 'rangs' respectifs , le respect que j'ai pour elle et ... s'interrompit-il dans sa phrase ._

_Et l'envie de l'avoir pour moi seul . Pourquoi est-ce que je pense ça ?_

_- Calme-toi , fit Miles en lui tapant l'épaule d'un geste amical . Je sais ce que tu penses ._

_- Vraiment ? le questionna vertement son homologue ._

_- Tous les hommes pensent de la même façon , sans vouloir diminuer tes sentiments envers elle . Je sais que ces sentiments sont durs à porter et à contenir parfois . Pourquoi tu ne le lui dis pas ?_

_- Oh , bien sûr , je vais aller la voir un beau matin et lui dire ' Bonjour , à cause de toi , je me sens totalement perdu et j'ai l'impression de devenir fou , alors si tu me laissais faire ce que je veux de toi selon ce que mes délires me dictent , je crois que j'irais beaucoup mieux '."_

_Un ange passa tandis que Miles regardait le soleil descendre progressivement et que Scar serrait des dents , furieux et soulagé à la fois de ses aveux ._

_" - Oui , bon , effectivement , ça passerait mal , se contenta d'énoncer le Commandant Miles._

_- Comme tu dis . Je ne me reconnais même plus ._

_- Rien que ça ! Mais tu n'aurais pas pu éprouver ce genre de chose pour une ishbale ou du moins , une fille un peu plus ... effacée ? "_

Et voilà qu'à présent , il venait de s'enfoncer un peu plus profondément dans la confusion . Déjà que l'accident avec Oishi le matin même l'avait poussé à s'interroger sur ses sentiments et ses désirs , ce qui s'était passé dans la salle d'eau le tiraillait une nouvelle fois . D'un côté , il se sentait presque honteux de ce qui s'était passé . Il avait été moine pendant des années , il n'était pas préparé à ressentir ce genre de choses et il sentait en lui-même qu'il aurait dû poser des barrières . Elle était militaire , elle était riche et bien ancrée dans la vie sociale et politique d'Amestris . Elle avait ses amis et son travail à plusieurs centaines de kilomètres de là . Tandis que lui n'avait rien , ou presque , à lui donner . Il ne se sentait pas la force de la priver de tout ce qu'elle avait construit pendant toutes ces années . Et Scar se sentait presque souillé de la vouloir pour lui , même physiquement . Il l'avait serré dans ses bras plusieurs fois , et il devait admettre en lui-même qu'il ne l'avait lâchée qu'à contre-coeur. A l'opposé dans cette contradiction permanente , Scar admettait qu'il s'était plu à l'avoir contre lui . Même si la situation était loin d'être calme , elle l'avait touché une seconde fois . Déjà à Central , il avait senti une petite faille s'ouvrir quand il s'était rendu compte du chemin qu'elle avait fait pour se détacher de l'image qu'on se faisait d'elle . Et quelle était bien plus forte qu'il ne le pensait . Et ce matin, l'Ishbal avait eu peur un bref instant quand elle avait tué cet homme . Mais il avait remarqué le regard de connivence de Miles , il s'était rendu à l'évidence : si ce n'avait pas été elle , ç'aurait été quelqu'un d'autre . Alice était militaire , et si l'occasion faisait qu'elle devait tuer quelqu'un pour le bien d'autres , elle devait le faire . La situation était bien différente de celle de la guerre d'Ishbal . Quand il était rentré silencieusement , il avait entendu ses sanglots émaner de l'étage : tout aussi doucement , il avait ouvert la porte , et l'avait regardée , sans oser bouger d'un poil. Le fait de la voir écroulée par ce qui semblait être de la culpabilité , et tremblant de tous ses membres , lui avait soudain paru insupportable . Alors , il était venu pour l'aider , de n'importe quelle manière . Juste lui parler , la regarder . Après ce qui était arrivé ... était arrivé naturellement , des deux camps , selon lui . Mais , maintenant , pensait-il en se relevant , il reste à savoir si elle ne va pas vouloir oublier tout ça .

* * *

_Bon , on devrait peut-être tenter d'oublier ça ?_ demanda Alice , dans son dialogue intérieur , au fond de la baignoire ._** Tu crois que pourras ?** Oui , je le peux! **Mais est-ce que tu le veux , seulement ?** Là , tu marques un point . Peut-être pas .** Simplement, dis-toi : pourquoi tu as agi comme tu l'as fait ?** Parce que j'étais à bout. Totalement . **Il n'y a pas que ça , tu le sais bien . Tu peux l'avouer , tu te parles toute seule .** Il est bien plus fort que moi . Parfois , ça me fait peur , parce que je me sens bien nulle à côté de lui . Mais comme tout à l'heure , c'est une force qui me soutient et qui m'aide à avancer . Je fais beaucoup d'efforts encore aujourd'hui **. Sans lui , tu en ferais moins ?** Je crois surtout que je n'aurais même pas vu que j'avais encore des efforts à faire . **OoOoOoooh ! A quand la noce ?**_

Surprise par les ressorts machiavéliques de son esprit , elle se cogna l'arrière de la tête sur le rebord de la baignoire , s'arrachant ainsi un cri de douleur . Si sa migraine venait de partir , c'est une bosse qui se profilait . Se frottant l'arrière du crâne , elle ferma les yeux un bref instant . Jusqu'à ce qu'on frappe à la porte . Surprise , elle se leva et alla au rez-de-chaussée .

* * *

Il était nerveux . Très nerveux . Plus que nerveux . Il ne savait absolument pas ce qu'il venait faire ici , après tout . Il était encore temps de faire demi-tour , très vite . Peut-être qu'en courant et se cachant au coin de la rue ...

" Oui ?" entendit-il derrière son dos . Se dressant d'un seul coup , il se retourna en direction de la porte .

" - Vous êtes bien la dernière personne dont j'attendais la visite , dit Alice d'un ton serein . Vous voulez voir l'attraction du jour ? Me voilà . Enfin , pour vous , je l'étais déjà avant , en plus d'être une pute , je suis un assassin ?

- Non-non-non-non ! déblatéra Khrava en secouant énergiquement des mains . Enfin ... Je suis juste venu .. dire merci . Je sais que c'est surprenant ! s'exclama-t-il en remarquant les yeux écarquillés de la militaire qui s'appuyait contre le cadre de la porte . Je passe absolument pas l'éponge sur ce votre oncle a fait , et ...

- Je me demande si il y a des cons qui le font , laissa-t-elle tomber d'un ton las .

- Hein ? fit-il , à son tour surpris .

- Vous croyez que j'approuve ce qu'il a fait ? Si vous pensez encore ça , Khrava , et bien , vous vous fourrez le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude .

- Euh ... balbutia-t-il avant de se reprendre . Enfin , je passe pas l'éponge là dessus et je compte pas me ramener sur le chantier de sitôt . Je suis mal vu .

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu , mais , je pense que vous le méritez . Vous n'êtes pas du tout de nature aimable et vous êtes même franchement désagréable . Vous ne valez pas grand'chose , vous et Marian , je vous méprise de tout mon être , et j'aimerais ne jamais avoir à vous revoir pendant tout le temps que je passerai ici , posa Alice d'un ton sec .

- C'est bon ! J'ai fait des conneries ! cria-t-il , attirant l'attention des personnes passant dans l'artère , et plus particulièrement de Dalil qui les fixait . J'avoue , j'ai été un vrai con égoiste , violent , tout ce que vous voulez ! Avant , je haïssais les plus âgés que moi qui se croyaient supérieurs ! J'ai toujours été quelqu'un fait de haine! C'est pour ça qu'ils m'ont renvoyé ! continua-t-il en pointant Dalil du doigt . Et ça n'a fait que raviver ma colère ! Mais depuis , Mademoiselle , j'ai perdu mon frère , ma maison , mes parents ! J'ai dû vivre pendant huit longues années dans une baraque faite en caisses de bois et de déchets ramassés sur les voies de train ! J'ai failli crever de froid chaque hiver , et de faim plus d'une fois ! Et là , deux choses me sont venues à l'esprit : de un , que ce n'était pas en faisant mon prétentieux que j'avais réussi à protéger les miens , et qu'au fond , cet exil était une punition qu'Ishbala m'envoyait en pénitence ! Et de deux , c'est que je ne pardonnerai jamais aux chiens de militaires qui ont détruit ma vie ! Et c'est pour ça , et uniquement pour cette raison , que je n'ai pas voulu de vous ! Parce que , vous êtes militaire , vous êtes de la famille de Kimblee , alors , d'une manière ou d'une autre , vous ne pouvez pas vouloir notre bien ! Et jusqu'au moment où ce type , là , Loor , m'a foutu son couteau sous la gorge , j'ai cru qu'il était votre envoyé . Mais , j'crois que j'ai jamais autant eu les foies d'ma vie . Et au fond , si j'étais mort de ses mains , je crois que je l'aurais bien mérité . J'm'étais sûrement pas attendu à ce que vous le saigniez comme ça ! conclut-il . En tout cas , maintenant , je m'excuse . J'ai été une vraie enflure , vous pouvez le dire .

- Vous avez été une vraie enflure , et c'est un euphémisme , dit Aice en secouant la tête .

- Et je sais que la prochaine fois que j'aurais un mot d'travers pour vous , vous serez sûrement assez maligne pour que ça ressemble à un accident . Alors , je vais la fermer et tenter de me racheter . Au bout de dix ans . Y'a pas un proverbe qui dit qu'il est jamais trop tard ?

- " Mieux vaut tard que jamais" ?

- Voilà . Au fait , ajouta-t-il en sortant un marteau de sa poche . J'crois que c'est à vous ."

Sur ce , il partit , laissant les badauds abasourdis .

" - Maître , sourit Zaham , je crois qu'on pourrait se permettre de fêter ça , non ?

- Je pense surtout qu'on devrait remercier Ishbala pour avoir enfin réussi à calmer cette tête de mule . Les miracles existent !" s'exclama joyeusement Dalil .

* * *

" Bon , par quel miracle on va débusquer ces mecs ?"

Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant était furieuse . En compagnie de Coralize et de la fraîchement débarquée Alice , elle fixait la carte d'Ishbal fixée sur le mur de toile de la tente des plans . Prenant un crayon et arrachant le plan à son support , elle l'aplatit sur une table déjà encombrée de divers papiers en un geste rageur . Avisant l'extrême Est de la région Ishbal , elle traça un cercle .

" - Là , y'a Rikk , Sally et leurs potes . Ainsi que quelques Ishbals qui vivent à la frontière entre notre région et la leur . Du nord au centre en débordant un chouia sur l'Ouest , y'a notre région. Ouest , Est et Sud , y'a nos potes . Et pas mal d'Ishbals non plus , même si on a une assez grande concentration de population . En tout , sur le chantier Ishbal au total , il y a 800 Amestris - sans compter la centaine à l'extrême Est - et combien d'Ishbals ?

- C'est approximatif . On doit attendre encore quelques mois avant de les compter . Mais je voterai pour environ deux mille personnes , répondit Alice .

- Deux mille ? Ça fait pas mal de monde , non ? J'veux dire , vu le génocide ... énonça Marie sur le ton de la surprise la plus sincère .

- Quand on sait que la population ishbale se chiffrait à quelques 360 000 personnes sil y a vingt ans , je trouve que c'est assez diminué . Mais c'est pas le sujet !

- Ouais , l'approuva Coralize , assise sur la table où ses camarades étaient plongées dans l'étude de la carte . La souci là , c'est de savoir de un , qui en fait partie . Parce que , les nationalistes , c'est comme les mauvaises herbes : au départ, tu les vois pas bien , et c'est quand ça a grandi que tu peux les trouver .

- Et les anéantir , commenta le Commandant Grant . Si Mustang n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide de volontariat , on aurait pu vérifier chaque dossier et peut-être faire un petit interrogatoire . Pas un truc méchant , précisa-t-elle devant le regard perplexe d'Alice . Juste histoire de savoir leurs idées . Mais là, ça a été la foire la plus complète ! Cette idée de chantier Ishbal a été faite trop rapidement à mon goût . Regarde dans quelle pétrin on est maintenant !

- On n'y changera rien pour maintenant , Marie , tenta de l'apaiser la blonde des trois . En plus , à cette époque , les nationalistes n'étaient qu'une poignée de fils à papa , à Central . A part Rikk et Sally , on ne songeait pas une seconde qu'ils viendraient ici .

- On vit dans un monde merveilleux, tout le monde le sait ! Mais là , LÀ , la question problématique c'est ... deux questions simples : quand et comment ? On n'en sait strictement rien ! C'est ça qui bloque tout ! On est tous réduits à attendre que ça arrive sans pouvoir prendre les devants ! Pourquoi d'ailleurs ? s'emporta sa collègue .

- Parce qu'on a pas de preuves formelles contre eux ! Les soupçons ne mèneront à rien ! Ce qu'il nous faut , c'est des preuves qu'ils sont impliqués dans ce nationalisme douteux ! asséna Alice d'un ton décidé . Et j'ai une idée à ce propos ...

- Tu vas consulter une voyante du Maze ? Aprella ne fait pas ça en deux numéros ?" ironisa Marie , de plus en plus sur les nerfs .

Quand Marie avait soulevé la présence d'Ishbals à la limite des deux zones en construction , le sang d'Alice n'avait fait qu'un tour . Un pressentiment , un sixième sens , l'intuition féminine , appelez ça comme vous le voulez . A cela s'ajoutait une remarque de Léonce , qui leur avait rappelé qu'on n'avait pas vu les Ishbals vivant dans ce coin là depuis un bon bout de temps . Toujours est-il qu'elle sentait .. non , elle savait qu'il fallait aller les voir . Ce sentiment désagréable la taraudait .

" Non , on va faire une petite visite nocturne ..." répondit-elle à voix basse .

* * *

Après avoir prévenu quelques hommes de leur visite du soir , les trois jeunes femmes partirent , habillées de noir , dans les tréfonds de la nuit du désert . Fort heureusement , le temps se couvrait , et la lune n'éclairait que peu les rues d'Ishbal . Une grande partie des Amestris et Ishbals s'assirent les uns près des autres , parlant de la soudaine rédemption de Khrava et des événements de la journée en général . De son côté , Miles restait dans la tente aux plans , le menton dans sa main , comme toujours lorsqu'il réfléchissait . A ses côtés , Scar apparut . Prenant les devants pour énoncer ses craintes , le métis dit:

" - Je pense à un traquenard .

- Comment ça ? laissa échapper son camarade .

- Il leur faudra environ trois quarts d'heure pour aller à la frontière entre nos zones depuis ici , lui indiqua-t-il avec l'aide la carte que Marie avait précédemment annotée . Ce qui leur fait une heure et demie pour l'aller-retour . Avec seulement moi en tant que militaire expérimenté sur les lieux , c'est une ouverture idéale pour nous avoir ...

- Vous croyez , Commandant Miles ? le pressa Dalil qui entra , ayant saisi des bribes de l'explication du militaire .

- Je n'en suis pas sûr . Le fait d'avoir servi pendant des années à la frontière Nord fait en sorte que je suis perpétuellement sur mes gardes . J'ai une intuition en ce sens et je sais ... que ce genre d'intuition me trompe rarement . Et je sais aussi .. qu'Alice a eu la même intuition que moi ." conclut-il , l'air extrêmement concentré .

* * *

_" - Une mission nocturne ? s'exclama Coralize . Faire quoi ?_

_- Ouais , tu penses à quoi ? grommela Marie , fumant une cigarette pour tenter de calmer ses nerfs ._

_- Vous ne trouvez pas ça étrange , le fait de ne pas avoir eu de nouvelles des Ishbals du côté de Rikk et Sally ? Alors que nous étions en contact chaque semaine grâce aux radios dispersées sur Ishbal ... Cela va faire déjà deux fois qu'ils ratent le coche ._

_- Et donc ... tu penses à quoi ? Y aller et faire quoi ? l'invectiva sa collègue fumeuse ._

_- Voir ce qu'ils sont devenus ._

_- Tu crois quand même pas que ..? fit Coralize , catastrophée par cette possibilité ._

_- Je n'en sais rien . Mais , en tout cas , si on y va pas ce soir .. On aura jamais les preuves qu'il nous faut ."_

* * *

" - Une des rares choses utiles que Solf J. Kimblee a transmis génétiquement à sa nièce , c'est bien une intuition précise . C'est pour cela qu'il a réussi à nous mettre les bâtons dans les roues aussi longtemps et c'est pour ça qu'elle n'a pas songé utile de me le dire tout de go . De un , parce que nous ne nous sommes pas croisés aujourd'hui , et de deux , pour éviter que des oreilles indiscrètes puissent nous entendre . Alice y est allée en toute connaissance de cause : elle se doutait que je comprendrais son manège .

- Et maintenant , que devons-nous faire , Commandant Miles ?" s'enquit Dalil .

Le métis enleva totalement ses lunettes de soleil , mettant à nu son regard déterminé . Un regard de combattant . Il fixa Scar et Dalil et leur indiqua qu'une voix grave :

" Nous préparer à une très longue nuit ."

* * *

Les trois jeunes femmes se déplaçaient silencieusement , avec tout de même quelques armes avec elles au cas où les choses devaient déraper , même si elles souhaitaient de tout leur cœur que cela en fût pas le cas . En voyant le regard turquoise d'Alice fixé sur elles alors qu'elle proposait cette expédition , ses amies avaient tout de suite compris son attention , sans rechigner . Pas question de l'abandonner . Et surtout , plus qu'une question d'amitié banale , c'était une question d'honneur et d'humanité . Alors qu'elle longeait les murs , Coralize indiqua la direction à suivre : elles n'étaient qu'à quelques rues de l'exacte frontière entre Yohva et Vimja , quartier de Rikk et Sally . Après quelques minutes passées à se déplacer sur la pointe des pieds , les jeunes femmes arrivèrent dans la rue principale du quartier résidentiel . Chose étrange , celle-ci était vide alors que la soirée était à peine entamée . L'autre chose étrange était l'odeur qui flottait dans l'air du soir . Commençant à trembler - et pas seulement à cause du froid causé par le vent - , Coralize craignit le pire , tout comme ses collègues qui échangèrent un regard pour s'encourager mutuellement .

* * *

" - Du calme ! Du calme !

- Comment vous voulez qu'on se calme , Commandant Miles ? Vous nous dites qu'on va peut-être tous crever cette nuit et vous voulez qu'on reste sans broncher ? s'égosillèrent ertains .

- J'ai pas dit ça ... soupira-t-il . Même si c'est légèrement ce que je sous-entendais .

- Silence !" posa Scar . A sa propre surprise , tous lui obéirent .

Sentant le regard complice de ses anciens camarades et de Miles à ses côtés , il continua :

" Ce que le Commandant Miles a voulu signifier , c'est que le danger que nous avons entr'aperçu ce matin est bien réel . Nombre d'entre vous étaient déjà au courant du danger que représentaient les nationalistes . Ce soir , les Commandants et le Lieutenant se sont jetées sciemment dans la gueule du loup pour éviter un bain de sang prochain . Car , si elles , et nous également , ne prenons pas les devants dans cette affaire , ç'auraient été eux . Et je pense que l'effet de surprise nous aurait été fatal . C'est pourquoi nous vous demandons de vous préparer au danger que cette nuit représentera . "

Baissant la tête , il soupira profondément avant de relever la tête de continuer sur un ton sincère , doux :

" Bien sûr , je ne suis sans doute pas le mieux placé pour parler de coopération entre Amestris et Ishbals . Je ne me prétends pas un être un saint , mais je ne pense pas être un quelqu'un d'indigne pour autant . Je sais que vous avez dû souffrir de l'image que j'ai renvoyé d'Ishbal pendant de longues années . Je ne m'attends pas à ce que vous me mangiez dans la main , mais si vous pouviez m'écouter et me croire maintenant , ce serait beaucoup . Vous savez sans doute que j'ai été la personne la plus représentative de toute la haine que nous avons à l'égard des militaires qui nous ont exterminés . Nous y avons tous perdu des proches : j'y ai perdu mes parents et mon frère , Slimane . Il était sans doute la personne la plus lucide sur la situation d'alors , au point que même après son trépas , il a sauvé ce pays et les survivants de notre peuple grâce à ça ! indiqua-t-il en dévoilant ses tatouages sur les deux bras , provoquant des "Oh!" de surprise dans la foule . J'ai dû faire un long chemin pour mettre ma haine de côté et accepter de coopérer avec des militaires . Et également pour accepter ce que mon frère m'a légué , ces tatouages blasphématoires car symboles de l'alchimie . Mais si , ils peuvent vous aider voire même vous sauver cette nuit , je n'hésiterai pas ! Alors , je vous demande à tous , en tant qu'Hommes et non en tant qu'Ishbals ou Amestris , d'écouter les consignes du Commandant Miles , qui s'y connait bien plus que moi pour ce genre de situation . Merci à vous ." .

A peine avait-il fermé sa bouche que des applaudissements fusèrent de toutes parts , à sa grande surprise . Malgré l'horreur qui s'annonçait , il ne put s'empêcher de sourire franchement . _Tu vois , Slimane ? A travers moi , c'est toi qu'ils acclament._

* * *

Sur leurs gardes , les jeunes femmes approchèrent d'un bâtiment apparemment à l'abandon , comme les habitations qu'elles avaient visitées . Il y avait à l'intérieur quelques meubles et objets divers , ainsi que de la nourriture en lente décomposition , mais pas âme qui vive . Ce qu'elles se préparaient à visiter semblait être un bazar , comme le leur : il s'en dégagait une odeur absolument écoeurante . Alors que ses pas l'approchaient de l'entrée , le sang d'Alice ne fit qu'un tour : son intuition lui disait que la preuve qu'elle cherchait était juste devant elle , mais son coeur lui hurlait de s'enfuir se cacher ailleurs . Coralize et Marie lui tinrent chacun un bras , tirant elles aussi une tête de six pieds de long , aux traits loin d'êtres rassurés . Ensemble , elles entrèrent à pas de loup . Avant que Marie ne sente qu'elle était en train de marcher sur quelque chose . De mou et dur à la fois . Visqueux . Glissant . Qui lui collait à la botte .

" Coralize ! La lampe ! Je sens un truc ragoûtant sous mon pied gauche !" murmura-t-elle à son amie .

Obéissant , la blonde alluma doucement la lampe à huile qu'elles avaient emmenée avec elles , pour la braquer en direction de Marie . Les trois collègues se trouvaient dans un couloir juste assez large pour qu'elles puissent y être à trois de front , avec diverses entrées pour plusieurs pièces de chaque côté . Pour chacune des pièces adjacentes , il y avait une fenêtre , cachée par un épais rideau fait en ce qui semblait être de la bure , cachant heureusement la lumière de leur lampe . Juste sous le pied gauche du Commandant Grant se trouvait un corps , enfin , ce qui avait été un corps . Ce qu'elle écrasait était le reste d'un crâne , à présent transformé en bouillie écoeurante de cerveau et d'os éclatés sur un fond de sang qui recouvrait jusqu'au mur droit du couloir , sur lequel Coralize se tenait , prise d'un vertige . Tandis que leur collègue fermait les yeux et tentait de réfréner la nausée qui l'assaillait , Alice et Marie prirent la lampe , et , décomposées , contemplèrent le spectacle horrible qui s'offrait à leur vue . Dans toute la pièce , il n'y avait que des cadavres en mille morceaux , plongeant dans leurs propres organes . Elles y devinèrent des crânes encore couverts d'une fine peau avec les oreilles arrachées , d'autres auquels les épaules avaient été disloquées . Aucun Ishbal vivant près de la frontière n'avait été épargné , même pas ce qui semblait avoir été des enfants en bas âge . Il y régnait une forte odeur de décomposition et de sang frelaté qui leur empoignait l'estomac . Marie en eut les larmes aux yeux : ce spectacle intenable lui rappelait la scène de crime de son grand-père , mais avec bien plus de victimes massacrées . Elle se souvint de sa réaction quand elle l'avait appris au téléphone , et de ses nausées incessantes quand elle s'était rendue sur le terrain et qu'elle avait vu le corps auquel il manquait la moitié du crâne et la jambe en bois , laquelle était abandonnée sur le trottoir à côté du canal . Marie Grant pensa soudain qu'à la place de Scar voire même de tout autre Ishbal ... Elle aurait agi comme Scar . Si elle avait déjà eu du mal à subir la nouvelle de l'annonce du meurtre d'un membre de sa famille par téléphone et à voir un seul corps , comment aurait-elle réagi en voyant ses proches mourir sous ses yeux ? Soudain , toute trace d'animosité contre Scar la quitta . Enfin , presque . Alice était retournée près de Coralize , qui venait de vomir et crachait à présent de la bile , les larmes aux yeux . Cette dernière la supplia :

" C'est bon ... Tu as vu ce que tu voulais savoir ... Partons à présent , je t'en prie .."

Coralize fixa son amie droit dans ses yeux bleus , encore pliée en deux . La soutenant par le bras , celle-ci asquiesça . Les trois militaires repartirent au-dehors, respirant brièvement l'air de la nuit , bien loin de l'air vicié des cadavres . Soudain , une voix nasillarde se fit entendre :

" Désolé , Lieutenant Nelson , mais je crois que vous ne partiez plus d'ici ." .

Autour d'elles , une vingtaine d'hommes les avaient en ligne de mire . Marie en sentait d'autres cachés dans les ruelles , tout comme ses collègues . Retrouvant brusquement ses esprits , Coralize se retourna vers celui qui venait de prendre la parole : Heymann Sally , accompagnée de Neil Rikk . Qui les fixaient d'un air carnassier .

* * *

" - J'ignorais que tu savais séduire les foules de cette façon , nota Miles après avoir donné ses instructions , à Dalil notamment . Le Moine avait proposé de se battre aux côtés des militaires , et n'avait pas lâché l'affaire face au refus de Miles . Ce dernier ne voulait pas prendre le risque de voir cette part importante de la civilisation ishbale disparaître sous ses yeux .

- Ce n'était pas vraiment mon but . J'ai dit ce que je pensais , c'est tout , répondit laconiquement Scar , buvant son verre d'eau d'un seul trait .

- Tu étais sincère quand tu disais vouloir utiliser ses bras ? Si je ne me trompe pas , tu ne les as pas utilisés depuis le Jour Promis . Tu t'étais rangé sous les souhaits d'Ishbala en rentrant ici , et maintenant , tu reviens à l'elixirologie ?

- Je ne pense pas ... qu'il faille continuer à nier l'alchimie et l'élixirologie , expliqua Scar . La religion est une part important de la culture ishbale , c'est vrai , mais les lois d'Ishbala n'ont pas toujours joué en notre faveur . Je crois qu'à défaut de pouvoir changer la religion , nous pouvons la changer la perception que nous en avons . Nous vivons à présent dans un pays pour lequel l'alchimie est primordial , même si les alchimistes d'Etat sont dissous . A l'Est , il y a Xing et l'élixirologie . Nier l'avancée que peuvent nous procurer ces deux sciences serait répéter nos erreurs .

- Bien parlé , mon Fils , l'approuva Dalil qui apparut derrière eux , les faisant sursauter . Et je rejoins le Commandant : tu es très doué pour t'exprimer . Tu es bien plus bavard qu'avant .

- Hum ... Merci .

- Bon , je vais voir les hommes d'Alice , Marie et Coralize . Je ne me fais pas de souci pour eux , ni pour elles , mais bon .

- Pourquoi tu n'est pas inquiet ? bondit Scar , imité par Dalil , lui aussi soucieux .

- Une fois , le Général Armstrong m'a dit que si deux autres personnes dans l'armée qui pouvaient arriver à sa hauteur , c'était bien Alice et Marie . Alors , ne te fais pas tant de mouron , ok ? voulut le rassurer Miles . Elles savent ce qu'elles font . Et elle reviendra .

- Comment tu le peux le savoir ?

- Je le sais , c'est tout ."

* * *

Cependant , un peu plus loin , les trois femmes n'en menaient pas vraiment large . Les hommes de deux Lieutenants se rapprochèrent d'elles , leurs canons de fusil ne les lâchant pas d'une semelle . Sally s'approcha d'elles , l'air triomphant :

" - Échec et Mat , Kimblee . Ca te fait quoi d'être prise au piège au milieu d'officiers de notre ordre ?

- Y'a même des grades dans votre ordre de dégénérés ? aboya Marie .

- Haaa , Comanche-Grant ! Tu n'as toujours pas appris la politesse , à ce que je vois , soupira d'un air faussement attristé Rikk . Que dirait ta chère mère si elle voyait sa fille s'exprimer aussi vulgairement ? En fait , je crois qu'Amanda Grant a fait le deuil de sa fille et s'est résignée à avoir un ptit mec ...

- Tu parles pas d'elle sur ce ton , blanc-bec ! s'emporta-t-elle , vite calmée par les fusils braqués sur elle .

- Du caaalme . Fais comme ta copine Nelson , ne moufte pas . Elle est tellement tendue , on dirait un élastique . Ne t'inquiète pas Nelson , continua leur ennemi , tu souffriras pas longtemps , ensuite , tu rejoindras tes deux parents . Au bout de vingt-deux années sans pouvoir se voir à travers la tombe , vous allez en avoir , des choses à vous dire ...

- Comment tu sais ça ? s'exclama la blonde , le coeur battant à tout rompre .

- Disons que j'ai de bons collègues qui m'ont donné quelques informations ... Pour en revenir à toi , ma belle ... fit Rikk en s'approchant d'Alice . Oh oui , tu es un beau morceau quand même ! Mais regardez-moi ça ! Une grande perche , pas très épaisse, mais avec des jambes à tomber par terre ! C'est dommage que tu portes ce pantalon militaire , il rend très vilain sur de jolies filles comme toi , tu sais ? Au fait, vous savez quoi ? poursuivit-il , rigolard ; je donnerais mon feu vert à Mustang rien que pour voir des pépées comme elle en mini-jupe ! Et ce visage ..."

Se collant brusquement à elle sous les murmures estomaqués de Marie et Coralize , qui avaient presque le bout des fusils pointés entre leurs deux sourcils , Rikk prit le visage d'Alice entre ses deux mains pour la forcer à le regarder . Voyant son refus , il la gifla avec une force surprenante pour sa carrure assez frêle . Puis , il saisit à nouveau son visage .

" Ne me refais plus jamais ça , belle garce . Oh , tu as de beaux yeux ... Ce sont les yeux de ton père et de ton oncle , non ? Oui , je reconnais ce regard perçant . De grands yeux bleus de tueur sur un visage blanc d'ange , avec tes cheveux aussi noirs que le ciel au-dessus de nous ... Et des lèvres très appétissantes ..."

Lui saisissant la nuque sans tendresse , il l'embrassa férocement , lui mordant la lèvre jusqu'au sang , avant de se détacher . Hors d'elle , Alice ne pipa mot et le regarda avec des yeux noirs de haine .

" Tu sembles bien énervée ... Tu n'aimes pas que je t'embrasse ? Tu aurais préféré que ce soit l'autre là ... Scar ? Tu serais prête à laisser un Ishbal te toucher et non pas un Amestris de sang-pur comme moi ... Quelle tristesse pour nous et pour ton oncle , où qu'il soit ..."

Le fixant soudain droit dans les yeux , Alice lança d'une voix claire :

" - Je connaissais mon oncle bien mieux que tu ne le pourras jamais . Il vous aurait méprisé de tout son être s'il vous avait connus .

- Berce-toi d'illusions , ma jolie ... sussura Rikk en lui essuyant légèrement le sang qui perlait hors de sa lèvre rougie . Je vais tout de même être gentil : je m'engage à ne pas te tirer dans la tête pour ne pas trop abîmer ton joli visage , et je t'autorise également à essuyer le sang que tu as sur la bouche avec tes gants . C'est dommage qu'un corps comme le tien soit abîmé par des brûlures si fortes sur les paumes que tu doives les cacher ..."

Levant délicatement les mains , Alice mit ses mains à la hauteur de son visage et commença à essuyer sa lèvre inférieure de son pouce quand Rikk l'interrompit une nouvelle fois :

" - Enlève-les .

- Bien .

- Et tu peux dire tes derniers mots à tes camarades , même si elles te rejoindront peu après .

- Quelle miséricorde , Rikk . Tu es très galant , nota-t-elle sarcastiquement en enlevant ses gants . Marie ... Coralize ... A TERRE !" cria-t-elle avant qu'un bruit assourdissant ne se fasse entendre et que le bâtiment derrière toute la petite troupe ne s'effondre .

* * *

Alors que tous les hommes volontaires pour combattre étaient rassemblés devant le Monastère , Miles récapitula la situation : les femmes et les enfants étaient partis se réfugier en lieu sûr , plus au sud , dans une zone encore à l'abandon , où personne ne s'était encore rendu . C'est grâce à Callix qu'il avait eu cette idée , et c'était elle ainsi que Filiz qui guidait le groupe , assez important . Malgré les vociférations de la jeune fille , celle-ci avait fini par accepter de partir , poussée par Yasha Shan . Devant lui , il remarqua l'hétérogénéité des troupes : Amestris , Ishbals , vieux ou jeunes . Il nota un jeune garçon d'environ dix-sept ans non loin de lui : Miles s'en approcha .

" - Comment t'appelles-tu ?

- Ivhir , Monsieur .

- Tu peux m'appeler Miles , tu sais . Tu n'es pas très âgé , alors , dis-moi ce que tu fais ici . Tu sais au moins que tu risques de mourir à tout instant ?

- Oui Monsieur Miles ! Mais je ne veux pas avoir à subir l'exil une nouvelle fois ! Et je ne veux pas passer pour un lâche aux yeux des autres ! Alors , si je peux me battre, je le ferai !

- Tu es très courageux , Ivhir . Tu as été mon élève autrefois , pourquoi n'es-tu pas revenu au Monastère ? l'interrompit Dalil , qui suivait Jethro Miles .

- J'ai dix-sept ans à présent , je suis trop âgé pour apprendre ...

- Je suis entré dans les ordres à dix-neuf ans , lui confia Dalil , sous les yeux écarquillés des deux interlocuteurs . Il n'est jamais trop tard . C'est ce que Khrava a prouvé ce matin , mais dans un autre contexte .

- Et bien , si je survis , mon Père , je jure de revenir sous vos ordres !

- Donc , je n'ai pas à douter de te revoir dans le Monastère très bientôt , sourit Dail avant de s'éclipser .

- Tu veux épater une fille ? lui demanda soudain Miles .

- Hein ? glapit Ivhir , craignant d'être percé à jour . Euuh ... Un peu .

- Qui c'est ?

- ... Filiz Shan . La petite-fille de Yasha Shan .

- Je vois . J**_e vois surtout que les Ishbals ont un faible pour les filles à forte tête . Ou qu'ils sont masochistes_** , pensa intérieurement le métis , se rappelant du fort caractère de l'adolescente . Oh ! Un signal !"

Montant les escaliers du monastère à toute volée , il y retrouva Scar sur le toit , en compagnie de Moines Guerriers . Zaham se retourna et demanda simplement :

" - Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?

- Qu'il va bientôt falloir passer à l'action , Messieurs !" , annonça Miles tout de go .

* * *

"- Coralize ! Marie ! Vous allez bien ? cria Alice , en dépoussiérant ses vêtements , après avoir réussi à s'extirper des décombres et à envoyer une fusée de détresse . L'explosion avait soufflé tout le bazar derrière eux , s'écroulant sur leurs adversaires et faisant s'enfuir leurs complices .

- Affirmatif , mon Commandant ! s'exclama Coralize avant de tousser bruyamment .

- Je suis entière ... Je crois. C'est un sacré bordel que tu nous a mis sur la tête , Kimblee . Mais au moins , glissa le Commandant Grant , ils sont tranquilles . S'ils ne sont pas morts , ils sont au moins assommés pour un bout de temps ."

Elle se releva douloureusement , un débris du toit lui ayant égratigné la jambe , tranchant la toile de son pantalon . Alice lui tendit alors la main . Au milieu de la paume qu'elle lui présentait , il y avait un symbole bien connu : un cercle comportant à l'intérieur un triangle et une lune en son centre .

* * *

**Note - explosive - de l'auteur :**

Et nous finissons sur une grosse révélation .( Admire mon style !)

Il y a quand même de l'avancée au niveau du romantisme . Je n'aime pas les trucs cul-cul , donc , c'est assez lent , mais ça s'accélère là .J'ai voulu appronfondir les pensées d'Alice et Scar , parce qu'on ne comprend pas toujours pourquoi ils sont aussi contradictoires . Et j'ai ramené Solf sur le tapis , car son histoire et celle d'Alice va être développée dans les prochains chapitres .

Vous avez vu comment y'a de l'action ( et du gore) ..? J'adore écrire ce genre de scènes où y'a de la tension dans l'air .

Le chapitre est assez conséquent , et encore , je l'ai divisé en deux : il devait faire toute l'action de la nuit , mais comme il fait déjà 13 pages Word , vous aurez sûrement la suite ... jeudi , je pense . Pour l'anniversaire de ma fanfic , vous avez déjà la réponse à une grande question et dans le chapitre 23 , vous reverrez des persos du manga ( si mes plans ne changent pas) et vous aurez de l'amûûûr ( Ha bah ouais , quand même ) !

Merci de vos lectures et reviews ! A jeudi , sans doute !

_Musique : "Black Days Begin" _de Atreyu !


	23. La Bataille II

Chose promise , chose due ; bon anniv' ma fanfic et un petit AVERTISSEMENT encore !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Storm to Pass-**_

* * *

" Merci ." fit le Commandant Grant en se redressant .

Tendant l'oreille , elle n'entendit que des bruits de pas au loin : leurs ennemis avaient décidé de prendre la fuite , les croyant sans doute enterrées sous les gravats . Ce qui avait presque été le cas . Seulement , Alice savait très bien viser avec l'alchimie , malgré le fait qu'elle ne s'en était presque jamais servie .

" - Ils se sont barrés ... grommela Coralize , remise de ses émotions . Je vais pouvoir leur taxer quelques munitions , à ceux-là , ajouta-t-elle en avisant les corps inanimés .

- Prends-en pour moi aussi ! répondit Marie .

- Pendant ce temps-là , Alice va faire joujou avec son alchimie ! acquiesça la blonde .

- Tu veux faire "joujou" entre mes mains , Coralize ? la questionna Alice en les secouant. Tu sais très bien pourquoi je ne m'en sers pas ! Pourquoi vous m'avez pas aidée ?

- Tu t'en sortais parfaitement toute seule ! Reste à savoir si c'est le cas des autres ..."

* * *

Il inspira profondément . Scar aussi . Tous les hommes valides pour le combat s'étaient dispersés pour faire face au danger qui les guettait dans la nuit . Miles devait admettre que c'était la première fois qu'il allait se trouver véritablement face-à-face avec un ennemi : à Briggs , il affrontait Drachma depuis le fort , et non sur le champ de bataille . Et il n'était pas sûr que ce changement était plaisant . Sentant son ami cogiter , Scar lui glissa :

" - Ne t'inquiète pas . Personne ne te laissera tomber et même ... Je suis sûr que tu seras aussi bon ici que dans le Nord .

- C'est le moins que je puisse espérer , sourit son camarade . Toujours est-il que je ne me sens pas faire le fier maintenant ... Je compte sur toi et la promesse que tu as faite tout à l'heure . Tu restes avec quel groupe ?

- Celui des plus jeunes , dont Ivhir . Ainsi que James et les autres . Et ne te fais pas de souci à ce sujet : c'est comme nager , ça ne s'oublie pas , ce genre de choses , fit Scar en haussant les épaules pour se donner une contenance .

- D'ailleurs , en parlant de nager , où est-ce que ..."

Des bruits de pas précipités dans les rues adjacentes se firent entendre . Se redressant d'un seul geste , les deux hommes partirent dans deux directions opposées : Miles allait rejoindre quelques-uns de ces hommes de confiance , tandis que Scar restait avec les plus jeunes . De leur côté , les Moines Ishbals se préparaient à la contre-attaque .

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard , Coralize rejoignit l'Ishbal à cicatrice : même si elle avait eu d'excellentes notes à l'académie militaire , sa sensibilité jouait grandement en sa défaveur sur le terrain . Elle se maudit intérieurement de ce penchant de son être : peut-être que si elle n'avait pas été aussi faible tout à l'heure , elle n'aurait pas mis ses amies en danger ... La blonde se ressaisit tout en continuant de courir vers sa direction . Les trois collègues étaient passées rapidement par le camp pour y retrouver un mot de la main de Miles , leur indiquant où aller : après l'avoir lu , elles l'avaient brûlé afin de ne pas laisser de pistes . La militaire finit enfin par trouver l'Ishbal à cicatrice . Reprenant son souffle face au petit groupe et avisant leur air surpris , elle souffla :

" - Miles m'a envoyée ici ... Et vu que c'est mon supérieur , je peux difficilement passer outre ...

- Je vois , résuma simplement son nouveau camarade . Je crois que nous allons devoir emmener ceux-là ... continua-t-il en désignant la dizaine d'adolescents devant lui , loin d'ici .

- Hein ? firent-ils collégialement .

- Vous n'avez rien à faire ici , les coupa-t-il . Vous avez survécu au conflit d'il y a de cela une dizaine d'années , vous avez eu la chance de pouvoir participer à la reconstruction de notre terre , alors , je me refuse à vous laisser aller mourir .

- Et moi, je refuse de voir ma terre mise à feu et à sang une nouvelle fois sans que je ne puisse rien y faire ! Moi aussi , j'ai perdu mes parents et mon foyer ! J'étais un enfant sans défense ni force , maintenant que j'ai grandi , je veux pouvoir aider les autres ! tempêta Ivhir , se détachant de ses camarades . Et ne me dites pas que je suis trop immature pour me battre ou comprendre ! Vous deviez avoir mon âge quand la guerre a éclaté ...

- Et j'étais stupide à cette époque ! riposta Scar d'une voix sourde . Et ma stupidité m'a conduit à faire des actes que je n'aurais jamais imaginé faire si on m'avait emmené en sécurité comme je veux le faire à présent !

- Ne prenez votre cas pour une généralité !" hurla finalement l'adolescent .

Un silence profond s'installa tandis que des bruits de combat commençaient à se faire entendre autour d'eux . Tout le monde avait la peur au ventre , malgré le fait qu'ils savaient la supériorité de leurs collègues . Notamment Coralize , qui se demandait quelles taupes pouvaient s'être incrustées près d'elle ... De leur côté , Scar et Ivhir se fixaient sans ciller . Le plus jeune dit soudain :

" - Excusez-moi . Partons si c'est ce que vous désirez .

- Bien . Lieutenant ...

- Je vous couvre , pas de souci , lui assura-t-elle en sortant un fusil de modèle standard de derrière son dos .

- Merci ."

Alors que le groupe se mettait doucement en marche , Edgar, James et quelques collègues vinrent se joindre à eux , en retard . Le plus âgé s'excusa , expliquant qu'ils avaient failli tomber dans une embuscade , mais que Zaham et un autre Moine les avaient sortis de cette mauvaise passe . Quand sa supérieure lui demanda en suivant Scar à combien se chiffraient les troupes de nationalistes , on lui avança le chiffre d'une bonne centaine , au bas mot . Les taupes n'étaient apparemment pas nombreuses , mais l'effet de surprise n'était pas à négliger .

* * *

" - Tiens , Sally ... Ça ne me surprend pas de ta part ... annonça solennellement Miles, menaçant l'ennemi du bout de son arme .

- Oh , Jethro Miles ! Tu es descendu de ta montagne ? J'aurais de loin préféré que tu y restes . Je me demandais déjà pourquoi on t'avait épargné lors du génocide au sein de l'armée , on voit tes origines ishbales à des kilomètres ...

- Tu te rends ? Parce que , pendant que tu blablatais , je te signale qu'on t'a bien entouré , mes hommes et moi ...

- Que tu crois ! Je n'ai encore dit mon dernier mot !

- ?"

Sortant une grenade de sa poche , Heymann Sally la jeta en l'air . Une déflagration associée à une lumière aveuglante se produit , faisant fermer les yeux des militaires , dont Miles . L'explosion en projeta une bonne partie par terre . Quand le métis fut en état de regarder la direction où le nationaliste était quelques secondes auparavant , il ne vit plus rien . Le lâche s'était visiblement enfui par les toits de l'impasse où ils l'avaient acculé . Jethro jura encore une fois . Visiblement , l'action sur le champ de bataille ne semblait pas être son point fort ...

" - Ceux qui sont assez agiles pour grimper là-haut , essayez de voir où il est parti ! Et voir si d'autres nationalistes sont de sortie !

- Bien , Chef !"

* * *

"- Hé bien , on va s'amuser ce soir ... nota Marie , sur le toit d'une habitation désertée pour le moment .

- La ferme .

- ... C'est bien rare que tu t'exprimes de cette façon , Alice .

- Ce n'est ni le moment , ni l'endroit pour plaisanter , lui reprocha sa collègue .

- Surtout quand on verra ce que tu cachais depuis ... Depuis tes débuts dans l'armée, d'ailleurs . Déjà qu'on devait pas cafter à ce sujet à l'académie sous peine que tu nous casses le nez ...

- La ferme , j'ai dit . Je me demande si Mustang ne m'a pas envoyée à Ishbal expressément parce que LUI sait que j'ai ... ça , grimaça la brune en montrant ses paumes .

- Prouver que l'alchimie ne voulait pas spécifiquement du mal aux Ishbals ? la questionna sa collègue .

- Un truc comme ça . Il pense parfois tordu. Sinon ... Il va être l'heure de passer à l'action !"

Sur ces mots , elles se mirent en route vers ce qui semblait être des volutes de fumée d'explosifs , ce qui ne les étonnait pas outre mesure . En plus de vouloir tuer, les nationalistes tenait à détruire le travail accompli pour faire régresser le chantier . Fort heureusement , Filiz et Madame Shan étaient à l'abri ...

* * *

En passant devant une rue de Yohva , Ivhir eut son attention attirée par une ombre familière qui se cachait derrière des caisses de bois . Il s'arrêta un bref moment sans que son groupe ne le remarque : c'était une silhouette féminine . Remarquant les cheveux argentés de la jeune femme , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent : c'était Filiz Shan , presque aplatie contre le mur . Lançant un regard vers ses amis , il décida de la rejoindre .

_' Je ne peux pas rester ici sans rien faire ... Définitivement , non !'_

_Filiz étaient assise dans un bâtiment à l'abandon , vestige de la guerre qui tenait encore debout , se rongeant les sangs . A côté d'elle , sa grand-mère était recroquevillée sur elle-même sous le vent frais de la nuit . Lui offrant son châle , la jeune fille lui sourit tendrement . Quand Callix demanda qui voulait aller chercher de l'eau dans le puit encore fonctionnel juste derrière le bâtiment , elle ne se fit pas prier , y trouvant une excuse idéale pour retourner à Yohva ._

Serrant contre elle le couteau de cuisine qu'elle avait dérobé à sa mère , Filiz se faisait aussi petite qu'une souris . Elle avait peur à présent . Une peur bleue . Elle avait l'impression de s'être perdue , et n'avait personne pour l'aider . L'adolescente sentit une présence à sa gauche : se levant d'un seul geste , elle pointa l'impressionant couteau dans cette direction . Pour se retrouver face à Ivhir qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil . Il lui demanda :

" - Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es sensée être avec ta grand-mère et les plus petits !

- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans rien faire ! Tu es tout seul ? s'étonna-t-elle .

- Je devais vous rejoindre ... On n'a pas voulu de nous sur le champ de bataille , mais j'avais prévu de m'esquiver , pas de tomber sur toi ! C'est trop dangereux pour toi ici !

- Ce qui est dangereux pour moi l'est aussi pour toi , affirma-t-elle . Je n'ai pas peur de me battre ! Alors , tu m'aides ou pas ?

- Je reste avec toi , Filiz ..." , soupira-t-il avec un demi-sourire ._ Tout le portrait de sa grand-mère ..._

* * *

De leur côté , Dalil et ses camarades se débrouillaient du mieux qu'ils pouvaient . Malgré leur entraînement quotidien , une fois au cœur de l'action , tout semble différent . De plus , les souvenirs douloureux du conflit leur revenaient en mémoire, avec une différence majeure : une grande partie des Amestris leur prêtaient main-forte , visant depuis les toits . Souriant à Ulrich , Dalil nota :

" - Vous êtes doué , Ulrich .

- Mm .. Merci . Je n'ai pas de mérite .

- Pourquoi ?

- Dans un pays en paix , personne n'aurait besoin de savoir tirer sur un autre homme , dit le militaire , le visage fermé .

- C'est fort sage . Mais , parfois , il faut subir des conflits avant de donner la paix comme cadeaux à nos prochains .

- J'espère que ce sera le dernier , pour ma part !"

* * *

Marie se retrouvait seule pour la première fois de la soirée . Elle avait décidé , d'un commun d'accord avec Alice , de se séparer . L'heure avançait : alors qu'il était 21h15 lorsqu'elles étaient parties , il était déjà presque 1 heure du matin ( NDA : 1h30 d'aller retour , mais il a été lent , plus l'embuscade , le détour et la mise en place ). Tandis que des bruits de pas se faisaient entendre derrière elle , le Commandant Grant se retourna en direction du bruit . Trois hommes lui faisaient face , prêts à se jeter sur elle . Alice leur avait demandé de tenter de ne tuer personne , ce qui ennuyait grandement la jeune femme car cette dernère avait pour devise " Oeil pour oeil , Dent pour dent" . Puisque que ses ennemis n'allaient pas hésiter à la descendre , pourquoi devrait-elle les prendre en pitié?. Avisant leurs regards , elle décida de respecter ses propres idées . Trois bruits d'impact plus tard, ce fut fini d'eux . Alors qu'elle tendait le bras droit avant de s'étirer un peu , un bruit fulgurant se fit entendre . Aussi fulgurant que la douleur qui lui vrillait sa main à présent couverte de sang . Alors qu'elle tombait à genoux sur le sol tout en tentant de ne pas hurler , une silhouette lui apparut : Sally , qui s'était échappé de la surveillance des hommes de Miles , lui faisait face , un pistolet fumant à la main .

" - Tu sais Comanche ... Ce n'est pas contre toi personnellement .

- Comanche-Grant . Ou Grant . Pas Comanche , mon gars , lui lança-t-elle tout en serrant les dents .

- Qu'importe ! Si je t'ai éclaté la main droite , c'est parce que je n'ai pas envie de me retrouver dans le même état que mes camarades ...

- Tu n'as donc ... **_aucune_** considération pour eux ?

- Pourquoi je le devrais ? On avait les mêmes idées , mais ça s'arrête là . S'ils n'ont pas été assez intelligents ou habiles pour agir comme il le fallait , ils l'ont mérité . Je ne vais pas pleurer ces minables , expliqua-t-il en désignant les cadavres d'un geste de la tête . Tu crois que -"

Le reste de sa phrase finit dans sa gorge . Profitant de cette seconde d'inattention , Marie avait saisi son pistolet de la main gauche et l'avait blessé sérieusement aux deux genoux , lui explosant sans doute les deux rotules . Hurlant sous la douleur , Sally tomba à terre , sans pouvoir en bouger . Le Commandant Grant se leva avec peine .

" Tu sais, Sally , c'est pas contre toi personnellement ..."

Le désigné leva la tête pour regarder son ennemie droit dans les yeux , craignant le pire . Rejoindre ses "camarades" . Soutenant les yeux qui la regardaient , Marie le considéra avec le visage le plus froid du monde .

" Mais je vais t'envoyer faire un ptit somme ."

Sur ces mots , elle frappa violemment le nationaliste à l'arrière de la tête avec sa propre arme. Haletant et pleurant de douleur, elle lui arracha l'écharpe qu'il portait pour y emballer sa main droite , ou ce qui semblait en rester , qui n'arrêtait pas de saigner . Puis , elle se remit en route . Cependant , moins de vingt minutes plus tard , la fatigue et la douleur eurent le dessus : elle s'évanouit .

* * *

" Où est Ivhir ?" s'exclama Scar , regardant autour de lui .

Cela faisait à peine une minute qu'il ne prêtait plus attention à l'adolescent , et cela avait suffit à celui-ci pour prendre la poudre d'escampette . Maintenant , ils se trouvaient avec le groupe parti précédemment avec Callix et Filiz Shan . Soudain , des pleurs attirèrent son attention : s'approcha de la source du bruit , il vit Kara Shan en pleurs tandis que sa mère semblait plus anxieuse que jamais . La vieille femme l'apostropha :

" - Avez-vous vu ma petite-fille ?

- Comment ça ? Elle devait être ici , répondit-il , surpris .

- Elle s'est ... enfuie , réussit à articuler la mère de l'adolescente entre deux sanglots . Elle a profité du fait d'être sortie chercher de l'eau pour aller ..."

Elle ne put finir sa phrase , imaginant le pire pour son enfant . Coralize apparut aux côtés de l'Ishbal et lui annonça :

" - Je vais la chercher .

- Non .

- Et pourquoi ? Je suis amie avec Filiz , elle acceptera plus facilement de me suivre .

- Vous restez ici , Lieutenant . On a besoin de quelqu'un pour défendre ceux qui sont ici , dans le pire des cas .

- Alors , restez , insista la jeune femme .Et il y a d'autres homme à moi ici, Edgar , James , Léonce ... Pourquoi serait-ce à vous de partir ?

- Une femme n'a pas à aller se battre , répondit-il .

- Je suppose que Marie et Alice étaient des hommes à mon insu , dans ce cas! Vous me décevez sur ce coup !"

Soudain , juste après qu'elle eut prononcé le nom d'Alice , Coralize nota les traits du visage de Scar changer d'une détermination obscure à une inquiétude notable . Comprenant ce qu'il voulait signifier , elle soupira :

" Allez-y . Mais s'il vous arrive , à elle ou à vous , quoique ce soit , je vous filerai un coup de pied aux fesses tellement puissant que vous ne pourrez plus jamais vous asseoir ."

* * *

Alice se plaqua à terre sur le toit du bazar en face de chez elle , ne voulant pas se faire remarquer par les combattants en contrebas . Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être admirative des techniques de combat des Moines Ishbal , malgré un pincement au cœur . Son père Gaspard était mort de la même manière que les nationalistes tombaient ; cela lui semblait presque malsain d'assister à ce spectacle . Au fond , son père avait-il été vraiment différent d'eux ..? A peine se posait-elle cette question que la réponse lui vient naturellement : Oui . Son père n'avait pas voulu aller au front , il ne voulait faire de mal à personne et s'il se battait, c'était sous la contrainte . Alice était à peu près sûre qu'il avait préféré mourir en épargnant les Ishbals que revenir en ayant tué des dizaines d'entre eux . Enfin , son oncle n'avait visiblement pas eu ce cas de conscience . Mais il n'était pas vraiment "rentré" non plus. Secouant énergiquement la tête , son regard fut attiré par deux silhouettes aux cheveux clairs sur sa droite . Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent tandis qu'elle se mettait à leur poursuite .

* * *

" -Miles ! s'exclama Scar , essouflé alors qu'il courait partout à recherche d'Ivhir et Filiz .

- Toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu dois être avec Coralize Nelson , répliqua Miles , piqué au vif par l'apparente surprise de son homologue qui, **LUI** , n'avait rien à faire dans les rues ishbales .

- On a deux adolescents en fuite , Ivhir Koran et Filiz Shan .

- Quel imbécile j'ai été de lui faire croire qu'il pouvait se battre ! se culpabilisa Miles en se tapant le front de la main . Elle s'est enfuie comment , Filiz Shan ?

- Elle a prétexté chercher de l'eau pour revenir ici ... Apparemment , elle s'inquiétait pour Alice et les autres ... Ivhir a dû vouloir la suivre .

- Elle s'inquiète ... Je vois . Et , à ce que je vois , c'est pas la seule , soupira le métis en zieutant Scar d'un regard plein de sous-entendus . Bon , je suppose que tu es assez grand pour te débrouiller . Je ne peux pas t'aider ! dit-il en voyant le regard alarmé de son ami . J'ai déjà une mission pour ce soir , ne l'oublie pas !

- Attention , Commandant !" hurla un de ses hommes , derrière lui .

Cinq hommes armés visaient le petit groupe , plusieurs balles sortirent des canons et certaines atterrirent sur certains compagnons de Miles , les blessant sans les tuer .

" Et merde ! Si le Général Armstrong était là , elle me donnerait une de ces raclées ..." pensa Miles en sortant lui-même son arme et visant , faisant mouche par deux fois , à sa propre surprise . Dans le même temps , Scar utilisa pour la première fois depuis des mois son alchimie , transmutant les pierres éparses sur le sol en pics extrêmement pointus qui achevèrent les trois nationalistes encore debout . Remarquant la chose , Jethro nota :

" C'est plutôt efficace . "

* * *

Alors que Scar reprenait sa route , Miles et ses compagnons décidèrent de parcourir les rues afin d'y trouver les éventuels blessés et de pouvoir les soigner comme ils le pouvaient , en sécurité . Sans oublier de mettre leurs ennemis au tapis . Tandis que l'Ishbal à cicatrice se trouvait sur une petite place , il reconnut la silhouette d'Ivhir au coin d'une rue . Il venait de croiser Dalil et ses amis , soulagé de les voir tous indemnes . Ceux-ci étaient repartis vérifier si des ennemis subsistaient , en compagnie de leurs camarades d'armes Amestris . Il nota alors avec amertume que c'était dans un nouveau combat que les alliances se faisaient . A présent , Scar partit en direction de l'adolescent , sans se douter du danger qui s'y trouvait .

* * *

" - Filiz ! Tu vas où ?

- Je ne sais pas trop , mais ce qui est sûr , c'est que j'y vais !

- C'est trop dangereux !

- Pourquoi tu t'es enfui si c'est pour avoir peur maintenant ? lui reprocha la jeune fille . Je continue , avec ou sans toi !"

Désemparé , Ivhir la suivit tout de même . Scar avait eu raison : il avait beau avoir voulu paraître bravache , à présent presque seul et sans arme dans la nuit dangereuse , il se sentait beaucoup moins malin ... Soudain , il entendit Filiz glapir et crier un "Lâchez-moi !" : saisissant le couteau qu'elle avait laissé échapper , il alla vers le son de sa voix . A son grand dam , quatre hommes s'y trouvaient . Des nationalistes , reconnut l'adolescent . Pointant l'arme blanche dans la direction du militaire le plus proche de lui , il entendit un rire à en glaçer le sang .

" Allons , mon petit , tu crois quand même pas m'impressionner avec ça ?"

Neil Rikk apparut , sa silhouette frêle se détachant de l'ombre . Une blessure toute récente qu'il avait reçue au front saignait tandis que sa bouche s'ouvrait en un sourire sadique .

"- Tu m'as l'air bien courageux , dis-moi . Tu as été chez les Moines , si j'en juge la manière dont tu portes ton sash ? N'aie pas l'air surpris que je connaisse un minimum ta culture , non seulement ça va faire un an qu'on m'a enterré ici , et en plus , j'ai sans doute moi-même enterré une partie de ta famille il y a d'ça une dizaine d'années . Mais je ne fais pas mon âge , sourit-il en haussant les épaules d'un air désinvolte . En tout cas , je dois admettre que tes potes sont quand même assez balaises . R'garde un peu ce qu'ils m'ont fait , ajouta-t-il en désignant sa blessure . Cependant , alors que je croyais m'en débarrasser pour de bon cette fois , ils ont réussi à repartir . Une bonne chose qu'ils m'aient cru assommé ... Mais MOI , je ne les raterai pas , et toi encore moins ...

- Je vous interdis de nous menacer ! s'exclama Ivhir , toujours cramponné à son couteau . Et encore moins de parler de ce qui nous est arrivé aussi légèrement ! Vous ne savez rien-

- Menacer ? Je ne te menace pas : une menace est une parole à portée intimidante qu'on peut hypothétiquement mettre à exécution . Moi , je t'informe car je compte réellement le faire . Et tu crois que je ne sais rien de ce que tu as dû vivre ici ou même après ? Et bien , mon jeune ami , SI , je le sais . On m'a envoyé ici quand j'étais en dernière année d'académie militaire . On m'a pas demandé mon avis pour aller dans cette boucherie , et crois-moi , si j'avais pu le faire , j'aurais sûrement pas accepté . Toujours est-il que j'ai été le second de l'Alchimiste Écarlate à cette époque et je dois avouer qu'il m'en a mis plein la vue . J'avais jamais vu une telle machine de guerre et je voulais rester sous ses ordres rien que pour le voir vous tuer aussi méthodiquement encore et encore . Seulement ... soupira Rikk , la guerre s'est terminée peu de temps après . Je suis rentré chez moi et il est allé en taule . Mais c'est pas pour autant que j'ai arrêté de le respecter et de penser comme lui : si on devait vous tuer, c'est pas seulement par truc alchimique ou je-ne-sais-quoi , mais parce que vous l'aviez sans doute mérité . Franchement , tu crois que Dieu ... ou un miracle allait vous sauver et va encore le faire ce soir ? Dis-lui de la fermer ! cria-t-elle à son compagnon qui tenait Filiz bâillonnée et serrée contre lui depuis le début .

- Vous êtes un homme abominable ... dit l'adolescent , les dents serrées .

- Je ne pense pas . Je respecte juste mes idées et je suis appliqué dans ce que je fais . Mais bon , l'Écarlate lui aussi a dû déjà entendre ça , alors je suis plutôt flatté que tu me le dises , sourit Rikk . Enfin , je suppose que tu n'es venu en tentant de menacer avec ce couteau à beurre pour taper la carte ? Tu comptes faire quoi ? Me tuer moi et mes quatre amis ici présents , qui sommes bien plus armés que toi , en plus d'être plus nombreux ? Dans ce cas , je propose qu'on égorge ta petite amie avant , histoire que tu sois bien énervé et que tu te ne te battes pas en vain ...

- NON !" rugit Ivhir , se jetant sur lui .

Peine perdue . Rikk esquiva prestement le coup de couteau et le désarma en lui tordant le poignet en un bruit sordide , avant d'empoigner l'adolescent par la gorge , le faisant s'étouffer . Filiz tenta de protester , mais un coup porté à l'estomac fit taire tout bruit . Jetant le jeune Ishbal sur le sol , Rikk se retourna vers l'entrée de la ruelle . Et sourit encore une fois.

" Et bien , ces deux jeunes gens ici n'étaient qu'une mise en bouche et je sens que TOI , tu vas être le plat principal ... , lança-t-il joyeusement . Scar , c'est bien cela ? Tu es venu faire la nounou pour les deux adolescents capricieux ?

- Tu parles trop . Laisse-les partir et je ne te ferai rien , répondit l'Ishbal d'un ton posé d'où émanait cependant une haine sans bornes .

- Alors qu'il m'a fallu pas mal de temps pour les attraper ? Tu rêves . En plus , ils m'ont permis de pouvoir ENFIN te voir en face , fit Rikk en dévisageant son interlocuteur . Mais c'est vrai que tu es fort impressionant , ce n'est étonnant que mes collègues n'en revenaient pas de t'avoir vu . D'ailleurs , pas mal d'entre eux ne revenaient pas . Enfin , comme tu es sans doute l'Ishbal qui nous donne le plus de fil à retordre , ce serait pas mal de pouvoir de voir mort ...

- Ne crois pas que je vais me laisser faire si tu comptes utiliser la force , surtout que tu n'es pas de taille . Et comme je t'ai déjà dit , tu parles trop et laisse beaucoup trop d'ouvertures ..."

Sur ces mots , l'Ishbal frappa le mur adjacent , en faisant sortir des pans qui précipitèrent son ennemi sur le sol tandis que les autres nationalistes étaient effarés . S'approchant d'eux , il leur demanda de lâcher Filiz Shan , ce qu'ils refusèrent catégoriquement . Alors , il fit en sorte que des pics similaire à ceux qu'il avait transmutés précédemment sortent du sol sans blesser la jeune fille . Alors que celle-ci se libérait de la poigne de son ravisseur à présent mis à terre , elle s'approcha d'Ivhir , qui se remettait à grand'peine de l'assaut dont il avait été victime . Alors que les trois individus baissaient leur garde , un déclic sordide se fit entendre : Scar ne réagit que trop tard . Une explosion eut lieu , les projetant eux aussi sur le sol . Du sable dans les yeux , ils devinèrent la silhouette de Rikk , dont la blessure au front continuait de couler avec l'impact supplémentaire du choc dont il venait de se remettre . Alors qu'il s'approchait d'eux , Scar vit qu'il boitait : visiblement , il s'était tordu la cheville dans sa chute . L'Ishbal se leva , plaçant les deux adolescents derrière lui . L'ennemi leur lança dans un souffle colérique :

" Ne croyez pas qu'on vient à bout de moi aussi facilement ..."

Une seconde explosion , avec un flash lumineux intense , retentit : le lâche avait lancé une seconde grenade alors qu'il s'approchait . Profitant de la confusion des sens des trois Ishbals , il s'approcha d'eux et plus particulièrement du plus âgé .

" Je te croyais plus combattif . Tu ne te serais pas émoussé avec la sédentarité , par hasard ? En tout cas , fit Rikk en sortant une lame de sa poche , c'est une chance pour moi ."

D'un geste rapide , il entailla les deux bras de Scar précisément sur ses tatouages , sur un bon morceau de sa peau , provoquant un saignement des plus importants . L'Ishbal le repoussa d'un coup de pied en pleine poitrine avant de se relever et d'indiquer à Filiz et Ivhir de s'enfuir . Malgré leurs regards de protestation , ils lui obéirent : ils en avaient déjà assez fait pour la soirée ...

" - Un duel ! Que c'est exotique ! s'exclama Rikk , essuyant le sang qui lui tombait sur l'œil . Déséquilibré , j'avoue , mais très exotique !

- Déséquilibré en ta défaveur , oui , répliqua Scar , se tenant le bras droit lui aussi rougi . Au cas où tu aurais oublié , je suis un ... alchimiste , lâcha-t-il enfin .

- Tu assumes aller à l'encontre de ta religion ? Tu es bien le premier Ishbal que je compte tuer à le faire . Tout ceci ne fait que m'exciter encore plus dans la perspective d'en finir avec toi ! Et , pour ton information ... Qu'on soit elixirologiste ou alchimiste , les tatouages permettant de créer des cercles de transmutation , une fois brisés , ne servent à rien . Et comme j'ai , par miracle sans doute , réussi à te charcuter les deux bras , je ne pense pas que tu puisses les utiliser contre moi ..."

Scar eut le cœur qui manqua un battement , avant de tenter de transmuter le mur derrière lui . Rien ne se passa . Reprenant sa respiration , il dit :

" - J'ai tout de même été un Moine Ishbal , alors , je crois que je m'en sortirais bien mieux que toi au corps à corps . Puisque tu t'enorgueillais de tes actes à Ishbal il y a dix ans , je peux te dire que j'ai moi aussi mis des hommes au tapis .

- Si tu le peux , acquiesça Rikk . Je dois avouer que tu m'as l'air très fort . Mais , dis-moi , tu ne te sentirais pas un peu ... bizarre ?"

Effectivement , l'Ishbal se sentait pris de vertiges . Faisant de son mieux pour ne pas tituber , il se força à rester sur ses deux pieds _. Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ? Pourquoi je me sens aussi faible maintenant ? Déjà que ... j'ai remarqué que j'étais moins rapide dans mes gestes et mes réflexions depuis que je suis arrivé ..._

" - Que m'as-tu fait ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rageuse .

- Ce n'est pas moi personnellement ! Un de mes bons camarades ! répondit le nationaliste d'un ton badin . Mais tu m'as l'air malade ... Un truc que tu as mangé ? Ou bu , peut-être ? C'est fou ce qu'un simple verre d'eau peut causer de nos jours ..!

- Tu m'as drogué !

- Pas moi personnellement , je te l'ai déjà dit . Un de mes bons camarades qui doit s'occuper de la blondinette qui était avec toi ... Mais , à présent , c'est à moi de m'occuper de toi !" s'exclama-t-il en un sourire victorieux et terrifiant à la fois .

* * *

" - Edgar, je ne pense pas qu'on aura besoin de nos armes de sitôt , vous pouvez les ranger ? Enfin , je garde mon arme de service quand même ; demanda Coralize à un de ses hommes avant de regarder sa montre . Déjà 2h30 . Je ne tiens presque plus debout .

- Bien sûr , acquiesça le jeune homme avant de s'éclipser .

- Filiz !" entendit -elle soudain .

Le Lieutenant se retourna vers l'entrée du bâtiment pour y voir à son grand soulagement , l'adolescente soutenant un camarade . Même s'ils ne semblaient pas avoir de blessures , ils étaient sales et blêmes . Ivhir avait toujours une impressionnante marque rouge au niveau de la gorge . Les deux adolescents s'assirent et racontèrent leur mésaventure .

" - Et où est Scar ? s'enquit Coralize , inquiète pour l'Ishbal . S'il ne revient pas en un seul morceau alors qu'il était sensé revenir avec eux , non seulement je lui file un coup de pied aux fesses , mais je lui casserai les dents aussi .

- Il est resté là-bas .. On a réussi à s'enfuir par une ruelle juste assez grande pour qu'on puisse passer . Mais ce type , là , Rikk ... l'avait sérieusement blessé et ne le lâchait pas , expliqua Filiz d'une voix blanche avant de se mettre à pleurer . C'est ma faute si vous vous êtes retrouvés dans cette situation ! Si je n'avais pas ...

- Calme-toi , Filiz . Il sait ce qu'il fait . Et Alice ne doit pas être bien loin . Tu es en sécurité ici , la rassura l'Amestris .

- Que vous croyez ! la coupa Edgar qui la pointait du bout d'une arme .

- Edgar ... , souffla Coralize en se retournant doucement en sa direction . Vous êtes bien le dernier que j'imaginais faire partie de ces dégénérés .

- Vous parlez comme votre collègue , attention , Lieutenant Nelson , ça ne fait absolument pas joli dans votre bouche , lui apprit Edgar . Et vous n'avez pas l'air si surprise que ça .

- Effectivement . Vos ... "amis" m'ont appris qu'il y avait une taupe proche de moi , suffisamment proche pour que je lui ai appris la mort de mes parents quand j'étais une toute petite fille . Or , à part Marcoh et mes deux amies , qui sont hors de cause, il n'y a que vous . Cependant , pourriez-vous arrêter de toujours utiliser les mêmes méthodes d'intimidation? D'abord Loor , puis Rikk et Sally , et maintenant vous . Ça pourrait devenir lassant .

- Hahaha ! rit le traître . Je sais que c'est répétitif , mais c'est efficace .

- Mais vous êtes seul . Vous voulez finir comme Loor ?

- Cet idiot n'était qu'un appât . Et je suis armé et pas vous ... , laissa-t-il entendre alors que Coralize dégainait l'arme qu'elle avait gardée . Il n'a plus de balles .

- Comment ? s'exclama-t-elle en remarquant que c'était vrai .

- Vous l'aviez laissé tomber tout à l'heure , je vous l'ai très gentiment ramassée ... et vidée ."

Autour d'eux , le silence se faisait . Une nouvelle fois . Sortant eux aussi les armes de petit calibre qu'ils avaient gardées , les autres hommes de Coralize se rendirent compte qu'elles aussi étaient vides . Remarquant leur regard incrédule , Edgar daignât leur expliquer :

" - C'est moi qui étais aux cuisines . Vous vous rappelez , quand nous sommes rentrés de nos congés - très productifs pour moi , car nous y avons élaboré ce plan - avec des caisses de "nourriture" ? Qui étaient en fait ces armes . Je dois au moins reconnaître que Kimblee a été fine sur ce coup . Et bien , j'en ai profité pour vider certaines armes que je vous ai données ... Et aussi pour glisser un petit cacheton à Scar , conclut-il .

- Lâche ! Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ? l'apostropha James . Je croyais que tu étais notre ami !

- Du calme , du calme ! J'ai fait semblant . Il le fallait pour vous avoir dans ma poche. Et l'effet est réussi , si j'en juge vos visages . Et , si tu parles pour les armes vides ... Comme je ne suis pas votre côté , ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé que vous vous fassiez buter sans pouvoir riposter . Heureusement , Rikk m'a autorisé à agir de mon propre chef envers vous tous . Enfin " propre chef" , j'ai quand même un collègue avec moi . Viens avec moi , voyons !" cria-t-il à la cantonnade.

Léonce sortit du rang , lui aussi une arme à la main , à la surprise de ses collègues .

" - Et oui , ça surprend , n'est-ce pas ? On s'est bien entendus lui et moi , nota Edgar; J'ai feint d'être le mec sympa , lui , le timide . Et vous êtes tombés dans le panneau .

- Intéressant . Vous comptez faire quoi ? l'interrompit Coralize .

- Te faire sauter la cervelle et sans doute celle de pas de gens ici aussi , expliqua son ennemi d'un ton mielleux . Mais je crois plutôt que je te tuerai en dernière . Que tu puisses sentir les remords de voir les gens que tu devais protéger et que tu appréciais mourir sous tes yeux . Vu ta sensibilité , je crois que tu devrais bien morfler ...

- Tu crois t'en sortir ?

- Pourquoi je ne le pourrai pas ? Vous êtes sans armes , sans balles et au moindre geste ... PAF ! Bon , assez discuté , commençons notre petit jeu Léonce ... Léonce ?"

Edgar s'arrêta net quand il sentit le canon de son "camarade" dans sa nuque . Le métal froid s'enfonça légèrement dans sa peau tandis que des sueurs froides s'y perlaient .

" Je crois plutôt que ce " petit jeu " est terminé , Edgar ..." répliqua le jeune homme d'un ton étonnamment décidé de sa part .

Sur ses mots , il tira . Non pas dans la tête , mais lui aussi dans les jambes . Edgar s'écroula d'un seul geste , n'arrivant pas à hurler tellement la douleur était forte . Alors qu'il chutait sur le sol , Léonce demanda simplement en évitant de croiser son regard :

" Quelqu'un pourrait-il le ligoter , s'il vous plaît ?"

* * *

Il était vacillant . Essoufflé . Son cœur battait plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée . Levant la tête , Scar fixa Rikk qui buvait du petit-lait .

" C'est étonnant , ses drogues sans couleur ni odeur ? Le père d'Edgar était médecin dans l'armée , mais il est mort lors d'une attaque-suicide de la part d'Ishbals . Son fils ne l'a pas très bien pris ... Mais il a appris quelques petites choses sur les médicaments , ce qui est maintenant très utile !" présenta Heymann Rikk .

Surtout très mauvais pour moi ...

" Enfin , je dois avouer que tu es bien amoché ... Tu crois que quelqu'un viendra assister à ta mort , peu glorieuse sur ce coup-là ? C'est triste qu'un ex-criminel comme toi meure d'un simple cachet et d'égratignures ... Surtout que c'est comme ça que la Kimblee te verra . Tu crois qu'elle va pleurer ta mort ? Tu l'espères ? Parce que ça voudrait dire qu'elle tenait à toi ... Rien n'est moins sûr , déjà qu'elle n'est pas capable de nous rejoindre alors que nous voulons son bien , alors ... J'irai lui dire personnellement que c'est moi qui t'ai achevé ! Reste à savoir comment ... Mais j'ai une idée à ce propos !"

Le nationaliste sortit de sa poche une autre grenade , plus petite que les autres .

"- Je sais qu'elle ne paie pas de mine . Mais c'est un joli petit explosif . Je sais que tu as ... une histoire particulière avec ce genre d'objets . Tu devrais y être habitué . Je dois l'avouer , sans fausse modestie , que je suis plutôt doué avec ça . Je ne pense pas que la Kimblee m'arrive à la cheville sur ce point .

- Tu crois ?"

Rikk se retourna , surpris . Alice venait d'arriver dans la ruelle , après avoir perdu la trace des deux adolescents . Elle avait dû aider certains de ses hommes en compagnie de Miles , certains gravement blessés voire même mortellement blessés, tout comme les Ishbals qui étaient avec eux . Mais à présent , mains dans les poches , elle faisait face au chef des nationalistes .

" - Toi ici , Kimblee ?

- Moi , Kimblee , ici , se présenta-t-elle .

- Tu viens assister à sa mise à mort ? Je dois avoir un mouchoir si tu veux , lui proposa-t-il d'une fausse compassion .

- Si tu es assez stupide pour croire que je vais te laisser faire ... Ta grenade ne semble pas une si grande menace . Je pourrais très bien m'en débarasser avant qu'elle n'explose .

- Comme tu ne sais pas le temps qu'il lui faudrait avant qu'elle ne saute , c'est toi qui risques de sauter avec , lui affirma Rikk . Tu serais prête à prendre le risque d'exploser pour qu'il reste en vie ? continua-t-il en désignant Scar qui faisait de son mieux pour rester conscient .

- Je ne pense pas mourir aussi facilement d'un explosif . Je m'y connais .

- Oh , vraiment ? Et en quoi , je t'en prie ? Tu as renié ton oncle et ce savoir , donc , je ne pense pas que tu en saches autant que moi à ce sujet , affirma Rikk.

- Tu veux savoir ?" demanda-t-elle en montrant ses paumes .

A peine eut-il le temps d'ouvrir sa bouche en un "O!" de surprise qu'Alice frappa ses paumes l'une contre l'autre pour produire une déflagration . Le mur juste à côté du nationaliste commença à s'écrouler sans qu'il n'ose bouger , tétanisé . Elle courut à toute vitesse pour reculer Scar du lieu de danger , au bout de l'impasse . Cependant, juste avant d'être enseveli , Rikk réussi à lancer la grenade dans leur direction . Les deux alliés finirent eux aussi par être victimes d'un éboulement.

* * *

"- Léonce ...

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi ? Avoir fait semblant ... A moins que vous ne fassiez encore semblant d'être de notre côté ? se méfia Coralize .

- Non , je suis avec vous , je vous le jure ! s'écria le jeune homme après qu'Edgar fut ligoté et ses blessures bandées afin d'éviter qu'il n'ait d'hémorragie . Quant au pourquoi ..."

Léonce déglutit difficilement tandis que ses camarades et les Ishbals le fixaient , surpris de son action . Le jeune homme avait toujours été apprécié pour sa gentillesse , et le fait de l'avoir vu agir aussi violemment et avec une telle détermination faisait demander à tous : quelles motivations ?

" Mon père était militaire . Il a été envoyé à Ishbal lors de la fin du conflit , quand le génocide a véritablement débuté . Ma mère venait de perdre son travail en tant que secrétaire dans un cabinet d'avocats , et ma soeur et moi étions trop jeunes pour travailler . Il était devenu la seule source de revenus de la maison . Alors qu'il allait ... "travailler" , expliqua-t-il , les yeux fixés vers le sol , il y a eu une embuscade . Des Ishbals tentaient de s'échapper vers l'Est , dont des familles . On leur a hurlé de tirer à vue , sous peine de représailles . Mon père ... ne voulait pas entraîner sa famille dans la pauvreté et il a tiré . C'était la première fois qu'il enlevait la vie de quelqu'un . Il a dû continuer pendant des semaines."

Léonce , s'assit sur le sol , les yeux fixés par terre .

" Chaque jour , sa culpabilité prenait de plus en plus de place . Il n'arrivait plus à dormir sans faire des cauchemars .Son calvaire a duré pendant tout le reste du conflit . A la fin de la guerre, on l'a envoyé ... En hôpital psychiatrique . C'était il y a dix ans . Il n'en est toujours pas ressorti . Mon père est toujours aussi coupable , il ne dort qu'avec des médicaments très puissants , et il est drogué à longueur de journée pour ... éviter qu'il n'y pense et ne se tue lui aussi . Edgar , lui , a perdu son père sur le champ de bataille et en a voulu aux Ishbals . C'était bien les Amestris les fautifs , les Ishbals n'avaient fait que se défendre comme ils le pouvaient .Et si je suis ici aujourd'hui , c'est pour qu'un jour , mon père puisse voir un Ishbal bien loin de celui qu'il a quitté ."

Des larmes coulaient sur son visage : c'était la première fois qu'il expliquait cette histoire en public . Il entendit des pas et une canne en bois taper sur le sol . Madame Shan lui demanda :

" Lève les yeux , mon garçon ."

Léonce obéit , fixant la vieille femme droit dans son oeil gauche . Celle-ci lui sourit et dit :

" Ton père peut être fier de toi . Et nous le sommes aussi ."

Toutes les personnes présentes hochèrent la tête et sourirent au jeune homme , qui se sentit soudain beaucoup mieux .

* * *

Un nuage de poussière s'éleva tandis qu'Alice toussait bruyamment . L'éboulement qu'elle avait subi n'avait pas été violent , l'explosion qu'elle avait provoqué pendant la chute avait diminué le poids des débris , mais certains les avaient quand même frappés . Alors que la militaire relevait la tête , elle sentit une douleur lui vriller l'épaule : alors qu'elle tournait la tête , elle vit une énorme plaie. Sans compter les contusions qu'elle sentait un peu partout sur son corps . Mais ce n'était pas très important pour le moment . Puisant dans les forces qui lui restait , elle fouilla dans les débris pour y déloger Scar , totalement assommé .

Alors qu'elle affrontait Rikk , elle avait remarqué son état . Et deviné sa cause . La drogue qu'on lui avait donnée pouvait être un vrai poison , utilisée à haute dose . Or ,elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps celle-ci agissait , ni quelle dose il avait ingérée . Alice réussit à extirper l'Ishbal tant bien que mal , avec son épaule blessée , et à l'asseoir contre ce qui restait du mur . Il était miraculeusement encore conscient . Il dit dans un souffle :

" - Tu vas bien ?

- Mieux que toi en tout cas , répliqua-t-elle . Juste une blessure de pacotille , le rassura-t-elle alors qu'il remarquait son épaule en sang . Toi , par contre ...

- Ne me mens pas , je t'en prie . Tu es ... idiote, laissa-t-il échapper avant de tousser. Je ne pense pas que je mérite que tu prennes ce genre de risque pour moi . Je crois même que le monde serait mieux sans moi .

- Là , c'est toi l'idiot ."rétorqua Alice en le soulevant tant bien que mal . Les muscles de Scar étaient engourdis , il pouvait à peine bouger et ne tenait plus sur ses jambes . Lui saisissant le bras gauche , elle le soutint par l'épaule droite , provoquant quand même une nouvelle vague de douleur dans son épaule gauche en sang . Serrant les dents , elle se mit debout en même temps que lui .

" - Et pourquoi est-ce idiot ce que je dis ?

- Parce qu'à mes yeux , le monde sans toi serait bien vide , répondit-elle aussi naturellement qu'elle aurait dit " Passe-moi le sel" .

- Le monde ne sera jamais vide tant que tu y vivras ."

Étonnée , Alice voulut le regarder de ses yeux écarquillés , mais il s'était déjà évanoui .

* * *

" Grant ! Grant !" cria Miles en secouant la blessée , inerte depuis déjà trois heures.

Alors que les derniers nationalistes étaient mis hors de nuire par la coopération Amestris et Ishbals , Miles avait continué ses rondes : ayant noté le corps exsangue de Sally , il grimaça . On lui avait littéralement explosé les deux jambes et l'hémorragie qui s'en était suivie l'avait tué . Un peu plus loin, il avait reconnu la silhouette de Marie , à côté de laquelle il se trouvait à présent . Ayant noté le tissu couvert de sang , il craignit le pire , mais elle respirait encore . Miles l'entendit même dire d'une voix très faible :

" - Il est mort , ce bâtard ?

- Oui , le rassura-t-il avec un demi-sourire .

- Tant mieux . Maintenant , est-ce qu'on peut me soigner ? Je crois que le Karma Familial m'a pris une main ."

* * *

Quelques heures plus tôt , le Commandant Miles avait heureusement pensé à appeler le QG de Central , lequel avait averti les médecins de Central et de l'Est d'Amestris à se rendre à Ishbal au plus vite , en utilisant la ligne de chemin de fer de l'armée ( NDA : pour moi , il y a une ligne de chemins de fer pour l'armée , qui est directe depuis Central et une autre pour les civils qui traverse tout l'Est et qui est beaucoup plus lente) . C'est ainsi que Marcoh eut droit à de l'aide inespérée : pendant toute la soirée , il avait élu domicile dans un petit bâtiment qui avait servi d'infirmerie de fortune . Malgré les pertes qu'il avait eu à essuyer cette nuit , il se sentait fier d'être revenu à Ishbal pour soigner selon son propre souhait .

Sa tête lui lançait douloureusement , de partout . Il tenta d'ouvrir les yeux à grand-peine . Il ne vit que la lumière du jour qui perçait à travers ce qui semblait être de la toile , le reste de sa vue étant floue . Il tenta de changer de position pour se mettre sur le côté avant qu'une douleur dans le bras ne le vrille . Une voix l'interpella soudain :

" Ne bougez pas ! Vous avez été blessé ..."

Une voix féminine . Familière . Mais de où , exactement ? Il se rappelait de cette intonation très douce . Ouvrant une nouvelle fois les yeux , Scar devina une jeune fille juste à côté de lui , aux cheveux blonds en queue-de-cheval . Il murmura, totalement pris au dépourvu :

" Mademoiselle Rockbell ?"

* * *

**Coin - jaune- de l'auteur :**

Et voilà ! Désolée , finalement , vous ne revoyez pas des persos du manga tout de suite , mais ils seront là au prochain chapitre ! C'est que je ne pensais pas que celui-ci serait aussi long ( 15 pages) ! Je tenais à suivre plusieurs personnages , mais le passage avec Marie a été mon préféré à écrire , j'avoue . J'espère que ça vous a plu en tout cas , n'hésitez à reviewer car JE VOIS qu'on me lit . Sans reviewer , ce qui est très vilain . Sauf si vous voulez me reviewer pour dire que j'écris du caca (mais dans ce cas , pourquoi vous me lisez ? XD) .

Vous chantez avec moi ? " Joyeux anniversaiiiire la fic , joyeux anniiiiversaaiiiire !" :D Déjà un an que je pollue ! En un an , ça fait 23 chapitres , environ 200 pages d'écriture , beaucoup d'heures à imaginer et à écrire , une bande-son de guedin et beaucoup de gens gentils qui viennent voir ma fic !

Au prochain chapitre , ça devrait être plus calme et plus Rome Antique ! Ca vient d'ici la fin du mois !

_Musique : " Storm To Pass"_ de Atreyu .


	24. Quand certains s'invitent

Merci des reviews & MPs , toujours un plaisir de parler à d'autres auteurs !

Il y aura ici : des rêves , des pensées ( en italique les deux) et des vrais dialogues .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Becoming the Bull-**_

* * *

"Oui ?" répondit la jeune fille , les sourcils froncés .

Elle et sa grand-mère avaient été appelées dans la nuit , mises au courant du conflit arrivé cette nuit à Ishbal . D'un seul élan , les deux Rockbell avaient pris le train alors spécialement affrété aux médecins se rendant sur le terrain . Avec les médecins venus de Central , ils étaient à présent une bonne trentaine , de tous les horizons : des chirurgiens , des généralistes , et une poignée d'infirmiers et infirmières . Si on leur avait spécifiquement demandées , c'était par crainte de besoin d'automails sur certains soldats , dus à plusieurs explosions . Cependant , il y avait bien moins de mutilés que la jeune fille avait pensé . En arrivant au campement où l'on avait mis les blessés , elle avait tenu à s'en occuper au même titres que ses parents . Sa grand-mère , elle , était partie de son côté .

" - Où suis-je ?

- Dans une tente du campement militaire . Vous avez été bien amoché aux bras , et votre tête a pris un sacré coup . Vous ne vous souvenez pas ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce d'où perçait cependant un peu de crainte .

Elle s'était proposée pour rester dans la tente où était allongé Scar . Jusqu'à son réveil , elle avait craint de finir comme ses parents , tuée par un quelconque accès de rage de sa part . Malgré le temps qu'elle avait passé à ses côtés , Winry Rockbell ne pardonnait toujours pas la rage qu'il l'avait pris ... et les vies qu'il avait prises également . C'était donc une assez bonne surprise de le voir aussi calme , même si les médicaments anti-douleurs qu'on lui avait donnés ne devaient pas y être étrangers .

De son côté , Scar tentait de percer le brouillard de ses souvenirs pour se remémorer précisément ce qui s'était passé avant qu'il ne s'évanouisse ... Il se rappelait avoir été mis dans un lit , d'avoir eu des médicaments pour éviter que la douleur ne le rende fou , après qu'on lui eut donné un liquide noir nauséabond à boire . Mais avant ? L'ishbal se rappela le visage de Sally, avant que le Commandant Kimblee ne vienne le chercher -

" - Il y avait une jeune femme avec moi ! dit-il d'une voix étonnamment claire . Où est-elle ?

- Eeeeuh ... songea à voix haute l'adolescente , un doigt sur les lèvres . C'est elle qui vous a ramené ici . Elle était vraiment dans un sale état , elle avait du sang sur tout le bras gauche et même son visage ... laissa-t-elle en suspens , sentant l'anxiété de Scar monter . Mais cette femme s'est évanouie juste après vous avoir déposé aux bras de Monsieur Miles . Lui n'a rien eu, ou presque . De banales égratignures , le rassura-t-elle .

- D'accord . Et ... quelle heure est-il ? demanda-t-il , remarquant le soleil déjà haut à travers la toile de la tente .

- Bientôt onze heures et demie du matin . Vous avez dormi environ six heures . Vous pourrez vous lever si vous vous en sentez la force , mais ne vous brusquez pas . Non seulement vous avez perdu beaucoup de sang , mais on a dû vous donner du charbon liquide pour vous laver l'estomac . Vous vous sentez mieux ?

- ... Oui , répondit-il , surpris de sa consdescendance à son égard . Beaucoup mieux . Merci , Mademoiselle Rockbell ."

Pour toute réponse , Winry sourit et se retourna en direction de l'entrée de la tente , à la droite de Scar . S'y tenait un adolescent d'environ seize ans , aux courts cheveux d'un blond aux reflets roux , souriant d'un air amical . Apprenant à son amie que sa grand-mère la cherchait , il s'assit aux côtés de l'Ishbal qui se demandait qui pouvait bien être ce jeune homme . Il finit par lui poser la question :

" - Qui es-tu ?

- Vous ne me reconnaissez pas ? C'est moi , Alphonse Elric , se présenta l'adolescent en secouant la tête en signe de bonjour . Nous sommes venus avec Winry et Mamie Pinako .

- Oh . C'est vrai que la dernière que je t'ai vu , tu étais une armure , lâcha l'Ishbal avant de tiquer sur le "nous" . Le Fullmetal Alchemist est là aussi ?

- Grand frère n'est plus alchimiste , lui apprit Alphonse . Mais oui , il est bien là . On s'est dit qu'on pourrait toujours donner un coup de main aux docteurs .

- En tout cas ... souffla Scar en se relevant doucement , si ton frère veut toujours m'en mettre une , c'est le moment ou jamais . Vu l'état dans lequel je suis , je ne pense pas pouvoir répliquer.

- C'est vrai que l'envie lui est restée - et à moi aussi , pour être honnête - , mais ce n'est pas vraiment l'endroit , sourit Alphonse . Et ce serait assez lâche de vous frapper alors que vous êtes bien blessé . Et puis ... soupira l'adolescent , on a vu le chantier . On dit que vous aidez vos camarades , Amestris et Ishbals . Donc , je suppose qu'il y a prescription . Et ... vous tentez de faire de votre mieux .

- Si tu le dis , grommela Scar , mal à l'aise face à la condescendance du cadet Elric .

- Je vais devoir vous laisser , il y a encore pas mal d'animation -"

L'adolescent n'avait même pas encore fini sa phrase que les pans de la tente s'ouvrirent du côté droit , laissant apparaître une silhouette féminine légèrement titubante . Elevant la voix, la femme annonça :

" Alphonse Elric , ton frère fait une scène au milieu de mon campement car on lui a fait un commentaire sur sa taille . A cet avorton , conclut-elle dans ses dents . Je crois qu'il faut mieux que tu y ailles avant qu'il ne réveille tout le monde ."

Bondissant sur ses pieds , le jeune homme salua les deux personnes et partit aussi vite qu'il le pouvait .

Prenant la chaise auparavant occupée par Winry et Alphonse , Marie Grant s'assit , les dents serrées . Elle s'était réveillée plus d'une heure auparavant , et s'était mise à la tâche dès son réveil , qui avait été des plus chaotiques . La militaire s'était changée tant bien que mal avec l'aide de Coralize , mettant un T-Shirt à manches très longues qui cachaient sa seule main gauche .

" - Vous en avez de la visite , dites donc .

- On dirait , répondit Scar , qui se sentait de moins en moins comateux . Vous n'avez rien eu ?

- Coralize n'a pas un seul bleu , mais moi , comme qui dirait , j'y ai laissé des doigts , l'informa-t-elle en montrant son moignon bandé au bras droit . On m'a fait ça presque sans médocs , comme tous les médecins n'étaient pas 'core là . J'ai douillé , ouais , mais comme j'étais presque inconsciente , je suppose que ça aurait pu être pire .

- Si je n'avais pas été blessé , j'aurais pu ... vous soigner , regretta sincèrement l'Ishbal en regardant le bras coupé au poignet .

- Ne t'en veux pas , le coupa-t-elle . On avait pas le temps d'attendre que tu te réveilles , et même , à ce qui paraît , tu peux pas te servir de tes pouvoirs avec tes blessures . De toute façon ... la balle que j'ai reçue de Sally était d'un gros calibre . Elle m'a arraché presque toute la main droite sous l'impact . Elle tenait plus qu'à quelques lambeaux de peau , si on avait attendu , la chair aurait pu être infectée par des saloperies que j'aurais chopé . J'ai déjà du bol d'être en vie .

- Je vois . Pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Je m'inquiétais pour toi , voyons , lui annonça-t-elle tandis que les yeux de l'Ishbal s'écarquillaient . Hé , me r'garde pas comme ça . T'es un brave gars , je trouve . T'as quand même eu du courage de faire face à cette ordure de Rikk ... Tous des connards, lui et ses potes. Droguer quelqu'un est la dernière des bassesses , et tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout ! Et t'as bien fait ton boulot . Et je fais un tour des blessés , aussi . D'ailleurs , je dois repartir . Y'a une certaine Winry Rockbell qui tient absolument à me fourger un automail , et j'me sens pas le courage de lui refuser ."

Alors qu'elle parlait , Marie entendit des éclats de voix stridents venant de l'extérieur de la tente où elle se trouvait . Sourcillant collégialement avec Scar , elle se retourna elle aussi vers l'entrée de la petite tente , où le balafré était le seul blessé . Notant également ce qui semblait être une tentative de dissuasion de la part ses hommes , elle se leva et , reconnaissant les personnes en face d'elle , eut une expression à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la crainte .

" Marie ! Marie ! Oh Dieu , ma chérie ! On a entendu en flash à la radio ce qui s'est passé cette nuit ! Ton père l'a su à son travail , le gouvernement l'a appelé à cinq heures pour dire ce qui s'est passé ! Oh Seigneur !" pleurait Amanda Grant en se précipitant sur sa fille , qui restait les bras ballants .

Derrière elle se trouvaient son père et , encore plus étonnant , sa grande soeur .

" - Helena , tu n'est pas à East City avec Sarah , Elliott et Ophélie ? Il en dit quoi , Paul , que tu sois là ?

- Je l'ai lâché pour la journée , répliqua l'aînée d'un ton sec . Voire même plus . J'en ai assez qu'il me prenne pour son trophée , qu'il me parade partout pour me tromper avec sa secrétaire . A cause de lui , je suis devenue une ... idiote ."

Elle aurait pu passer pour la jumelle de Marie , si elle n'avait pas eu les cheveux un brin plus foncés et longs ainsi que les yeux vert sapin de son père . Marie était mentalement " sur le cul" comme elle disait : c'était bien la première fois depuis des années qu'elle voyait sa sœur aussi ... semblable à elle . La militaire sourit en pensant qu'il y avait finalement espoir de se raccrocher avec sa famille , même avec sa mère quelque peu dramaqueen et son père toujours mal à l'aise , en dehors d'un tribunal . Père qui se tenait toujours un peu en retrait , gêné de briser la tranquillité de l'Ishbal qui se contentait de regarder la scène sans piper mot .

Tandis que la famille Comanche-Grant repartait , Marie , l'air un peu bougon , voulut saluer Scar en un signe de la main droite ... Sauf qu'elle avait oublié qu'elle ne l'avait plus . Le balafré entendit alors un cri strident interrompu par sa seconde fille qui déblatérait : " C'est rien, M'man, c'est rien ! De toute façon , j'suis gauchère ..."

Alors que l'Ishbal goûtait à un silence aussi bienvenu qu'impromptu , son inquiétude lui revint comme une nausée . Winry Rockbell lui avait bien précisé qu'Alice était blessée , mais sans plus de détails , par ignorance ou par omission volontaire . Il avait complètement oublié de lui demander plus de détails , sous le choc des visites surprenantes qu'il avait eues coup sur coup . Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi , il se sentit très coupable de son possible état . Les paroles de l'adolescente résonnèrent dans tête : "Elle était vraiment dans un sale état , elle avait du sang sur tout le bras gauche et même son visage ...". Encore qu'il se souvenait de la plaie béante qu'elle avait sur l'épaule, autant Scar n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son visage lorsqu'elle l'avait porté . Soupirant , l'Ishbal tenta de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit , les pieds à terre . Il portait encore son pantalon , mais sa poitrine était une fois de plus couverte de bandages : avisant un haut laissé sur la chaise près de lui , il s'en empara et attendit un moment d'avoir le courage de se lever .

* * *

" Nelson !" entendit Coralize derrière elle . Croyant rêver quant à l'identité de la personne qui l'interpellait de cette voix rauque , elle se retourna lentement . Et grimaça en voyant que ses rêves (ou plutôt cauchemars) étaient réalité . De lointains cauchemars se déroulant dans des couloirs aux reflets gris et où filtrait le vent glacial du dehors . Avec cette voix grave qui continuait à donner ses ordres de ce ton inflexible .

" - Vous n'avez rien , apparemment ? Pfff ... On dit que les imbéciles ne tombent jamais malades, mais , si je dois l'appliquer à votre cas , ils n'sont jamais blessés non plus . Enfin , c'est pas plus mal que vous soyez au moins deux à être entiers , avec Miles .

- De toute façon , Général Armstrong , je ne pense pas que vous lui auriez pardonné s'il avait subi ne serait-ce que la moindre éraflure , dit soudain Coralize en saluant sa supérieure aux cheveux blonds .

- Tout à fait . Mais je ne suis pas venue depuis Briggs pour jouer les infirmières. J'ai dû déjà me lever au beau milieu de la nuit , forcer la gare de North City à m'envoyer un train , prendre la correspondance à Central avec tous ces civils et finalement me taper encore un bon bout de chemin depuis la gare d'Ishbal jusqu'à ce campement , harangua Olivia Armstrong du ton ferme de ceux qui n'aiment pas perdre leur temps.

- Alors , pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

- Sermonner Miles au besoin , vous également , et recruter la seule personne ici qui semble encore avoir suffisamment de tripes pour m'aider à Briggs ! Entre autres ... "

Sur ces mots , l'impressionnante femme fit demi-tour en direction des profondeurs du campement . S'arrêtant soudain , elle lança :

" Nelson ! J'espère que tu continueras ton boulot comme ça . C'est pas mal du tout ."

Même si "pas mal du tout" pouvait sembler une appréciation médiocre face aux progrès du chantier dûs à Coralize , celle-ci l'interpréta comme le plus beau compliment du monde ,venant de la part du Général Armstrong .

* * *

" Bon , qui se porte volontaire pour partir à Ishbal en mon nom ?"

Mustang regarda devant lui ses collègues en rang d'oignons : Fuery , Falman , Havoc et Breda . Et Black Hayate , assis dans un coin tandis que sa maîtresse était aux côtés du Président .

" - Pourquoi vous n'y allez pas vous-même ? lui demanda Havoc , fumant sa cigarette.

- Parce que j'ai du travail , idiot , répliqua son supérieur . Je suis en train de construire une démocratie depuis un régime totalitaire , ça va pas se faire en une semaine !

- Si vous bossiez vos dossiers au lieu de draguer les filles , aussi ... grommela le fumeur .

- Parle pour toi , lui fit remarquer Breda .

- Ce n'est pas le sujet dont le Président voulait nous entretenir , les rappela à l'ordre Falman . Nous devons choisir un volontaire pour partir à Ishbal .

- Pourquoi pas toi ?

- Hein ? s'étrangla le maigrichon . Je veux dire : Pardon ? Le Président a besoin de mes connaissances dans les démocraties étrangères pour bâtir le régime à venir , je ne peux pas me permettre cette expédition! Et vous , Fuery ?

-Le sable , j'ai déjà donné , soupira le plus jeune , se rappellant sa mutation à Fosset. On m'y a découvert une allergie à une plante courante dans le désert ..."

En même temps , Riza Hawkeye prit une communication directe dans le bureau de son supérieur . Revenant discrètement , elle lui glissa à l'oreille :

" Le Général de Brigade Armstrong est déjà sur place ."

Malgré le ton bas de sa voix , chacun ayant fait silence à retour , ses mots résonnèrent comme les trompettes de l'Apocalypse . Connaissant la compétition régnant entre le Général et Mustang , celui-ci allait sûrement répliquer par les grands moyens . Le brun trentenaire soupçonnait sa collègue de se servir de sa visite à Ishbal pour gagner des points pour les premières élections que le pays organiserait d'ici plusieurs années . Et merde . Elle l'avait pris de court sur ce coup là. Après avoir averti les QG des différentes régions , il s'était assoupi , la bouche grande ouverte sur ses dossiers . Le résultat avait été un sommeil record de huit heures trente et une tache de bave ayant fait diluer l'encre sur le dossier d'Assemblée Nationale . Serrant le poing et le regard rempli d'un feu intérieur ( NDA: BURN BABY BURN !), l'Alchimiste de Flamme déclara d'un ton qui ne laissait en aucun cas présager la contestation :

" Fuery , préparez vos anti-allergie , Falman , prenez vos livres sur Ishbal , Havoc , éteignez votre cigarette , Breda , cessez de vous cacher d'Hayate . Préparez tous votre crème solaire , on part pour Ishbal dans une heure . Je ne laisserai pas cette blonde me marcher sur les pieds , MOI VIVANT , JAMAIS !"

Sur ce , il courut dans son bureau , claquant la porte derrière lui , imaginant mille plans maléfiques pour mettre sa rivale hors piste . Il brûlait littéralement d'envie de la sortir de la compétition.

* * *

Le soleil lui brûlait les yeux , chauffait sa peau . Levant la tête , il vit quelques hommes totalement valides parcourant le campement au trot , les bras le plus souvent chargés de sparadraps et de médicaments . Et il entendit des bavardages , des gémissements de douleur voire des ronflements . Tentant de réfréner les souvenirs malsains qui lui revenaient , Scar marcha , erra de tente en tente . Et il finit par arriver devant une d'entre elles , un peu à l'écart des autres : il y risqua un oeil . Il y avait seulement trois lits à l'intérieur , dont l'un seul était occupé . Par une créature dont seuls les flots de cheveux noirs dépassaient . Retenant presque son souffle , l'Ishbal s'approcha . Même s'il se sentait la force d'être debout et de marcher , son corps lui rappelait ce qu'il avait subi pendant la nuit , et il avait mal . Scar avisa un tabouret et s'y assit avec soulagement . Pour la seconde fois , il regarda Alice Kimblee dormir : la différence avec la première fois qu'il l'avait fait , c'est qu'il voyait ses paupières frémir furieusement , en proie à un rêve , ou un cauchemar peut-être .

" Alice ! Lève-toi , on va être à la bourre !"

_C'est Marie qui avait lancé ça en entrant dans la salle de bains de leur chambre au Conservatoire . Alice n'était même pas encore sortie de ses draps qu'elle se sentait épuisée au point même d'hésiter à ouvrir les yeux . Elle tenta de s'appuyer sur son bras gauche , avant de retomber lourdement sur le matelas . Elle réessaya avec les deux bras . Peine perdue . L'adolescente finit par ouvrir les yeux . Elle n'arrivait pas à se lever ._

Les paroles de Winry Rockbell lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il restait sans rien faire . Remarquant qu'elle dormait sur le côté droit , il baissa légèrement le drap qui recouvrait son épaule gauche . Et eut du mal à déglutir . On lui avait bandé assez grossièrement l'articulation , après l'avoir soignée . On sentait encore l'odeur entêtante du désinfectant , tandis que la taille des bandages laissait deviner une plaie plus importante qu'il ne s'en rappelait .

_Elle était tombée , on l'avait portée . Hockerdecker , l'Intendante , avait refusé de la soigner car elle pensait qu'elle jouait la comédie . Tabatha Hockerdecker avait une dent contre Alice Kimblee depuis le premier jour, quand la jeune fille avait pratiquement crié le fait d'être orpheline . La quarantenaire s'était fait passer un sacré savon mettant en avant son manque de diplomatie , et ça , elle l'avait mis sur le compte de l'adolescente . C'est pourquoi elle s'était contentée de faire allonger celle-ci dans un des lits de l'infirmerie avant d'appeler chez elle . Pour ce qu'elle s'en souvenait , son oncle , lui , avait l'air plus distingué que sa nièce ._

Elle se demandait pourquoi elle rêvait du Conservatoire , de la Hockerdecker et du visage inquiet de Marie . Elle ne se rappellait pas d'avoir vécu ces moments-là , mais il lui semblaient étrangement familiers . Comme venant d'une vie antérieure . Peu lui importait pour le moment.

L'Ishbal sourcilla en regardant son visage , à moitié plongé dans l'oreiller . Celui-ci était toujours aussi pâle et régulier qu'à l'ordinaire , sans aucune marque de coup . Que pouvait lui cacher Mademoiselle Rockbell?

_Plus étonnant , elle rêva de son oncle , à côté d'elle . Il semblait très énervé , ce qui était assez rare chez cet homme habitué aux colères froides . Elle le vit houspiller Hockerdecker , sans entendre ce qu'il disait : il la pointa du doigt avant de saisir sa nièce si doucement que c'en était étonnant . Alice se rappela s'être serrée contre lui , dans l'espoir de chasser le froid et la douleur qui tenaillait tout le corps . Pourquoi avait-elle aussi mal ? Aucune idée à présent ._

Le rêve se fit plus distendu , comme des photos prises de manière anarchique . Elle vit Marie , son oncle encore inquiet , des personnes en blouse blanche . Elle sentit des aiguilles dans ses bras , des verres d'eau qu'on la forçait à avaler . Des murs crème avec des fenêtres minuscules . Des périodes d'absence , des moments de douleur . Sans fin .

Malgré lui , il sourit . Il sentait qu'il ne se serait jamais pardonné si elle avait été défigurée de sa faute . Même s'il tentait de calmer ses sentiments quand il la croisait , quand il la voyait dormir, l'Ishbal ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle semblait sans défense , comme perdue dans un monde qu'il n'atteindrait jamais . Ce qui aurait dû le désoler , mais , bizarrement , il aimait la regarder dans ces moments-là . Elle l'apaisait , endormie ou éveillée . C'était bien cela . Il se sentait en paix quand elle était près de lui . Et ce qu'il désirait plus que tout , c'était de s'approcher d'elle à ce moment précis pour la faire sortir de son cauchemar pour l'apaiser à son tour. Sans bruit , il approcha son visage de son front .

_Elle devait cauchemarder . Ou plutôt cauchemarder d'un souvenir de cauchemar . La Alice Kimblee de vingt-six ne parvenait pas à décider si elle délirait après les médicaments qu'on lui avait donnés , si elle rêvait ou si elle se souvenait de quelque chose de lointain . C'était un casse-tête sans fin . Elle allait devenir folle si elle continuait à rester les yeux clos . Alors , elle les ouvrit sans préavis . Et son regard se perdit dans deux pupilles rouge rubis ._

Instinctivement , elle recula les épaules tandis que Scar faisait de même . Un silence s'installa tandis que la militaire reprenait ses esprits , totalement réveillée à présent . Sans qu'elle lui demande, Scar lui apprit :

" Il est midi ."

Cela faisait donc environ huit heures qu'elle dormait . Un vrai record pour elle , à qui six heures de sommeil semblaient presque une grasse matinée . Levant le regard , elle le remercia d'une voix sépulcrale .

En la fixant , Scar sentait un malaise monter en lui . Comme si il avait oublié quelque chose d'essentiel par rapport à son interlocutrice . Quelque chose qui lui déplaisait . Il finit par lui demander :

" - Comment tu vas ?

- Je suis encore entière . Ou du moins , presque , grimaça-t-elle . Il doit me manquer un bout ici et là . Je dois pas être bien jolie à voir . J'ai soif , ajouta Alice après une courte pause .

- D'accord" , affirma l'Ishbal en saisissant un verre posé à même le seul , à côté d'une cruche d'eau fraîche . Comme si tu pouvais un jour être laide ... pensa-t-il en son fort intérieur , avant de sursauter sous le coup de la surprise . Son esprit commençait lui aussi à lui jouer des tours ... " Voilà. Je vais t'aider à te relever ."

Joignant le geste à la parole , il la soutint toute entière en la serrant contre lui et la faisant s'asseoir au bord du lit . Remarquant le souffle saccadé de la jeune femme , apparemment en difficulté pour boire la boisson fraîche , Scar leva les yeux. Et tomba sur un rideau de cheveux sombres , recouvrant la moitié droite du visage d'Alice . Celle-ci reposa le récipient avant de fixer l'homme droit dans les yeux .

"Je me suis dit qu'on t'aurait mis au courant , mais ... J'ai préféré cacher ça." , expliqua-t-elle , ressentant l'esprit curieux de l'Ishbal , contrarié par les paroles de Winry Rockbell .

Les yeux rouges de ce dernier eurent alors un reflet des plus anxieux , avant que ses mains ne saisissent le visage de la jeune femme . Il remarqua une fine larme perler depuis son oeil gauche pour se perdre entre ses doigts . Souriant piteusement , elle le regarda également avec appréhension . Puis , l'Ishbal souleva les cheveux sombres , avant d'en demeurer interdit .

_Alors que Scar venait de collapser , Alice se retenait de ne pas hurler de souffrance . Ses membres étaient épuisés , tout comme son esprit . Son épaule gauche semblait la menacer de s'arracher de son corps à tout moment tant la douleur qui en émanait était forte . Alors qu'elle remontait l'artère principale de Yohva , des briques entreposés sur le toit d'une bâtisse tombèrent sans crier gare , droit sur elle . Alice en tomba par terre , le visage apparemment en sang . Entre la douleur de son épaule et celle-ci , il était difficile de déterminer laquelle était la pire . Son oeil droit restait obstinément à moitié fermé tandis que sa lèvre semblait presque arrachée . Rassemblant toute sa détermination , elle reprit Scar en appui et alla au campement aussi vite qu'elle pouvait , titubant de plus en plus , laissant derrière elle des pétales de sang sur le sable . Son esprit était tourmenté par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse d'avoir perdu des hommes , surtout ses plus proches collègues . Ainsi , son soulagement fut immense quand elle reconnut les cheveux argentés de Miles et la chevelure d'or blanc de Coralize , qui faisaient le guet à l'entrée du campement où elle devina des dizaines et dizaines de blessés entassés . Le métis la reconnaissant , il descendit la pente du haut de laquelle se tenait l'hôpital de fortune : à peine fut-il devant Alice que celle-ci poussa Scar dans ses bras avant d'enfin s'autoriser à s'évanouir d'épuisement ._

Un souffle de surprise traversa ses lèvres sans crier gare alors que ses mains tremblaient légèrement . Si le côté gauche du visage d'Alice Kimblee était toujours d'un blanc immaculé , le côté droit était d'un ton noir violacé . Il était couvert d'hématomes et une bosse sur le front faisait doubler celui-ci de volume . Parallèlement , son arcade sourcillère était ouverte , la blessure empêchait son oeil de s'ouvrir totalement tandis que sa lèvre avait elle aussi été fendue sous l'impact . Si il n'avait pas vu ce spectacle de ses propres yeux , il n'y aurait pas cru . La différence entre la gauche et la droite en ce cas présent était était flagrante et terriblement malsaine . Surtout pour lui . Une voix maligne à l'intérieur de lui-même lui lançait en boucle : " C'est de ta faute , c'est de ta faute , c'est de ta faute ...". Scar le savait . S'il avait été plus méfiant , elle n'aurait pas eu à venir . Et encore moins à subir ces blessures . Un doute horrible le prit et il n'ose l'énoncer qu'après quelques secondes :

" Est-ce que tu vas ... est-ce que tu vas r'avoir un visage normal après ?"

Son visage , Alice l'avait haï . Parce qu'il avait été trop mince , trop pâle par rapport à ses cheveux , ce qui attirait les moqueries de certains de ses camarades blonds au teint doré , qui la traitaient de vampire . Puis parce qu'il ressemblait à celui de son oncle , ce dont elle n'avait pas toujours été fière . Un visage qu'elle avait dû cacher , des traits similaires qu'elle avait dû renier . Jusqu'à ce que Scar lui dise qu'elle était belle , personne ne le lui avait dit , à part certains de ses ami(e)s . Simplement , quand l'Ishbal avait dit ces mots , ce n'était pas sur le ton de la plaisanterie , mais avec un sérieux total . Bien loin des discussions adolescentes et des compliments lancés au détour d'une phrase . Non , Alice s'était dit qu'il était la première personne et le premier homme à la trouver sincèrement belle , loin de sa ressemblance Avec l'Écarlate Et que , si lui pouvait la trouver belle comme elle était , c'était extraordinaire . Et elle avait aimé son visage dès lors . Mais maintenant ... Maintenant que celui-ci était des plus affreux , si elle restait comme ça ? Est-ce qu'il la trouverait encore belle ? Maintenant qu'elle avait perdu une partie de son physique , elle ressentait le manque et la peur de ne jamais la récupérer . Même si on dit que la beauté est intérieure , on sait bien tous que c'est la beauté extérieure que l'on voit en premier . Et si Alice pouvait avoir cette beauté à défaut de l'autre , c'était bien . Peut-être n'était-elle rien à part un corps . Après toutes ces années à vivre dans l'ombre de son oncle , elle n'avait commencé que récemment à vivre par et pour elle-même . D'où sa décision de venir à Ishbal . Mais ceci lui semblait maintenant dérisoire , à présent qu'elle craignait ne plus être appréciée ou approchée sans ce visage auquel elle tenait tant à présent . Murmurant , elle regarda l'Ishbal avec un demi-sourire douloureux , qui accentuait encore plus l'aspect endommagé de sa lèvre :

" - Je ne sais pas . Pour mon épaule , j'aurai une bonne cicatrice , mais pour mon visage , aucune idée .

- Je vois , répondit-il simplement en relâchant le rideau de cheveux noirs , rendant l'apparence de la militaire plus agréable .

- Ne t'en veux pas .

- Comment le sais-tu ?

- Je le sens , c'est tout , répondit-elle doucement , encore fatiguée . Si tu es coupable , moi , je le suis encore plus car j'ai menti . Depuis des mois ."

Elle baissa les yeux , la gorge nouée . Scar ne se souvenait apparemment pas de ses mains . Dalil et Miles l'avaient remarquée dès qu'on l'avait mise sur une civière de fortune , de même qu'une bonne partie du campement . A présent , elle en était sûre , elle était au centre des ragots . Après avoir voulu masquer la réalité imprimée à même sa chair , elle devait assumer . Révéler l'alchimie tatouée sur ses mains à l'homme qui en avait le plus souffert . Le dit-homme sentit son coeur bondir , son pressentiment se faisant plus marqué . Un souvenir à propos des paumes du Commandant lui revint et , sans mot dire , il lui saisit les poignets et les mains , qu'elle avait cachés sous les draps . Ses yeux s'ouvrirent , et ses propres mains lâchèrent celles de la jeune femme . Furieux et triste à la fois , il quitta le tente dans une telle précipitation que le tabouret sur lequel il était se fracassa au sol .

* * *

" Pfff ... Quelle chaleur de malade !" grogna Breda , cherchant ses lunettes de soleil .

Leur train venait d'arriver à Ishbal , où le soleil d'avril se faisait perçant . Après l'ordre de leur supérieur , chacun s'était précipité pour chercher des affaires adaptées au climat du désert avant de courir prendre le train spécialement affreté pour le Président et ses proches collaborateurs . Président qui d'ailleurs semblait en avoir gros sur le coeur également , tout en descendant du wagon , un éventail à la main . Après de mois presque reclus dans son bureau de Central , le soleil lui faisait mal aux yeux . Et l'idée de revenir à Ishbal , mal au coeur . Même s'il n'avait pas menti en disant devoir travailler , la raison véritable qu'il avait cachée - mais que Hawkeye avait devinée - est que l'idée pour lui de revenir dans un Ishbal encore à moitié dévasté de ferait que lui faire revenir les horribles souvenirs de ses actes passés . Et , honnêtement , il ne se sentait pas spécialement prêt à affronter le regard des Ishbals . Sentant l'angoisse chez son supérieur , Riza Hawkeye lui dit à l'oreille :

" - Je suis de tout coeur avec vous . Nous sommes à pour vous soutenir . Montrez que vous n'êtes plus de Mustang d'autrefois .

- Merci infiniment , Lieutenant-Colonel . Maintenant que je suis ici ... , dit-il d'un ton décidé , je ne peux plus faire demi-tour ! Quoique , j'aimerais bien .

- Et puis , vous devez régler son compte au Général Armstrong , le piqua Havoc .

- Tout à fait ! Ne perdons plus une seconde!"

Et , avec une étonnante détermination pour un homme rongé par le remords , il prit la tête de l'expédition .

* * *

De leur côté , Miles , Dalil , Marcoh ainsi que les autres médecins et une bonne poignée de volontaires étaient occupés à faire le bilan humain et matériel de la catastrophe d cette nuit . Malgré les grenades , peu de bâtiments s'étaient totalement effrondrés . Comme par grâce d'Ishbala , le Monastère était resté intact , ce qui mettait un peu de baume au coeur des Moines . Cependant , les blessés se comptaient par dizaines . Et une partie - infime et pourtant si importante à la fois - avait succombé sous les assauts des nationalistes . Dans autre tente à l'écart , les corps reposaient , à l'horizontale sur des tables et autres supports de fortune , un drap les recouvrant . Leurs amis les pleuraient en silence , les yeux rouges , Ishbals et Amestris confondus , se pleurant mutuellement . Quel dommage , songeait Miles , que ce ne soit que dans l'adversité face à un ennemi commun ,et dans le deuil , que tous les hommes se lient . Avec une différence , cependant : c'est que les liens entre Amestris et Ishbals existaient déjà depuis quelques semaines, et cette épreuve traversée ensemble ne faisait que les rapprocher .

Un bruit de pas malaisés le fit regarder derrière lui . Alice Kimblee avait finit par se lever , après une journée passée dans son lit . La soirée s'approchait doucement , il était dix-sept heures passées . Regardant les corps devant elle , les regards des personnes présentes se dardant sur sa présence , elle s'inclina , et murmura :

" Merci pour tout le mal que vous vous êtes donnés ."

* * *

" - Tiens , Président Mustang ! Pas trop de mal pour venir jusqu'ici ? lâcha sarcastiquement Olivia Mira Armstrong en aperçevant la petite troupe .

- Oh , une vraie sinécure ! Et vous , le contraste entre sable et neige ne vous fait pas trop souffrir ? sourit d'un air faux air innocent Roy Mustang .

- A Briggs , on a pas trop l'habitude de rester derrière son bureau en attendant que nos subordonnés bossent à notre place . Je ne vise personne , suivez mon regard , répliqua-t-elle .

- Grrrrr !" fulminèrent Fuery , Falman , Havoc et Breda , piqués au vif tandis qu'Hawkeye et Mustang restaient stoïques .

Le Général Armstrong les abandonna sur ses mots , trouvant sans doute quelque chose de plus intéressant à faire que de taquiner ces idiots . Depuis quelques minutes qu'il étaient arrivés , personne , à part quelques militaires , ne les avaient salués . Au vu l'agitation digne d'une ruche qui régnait ici , le trentenaire et son équipe ne s'en offusquèrent pas outre mesure . Alors qu'ils se demandaient d'un air dépité où aller , une jeune fille ishbale s'approcha d'eux et demanda d'une voix timide :

" Monsieur .. Président Mustang , c'est ça ?"

Le dénommé Mustang fixa l'adolescente , qui elle , le regardait d'un air entre la crainte et le respect . Il répondit :

" - Oui ?

- Je crois que vous devriez voir Coralize , Marie ou Alice , non ?

- Oui , le souci , c'est que ...

- On s'est perdus , lâcha piteusement Fuery , avouant leur peu glorieuse situation .

- Oh ! Suivez-moi !

- Sinon , ton nom , c'est ? demanda Havoc .

- Filiz Shan !"

* * *

" Quelle flamboyante arrivée , Mustang ! HAHAHA ! , éclata de rire Marie , voulant taper la table de la main .. qu'elle n'avait toujours plus . Le syndrome du membre fantôme , c'est pas d'la connerie . Glorieuse et flamboyante arrivée , vous vous êtes perdus ! Merci , Filiz !" conclut-elle en remerciant la jeune fille qui repartit au chevet de plusieurs blessés .

La fine équipe tenta de reprendre l'air digne , sauf Hawkeye qui ne le quittait jamais , habituée aux déboires de ses collègues . Le chef expliqua :

" - Disons que l'Ishbal que j'ai quittée était bien différente . Et je ne suis pas venu pour être moqué .

- Non , plutôt pour vous confronter encore au Général Armstrong ? C'est peine perdue , elle vous a déjà pris de court en soignant Scar à votre insu , puis en venant ici avant vous . Vous vieillissez , vous êtes moins prompt à l'action .

- Je te signale , Comanche-Grant , que le Général de Brigade Armstrong est plus âgée que moi , persifla Roy Mustang , les mains appuyées sur une chaise de la tente aux plans , où Marie était assise . Et si je suis venu , c'est parce qu'après un événement pareil , mieux vaut que je juge la situation de moi-même . Et j'aurai besoin d'un coup d'main de ta part pour les mois à venir ...

- Pas de bol ! Vu que j'ai plus qu'une main et que j'en ai b'soin , vous l'aurez pas , votre coup d'main ! De plus , poursuivit-elle d'un ton fier , je crois que je vais bientôt quitter ce bac à sable géant !

- Pas possible ! vociféra le Président , tandis que ses collègues se décomposaient face au comportement de leur supérieur . Vous ave signé un contrat , vous devez rester ici deux ans au STRICT MINIMUM !

- CLAUSE NUMERO 9 ! " La durée du service à Ishbal peut être raccourcie si vous êtes proposé(e) à une mutation par un de vos supérieurs du conseil des Généraux" , or , c'est le cas ! Devinez donc où je vais aller ... , répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

- AAAARMSTROOONG !" hurla Mustang , perçant les tympans des personnes autour de lui dans un rayon de deux kilomètres .

Su ce , il quitta la tente comme une furie , ses collègues penauds sur les talons , sauf Riza Hawkeye qui souhaita :

" - Bonne chance . Je suis sûre que vous serez parfaite aux côtés de Général de Brigade .

- Ce n'est pas une traîtrise que de me souhaiter ça , vu votre position ? sourit Marie .

- Disons que cete opinion est toute personnelle , et que mon travail n'a rien à voir là-dedans . Au revoir , mon Commandant !" la salua-t-elle avant de repartir .

Soupirant d'aise , Marie se rassit confortablement dans sa chaise , regardant son moignon . Un automail spécial contre le froid s'annonçait obligatoire .

* * *

**Coin -enrhumé- de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre devait être plus long , mais je vais le couper en deux parties , lui aussi !

J'ai tenu ma promesse , j'ai ramené toute la smalla ! Pour le meilleur et pour le pire! J'ai tenu à faire du contraste entre le sentimental et la décontraction , et ça va continuer au prochain chapitre , que je viens de commencer et qui s'annonce Rome Antique ( calembour pourri que j'adore) !

En fin de compte , c'est Marie qui a la win ! J'aime beaucoup Marie , mais je pense que son personnage est plus adapté pour Briggs que pour rester à Ishbal , donc , va falloir lui dire au revoir ! J'ai voulu qu'on fasse intervenir sa famille , de même que j'ai décidé sur un coup de tête de faire venir Mustang . FREESTYLE . J'espère que vous avez bien aimé le moment Scar/Alice . J'ai hésité entre lui blesser le visage ou qu'elle ait les cheveux très courts , comme Kaede dans " Le clan des Otori" tome 3 . Et ce qu'elle dit aux corps , c'est une phrase de Komui dans " D-Gray Man" .

Sinon , les bonnes fics sont : toujours Gurren-San , Naemir , Johnnie Darko , Maitre Adamai et Serleena ! Allez checker tout ça !

Anecdote de ce chapitre sera le " C'est de ta faute" de Scar , ça me faisait vraiment penser au " Ce n'est pas ma faute !" de Valmont ( TL power !) :p

_Musique : " Becoming the bull"_ d'Atreyu !


	25. Des explications

Encore merci des R&R !

Mon ordi tombe en ruine , donc , je poste rapido !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Demonology and Heartache -**_

* * *

La maison est plongée dans le noir quand elle rentra en fin de soirée . Alice avait pu s'entretenir avec Coralize et Marie , bien qu'elle eut failli faire une syncope en voyant son amie amputée d'une main . Cela et la nouvelle de sa mutation .

_" - Le Général de Brigade Armstrong m'a proposé d'aller à Briggs avec elle ._

_- C'est une lubie ? sourcilla Coralize , épuisée par sa journée ._

_- Pas du tout . Depuis que Miles est parti , elle a changé de second , mais vu les tensions toujours d'actualité avec Drachma , elle a besoin "d'une grande gueule " comme elle dit . Et apparemment , j'entre parfaitement dans cette case ._

_- Et ... Tu partirais quand ? la questionna Alice ._

_- Dès que je saurai me servir de mon automail . Winry Rockbell s'est proposée pour m'en faire un . Même pas 20 ans et déjà une pro des prothèses , je suis limite jalouse . En gros , ça devrait me prendre trois mois . Donc , je vous quitterai cet été . Vous avez encore le temps pour les violons et les mouchoirs ._

_- Trop tard !" pleurnichait Coralize , sous le choc de la nouvelle ._

Elle alluma la mince lumière de cuisine et se servit un verre d'eau . Elle avait la gorge sèche , ayant à peine eu le temps de boire et manger au vu du ramdam général . La venue de son ancienne supérieure , du Président et de ses collègues avaient rajouté de l'agitation à une situation déjà bouleversée . Elle ne les avait pas encore croisé , mais à ce qui se racontait, Mustang tenait absolument à arracher chaque cheveu de la blonde crinière du Général tandis que celle-ci aurait bien voulu l'enterrer sous le sable . Soufflant un peu , elle tenta de profiter du silence de la nuit déjà entamée . Seulement , ce qui s'était passé avec Scar le matin même lui retournait l'estomac . De même pour ce qui c'était passé le matin précédent . Apparemment , son début de semaine était chargé ... Elle brûlait d'envie de lui demander le pourquoi du comment de la veille et de la matinée , mais il avait l'air si furieux quand il l'avait quittée que la peur l'en empêchait . A présent , elle était partagée entre la curiosité et la distance . Simplement , comme chez beaucoup d'êtres humains , ce fut la curiosité qui prima . Comme un automate , elle reposa son verre , éteignit la lumière et monta au premier étage . Arrivant devant la porte de l'Ishbal , elle prit son souffle et entra . Remarquant sa silhouette allongée, elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit près de lui . La lumière de la lune perçait à travers les persiennes , éclairant ses cheveux d'un halo argenté . Et ses yeux ouverts étaient plus rouges que jamais .

* * *

"- Quel type de suspension voulez-vous ? Un design particulier ? J'ai entendu dire que vous étiez quelqu'un d'assez agressif , alors , peut-être un style combattif , comme un Mad Bear Great ! Avec des pointes en diamant renforcé , comme pour le Capitaine Buccaneer ! Ce n'est peut-être pas très féminin , mais que c'est beaaau ! s'extasiait Winry Rockbell , en pâmoison devant les milliers de possibilités que la perte de la main droite de Marie lui offrait .

- Sale groupie de mécanique ... grommela Edward Elric avant de se prendre une clé de douze sur la nuque .

- La ferme ! Je ne t'ai jamais demandé de m'accompagner ici !

- Parce que tu crois que j'allais te laisser partir seule avec Mamie au milieu de militaires ? s'exclama le petit blond . Surtout que Scar est ici" , finit-il dans sa barbe .

Marie tiqua sur l'air boudeur voire colérique de l'adolescent . Elle se trouvait dans une tente réservée aux Rockbell et aux Elric , séparée en deux par un rideau . Malgré le confort sommaire , aucun d'entre eux ne s'était plaint . D'ailleurs , pour le moment , Alphonse Elric et Pinako Rockbell vaquaient à d'autres occupations , avec le Commandant Miles . Malgré le fait qu'elle comprenne qu'on puisse avoir du ressentiment envers Scar , elle était surprise par les traits renfrognés de l'ancien Fullmetal Alchemist .

" - Pourquoi en veux-tu autant à Scar ? finit-elle par demander alors que Winry mesurait le poignet droit de la militaire .

- Mmmh ... Il a tué des dizaines d'innoncents pour sa vengeance aveugle , comme une bête sanguinaire . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi on l'a autorisé à revenir ici . Le monde ne tourne pas rond , soupira-t-il . D'abod , ce bellâtre de Mustang se retrouve Président , maintenant , Scar est revenu ici les mains dans les poches .

- Scar a tué mes parents , lui apprit Winry dans le creux de l'oreille . Je ne lui pardonnerai jamais mais ... Quand j'étais menacée et que j'ai dû partir avec lui , il ne m'a jamais fait le moindre mal . Et , même si il n'aura aucun pardon de ma part , je ne le hais pas . Je pense que c'est quelqu'un de bien à présent . Mais Ed est une tête de mule .

- Winry ! Tu vas pas me dire que c'est un héros tout de même ? s'exclama l'adolescent indigné.

- Mademoiselle Rockbell veut dire que même si on ne peut pas pardonner des actes violentes sans raison ni humanité , rester focalisé dessus n'arrangera jamais les choses . Il faut savoir reconnaître nos erreurs et tenter de la réparer de toutes nos forces . Ca vaut aussi bien pour les militaires d'Amestris , fils ou filles de soldats présent à Ishbal , que pour les familles des victimes de Scar , le raisonna Marie . Il a tué mon grand-père . Si je l'avais croisé dans les six mois qui ont suivi , je l'aurai descendu de sang-froid . Mais , depuis que je suis ici, je me rends compte qu'il est loin d'être aussi mauvais que je l'imaginais . "

* * *

" Que veux-tu ?" demanda l'Ishbal d'un ton sec .

Brusquement , Alice se sentait stupide . Quelle idée d'aller le voir au milieu de la nuit . Voulant amorcer un demi-tour , il lui retint le bras et réitéra sa question . Levant légèrement les yeux , elle avoua :

" - Te parler .

- Et tu ne pouvais pas le faire demain ?

- Pour que tu m'évites ? Ici , au moins , je ne peux pas te rater . rétorqua-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux . En plus , je pense que je te dois des explications .

- Exactement ."

Elle regarda le sol et enleva ses chaussures, avant de demander :

" - Je commence par quoi ?

- Pourquoi as-tu ça ? la questionna-t-il en saisissant sa main gauche . Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient là par erreur .

- Ils datent d'il y a dix ans . Ne me juge pas , c'est tout ce que je te demande ."

Après un silence tenant lieu de "oui" , elle commença :

" J'adorais mon père , et après , l'avoir perdu , je n'avais que mon oncle . Il était le seul membre de ma famille qui me restait , c'était le seul pilier stable sur lequel je pouvais compter . Je le trouvais très fort d'assumer si jeune la responsabilité de me garder , surtout après le deuil de son propre frère . J'ai toujours admiré mon oncle pour cela , sans vraiment lui dire en face . Même si je n'aimais pas beaucoup l'alchimie qu'il pratiquait , je lisais ses livres , comme un vulgaire passe-temps . Comme si c'était une science comme une autre . Et je vivais dans la peur continuelle de le perdre , comme j'ai perdu mes parents . Je n'aurai pas supporté sa mort , ni sa colère , en fait ... Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il se détache de moi d'une manière ou d'une autre , qu'il m'abandonne . J'ai une peur très violente de l'abandon . Alors , j'ai tout fait pour lui plaire . J'at été la meilleure en tout , j'ai fait tout ce qu'il voulait . Mais , heureusement , la plupart du temps , il voulait juste être tranquille pour étudier . Il a étudié cette alchimie très longtemps . Il aurait pu être Alchimiste d'Etat plus tôt si son maître n'était pas mort lorsqu'il avait 20 ans . L'alchimie explosive est très rare : mon oncle a été le seul successeur de son maître , et même très intelligent , l'apprendre en autodidacte est un travail de longue haleine . Moi , je vivais ma vie , mais un lien invisible me ramenait toujours à lui , un lien indéfectible ."

Elle fit une pause pour reprendre son souffle . Et son courage .

" Lorsque j'ai eu dans mes mains son ordre d'envoi pour Ishbal , j'ai tremblé comme une feuille . Je l'ai lue avant lui , sans le lui dire . J'ai même pensé à le brûler pour qu'il n'y aille pas ; mais cela aurait été inutile car on le lui aurait rappelé . Il l'a donc eu . Cependant , je sentais qu'il changeait de plus en plus . Même s'il avait toujours été quelqu'un d'instable voir de hors-norme , je voyais distinctement que quelque chose le tracassait du plus profond . Quelques jours avant qu'il ne parte , il m'a demandé , comme une ultime faveur , d'avoir ses tatouages ."

_" Tu acceptes ?" demanda Solf , les bras croisés ._

_Il venait de lâcher enfin la question qui le travaillait depuis plusieurs semaines . Comme un cheveu sur la soupe , il venait de demander à sa propre nièce de se faire tatouer les mêmes symboles d'alchimie que lui . C'était loin d'être un acte anodin , certes , mais , à ses yeux , il était essentiel qu'il lui demande ._

_" Pourquoi me demandes-tu ça ?" le questionna-t-elle , elle aussi les bras croisés ._

_Non seulement ils se ressemblaient au niveau du visage , mais leurs postures étaient les mêmes . Leur différence majeure était que l'oncle privilégieait les couleurs claires tandis qu'Alice ne portait presque que du noir , du gris ou du bleu ._

_"- C'est une faveur . Au cas où je ne reviendrais pas , je ne veux pas voir mon alchimie perdue à jamais ._

_- Moi , je pense que tu reviendras ._

_- Ton père le pensait aussi ." lâcha-t-il finalement ._

_Alice soupira longuement . Il avait touché juste , encore une fois . De toute façon , elle comptait accepter . Elle n'avait alors pas la moindre idée de ce à quel point ces tatouages lui porteraient préjudice ._

_" J'accepte ."_

" Se faire tatouer les mains est très douloureux , au vu des nerfs qui s'y trouvent . C'est aussi très délicat car la peau des paumes est très tactile , et l'encre s'y efface facilement . Mais je l'ai fait ... Et j'ai regretté de l'avoir fait , au même titre que j'ai regretté avoir ses traits , au même titre que j'ai regretté jusqu'à ma propre existence !" finit-elle d'un ton rageur , la tête entre les mains , se retenant de pleurer une nouvelle fois .

_Je n'ai pas voulu te décevoir . Mais moi , tu m'as déçue ..._

Elle se raidit comme un chat quand elle sentit la grande main de l'Ishbal sur sa nuque . Celui-ci n'avait rien dit , ni même laché un soupir pendant qu'elle racontait son histoire . Il a une capacité d'écoute que peu de gens ont , songea Alice , qui ne bougeait toujours pas . Mais ses réactions sont toujours ... étonnantes .

Et il l'étonna une fois de plus en exposant :

"- Je te comprends . J'ai eu ces tatouages sans le moindre accord de ma part . Mon frère me les a confiés car il se doutait qu'un jour , je les utiliserai à bon escient . Même si cela m'a pris sans doute beaucoup plus de temps qu'il ne l'a pensé , j'ai plutôt bien réussi , je pense .

- Mais ils n'ont pas la même utilité , contredit-elle , en se redressant . Ton frère oeuvrait pour le bonheur des autres , et même à travers toi , il a réussi .

- Si ton oncle ne l'a pas fait , toi tu l'as fait . Sur ce point , nos histoires se ressemblent . L'alchimie et l'élixirologie ne sont des maux en eux-mêmes , c'est bel et bien l'utilisation qu'on en fait qui peut être bonne ou mauvaise ."

Souriant face à la sagesse déconcertante de ces paroles , Alice s'allongea , le cou et l'épaule endoloris . C'était tout à fait étonnant qu'un ex-Moine Ishbal et Tueur au nom de Dieu puisse accepter l'alchimie comme une bonne chose . Néanmoins , elle admettait qu'elle pensait comme lui . L'alchimie n'était qu'un outil comme un autre pour modeler ce monde à notre propre guise : il n'est ni bon ni mauvais , c'est bien l'ouvrier qui décide quoi faire de son outil . S'il fait le mal , c'est lui qu'il faut blâmer , et non l'outil . Confessant ce qu'elle pensait depuis déjà un moment au sujet de l'Ishbal , elle lui dit , les yeux fixés au plafond :

" - Tu es quelqu'un de véritablement surprenant .

- Toi aussi , répliqua-t-il , toujours étonné qu'elle soit allongée à ses côtés .

- Je peux te poser une question aussi ? Enfin , sans doute plusieurs ... se replia Alice après brève réflexion .

- Essaie toujours .

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu as dit avant de t'évanouir ?

- Pas vraiment . C'était important ? la questionna-t-il , se demandant soudain si ses mots avaient dépassé sa pensée . Ou plutôt , l'avaient explicitement exprimée .

- Tu m'as dit que le monde ne serait jamais vide tant que j'y vivrais . Tu as dit après que je t'ai dit que le monde serait vide sans toi .

- Je demande alors une réponse avant de répondre moi-même , la coupa l'Ishbal , surpris d'avoir dit une telle chose mais encore plus surpris qu'elle lui ait également parlé d'une telle manière. Pourquoi tu as dit ça ?

- Tout simplement , répondit-elle en tentant de se tourner sur le côté avant de grimacer de douleur , car s'appuyant sur son épaule gauche , tout simplement parce que je travaille et vis à tes côtés depuis des mois et , si tu disparaissais soudain , je ne sais pas combien de temps il me faudrait pour m'en remettre . Je viens de te dire que je craignais l'abandon .

- Si j'étais mort là-bas , tu aurais cru que je t'aurais abandonnée ?" s'enquit-il alors qu'elle lui tournait le dos .

Les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent tout grand . Elle eut une envie irréfrénée de pleurer . Parce que , quand elle avait dix ans et que son père était mort , elle l'avait pris pour un abandon . Un abandon sincère . Elle se disait que si il l'aimait , il ne serait pas mort et il aurait tout fait pour rentrer . Il lui avait fallu des années pour se raisonner et se convaincre que la mort n'est jamais un abandon . Que son père l'aimait et aurait souhaité rentrer , plus que tout .

" - Un peu . Surtout que tu es très fort , alors , pas question que tu perdes face à eux. Mais tu me réponds maintenant ?

- J'ai longtemps pensé que le monde serait mieux sans moi , confessa-t-il . J'ai tué , détruit . Je n'étais plus humain . Il m'a fallu du temps et pas mal de rencontres pour commencer à retrouver mon humanité . C'est uniquement à travers certaines aventures que j'ai pu quitter le monstre aveugle que j'étais . En revenant ici , avant que tu n'arrives , j'étais encore mal à l'aise dans mon rôle de "revenant" . Je ne me sentais ni vivant , ni mort . Je ne me sentais plus "à part" , mais je ne me sentais plus spécialement humain . Et c'est en parlant et en vivant près de toi que j'ai commencé à aller mieux . Sans toi , je n'aurais peut-être pas progressé . C'est pourquoi , dit-il plus bas en se tournant vers son dos , le visage dans ses cheveux , que j'ai dit que le monde ne serait jamais vide tant que tu y serais . Parce que tu rends les gens autour de toi bien plus vivants que tu ne le penses . Et je te remercie pour ça .

- C'est très joli ce que tu dis là , mais ... Tu ne devrais pas réserver ce genre de paroles pour une autre ? fit-elle tout en se retenant d'avoir un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles .

- Pardon ?" s'offusqua-t-il , pris au dépourvu .

Mais il ne bougea pas , elle non plus . Il se sentait bien à côté d'elle , comme en sécurité . Comme s'il n'y avait rien eu la nuit précédente . Il sourit malgré lui . Ses cheveux sentaient bon .

" - Et cette fille d'hier ? Oishi , à ce qu'on m'a dit . Ca fait combien de temps , cette histoire ? demanda-t-elle , un peu amère .

- Ha ! Il n'y a rien du tout , rien du tout ! s'exclama-t-il en se redressant . Elle m'a ... sauté dessus .

- Quand je t'avais dit que tu plaisais , le taquina-t-elle allégrement . Elle est jolie .

- Elle ne me plaît pas . Et elle m'a presque agressé , laissa-t-il tomber .

- Rien que ça . Disons qu'elle sera une aventure supplémentaire pour ton identité . Une femme qui tente de te séduire pour te faire du mal , comme une sirène ... Ulysse !

- Pardon ?" demanda-t-il , une fois de plus surpris .

Elle rit doucement avant de se retourner , grimaça légèrement sous la douleur , qui se calma vite , cependant . Scar eut à nouveau un choc en voyant son visage à moitié violet , jusqu'alors caché par le jeu d'ombres des persiennes . L'ayant remarqué , elle passa outre pour expliquer :

" Ulysse est le héros de la mythologie d'une civilisation antique . Ulysse est roi d'Ithaque , il a une belle femme , Pénélope , et un fils , Télémaque . Un jour , la guerre éclate dans la ville de Troie : il part , laissant sa famille . La Guerre de Troie dure dix longues années . A l'origine de cette guerre , un conflit entre deux cultures , à laquelle s'ajoute la trahison d' Hélène , au départ femme d'un ami d'Ulysse , qui épouse le prince ennemi . Finalement , Ulysse est ses compagnons gagnent , et ils reprennent la mer . Cependant , la mer est violente et changeante , et Ulysse croise des créatures tour à tour bienveillantes ou violentes . Un jour , affamé , il arrive sur une île aux cyclopes . L'un d'eux possède un beau troupeau : Ulysse prend quelques uns de ses hommes et le suit dans sa caverne . Le cyclope tue les compagnons d'Ulysse les uns après les autres , jusqu'à le héros ait une idée : il saoule le géant avec du vin et lui crève l'oeil avec un pieu . Quand le monstre se réveille , il demande " Qui m'a fait ça ? Qui est-tu ? " , et Ulysse répond " Je ne suis Personne !". Mais , au moment d'embarquer , Ulysse ne résiste pas à l'idée de vexer le géant et crie son nom . Malheureusement pour lui , le cyclope est le fils du Dieu de Mers , Poséidon . Pour venger son fils , Poséidon va alors tenter par tous les moyens d'empêcher Ulysse de rentrer chez lui . Et c'est ainsi que la longue aventure d'Ulysse commence : il fait face à des naufrages , à la mort , à ses souvenirs de son Ithaque , de sa femme , voire même à la trahison . C'est à partir du moment où Ulysse a dit n'être p/Personne que commence ses péripéties . Et ce n'est qu'après dix ans à les vivre qu'il rentre chez lui et redevient un homme . Je trouve que cette histoire te correspond assez bien .

- Je trouve aussi , sauf que je n'ai jamais rencontré de cyclope ou été en mer , nota Scar .

- Néanmoins , Ulysse garde son nom , lui .

- Tu ne m'auras pas comme ça , lui lança-t-il . Peut-être lui êtait-il suffisamment confiant pour continuer à porter son nom . Mais moi , non .

- Si c'est ce que tu veux , approuva-t-elle , en effleurant sa cicatrice , " Scar" . Je peux dormir ici ? Je ne me sens pas la force de me relever pour maintenant . J'ai encore mal partout ... , demanda-t-elle soudain .

- Ça ne me gêne pas ."_ Mais alors , pas du tout ._

Elle lui sourit du mieux qu'elle pouvait avant de fermer les yeux . Étonnamment , elle s'endormit très vite , avec la main de l'Ishbal dans ses longs cheveux .

* * *

Le lendemain matin , Marie eut droit à de nouvelles mesures de la part de Winry Rockbell , toujours aussi extatique , sous le regard de sa mère et son père , étonnés du fonctionnement de ces " auto-mêles" comme ils disaient . De son côté , Héléna Grant s'était portée volontaire pour aider les femmes et les enfants , avec Filiz Shan. Même si ses propres enfants lui manquaient , elle en avait par dessus la tête du comportement de Paul , son mari . Alors qu'elle avait été heureuse de vivre avec un homme si beau et riche , la joie avait fait place à la désillusion . Il n'utilisait son argent que pour l'acheter et la garder près de lui , pendant qu'il allait voir ailleurs . Elle lui avait déjà pardonné plusieurs infidélités , mais là , ç'avait été la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase . Héléna Grant se demanda soudain si elle était trop vieille pour rejoindre l'armée .

Plus loin , dans une tente gardée par Hawkeye et Breda , le Général de Brigade Armstrong et le Président Mustang discutaient à couteaux tirés . Depuis la veille , ils se cherchaient des noises et chacun craignaient qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains . Mais cela n'empêchait personne de faire des paris (risqués) sur qui serait gagnant, dans leur dos. Touchés tous les deux dans leur honneur par la catastrophe de la veille , ils avaient planifié une courte réunion de crise . Courte pour deux raisons : 1) car beaucoup de travaux respectifs , 2) pour éviter un conflit sanglant . Dès que Mustang eut l'air d'ajourner la discussion , elle repartit pour Briggs . Pendant que le Président tentait de calmer le jeu avec Creta et Aerugo , Drachma , lui , ne lâchait pas la pression . Et marcher dans le sable lui était particulièrement désagréable .

Le même matin , Mustang fit appeler très tôt les hommes valides et les blessés qui tenaient debout . Et leur fit l'annonce suivante : tous les hommes du chantier Ishbal entier seraient renvoyés chez eux . Suite à la bataille de la veille , chacun devait plier bagage et rester chez lui jusqu'à recevoir une convocation et passer un interrogatoire .

"C'est , expliqua-t-il , pour éviter d'autres taupes nationalistes et d'autres tragédies comme hier . Pendant votre absence , le chantier serait mis temporairement en pause . Seuls les officiers devront rester et décider de la marche à suivre à votre retour ."

Après ces paroles , il voir deux blessés bien particuliers : Edgar et Rikk étaient attachés à leurs lits aux moyens de menottes , au mains et chevilles . Il ne fallait absolument pas qu'ils lui filent entre les doigts . Quand le Président et Hawkeye débarquèrent , ils leur décochèrent un regard haineux . Faisant fi de leur regard noir, le militaire leur annonça gaiement :

" Je rentre à Central sous peu ! Et vous , vous venez avec moi ! Vous allez être les premiers à tester notre nouveau système pénal !"

* * *

" - Donc , va pour un Mad Bear Great à grande majorité de carbone avec système de chaleur reconductible thermique et griffes en titane ? Ça me rappelle l'automail d'Edward ! soupira la mécanicienne . Il est parti dans le Nord sans me demander quoique ce soit ... Enfin , maintenant , il a moins besoin de moi , sourit-elle .

- Mais il a toujours besoin de toi , et j'suis sûre que même sans Automail , il voudrait toujours te voir , énonça Marie , en observant le croquis de sa greffe à venir. Et j'avoue que ce modèle me semble très classe !

- Oh que oui , vous allez presque être heureuse d'avoir perdu votre main pour avoir une de ces merveilles qu'est un automail !

- J'irai pas jusque là ... Je l'aurai quand ?

- Demain ou après-demain ! J'en ai quelques autres à faire , mais Grand-Mère m'aide ! répondit la jeune fille , folle de joie .

- Merci , Mademoiselle Rockbell ."

Alors qu'elle sortait et regardait le soleil se lever , elle entendit sa soeur approcher. Visiblement anxieuse , cette dernière demanda :

" - Tu crois que je pourrais trouver un poste dans l'armée ?

- Tu sais que le régime militaire va disparaître au fil des années , au moins ?

- Je voudrais ... Vivre pour moi . J'ai été dans les jupes de Maman , puis dans les bras de Paul et finalement , c'est qu'à plus de trente ans que je me dis que j'aurais aimé faire comme toi ...

- J'ai dit que ça allait disparaître progressivement , donc , tu as le temps . Et même , vu le ramdam que ça provoque , on a besoin de main d'oeuvre . Tu te trouveras sans doute un poste à la Biblitohèque . Et pour "j'aurais aimé faire comme moi" ... Moi , parfois , j'aurais faire comme toi . J'aurais sans doute moins déçu M'man et P'pa . J'ai l'impression qu'ils sont plus fiers de toi que de moi ", grommela Marie en cherchant une cigarette de sa seule main gauche .

Une fois trouvée , elle arriva à l'allumer . Toujours d'une seule main .

" - Marie , tu es peut-être colérique , bagarreuse et j'ai plus d'une fois souhaité d'enfermer dans ta chambre , mais tu as évité un bain de sang énorme ici . Helena , elle , m'a donné trois merveilleux petits-enfants , répondit leur mère , arrivée doucement . Vous me rendez toutes les deux très fières . Et votre père aussi .

- D'ailleurs , où est Papa ?

- Il est avec ces nationalistes . Ils cherchent un avocat , soupira-t-elle . Mais il a hurlé qu'il ne serait jamais le leur , vu que c'est un de leurs amis qui a pris ta main .

- ' Faut pas trop lui en demander . Papa est un vrai requin , sourit Helena .

- Nous sommes tous un peu des requins , dans cette famille ." conclut Marie .

* * *

" Bonjour , Président ."

Alice Kimblee venait saluer Mustang avec Coralize , après avoir écouté son annonce. Le fait de s'éloigner de ses hommes , surtout du groupe de James , l'attristait mais cette mesure de précaution lui semblait essentielle .

"- Bonjour , Lieutenant-Colonel Kimblee et Commandant Nelson , les salua-t-elle , le dos tourné vers le paysage d'Ishbal .

- Aux dernières nouvelles , nous sommes toujours Commandant et Lieutenant , Monsieur , lui opposa Coralize , surprise .

- Et bien , aux dernières nouvelles , vous avez une promotion , leur apprit Mustang avec un sourire et deux étoiles dans la main droite .

- C'est Marie qui ne va pas être contente ...

- Le Commandant Comanche-Grant aura sa promotion à Briggs , sans aucun doute . Puisque le Général Armstrong tient absolument à prendre ma place , qu'elle commence par donner des promotions au personnel qu'elle me pique , grommela-t-il tandis que les jeunes femmes se mettaient au garde-à-vous .

- C'est un grand honneur , Monsieur , le remercia Coralize après avoir reçu une nouvelle étoile .

- C'est également un honneur , Président Mustang , sourit Alice , mettant de côté quelque remarque mesquine sur le fait que Mustang s'était piqué avec la décoration.

- Je crois que vous l'avez amplement mérité . Vous récupérerez vos hommes d'ici trois semaines , grand maximum . Ce sera votre collègue Leah Sue qui dirigera les interrogatoires de Central .

- Leah ? Hé bien , je suppose que si un nationaliste se cachait encore , elle le démasquera en moins de deux , quitte à utiliser la force ! s'exclama Alice , pensant à sa collègue chez qui les interrogatoires devenaient vite torture mentale .

- C'est bien pour cela que je l'ai mise à ce poste . Les femmes sont de plus en plus fortes de nos jours , je crains d'y perdre des plumes ! Un jour , vous ferez un Coup d'Etat contre moi ...

- Avec le Général Armstrong en chef de file , l'approuva Coralize . Sinon , vous ne vouliez pas nous imposer des mini-jupes ? demanda-t-elle soudain .

- Oh ça , c'est en cours ... répondit joyeusement Roy Mustang . Je ne perds de vue cette idée de voir toutes les jeunes femmes du QG de Central porter des jupes plus courtes ! Mais ... ça ne s'appliquera pas à vous ! Je n'ai envie de voir les hommes de ce chantier rôder encore plus autour de vous qu'ils ne le font déjà! HAHAHAHAH!" (NDA : Retour du rire Mustangien !)

Sur ce , ils les salua et les laissa seules dans ce coin quelque peu isolé du campement , offrant une vue imprenable sur l'artère en cours de chantier de Yohva . Comme mue par une soudaine folie , Alice se précipita à suite du Président et manqua de se fracasser contre lui quand elle eut descendu la pente qui menait dans la rue en contrebas , où il se trouvait . Totalement pris au dépourvu , celui-ci demanda :

"- Mlle Kimblee , vous voudriez me dire quelque chose , peut être ?

- Je voulais savoir ... depuis déjà un bout de temps ... expliqua-t-elle , à bout de souffle . Ce qui vous a convaincu d'envoyer des hommes ... supplémentaires ici , en septembre .

- Ah , ça ? Vous voulez savoir ce que j'ai spécifiquement voulu que vous ne sachiez pas , en gros ? s'enquit son interlocuteur , sourcil droit relevé .

- Oui , c'est ça .

- Je suppose qu'il y a prescription , nota Mustang , secouant brièvement la tête . Si je me souviens bien , j'ai demandé à Scar s'il pensait que vous auriez besoin de plus de personnel , comme vous veniez de le dire . Ce à quoi il a répondu que vous vous y connaissiez sans doute mieux que lui dans ce domaine , et que ses paroles n'avait pas à interférer . Grosso modo , je pense qu'il voulait sous-entendre qu'il croyait en vous . Peut-être même l'a-t-il dit tout de go .

- " Grosso modo" , "peut-être" ... En gros , vous vous ne rappelez plus ? le taquina Alice .

- Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qu'il a dit exactement , mais je viens de vous en restituer le sens."

Tout en discutant , les deux bavards avaient commencé à avancer dans le dédale du chantier à présent en hiatus . Malgré lui , le brun soupira lourdement . La culpabilité le submergeait une nouvelle fois . Comme à chaque fois qu'il levait les yeux , depuis la veille . Rien ne pourrait jamais lui être pardonné . Fort heureusement , il n'avait croisé que peu d'Ishbals , étant resté entre sa tente de repos et la tente aux plans . Mais voilà qu'il avait peur à présent , peur de regard des autres sur lui . Qu'on le juge uniquement sur ses actes passés et qu'on ne croie pas en sa sincérité . Comme lisant dans ses pensées , Alice lui dit :

" - Je sais ce que vous ressentez . Mieux que vous ne pouvez le croire .

- Je n'en doute absolument pas , répondit Mustang , le regard fixé en l'air . Vous avez dû prendre beaucoup sur vous pour venir ici , mais je pense que c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour vous . Mais , moi , contrairement à vous , c'est bel et bien moi qui suis coupable . Vous avez un bagage un peu plus léger que le mien , disons .

- Vrai . Mais je trouve que c'est vous qui avez le plus de mérite , pour avoir donné cet ordre en premier lieu .

- Vous savez ce à quoi j'ai pensé quand j'ai expliqué cette idée à Knox ? l'interrompit Mustang , toujours le nez en l'air , fixant le ciel devenir d'un bleu gris .

- Non ? s'enquit la jeune femme , piquée dans sa curiosité .

- J'avais perdu la vue avec " Le Jour Promis" ... Knox est venu me voir à l'hôpital quelques jours plus tard , en compagnie du Docteur Marcoh . Celui-ci a utilisé une Pierre Philosophale pour me rendre la vue ainsi que les jambes d'Havoc . Juste avant , il a demandé à venir à Ishbal pour aider la population . Et , sans crier gare , un souvenir de votre oncle m'est revenu."

Interloquée , Alice fixa son supérieur du coin de l'oeil . Celui-ci fixait droit devant lui , comme regardant des fantômes que lui seul pouvait voir .

" Un jour , lors d'une pause , nous parlions du fait de donner la mort . Alors que Hughes , moi et le Lieutenant-Colonel Hawkeye étions dans le désarroi de devoir tuer , votre oncle s'est totalement opposé à nous . Il a expliqué qu'en tant que soldats , nous devions êtres prêts à mourir et tuer , peu importe l'arme utilisée . Que la mort était toujours avec nous , et qu'il fallait la regarder en face au lieu de détourner le regard . C'est cette phrase qui a résonné dans mon esprit à ce moment-là ."

Ce fut à lui d'être interloqué en voyant le Colonel Kimblee sourire et regardant devant elle ,à son tour .

"- C'est bien lui , ça . Je crois qu'il avait raison . Et je pense aussi ... Que cette phrase lui va comme un gant , et elle peut être interpretée de plusieurs manières . Quand il vous l'a dite à Ishbal , elle voulait signifier " Assumez vos actes" . Mais , quand vous étiez malade , vous auriez pu la prendre comme " Assumez vos actes et si vous en ressentez le besoin, rachetez-les ." . Ce n'était pas son cas , mais ... Je pense qu'inconsciemment , elle vous est revenue sous ce sens-là . Au fond , c'est un peu lui qui vous a poussé à faire ... tout ça ." ponctua-t-elle en montrant le chantier alentour .

- Peut-être ... soupira Mustang , soudain pensif . On ne peut pas dire que votre oncle était quelqu'un de facile à suivre . Ni de très sympathique . Excusez-moi si je vous vexe .

- Non , vous avez raison . Mais , malgré tout ..."

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et les deux militaires finirent par déambuler dans toutes les rues , Alice expliquant au Président le travail accompli et les travaux à venir .

* * *

Quand il se retourna , il sentit soudain le lit très vide . Il se souvenait pourtant de la présence du Commandant ( NDA : Bawai , passk'il sait pas qu'elle a eu une promo !) à ses côtés la veille . Il se rappelait même d'avoir mis sa main dans ses cheveux et sur sa nuque alors qu'elle s'endormait , la tête contre son cou . Mais lui n'avait pas réussi à dormir rapidement . La situation semblait à la fois évoluer dans le bon et le mauvais sens . Bon car il commençait à assumer apprécier la présence de la jeune femme près de lui (en l'occurence , contre lui) , et mauvais car il se sentait poussé vers elle avec parfois un désir tel qu'il devenait violent . Alors , il était resté à la regarder , avec son côté de visage tuméfié . Et avait finit par s'endormir sans s'en rendre compte . Maintenant qu'il se réveillait , il sentait encore son odeur et sa chaleur déjà presque dissoute , mais ne sentait pas sa présence . Ouvrant un oeil , Scar se rendit compte qu'il était seul . Se levant brusquement , il vit sur la petite horloge que le Commandant avait ramenée qu'il était déjà dix heures passées . Sortant , il ne vit personne et n'entendit aucun bruit . Tous devaient encore être au campement , où certains blessés devaient encore rester allongés un moment avant d'être rapatriés dans des hôpitaux plus hygiéniques . Alors que l'Ishbal remontait la rue , il sentit un pied lui frapper les fesses avec une force surprenante . Pris par surprise , il se retourna pour voir une Coralize Nelson qui le fixait , les yeux lançant des éclairs .

" Je t'avais dit que je te donnerai un coup de pied aux fesses si tu ne ramenais pas Filiz , Ivhir et Alice en bonne forme . Autant que les deux premiers sont revenus entiers , autant que c'est Alice qui a dû te ramener , avec une épaule en moins . Dooonc , je pense que tu l'as mérité , celui-là !"

Effectivement , quand Coralize faisait une promesse ou une menace , elle la respectait toujours . Tentant de se défendre , Scar voulut s'expliquer :

" - Lieutenant Nelson ...

- Commandant Nelson! se réjouit-elle en montrant sa nouvelle décoration . Nouvelle promo' ! Et maintenant , Alice est " Lieutenant-Colonel Kimblee" ! Par contre , Marie fait la tronche ...

- Euh .. Félicitations . Mais vous êtes ici juste pour me botter les fesses ?

- A peu près , oui . Mais c'est aussi pour vous donner un coup de pouce .

- Un coup de pouce pour quoi ? s'étonna-t-il .

- Pour tenter d'être plus proche d'Alice , disons ! Vous êtes quand même assez coincé , alors quelques indices ne vous feraient pas de mal ! Suivez-moi , Marie arrive !"

Sur ce , elle le prit violemment par la manche et l'entraîna à nouveau vers la maison qu'il venait de quitter . Scar eut soudain l'impression de se retrouver dans une mélasse des plus noires .

* * *

" Donc , vous repartez maintenant avec les corps ? Je devrais venir pour les enterrements, non ?"

James fixa sa supérieure droit dans les yeux . Enfin , droit dans l'oeil qui était ouvert . Il avait préparé ses bagages , de même qu'une bonne partie de ses collègues , pour reprendre le train qui partait d'ici deux heures , en début de soirée. Voyant l'air surpris et triste à la fois de la jeune femme , il dit juste :

" - Oui , mais nous ne sommes qu'une centaine à partir aujourd'hui. Il faut bien que les corps soient rendus aux familles . Même s'ils n'y en a "qu'" une trentaine . C'est bien trop pour un simple chantier ...

- C 'est ma faute . Je ne serais pas ici , ils ... les nationalistes ne vous auraient jamais fait de mal .

- Mademoiselle Kimblee , les nationalistes en veulent aux Ishbals , pas à vous en particulier . Que vous soyez là ou pas , peu leur importe . Ne culpabilisez pas votre venue ici . Vous êtes un bon chef et une bonne personne , lui apprit l'homme avec un sourire bienvaillant . Je vais faire de tout mon possible pour être le premier à revenir .

- " Plus vite parti , plus vite revenu" ?

- C'est un peu ça ."

Ils se regardèrent en souriant . Depuis le début , Alice travaillait aux côtés de James, Léonce , Léon et Ulrich et avait fini par vraiment s'attacher à eux , comme des frères , cousins ... et même un peu comme un père , pour James . Ce dernier lui ébouriffa les cheveux en un geste absolument anti-professionnel et lui dit à voix basse :

" Pas de bêtises , si vous voyez c'que je veux dire !"

Sur ce , il lui ébouriffa les cheveux encore une fois et repartit en appelant Léonce , qui , une fois de plus , faisait des gaffes . De son côté , Alice réfléchissait au sens à donner à sa phrase . Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait fait la veile et pendant la nuit comptait comme "bêtise" ?

Avec eux partaient Mustang et sa fine équipe ( Breda le premier , affolé par les chiens errant dans les rues d'Ishbal) , ainsi que les Rockbell et Elric , en laissant un automail tout rutilant à Marie ( finalement , les opérations douloureuses pour installer en automail n'avaient pas fait autant d'émules que Winry l'espérait) , et le famille Comanche-Grant . Elle les accompagna jusqu'à la locomotive , avant de les saluer d'un signe de la main . Sur le chemin de retour , elle se demanda soudain où étaient ses collègues , qu'elle n'avait pas vues de la journée .

* * *

Scar avait été bousculé de questions et d'indications sur le toute la vie d'Alice , depuis son adolescence . Ainsi , il savait qu'elle avait un grain de beauté sur le majeur gauche , qu'elle était en fait ambidextre , que sa couleur préférée était le bleu et qu'elle aimait les pâtisseries à la pistache .

"- Et ses fleurs préférées , ce sont des jonquilles ! , continua Marie , bougeant légèrement son Mad Bear Great flambant neuf .

- C'est pas les pivoines ? répliqua Coralize , apparemment contrariée .

- Je me souviens qu'elles sont jaunes ! Les jonquilles , c'est jaune !

- Ça pourrait être des tournesols aussi ! Et elle m'a dit qu'elle aimait les pivoines , à moi !

- De toute façon , cette information est INUTILE puisqu'il n'y a pas de fleurs ici , les coupa Scar , à la fois exténué et énervé .

- Oui , bon , enfin ... Son instrument préféré est le violoncelle , poursuivit Coralize .

- Elle boit son café avec deux sucres , dit Marie , en train de fumer .

- Elle adore les films de la Hammer , surtout avec Bela Lugosi et Vincent Price !

- Information encore inutile car il n'y a pas de cinéma non plus ici ... lâcha l'Ishbal , assis à la table de la cuisine alors que les deux collègues étaient assises de part et d'autre de lui .

- On a commandé un écran avec projecteur , et des bobines , on va pouvoir regarder des films quand même ! Sinon , son film d'humour favori , c'est " La Cité de la peur" , lui apprit Coralize .

- Elle parle Xinois , Drachman et un peu Aerugolais .

- Et , là ... sursauta Coralize , je sens qu'elle arrive . Je l'entends ! Sauve qui peut !"

Prenant leur lâcheté à trois mains et demi ( un automail n'est pas une vraie main !), elles foncèrent droit dans l'escalier pour se cacher dans la chambre d'Alice . Restait seulement à espérer que Scar allait la retenir le temps d'un deus ex machina . Par miracle , les deux femmes les entendirent discuter .

" - Bonsoir . Tu es resté ici toute la journée ?

- Oui , mmmm ... Je ne me sentais pas très bien , mentit assez convenablement l'Ishbal .

- Tu as mangé ou on va rejoindre tout le monde là-haut ? lui demanda-t-elle en enlevant sa veste (bleue , justement) .

- Je veux bien .

- Je vais me changer avant , Ivhir m'est rentré dedans en sortant d'une tente et m'a renversé du mercurochrome , je suis rouge et je pue , grimaça -t-elle , exposant la belle tache rougâtre qui s'étalait sur son haut blanc . Je reviens ."

Avant cela , elle prit un grand verre d'eau . A ce même moment , Scar dit aller voir Dalil une petite minute et se rua presque au dehors , sur le regard étonné de la brune .

Ayant saisi le " Je vais me changer" et le " Je reviens" , Coralize et Marie regardèrent vers la seule issue possible : la fenêtre . Courant presque , elles l'ouvrirent et regardèrent instinctivement en bas, chose déconseillée quand on s'apprête à sauter du premier étage d'un bâtiment . Alors que le Commandant s'apprêtait à se jeter dans le vide sans plus de cérémonie , elles reconnurent Scar en contrebas , qui les invitait à sauter . Elles chutèrent rapidement l'une après l'autre , il les rattrapa . Avant de lâcher Coralize , il lui souffla à l'oreille:

" Vous m'en devez une sur ce coup-là ... "

L'approuvant chaleureusement , les deux amies décidèrent de partir au galop . Mieux valait faire croire qu'elles étaient déjà au campement depuis un moment ...

* * *

En partant dîner , Alice leva les yeux au ciel et remarqua que la lune , en croissant , était déjà levée , alors que le soleil brillait toujours . Mettant les mains au dessus de la tête , elle approcha le symbole de chaque paume près de l'astre correspondant , avec un petit sourire .

" A quoi correspondent-ils ?"

Retournant le visage , elle vit Scar la contempler silencieusement . Elle exposa :

"- La lune est le symbole féminin , le soleil est masculin . Dans une des religons de Xing , le soleil et la lune sont les parents de centaines de Dieux , chacun correspondant à un élément de la nature . Ce sont de eux que vient l'Univers que nous connaissons .

- Ishbala est bien la fille du soleil , approuva Scar . Cette religion est assez proche de la nôtre .

- Oui ."

Sur ce , elle baissa les paumes , presque honteuse de les exposer ainsi . Ses mains étaient fines et blanches , avec les ongles d'un rose poudré . C'était la première fois depuis des années qu'elle les regardait sans frémir .

" - Ces mains ne te feront pas de mal , tu sais , dit-elle brutalement en regardant Scar .

- Pourquoi tu me dis-ça ? rétorqua celui-ci .

- Parce que ... Tu étais très choqué hier , et je le comprends Mais je veux te dire que j'utiliserai jamais cette alchimie contre toi !

- Je le sais déjà . Et moi , je n'utiliserai pas mes bras contre toi .

- Contre moi , si , mais pour me faire du mal , ça non !" sourit-elle , jouant sur les mots .

Surpris par cette boutade , en référence à la nuit précédente , Scar se demanda s'il devait répliquer ou être gêné . Choisissant une troisième voie , il répliqua juste :

" Viens , on va être en retard ..."

Pendant qu'elle regardait une dernière fois ses mains , il sourit comme il lui semblait n'avoir jamais souri .

* * *

**Coin - très long- de l'auteur :**

La smalla , ça s'en va et ça revient ! J'ai tenu à faire une partie sur Mustang , peut-être que j'y reviendrai plus tard . La phrase de Kimblee m'a sonné comme ça , quand j'ai lu le chapitre 108 . Je l'ai interprétée de la manière dont je l'explique en lisant le tome 15 et d'une autre manière à la fin de l'histoire . Je trouve que Kimblee parle très juste , mais qu'on peut avoir plusieurs interprétations de ces paroles .

Ce chapitre là signe la fin de l'arc de la bataille .

Et bien voilà enfin le fameux " Romance" ! Ca va vraiment commencer cette fois ! Quand j'ai lu "L'Odyssée" en littérature l'année dernière , j'ai trouvé qu'Ulysse correspondait bien à Scar , et j'ai tenu à montrer le parallèle ici . Pareil pour la religion xinoise , qui correspond ici au shintoïsme , si je ne me trompe pas .

Je voulais également qu'elles aient une promotion , elles l'ont mérité ! Et si j'appelle Alice " Colonel" , c'est qu'on dit "mon Colonel" pour un Lieutenant-Colonel .

Sinon , références ciné : " Big Fish" pour les indices ( Des jonquilles! Des jonquilles!) , et "La Cité de la peur" car j'adore ce film et qu'il pourrait très bien être cité plus tard ! Au cas où Scar redevient un sewial killew , que Coralize a de la pomme de terre sur la joue , que Marie prenne un chewing-gum et qu'Alice veule un whisky , mais juste un doigt ! Pour la Hammer et Bela Lugosi , la Hammer faisait des films d'horreur/fantastiques notamment à partir des travaux d'Edgar Poe ( avec Vincent Price) et Bela Lugosi a joué Dracula dans les années 30 .!

Pour lire une FF sur Ishbal d'un point de vue différent du mien , je vous rappelle "Sons of the Desert" de Cap-n-Hoozits , qui est juste fabuleuse mais en anglais , donc , lisez-la pour vous améliorer et/ou juste pour kiffer , car je la trouve vraiment géniale . La mienne est nulle à côté T_T

_Musique : " Demonology and Heartache"_ d'Atreyu , lisez les paroles des chansons que je cite , ça peut aider à comprendre les persos , comme ici !


	26. La pluie et les larmes

Courage à ceux qui passent encore le bac !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Rain Delay-**_

* * *

Depuis quelques jours que le chantier était en pause , le rythme des journées était bien plus tranquille . Les derniers hommes Amestris avaient quitté l'endroit depuis peu , laissant le campement à l'abandon ( mais rangé , tout de même) . Alice et ses amies avaient décidé de rester . Pour la brune , ce n'est comme si sa famille l'attendait à la maison , de plus , elle tenait à bouger le moins possible d'Ishbal avant que le chantier ait bien avancé . Bien sûr , cela allait faire un an qu'elle avait posé ses pieds ici et comme on dit " Rome ne s'est pas construite en un jour" . Il y avait déjà pas mal d'habitations de construites , ainsi que le Monastère , l'école , l'imprimerie et le bazar . Les puits avaient été la priorité , ainsi que les égouts , presque intégralement détruits par les tirs de mortier . Restait encore une partie importante à remettre en place : l'agriculture et l'élevage . Les quelques poules et chèvres était déjà un bon début , mais la guerre avaient totalement détruit les plantations et retourné la terre . De plus , il pouvait encore y avoir des explosifs cachés dans les terres cultivables : les récoltes de blé et de coton propres à Ishbal ne se feraient pas cette année , et peut-être pas encore l'année suivante . La culture, au sens intellectuel du terme , se reconstruisait petit à petit . Quelques Ishbals avaient pensé à emporter des livres , tels des souvenirs , avant de fuir . Ceux-ci avaient été confiés à l'imprimerie qui devrait bientôt se mettre en marche car , même si l'imprimerie était construite , les machines n'étaient pas encore arrivées .

Alice finit de se sécher les cheveux avec sa serviette de toilette en grimaçant . Sa blessure commençait à cicatriser , mais une sensation désagréable persistait quand elle bougeait l'épaule . En plus de cela , laver et sécher son énorme masse de cheveux commençait à prendre du temps . Ceux-ci lui arrivaient aux fesses , n'ayant pas été coupés depuis bien des années . Sortant dehors , elle respira l'air du matin . Il était à peine huit heures et demiE et peu de personnes étaient déjà debout . Marchant dans les rues , elle les salua avec un petit sourire . La nouvelle de ses tatouages s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre , mais si les gens en parlaient , ce n'était certainement pas en face . Mieux valait ça qu'un scandale .

" Alice !"

La dénommée Alice se retourna en direction de la voix .

" - Filiz , déjà debout ?

- Oui , j'ai quelques préparatifs à organiser , laissa échapper la jeune fille avant de s'interrompre .

- Pour quoi donc ? l'interrogea Alice , les mains sur les hanches .

- Fin Mars , c'est la fête de la Famille . La famille est le coeur des relations humaines , spécialement ici , à Ishbal , donc , il faut nous préparer à l'avance .

- Et quels préparatifs faut-il ?

- Il faut faire des costumes . C'est ça que l'on teignait depuis quelques semaines , lui apprit l'adolescente . Et aussi préparer des couverts pour tout le monde .

- Je vois, opina du chef la militaire . Et tu vas où pour préparer tout ça ?

- Je vais donner les tissus à la broderie , et ensuite , j'irai chez Kamka . C'est le maître verrier et-

- Vous faites du verre également ? l'interrompit Alice avant de se ressaisir . Enfin , ce n'est pas très étonnant comme il faut du sable .

- Oui , ce n'est pas ce qui manque ici . Il faut aussi aller chez les potiers du quartier. Même si Ishbal est une région où tout le monde se connaît , nos villages ou "quartiers" organisent leurs fêtes entre eux . Quelques fois par an , nous nous retrouvons vraiment tous ensemble , mais vu la situation , ce serait difficile .

- J'espère que vous pourrez l'année prochaine . Il faudra mettre les bouchées doubles quand les hommes reviendront . Je t'accompagne ?

- D'accord !"

Quelques rues plus tard , elles arrivèrent devant le camp de tentes . Mal à l'aise de voir des Ishbals vivre là dedans alors qu'elle avait droit à un vrai lit et un vrai toit , Alice préféra regarder par terre . Même si Dalil lui avait assuré avoir demandé l'opinion générale avant de lui offrir de vivre dans l'annexe , elle se sentait comme une intruse . La sortant de ses pensées , Filiz la héla et entra dans l'une des tentes kaki . A l'intérieur , trois femmes respectivement de l'âge de Yasha Shan , Kara Shan et Filiz semblaient les attendre , assises devant une grande table ronde .

" - Bonjour , Colonel . Je suis Tiza Ohm , voici ma mère , Cerès Ohm , et ma grand-tante , Kilma Ohm . Vous avez dû croiser mon père et mon frère sur le chantier , se présenta la plus jeune de trois .

- Enchantée , Mademoiselle , et Mesdames . C'est donc vous qui brodez ?

- Les broderies ishbales sont les plus raffinées du pays , sourit Tiza , apparemment amie avec Filiz . C'est pour cela qu'il faut prendre son mal en patience pour en pouvoir s'enorgueillir d'en posséder !

- Vous n'avez pas de métier à broder ? s'étonna Alice .

- Non , répondit Cerès . Nos broderies se font uniquement à la main , avec un fil bien spécifique . Nous le tirons des feuilles de la plante nommée Shikame , qui veut dire " La brodeuse" . Un fois extracte , il faut lier tous les petits fils et les teindre avant de les rouler en bobines . Et les broder , finalement .

- Nous allons avoir une sacrée masse de travail , maugréa la grande-tante , examinant les tissus neufs . Approchez , Mademoiselle , s'il vous plaît ."

Étonnée , Alice obtempéra tout de même , sous le regard amusé des autres femmes autour d'elle . Plaquant contre son buste ce qui semblait être une robe rouge cardinal, la vieille femme sembla calculer une surface .

" - Les broderies dépendant du type de costume à porter , lâcha enfin Kilma . Elles sont de taille et de couleurs différentes . Si vous voulez savoir , les anciens - enfin , les vieilles biques et les vieux boucs de mon genre - portons du bleu avec des broderies jaunes . Les femmes mariées et leur conjoint, du vert et du orange . Les adolescentes - comme les deux là- du violet et du rose , tandis que les jeunes hommes portent du bleu foncé et du vert .

- Et le rouge alors ? demanda la jeune femme .

- Ça , c'est une surprise , lui répondit Filiz , l'oeil goguenard .

- Je n'aime pas les surprises de ce genre ..."

L'invitant à s'asseoir , Tiza commença la broderie de l'étoffe violette qu'elle porterait , Filiz à sa droite . Prenant une grosse aiguille , elle prit le fil rosé de Shikame et commença un dessin alambiqué sur l'épaule .

" - Vous voulez essayer ? lui demanda Cerès , souriante .

- Oui , je veux bien , répondit Alice .

- Tenez , lui expliqua-t-elle en lui tendant une aiguille similaire à celle de sa fille . Vous la tenez légèrement en diagonale comme cela , fit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole , et vous commencez à piquer . Nos broderies se font toujours en brodant le fil de droite à gauche , jamais en croix ou de gauche à droite . C'est une tradition ancestrale ."

Examinant la tunique verte qu'on lui avait confiée , commença à piquer . Ce vêtement devait être porté par un petit garçon , mais cela n'empêchait pas l'application . Au bout de quelques instants , Kilma arriva par-dessus son épaule et nota :

" - Vous vous débrouillez bien ...

- Merci , la remercia la militaire .

- Mais vous feriez de nous laisser le reste , d'autres brodeuses viendront . Vous ne savez pas quels motifs faire , mais je garderai votre nom en mémoire le jour où nous serons débordées, lui sourit-elle . En plus , je crois que Filiz a encore besoin de vous ce matin ."

Alice reposa son ouvrage , de même que Filiz qui aidait son amie . Prenant poliement congé , elles s'éclipsèrent . Les deux amies retournèrent vers le quartier des maisons où des Ishbals construisaient leur futur foyer sans l'aide de leurs collègues Amestris . Avisant une maison tout juste finie , la brune remarqua une lueur orangée depuis la fenêtre .

Avant de venir sur le chantier , Mustang avait demandé aux artisans et usines d'Amestris de fournir des fenêtres et autres portes aux futurs résidents d'Ishbal . Même encore aujourd'hui, le chantier recevait un pourcentage de la production de divers objets : poêles , charbon , vêtements , couvertures , lits ...

Rentrant à l'intérieur , Filiz cria :

" KAAAAAAMKAAAAA !"

Elles se trouvaient dans ce qui semblait être un atelier : il y a avait du sable , les longues perches en fer, des peintures , quelques oeuvres en verre ainsi que des sortes de fours où le modeler .L'endroit , en plus d'être aussi chauffé qu'une fournaise , était empli d'un boucan infernal . Dont celui d'une grosse voix masculine qui chantait à tue-tête . Reprenant son souffle , l'adolescente rappela le maître-verrier . La voix cessa soudain son chant et des bruits de pas lourds se firent entendre . Arrivant de leur gauche , un Ishbal d'au moins trois têtes de plus de Filiz approcha . Enlevant le masque métallique qui lui couvrait le visage , Alice pu voir qu'un sourire éclatant lui en mangeait la moitié . Et également qu'il lui manquait un morceau de son oreille gauche .

" Filiz ! Alors , on promène le Colonel ? blagua-t-il avant de s'approcher d'Alice et lui serrer la main : Je suis Kamka Heriff , maître-verrier , pour vous servir !

- Ravie de vous rencontrer .

- Kamka , tu sais que Te Amsha Kaa approche , alors , on aurait besoin de tes services . Où est Larsho ?

- Il dort encore , ce garnement , grommela Kamka . Tu veux quoi donc ?

- Des verres . Avoue que ça t'étonne , ironisa l'adolescente . Et les bijoux habituels . Tu verras avec Imzar pour les sertir , comme d'habitude , hein ?

- J'espère que tu vas pas m'apprendre mon métier , Filiz Shan , ou j'te préviens , c'est toi que j'mets sous verre , fit le colosse avant de frotter énergiquement le crâne de son interlocutrice , sous les yeux amusés d'Alice . Oops , je t'ai mis de la suie dans les cheveux . Ce n'est pas chez le Colonel qu'on le remarquerait , hein ?

- Non , je ne pense pas , répondit Alice avec un petit rire . Peut-être avais-je les cheveux plus clairs , mais qu'on me les a couverts de suie . Ou d'encre , au choix .

- Peut-être les deux , c'est pour ça qu'ils sont aussi noirs . Donc , il vous faut ça pour quand ? C'est bien dans environ deux semaines Te Amsha Kaa ?

- Voilà , donc d'ici une douzaine de jours , ce serait bien . On fait la tournée des personnes à avertir , même si je ne doute pas que les potiers doivent déjà être sur le pied de guerre , grimaça Filiz .

- Ils le sont , pas d'souci . Je les ai croisés hier soir , et ils disent qu'ils ont déjà commencé . Pas b'soin de leur rappeler . Vous voulez du thé ?

- Oh oui!" s'exclama l'ishbale .

Prenant la main d'Alice sans plus de cérémonie , la jeune fille l'emmena dans la pièce d'où venait d'émerger Kamka , sous le regard bienvaillant de celui-ci . Ils arrivèrent dans une cuisine plutôt exigüe , mais confortable et surtout encombrée . La vaisselle ne semblait pas le principal souci de maître verrier . Posant devant elles deux grands verres , il alla vérifier la température de l'eau du thé . Avisant le récipient , Alice examina attentivement l'objet . Le verre était large , de forme circulaire . Des reliefs formaient une frise sur tout le contour , tandis que de fines fleurs d'acacias y étaient également peintes . Tout ceci semblait avoir été fait avec le soin le plus minutieux . Relevant le yeux , elle vit Kamka lui sourire .

" Je me débrouille pas trop mal , hein ?"

A ces mots , il lui versa du thé à la menthe très odorant , de même qu'à Filiz . S'asseyant devant elles , l'homme prit également un verre de la boisson chaude . Un peu trop chaude au goût d'Alice , qui la laissa refroidir quelques instants .

" - Vous n'aimez pas le thé ? demanda Filiz.

- Oh si ! C'est juste un peu trop chaud pour moi ... Mais , le moins que je puisse dire , c'est que ces verres sont très beaux .

- Vous me flattez , Colonel ! Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on vient complimenter mes verres à thé !

- Je dis ce que je pense , c'est tout . Comment se passe le Thé Amchat Kah ? demanda-t-elle d'un ishbal (très) maladroit .

- Te Amsha Kaa , plutôt , fit Kamka après un fou rire partagé avec Filiz . Il faut tout d'abord expliquer la configuration d'Ishbal . Vous savez quoi sur notre région , géographiquement ?

- Mmm ... Ishbal est la région la plus désertique du pays. Elle a été annexée il y a trente ans par les troupes menées par le Général Williams , avec notamment celui qui deviendra le Général Grunman . Le conflit et les pourparlers furent difficiles , car le Fuhrer de l'époque , Aloïs Grandville , était un athée farouche et refusait de laisser les Ishbals pratiquer la religion . C'est suite à une suggestion de son second qu'il finit par céder sur ce point , tout en laissant des militaires dans la région . Une quinzaine d'années plus tard , le conflit commença véritablement . Le grand souci qu'ont eu les troupes Amestris à Ishbal ont été : la chaleur la journée , le froid la nuit , le sol constitué de pierres et de sable donc peu stable et les tremblements de terre , heureusement assez peu fréquents . Au fond , je ne sais que la version militaire d'Ishbal , donc , si vous pouviez éclairer un peu ma lanterne , ça ne me déplairait pas .

- Et bien , je vais pouvoir jouer un peu au prof ! se réjouit Kamka , se frottant les mains . Vous avez raison sur votre version , mais , je vais plutôt vous raconter le fonctionnement géographique interne d'Ishbal . Notre terre se situe , comme vous l'avez dit , dans un endroit désertique . Ishbal est constituée de plusieurs villages qui se rassemblent sous la forme de quartiers . Ici , nous sommes dans le village de Yohva . La région est constituée de très exactement treize villages , d'où l'importance de ce chiffre dans nos croyances : chaque quartier a son Monastère , qui se situe généralement en son centre . Ces constructions sont reconnaissables à leur dôme doré , symbole du soleil . Ces villages se rassemblent autour d'une énorme place , un peu plus au Sud . Elle est en ruine à l'heure qu'il est , mais elle était magnifique quand j'étais plus jeune , faite de dalles multicolores ... Enfin , je suis pas sensé raconter mes souvenirs ! Donc , de cette place , Ishbalsha Imi - "Ishbal" signifie " soleil" en notre langue - est le centre de la region . De là partent six grandes rues qui mènent à chaque quartier . Ishbal s'étant construire avec le temps , les rues sont parfois biscornues , il faudrait arranger ça à la reconstruction . Enfin , c'est le boulot de Tamir , l'architecte ... A propos du Te Amsha Kaa et non Thé Amchat Kah comme vous dites , sourit-il , comme chaque quartier a un peu sa propre manière de se réguler , les familles qui y vivent y sont le noyau . Personne ne quitte son quartier , ou presque . Tout le monde s'entraide , et encore plus depuis l'exil . Les familles se sont mêlées par des alliances et par l'amitié . Le Te Amsha Kaa sert à célébrer les liens qui nous unissent , quartier par quartier . Chaque année , en été, tout Ishbal fête également Te Amsha Kaa , sur Ishbalsha Imi, mais ça attendra que tout le monde ait un toit sur la tête !"

A ses mots , Alice but enfin une gorgée de son thé . La boisson chaude avait un goût fort et envoûtant qui lui plaisait . Reposant son verre , elle résuma cette liste d'informations par un :

" Je devrais essayer de me mettre à l'ishbal moi ."

* * *

" - Vous étiez sérieuse ?

- Quand ça ?

- Quand vous disiez vouloir apprendre l'Ishbal !" , rétorqua Filiz . Les deux jeunes femmes venaient de prendre enfin congé de Kamka , après que celui-ci leur eut expliqué son art , que l'on pratiquait dans sa famille depuis le grand-père de son grand-père de son grand-père , eactcetera . Le maître-verrier avait la réputation d'être une vraie commère , et ce n'était plus Alice qui pouvait dire le contraire . S'arrêtant , celle-ci se retourna vers son interlocutrice et demanda :

" - Bien sûr . Pourquoi as-tu l'air aussi étonnée ?

- Euh ... hésita-t-elle en sautillant d'un pied à l'autre . C'est que ... Ce n'est pas ...

- C'est si difficile que ça ? risqua Alice .

- Non , c'est pas ça ! Une fois que vous comprenez la langue écrite , l'oral s'acquiert assez rapidement . C'est que je trouve que vous en faites déjà assez comme ça ."

" En faire assez comme ça" est une expression qu'Alice trouvait excessivement énervante car à deux tranchants . Soit elle pouvait signifier " Arrêtez de faire des bêtises" comme dans la phrase " Marlon , arrête de sécher les cours , tu en fais déjà assez comme ça !" , ou bien " Joël , ce n'est pas la peine de réviser sept heures par jour , tu en fais déjà assez comme ça ..." dans quel cas on veut signifier que l'effort est déjà conséquent . Dans la cas de la phrase de Filiz , on pouvait effectivement hésiter entre les deux sens , même si la brune préferait franchement la seconde hypothèse .

" Je veux dire ... Vous avez déjà dû vous en prendre prendre la tête à cause de votre nom rien qu'avec les Amestris . Venir ici et travailler autant au milieu d'hommes alors que vous êtes une femme et pas très forte physiquement est dur , et tenter de vous rapprocher de nous , même si vous le faites volontiers , est aussi difficile . Même si l'on a pas peur de vous , avec la découverte de vos tatouages , certains ... se sentent trahis . Apprendre le vieil ishbal serait un pas énorme de votre part , puisque c'est aux antipodes de votre travail . Ce serait une implication totale ici . Et je pense que c'est trop de votre part . Même si j'aurais souhaité que vous soyez des nôtres , vous ne l'êtes pas . Et le jour où vous partirez , moi alors ... Je me sentirai très seule ..."

A ses mots , Filiz Shan fit quelque chose qu'elle ne faisait que très rarement : elle se mit à pleurer aussi fort qu'elle le pouvait . Ses sanglots résonnaient dans toutes les rues environnantes , bien plus peuplées que quelques heures auparavant. Après une seconde à rester incrédule face à l'effrondrement de l'Ishbale , Alice la prit dans ses bras . Rien d'autre . Jusqu'au moment où elle lâcha :

" Je ne serais pas venue à Ishbal autrement que pour m'impliquer totalement . Si je voulais empiler des briques , je me serais contentée de reconstruire mon garage . Je me plais ici , parce que vous avez tous été bien plus gentils avec moi qu'une grande majorité des gens que j'ai croisés ces dernières années . C'est pour ça que je tiens autant à vous que vous tenez à moi et dans ton cas , partir sans penser à toi me serait impossible ."

S'arrêtant de pleurer , la jeune fille se détacha et murmura un :

"- Je vois . Je suis sans doute un peu trop émotive ... Mais je tiens vraiment à vous , vous savez . Vous êtes un peu ma soeur à mes yeux .

- Si tu tiens à moi comme ça , tutoie-moi ENFIN , s'il te plaît .

- D'accord , sourit l'adolescente , essuyant les traces de larmes qui s'étalaient sur ses joues . Mais pourquoi vou- ... tu as fait cette tête tout à l'heure ?

- Hein ? laissa échapper Alice , surprise.

- Quand nous sommes allées voir les Ohm . Tu avais l'air contrariée en diable .

- Je ne supporte pas de vous voir vivre dans d'aussi mauvaises conditions sur votre propre terre alors que MOI , j'ai un toit sur la tête . Ce ne devrait pas être comme ça . C'est injuste .

- Je t'arrête . Dalil a demandé à toutes les familles ici s'ils pensaient que tu méritais mieux qu'une tente . Tous ont répondu par l'affirmative . A Ishbal et surtout après l'exil et la vie dans les ghettos , nous nous sommes endurcis . Même si la plupart aimeraient avoir un foyer , retrouver leur terre et leur famille est l'essentiel. Alors que toi qui as dû bien vivre , devoir rester sous une tente devait être très inconfortable . Surtout que tu es assez fragile , alors vivre dans des lieux aussi sommaires t'aurait mise dans un sale état .

- Pourquoi faut-il que ce soient des gens supposés me haïr parce que je suis Amestris qui me protègent mieux que quiconque ? soupira le Colonel, mains dans les poches .

- Tu n'as rien à voir dans ce qui s'est passé , argumenta Filiz . Ce n'est pas toi qui as ... enfin ...

- Cela n'excuse en rien ce qui s'est passé , ni les actes dont j'ai été témoin ... Même si je suppose qu'une grande majorité des Ishbals pensent que les Amestris restaient stoïques pendant la Guerre , ce n'est pas vrai .

- Comment ça ?

- Je te raconterai une autre fois ."

* * *

" Bon ..."

Maintenant que les hommes étaient partis , même le cuistot , c'était aux premiers affamés de préparer les repas . Et dans ce cas précis , c'était plutôt deux affamées . Coralize et Marie , dos à dos , fixaient respectivement les ustensiles et les denrées alimentaires d'un air des plus interrogateurs , le regard dans la vague . Coralize se rappela la fois où elle avait confondu le sel et le sucre lors de la préparation de ce qui devait être un délicieux gâteau au chocolat . Et celle où , faute de la farine , elle avait pris de la levure pour en faire un autre au citron . Ainsi qu'à la fois où elle avait failli se couper une phalange en épluchant en carotte . Non , définitivement , préparer un repas et elle , ce n'était pas compatible . De son côté , Marie se souvint de sa manie à confondre les poireaux et les endives , ainsi que son super-pouvoir : celui de réussir à rater systémtquement des pâtes . Tantôt crues , tantôt trop cuites , collées , glissantes ... Non , rien à faire , elle n'était pas faite pour faire la cuisine . Cette évidence leur tomba dessus comme la foudre sur la tête et elles lachèrent en même temps , d'un ton tranchant :

" Non , pas moyen ! "

Scar , qui cherchait Alice depuis un moment , inquiet de ne pas la trouver là où elle était habituellement et craignant qu'elle ne se soit risquée près de ruines qui lui seraient tombées dessus , fit irruption au moment où les deux amies tiraient une tête de six pieds de long tandis que leur estomac criait famine . L'avisant immédiatement , Marie le prit par le col et quémanda :

" - Dis-moi que tu sais faire un repas potentiellement mangeable !

- Je suppose ... répondit-il , pris de court .

- Je ne veux pas de suppositions , je veux une réponse claire et nette ! On a perdu Alice , or , c'est la seule à savoir cuisiner !

- Pourquoi vous ne demandez pas à quelqu'un ?

- Pour qu'on ait l'air d'idiotes avec deux mains gauches , incapables de cuisiner , devant vous ? s'exclama Coralize . Non , je préfererais que ça reste confidentiel . Toujours est-il que j'aimerais que tu répondes , moi aussi .

- Oui , je devrais pouvoir faire quelque chose ... Ça dépend de ce que vous avez .

- Vas-y donc ! C'est tout là !"

Et Marie le laissa face à une dizaine de cartons et d'aliments mis au frais . Scar devait avouer qu'il était totalement perdu . De un , il était loin d'être un grand chef . Ces seules connaissances niveau culinaire étaient celles qu'il avait acquises chez les Moines Ishbals , où chacun devait faire le repas pour les autres selon les semaines . De deux , comme Marie et Coralize ignoraient également où était leur collègue , il craignait de plus en plus une mauvaise surprise . Et de trois , il n'avait aucune idée d'un plat à préparer avec ce qu'il avait devant les yeux . Lui qui avait dû survivre en fouillant ce qu'il y avait sur son chemin voire en volant quelques plats à portée de main , il était loin d'être habitué à avoir autant de nourriture devant les yeux . Sentant les yeux angoissés ( Coralize) et mitrailleurs ( Marie) derrière son dos , il n'osa rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et -

" Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ..?"

Alice , les bras ballants et le regard totalement perdu sur le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle , se trouvait juste à sa droite .

" - NOUS SOMMES SAUVEES ! HALLELUJAAAH ! s'écrièrent ses collègues , les bras levés en l'air .

- Ne me dites pas que vous ne savez même pas faire cuire du poisson ... et des légumes sans moi ? marmonna la sauveuse en regardant elle aussi les aliments à portée de main .

- SIIIII ! braillèrent de plus belle les autres jeunes femmes , les bras toujours en l'air .

- Vous allez au moins m'aider ?

- A FAIRE QUOIII ?

- Une bouillabaisse . J'enlèverai les arêtes pour éviter que Coralize ne réussise à se crever un oeil avec .

- CA MAAAARCHE !

- Mais arrêtez de crier avec les bras en l'air , vous avez l'air con ... finit par lâcher la brune , à mi-chemin entre l'exaspération et l'envie d'un fou rire face aux yeux brillants de ses amies .

- ON SAAAAAIIIT !"

Après leur avoir confié les légumes à éplucher - Coralize en tirait la langue de concentration- et à les découper en tranches , Alice se tourna vers Scar qui lui demanda:

" - Où étais-tu ? Je te cherche depuis un moment déjà et personne ne savait où tu étais !

- Avec Filiz , un peu partout dans Ishbal ... Tu étais inquiet ?"

A ses mots , elle plongea ses yeux directement dans les siens **. **_**Pourquoi tu le taquines comme ça ? Tu ne chercherais pas à voir s'il s'intéresse à toi au point de s'inquiéter de tes absences impromptues ?** C'est un peu ça . **C'est totalement ça , tu veux dire ... Mais est-ce de la simple curiosité ou cherches-tu à savoir autre chose ?**_

" - Certains endroits sont instables.. Les pluies et les séismes , même minimes , peuvent provoquer des glissements de terrain . Ou des éboulements . Tu aurais pu être blessée .

- Je commence à prendre l'habitude . Tu m'aides ?

- Volontiers .

- Ça , c'est un homme comme j'aime ! s'exclama Marie , levant son couteau et manquant par la même occasion de trancher net la jugulaire de Coralize , derrière elle .

- Cuisinier? l'interrogea Scar , séparé de son interlocutrice par la présence d'Alice .

- Géologue ? osa celle-ci , coupant la tête d'un poisson .

- A peu près doué avec un couteau , lui ? lança Coralize , reculant de son amie .

- Non . Soumis ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents .

- C'pas comme ça que tu vas te trouver un mari , Marie , sortit gaiement la blonde , fière de son calembour douteux .

- Ha-ha-ha . Mais qui te dit que je veux me marier ? Peut-être que j'aime les filles , d'abord ! Peut-être que je vais me marier avec Alice !

- Oui , et tu paieras un bel homme pour qu'il me fasse un enfant qui deviendra le nôtre , on ira vivre en banlieue dans une maison avec jardin , un pommier et on aura un labrador . La vie , la vraie ! s'écria la dénommée Alice .

- Oui , et tu iras faire du vélo tous les matins d'un air candide , en jupe , comme la femme sur les affiches publicitaires pour le beurre ... La pub pas crédible avec la greluche dont la jupe ne se met pas dans la chaîne de son vélo ! Et moi , je ferai un métier bien féminin , genre fleuriste ! Et nous organiserons des orgies le week-end! Car nous aurons un harem saphique au fond du jardin ! Et -

- Vous me faites peur ... les coupa Coralize . On pourrait croire que vous êtes sérieuses ...

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas Coralize , tu pourras participer aussi ! fit Marie .

- Je crois que Scar est traumatisé ...

- Je m'en remettrai , les rassura-t-il . Peut-être . Mais toujours est-il ... Peut-on préparer le reste du repas en silence ?"

* * *

Après avoir servi le repas et fait la vaisselle , toujours à quatre , Scar laissa échapper un rire alors que lui et Alice rentraient . Remarquant son regard curieux , il expliqua :

" - Je repensais à ce qu'a dit le Commandant tout à l'heure .

- Parfois , Marie a l'esprit tordu . Mais en quoi est-ce si drôle ?

- Je ne sais pas , continua-t-il en riant toujours , ça m'a rappelé quand tu m'avais expliqué ta répugnance à être une femme à vélo . Ca vient donc d'une affiche publicitaire ?

- Et bien oui , on voyait une femme se balader allégrement en jupe sur son vélo avec sa motte de beurre dans le panier en osier ! Mais ce n'est absolument pas crédible! Une femme ne peut pas faire un vélo en jupe sans l'abîmer ! Et même , en quoi est-ce génial d'acheter du beurre ? exposa Alice , véhémente .

- Tu es très combattive sur ce plan-là ...

- Je choisis parfaitement mes ennemis ! En l'occurence ici , les publicitaires ."

Refermant la porte derrière eux , la brune tordit sa bouche , nerveuse . Sentant son malaise , l'Ishbal demanda :

" Quelque chose ne va pas ?"

_Tu ne devrais parler avec cette intonation de voix . C'est bien trop doux pour moi . Ne me regarde pas comme ça . Sinon , je ... je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire , mais je le regretterai sûrement après ._

" Ça va ?"

Alice , perdue dans ses pensées , n'avait pas remarqué que Scar lui tenait le bras . Soudain , la paume de l'homme sembla lui brûler la peau à travers le tissu de sa manche , provoquant comme de l'électricité dans chacun de ses muscles .

_Qu'est-ce qui me prend ? C'est lui qui me fait ça ..?_

L'ishbal serra également son autre bras , de peur qu'elle ne tombe .

_Serre-moi . J'ai froid . Je suis faible . Tellement plus faible que toi . Je vais tomber . Non , je ne vais pas tomber maintenant ._

Depuis qu'elle avait fermé la porte , il avait vu sa main trembler et son visage devenir encore plus pâle que d'habitude . Alors qu'il tentait de croiser son regard , ses yeux ne croisaient que de fins cheveux noirs . Et un visage des plus fins . Même si elle n'avait pas jamais été bien épaisse à ses yeux , Scar avait remarqué ce à quel point ses pommettes avaient commencé à ressortir de ses yeux , ce à quel point ses clavicules étaient visibles . Parfois même , il lui semblait voir ses côtes à travers ses hauts blancs . Elle ne tenait presque plus debout .

_Je ne peux pas tomber maintenant . Pas devant lui . Ne surtout pas me montrer encore plus faible qu'il ne doit le penser . S'il te plaît , tiens le coup ... Ne tombe pas ._

Mais il était déjà trop tard . Scar n'eut que le temps de la serrer contre lui tandis que les jambes de la jeune femme cédaient . Il la prit dans ses bras , avant de remarquer ce à quel point elle avait froid . Avisant la veste qu'elle avait laissée sur un dossier de chaise la veille , il l'enveloppa dedans . Tandis qu'il repartait , il fut happé par son reflet . Tout ce qu'il vit fut lui , tenant ce qui semblait être un fantôme. Un corps froid , blanc , comme vidé de son sang . Ses cheveux noirs semblaient être autant d'ombres qui dansaient sur son visage amaigri . Les cernes qu'elle arborait étaient aussi sombres que sa chevelure . Et lui ? Lui , il ne se regardait pas . Mais quand il le fit , il fut surpris de ce qu'il trouva dans son regard . De l'inquiétude . Mêlée à des sentiments qu'il ne déchiffrait pas .

Se ruant au dehors , il tomba de plein fouet sur Miles qui s'écria :

" - Ho là ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Oh ... ajouta-t-il , remarquant Alice inerte . Marcoh est au Monastère juste derrière , deux apprentis se sont blessés à l'entraînement il n'y a pas dix minutes .

- Merci , Miles ."

Il fit demi-tour aussi vite que possible , aucun des soubresauts ne réveillant la jeune femme . Reconnaissant la voix de Marcoh au fond du couloir , il le parcourut à toute vitesse et tomba sur ses anciens camarades , Dalil , les apprentis et , heureusement, Marcoh . Alors que certains laissaient échapper un mot de surprise face au spectacle qu'il offrait , ainsi échevelé , la petite voix rieuse de Celal se fit entendre :

" Il en a même oublié d'enlever ses chaussures avant d'entrer !"

* * *

_- " Mademoiselle , combien pesez-vous selon vous ?_

_- La dernière fois que je me suis pesée , je faisais cinquante-sept kilos . Je ne dois pas en être très loin ._

_- Donc , vous me dites cinquante-sept kilos pour un mètre soixante-douze ? Non , soixante-treize , vous avez grandi depuis votre dernière mesure à ce que disent vos derniers résultats . Ce n'est pas beaucoup ... On va voir si vous avez raison ."_

_Deux infirmiers la prirent , chacun par un bras , sans grande douceur . Grimaçant de douleur , l'adolescente posa ses pieds sur la balance tandis que le docteur attendait le résultat . Quand le verdict tomba , le regard du médecin se fit des plus préoccupés ._

_" Mademoiselle , vous en êtes justement très loin , expliqua-t-il , essuyant ses lunettes . Mildred , notez que Mademoiselle Kimblee ne pèse que quarante-six kilos pour son mètre soixante-treize ."_

* * *

" - Mademoiselle , il faut vous peser ." lui dit gentiment le Docteur Marcoh tandis que Alice buvait un verre d'eau .

A ses mots , elle reposa le récipient d'un coup sec . Alice s'était réveillée depuis vingt bonnes minutes , après son rêve . Mais était-ce seulement un rêve ? Cela avait l'air tellement réel ...

" - Colonel , votre pesée ... répéta Marcoh , inquiet .

- Je ne veux pas me peser , dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire .

- Vous avez fait une grande chute de tension . Nous sommes bientôt en avril et vous vous couvrez comme en octobre ... Si je dois vous soigner avec des médicaments , il faut que je sache votre poids pour adapter les doses en conséquence .

- Tu ne peux pas te permettre de t'évanouir comme ça , fit la voix de Scar , derrière Marcoh . Comment tes hommes pourraient-ils se reposer sur quelqu'un qui ne supporte pas son propre poids ?"

Une fois le choc de sa venue passée , Marcoh avait demandé à ce que l'on emmène Alice dans sa chambre , causant ainsi un demi-tour à Scar . L'heure pendant laquelle elle était demeurée inconsciente , il l'avait passée à se ronger les sangs .

" D'accord ." accepta-t-elle enfin .

Se mettant difficilement sur ses jambes , elle réussit à se mettre debout quand la main de Scar se mit une fois de plus sur son bras . Et une fois de plus , la douce brûlure . Détournant le regard vers le sol , elle avança jusqu'à la balance (amenée un peu plus tôt ) non loin de là , où Marcoh l'attendait . Se hissant sur l'objet , elle préféra regarder le mur que le médecin ou Scar , qui était à ses côtés .

" Je vais vous retirer cinq cents grammes , au vu de ce que vous portez . Cela fait donc ..."

Tim Marcoh était bouche bée en voyant le nombre inscrit devant lui . Cependant , cette balance ne l'avait jamais trompé . Il énonça simplement :

" Si vous perdez ne serait-ce encore qu'un kilo , je vous renvoie à Central ."

* * *

Quelques instants plus tard , elle était seule dans son lit , pour se reposer encore un peu . Dans l'escalier , Scar interpella le médecin défiguré :

" - Marcoh !

- Oui ?

- Son état est-il si critique ? Tu avais l'air catastrophé devant cette balance , s'enquit l'Ishbal .

- Tu veux vraiment le savoir ? rétorqua Timothy Marcoh .

- Oui ."

Le médecin , à présent devant la porte d'entrée , se retourna vers son ami et révéla :

" Mademoiselle Kimblee ne pèse que cinquante kilos pour un mètre soixante-quinze . C'est très peu , vu sa taille , elle devrait faire au bas mot soixante kilos . La perte de poids entraîne une incapacité de son corps à garder une température normale. Il est très faible , car ses muscles ont littéralement fondu , donc , elle se fatigue beaucoup plus vite . Plus grave encore , le coeur pourrait être touché ...

- Tu veux me dire qu'elle pourrait en mourir du jour au lendemain ?

- C'est cela , oui ...".

A ses mots , Marcoh regarda devant lui l'Ishbal abasourdi .

Pourquoi suis-je donc incapable de sauver les gens auquels je tiens du mauvais sort ? Après Slimane , ce serait son tour ? Je dois être maudit . Je ne peux pas la laisser dépérir sans rien faire . Je ne veux plus voir quelqu'un mourir devant moi . Plus jamais.

" Marcoh ... Peux-tu m'aider pour quelque chose ?"

* * *

Alors que l'après-midi se finissait , Scar fit irruption dans la chambre de la malade qui lisait . Posant "Les Fleurs du Mal" de Baudelaire , celle-ci se redressa tandis que l'homme regardait la page à laquelle elle était arrivée :_ " La muse malade"_ . Il sourcilla et demanda :

" - C'est un peu ton cas .

- Je ne suis la muse de personne , laissa échapper Alice .

- J'ai ... quelque chose pour toi .

- Quoi donc ?

- Ce n'est pas matériel , expliqua l'Ishbal , assis sur le bord du lit . Je voudrais ... te soigner .

- Comment ça ? s'enquit-elle , sourcils froncés . Tu ..."

La militaire s'interrompit en remarquant que les tatouages sur les bras de Scar étaient à nouveau parfaits . Levant les yeux vers son interlocuteur , elle demanda :

" - Comment tu comptes faire ?

- L'elixirologie repose sur le principe du "pouls du dragon" . C'est une force universelle qui se trouve également dans le corps humain . Pour une raison ou pour une autre , ton flux est stoppé , ce qui te rend malade . Je devrais arriver à le remettre en route ...

- Pourquoi tu fais ça ?

- Tu as dit que le monde serait vide sans moi , moi , qu'il ne sera jamais vide tant que tu y seras . Mais , sans toi , je crois que vivre en ce monde serait difficile . Et ... tu m'as sauvé la vie , alors je te dois la pareille ."

Il avait dit ses mots en regardant ses mains , Alice ne put lire son visage . Toujours est-il qu'elle accepta . Ce que l'on ressent lorsqu'on est soigné de cette manière ... est assez inexplicable . On se sent comme soulagé d'un poids . Ou plutôt ici , ajouté d'un poids .

* * *

Les jours passaient paisiblement , avec une bonne surprise pour Alice : James , Léonce , Léon , Ulrich et les quelques autres qui formaient son groupe de travail favori rentrèrent .

" - Quand on est rentrés à Central , c'était bien genre les cinq premiers jours . J'ai beau adorer ma femme , mon fils n'vit plus avec nous et y'a rien de palpitant à faire. J'me suis bien ennuyé un jour ou deux et soudain , voilà que je suis convoqué au QG. J'ai croisé tout le monde dans le couloir ... J'ai été interrogé et basta!, apprit James à la tablée composée de ses trois supérieures .

- ' Basta' , dis-le vite , James , nota Léonce . Le Capitaine Leah Sue a eu vent de ma fausse implication chez les nationalistes et elle m'en a fait voir de toutes les couleurs ...

- En parlant de couleurs , vous avez l'air d'aller mieux , Colonel ! Vous vous êtes enfin bien reposée ?"

Souriant , Alice approuva d'un signe de tête . Depuis que Scar l'avait soignée , elle s'était surprise à avoir un appétit bien plus conséquent qu'auparavant , mais son poids ne bougeait que très peu . Même si quelques hommes étaient revenus , le chantier restait en pause jusqu'à ce que tous les effectifs " innocents" reviennent. Ce n'était que l'affaire de quelques petites semaines .

* * *

Deux jours plus tard , alors qu'une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur tout Ishbal , Alice s'installa en face de Scar , dans la cuisine . Levant les yeux d'un livre ishbal qu'il lisait , il la fixa d'un air interrogateur . S'éclaircissant la gorge , elle demanda :

" - Je voulais te demander déjà la semaine dernière mais ... Tu pourrais m'apprendre le vieil ishbal ? Marcoh m'a confié que tu étais un très bon professeur.

- Pourquoi veux-tu l'apprendre ?

- J'aimerais pouvoir mieux comprendre la culture de cette région . Et la langue est toujours propre à un peuple et sa culture , alors ... Je pense que c'est quelque chose d'important . Pour moi en tout cas . Que lis-tu ?

- _' La cité du soleil'_ ( NDA : ça fait un peu Tintin ça ... XD Bref , j'casse tout là) , répondit-il avant de voir l'air perplexe d'Alice . C'est notre livre sacré . Il explique la fondation d'Ishbal , la vie d'Ishbala et le mode de vie des habitants d'ici .

- Tu peux m'expliquer un peu ?

- Hé bien , disons que ... Si tu veux vraiment apprendre notre langue , ceci , fit-il en désignant le livre , sera ton outil d'apprentissage . Mieux vaut que tu le découvres par toi-même ."

Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin , comme l'écho grandissant d'un énorme coup de poing sur le sol . Bondissant conjointement sur les pieds , ils regardèrent alentour . Sentant le sol bouger sous elle , Alice pensa d'abord qu'elle faisait un malaise jsuqu'à ce que Scar ne la mette au sol , se couchant lui aussi .

" Un tremblement de terre !" grogna-t-il .

Le livre ainsi que les chaises tombèrent à côté d'eux , comme d'autres objets à l'étage . Inquiet , Scar se précipita au dehors vers le Monastère , tandis qu'Alice alla vers le campement Ishbal . Du moins , c'est ce qu'elle prévoyait , avant que le balafré ne la retienne .

" C'est trop dangereux . Attends-moi ."

A l'intérieur du Monastère , tout le monde était sain et sauf . Dalil nota néanmoins :

" - Je n'ai jamais ressenti une telle secousse ! Des blessés ailleurs ?

- Je ne sais pas , nous allons vérifier , lui répondit la militaire .

- Nous venons avec vous ."

* * *

" Argh ..." grimaça-t-elle .

Elle avait survécu à un génocide , un exil , des années dans un ghetto , une bataille et voilà que Filiz Shan pensait qu'elle allait mourir dans une cuve de teinture . Elle était partie quelques minutes auparavant avec un cuve afin de la remplir de plusieurs colorations pour pouvoir teindre d'autres fils de broderie des Ohm . Malheureusement , la secousse du séisme lui avait perdre son équilibre . Non seulement , elle était tombée dans la profonde cuve colorée sans savoir nager , mais la cuve qu'elle avait apportée couvrait l'ouverture . L'adolescente était donc à présente seule dans le noir , avec de l'eau aux teintes vertes jusqu'au cou . Alors , elle cria de toutes ses forces . C'est alors qu'une réplique se fit à nouveau ressentir, provoquant une véritable tempête dans la cuve où elle se trouvait . La jeune fille se retrouva alors la tête sous l'eau pendant plusieurs secondes avant d'enfin réussir à émerger , trempée et haletante .

" QUELQU'UN ! QUELQU'UN ! S'IL VOUS PLAIT !" hurla-t-elle de toute la force de ses poumons . Elle supplia encore et encore jusqu'à entendre des pas juste au dessus d'elle . Bondissant du mieux qu'elle pouvait , elle réussit à taper sur la lourde cuve métallique pour signaler sa présence .

" - A L'AIDE !

- Filiz ? C'est toi ?

- Ivhir ? laissa échapper l'ishbale , interloquée . Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je venais voir ta grand-mère , mais c'est pas le sujet ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Je mettais de la teinture dans cette cuve quand la première secousse s'est produite ! J'ai perdu l'équilibre , je suis tombée ici et la cuve m'a recouverte ! Aide-moi ! Je ne sais pas nager , j'arrête pas de boire la tasse ! Va chercher quelqu'un et ..."

Avec une force surprenante , Ivhir réussit à repousser la lourde cuve . Ce fut avec une joie immense que Filiz vit le visage du jeune homme . Celui-ci lui tendit la main : s'y agrippant de toutes ses forces , elle s'y accrocha , tandis que ses pieds glissaient sur les parois de la cuve . Quand elle arriva enfin à l'air libre , elle regarda Ivhir . Malgré ce qu'elle avait dit à Alice plusieurs mois auparavant , elle se sentait plus proche d'Ivhir qu'elle ne le voulait . Alors "foutu pour foutu" , elle l'embrassa .

* * *

" - Ca arrive souvent des chocs aussi violents ? demanda Miles , accompagné de Marie et Coralize.

- Non . A cause de la pluie , il y a dû avoir non seulement un séisme mais également un éboulement dans les montagnes alentour . Ce qu'il faut pour l'instant, c'est aller au campement , exposa Dalil .

- Passons par ici , ce sera plus rapide , dit Zaham , joignant le geste à la parole .

- D'accord !"

Le petit groupe passa par une longue rue étroite qui était familière Scar . "Familière" bien sûr , comme il était ici chez lui , mais il sentait qu'elle l'était à ses yeux pour une raison importante . Débouchant sur une artère plus grande , tous s'immobilisèrent , cois. La pluie torrentielle avait frappé de plein fouet les ruines de cette rue , provoquant un véritable petit éboulement , retournant le sable . Et exposant une dizaine de corps pratiquement à l'état de squelettes , un peu plus loin . S'approchant doucement , Alice examina l'un deux . On entendit sa voix dans le vent :

" Ce sont des corps des personnes mortes durant l'Insurrection . Ils ont dû être recouverts par les pierres et le sable , ce qui les a protégés . Ils sont un poil mieux conservés que les corps précédents ."

Elle regarda le squelette non loin d'elle : vu la petite taille et l'étroitesse du bassin, il devait appartenir à un enfant ou un jeune adolescent . Plus loin sur sa droite , Alice remarqua un corps des plus étranges . La plupart des corps ici avaient un membre manquant , voire plus . Se retournant soudain , la militaire regarda toute la rue sur sa longueur et eut le souffle coupé . Les marques de transmutation ... l'état des habitations autour ... Tout disait clairement que le massacre qu'elle contemplait avait été perpétué par son oncle . Détournant le regard , elle se concentra sur le corps à ses pieds . Il lui manquait un membre , non pas sous le choc de l'explosion ou du temps qui passe , mais comme s'il avait été enlevé par son propriétaire . Ou plutôt arraché , si elle en jugeait le maigre morceau d'os qui restait sur l'épaule du corps sur lequel subsistait de minces morceaux de chair . Alice s'approcha de l'os restant et resta sans voix : il comportait des restes de transmutation . Prise d'un doute tellement énorme qu'elle n'osa pas l'énoncer à haute voix , elle prit la main gauche du cadavre .

_" - Tu as un grain de beauté sur le majeur gauche ?_

_- Oui , pourquoi ? répondit en retour Alice , étonnée qu'il face référence à cela._

_- Peu de gens ont des grains de beauté sur cette articulation , sourit Scar , à ses côtés alors qu'elle rangeait les plans . Slimane en avait un au même endroit exactement ."_

Au moment même où elle voyait le léger point marron sur ce qui restait du majeur gauche , elle entendit Miles , Marie et ... Scar . Lequel reconnut tout de suite le corps devant lui . Remarquant que son camarade aux yeux rouges manquait d'air et ... tremblait , Jethro Miles le retint par les bras et énonça lentement :

" Je crois qu'on va rentrer ... Alice , reste avec tes collègues ."

Notant son air alarmé , il la rassura :

" Je reste avec lui ."

* * *

Moins d'une demie-heure plus tard , la brune fut de retour devant "chez elle" . Malgré les éboulements dans les quartiers environnants , le campement avait été miraculeusement épargné . Cependant , certains puits avaient été détruits , plusieurs de leurs briques étant tombées . Avançant à pas de loup , elle alla au premier étage et ouvrit la porte de la chambre de Scar . A son grand étonnement , il était seul , assis sur le bord de son lit , des gouttes de pluie perlant au bout des fines mèches argent sur son front . Au dehors , malgré la pluie et la soirée qui commençait à être entamée , la lumière persistait à travers les persiennes . Elle fit demi-tour et alla chercher une serviette de toilette pour se planter devant lui . Sans dire un seul mot , Alice commença à essuyer ses cheveux tandis qu'il restait stoïque. Touchant son épaule , elle lui fit remarquer :

" Tu es trempé . Tu vas attraper froid".

D'un seul geste , il retira son maillot , exposa son torse et les cicatrices qu'il portait. Il devait y en avoir une bonne dizaine . Les plus impressionnantes étaient celles qu'il arborait à chaque épaule . Effleurant du bout des doigts la peau de son cou et de son épaule , la jeune femme nota qu'il était gelé . Il dut lire dans ses pensées car il murmura :

" 'J'ai froid ."

Elle mit la serviette encore à peu près séche sur ses épaules avant de l'entendre continuer :

" J'ai froid depuis des années . Depuis ce jour , j'ai été stérile . Je n'ai rien construit ou rien possédé . Parfois , même encore aujourd'hui , je me demande si je suis encore vivant ou bien si je suis mort et que chaque jour fait partie de mon ultime rêve ."

Levant le regard , Alice contempla le profil de l'homme à ses côtés . Et se rendit compte de son erreur . Scar n'avait jamais été plus fort qu'elle ou que quiconque . Il était irrémédiablement brisé . Simplement , ses blessures intérieures , il les cachait aussi bien que ses blessures extérieures étaient visibles .Elle posa sa tête dans son cou , ses longues mèches noir d'encre tombant sur la poitrine de l'Ishbal .

" Je sens ton souffle . Tes muscles . Je sens ton coeur battre dans ta poitrine , souffla Alice en mettant son oreille du côté gauche du torse de Scar . Je sens d'ailleurs qu'il bat très fort contre ta peau maintenant . Et je sens aussi , continua-t-elle en effleurant ses cicatrices, ta colère et ta peine . Je sens que tu souffres au plus profond de toi . Tu n'as jamais été stérile . Ta colère était ton chagrin . Elle était aussi violente que la perte que tu as subie , et à présent , juste là maintenant, cette douleur te revient non pas plus violente mais sous une autre forme . Je ressens tout ça . Mais tu n'es pas seul . Plus maintenant ."

Pressant son bras contre les épaules de son interlocutrice , Scar les fit basculer en arrière , dos contre le matelas . Ne lâchant pas son étreinte , il lâcha très doucement :

" - Pourquoi est-ce que tu comprends tout alors que tu nous semblons si différents ?

- Parce que dans ce monde , les choses sont rarement ce qu'elles semblent être . Et je ne te comprends pas parfaitement ..."

Scar plongea la main dans la massa sombre qu'était la chevelure d'Alice qui ne protesta pas . Il tira , écrasa , sentit , caressa ,tordit chacun de ses cheveux avec à chaque fois une émotion telle que ça en devenait presque une catharsis . Au moment où cette idée lui traversait la tête , elle demanda :

" - Tu aimes vraiment mes cheveux ... Ca te défoule ?

- Ils sont magnifiques . Ils sont noirs comme l'oubli . J'aimerais oublier , mais à chaque fois que je sens leur odeur , des souvenirs m'assaillent .

- Alors pourquoi n'arrêtes-tu pas ?

- Parce que ce sont de bons souvenirs . Et que , même si je souffre encore , enfoui dans tes cheveux , tout m'est soudain beaucoup plus supportable ...

- On dirait un poème de Baudelaire , laissa échapper Alice .

- Tu peux le réciter ? s'enquit-il , caressant la naissance de ses cheveux , sur sa nuque .

- Bien sûr ."

Mettant sa bouche juste à côté de l'oreille de l'Ishbal , elle murmura :

_"Laisse-moi respirer longtemps, longtemps, l'odeur de tes cheveux, y plonger tout mon visage, comme un homme altéré dans l'eau d'une source, et les agiter avec ma main comme un mouchoir odorant, pour secouer des souvenirs dans l'air._

_Si tu pouvais savoir tout ce que je vois ! tout ce que je sens ! tout ce que j'entends dans tes cheveux ! Mon âme voyage sur le parfum comme l'âme des autres hommes sur la musique._

_Tes cheveux contiennent tout un rêve, plein de voilures et de mâtures ; ils contiennent de grandes mers dont les moussons me portent vers de charmants climats, où l'espace est plus bleu et plus profond, où l'atmosphère est parfumée par les fruits, par les feuilles et par la peau humaine._

_Dans l'océan de ta chevelure, j'entrevois un port fourmillant de chants mélancoliques, d'hommes vigoureux de toutes nations et de navires de toutes formes découpant leurs architectures fines et compliquées sur un ciel immense où se prélasse l'éternelle chaleur._

_Dans les caresses de ta chevelure, je retrouve les langueurs des longues heures passées sur un divan, dans la chambre d'un beau navire, bercées par le roulis imperceptible du port, entre les pots de fleurs et les gargoulettes rafraîchissantes._

_Dans l'ardent foyer de ta chevelure, je respire l'odeur du tabac mêlé à l'opium et au sucre; dans la nuit de ta chevelure, je vois resplendir l'infini de l'azur tropical; sur les rivages duvetés de ta chevelure je m'enivre des odeurs combinées du goudron, du musc et de l'huile de coco._

_Laisse-moi mordre longtemps tes tresses lourdes et noires. Quand je mordille tes cheveux élastiques et rebelles, il me semble que je mange des souvenirs."_

Après un silence , il murmura :

" - C'est très adapté à la situation . Sais-tu comment je pourrais enlever ce poids ?

- Un poids ?

- J'ai une boule dans le ventre qui ne demande qu'à sortir .

- As-tu déjà pleuré ton chagrin ? demanda Alice .

- Jamais ,avoua-t-il . Depuis le jour où je les ai perdus , je n'ai qu'été en colère . Pourquoi ?

- Pleure , dit-elle directement . Quand on est triste , pleurer défoule beaucoup . C'est fatiguant , c'est long et ça ne change jamais rien , mais on se sent beaucoup mieux après . Et aussi , pleurer n'est jamais une marque de faiblesse ."

Il parut hésiter avant qu'Alice ne voie ses poumons se lever et se baisser à un rythme discontinu . Elle sentit également les mains de Scar agripper ses cheveux et son crâne pour les coller contre son visage . Il pleurait sans bruit mais avec bien plus d'émotion que la plupart des gens qui lâchent une larme . Alice en sentit une perler dans sa nuque . Sans relever la tête , elle tendit le bras et serra la main de Scar dans la sienne . Un moment plus tard , la jeune femme sentit les sanglots s'espacer et regarda l'Ishbal droit dans les yeux avec un pâle sourire . Remarquant son regard hésitant , elle lui dit à voix basse :

" - Tu as les yeux encore plus rouges que d'habitude .

- Tu avais raison , fit-il d'une voix rauque . Je me sens soulagé de ce poids . Mais reste à savoir si c'est grâce aux larmes ou à ta présence .

- Ne m'idéalise pas comme ça .

- Je ne t'idéalise pas . Chaque nuit depuis ce jour , je cauchemarde . Même si parfois je ne m'en souviens plus au réveil , je sais que ces souvenirs me sont revenus . La seule fois où je sais que je n'y ai pas pensé pendant mon sommeil , c'est quand tu as dormi près de moi . Alors , je t'en prie , reste près de moi ce soir , demanda-t-il d'une voix si basse que c'en était presque inaudible .

- Je n'imaginais même pas te laisser seul ."

Attrapant les draps , elles les recouvrit et s'installa à nouveau le front dans le creux du cou de l'Ishbal . Avant de fermer les yeux , Alice se redressa et attrapa le visage de Scar . Elle embrassa très doucement sa cicatrice sur le front . L'Ishbal eut alors la ferme envie de la serrer à lui en briser chaque os . D'embrasser ses cheveux . Son cou . Ses lèvres . Juste de sentir sa peau , son odeur , sa chaleur . Contre lui , rien que pour lui . Quand les lèvres de la jeune femme se détachèrent de lui , il la regarda du coin de l'oeil . Elle expliqua :

" C'est pour enlever ces cauchemars de ta tête . Un homme comme toi n'a pas besoin de ça ."

Alice reposa à nouveau sa tête sur l'épaule de Scar et s'endormit , sa main toujours dans la sienne .

* * *

**Coin - fainéant - de l'auteur :**

***se cache***

Oui oui , je sais , ça fait vingt-sept jours que je n'ai pas posté de chapitre ! Et je sais qu'on parle pas tant que ça de la culture ishbale ! Ca me semblait trop difficile à condenser dans un seul chapire ... J'ai commencé par écrire les cinq premières pages et ensuite , j'ai bugué . A cause de la scène de fin , elle changeait à chaque fois . Et finalement , une fois installée devant mon ordi , elle est venue naturellement.

J'ai quand même parlé de ce que je voulais : d'autres artistes et l'organisation d'Ishbal . Et va y avoir encore d'la teuf , ouaaais !

En parlant de scènes , la moitié du chapitre était pas prévue , c'est à dire la scène de la cuisine et Alice malade . En fait , plusieurs éléments dedans étaient déjà pensés mais abandonnés . J'ai voulu montrer les méfaits de la maigreur rapide et même de la maigreur tout court car on y pense pas forcément , mais être maigre à ce point comporte énormément de problèmes . Et ça m'a permis de replacer le "rêve" qui sera développé plus tard .

La romance commence ! Vous êtes content(e)s ? :D

Et j'adore ces deux poèmes de Baudelaire , donc référence ! J'vous aide pour le bac français cette année ! C'est surtout qu'en lisant " Un hémisphère dans ta chevelure" ( le titre du second poème) , ça m'a fait penser aus cheveux d'Alice. Je viens de remarquer ue le " Plus jamais" que pense Scar est aussi référence à Baudelaire ! C'est dans la traduction du " Corbeau" d'Edgar Poe!

Pour les review , je remercie Maman Bouba & Lady-Lyna , fidèles au poste , dont j'adore les reviews ! Et également Zowh ( ne t'inquiète pas , j'ai aussi cru que FF .net n'était qu'en anglais au départ XD Et merci pour mes OCs féminines !) . Reviewez si vous voulez , je vous aime , je vous assurez que je chouine quand j'lis une review tellement je suis contente ! Au fait , je lis en dernier dans mes mails car je stresse que vous me démontiez XD Mais au final , vous êtes choooux ! Merci !

_Chanson : " Rain Delay"_ de OZ ; Ecoutez la !


	27. Ah , les garçons !

Un chapitre un peu plus court , avec de l'anglais dedans !

* * *

**SABLE d'ISHBAL**

_**-SATELLITE/ SAVIOR/ MORGENSTERN-**_

* * *

Elle plissa le nez , émergeant lentement . Elle avait agréablement chaud , comme dans un cocon . Elle se sentait à l'abri de tout ce qui pouvait y avoir à l'extérieur , à l'aise dans cette douce chaleur . Elle laissa échapper un gémissement signifiant " Je veux dormir encore un peu ..." tout en se calant plus confortablement contre ce qui s'avéra être le cou de Scar , lorsqu'elle ouvrit le yeux . Et à cette seconde précise, Alice sentit comme un grand froid , ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de l'Ishbal qui la regardait avec un pâle sourire sur les lèvres . Et la main toujours dans la sienne .

" On dirait un petit chat quand tu dors . Tu restes en boule et tu te colles à la première source de chaleur que tu trouves , apparemment ."

Levant légèrement le regard pour fixer ce qu'elle pouvait du visage de Scar sans bouger , c'est à dire son menton , sa joue et son œil gauche , elle lâcha d'une voix ensommeillée :

" D'abord un moineau , puis un chaton ... Tu pourrais me comparer à des animaux un peu plus dignes , non ?"

Sur ses mots , la brune bailla en un bruit qui évoquait effectivement le miaulement d'un bébé chat . Il poursuivit :

" - C'était ça ou un renard .

- J'aime bien les renards , annonça-t-elle .

- Pourquoi donc ? La croyance populaire les dépeint comme fourbes et voleurs de poules . Ce n'est pas digne non plus .

- Dans le livre " Le Petit Prince" ... Ah , se ressaisit-elle , pensant à juste titre que Scar ne devait pas connaître l'histoire , c'est l'histoire d'un petit prince qui vient d'une planète minuscule pour atterir sur Terre . Sur son chemin , il croise un renard sauvage . Il tente de lui parler pour ne pas être seul , et lorsque le prince demande à l'animal comment ils peuvent être ensemble , le renard rétorque ' Apprivoise-moi'. Etonné , le garçon demande : ' Que signifie 'apprivoiser' ?' , et la réponse est ' Cela signifie 'Créer des liens'." . C'est mon passage préféré après l'allumeur de réverbères ." conclut-elle après une brève pause .

Se postant sur le flan gauche , Scar la fixa avant de passer la main dans les cheveux noirs d'Alice . A continuer à ce rythme , il allait finir pas les y laisser définitivement . Ils se regardèrent quand il insinua :

" - Dans ce cas , tu m'as plutôt bien apprivoisé .

- Tu trouves ? Moi , je ne pense pas que tu sois quelqu'un ... enfin du genre à être 'domesticable' . Tu as le sang-chaud parfois , hm ?

- Je suppose que c'est dans ma nature . Je ne suis pas si mature que j'en ai l'air , n'est-ce pas ? songea Scar à voix haute .

- Moi , je trouve que tu es quelqu'un de respectable . Et je ne sais pas ton âge , alors ...

- Je vais avoir vingt-huit ans le jour du Te Amsha Kaa, lui apprit l'Ishbal . Et , je trouve, que par rapport à toi qui as su très jeune te différencier des actes que tu as vus autour de toi , enfin ... J'ai fait beaucoup de choses , énonça-t-il lentement , qui sont loin d'être respectables .

- Vingt-huit ans ? Je ne te pensais pas plus vieux que moi , sourcilla-t-elle . Et , même , je peux être très immature parfois , autant que Marie et Coralize peuvent l'être . Et l'essentiel , c'est que tu sois en accord avec toi-même et avec ce que tu veux faire . Tu ne penses pas ?

- Si ."

Pendant la discussion , aucun d'entre eux n'avait bougé , à part la main de Scar qui était partie de la racine de cheveux noirs d'Alice pour finir sur son épaule blanche marquée à présent d'une importante cicatrice .

" C'est assez étonnant que tu aies la peau si pâle avec des cheveux aussi noirs . Et avec des yeux aussi bleus , tu es ... contrastée. C'est assez spécial ."

Les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche sans même qu'il n'y réfléchisse . Mais Scar savait qu'il le pensait sincèrement . La différence entre le noir profond et la peau presque transculide de la jeune femme semblait presque artificiel . Et autant dire qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup vu de personnes avec ce genre de caractéristiques , surtout à Ishbal . Alice lui opposa , saisissant à son tour les cheveux de son interlocuteur :

" - Et c'est Monsieur l'Ishbal aux cheveux blancs , à la peau sombre et aux yeux rouge vif qui vient donner une leçon sur les contrastes de mon apparence physique ?

- Vu comme ça , je n'ai rien à dire sur ce point , je te l'accorde , concéda-t-il.

- Nous sommes des exacts opposés physiques , au niveau des couleurs . Mais ce qui est spécial n'est pas forcément laid n'est-ce pas ? Comme le prouve ton fétichisme pour mes cheveux , le piqua-t-elle avec un demi-sourire .

- Oui ." répondit-il , l'air ailleurs .

Regardant l'œil à dominante turquoise d'Alice , il vit son reflet un bref instant . Avec cette cicatrice qui avait donné son (sur)nom d'à présent , qui lui mangeait presque la moitié du visage . Qui le marquait pour toujours , irrémédiablement . A voix très basse , il demanda :

" - Est-ce je suis beau ?

- Eh ? fit Alice , interloquée par cette question brusque .

- Je ne me suis jamais posé cette question avant , comme je n'avais pas cette cicatrice avant de devoir quitter Ishbal , et , dans ma cavale , c'était bien le cadet de mes soucis . Mais , toi , même si tu as une beauté assez étrange , on ne peut pas la nier . Mais moi ...

- Tu es très beau . Je t'assure , le coupa-t-elle en touchant sa cicatrice . Vraiment très beau à regarder et très beau d'esprit , aussi ..."

Le reste de sa phrase se brisa dans sa gorge .

_Tu es le plus bel homme que j'ai jamais vu , je veux te regarder pendant des heures , je veux rester près de toi , me reposer dans ta chaleur , je te veux , je te veux , je te veux , s'il te plaît ..._

Alice ferma les yeux , tentant de se calmer quand elle sentit la main de l'Ishbal serra une mèche de ses cheveux , et son visage à quelques centimètres du sien . Surprise , elle leva les paupières pour tomber dans un regard aux éclats du rubis . Les Ishbals avaient des traits physique ressemblants , dont la peau mate , les cheveux argentés et les yeux rouges . Mais tout comme les yeux bleus ou verts , il y a existe des centaines de nuances de rouge . Et la couleur qui tentait les yeux de Scar était très profonde . Comme un immense brasier , à l'inverse de ses yeux couleur océan .

Il ne disait rien , ne bougeait même pas un cil . L'avoir si près de lui lui plaisait , même si cela le déchirait également . Au fil des jours depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait dormi près de lui , il avait pris conscience de son désir , ce qui l'horrifiait . Il ne devait pas . Il n'avait pas été élevé dans cette ... optique . Elle n'était pas faite pour lui , et pourtant , il aimait la toucher . Surtout ses cheveux . Sa peau . Tout son corps , au fait . Et regarder son visage , qu'il avait d'abord haï car ressemblant à celui de son feu pire ennemi . Mais à cet instant précis , Scar songeait qu'il voulait embrasser son front , ses yeux , ses joues et ses lèvres . Dévorer sa chair blanche pour apaiser le tourment qu'elle lui offrait , tout en l'apaisant . Mais il craignait , plus que tout , de perdre le fin lien qu'ils avaient réussi à tisser . Il ne le supporterait pas .

A ce moment précis , ils entendirent quelqu'un frapper à la porte .

* * *

" Tu viens de te réveiller ?" demanda Marie , surprise .

Le chantier avait repris , étant donné que les trois quarts des effectifs étaient revenus , avec un supplément féminin . Coralize avait eu sa demande auprès de Mustang , protestant qu'il était bien joli de donner trois femmes en tant que chef de chantier , mais qu'il fallait aussi des ouvrières et d'autres ingénieurs . Le glissement de terrain de la veille ayant causé quelques dégâts , cela était la mission de la semaine , et ils avaient besoin d'Alice et de Scar . Il fallait enterrer les morts qu'ils avaient retrouvés hier et même encore un peu avant . Les Ishbals massacrés qu'elles avaient vus dans la zone Est avaient eu droit à de longues funérailles , teintées de colère et de souffrance sans bornes . Mais , aujourd'hui , c'était la famille de l'Ishbal à cicatrice qui allait devoir être reconnue avant d'avoir droit à un enterrement d'ici un jour ou deux .

" - Oui , répondit la brune , fixant sa collègue .

- J'ai reçu un coup de fil , les derniers effectifs arrivent . On est un poil moins nombreux qu'avant , lui apprit-elle en haussant les épaules . C'pas plus mal . Apparemment , on aura aussi de la compagnie folklorique .

- Comme ?

- Victor K ... sourit Marie . En attendant , il faut que Scar vienne . Pour tu-sais-quoi , continua-t-elle , d'un ton plus réservé . A plus tard ."

* * *

" Ça va aller ?" s'inquiéta Miles , escortant Scar jusqu'à la tente de Marcoh et de Metzer , fraîchement affrété au poste de médecin légiste .

Par rapport à la bulle dans laquelle il s'était réveillé ce matin , le chemin jusqu'au fond du campement lui semblait un Enfer . Scar articula :

" Il faut bien ."

Le choc qu'il avait éprouvé hier ... C'était la première qu'il éprouvait une sensation pareille . Bien qu'il savait la perte de ses proches et avait imaginé cet instant , le fait de les voir réduits à des tas d'os lui avait rappelé cette sèche vérité : " Tu es seul à présent .". Miles lui mit la main sur l'épaule en un geste amical , avant de s'arrêter devant une tente kaki .

" - Prêt ?

- Prêt ."

Metzer fixa l'Ishbal derrière ses sempiternelles lunettes rectangulaires . Même s'il avait dû annoncer des nouvelles atroces à des familles , à Ishbal , tout lui semblait plus dur . Il avait déjà parlé avec Knox , et cette région , cette guerre avait définitivement brisé ce dernier . Le peule d'ici , malgré la douleur , restait soudé et fort , comme les pierres , les montagnes . Tous des individus semblables regroupés, comme des centaines de grains de sable du désert Ishbal .

Regardant Scar droit dans les yeux sans fléchir , Georges Metzer y décela une peine immense , et un besoin de finir sa mission au plus vite . D'un geste de la main , il l'invita à le suivre , laissant Miles à l'écart .

Jethro avait compati à la douleur de son camarade , c'est pourquoi il avait tenu à le raccompagner la veille . Mais une fois qu'il l'avait amené jusque sa chambre , Scar lui avait ordonné de partir .

_" Tu n'es pas ..." avait-il commencé ._

_Debout à côté du lit où l'Ishbal à cicatrice était assis , Miles sourcilla . Son ami était en grand état de choc , cela ne faisait aucun doute ._

_" Tu n'es pas la personne qu'il me faut , maintenant."_

_Comprenant le sous-entendu , mais surpris , il s'était mis en face de Scar ._

_" C'est Alice que tu attends ?"_

_Un signe de tête affirmatif fut sa seule réponse . Miles alla vers la porte sans plus de cérémonie. Il entendit un très faible :_

_" Merci pour tout , Miles ."_

Il aimait discuter avec Scar . A Briggs , les relations avec les autres personnes de la forteresse , même chaleureuses , avaient toujours cette pointe de professionalisme latent . Avec l'Ishbal à cicatrice , tout était bien plus naturel , même si celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement loquace . Cela ne lui déplaisait pas plus que ça . Miles aurait tout de même voulu savoir le passé de son ami , ses motivations . Même s'il les devinait , le "mystère Scar" restait encore quelque chose qu'il voulait éclaircir . Cependant , comme Scar lui avait fait entendre hier , ce ne serait pas lui qui le saurait . Malgré lui , il soupira . Alice et Scar . Scar et Alice . Le couple le plus improbable de la Terre . Après Armstrong et Mustang , bien sûr . D'ailleurs , Alice restait toujours quelqu'un d'assez mystérieux à ces yeux . Peut-être était-ce malsain, mais Miles avait toujours voulu savoir le véritable lien qu'elle avait avec son oncle , et ce , encore plus quand il l'avait vu à Briggs .

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par un Scar un peu pâle , mais moins secoué que la veille . Soufflant lentement , son camarade énonça :

" Ils devraient être enterrés demain ."

Sa voix grave tremblait un peu . Ensemble , ils repartirent vers le début du campement. Se postant devant la terre d'Ishbal en contrebas , Scar demanda :

" - On construit l'hôpital et le reste des habitations , et ensuite ?

- Ensuite , ensuite ... , soupira Miles . On a des questions économiques à côté . Mustang veut faire de la région un carrefour entre Amestris et Xing . Mais cela devra se faire parallèlement à la reconstruction .

- Un carrefour ?

- Oui . Nous avons un certain savoir-faire ici , comme le prouvent les Ohm , Maître Heriff , les Shan ... Les objets créés ici peuvent être marchandés . Les recettes iront au futur État Ishbal , précisa Jethro , remarquant l'air inquisiteur de Scar .

- Retour à l'indépendance ? Combien de temps faudra-t-il encore que nous dépendions de l'armée Amestris ... grogna-t-il d'un ton désemparé . Ce n'est pas contre toi , Miles . Mais le fait d'avoir fait venir l'armée pour aider à la reconstruction me rappelle légèrement le début ...

- C'est très différent . Les buts le sont , les manières de faire le sont . Tout a changé , dans le bon sens . Les militaires s'en iront quand tout ceci sera reconstruit . Nous n'avons pas pour but d'être à Ishbal indéfiniment . Moi , peut-être , mais Alice et Marie , non ..."

Se rappelant du "faible" - comme il disait - de Scar pour Alice , il le fixa soudain pour le voir regarder ses pieds . Miles sourit légèrement malgré lui . Voir son camarade porter une tunique bleue avec le pantalon assorti ainsi que des sandales, très communes ici , contrastait avec l'apparence de Scar lorsqu'il l'avait arrêté à Baskool . Jethro s'approcha et pencha sa tête à côté de celle de l'Ishbal à cicatrice pour tenter de déchiffrer ses traits . Comme quelqu'un qui se prendrait une porte en pleine face , il s'écria :

" Oh mon Dieu , tu es amoureux !"

_Non . Non . Non . Pas possible . Enfin , j'espérais qu'il oublierait son "truc" comme il dit mais là ..._

" - Je ne t'apprends rien en disant qu'Ishbal n'est qu'un poste qu'on lui a donné , et qu'elle devra en partir un jour , parce qu'elle n'est pas -

- Des nôtres , je le sais , le coupa sèchement Scar en levant la main vers le visage de son interlocuteur . Et c'est bien ça le problème auquel je suis confronté , et que tu viens de me rappeler . Aussi forts que soient ... laissa-t-il tomber sans compléter , je peux pas .

- Tu es vraiment très amoureux , non ? persista Miles , toujours sonné .

- Je n'en sais rien ! explosa Scar avant de se rendre compte que quelques personnes autour les fixaient . Nom de Dieu , Miles , j'ai été Moine Ishbal depuis mes onze ans jusque mes vingt-sept , tu te doutes que je ne m'y connais pas en ce domaine !

- Jamais , même pas une ptite amourette en cachette , l'air de rien ? demanda Miles( NDA : Miles la commère-maquerelle ! XD)

- Non , non et non . Et même si je l'aime ..." soupira Scar avant de taire la fin de sa phrase , faute d'en trouver une .

_' Je l'aime'. Je l'ai dit . Malgré le 'même si' , je l'ai dit . Pourquoi fallait-il que Miles ait raison encore une fois ?_

Remarquant une foule se former sur l'artère de Yohva , ils descendirent sans ajouter mot . Apparemment , les derniers arrivants débarquaient . S'approchant de la masse , ils remarquèrent Yoann apprendre à Alice :

" Il y a un type bizarre avec les cheveux rasés sur le côté qui tient à vous voir ! Il est un peu cinglé !"

A voix basse ,et tout en marchant , Miles continua :

" - Et là ?

- Et là quoi , Miles ?

- Tu vas continuer à vivre auprès d'elle chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'elle parte sans rien faire ? A te réfréner ?

- Tu préférerais que je lui saute dessus comme un sauvage ?

- Non , pas dans ce sens-là . Nous dérapons dangereusement dans cette conversation , marmonna Miles , nerveux . Je voulais dire : Tu ne vas même pas tenter ta chance ?

- Peut-être a-t-elle tu l'existence d'un futur Monsieur Kimblee . 'Tenter ma chance' ?... Qui dit que j'en ai une ?

- Qui dit que tu n'en as pas ?"

Tout le monde , y compris eux s'arrêta en entendant une vois hurler distinctement :

" ALIIIIICE LOUIIISE KIMBLEEE RAMENE TA GUEULE D'ANGE PAR ICI !"

La dénommée réussit à se faufiler dans la masse d'hommes heureux de se retrouver pour arriver face à l'homme qui l'avait appelée . Scar le détailla , tout comme Jethro Miles . Du même âge qu'Alice , il était très grand et maigre , avec de longues mains . Ses cheveux sombres étaient rasés du côté droit tandis qu'une mèche lui retombait sur l'arête du nez . Nez d'ailleurs d'une forme biscornue , comme s'il avait été brisé plusieurs fois . Ses yeux ambre s'illuminèrent quand Alice arriva face à lui . Le nouveau venu eut un énorme sourire avant de serrer son amie dans ses bras avant de tourner sur lui-même comme une toupie . Quand il la lâcha enfin , il lui embrassa la joue droite -encore un peu violette- tellement fort qu'Alice grimaça . L'inconnu finit par déclamer d'une voix romanesque :

" Diantre , ma chère ! Que ces huit dernières années passées sans votre douce présence à mes côtés , ainsi que la lumière de votre sagesse sans failles pour m'éclairer sur les obscurs chemins de la déchéance que j'ai empruntés , ont été difficiles . Chaque jour , je souhaitais vous revoir , ne serait-ce qu'un fugace instant , afin que mon courage me revienne , tel le cheval au galop ! Aussi , je le jure solennellement devant cette vaste foule hétéroclite , et sous ce ciel aussi bleu que vos belles pupilles , que je suis vôtre , pour toujours et à jamais . Mes hommages ."

Derrière eux , ils entendirent Marie applaudir en un bruit assez étrange , et métallique . Haussant les épaules , elle ignora leur regard curieux . Après un petit rire , Alice présenta à tous :

"- Mesdames , Messieurs , Mesdemoiselles , voici Victor K , mon meilleur ami depuis quinze longues années .

- Moins huit .

- Même 'moins huit' , ça fait sept ans , mon cher , et c'est tout à fait respectable !"

* * *

La nuit était tombée et Scar ruminait dans son lit . Comment pouvait-il avoir autant changé , l'espace d'une journée ? Dès qu'il avait vu Victor , il avait senti comme une flèche traverser sa poitrine . Lui , jaloux? Alors ... Miles avait définitivement raison . Cette idée l'abattait . Bien sûr , il avait effleuré l'idée d'être amoureux un jour . Mais il ne se doutait pas de la violence de ce sentiment . Ni de la difficulté à l 'exprimer, surtout dans son cas . Alors qu'il lui avait fallu presque un an pour arriver à tisser et à garder le lien qu'il avait à présent avec Alice , Victor avait tout changé . Sept ans , moins un an à lui , cela faisait six ans d'avance pour le meilleur ami de la militaire. Même si Scar tentait de se convaincre qu'il n'y avait que de l'amitié entre eux , il n'arrivait pas à se raisonner . Il se sentait à présent comme une course dans laquelle l'homme au nez cassé avait six tours d'avance .

L'ambiguïté de la relation qu'il avait avec Alice le gênait . D'accord , venant lui , c'était déplacé , mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher .

_" Pour toi !"_

_A la table du dîner , Victor déposa trois énormes malles aux pieds d'Alice . Interceptant son regard surpris , il lui sourit de toutes ses dents bien alignées ._

_" Cela fait huit ans que je n'ai pas offert de cadeau d'anniversaire ! Je me rattrape ce soir !"_

_Après avoir opposé qu'elle n'avait rien à lui offrir en échange , Victor la stoppa en posant sa main arachnéenne sur sa bouche :_

_" - Tu n'as pas besoin de m'offrir des choses , princesse , tu me suffis amplement !_

_- Mais ce n'est pas poli !_

_- Et bien , une prochaine fois alors !_

_- Non mais , Victor , ça ne -_

_- Alice , dis encore une seule chose et je dévoile devant tout le monde la liste de tes vices , avec l'aide de Marie , notre camarade de Conservatoire !_

_- Mais c'est pas vrai !_

_- En deuxième année , Alice a couvert l'escalier du département professoral de cire à bois afin que notre professeur de théâtre se casse une jambe . Elle a réussi son coup , commença le Commandant Grant ._

_- Mais arrête ça ! Et si j'ouvre tes cadeaux ? l'arrêta-t-elle ._

_- Et bien j'arrêterai , ma chère !"_

_Au bout de vingt minutes , la liste était : un livre apparemment luxueux , trois robes d'étoffe fine , une trompette , une épée provenant de Xing , un tourne-disques , des disques et un violoncelle aussi grand qu'elle ._

_" - Ne me dis pas que tu as acheté Le Mastodonte ? avait-elle laissé échapper en le déballant ._

_- Mais bien sûr que si ! Tu l'aimais tellement que je n'ai pas résisté quand ils l'ont réédité , en février ! Ne me remercie surtout pas , hein ! Garce ._

_- Merci Victor le plus beau le plus gentil , le plus mieux !" avait déblatéré Alice ._

Et ce n'était sûrement que le début . Scar était parti se coucher tôt en s'éclipsant discrètement . La manière d'agir de cet homme le mettait hors de lui . Il semblait si futile , si niais . Voire même stupide . Comment pouvait-elle être ami avec un type pareil ? L'ishbal se souvint soudain des paroles de la jeune femme : ' Je peux être très immature '. On dirait bien . A côté de lui , elle n'arrêtait pas de sourire , de rire . D'avoir l'air bien plus heureuse avec Victor qu'avec lui . Scar était sûr qu'elle ne l'avait même pas vu partir , et qu'elle était encore en train de discuter avec lui . De choses qu'ils avaient partagés qu'il ne connaissait pas et ne connaîtrait jamais . Oui, c'est bien cela qui l'énervait , en plus du comportement puéril de Victor : c'est que ce dernier partageait bien plus avec Alice que Scar , alors qu'il ne le méritait pas, aux yeux de l'Ishbal .

Ces pensées lui ayant donné mal au crâne , il descendit jusqu'à la cuisine boire un verre d'eau . En se désaltérant , il regarda l'heure et faillit avaler de travers . Il était presque une heure du matin . Scar était surpris d'avoir réfléchi aussi longtemps d'un côté , et du fait qu'Alice ait si long à dire de l'autre . A ce moment précis , il l'entendit s'approcher de la maison et rentrer . Remarquant l'Ishbal la fixer comme si elle était en flagrant délit , elle articula un :

" Bonsoir ."

Son regard turquoise ne rencontra que deux pupilles rouge brûlant . Scar demanda d'un ton tranchant :

" - J'espère que sa conversation valait le détour , pour que tu rentres aussi tard . Alors que tu dois travailler demain .

- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui opposa-t-elle .

- Demain , pendant que vous blablaterez , je suppose que nous devrons travailler pour vous deux , non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend !

- Laisse tomber ."

Scar repartit à l'étage , la laissant plantée là .

* * *

" - Vous êtes talentueux , Victor !

- C'est naturel chez des génies comme moi !" répliqua ce dernier en un sourire digne d'une publicité pour des dentifrices spécial blancheur .

Bon . Qu'il veuille travailler , d'accord . Qu'il veuille aider à construire l'hôpital , ça passe . Qu'on le mette dans un périmètre de cinq mètres autour de lui , ça peut encore aller . Mais que Victor doive encore blaguer à propos de lui et/ou d'Alice à tout bout de champ , ça mettait Scar hors de lui . Canalisant sa colère , il saisit une lourde brique blanche et la "posa" , ou plutôt la laissa tomber sur la construction , dans un bruit sourd .

" Tu es bien violent , toi , non ? "

_Non mais il fait exprès ?_ Se tournant vers Victor , il énonça :

" - Non , juste fatigué de ton babillage incessant .

- Alors , c'est pas que t'es violent , c'est juste que tu aimes être désagréable. T'aurais b'soin de te trouver une fille et passer du bon temps , non ? continua Victor , ignorant la colère qu'il sentait en l'Ishbal .

- Occupe-toi de tes affaires .

- Point sensible , on dirait , eh ? nota le jeune homme au nez de travers . Alors , si c'est pas ta libido qui t'met sur les nerfs , c'est quoi ? Les autres Ishbals m'aiment bien , sauf toi . J'ai fait un truc qui fallait pas ?

- Tu parles trop , tenta de le repousser l'Ishbal , en restant courtois .

- Si tu m'disais ton problème avec moi aussi !"

Autour d'eux , tous dressaient l'oreille , tout en tentant de rester concentrés sur leur tache . James avait un mauvais pressentiment . Déjà depuis quelque temps , il voyait Scar étonnament concentré quand Alice Kimblee passait dans le coin . Souriant dans sa barbe , il eut envie d'éclater de rire en pensant que l'ancienne terreur du pays avait craqué sur sa supérieure . Sauf que ce n'était pas vraiment le moment ...

" - C'est TOI entier mon problème . Tes blagues à deux cenz , ta manière de parler comme si le monde entier était ton ami , ta façon de parler d'Alice comme si elle était ta propriété , ta stupidité et aussi ton air de fils à papa pourri-gâté par sa famile ! Tu ne connais rien de moi , ni même d'Ishbal , ni de ce qui s'est passé ici , puisque tu étais à l'abri dans cette école et chez toi ! Alors , dégage de ma vue !" venait d'exploser Scar , usé .

Un grand silence tomba sur le chantier de l'hôpital . Léonce recula de quelques minuscules millimètres tandis que Léon et Ulrich restaient cois devant le ton furieux de l'Ishbal , que James préferait rester en retrait et que les autres Ishbals semblaient redouter qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains .

Face à cette logorrhée violente , Victor eut une réaction des plus surprenantes : il rit, mais d'un rire malsain , comme empli d'amertume et d'ironie . Dalil et Zaham qui passaient à côté , s'approchèrent de James et lui demandèrent d'éclairer leur lanterne .

" Un accrochage par rapport à la ... personnalité de Monsieur Victor K . Et sûrement autre chose à propos de ... Vous-savez-qui ( NDA : VOLDEMORT VOLDEMORT ! XD) ."

Scar resta tétanisé face à son "interlocuteur" qui reprenait ses esprits . Ce dernier lui demanda :

" - Scar . Sais-tu pourquoi j'ai le nez comme ça ?

- Une chute , sans doute , répondit l'Ishbal à cicatrice en haussant les épaules d'un air badin .

- Faux ! La première fois , j'avais seize ans . J'avais été manifester et chanter une chanson hostile à la présence militaire à Ishbal . Je n'ai pas été assez rapide à m'enfuir , on m'a chopé et ces salauds de gendarmes m'ont cassé le nez ."

Il racontait ça comme un souvenir banal , avec l'ombre de son sourire au coin des lèvres . Tout le monde était silencieux . Victor continua :

" La deuxième fois , c'est mon Papa qui me l'a cassé . Mais ... L'histoire est bien plus longue qu'une simple rixe familiale . Je me fais appeler 'Victor K' , mais mon nom entier est Victor Aymeric Kurtzmann ."

A la diction de ce nom , les Ishbals virent les militaires frissonner , comme pensant à un souvenir désagréable ou mordant dans un citron .

" Le Général Aymeric Kurtzmann , c'est mon père , annonça Victor . Les militaires le connaissent, bien sûr , les Ishbals le connaissent aussi , indirectement . Puisque mon père .. est l'homme qui a donné l'idée , a écrit et a été le premier à approuver la mise en place du Commandement 3066 ."

Tout le monde eut un hoquet de surprise . Ne se laissant pas démonter , le fils Kurtzmann poursuivit , impassible , fixant Scar droit dans les yeux :

" J'ai toujours eu peur de mon père . Il nous poussait à l'excellence , et la discipline était sa règle d'or . Je ne pouvais faire aucun écart vestimentaire , alimentaire , scolaire ... Quand j'ai été au Conservatoire pour étudier la musique et la photographie , il était furieux . Il m'a frappé la joue tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il m'avait cassé trois dents . Mais j'ai fini par y aller , et ça a été ma petite victoire . Mais j'étais toujours terrorisé ... "

Il soupira douloureusement .

" Un jour , j'ai dû aller dans son bureau , je n'sais plus pourquoi . Et j'ai vu un papier officiel , alors j'ai voulu regarder , comme ça . C'était le Commandement 3066 , je l'ai lu et je l'ai eu entre mes mains . J'ai pensé à le déchirer , à le brûler . Même si ... ça n'aurait servi qu'à gagner du temps , cela aurait peut-être suffi à sauver des vies . Mais , comme un gosse , j'ai eu tellement peur de ce que mon père me ferait à MOI , pour avoir touché et arraché ce papier , raconta-t-il d'une voix sanglotante . Je l'ai reposé, et je suis reparti . Je l'ai vu partir travailler le lendemain et raconter sa "bonne idée" au dîner , comme si c'était quelque chose de bien , de normal ..."

Une larme coula sur son visage . Victor toussota et continua d'une voix cassée :

" Depuis ce soir là , je me suis haï plus que tout parce que ... J'ai fait passer ma propre vie avant celle de milliers de gens , tout ça ... Parce que j'avais peur de mon propre père . J'ai tué des gens pour éviter de me prendre un gifle . Et j'ai décidé de m'opposer à mon père dès que je le pourrais . c'est pour ça que j'ai été manifester . Et , à mes dix-huit ans , j'ai dit à mon père ses quatres vérités . Que je le haïssais , qu'il était monstrueux et indigne d'avoir une famille , et surtout que je n'étais plus son fils . Il m'a regardé comme il aurait regardé une larve . Il a saisi une grande valise , a ordonné à la domestique d'y mettre mes affaires . Quand elle est revenue, aucun de nous bougeait . Cette foutue peur me paralysait encore . Mon père a saisi la valise , m'a agrippé le bras si fort que le sang n'y a plus circulé ,et il m'a jeté comme un malpropre sous la pluie de février . La valise m'est atterri en plein visage , me brisant une nouvelle fois le nez . Les derniers mots qu'il a eus à mon encontre sont : 'Tu n'es plus mon fils '. Alors , je suis allé chez Alice , qui était très mal car son oncle allait à Ishbal . Elle ne savait pas ce qui s'y passait exactement ou peut-être voulait-elle ne pas y penser , toujours est-il ... Qu'on s'est retrouvés comme deux gros cons coupables malgré eux de ne pas avoir déchiré deux bouts de papier de merde ."

Il sourit de toutes ses dents à travers ses larmes et regarda Scar en face :

" Je la connaissais depuis le collège , et elle est la seule qui me restait de cette époque . La seule personne qui m'acceuillerait dès que j'en aurais le besoin .Elle m'a écouté , hébergé , nourri , secoué. Jusqu'à ce qu'un imprésario me remarque et me prenne sous son aile . C'est pour ça que je tiens autant à elle , et c'est pour cacher ma culpabilité , même indirecte , que j'agis aussi légèrement ."

Il s'approche de l'Ishbal à cicatrice qui se sentait terriblement honteux .

" Alors , ne me juge pas aussi hâtivement que tu dis que je le fais . Aussi hâtivement que tu as dû juger Alice quand tu l'as vue pour la première fois . Nous avons tous une responsabilité , ne serait-ce qu'en tant que témoins , mais nous avons aussi souffert de notre impuissance . Alors , dis-moi en face que je ne suis qu'un pourri gâté de ma famille de bourges , et que je ne suis ici que pour des raisons futiles ."

En toute réponse , Scar lui serra la main . Leurs regards se croisèrent , et Victor comprit ce à quel point l'Ishbal était désolé . Leur échange silencieux fut coupé par Dalil qui demanda :

" - Vous pourriez jouer cette chanson ?

- Pardon ? s'exclama Victor .

- Celle qui vous a valu votre première fracture . Cela doit faire longtemps que vous devez la garder de côté , non ? En plus , ça va être l'heure de déjeuner , je pense que vous aurez un public concerné ."

* * *

Alice était debout sur un marchepied , son Mastodonte à la main gauche . Pour faire plaisir aux Ishbals qui leur demandaient de jouer quelques morceaux , elle avait accepté de faire jouer du violon et du violoncelle . Elle et Victor avaient eu droit à des rires de connivence quand ils avaient chanté " Stuck with you" , et Marie des sifflement admiratifs quand à sa dextérité sur des tambours . Sa violence sur les fûts n'avait étonné personne . Victor commença sa chanson d'échauffement , " Savior" , sa guitare sur les genoux .

_It kills me not to know this but I've all but just forgotten_

_what the color of her eyes were and her scars or how she got them_

_as the telling signs of age rain down a single tear is dropping_

_through the valleys of an aging face that this world has forgotten_

_there is no reconciliation that will put me in my place_

_and there is no time like the present to drink these draining seconds_

_but seldom do these words ring true when I'm constantly failing you_

_like walls that we just can't break through until we disappear_

_so tell me now_

_if this ain't love then how do we get out'_

_because I don't know_

_that's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_that's when I told her I love you girl_

_but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have_

_but the day pressed on like crushing weights_

_for no man does it ever wait_

_like memories of dying days_

_that deafen us like hurricanes_

_bathed in flames we held the brand_

_uncurled the fingers in your hand_

_pressed into the flesh like sand_

_now do you understand'_

_so tell me now_

_if this ain't love then how do we get out'_

_because I don't know_

_that' s when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_that's when I told her I love you girl_

_but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have_

_one thousand miles away_

_there's nothing left to say_

_but so much left that I don't know_

_we never had a choice_

_this world is too much noise_

_it takes me under_

_it takes me under once again_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you_

_so tell me now_

_if this ain't love then how do we get out'_

_because I don't know_

_that's when she said I don't hate you boy_

_I just want to save you while there's still something left to save_

_that's when I told her I love you girl_

_but I'm not the answer to the questions that you still have_

_I don't hate you_

_I don't hate you, no_

_..._

Après ces mots , il annonça .

" J'ai écrit et chanté cette chanson après l'attentat du Treize Ocobre . Aucun soldat , métier noble qui doit protéger le peuple , ne devrait tuer quelqu'un d'autre . Mais il arrive parfois ... que l'on le doive et alors , on se sent honteux , malgré les médailles qu'on nous donne . C'est ce que raconte cette chanson ."

_He said, "Son,_

_Have you see the world?_

_Well, what would you say_

_If I said that you could?_

_Just carry this gun and you'll even get paid."_

_I said, "That sounds pretty good."_

_Black leather boots_

_Spit-shined so bright_

_They cut off my hair but it looked alright_

_We marched and we sang_

_We all became friends_

_As we learned how to fight_

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's flag that I love_

_And a flag that I trust_

_I kicked in the door_

_I yelled my commands_

_The children, they cried_

_But I got my man_

_We took him away_

_A bag over his face_

_From his family and his friends_

_They took off his clothes_

_They pissed in his hands_

_I told them to stop_

_But then I joined in_

_We beat him with guns_

_And batons not just once_

_But again and again_

_A hero of war_

_Yeah that's what I'll be_

_And when I come home_

_They'll be damn proud of me_

_I'll carry this flag_

_To the grave if I must_

_Because it's flag that I love_

_And a flag that I trust_

_She walked through bullets and haze_

_I asked her to stop_

_I begged her to stay_

_But she pressed on_

_So I lifted my gun_

_And I fired away_

_The shells jumped through the smoke_

_And into the sand_

_That the blood now had soaked_

_She collapsed with a flag in her hand_

_A flag white as snow_

_A hero of war_

_Is that what the see_

_Just medals and scars_

_So damn proud of me_

_And I brought home that flag_

_Now it gathers dust_

_But it's a flag that I love_

_It's the only flag I trust_

_He said, "Son, have you seen the world? Well what would you say, if I said that you could?"_

* * *

" Pardon ."

Alice se retourna alors qu'elle regardait le ciel depuis sa fenêtre . Depuis la veille au soir , elle avait évité Scar de son mieux . Le contraste entre sa tendresse et sa colère avait été brutal , et elle l'avait très mal pris . La brune articula un :

" - Pourquoi ?

- D'avoir été brusque avec toi hier . J'ai jugé un peu trop vite Victor . Comme je t'avais jugée trop vite , avant . Je m'excuse pour ces deux choses . Et pour d'avoir blessée , hier soir .

- Ce n'est rien , sourit-elle , soulagée . Les étoiles sont belles , dit-elle juste après . On m'avait dit , enfant , que c'est dans le désert qu'on voit le mieux les étoiles . C'est ce que mon père a dit dans une lettre qu'il m'a envoyée d'Ishbal . " Toi qui voudrais aller dans les étoiles voir Le Petit Prince , je regarde le ciel , la nuit , et je pense à toi . On part se promener dans toute la galaxie main dans la main . Je t'aime , petite étoile ." , c'est ce qu'il a écrit ."

Avisant les lobes de la jeune femme , il remarqua qu'elle portait les boucles d'oreille en forme de lune et d'étoile , au bout de fils d'argent .

"- C'est Victor qui me les a offertes .

- Au fait , je t'ai acheté une autre boucle d'oreille porte-bonheur . J'avais cassé celle que je t'avais offerte à ton anniversaire , alors ... , marmonna Scar . Mais c'est trop tard si tu as déjà celles -là .

- Si tu n'en as qu'une , j'aurai toujours l'autre oreille de libre . Tu vas la chercher ?"

Il obtempéra et lui donna le bijou qu'elle glissa à son oreille droite . Le regardant , elle résuma :

" Il y aura toujours un peu de vous deux avec moi , maintenant ."

* * *

" Tu aimes beaucoup , Alice , non ?" demanda Victor , alors qu'il avait emmené Scar un peu à l'écart . Essuyant un silence gêné , il expliqua :

" - Tu la regardes d'une manière particulière que je sais reconnaître .

- Laisse -moi , ce n'est pas parce que je t'ai écouté qu'on va être grands amis .

- J'aime bien ton caractère , sourit Victor . Bon . Tu me la feras pas , à moi .

- Elle m'a sauvé ."

Victor se redressa pour regarder l'Ishbal , de profil . Celui-ci énonça :

" - J'étais perdu dans ma colère . Et elle me sort petit à petit de là pour que je construise après avoir détruit .

- Tu lui es redevable autant que moi , mais moi ... Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle , donc , je te donne officiellement ma permission d'être ... amoureux . Même si ce genre de sentiment se passe de permission ! rigola-t-il . Je ne la remercierai jamais assez ."

Il regarda le ciel , et cita un poème qu'il avait écrit bien des années plus tôt pour son amie :

" Mon amie qui part au loin ,

Sur ce chemin plein de dangers

Et de risques , semblable au mien

Je te regarde partir vers d'autres lendemains

Où je ne serai pas à tes côtés .

Je serai avec toi par les rêves et la pensée ,

A travers l'espace et le temps ."

* * *

**Coin - férié- de l'auteur :**

Trois chansons en thème cette fois ! Chacune correspondant à un personnage ! Comme vous l'aurez deviné , Victor a droit à "Satellite" ( coup de coeur) , Scar , "Savior" , toutes les deux de Rise Against . Alice, elle , a du Rammstein ( cette chanson est sublime !) . Je trouvais que ces chansons leur correspondaient , à chacun . Surtout " Savior " , au fait . Vous pouvez trouver les traductions assez facilement . La chanson de Victor , c'est " Hero of war" de Rise Against , et " Stuck with you" , c'est une chanson-duo rigolote de Voltaire et Amanda Palmer des Dresden Dolls .

Bon . Vous avez eu votre dose de romantisme là ... Non ? Ca viendra ! En tout cas , j'ai adoré l'accrochage entre Scar et Miles ! Genre le mec qui a trois ans de retard et qui insiste bien là où ça fait mal ! XD

Victor , je me suis inspirée de mes deux meilleurs amis , et j'ai voulu qu'il ait un passé similaire à Alice , mais réagisse différemment . Lui , on ne voit pas à son visage qu'il est de famille avec un GROS CONNARD. (Sinon , Kurtzmann ... Flander's Cimpagny reference ! XD)

Merci à ceux et celles qui lisent et reviewent , ça me fait super-méga-ultra plaiz . Même si je strese à chaque fois que je vois qu'on me reviewe genre " HAAA ON VIENT M'INSULTER ME DIRE QUE J'ECRIS DLA MERDE !" XD *parano*

Je sais , l'histoire a pas des masses avancé . Mais on va y arriver .

En attendant , lisez les FFs et bonnes vacances ! :D


	28. Rouge

Ce chapitre est plus court (pardon), mais y'a plein de trucs dedans ! ( Dont une référence pourrie à l'épisode 1 de la série " Le cœur a ses raisons").

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Gerbera-**_

* * *

_" J'ai quoi au juste ?" réussit-elle à demander ._

_Elle n'avait aucune perception du temps qu'elle avait passé ici depuis son arrivée . Elle aurait pu débarquer dans cette chambre hier comme il y a deux mois , elle ne s'en serait pas rendu compte . Toujours dans un état presque comateux . Dans cette chaleur insupportable qui lui faisait perdre le double de l'eau qu'on lui faisait avaler . Et la nourriture qui ne passait pas dans sa gorge perpétuellement nouée . Ce matin - enfin , ce qu'elle pensait être le matin- elle avait réussi à ouvrir les yeux suffisamment grand pour voir son oncle à sa gauche . Elle ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir souvent eu à ses côtés . Mais il était là , les yeux fatigués . Surpris d'entendre sa nièce parler , il se pencha au dessus d'elle . Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front par la sueur et la graisse . On ne pouvait pas la soulever pour la transporter jusqu'à la salle d'eau pourtant proche sans qu'elle n'hurle à cause de ses muscles atrophiés . Soutenant le regard turquoise d'Alice , il répondit à voix basse :_

_" - La grippe ._

_- Non ? Je suis quand même pas à l'hôpital pour une grippe ? Je veux dire ... , commença-t-elle avant de toussoter , je veux dire , c'est pas très grave ._

_- Dans ton cas , si . Tu as fait 42.4 de fièvre , et là , tu es à 39.6 . La maladie a été forte car ton corps est fatigué . Je me disais que tu avais beaucoup maigri depuis ton entrée à l'école, mais à ce point , non . D'après ton amie , Marie , poursuivit Solf J. Kimblee , tu as fait des malaises ces derniers temps . Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est ... Ce n'est pas ton problème et je ne veux pas être un poids pour toi ."_

_L'alchimiste eut un éclat de surprise dans les yeux , avant de se ressaisir et de demander :_

_" Tu penses être un poids pour moi alors ?"_

_Sentant la fièvre lui vriller le crâne une nouvelle fois , Alice n'eut que le temps de répondre sincèrement :_

_" Oui . Parce que tu n'avais pas ... au départ ... à t'occuper de moi . Même si tu es toujours loin de moi à cause de tes recherches , je me dis que c'est de ma faute parce que je ne suis pas ... à ta hauteur ."_

_Sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller . Les veines bleues et violettes se dessinaient sous la peau de ses joues creuses . Alors qu'il fixait sa nièce s'épuiser dans la fièvre , quelqu'un entra derrière lui . Marie Grant entrait , un livre à la main . Solf Kimblee lui avait demandé de le chercher pour sa nièce , une heure plus tôt . L'adolescente regarda son amie et devina :_

_" - Elle s'est réveillée , non ?_

_- Exact . Très bon sens de l'observation , Mademoiselle Grant . Merci pour la course , ceci dit ._

_- Du Edgar Poe lorsqu'on est malade , est-ce un bon choix ? osa-t-elle , assise sur une chaise à côté du futur Ecarlate ._

_- Lors de son dernier moment d'éveil , elle a dit qu'elle voulait relire ses nouvelles car elle se trouve une ressemblance avec Bérénice . Ce qui est vrai , sourit-il imperceptiblement ._

_- Vous semblez triste ."_

_L'alchimiste se tourna vers Marie Grant qui ne le quittait pas du regard . Alice l'avait déjà invitée chez eux et il avait dénoté chez cette dernière un sens de l'observation accru et une ténacité à toute épreuve . Ce qui jouait en sa défaveur actuellement . Il n'était pas du genre sentimental , mais il était blessé par les paroles de sa nièce ._

_" Alice m'a dit qu'elle ne me méritait pas , et qu'elle était plus un fardeau qu'autre chose " , laissa-t-il tomber , fixant la fenêtre ._

_Au dehors , le vent envoyait des feuilles mortes valser . Le ciel bleu foncé de novembre lui avait jusque là toujours plu , mais depuis l'intérieur de cet hôpital éclairé de néons pâlots , ce spectacle lui semblait agressif ._

_" - C'est que vous êtes très solitaire . Vous travaillez beaucoup sans la voir mais Alice sait que vous n'êtes pas son père et que votre caractère est comme ça . Cependant , comme vous êtes le dernier membre de sa famille , elle est blessée de ne pas aussi proche de vous qu'elle croit le devoir . Mais ... Vous êtes très ressemblants et vous avez tout de même un lien fort . Vous pensez qu'elle ne vous mérite pas , vous ?_

_- Vous êtes trop intelligente pour une fille de seize ans , Mademoiselle Grant ._

_- Merci , le coupa-t-elle ._

_- Je vous en prie . Et pour répondre à votre question , je crois que l'inverse est bien plus vrai . Enfin , soupira-t-il en remettant son écharpe , quoi qu'elle fasse , même si c'est à l'opposé de mes idées , si elle pense que c'est la meilleure chose à faire , je serai derrière elle . Et , j'espère que la réciproque sera vraie ._

_- Vous parlez comme un prophète , dénota Marie en mettant son manteau , comme ils étaient houspillés par une infirmière qui les chassaient ._

_- Mieux vaut être paré à toutes les éventualités , je suppose que vous le savez . Je ne veux pas que des actes que j'aurais commis moi-même , de mes mains , de ma propre volonté , tachent la seule famille qui me reste ." conclut-il en sortant ._

_Elle avait tout entendu comme à travers du coton . Alors qu'Alice entendait la porte claquer , elle voulut l'appeler de tous la force de ses poumons ._

" Hé !" entendit-elle alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux la tête dans les bras de Scar . Clignant les paupières frénétiquement , elle le repoussa doucement du bout des doigts , la tête penchée en avant . La jeune femme était essoufflée comme si elle avait couru un marathon , et ses mains tremblaient un peu . Avisant l'Ishbal , elle eut un œil interrogateur :

" Tu as cauchemardé . Tu criais ."

Saisissant l'élastique à cheveux sous son oreiller , la brune se coiffa d'un chignon à la va-vite . Se levant , elle nota que l'Ishbal était habillé tout en noir .

" - Tu .. Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? Je peux me préparer rapidement si tu veux que je sois là à ... l'enterrement , dit-elle .

- Non , je ne préfère pas . Je voudrais être seul pendant la cérémonie , pour ... être en tête-à-tête avec eux une dernière fois . C'est un cadeau d'anniversaire plutôt amer , mais c'est en même temps très reposant de me dire qu'ils seront enfin en paix , et moi aussi , répondit-il , se frottant l'arrière du crâne .

- Je vois . Je serai sans doute avec les Shan . Pour changer . Apparemment , il a pas mal de choses à organiser pour ce soir ."

Alors qu'ils parlaient , ils étaient descendus au rez-de-chaussée . Alors que l'Ishbal allait partir , il répondit à la question qu'Alice n'avait pas osé poser :

" Tu appelais ton oncle ."

* * *

Sur ce , il ferma la porte . Il partit au Monastère où Dalil l'accueillit , et il joignit à d'autres personnes dont des membres devaient être enterrés ce matin également . Les onze cercueils ouverts devant eux étaient comme autant de coups de poing dans leur mémoire . Scar s'approcha des trois premiers , déposa des pétales d'acacias sur chacun des corps , voyant leur état sans le voir . Pour lui , ils étaient toujours plus en chair qu'en os . Les Moines et lui-même prièrent en Ishbal :

( NDA : Traduction simultanée , c'est moi !)

_A la famille qui a perdu des membres_

_Que nos prières vous aident_

_Pour accompagner vos défunts près d'Ishbala_

_Que leurs os deviennent poussière et cendres_

_Et quittent ce beau désert_

_Pour les emmener là où il se doit ._

_Souvenez-vous d'eux , dans la joie comme la peine , vous avez partagé ._

_Ensemble , vous avez ri , pleuré et discuté ._

_Ils ne vous quitteront jamais_

_Car dans votre coeur et votre mémoire ils resteront_

_Pleurez autant que vous le souhaitez_

_Car dans le deuil , il y a l'affliction ._

_Mais vous qui êtes ici_

_Rappelez vous que vous êtes en vie_

_Alors profitez de chaque instant où votre coeur bat_

_Pour honorer la vie de ceux qui ne sont plus là ._

Fermant les cercueils , chacun des onze moines présents -en plus de Dalil- les soulevèrent avec un des survivants présents . Scar se retrouva à porter celui de son père en premier avec Zaham , avant de mettre sa mère et finalement son frère en terre . Tout le monde priait à voix basse , beaucoup avaient les larmes aux yeux . Mais pas lui . Il avait déjà pleuré et à présent , il lui fallait continuer à perpétuer la volonté de Slimane , et y ajouter la sienne . Il envoya une poignée de terre sableuse sur chacun des cercueils , avant que Zaham ne les ensevelisse complètement . L'Ishbal à cicatrice resta un moment silencieux devant les trois sépultures fraiches . S'asseyant devant celle de son frère aîné , il lui demanda en pensée :

" Es-tu fier de moi , grand frère ?"

Peut-être n'était-ce que le vent , mais il aurait juré entendre ce dernier lui répondre " Oui" , depuis là-haut . Et à ce moment précis , Scar pensa que le meilleur était à venir .

* * *

"- Marie ?

- Oui ?

- Tu peux venir avec moi genre là-maintenant-tout-de-suite ?"

Le Commandant Grant regarda autour d'elle , totalement déconcertée . Elle finit par jeter son marteau sur le sol , manquant d'assommer quelqu'un , avant de quitter le chantier de l'hôpital et de suivre sa collègue un peu plus loin . Bon , d'accord , plus loin . Voire même beaucoup-très-plus loin .

" Alice , tu m'emmènes à Aerugo là ou quoi ?" finit par s'exclamer .

Elles étaient arrivées dans une rue totalement déserte car éloignée du secteur des chantiers actuels . Croisant les bras , Marie fixa la brune tout en redoutant ce que celle-ci avait à lui demander . Cette dernière approcha ses yeux bleus des pupilles noisette de son amie et demanda d'un ton sec :

" Quand j'avais la grippe , est-ce que toi et mon oncle êtes restés souvent près de moi? Combien de temps ? Comment ça m'est arrivé ? Pourquoi ? Et POURQUOI tu me l'as pas dit plus tôt ?"

_Oh la , je suis dans la merde ..._

Le Commandant Grant prit une grande inspiration avant de déblatérer à toute vitesse:

" - C'est arrivé en deuxième année , milieu novembre . A cause de la danse classique, vous bouffiez trois feuilles de salade par jour et vous perdiez vos calories avec votre entraînement de spartiates . Tu n'as pas été épargnée , tu ressemblais à un clou . Tu as commencé à avoir une aménorrhée , des carences et tout le tralala . Donc , quand Marc a eu la grippe , Victor l'a eue aussi , et donc toi aussi . Mais toi , le virus a été très violent comme tu n'avais pratiquement plus d'anticorps .

- Continue !

- On devait aller en cours , t'as pas réussi à te lever , on a dû te porter à l'infirmerie . Hockerdecker a râlé , elle a pas voulu te donner de médocs , elle a appelé ton oncle pour la forme . On a cru qu'il allait l'exploser contre le mur en te voyant , il t'a portée, il m'a demandé de conduire comme lui ne savait pas , on est allés à l'hosto. T'as dormi deux jours pratiquement non-stop , ils essayaient de te faire manger et boire , tu n'y arrivais pas . Il ont dû t'injecter des médocs comme tu pouvais pas les avaler . Tu y es restée trois semaines , dont deux sans savoir où tu étais ."

Marie reprit brièvement sa respiration et asséna d'un ton tranchant :

" - Je venais te voir tous les soirs après les cours et le dimanche . Ton oncle est resté pratiquement trois semaines consécutives sans bouger . Il ne voulait pas rater les moments où tu te réveillais . Et je me suis dit qu'il te le dirait .

- Il a pas pris cette peine . Il n'avait aucune considération pour moi ou quoi ? J'ai rêvé de ça ! cria Alice en brandissant le poing . Il disait que c'était lui le poids mort , et que je n'aurais pas à affronter ce qu'il ferait ! Mais il avait tort ! Il a tout brisé ! TOUT ! Tout ce que j'étais , tout ce que je pensais , tout ce que j'avais , il m'a tout pris ! Je n'étais rien pour lui , c'est tout ."

Sa collègue s'approcha à pas de loup et lui dit doucement :

" Si tu n'étais rien pour cet homme , il ne serait pas resté sur cette chaise à côté de ton chevet dix-huit heures par jour . Mais , tu as été la seule "faille" qu'il avait . Il tenait à toi . Tu as le droit de lui en vouloir , je trouverais même idiot que tu ne lui en veuilles pas . Mais ... ne dis pas que tu n'étais rien à ses yeux , d'accord ?"

Alice releva la tête . Et partit .

* * *

" Ça a été , toi ?"

Scar fut surpris de croiser Victor , un gros sac sur le dos . Il lui fallut un temps de réflexion avant de répondre :

" - Oui , plutôt bien , étrangement .

- On dit souvent que le plus dur dans ces moments , c'est d'attendre de voir les corps . Et de leur donner une sépulture décente .

- C'est vrai . Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda-t-il au jeune homme .

- J'étais juste passé faire un p'tit coucou , en somme . J'ai un spectacle à monter à Central avec des amis à moi . J'vous enverrai des billets , sourit-il avec un clin d'oeil en prime.

- A tout Ishbal ? poursuivit Scar ;

- Toooout Ishbal ! On va réquisitionner toute la capitale !

- Bon voyage , Victor .

- Merci !"

Malgré leurs caractères opposés , ils s'entendaient mieux qu'au départ . Après tout , chacun cache ces cicatrices comme il peut . Alors que l'artiste s'éloignait , Scar l'entendit s'époumoner:

" Quand tu viendras à Central , j'veux pouvoir mettre un nom sur cette cicatrice , hein !"

_Mon nom ..._

Il venait d'enterrer son passé , au sens littéral du terme . Sa famille , sa colère (en grande partie) ... Pourquoi tout le monde tenait-il à ce qu'il reprenne son nom ? Il avait très bien vécu sans pendant des années . Mais être sans cesse ramené à sa cicatrice n'était guère mieux .

* * *

" - Oooh quelle manière élégante de tenir un marteau , Miles ! lança Marie , attelée à la mise sur pied d'une tonnelle sur la place de Yohva .

- C'est inné chez moi ! Presque autant que la façon qu'a Nelson de se casser un ongle avec !

- J'ai mal . On ne se moque pas des gens qui souffrent . Vilains gens ."

Il était onze heures et la préparation du Te Amsha Kaa nécessitait que tout le monde mette la main à la pâte . Ce qu'Alice aurait bien voulu faire . Elle était en route pour se rendre chez les Shan quand Tiza et Filiz se jetèrent sur elle , l'aplatissant au sol .

" - On l'a eue Grand-Mère !

- Lâchez-moiiii ! C'est quoi ? Un kidnapping ?

- On va dire ça !"

La mettant sur ses deux pieds , ils la firent rentrer chez les Shan , dans une pièce au fond de la maison . Une salle de bains . Levant un sourcil étonné , Alice demanda :

" - Problème de plomberie ?

- Non , disons qu'on va t'expliquer ce qui va t'arriver d'ici quelques heures .

- J'ai peur ."

La faisant s'asseoir sur un tabouret , les deux adolescentes se mirent en face d'Alice . S'éclairant la gorge , Tiza commença :

" - Vous vous souvenez la robe rouge de la dernière fois ?

- Ouiii ... ( NDA : Là , elle flippe !)

- Au Te Amsha Kaa , le rouge est la couleur de la réussite . Disons que ce sont les personnes que la communauté considère comme méritantes , en quelque sorte , qui doivent porter cette couleur . Et on a dit que vous le méritiez .

- Eeeeuh , non ? Je ne suis pas la seule , je veux dire . Quand même pas ?

- On a pas voulu tenter de proposer au Commandant Grant de porter une robe . Disons que vos collègues le porteront plus discrètement .

- Pourquoi moi ? les interrompit Alice . Vous auriez pu le donner à une autre femme, non ?

- Il y aura aussi un homme en rouge , pas de souci . Mais disons que vous avez été , à nos yeux , la plus dévouée , continua Tiza , les bras croisés . Ce sont les femmes qui votent . Même si on est souvent considérées inférieures aux hommes , dans les fêtes, nous avons un pouvoir non négligeable . Et vous ne pouvez pas refuser .

- D'accord , souffla Alice . Donc , en gros , je mets cette robe , c'est tout ?

- Non , sourit Filiz d'un air presque démoniaque . Il faudra que tu subisses des actes horribles ...

- Comme ?

- C'est quand la dernière fois qu'on t'a maquillée ?"

Alice se sentit soudain prise dans un piège affreux où les deux Ishbales en face d'elle étaient deux esprits malins .

* * *

Tout était prêt . A dix-neuf heures , la place avait une énorme tonnelle bordée de tissus multicolores , de longues tables alentour et en dessous . Des bougies éclairaient le tout , sur les meubles et à même le sol . Des pétales d'acacias et de Shikame étaient dispersés un peu partout , et on sentait de délicieuses odeurs dans l'air . Avec la nuit qui tombait , l'ambiance semblait presque mystique . Les couverts des potiers étaient faits avec un soin tout aussi minutieux que les verres de Kamka Heriff , avec des reliefs en forme de soleil et de fleurs diverses . Chaque famille était mêlée à une autre , et les militaires étaient aussi conviés . Alors que chacun se préparait , Miles et Scar allaient chez les Shan . Après avoir brièvement évoqué l'enterrement du matin , ils entendirent un cri qui leur glaça les sangs (NDA: " BON DIEU ! UN CRI DANS LA NUIT !"). Ouvrant la porte , ils en virent rapidement la cause . Filiz shan , armé d'un peigne très fin brossait plus que vigoureusement les très longs cheveux d'Alice Kimblee . Ignorant ces vociférations , elle demanda calmement :

" - La dernière fois que tu as été chez le coiffeur , c'était quand ?

- Il y a dix ans ! Tu vas me tuer à tirer dessus comme ça ... Je sens mon cœur partir!

- Kimblee , je compatis à ta souffrance , énonça Miles en grimaçant . J'aimerais pas subir ça , continua-t-il plus bas . Oh , Madame Shan . Bonsoir .

- Suivez-moi , Monsieur Miles . Vous , fit-elle en désignant Scar ,restez là . Tiza ne va pas tarder ."

Son compagnon partit , laissant Scar seul face au spectacle assez étrange . Prenant son mal en patience , il s'assit à côté du Colonel . Remarquant qu'elle pleurait réellement , il risqua :

"- Ça fait SI mal que ça ?

- Une fois , je suis tombée dans l'escalier depuis le deuxième étage . J'ai dévalé trente marches la tête la première , je me suis retourné le poignet , cassé deux ongles et eu quatre points de suture à sept ans, mais à côté de ce que je subis actuellement , ce n'était rien du tout , eut-il en guise de réponse .

- Bon , je dois chercher l'huile à cheveux , je reviens ! Et après , je recommence !" prévint Filiz avant de filer dans la salle de bains.

Alice tourna le cou pour le relaxer après la torture qu'elle venait de subir avant de regarder l'Ishbal à sa droite . Celui-ci le regardait d'un regard doux qu'elle aurait voulu ignorer . Le genre de regard qui lui donnait envie de se jeter dans ses bras . Malgré l'idée qu'elle avait que ce genre de pulsion était pathétique , Alice savait que Scar lui plaisait . Doux euphémisme , comme disait la voix . Dès qu'elle avait le malheur de ne pas travailler , tout le ramenait à lui . Même si elle sentait qu'elle l'aimait - grand travail sur elle-même pour se l'avouer - , la militaire ne dirait rien tant qu'elle n'aurait pas la preuve que c'était réciproque . Et le regard de Scar , aussi doux soit-il , n'en était pas une .

Cependant , elle approcha la main de la chevelure argentée de l'Ishbal et la caressa doucement avant de demander :

"- Ton cœur a encore pris un coup ce matin , Hmm ?

- Moins que prévu . Mais c'est gentil ."

Celle-ci fit de son mieux pour ne pas rougir . Quoique , cachée derrière ses cheveux , il ne verrait probablement rien ...

" - Me voilà ! dirent en même temps Kilma Ohm , Yasha Shan , Jethro Miles et Filiz Shan .

- Venez ici , vous ! se fit apostropher Scar par les deux femmes plus âgées . Et vous , Commandant , faites ce que vous voulez .

- Je vais rester avec vous , je pense!", répondit-il , intercepta le regard légèrement anxieux de son camarade aux yeux rouges .

Alors que les deux amis repartaient dans une pièce adjacente , ils attendirent Filiz Shan prononcer cette phrase très sympathique :

" Alice , tu vas souffrrrrriiir !"

Ce qui fut le cas , si on en jugeait aux bruits de douleur que laissait échapper la torturée .

"- Ça me rappelle la naissance de ma fille , évoqua Miles . J'avais réussi à prendre deux jours de congé pour être près de ma femme . Lors de l'accouchement , j'ai eu vraiment l'impression de ne servir à rien face à l'énormité de l'acte que ma femme faisait . J'ai juste pu ... partager un millième de sa douleur en me faisant broyer la main . On se sent tellement minuscule face à la force que doit avoir une femme pour mettre au monde un enfant , sourit-il , l'air d'un vieil adolescent . Il faut plus de force pour faire ça que pour garder une frontière .

- Oh que oui ! l'approuva Kilma Ohm . On nous rabâche que mettre des enfants est quelque chose de merveilleux , mais on omet de préciser que c'est atrocement douloureux .

- C'est très rassurant , glissa sa petite-nièce qui passait dans le couloir , rejoindre Filiz , les bras chargés de flacons divers .

- Ne changez pas le colonel en clown ! l'avertit Yasha Shan , avant de la suivre . Tu y arriveras seule , Kilma ?

- Voyons , Yasha ! Je suis peut-être vieille , mais pas impotente ! Va rejoindre ces deux folles avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !"

* * *

Scar n'avait pas été prévenu qu'il avait désigné pour porter le Vahimsha Hiaj soit "L'Habit de l'Honneur" . Et il eut presque envie de rire quand on le lui fait essayer , jusqu'à ce que Kilma Ohm ne sorte des aiguilles de sa manche et ne manque de le piquer . Finalement , c'était plaisant de voir qu'on se détachait peu à peu de l'image violente qu'il avait renvoyée . Et après tout , porter ce vêtement rouge était loin d'être insultant . Miles était parti quelques instants plus tôt et lui attendait que Kilma Ohm finisse la broderie jaune sur sa manche droite . Une fois que ce fut fait , elle s'éclipsa discrètement . Scar l'attendit parler à voix basse avant de partir pour la place , elle aussi .

Se levant de la chaise où il était assis , l'Ishbal sortit de la pièce où il avait été se changer et repartit vers la salle principale . Alors qu'il fixait le ciel au-dehors , il entendit un sifflement et Alice dire :

" Le rouge ta va vraiment bien !"

Il se retourna alors qu'elle se levait . Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient lisses , à l'exception d'une longue tresse noire qui entourait ton front avant d'être nouée à l'arrière de son crâne et de retomber sur une dizaine de centimètres . Elle portait l'habit rouge du Vahimsha Hiaj , une robe rouge sombre qui tombait jusque ses genoux , assorti à un large pantalon du même ton . Sa taille fine était marquée par une large ceinture d'or , assortie aux bracelets qui pendaient à ses poignets . A son cou pendait un fin collier fait de perles de verre rouges , ambrées et jaunes . Sur son épaule droite se dessinait une farandole de fleurs finement brodées , le motif exact démarrant du haut de la poitrine pour se terminer sur son poignet . Ses yeux bleus étaient soulignées et entourés d'un large trait noir qui leur donnait l'air d'appartenir à un chat , tandis que ses lèvres étaient teintées de rouge sang .

" - Toi aussi , finit-il par articuler , absorbé .

- Merci . Je suppose que je dois y aller avec toi , non ?

- C'est ça . Alors , fit-il en lui tendant le bras , allons-y ."

Attrapant sa main gauche , il posa un baiser sur son majeur avant qu'ils ne partent tous les deux . Alice ouvrit ses yeux comme des soucoupes .

_"- Ils sont mignons , nota Alice , regardant Filiz et Ivhir au loin ._

_- Ça me rappelle quand j'ai rencontré son grand-père ... Ça n'me rajeunit pas !_

_- Par contre , pourquoi ils ne disent pas "je t'aime" à haute voix ? Enfin , ils sont discrets et ce n'est pas très habituel chez Filiz ._

_- Hahaha ! rit la doyenne avant de continuer : Chez les Ishbals , le langage du corps compte beaucoup . Nous disons aussi "je t'aime" et avons des démonstrations d'amour . Mais pour être plus discrets tout en l'exprimant , avec de petits gestes par exemple . Par exemple , quand Ivhir embrasse Fiiz sur le majeur gauche , ça signifie qu'on embrasse le coeur . Le majeur est le doigt des alliances , et le coeur est à gauche , d'où la signification derrière . Par extension , ça veut dire : " je t'aime" ._

_- Vous devriez peut-être écrire un livre pour les Amestris à ce sujet , qui sait ?"_

Espérant que Scar ne remarque pas son trouble , elle respira profondément avant de saisir le coude l'Ishbal et de quitter la maison des Shan . Malgré elle , une tempête bourdonnait dans son ventre . On dit souvent que quand on est amoureux , on a des papillons dans le ventre . Dans son cas , c'était plutôt un essaim de guêpes enragées . Alors qu'elle hésitait entre taire l'envie d'avouer ses sentiments ou d'embrasser l'homme à ses côtés , elle le fixa. Toujours aussi beau . Ça l'énervait presque de voir ce à quel point cette évidence lui tombait dessus telle un raz-de-marée , et ce à quel point elle se sentait faible face à lui . L'arrivée sur la place mit fin à ses pensées . Tout le monde les attendait , ce qui était assez désagréable aux yeux de la jeune femme , qui avait l'impression de voir ses pensées les plus tortueuses lues par tous . Mais ce ne fut pas le cas .

Tout le monde s'inclina en signe de respect pour eux , avant qu'ils ne s'installent près des Marie , Coralize et Miles qui arboraient chacun une étole rouge vif . Ils remarquèrent la présence de musiciens derrière eux , arborant des tambours , ce qui ressemblait à une cithare , une guitare et une harpe . Une femme et un homme se mirent à chanter et petit à petit , la piste se remplit d'Ishbals qui vibraient sur ce qui semblait être des rythmes traditionnels . Avisant la façon de bouger de Filiz Shan et d'autres danseurs , Alice en eut presque le tournis . Il y a eut plusieurs pauses pendant lesquelles chacun mangea des mets différents mais tout aussi épicés les uns que les autres . Coralize cracha presque la moitié de son poulet aux quatre épices , ayant les larmes aux yeux . De leur côté , Scar et Alice eurent droit à des compliments de la part de chaque personne présente . Chose qui les émut tous les deux . Vers minuit , alors que chacun était d'humeur bien festive , certains enivrés par l'alcool des Ishbalsha Kom , les fruits du soleil , d'autres par la musique , Scar tendit la main à la jeune femme à côté de lui .

"- Il est d'usage que les deux personnes portant le Vahimsha Hiaj dansent ensemble . Au moins une fois . Disons que ce sera mon cadeau d'anniversaire de ta part . expliqua-t-il avec un petit sourire .

- Je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir , répliqua-t-elle , gênée . Je vais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas tomber , mais je ne promets rien .

- Je suis sûr que ça ira très bien ."

Saisissant prestement sa main droite , il la fit se lever et se faufiler au milieu des autres danseurs . Se positionnant face à elle , il garda sa poigne avant d'expliquer :

" On va en arrière , en avant , je te fais tourner , on tourne un peu , on refait arrière , avant , deux pas à gauche , un grand pas à droite , tu retournes sur toi même , moi aussi , on retourne au centre et ainsi de suite ."

Un peu déconcertée par la litanie d'explications , Alice se laissa guider d'un pas malhabile une première fois . La seconde fois fut meilleure , mais , interceptant le regard moqueur de l'Ishbal , elle lui fit une pichenette avant de dire d'un ton boudeur :

" - Ce n'est pas le genre de danse que j'ai pratiquée .

- Mais tu apprends vite .

- Mais tu inculques bien ."

Il sourit avant de lui faire recommencer depuis le début une troisième fois . Avant , arrière , d'accord . Il sentait tout son corps concentré sur sa tâche , et son souffle près du sien . Tourner , d'accord . Ses long cheveux noirs suivaient le mouvement , tout en souplesse . Il lui reprit les deux mains , entrelaçant ses doigts entre ceux de la jeune femme. Ils tournèrent quatre fois , comme deux taches rouges floutées dans les lumières orangées et mauves de la place . Deux pas à gauche . La chaleur de son corps près du sien . Un grand pas à droite . L'odeur sucrée de sa peau . Tourner sur elle-même. La brillance de ses grands yeux bleus . Retour au centre . ses lèvres si rouges . Soudain si voyantes centre de sa peau si pâle . Si proches .

Sans crier gare , Scar saisit la tête de la jeune entre ses deux grandes mains . Il intercepta son regard surpris tandis que sa main était enfouie au plus profond de ses cheveux noirs . Et , sans crier gare , il l'embrassa à pleine bouche .

* * *

**Coin - rouge - de l'auteur :**

ALORS , HEUREUSES ?

Musique par Mucc .


	29. Derrière la porte

Sinon .. ça farte ?

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- A ton étoile -**_

* * *

Tout s'arrêta : la musique , les gens , les discussions . C'était comme si le temps suspendait son cours , avec tout le monde tourné vers eux . Scar s'en fichait . Après quelques secondes , il lâcha la bouche de la jeune femme , dont le regard restait collé au sol . En elle se mêlaient mille émotions mais celle qui dominait était la colère . Voire même l'humiliation . D'un geste rageur , elle gifla l'Ishbal en face d'elle avant de quitter l'endroit en courant .

Tout le monde resta un instant hébété pour digérer ce qui venait de se passer quand Miles se leva et se positionna aux côtés de Scar . D'un geste entre les deux omoplates , il le poussa à la suivre . Entre ses dents , il murmura : " Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Va la chercher !" . Paroles qui résonnèrent dans toute la place malgré lui , et furent approuvées d'un geste de tête par la majorité des personnes présentes . Il se mit donc en route .

_Ce n'est pas arrivé . Absolument pas arrivé . Ce n'est pas possible . Non , non , non_ , se répétait Alice en boucle .

Elle venait de courir jusqu'à sa chambre sans même prendre le temps de jeter un coup d'œil derrière elle . Fermant la porte à clé , elle enleva ses vêtements rouges pour en mettre de plus simples . Elle ne risquait pas de dormir de sitôt . Alors qu'elle s'asseyait sur son lit , la voix moqueuse lui revint en tête :

**_" - Ce n'était donc pas ce que tu voulais ? Qu'il fasse un geste qui prouve que ce que tu ressens est réciproque ?_**

_- Pas comme ça !_ grommela Alice intérieurement . _Pas devant tout le monde . Si brusquement . C'était tellement impromptu ..._

_**- Et agréable ?**_

_- Ce n'est pas le sujet . Je suis froissée . Vraiment . Même si ... c'était plaisant , j'aurais voulu que ça se passe autrement . Il n'y a eu aucune parole , aucune transition , aucun-_

- Ouvre-moi ."

La militaire releva la tête , qu'elle avait posée sur ses genoux , telle une tortue . Croyant avoir eu affaire à une espèce d'hallucination auditive , elle ne pipa mot et laissa son regard concentré vers la porte fermée .

De l'autre côté , dans le couloir , Scar posa le bras sur le mur . Il s'en voulait et ne culpabilisait aucunement en même temps . D'ailleurs , il ne savait même pas ce qu'il allait lui dire . Comment il allait justifier son geste . Justifier ? Tu considères que ce baiser est quelque chose qui mérite des excuses ? Que c'est condamnable ? Remuant la tête , il demanda une seconde fois :

" Ouvre-moi . S'il te plaît ."

De longues secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'entende du mouvement de l'autre côté de la paroi . Elle venait apparemment de son côté , vers la porte . Il espéra qu'elle obtempère quand il entendit :

" Non ."

_Je m'en doutais un peu ..._

" Pourquoi ?"

Alice restait à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'Ishbal et de la porte , les bras croisés . Elle se figurait parfaitement Scar derrière , à attendre une réponse de sa part . Une réponse qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment . La brune était en colère , et la colère est le plus mauvais moteur pour s'expliquer .

" Je ne veux plus te voir ."

Ces mots tombèrent comme un couperet .

" Plus jamais ?"

_Je veux te voir en face de moi . Que je puisse au moins voir sur ton visage ce que tu penses . Ouvre-moi. Et ne dis pas 'oui' , s'il te plaît ._

" Ce soir , du moins ."

_Laisse-moi un peu de répit . Je ne sais pas quoi penser ._

Scar se redressa et se positionnant tout contre le bois de la porte , il formula à haute voix la question qui le tracassait :

" Tu m'en veux ?"

_Oui . Non . Pas du geste en lui-même , mais de la façon dont ça s'est passé . Donc , oui._

"- Un peu .

- Alors , qu'est-ce qui vaut que tu m'ignores totalement si tu ne m'en veux qu'"un peu" ?

- Laisse-moi .

- Non ." rétorqua-t-il , décidé .

Il colla son front et son poing contre la séparation entre lui et Alice . De son côté , celle-ci se colla dos à la porte , fixant au-dehors . Au loin , on pouvait deviner les lumières du Te Amsha Kaa . Elle se demanda soudain ce qui s'y passait à présent.

" - Que veux-tu que je fasse ? Que je m'excuse ? demanda l'Ishbal derrière elle.

- Si tu penses que ce que tu as fait vaut des excuses , répondit-elle .

- Dans ce cas , je ne m'excuserai pas . Je suis heureux de t'avoir embrassée . Sincèrement ."

_**Heureux ? Tu as entendu , il en a été heureux . Et toi ? Tu veux vraiment lui faire du mal en lui crachant ton venin ?**_

" Mais si tu ... Tu es en colère ou triste , je m'excuse . "

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? **Tu as tout gâché . Encore une fois . Tu as cassé tout ce que tu avais réussi à construire avec elle , pour cette lubie .**_

" Je m'en veux d'avoir tout gâché avec toi avec ça ."

Essuyant un nouveau silence , Scar tapa légèrement à la porte et demanda :

" Réponds-moi . Même un seul mot ."

Alice respira profondément , les yeux vers le plafond . Gâché ... C'est moi qui gâche tout , là . Je pourrais très bien ouvrir cette porte , t'embrasser et ainsi irait la vie . Mais ...

" Laisse-moi." laissa-t-elle tomber une nouvelle fois .

_Nous sommes trop différents . Je l'ai remarqué une fois de trop aujourd'hui . Tous ces gens sont des familles . Ma famille leur a fait du mal . Ma famille a vécu à Central . Nos manières de vivre divergent trop . Je ne pourrai jamais m'intégrer ici autrement qu'en militaire . Et même ... Si l'Etat-Major entend parler de cet ... "incident" , ça va encore faire jaser ._

" J'ai déjà dit 'non' pour ça ."

Malgré son apparence très calme , l'Ishbal bouillonnait intérieurement. Comment pouvaient-ils rester chacun de leur côté sans se voir ? Alors qu'il pouvait pratiquement sentir sa chaleur à travers le bois ? Il ne pouvait même pas la faire réagir autrement que par la parole .

"- Ouvre-moi .

- Et je te dis encore 'non' , moi aussi , répondit la militaire , à présent assise en tailleur contre la porte .

- ..."

Détachant la tresse que lui avait faite Yasha Shan , Alice passa la main dans ses longs cheveux . Se retournant brièvement , elle articula :

" - Pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi je t'ai embrassée ?

- Quoi d'autre ?"

Malgré le fait que cette question soit prévisible en diable , Scar en fut coi . Cela lui avait juste paru naturel . Et ce fut ce qu'il lui répondit . Après l'avoir entendue soupirer , il continua :

" - Nous avons toujours fonctionné de cette manière . Et je crois que nous avons souvent failli nous embrasser sans le faire . En quoi cela te gêne-t-il tant ?

- C'est là la différence ! C'était en privé et c'était dans des circonstances où nous étions ... fragiles . Là ! Ce baiser , devant tout le monde , pour moi , il était sous-titre: " Voilà , elle est à moi et moi seul" ! Je ne suis pas venue jusqu'à Ishbal pour être ta putain ou ton trophée !" finit-il par déblatérer , soudain soulagée de sa colère .

Malgré le fait que la colère lui fasse souvent dire n'importe quoi , elle trouva un fond de vérité dans ses paroles . C'était bien ça le problème avec le fait de ce baiser public : l'idée qu'on l'expose . Comme un joli objet dans une vitrine .

Son corps entier se tendit quand elle ressentit la fureur de l'Ishbal derrière la porte. Alarmée , elle recula avant de se rendre compte de la stupidité de son geste . Il n'allait quand même pas casser la porte , si ?

_Ma putain ? Mon trophée ? C'est plutôt le contraire ... Toi , tu es restée stoïque . C'est moi qui me suis rendu à toi . Quel tissu d'idioties !_ fulmina-t-il intérieurement.

" Même si tu étais une putain , ce n'est pas comme si je possédais quoique ce soit pour te payer . Je n'ai absolument rien ! Ma nourriture , mes vêtements et même mon savon appartiennent à Amestris ! exposa-t-il d'un ton qui s'efforçait d'être posé . Et ... Je ne t'ai jamais traitée de manière insultante , du moins à mon sens."

L'Ishbal à cicatrice déglutit avant de conclure :

" C'est plutôt toi qui pourrais te vanter de m'avoir apprivoisé et presque mis à tes pieds . Tu veux peut-être que je t'offre le peu de dignité qu'il me reste ?"

Une larme coula sur la joue pâle de l'Amestris . Il sonnait désemparé . Elle envie une envie folle d'ouvrir la porte , de l'embrasser , de lui jurer qu'elle ne le quitterait pas . Mais Alice aussi avait un zeste de dignité en stock .Et c'est cet orgueil qui la poussa à demander une dernière fois :

" Laisse-moi ."

Laissant glisser sa paume sur la porte , Scar soupira avant de fermer les yeux . Il caressa une dernière fois le bois comme il l'aurait fait avec les cheveux noirs de son interlocutrice . Traînant des pieds , il partit vers sa chambre . Ce serait une longue nuit .

* * *

Coralize rangeait les bougies oranges , aux côtés de Marie qui empilait les violettes. Aucune d'entre elles n'avait parlé de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt entre Scar et Alice . Ce fut la militaire à l'automail qui mit le sujet sur le tapis d'un :

" - Je suis toujours surprise qu'elle ne lui ait pas crevé le yeux .

- Peut-être l'a-t-elle fait depuis , considéra la blonde . Je me demande ce qui s'est passé .

- Tu l'as vu aussi bien que moi , non ?

- Je veux dire , ce qu'ils ont fait , eux , après . Dans quel sens c'est allé , plus " bisou-je-t-aime" ou " j'te-casse-les-dents" , exposa la plus jeune des deux .

- Je crois que ça a dû être plus compliqué que ça ..." soupira le Commandant Grant .

Elles allèrent chercher les tissus sur la tonnelle pour les plier en compagnie des Shan . Comme ayant lu dans leurs pensées ou , plus simplement , sur leur visage,Filiz lança un :

" - Vous vous creusez la tête sur ce qui a pu se passer , hmm ?

- Ils sont aussi compliqués l'un que l'autre , déjà qu'il leur a fallu des semaines pour qu'ils se rendent compte qu'ils étaient plus qu'amis , d'autres pour qu'ils se l'avouent ... Le temps qu'ils le montrent publiquement , Ishbal sera une mégalopole ! harangua Marie , se grattant le crâne de sa main métallique .

- Normal , c'est très compliqué ." posa Yasha Shan , pliant la première étoffe .

Devant le regard étonné de trois jeunes femmes autour d'elle , elle développa :

"- Même si il est visible de voir qu'ils tiennent à l'autre bien plus qu'ils ne veulent l'admettre , s'ils veulent l'exposer , ce sera bien moins facile . Pas mal s'offusquent déjà , dont Oishi ,l'amie de Marian . Depuis la guerre - et même avant - , il est mal vu d'être proche des Amestris . Vu que les Ishbals sont une petite ethnie , la religion prodigue de se marier et de faire des enfants uniquement entre Ishbals . Il y a de cela des siècles et jusqu'à mon enfance, on pouvait se marier entre cousins pour cette raison . Vu la ... famille du Colonel et ses traits à l'opposé des nôtres , on pourrait considérer que leurs enfants seraient une tache voire une tare .

- Mais c'est horrible de dire ça , Grand-mère ! s'offusqua Filiz .

- Oui , mon petit , l'approuva-t-elle d'une voix triste . On peut donc penser que l'on verrait mal leur rapprochement . En plus , les faits de Scar sont très contradictoires avec celui qu'il est maintenant . Les gens en sont déboussolés et méchants . Oishi est la pire . Elle a raconté qu'il ne serait même pas intéressée par les Ishbales car le Colonel serait une Klaam .

- Une clâme ? demanda Coralize , tentant de plier du mieux qu'elle pouvait tout en écoutant attentivement .

- Klaam . C'est un mot désignant des démons à l'apparence de belles femmes qui détournent les hommes ishbals de leur femme pour les séduire et les dévorer . On dit que même les Moines pouvaient leur succomber .

- Autant dire qu'elle a choisi la bonne référence , glissa Marie .

- Tout à fait . Les gens n'acceptent pas . Et ça ne sera pas facile . Notre religion peut être très belle mais certains passages et maintes croyances sont discutables . Mais elles restent dans la tête de chacun ."

Alors que le silence se faisait , un toussotement amusé se fit entendre près d'elles. Quand elles remarquèrent que Dalil prêtait l'oreille depuis déjà un moment toutes rougirent ostensiblement . Il finit par laisser tomber un simple et concis :

" Vous avez raison , Madame Shan ."

L'œil et la bouche de la vieille femme s'ouvrirent très grand , de même pour les trois autres demoiselles présentes . Filiz réussit à bafouiller un très confus :

" Eeeeuh ... eeeuh mais enfin la religion c'est que hein ... QUOI ?"

Le Maître Moine esquissa un sourire avant de s'approcher de la petite troupe . Ouvrant les bras , il confessa :

" J'y pensais déjà depuis l'exil , mais disons que les circonstances ... depuis le chantier ici et la venue de personnes extérieures à notre peuple m'ont conforté dans mes idées . Il est vrai que notre religion et notre culture sont étroitement liées, dans notre vie quotidienne . Mais c'est aussi cela qui a conduit à notre perte . En partie , ajouta-t-il plus . Les temps ont changé . Nous aussi . La blessure de la guerre civile a changé notre perception du monde et de nos écrits . Il faudrait changer les choses ."

Malgré le fait que Marie pensait être en train de délirer complètement , elle digéra toutes ces paroles . Coralize la prit de court sur la question :

" Mais on peut changer des préceptes religieux comme ça ? Genre , vite-fait enfin ... (NDA : FREESTYLE A LA WOUALAGAINANDBISTOUFLY ! XD) Vous voyez ce que je veux dire ? J'espère . Parce que même moi je me comprends pas ... "

Dalil eut pour réponse un rire avant d'affirmer :

" - Une religion doit aider le peuple qui y croit , et non l'enfermer dans sa bulle pour y entraîner des conflits .

- Très sage , commenta Marie , l'air studieux .

- Merci . Nous devrions commencer à y travailler , n'est-ce pas ? fit-il en zieutant du côté des deux Ishbales .

- "Nous" ? , releva Filiz .

- Il faut nous concerter pour prendre des décisions qui correspondent au plus grand nombre . Vous ne pensez pas ?

- Si , évidemment ! s'exclama Yasha Shan .

- Mais vous n'avez pas de gestion politique ? Enfin , des élus , des choses du genre avec des élections ? questionna le Commandant Grant .

- Si , avança Dalil . Vous avez sans doute du l'entendre , mais Ishbal est constituée de treize villages , avec une famille dominante dans chacune d'elles , deux au maximum. Ils sont "supérieures" car leurs lointaines racines sont celles de fondateurs des quartiers dans lesquels ils vivent .

- Du respect par le sang , alors .

- Oui , mais aussi par leurs actes . Leur métier , par exemple . Chaque quartier a donc une famille dominante , avec à chaque fois , un chef de famille qui un rôle similaire à celui d'un maire . Mais les décisions politiques et sociales concernant le peuple entier , nous trouvons plus juste d'organiser des discussions.

- Et donc , le vrai rôle de ce chef de famille , c'est ? posa Coralize , un sourcil relevé .

- Il a plus un rôle de médiateur , de figure fixe . Il a un pouvoir non négligeable , comme c'est par lui que se font les grandes décisions , expliqua le Maître Moine .

- Je vois ."

Tortillant son nez , signe de réflexion , Coralize plia le dernier linge avant de se retourner vers la petite troupe . Dalil et Yasha Shan parlaient à voix basse , tandis que ces deux amies les fixaient d'un air anxieux . Avisant l'air perplexe de son amie, Marie expliqua :

"- C'est la famille de Scar qui est en charge du quartier de Kanda .

- C'est un problème ? s'étonna la blonde .

- Disons que dans la possibilité hypothétique du peut-être où il choisirait d'être avec le Colonel , ce serait une situation assez inédite , dit alors Filiz . Mais je crois ... continua-t-elle en baillant , que la nuit porte conseil , non , Grand-Mère ?

- Oui , surtout qu'on ne sait pas ce qu'ils ont décidé , EUX , l'approuva Yasha Shan en secouant la tête .

- 'Faut pas mettre la charrue avant les boeufs , glissa Marie , faisant craquer les articulations de sa main gauche . Qui vivra verra .

- Vous avez raison , exprima calmement Dalil . Mieux vaut attendre et aviser . Bonne nuit à vous .

- Bonne nuit à vous aussi ."

* * *

Marchant vers la tente , les deux militaires furent soudain baillonées par deux grandes mains , avant d'être entraînées dans une rue à part . Prises au dépourvu , elles ne tentèrent rien jusqu'à ce que Marie ne réussisse à mettre en coup de coude dans le ventre de l'inconnu , provoquant un :

" Ouch ! C'est moi , idiote !"

Délivrées de l'étreinte , elles se retournèrent pour remarquer Alice , une lettre dans une main , une besace dans l'autre . Avant que ses amies n'aient pu ouvrir la bouche , elle annonça :

" Ça ne vous regarde pas ."

A voir les visages décomposés des deux militaires , la brune devina qu'elles auraient aimé avoir des détails croustillants . Passant sur sa frustration , Coralize demanda :

" - Pourquoi tu es là ? Et comment tu es arrivée jusqu'ici sans l'avoir sur tes talons ?

- J'ai sauté par la fenêtre . Et c'est pour vous prévenir que je dois partir pour quelques temps .

- La fuite , c'est pas une solution d'lâche ? la piqua Marie .

- Ce n'est pas une fuite . Enfin , un peu , mais mon absence est compréhensible .

- Mustang le sait ?

- Je n'en doute pas une seconde ." répondit Alice avant de mettre la lettre dans les mains de Marie .

Avisant une lanterne sur le sol servant à éclairer les rues ishbales , Coralize la saisit et l'approcha délicatement du papier . Elle y remarqua l'en-tête de l'armée , ce qui la surprit . Lisant à voix haute , elle déclara :

_" A Mademoiselle le Colonel Alice Louise Kimblee ,_

_Quartier de Yohva , Ihsbal ._

_Colonel Kimblee ,_

_Dans le cadre de l'enquête sur les agissements de feu le Commandant Solf J. Kimblee , vous êtes convoquée au Tribunal Militaire de Central City pour le 3 Avril de cette année . En raison du besoin de recherches dans votre domicile , au 7 , Raven Street , il vous est demandé d'être impérativement dans votre demeure avant le 3 avril . Il vous est prescrit de trier les affaires de Solf J. Kimblee et de nous les confier , dans le cadre de nos recherches ._

_Aucun refus n'est possible . En cas d'absence non justifiée par certificat médical , vous serez considérée comme manquant à votre devoir , avec les mesures qui s'imposeront ._

_Paul Williamson , Juge de la Cour Martiale Militaire de Central City ."_

Lui rendant son courrier , Marie observa les traits de son amie . Fatigués et anxieux , comme il fallait s'en douter . Tortillant une nouvelle fois son nez , Coralize résuma simplement :

" - Quelle fiesta .

- Comme tu dis . Miles sera sans doute convoqué bientôt , lui aussi .

- Sans être indiscrète , tu as reçu ça quand ? demanda Marie .

- Il y a une semaine environ . J'ai voulu le digérer avant de vous le dire . Mais ce que je vous demande , c'est de ne pas Lui dire . D'accord ?

- Mais tu te doutes qu'il le saura , non ? Avec la radio , le journal , voire même Miles lui-même ! opposa le Lieutenant-Colonel Nelson .

- Je sais , mais au moins , j'aurai gagné un peu de temps ..." répondit le Colonel Kimblee en un long soupir .

Toutes trois se dévisagèrent les uns les autres , sans un mot . Alice fixa les yeux marrons de Coralize , lesquels semblaient bien moins rieurs dans cette situation. Celle-ci observait la pupille noisette des yeux de Marie , leur lueur de couteau tranchant leur donnant perpétuellement cette allure décidée . A l'inverse , cette dernière contemplait les yeux turquoise d'Alice , aussi profonds que devait être la réflexion de son amie .

" D'accord , annonça le Commandant Grant .

- Promis . Mais tu vas partir comment ?

- Disons que Victor n'est pas parti aussi loin qu'il l'a dit , sourit Alice . Je lui ai dit hier , il est juste parti chercher de quoi m'emmener à Central sans prendre le train .

- Vous êtes fourbes et menteurs ! s'exclama Marie , avant de rire . Vous n'avez pas changé ! Mais c'était la meilleure chose à faire pour être discrète . Tu décolles quand ?"

Entendant soudain des bruits de pas derrière elles , elles se retournèrent . Pour reconnaître Victor , marchant nonchalamment en leur direction . Souriant de toutes ses dents , il montra une clé de voiture posée dans sa main gauche . Il finit par déclamer joyeusement :

" J'ai** toujours** rêvé de rouler comme un fou au milieu du désert !"

* * *

La nuit était bien avancée quand ils arrivèrent au véhicule que Victor avait emprunté à un ami . Un Jeep aux roues énormes , parfaite pour rouler dans ce décor sableux . Mettant son sac dans le coffre , Alice s'arrêta un moment la tête en l'air pour fixer le ciel étoilé .

_" Tiens , petite étoile ! Pour toi !"_

_Gaspard Léo Kimblee mit la chaîne autour du cou de sa petite fille . Un collier en argent avec un pendentif en forme d'étoile filante ornait à présent son cou . Souriant de toutes ses dents - ou presque , en ayant perdu une trois jours plus tôt - , la petite fille se jetta dans les bras de son père . Celui-ci la fit tourner , avant de remarquer son frère de seize ans . Celui-ci les fixait depuis le couloir , sans bouger . Reposant sa fille sur le sol , il l'invita à venir avec eux . Hésitant sur le pas de la porte , Solf J. Kimblee ne bougea pas et contenta de fixer devant lui , l'air un peu perdu . Et il repartit sans dire un mot ._

" Hé ! Tu rêves ou quoi ?" la bouscula Victor .

Secouant la tête , elle fixa son meilleur ami . Ce dernier était presque plié en deux sur toute son allure d'allumette afin de mettre son visage à sa hauteur . Lui tapant d'un geste amical sur le bras , elle répondit juste :

" Non , allons-y . Pour le meilleur et pour le pire ."

Prenant la place du conducteur , l'homme au nez cassé mit l'engin en route avant de démarrer en trombe , propulsant du sable à plusieurs mètres à la ronde . Alice chercha la ceinture de sécurité , en vain . Exprimant son doute à voix haute , elle demanda :

" - Il n'y a pas de ceinture ?

- Jamais ! Dans la vie , il faut savoir vivre dangereusemeeeent ! cria-t-il .

- Là , c'est plutôt mourir comme deux abrutis qui n'avaient pas de ceintuuuuure ! cria-t-elle en retour , sa voix déformée par le choc des bosses du sol .

- Et bien , au moins , on aura eu un super moment avant de mourir !"

Sautant d'au moins vingt centimètres à chaque bosse avant d'atterrir lourdement , ils grimacèrent .

" - Arrivés à Central , nous n'aurons plus de coccyx , grommela la jeune femme .

- C'est une belle fugue qu'on fait , quand même , lança Victor , ignorant son amie . Vise le topo ! Deux vieux amis dans une bagnole sans ceinture , roulant comme des fous au milieu du désert , sous un ciel étoilé !

- ... On dirait un peu un cadavre exquis ! rit Alice avant de lui reprocher : Ce n'est pas une fugue ! Je suis con-vo-quée !

- Ouais , mais les circonstances font que ça ressemble VACHEMENT à une fugue ! Te connaissant , j'aurais plutôt cru ! glapit-il en sautant une nouvelle fois en l'air , j'aurais plutôt cru , donc , que tu seras restée et réfléchi . Je veux dire : c'est pas une affaire d'état , ce bisou , quand même !

- Pratiquement ! T'as vu ma tête ? T'as lu mon nom ? Et mon grade ? Du point de vue strictement objectif ...

- T'as PAS d'point de vue strictement objectif , ma cocotte ! la contredit Victor en brandissant son long index dans sa direction , manquant de lui crever l'oeil à cause d'une nouvelle bosse .

- Fais gaffe avec ça . Le plus objectivement que j'puisse , alooors , c'est pas possible!"

Énervé, Victor freina brusquement . La voiture fit un tour complet sur elle-même , dans un bruit de crissement de freins assourdissant . Secouée après s'être cognée contre la vitre , Alice hurla :

" Mais t'es malade ?"

La tête contre le volant , Victor fixa droit devant lui . Le ciel était vraiment magnifique ici . Pas comme à Central où les lampadaires posés tous les trois mètres empêchaient d'observer la moindre petite étoile . Fermant les yeux , il revit sa première rencontre avec Alice . Première année de collège , cours d'histoire-géographie avec Monsieur Waszinsky . On les avait placés par ordre alphabétique : Kimblee et Kurtzmann , l'un à côté de l'autre . Alors qu'il venait de finir d'écrire leur premier paragraphe sur les types de climat et de relief , son stylo avait fui avec une telle force que sa voisine avait fini avec des peintures de guerre bleu marine sur les joues , et lui-même avec des mèches bleu nuit . Le professeur , estomaqué , les avait fait quitter la classe pour aller se débarbouiller . Chemin faisant jusqu'aux toilettes , ils avaient commencé à chahuter et à se dessiner dessus avec l'encre . C'est ainsi qu'Alice eut un éclair sur le nez et Victor une pâquerette sur la joue gauche . Malgré tous leurs efforts , des litres d'eau et de savon , ils avaient dû passer toute leur première journée de cours dans cet état .

Et ça avait été le début de dizaines d'autres aventures , plus ou moins longues , plus ou moins solitaires . Mais toujours la même bonne humeur qu'au premier jour . Ils étaient des tuteurs l'un pour l'autre , sans jamais faiblir . Jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Voir Alice aussi désemparée lui faisait mal . Elle abandonnait tout ce qu'elle avait bâti avec cet Ishbal à cause d'anciennes blessures intérieures qu'elle pensait guéries. Et ça ne lui ressemblait pas . Remettant la main sur le levier de vitesses , il mit le pied au plancher et lança :

" Ce n'est pas Alice que j'ai connue qui est à côté de moi maintenant . La Alice que je connais , elle prendrait une épée , elle étriperait le Juge , les problèmes , les qu'en-dira-t-on , les bien pensants , les culs bénis , les ados attardés , les réacs , les mauvais souvenirs , les cauchemars , les démons , la nuit trop noire pour nos pauvres yeux , les larmes amères qui coulent sur nos joues , les insultes qu'on se lance sans réfléchir , les idées noires comme du charbon , la pauvreté , la famine , la guerre , tous ces beaux mots qu'on dit sans penser , les animaux malades , les enfants abandonnés par des parents trop violents . Tout ça , elle l'enverrait crever au loin ! Et elle ferait ce que son cœur lui dit , car son cœur et sa raison ne font qu'un avec elle !"

Avisant une route au milieu de la fin de ce désert , il roula dessus et conclut par un :

" Bats-toi ."

Il se retourna vers son amie . La brune fixait le ciel passer du bleu de la nuit aux lueurs oranges et turquoises de l'aube , les étoiles se reflétant dans ses yeux bleus. Elle répondit :

" En guerre contre tout , pour toujours et à jamais . Avec toi ."

Victor contempla la route interminable devant eux , au milieu de ce désert vide , comme si le bitume allait droit vers l'horizon . Avec un sourire , il énonça d'une voix claire :

" - Je ne suis plus le seul à t'aider à batailler contre tes démons . Scar ... est là pour toi aussi . Sincèrement . Tu l'aides autant qu'il le fait pour toi .

- Comment tu peux savoir ? s'enquit-elle , les pieds sur la boîte à gants .

- Il me l'a dit .

- Petits cachottiers !

- Non , vraiment ... Il est sincère avec toi . Tu es tout ce qu'il a , à présent , et il ne te lâchera jamais . Tout comme moi , mais il t'aime d'une manière différente . Pas plus fort , puisque je tiens à toi autant que lui mais ... différemment . Ne le rejette pas , murmura-t-il .

- Nous sommes tous les trois des écorchés vifs de la vie , soupira-t-elle , regardant les dernières étoiles s'éteindre comme autant de lampadaires dans le ciel .

- Un peu , oui . J'aimerais vraiment que tu lui donnes sa chance . Il a l'air d'être un type vraiment bien ."

Se grattant le sommet du crâne , Alice fixa ses chaussures avant de souffler :

" Promis ."

Souriant de toutes ses dents , accentuant ainsi la déformation de son nez , Victor s'exclama :

"- A la bonne heure ! D'ailleurs , en parlant d'heure , tu peux dormir un peu . On a encore un sacré bout avant Central , on y sera pas avant dix heures ce matin .

- Tu vas tenir jusque là ?

- Je suis un artiste , ma chère ! Un désaxé qui n'a que faire de l'heure et des horaires de sommeil des gens normaux ! En plus , poursuivit-il en sortant un Thermos , j'ai plus de café que de sang dans le corps ! Je pourrais te conduire jusqu'à Briggs d'ici c'soir si tu veux !

- Je suis donc entre de mains , sourit Alice . Va donc manger des kilomètres de bitume , mon ami !

- YIHAAAAAAAAAA!" hurla-t-il avant de rouler à toute berzingue .

* * *

_" Comment est-ce arrivé ?"_

_Elle restait cachée derrière la porte , un œil curieux dans le trou de la serrure . Elle ne voyait pas bien , mais elle entendait clairement ce qui se disait dans l'autre pièce. De où elle était , elle voyait son oncle de dos , habillé tout en noir , pour une fois . En face , un monsieur qu'elle ne connaissait pas , assez gros , avec une petite moustache de morse . Toussant dans son mouchoir , le monsieur dit d'une voix bourrue :_

_" Une attaque des Moines Ishbals . Votre frère n'avait pas d'arme et .. C'est arrivé . J'en suis désolé ."_

_Serrant les mains l'une contre , Solf J. Kimblee soupira :_

_" - Comment se fait-il que mon frère n'était pas armé sur un champ de bataille ?_

_- On a dû ... Il a dû l'oublier . Votre frère était assez farfelu , comme on le dit ._

_- Mon frère était "farfelu" , oui , mais pas stupide au point de ne pas prendre une arme qui aurait pu le sauver ._

_- Hum ... toussota le moustachu . Selon le testament de votre frère , toutes ses possessions sont à vous . Et quant à Elise ..._

_- Alice , le corrigea le futur Alchimiste d'Etat ._

_- Oui oui , Alice . Vous aurez sa garde jusqu'à sa majorité . Vous êtes à présent son tuteur légal . Mais ... Comme vous êtes très jeune , si vous voulez , vous pouvez la confier à un des Orphelinats de l'Etat . Vous aurez un droit de visite sans avoir à vous embarrasser de quoique ce soit ."_

_Il y eut un bref silence . Alice retint également son souffle , derrière la porte . Son oncle se leva soudain et articula :_

_" Ne traitez ma nièce de fardeau . Elle est la fille de mon frère . Et je ne veux pas qu'elle grandisse loin de son foyer , en plus de grandir sans père ."_

_Il s'approcha de la porte . Alice eut juste le temps de détaler comme un lapin à l'étage . La fillette se plaqua au le sol , l'oreille tendue ._

_" A présent , Monsieur Hobbes , je vous demanderai de partir ."_

_Alors que le monsieur à moustache quittait la maison , Alice vit la silhouette de son oncle se détacher , dans l'ombre du soleil pâle de Novembre . Il se retourna au moment même où la petite fille repartait vers sa chambre . Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et courut vers son étagère où elle saisit un carrousel . Saisissant la manivelle , elle regarda les petits chevaux avancer au rythme de la mélodie . Elle lut une nouvelle fois la carte jaunie fixée en haut de l'objet : " Pour te faire patienter jusqu'à mon retour , ma petite étoile ! Papa "._

* * *

Le soleil le fit sortir de son sommeil . Scar ébouriffa ses cheveux d'argent tout en grommelant . Ouvrant ses yeux rubis , il frotta l'arrière de sa nuque . Rejetant les draps , il s'assit au bord du lit.

**_Et ce matin , tu fais quoi ? Tu retournes la voir ou tu l'ignores ?_**

C'est dans ce genre de moments que l'être humain aimerait qu'il existe un guide tout prêt pour toutes les situations embarassantes . Dans le cas de l'Ishbal , ce serait " Comment agir dignement quand on a embrassé une femme qu'on veut , mais dont on est pas sûr qu'elle veule de vous , le tout en tentant de lui tirer les vers du nez sans que ça se remarque". Vaste programme . Se levant , il marcha jusque dans le couloir , tendant l'oreille. Pas un bruit . Remarquant que le soleil était déjà assez haut , Scar pensa qu'elle devait déjà être de sortie . Soupirant comme s'il portait tout la misère du monde sur ses épaules , il alla dans la salle d'eau . Il fallait mieux réfléchir avant de faire quoique ce soit . Il en avait déjà fait suffisamment la veille. Et puis , Alice ne pouvait pas être bien loin ...

* * *

" Pause ptit déj'! Debout , la Belle au Bois Dormant !" cria Victor tapant l'épaule gauche d'Alice d'un coup de poing .

Baillant bruyamment , celle-ci se frotta les yeux avant de regarder où ils étaient. Ils avaient apparemment quitté les zones désertiques et les petits villages de l'Est d'Amestris depuis un moment . Ils dépassèrent un panneau rouge un peu kitsch proclamant : " La municipalité de WestWood est heureuse de vous accueillir ! ". Avisant un petit café , son ami freina sans délicatesse au bord du trottoir avant de sauter à pieds joints au dehors du véhicule . Il fit craquer chacune de ses vertèbres en s'étirant et finit par annoncer une voix ensommeillée :

" J'ai un creux . Et j'ai envie de changer de café . Le mien a toujours le goût de jus de chaussette".

De son côté , Alice regarda ses paumes en grimaçant . Les tatouages sur les mains s'estompent plus facilement que d'autres situées sur des parties moins exposées , mais ils étaient aussi visibles qu'au premier jour . A son grand dam . Même si elle avait accepté de ne plus les cacher , elle n'assumait pas encore tout à fait de les posséder . Ce n'était pas comme si l'Alchimie Explosive avait bonne réputation ...

Ils finirent par regarder la devanture du café . Il se situait dans une petite maison verte prairie , aux poutres apparentes bleues roi sur lesquelles se trouvaient des centaines de géraniums violet vif . Les vitraux multicolores , la porte jaune poussin et les tuiles rouges faisaient ressembler l'endroit à un Arlequin géant . Déconcerté , Victor compatit :

" - Comme je disais si bien quand nous étions adolescents : " ça me viole les nerfs oculaires" !

- J'avoue que cette expression est bien adaptée actuellement , l'approuva Alice . Mais l'important est qu'ils fassent de bons petits-déjeuners avec des gâteaux consistants , espéra-t-elle , le ventre tordu par la faim .

- Et surtout : du bon café !"

Ils entrèrent dans le café pour subir un nouveau viol oculaire : le bar était peint en une teinte orange très voyante , en total contraste avec le bleu turquoise des murs . Les tabourets devant le meuble étaient multicolores , du rouge sang , au vert sapin en passant par le mauve , et les verres posés dessus étaient également aussi bariolés que les plumes d'un oiseau exotique . Alice avança en remarquant que chaque table avait une couleur bien spécifique , des couverts à la couleur des sièges : une était entièrement jaune bouton d'or , celle d'après vert pâle , la suivant bleu roi ... Victor , lui , nota que les quelques personnes présentes semblaient bien moins funky que l'endroit dans lequel ils se trouvaient . Et ils se demandèrent en même temps à quoi pouvait bien ressembler le ou la propriétaire de l'endroit .

" Bjour . Vous voulez quoi ?" marmonna une voix derrière le comptoir .

Une femme d'approximativement une soixantaine d'années les fixait . Un rouleau de réglisse , songea Alice . C'était précisément ce à quoi elle ressemblait . Toutes en rondeurs du nez , au visage , en passant par le reste du corps , elle était faite toutes en cercles . Malgré la réputation du noir en tant que couleur amincissante , ce n'était pas le cas de la personne devant elle , qui semblait sortir d'un enterrement . De l'enterrement d'un gigolo , ou d'un travesti , pensait Victor , remarquant le maquillage sombre autour des yeux de la femme devant eux . On dirait un vieux gros panda grincheux . Enfin , vu le regard terne de ses yeux gris , il fallait peut-être mieux les cacher ... Ses cheveux foncés étaient collés sur son crâne , en forme d' accroche-cœur sur le front . En définitive , ils avaient devant eux , un bien triste humanoïde .

" Deux cafés , et deux parts de votre tarte au flan , s'il vous plaît ..." commanda Alice avant de regarder sa montre .

_" Neuf heures quarante-deux ... Je me demande comment ça se passe à Ishbal sans moi ... Et je demande si Scar a remarqué mon absence ."_

* * *

" Où est-elle ?" aboya-t-il , faisant irruption devant Marie qui lui tournait le dos , penchée sur un énième croquis de l'hôpital .

Celle-ci l'ignora superbement , continua à dessiner flèches , ronds et à écrire quelques indications pour la construction . Faisant demi-tour , elle fixa l'Ishbal de son meilleur air désintéressé . Vous voyez l'air qui signifie " Ton existence m'est à peu près aussi importante que celle d'un mouchoir usagé". Elle était la meilleure à faire ce regard . Ne se laissant pas démonter , elle répondit :

" Bonjour à vous aussi ."

Serrant les poings , il fallut à Scar tout son self-control pour ne pas casser le nez de la jeune femme . Encore que , s'il osait lever la main sur elle , il était à peu près sûr qu'elle répliquerait par un coup deux fois plus puissant . Il avait déjà expérimenté le choc d'un coup de poing métallique sur la joue , et il pouvait témoigner que ce n'était pas très agréable .

" Oui . Où est-elle ?"

Marie passa au regard ingénu , aux relents interloqués .

" - Mais qui donc ?

- Ne vous foutez pas de moi , ce serait pire que tout ." l'avertit l'Ishbal .

Après s'être habillé , il était sorti pour entendre une fenêtre claquer . Pourtant sûr de ne pas avoir ouvert la sienne , son regard s'était levé jusqu'à la chambre d'Alice . Pour remarquer que celle-ci était ouverte . Or , même s'il comprenait qu'elle voulait l'éviter , elle ne serait pas partie travailler en passant par la fenêtre comme une voleuse . Pratiquement sûr que ses collègues savaient le pourquoi du comment , il avait traversé Yohva au pas de course pour atterir au chantier de l'hôpital , passablement furieux .

" Elle m'a demandé de ne pas vous le dire , donc , je ne vous le dirai pas ."

Laissant échapper un râle de frustration , Scar fit demi-tour , la tête entre les mains . Miles l'aperçut et eut le même questionnement que lui :

" - Tu sais où est passée Alice ?

- Tu crois que je ferais ... , demanda ironiquement Scar en pointant son visage du doigt , cette tête , si je savais où elle est ?

- Probablement pas , dit Jethro Miles . Tu n'as pas réussi à la rattraper hier ou ..?

- Si , mais disons ... Que le plus difficile n'était pas tellement de l'attraper , mais d'essayer de lui parler . Surtout qu'elle n'a même pas voulu me voir . Et même si je l'avais eue en face de moi , je ne pense qu'elle aurait voulu me regarder .

- Les femmes sont des créatures étranges , glissa James qui passait par là . Et difficiles à avoir près de soi , d'ailleurs . Comme des poissons . Plus vous voulez un beau spécimen , moins il est facile de le capturer et de le garder . Et autant dire que vous avez voulu vous attaquer au plus grande poisson de l'océan .

- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour donner des conseils pour couple , Monsieur Hudson , non ? lui fit remarquer Miles avant de dire , plus pour lui-même qu'autre chose : enfin , je ne suis sans doute pas mieux que vous.

- Non ." laissa tomber Scar , décidément pas aidé .

Ils virent Léonce courir vers eux ... avant de trébucher sur une pierre et de tomber face contre terre . Sur les visages de Miles , Scar et James se lisait un mélange de pitié et d'impuissance face à la maladresse chronique du jeune homme . Une fois remis de ses émotions , mais avec malgré tout le nez en sang , celui-ci s'approcha d'eux et annonça :

" Commandant Milez , on vouz'attend dans la zalle des communicazions ! Z'est azzez important à ze que z'ai compris !"

Se levant , ses lunettes bien vissées sur les nez , Miles secoua la tête en signe de compréhension. Avant de partir , il conseilla à Léonce :

" - Regardez où vous mettez les pieds , tout de même .

- Bien compris , Monsieur Milez ! Ze vous le promets !"

Tandis que James allait chercher du coton pour arrêter l'hémorragie de Léonce , Scar resta seul aux côtés de jeune homme . Avisant son regard terrifié , il se souvint :

" - C'est toi qui avais peur de moi , au début du chantier , non ? Tu m'as bousculé sans faire attention et tu m'as regardé comme si j'allais te tuer de mes propres mains .

- Oui , z'est moi , avoua Léonce , l'air pris sur le fait .

- Tu as toujours peur de moi .

- Vous z'avez pas vu comment ze zuis fait , non ? Z'ai l'air d'une azperze toute molle à côté de vous ! En pluz , vouz ze que vous z'avez fait , z'est un peu normal .

- Sans doute . Ne penche pas ta tête en avant , dit l'Ishbal avant d'appuyer sur le front de Léonce . Tu vas perdre ton sang plus vite ... Et t'évanouir .

- Merzi ."

Alors que James revenait et s'occupait de son jeune collègue , Scar avisant le journal , un peu taché par le sang de Léonce . Par simple curiosité , il parcourut rapidement la Une pour tomber sur cette maigre phrase dans le filet : " L'enquête Kimblee commence sous peu" .

Alors qu'il écarquillait les yeux , Miles se précipita vers eux , mis au courant quelques secondes plus tôt au téléphone . Lui aussi était convoqué le 3 Avril à Central . Alors qu'il avalait les derniers mètres jusqu'aux trois hommes , il trébucha , lui aussi . Et se claqua le nez , également . Il aurait bien voulu se boucher les oreilles quand il entendit Léonce dire fièrement :

" Vous z'êtes pas plus malin que moi zur ze coup , Commandant Miles !"

Mettant sa dignité de côté , Miles réussit à articuler , la bouche pleine de sable :

" Encore une remarque de che chenre et che vous vire pour inchubordination ."

* * *

**Coin - fou - de l'auteur :**

Et voilà un chapitre un peu plus long , plein de youpi-youpi-youpi & tralala ! Là , Zowh ... De un , essaie de mettre ton mail quand tu reviewes , je crois que c'est possible , même en anonyme . Enfin , je CROIS, hein . Comme ça , je peux rep' à tes remarques x) Et de deux , j'espère que tu es contente que Victor revienne un brin ! J'avais pas prévu qu'il revienne , mais une fois devant mon ordi , j'ai pas eu le coeur à l'abandonner , surtout qu'apparemment , on l'aime bien ! Par rapport au chapitre 26 , je sais qu'il est court avec plein de trucs dedans mais ... Vous vous ennuyerez si je faisais toujours des loooongs chapitres dans lesquels ça n'avance presque pas . Et ça m'énerve moi-même aussi que la situation n'avance pas trop , car ça m'empêche d'imaginer la suite .

Pour ce chapitre , j'ai cassé vos attentes de trucs trop love-trop-lol ? Ouééé , je suis méchante ! Je ne suis pas une fille complètement gnan-gnan non plus . J'ai même hésité à arrêter la fic là , genre une fin triste où tout le monde est séparé . Mais nan ! J'ai encore un brin de gentillesse ! C'est surtout que j'ai d'autres trucs à développer , au fait . Mais le moment trop love-trop-lol devrait arriver au prochain chap , ou celui d'encore après , grand maxi . Notez-le !

J'ai bien aimé écrire le chap, car on entre dans un arc où on va plus parler d'Alice , et de Scar & de Kimblee . J'adore Kimblee , et je tenais vraiment à parler de lui , alors je suis contente d'être arrivée à cette partie là. Pour Coralize , admirez ma référence à Franck Dubosc . Le coup du " J'espère que vous me comprenez , car moi , j'y arrive pas" , c'est moi tout craché . De même que l'expression "violer les nerfs oculaires" .

Je n'ai pas grand'chose à dire dessus , j'espère juste que vous avez aimé et que vous resterez tuned !

Pour ce chap' , on a écouté du Noir Désir !

_PS : Si vous aimez Scar , jetez un coup d'oeil sur " You and me forever " de Mizumi1593 !_


	30. La pluie et les souvenirs

Je venais de finir l'édition de ce chapitre quand j'ai planté u_u"

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Auf Kurs-**_

* * *

" Et maintenant ?"

Il n'y avait personne dans Raven Street . De toute façon , ça n'avait jamais été un coin très animé de Central . Le soleil dispersait ses rayons dorés sur le sol humide d'une pluie de fin mars tout juste tombée . La carrosserie crème de la Jeep était perlée de minuscules gouttes qui tombaient sur le sol sans se presser . Les arbres qui bordaient la chaussée étaient eux aussi ornés de ces petites perles grises , certaines décorant les toiles d'araignée comme des parures de diamants . Malgré la lueur de l'astre du jour , le décor respirait la solitude et le froid .

Saisissant la lanière de son sac , jusque à à ses pieds , Alice se tourna vers Victor pour demander en retour :

" - Et maintenant quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ?"

Malgré le café qu'ils avaient pris deux heures avant , le jeune homme avait des cernes aussi noirs que la suie . Le temps bien loin d'être printanier ne le poussait pas non plus à avoir bonne mine . Il regarda son amie mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avant de répondre :

" Rentrer chez moi , déjà. Et commencer à ranger les papiers ."

Sentant sa mauvaise foi , Victor Kurtzmann leva les yeux au ciel d'un air désespéré . Tapotant de ses longs doigts sur le volant , il persista :

" Je parlais de Scar ."

Ouvrant la porte côté passager , Alice mit le pied droit à terre avant de grimacer . Ses muscles étaient raides à cause du long trajet . Sautillant à cloche-pied , elle sortit du véhicule . Ajustant sa veste bleue nuit sur ses frêles épaules , la jeune femme en tritura les boutons dorés , avant de soupirer :

" J'aviserai . Je ne veux pas y réfléchir ."

Glissant sur la banquette jusqu'à faire face à son amie , l'homme défiguré tapota l'arête déformée de son long nez et devina :

" Je suppose que si ça doit se faire , ça se fera , hein ?"

Remarquant l'expression de la militaire , il sut qu'il avait visé juste . Celle-ci demanda à son tour :

"- Et toi , tu vas faire quoi ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment menti à Scar , répondit Victor en un demi-sourire . On va préparer un spectacle avec des amis à moi . Y'aura sans doute le Cirque Tragique avec nous , d'ailleurs .

- C'est vrai ? s'étonna Alice , la bouche dans son col .

- Ouaip' ! Je pense que , dans l'art comme ailleurs , ce sont les rencontres qui changent les choses . On va tenter de faire les ébauches ce soir . Donc , si t'as b'soin d'une oreille attentive , tu sauras où nous trouver !"

Sortant à son tour de la Jeep , Victor se planta devant Alice , les bras le long du corps . Vus de loin , ils semblaient deux longues allumettes calcinées sur l'horizon . L'allumette masculine se pencha et serra son amie contre lui . Cette étreinte lui fut rendue avec ses paroles :

" - Au revoir , Victor-Victoire !

- A plus dans l'bus ! Qui n'attendra pas huit ans avant de revenir de chercher !"

Remontant côté conducteur , il salua Alice avant de repartir en un bruit pétaradant de tous les diables . Regardant la rue à sa gauche , puis à sa droite , cette dernière fit demi-tour . Sa maison lui semblait immense , dangereuse , comme un monstre de briques prêt à s'abattre sur elle . Cherchant ses clés , elle passa la grille et ouvrit la porte-bouche rouge de la bâtisse , pour y être avalée .

Rien n'avait changé depuis qu'elle était partie , en septembre . Et même depuis déjà le mois d'avril de l'année précédente .

_Déjà bientôt un an ..._ pensa-t-elle .

* * *

" - Au bout d'un an , on a fait quoi ?

- Ca fait pas un an , aujourd'hui !

- On est pas à deux semaines près , Nelson !

- C'est vrai que dans ce cadre , nous parlons de manière globale , donc , deux semaines de plus ou de moins n'ont pas grande différence ..."

Coralize , Marie et Miles étaient chacun avec une feuille et un présentoir dans les bras , dans les rues ishbales , un crayon à la main . Mustang leur avait envoyé à chacun un compte-rendu de l'avancée annuelle du chantier . Et pour un an , c'était déjà bien commencé . Chacun avait une maison , le Monastère était bâti , de même que l'imprimerie , la teinturerie , deux écoles , le bazar . L'hôpital était en bonne voie , et , malgré les tensions , tout se déroulait dans une bonne entente . Notant chacun ceci dans leur récapitulatif , ils levèrent la tête et soupirèrent . Bien sûr , ce n'était pas mal du tout , mais par rapport à tout ce qui restait comme ruines , c'était tellement peu ... Un vrai travail de titan .

Alors que Coralize allait demander à Miles quand il allait quitter Ishbal pour se rendre à son audition , celui-ci stoppa net . Surprise , elle tenta de voir ce qui l'avait troublé à ce point . Rien ne particulier en vue , à part quelques jeunes femmes qui apportaient une collation à plusieurs hommes du chantier . Relevant le regard vers le visage de Miles , elle ne put lire ses émotions . Le cocktail visage de glace et lunettes de soleil rendait l'opération difficile , voire impossible . Faisant comme si de rien n'était , le métis continua sa route .

" - Et vous allez partir quand pour Central , Commandant Miles ?

- Demain ou après-demain , je ne sais pas encore très bien . Je dois voir le planning du train de ravitaillement pour voir quand je pourrai y aller .

- Pourquoi vous ne prenez pas la ligne civile ? demanda Marie . Ou même la ligne de l'armée ? Parce que , y aller dans un train de marchandises ...

- Je préfère rester discret . Pas besoin d'avertir tout Amestris , et de faire venir tout un train pour moi seul , expliqua Miles . Et qui sait si je ne serai pas accompagné .

- Il est déjà allé à Central sans toutes ces précautions , non ? fit Coralize , remontant la pente jusqu'au campement avec ses camarades .

- Mais moins longtemps , sans sortir , avec une capuche , et pour des raisons politiques . Quoique , s'interrompit-il , la main sur le menton , je suppose qu'ils voudront l'entendre .

- Sans doute , asquieça Marie . Après tout , il connaît bien le sujet .

- Euphémisme , glissa la blonde . Il faudrait que vous appeliez le QG pour en savoir plus , non ?

- J'y vais de ce pas . Pourquoi me suivez-vous ? demanda Miles , les deux jeunes femmes sur les talons .

- J'ai une communication à passer ! s'exclama Marie , la main en l'air .

- Eeeeet ... je n'ai pas d'excuse pour rester avec vous , donc , je vais retourner vers l'hôpital ! confia Nelson , dépitée . A plus tard !"

Alors qu'ils marchaient d'un bon pas , le Commandant Grant demanda soudain :

" - Comment va votre famille ?

- Bien . C'est bientôt l'anniversaire de ma fille , je pense que ma femme et elle vont venir voir Ishbal .

- Comme c'est mignon !" conclut Marie , entrant dans la tente .

Il n'y avait personne à part ...

" Scar ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?" râla la militaire .

Alors qu'il était à moitié affalé sur une des tables jouxtant un poste de communications , l'Ishbal se releva et fixa Marie d'un oeil brillant avant de répondre :

"- Le Général Armstrong voulait avoir Miles , mais j'ai décroché . Elle veut que Miles la rappelle .

- Et elle t'a dit quoi , personellement ? demanda Jethro Miles .

- Que si j'en avais l'occasion , je ne devrais pas hésiter à apeurer Mustang , et qu'elle aimerait m'appeler autrement qu'"Ishbal" car cette appelation concerne , selon elle , bien trop de gens dans cette région .

- C'est vrai que c'est chiant de pas te mettre de nom ... commença Marie , avant de s'interrompre sous le regard perçant de l'Ishbal à cicatrice . Enfin , je veux dire , tu comptes quand même vivre à Ishbal en gardant ton nom de criminel ou en ne te nommant pas du tout , non ?"

* * *

Alice se mit face à la porte de la petite pièce sous l'escalier . Un endroit où elle n'était pas allée depuis huit ans . Alors qu'elle tournait la clé dans la serrure , elle grimaça en imaginant les tonnes de poussière qui devait y avoir , la femme de ménage ayant elle aussi interdiction d'y entrer . A peine entra-t-elle qu'une quinte de toux la rassura dans son opinion . La brune se précipita vers la fenêtre sur la gauche et l'ouvrit bien grand . Ses yeux tombèrent sur le jardin , et la terrasse . On ne voyait que des brins d'herbe verte bien tendre , et , au fond , de grands arbres qui tentaient de toucher les nuages . Se retournant, elle contempla la tapisserie beige e bleue de l'endroit où elle se trouvait . Son oncle aimait être bien habillé , et il était souvent assorti à la couleur de son bureau . Repartant vers la cuisine , elle alla chercher un chiffon pour nettoyer la bibliothèque et la étagères de la pièce . Alors qu'elle commençait à nettoyer le bureau , Alice remarqua un cadre retourné contre le bois . Curieuse , elle le redressa .

_" Solf !"_

_Cette maison est beaucoup trop grande pour deux , pesta Alice intérieurement ._

_" Solf !" appela-t-elle une seconde fois , tapant à la porte du bureau de celui-ci ._

_Entrant dans la pièce , elle trouva son oncle assis derrière son bureau , l'air très concentré sur des schémas représentant deux grands cercles . Sentant sa présence, il demanda , les yeux toujours sur son travail :_

_"- Qu'y a-t-il ?_

_- Je cherche des photos de nous trois . On en avait pas mal , et je ne les trouve plus , même au grenier ._

_- Pourquoi tu veux les voir ?_

_- Je ... Comme ça . Je veux juste les voir , expliqua-t-elle ._

_- Je ne les ai plus . Je les ai brûlées , révéla son oncle ._

_- Pourquoi ? s'étonna Alice , attristée ._

_- Tu as dit toi même qu'il ne fallait pas s'attarder sur le passé , alors , ça me semblait être un moyen définitif de le faire . Mais il doit en rester une dans le bureau de Gaspard , dans un cadre ._

_- Celle que j'ai faite avec lui juste avant qu'il ne parte ? espéra l'adolescente ._

_- Non , une autre ."_

_A ces mots , Alice secoua la tête , la main sur la poignée . Ne voulant pas le gêner plus longtemps , elle repartit ._

On voyait son père , immense à côté d'elle . Il avait son bras serré autour des épaules de sa fille , un grand sourire aux lèvres . Alice avait jusque là toujours vu cette expression comme naïve par rapport à ce qui allait lui arriver , ou comme une marque d'optimisme . Mais en regardant les yeux de son père , elle lut de la résignation , comme s'il savait ce qui allait lui arriver , et que ce sourire tentait de cacher sa peur . A ses côtés , elle souriait de son éternel sourire en coin , les yeux fixant bien l'objectif . La Alice de vingt-six songea qu'elle avait l'air vraiment triste sur cette photo , avant de se rendre compte que c'était toujours le cas . Les larmes commençaient à lui monter aux yeux quand elle regarda sa montre : 15h57 .

Marie et elle avaient passé un accord : elles s'appelleraient chaque jour à seize heures , sans exception . Et c'était à Alice de passer l'appel . S'asseyant sur l'unique siège de la pièce , elle s'autorisa enfin à pleurer . Bien sûr , elle avait déjà pleuré , mais , cette fois , c'était différent . Elle pleurait car elle n'avait plus de famille . Elle n'avait jamais eu de mère , perdu son père , et son oncle la faisait encore souffrir aujourd'hui . Qu'elle ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu lui faire subir un tel affront , même loin d'elle , même mort . Qu'elle se sentait seule , tout simplement .

Alors que seize heures sonnaient au coucou , elle décrocha le combiné du téléphone posé devant elle .

* * *

" - Une urgence ? Mais j'attends une communication importante , moi ! cria Marie , les bras croisés . Y'a quoi ?

- Une dispute entre deux ouvriers , expliqua Ulrich , le front en sueur d'avoir couru .

- Et vous savez pas séparer deux mecs ?

- Si si , on les a séparés ! Mais ils veulent pas entendre Mademoiselle Nelson , ils veulent vous parler personnellement !

- Y peuvent pas attendre , ces tocards ? s'énerva-t-elle , l'oeil fixé sur le téléphone .

- Ils troublent la tranquilité de tout le monde , ça commence à crier de tous les côtés , ça va finir en baston générale ! paniqua le jeune homme .

- Pfffff ... Bon , j'y vais , mais en vitesse ! Soyez sages , vous deux !" prévint-elle en pointant Scar et Miles du bout de son doigt métallique .

Toujours assis , l'Ishbal à cicatrice se tourna vers Miles , qui raccrochait le combiné . Ce dernier annonça :

" Tu es aussi attendu à l'audience du 3 Avril . On va partir ensemble demain en fin d'après-midi . J'aurais sans doute des choses à discuter avec Mustang , et toi ... Tu as tes propres affaires à régler , je crois ."

Fixant son camarade aux yeux rouges , il continua :

" - Tu te sens prêt ? Pour les deux choses que tu auras à faire là-bas ?

- Je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix , de toute façon .

- Il y a de ça . Mais , tu te sentiras peut-être mieux après , qui sait ? avança le métis . Je dois joindre le Général Armstrong , maintenant ...

- Tu as dit , en arrivant ici , que tu ne retravaillerais sûrement plus à Briggs , mais j'ai entendu dire que tu pensais y retourner l'année prochaine . Est-ce vrai ?" lâcha Scar.

Prenant également un siège , Miles enleva ses lunettes de soleil . Tripotant fébrilement les branches , il confessa :

"- Oui . Je suis fier d'être ici et d'aider à la reconstruction mais je suis un homme de Briggs avant tout . Je partirai quand j'estimerai mon travail de militaire fait .

- Mais tu n'es pas qu'un militaire ici , Miles ! Tu es des nôtres !"

Ce dernier sourit avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de son interlocuteur :

" - Je suis heureux que tu me considères ainsi et que tu me le dises . Mais je suis venu ici non seulement en tant que descendant ishbal , mais aussi en tant qu'homme de l'armée d'Amestris . Et les soldats doivent savoir se retirer quand il l'heure de lever le camp . Peut-être partirai-je l'année prochaine . Ou peut-être dans trois ans . Je ne sais pas .

- Je vois ." soupira Scar .

Le téléphone à sa droite sonna . C'était celui devant lequel le Commandant Grant avait attendu . Sans réfléchir , l'Ishbal à cicatrice décrocha le combiné . Et entendit ses mots pour le moins étranges :

_" Béatrice , les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires ,_

_Les mortes non plus_

_..."_

Au Conservatoire , Alice et Marie s'étaient découvert une passion commune pour la série des " Désastreuses Aventures des Orphelins Baudelaire". Et elles avaient décidé d'utiliser un des poèmes au début de chaque livre comme code de reconnaissance . Celui-ci était le préféré de la brune , écrit au début du onzième tome . Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce que son amie complète le poème , elle n'entendit rien . Ou presque . Une respiration anarchique , comme si quelqu'un suffoquait à l'autre bout du fil . Ne disant rien , elle continua à écouter . Jusqu'à ce qu'elle articule :

" Scar ."

Il n'avait pas dit un mot , mais l'Ishbal avait reconnu sa voix dès les premières syllabes .

" Alice ."

Respirant elle aussi étrangement après avoir pleuré , elle demanda d'une voix cassée :

" - Où est Marie ?

- Une urgence . Elle arrive bientôt .

- D'accord ."

Un long silence se fit , une nouvelle fois . Scar le brisa par un :

" - Je suis désolé . Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi ni pourquoi , mais je te présente mes excuses .

- Pas besoin , le coupa Alice . Tu as dit que tu en avais été heureux , alors ne t'excuse pas d'être heureux . Tu as droit de vivre et de connaître le bonheur .

- Toi aussi . Mais tu t'en empêches toi- même .

- Je suis une fille qui aime saboter ce qu'elle créée . A propos de ce qui s'est passé ... cela ne m'a pas vraiment gênée que tu m'embrasses .

- Oh ?" laissa échapper Scar , les oreilles de Miles traînant à proximité .

D'un geste de la main , il l'envoya un peu plus loin . Vaincu , le militaire alla téléphoner à Briggs depuis un poste plus éloigné .

" - Non . Je t'a dit que c'était la manière dont ça s'est passé . J'aurais voulu que ce soit autrement . Tu sais ce qui m'a vraiment froissée ?

- Dis .

- Tu l'as dit très bas , et je ne sais même pas si tu t'en es rendu compte , mais tu as dit mon prénom quand tu m'as relâchée . Et moi , je ne pourrai jamais le faire envers toi . Je t'ai fait confiance en te dévoilant mon passé , ce que presque personne ne sait . Je t'ai montré ma plus grande faille , et ... s'arrêta-t-elle. Et toi , tu ne veux pas . Je ... veux pouvoir accéder à toi autant que tu le peux avec moi , mais avec ce refus d'accepter ton nom , c'est comme si tu posais un cadenas . Et alors , je te regarde , et je te connais plus , et je me demande si je pourrais embrasser aussi fort quelqu'un que je ne pourrai pas nommer ."

Elle s'arrêta , le souffle court . Alice s'apprêtait à raccrocher quand elle entendit une dispute éclater de l'autre côté du combiné .

* * *

**" Qu'est-ce tu fais !"**

Marie était apparue comme une tornade furieuse . Elle dardait Scar d'un regard noir , les mains sur les hanches . Quand elle lui eut arraché le combiné des mains , elle demanda doucement :

" Tu tiens le coup ? Désolée du retard . Oui , je vois . Allez , ça va aller , c'est juste un coup dur à passer . Ouais , ici , ça va . Une "urgence" ? Ooh , encore deux mecs qui se cherchent des noises , rien de bien nouveau dans l'Humanité . Tu dois faire quoi ce soir ? Nettoyer , oui . Ne te force pas si tu sens trop mal , hein ? Oui . Moi aussi . Au revoir ."

Raccrochant le téléphone , elle fixa Scar pour lui asséner :

" - Tu n'es **PAS** habilité à prendre MES communications , est-ce clair ?

- Désolé , s'excusa-t-il , penaud .

- Et Miles , tu ne l'as as empêché ? Non , laisse tomber . Vous êtes pire que des gonzesses pures et dures , vous deux !"

Sur ce , elle s'en alla , les laissant seuls .

* * *

Elle entendit quelqu'un sonner à la porte . Surprise , Alice se leva et alla ouvrir pour se trouver nez-à-nez avec sa collègue Leah Sue . Remarquant son imperméable trempé , la jeune femme se rendit alors seulement compte de la pluie qui sévissait au-dehors . L'invitant à entrer , elle prit ses affaires .

Sous son manteau noir , Leah portait son uniforme bleu foncé . Ébouriffant ses cheveux acajou coupés court , avec une longue mèche sur le front , celle-ci grommela:

"- Tu n'aurais pas quelque chose de chaud ?

- Si , bien sûr !"

L'invitant à la suivre , elles s'installèrent dans la cuisine . Tandis qu'Alice mettait l'eau à bouillir , elle demanda enfin :

" - Pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Je suis rattachée au Tribunal , comme je suis de la section des Interrogatoires . Alors , je dois venir voir que tu es bien là comme annoncé , fit sa collègue , tapotant le bois de la table avec ses ongles au carré .

- Tu veux quel thé ?

- Agrumes , si tu as .

- Ca marche . Et ensuite ? Tu vas devoir rester avec moi pour voir si je ne cache rien qui puisse me confondre ? la questionna la brune , lui donnant sa tasse .

- Merci . Oui , selon le protocole , je dois être sur ton dos jusqu'à ce que tu entres dans la salle d'audience . Mais sincèrement ... J'ai autre chose à faire , expliqua Leah Sue , touillant sa boisson . On pense qu'il y a quelques taupes au QG de Central , alors , je dois être sur le qui-vive . Et je pense pas que tu nous duperais .

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Parce que tu veux que cette histoire soit mise au clair pour enfin vivre en paix . Ca te pèse depuis des années , et t'es pas du genre à mentir .

- Merci de cette confiance .

- C'est pas de la confiance , c'est la vérité . Tu as commencé à trier ? lui demanda-t-elle .

- Pas encore . Peut-être dans la soirée , je commencerai . Il n'y a pas grand'chose , de toute façon .

- Tu as encore deux jours , de toute façon ."

Alors qu'elles buvaient chacune leur tasse , elles écoutèrent la pluie se fracasser contre les vitres . Soufflant sur sa mèche qui lui tombait sur l'oeil , Leah questionna:

" Rien à voir mais ... Accepterais-tu une conversation futile sur les derniers potins du QG ?"

Regardant son reflet dans sa tasse de thé , Alice se trouva l'air lessivé . Ce fut de bon coeur qu'elle répondit :

" Je crois que ça me ferait le plus grand bien ."

* * *

Après que Leah fut partie , la lourde porte rouge claque dans le silence . Faisant demi-tour , Alice repartit dans le bureau de son oncle . Elle saisit les ouvrages d'alchimie qui se trouvaient sur la première étagère , jouxtant la porte . S'asseyant sur le siège en cuir , elle les empila délicatement dans une boîte qu'elle avait dénichée dans le grenier .

_" Pourquoi cette alchimie là ?"_

_Face au silence borné de son frère , Gaspard eut envie de s'arracher les cheveux . Prenant sur lui , il réitéra sa question :_

_" Pourquoi cette alchimie là , et pas une autre , Solf ?"_

_Fixant son aîné droit dans les yeux , Solf Kimblee répondit :_

_" Parce que c'est celle qui me convient le mieux . Comme la plupart des hommes ne choisissent pas de qui ils vont tomber amoureux , il y a une forme d'alchimie adaptée à chaque être humain . Et l'alchimie explosive est la mienne ."_

_Déglutitiant difficilement , son grand frère le fixa . Son frère cadet de onze ans , lui semblait tellement étrange . Comme un couteau à deux côtés des lame très différentes . Il lui faisait peur , en ce moment précis ._

_" - Pourquoi refuses-tu que j'étudie cette alchimie ?_

_- Parce que ... Les explosifs , c'est destructeur . Pour ce que j'en sais , l'alchimie doit décomposer et reconstruire . Mais exploser des choses , c'est les détruire sans reconstruire par la suite , argumenta Gaspard , nerveux ._

_- Peut-être ne suis-je pas né pour construire des choses ._

_- Ne dis pas n'importe quo-_

_- Tu ne me connais pas ! exposa son frère , s'approchant brusquement de son aîné . Regarde-moi dans les yeux ,Gaspard, et dis-moi sincèrement que tu penses que je suis comme les autres ."_

_Regardant de ses yeux vert les pupilles bleu lavande de son frère , Gaspard se sentit soudain mal . Comme frappé en plein coeur par un esprit différent du sien . Quelque chose de malsain et d'attirant à la fois . Repoussant Solf de sa main droite, il fixa le parquet ._

_" Tu es mon frère . Et ... Je ne veux pas te voir partir ... dans cette direction , lâcha-t-il à mi-voix . Même si je n'ai pas été aussi souvent près de toi que l'aurais voulu , je regrette . Je t'aime , mon frère . C'est pour cela que je te demande , pour moi et , pour Alice ... De réfléchir ."_

_Serrant sa queue-de-cheval , l'adolescent fixa son frère et répondit :_

_" Je ferai semblant . Du mieux que je peux . Mais je ne peux pas changer , et je ne le veux pas ."_

**_Plusieurs années plus tard ..._**

_" Il y a longtemps , je t'ai entendu dire à Papa que cette alchimie t'avait choisie . Et que tu pensais que tu étais fait pour celle-ci car tu ne te sentais pas reconstruire ."_

_Alors que le tatoueur commençait sa paume gauche, Alice se tourna vers son oncle . Grimaçant sous la douleur de l'aiguille , elle continua :_

_" Mais moi ? Je n'ai pas décidé de la pratiquer . Je sais juste la faire ,et ... Je fais ça pour toi . Je ne suis que ton post-it , au fond . Un post-it humain ."_

_Regardant sa nièce du coin de l'oeil , Solf Kimblee lui fit remarquer :_

_" Je ne pense pas que tu aurais appris aussi vite si tu ne te sentais pas une affinité quelconque avec cette alchimie ."_

_Alors que le cercle était presque terminé , l'adolescente continua :_

_" Mais moi , je veux construire des choses ."_

_Souriant brièvement , son oncle lui demanda , le doigt en l'air :_

_"- Et dis-moi , comment a commencé notre Univers ?_

_- Par une ... très grosse explosion , répondit Alice ._

_- Les explosions détruisent , certes , mais c'est la première d'entre elle qui a rendu notre existence possible ._

_- Mais tu ne vas pas à Ishbal pour faire exister des choses , nota tristement la jeune fille . Tu vas faire ... Ce que tu aimes avec ton alchimie . Je ne te pensais pas aussi ..._

_- Méchant ? Sadique ? Psychopathe ? Vilain ? proposa son oncle ._

_- Différent ." conclut-elle , serrant des dents alors que le triangle était à moitié fini ._

Quand Alice rouvrit les yeux , l'aube pointaint à l'horizon , éclairant le ciel violet de lumières dorées . Regardant autour d'elle , elle pencha la tête vers l'arrière .

_Beaucoup trop de souvenirs . Vraiment trop ._

Tout en réfléchissant , elle leva la main gauche pour se frotter la tête , espérant que cela l'aiderait à se réveiller . Stoppant net son geste , elle fixa le symbole tatoué à l'intérieur de sa paume . Se levant brusquement , elle enjamba la fenêtre et repartit dans le jardin .

_" Cette question te paraîtra stupide , mais ... Qu'est-il arrivé ?"_

_Alice se tenait , les bras croisés , dans le hall d'entrée . La grande vitre ronde qui éclairait l'endroit n'était plus à , ou plutôt , était en milliers de morceaux sur le sol en contrebas . A côté d'elle , son oncle fixait l'accident , le regard concentré . Sans bouger d'un poil , il dit :_

_" - Non , cette question est parfaitement légitime ._

_- Tu comptes y répondre ou ..?_

_- Et bien , vois-tu , il y avait une araignée de taille imposante sur la fenêtre . Étant donné que je ne porte pas ces insectes dans mon cœur et que je n'aimerais pas voir arriver sa famille chez moi , j'ai voulu abréger son existence comme je le pouvais , expliqua Solf J. Kimblee en exposant ses paumes , mais je ne suis pas encore très précis ._

_- Si ! Je note tout de même que tu as été précis au niveau de la direction , puisque c'est bien la vitre sur laquelle était l'araignée qui a disparu , mais c'est plutôt au niveau de la force de l'explosion . Ton maître ne te l'a pas appris ? le questionna Alice ._

_- Il est mort alors que je n'en étais qu'aux bases ."_

La veille , lorsqu'elle avait rangé les livres et les brouillons de son oncle , elle avait ressenti de la fierté , un bref instant , avant d'en être honteuse . Comment pouvait-elle ressentir deux sentiments aussi différents d'une seconde à l'autre ? Alice avait admiré son oncle pour avoir persisté sans aucune aide dans un apprentissage difficile , devant faire lui-même les cercles et s'entraîner . C'est ce qui expliquait pourquoi il lui avait fallu de nombreuses années avant de se présenter à l'examen des Alchimistes d'Etat .

Avisant un tas de vieux bois devant elle , Alice colla ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

_Le ciel contre la terre , la lune contre le soleil , la féminin contre le masculin , la naissance contre la mort ._

Un bruit fulgurant se fit entendre , et des débris de branches volèrent à plusieurs mètres de hauteur avant d'atterir lourdement . Surprise de voir ce que de simples dessins pouvaient faire , Alice se mit à rire doucement .

_J'espère ne plus avoir à les utiliser pour autre chose que couper du bois en menus morceaux ..._

* * *

_" Je veux accéder à toi" , " Je veux tout savoir de toi" ..._

Ces deux phrases tournaient sans fin dans l'esprit de Scar , qui se mordait les doigts depuis la veille pour ne pas avoir eu le cran de répondre à aux paroes d'Alice.

**_Et tu aurais répondu quoi ?_**

Il ne savait pas . Ce qu'il aurait aimé lui dire , il n'arrivait pas à le faire . Sans doute parce que c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait dite à personne . Il comprenait à présent ... C'est son corps qui savait mieux que sa gorge : il s'exprimait mieux par les gestes que par la voix . Et sans doute pour cela qu'il n'était pas arrivé à exprimer ce qu'il aurait voulu .

* * *

_Cette pièce est bien claire_ , se dit Alice , regardant alentour .

Elle avait toujours vu le bureau de son oncle comme un endroit sombre et oppressant . Comme une prison d'érudition et d'étude , angoissante . Et à présent qu'elle y était , seule , elle voyait cette pièce comme plutôt agréable . Saisissant une autre liasse de notes à propos de livres d'alchimie élémentaire , elle la laissa tomber au fond de la boîte . Attirée par une lettre qui dépassait , la jeune femme la saisit et la parcourut rapidement . Puis grimaça sous l'impact de mauvais souvenirs.

_"A l'intention de Monsieur Solf James Kimblee ,_

_Par votre enrôlement dans la catégorie des Alchimistes d'État , vous êtes à présent un soldat , soumis aux ordres des autorités de l'armée d'Amestris ._

_L'ordre qui vous est donné aujourd'hui est de participer à la guerre d'Ishbal , au Sud-Est du Pays , afin d'apporter la paix à nos concitoyens . De plus , ce sera pour vous le moyen de montrer que nous ne nous sommes pas trompés sur votre compte , et que vous serez un bon élément ._

_Vous êtes attendu ..."_

Sans finir sa lecture , Alice froissa le papier dans sa main , avant de le déchiqueter en menus morceaux .

_Ishbal . Tout me ramène à Ishbal . Mon père y est mort , mon oncle y a apporté la mort et , j'essaie d'y éloigner la mort ._

**_Et d'éloigner Scar , aussi . Si tu t'en sens encore la force de le faire . Ce que tu as dit hier va plutôt dans le sens de son baiser . Je le sais . Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?_**

Fixant les étagères qu'elle venait de vider , la jeune femme aux longs cheveux noirs resta un instant sans bouger . Elle se répéta pour elle-même dans un murmure "Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?" .

_Je veux le voir , l'avoir , près de moi , pour moi . Il a réussi à me rassurer sans m'infantiliser , et ... **Il est beau mec !**_

Sourcillant , Alice pensa que la petite voix démontrait que son esprit était sans doute schizophrène , assez vulgaire , mais néanmoins , juste .

_Oui , et très beau aussi ._

* * *

" Désolé de ne pas t'offrir de voyage en première classe !" lui lança Miles alors que le train de marchandises reprenait sa route vers Central .

Les deux hommes avaient pris place dans le deuxième compartiment , vidé de tout objet , à part de quoi boire et manger jusqu'à Central . Sans aucun siège ou même coussin , le confort était spartiate .

"- Je ne suis quelqu'un aux goûts de luxe , de toute manière . Et j'ai pris un train similaire pour aller jusque Briggs , le rassura Scar .

- Mais la température était plus fraîche , je pense ? sourit son interlocuteur .

- Je dirais plus 'glaciale' que 'fraîche' ."

La porte leur était laissée à moitié ouverte , ce qui leur permettait de se voir . Fatigué , Scar se laissa tomber dos contre le sol , imité par Miles . Ce dernier risqua:

" Je n'ai encore jamais osé te poser cette question mais pourquoi as-tu voulu te venger de manière aussi violente ?"

Tournant la tête vers sa droite , Scar répondit , les yeux perdus dans le décor désertique :

" - Parce que j'étais triste , et seul . Et furieux . Je me disais qu'en tuant ceux qui avaient tué , je ne récupérerais pas ma famille ou mes amis , mais que leurs proches connaîtraient la même douleur que moi . La différent était que ceux qui périssaient alors de ma main le méritaient plus que les Ishbals tués .

- La loi du Talion , " Œil pour œil, dent pour dent" ? acquiesça Miles .

- Exactement . Mais , au fil des rencontres et de mon errance , j'ai compris qu'en pensant et agissant de cette manière , je ne faisais que renvoyer une image négative des Ishbals . Et c'est surtout toi qui me l'a fait réaliser . Merci Miles , dit-il , les cheveux étrangement dorés par la lumière du soleil .

- Je n'ai pas toujours été un modèle , tu sais , avoua son ami . Moi aussi , j'ai été en colère et j'ai haï les Amestris . Et c'est cette colère qui m'a servi de moteur , pour devenir militaire , et montrer que les Ishbals n'avaient pas à être exclus ou discriminés . Etre l'homme et le Commandant que je suis aujourd'hui , c'est ça , ma revanche ."

Ils s'arrêtèrent un bref moment . Le métis posa une autre question :

" Qu'as-tu fait entre la fin du conflit et le début de ... ta vie de criminel , disons ? Si je me souviens bien , tu as fait parler de toi il y a environ ... cinq ans ? Et les trois années précédentes ?"

Fermant les yeux , Scar toucha sa cicatrice avant de rétorquer laconiquement :

"- Je ne sais plus très bien .

- Tu te fiches moi , non ? répliqua Miles , vexé .

- Non , je te promets que non . La mémoire efface parfois certains passages douloureux de notre vie , et nous n'en gardons que des bribes , à ce qu'il paraît . C'est ce qui a dû m'arriver . Je me souviens seulement de m'être senti affreusement seul , incapable d'imaginer la joie ou de voir la beauté alentour , aveuglé par mon amertume , dit Scar , d'une voix de plus en plus faible .

- Ce devait vraiment être une période atrocement douloureuse , compatit son interlocuteur .

- Oui ."

Enlevant ses lunettes , Jethro les mit dans sa poche . Avant qu'il ne puisse poser une troisième question , Scar le devança en posant :

" - Maintenant , je me demande comment j'ai pu agir et penser de cette manière . Je me trouve tellement stérile .

- Mais , à présent , tu ne détruis plus , tu reconstruis . Tu es un digne exemple de l'alchimie pour le bien du peuple , sourit Miles , taquin . Grand changement pour celui qui reniait l'alchimie !

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! s'exclama Scar , riant malgré tout . Je suis sérieux . J'ai parlé avec Dalil et je crois que nous allons changer ... notre perception de l'alchimie. Et les lois de notre peuple en général ."

Interloqué , le Commandant Miles se redressa et fixa son camarade aux yeux rouges , en plongée .

" - Ce qui veut dire ? s'enquit-il , étonné .

- Ishbal est née de treize anciens habitants de Xerxès , qui , touchés par la grâce d'Ishbala , renièrent l'alchimie et quittèrent leur ville pour bâtir une immense cité . Ishbala leur dit que cette pratique était un péché car à l'encontre de l'œuvre naturelle de son père , et que ceux qui se reposaient dessus le paieraient , tandis que , eux , étaient élus , expliqua Scar .

- La chute de Xerxès leur a donné raison , non ?

- Oui , c'est pour cela que l'idée que l'alchimie est un péché est ancrée dans notre culture . Mais , maintenant que nous savons -toi et moi - que ce n'est pas l'alchimie en elle-même qui a provoqué ce désastre , nous pourrions tenter de changer les choses , espéra son ami à voix haute . De plus , mon frère était celui qui avait raison depuis le début , tout comme les rares personnes qui le suivaient .

- Tu voudrais convaincre les gens avec ça ? Je ne nie pas tes chances de réussir , mais ...

- Nous sommes bien moins obtus qu'avant ." résuma Scar .

Essuyant les verres noirs de ses lunettes , Miles posa une autre question :

" - Et vous voudriez changer quoi d'autre ?

- Il y a beaucoup de choses à modifier pour que notre société soit plus juste . Dalil voudrait que les préceptes à propos des femmes soient modifiés en priorité , posa l'Ishbal à cicatrice .

- Pression féminine ?

- Non , c'est que les femmes ont eu un rôle essentiel durant l'exil . Vu que beaucoup d'hommes sont morts , elles ont été les principales survivantes , et c'est autour d'elles que se sont tissées les liens . Nous ne pouvons pas les remettre au placard , disons .

- D'accord ."

Comme éreinté d'avoir parlé autant , Scar se tut et commença à sommeiller, ayant à peine fermé l'oeil de la nuit . N'ayant plus personne à qui parler , Miles sortit de sa poche " La cité du soleil" et commença sa lecture . Ouvrant brièvement un œil , Scar grommela :

" - Depuis quand tu lis l'Ishbal toi ?

- Je m'y mets . Marcoh a pour projet de le traduire et de le faire imprimer d'ici peu .

- Bonne idée ."

Sur ce , il s'endormit , laissant le métis juger des lois d'Ishbala par lui-même .

* * *

Alors qu'elle avait fini de ranger la bibliothèque , Alice se tourna vers le bureau et ses trois tiroirs . Rien de particulier dans aucun d'entre eux : des stylos , des enveloppes , des carnets , des agrafes , etc . La jeune femme rangeait les trombones et agrafes lorsqu'elle entendit un drôle de bruit quand sa main cogna le meuble . Étonnée , elle refit le même geste . Avisant un trou au fond du tiroir , elle le souleva à l'aide d'un compas . Ses yeux s'ouvrirent très grand quand elle découvrit un double fond avec deux carnets . Et encore plus grand quand elle piocha un papier plié en quatre au-dessus :

_" A quiconque qui trouvera ce message : veuillez appeler la banque Banks , au nom de Kimblee et de demander à ouvrir le coffre AEG446 . Le code est : Bérénice ."_

C'était l'écriture de son oncle . Sans hésiter , Alice décrocha le combiné et composa un numéro .

" Allô , Banks , agence de Central City ? J'appelle pour ouvrir un coffre , s'il vous plaît. Le coffre AEG 446 , au nom de Kimblee . Le code ? 'Bérénice' . Pardon ? Que je vienne le chercher moi-même ? A dix-sept heure quinze , c'est noté ."

Après avoir raccroché , elle voulut ouvrir les carnets avant de se raviser : déjà qu'on trouverait surprenant qu'elle ne sache pas que le bureau de son oncle recelait un tiroir à double fond , et qu'il avait un coffre secret , si elle lisait ses carnets , on la croirait vraiment mouillée dans une affaire louche . A contre coeur , elle les plaça à part .

_De toute façon ,_ songea-t-elle ,_ Leah m'a assuré que , sauf directive de ma part , on me rendrait ses affaires . Je les étudierai à ce moment là . Mieux vaut rester dans l'ignorance pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons ._

Son ventre grogna . Lisant l'heure sur sa montre , Alice sut qu'il était l'heure d'un petit en-cas : seize heures trente-cinq . Alors qu'elle se rendait à la cuisine , elle contempla alentour .

_Sa maison était trop vaste pour deux , toute seule , elle est pesante .** Pourquoi ne la vends-tu pas ?** C'est MA maison . **Et si tu pars avec Scar , tu te doutes qu'il ne voudra pas vivre ici avec toi , et que tu ne vivras pas ici toute seule ?** Oui , ça me tourmente également . Et l'Etat-Major le saura également , et qui sait si je ne serai pas expulsée de l'armée **. Pour quoi ?** **Pour être tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un ?** Au mauvais endroit , au mauvais moment , un peu . **Tu ne peux pas regretter ce que tu partages avec lui . Tu es bien avec cet homme .** Ca ne me permettra pas de garder ma place . **Alice ! C'est Mustang , le Président ! Le type qui en pince pour son assistante sans se l'avouer !**_

Pendant ce combat intérieur , elle s'était attablée à la cuisine avec des petits gâteaux et un verre de lait . Regardant la boisson , elle se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'elle en buvait depuis le décès de son père .

* * *

Dans sa tête , la bataille faisait toujours rage alors qu'elle allait chercher son manteau et ses clés de voiture . Tout en conduisant , elle se demanda ce qu'il pouvait bien y avoir dans le coffre AEG446 . La trajet jusqu'au quartier des banques se fit sans encombre , à part les embouteillages habituels . Trouvant une place vacante , elle fit un créneau et sortit . L'horloge de l'agence de Central City de Banks indiquait dix-sept heures cinq . Pile à l'heure , voire même un peu avance , Alice pénétra à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment .

Essuyant ses pieds , elle se dirigea vers l'immense comptoir en marbre , face à elle . Le décor n'avait pas changé : toujours ces murs vanille , aux statues de marbre représentant d'anciens dieux de l'Antiquité , et aux contours d'or . L'ensemble rendait très classe ... ou "salle-de-bain-de-luxe" , au choix . La jeune femme attendit derrière une vieille femme à l'air revêche , qui aurait pu être la soeur de Tabatha Hockerdecker . Quant ce fut son tour , c'est d'un ton poli qu'elle annonça :

" J'ai téléphoné il y a une demie-heure . Je suis Alice Louise Kimblee , je viens pour ouvrir un coffre ."

Répondant à sa demande par un 'oui' , la demoiselle en face de la militaire appela un de ces collègues plus âgés , qui guide Alice jusqu'au sous-sol . Celui-ci , nommé Gustave , était si petit qu'il arrivait à peine au dessus du coude de la jeune femme. Pendant leur route , il énonça :

" - Ce coffre n'a jamais été ouvert je crois . Ha si ! s'exclama-t-il , avisant un papier . Deux fois . Une fois il y a seize ans et une autre il y a deux ans . Ce n'est pas trop tôt pour que quelqu'un récupère ce qu'il a à l'intérieur ! sourit le vieil homme.

- Vraiment ? Disons que je ne savais pas l'existence de ce dit-coffre jusqu'à il y a une heure donc ... résuma Alice tandis qu'ils s'arrêtaient .

- Je vous ouvre . Vous pouvez emmener ce qu'il y a là-dedans ou le laisser si vous le désirez ."

Gustave la fit entrer à l'intérieur, très étroit . A l'intérieur , un seul objet : un coffre , avec une lettre au-dessus .

* * *

Une heure plus tard , Alice pleurait à nouveau . Mais , cette fois , à l'intérieur de sa voiture , tout en conduisant . Avisant son reflet dans le rétroviseur , elle se trouva une ressemblance frappante avec un cadavre . La pluie tombait une nouvelle fois , avec une telle violence qu'elle ne voyait pas à dix mètres en avant . De peur d'avoir un accident , elle trouva où se garer et sortit , pour voir si la carrosserie n'était pas abimée , et également pour déduire si elle pouvait rentrer chez elle à pied depuis où elle était .

Reconnaissant les grilles devant elle , elle rit en un son dément . Comme un cocktail de tristesse et d'ironie grinçante , alors qu'elle avait les pieds en face de l'entrée du cimetière de Central .

Elle ne savait pas si l'eau qui coulait sur son visage était de la pluie ou des larmes, mais elle avança jusqu'à la tombe de sa famille .

* * *

" On est arrivés ."

Scar se redressa et sortit . Étonné de ne voir personne , il se retourna vers Miles qui lui apprit :

"- Ici , nous sommes à la gare de marchandises . Ce n'est donc étonnant qu'il n'y ait presque personne .

- Il est quelle heure ?

- Dix-neuf heures passées ."

Alors qu'ils saisissaient chacun leur sac , ils se dirigèrent au-dehors .

" - Où vas-tu , Miles ?

- A la caserne , lui apprit-il . Tu ne peux donc pas ma suivre , je suppose .

- Je ne comptais pas te suivre comme un chien de toute manière , rétorqua Scar .

- Nous nous reverrons dans deux jours . J'espère que ça passera bien pour toi ."

Alors que Jethro Miles prenait un taxi pour le QG de Central , Scar repartit , sous la pluie . Alors que chaque goutte le trempait un peu plus , il s'attarda pour fixer autour de lui . Bien qu'avril commençait , il faisait un temps d'automne . Il n'y avait pas un chat , tout était silencieux . Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende une voiture débouler derrière lui et manquer de le renverser . Le conducteur klaxonna avant de sortir le poursuivre .

" Scar !"

Surpris , ce dernier se retourna , et lâcha un estomaqué :

" Victor ?"

Souriant de toutes ses dents , ce dernier claqua des doigts . Il déblatéra de son ton joyeux si familier :

"- J'ai téléphoné à Marie cet après-midi qui m'a dit à quelle heure vous arriveriez , j'ai fait le guet , et me voilà !

- Tu as répondu d'avance partiellement à ma question' Que fais-tu là ?' , mais j'aimerais la suite , énonça l'Ishbal .

- Parce que je suis un gentil ! Même si tu ne m'apprécies pas plus que ça , vu qu'on a des caractères très différents , mais si je peux aider quelqu'un , je le fais !"

Souriant , Scar répondit :

" Oui , tu es 'un gentil' , comme tu dis . Et merci ."

L'invitant à entrer dans sa voiture, Victor lui apprit :

"- J'ai été chez Alice rapidement , elle n'a as répondu . Elle doit être sortie .

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? opposa l'homme du côté passager .

- De ?

- Elle pourrait être _n'importe où_ dans Central .

- Oh ."

Dépité , Victor laissa tomber lourdement sa tête sur le volant . Ce fut d'une voix coupable qu'il lâcha :

"- J'avais oublié cé détail .

- Apparemment .

- **Je suis un con !** Dis-le ! " Victor , tu es con !" , s'exclama-t-il , secouant l'Ishbal .

- Mais je n'ai pas envie de t'insulter ... Calme-toi et réfléchis .

- Imaginons , je suis Alice . Je suis Colonel depuis peu , je suis belle , intelligente , et avec un esprit suffisamment étrange pour que personne ne puisse deviner où je suis actuellement , dit Victor , sourcils froncés . Nada , on est pas avancés .

- Au cimetière , peut-être ?"

Se retournant vers Scar , l'homme défiguré eut un regard incrédule :

" - Mais comment se fait-il que tu arrives à penser à aller dans un cimetière?

- Quand je me sens seul , je pense à ma famille . Et depuis qu'ils ont sépulture , c'est là que je me rends .

- Elle doit se sentir seule , selon toi ? demanda à nouveau Victor .

- Tu crois ?" ironisa Scar .

Sans ajouter un mot , ils prirent tous les deux la route vers le cimetière de Central .

* * *

Elle n'avait pas bougé depuis ce qui aurait pu être quatre secondes comme six heures . La pluie était si froide qu'elle avait anesthésié ses sens . Ses cheveux étaient aussi trempés que si elle sortait d'un bain de mer . Assise sur la tombe de marbre noir de sa famille , elle fixait une fleur commencer à germer à ses pieds .

Soudain , une vague de chaleur presque insupportable enveloppa ses épaules . Reconnaissant l'odeur , elle tenta de se réveiller de l'état proche de la transe dans lequel elle était . Alice reconnut les yeux de Scar et Victor en face d'elle , entendit leurs voix sans comprendre ce qu'ils disaient . L'Ishbal la prit et la porta jusqu'à la voiture de Victor et l'allongea sur la banquette arrière.

**" Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"** lâcha Victor d'une voix excédée .

L'Ishbal pila , prêt à refermer la porte côté conducteur .

" - Quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu vas devant ? Va derrière avec elle ! Non mais j'te jure , t'es pas doué !"

Coi mais docile , Scar se rendit à l'arrière du véhicule et serra Alice contre lui . Toujours aussi froide . Remarquant qu'elle essayait de lui parler , il s'approcha :

" La dernière fois , c'était toi qui avais froid ." entendit-il .

Souriant un brin , il laissa Victor les conduire jusque Raven Street . Une fois arrivé devant le numéro sept , il prit les clés dans la poche d'Alice , ouvrit la grille , la porte et prit congé . Scar , Alice dans les bras , resta sans rien faire au milieu du hall. Tâtonnant , il trouva l'interrupteur de l'immense luminaire au dessus de lui .

Se libérant de son étreinte , mais encore faible , Alice se mit debout et fixa l'Ishbal droit dans les yeux . Ouvrant la bouche , elle approcha son visage du sien et murmura :

" Tu m'as manqué ."

Pris au dépourvu , il répondit simplement :

" Toi aussi ."

Touchant sa cicatrice , la jeune femme continua :

" Tu es un homme bien trop entier pour être sans cesse rappelé par cette cicatrice sur ton visage . Bien trop beau et trop fier , aussi ."

Après un silence , elle rit doucement :

" Je t'aurai à l'usure ."

Alors qu'elle reculait légèrement , Scar l'attrapa par le poignet et la ramena contre lui . Plantant ses yeux rouges droit dans son regard turquoise , il révéla :

" Je suis né en avance . Je suis né la nuit du 28 au 29 mars , alors que j'aurais dû venir au monde vingt jours plus tard . Ma mère était assez âgée , déjà , mais elle tenait à avoir un second enfant , pour que Slimane ait un petit frère . Elle a beaucoup souffert pendant la grossesse et ma mise au monde a été un enfer . En plus , beaucoup d'enfants prématurés meurent car nous ne sommes pas assez avancés au niveau médical . Mais ma mère a tenu bon et prié de toutes ses forces pour que je vive . Et quand elle a entendu mon cri , elle a dit que ça a été l'un de plus heureux de sa vie ."

Scar marqua une pause avant de continuer :

" Traditionnellement , nous avons un mois de délai religieux pour trouver un prénom à l'enfant . Ma mère l'a décidé au bout de quelques minutes , après une prière de remerciements à Ishbala , qui m'avait 'choisi' pour vivre ."

Il fixa brièvement la lumière au dessus de lui . Approchant sa bouche de l'oreille d'Alice , il conclut à mi-voix :

" Je m'appelle Jared Karisma Kandasha " .

* * *

**_ Coin - buguant- de l'auteur :_**

_Béatrice , les morts ne racontent pas d'histoires ,_

_Les mortes non plus ,_

_Seuls les vivants dans la peine en écrivent ._

Référence à ces livres géniaux et à Edgar Poe pour le nom " Raven Street" , aka " Le Corbeau" .

Il va y avoir du Kimblee dans les prochains chapitres , notamment sous la forme de "HS" , des chapitres très courts , genre quelques lignes ou quelques pages . Vous en aurez sans doute un cette semaine.

Je vais aussi reparler de Miles et Marcoh , et notre métis adoré est déjà plus présent ici .

J'espère que vous avez aimé la surprise de fin , je tenais à vous surprendre pour ce chapitre 30 , et je croise les doigts pour que j'aie réussi . Si vous voulez pas vous ruiner la surprise , ne cherchez pas le sens du prénom " Jared" . J'ai beaucoup réfléchi à ce que je voulais dégager du Scar que j'ai fait , par rapport à son prénom .

La musique était de Oomph ! . Reviewez si vous voulez , merci d'avance , et on se voit sans doute d'ici la fin du mois , ou début septembre!


	31. Memories : Childhood

Premier "Hs"!

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**" Je ne comprenais pas du tout pourquoi les gens ont une occupation . Mon idée du bonheur et celle que s'en font les autres se contredisaient tellement que j'en éprouvais un malaise tel que la nuit , sans cesse , je me retournais dans mon lit , je gémissais , je devenais presque fou . En fait , n'étais-je pas heureux ?"**_

**( Osamu Dazai)**

* * *

Il restait assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre . Au dehors , sur la ville de KraftStadt , la neige tombait à menus flocons pour la troisième journée . Un froid manteau blanc avait recouvert les cheminées des usines , et seuls les mineurs et ouvriers étaient dehors . "Seuls" ? Non , juste devant ses yeux , dans la rue où se trouvait la demeure de sa famille , se trouvaient quatre enfants de son âge , une fille et trois garçons . Leurs pas laissaient de petites empreintes dans la neige , de la rue au trottoir , jusqu'au jardinet en face .

" Vous ne pouvez pas , Monsieur ."

Détournant ses yeux bleu de la fenêtre , le garçonnet se tourna vers la voix qui venait de s'élever . C'était Martha , sa gouvernante depuis l'enfance . Malgré son visage qui commençait à être parcouru de petites rides , son regard gris était vif et ses cheveux blonds en chignon bien serré , tout aussi austère que sa robe noire et son petit tablier blanc . Posant une couverture sur les genoux de l'enfant , elle répéta :

" - Vous ne pouvez pas , Monsieur .

- Pourquoi ?" demanda-t-il en retour , d'une voix lasse mais cependant curieuse .

Tortillant une mèche d'or qui tombait sur son large front , Martha expliqua :

" Il ne sont pas de votre rang , Monsieur . Ce sont des enfants du petit peuple . D'ouvriers d'usine , de travailleurs de fond de mine . Vous méritez meilleurs compagnons . Et je pense même que vous serez toujours mieux seul que mal accompagné ."

Tordant sa bouche en une moue boudeuse , le garçonnet murmura :

" D'accord , Martha . Mais je pourrai sortir dans le jardin ?"

Fronçant ses sourcils sombres d'inquiétude , la domestique lui contredit :

" Non plus , Monsieur . Vous savez que , vu votre constitution , le froid vous ferait aller mal . Rappelez-vous votre angine du mois dernier . Vous ne voudriez pas à avoir à rester au lit tout une semaine une nouvelle fois , non ?"

Se retournant vers le spectacle de la petite bande qui se lançait des boules de neige , l'enfant résuma :

" Je resterai donc seul ."

Alors qu'il observait le groupe , il remarqua une grande fleur blanche se détacher du manteau de neige . Comme indifférente à toute agitation autour d'elle , elle restait fière . Sans savoir pourquoi , la simple vue de la plante lui serra le cœur . Le végétal était libre , et lui enfermé , mais il s'en sentait étrangement proche .

_Sottises ,_ lui aurait dit son père ._ Tu es un humain , et ça , une fleur , point de comparaison !_

Son regard bleu se perdit alors dans le bas ciel de janvier .

* * *

Il n'y avait personne dans le grand escalier . Sa père et sa mère étaient dans leur bureau , à l'autre bout de la demeure . Sur la pointe des pieds , il descendit jusque dans le hall , craignant faire craquer le vieux bois à chaque mouvement . Une fois sur le carrelage noir et blanc , il trottina doucement jusqu'au salon , vide d'invités . Pour le moment . Slalommant entre les fauteuils mauve , l'enfant ouvrit la grande baie vitrée et se précipita au-dehors .

Il avait froid , ayant à peine mis un pull et une écharpe blancs . Grelottant , il se rappela un passage discret , réservé aux livraisons . Rasant le mur d'enceinte de son foyer , de la neige lui tomba sur les épaules . Poussant un cri de surprise , il s'immobilisa , guettant le moindre bruit . Rien . Soulagé , le garçon poursuivit son parcours , et finit par aviser la petite entrée . Bien qu'elle grinçait , personne ne le héla , et il alla jusqu'au jardin public .

Les enfants de la veille étaient encore là , en train de chahuter . A pas de loup , il observa leur manège , avant de s'arrêter , étrangement horrifié . La petite fille était en train de déchiqueter minutieusement chaque pétale de la fleur immaculée qu'il avait admirée la veille . Autant dire qu'on lui déchirait l'âme en menus morceaux . Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte , le petit garçon avait foncé tête baissée .

Et tomba la tête la première . Un des garçons lui avait fait un crochepied , rigolant de sa chute. Essuyant la neige qui mouillait ses cheveux noirs , le "sauveur de fleurs" le fixa de ses yeux bleus furieux .

" Qu'est-ce qui te prend toi ?"

" Mais t'es pas bien !"

" C'est un fou c'ui là !"

Autour de lui , tous s'étonnaient , d'un ton moqueur . Se relevant péniblement , le pantalon humide , l'enfant aux yeux clairs cria :

" Ne touchez pas à la fleur !"

Aucune réaction , sauf huit yeux ronds comme des billes .

" Compris ?" poursuivit-il .

Le plus grand des garçons s'approcha de lui , le dominant d'une bonne tête . Posant son coude sur l'épaule du brun d'un air conquérant , il ironisa :

" - Et sinon quoi ?

- Sinon , je le dirai à mon père ! C'est celui qui détient la ville ! prévint son interlocuteur , pointant sa maison du doigt .

- Et tu crois que ton papa va venir tout de suite ? De toute façon , ton père , c'est un salaud ! C'est mon père qui l'a dit ! vociféra celui qui semblait être son frère .

- C'est pas vrai ! Et ... Et , c'est pas c'que j'disais ! Laissez la fleur tranquille !

- T'es une fille ou quoi ? Tu pleures pour une fleur ? Voilà ce que j'en fais !"

Poussant la petite fille qui ne disait rien , il arracha la plante du sol et la lança , racines comprises , sur le visage du nouveau venu .

Un ange passa , où le garçon aux yeux bleus fixait le végétal tombé à ses pieds , semblait déjà flétri comme enlevé à la terre depuis des jours . Soudain , le plus âgé des enfants lui lança une boule de neige glacée . Ou plutôt , lui écrasa dans les cheveux . La glace et l'eau plus que froide dégoulinèrent dans son cou , mouillant un peu plus son écharpe .

Alors qu'il relevait le regard , quatre boules de neige lui atterirent dessus . Surpris , il tenta d'en faire une à son tour , avant d'être plaqué au sol et d'en recevoir une autre sur le nez .

Il s'entendait crier , sans être libéré . Par contre , il surprit le plus âgé lui dire :

" T'es vraiment trop bizarre , toi ! Tu mérites bien une punition , sale gosse de riche !"

Et en l'occurrence , un coup de poing droit sur le nez . Puis un autre . Écrasé par le poids de son adversaire , l'enfant ne pouvait que crier , espérant de l'aide . Un liquide étrangement chaud et épais coulait sur ses joues et ses lèvres . Regardant la neige près de son visage , il vit des gouttes écarlates tacher la neige blanche . Puis , tout devint noir .

* * *

" Tu n'es qu'un imbécile , mon fils !" hurla son père , tandis que Martha lui mettait du coton dans les narines et arrangeait le pansement sur l'arête de son nez .

Allongé dans son lit , le garçon ne dit rien , les yeux baissés sur ses draps bleus . Il avait encore mal , et surtout honte .

" Et regarde-moi quand je te parle !"

Obéissant , il fixa le visage de son père . Barbu , de fines lunettes d'écaille devant son regard bleu délavé , celui-ci regardait son fils comme s'il allait l'exécuter de sa propre main .

" Que te dit-on depuis que tu es petit ? Que tu es mieux qu'eux ! Tu VAUX mieux qu'eux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ? Sans manteau , en plus ! Petit idiot irréfléchi !"

A ce moment précis , le dit "petit idiot irréfléchi" sentit une douleur dans ses poumons . Il était parti pour une bonne bronchite . Il toussa alors que son géniteur continuait , virulent :

" Tu n'as pas à te mêler aux autres ! Tu es différent des autres , mon fils ! Tu seras toujours au dessus d'eux , et tu le sais ! Alors ... que ça te serve de leçon !"

Alors qu'il quittait la pièce d'un pas lourd , il prodigua à Martha :

" Fermez-le à clé dans sa chambre jusqu'à nouvel ordre . Qu'il n'ait pas d'autre lubie de ce genre . Cet enfant est dangereux ... même pour lui-même ."

Sur ce , il claqua la porte .

* * *

_Différent des autres ? Sans doute_ , pensait l'enfant , déboussolé face au spectacle devant lui.

Un dîner d'affaires de ses parents . Ou un Enfer pour lui . Tous ces gens aux visages rougeauds par le vin , aux rires gras , et aux chemises qui sentaient l'amidon à des lieues . Comment pouvait-on avoir l'air aussi guindé en apparence et être en vérité si vulgaire ? Ces rires qui éclataient dans les recoins de la pièce et de sa tête . Il n'avait même aucune idée de ce pourquoi ils riaient . De bonheur ? Etaient-ils heureux ? Comment sait-on qu'on est heureux ? Est-ce une évidence , une évidence qu'il n'avait jamais eue ? Il aurait pu souffrir de se sentir à l'écart , mais cela lui était devenu normal . Il ne comprenait rien . Pourquoi ils parlaient de choses futiles . Pourquoi ils complimentaient "le chef" pour leur plat . Bien qu'il sache que les aliments étaient chers - foie gras , saumon- , il n'avaient pas un goût extraordinaire . Bons , rien de plus . Malgré ses efforts pour les comprendre, leur conversation était aussi creuse que leur personnalité . Malgré le fait qu'ils se donnaient des airs supérieurs , ils n'étaient pas mieux que leurs employés . Et lui ... Lui ne les comprenaient pas , sans savoir exactement son sentiment . De l'angoisse , et beaucoup de pitié .

" Solf , tu écoutes ? demanda son frère , Gaspard , " Père a raconté une anecdote de toi enfant , elle était assez drôle ! Pourquoi tu ne ris pas ?"

Levant le regard , il se sentait encore plus perdu . Même à sept ans et quelques mois , il savait ce à quel point il était différent de son frère . De tout le monde .

" Non . Pardon ."

Une fausse excuse , encore . Rien ne l'énervait plus que de devoir mentir . Ne jamais être sincère envers lui-même , exploiter ses capacités , comme disaient ses professeurs . Il aurait voulu exploser d'un coup d'un seul , comme une bombe humaine .

* * *

Neuf ans . Un bruit sourd dans la demeure , puis un cri , deux cris , et des hurlements . Surpris dans son sommeil , il sursauta et se précipita jusqu'à la porte d'entrée de sa chambre , pour tomber sur son frère , aussi en habits de nuit. Avec une rapidité surprenante pour le jeune homme d'ordinaire flegmatique voire insouciant , il fut dans ses bras . Etonné , le garçon cria à travers des bruits qu'il n'identifiait pas :

"- C'est quoi , Gaspard ?

- Des ouvriers et des mineurs nous attaquent . Une émeute . Ils nous attaquent avec des cocktails Molotov et des explosifs." expliqua le plus âgé .

Gaspard courait pieds nus jusqu'à arriver devant le grand escalier . Avisant rapidement l'œil de bœuf près d'eux, il posa son frère à terre . Et se jeta au sol , le poussant au même moment .

Une explosion . Assourdissante , violente , démente . Comme si tout allait tomber sur eux . Ce qui était presque le cas . Se relevant , le grand frère épousseta son pyjama , et regarda dehors . Une foule en colère vociférait insultes et menaces . Prenant un objet cylindrique sur le sol , il le montra à Solf :

" Un explosif . Fou qu'une chose qui paraît si fragile puisse en avoir autant dans le ventre ."

_' Tu es trop fragile !'_

_Debout , les bras le long du corps , Solf restait tête baissée face à la remarque de sa mère . Sans émotion , comme son visage toujours placide . Blafard , avec des sourcils presque inexistants , l'oeil terne . Elle avait du être belle étant jeune , mais il ne restait plus rien de sa joliesse passée ._

_'- Tu comprends ce que je te dis , au moins ?_

_- Oui , mère , articula-t-il ._

_- Et tu es fier de toi ?_

_- ..._

_- La bonne réponse est : NON . La fragilité est bonne pour les faibles . Tu dois être fier et indomptable ! A jamais supérieur !_

_- Père et vous me le répétez depuis la naissance ... Mais pourquoi serais-je supérieur aux autres ? osa-t-il , terrorisé par le regard incisif de sa mère ._

_- Solf , ne te moque pas de moi ! glapit-elle , se levant de sa chaise ._

_- Non , mère , pas du tout ! Je me pose juste la question !_

_- Tu es supérieur aux autres , je le sais , et ton existence te le prouvera à toi-même ! claqua-t-elle. Alors , évite-moi la honte de t'entendre être appelé 'faible' ! J'en mourrais ! "_

" Solf , viens !" hurla Gaspard , secouant son petit frère .

Sortant de ses pensées , il le suivit jusqu'aux quartiers des domestiques , où il reconnut Louise . Même si son frère avait depuis longtemps passé l'âge d'avoir une gouvernante , il avait tenu à ce que la vieille dame reste avec eux , en tant que simple domestique .

"- Messieurs ! Vous êtes indemnes ! réalisa-t-elle , soulagée , avant de continuer : Suivez-moi ! Nous allons passer par les couloirs et les escaliers du personnel , ce sera plus prudent !

- Entendu ! Solf , viens ." répondit l'adulte au tac-au-tac .

Ils pénétrèrent dans une pièce qui semblait être les archives d'actes divers des possessions de leurs parents , soigneusement rangés . Ouvrant une porte dissimulée derrière une lourde tapisserie , Louise les y poussa , ainsi que Martha qui les avait rejoints .

L'escalier était étroit , sans lumière extérieure , avec de simples ampoules aux fils nus qui éclairaient faiblement . Dans leur précipitation , tous faillirent tomber la tête la première . Mais il n'en fut rien . Ils arrivèrent dans une petite cour , derrière la demeure, loin du chaos . Mais il entendirent des bruits de fusil , de petites détonations , d'insultes , des cris de fureur et de douleurs . Et regardèrent vers le ciel d'hiver si noir : à présent , les flammes semblaient vouloir le lécher .

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à prendre la voiture ' populaire' du père , noire et moins luxueuse que les autres , Gaspard posa sa main sur l'épaule de Louise . D'une voix blanche , il demanda:

" Et nos parents ?"

La vieille femme se retourna , les mains crispés sur le tissu de sa longue jupe verte bouteille . Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues noircies de suie quand elle annonça :

" Ils ont été surpris par les flammes , Monsieur . Ils n'ont pas survécu . J'en suis vraiment désolée ." conclut-elle en pleurant à gros bouillons .

Se retenant de sangloter , Gaspard se mit à la place du conducteur , Louise et un autre domestique , Sébastian , à sa droite . Martha et Solf prirent place derrière .

Le garçon ne ressentait rien , et ce n'était en aucun cas à cause d'un choc . Son père , sa mère ... Il ne les avait jamais tellement considérés comme ses parents . Ils étaient tellement occupés par leur propres affaires qu'ils l'avaient laissés avec ses professeurs particuliers et sa gouvernante . Jamais un geste d'affection . Toujours cette discipline , cette théorie de sa supériorité sur les autres à laquelle il avait toujours cru moyennement. Sans crier gare , la voix de sa mère lui revint en tête :

_"Tu es supérieur aux autres , je le sais , et ton existence te le prouvera à toi-même ! Alors , évite-moi la honte de t'entendre être appelé 'faible' ! J'en mourerais ! "_

_Oui , Mère . Je vous ai survécu . Je survivrai à tout ce qui arrivera , à toutes les tragédies , toutes les guerres , et de là où vous êtes , vous verrez que je vous donnerai raison . Pas pour votre plaisir , mais pour le mien . Je serai un élu de cette espèce pour vous survivre . A tous ._

* * *

**_Coin -en flammes - de l'auteur :_**

Premier HS , sur l'enfance de Kimblee . Enfin , la première partie , la seconde sera sur son enfance/pré-adolescence avec son frère . Je ne sais pas si je le fais après celui-ci , en tant que chapitre 32 , ou bien si je retour à Scar/Alice au chapitre 32 en mettant le deuxième HS , si je fais un chap 32 Scar/Alice , Ishbal , et que je le fais en chap 33. Ceux qui revieweront décideront ! XD ( à moins qu'un de ces choix ne m'arrange)

Kimblee est un personnage qui me ressemble énormément , donc , je n'ai pas eu de difficulté majeure à écrire . L'autre grande inspiration a été Osamu Dazai et son livre " La déchéance d'un homme" ( également en BD et animé) , livre hautement autobiographique . Le perso' principal ressemble un peu à Kimblee , je trouve .

Je vous reverrai d'ici la fin du mois , je pense :)


	32. Réflexions

Bientôt la rentrée , alors un chap' pour vous soutenir !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Vanitas-**_

* * *

" Tu me manques ." murmura Orane , à l'autre bout du fil .

Fixant ses chaussures , Jethro Miles lui répondit :

" - Toi aussi .

- Tu n'as pas l'air convaincu , plaisanta à moitié sa femme . Tu ne me trompes pas avec une jolie ishbale au moins ?

- Jamais , promit le militaire , avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur l'horloge de la salle des communications . Leila est couchée ?

- Naaaaan ! cria une petite voix dans son oreille . Je voulais te parler avant d'aller dormir !

- Tu vas être fatiguée demain , mais c'est pour une bonne cause . Alors , l'école , quoi de neuf ?

- Y'a une nouvelle , elle s'appelle Téa , elle a des noeuds verts dans les sseveux et même que ..." commença sa fille alors que Miles souriait doucement .

Avec un serrement au cœur .

* * *

" Jared Karisma Kandasha ?"

La lueur dans les yeux de l'homme en face d'elle ne faisait aucun doute : ces trois mots composaient bel et bien le nom qu'il avait tenté de faire oublier . Avant de le lâcher telle une bombe devant ses yeux . De longues secondes s'écoulèrent , tout comme les gouttes de pluie au bout de ses cheveux . Celles-ci tombèrent sans bruit sur la moquette bordeaux du sol , laissant des taches ténues . Mettant une mèche noire derrière son oreille , Alice frissonna . La jeune femme était morte de froid , malgré la chaleur de l'Ishbal tout près d'elle . Levant les yeux , elle le fixa d'un regard surpris . Normal quand on vient d'entendre un nom tenu secret aussi longtemps .

" Ça ne te plaît pas ?" demanda l'Ishbal en face d'elle , un peu perdu .

Secouant la main en un geste véhément , Alice le rassura :

" - Non , non ! C'est ... très joli . Ca te va bien .

- Parce que c'est joli ? piqua l'homme en retour .

- Entre autres . Mais comme je sais que les noms ishbals sont très importants , car cadeaux de Dieu , il faudrait que j'en sache encore un peu plus .. " sourit la jeune femme .

Levant un sourcil , Scar fixa le mur , l'air boudeur . Reportant son attention sur son interlocutrice , il posa :

" - Je voudrais savoir ce que signifient Alice et Louise d'abord . Je suis curieux de savoir si , dans ta culture , ce choix de prénoms te convient .

- Qui te dit que je sais l'étymologie de mes deux prénoms ? rétorqua Alice .

- Tu es curieuse , tu l'as sûrement cherché .

- En plein dans le mille ! rit la jeune femme , percée à jour . ' Alice ' , ça a été choisi par rapport à ma naissance , comme le 16 Décembre est la Sainte Alice dans un ancien calendrier . Mais le prénom en lui-même signifie ' de noble race' ou ' de noble sang' . Louise , lui , veut dire ' la gloire du combattant' , ou 'le combattant glorieux' . C'est d'origine drachmane , composé des deux anciens mots ' gloire' et 'combattant' , expliqua-t-elle .

- En somme ... Tu es une noble combattante glorieuse ? demanda Scar , sourire en coin .

- Ça doit être ça . Et Jared Karisma Kandasha , qu'en dit-il ?"

Remarquant les cheveux toujours humides du Colonel , Scar coupa la conversation d'un :

" Tu n'as pas froid ?"

Surprise , Alice ouvrit de grands yeux avant de s'aperçevoir qu'elle frissonait encore. Avec un pincement au coeur de devoir attendre encore un peu , elle avoua :

"Si ."

Essorant les pointes de sa chevelure , mouillant encore un peu plus la moquette , elle tordit sa bouche avant d'aviser le sac de Scar à ses pieds . Le désignant du doigt , elle posa cette question hypothétique :

" - Je suppose que tu ne voudras pas dormir seul , cette fois ?

- Tu supposes bien . Mais ... hésita l'Ishbal à voix haute , cela ne fait-il pas précipité ?

- Depuis quand nous soucions-nous de l'ordre normal des choses ? fit Alice , essuyant son front perlé de pluie , lui aussi . Suis-moi , va ."

Ramenant sa chevelure d'ébène sur son épaule droite , la jeune femme avança d'un pas soudainement assuré vers l'escalier , l'homme à la cicatrice sur les talons . Fouillant dans sa poche à la recherche des clés que Victor lui avait rendues , elle se rendit dans la dernière chambre de l'aile Ouest , avec la porte vert pâle . Pénétrant dans la pièce , l'Ishbal ouvrit de grands yeux avant de laisser échapper maladroitement :

" C'est ... très bleu . Foncé ."

En effet , les quatre hauts murs de la chambre étaient bleu nuit , avec des effets de peinture d'un doré tirant sur l'argent donnant l'image de petites étoiles dispersées un peu partout . A l'inverse de ce ciel de nuit , les rideaux des deux larges fenêtres et du lit à baldaquin étaient d'un jaune d'or , contrastant joliement avec la couleur sombre . Les meubles étaient en bois exotique rare , eux aussi en beau désaccord avec les livres aux couvertures multicolores sur les étagères et le bureau . Mais le plus impressionnant était la verrière au plafond . Presque invisible de l'extérieur par la présence de la cheminée du premier salon au rez-de -chaussée , elle permettait ici d'observer le ciel de nuit qui s'installait au-dehors , et de faire entrer la lumière de la lune .

Remarquant l'analyse visuelle de son hôte , Alice dit :

" - Je suis quelqu'un de très à cheval sur la décoration . Mais , j'ai remarqué que , par rapport à Ishbal , on observe moins bien les étoiles à Central .

- Pollution lumineuse ?

- Exactement . Et pollution tout court . Les gazs des usines et des voitures polluent le ciel , même la nuit . Dans le désert , on n'a pas ce genre de problèmes , lui apprit Alice , assise sur une ottomane ( NDA : Merteuil , kesstufou là ?) .

- Je vois ."

S'approchant de la jeune femme , il posa ses grandes mains sur ses épaules . Penchant la tête en arrière , Alice nota :

"Tu es trempé , toi aussi ."

Comme pour appuyer ses dires , une goutte tomba des cheveux d'argent de Scar pour lui atterir droit sur le nez . L'essuyant de l'index , elle sourit brièvement avant de continuer :

" - Tu n'as pas froid ?

- Un peu , souffla l'homme à cicatrice . Tu as les épaules contractées . Tu as dû soulever beaucoup de choses aujourd'hui .

- Des livres . Et un coffre , répondit la brune . Et demain , des remarques . Tu voudrais prendre un bain ou pas ?

- Je veux bien , acquiesça l'Ishbal , pas mécontent à la perspective de se plonger dans l'eau chaude . Mais à une condition ."

Surprise , Alice leva un sourcil curieux avant d'entendre :

" Que tu le prennes avec moi ."

Se levant de son séant , elle fixa Scar , les mains sur les hanches . Elle lui fit une pichenette sur l'épaule avant de dire d'un ton faussement boudeur :

" - Rien que ça , Mossieu' ? Vous garderez vos mains baladeuses loin de moi .

- Je ne pensais que tu me voyais comme un pervers . Chez nous , comme l'eau est rare , il est assez courant que plusieurs personnes prennent leur bain en même temps . Dans certaines oasis ou le bain public , expliqua Scar . A Xing aussi , il y a des bains de ce genre , si je ne me trompe pas ?

- Tu es bien renseigné . Ce sont plus des sources d'eau chaude thermale , mais il y aussi des bains , approuva la militaire , main sur le menton . Et c'est dans ces endroits que tu as appris à nager ?

- Ca peut toujours être utile . Pour aller dans les puits lorsqu'il y a un problème , par exemple . Alors ? demanda-t-il à nouveau , attendant la réponse à sa condition .

- Ce ne devrait pas être très gênant , vu que la taille de ma baignoire est proportionnelle à celle de ma maison , répondit Alice , se dirigeant vers une porte adjacente peinte en jaune bouton d'or .

- C'est une piscine olympique , donc ?" la piqua Scar .

Alice alluma la lumière de la salle de bain . Le sol était en carrelage noir , tandis que les murs étaient d'un blanc éclatant . Une baie vitrée donnait sur les peupliers du jardin , formant un mur végétal avec la maison voisine . Il y avait un lavabo avec divers produits de bain , entouré d'un placard et non loin , un miroir en pied . Sur la gauche se trouvait un paravent apparemment d'origine Xinoise , représentant trois hérons sur les abords d'un long fleuve . Et au milieu , une baignoire immaculée , d'une taille impressionnante . Se positionnant à côté de l'objet , Scar estima sa profondeur à environ quarante centimètres , sa largeur à un mètre vingt , et sa longueur un peu plus de deux autres mètres .

Répondant à sa question , Alice dit :

" Ce n'est pas une piscine olympique , mais presque ."

* * *

L'eau chaude coulait sur son dos , comme une bénédiction après la pluie froide qu'il avait dû essuyer depuis la sortie du taxi jusqu'à l'entrée de la caserne . Augmentant la puissance du jet , Jethro se mit le dos contre le mur de la cabine de douche , laissant son visage à la merci des gouttes brûlantes . Mais son esprit restait tourmenté .

_" Vous êtes Monsieur Miles ?"_

_Se détournant de Callix , avec qui il regardait les plans d'Ishbal et déterminait où construire les puits , le métis se retourna . Devant le militaire se trouvait une femme un peu plus jeune que lui , aux cheveux ramenés sur le côté en une queue de cheval souple . Ses yeux rouges le regardaient avec une vague appréhension . Sûr que l'uniforme qu'il portait ne devait pas rappeler de bons souvenirs , mais Miles tenait à le porter ._

_" - Oui ? répondit-il en retour ._

_- Le Docteur Marcoh voudrait vous voir , c'est à propos d'une histoire de ravitaillement , je crois , lui apprit la demoiselle d'une voix douce ._

_- Je vois . " fit le métis en prenant congé de Callix d'un signe de tête avant de sortir de la tente ._

_Bien que l'été n'était pas encore arrivé , il faisait plutôt chaud . Fixant devant lui tout en marchant , Miles fut surpris en voyant la jeune ishbale à ses côtés . Levant un sourcil interrogateur , il s'enquit :_

_" - Pourquoi me suivez-vous ?_

_- Euh ... Hum ! Le Docteur Marcoh n'est pas dans son cabinet maintenant , il est allé voir Karam et Masha . Mais il ne devrait pas tarder , je pense ._

_- D'accord . Vous l'attendez avec moi ? proposa poliment Jethro ._

_- D'accord ."_

_S'asseyant sur un muret de pierre blanche , ils fixèrent les ruines devant eux , dont une grande tour qui tenait à peine encore debout ._

_" C'est l'Observatoire ."_

_Se retournant vers sa voisine , Miles demanda :_

_" - L'Observatoire ?_

_- Des étoiles . Et pour les tempêtes de sable arriver et mettre les gens au courant . Il y a des cloches là-haut qui permettent d'avertir en cas de danger , et toutes ces tours se relaient ._

_- Je ne le savais pas . Merci Mademoiselle ...?_

_- Delilah . Delilah Shenan , se présenta-t-elle , posant sa main sur sa poitrine tout en s'inclinant , selon la coutume ._

_- Jethro Miles , répondit-il en retour , mais je pense que vous le savez déjà."_

Delilah . Elle ne ressemblait en rien à Orane , mais elle avait un je-ne-sais-quoi qui lui avait rappelé sa femme . Et elle était intelligente et serviable . Peu de temps après cette première rencontre , il l'avait revue chez Marcoh , en tant qu'infirmière , métier qu'elle exerçait avant la guerre civile .

_" Ouch !" gémit-il , se tenant le front ._

_Il titubait légèrement tandis que des voix autour de lui demandaient :_

_" Ça va aller , Commandant Miles ? Où avez-vous mal ? Vous saignez , non ?"_

_Repoussant ses paroles d'un geste de la main comme des mouches invisibles , le militaire rassura le monde rassemblé autour de lui :_

_"- Ca va aller . Il m'est arrivé quoi, exactement ?_

_- Une brique vous est tombée dessus , dit un des ouvriers près de lui ._

_- HE LA HAUT ! VOUS VOULEZ NOUS TUER ? hurla un autre à l'adresse de ses collègues , perchés sur un échafaudage ._

_- QUOI ? ON A FAIT QUOI ? répliquèrent ceux-ci , sincèrement surpris ._

_- VOUS AVEZ FAIT TOMBER UNE BRIQUE SUR LE COMMANDANT MILES !_

_- C'est bon , c'est bon . Ce n'est pas comme si ils m'avaient arraché un bras . Et me prendre des choses sur le front , ça me rappelle le laisser-aller de certains ouvriers du déglaçage de Briggs , sourit Miles . Je vais juste désinfecter ça ."_

_Saisissant le mouchoir au fond de sa poche pour le mettre sur sa plaie , il se mit en route pour le cabinet de Marcoh . L'apercevant depuis la porte , Delilah releva la tête pour voir le Commandant s'approcher . Et sentit comme une vibration dans son corps ._

**_Non , ma fille . Cet homme est déjà pris . Et , de toute façon , il ne vient sûrement pas ici pour un rendez-vous galant ._**

_Malgré ses sages paroles , la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de trouver Miles très séduisant , même dans cet uniforme qui le rappelait de douloureux souvenirs . Secouant la tête comme pour chasser ses idées , elle appella voir le Docteur Marcoh ._

_" - Docteur ? Le Commandant Miles arrive , et il a l'air amoché à la tête , lui apprit-elle ._

_- Je suis occupé avec deux enfants , lui répondit-il en retour . Je pense que vous arriverez à gérer son cas toute seule , n'est-ce pas , Mademoiselle Shenan ?_

_- Oh ! Oui , bien sûr !_

_- Allez dans l'autre pièce , si vous le voulez , lui offrit Tim Marcoh ._

_- Bien ."_

_Pendant ce temps , le militaire s'était approché du cabinet . Regardant Delilah droit dans les yeux , il grimaça , l'air peu fier . Alors qu'elle l'invitait à la suivre , il fit un résumé de l'accident . Alors qu'elle préparait le désinfectant , l'infirmière plaisanta:_

_" - Mais au moins , ils n'ont pas cassé vos jolies lunettes !_

_- Hahaha ! Non , c'est vrai ._

_- Pourquoi vous les gardez ? s'enquit-elle ._

_- Vous voulez savoir si les rumeurs sont vraies ? la coupa le militaire , mettant sa main sur une des branches ._

_- Je ne sais pas de quelles rumeurs vous parlez , mais vous allez devoir les enlever de toute façon , je ne peux pas soigner votre sourcil si vous gardez vos lunettes ."_

_Eloignant brièvement ses yeux du visage du métis pour se concentrer sur la dose de produit à mettre sur la compresse , Delilah laissa échapper un "Oh!" de surprise quand elle vit les yeux rouges de son patient . Les coins de sa bouche se relevaient doucement quand elle demanda :_

_" - Vous êtes d'origine Ishbale alors ?_

_- Mon grand-père l'était . Ces lunettes m'ont permis de passer un peu plus inaperçu dans l'armée , confessa-t-il , désignant l'objet de l'index ._

_- Pourquoi avoir voulu faire partie de l'armée d'Amestris ? s'étonna Delilah ._

_- Je voulais changer les choses en faveur du peuple Ishbal du mieux que je le pouvais . Et je suis fier de voir tout ces changements , et encore plus heureux de le faire en tant qu'être humain et non seulement en tant que militaire ._

_- J'ai entendu le Commandant Kimblee dire la même chose à Madame Shan ._

_- Cela ne m'étonne pas ._

_- Vous avez été accepté dans l'armée et à Ishbal mais comment votre femme l'a-t-elle pris ?"_

* * *

Sa peau foncée contrastait totalement avec le marbre éclatant de la longue baignoire . A l'inverse , ses cheveux argentés brillaient sous la lumière pourtant douce du plafonnier . Cachant sa réflexion dans le silence , Scar fixa le robinet à sa gauche , et ajouta de l'eau chaude . Il avait vraiment froid . Son regard tomba sur les cheveux d'Alice qui s'étalaient dans l'eau du bain comme des centaines de fines tentacules . Même ses yeux étaient cachés derrière son rideau de chevelure sombre. Il réussit à percevoir un éclat turquoise qui le regardait fixement .

Sortant son visage de l'eau , Alice se recroquevilla sur elle-même , arrangeant ses cheveux humides comme elle le pouvait . Dieu merci , grâce à l'ajout d'un produit de bain , l'eau était trouble et elle n'avait pas à craindre que son oeil se perde par hasard dans la contemplation d'autre chose que le visage de l'homme en face d'elle ( NDA : Je parle de son torse , bande d'obsédées ! XD) .

Celui-ci sourit doucement en analysant :

" Cette salle de bains est à ton image . Blanche et noire . Avec un héron , ajouta-t-il en désignant le paravent derrière la militaire . Même si ses couleurs sont opposées , elles se marient très bien dans leurs contrastes ."

Fixant brièvement le robinet et le refermant , il conclut en fixant sa voisine :

" Tu es très belle . Magnifique , même . Tu as quelque chose de particulier qui m'attire ."

La jeune femme rougit tout en jouant avec le bout d'une mèche de ses cheveux . Elle finit par prendre sur elle et répondre :

" Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mérite à être belle . Toi aussi , tu es très beau ."

Fixant les peupliers se plier sous la force du vent et de la pluie au dehors , elle dit , comme se parlant à elle-même :

" J'avais froid , il y a une heure . Je me sentais perdue dans le noir glacial , sans personne à mes côtés . Je pense même que j'ai ressenti ça pendant des années jusqu'à il y a une heure . Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes . C'est avec toi que j'oublie ce à quel point je peux me sentir seule . Et là , maintenant , je me sens en paix ."

Pris au dépourvu , Scar se redressa avant de s'interrompre dans son geste . Alice le fixa d'un visage étonné avant qu'il n'explique :

" - Je te prendrais bien dans mes bras , mais tu as dit que tu ne voulais pas de mains baladeuses .

- Ah , ça ... Je suppose que tu arriveras à prendre sur toi , avança-t-elle avec un petit sourire . Viens ."

Sans mot dire , elle avança légèrement , toujours pliée sur elle-même . Scar la serra contre lui en un geste plutôt maladroit qui la refit sourire . Elle sentait la chaleur de ses mains sur son dos , tandis qu'elle laissait une main sur son épaule droite , la tête reposant sur son épaule gauche . Embrassant la peau de son cou , elle la mordilla légèrement . En guise d'explication , elle murmura à l'oreille de l'Ishbal:

"- Je me demandais quel goût ta peau avait .

- Et quel goût a-t-elle ?

- La cannelle . L'odeur correspond parfaitement à la couleur . Ma peau doit avoir le goût de neige , rit la jeune femme . Ou ... "

Avant qu'elle n'ait pu finir sa phrase , Scar embrassa son front , sembla réfléchir quelques secondes et lâcha :

" - Le lait .

- Effectivement , ça marche aussi . Mais ce n'est pas ce dont je voulais te parler , se ressaisit Alice , tapant de ses doigts l'épaule de l'Ishbal , je veux savoir pourquoi ces noms ."

Soupirant tel un vaincu , Scar commença :

" Et bien ..."

* * *

Orane . Rencontre totalement fortuite , lors d'une permission à North City . L'hiver qui allait arriver s'annonçait comme étant l'un des plus froids de ces dernières années et , même sous son manteau fourré et son uniforme , le vent glacé s'engouffrait . Ce fut par hasard qu'il avait poussé la porte de ce magasin et accepté l'aide la vendeuse pour acheter des pulls . Une belle vendeuse aux yeux violets . Comme poussé par une puissance invisible , au moment de la quitter, il avait réussi à articuler ce qui ressemblait à une invitation à dîner .

_" Et vous faites quoi comme métier ?" demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce alors qu'ils attendaient leur plat principal ._

_Le restaurant était calme , avec une musique de fond aux accents de jazz . Jethro ne savait rien sur la cuisine , il avait juste entendu que l'endroit appartenait à une connaissance de Heinshel . Il priait de toutes ces forces pour que le goût des plats soit à la hauteur des talents tactiques de ce dernier ._

_Alors que le serveur s'approchait , il but une gorgée d'eau . Cela avait fait rire son invitée qu'il ne commande pas de vin , mais , en vérité , Miles préferait garder les idées claires . De plus , il ne tenait pas très bien l'alcool ._

_Reposant finalement son verre , il déclara franchement :_

_" - Je travaille à Briggs ._

_- Vous n'avez pas spécialement l'air d'un militaire ._

_- En quoi ? s'enquit-il , remerciant le serveur d'un signe de tête ._

_- Vous avez l'air trop gentil pour pouvoir donner des ordres à quelqu'un , répondit-elle avec un sourire ._

_- Vous donnez bien des ordres à vos stagiaires , non ? Et cela ne fait pas de vous un monstre pour autant ._

_- Un point pour vous . Vous êtes ... Lieutenant ? Capitaine ? , tenta de deviner Orane._

_- Commandant . Je suis le second du Général Armstrong ._

_- Et bien , j'ai plutôt intérêt à ne pas tenter m'enfuir sans payer a note comme j'ai l'habitude de le faire avec mes amis Ali Baba et les Quarante Voleurs !" plaisanta-t-elle ._

Près d'elle , il se sentait bien loin de l'ambiance de fourmilière du fort de Briggs . En sécurite . Lors du repas , elle lui confessa qu'elle venait de Creta , mais qu'elle ne soutenait pas la politique par rapport aux luttes pour la frontière . Encore aujourd'hui , Miles se surprenait à penser qu'il était étrange qu'il ait épousé quelqu'un d'aussi antimilitariste . Ce soir là , il avait eu envie de la garder près de lui , pour garder un morceau de cette sérénité jusqu'à la forteresse .

_Tandis qu'il la raccompagnait , dans un petit appartement au centre de North City , Orane lui demanda , les yeux en l'air :_

_"- Quand reprenez-vous le travail ?_

_- Demain ._

_- Oh , laissa-t-elle échapper , désappointée . J'aurais aimé vous revoir . Mais si c'est la dernière fois que je vous vois , je peux vous poser une question qui me turlupine depuis tout à l'heure ?_

_- Allez-y , l'autorisa Miles , haussant les épaules ._

_- Pourquoi gardez-vous ces lunettes en permanence ? Déjà dans les restaurant , c'était étrange , mais j'ai pensé que vous aviez un problème avec la lumière mais maintenant qu'il fait nuit ..."_

_Orane stoppa quand elle entendit les pas de l'homme s'arrêter . La regardant derrière ses verres noirs , il déclama :_

_" Si je vous montre pourquoi , alors vous devrez me jurer que ce soir ne sera pas la dernière fois que nous nous voyons ."_

_Surprise , la jeune femme ouvrit ses yeux très grand . Souriant , elle s'approcha de Miles et le rassura :_

_" Je n'ai pas du tout envie que ce soir soit l'unique et la dernière soirée que je passerai avec vous . Ayez confiance en moi . Quoique ce puisse être , je ..."_

_Comme si son corps voulait parler pour elle , Orane embrassa Jethro , se dressant sur la pointe des pieds . Remis de ses émotions , celui l'embrassa à son tour et murmura :_

_" Enlève mes lunettes si tu le souhaites . Autant être clair dès ce soir ."_

_Pleine d'appréhension , sa future femme obtempéra . Miles garda les yeux fermés alors qu'il sentait les branches quitter son visage et devinait le regard curieux d'Orane . Il ouvrit ses yeux , la lumière d'un proche lampadaire permettant d'en voir la couleur ._

_La femme en face de lui ouvrit la bouche en un "O" de surprise . Mais se remit très vite en disant sincèrement :_

_" Tu as les plus beaux yeux que j'ai jamais vus , Commandant Jethro Miles , et je te préviens : si tu continues de me fixer comme tu le fais , je ne rentrerai pas seule ."_

_Etonné du ton presque léger de Orane , le militaire rit avant de conclure d'une fausse voix sérieuse :_

_" Je ferai mieux de continuer à te fixer de cette manière alors , Orane Smith."_

* * *

" Ne me fixe pas comme ça , j'ai l'impression de te demander quelque chose d'impossible."

Alice était quelqu'un de patient . Sauf que là , elle avait l'impression que l'homme en face d'elle prenait bien plus de temps que nécessaire pour expliquer l'origine de son nom. Ses noms ? Elle n'avait même aucune idée duquel des trois était son nom , prénom , deuxième prénom ...

Penchant son visage vers celui de Scar , elle fut soulagée de l'entendre commencer :

"- Tu sais à présent qu'Ishbal est constituée de treize villages , et que chacun d'entre eux a été fondés par des élus d'Ishbala ?

- Oui . J'ai commencé " La cité du soleil" . Ils ont dû quitter Xerxès et venir jusqu'ici en traversant le grand désert , approuva la jeune femme .

- C'est ça . Parmi ses trois élus , il y avait un jeune homme , anciennement esclave . Malgré sa vie difficile , il avait été choisi comme élu pour sa force d'esprit et sa bonté . Lors de la traversée du désert , chacun des élus a dû affronter des épreuves : la soif , faim , fatigue , maladie ... Lui a dû affronter une grande tempête de sable . Il a été épargnée par Ishbala et a fondé le quatrième village d'Ishbal . Son nom était Kanda ( NDA : Et y'est où le Moyashi ?) , il a donné son nom au village . "Kandasha" , signifie donc " de Kanda" et montre mon appartenance à sa lignée , expliqua Scar .

- Comment ça ?

- Kanda était mon aïeul . Mon père était le chef du village de Kanda , et à présent , c'est moi . Même si j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à l'être , ç'aurait dû être la place de Slimane .

- Je vois , murmura Alice , ne bougeant pas .

- Le surnom qu'a eu Kanda et que ma mère a tenu à me léguer également est 'Karisma'. Certaines personnes , surtout les représentants des villages , ont un deuxième nom qui indique leur nature . Le mien signifie " la chance" ou " la grâce" . Car Kanda a été un des protégés d'Ishbala , c'est ce que ma mère a tenu à me montrer en choisissant ce nom . Qu'en tant qu'enfant prématuré , elle devait m'avoir dans ses petites papiers pour me garder en vie , sourit l'homme à la cicatrice , reculant vers son côté de la baignoire .

- C'est joli .

- Oui . Et enfin , 'Jared' est un prénom qui veut dire ..."

Il s'interrompit , frottant ses yeux énergiquement . Scar demanda :

" - Ne te moque pas de moi .

- Il n'y a pas de raison ! s'indigna Alice .

- Oui , répondit-il sans grande conviction . 'Jared' veut dire ' 'celui que Dieu envoie' ou ' celui par lequel Dieu donne sa grâce' . Je pensais que tu te moquerais un peu - à juste titre- car je me disais envoyé de Dieu pour commettre mes crimes .

- C'est vrai que tu es l'envoyé de Dieu ." déclara franchement la jeune femme , de son côté de la baignoire .

Surpris , Scar la fixa d'un air ( NDA : d'Autoroute ! XD) dérouté . Remarquant sa surprise , elle expliqua :

" Même si je ne crois pas au destin , peut-être , dans l'optique où Dieu existe , c'était ta voie . Tu as dû connaître toutes ses épreuves pour enfin faire ce pourquoi Dieu t'a épargné toutes ces années . Tu es donc son envoyé pour reconstruire Ishbal . C'est pour cela que ta mère a très bien choisi . Et c'est pour cela que je m'étonne aussi que tu aies voulu cacher ces noms alors que tu les portes à merveille ."

Dirigeant son regard vers le plafond , le regard d'Alice se perdit dans la lumière du plafonnier . Elle sourit en entendant Scar lui dire :

" Et j'ai eu beaucoup de chance de t'avoir rencontrée ."

* * *

_" Il y a quelque chose ..."_

_Miles n'aimait pas ce ton dans la voix d'Orane . Ils étaient mariés depuis deux ans déjà , se voyant au gré des permissions de Miles , malgré ses offres de travailler à Briggs . Rien à faire , elle tenait à garder son travail à North City ._

_" Quoi donc ?"_

_Jethro se rendit compte qu'il était nerveux d'entendre la réponse . Alors que cela devait être dérisoire à côté des événements qui pouvaient se produire dans la forteresse de Briggs. Il entendit qu'Orane lui répondait , sans deviner aucun des mots , par la faute d'un énorme bruit de machine de l'autre côté du mur de la salle de communications . Pestant silencieusement , il redemanda dans le combiné :_

_" Pardon ? Je n'ai pas entendu !"_

_Il entendit sa femme reprendre son souffle avant de lui dire sans préavis :_

_" Tu vas être père ."_

* * *

" Tu veux que je te brosse les cheveux ?"

Habillée sobrement pour aller dormir , Alice se démenait pour tenter de brosser sa longue chevelure humide . Touchée par l'attention , elle confia la brosse à cheveux à son invité . Elle ne bougea pas , assise droite au bord de son lit , les yeux fixés sur les pleupliers du dehors . La jeune femme entendit Scar murmurer :

_"Laisse-moi respirer longtemps, longtemps, l'odeur de tes cheveux, y plonger tout mon visage, comme un homme altéré dans l'eau d'une source, et les agiter avec ma main comme un mouchoir odorant, pour secouer des souvenirs dans l'air._

_Si tu pouvais savoir tout ce que je vois ! tout ce que je sens ! tout ce que j'entends dans tes cheveux ! Mon âme voyage sur le parfum comme l'âme des autres hommes sur la musique._

_Tes cheveux contiennent tout un rêve, plein de voilures et de mâtures ; ils contiennent de grandes mers dont les moussons me portent vers de charmants climats, où l'espace est plus bleu et plus profond, où l'atmosphère est parfumée par les fruits, par les feuilles et par la peau humaine._

_Dans l'océan de ta chevelure, j'entrevois un port fourmillant de chants mélancoliques, d'hommes vigoureux de toutes nations et de navires de toutes formes découpant leurs architectures fines et compliquées sur un ciel immense où se prélasse l'éternelle chaleur._

_Dans les caresses de ta chevelure, je retrouve les langueurs des longues heures passées sur un divan, dans la chambre d'un beau navire, bercées par le roulis imperceptible du port, entre les pots de fleurs et les gargoulettes rafraîchissantes._

_Dans l'ardent foyer de ta chevelure, je respire l'odeur du tabac mêlé à l'opium et au sucre; dans la nuit de ta chevelure, je vois resplendir l'infini de l'azur tropical; sur les rivages duvetés de ta chevelure je m'enivre des odeurs combinées du goudron, du musc et de l'huile de coco._

_Laisse-moi mordre longtemps tes tresses lourdes et noires. Quand je mordille tes cheveux élastiques et rebelles, il me semble que je mange des souvenirs."_

Etonné , elle se retourna et se leva pour lui faire face . En guise d'explication , Scar murmura :

" - Je l'ai lu des dizaines de fois jusqu'à ce que je te rejoigne .

- Je te manquais à ce point ?" le taquina-t-elle , mais le pensant réellement .

Elle n'eut aucune réponse . Prenant sur elle , Alice dit d'une voix fatiguée :

" Je dois me lever tôt demain . Je crois bien que mon audition va durer toute la journée . Mustang t'accompagnera ."

Sur ce , elle s'installa sous ses draps , un bras sous la tête . Etonné , l'Ishbal demanda :

" - Pourquoi Mustang ?

- Pour être sûr qu'on ne te remette pas ton passé criminel à la figure , je suppose . Miles sera de son côté , ce ne devrait pas être très long pour lui ."

* * *

Miles restait assis au bord de son lit , dans l'obscurité . Son visage était enfoui dans ses mains alors que ses réflexions fusaient partout dans sa tête .

Il avait été très fier d'être père . Et tenait à avoir des nouvelles de sa famille au moins une fois par semaine . Miles aimait sa femme , sa fille et tenait la distance entre Briggs et North City .

La demande de Mustang à reconstruire Ishbal avait été un des plus beaux cadeaux de sa vie . Il sentait enfin ses efforts reconnus et récompensés . Et avait hâte de se rapprocher des racines de son peuple .

Voire même un peu trop . Delilah lui plaisait , et ce , depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vue et qu'il lui avait parlé . Mais Jethro savait qu'il ne devait et ne pouvait pas . Il était mari , père et surtout , militaire Amestris . Malgré ses racines ishbales , il ne pouvait s'autoriser à s'approcher de la jeune femme plus que nécessaire .

Les paroles de sa femme , plus tôt dans la soirée , le tourmentaient . Non , il ne la trompait pas . Mais cela ne voulait pas dire que , parfois , sa détermination flanchait . Il était peut-être de racines ishbales , mais ce peuple était bien trop proche de ses coutumes pour encore laisser des Amestris faire partie de leur communauté .

Et c'était à ça qu'il pensait quand il voyait Scar . Même s'il savait que ce dernier n'était pas le genre d'homme à s'amouracher de la première personne venue , il déplorait que ce soit une Amestris , et qui plus est , la nièce de l'homme le plus haï d'Ishbal . Lui savait que ce n'était pas un choix , et qu'Alice était l'une des personnes les plus respectables qui soient , mais il était loin d'être sûr que tout le monde était de son avis .

* * *

" Est-ce que nous sommes ensemble ?" demanda brusquement Scar .

Surprise , Alice se retourna pour lui faire face . Enfin , profil .La lumière des étoiles et de la demie-lune offraient une luminosité suffisante pour qu'elle observe le visage concentré de l'homme à ses côtés . Espérant le dérider , elle plaisanta :

" - Etant donné que nous sommes à deux au même endroit , oui .

- Pas dans ce sens là , tu le sais bien , riposta -t-il . Ce n'est pas drôle . Avant , nous étions proches mais sans 'lien' , sans vraiment être ... Je ne sais pas si tu vois ce que je veux dire . J'ai l'impression que nous avons passé un cap , la limite que nous avions tacitement , et que je te demande si tu ressens la même chose , et si ça fait de nous ... tut l'Ishbal avant de conclure très bas : un couple ."

Alice n'aimait pas le mot couple . Pour elle , ça évoquait au choix deux vieux bourgeois mariés depuis trente ans à la conversation insipide , soit les perruches dites " inséparables" . Etre en couple , depuis l'enfance , lui semblait une convention sociale étriquée voire même terrifiante . Une prison personnelle . Mais , à ce moment précis , quand elle tendit ce mot , la militaire entendait : " Je veux savoir si tu es avec moi , réellement" .

Elle finit par bafouiller :

" - Euh ... Oui . Je pense , oui . Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

- Parce que , fit Scar , sans développer davantage .

- Tu crois t'en sortir avec un " parce que" ? se vexa-t-elle .

- Parce que ... commença l'Ishbal , l'air nerveux , parce que à Ishbal , la vie est codifiée par plusieurs cérémonies et par la religion .

- Je le sais .

- Laisse-moi continuer . Par conséquent , si il y a un couple qui se forme , surtout de notre âge , ce sera plus ... sérieux que pour des plus jeunes ."

Alice n'aimait pas le sens que l'explication prenait . Elle décida de laisser de côté cette impression pour se concentrer sur les paroles de Jared .

" Et ... si ... Quand nous rentrerons à Ishbal , je ne veux pas cacher que je suis avec toi . En tout cas , pas longtemps . Quelques semaines . Je ne veux pas passer ma vie à le cacher . Et , comme je suis encore proche des traditions , et que je ne suis plus un enfant depuis déjà longtemps , je voudrais ...""

Alors qu'il regardait le plafond jusque là , Jared se retourna vers elle , et la prit dans ses bras . Il continua d'une voix basse :

" Je voudrais ... Non , je veux t'épouser ."

Alice ouvrit de grands yeux , avant d'avoir une réaction qui l'étonna elle-même : elle se releva et se dégagea des draps pour se remettre debout . Ce fut d'une voix virulente qu'elle posa :

" Non ."

Tout aussi estomaqué qu'elle , Jared se releva et s'installa à la place où la jeune femme était une minute auparavant . Il s'étrangla :

" - Pardon ?

- Non . Je ne t'épouserai pas .

- Et pourquoi , je te prie ? demanda-t-il , se leva devant elle . Tu ne tiens pas à moi ? Ou tu crois que je ne suis pas sincère ?

- Parce que je ne peux pas , résuma-t-elle , bras croisés . Je ne suis pas Ishbale . Je ne serai jamais acceptée . Si je suis acceptée aujourd'hui , c'est en tant que militaire , c'est tout .

- Vu que tu seras la femme du chef du quartier de Kanda , tu seras forcément respectée , tenta de l'amadouer Scar .

- Non ! cria-t-elle . Je ne veux pas de ça . Je veux du respect pour moi , moi seule , moi-même ! Je ne veux pas être crainte ou insultée car mon oncle a tué des centaines de gens , être plainte car j'ai perdu mes parents , et je ne veux pas d'un respect hypocrite car j'aurai épousé un chef d'Ishbal !"

Alice ignora les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues pour poursuivre :

" Et je suis née et j'ai grandi à Amestris . Je ne veux pas tout quitter . Ni ma maison , ni mon travail . Je ne crois pas que Mustang me gardera dans les rangs si il l'apprend , et je ne crois pas qu'une militaire puisse rester à Ishbal toute sa vie ."

Scar restait silencieux . Il finit par s'approcher pour lui embrasser le front . Il déclara simplement :

" Je ne voulais pas te blesser ni te contrarier . Tu as déjà suffisament à faire demain. Oublie ça ."

Ils finirent par se recoucher l'un près de l'autre , avec chacun cette question supplémentaire en tête : "Comment ?"

* * *

**Coin - tourmenté- de l'auteur :**

Bonsoir . La fin est n'est pas très rigolote , je le sais . Mais tout n'est pas rose bonbon dans la vie ! Pour Miles , je me suis inspirée de la fin du film " The Girlfriend Experience" .

Le prochain chapitre sera en plusieurs chapitres ! J'explique : il sera sur les auditions de chacun dans l'affaire . Il y aura un "noyau" qui sera le départ de Scar , Alice et Miles à leurs auditions , et ensuite , trois chapitres suivant respectivement Alice , Scar et Mustang , et un avec Miles ( qui risque d'être court , mais j'y reprendrai le cours normal de l'histoire ). Le quatrième sera sur Ishbal , avec Marie et Coralize et les lois religieuses . Il y aura un autre HS , en plus de quelques-uns que je pense mettre dans le chapitre d'Alice .

J'espère que ça vous a plu . , en tout cas. Ca va devenir un peu plus sérieux par rapport à Scar et Alice , et ça va reparler du conflit Ishbal encore dans le sens pas rigolo .

N'oubliez pas de lire des fanfics ( Mizumi1593 power , et bientôt le retour de Gurren-San) , et bonne rentrée à tous ! ( Et bonne braderie aux lillois !)

_Musique :_ Tout le dernier Dir En Grey _" Dum Spiro Spero"_ mais surtout la sublime _" Vanitas"._


	33. L'arrivée au Tribunal

Je me suis coincé le dos , alors j'ai écrit u_u

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Si je pouvais -**_

* * *

Il ne pleuvait plus ce matin là. C'était toujours ça de pris . Debout devant sa grande porte-fenêtre , Alice déclencha la poignée et se retrouva sur son balcon . Il était à peine six heures trente , le soleil n'était pas encore levé . On devinait à peine ses rayons rouge orangés tout au bout de la ligne d'horizon , bien loin derrière les derniers arbres de son jardin . Elle leva les yeux au ciel pour en deviner la couleur à venir : bleu . Un peu gris , sans doute . Ce 3 Avril ne prévoyait pas d'être un jour magnifique , du point de vue météorologique ou personnel .

Alice s'assit sur le rebord du balcon , regardant le jardin qui s'étalait à ses pieds . Juste sous ses pieds , une fleur blanche était levé , trempée de rosée brillante . Bien malgré elle , sa bouche s'étendit en un large sourire .

_" C'est un signe que tu m'envoies de où tu es ? "_

Entendant Scar bouger , elle tourna la tête dans sa direction pour voir qu'il s'était levé et la fixait . Elle descendit de son perchoir et s'approcha de lui pour lui demander :

" - Tu as faim ? C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner , après tout .

- Je ne cache pas que j'ai un creux ."

Après avoir déjeuné en silence , chacun plongé dans la contemplation de son bol de café et dans ses pensées , Alice alla mettre son tailleur militaire . En grimaçant . Les quelques fois où elle avait dû le porter , elle avait toujours eu droit à au moins une tape sur les fesses . Faisant fi de cette appréhension , elle enfila sa jupe , son chemisier blanc et sa veste bleue , avant de se regarder dans la glace . Dans le miroir, elle se trouva l'air vraiment paumé . Comme un chien abandonné au bord de la route des vacances . A ce moment précis , elle entendit Scar l'appeler .

* * *

Après avoir rangé et fait la vaisselle , la militaire lui avait mis un costume de côté . Il avait appartenu à son père , et devait être à ses mesures , lui avait-elle dit . Certes , l'Ishbal n'avait rien à reprocher aux mesures , la difficulté qu'il rencontrait était de mettre le vêtement . C'était bien la première fois qu'il devait mettre un costume , et il n'arrivait pas à mettre les boutons correctement . Au bout de dix minutes de lutte acharnée , Scar se regarda dans le miroir ... pour se rendre compte qu'il avait mal boutonné sa chemise . Découragé , il appela son hôte .

" Oui ?" entendit-il demander .

Alice ouvrit la porte , l'air grave . Pas très étonnant vu la journée qu'elle devrait passer , après tout . Quand elle vit ce à quel point l'homme était débraillé , avec l'air le plus dépité de l'univers , elle ne put s'empêcher de rire , avant d'aller l'aider. La militaire lui fit remarquer :

" - Tu as de trop grands doigts pour bien mettre les boutons .

- Oui , c'est assez compliqué , répondit-il alors qu'elle remettait le bouton abandonné à sa place . Tu es douée pour boutonner des chemises .

- J'aime bien porter des costumes masculins . Quand je mets ce tailleur , j'ai droit à des sifflements bien peu flatteurs , grommela-t-elle en réponse .

- Au fait , pourquoi je dois mettre un costume civil Amestris et pas un Ishbal ?

- Les bureaucrates te regarderaient de travers . Ce sont des gens assez austères ." glissa-t-elle en mettant une cravate noire autour du cou de l'Ishbal .

Une fois qu'elle eut fini sa tache , elle lui donna le gilet assorti , et la veste de costume . Reculant pour admirer l'Ishbal , elle déclara franchement :

" Ça te va vraiment bien . Tu es très beau ."

Alors qu'il la suivait , Alice se retourna et l'embrassa sans crier gare . Notant ses yeux écarquillés , elle expliqua :

" Je ne voulais pas t'embrasser avant de pouvoir avoir ton prénom en tête quand je le ferai . Maintenant , je peux ."

* * *

" Nous devons aller chercher Mademoiselle Kimblee et son hôte avant d'aller au Tribunal ." précisa Miles , assis à l'arrière de la voiture militaire qui devait servir de taxi à lui et ses deux compagnons pour la journée .

Fort heureusement , même s'il avait dû se lever tôt pour se préparer à son audition , il savait que la sienne ne durerait pas longtemps . Il en aurait sans doute fini pour midi .

" - Quelle adresse ? grommela le chauffeur aux tempes grisonnantes , un cure-dents dans la bouche .

- Sept , Raven Street ."

* * *

" - Comment nous rendons-nous à l'audition ?

- On viendra nous chercher , expliqua Alice , fermant la porte d'entrée vermillon derrière elle . De toute façon , j'ai laissé ma voiture devant le cimetière de Central . Je demanderai à quelqu'un de me la ramener .

- J'avais oublié que tu avais dû la laisser là-bas . Il y a quelque chose d'important à l'intérieur ? demanda l'Ishbal , curieux .

- Pour moi , oui ." murmura-t-elle , main en visière .

La militaire remarqua une berline noire s'approcher de la grille d'entrée de sa demeure . Un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année un peu trapu en sortit , casquette entre les mains et se présenta :

" Mademoiselle Kimblee , je suis Nathan , votre chauffeur jusqu'au Tribunal . Veuillez monter , le Commandant Miles est déjà à l'intérieur ."

Scar remarqua que l'homme avait remarqué sa présence , sa couleur de peau , de yeux , ainsi que sa cicatrice , mais avait préféré l'ignorer . C'était toujours mieux que de se mettre à hurler , relativisa-t-il en montant à l'arrière du véhicule , aux côtés de Miles , laissant Alice s'installer derrière le chauffeur .

" - C'est parti pour une journée très agréable , pleine de gens sympathiques et questions faciles , ironisa la jeune femme , bras croisés .

- Surtout pour toi , fit Miles , regardant au-dehors .

- Vous n'aurez pas à m'attendre , j'espère , j'en aurai pour bien plus longtemps que vous . Peut-être même devrai-je revenir demain ."

Le reste du trajet se déroula sans autre bruit que les jurons de Nathan envers les autres conducteurs du centre-ville . Ils finirent par arriver devant une grille verte imposante , entourée de deux gardes droits comme des I . L'un d'eux fit arrêter la voiture d'un geste du bras et s'approcha de la porte de Nathan . Baissant sa vitre , le chauffeur expliqua :

" - J'accompagne Mademoiselle Kimblee , Monsieur Miles et ... , grommela-t-il en gesticulant .

- Je vois . Entrez . Le Président va s'occuper d'eux pour la suite ."

Refermant sa vitre , Nathan attendit que les grilles s'ouvrent pour entrer dans une cour pavée de rouge , et de s'arrêter à quelques mètres l'imposante porte d'entrée vert sapin du Tribunal Militaire . Sortant du véhicule , Alice contempla les lieux, mains dans les poches . En forme de U , le bâtiment était en briques claires , réverbant le peu de soleil qui apparaissait dans le ciel . Les vitres était hautes , étroites , avec des rideaux d'un blanc fade . L'architecture était banale , sauf au dessus de la porte où le lion , symbole du pays , était mêlé à une balance , symbole de la justice , le tout en sculpture . Entendant Miles se mettre au garde à vous , la militaire partit en direction de l'entrée pour tomber en plein sur Mustang et Hawkeye . Elle copia la gesture de Miles avant de le saluer .

" - Bonjour Président .

- Certainement un meilleur jour pour moi que pour vous , dit-il . Même si je passerais volontiers mon tour .

- Je n'en doute pas .

- Lieutenant-Colonel , par contre ... prévint Mustang alors que tous les cinq montaient la volée de marches menant au hall , vous allez devoir confier vos clés de domicile et de voiture à Mademoiselle Sue . Simple routine , pour vérifier que vous n'avez rien omis de mettre dans les caisses que le personnel a été chercher chez vous hier midi .

- Bien . Mais je n'ai rien à me reprocher ." approuva Alice , qui commençait à se sentir mal à l'aise .

Elle détourna le regard des moulures luxueuses du plafond pour se tourner vers Scar. Fort heureusement , le couloir était presque désert et les quelques personnes présentes ne faisaient aucune remarque à son sujet . Mais il semblait bien loin d'être comme un poisson dans l'eau , lui aussi .

Arrivant à un carrefour au fond du hall , ils entendirent quelqu'un les héler :

" - Président Mustang , bonjour !

- Oh , Maître Paul Williamson , enchanté , salua ce dernier .

- Enchanté , les salua une nouvelle fois le nouveau venu . Vous êtes donc tous là ?"

Sur ces mots , il scruta chaque personne du regard , derrière ses lunettes en demie-lune . Sa bouche mince effectua un rictus nerveux quand il vit Scar , mais il tenta de faire bonne figure en ordonnant à Alice :

" - Mon Colonel , veuillez donner vos clés au Capitaine Sue .

- Bien ."

Leah , qui était sur les talons de Williamson , tendit la main pour récupérer les deux trousseaux en un tintement dissonant dans le silence qui régnait . Avisant les clés , Leah demanda :

" - Vous habitez bien au 7 , Raven Street ?

- Oui , répondit Alice d'une voix solennelle .

- Votre voiture s'y trouve-t-elle actuellement ?

- Non . Je suis sortie hier , mais la pluie est devenue trop violente et j'ai dû me garer en face du cimetière de Central .

- Cimetière militaire ou civil ? continua le capitaine Sue .

- Civil . Dans la Hill Avenue .

- Quelle modèle de voiture possèdez-vous ?

- Une Bugatti Type 41, rouge sombre .

- Je vois . Merci de vos réponses ."

Alors qu'elle partait vers la porte d'entrée , un jeune homme l'interrompit . Il devait lui apprendre une mauvaise nouvelle car elle grimaça avant de faire demi-tour vers eux .

" - Le Capitaine Karen a eu un accident de voiture en venant jusqu'ici .

- Rien de grave , j'espère ? demanda Williamson , d'un ton faussement concerné .

- Une jambe cassée . Mais sa femme étant enceinte , il doit rester avec elle pour quelques examens , et ne pourra pas assurer l'interrogatoire du Commandant Miles , assura Leah , apparemment nerveuse .

- Vous vous en chargerez . Donnez les clés à Sophie Williams et Klaus Meer . Ils se chargeront de l'inspection du domicile du Commandant Kimblee .

- Et que dois-je faire en attendant d'être blanchie ? osa demander le-dit Commandant .

- Attendez ." dit Paul Williamson d'un ton sec et sans appel .

Obtempérant malgré tout , Alice s'assit sur un des sièges crème du hall , regardant Miles , Mustang et Scar suivre ceux qui devraient les interroger , venus entre-temps. Elle fixait l'horloge lorsqu'elle entendit deux portes claquer lourdement l'une après l'autre . Puis le silence . Et le coucou .

Il était neuf heures pile .

* * *

**Coin - chaud- de l'auteur :**

C'est très court . Vous allez pas me voir pendant un bout de temps car je vais écrire les trois prochains chapitres d'un coup , pour que vous puissiez choisir dans quel ordre les lire , même si vous devrez finir par Miles de toute façon . Mais si vous préférez les avoir un par un , reviewez !

( Cherchez la voiture d'Alice sur Google , vous verrez qu'elle a la classe!)

_Musique : " Si je pouvais"_ de Sexy Sushi .


	34. Alice et Solf

Ooh , un nouveau chapiiitre !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Little Sister-**_

* * *

Alice attendit une heure , s'affalant petit à petit sur son siège . Il n'y avait pas un chat dans le couloir , et seuls quelques morceaux de phrases et le tic-tac de la grosse pendule meublaient le silence . Alors qu'elle sommeillait du mieux qu'elle pouvait , elle entendit deux personnes arriver . Ouvrant l'oeil , la militaire se tourna vers la porte d'entrée où deux jeunes recrues portaient le coffre qu'elle avait été chercher à l'agence de Banks la veille . Le garçon , Klaus Meer , partit chercher la personne qui devait l'interroger . Voyant les trois nouveaux venus s'approcher d'elle , Alice se leva un peu gauchement . S'arrêtant devant elle , son futur "tortionnaire" lui tendit la main pour se présenter :

" - Bonjour à vous , Colonel . Je suis Marian Strengh , et je suis chargé de votre interrogatoire aujourd'hui .

- Enchantée , Monsieur Strengh .

- Suivez-moi à présent ."

Sans piper mot , Alice se dirigea au fond du couloir perpendiculaire au hall , puis , monta deux étages . Surprise du silence qui régnait dans le couloir où ils marchaient ( dans le style " plus silencieux que le silence absolu") , elle regarda alentour : pas âme qui vive . Ne daignant pas se retourner , Marian Strengh continuait sa route jusqu'au bout du dit-couloir désert , avant de s'arrêter et d'ouvrir une petite porte . La première chose qu'ils firent tous les quatre de concert - Sophie et Klaus les ayant suivis - fut de tousser . La jeune militaire ouvrit la fenêtre de la pièce d'interrogatoire , laquelle donnait sur la cour intérieure du QG . En effet , le Tribunal se situait juste derrière ce dernier .

La lumière du jour commençait à couler à flots à travers la vitre , ne rendant pas la salle grisâtre de meilleur apparence pour autant . Il n'y avait pour meubles qu'un bureau et deux chaises , chacune d'un côté de l'objet . En prenant une , Marian l'invita à s'asseoir sur l'autre , congédiant les deux jeunes recrues qui s'effacèrent discrètement .

Marian semblait chercher une feuille dans la poche de son uniforme pendant qu'Alice le détaillait . Elle avait déjà entendu parler de lui , en des termes ... Mmmm. Pas péjoratifs , non , mais pas spécialement sympathiques . Il était bien moins violent que Leah , mais il avait surtout la réputation d'utiliser son charme pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait . Il était vrai que ses cheveux mi-longs d'un rouge surprenant , tombant sur ses yeux vert forêt , lui conféraient une aura particulière . Comme lisant dans ses pensées , l'interrgateur leva les yeux vers elle et dit avec un petit sourire qui en aurait fait fondre plus d'une :

" Je crains que mon charme ne fonctionnera pas sur vous . Mais cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer , et laissez-moi vous dire que la réciproque est fausse . Vous êtes tout à fait mon genre , Colonel ."

Alice se rappela soudain ce qu'on disait à propos de Marian Strengh : même en utilisant les tactiques d'approche les plus bateau , il faisait son effet . Malheureusement , elle ne faisait pas exception . Elle se contint en répliquant :

" - C'est fort gentil à vous , mais je suis plus ici pour un bras de fer que pour un rendez-vous , Monsieur Strengh.

- Alors , peut-être après ce bras de fer , qui sait ? Je n'aimerais pas vous laisser seule chez vous après vous avoir fait remuer de mauvais souvenirs , sourit-il , mettant sur le bureau la feuille tant recherchée . Je suis du genre délicat .

- C'est rare chez les gens , de nos jours .

- Je suis ravi que vous me considéreriez comme une exception . Votre interrogatoire , pour en revenir à des choses bien moins plaisantes , ne durera sûrement pas aussi longtemps que vous ne semblez le craindre .

- Vraiment ? s'étonna Alice , sourcil relevé . Et pourquoi ?

- Je ne suis pas sadique au point d'enfermer de belles jeunes femmes avec moi toute la journée . Et , aussi , je n'aime pas les interrogatoires à rallonge , je finis toujours par m'embrouiller avec les informations . Mais c'est mieux pour vous , non ?

- De ? laissa-t-elle échapper .

- Oh , vous auriez aimé rester toute la journée en tête-à-tête avec moi ? la taquina-t-il , soufflant sur une mèche de ses cheveux de feu ( NDA : " Et flamme , tu es ma force", merci Apollinaire) .

- Vous êtes un séducteur-né , Monsieur Strengh , nota-t-elle , souriant face à l'aplomb du personnage . Et si je ne tombe pas sagement dans vos filets comme toutes vos autres conquêtes , que feriez-vous ?

- Appelez-moi donc Marian , je vous prie . Après tout , nous allons passer quelques heures ensemble , dans cet endroit tout à fait charmant , ironisa-t-il , regardant l'ampoule nue du plafond . Pourtant , vous méritez mieux que cet espèce de cagibi .

- C'est vrai , pourquoi suis-je interrogée ici et non dans les pièces du bas ?

- Paul Williamson est le juge qui a envoyé votre oncle en prison avec peine de mort . Il ne savait rien de ce ... complot alchimique , expliqua-t-il , l'air brièvement sérieux. Il n'a pas très bien pris qu'il soit sorti de la prison de Central ou qu'on vous ait autorisée à entrer dans l'armée . Pour lui , dès qu'une branche est pourrie , il faut abattre tout l'arbre . Mais , je continue à croire qu'il aurait été dommage de passer à côté d'une belle plante comme vous .

- Quelles belles métaphores , Marian , commença-t-elle .

- J'adore la manière dont vous prononcez mon prénom , s'exclama-t-il .

- De rien . Belles métaphores , mais , j'aimerais aller droit au but et revenir à ma vie de tous les jours , si ça ne vous embête pas .

- Vous êtes quelqu'un de décidée , j'adore ça chez une femme ! Et bien , oui , commençons ..."

Se préparant à réfléchir à toute vapeur , Alice sortit un élastique de sa poche pour s'attacher ses cheveux noirs .

* * *

_Le vent faisait voler ses cheveux dans tous les sens alors qu'il rentrait à Raven Street . Ouvrant la porte d'entrée , il grimaça . On lui avait fait un croche-pied lors de la pause de midi et il avait pris un sacré coup au genou ._

_Approchant du salon , il entendit des bruits de voix . Alors qu'il allait monter au premier étage , il s'interrompit en croisant Sumire . Gaspard l'avait rencontrée alors que leurs parent étaient encore de ce monde , et il l'avait emmenée avec eux lorsqu'ils avaient dû fuir . Elle avait de très longs cheveux noirs , lisses comme des plumes de corbeau . Se baissant jusqu'à faire face au garçonnet de bientôt dix ans , elle lui demanda :_

_" - Comment vas-tu ?_

_- Je vais bien . Pourquoi ? riposta-t-il , un peu nerveux ._

_- Tu boites . Je t'ai vu , répondit Sumire d'une voix douce ._

_- C'est pas vrai !_

_- Chut ! fit-elle . Tu ne voudrais pas que ton frère fasse encore une scène , non ? Suis-moi ."_

_Sans ajouter un mot , Solf suivit sa belle-soeur jusqu'à sa salle de bains . Sortant du mercurochrome du placard , elle désinfecta la plaie qu'il avait eue au genou . Remarquant son air dépité , la jeune Xinoise tenta de le rassurer :_

_" - Toutes ces épreuves te rendront plus fort ._

_- Mère disait souvent qu'il fallait être fort , grogna l'enfant . Mais elle n'était pas aussi gentille que toi ._

_- Merci . Toi aussi , tu es gentil , Solf ._

_- Peut-être . Mais alors , si je suis gentil , pourquoi les autres sont méchants avec moi ?_

_- Parce qu'ils sont ... différents de toi . Tu penses d'une autre façon qu'eux , mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es fou ou que tu penses mal . Tu es comme tu es , et je crois que tu seras très fort plus tard , continua Sumire ._

_- Être fort pour quoi ?_

_- C'est à toi de le décider ._

_- Toi , tu es forte pour quoi ? Pourquoi tu as quitté ta famille et ton pays ? s'enquit Solf , alors que la jeune femme mettait un bandage sur son genou ._

_- Pour vivre comme je l'entends . Vivre de toutes mes forces ."_

* * *

" - Colonel , vous nous avez confié deux carnets . Où se trouvaient-ils chez vous ? demanda Marian .

- Dans le bureau de mon oncle , dans le double-fond d'un tiroir .

- Vous n'aviez jamais touché à ses affaires auparavant ?

- Jamais .

- Même après son emprisonnement et sa mort ?

- Non . Cela me semblait être un trop grand effort .

- Bien . Au départ , il y avait trois carnets mais ... Selon ce qui est écrit au début du deuxième , votre oncle l'a brûlé . Il n'a pas précisé pourquoi . Le second carnet parle de son enfance avec votre père . Vous pouvez le feuilleter si vous voulez ."

D'un geste du bras , il lui présenta l'objet . Après une seconde d'hésitation , Alice l'ouvrit .

* * *

_Enfant , j'aimais beaucoup Sumire . Elle était très différente de ma mère . Elle ne me donnait pas d'ordre . Elle parlait d'une voix douce . Elle était patiente . Et même si je pouvais la trouver très différente de moi , elle me touchait . Sumire avait tout jeté de sa vie précédente sans se soucier de ce qu'on pensait d'elle pour vivre pour elle et elle seule ._

_Pour vivre comme elle l'entendait . Vivre de toutes ses forces ._

_Sumire n'allait pas vivre comme elle le voulait . Pas aussi longtemps qu'elle aurait pu en restant chez elle . Parce que la force qu'elle aurait voulu avoir dans toute sa vie , elle l'a épuisée en donnant la vie à sa fille ._

_Elle avait eu très mal toute la journée . Ma nièce était tout juste mise au monde qu'elle souffrait encore . Bien que Gaspard m'ait dit de rester loin de la chambre où elle avait accouché , je ne pouvais m'empêcher de passer devant la porte , sur la pointe des pieds . Soudain , Gaspard sortit et me dit :_

_" Elle veut te voir ."_

_Dans la pénombre du couloir , je pouvais voir ses yeux rougis et la détresse ancrée sur chacun de ses traits . J'entrai dans la pièce , pour voir un minuscule lit dans lequel reposait un bébé tout aussi minuscule . Avec une touffe de cheveux noirs sur le haut du crâne . Alors que je regardais l'enfant , j'entendis Sumire dire dans un râle :_

_" Je ne sais pas de qui elle tient sa couleur de cheveux , mais ... elle est très belle ."_

_Surpris , je me retournai pour voir celle qui avait été la lumière de la maison s'éteindre petit à petit , dans des draps blancs à présents salis par le sang . M'approchant doucement , je m'assis à côté du visage creusé par l'épuisement de Sumire . Je demandai :_

_" - C'est une fille alors ? Comment elle s'appelle ?_

_- Elle n'a pas encore de nom . Je ne suis pas très douée en noms Amestris , et je n'ose pas choisir . Et un prénom Xinois serait bien trop typé , murmura-t-elle ._

_- Je vois ."_

_Ses cheveux noirs étaient collés à son front . Ils semblaient littéralement vouloir dévorer sa peau . Dardant sur moi son regard noir comme l'encre , elle me demanda cette faveur :_

_" Gaspard ne tiendra pas le choc de ma perte . Je le sais , et tu le sais , je ne survivrai pas . Je n'ai pas autant vécu que je le voulais , et je me rends compte que j'aurais aimé vivre , vivre , vivre . De toutes mes forces , encore . Mais ... Je ne suis pas si triste de partir . J'ai donné naissance à ma fille . Je te demande de prendre soin d'elle . Tu seras ma volonté . Même si je sais que tu es un garçon un peu bizarre , j'ai foi en toi et je sais que tu seras ... très bien avec elle ."_

_J'étais assez mal à l'aise , mais je pris la main qu'elle me tendait ._

_" - Promis ._

_- Je suis rassurée alors . Tu vas pas pleurer , hein ?_

_- Non . Tu me manqueras ._

_- Tu manqueras aussi ."_

_Après lui avoir lâché la main , je suis ressorti pour voir Gaspard replié sur lui-même dans le couloir . Son dos faisait d'énormes soubresauts alors qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes . Il attendit que je sois loin dans le couloir pour rentrer dans la chambre ._

_Quelques semaines plus tard . Sumire était enterrée , Gaspard était toujours enfermé dans sa bulle . Je lisais tranquillement quand j'entendis le bébé pleurer . Délaissant mon livre , je me suis levé pour eller dans la chambre où on l'avait installée . Allongée , la petite serrait ses poings minuscules alors que sa bouche s'ouvrait démeusurément . Je n'avais encore jamais pensé qu'on pouvait pleurer comme ça . Soudain , je la pris dans mes bras , pour la caler contre mon épaule . Je n'ai jamais été très doué avec les enfants . Miraculeusement , les sanglots s'espacèrent et elle se calma . Alors que j'allais dans la pièce , je m'arrêtais devant la fenêtre . De la neige partout . Et la fleur qui avait poussé début décembre était toujours là . Elle ressemblait étrangement à celle qui était dans le jardin public en face du manoir de mon enfance . En la voyant , le bébé s'arrêta dans ses mouvements pour la fixer . Sans vraiment réfléchir , je lui dis :_

_" Cette fleur a éclos le jour de ta naissance . Elle est belle , non ?"_

_Pour toute réponse , l'enfant rit ._

* * *

"- Hop ! fit Marian , arrachant le carnet des mains d'Alice . Assez de lecture pour le moment !

- J'aurais bien voulu en lire un peu plus , opposa-t-elle , frustrée .

- Vous le lirez chez vous . Ce n'est pas un club de lecture ici , mais un interrogatoire . Un interrogatoire comme je les aime .

- C'est à dire ? osa Alice , ayant peur de la réponse .

- Avec une jolie femme . Au moins , si un soir nous sortons , j'aurais de quoi parler avec vous .

- Vous n'êtes pas très orthodoxe , sourit la militaire .

- Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déplaire en tout cas .

- Ma famille n'était pas très orthodoxe non plus .

- Racontez-moi tout . Surtout ce que je veux savoir ."

* * *

_" Professeur !"_

_Horace Sophis sourcilla alors qu'il rangeait ses affaires dans son cartable . Il était rare qu'un de ses élèves vienne lui parler à la fin d'un de ses cours . Depuis déjà une quinzaine d'années qu'il enseignait la philosophie au lycée Baudelaire , peu lui avaient adressé la parole pour parler d'autre chose que de leurs dissertations . Croyant avoir affaire à un récalcitrant , il se retourna ._

_" Solf James Kimblee , c'est cela ?"_

_L'air sûr de lui , l'adolescent hocha la tête avant d'expliquer :_

_" - Pendant la leçon , vous avez dit être alchimiste . Puis-je savoir dans quelle branche ?_

_- Vous êtes intéressé par ce domaine ?_

_- C'est une part importante de notre culture et de la science , dit Solf , pensant que râbacher les clichés était important ._

_- Ne faites pas semblant avec moi . Je sais que vous dites des lieux communs pour flatter le vieux fou que je suis . Et , pour répondre à votre question , poursuivit Horace , je travaille sur l'alchimie explosive ._

_- Vraiment ?_

_- Vous voulez voir comment cela fonctionne ?_

_- Oui ."_

_Laissant son sac par terre , le professeur prit une craie dans la raie du tableau noir . Avisant un livre dans la bibliothèque de la salle , il le posa sur son bureau et dessina un cercle comprenant en son centre une lune et un point , et alentour , des inscriptions en langues antique ._

_" Kant a beau avoir été un grand philosophe , je ne le porte pas dans mon coeur . Et , de toute façon , personne ne s'offusquera de la disparition de " Critique de la faculté de juger" ..." s'amusa Horace ._

_Il posa ses mains à plat sur le dessin qu'il venait de terminer . Un éclair bleu engloba la pièce , faisant reculer l'adolescent , surpris . Soudain , une détonation se produit , projetant des morceaux de cuir et de papier un peu partout ._

_Lorsqu'il se rendit compte que le livre de Kant avait disparu , Solf sourit :_

_" - C'est très intéressant ._

_- Vous voulez que je vous l'enseigne ? le coupa Horace , ayant vu clair dans son jeu ._

_- J'en serais très fier ."_

_Se redressant de toute sa taille , l'enseignant regarda le visage de Kimblee . La ténacité qu'il lut dans son regard le décida à le prendre sous son aile ._

* * *

" - Quel est le premier souvenir que vous avez de votre oncle ? demanda Marian Strengh , tout en écrivant les réponses d'Alice de la main gauche .

- Est-ce que c'est vraiment utile de le savoir ? s'enquit Alice .

- Nous avons des questions-types à poser , et celle-ci en fait partie .

- Je crois que je dois avoir quatre ou cinq ans , je courais dans le jardin et je suis tombée . Je me suis égratiné le genou , je saignais , et mon oncle est venu et m'a portée . Il m'a soigné le genou en disant quelque chose mais ... je ne sais plus quoi, répondit la militaire , un peu perdue .

- Je vois . La mémoire est parfois traîtresse . Les sentiments sont bien plus marquants , philosopha Marian , consignant sa réponse .

- Je croyais que les gauchers étaient plus scientifiques que vous ne l'êtes .

- Je dois être un droitier qui s'ignore alors , sourit l'homme aux cheveux rouges . Vous êtes gauchère vous , non ?

- Pourquoi vous pensez ça ?

- Vous semblez très calme et rationnelle .

- Je suis ambidextre . Mon oncle était gaucher .

- Vous êtes un parfait équilibre entre la raison et le rêve . Ce qui explique ... flatta Marian , ce à quel point vous êtes intéressante . Mais continuons à parler du gaucher de votre famille , vous voulez bien ?"

* * *

_" - Tu veux bien me parler de toi ? demanda Clytemnestre , une fille qui était à côté de lui en histoire ._

_- Tu veux savoir quoi ?" fit Solf , concentré sur les symboles que Horace Sophis lui avait donnés à apprendre ._

_Ils avaient une heure de pause ce matin là , car le professeur de mathématiques était malade ( NDA : Mes profs de maths n'étaient jamais malades , moi , j'ai pas eu cette chance !) . Il s'était alors réfugié dans la bibliothèque , loin de ses "camarades" de classe qui le fixaient de travers à cause de son regard parfois troublant . Qui faisaient des allusions à sa "coupe de cheveux de fille" . Qui n'hésitaient à pas le mettre sur la touche quand ils le pouvaient . Solf en avait l'habitude , depuis ce jour d'hiver où il avait presque eu le nez cassé . Tout lui passait dessus . Sa mère et Sumire lui avaient au moins inculqué ça : les autres s'acharnent sur ceux qui leur sont supérieurs . Par peur d'être écrasés par la suite , sans doute . Lui se sentait bien au-dessus d'eux , de leurs intérêts futiles , de leurs discussions creuses ._

_" - Par exemple , tu étudies quoi là ?_

_- L'alchimie , répondit l'adolescent ._

_- Tu étudies tout seul ? s'étonna la jeune fille ._

_- Non , le professeur Sophis est mon maître ._

_- Oh , je l'aime bien . Je comprends bien la philosophie avec lui , pourtant , je n'aime pas beaucoup cette matière . Je trouve ça idiot de vouloir nous inculquer les idées des autres . Il faudrait plutôt qu'on nous incite à penser par nous-mêmes ."_

_Solf sourit . C'était exactement ça . " Par nous-mêmes" . Par lui-même , seul , peut-être même seul contre tous . Lui aussi voulait vivre pour lui-même , de toutes ses forces ._

_" Moi aussi , je crois que l'on devrait vivre comme on l'entend . Sans se soucier des autres ."_

_Clytemnestre sourit . Malgré le fait que Solf était un peu bizarre , avec ses yeux clairs et ses cheveux longs , il n'était pas lourd comme les autres garçons . Et elle aimait bien son prénom . Elle passa la main dans ses cheveux blonds au carré avant de demander :_

_" - Euh ... Ton prénom vient de où , au fait ?_

_- Je crois que c'était le nom de mon arrère-grand oncle ._

_- Tu n'as jamais demandé à tes parents ? s'étonna l'adolescente ._

_- Ils sont décédés quand j'étais enfant . Ne fais pas cette tête , fit-il en remarquant qu'elle rougissait de honte , je ne suis pas triste . Ils ... n'étaient pas très gentils avec moi . Et Clytemnestre , ça vient de "L'Illiade" d'Homère ?_

_- Oui . Ma mère enseigne l'histoire antique à l'université . Et elle aimait beaucoup ce prénom ._

_- Il te va bien ._

_- Oh ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Clytemnestre est une femme forte , autant que je m'en rappelle . Et elle supporte Agaemnon , répondit Solf , emmagasinant les symboles et leurs significations avec une folle aisance ._

_- Tu ressembles à Agaemnon comme je l'imagine . Avec les yeux très bleus , confessa Clytemnestre ._

_- Merci ."_

_Quelques semaines plus tard , alors qu'ils rentraient ensemble , car habitant à quelques rues l'un de l'autre , Clytemnestre se tourna vers lui . Interloqué , Solf s'arrêta pour lui demander ce qui se passait . Nerveuse , celle-ci fixa ses chaussures avant de murmurer , les joues rosies :_

_" J'aime être avec toi , tu sais ."_

_Non , il ne savait pas . La compagnie de Clytemnestre ne lui était pas désagréable , mais il pouvait s'en passer . Il ne voulait pas l'avoir comme petite amie . Soudain , la jeune fille lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser . Solf , au départ surpris , la repoussa doucement . Et la regarda droit dans les yeux . Les yeux marron de la demoiselle étaient pleins de larmes ._

_" - Pourquoi ? sanglota-t-elle . Je ne te plais pas ?_

_- Ce n'est pas ça . C'est que ..._

_- Tu as quelqu'un d'autre ? Une fille d'un autre lycée ?"_

_Non , ma nièce . La promesse qu'il avait à Sumire restait gravée en lui sans s'effacer. Gaspard était un père très protecteur , et lui ... restait en retrait . Toujours prêt , "au cas où" ._

_" - Non . C'est que ... je préfère rester seul , lâcha Solf ._

_- Tu préfères ... rester seul ? Toute ta vie , tu veux être seul ? glapit Clytemnestre ._

_- Peut-être . Mais je n'en souffrirai pas . Je suis bien seul . Mieux qu'avec n'importe qui , dit-il , avant de se rendre compte de la maladresse de ses propos ._

_- Je ne suis donc rien pour toi ? Je ne vaux rien ! Et bien , Solf James Kimblee , laisse-moi te dire cela : tu seras seul , toute ta vie , et tu l'auras mérité ."_

_Sur ce , elle le laissa planté là , après avoir crié : " Pauvre type !"_

_Malgré le fait qu'il avait fit la vérité , Solf se sentit seul . Clytemnestre s'en remettrait , comme après la mort d'Agaemnon , le mari qu'elle avait fait assassiner . Le "roi des rois" avait été destitué de son trône par la femme qu'il aimait à travers tout ._

_Rentrant au 7 , Raven Street , il vit Alice l'attendre . Interloqué , il ne bougea pas et resta à la fixer . S'approchant de lui , elle lui demanda :_

_" - Tu es triste ?_

_- Non . Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?_

_- Tu pleures un peu , lui apprit-elle , touchant une larme du doigt ._

_- Oui , je pleure mais ... Je ne suis pas triste ."_

* * *

" - Votre oncle se comportait comment quand votre père était encore avec vous ? demanda Marian .

- Il était encore jeune à cette époque , avança Alice , bras croisés . Et moi aussi , d'ailleurs . Autant que je m'en souvienne , il étudiait beaucoup . Mon père avait pas mal d'argent de côté avec l'héritage et les parts de production de SchwarzStadt -

- SchwarzStadt ? Dans l'Est ? C'est donc cette ville qui appartenait à vos grands-parents ?

- Oui . Mon père n'a pas voulu reprendre les rênes de la ville , de peur d'être agressé comme ses parents . Il a demandé au chef de la rebellion d'instaurer des élections municipales et à reverser un pourcentage de la production qui en sortirait.

- Et cet homme a accepté ? s'étonna le roux , jouant avec son stylo .

- Il en voulait à mes grand-parents , pas à leurs enfants . Il ne voulait pas non plus qu'ils meurent de faim , même si l'héritage était très conséquent , lui apprit Alice . Pour en revenir à mon oncle , il a étudié au Lycée Baudelaire , et a été premier de toutes ses classes . Parallèlement , il a appris l'alchimie avec Horace Sophis .

- Et pourquoi cet homme n'est-il pas convoqué d'ailleurs ?

- Il est décédé jeune ."

* * *

_" Monsieur Solf James Kimblee ?"_

_La voix de l'Intendant du lycée s'éleva clairement dans la salle silencieuse . Il était entré dans la pièce alors que la classe était en plein contrôle de sciences physiques . L'appelé ayant déjà fini son devoir , il rendit sa copie à son professeur et sortit dans le couloir ._

_" - Qu'y a-t-il , Monsieur Vivès ?_

_- Monsieur Sophis est décédé ce matin ."_

_Ses mots claquèrent dans l'air , assourdissants . Comme une explosion . Pris au dépourvu , l'adolescent fixa l'Intendant ._

_" - Vous aviez qu'il avait une maladie cardiaque , n'est-ce pas ? s'assura Bastien Vivès ._

_- Non ... Il ne me l'avait pas dit ._

_- Il a dû vouloir vous le cacher pour éviter que vous ne vous brûliez les ailes avec l'apprentissage de l'alchimie , raisonna l'Intendant . Personne ne veut être pris en pitié pour sa maladie ._

_- Pourquoi me le dire ?_

_- Il avait envoyé une lettre nous demandant de vous l'annoncer dès que la nouvelle tomberait . Il veut aussi que vous soyez là à son enterrement , avec sa femme et sa fille . C'est sa dernière faveur ._

_- Je comprends , souffla l'adolescent , la tête vers le sol ._

_- Et il y dit qu'il s'excuse ..."_

_L'Intendant déglutit avant de conclure :_

_" Il n'a pas pensé à consigner ses recherches . Il pensait que son coeur tiendrait un peu plus longtemps , jusqu'à que vous finissiez votre apprentissage ."_

* * *

"- Du café , Colonel ?" s'enquit Klaus , après avoir versé le liquide dans la tasse de Marian Strengh .

- Volontiers ."

Un silence s'installa alors . L'homme décida de le briser en déduisant :

" - Il ne faisait pas vraiment attention à vous , non ?

- Il n'était pas très présent quand mon père était là , mais il a pris ses responsabilités par la suite .

- Vous vous rappelez de son comportement à la mort de votre père ?"

Alice reposa sa tasse bleue , sans dire un mot . Elle fixa le ciel ironiquement clair de ce jour d'Avril . Remarquant son regard tourmenté , Marian s'approcha d'elle .

" - Prenez votre temps pour répondre , murmura-t-il . Ce n'est jamais facile de répondre à ce genre de questions .

- Merci mais cela ne me gêne pas . J'essaie juste de m'en souvenir .

- Laissez parler votre coeur au lieu de votre tête , lui conseilla l'homme en face d'elle , le visage proche du sien . Je le consignerais de manière très professionnelle.

- De manière plus professionnelle que la façon que vous avez de vous coller presque à moi ? ironisa la militaire .

- Je ferai de mon mieux ."

* * *

_Le téléphone sonne dans le bureau de Solf ( NDA : Le pire , c'est que le téléphone vient vraiment de sonner chez moi) . Juste une fois . Il est très rapide , comme toujours . Moi , je goûte , avec un biscuit au chocolat et mon verre de lait . Dehors , il y a du soleil . Je pense à papa . Il doit aussi y avoir du soleil à Ishbal . Papa m'a dit qu'il y faisait très chaud et qu'il espérait que je n'irais jamais là-bas car ça m'assommerait . Alors que j'époussette les miettes de biscuit sur ma jupe , Solf sort de son bureau . Il n'a pas l'air aussi calme que d'habitude . Je vois sa main qui tremble alors qu'il ferme la porte . Il me voit , et s'arrête quelques secondes , comme figé dans le temps . Il finit par s'approcher et il se met à ma hauteur . Je sens sa main trembloter sur mon épaule alors qu'il me dit :_

_" Ton père ne reviendra pas . Je suis désolé ."_

_Et là , mon monde s'écroule et se fracasse en mille morceaux . Tout comme le verre que je tiens à la main . Mon père est mort . Et Solf semble un peu mort , lui aussi ._

_Cette nuit là , je pleure . Papa me manque . Je regarde les étoiles qu'il avait peintes sur mes murs , je regarde les étoiles dans le ciel et je me dis qu'il en est peut-être devenue une . Je suis assise dans mon lit , dans le silence de la nuit quand je vois la porte qui s'ouvre ._

_C'est Solf , qui me tend un lait chaud . Papa m'en faisait toujours un quand je n'arrivais pas à dormir . Je fixe ma tasse remplie de liquide blanc et je lui dis :_

_" - Je veux plus boire de lait ._

_- Pourtant , c'est très bon , le lait . Et tu aimes beaucoup ça , je crois ._

_- Mais ce n'est pas Papa qui l'a fait ..."_

_Je repleure . Encore , encore , et encore . Pendant peut-être une demie-heure . Ca m'épuise de pleurer autant , et je m'endors. Juste avant de tomber dans le bras de Morphée , je sens qu'on me remet les draps sur les épaules._

* * *

" - Quand mon père est mort , il n'avait pas vingt ans . Mais il n'a pas voulu m'envoyer à l'Orphelinat et est resté près de moi . C'est tant mieux . Il était la seule famille qui me restait .

- Et vous étiez la seule famille qui lui restait . La promesse qu'il a faite à votre mère a été son leitmotiv , énonça Marian .

- Vous croyez ? s'enquit Alice .

- Quand je vois les actes qu'il a commis à Ishbal et sous la protection des Homonculus , je déduis que vous étiez une exception à l'espèce de mépris qu'il avait pour les autres êtres humains .

- Ce n'était pas du mépris . Ses parents le maltraitaient , ses camarades de classe aussi . Certaines personnes , comme lui , pensent différemment de ceux qui les entourent . Il était plus individualiste qu'égoïste à mes yeux .

- Pourtant , d'après un rapport de l'ex-FullMetal Alchemist , il a dit " J'étais persuadé que tous les alchimistes avaient en eux une grande part d'égoisme" .

- Quand on pense différemment des autres gens , on s'adepte à leur langage et manière de penser . Mais ... Peut-être que je me trouve dans ma partialité , et qu'il était effectivement égoiste .

- Avec tout le monde sauf vous ."

Levant le regard de la contemplation de ses ongles , Alice fixa Marian Strengh . L'homme la fixait , derrière une imposant mèche rouge qui lui tombat sur le nez . Elle sourit .

" - Vous comprenez mieux les choses que moi .

- C'est mon métier . Et je suis un tiers , je peux me permettre d'être impartial et de comprendre plus vite , dit l'homme . Comment avez-vous réagi quand vous avez appris son départ à Ishbal ?

- J'ai eu peur , avoua la militaire . J'avais déjà perdu mon père à Ishbal . Mais maintenant , avec le recul , je me dis ... que j'avais aussi peur de ce que mon oncle y ferait . Je savais depuis l'enfance qu'il était "étrange" , et ... J'avais un doute sur ce que cette étrangeté pouvait lui faire faire . Aller jusqu'à tuer , oui .

- Et vous compreniez sa logique ?

- Celle de tuer en tant que soldat est ... logique . Elle n'est pas pardonnable dans ce cadre , mais si l'on devient soldat pour refuser de faire son devoir , il ne faut pas se mettre aux ordres de l'armée . Est-ce ... cela fait de moi un monstre d'être d'accord là dessus ? osa-t-elle demander .

- Non . Et si vous l'étiez , vous seriez un très beau monstre , sourit Marian , tout en écrivant ses paroles . Vous pensez que cet acharnement avait un rapport avec la mort de son frère ?

- Je ne pense pas . Mon oncle n'était pas du genre à se rebeller contre les faits . Mon père était mort car il avait refusé de tuer , et , dans un conflit , ça ne pardonne pas . C'est ce qui explique la logique que je viens d'expliquer . Solf avait assimilé sa mort , et il n'a sûrement pas tué pour ça . L'alchimie explosive , et les explosions en elle-mêmes sont très puissantes , et quelque peu instables . C'est un déchaînement de puissance annihilante qui en découle . Et cette puissance écrase les autres . Cela suit la "vengeance" de mon oncle sur les autres .

- C'est votre conclusion ?

- Oui .

- Je l'avais pensé comme ça également , avoua Marian . Pourquoi , vous , avez-vous accepté d'apprendre cette alchimie et ses tatouages ?

- Pour le garder , inconsciemment . Nous étions très similaires , mais je vivais dans la peur de le perdre , psychologiquement parlant . J'ai lu ses livres , au moins pour avoir un point commun , énonça Alice . Et quand il m'a demandé de me faire tatouer ... Je n'ai pas pu refuser , j'aurais eu l'impression de le trahir .

- Vous l'aimiez énormément ."

Surprise par cette phrase de Marian Strengh , Alice regarda dans sa direction . Elle se couvra les yeux de la main pour cacher ses larmes . Et ne réussit qu'à voir un de ses cercles de transmutation . Un souvenir comme un autre , à jamais dans sa chair .

Elle entendit son questionneur se lever et s'accroupir à son côté . Elle sentit le sourire sur ses lèvres quand il lui dit :

" Je n'ai jamais aimé faire pleurer les jolies filles ."

* * *

_J'avais réussi . J'avais accompli ma mission à Ishbal . Et même plus ... J'avais tué ses idiots d'officiers . M'offrir cette merveille que la Pierre pour me la reprendre ? Et quoi encore ? Toute puissance sera mienne . Personne ne me la reprendra . Plus personne ne m'écrasera ._

_Je sortis des décombres , hilares . Cette puissance ... Je la sentais me brûler . Je fixais le soleil brûlant d'Ishbal quand j'entendis :_

_" Au moindre geste , nous tirons , Alchimiste Ecarlate !"_

_L'écarlate ... Ce surnom me sed à merveille . Cette nuance de rouge était celle du sang qui collait à mes vêtements quand je rentrais au campement le soir . Une si belle couleur ... La couleur de la pierre ._

_A la surprise des soldats qui pointaient leurs armes en ma direction , je levais les mains en l'air . Je pouvais être emprisonné , à présent . Les Homonculus m'appeleraient en cas de besoin ._

_" Commandant Solf James Kimblee , je vous condamne à la peine capitale pour assassinat de cinq officiers . Amenez-le à sa cellule ."_

_Ces mots résonnaient dans ma tête . Cela faisait déjà cinq ans que j'étais emprisonné . Mais cela ne me gênait pas . J'étais seul . Enfin seul . Désespérement seul , comme l'avait prédit Clytemnestre ? Certes , je m'ennuyais un peu , mais dès que je repensais à la pierre que j'avais en moi , tout disparaissit ._

_Soudain , j'entendis des éclats de voix au fond du couloir . Je tendis l'oreille :_

_" - Je voudrais voir l'Alchimiste Ecarlate , Solf J. Kimblee ._

_- Solf James Kimblee , vous voulez dire ? demanda le gardien de ma section ._

_- S'il a caché le "James" , c'est pour une bonne raison ._

_- Qui êtes-vous pour vouloir le voir ? ironisa une voix que j'identifiais comme le gardien de l'étage supérieur ._

_- Alice Louise Kimblee , sa nièce ._

_- Sa ...? Je ne savais même pas que ce taré avait une famille ! laissa échapper Gary , mon gardien ._

_- Je vais passer sur ce que je vous venez de dire pour remettre ma demande sur le tapis : je voudrais voir mon oncle , s'il vous plaît , le coupa ma nièce d'une voix sèche ._

_- L'accès aux cellules 00 à 21 est interdite ._

_- Pourquoi ? glapit-elle . Vous croyez qu'il va me réduire en charpie dans je-ne-sais-quel accès de folie ?_

_- Ce n'est pas exclu ._

_- Mais v-_

_- Votre oncle a tué cinq officiers ! hurla Gary , apparemment à bout de nerfs . Fichez le camp ou j'appelle des collègues bien moins aimables !_

_- Je m'en vais . Et vous pouvez faire votre mijaurée avec le coup du " il a tué cinq offciers" , mais vous oubiez qu'à côté , quand lui et ses collègues ont exterminé les Ishbals , personne ne prostestait ."_

_Malgré moi , je souris . Elle tenait vraiment de son père . M'approchant de ma fenêtre à barreaux , je regardais la grille de la prison de Central . Je vis Alice sortir , les cheveux encore plus longs qu'avant . Je remarquai avec étonnement qu'elle portait l'uniforme bleu de l'armée . Et je n'en suis pas sûr , mais je crois qu'elle a regardé vers ma cellule avant de partir sans se retourner ._

* * *

" C'est bientôt fini ." la prévint Marian , l'air fatigué .

Il était presque quatorze heures . Quatre heures d'interrogatoire sans pause , à part le café de midi . Malgré la passion qu'il avait pour son travail , Marian avait parfois du mal à supporter d'être enfermé dans une pièce sans bouger .

" - D'accord .

- Comment avez-vous réagi à l'annonce de sa mort ?

- Vous voulez vraiment me faire pleurer , Marian ? le taquina-t-elle .

- Si vous pleurez , je vous serrerai dans mes bras . Et comme vous n'avez pas l'air d'être totalement sous mon charme , ça devrait vous dissuader de pleurer .

- Hahahaha ! Je n'étais pas à Amestris le Jour Promis . Je n'ai su qu'hier pourquoi . C'est écrit dans la lettre sur ce coffre , dit Alice e montrant l'objet à ses pieds .

- D'accord ."

Prenant la feuille de papier , l'homme aux cheveux éclatants la lit , l'air concentré . Puis , il ouvrit le coffre et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur . En fin de compte , il déclara simplement :

" Vous avez vraiment été son exception ."

* * *

_" - Alice !_

_- Commandant Kimblee !_

_- Tu étais où ? l'apostropha Coralize . Il y a eu un truc énorme hier ici et-_

_- Je le sais , l'interrompit Alice . J'ai lu les journaux en arrivant ._

_- Donc , tu étais où ?_

_- A Drachma , dit-elle d'un ton sec ._

_- Eh ?"_

_Passant devant son service sans rien dire , Alice descendit l'escalier qui menait au hall principal , avant d'aller dans la cour intérieur du QG de Central City . Au dehors , une foule impressionnante et grouillante . Des familles de soldats disparus ou décédés , ils ne le savaient pas encore . Et c'était bel et bien pour cela qu'ils se pressaient devant d'énormes panneaux comportant des centaines de noms avec à chaque fois , une notion : " Transféré à l'hôpital militaire de Central" , " Transféré dans le bloc soignant du quartier de Dahl" , " Disparu" et pour les plus malchanceux " Décédé" ._

_Alice n'avait jamais réfléchi à ce qui se passerait si son oncle revenait après avoir accompli la mission Scar . Rien n'aurait pu être comme avant . Elle avait trop souffert d'être son reflet . Et il aurait sûrement dû retourner en prison purger sa peine . Il ne serait jamais rentré "à la maison" . Mais maintenant , ce qu'elle voulait savoir , c'est si elle avait au moins droit à un entretien avec lui . Juste le regarder en face . Voir leurs ressemblances , leurs différences . Affronter sa plus grande peur en face : deviner si elle aussi , était comme lui ._

_Alors qu'un passage se faisait dans la foule , elle bouscula quelques personnes pour aller jusqu'à la lettre K : Groom, Guk , Gurtamm , Kackzwa , Kavim ... Killam , Kimblee . Solf James Kimblee . Alice retint son souffle tout en alla au bout de la ligne sur papier jaune ._

_"Décédé ."_

* * *

" - Vous avez dû être triste , compatit Marian , rebouchant son stylo .

- Pas ... très triste . J'ai juste ressenti un grand vide . Incomplète .

- Et maintenant ?

- Je me sens mieux , dit Alice , détachant ses cheveux . J'ai fait mon deuil . Je me sens libérée .

- J'en suis heureux alors ."

Ils se levèrent en même temps . Marian la suivit jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée , au pied de l'escalier . Il se retourna vers elle et lui tendit la main . Pendant leur poignée de main , l'homme roux refit son sourire enjôleur et demanda :

" - Et qu'allez-vous faire maintenant , Alice Louise Kimblee ?

- Vivre comme je l'entends . Vivre de toutes mes forces ."

* * *

**Coin - groupiasse - de l'auteur :**

Owi Marian ! C'est bien évidemment un référence à D-Gray Man , comme j'adore le Maréchal Cross . Je voulais que celui qui interroge Alice soit méchant , mais au fait ... J'ai pas eu le coeur de la faire encore plus souffrir ! *gentille auteure* Horace , c'est pour Slughorn dans Harry Potter , et j'adore Agaemnon , donc , référence oblige ! Ceux qui n'ont pas lu Homère , allez checker votre ami Google !

Le prochain chapitre sera soit un HS , la lettre & le coffre de Kimblee , soit le chapitre Scar & Mustang !

La musique est de Your Favorite Enemies , un groupe canadien !


	35. Memories : Hope

Bonne rentrée les gens !

* * *

_**SABLE D'ISHBAL**_

**- La lettre de métal-**

**( écoutez-la en lisant le chap' , c'est de là que ça me vient)**

* * *

_Je ne sais pas quand je rentrerai . Ni même s je rentrerai . Il n'y a pas pire incertitude que de savoir s'il l'on va vivre ou mourir . C'est un choix cornélien sur lequel nous n'avons aucune emprise , seuls les ennemies et les armes en ont une . Mais , paradoxalement , c'est cette peur qui me motive à me battre et à rester en vie. En dépit de quoi ? De familles que mes camarades arrachent à leur terre sacrée. J'ai honte , une honte si forte que je ne sais pas si j'oserai paraître dans mon état actuel devant Alice . Mes mains tremblent . Mes genoux tremblent . Même mes dents s'entrechoquent comme dans un spectacle de castagnettes . Ce serait drôle si mon quotidien n'était pas aussi tragique . A mes yeux , du moins , ce que je vis est un Enfer . Contrairement à toi , je ne veux pas lutter pour ma survie . Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'ambition , penses-tu sans doute . Tu as raison . Je n'ai pas de grands projets ni de rêves incroyables . Je veux juste être chez moi avec ma fille , et non tuer des gens à cause des ordres des huiles . Je voudrais fuir d'ici , pas en déserteur , mais en blessé . Souvent , je regarde mon arme de service ( une vraie antiquité qui tire une fois sur deux) et j'hésite à demander à ce qu'on me tire dans le genou , qu'on le déglingue , qu'on l'explose , pour que je ne puisse plus courir au milieu des corps . Mais je repose toute de suite mon pistolet , et , dans toute mon impuissance , je pleure . Je suis lâche . J'aimais être dans l'armée tant que cela ne me demandait pas plus d'efforts que de passer un coup de fil ou envoyer des courriers . Mais dès que je dois faire mon véritable devoir de soldat , je me défile . Un centième de seconde . Jusqu'à ce que j'entende les noms de mes amis tombés aujourd'hui , que je vois les corps ouverts , sanguinolents et amputés d'autres , et que la honte s'abatte une nouvelle fois sur moi . Même si cela doit me coûter mon âme , je dois me battre . Pour pouvoir revenir parmi vous , serrer ma fille dans mes bras et te voir , distant , mais toujours avec moi._

_Si jamais je ne reviens pas , dis-lui que son père ne l'oubliera jamais . Et , si ceci est ma dernière lettre , je tiens à ce qu'elle se termine par ses mots :_

_Je suis fier d'être ton grand frère , malgré les soucis que tu me causes . Lors de l'incendie à SchwarzStadt , c'est toi que j'ai cherché avant tout . Je n'ai rien emporté d'autre . Et , si je dois mourir ici , je m'excuse d'avance auprès de toi et d'Alice pour mon absence . J'espère que tout ira bien ._

_Gaspard ._

* * *

_Alice ,_

_ceci est la dernière lettre que ton père ait envoyée d'Ishbal . Je ne doute pas que ce soit le cadet de tes soucis aujourd'hui . Si tout s'est passé comme prévu , tu dois être dans un village au nom de SchneeDorf , caché dans les montagnes de Drachma. Ne me demande pas comment je connais cet endroit , je sais que tu préfères l'ignorer . __Et je sais également que tu dois me haïr de toutes tes forces ._ ( Et si le plan des Homonculus a été mis en échec , j'espère juste que c'est bien toi qui lis ces lignes . Et que tu as été mise au courant de qui sont ces " Homonculus" dont je parle).  


_J'ai veillé sur toi non seulement au nom de ta mère et de ton père , mais aussi car , quelque part , tu m'étais si étrangement opposée naturellement que je tenais à ce que tu restes saine et sauve . Comment dire ? Je n'ai jamais été quelqu'un "comme les autres" comme on le dit . Je n'ai jamais eu l'envie d'aller vers les autres , ou de sortir autrement que pour travailler . Toi , c'est le contraire . Et quelque part , savoir que mon "étrangeté" ne t'ait pas touchée m'a soulagé ._

_Lorsque je suis sorti de prison , j'ai entendu ce qu'on disait de toi et de moi . Savoir qu'on t'assimilait directement à moi en vertu de notre ressemblance me dérangeait et me confortait encore plus dans l'idée que les gens ne réfléchissent pas . Ils se content d'idée pré-mâchées , préconçues . Personne n'est différent de personne._

_Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu , ni en la fatalité , ni au karma , et que sais-je encore . Quand les Homonculus m'ont parlé du projet d'alchimie à l'échelle du pays , j'ai accepté d'en faire partie. J'étais curieux - et je le suis toujours au moment où j'écris ces lignes- de savoir ce à quel point l'être humain peut survivre . Quel choix le sauvent ou le damnent . C'est un choix cornélien contre lequel je n'ai pas de réponse seul , mais c'est l'Homme qui le fera . Cependant , savoir que j'y ai légèrement participé me plaît énormément . Ce n'est pas comme si ce genre d'événement se produisait souvent ._

_Quand l'idée de sacrifier tout ce pays a été proche , lorsque je suis sorti de prison , je me suis demandé si tu te douterais de ce qui se passait dans les couloirs qu QG où tu travailles . Problablement pas . Je me suis dit que si , pour ... sauver mon âme comme le disent les croyants , je pouvais au moins t'éviter d'être part de ce sacrifice, ça me suffisait . Je n'ai pas la vocation d'un martyre ni d'un tyran . Juste ..._

_Un fou ? Un malade ? Un tueur ? Un psychopathe ? Tous ces mots doivent te revenir . Ils ont dû souvent te revenir en plein visage ._

_Non , juste moi ._

_Lors de mon périple au nom des Homonculus , j'ai croisé beaucoup de gens qui ne me voyaient pas d'un bon oeil . Je l'ai sans doute mérité , de leur point de vue , mais ce n'était pas très agréable . Malgré tout , lorsque , suite à un complot visant à m'humilier , on m'a accusé d'être incapable de surveiller une jeune personne , j'étais plutôt furieux . Après tout , tu es la preuve que je ne tue pas toute personne que je croise , et que je suis aussi capable de protéger quelqu'un ._

_Cette personne était Winry Rockbell . Elle m'a un peu fait songer à toi , et c'est sans doute pour ça que j'ai fait une petite erreur dans mon plan , en l'autorisant à aller en mission avec les frères Elric et moi-même ._

_Je m'éloigne de mon sujet premier . Je m'en excuse ._

_Pour en revenir à ce que je voulais dire , c'est que tu dois me haïr . Par mes actes et notre filiation , on a dû te faire du mal . J'hésite à m'excuser sur ce point car j'ai fait mes actes avec une pleine lucidité et de mon plein gré , et je ne pense pas que je dois m'en excuser . Mais , en même temps , je ne les ai pas faits pour que tu en sois tenue responsable , d'une manière ou d'une autre . A toi de décider ._

_Comme je l'ai toujours pensé , chacun doit suivre ces convictions . Continue ton chemin , qu'il soit dans me traces ( ce dont je doute) ou pas . Du moment que tu fais ce que tu souhaites , de toutes forces , jusqu'au bout , tu peux être fière de toi . J'espère que tout ira bien ._

_J'ai mis cette lettre de ton père dans ma missive , car je ne sais pas si il y aura une autre lettre après celle-ci . Aujourd'hui est le Jour où l'Humanité va décider de son destin , et où , moi , je vais continuer ma voie , que celle-ci me mène à la mort ou non ._

_Solf ._

Alors que j'allais partir dans les environs de Central , où était supposé être le Docteur Marcoh , j'allais à l'agence de Banks . Donnant le nom de mon coffre et le mot de passe , j'y entrai et attachai l'enveloppe dans laquelle se trouvaient les deux messages sur la lourde poignée de la petite malle , seul objet de la salle . En sortant , je regarderai en l'air : le ciel était bleu comme mes yeux .

* * *

Le ciel était gris , comme sale . Alors qu'elle finissait la missive , Alice se tourna vers le coffre , sur la banquette arrière . Hésitante , elle finit par l'ouvrir d'un geste brusque , fermant les yeux . Quand elle les rouvrit , elle eut un hoquet de surprise .

Toutes les photos de famille que sont oncle disait avoir brûlées étaient là , devant ses yeux . Lançant ses doigts vers l'une d'entre elles , elle la fixa . Il s'agissait d'une photo de son père , de son oncle et d'elle , alors qu'elle ne devait pas avoir cinq ans . Et , entre son oncle et elle , une fleur blanche dépassait du sol .

* * *

**Coin - fatigué- de l'auteur :**

Salut les Kids ! Je suis Mo du Bélier ! ( référence à CDZ Abridged)

J'espère que vous avez eu une bonne rentrée et tout et tout ! Moi , à peine la semaine finie , je vous ai pondu ce petit HS sur fond de Indochine . Je voulais faire ce HS depuis le début de la fic , à cause de la chanson et je l'ai enfin fait ! (environ ... Un an et quatre mois plus tard ! Vieux motard que j'aimais quoi ! XD)

Le prochain chap , vous aurez Scar & Mustang , puis Marie & Coralize , puis Miles et le retour normal de l'action ! Tout un vaste programme !

PS : Merci pour les reviews , vous avez tout mon amoooouur ! * mode Marian Strengh ON XD*

Salut salut !


	36. Scar et Mustang

Mmmm ... J'ai faim .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Riding a black unicorn ... -**_

* * *

Scar était bien loin d'être à son aise alors qu'il suivait le juge en compagnie de Mustang . Risquant un rapide coup d'oeil en arrière , il vit Alice assise sur un fauteuil beige , les yeux fixés au plafond .

" C'est ici . Je vous laisse avec Thomas Olliver , qui va s'occuper de vous ." exposa sèchement Paul Williamson , les laissant plantés devant une porte entrouverte .

Haussant un sourcil , Mustang demanda :

" - Et quel est exactement votre rôle aujourd'hui ?

- Disons que je donne le verdict final , votre Excellence . Vous saurez si vous êtes blanchi d'ici ce soir ... Bonne journée à vous !" susurra ton interlocuteur , sa voix doucereuse contrastant avec le regard d'acier qu'il arborait .

Serrant le poing , Roy Mustang se tourna vers le bois de la porte , le torse bombé ... avant de se recroqueviller pathétiquement . Les yeux vers la poignée , il lâcha à haute voix :

"- Je hais cette journée ... J'ai dû laisser des dizaines de dossiers de côté et mon assistante va me faire travailler jusque pas d'heure quand je rentrerai ... Peut-être devrais-je fuir très loin d'ici ou me faire porter malade ou jeter mes dossiers dans la déchiqueteuse ou ...

- Les brûler ? osa Scar , bras croisés .

- Pas bête ! fit Mustang, claquant des doigts . Hum ... C'est une idée ou c'était de l'ironie ça ?

- Je tentais de faire de l'humour , mais apparemment , ce n'est pas une de mes qualités .

- Certes , non . Bon ! Plus vite j'y vais , plus vite je suis parti ... Et vous aussi !" s'encouragea Mustang , ouvrant la porte à toute volée .

Face à eux , un grand bureau en chêne massif , aux moulures marquées et dorées . Derrière ce dit-bureau , un jeune homme les fixait , les doigts posés les uns sur les autres ( NDA : la pose de Monsieur Burns !) , confortablement installé dans un luxueux fauteuil en cuir rouge patiné . Ses yeux noirs n'annonçaient rien de bon pour les deux hommes à l'entrée de la pièce. Ouvrant la bouche , ce fut d'une voix tranchante qu'il exigea :

" Entre , et fermez la porte . Prenez place et attendez que je m'adresse à vous avant de faire ou dire quoique ce soit ."

Peu habitués à être traités comme du bétail , mais n'osant pas répliquer , Mustang et Scar coopérèrent . L'Ishbal regard alentour : aucune décoration , rien que de la peinture d'un bleu délavé , contrastant avec l'azur vif du ciel au dehors . Il risque un coup d'oeil vers Mustang qui , malgré son air digne , semblait prier pour sa survie .

" Président Roy Mustang né Roy Collins ? "

Sorti de sa léthargie , le brun hocha la tête en signe d'affirmation . Ce n'était pas souvent qu'on lui rappelait son nom de famille originel .

" Ce n'est contre vous , votre Excellence , mais j'aimerais que vous parliez avec votre bouche plutôt qu'avec votre tête ."

Vexé comme un gosse , Roy Mustang déclara :

" - C'est exact .

- Bien . Vous voyez , quand vous voulez .

- Tenez-vous à ce que je vous retire de vos fonctions , Monsieur Olliver ? demanda sèchement le Président , piqué au vif .

- Je prends le risque , murmura leur interrogateur , levant les yeux de sa feuille de renseignements . Je préfère ne pas être trop proche de ceux que je questionne , et je mets tout le monde à la même enseigne . L'objectivité avant tout , vous voyez ? C'est très important dans mon travail de ne me fier qu'à moi et mon jugement , sans être entravé .

- C'est parfaitement clair ...

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas gardé le nom de Collins ?

- Est-ce que cela vous regarde ?

- C'est une question qui est notée sur ma liste , donc , je vous le demande , précisa Thomas , collant un papier sous le nez de son supérieur . Croyez-vous que votre vie privée m'intéresse comme elle intéresse mes collègues qui minaudent devant vous?"

Préférant ignorer la remarque misogyne du jeune homme devant lui , Roy expliqua :

" Je suis né dans un village à l'Est du pays . Mes parents m'ont abandonné quand j'étais enfant , vers mes cinq ans , pour une raison qui me demeure inconnue . J'ai été adoptée par Chris Mustang , soit Madame Christmas , quelques mois plus tard . Je n'ai jamais revu mes parents et je n'y tiens pas , la seule mère que j'ai est Madame Christmas ."

Notant sa réponse , Thomas Olliver poursuivit :

" - Plus pour la précision qu'autre chose , que fait cette Madame Christmas ?

- Elle tient un bar à hôtesses dans le Maze , lâcha le brun .

- Atmosphère très adaptée à l'éducation d'un enfant , ça va sans dire .

- Je croyais que ma vie privée ne vous intéressait pas , le coupa Mustang , dardant sur lui un regard noir qui dissuada son interlocuteur de continuer sur ce ton impertinent.

- Certes . Je suppose que ça m'a échappé . Bien , à présent j'ai les informations de base à votre sujet , Monsieur Mustang ... dit Thomas en se tournant vers Scar , c'est à vous ."

N'ayant pas bougé un cil durant le dialogue - ou plutôt la joute verbale - entre Mustang et Olliver , l'Ishbal se dressa du mieux qu'il pouvait et regarda son interlocuteur droit dans les yeux .

" - Pour vous , étant donné qu'il n'y a pas de registres prouvant votre identité , je crois que ce sera rapide . Vous confirmez donc être Scar ? posa le jeune homme d'un ton narquois .

- Oui . Et je m'appelle Jared Karisma Kandasha ."

Regarda les deux personnes près de lui , Scar se dit qu'il leur avait coupé le sifflet . Mustang pensa immédiatement : " C'est ... un peu long comme nom , surtout comparé à ' Scar' ...". Ne laissant filtrer aucune émotion , Thomas continua :

" - Intéressant . Je l'écris , mais sachez que , d'après les directives de votre voisin , ce ne sera pas à moi de dénombrer et d'inscrire les Ishbals au registre national . Si après un vote , vous voulez rester part d'Amestris ou non . Bref . Serait-ce indiscret de savoir votre âge à présent ?

- Vingt-huit ans .

- Plus jeune que moi ? s'exclama Mustang , plus que surpris .

- Oui .

- Mais c'est pas possible , c'est... , commença celui-ci , ne sachant pas très bien quoi dire .

- Président Mustang , je vous prie de garder vos remarques pour vous . Je vous ai dit , quand vous êtes rentrés , de ne pas faire de bruit à moins que je vous le demande . Je suis peut-être rigide , mais c'est mieux que mon collègue Marian Strengh . Je crois qu'il va s'occuper du Colonel ... quand il arrivera . Il doit être occupé à se faire beau pour se la mettre dans la poche , en bellâtre qu'il est ." exposa Thomas Olliver.

L'idée de savoir Alice en présence d'un homme capable de se mettre en retard pour son travail afin de soigner son apparence ne plaisait guère à Scar . Tentant d'ignorer ses pensées , il reporta son attention sur l'homme devant lui .

" Bien , nous en avons fini avec le B.A-BA . Maintenant , le vif du sujet , qui ne doit pas être très agréable pour vous , dit Thomas en désignant Scar de son stylo , Solf James Kimblee et vos interactions personnelles . Je veux tous les détails , le plus de précisions qu'elles soient à propos du lieu , de la date, de la météo , de ce que vous faisiez à ce moment et même de la couleur de vos vêtements ce jour-là . Soyez clair et concis , je ne compte pas écrire un roman avec mes notes , mais un compte-rendu . C'est clair ?"

N'osant toujours pas répliquer face à ce monstre de froideur , les deux hommes en face ne purent qu'accepter . L'air sûr de lui , le jeune homme poursuivit :

" Plutôt que de faire un interrogatoire chacun , séparément , mes supérieurs ont jugé plus pertinent de vous faire passer en même puisque vos récits doivent se dérouler dans le même laps de temps . Ou bien ils sont extrêmement sadiques de mettre celui qu'on appelle le Héros d'Ishbal et un Ishbal dans la même pièce . Bref. Donc , vous allez chacun me dire la date de votre première ... "rencontre" avec Solf James Kimblee , et celui qui l'a rencontré le premier commencera . L'autre intervient quand il pense que ses interactions se sont déroulés en même temps ou entre deux rencontres ."

Voyant l'air perdu de Mustang face à sa litanie d'explications , Thomas soupira comme s'il s'adressait à un dégénéré et se fit plus simpliste :

" - Imaginons que vous l'ayez rencontré le 14 Janvier 1907 , Président Mustang , et revu le 28 Mars 1907 . Si votre voisin l'a vu entretemps , il peut vous couper la parole.

- Pour vous qui semblez à cheval sur la politesse , vous encouragez Scar à m'interrompre ? ironisa Roy .

- On peut faire ce genre de chose très poliment . Je ne lui dis pas non plus de vous couper au milieu d'une phrase ou sans préavis . Un peu de savoir-vivre , voyons . Donc , première rencontre avec Monsieur Kimblee ?

- Le 11 Mai 1907 . On m'a changé de régiment après un mois et demi .

- Pourquoi ?

- On m'a remplacé par un autre alchimiste . J'ai changé de secteur pour le secteur Nord-Est , alors que j'étais à l'Ouest .

- Et dans quelles circonstances l'avez-vu rencontré ? demanda Thomas Olliver .

- Je l'avais vu plusieurs fois de loin , sans lui parler . Et entendu parler de lui aussi , dans les termes que tout le monde connaît .

- Précisez .

- Et bien ..." fit Mustang , mal à l'aise par la présence de Scar à ses côtés , avant que celui-ci ne l'interrompe :

" - Je ne suis pas là pour juger . On vous a demandé d'être précis et clair , alors parlez .

- Hum ... D'accord , lâcha l'ex Alchimiste de Flamme , déconcerté . Il était connu pour être très violent et particulièrement sadique et sans pitié . Je l'ai vu une fois revenir du front couvert de sang du front jusqu'aux chevilles . C'est de là que lui vient son surnom d'ailleurs .

- Ca plaisait tant que ça à ses supérieurs de voir quelqu'un aussi ... investi ?

- Pour ce que nous avions à y faire , ce sont les gens comme lui qui étaient le mieux vus .

- Donc , votre rencontre , 11 Mai 1907 ? pointa Olliver .

- Une grosse offensive se préparait vers le Nord . Il y avait énormément de groupes Ishbals armés dans cette région , ce qui la rendait très difficile à ... conquérir , expliqua Mustang , se triturant les mains nerveusement . Lui , moi et d'autres militaires nous sommes retrouvés lors d'une pause près de la frontière entre "notre" territoire et celui à prendre .

- Et s'est-il passé quelque chose de particulier ? Une dispute , par exemple ?

- Oui. Aux yeux de Solf J. Kimblee , nous n'avions pas à avoir honte de nos actes car c'était notre devoir et nous devions nous contenter d'y obéir . Nous n'avions par à refuser de commettre ce massacre car nous étions soldats et soumis à l'armée . Particulièrement les alchimistes , puisqu'il n'y avait aucune différence entre tuer par alchimie , par balle , tuer une seule personne ou mille , puisque la "sensation" de meurtre reste la même . Si nous ne supportions nos actes , nous ferions mieux de partir . A ses yeux , la mort que nous donnions nous poursuivrait à jamais , comme une ombre , à travers ceux que nous avons tués et la mort que nous donnions ."

Reprenant son souffle bruyamment , Roy Mustang mit son visage entre ses mains , sans rien dire . Il n'entendit que le bruit du stylo de Thomas Olliver sur le papier , écrivant allègremment les mots qu'il avait eu tant de mal sortir . Le blessure qu'il avait à l'âme depuis Ishbal ne l'avait jamais quitté . Sa subordination aux ordres et sa lâcheté le taraudaient encore . Il n'osait pas regarder Scar , bien qu'il ne sente pas d'hostilité de son côté .

L'Ishbal fixait Mustang , sans rien dire . Il avait perçu les relents de la culpabilité de cet homme par le passé , mais le voir obligé de dire ce qu'il voulait cacher , devant lui même , lui rappelait que tous les militaires n'étaient pas de la même veine que Kimblee .

Semblant ignorer la honte de l'homme devant lui , Thomas persista :

" L'avez-vous revu par la suite ?"

Se redressant , Mustang dévoila des yeux rougis et dit d'une voix un peu tremblante:

" Non ."

Notant quelques mots au bout de sa feuille , le jeune homme conclut d'une voix sèche :

" A moins que vous n'ayez quelque chose à ajouter sur son compte , je vous rends votre liberté . Bonne journée à vous , Président ."

Alors que le jeune homme en face de lui se levait et l'invitait à en faire de même, lui tendant la main , Mustang lâcha un grand :

" Non ."

Surpris , Thomas Olliver répéta en écho :

" - Non ?

- Non .

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Je ne veux plus fuir les souffrances que j'ai causées au peuple Ishbal . Si l'homme à côté de moi peut dire et me faire ressentir ce qu'il a pensé de mes actes , au moins , je serai soulagé , expliqua le Président .

- Soulagé de quoi ? Il va dire que vous avez tué sa famille , détruit sa vie et son pays, et que même vos actes aujourd'hui ne le lui rendront pas ! Vous voulez continuer à vous apitoyer sur votre sort et vous comporter en martyre pour vous trouver une légitimité à être à la tête de cet État et à faire du chantier Ishbal une priorité , rien d'autre ! exp(l)osa Thomas en crescendo .

- Ne parlez pas pour moi , Monsieur Olliver . Surtout pour dire ce genre de bêtises ." dit Scar , se levant dans toute sa hauteur , rendant son interlocuteur minuscule à côté de lui .

Remarquant la différence de gabarit entre l'Ishbal et lui , Olliver se rassit , grognon . Prenant une nouvelle feuille , il invita Scar à prendre la parole d'un :

" - Scar ou Jared Karisma Kandasha , à vous . Epargnez-moi un laiüs sur la souffrance que vous avez dû avoir et les pertes que vous avez subies , ça ne m'intéresse pas .

- Vous êtes très blessant ." énonça Scar .

Surpris , les deux hommes se retournèrent vers lui . Il développa :

" Devoir me tenir uniquement à ma "rencontre" avec l'Écarlate sans parler un minimum du climat qui régnait dans mon village est réducteur et blessant personnellement , car vous limiteriez ma vie à celui que j'ai été à partir de ce moment-là et après , jusqu'à il y a un an et demi ."

Vaincu , Thomas Olliver soupira lourdement une nouvelle fois , posant sa tête entre ses paumes . Redressant le visage , il concéda :

" Bien , mais ne faites pas un récit complet de votre existence . Dites juste de quoi nous mettre dans le contexte ."

Regardant brièvement Mustang qui lui , fixait le sol , l'air penaud , Scar débuta :

" Mon village de situe au Nord de la région d'Ishbal . L'armée a attaqué par l'Est et le Sud et comme l'a dit Mustang-

- Président Mustang , coupa Thomas Olliver . Quoique , vous vous en fichez.

- Oui . Donc , comme l'a dit mon voisin , reprit l'Ishbal , nous étions plus combattifs que certaines autres zones . L'armée a commencé sa percée à la mi-mai 1907 , mais la prise était difficile et beaucoup d'entre nous avaient réussi à fuir . Ma mère avait aussi ce projet , mais en dernier recours .

- C'est à dire ?

- A moins que l'armée n'ait été sur le pas de la porte , elle ne serait pas partie , sourit Scar , repensant à la ténacité de sa mère , Rezzan . Notre quartier , Kanda , a commencé à être envahi au début du mois de Juin . Ayant été averti de l'arrivée imminente des militaires , j'ai été chercher mon frère , qui avait une pièce indépendante de notre foyer . Alors que je sortais un bref moment , les attaques aériennes ont été lancées près de moi et de ma rue . J'ai accouru voir comment allaient mes parents et ...

- Et vous n'avez croisé personne ? osa Thomas Olliver .

- Une dizaine de militaires . Je m'en suis occupé , dirons-nous .

- Je vois . Continuez .

- Mes parents étaient sur le point de partir avec des voisins . Mon frère est venu nous rejoindre et ..."

Scar ne trouva pas comment finir sa phrase . Dans sa réflexion , il regarda alentour . Il vit le soleil illuminer la pièce , Olliver le darder d'un air concentré et sceptique à la fois , et Mustang le fixer , prenant sur lui pour écouter ce témoignage .

" Et ..."

Les mots ne sortaient pas . Même après des années , cet événement restait bien trop vivace , trop violent . Inexprimable . Mais il fallait l'exprimer .

" Et ..."

Ennuyé , Thomas Olliver tapa violemment du poing sur le bureau en bois massif , avertissant :

" - Je n'ai pas de temps à perdre .

- Vous êtes assez détestable , Monsieur Olliver . Vous interrogez un homme qui a vu sa famille mourir devant lui et qui a commis des actes dont il n'est pas fier , tout comme moi . L'objectivité est une bonne chose , mais là , vous faites d'un manque d'humanité flagrant , claqua Mustang .

- N'est-ce pas la même chose ?

- Non . L'objectivité n'est pas un manque de sentiment , mais de parti pris . L'inhumanité est un manque d'empathie qui en paralyse plus d'un , comme vous le voyez .

- Je suis conscient d'être un peu froid , mais si je devais prendre en pitié tous les gens qui passent devant mon bureau , je serais devenu psychologue ! Excusez-moi si j'aime faire mon travail sans fioritures , répliqua Thomas , vexé .

- " Sans fioritures" ? C'est un euphémisme là ! Vous l'accusez de vous faire perdre votre temps ! Désolé de vous l'apprendre , mais çe ne se fait pas!

- Vous allez pas m'apprendre mon métier , Président , avec tout le respect que vous je dois ! Et je vous dirai que-

- Et l'Alchimiste Écarlate est apparu devant nous ."

La voix grave de Scar rompit l'hostilité dans l'air . Comme deux gosses pris sur le fait, Mustang et Olliver reprirent place , se fusillant du regard . D'une voix acerbe , le jeune homme fit :

" - Ouiiii ...

- Et il a tout détruit . La rue , les maisons , le sol et ... l'explosion a pris mon bras . Je me suis pris un projectile sur le front , expliqua Scar , montrant sa célèbre cicatrice , et je me suis évanoui .

- Mais si vous n'aviez plus de bras , deux questions ! De un , comment se fait-il que vous soyez toujours vivant , et de deux , comment avez-vous fait pour r'avoir deux bras ?

- Mon frère étudiait l'alchimie d'Amestris et de Xing . Il m'a donné son bras ... en sacrifice . Il avait survécu à l'explosion mais était grièvement blessé au flanc gauche , dit difficilement l'Ishbal , revoyant ce douloureux passage revivre devant ses yeux .

- Comment savez-vous où il était blessé puisque vous étiez inconscient ? rétorqua Thomas .

- Je l'ai su plus tard . Et je n'étais pas totalement inconscient . Je me suis réveillé dans un hôpital et je ne l'ai pas revu ensuite ."

Consignant ses dires , le jeune homme fixa ses deux interlocuteurs . Il regarda brièvement sa montre et indiqua d'une voix lasse :

" Il est onze heures passées . Vous avez un quart d'heure de pause ."

* * *

Scar restait dans l'obscurité du couloir , sans bouger . Il n'entendait pas la voix d'Alice dans le couloir , mais captait des échos de voix de Miles . Il n'osait pas vraiment se promener de peur de se perdre et aussi de faire hurler de terreur la première personne qu'il croiserait . Assis en tailleur à même le sol , il réagit brusquement quand il vit Mustang devant lui , lui tendant une tasse blanche .

" Café ?"

Après une seconde d'hésitation l'Ishbal accepta . Le Président s'assit à ses côtés , l'air aussi lessivé que lui . Il se passa trois bonnes minutes sans qu'ils n'échangent un mot . L'Amestris finit par dire :

" C'est très courageux de votre part d'être là aujourd'hui . Vous auriez pu refuser . Je pense que tout le monde l'aurait compris ."

Regardant le profil de l'homme à ses côtés , Scar lâcha :

" - Je ne veux pas fuir devant la difficulté . Vous non plus .

- J'ai été bien trop lâche envers vous , le peuple Ishbal , pour continuer dans cette voie . Je ne veux plus me lever le matin en me disant que je n'ai rien fait à cette époque pour me rebeller ou me racheter . En parlant de ça, dit-il plus gaiement , il faudrait que je vous voie ensuite , que vous me reparliez de l'avancée du chantier . Je pense faire une visite officielle pour "l'anniversaire" de la mise en place de ce projet .

- D'accord.

- Cela fait quatorze minutes et quarante-cinq secondes , Messieurs !" brailla Thomas Olliver à travers le hall .

Regardant tous les deux en direction de leur salle d'interrogatoire , ils eurent l'air très abattu . Mustang grommela un :

"- Celui-là , je vais lui faire manger sa montre .

- Et son certificat de naissance , ce serait bien aussi ." dit Scar sur le même ton .

* * *

"Donc , après , Solf James Kimblee est allé en prison , il a été libéré octobre 1914 sur Ordre de King Bradley . Il devait vous retrouver . A-t-il réussi ?"

A peine était-il assis que Scar était une nouvelle fois assailli de questions . Prenant sur lui , il répondit :

" - Oui .

- Dans quelles circonstances ? insista Thomas , bougeant sa main en un signe d'approximation .

- Oh , et bien , étant donné que la vie de criminel est parfois ennuyeuse , je me suis dit que j'allais partir faire du ski à Briggs . J'ai pris le train clandestinement , comme tout le monde , avec un ... une connaissance , grimaça-t-elle en pensant à ce fourbe de Yoki , et , comme tout le monde , il a sauté d'un train voisin pour me combattre . Après quelques explosions et destruction en tout genre , j'ai fini par l'empaler avec un tuyau en fer qui passait à proximité .

- Vous avez de la force dans le bras pour faire ça , c'est un avantage pour faire du ski, continua le jeune homme en face de lui , continuant dans l'ironie .

- Il venait de me dire d'un ton extatique que ç'avait été un spectacle magnifique de mon frère à l'agonie car saignant du flanc gauche - pour revenir à tout à l'heure - et j'admets avoir été légèrement ... vexé. Et quant à la force dans le bras , j'ai toujours rêvé d'être champion de javelot ." persista Scar , plus qu'énervé par l'air suffisant de son interlocuteur .

Incapable de se retenir plus longtemps en voyant son ancien ennemi faire du sarcasme , Mustang eut une crise de rire folle . Devant son hilarité certes compréhensible mais déplacée , Olliver se contenta de fixer le Président d'un air imperturbable, lui désignant la porte du doigt . Comprenant tout de suite , Mustang sortit , rouge .

Fixant derrière Scar , Thomas grogna :

" - Et c'est ce type qui nous gouverne ... Pour en revenir à vous ... Donc , vous l'avez mis au tapis et c'est tout ? Vous ne l'avez plus revu ?

- Si , une troisième et dernière fois .

- Comme dit le dicton , " Jamais deux sans trois" .

- C'est ce qu'il m'a dit , d'ailleurs , évoqua l'Ishbal . Il a explosé la jonction entre le wagon où il était et le mien pour s'échapper , tout en me promettant d'en "finir pour de bon" , "la prochaine fois" .

- Et que s'est-il passé cette troisième fois ? demanda Thomas , jouant avec son stylo à encre .

- J'ai pu le blesser dans son orgueil en interchangeant nos places par rapport à notre première rencontre . J'étais hors d'atteinte , au dessus de lui et , lui , bien en dessous de moi . J'ai réussi à m'enfuir et je ne l'ai plus revu .

- Pourquoi me cachez-vous certaines choses ?"

Déconcerté , Scar fixa Thomas Olliver . Et remarqua qu'un gros trait d'encre bleue se situait entre son nez et sa lèvre supérieure .

" Je suis au courant du plan des Homonculus , du Jour Promis et de votre participation à ce projet . Pourquoi ne le dites-vous pas ?"

Se grattant brièvement le crâne , Scar dit :

" Cela ne concerne pas ce pourquoi je suis venu ."

Thomas Olliver rit brièvement , d'un rire qui ressemblait plus à une série de toussotements qu'autre chose . Il déclara finalement :

" - Je ne peux m'en prendre qu'à moi-même : j'ai dit clair , concis et sans fioritures . Vous avez très bien respecté mes consignes . C'est tout ?

- Oui .

- Ah ! Attendez ! l'interrompit le jeune homme , alors qu'ils se levaient .

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que le Colonel Kimblee ressemble à son oncle , psychologiquement parlant?"

Scar eut besoin de moins d'une seconde de réflexion pour répondre :

" Pas du tout ."

Hochant la tête , les deux hommes rejoignirent Mustang , debout dans le couloir et calmé entre-temps . Voyant la tache d'encre judicieusement placée de Olliver , celui-ci eut très envie de rire , mais , captant le regard de Scar , se retint .

S'arrêtant dans le hall d'entrée du Tribunal , ils se dirent au revoir , le jeune homme précisant à l'Ishbal :

" - Pour cette fois , j'oublie le fait que vous ayez voulu me cacher certaines choses . Mais , si je dois vous revoir , vous me direz tout .

- D'accord ."

Alors que lui et Mustang allaient partir à l'extérieur , ils entendirent Thomas roucouler à l'hôtesse d'accueil aux cheveux flamboyants :

" Dis , ma petite Joan , tu aurais le temps de déjeuner avec moâââ ?"

Sans se retourner , Scar lança :

" Ah ! En parlant de sincérité ! Vous avez une moustache bleue !

- Un vrai plus pour la séduction , Monsieur Olliver !" s'exclama Mustang , hilare .

Tandis que Thomas courait aux toilettes tenter de se nettoyer , le Président et l'Ishbal sortirent .Regardant sa montre , le brun se rendit compte qu'il était midi approchant . Devant eux se dressait Hawkeye , qui les attendait . Ouvrant la portière arrière , elle les invita à monter avant de prendre place à l'avant .

Alors qu'ils quittaient la cour du Tribunal , Mustang murmura à Scar :

" Je retire ce que j'ai dit . Vous avez un semblant d'humour ."

* * *

**Note - loool- de l'auteur :**

Les cons ont toujours ce qu'ils méritent ! Ici , des moustaches débiles ! XD

Là , je retourne un peu vers Mustang et Scar , leurs souvenirs d'Ishbal avec un point sur la politique ! Ce sera un des sujets majeurs post-interrogatoires , et ça va commencer dans le chapitre suivant ! Y'aura Marie , Coralize et ... James ! Pour le truc du champion de javelot ... Sérieux , avec la force qu'il doit avoir dans le bras , Scar pourrait faire les JO dans cette discipline !

C'est bientôt la fin de " Sons of the Desert" , et je pense la traduire un de ces quatre, si ça vous intéresse . Et n'oubliez pas Mizumi 1593 !

J'espère que vous avez aimé , et je vous dis à bientôôôt ! Très bientôt , car j'ai hâte de faire le chapitre 37 en plus !

Musique :_ " Riding a black unicorn down the side of an erupting volcano drinking in a chalice filled with the laughter of small children"_ par Voltaire ( from the nouvel album du même nom !)


	37. Coralize et James

Bientôt les vacances ! **Attention , c'est pas très glop comme chapitre !**

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Si n'existe pas-**_

_**( à écouter en même temps)  
**_

* * *

" Hm ... vous êtes sûrs que ça tient , hein ?" grimaça Coralize .

Les fondations de l'hôpital étaient finies , à part le toit , en plein construction : en plein exercice de ses fonctions , la jeune femme tentait de se convaincre de monter sur l'échafaudage . Les hauteurs et elle , ça faisait vraiment deux , voire trois . Non seulement elle avait peur de vide , mais elle perdait même l'équilibre au sol tandis qu'elle regardait le haut de la chose , bien au-dessus d'elle . Elle sentit sa tête tourner dangereusement quand elle reconnut , tout en haut ,le visage souriant de James qui l'invita :

" - Mais oui , pas de danger ! Si nous tenons , vous pouvez bien tenir dessus aussi !

- Surtout que vous devez pas peser lourd ! ajouta Ulrich , derrière lui .

- Justement , je ne voudrais pas que mon poids fasse tout flancher ... On sait jamais euh ... voulut-elle se dérober .

- N'ayez aucune crainte , voyons , Lieutenant-Colonel ! Même Léonce est avec nous !

- Mais c'est parce que vous l'avez porté sur votre dos , James ! Il ne voulait pas ! le contredit Coralize . Il est encore là ?

- Oui , mais c'est parce que j'ai peur de descendre ... avoua Léonce d'une voix timide.

- Une seule personne qui a le vertige , ça vous suffit non ? Eeeuh ... ça fait le quota ! Je veux pas vous déranger !

- Vous pouvez pas nous déranger , vous êtes notre patronne , voyons ! s'exaspéra Ulrich .

- Non . Non , je suis ... Hum , bredouilla-t-elle . Une lâche qui part au vent !" conclut-elle , ressortant en un magnifique volte-face .

Alors qu'elle quittait le bâtiment en longues foulées , elle regarda derrière elle si personne ne la suivait . Quand soudain , elle se cogna violemment contre quelqu'un et quelque chose . Se remettant doucement du choc , elle se frotta le front . Coralize s'en sortirait avec une bonne bosse . Cherchant qui elle avait heurté , elle fut interloquée : une femme d'environ son âge lui faisait face , elle aussi apparemment étourdie de la collision . A leurs pieds se trouvait un seau en bois bosselé , vide de toute eau , à présent répandue sur le sol. Alors qu'elles se remettaient debout , les jeunes femmes se dévisagèrent en quelques coups d'oeils timides . L'Amestris s'éclaircit la gorge et s'excusa :

" Je suis désolée , je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais et ..."

Devant elle , l'Ishbale aux cheveux fins et gras la fixait sans sembler comprendre ce qu'elle disait . Remarquant son incrédulité , Coralize répéta plus doucement :

" Pardon . J'étais distraite , je m'en excuse ."

Les yeux rouges en face des siens semblaient creux , comme si tout éclat de vie les avait quittés . Près de l'un d'entre eux , une croûte rougâtre ornait sa tempe . Intriguée par cette blessure apparemment récente , la militaire approcha sa main , délicatement . La réaction fut des plus surprenantes : son "interlocutrice" lui mordit la main violemment , causant deux petits trous sur son index et majeur . Coralize laissa échapper un cri qui tenait plus de la surprise que de la douleur et recula instinctivement . Etonnée par le cri de la personne en face d'elle , l'Ishbale recouvrit son visage de ses bras , eux aussi marqués de coups .

" Amma ! Amma ! Tu es là , Amma !"

Se retournant vers la voix masculine qui se répercutait dans la rue , Coralize vit un Ishbal sec , aux cheveux mi-longs . Ses mèches argentées retombaient sur son regard rouge tourmenté . Avisant la posture des deux femmes , il s'accroupit devant l'Ishbale :

" Amma , qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?"

Sa voix était douce mais inquiète , ferme . L'Amestris , se tenant la main droite , regarda la situation , appréhendant la réaction de la dénommée Amma . Allait-elle mordre cet homme comme elle l'avait fait avec elle ? Non , la femme ouvrit la bouche avant d'arrêter son geste , et de regarder , apeurée , vers Coralize . L'homme en face d'elle prit son menton dans sa main et murmura :

" Amma ... C'est moi , Karem ."

Regardant à son tour Coralize , il lâcha :

" C'est ma soeur ."

Se retournant vers l'Ishbale , il répéta une nouvelle fois son prénom , en articulant distinctement les deux syllabes , les yeux dans les yeux . Sa sœur serra les mains de son frère dans les siennes avant d'articuler des boborygmes , des mots empêtrés , sans aucune ressemblance avec des mots de la langue ishbale ou amestris . Une bouillie de lettres jetées à la va-vite dans sa bouche .

Hochant la tête d'un air compréhensif , Karem reprit le seau tombé à terre et la main de sa soeur . Avant de repartir , il se planta devant Coralize et demanda :

" Vous ne l'avez pas vue . Ne dites rien à personne . Je vous en prie ."

Abasourdie et préoccupée , la militaire ne broncha pas et regarda les deux ishbals repartir . Alors qu'ils étaient dans la rue d'où l'homme avait débarqué moins de trois minutes auparavant , Coralize entendit des éclats de voix violents . Les mots et les insultes fusaient , éclataient contre les murs avec une force inouïe . La militaire reconnut le ton de l'Ishbal qui venait de la quitter , poussant des cris rauques . Affolée , elle accourut jusqu'à la source de ce bruit assourdissant , cherchant son arme de service . Même si cela était loin d'être nécessaire sur un chantier , elle restait militaire avant tout . Et avoir un pistolet contre sa hanche était une bonne assurance contre les mains baladeuses . Déboulant comme une fusée , son âme éclata en milles morceaux . En face d'elle , un vieil homme à la barbe salie tenait une canne souple entre ses doigts , regardant le sol d'un air implacable . Devant lui , Karim se tenait la bouche de la main droite , laissant échapper des gouttes de sang sur le sol . Et par terre , Amma , à plat ventre , en pleurs et la bouche ensanglantée , elle aussi .

Le vieillard , tout occupée à taper Amma du bout du pied comme un animal mort , ne fit pas attention à elle . Karim , par contre , l'aperçut , et d'un regard apeuré , la fit partir . Ses yeux hurlaient : " Ne vous en mêlez pas !"

Coralize se sentit la personne la plus lâche de l'univers quand elle revint au chantier , dix minutes plus tard . Sans même réfléchir , elle monta jusqu'au dernier étage de l'échafaudage, perdue dans ses pensées . Surpris , James sourit et s'exclama :

" Et bien , vous avez été courageuse !"

Levant vers lui des yeux plein de honte et de larmes , Coralize dit d'une voix cassée :

" Pas du tout ."

* * *

La nuit était tombée depuis déjà une bonne heure sur Ishbal quand Marie eut fini son rapport , dans la tente qu'elle partageait avec Coralize . Celle-ci n'avait pas dit un mot de toute l'après-midi et la soirée , ce qui commençait à la tourmenter . Arrachant sa feuille de la machine à écrire , elle se retourna vers sa collègue . Coralize était allongée sur son lit de camp , apparemment en train de lire , le bras derrière la tête . Allumant une cigarette à l'odeur épicée - Seven Aces , sa marque préférée- , Marie la fixa , l'air dubitatif . Malgré leurs caractères au premier abord totalement différents , toutes deux avaient des valeurs et des buts communs . Simplement des manières différentes de les atteindre . Toujours d'accord sur le fond , jamais sur la forme . Toujours était-il que le lien qui les unissait était sincère. Même si rien ne pouvait égaler la relation qu'elle avait eue et qu'elle avait toujours avec Alice , Coralize était comme une sœur à ses yeux . Et la voir aussi pensive ce soir était dérangeant car particulièrement rare . Tirant sur sa cigarette , elle recracha un rond de fumée parfait , avant de la recoincer entre ses dents . Relâchant une nouvelle fois la fumée de sa Seven Aces de façon exaspérée , Marie l'apostropha :

" Coralize ! Tu vas continuer ton cirque encore longtemps ?"

L'air totalement tirée de sa bulle , son amie s'étonna :

" Hein ?"

Fronçant ses deux sourcils si fortement qu'ils ne semblaient n'en faire qu'un , Marie lâcha :

"- Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu tiens ton livre à l'envers ?

- Ha ? Ha bah non ."

Secouant la tête , le Commandant Grant rejoint Coralize sur son lit , le dos bien droit . Secouant brièvement les cendres de sa cigarette sur le sol, elle la fixa de son regard inquisiteur . Sa collègue lui rendit un regard " Oooh tu m'auras pas comme ça !" . Un duel purement visuel s'engagea pendant la durée record de .. 14 secondes . Exaspérée , Coralize lâcha un râle de frustration et balança son livre au loin . S'asseyant en tailleur , elle fit un geste pour quémander une bouffée de cigarette . Bien qu'étonnée , Marie la lui tendit . Prenant une grande bouffée , la blonde la recracha tel un dragon Xinois avant de tousser . Les larmes aux yeux , elle confessa :

" Ca donne peut-être l'air cool , mais chez moi , ça donne l'air con ."

Riant brièvement , son amie reprit sa Seven Aces presque entièrement consumée . La tirant une dernière fois , elle darda une nouvelle fois un regard noir sur Coralize . Jetant le mégot à même le sol avant de l'écraser avec le talon de sa botte en cuir , elle entendit sa collègue commencer :

" Au fait ..."

Coralize était assise les cuisses contre la poitrine , les bras sur ses genoux et la tête posée sur ceux-ci . Fronçant son nez constellé de petites taches de rousseur , elle dit :

" Je suis une ratée finie ."

Piquée dans sa curiosité , mais vexée d'entendre "un tel tissu de conneries" selon ses propres dires , Marie soupira avant de demander simplement :

" - D'où te vient cette conclusion ?

- Je ne sais défendre personne . Je n'ai aucun courage .

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as fait des études militaires difficiles , passé un examen compliqué lui aussi et tu es venue ici , sur un chantier tout aussi instable diplomatiquement quhumainement . Et même , poursuivit Marie , fixant son automail , tu as grandi sans parents et en devant t'occuper de tes frères et soeurs de l'orphelinat . C'est très courageux .

- Bouah ! pesta Coralize , se grattant les cheveux . L'orphelinat , c'est pas le bagne non plus . Après ... Tu sais pourquoi je suis devenue militaire , au fait ?

- Non , confessa sa collègue , soudain honteuse de son ignorance .

- Je ne supporte pas de voir les gens souffrir sans rien faire , et comme ce sont les militaires qui ont le pouvoir , je me suis dit " Vas-y , aide les gens avec ton uniforme !" . Comme si j'avais la carrure pour sauver la veuve , l'orphelin et le petit chien perdu . Mais non . Je suis pleine de bonne intentions mais je me dégonfle à la moindre difficulté . Dès qu'on me menace , dès qu'il y a de la violence , j'ai peur et je me paralyse . A ce moment , je suis même pas foutue d'aider un insecte retourné à se remettre sur ses pattes . A côté de toi ou Alice qui êtes de vrais chars d'assaut , à toute écraser et à ne jamais avoir peur , je me sens vraiment ... nulle ." finit-elle en pleurant .

Ne mouftant pas , Marie lui tendit un mouchoir sorti de sa poche . Coralize se moucha mais continua de pleurer . Lui ébouriffant doucement les cheveux , son amie murmura :

" Les gens ont tous une force particulière , et des faiblesses qui n'appartiennent qu'à eux . D'où leurs viennent ses points forts et faibles ? De leurs expériences . Toi qui as beaucoup souffert de la perte de tes parents sans vraiment le dire aux autres, tu veux aider chacun . C'est un but très noble mais impossible pour une seule personne . Mais ta gentillesse et ton sourire aident tous ceux que tu croises à aller un peu mieux . Alors , arrête de pleurer et file-moi un peu la pêche , merde !" conclut-elle en lui donnant un petit coup de coude dans le tibia .

Coralize rit avant d'arrêter de larmoyer . La voix un peu rauque d'avoir pleuré , elle tapota le coude de Marie avant de dire :

" - Merci .

- Pas de quoi . C'était sincère .

- Tu parles bien quand tu veux !

- Ouais , c'ça ..."

Quelques instants plus tard , alors qu'elles étaient toutes les deux allongés dans le noir , Coralize osa :

" Si nos forces et faiblesses viennent de nos expériences , comment es-tu devenue comme ça , Marienouchette ?"

Se retournant pour faire dos à sa collègue , Marie articula :

" De un , arrête ces surnoms débiles et de deux , tu sauras un jour . Peut-être . Si t'es sage ."

* * *

" Tu le sens vraiment pas ?" demanda le Commandant Grant au Lieutenant-Colonel Nelson , le lendemain .

Elles étaient au pied de l'échafaudage de l'hôpital , Ishbals et soldats autour d'elles . Le visage verdâtre de Coralize lui tint lieu de réponse . Se retournant vers Pauline , une nouvelle recrue féminine , Marie décida :

"- Pauline , vous et les personnes derrière vous , ainsi que moi-même bien sûr , allons nous occuper de finir le toit de l'hôpital aujourd'hui . Le groupe de ma collègue contient un peu trop de peureux .

- Oui , mon Commandant ! s'écrièrent-ils en chœur .

- Bien . Coralize , pour ma part , ce mois-ci , on était occupés à finir la route qui mène jusqu'au Ishbalsha Imi . Tu vois où c'est ?

- No prob's , Bob's ! répondit Coralize au tac-au-tac . Allez Messieurs , aujourd'hui , on va plus se concentrer sur le bas que le haut . Bon changement pour ma part !

- Comme vous dites , laissa échapper Léonce , pas mécontent , lui non plus .

- On a laissé le matériel là-bas !" les avertit Marie alors qu'ils s'éloignaient .

Alors qu'ils allaient jusqu'au Sud , Coralize avait le ventre retourné . A chaque intersection , en passant devant chaque maison , elle s'attendait à croiser Karem et/ou Amma . Enfin , plutôt , elle l'espérait . Sa plus grande peur était de voir le vieil homme à la canne . Rien que de penser à son regard glacé , elle frissonnait . A cela se mêlait l'incompréhension : pourquoi celui-ci battait Amma ? Comment se faisait-il que celle-ci n'était pas arrivée à articuler correctement ? La jeune femme avait mis ça sur le compte du stress , compréhensible quand on voyait leur collision et la manière dont elle était apparemment traitée si elle rencontrait quelqu'un d'autre que son frère . Non , maintenant qu'elle y pensait , cela ne collait pas . Dans sa réflexion , elle ne s'aperçut pas qu'ils étaient arrivés à destination et elle se prit les pieds dans une pile de dalles blanches , se cognant le visage au sol . Elle se releva aussitôt , rassurant chacun .

Ne voyant aucune trace d'outils , utiles en cas de briques enfoncées dans le sol , elle commanda à James , Léonce et Ulrich :

" Faites un tour dans le coin , voir s'ils ne les ont pas déposés dans un vieux bâtiment avant que la pluie ne tombe ."

* * *

Acquiesçant vigoureusement d'un signe de tête , tous trois partirent dans une petite rue perpendiculaire à la leur , au petit bonheur la chance . Ou plutôt la malchance , selon James . Chaque pas qu'il faisait à Ishbal depuis qu'il était arrivé , bientôt un an auparavant , lui rappelait des souvenirs monstrueux . Des pleurs d'enfants soudain orphelins , devant les corps de leur famille . Des supplications de femmes humiliées publiquement par les plus sadiques . Les derniers râles des mourrants . Et les hurlements de ceux qu'on torturait .

" Là , peut-être ?" proposa Ulrich alors qu'ils débouchaient devant un bâtiment légèrement à l'écart.

Voulant se sortir de ses souvenirs atroces, James Hudson regarda devant lui . Ses yeux verts s'ouvrirent aussi grand que des assiettes et il bredouilla :

" Non . Non , pas ici ! Jamais ! Il ne faut pas entrer ..."

L'angoisse l'asphyxiait et il finit par tomber comme une masse .

* * *

" Vous saviez que , si on la regardait du ciel , la Ishbalsha Imi serait un forme d'énorme soleil multicolore ? demanda Namam , un Ishbal avec eux depuis déjà plusieurs mois .

- Vraiment ? s'enquit Coralize , trouvant l'image plutôt jolie .

- Si ! Mon père , qui était artisan de mosaïques , a composé le premier cercle de la place ! Il y en a treize , et chacun d'entre eux a été fait par un artisan de chaque quartier ! Kamka Herriff a fait le second , tout en verre fumé et coloré ! l'approuva Michar, un de ses amis .

- Lieutenant ! entendirent-ils derrière eux .

- Lieutenant-Colo- ... James ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé !" s'exclama leur supérieure, notant l'imposant homme inconscient , soutenant par ses deux collègues bien frêles en comparaison .

Tout aussi déboussolés qu'elle , tous se ruèrent vers eux , allongeant James dos au sol , cherchant de l'eau à lui faire boire . Deux fines larmes coulèrent sur ses joues quand il dit : " Pas le laboratoire 6 ..." à voix très basse . Chacun se dévisagea , piqués dans leur curiosité . Entretemps , Coralize , mise au courant par Léonce et Ulrich , se dirigea vers le-dit Laboratoire .

* * *

L'endroit était lui aussi en briques blanches , avec des taches brunes rondes à la moitié du mur adjacent . Coralize songea que c'était une drôle de manière de peindre avant de se rendre compte avec horreur:

_" Ce n'est pas de la peinture ... **C'est du SANG** !"_

Voyant devant elle l'entrée de l'endroit barrée par des blanches en bois vermoulues, elle fut face à un dilemme : écouter sa conscience et fuir , ou affronter sa peur et connaître une des pages les plus sombres de l'histoire militaire d'Amestris ?

* * *

James Hudson cauchemardait , à peine conscient . Il voyait devant lui les visages de ses collègues Amestris et devinait celui d'amis Ishbals . Il avait toujours été sociable . Ce qui n'avait pas joué en sa faveur lors de l'insurrection . Lui voulait aider les gens sous son uniforme , c'est pourquoi il avait postulé pour être de la brigade sociale de l'Etat . Les tentatives de suicide , les femmes et enfants battus , tout cela avait été un quotidien éprouvant mais glorieux quand tout finissait bien . Mais à Ishbal , ça n'avait pas bien fini . Pas du tout .

_"- Monsieur James Hudson , 5ème Régiment !_

_- Oui , Monsieur ! fit-il , au garde-à-vous ._

_- Vous serez affecté à la défense de la Zone DD-45 , un peu au Nord d'ici . Vous garderez l'intérieur . Suivez le parcours sur cette carte . Bonne journée à vous , dit son interlocuteur sans plus de cérémonie._

_- Bien Monsieur !"_

_Regardant le papier , il grimaça . C'était plus un plan brouillon qu'une véritable carte . Il faillit se perdre en tournant dans les zones Ishbales déjà conquises dans le sang . Son nez reconnaissait l'odeur des cadavres pourrissants pour avoir déjà fait plus d'une fois des rencontres macabres à West City . Des mecs qui frappaient leur femme et les laissaient pourrir dans la cave "en punition" . De vrais malades ._

_Voyant un drapeau Amestris flotter , il s'approcha d'un garde pour demande où était la zone DD-45 ._

_"- Mais c'est ici , collègue ! Tu dois faire la garde de nuit ? De jour ?_

_- Je dois garder l'intérieur , à ce qu'on m'a dit ... hasarda James , surpris ._

_- Ha , le labo' ! Juste derrière cette ruelle , tout droit , tu peux pas le louper ... lui apprit le jeune homme , grillant une cigarette âcre . C'est juste là !"_

_Alors qu'il s'éloignait , James l'entendit dire :_

_" Bienvenue en Enfer , mon pote ."_

* * *

C'était un véritable enfer . Une odeur de pourriture emplissait chaque centimètre cube de l'endroit , lui prenant le nez , la gorge , les poumons et les tripes . Les couloirs étaient noirs de crasse , avec des cadavres de vieux rats . La main devant la bouche , Coralize avalait sa salive sans discontinuer pour s'empêcher de vomir. Des portes blindées apparaissaient de temps à autre : elle tenta de les ouvrir , de la forcer d'un coup d'épaule : sans succès . Elle monta à l'étage : une énorme salle vide , à l'exception de ... lits avec des sangles . Et quelques seringues sur le sol . Derrière , une autre salle elle totalement vide , avec un dessin d'origine alchimique sur le sol et des taches de sang un peu partout . Prenant sur elle pour ne pas hurler face à une ambiance aussi malsaine , elle alla au dernier étage , accessible par une trappe : une prison , devina-t-elle . Il y avait un couloir étroit , et une énorme cellule fermée par une porte à barreaux . dans celles-ci ,le plafond était très bas , et il n'y avait aucune fenêtre , juste une ampoule à présent brisée . Heureusement qu'elle avait son briquet pour l'éclairer suffisamment ... Du moins , c'est ce qu'elle pensait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se cogne contre un tabouret . Le briquet lui échappa des mains et elle se retrouva dans le noir le plus complet.

* * *

_" J'ai soif ..." , " J'ai faim ..." , " Je veux sortir ! Sortir ! Vous m'entendez !" , " Espèce de connard , regarde-moi quand j'te parle !" , " Maman ... Papa ... Où sont ma maman et mon papa , Monsieur ?" , " Tu prends ton pied à nous regarder souffrir , hein ?" , " Je ne veux pas mourir !"_

_Comme insensible au spectacle d'Ishbals enfermés comme du bétail devant lui , James alluma un cigare malodorant , espérant que la fumée lui empêcherait de voir ce spectacle insurmontable . Devant lui , collée aux barreaux , une petite fille toussa et le fixa de ses yeux humides . Les mêmes yeux que son fils . Il l'ignora , le coeur déchiré . En dessous de lui , il entendit les hurlements de douleur d'Ishbals utilisés pour les expériences de Mustang et Marcoh . S'il fermait les yeux , il sentait les flammes lui brûler les pieds . Il voyait le regard horrifié de ses gens qu'on tuait sans raison , dans des souffrances atroces . Et lui , lui qui aimait tant tout le monde, restait assis sur son petit tabouret , à faire la sourde oreille à la pire ignominie de l'Univers , à cette mascarade horrible à laquelle il participait . Epuisé de ce fardeau horrible , James pleura , la main sur les yeux . Il entendit la petit voix de la fillette s'élever dans le silence soudain de la prison :_

_" Monsieur , tu pleures ?"_

_Releva la tête vers elle , le militaire ne put s'empêcher de penser que c'était une jolie gosse . Souriant du mieux qu'il pouvait , il mentit :_

_" C'est la fumée qui me pique les yeux ."_

* * *

Coralize faisait une crise d'angoisse . Ses muscles refusaient de bouger et la faisaient souffrir . Sa gorge se coinçait douloureusement tandis que sa respiration s'accélérair sans fin . Une voix métallique résonnait dans sa tête : " Tu vas mourir , mourir , mourir de ta curiosité ! Tu sais que c'est un vilain défaut , et pourtant ... Cela t'apprendra à aller contre ta nature de peureuse ! Tu aurais mieux fait de te cacher , encore une fois !". Pleurant de peur et de douleur , la jeune femme se sentit soudain aussi seule que ses Ishbals avaient dû l'être , à entendre et attendre la mort , impuissants .

* * *

_" Hey , toi !"_

_Sortant de son habituelle léthargie , James releva la tête vers la voix qui l'avait appelé : un garçon de pas plus de seize ans lui souriait , derrière les barreaux . Son bras maigre était posé entre deux d'entre eux et il fixait James d'un air goguenard . Il s'approcha de lui et demanda :_

_" - Oui ?_

_- T'as pas une cigarette ?_

_- T'es pas un peu jeune pour ça ? le contredit James , courroucé ._

_- Je suis ptet plus jeune que toi , mais comme je suis ici , je sais que je vais crever avant toi , alors j'aimerais bien goûter ça avant de clamser ."_

_Sa bouche se tordit en un rictus de mauvais garçon tandis que James lui offrait une Shark menthol . Sa fausse assurance fut percée au grand jour quand sa main trembla pour saisir l'objet . Le militaire lui alluma le bout , et l'Ishbal en prit une grande bouffée . Fixant les yeux verts de James , il lui dit :_

_" - Je m'appelle Shaka . J'ai dix-huit ans ._

_- Tu fais plus jeune que ça , énonça simplement l'Amestris ._

_- C'est pas comme si la guerre m'avait laissé grand'chose à bouffer qui me permettre de m'étoffer un peu , hein ?_

_- Effectivement ._

_- Toi , tu t'appelles comment ? demanda Shaka ._

_- James . J'ai trente-huit ans ._

_- Okay , dis-moi James ... T'as envie de crever toi ?_

_- Autant que toi ._

_- A ce point ? fit Shaka , retirant sur la Shark mentholée ._

_- Ouais ._

_- Dans ce cas-là , explique-moi pourquoi tu fumes ces merdes qui empestent et collent aux poumons , sérieux ? Autant me foutre la tête dans une bouse de chèvre !" répondit le jeune homme , ricanant tout en rendant la cigarette à James ._

_Ce dernier ne pipa mot et fixa Shaka . Ce dernier , voyant les yeux désespérés de l'Amestris , lui cracha : " J'en veux pas de ta pitié ! J'suis curieux , pas plus ..."_

_Cependant , le lendemain , Shaka lui reparla , écouté de ses compagnons de cellule . Puis le surlendemain , le jour d'après et le jour suivant . Ceci pendant deux semaines . Jusqu'à ce que James soit convoqué dans la salle de réunion du bas :_

_" Monsieur James Hudson , allez me chercher ce jeune Ishbal ..."_

_Étant donné qu'il n'y avait que huit prisonniers dont deux femmes , trois vieilliards et deux hommes de trente ans ainsi que Shaka , le militaire vit tout de suite de qui il parlait . Refrénant un frisson dans le dos , il feignit l'ignorance :_

_"- Lequel ?_

_- Celui avec lequel vous discutez toute la journée , Monsieur Hudson , fit d'une voix traînante un homme entrant dans la pièce ._

_- Ha , vous voilà ! Monsieur Hudson , voici l'Alchimiste Écarlate , Solf J. Kimblee ."_

_Il se retourna pour faire face à un homme un peu plus jeune que lui , aux yeux clairs ressortissant distinctement dans cette pièce mal éclairée . Le fixant d'un regard des plus curieux , il continua :_

_" - Ne me dites pas que vous avez pitié de lui ? Que vous voulez le sauver ?"_

_James déglutit difficilement : cet homme avait visé juste . Remarquant son mal-être, son supérieur intervint :_

_" - Ceci ne m'intéresse pas , Monsieur Hudson . Allez me le chercher ._

_- Mais ..._

_- Vous avez un fils , je crois ? Je ne doute pas qu'il aimerait voir son père rentrer plus tôt de la ligne de front , mais ... vous savez , à votre âge , se retrouver sans emploi est assez problématique ... Vous n'aimeriez pas vous retrouver à balayer les rues , non ?"_

_Dans la tête de James s'entrechoquait l'image du sourire de son fils et du sourire de Shaka ._

_" Allez-y , Monsieur Hudson ."_

* * *

" Où est le Lieutenant-Colonel ?" s'écria brusquement James , tiré de sa léthargie .

Ses collègues , jusque là tout occupés à prendre soin , furent déboussolés . Sauf deux : Ulrich et Léonce . Comprenant tout de suite le sens de leur mine défaite , l'homme se redressa et courut jusqu'au laboratoire 6 . Passé la porte d'entrée , il ferma les yeux , se repérant parfaitement dans l'obscurité de ses paupières . Escalier , deuxième étage , fond du couloir et ... trappe ! La lumière du jour entra avec lui , tandis qu'il prenait une Coralize suffocante sur son épaule pour la ramener au-dehors , dans la zone DD-45 .

Celle-ci se calma rapidement une fois à l'air libre . James la fixa et elle déclara :

"- Cela a dû être horrible pour vous .

- Pour tout le monde . Je ne suis qu'un écorché parmi tant d'autres ."

Le reste de la journée se passa en silence . James avait brièvement pris les travailleurs Ishbal à part pour expliquer "l'utilité" de l'endroit . Devant ses larmes , chacun avait compris ce à quel point il était meurtri et aucun n'avait eu le courage de lui adresser aucune forme de reproche . Sauf Namam qui demanda :

" Ce Shaka , il avait un signe particulier ? A part être insolent ?"

James réfléchit avant de répondre :

" Oui , il avait une tache de naissance en forme de croissant de lune dans la nuque."

L'Ishbal en face de lui avança vers James et le prit dans ses bras , très fort . Surpris , le militaire n'esquissa pas un geste quand il sentit Namam pleurer et lui dire :

" Je te remercie d'avoir aidé mon cousin à partir heureux ."

* * *

_James remonta jusqu'au dernier étage , les clés de la cellule en main . Entendant le tintement particulier du trousseau , tous les Ishbals se recroquevillèrent contre le mur du fond , en une masse compacte , comme une seule entité . Ouvrant la porte , le militaire articula d'une voix cassée :_

_" ... Shaka ."_

_Après quelques secondes , l'appellé se redressa . Alors qu'il quittait la cellule , tout le monde lui parla en ishbal , des prières sans doute . Se dressant droit devant James , il lui dit :_

_" - Allons-y ._

_- Je dois t'attacher , confessa le militaire , montrant une paire de menottes ._

_- Je vois . Vas-y donc !"_

_Ce fut fait , et ils descendirent , l'un derrière l'autre . Alors qu'il étaient au second étage , l'adolescent demanda :_

_" - Ils t'ont fait du chantage sur ton fils , hein ?_

_- Ouais . N'empêche que je suis une grosse merde lâche , explosa James , furieux ._

_- Non , lâcha Shaka , arrêtant ses pas ._

_- ?_

_- Tu es un être humain , avec ses forces et ses faiblesses . Ne t'en veux pas . J'ai perdu mes parents , et je suis un sale gosse . Je n'aurai pas eu d'avenir sans Ishbal, aucun avenir en dehors de ces murs . J'aurais juste crevé moins vite "_

_Ils r'avancèrent , à tout petits pas , pour prolonger leur discussion . Juste quelques dernières secondes . Avant que James n'ouvre la porte , Shaka déclara :_

_" J'aurai bien aimé voir le soleil une dernière fois avant de mourir ."Ishbal" signifie " Soleil" dans notre langue , tu sais ?_

_- Non , je savais pas . Je me coucherai moins con , mais coupable , maugréa James ._

_- Ha , ça ! Peut-être qu'un jour , tu te sentiras mieux . Que tu reviendras ici , chez moi et que tu te diras " J'ai été con de garder ce sale gosse dans une pièce sans fenêtre alors que c'est si beau ici !" , s'exclama Shaka , avec son éternel sourire en coin._

_- J'espère aussi . J'ouvre , l'avertit-il._

_- Ok ."_

_Sur ces mots , James enclencha la poignée , dévoilant à Shaka l'endroit où il allait mourir , et le parterre de ses tortionnaires . L'adolescent resta , le menton droit et fier . Il murmura à l'intention de James :_

_" - Merci pour tout , mon ami . J'attendrai là-haut que tu t'intoxiques avec tes clopes mentholées qui schlinguent ._

_- Je te reverrai avec joie . Adieu , Shaka ."_

_Shaka mourrut deux heures plus tard , juste avant le coucher du soleil . Du lit où on l'avait attaché pour mourir, la dernière chose qu'il vit fut les rayons dorés de l'astre du jour . Et James pleura une nouvelle fois , au dernier étage , et pas seulement à cause de l'odeur de fumée au menthol de ses cigarettes ._

* * *

_**Coin - mentholé- de l'auteur :**_

L'auteur s'excuse de vous avoir foutu la déprime avec ce chapitre très noir ! Mais sinon , ma fic faisait un peu niaise ...

Ce chapitre est pas fini , il devait aussi faire la part de Marie , mais sinon , vous auriez eu un chapitre de 20 pages et ça doit être chiant un chap' aussi long , donc , je pense ... Que le chapitre sur Miles sera aussi la suite de celui-là et le retour à l'action puisque l'action est question est directement liée à ce qu'on vient de voir dans ce chapitre 37 . ( Oui , ça fait bande-annonce XD)

J'espère que vous aimez bien Coralize et James , hein . Ils reviendrooont ! Au fait , HS , mais si vous voulez poser des questions par rapport aux persos , ils vont répondront ( car oui , mes persos existent dans ma tête , je suis schizo XD). D'ailleurs , Marie , comme t'as rien foutu dans ce chapitre , fais une bande-annonce du prochain chap et indique la musique !

**Marie :** CHUI PAS TA BONNE ! è.é Bon , sinon , dans le prochain chap , y'aura une incendie , encore des trucs pas glop , du love et du coiffeur ! Que des trucs sympas , youpi ! Et l'auteure a encore écouté du AqME et cette feignasse tentera de sortir un chapitre pour son anniv , car elle aime bien sortir des chaps à des dates festives . Et allez voir sur son profil , y'a des explications et des liens ! Sur ce , ciao les amis !


	38. Marie , Miles , Leah et les autres

_A Meryl et Audrey .  
_

* * *

_**SABLE D'ISHBAL**_

**- Make it stop ( September's Children)-**

**( Chanson qui m'a inspirée la partie de Marie , regardez le clip et les paroles)**

* * *

« Bonjour Commandant Miles , prenez place , je vous en prie.» le salua Leah Sue , désignant le siège en face du sien d'un geste de la main .

Prenant place , il se tint droit un comme i , n'osant rien dire . Son interlocutrice le fixa sans dire un mot non plus . Au bout de deux minutes , un sourire apparut au coin de ses lèvres et elle dit d'une voix sarcastique :

« - A Briggs , vous vous regardez toujours en chiens de faïence comme ça ? Pas étonnant qu'il y ait toujours des conflits à la frontière Nord si personne ne discute .

- Facile à dire quand on reste dans un bureau à longueur de temps .

- Le chien de faïence montre des dents ! J'ai touché un point sensible on dirait ... Toujours attaché à sa niche neigeuse , malgré le sable ? continua la rousse sur le même ton impertinent .

- Vous ne m'aurez pas en me taquinant sur ce sujet , je ne suis pas venu pour ça , Capitaine Sue , répliqua Miles , sourcils froncés .

- Pas du genre à vous laisser démonter , n'est-ce pas ? J'aime beaucoup ça . Je ne pense pas que ce sera très long avec vous . Pas que vous ne soyez pas intéressant , Commandant Miles , mais parce que vous avez déjà évoqué vos .. «relations» fit Leah en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts , il y a de cela un bout de temps , avec le Président , et à travers la circulaire de nos services .

- La circulaire ? l'interrompit le métis , écarquillant les yeux derrière ses lunettes noires .

- Vous pensez pas qu'on allait rester dans l'ignorance comme des cons , non ? Même les civils savent une partie de l'histoire , alors , nous , les militaires qui étions déjà en fonction , avions bien le droit de savoir dans quel pétrin nous étions fourrés . Donc , je sais une partie de ce qui s'est passé , mais nous n'avions pas insisté sur votre témoignage ... Je vais juste vous garder un petit moment pour remettre le doigt sur quelques détails . Compris ?

- Compris . Nous commençons quand vous voulez .

- Je dois ... commença Sue , soudain nerveuse . Je dois commencer par vos origines Ishbales . Par rapport à ... à ce que vous avez pu ressentir face à lui , et ce que ...

- Je vois , la coupa Miles . Pas de souci . Commencez quand vous le voulez . Je n'aime pas qu'on prenne des pincettes sur ce sujet ou qu'on tente de me ménager .

- Vous avez du chien , Commandant Miles !»

* * *

« - Sale chien !

- Schvulah ! Schvulah !

- Ne t'avise pas de toucher notre eau avec tes salles pattes souillées !

- Casse-toi !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?» tonna Marie , entendant ces insultes .

Devant elles , quatre adolescents , dont un à terre . Les trois fautifs , l'apercevant , s'enfuirent plus vite que la lumière , la laissant bouche bée ( NDA inutile : si je craque mon slip dans les phrases à venir , c'est que j'écoute « La bamba triste» de Pierre Billon . Vous z'êtes prévenus). Elle s'approcha du jeune homme à terre et lui demanda :

« Ça va ?

- Oui .. Oui , j'ai l'habitude , confessa-t-il , la main sur l'oeil .

- Ah , parce que ça arrive souvent ?

- Euh .. Oui . Mais c'est pas grave , c'est normal . Je m'appelle Halkim , au fait .

- C'est normal de te faire traiter de ... Je sais pas au fait , avoua Marie . Mais ça n'avait pas l'air très gentil en tout cas . Personne ne devrait se faire tabasser de la sorte , pourquoi tu ne défends pas ?

- Bah ... Euh .. Je peux pas le dire ! Je dois y aller !» déblatéra Halkim , avant de partir à son tour , avec son seau vide .

- Mais !»

Vaincue , Marie alla chez vers le chantier de l'hôpital . Tourmentée , , elle finit par prendre Zaham à part . Bien qu'il soit Moine avant tout , il aidait souvent sur les chantiers , d'autant plus que son frère était mort dans l'attaque du bâtiment . C'était un peu sa thérapie , avait-il avoué . Surpris , le moine musclé demanda :

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai un petit problème lexical ... commença Marie , parlant avec les mains .

- Lequel ?

- Je me sens assez mal comme c'est apparemment un gros mot ou une notion pas super-super polie ...

- C'est pas vous qui avez dit il y a une heure : « Vous savez rien foutre bande de gros glandus de merde ?» dans un accès de colère ? pointa Zaham , plus amusé qu'autre chose .

- Oui , mais ça ... Disons que c'est pas la même chose quand c'est moi qui le dis de moi-même et quand je le rapporte , voyez ? Non ? Ok .

- Crachez le morceau , nom d'un chien !

- Que veut dire « Schvulah» ? lâcha-t-elle d'un coup .

- Oh !»

Marie remarqua que Zaham avait la main sur la bouche , et craignit le pire . Le Moine finit par expliquer :

« - Ça désigne un homme qui aime les hommes .

- Un gay , en gros ?

- Oui , mais de manière plus crue , disons . Il est mal vu d'être homosexuel ici , comme ... notre Déesse est une femme et que nous sommes une petite ethnie , il vaut mieux être dans le rang et avoir des enfants , dit-il avant de repartir travailler.

- Je vois ... Je vois même trop bien .» soupira Marie.

* * *

_« C'est quoi cette dégaine ?»_

_Annabel Winterton et sa voix doucereuse de méchancetés . Ses jolies boucles d'or autour de son visage aux belles joues roses , avec ses petites jupes plissées et ses chaussettes en une moue , Marie, 14 ans , se retourna vers sa gauche :_

_« - T'as un problème , peut-être ?_

_- Non , mais toi , si , sûrement !_

_- A part le fait que tu me fasses considérablement chier en faisant des commentaires sur ma façon de m'habiller , j'en vois pas ._

_- Comanche-Grant , votre langage ! Retenue ! Une heure ! fit la voix impérieuse de sa professeure de mathématique , à l'autre bout de la classe ._

_- Mais c'est Annabel qui a commencé à m'faire des commentaires , Mademoiselle ! s'époumona l'adolescente ._

_- Tut-tut-tut , un point , c'est tout !»_

_Devant l'air triomphant de la peste de son collège , Marie serra des dents . Ce n'était pas la première fois . Pas la première fois qu'on la disait « garçon manqué». Pas la première fois que les filles la traitaient en paria . Pas la première fois qu'on critiquait ses cheveux très courts . Pas la première fois qu'elle devait fermer sa gueule ._

_« Tu étais ENCORE en retenue ? Pour quel motif , fais voir ? « Langage irrévérencieux» ! Une jeune fille ne parle pas vulgairement , Marie Lucie ! Tu devrais le savoir ! Mais peut-être te plais-tu à m'humilier devant tes petites camarades et leurs mères ! Oh mon Dieu , oh mon Dieu .. se lamenta Amanda Gr ant , la tête entre les mains . Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire de toi ?»_

_Devant elle , sa fille gesticulait sur ses pieds . Elle s'en fichait du cinéma de sa mère . Elle l'avait déjà fait trop de fois pour qu'elle la croie encore . Et , de toute façon , Amanda ne faisait sans doute pas à attention à pourquoi sa fille insultait les autres , pourquoi elle se rasait presque la tête , pourquoi les autres filles ne l'aimaient pas ._

_« Amanda , laisse ta fille tranquille , s'il te plaît , commanda une voix flûtée ._

_- Mais , Père ! Elle ne m'écoute pas !_

_- Bien sûr qu'elle ne t'écoute pas ! Elle n'a rien à écouter ! Je vais m'en occuper , moi !»_

_Vaincue , Amanda Grant quitta la pièce , rageuse et vexée pour laisser place à son oncle , qui était à ses yeux son père . Marie commença :_

_« - Grand-père , je .._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Hein ?_

_- Pour quoi as-tu été insultante ? demanda Jolio Comanche , sa tête arrivant à présent difficilement au menton de sa petite-fille ._

_- Annabel m'a encore regardée de travers , comme tout le monde dans ma classe. Ils n'aiment pas mes cheveux ou mon attitude . C'est limite s'ils me lancent pas des cacahuètes comme si j'étais un singe au zoo ._

_- Et toi , tu as honte d'être comme tu es ?_

_- Non . C'est que ... Je me sens pas comme eux . Moi , je suis une file biologiquement parlant , mais j'aimerais être un garçon parfois , donc , je me dis que je suis les deux . Et que j'aime aussi bien les filles que les garçons , avoua l'adolescente , nerveuse . Ne le dis pas à Maman ou elle prier pour que mon âme trouve le repos et moi un mari .Et toi , tu ne dis rien ?_

_- C'est ta vie . Vis-la comme tu veux . N'écoute pas les autres ._

_- Même ma mère ? sourit Marie ._

_- Même ta mère , parfois .»_

* * *

« - Mes condoléances très tardives pour votre grand-père , lâcha Leah Sue . Vous avez donc été muté à Briggs . Vous avez grimpé les échelons très rapidement , non ? Et même à l'école , si j'en juge ses vieux relevés de notes , vous étiez dans le peloton de tête ?

- Quand votre peuple se fait tuer , vous vous raccrochez aux perspectives d'avenir que vous avez , répondit laconiquement Miles . Et Briggs était suffisamment loin d'Ishbal pour qu'y pense moins . Le travail n'y manque jamais .

- C'est ce que j'ai entendu dire par certains collègues , laissa échapper le capitaine Sue . Maintenant qu'on a fait le point sur le passé quand même bien lointain , allons au passé plus proche ! Rencontre avec Monsieur Kimblee !

- « Monsieur» Kimblee ? pointa Miles , sourcils haussés .

- La politesse est la moindre des choses ! « Monsieur» Kimblee donc , passé récent ! A vous ! le lança la militaire , oeil sur sa montre .

- Vous vous amusez à me chronométrer , non ? remarqua le métis.

- Fichtre , mon plan génial est découvert ! s'exclama Leah . Non , sérieusement , allez-y.»

* * *

_« Vas-y .»_

_Devant elle , Alice la fixait de ses grands yeux bleus . Même si elle avait eu des doutes à ce sujet , même si elle n'en était pas sûre , Marie Lucie sentait qu'elle devait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait . Mais comment ? Par allusions ? Non , autant tout dire , tout lâcher , tout cracher d'un coup , d'un seul ._

_Si les mots voulaient bien sortir ._

_« Je suis ... amoureuse de toi .»_

_Elle avait dit cela en fixant le sol . Elle s'en voulait . Pourquoi ? Elle ne savait pas . Aucun de ces mots n'était insultant , elle n'avait jamais fait un geste déplacée envers son amie . Mais Marie avait peur , peur qu'elle la rejette comme tout le monde l'avait rejetée pendant son adolescente . Au Conservatoire , dès qu'elle avait vue Alice , elle avait été touchée par quelque chose de particulier qui n'avait cessé de grandir jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Et au-delà de la peur d'être rejetée , elle avait peur qu'Alice soit traitée de la même manière qu'elle. Or , elle ne voulait pas la voir souffrir de quelque manière que ce soit de sa faute , car elle savait déjà qu'elle portait beaucoup de tristesse avec elle . Après cette introspection , Marie releva la tête pour voir Alice lui tendre les bras. Surprise , elle se coupa dans son élan . Alice dit :_

_« - Peut-être ne t'aime-je pas de la même manière que toi tu le fais envers moi , mais je tiens à toi plus que je ne le dis ._

_- Mais .. Je suis une fille , et les filles n'aiment pas les filles , comme on dit ._

_- L'amour est un sentiment très généreux qui n'a pas à s'embarasser d'idées reçues . On aime une personne , un être humain avant tout . J'aime tout le monde d'une manière différente , et je suis heureuse que tu m'aimes , même si je ne t'aime pas de la même manière en retour , sache que je t'aime aussi fort et que je ne te laisserai jamais tomber .»_

_Touchée , Marie se laissa finalement prendre dans ses bras . Une fois contre Alice , elle lui fit promettre :_

_« - Ne te coupe jamais les cheveux . Sérieusement , ils sont magnifiques ._

_- Oh ? Alors , rien que pour toi , je n'y toucherai jamais .»_

* * *

Alice souffla sur une mèche de ses cheveux alors qu'elle se promenait dans la cour intérieure du QG. Après la bataille du Jour Promis , l'endroit avait été une ruine incroyable , heureusement remise sur pied en un rien de temps grâce à l'aide de plusieurs alchimistes . Après quelques minutes passées assise sur le perron , elle se dit qu'elle pouvait bien passer faire un petit coucou à ses collègues de Central .

* * *

" Pssst !"

Coralize releva la tête . Un nouvel appel se fit entendre :

" Pssst !"

Elle se retourna pour voir Karem , derrière un mur , qui la fixait , plein d'appréhension .Coralize s'approcha de lui à pas de loup :

" - Oui ?

- Vous n'avez rien dit à personne ?

- Non , rien . Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette situation ? Cet homme ? Qu'a donc votre sœur ? Pourquoi vous vous êtes fait frapper tous les deux ? demanda la militaire en rafale .

- Disons qu'Ishbal n'est pas aussi propre qu'elle veut vous le faire croire . Nous sommes parfois ... aussi violents que des bêtes , murmura Karem , toujours nerveux .

- Mais ça ne répond pas à mes questions ! Dites-moi , Karem !

- Ce soir ."

Coralize resta bouche bée un moment face au ton sec de l'Ishbal devant elle . Après avoir regardé ses yeux rouges suppliants , elle concéda :

" D'accord . A 22h , sur le chantier du Ishbalsha Imi ."

Avec un bref sourire contrit , Karem la remercia et fuit une nouvelle fois , aussi rapide que le vent .

" ' Aussi violents que des bêtes' , hein ? Il a pas tort ."

Prise sur le fait , Coralize se retourna , le cœur battant à tout rompre , avant de se calmer : c'était Marie , en train de fumer .

" - Je me demandais où tu étais ... J'me faisais du souci .

- Maintenant , tu sais . Tu veux savoir ce qui c'est passé ?

- Tu lui as apparemment juré de ne rien dire à ce sujet , donc , je vais pas te forcer . sourit sa collègue .

- Et toi , d'où tu sors ce ' il a pas tort' ? s'enquit Coralize , fronçant le nez .

- J'ai moi aussi assisté à un accrochage ... Mais nous sommes toutes les deux assez grandes pour nous débrouiller seules , non ?

- Là , je me sens comme une gosse de trois ans , qui fait tout de travers surtout ...

- Mieux vaut entendre ça que d'être sourd , grommela Marie , toussotant un peu .

- C'est ça !" s'exclama soudain Coralize , les yeux écarquillés et le doigt en l'air .

Secouant sa Seven Aces , le Commandant Comanche-Grant glissa un sincère et étonné:

" Pardon ?"

* * *

" J'étais sans voix ."

Miles répondait aux question de Leah Sue concernant sa première rencontre avec l'Ecarlate . Après avoir récapitulé leur rencontre et animosité à l'hôpital , il remettait sur le tapis leur "collaboration" à Briggs .

"- Déjà , à l'hôpital , voir cet homme qui a tué des centaines et centaines de personnes sans remords toujours avec cet air belliqueux , orgueilleux et supérieur ... Avec cette acidité dans la voix et son mépris envers Briggs , cela m'a mis hors de moi .

- Vous n'êtes pas resté de glace , ironisa Leah Sue , buvant son café .

- Oui , grogna Miles , qui commençait à en avoir assez des jeux de mots de la jeune femme . J'ai dû vraiment me contenir pour ne pas le débrancher , je l'avoue .

- Et votre réaction à son arrivée au Fort ?

- La surprise la plus totale , et un soupçon tout aussi fort . Il était impossible qu'il soit sorti vivant de l'hôpital , et aussi rapidement , sans solution louche . Sous le Commandant de Général de Brigade Armstrong , nous avons décidé de nous méfier de lui et Raven comme la peste .

- Toujours subordonnés à Olivia Mira Armstrong ,à ce que je vois ? Comme de gentils petits toutous ?

- Nous l'aurions faits de nous-mêmes de toute façon , posa Miles , sifflant entre ses dents , bras croisés .

- Si je me fie au circulaire , Raven est mort de la main du Général , et vous êtes allés en expédition à Baschool , suivre Scar ?"

* * *

Scar restait debout , derrière Mustang qui était lui , de dos , regardant la ville de Central City . Le Président l'invita à venir à ses côtés d'un bref geste de la main . L'Ishbal se mit aussi à regarder la cour du QG et la cité à ses pieds , sans dire un mot .

"- Si un jour , on m'avait dit que je serais ici avec vous , je ne l'aurais pas cru , déclara Mustang tranquillement .

- Si on me l'avait dit aussi , je ne l'aurais pas cru .

- Sans doute . Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis le Jour Promis . Et c'est grâce à vous , en partie .

- Je ne mérite pas cette reconnaissance , posa Scar , un peu mal à l'aise . Ma manière d'agir envers cet État a été la pire erreur de mon existence et , aujourd'hui , je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai pu m'acharner avec autant de violence aveugle .

- Mais , vous avez changé . Comme tous . On ne sort pas indemne d'un tel événement , pas plus qu'on ne sort indemne d'une vengeance aussi violente . Heureusement , j'ai pu m'en sortir avant qu'il ne soit trop tard , et en partie grâce à vous , comme je l'ai dit .

- Je n'ai pas besoin de votre gratitude , dit Scar , fixant ses pieds .

- Rechignez-vous toujours à être remercié pour les bonnes choses que vous avez faites, au delà des mauvaises ? demanda Roy Mustang , un peu vexé .

- Je ne me sens pas encore légitime ."

Comme il le comprenait ! Comme il comprenait cette sensation de ne pas se sentir à sa place , dans une place qu'il souhaitait et qu'il possédait , à cause de ses actes passés qui le salissaient encore . Ébouriffant ses cheveux de jais , le Président proposa :

" - Parlons un peu de l'évolution du chantier , vous voulez bien ? Je crois que vous êtes bien placé pour ça .

- Vous n'attendez pas le Colonel ? l'interrogea l'Ishbal .

- Le Colonel Kimblee est très douée pour disparaître quand on a besoin d'elle , et aussi pour débarquer quand on ne s'y attend pas ."

* * *

_" - Sale gouine ! l'insulta l'une , lui tirant ses courts cheveux ._

_- Mange-toi ça ! renchérit une autre , avec un coup de poing sur le nez ._

_- Ne nous regarde pas avec tes yeux d'obsédée , pédée ! Je veux pas que tu me touches avec tes mains dégueulasses !_

_- Pétasse !" claque dans l'air et sur la joue ._

**_C'est bon . Ca a toujours été comme ça . Je devrais être habituée ... Habituée de ne pas pouvoir dire " Tu es jolie" , " Tu es bien habillée" ou " Je t'aime , je tiens à toi" à une fille dans qu'on me fixe de travers ou sans avoir peur d'être mal comprise . De ne pas pouvoir regarder les filles car je les trouve bien habillées ou classes car je n'ai pas envie qu'on pense que je me rince l'oeil . Ne pas pouvoir avoir une amie sans qu'on crie que "je veux me la faire". Habituée à me faire frapper pour ce que je suis ._**

_Les coups et les insultes continuaient de pleuvoir quand une voix grave résonna dans le couloir :_

_" Virez vos sales pattes de Marie , bande de garces !"_

**_Alice , non ... N'interviens pas . Ne me défends pas . Sinon , toi aussi .. Tu connaitras le même sort que moi . Je ne veux pas que tu souffres à cause de moi ._**

_Déjà ses quatre agresseuses de Marie se tenaient droites devant la brune aux yeux bleus , qui restait stoïque . L'une d'elle lui cracha à la figure :_

_" - On vient défendre sa gonzesse ? T'es de son côté ?_

_- Toi aussi , tu te rinces l'oeil dans les vestiaires ?_

_- Je vous emmerde profondément , déclara Alice d'un ton poli qui contrastait ._

_**Non ... Ne dis rien . Laissez-moi . Je ne veux pas que tu te fasses frapper à cause de moi . Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée ,**pensait son amie , le nez en sang , recroquevillée par terre ._

_- Moi aussi , je t'emmerde , connasse !"_

_Avant que la claque ne lui atterisse sur la tempe , Alice fila un coup de poing dans le ventre de la fille en face d'elle qui se crispa à genoux sur le sol sous le choc . L'adolescente prévint :_

_" Chaque coup que vous donnez à Marie , je vous le rendrai au centuple . Cassez-vous."_

_Face à l'aplomb du personnage , les quatre jeunes filles décampèrent , leur lançant un regard noir . Alice s'accroupit auprès de son amie qui cria :_

_" - Mais t'es cinglée ! Elles étaient quatre ! Elles auraient pu te pourrir !_

_- Ah bah , c'est comme ça que tu me remercies ! s'indigna son interlocutrice ._

_- Je t'ai rien demandé !_

**_Non , je ne t'ai rien demandé car je ne veux pas te voir mêlée à tout ça . J'avais déjà vu les regards de ses serpents quand on va ensemble en cours , quand on discute , quand on rit . Entendu leurs ragots car on dort dans la même chambre . Entendu leurs insinuations dégueulasses à ton sujet ._**

_- Laisse-moi ! Laisse-moi tranquille ! Je ne veux pas de ton aide !"_

_Abasourdie par autant de violence , Alice fit demi-tour , laissant Marie seule , en larmes et en sang ._

* * *

" - Colonel , vous voudriez bien me suivre ?

- Bien sûr , que se passe-t-il ?

- J'ai quelque chose à vous montrer , de la part de mes supérieurs ... sourit poliment le jeune soldat en face d'elle , qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vu .

- D'accord ."

Elle le suivit sans se poser de questions , mains dans les poches . Tout le monde l'avait reconnue et elle avait eu droit à pas de mal de félicitations et encouragements pour sa mission à Ishbal . Cela la réconfortait .

Ils traversèrent une bonne partie du QG , pour atterrir vers l'aile Est , près du Tribunal . Les couloirs se vidaient de présence humaine et de décoration tandis que le jeune homme devant elle ouvrait une lourde porte avec plusieurs verrous , adjacente à une minuscule fenêtre qui s'ouvrait du côté couloir : il l'invita à entrer .

Alice , plongée dans ses pensées , entra , attendant qu'il la suive : il n'en fut rien . Tout ce qu'elle entendit furent les verrous qui se refermèrent derrière en plusieurs " clics" et grinçements sordides . La petite fenêtre s'ouvrit et elle vit le visage du soldat sourire , goguenard :

"- Je me disais qu'après votre interrogatoire vous ne feriez pas trop attention à vous ...

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce foutoir ? demanda Alice , assez calme .

- Vous avez survécu à la bataille avec mes anciens supérieurs . Mes nouveaux supérieurs , eux .. susurra-t-il , en référence aux nationalistes , préfèrent les coups d'éclat ."

La militaire sentit une odeur caractéristique émaner de l'autre côté du mur et regarda alentour : une fenêtre rouillée et des centaines de dossiers rangés soigneusement sur des dizaines d'étagères poussiéreuses .

" Vous êtes ici dans la salle des archives d'Ishbal . Puisque vous aimez tant cette région , mourrez donc avec eux ... Tout feu tout flamme !"

Sur ces mots , un petit projectile enflammé atterrit dans la pièce , pile sur une étagère à moitié pleine . La petite fenêtre se referma et Alice fut enfermée dans ce qui allait se transformer en fumoir .

* * *

" - Vous avez dû vous en vouloir de ne pas lui avoir tiré dessus dès la première tentative , conclut Leah Sue .

- Je m'en suis surtout voulu de ne pas avoir débranché cette perfusion à l'hôpital , répliqua Miles . Mais ça aurait lâche et un peu ... chien .

- Vous voyez que vous vous y mettez , sourit Leah Sue . Il est quatorze heures trente . En même temps , on a fait une pause d'une heure trente pour déjeuner .

- Plutôt deux heures , vous êtes arrivée en retard .

- J'étais encore au self , ils ont un très bon gratin dauphinois aujourd'hui ! ( NDA : Référence de punk rebelle que je rêvais de placer XD) J'aime bien avoir le temps de manger et me détendre ! se justifia-t-elle .

- C'est fini ? espéra Miles , se redressant .

- C'est fini . Vous avez été parfait , Commandant Miles, sourit-elle de toutes ses dents derrière sa mèche rougayante .

- Vous aussi , malgré quelques accrochages . Mais à bon chat , bon rat , la piqua-t-il.

- C'est vrai que je préfère les chats , ce qui expliquerait beaucoup de choses ..."

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à l'entrée du Tribunal , en silence . Alors qu'elle se retournait pour regarder le ciel , elle s'exclama :

" C'est quoi ça ?"

Au milieu des nuages , une épaisse fumée noire et âcre . Sans hésitation , elle s'élança dans la direction de l'incident.

* * *

Alice avait les larmes aux yeux tandis qu'elle tentait de mettre les dossiers le plus loin possible du foyer de l'incendie . Elle avait bien tenté d'étéindre le feu , mais le papier étant ancien et l'effet de surprise ayant fait son effet , il s'était propagé vite . Elle toussa bruyamment , posant sa veste sur les flammes et la piétina , sans succès . La militaire se précipia vers la vieille fenêtre , tirant de toutes ses forces sur le verrou ... qui se brisa entre ses mains .

" Merde merde merde !" cria-t-elle , en plein désespoir , avant d'hurler à l'aide .

* * *

" Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent bizarre ?" fit soudain Scar .

Surpris , Mustang pencha la tête en arrière et respira à pleins poumons avant de répondre :

" - Non ...

- Si , il y a quelque chose , j'en suis sûr . Quelque chose de spécial , insista l'Ishbal , ressentant une vibration dans tout son corps .

- Spécial genre ?

- Du genre désastreux ... Retournez-vous ! ordonna-t-il soudain .

- Mais ! laissa échapper Roy , voyant de la fumée s'échapper de l'opposé du QG , ainsi qu'une foule de badauds au rez-de-chaussée Un incendie ! Je dois y aller !

- Vous êtes l'homme de la situation , glissa Scar avec une pointe d'ironie .

- C'est bon !"

* * *

" Sciezska ? Pourquoi vous pleurez ? "

Leah avait remarqué les flots de larmes qui coulaient sur le visage de sa jeune subordonnée , qui gardait les mains crispées sur sa jupe. Celle-ci bredouilla :

" - C'est ... C'est ma faute ! J'ai donné les clés des archives de l'aile Est à ... à ...

- A qui , nom de Dieu ? s'exclama-t-elle , plus qu'inquiète . Et qui est là-dedans ?

- A Timothée Jean ! Et je l'ai vu avec le Co...lonel Kimblee après , répondit-elle , décomposée .

- Et meeeerde !

- C'est bon , je suis là , proclama fièrement Mustang au loin, gant en avant .

- Vous croyez ? demanda Miles , le nez en l'air , vers le ciel qui avait grisonné à vue d'oeil , de nuages sombres cachant le soleil .

- Pardon ?"

A ce moment précis , une grosse goutte d'eau froide lui atterit sur la main . Roy Mustang se sentit comme le dernier des loosers .

* * *

Le feu s'entourait , et sa tête lui tournait comme une toupie . Alie voyait à peine à travers la fumée et les cendres qui lui piquaient les yeux . En un geste désespéré , elle saisit une étagère qui s'était démantelée d'un meuble et la projeta de toutes ses forces contre l'unique fenêtre de la pièce . Quand elle entendit le bruit des bris de verre et sentit le souffle de l'air , elle fut rassurée . Deux secondes .

Avant de se rappeler que le vent attisait les flammes et qu'elle se trouvait au troisième étage du QG .

* * *

La fumée avait envahi les couloirs alentour ainsi que la Cour intérieure . Scar s'était éclipsé discrètement vers la source de l'incendie , comme mû par une force extérieure . Il courut à travers la cendre pour atterrir devant la porte à trois verrous et la détruit de son bras droit , projetant des morceaux un peu partout . A l'intérieur , il se précipita vers Alice , encore debout. A mi-voix , celle-ci supplia , montrant les dossiers épargnés :

"- Sors ça d'abord ... C'est important .

- Pas plus important que ta propre vie !

- Oh , presque ! cria Leah Sue , qui l'avait suivi avec Miles , laissant Mustang calmer l'émoi en bas . Aidez-nous , faut tout balancer au dehors!"

Pris au dépourvu , Scar coopéra , Alice près de lui . Tous les quatre jetèrent les dossiers soigneusement fermés par la fenêtre , manquant d'assomer la foule en contrebas . Après dix minutes dans cet Enfer enfumé , ils s'apprêtaient à partir quand Alice ressentit une chaleur étrange sur elle . Pas près d'elle comme l'incendie , mais sur elle . Affolée , elle se retourna et cria : ses longs cheveux prenaient feu . Hyperventilant à cause de l'étouffement et de l'horreur , et épuisée par son enfermement , elle s'évanouit.

* * *

En sortant des couloirs pollués par l'atmosphère étouffante , Leah reconnut quelqu'un qu'elle détestait à présent : Timothée Jean . Le fourbe profitait de la confusion au milieu de la cour du QG pour s'enfuir à toutes jambes à l'opposé de l'animation . Sans hésitation , elle sortit son arme de service devant tous ses collègues , y compris Mustang et Hawkeye et cria :

" Timothée Jean ! Si tu veux pas que j'arrive à te faire sauter la tête d'ici , il va falloir courir plus vite que ça !"

Le nationaliste détalait déjà comme un lapin , et il accéléra encore plus , seul au milieu de la place sableuse , avec à présent un bon nombre d'yeux braqués sur lui . Sans se démonter , Leah leva son arme à hauteur de ses yeux , en ferma un et compta entre ses dents " Trois ... Deux ... Un .." et tira . Précisement en plein entre les deux omoplates du fuyard , qui s'écroula en un râle écoeurant . Leah Sue se tourna alors vers Hawkeye avec un sourire carnassier et se justifia :

" Je ne lui ai pas tiré dans la tête à cette distance pour ne pas vous faire de l'ombre."

* * *

Marie , fumant tranquillement en regardant Ishbal en contrebas . Elle était inquiète pour Halkim tout comme Coralize devait être inquiète pour Karem . Parce qu'il lui rappelait sa propre condition jusqu'à ce jour ...

_" Pardon ."_

_Alice coupa l'eau de la douce en entendant la voix de Marie à travers le rideau .. Rejetant une mèche trempée de son front vers l'arrière , elle répondit :_

_" - Ce n'est pas grave . Mais c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi tu l'as mal pris ._

_- Je suis trop fière pour demander de l'aide , mais sans toi , j'aurais fini à l'hosto . J'ai de la fierté mal placée , expliqua son amie ._

_- J'ai vu ça mais ... Si tu es fière , tu devrais assumer tes opinions et ce que tu es , et pas te laisser tabasser pour ça , non ? Il n'y a aucune honte à avoir , et tu n'as rien à cacher. Je suis intervenue car je suis ton amie et que je tiens à toi ."_

_Alice saisit une serviette de bain et s'enveloppa dedans et sortit devant Marie qui n'avait pas fière allure . Celle-ci dit :_

_" - Oui ... Je comprends . Mais je ne veux pas que tu te retrouves dans la merde de ma faute ._

_- Si tu as suffisamment de chien pour te défendre et dissuader quelqu'un de te marcher dessus , personne n'aura de problèmes . Je sais que tu peux le faire , Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant ! Défends ce que tu crois juste , et toi-même en premier !"_

_Face à ce discours enflammé , elles mirent à rire . L'adolescente aux cheveux courts répondit :_

_" - Je ne me laisserai plus jamais marcher sur les pieds ._

_- Je ne me couperai jamais les cheveux ."_

* * *

Alice se réveilla dans un lit de l'infirmerie du QG , seule . Elle regarda rapidement ses mains , ses jambes : pas de brûlure ni de blessure majeure . Du bout des doigts , elle se toucha le visage : aucune altération . Elle entendit des pas s'approcher et fut soulagée de reconnaître Scar . Celui-ci eut un bref sourire et s'assit sur le lit en face d'elle . La militaire remarqua que ses yeux étaient un peu plus rouges que d'habitude , et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite .

"- Je suis désolé ... murmura-t-il , touchant la racine de ses cheveux .

- De quoi ? répliqua-t-elle , sincèrement affolée .

- Tes cheveux ..."

Alice mit brusquement les mains à sa crinière noire , près des cuisses , là où devaient se trouver la pointe de cheveux . Elle ne recontra que du vide . Ses longs cheveux noirs n'étaient plus là . Tremblant , elle remonta doucement les doigts , centimètre par centimètre . Cinq centimètres . Dix centimètres . Quinze centimètre . Un peu moins de vingt centimètre coupés . Tournant la tête , Alice remarqua un récipient sur le sol , à côté de ciseaux : de longues mèches noires comme la suie et la cendre reposaient , si proches mais si loin d'elle .

* * *

**Coin - rock'n'woll- de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre est arrivé en avance , car mon anniversaire est mercredi ! Peut-être aurai-je une inspiration phénoménale et vous posterai le chapitre 39 , qui sait ? :p

Je n'ai pas voulu éclaircie le passé de Miles , je préfère vous laisser l'imaginer =P Et peut-être y reviendrai-je ...

La chanson-thème ( par Rise Against encore)parle d'une vague de suicide qui s'est déroulée aux Etats-Unis : des jeunes gays qui subissaient des humiliations quotidiennes ont mis fin à leurs jours . Le clip montre ses humiliations et les espoirs de ceux qui les subissent et vous dirigent vers l'association" It Gets Better" . Car oui , ça va mieux .

Ah , Marie ( si tu savais ... Johnny Hallyday , sors de ce corps !) ! C'est elle qui a hérité de mon passé et des remarques qu'on a faites à mon sujet . Je suis pansexuelle depuis toujours , et , en seconde , on n'arrêtait pas de m'insulter ou faire courir des rumeurs à mon sujet . On disait que j'étais "une sale gouine obsédée" . Très sympa , surtout que j'allais déjà pas très bien . On me regardait de travers en permanence , je ne pouvais pas faire un câlin( amical) à des ami(e)s sans qu'on m'insulte derrière , et je n'osais jamais regarder les filles pour leurs vêtements ou leur allure ou complimenter des amies de peur d'être mal vue , que mes amies me voient mal et qu'elles-mêmes soient mêlées à ces rumeurs . C'est très difficile à vivre au quotidien . Un jour , j'ai rencontré une amie qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il fallait vivre sa vie comme on l'entendait , sans se soucier des autres , et se battre pour nous-mêmes .Et j'avais déjà une amie qui m'acceptait comme j'étais , et que je ne remercierai jamais assez . Merci à elles .

Aujourd'hui , ça reste encore un souvenir qui me fait pleurer , mais c'est passé . Alors , si vous êtes dans cette situation , n'ayez pas honte . Parlez-en , expliquez , mais ne vous cachez pas . Soyez fiers de ce que vous êtes. Si vous êtes fiers de vous , personne ne pourra jamais vous briser .


	39. Souvenirs et adieux

Mon anniv' était hier , je suis pas synchro !

Ce chapitre aura des NDAs , des pubs pour shampooing , un fantôme et Edgar Poe . Quel programme les enfants !

* * *

_**SABLE D'ISHBAL**_

**- Twenty-Twenty Surgery ( partie de Coralize) , Mes erreurs ( partie d'Alice/fin)-**

* * *

_" NON!" s'imposa-t-il , faisant sursauter Hawkeye et Mustang ._

_Miles n'avait pas bougé un cil depuis que Scar était sorti en tenant Alice contre lui . Pour beaucoup qui l'avaient vu , il était un héros désintéressé . Pour d'autres , c'était la preuve des relations pacifiques entre l'armée et les Ishbals . Pour lui , c'était la confirmation qu'il l'aimait . Pour tous , c'était la démonstration que "le tueur d'Alchimistes d'Etat" avait changé , et pas qu'un peu . Les quatre sauveurs de dossiers avaient été emmenés à l'infirmerie , soigner leurs petites brûlures et apaiser leurs yeux irrités en compagnie d'autres fonctionnaires qui se trouvaient dans les environs de l'incendie ._

_Après quelques minutes de repos , tous attendaient qu'on les autorise à sortir , et qu'Alice se réveille . Une doctoresse entra avec un collègue , suivi par Mustang et Hawkeye . Les nouveaux venus se présentèrent :_

_" - Je m'appelle Lola Parsons ._

_- Je suis Henry Todd ."_

_Ils firent différents examens sur Leah , Miles et Scar , avant que Henry n'ouvre un tiroir et n'en sorte de long ciseaux argentés . De connivence avec sa collègue , il s'approcha d'Alice encore inconsciente , examinant ses longs cheveux . Un bon bout des longueurs était ondulée , et encore plus noire que noire . La fibre capillaire crissait entre leurs doigts et une odeur désagréable s'en dégageait encore . Le feu avait pris rapidement et avait continué jusqu'à ce que Scar n'arrive à l'apaiser , d'une manière qui lui échappait encore totalement ._

_Saisissant les cheveux sombres de la militaire , Lola dit à Henry :_

_"- Coupez-les jusque là . Ils seront encore bien longs ._

_- NON !"_

_Interloqués , les médecins et les militaires se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vif vers l'Ishbal , qui s'était redressé . Haussant un sourcil , la doctoresse rétorqua sèchement :_

_" - Pardon ?_

_- Ne lui coupez pas les cheveux . Elle y tient plus que tout , se justifia-t-il , pensant plutôt : " J'y tiens plus que tout" ._

_- Elle devra les couper de toute façon : ils sont morts . Ils s'effritent presque entre nos doigts , Monsieur , argumenta Henry Todd , décontenancé ._

_- Attendez ."_

_Sur ces mots , l'Ishbal sortit de son lit et poussa Lola d'un coup d'épaule bien peu galant ( NDA : Ouch ça doit faire mal v_v) et saisit les cheveux d'Alice . Et se concentra . De la même manière qu'il avait senti l'incendie , qu'il avait éteint le feu, ressenti le feu dans son corps pour le comprendre et l'éteindre , il pouvait bien ressentir un corps ? Ou une partie de corps ? Les cheveux , et leurs cellules sont vivants eux aussi , et peuvent être compris par l'alchimie et l'éixirologie ? De la même façon qu'il l'avait guérie de sa maladie et de sa maigreur , il pouvait lui rendre ses cheveux vivants ._

_Mais non . Scar ne sentait rien d'autre que le vide à l'intérieur de lui , et du désespoir . Le docteur avait raison : ils étaient morts . Baissant la tête , il repoussa Lola du coude ( NDA : CONNARD !) et sortit dans le couloir . D'un signe de tête , Mustang envoya Hawkeye garder un oeil sur lui ._

_Miles regarda Alice perdre ses cheveux malgré elle , comme des plumes d'un corbeau à l' agonie ._

_Scar restait au bout du couloir désert , à regarder l'aile Est , en face , encore parcourue de volutes de fumée grise . Il entendit soudain une voix féminine derrière lui déclarer :_

_" Vous n'êtes Dieu ."_

_Il se retourna pour faire face à Hawkeye qui le fixait de son regard un brin mélancolique . L'ishbal répliqua :_

_" - Je ne prétends en aucun cas l'être ._

_- J'ai vu votre visage au moment où vous vous êtes rendus compte que , malgré votre alchimie particulière , vous ne pourrez pas empêcher ses cheveux d'être coupés . Ils sont morts . Vous ne pouvez pas tout guérir , malgré vos bonnes intentions ... ou vos sentiments , le piqua-t-elle , debout à son côté ._

_- Est-ce si remarquable ?_

_- Je ne connais pas beaucoup d'hommes qui tiendraient autant aux cheveux d'une femme qu'ils n'aimeraient pas , répondit Riza ._

_- Vous avez un véritable don pour l'observation ._

_- Je n'ai aucun don , c'est simplement que ce n'est pas difficile à déceler , le taquina-t-elle légèrement avant d'aviser son supérieur sortir de l'infirmerie avec Leah et Miles . Je dois vous quitter . Nous nous reverrons bientôt , sans doute ._

_- A bientôt ."_

_Il resta à regarder le ciel pluvieux et inspira profondément avant de rentrer dans l'infirmerie , déçu de lui-même._

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard , Mustang s'accorda une minuscule pause dans ses dossiers . La tête renversée sur le dossier de son siège , il eut un sourire ironique . Plus tôt dans la journée , l'homme qui voulait le tuer avait parlé avec lui avec un naturel déconcertant . Les choses changeaient . Moins bon cette fois , la presse s'était ruée autour du Tribunal et du QG toute la journée , malgré le périmètre de sécurité qu'il avait mis en place . On ne peut jamais empêcher les vautours de tourner autour de leurs proies . Et son nouveau régime et ses lois envers les Ishbals en était une parfaite . Ses souvenirs le ramenèrent plusieurs mois en arrière , dans ce même bureau .

_" Il semblerait que vous ayez échoué , Président ."_

_Roy se retourna , pour aperçevoir le directeur du Daily Mirror , Ian Hawkins ,le fixer d'un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles , un exemplaire de son journal à la main . Les mains dans le dos, il s'étonna :_

_" - En quoi ai-je échoué ?_

_- Votre politique de silence à propos de CET homme ..."_

_Sur ce , Monsieur Hawkins jeta sur le bureau présidentiel l'exemplaire qu'il tenait . En première page , on voyait très nettement Scar dans le jardin des Armstrong , Miles près de lui . Eberlué , Mustang demanda :_

_" - D'où vous vient cette photographie ?_

_- J'ai mes sources . Et de bons photographes . Pourquoi avez-vous caché qu'il avait survécu ?_

_- Pour que tout le monde ait encore une psychose ?_

_- Vous voulez cacher la vérité au peuple que vous gouvernez à peine ! déblatéra Ian Hawkins , furieux . Vous vous posez comme un renouveau après la dictature , mais vous nous laisser dans l'ignorance !_

_- Cet homme n'est pas spécialement vu comme un héros , vous le savez . Mais il le sera pour le futur Etat Ishbal , expliqua faiblement Mustang ._

_- Expliquez-nous ."_

_Levant la tête , leurs regards sombres se croisèrent : noir pour l'un , vert bouteille pour l'autre . Le directeur du journal clama :_

_" Si le peuple sait les motivations de ceux qui les gouvernent et leur but , qu'ils soient d'accord ou non avec vos actes , ils sauront pourquoi . Nous avons tous failli mourir de notre ignorance vis-à-vis de nos huiles . Nous ne voulons pas commettre deux fois la même erreur . Laissez-moi publier cette photo . Je suis venu vous voir pour vous demander pourquoi vous l'avez gardé en vie et quels sont vos et ses projets ."_

_Mustang resta deux minutes en pleine réflexion muette . La presse avait souffert des années d'emprise totalitariste de Bradley et ses sbires , tout comme les artistes en général . Les arguments de l'homme en face de lui faisaient mouche. Lui qui avait été brièvement aveugle , par analogie , il ne voulait pas bander les yeux de ceux qu'il gouvernait . Il poussa un soupir contrit avant d'accepter :_

_" D'accord . Mais je dois l'en avertir d'abord."_

Ce fut fait quelques minutes plus tard . Scar avait tout de suite compris les enjeux diplomatiques que son refus engendrerait et s'était laissé convaincre . Même s'il aurait préféré être laissé tranquille , il était dans son intérêt de coopérer avec Mustang . Et le fait de ne plus être présenté comme un fou furieux n'était pas désagréable . La photo était parue dans l'édition du lendemain , agrémentée d'un longue explication des deux hommes . Au vu des événements d'aujourd'hui , Roy s'attendait à voir paraître d'une minute à l'autre ...

" Monsieur , Ian Hawkins pour vous !" l'avertit Hawkeye .

Mustang frotta énergiquement la racine de ses cheveux et attendit que son invité apparaisse sur le seuil de la porte . Une poignée de secondes plus tard , le directeur du journal apparut , avec une nouvelle fois un grand sourire et un exemplaire sous le bras . Comme un habituée à une vieille routine , Mustang se leva pour le saluer et demanda :

" - Alors , encore une superbe une sur l'Ishbal le plus connu du pays ? Malgré l'interdiction de circuler que j'avais imposée aujourd'hui ?

- Ah , ça ! On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de faire leur métier , Monsieur Mustang, rétorqua avec bonne humeur Ian Hawkins . Allez dire à votre boulanger de ne plus vous faire de baguettes ! Et oui , vous avez visé juste !

- Montrez-moi .

- Je vous préviens : ce sera une surprise pour moi aussi , je ne l'ai pas vue . On m'a donné l'exemplaire ainsi roulé et je suis venu de suite !

- Montrez-nous alors , répondit Roy . J'ai du travail ensuite ."

Le papier fut déplié sous les yeux des deux hommes , qui restèrent bouche bée . sous l'inscription en gras " Daily Mirror" , une photo gigantesque s'étalait . Prise de trois-quarts profil ( NDA encore : On dirait du TD du mardi matin !) , on y voyait Scar tenir Alice Kimblee contre lui , une main enfoncées profondément dans ses cheveux noirs , qui contrastaient avec la pâle fumée en arrière-plan et le sable de la cour qu'on devinait derrière eux . Le Président se retourna pour voir son interlocuteur arborer non pas un sourire mesquin , mais fier . Ce dernier dit :

" - C'est vraiment une très belle photo . Je sais les reconnaître . Je pense qu'elle sera en compétition pour le Prix de la Photographie cette année .

- Oui , elle est ... très ... touchante , avoua Mustang , assez surpris par ce qu'il ressentait devant cette Une . Et je crois en vous .

- Je crois surtout que Deborah Hadder a mérité une augmentation de salaire !" fit Ian tout en pointant du doigt le nom de la photographe .

* * *

"- On a droit à une prime de mérite ?

- Sur un chantier ? Et t'entends quoi par là ?

- Une prime de risque , quoi ! Si jamais on se fait buter ! Regarde , on s'est chopé des nationalistes et on a failli y rester ! Je veux une prime au mérite-risque ! argumenta Coralize alors que 22 heures approchaient .

- Mais il a pas l'air de vouloir de tuer ce garçon ... la rassura Marie qui prenait sa douche . Pas du tout , même !

- Oh ! Je crois qu'une militaire qui fricote avec un Ishbal , c'est déjà assez , l'interrompit son amie , ouvrant d'un coup le pan de la tente qui séparait la "salle de bains" du reste de l'abri . Je veux pas faire de concurrence à Alice !

- C'est sûr qu'avec Scar près d'elle , personne n'osera trop lever la main dessus ...

- Tu dis ça , mais t'as failli lui exploser la tête à ce type .

- Je faisais mon boulot ! argumenta Marie , la tête pleine de shampoing ( NDA : Je vous vends du rêve) . Il venait de buter mon grand-père deux semaines avant !

- On dirait Solf J. Kimblee à son procès , insinua Coralize , regardant sa montre : 21h54 . " Je respectais les ordres" et autres . Bon , j'y vais . Si je ne reviens pas dans une heure , bah ... attends-moi plus longtemps .

- Ca marche ! Mais avant !" cria sa collègue , entrouvant le rideau de douche .

La blonde aperçut Marie , de la mousse blanche partout sur la tête , jusqu'au nez . Celle-ci tendit un bras , les yeux fermés :

" File-moi une serviette , steup' . Contrairement à ce que dit son slogan , ce shampoing pique les yeux ." ( NDA : Si tu as reconnu cette pub , tu es bien un kid des années 90-2000) .

* * *

" Demain , tu pourras me laisser sortir seule ?"

La voix d'Alice brisa le silence de la nuit , alors qu'ils étaient couchés dans la même direction . Elle n'avait pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'elle avait vu une partie de ses cheveux coupés . Le choc . Même si elle avait que ce n'étaient que des cellules , qu'ils la gênaient souvent plus qu'autre chose et qu'ils repousseraient , Alice prenait très difficilement leur perte . Mais là , elle songeait à une autre perte .

" - Bien sûr . Pourquoi ? répondit-il d'une voix fatiguée , presque endormi .

- Au cas où .

- Je ne suis pas possessif au point de te suivre partout , tu sais , murmura-t-il en plongeant son visage dans le cou de la jeune femme , respirant l'odeur de ses cheveux restants , encore un peu humides et sentant le shampoing ( NDA : Oui , mes héroïnes se lavent les cheveux , je suis partenaire de DOP , c'est officiel XD) .

- Merci ."

* * *

" Merci beaucoup d'être venue , Mademoiselle Nelson !"

Karem s'était approché d'elle dès qu'il avait aperçu sa silhouette émerger de l'ombre . Ce fut avec un petit sourire qu'il la remercia , avant de dire :

" - Vous avez les cheveux presque aussi clairs que les nôtres !

- Ah , oui , un peu . D'après mon arbre généalogique , j'ai un arrière-grand oncle ou cousin qui était Ishbal . Le hasard génétique a fait le reste , expliqua Coralize .

- Comme le Commandant Miles ?

- Un grand-père est plus proche génétiquement qu'un arrière-grand chose . Nous n'aimons pas trop en parler .

- Pourquoi ? Vous en avez honte ? s'étonna Karem , ramenant une mèche de ses longs cheveux derrière son oreille droite alors qu'ils marchaient vers la Ishbalsha Imi .

- Non . Pour lui , c'est qu'il en a assez de justifier son apparence à tout le monde et pourquoi il est militaire . Mais ici , il le vit beaucoup mieux . Moi c'est que ... vous êtes la première personne à qui je le dis , avoua-t-elle d'un bloc .

- Je suis ravi que vous m'accordiez ce privilège . Vous me pensez donc digne de cette confidence ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire doux .

- Euh ... Euh ... bredouilla-t-elle , toute chose face à l'expression du jeune homme en face d'elle . Oui . Vous m'avez l'air d'être quelqu'un de bien . Sincère .

- Je ne suis pas si bien que ça ... Je ne sais même pas défendre correctement Amma.

- Qu'a-t-elle exactement ?"

Ils stoppèrent brutalement leur marche , Coralize ne voyant que le dos de Karem (NDA : le plan typique dans " Les feux de l'amour" , où les gens parlent à leurs dos respectifs , vous voyez ?) qui commença :

" - J'ai trois ans de plus que ma sœur . J'ai 27 ans et elle , 24 . Je me rappelle que , déjà , bébé , elle criait plus que les autres enfants . Elle ne dit pas ses premiers mots à la même époque qu'eux : elle le fit très tard . Et , quand elle le fit , je me souviens qu'ils ne ressemblaient à rien . J'avais cinq ans et je me revois encore avec ma mère et Amma sur ses genoux . Nous mangions un plat au blé cuit , le " Takhar" . Amma désigna alors la cuillère du doigt et clama: " A-aw" ! Plusieurs fois, comme si elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi nous ne comprenions pas ce qu'elle voulait dire alors que c'était évident . Après une bonne dizaine de tentatives , je compris et la corrigea d'un " Tak-har" très appuyé . Peine perdue .

- Elle continuait à dire "A-aw" ? ponctua Coralize , plongée dans ce récit .

- Au bout qu'un quart d'heure , ça avait évolué en " A-ar" , sourit l'Ishbal . Quelques mois plus tard , on l'installa avec les autres enfants à la "petite école" qui va des trois aux cinq ans . J'allais la chercher à la fin du premier jour , un peu en avance , pour rentrer chez nous . Malgré ses difficultés en langage , elle réussissait à se faire comprendre par ma mère et moi , mais là ..."

Coralize le vit clairement en train de pleurer , le visage entre les mains . A travers les larmes , il poursuivit :

" Il la frappaient . De toutes leurs forces . L'insultaient . J'ai bondi et l'ai ramenée chez nous . J'ai eu un horrible doute qui m'habitait déjà sans que j'ose l'exprimer à mes parents , et j'ai voulu le vérifier . J'ai saisi une petite balle en sable et suis allé dans le couloir , derrière elle qui jouait avec sa poupée . J'ai dit à voix haute , sans trop articuler , comme je l'aurais fait avec mes camarades : " Attention , balle !". Amma n'a rien dit , n'a pas bougé et elle s'est pris la balle dans le dos . Quand je suis allée la voir , elle me regardait sans rien comprendre . Et là , j'ai su ..."

Karem se retourna brusquement vers Coralize et colla son front contre son épaule , le haut du corps presque à l'horizontale . Il continuait de pleurer sans pouvoir vraiment s'exprimer . La militaire dit à sa place :

" Qu'elle était sourde ."

Il hocha la tête et se calma peu à peu . Il regarda le visage de la jeune femme et confirma son idée :

" - Oui . De naissance . C'est pour cela qu'elle n'articule pas bien , ce qui explique la peur qu'elle a eue en vous voyant : elle ne veut pas que ça se sache , ni qu'elle ait à parler .

- Mais vous comprenez ce qu'elle dit ? s'étonna Coralize .

- Au bout de vingt-et-un ans passés à côté d'elle , je comprends chaque mot qu'elle articule , chaque idée qu'elle veut faire passer . Je suis toujours resté auprès d'elle. La famille est le bien le plus précieux , aux yeux des Ishbals , vous le savez. Et ..."

Karem s'interrompit dans sa phrase , frissonnant . Au loin , une voix rageuse s'élevait , parlant en vieil ishbal :

" Karem ! Karem ! Rash ty akedash ? Karem , rash ty akedash ? Raus ! Raus !" ( NDA : J'ai été voir _"Metropolis"_ avec les sous- titres allemands , ça se sent !)

Coralize reconnut la voix du vieil homme qui lui faisait si peur . L'Ishbal allait partir en direction de la voix quand elle le poursuivit et le retint , le suppliant :

" - N'y allez pas ! Il ... va encore vous frapper alors que vous n'avez rien fait et ... Ne rentrez pas , Karem !

- Il le faut , exposa-t-il d'une voix douce . Sinon , il va frapper Amma car elle , elle sait que je suis ici . Je lui dis tout .

- Mais ... Qui est cet homme qui vous bat sans aucun marque de remords ?"

Alors qu'il marchait d'un pas si lourd qu'il semblait porter toute la misère du monde , Karem articula tristement :

" Delta , notre père ."

* * *

Coralize ne dormit pas de la nuit , qu'elle passa à pleurer . Elle pleurait car elle n'avait rien fait pour garder Karem en sûreté près d'elle . Pleurait de la violence aveugle d'un père envers sa propre chair . Pleura car elle aurait aimé connaître ses propres parents , aimants . Pleura car , malgré les sentiments qui grandissaient dans son cœur , elle n'oserait jamais les avouer à Karem . Pas tant que cet homme pouvait encore lui faire du mal . Marie entendit les pleurs de son amie s'allongea auprès d'elle , la serrant dans ses bras jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme , d'un sommeil de trois heures à peine .

* * *

Le soleil venait à peine de se lever quand Alice sortit de chez elle pour voir sa voiture impeccablement garée devant chez elle . Sur le pare-brise , un petit mot de Leah : " A la future grande héroïne d'Ishbal : bravo . PS : je t'ai piqué quelques bonbons qui étaient dans la boîte à gants , j'ai eu un creux dans embouteillages ". Elle émit un bref rire en imaginant son inflexible - en apparence -collègue se goinfrer de bonbons mous à la fraise en fixant les rues encombrées de ses yeux rageurs . Sa voix résonna dans tous les recoins de Raven Street , une nouvelle fois vide toute présence humaine , et de réconfort . Tout comme son coeur qui sonnait creux en ce matin de 4 Avril . Rire seul(e) vous rappelle votre condition parfois pathétique d'humain . Alice entra dans sa Bugatti en roula d'une seule traite jusqu'au cimetière civil de Central City , avec beaucoup de souvenirs en tête .

_" Vous ne pouvez pas entrer , Mesdemoiselles ."_

_Alice et Marie fixèrent le maître d'hôtel , "sur le cul" selon l'expression de l'adolescente aux cheveux courts . Prenant sur elle , la brune demanda :_

_" - Et pourquoi ? Je sais que l'endroit est assez chic , mais on est pas des ouvrières ..._

_- Non mais on ne veut pas de vous ._

_- Au nom de quoi ? Délit de faciès ? Ma tête ne vous revient pas ? commença à s'emporter Alice , vexée _( NDA-Johnny : Quoi ma gueule ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ma gueule ?)_  
_

_- Non , votre tête ne me revient pas , ni aux clients , ni à personne dans ce pays . Elle est la même que celle de cet homme , ironisa l'homme en face , sifflant ses mots aussi coupants que des couteaux entre les dents . Vous voyez bien ... Personne ne veut vous voir ."_

_L'adolescente était effondrée tandis que la porte blanche se refermait avec fracas devant elle . Marie avait réussi , au prix d'heures de disputes et cajoleries , à la faire sortir : cela faisait quatre jours que son amie était enfermée chez elle à mangeant à peine, et n'osant pas sortir de peur d'être à nouveau regardée de travers . Cette dernière se sentit affreusement coupable et la prit dans ses bras pour la ramener à Raven Street ._

_La nuit passait et aucune d'elles ne dormait . Marie demanda soudain :_

_" T'en veux à ton oncle ?"_

_Elle sentit Alice passer la main dans ses longs cheveux et fut surprise de l'entendre répondre calmement :_

_" - Non . Je ne lui en veux pas ... pour le moment . Tout le monde est sous le choc et moi encore plus donc , je ne réalise pas encore . Même si ... aujourd'hui et déjà depuis mon retour , on me crache déjà dessus , je n'en souffre pas tant que ça ._

_- Tu penses lui en vouloir un jour ? insista son amie ._

_- Je ne sais pas . Peut-être ."_

Alice avança d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la tombe de sa famille , sous un grand arbre au tronc sombre . Elle fixa ses mains tatouées , ses pieds dans ses bottes noires , assorties à ses vêtements et cheveux à présents attachés en une natte qui lui arrivait aux côtes et non plus à la hanche comme auparavant . Elle respira et expira profondément plusieurs fois . Fit grincer ses dents blanches . Tourner sa langue dans sa bouche . Se frotta les paumes . Entremêla ses doigts . Et finit par déclarer d'une voix solenelle à son oncle dans la tombe :

" Je t'en veux ."

* * *

De son côté , Scar se leva difficilement et alla juqu'à la cuisine . Il était seul dans cette maison . Il s'adossa contre une porte blanche qui s'ouvrit brutalement le faisant chuter ( NDA : Oh le con ! XD) . Il se redressa pour regarder autour de lui : tout était bleu et blanc . Des livres rangés d'une manière impeccable , des draps sans un pli . Pas une trace de poussière nulle part . Il se rendit soudain compte qu'il était dans l'ancienne chambre de Solf J. Kimblee .

" Tu es bien la dernière personne que j'attendais à voir débarquer dans ma chambre ." fit la voix de celui-ci .

Jared se retourna pour le voir devant la fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin . Plus surpris que furieux , il articula :

" - Tu ne mourras donc jamais ?

- Oh , si . C'est tout simplement que l'esprit humain regorge de surprises qui font que , parfois , les choses qu'on aimerait oublier reviennent , plus vivaces que jamais , expliqua l'ancien Alchimiste Ecarlate d'un ton badin . Et j'en suis une pour toi .

- Je VEUX t'oublier . Tu es mort , et je ne veux plus subir ta présence de quelque manière que ce soit .

- Pourquoi es-tu avec ma nièce alors ? le coupa l'Amestris , le doigt en l'air . Je ne porte aucun jugement sur ses actes . Cela ne m'étonne même pas de sa part.

- Parce qu'elle n'est pas toi .

- Je suis rassuré alors , murmura Solf Kimblee . Si toi , tu peux la considérer en dehors de moi , alors peut-être qu'elle y arrivera par elle-même ...

- Ça ne veut rien dire , posa Scar , bras croisés .

- Pour nous , si . J'aimais ma nièce , contrairement à ce que tu peux croire , et à ce qu'elle peut ressentir . Je n'ai jamais voulu la faire souffrir tant que j'étais près d'elle , et la preuve que j'ai réussi est que les seules fois où je lui ai fait du mal , c'est quand j'ai été emprisonné et quand je suis mort . Sinon , j'ai respecté mes devoirs et je suis fier de ce qu'elle est devenue , même si c'est à des antipodes de ce que j'ai fait ."

Après cette logorrhée , les deux "hommes " demeurèrent silencieux . L'Écarlate dit finalement :

" C'est la dernière fois que tu me vois . Vraiment . Le temps et les actes ont fait leur action : Alice ne m'oublie pas mais je ne prends plus autant de place en elle qu'avant . C'est peut-être mieux comme ça . Au moins , j'arrêterai de la faire souffrir . Malgré tout ... je peux le dire à présent , je suis plutôt triste de la quitter ."

Sur ce , il se mit à marcher en direction de la vitre et disparut .

* * *

De son côté , Alice déblatérait tout et n'importe quoi , seule au milieu du cimetière de Central . Des regrets , remords , souvenirs , envies , ce qu'elle avait fait depuis , ce qu'elle ressentait maintenant , ce qu'elle avait ressenti à sa mort , tout ce qu'elle aurait voulu lui dire : tout se mêlait en un ballet fou de mots .

" Je comprends ce que tu as fait , mais je ne te pardonne pas la douleur que tu as fait subir à ses gens ! Tu as tué leur famille tout comme tu as perdu la tienne ! Même si tu t'en fichais de tes parents , moi , j'aimais Papa , et tu as tué des pères aussi ! Tu as créé d'autres filles comme moi ! Et ... Et ... j'ai souffert ! J'attendais ton retour , te voir toujours aussi grand , aussi digne , avec ton sourire en coin , me dire simplement que tu étais rentré , que tu ne m'abandonnerais pas ! Mais si ! Tu m'as abandonné une première fois ! Et même pas en mourrant comme papa , tu t'es retrouvé en prison sans même que j'aie le droit de te voir ! Tu sais ce que ça a été ma motivation à réussir l'examen de Commandant ? Je voulais te voir ! Oui , au moins , une fois ! Te dire ce que tu m'avais fait subir , les insultes que j'ai subies et que je subis encore ! Je souffre encore de ta faute ! J'ai souffert de blâmes que je méritais pas ! Peut-être est-ce ma faute ? J'étais fière de toi! De te ressembler ! Même quand je râlais quand on nous demandait si on était frère et sœur quand on était enfants , j'étais tellement heureuse de penser qu'on se ressemblait tant ! Et voilà que cette ressemblance a été mon fardeau ! J'en ai cassé des miroirs en me voyant dedans , car tout me réfletait la photo de toi qui avait fait la Une , avec ta pancarte de prisonnier et tes yeux , tes yeux qui nous fixaient avec un mépris fou ! Même moi , je me sentais scrutée ! Par toi , par tous ... Mais , je comprenais ces insultes . Je n'avais qu'à pas me montrer aussi fièrement avec toi avant Ishbal ! J'étais fière jusqu'à l'orgueil le plus fou de t'avoir près de moi : j'avais perdu mes deux parents mais je t'avais toi , si intelligent , toujours près de moi , sans jamais faillir ! Car , je me souviens , quand j'étais petite , quand tu m'as soignée , tu m'as juré que " moi vivant et près de toi , tu ne souffriras jamais" . Et tu sais quoi ? Tu avais raison ! Je n'ai jamais eu la moindre foulure au Conservatoire , même lors d'enchaînements difficiles , je n'avais rien ! Et la première chose que j'ai faite en sachant ta mort a été de me claquer une porte sur la main : je me suis cassé le petit doigt . Et là ... là , j'ai su que tu étais mort et que je n'avais plus personne pour s'occuper de moi ..."

Alice pleurait et le sel de ses larmes tombait sur sa langue .

" Enfant , je voulais te garder près de moi , mais tu m'échappais . Je ne comprenais pas , je croyais que tu avais honte de moi , et puis , j'ai compris quand Papa est mort. C'est que tu attendais une légitimité quelconque . Tu respectais la promesse que tu as faite à Maman , mais Papa passait d'abord , comme tu n'étais "que" mon oncle , tu lui as laissé toute la place jusqu'à mes dix ans et là , tu savais pas vraiment comment te comporter avec moi , qui avais un comportement si différent. Mais tu es resté , tu m'as écoutée et respectée . Tu m'as élevée comme il le fallait . Tu m'as laissé une grande liberté , celle que tu n'as pas eue , car je comprends maintenant que ... tu ne voulais pas que je finisse comme toi ..."

Son visage pâle était inondé de larmes mais elle finit par :

" J'ai été "ton exception" comme on me l'a dit hier . J'en suis fière . Je suis fière de t'avoir connu comme ça , mais je t'en veux . Je t'en veux de m'avoir abandonnée aux lions que tu avais elevés contre toi , qui se sont rabattus sur moi . J'ai dû faire face seule à ces vagues immenses de reproches fantômes . Tu ... ne le sauras jamais . Malgré tout ... Malgré tout ..."

Elle articula des mots tout aussi difficiles que les " Je t'en veux" du début de sa litanie :

" Je t'aime".

Sortant de sa poche un de ses deux montres , elle l'observa : tout en argent , il y était gravé un lion et un pentacle . Derrière était marqué : " Solf J. Kimblee" .

"_ Voilà , Commandant . Ce sont les affaires que votre oncle avait avant d'aller en prison ."_

_Un uniforme bleu foncé . Une paire de chaussures . Un élastique à cheveux et , au dessus de cette petite pile , la montre des Alchimistes d'Etat . Alice sourit en repensant aux fois où elle avait dû sortir son oncle de force avant qu'il ne s'asphyxie , à rester toujours enfermé dans son bureau . Elle saisit l'objet , la mit dans sa poche où elle resta pendant de longues années ._

Jusqu'à maintenant où elle creusait le sol boueux à la main et l'enterra , juste devant la tombe . Devenir Alchimiste d'Etat avait été la grande fierté de Solf , et elle tenait à ce qu'il le reste jusqu'au bout .

Elle se releva et sourit à travers ses dernières larmes , murmurant :

" Joyeux anniversaire ... , puis cita un poème qu'ils aimaient tous les deux : 'And my soul from out that shadow that lies floating on the floor , Shall be lifted ...'... " ( NDA : " The Raven" d'Edgar Poe)

Le vent s'éleva et elle crut entendre la voix de son oncle déclamer :

" Nevermore !"

Pour la première fois depuis huit ans , Alice rit de bon coeur . Seule , peut-être , mais plus solitaire .

* * *

**Coin - long - de l'auteur :**

Je devais vous faire un chapitre mastodonte , genre 18 pages , mais après avoir fait le passage d'Alice , je me sentais pas continuer pendant trois heures . Comment dire ? Le passage d'Alice était très dur émotionnellement pour moi , et écrire après aurait été dur , et peut-être que cela aurait été difficile en tant que lecteur , aussi . La chanson " Mes erreurs " de Ina-Ich ( vous pouvez la trouver sur Youtube) a été le leitmotiv du discours d'Alice , il faut l'écouter en relisant ce passage si vous ne l'avez pas fait , elle représente bien ses émotions .

Pour Ian , étant donné que Bradley était quand même un dictateur , l'art et la presse devaient être contrôlés et Mustang doit , à mon sens , leur permettre à nouveau de s'exprimer librement . Je crois aussi que Scar n'aurait pas pu se cacher toute sa vie , et qu'il ne l'aurait pas voulu . Et pour Amma , ça s'inspire aussi de ma vie . Oui , bon, ça et les brimades à l'école , vous devez vous dire que j'ai une vie de merde XD Mais non ! J'avais 35% d'audition en moins étant enfant , ça fait pas beaucoup , mais c'est déjà assez handicapant comme j'articulais mal ( surtout en anglais) et que je n'entendais pas les gens s'ils n'étaient pas devant moi . Amma a beaucoup moins d'écoute que j'avais , car , aujourd'hui , j'entends très bien, rassurez-vous , même si je me suis pris un coup au tympan droit et que j'ai quelques restrictions.

En français de Baudelaire , les phrases de Poe donnent : "Et mon âme, hors du cercle de cette ombre qui gît flottante sur le plancher, ne pourra plus s'élever, — jamais plus !" , mais il a y d'autres versions , je préfère celle dans " Vincent" de Tim Burton : " Et mon âme , de cette tombe à l'air incongru , clouée au sol , ne s'élevera - jamais plus !"

Coralize ( qui a la classe , avouez) , Marie , Karem et Halkim reviendront dans les prochains chapitres ! Par contre , le prochain sera toujours sur Alice ( je vais peut-être continuer des flashbacks) , Miles et Scar . J'ai l'idée que Scar et Alice se fassent interviewer pour le Daily Mirror , ça vous botte ? XD

En parlant de ça , Mizumi1593 ( allez la reviewer , gredins !) et moi pensons commencer une fic parodique sur un casting de Scar ... Ouais , ça envoie !

**Musiques :** " Twenty-twenty surgery" de Taking Back Sunday ( je l'ai en tête depuis deux heuuures ) et " Mes erreurs" de Ina-Ich .


	40. Confrontations

Le chapitre WTF de la fic !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Belinda -**_

_**( oui , l'auteur écoute du Cloclo)**_

* * *

_« Vous pourriez perdre quelques kilos , les nouvelles !»_

_Alice , Oxana , Polina , Esther et les autres «nouvelles» du groupe de danse intensif de Madame Pavlova restèrent interdites devant leur professeure . Elles se fixèrent les unes les autres d'un regard interloqué , aucune ne trouvant où enlever des kilos . La femme maigre devant eux saisit violemment le bras blanc d'Alice et le pinca , invectivant :_

_« Là ! Du gras ! Là , aussi ! continua-t-elle , montrant son ventre pourtant concave ( NDA : Physique de 1ère L , bonjour) , et puis là , vos fesses tombent ! Ca commence comme ça et à 40 ans , votre derrière ressemblera à une vieille orange ! Et en tant que danseuses , vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre d'avoir un fessier généreux !»_

_Elle laissa le bras d'adolescente retomber mollement avant de poursuivre :_

_« A partie de maintenant , fini le « rab» de la cantine , et les gâteaux ! Une danseuse se doit d'être fine ! Elle doit pouvoir être littéralement portée par la musique .. et ses partenaires aussi ! Si vous continuez sur cette voie , vous serez de vrais cachalots ! Alors , maintenant , vos maîtres mots seront : minceur et effort ! Compris ?»_

_Toutes avaient la peur monstre d'échouer dans leur rêve de gloire . Ce fut d'une même voix qu'elles déclamèrent :_

_« Oui !»_

Elle regardait la devanture du Conservatoire , resassant une nouvelle fois le passé qu'elle avait voulu cacher . Oui , elle était tombée malade , pour plaire . Elle aussi était tombée dans le même piège que ses amies , ce piège vicieux où l'on maudissait chaque grain de riz qu'on avalait après l'avoir mâché jusqu'à ce que les dents reclaquent sur le vide . Angoisser de prendre 100 grammes , 100 « gargantuesques» grammes comme disait Pavlova . Alice revoyait à présent ce à quel point elle était décharnée , se souvenait de sa fatigue constante. Sa respiration sifflante quand elle montait des escaliers . Et même de l'inquiétude de son entourage .

_« Qu'est-ce que tu as ?»_

_Depuis une bonne dizaine de jours , Marie avait remarqué le pli de contrariété qui se traçait entre les deux sourcils noirs d'Alice quand celle-ci sortait des toilettes . Tout comme avait elle perçu ses pommettes saillir sous sa peau , et ses orbites se noircir de plus en plus ._

_« Alice , il y a quelque chose de grave ?»_

_Son amie mit la main sur son ventre et le fixa , le regard préoccupé et vraiment perdu . Marie cria soudain à travers leur chambre :_

_« T'es enceinte ! C'est qui , c'est qui ?»_

_Elle se prit immédiatement une gifle en pleine tête . Une fois remise du choc , elle croisa le regard « T'es con ou quoi ?» typique d'Alice . Celle-ci s'assit sur son lit et dit d'une voix tremblante :_

_« Cela fait quatre mois que je n'ai pas eu mes règles. Avec cette semaine , ça fait cinq .»_

_Elle tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux autour de son index et continua :_

_« Je n'ose pas trop le dire aux infirmières , Hockerdecker le saurait et tu sais bien que cette garce ferait tout pour me gêner ou me rabaisser .»_

_Effectivemment , Tabatha Hockerdecker ne ratait pas une occasion d'humilier la jeune fille , pour quelque raison que ce soit , fondée ou non . Caressant ses cheveux qui commençaient à peine à repousser après qu'elle se soit rasé le crâne , Marie proposa :_

_« - On peut aller au centre médical de St Wilson Street , c'est à côté . C'est anonyme , ne t'inquiète pas ._

_- Comment tu sais ça ?_

_- J'ai dû y aller après que je me sois pris un poing dans les dents par une énième garce , expliqua la chauve . Mais t'inquiète , je lui ai fait pisser le sang par le nez après ! Faut plus me faire chier !»_

Alice s'approcha de l'immense porte d'entrée en bois massif aux décorations baroques . Derrière , il y avait le hall aux carrelage noir et blanc , où elle avait dû plusieurs fois attendre avec son oncle , pour des papiers administratifs , sous le regard mitigé de Tabatha Hockerdecker .

_« C'est qui ?» demanda Solf à voix basse ._

_Sa nièce releva la tête de son carnet de santé pour demander :_

_« - Qui donc ?_

_- La femme là bas , avec son chignon et l'air pincé . Elle m'a déjà fait du gringue ..._

_- Elle t'a dragué quoi , posa Alice , toujours étonné des expressions vieillotes de Solf ._

_- Oui , comme tu veux . Donc , elle a voulu me séduire la dernière fois , quand j'ai dû venir ramener une photo de toi pour les listes d'élèves . Qui est-elle ?_

_- C'est Tabatha Hockerdecker , l'Intendante en chef . Pourquoi elle a mis du rouge à lèvres ? s'étonna-t-elle soudain , avec aux tripes un doute affreux ._

_- Je ne sais pas mais j'espère que ma présence n'a rien à voir avec ça .»_

_Les Kimblee se situaient juste derrière les Grant , dont Marie qui ne perdait pas un mot de la discussion derrière elle . Remarquant que la dite-femme « à l'air pincé» - même si elle aurait plutôt dit « avec un balai dans le cul» - s'approchait de ses voisins , la jeune fille leur souffla :_

_« - Alice , tu vas bientôt pouvoir faire partie de la famille de Hockerdecker ! Truc de fou !_

_- Je préfererais me défenestrer ... posa Alice , les yeux écarquillés à cette idée horrible ._

_- Et ne croyez pas que je suis un homme facile , Mademoiselle Grant . Cette femme me rappelle ma grand-tante Suzanne . A part que la tante Suzanne est morte et enterrée , grinça Solf J. Kimblee , légèrement nerveux tandis que des souvenirs d'enfance lui revenaient ._

_- Je crois qu'Hockerdecker a de la marge avant de clamser . Les mauvaises herbes survivent à tout , grinça Marie ._

_- Elle est là , prenez l'air hypocrite et laissez-moi faire , commanda l'homme de la conversation . Chut.»_

_Alice et Marie remarquèrent la pose étudiée de la femme mûre , roulant des hanches rondes et tendant de mettre en valeur sa poitrine inexistante , la bouche en cul de poule et cillant tellement qu'elle semblait vouloir se défendre les yeux en pleine tempête de sable . Les deux furent à deux doigts d'émettre un atroce haut-le-coeur , retenu par l'hypocrisie criante de Solf James Kimblee , qui regardait son interlocutrice avec autant d'intérêt que si elle avait été une sole meunière surgelée ._

_« - Ma nièce ne vous pose pas trop de problèmes , j'espère ? demanda-t-il poliment , sachant pertinemment qu'elle mentirait ._

_- Pas du tout , pas du tout ! le rassura hypocritement Tabatha H . Elle tient bien de vous !_

_- Oh , je suis flatté , Madame !_

_- Mademoiselle . Malheureusement , je n'ai encore trouvé personne ( NDA : Là , je suis morte de rire à imaginer la scène XD) ... Il est difficile de trouver des hommes qui aient de la conversation , mais vous , vous n'avez pas ce problème , apparemment !_

_- Hahaha ! rit un peu nerveusement le jeune homme ( NDA : Bah il a 26 ans à ce moment là , y'est pas vieux) , les yeux fixés sur la bouche carmin devant lui , qui lui rappelaient furieusement celle de feu grand-tante Suzanne ._

_- Marie , fais quelque chose , mon oncle va péter une durite , avertit discrètement Alice ._

_- Ouais , je veux bien , mais quoi ? répliqua son amie , gênée pour Solf J. Kimblee ._

_- Trouve !»_

_Marie regarda devant elle pour croiser le regard de Clémentine , une de leurs amies communes, avec qui elle partageait un langage de charretier très ... imagé . Cette dernière avait les yeux tournés vers Hockerdecker et l'expression sur son visage signifiait : « J'aimerais pas être à sa place» . L'adolescente aux cheveux ras la siffla discrètement et fit un signe de tête en articulant silencieusement : « S.O.S» ! Clémentine cria alors à travers le hall calme :_

_« - Alors Grant , tu t'es épilé le crâne au lieu des jambes ? Ca serait pas du luxe , t'es crade !_

_- Toi , c'est sûr que tu peux pas te permettre du laisser-aller , vu que t'as toujours un mec entre les tiennes , vieille pute ! ( NDA : Ces dialogues sont tirés ou inspirés de ma propre expérience XD)_

_- Moi au moins , je me fais pas ramoner la cheminée par la première meuf qui passe ! Marie-couche-toi-là !_

_- MESDEMOISEEEEELLES ! glapit d'une ton strident Hockerdecker , endommageant irrémédiablement les tympans de la foule dans le hall , dont les Kimblee qui la fixèrent avec effroi. Désolée , je crois que ces jeunes filles ont besoin d'une correction !_

_- Je comprends , c'est noble à vous , la salua Solf James Kimblee , soudain soulagé d'un poids._

_- Venez Mesdemoiselles Grant et Achard !»_

_Tabatha les tirant chacune par un bras dans un couloir adjacent , les deux jeunes filles s'échangeant encore des moits doux du type : « Gouinasse chauve !» ou « Salope de bas-fonds». Solf les fixa d'un air dubitatif avant de lâcher finalement :_

_« - Mademoiselle Grant a le plus merveilleux vocabulaire d'insultes que je connaisse ..._

_- Ça en jette , hein ? N'empêche qu'elle t'a sauvé sur ce coup-là ._

_- Je lui en serai à jamais redevable . J'ai cru qu'elle allait me débaucher en public . Quelle horreur ! Je n'arrêtais pas de voir ma tante Suzanne déblatérer sa vie devant moi ... Et l'idée même que cette vieille fille physiquement apparentée à une momie de transsexuel puisse m'embrasser m'a totalement paralysé ._

_- J'apprécie l'image , qui est criante de vérité , approuva Alice . En plus cela aurait été incestueux , d'embrasser une femme qui ressemble à a grand-tante ._

_- Alice , ton oncle et moi avons débattu pour savoir quel personnage de Edgar Poe tu serais , il a dit « Bérénice» , je lui ai dit qu'il ressemblait au cousin de Bérénice , et que s'il t'épousait , ce serait .. intervint Marie , qui semblait avoir été passée dans une essoreuse à salade ._

_- « Un exemple d'inceste digne d'un désaxé social tel que» moi , si je me souviens bien . Je campe cependant sur mes positions ._

_- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous faire changer d'avis , sourit Marie . C'est pas tout ça , mais j'ai perdu mon Pôpa ... D'où qu'il est ?_

_- Au bureau de gauche , lui apprit Alice , montrant Arthur Grant du doigt ._

_- Ha , merci ! Au revoir , Monsieur Kimblee !»_

Un peu abattue , elle sortit un mince cigarette de sa poche et en alluma le bout , avant de recracher un long filet de fumée dans le ciel froid . Trop de souvenirs sur ce fond de toile bleu-gris .

_« Que lui avez-vous donné ?» demanda Solf J. Kimblee en entrant en trombe dans l'infirmerie ._

_Tabatha Hockerdecker et Marie Grant se levèrent simultanément , se tournant vers l'homme habillé de clair qui se dressait devant elles . Alors qu'elle sentait qu'Hockerdecker allait refaire « sa parade de la dinde en amour» , l'adolescente vit qu'il était décoiffé et que , pire , son nœud de cravate était mal fait . Ce qui tendait à montrer qu'il était plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait le montrer et qu'il s'était pressé pour venir jusqu'au Coinservatoire ._

_« - Pardon ? laissa échapper Tabatha Hockerdecker , lissant frénétiquement son corsage ._

_- Vous lui avez donné de quoi faire baisser la fièvre, au moins ?_

_- Cela ne me semblait pas nécessaire . Voyez-vous , malgré le fait qu'elle soit la meilleure élève de cette école , votre nièce semble parfois vouloir se passer de certains cours qu'elle doit juger ... indignes de son intelligence , persifla-t-elle , montrant la haine qu'elle avait envers la malade._

_- Et vous , vous ne semblez pas , mais vous êtes indigne d'exercer quelconque poste qui vous confère une autorité sur qui que ce soit , et encore moins de leur santé , répliqua-t-il , s'approchant du lit à côté duquel Marie était assise , veillant sur son amie . Mademoiselle Grant , quelle est sa température ?_

_- Euh ... 42 degrés 7 , répondit-elle , un peu surprise ._

_- A ce point ? s'inquiéta-t-il , mettant la main sur le front de sa nièce . Mademoiselle Grant , ma nièce a bien notre voiture garée près d'ici , n'est-ce pas ?_

_- Oui , et ...?_

_- Je vous expliquerai , suivez-moi sans trop protester . Quoique , fit-il en souriant sarcastiquement en jetant un oeil vers l'Intendante qui restait coite , je ne pense pas que vous aurez à vous plaindre .»_

_Sur ces mots , il saisit Alice et la couverture , l'enveloppant dedans et la gardant contre lui . Ses doutes se confirmèrent : il sentait ses os de colonne vertébrale et de côte sà travers ses vêtements et les draps . Elle n'avait jamais été ronde , mais il voyait bien que cette maigreur n'était pas naturelle , mais maladive . Solf se retournait vers la porte quand Tabatha se plante devant lui et glapit :_

_« - Vous n'avez aucun droit à enlever une élève de l'enceinte de l'école !_

_- Je suis son oncle , son unique parent et tuteur légal . Et je ne «l'enlève» pas , je la sauve d'incapables pète-sec comme vous qui rechignent à soigner une élève car ils lui en veulent pour une raison qui ne m'intéresse pas et qui n'est sûrement pas importante . Si vous ne me laissez pas sortir , soyez sûre que je vous lance un procès pour non-assistance à personne à danger , Mademoiselle Grant étant témoin de votre hargne envers ma nièce et votre laisser-aller . Par ailleurs , si jamais j'ai le moindre doute , la moindre parole laissant entendre que vous intimidez Mademoiselle Grant ci-présente ou ma nièce , j'en référerai à vos supérieurs qui ne sauteront sûrement pas de joie . A présent , Tabatha Hockerdecker , qui restera « Mademoiselle» toute sa vie car bien trop imbue d'elle-même et hargneuse pour se trouver quelqu'un et qui finira seule avec ses chats , laissez-nous passer .» déblatéra-t-il d'un ton posé._

_L'Intendante ne bougea pas un cil et ils partirent dans l'escalier , attirant le regard de quelques curieux , dont Victor , qui se précipita vers eux , affolé . Il se planta devant l'oncle d'Alice et s'excusa :_

_« - Je suis désolé ! J'ai été malade il y a peu de temps , et comme elle est venue me voir pour me donner des devoirs , j'ai dû la contaminer ! Mais ... Je ne pensais pas que ce serait aussi violent . Excusez-moi , je suis vraiment navré ._

_- J'apprécie la dévotion que vous avez envers ma nièce depuis déjà des années , Monsieur Kurtzmann , mais là , le mieux que vous ayez à faire serait de nous laisser aller jusqu'à notre voiture .»_

_Victor les accompagna jusqu'à la berline rouge garée à deux rues du Conservatoire , parlant avec Marie qui avait des étoiles plein les yeux . Elle s'apprêtait à prendre le siège passager quand l'homme en face d'elle lui donna la clé du véhicule . Captant son regard interloqué , il se justifia :_

_« - Je ne sais pas conduire ._

_- Vous pouvez pas être doué en tout , je suppose , sourit-elle , prenant place côté conducteur . Mais je peux vous dire quelque chose ?_

_- Quoi ? Vous n'avez pas votre permis non plus ? sourcilla-t-il ._

_- Ha , sisi , je l'ai ! Non , juste ... PUTAIN VOUS ÊTES GÉNIAL !»_

_Sur ces mots , elle démarra en trombe , propageant de la neige à moitié fondue sur plusieurs mètres . Après une poignée de secondes de silence , le passager dit :_

_« Je vais prendre ça comme un énorme compliment de votre part .»_

« - Mais c'est la femme qui travaille à Ishbal !

- Nan arrête , c'est pas elle ! Elle a pas une dégaine à aller travailler en plein désert !

- Si j'te juuure ! Elle est dans le Daily Mirror de ce matin !»

Alice tourna la tête quand elle entendit ces voix curieuses parler derrière son dos . Deux adolescentes la fixèrent , comme prises sur le fait . Elle leur sourit et leur assura :

« - Je suis bien le Colonel Kimblee , en poste à Ishbal .

- Ouaaaaw ! On peut avoir un autographe ?

- Euh .. Oui . Vous avez de quoi ?

- Non , mais on a cours après , entrez !»

Avant qu'Alice ne puisse dire quoique ce soit , les deux filles l'entrainèrent à l'intérieur du Conservatoire . Après avoir signé les dits-sésames demandé , elle se promena un peu dans les couloirs alors que la pause sonnait et que beaucoup la reconnaissaient .

Rien n'avait changé , sourit-elle intérieurement . Toujours le même carrelage , la même peinture , les mêmes moulures , les mêmes bureau d'entrée , le même bois dans l'escalier et même ...

« Alice Louise Kimblee , quelle surprise de vous revoir !» l'interpella une voix sèche .

Comme au ralenti , la militaire se retourna de 90 degrés pour voir Tabatha Hockerdecker qui la regardait . Son apparence de vieille pomme flétrie ne s'était pas arrangée en presque dix ans, et ses yeux lançaient des éclairs dignes de Zeus sur la jeune femme . Celle-ci hésita entre l'insulter pour ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir ou fuir son cauchemar à toutes jambes . Elle trouva rapidement un compromis . Devant toute la folle d'étudiants qui les regardaient , elle la pointa d'un bout d'index rageur et hurla :

« TABATHA HOCKERDECKER VOUS ÊTES LA PIRE SALOPE QUE J'AI RENCONTRÉE ET JE SUIS SURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ CREVER SEULE AU MILIEU DE VOS CINQ CHATS QUI PERDENT LEURS POILS !»

Ce fut avec un grand sourire et le cœur plus léger qu'elle courut de toutes ses jambes jusqu'au dehors . Au bout de trois minutes , elle stoppa sec et murmura :

« Ha bah , même si c'était d'une vulgarité étonnante , ça fait du bien !»

* * *

« - Merde , dites-moi que vous plaisantez ! laissa échapper Scar , déboussolé .

- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez si vulgaire . Et non , ce n'est pas une blague , répondit Mustang , face à lui .

- Je crois que je préférais encore l'anonymat de la clandestinité ...»

_Vingt minutes plus tôt , le téléphone sonnait . Scar ne fit rien , ne voulant pas être demasqué : le répondeur se mit en route et il entendit la voix du Président dire :_

_« Scar ou Jared Ka ... quelque chose , je sais que vous êtes là , alors , décrochez , je dois vous parler .»_

_Un peu surpris , mais docile , l'Ishbal obtempéra :_

_« - Jared Karisma Kandasha ._

_- Il va me falloir un moment pour m'y habituer , je suppose . Je dois vous parler en face-à-face, je suppose que vous avez pris vos quartiers chez le Colonel Kimblee ?_

_- Oui . **Plus que vous ne croyez ,** pensa-t-il brièvement ._

_- Et bien , j'arrive d'ici quinze à vingt minutes !» A bientôt ! fit Mustang avant de raccrocher , un peu nerveux ._

_Dans le temps prévu , Mustang arriva , avec ... Hawkeye , un homme et une jeune femme qu'il ne connaissait pas . L'Ishbal les montra brièvement du doigt , alors qu'ils étaient encore dehors :_

_« - C'est qui , ceux-là ?_

_- Ian Hawkins , sourit l'homme aux cheveux grisonnants près du Président ._

_- Deborah Hadder , dit la jeune femme aux cheveux blonds très clairs à ses côtés . Photographe ._

_- Photo- ?» laissa échapper l'Ishbal , avant de regarder Mustang d'un regard noir , le dit-Mustang qui regardait ses pieds ._

_Hawkeye dit finalement :_

_« On va vous expliquer .»_

* * *

_«- Au fait , Monsieur Hawkins est le directeur d'un des journaux les plus populaires du pays , le Daily Mirror . C'est lui qui vous a «débusqué» , si je puis dire , chez les Armstrong . C'est à cause de lui que vous ... n'avez disparu comme nous le souhaitions . Et , voyez-vous , Mademoiselle Hadder , qui travaille pour lui , a pris une photo hier , quand vous êtes sorti de l'aile Est et qui est ..._

_- En première page de l'édition de ce matin , dit la blonde platine avec un petit sourire . Oh , c'est ma première première page , je peux être fière ! râla-t-elle , en voyant le regard furieux de Jared sur elle . La voilà .»_

_L'homme resta un instant interdit , des centaines de pensées défilant dans son esprit . Sa réflexion fut rompue par Ian Hawkins qui expliqua :_

_« - Nous avons juste parlé des auditions et de l'incendie , ce matin. Mais ... Je crois que nos lecteurs aimeraient en savoir plus sur vous , et le Colonel , et tout ça ._

_- Ce qui veut dire ? posa l'Ishbal , se sentant percé à jour ._

_- Il veut vous interviewer et vous photographier tous les deux , expliqua brutalement Mustang._

_- Merde , dites-moi que vous plaisantez !_

_- Je ne me souvenais pas que vous étiez si vulgaire . Et non , ce n'est pas une blague ._

_- Je crois que je préférais encore l'anonymat de la clandestinité ...»_

La porte d'entrée claqua brutalement , et Alice débarqua dans le hall où ils étaient tous restés . Elle les regarda tous avant de dire :

« - Oui ?

- Vous êtes encore plus belle en vrai ! s'exclama Ian Hawkins , regardant la jeune femme comme un gosse .

- Merci . Vous êtes ?

- Le directeur du Daily Mirror , Ian Hawkins , enchanté , fit-il , lui baisant la main . Si j'avais su qu'il y avait d'aussi jolies filles dans l'armée , j'aurais écouté mon père !

- Je suis Deborah Hadder , fit la femme qui l'accompagnait .

- Et que nous voulez-vous ?

- Vous accepteriez une petite entrevue photographiée avec votre collègue ? demanda brutalement celui qui était à présent un admirateur .

- Pardon ?»

Mustang , derrière Ian et Deborah , fit un geste de prière et mima ce qui signifiait : « Faites-le ou je suis dans un pétrin pas possible et vous aussi , vous pouvez pas me refuser ça !» . Son regard désespéré eut son effet sur Alice qui accepta .

* * *

Ce fut dans le jardin d'hiver , «où il y avait la meilleure lumière» selon la photographe, que l'entrevue débuta . Armé d'un gigantesque magnétophone , Ian Hawkins toussota un peu et commança :

« - Bonjour Colonel Kimblee .

- Bonjour .

- Bonjour ... Comment dois-je vous appeler ? demanda-t-il à Scar.

- Jared Karisma Kandasha .. C'est mon vrai nom .

- Grande révélation ! se réjouit Ian . Mais je ne viens pas pour vérifier votre état civil , rassurez vous . Cela fera bientôt un an que le chantier Ishbal a commencé par la venue de vos troupes , mon Colonel . Vous vous souvenez de votre première rencontre ?

- Oui , il était tard , il est venu très brusquement et m'a insultée , fit-elle avec un grand sourire. Ma tête ne lui est revenue tout de suite , ce que je conçois allégrement .

- Je me suis excusé pour ça , non ? l'interrompit Jared . Je ne me souviens plus .

- Sisi , tu t'es déjà excusé , plusieurs fois en plus , le rassura Alice .

- Je vois . En parlant de ça , Colonel , est-ce que les actes de votre oncle ont été votre motivation à aller à Ishbal ? Pour vous détacher totalement de lui ? Je me doute que vous avez dû souffrir de votre ressemblance et vos liens de parenté ..

- Oh. Oui mais .. Je n'ai pas tellement souffert à cause de lui , mais du jugement que les autres se faisaient à son sujet . Ses actes sont hautement .. répréhensibles et inhumains , évidemment , mais je ne pense qu'ils les ai faits pour que j'en sois jugée à sa place . Ce n'est pas très clair , hein ? fit-elle avec un petit sourire . Disons que ... La barbarie pure dont il a fait preuve était virulente et choquante puisqu'impartiale , ayant tué des Ishbals et ses supérieurs sans distinction mais je trouve qu'il y a une hypocrisie latente à ne juger que lui , alors que d'autres ont dû commettre des actes similaires . Et j'ai souffert de cet acharnement sur lui , et sur moi donc , comme il n'était pas là . Si personne ne me l'avait remis à la figure , je n'aurais pas souffert . Ces actes ne concernent que lui et pas moi , je peux en juger en y étant extérieure , enfin j'aurais pu .. Mais en me rendant coupable alors que je ne l'étais pas , les gens qui m'insultaient m'ont empêchée de le faire , car à mes yeux mêmes , lui , c'était moi , et moi , j'étais lui .

- Cela a l'air d'être le fruit d'un long travail sur vous.

- Des années , je n'en ai eu la clé que ce matin , pour tout dire . Parler de lui avec des instances impartiales m'a permis d'aller un peu mieux . ( NDA : Ha mais j'arrive pas à écrire et écouter Pérusse en même temps x) )

- Je vois , murmura Ian Hawkins . Et votre sentiment à votre arrivée ?

- Sincèrement ?

- Sincèrement .

- « Il fait trop chaud et j'ai un ancien psychopathe qui veut me refaire le portrait» tels sont mes mots quand je suis allée me coucher , dit Alice , regardant Jared du coin de l'œil .

- Je te faisais peur à ce point là ? s'étonna ce dernier .

- Comment te dire ? J'ai cru que je ne devais ma survie à ce moment-là que par la foule autour de nous et j'étais sûre que s'il n'y avait eu personne , tu m'aurais mise en pièces . J'avais de quoi avoir peur , non ?

- Ha ... Oui .

- D'ailleurs , Jared Karisma Kandasha .. commença le directeur du journal . Je peux abréger votre nom ou ... ? Parce que , je veux pas paraître méchant , mais c'est un peu long . Donc , comment avez-vous ressenti la politique de reconstruction ishbale ?

- Vous pouvez m'appeller Monsieur Kandasha tout comme vous appelez ma voisine par son grade et nom , dit l'Ishbal . Ensuite , pour répondre à votre question ... Du soulagement , beaucoup .

- Pas plus ? tenta de l'amadouer Ian .

- Je ne suis pas particulièrement bavard . Et je me sens mal à l'aise d'être soudain propulsé à la Une en tant que « héros» ou «sauveur» alors que j'ai été plus habitué à être traité en tueur , se justifia l'Ishbal . Vous pouvez vous le figurer , non?

- Un gros point pour vous ! Votre voisine est plus expansive , ça équilibre !

- Dites que je vous emmerde , tant que vous y êtes , s'outragea Alice . C'est vous qui avez débarqué chez moi !

- Tu parles comme le Commandant Grant , dit Jared .

- Oh , c'est parce qu'elle et son vocabulaire fleuri me manquent ...

- Vous vous entendez bien avec les autres militaires ? Cela ne doit pas être facile pour aucun Ishbal ,évidemment et je m'excuse personnellement pour les actes de mon peuple , mais .. poursuivit Ian , serrant son magnétophone , mais comme vous avez une histoire plus «turbulente» vis-à-vis de l'armée , ma question est plutôt légitime , non ?

- Disons que une par une , c'est assez ... assez ... drôle . Puisqu'elles n'ont pas la même manière de travailler . Mais elles font toutes du très bon travail , et tout le monde peut vous le dire , répondit l'Ishbal .

- Je suis sûr qu'il dit ça pour ne pas que vous le mettiez dehors , plaisanta Ian en fixant Alice d'un oeil séducteur . Et le Commandant Miles dans tout ça ?

- Je lui dois beaucoup . C'est comme un frère pour moi .

- Oh , rien que ça . Du point de vue purement matériel , mon Colonel , qu'y a -t-il de construit ou amélioré ?

- Je tenais à préciser tout d'abord que si le chantier a été mis en place pour tard que prévu , c'est qu'il y a eu des bouleversements politiques non négligeables et des lois prioritaires , si je peux les qualifier ainsi . La politique Ishbale est bien sûr aussi une priorité pour le régime , entendons-nous bien , se corrigea-t-elle. Mais ila a aussi fallu faire des vérifications sur le terrain , pour vérifier la présence d'explosifs à désamorcer par exemple , ou même enlever une partie des ruines qui pouvaient s'écrouler d'un moment à l'autre , expliqua Alice . Aujourd'hui , bientôt un an après et avec 800 effectifs ...

- Huit cent ? Cela fait quand même beaucoup d'effectifs , vous ne pensez pas ?

- La tache est colossale , monsieur Hawkins , précisa Jared , bras croisés .

- Tout à fait . Nous avons commencé par construire des puits , des égouts et mettre en place un réseau d'eau courante et potable en partant de travaux préalablement réalisés . Ce qu'il faut savoir , c'est qu'il y a plusieurs chantiers simultanés , et que les Ishbals peuvent participer avec les Amestris ou non s'ils le désirent . Certains peuvent construire leur propre maison de leurs mains , ce qui est très courant .. non ? demanda-t-elle à Jared , à ses côtés .

- La tradition veut que l'homme de chaque famille , le père ou le mari , construise son propre foyer . C'est pour cela que l'armée n'a pas trop à s'en occuper , fit-il avec un petit sourire .

- Voilà . Nous avons aussi reconstruit deux Monastères , étant donné que la vie courante s'articule essentiellement autour de la vie religieuse , c'était un grand point . Il y a eu l'imprimerie , le bazar , les bains et l'école , notamment . Il a aussi fallu remettre les routes en état et finir la voie ferrée vers Xing , et permettre au commerce local de se remettre sur pied .

- Mesdames Shan et Ohm vous auraient fait tourner en bourrique si vous ne les aviez pas aidées . Les femmes ishbal ont un caractère bien trempé , dit Jared , regardant Alice .

- Le Colonel doit bien s'entendre avec elles . En parlant d'école , vous comptez avoir des enfants ?

- Là , tout de suite , sur mon siège , non . Cette question n'a rien à voir avec le sujet premier de conversation , le coupa Alice d'un ton sec .

- Personne ne vous tourne autour ? Une belle femme comme vous ? insista Ian .

- Si , le monde entier tourne autour de moi , bien sûr ! Je précise que cette phrase est ironique. Zou , retour au sujet premier , l'expédia la militaire , sans succès .

- Je pense quand même que votre vie privée , à vous deux , se trouve impliquée dans ce que vous faites à Ishbal , non ? Vous l'avez dit vous-même un peu plus tôt dans l'interview , persista Ian , ce sont avant tout des raisons intimes qui sont votre moteur . Pour vous , Colonel , c'est un peu une thérapie et une manière de vous dissocier de votre oncle , et pour vous , Monsieur Kandasha , je crois deviner que c'est un nouveau départ pour vous , comme le prouve le fait que vous ayez décidé d'assumer votre nom . C'est pour cela que j'insiste là dessus .»

Alice et Jared regardèrent Ian sans parler . Ce dernier soupira lourdement et éteignit son magnétophone . Il se pencha vers eux et dit franchement :

« Je ne suis pas aveugle . Vous n'avez pas une simple relation amicale entre collègues , c'est criant . Peut-être pouvez vous duper des regards moins affutés que le mien , mais moi qui suis habitué aux scoops et scandales , il n'y a pas une expression ou une intonation de voix ambigue qui ne m'échappe . Je mets sur pause pour vous permettre de décider si vous voulez rendre votre relation publique ou pas . Les deux sont compréhensibles , et je n'ai pas à vous forcer à quoique ce soit .»

Un silence pesant se fit sentir sur le jardin d'hiver . Deborah resta encore silencieuse , elle aussi . Alice dit finalement :

« - Non .

- Tu es sûre ? demanda Jared , en pleine réflexion aussi .

- Tu en penses quoi ?

- Les deux me vont . Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas me cacher . Mais comme cela te pose des problèmes , c'est toi qui décides . Je n'ai aucune objection à faire sur quoique ce soit .

- Bien ... alors , je campe sur mes positions .

- Bien . Retour où nous étions à trois ... Un , deux , trois ! compta Ian . A vous !»

Alice redressa la tête et respira profondément avant de répondre :

« Ma vie privée s'en trouve touchée , oui , bien plus profondément que je ne le pensais ...»

* * *

La nuit tombait quand Miles , Alice et Jared aperçurent Ishbal au loin , brillant sous le crépuscule . Descendant du wagon , Miles en premier , Alice demanda à l'Ishbal derrière elle :

« Tu m'en veux ?»

Il s'arrêta pour la regarder , ses yeux bleus grand ouverts vers lui . Il l'embrassa brièvement sur le front avant de lui murmurer :

« - En aucun cas . Notre situation n'est pas facile . Mais tant que tu es près de moi , rien ne me fait mal .

- Merci .»

Miles avait entr-aperçu la scène . Quand ils furent tous les trois sur le quai , ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'au campement . Tout le monde les vit arriver d'un pas un peu pesant et les accueillirent avec joie . James avisa l'air abattu de Scar et Alice leur dit joyeusement :

« Ne faites pas cette tête ! Vous vous en êtes parfaitement sortis ! Le Daily Mirror de ce soir dit que vous êtes blanchis et que l'affaire est close ! En plus de ça , vous nous faites une belle pub !»

Ils s'approchèrent d'une table où Alice avait reconnu l'apparence d'un papier journal . En première page , sous le nom « Daily Mirror» , il y avait une photo d'elle et Jared , chacun dans leur fauteuil , se fixant avec un grand sourire . Alice n'avait pas le souvenir que cette photo ait été prise durant le shoot avant l'interview et se souvient de plusieurs «clics» caractéristiques pendant qu'ils parlaient . Plus que la jolie spontanéité et la douceur qui se dégageait de la photo , le titre les fit sourire : _« Le futur est entre leurs mains»_.

* * *

**Coin -en sucette- de l'auteur :**

Le Dieu ou Démon de la productivité ne m'a pas laissée en paix ! Je vais tenter de me réfréner jusque mi-novembre , car vous avez des masses de lecture pour les retardataires !

Les prénoms du début , Oxana & Polina viennent de " Polina" de Bastien Vivès , que j'ai déjà utilisé lors d'un flashback , au chapitre 34 je crois . Le Pérusse que j'écoutais était " X Files au Formule 1" si vous vous demandez !

On retourne à Ishbal , et on va reparler de Miles & Delilah , de Orane aussi , et de tout le monde ! Je vous préviens , les fans de Marie ( je sais qu'y en a !) : elle va bientôt partir ! Mais peut-être reviendra-t-elle .. qui sait ? *rire machiavélique*

Reviewez moiii , je désespèreeee ! T_T Allez , pour mon anniv' , soyez choux !

**Musique :** J'aime bien Cloclo . Surtout celle-là . _Ca fait trois fois qu'elle s'en va et qu'elle revient !_


	41. La force des mots

Chapitre plutôt court , je préviens !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- My happy ending-**_

_**(pour la partie Alice & Marie)  
**_

* * *

Le coup d'œil .

Qui reste fixé sur un détail.

Puis le choc .

L'incompréhension.

La tristesse qui vous écrase le cœur comme une vague cinglante .

Et ses bras qui restent ballants , le long du corps , les mains aussi molles que des spaghettis. Sans aucune sensation dans le corps , à part la vague glacée qui s'écrase quelque part entre les deux poumons et les tripes , qui vous les soulève . Les jambes deviennent du coton et les yeux s'écarquillent comme deux billes surprises .

Finalement , finalement , ce qu'on espère ressembler à des mots sortent de notre bouche .

« Tes cheveux ...» murmura Marie , levant son bras droit en direction du visage d'Alice aussi difficilement que s'il pesait cent kilos .

Son amie resta le regard cloué le sol et se mordit la lèvre inférieure , honteuse d'avoir brisé son ancienne promesse , faite dans leur salle du bain du Conservatoire . Cela pouvait sembler futile aux yeux des autres , mais pour Marie et elle , ça avait été un serment de sang , un pacte qui les liait à jamais . Et Alice l'avait rompu , même malgré elle .

Depuis qu'elle était rentrée de Central City , elle avait pris soin de nouer ses cheveux en chignon , pour cacher son manque de chevelure . Marie ne lisait pas les journaux , les trouvant «bourrés de conneries». Mais voilà .. aujourd'hui , l'élastique d'Alice s'était cassé alors qu'elle parlait à sa collègue et celle-ci avait manqué d'air , et l'avait emmenée à l'écart .

Une larme coula sur sa joue alors qu'elle articulait :

« Je suis désolée , Marie ... Pardon ...»

_Désolée de ne pas avoir respecté ma parole . Pardon de te blesser encore une fois , toi , ma plus fidèle amie ._

Elle sentit les doigts du Commandant Grant s'agripper aux pointes de sa chevelure et releva les yeux , un chouïa . Et ce qu'elle entraperçut lui brisa le coeur .

Des larmes chaudes et salées coulaient sur le menton et la mâchoire de son amie , lentement , comme pour qu'elle remarque bien .

_Désolée de te faire du mal , Marie . Je ne veux pas te blesser . Je ne suis pas à ta hauteur , toi qui ne m'a jamais lâchée ..._

* * *

_« Cette place est-elle libre ? »_

_Alice , qui était en train de manger avec Coralize , sa seule amie à l'Académie militaire - car la seule se fichant totalement de son lien de parenté avec l'Écarlate - entrouvrit la bouche et se retourna brusquement . Droit devant elle se trouvait Marie , tenant elle aussi un plateau marron entre les mains . Abasourdie , elle lui désigna la chaise à sa droite ._

_Coralize ne pipa mot et se contenta de les fixer , en silence , jusqu'à demander :_

_« - Vous vous connaissez ?_

_- Oui , c'est Marie Lucie Comanche-Grant , présenta Alice , désignant sa voisine ._

_- Appelle moi Marie Grant . Je déteste les noms à rallonge . Et toi , tu es ?_

_- Coralize Nelson . Vous vous êtes connues où ?_

_- Au Conservatoire . Elle faisait des entrechats pendant que je tapais sur des tambours , dit Marie , nullement gênée de parler la bouche pleine de pain beurré ._

_- Je vois . Merde , je suis en retard ! Higgins m'a demandé de venir un quart d'heure plus tôt aux exercices de ce matin car je suis « une chiffe molle» selon lui , grimaça Coralize tout en enfilant sa veste bleu roi . A pluch' tard ! salua-t-elle , une tartine dans la bouche ._

_-Salut , et bon courage !»_

_Alice et Marie mangèrent en silence , avec une certaine gêne . Quelques semaines plus tôt , cette dernière était venue passer quelques jours chez son amie , et , après quelques verres au départ destinés à « remonter le moral» d'Alice , Marie avait laissé libre cours à ses sentiments ( disons) ..._

_( NDA : Attention , un flashback dans le flashback , Inception style ! XD)_

_« Je t'aime .»_

_Allongée sur son lit aux côtés de Marie , à regarder le ciel de la nuit d'août ; Alice se retourna vers Marie , qui avait les paupières mi-closes . Elle crut avoir mal entendu et demanda :_

_« - Pardon ?_

_- Je t'aime . J'avais déjà des doutes en premières année et je te l'ai dit mais , après trois ans à vivre auprès de toi , j'en suis sûre ._

_- Moi , je suis surtout sûre que tu as bu un coup de trop , murmura Alice , se penchant au-dessus de son amie pour récupérer son verre à moitié vide . Allez , donne .»_

_Elle saisit l'objet et le posa sur le sol , un peu étourdie . Elle avait bien moins bu que son amie, mais elle avait chaud . Alice poussa un long soupir et dit :_

_«- Bon , au dodo ._

_- Tu t'en fous ? la coupa Marie , visiblement énervée ._

_- Non !_

_- On dirait . Et bien laisse-moi , continuer , Alice Louise Kimblee ... Je t'ai aimée dès la première fois où je t'ai vue , face à cette garce de Hockerdecker : j'ai su que je voyais la plus belle personne au monde , et sans doute l'une des plus fortes ._

_- Marie , tu as bu un coup de trop , tenta de la raisonner son amie ._

_- Nooon , laisse-moi finir ! clama Marie , lui prenant les épaules . J'avais vraiment du mal à me retenir de t'embrasser quand tu dormais , tu sais ? Et même ... tout le temps . C'est pour ça que j'ai fini par te le dire , et franchement , quand tu m'as dit que tu ne m'aimais pas de la même manière que moi , j'ai cru que je me suis brisais en mille morceaux . Mais ... au moins , tu m'aimes . Et je m'en fous . Continue à m'aimer comme tu le fais , et moi , je continuerai à t'aimer comme je le fais , sans jamais te laisser tomber . D'accord ?»_

_Sur ces mots , elle se précipita sous les draps et ne pipa mot . Alice la rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard , se tournant vers son amie qui était de dos . Elle mit la main dans ses courts cheveux et remarqua d'une voix basse :_

_« - Tu te rases plus les cheveux ?_

_- On s'est fait une promesse . Tu as dit que tu ne te couperais jamais les cheveux . Je te suis dans cette voie et je te suivrai où que tu ailles . Comme un Kagemusha envers son samouraï._

_- Merci ...»_

_Marie se rappelait exactement tous ces mots et osa un regard vers Alice qui elle , regardait son reflet dans son café noir . Alice finit par dire d'une voix cassée :_

_« Tu étais sincère , Marie ?»_

_La jeune fille ferma les yeux et souffla :_

_« - Oui . Chaque mot que j'ai dit était sincère ._

_- Tu l'as gardé pour toi très longtemps . Tu as dû souffrir remarqua la brune ._

_- Je me suis dit que je souffrirais plus de te le dire et que tu me rejettes , même si ... tu ne l'as pas fait . Et comme le dit la chanson , « souffrir par toi n'est pas souffrir» , même si là , c'est plus «pour» que «par» toi ..._

_- Merci .»_

_Alice se retourna et regarda Marie droit dans les yeux et continua :_

_« - D'être toujours là près de moi ._

_- Je t'ai dit que je te suivrai où que tu ailles .»_

* * *

_Quelques années plus tard , Alice et Marie attendaient ,parmi leurs camarades , assise sur des chaises inconfortables , les jambes croisées et l'air bougon . Elles se situaient dans le couloir des affectations militaires et patientaient pour leur tour . Une voix féminine se fit soudain entendre :_

_« Mes Commandants Kimblee et Comanche-Grant , ça va être à vous !»_

_A ces mots , les deux amies se mirent en route vers deux portes parallèles : derrière elles se situaient deux de leurs professeurs et supérieurs qui leur indiqueraient leur affectation . Elles s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes . Alice entendit Marie lui murmurer :_

_« Je me fiche de où je vais , du moment que j'y sois avec toi .»_

_Alice et Marie entrèrent exactement en même temps dans le bureau de leur supérieur , et en ressortirent en même temps. Le couloir était toujours aussi rempli , ainsi décidèrent-elles d'aller dans le jardin de l'Académie . Le soleil était radieux et un oiseau se posa sur la branche juste au-dessus d'elles tandis qu'elles s'asseyèrent sur un banc ._

_La tête basse , la brune posa la question fatidique :_

_« Où vas-tu alors ?»_

_Marie sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma avant de la porter à ses lèvres . Elle souffla longuement sa fumée avant de poser :_

_«- L'Ouest . La frontière ._

_- Mais normalement , aucun bleu n'est autorisé à aller sur le front ! Il faut au moins un à deux ans d'expérience ailleurs , s'étonna Alice ._

_- Le dernier Commandant en poste là-bas s'est fait sauter la cervelle ce matin . Trop de stress. Ils ont pris ce qu'ils avaient sous la main ... Mais ... Vu ta réaction , tu n'es affectée là-bas , n'est-ce pas ? demanda Marie , regardant Alice ._

_- Non ...»_

_L'oiseau fit trembler sa branche ._

_« Tu restes à Central , comme Coralize ?»_

_Il sautilla allégrement ._

_« Oui .»_

_Battit des ailes ._

_« Ils ont pas voulu envoyer une jolie fille au front et la garder pour eux , ces salopards.»_

_La fumée âcre de la cigarette de Marie partit dans sa direction ._

_« - Au moins , je suis rassurée que tu restes avec elle . Mais je suis jalouse de ne pas avoir cette chance . Sois sûre que je t'appellerai souvent , Alice ._

_- Pareil . Et ... je commence demain ._

_- Je pars ce soir .»_

_Et s'envola ._

_« - Alors .. Au revoir . J'espère ._

_- Au revoir .»_

* * *

Même si elle l'avait bien caché , quand Alice avait su la venue de Marie , elle avait été folle de joie et d'appréhension . Joie de la revoir , appréhension , même raison . Elle ne savait pas si les sentiments que son amie avait à son égard avaient changé ou non . Et à présent , elle en avait confirmation .

La réponse était négative .

La main de Marie trembla , sa voix aussi , quand elle murmura :

« - J'aurais dû y aller avec toi . J'aurais tué ce mec de mes propres mains , minimum .

- Ne t'en veux pas , je t'en prie . Je m'en veux de ne pas avoir respecté ma promesse , alors ... ne t'en veux pas en plus , hmm ?»

Sans mot dire , Marie se jeta dans les bras de son amie lui caressant les cheveux . Alice la soutint , regardant l'intérieur de la tente kaki . Elle entendit quelque chose comme :

« Lui , je peux lui en vouloir ...»

* * *

« - J'ai les oreilles qui sifflent , lâcha Scar tandis qu'il attendait Mustang et Hawkeye avec Miles .

- Ah , ça veut dire qu'on parle de toi , ça !»

Cela faisait un peu moins de deux semaines que l'affaire Kimblee avait été classée et deux semaines qu'il cachait à tout Ishbal sa relation avec la gradée . Même s'il se sentait honteux et entravé dans son envie de dire la vérité , il respectait son besoin de confidentialité . Et rien que le fait de pouvoir la serrer contre lui quand la porte d'entrée se refermait derrière eux lui suffisait .

« - Il est quelle heure ?

- Quinze heures quarante-deux ... Encore trois minutes .»

Les deux hommes restèrent silencieux , fixant leurs pieds . Jethro demanda abruptement , voyant au loin la fumée de la locomotive :

« - Alice compte-t-elle tout dire à propos de vous deux à Mustang ?

- Non . Je ne pense pas . Ta femme vient bien avec eux , non ?

- Change de conversation , c'est ça , ironisa le métis . Et oui , elle est là ainsi que ma fille . Et comment s'appellent ma femme et ma fille , Monsieur Kandasha ? fit-il soudain , pointant son voisin du doigt .

- C'est une interro surprise ? répliqua Jared , haussant les sourcils .

- Tu as dit que j'étais comme un frère à tes yeux , et un frère doit savoir le nom de sa belle-sœur et nièce , voyons ! Allez , allez , ils débarquent d'ici une minute !

- Hum ... hésita l'Ishbal . Orane et ... Lila ?»

Le train s'immobilisa devant eux , la locomotive crachant une nouvelle fois de la fumée blanche . Les deux hommes virent quatre personnes s'agiter derrière les vitres avant de descendre . La fillette courut droit dans les jambes de son père , qui la prit dans ses bras et dit à Jared :

« Voici Leïla . A une lettre près , tu y étais .»

Après les saluts conventionnels , tous se mirent en route . Heureusement , la voie ferrée avait été continuée depuis le début du chantier et le chemin jusqu'à Ishbal s'en trouvait considérablement raccourci . Tandis que les deux hommes d'origine ishbale discutaient entre eux ainsi qu'avec Orane et l'enfant , Hawkeye dit à son supérieur avec un petit sourire :

« - Vous êtes nerveux .

- Même pas vrai ! répliqua-t-il comme un gosse .

- Vous n'arrêtez pas de vous passer la main dans les cheveux depuis que nous avons vu le désert par la fenêtre du train ...

- Oh ? Et puis-je savoir pourquoi vous prêtez attention à ça depuis à présent ... 20 minutes ? la piqua-t-il . L'Oeil du faucon n'a rien de mieux à regarder pour me protéger ?

- Il n'y a plus de snipers à Ishbal depuis bien longtemps , heureusement ... répondit-elle , le regard triste .

- Sauf vous .»

Mustang se rendit compte de sa gaffe et allait se répandre en excuses quand Hawkeye le regarda avec un petit sourire et dit :

« Comme vous , je préfère revenir ici en tant que pacifiste qu'en tant que militaire .»

* * *

Scar n'avait pas perdu une miette de la discussion derrière lui , et soupira , regardant le ciel .Même si leurs attentions étaient nobles , il craignait un coup d'éclat de Marian ou Oishi . Khrava avait rejeté de leur petit groupe , et il se trouvait à présent présent aux côtés du balafré, qui ne l'appréciait pas particulièrement . D'abord Yoki , ensuite Khrava... Il était entouré de losers ... ( NDA : Bah c'est vrai ! XD)

A peine cette pensée lui passait-il par la tête qu'une grimace apparut sur son visage , se rappelant d'un autre Marian qu'il n'appréciait pas non plus ...

_« COLONEL , COLONEL ! OU EST LE COLONEL KIMBLEE , DITES LE MOIIIIIII !» cria une voix paniquée dans le couloir du QG ._

_Scar , assis aux côtés d'Alice encore sous le choc de la perte ses cheveux , se retourna vers la porte entrouverte . La voix s'approchait , déblatérant :_

_« Dites-moi que son beau visage béni des dieux et illuminé d'une grâce sans nom n'est pas abîmé ! Dieu ne peut pas faire ça à la future mère de mes enfants ! Nooon , elle est sous garde de ses frères et soeurs , des anges commes elle , répandant douceur et gentillesse envers chaque être qui croise la route , illuminant les ténèbres de sa bôôôôtééééé ! HA VOUS ETES LA MON BEL AMOUR ... et néanmoins supérieure hiérarchique !» s'exclama Marian Strengh , faisant irruption , un énorme bouquet de roses rouges sà la main ._

_Il secoua sa longue chevelure rouge vif en geste fluide ( NDA : Parce qu'il le vaut bien ! XD) , avant de se mettre à genoux au pied du lit , ses yeux verts pétillant de joie avant de se plisser en voyant Scar . Aussitôt , il sauta sur le matelas aux côtés d'Alice et lui saisit le bras , murmurant :_

_« Oh-oh ... Vous savez si il vous embête , je peux m'en occuper . Hein , hein ?»_

_Jared le regarda d'un air signifiant « Mec , t'as vraiment besoin d'aide psychiatrique» avant de lui demander :_

_« - Qui êtes-vous ?_

_- Marian Strengh , du Bureau des Interrogatoires . Vous avez bien taquiné mon collègue tout à l'heure , il l'a encore un peu de travers ... Moi , je l'ai encore dans la tête ! Oh Colonel ! fit-il , prenant les mains de la militaire , vous n'avez de cesse de tourmenter mon esprit depuis déjà deux heures trente-quatre minutes et euh ... 28 secondes , dit-il après regardé sa montre à gousset . Partout où je vois , je vois vos traits parfaits , la couleur du ciel me rappelle vos clairs iris et les nuages ont la délicate carnation de votre peau laiteuse ! J'ai su votre mésaventure , et j'ai accouru ... vous chercher ces fleurs dont le parfum enivrant n'a d'égale que votre présence ! Sinon , pour l'info , c'est Leah qui s'est occupé du grand méchant fautif. Là , il doit encore pisser le sang sur la civière... Un sang aussi rouge que ces roses , ces fleurs dont les pétales me rappellent vos lèvres qui ont l'air si douces ! Et même leurs piquants me ramènent à votre personnalité , à votre entêtement délicieux qui contraste avec beauté et déchirement avec votre mélancolie latente !»_

_Marian Strengh s'interrompit soudain pour reprendre son souffle , aussi bruyamment que s'il venait de courir un triathlon . Il posa les roses sur les genoux d'Alice et tira sur une , l'accrochant dans ses cheveux noirs . Il fronça brièvement les sourcils , ayant remarqué des mèches noires à ses pieds , avant de repartir de plus belle :_

_« Oh non , mon bel ange des songes , aux cheveux noirs comme la nuit ! Voilà que de vilains oiseaux métalliques ont déchiré la toile de nos rêves d'avenir qu'est votre chevelure soyeuse comme la soie et au parfum aussi enivrant que mille fleurs en pleine floraison , une belle matinée de printemps ! Oui , une matinée de printemps aussi lumineuse qu'une de celles que je passerai près de vous , j'en suis certain ! Pour me faire pardonner de n'avoir pu vous protéger car alors plongé dans mes pensées , délicieuses pensées où votre visage était omniprésent , je vous brosserai les cheveux matin et soir , m'en occuperai avec autant de soin que le trésor de l'Arche d'Alliance ! Je vous tresserai les cheveux , y incorporant milles roses écloses , comme celle qui à présent orne délicatement vos mèches sombres , juste au dessus de votre oreille si merveilleusement dessinée , si opaline au milieu de cette mer capillaire si profonde où j'aimerais me noyer !»_

_Après cette litanie , l'homme aux cheveux rouges mit les mains sur les côtes , essoufflé , une nouvelle fois . Alice et Jared le regardaient sans rien dire , dépassés par la folie furieuse de Marian . Ce ne fut pas le cas de l'infirmière qui fit irruption et saisit l'homme par le col , en rouspétant :_

_« Monsieur fait le joli cœur , mais Monsieur devrait surtout laisser les blessés et malades se reposer dans le calme ! Vous ferez votre Roméo plus tard !»_

_Elle le traîna avec autant de force qu'un champion de lancer de marteau , tandis que Marian tentait misérablement de s'agripper , dans l'ordre : à Alice , aux draps , au lit , au tabouret où était installé Scar , au rebords du carrelage , à l'embrasure de porte , tout en déblatérant une nouvelle fois :_

_« CE N'EST QU'UN AU REVOIR BEL ANGE AUX YEUX DE CIEL ! Oui , la blancheur de la neige , le bleu d'un ciel limpide et les cheveux noirs comme la plus pure des cendres ! Fixez-moi de votre regard si doux et fort à la fois ! BEAUX YEUX , VERSEZ SUR MOI VOS CHARMANTES TÉNÈBRES !»_

Tout cela lui rappelait les paroles d'Oishi :

_«Et même si elle accepte de passer une nuit avec toi , n'espère pas trop ! Je suis sûre qu'il y a des dizaines d'hommes qui n'attendent qu'elle pour leur tenir chaud , à Central !»_

Chaque nuit qu'il passait aux côtés d'Alice , ces mots lui revenaient en tête . Oishi avait peut-être raison sur ce point , après tout . Alice était belle , et il n'était apparemment pas le seul à le penser , comme la venue de Marian Strengh lui avait prouvé . Lui n'avait évidemment jamais connu la compagnie d'une femme à part elle , mais la réciproque n'était pas sûre , elle était même très loin de l'être . Cela soulevait en lui deux émotions : la jalousie de ne pas être le premier et seul homme qu'elle connaissait et connaitraît dans sa vie , comme elle serait la seule femme de son existence ; et ensuite , la peur de paraître ridicule . Il n'avait aucune idée de comment exprimer ce qu'il ressentait ou la tenir contre lui . Malgré tous les racontars , il n'était jamais allé plus loin que le baiser sur les lèvres ou l'épaule . Pour coucher avec elle (NDA : OMG InkBox elle fait des fics pornoooos XD) , il fallait d'abord l'épouser . Jared n'avait encore pas osé le lui dire , bien qu'elle voyait qu'elle lisait « La cité du soleil» et tomberait fatalement , un jour , sur le chapitre qui parlait des interdits amoureux et les devoirs maritaux . Parce qu'il savait à l'avance ce qu'elle penserait : qu'il n'avait demandé sa main rien que pour pouvoir passer à l'acte , ce qui était évidemment faux , et ...

« Yououh , vous dormez ?» demanda gentiment Orane alors qu'ils étaient arrivés .

Jared releva les yeux pour voir le Monastère s'établir devant lui , le soleil illuminant avec force le dôme orange-doré . Curieusement , son cœur se serra . Allait-il finir par déroger aux interdits ?

Dalil arriva droit devant eux , Zaham à ses côtés . Après s'être présentés à Orane et Leïla , les deux moines , Scar et Mustang partirent à l'écart , laissant Miles seul avec sa petite famille et laissant Hawkeye seul devant le Monastère ( NDA : Rappelez-vous que les femmes n'ont que rarement le droit d'y entrer) . Après s'être déchaussés , ils entrèrent à l'intérieur de la bâtisse . Jared fut surpris de se sentir étranger à cet endroit qu'il avait habité pendant maintes années .

Ils furent conduits dans une petite salle où Zaham leur servit respectueusement le thé avant de s'asseoir à genoux à côté de son maître , un œil compatissant en direction de Scar . Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne devait l'honneur d'être le second du Monastère qu'au départ du balafré , et lui en était presque reconnaissant . Cependant , il se doutait qu'il y avait une histoire autre que spirituelle derrière tout ça ...

Dalil déclara abruptement , son gobelet entre les mains :

« - Demain , nous allons réciter un discours .

- Plaît-il ? fit Mustang , totalement déconcerté .

- Un discours .. Vous devez être rodé à la tâche , non ? le taquina le moine à moustache avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson .

- Un discours , oui , effectivement , j'en avais un , mais pourquoi «nous» ?

- Il y a des choses à dire sur notre peuple , notre culture dont ... Malgré les connaissances que vous acquises , ne pouvez comprendre , répondit Zaham d'un ton diplomate . Qui concernent les mentalités ishbales .

- A quoi pensez-vous ? demanda Jared , nerveux .

- A propos de ce dont nous avions parlé il y a de cela suffisament longtemps pour que tu l'oublies , glissa Dalil . Je t'avais dit que je voulais aussi changer notre religion , et j'ai l'appui de Madame Shan à ce sujet .

- Mais ça n'étonne personne que Madame Shan soit de votre côté . Vous pensez à quoi ? Changer le Ishbalsha Paksha ? Enfin , en l'occurrence , en renommer un ?

- STOOOOOOOOOP !» cria Mustang.

Les trois Moines (enfin , un ex-Moine et deux moines) arrêtèrent net leur discussion et fixèrent le Président , cois . Celui-ci se gratta les cheveux avant de poser :

« - Je suis aussi curieux que Jared Karisma Kandasha ... Qu'avez-vous prévu ?

- Je ne vais pas trop vous en dire , mais ... Notre religion , aussi belle soit-elle , comporte des injustices criantes .»

* * *

« Amma ?»

Coralize était stupéfaite de voir la jeune femme non loin du chantier . Celle-ci était recroquevillé sur elle-même , rasant les murs . Quand elle surprit la militaire la regarder , elle s'approcha à pas doux , aussi discrète qu'une souris . Elle articula difficilement , et lui tendit un billet roulé sur lui-même :

« ' Arem a donné 'a 'our 'ous ...»

Coralize resta une seconde sans rien dire et répondit clairement :

« Merci .»

En même temps qu'elle prononçait le mot , elle tendit la main pour la déplacer en un seul geste de son menton vers Amma . Celle-ci resta sans rien faire un instant , puis ferma son poing , en ressortit son pouce et fit bouger sa main d'avant en arrière avant de s'éclipser .

Coralize regarda le papier qu'elle tenait à la main et murmura :

« Baba a bien fait de m'apprendre la langue des signes tiens ...»

Puis , elle lut le billet :

_« Mademoiselle Nelson ,_

_Je suis désolé , je ne pourrai pas vous voir pendant un bon moment . Mon père était très en colère l'autre soir , et je crois bien que , dans sa colère , il m'a brisé le bras . Bouger est difficile , et vous vous doutez bien qu'il ne m'aide pas ._

_Mais je n'ai pas écrit pour me plaindre , je voulais vous dire de ne pas vous inquiéter . Je viendrai vous voir dès que possible , soyez sans crainte . Je me débrouille très bien , et Amma m'aide ._

_Je pense à vous , j'ose espérer que la réciproque est vraie ._

_Karem Nasri .»_

Coralize , malgré son angoisse pour le jeune homme , se mit à sourire et rougir comme une ado en songeant que le jeune homme pensait à elle .

* * *

Le coup d'œil .

Qui reste fixé sur un détail.

Puis le choc .

Le soulagement qui vous écrase le cœur comme une vague cinglante .

Et ses bras qui restent ballants , le long du corps , les mains crispées sur l'objet du crime comme un marin en perdition à son mât . Sans aucune sensation dans le corps , à part la vague chaude du soulagement qui s'écrase quelque part entre les deux poumons et les tripes .

Finalement , finalement , ce qu'on espère ressembler à un grand sourire se dessine sur notre bouche .

* * *

**Coin - chialant - de l'auteur :**

Écouter cette chanson en lisant la partie avec Marie me fait pleurer toute seule T.T Mais je me suis vraiment , vraiment marrée à écrire les litanies romantiques de Marian ! XD

Oui , y'a deux Marian dans cette fic . Que je vous l'avoue , c'est que j'avais oublié avoir déjà oublié ce prénom et de deux , je trouve ça TOUJOURS improbable dans les manga qu'il n'y ait jamais deux mecs avec le même prénom . Sérieux , dans votre entourage , vous connaissez bien des gens avec le même prénom ? Moi , je connais 3 filles qui ont mon prénom , deux Justine , deux Mathilde ...

Les références ici , vous avez Marie qui vous place du Julien Clerc , _" Souffrir par toi n'est pas souffrir"_ et Marian vous récite_ " Les yeux de Berthe "_ de Baudelaire . Et un Kagemusha , "l'ombre du guerrier" , c'est la doublure d'un samouraï quand il va combattre . Dans mon idée , qui est je pense assez répandue , il est une part du samouraï et Marie signifie ici qu'elle restera toujours près d'Alice , comme une ombre. Et Coralize dit " Merci" en langue de signes , et Amma lui répond " ( De) rien" car apparemment , c'est le même signe .

Comme j'ai du boulot ces derniers temps ( un exposé pour mardi , et des dossiers à commencer) , vous risquez de pas trop me voir , mais je vais tenter de vous faire le chapitre 42 ce mois-ci , et j'vous préviens , va y avoir de l'actiooon !

_Musique :_Avril Lavigne , la première partie de l'album _" Under my skin"_ .

**PS :** le titre du chap se réfère au fait que chacun ici se rappelle de mots qu'il a dit ou entendu : Marie & Alice se rappellent leur promesse , et Scar les paroles d'Oishi.


	42. Espoir

Les prochains chapitres se déroulent sur quelques jours , les uns après les autres et seront courts (encore).

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- MEDECINE-**_

* * *

« Héé salut toi !»

Filiz haussa les épaules et poussa un pénible soupir , ce qui eut pour effet de faire virevolter une de ses longues mèches argent clair . Malgré le fait que tout le monde savait qu'elle était avec Ivhir , les garçons de son âge lui tournaient autour , de manière plus ou moins galante . Mais , vu l'intonation , ce devait être un gros boulet , comme le disait elle-même . L'ishbale se retourna .

Oh-oh . Pas un seul , mais trois boulets , et à l'air pas aimable en plus . Filiz commença sa route se faufilant entre deux d'entre eux , avant de voir sa route barrée par leurs bras .

« - Tu nous quittes déjà , ma jolie ?

- Tu veux pas parler un peu avec nous ?»

Ce fut avec un regard noir qu'elle rétorqua :

« - J'ai des choses plus intéressantes à faire .

- Oh-oh , comme quoi ? Cuisiner ? T'occuper de ta p'tite soeur ? rigola l'un d'entre eux . Tu auras tout le temps de rester à la maison quand tu seras avec moi , joli coeur !

- Ou avec moi , intervint son ami , penché en direction du visage de Filiz.

- Ou avec nous trois ...

- Je préférais devoir embrasser le cul d'une chèvre ...»

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots que l'adolescente les regretta , surtout quand elle vit une lueur inquiétante briller dans les yeux rouges de ses «camarades». Confuse , elle fit demi-tour et repartit dans une rue adjacente , poursuivie par les trois garçons . Elle se maudit intérieurement de sa grande gueule . Mais c'était son caractère , tout le monde le savait et lui disait que ça allait finir par lui retomber dessus . Filiz avait toujours fait fi de cet avertissement ... jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Elle se cogna soudain contre quelqu'un et ouvrit grands ses yeux , d'effroi : l'un d'entre eux était devant , et lui souriait , carnassier . Dans un grommellement , il lui saisit le poignet droit , sans douceur, avant d'interpeller ses amis :

« J'l'ai !»

Les deux autres garçons déboulèrent de derrière Filiz , qui priait sans discontinuer pour que quelque chose , quelqu'un vienne l'aider . Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées , un de ses poursuivants siffla :

« Tu ne peux plus compter que sur toi-même , ma jolie ...»

Elle entendit leurs pas se rapprocher , doucement . Elle vit les dents blanches et épaisses du garçon qui la retenait . Désemparée , son cerveau s'étant mis soudainement sur stop , elle fixa la ceinture de son ravisseur , et reconnut quelques outils basiques dont un tournevis et un marteau . Alors qu'elle sentait le souffle chaud d'un des garçons sur sa nuque , elle saisit le tournevis et l'abattit droit sur le crâne de celui qui était derrière elle . Un hurlement glaçant résonna et du sang coula à flots sur le sol .

« PUTAIN ! Ma tête , Ma tête ! Elle m'a ouvert la tête , cette _Haishi_ !»

Ses amis étaient à ses côtés , regardant la plaie béante sur son crâne , tandis que Filiz restait à fixer son «œuvre» , le tournevis taché de sang bien serré dans la main . Elle déclara d'une voix implacable :

« Aucun homme ne me fera ce qu'il veut , je ne serai le jamais le jouet de personne et encore moins le vôtre .»

Sur ce , elle s'enfuit , remuée par ce qu'elle venait de faire . Quelques minutes plus tard , elle rentra chez elle , pour voir sa grand-mère et Ivhir en pleine discussion , riant à gorge déployée. Les rires stoppèrent net pour laisser place à une surprise mêlée de peur : Filiz regarda ses vêtements . Ils étaient couverts de taches rouges bien reconnaissables . De plus , elle tenait toujours l'outil dans la main .

Yasha Shan demanda , la voix tremblante :

« - Que s'est-il passé , mon petit ?

- Je ... C'est ces garçons , ils .. balbutia-t-elle , encore sous le choc .

- Qui ça ? demanda Ivhir , furieux . Que j'aille leur filer une bonne correction !

- C'est déjà fait ...» souffla la jeune fille .

Sans dire un mot , Madame Shan prit le tournevis de la main de sa petite-fille , la fit s'asseoir et se rua au dehors avec une vitesse étonnante pour son âge , la laissant avec son petit ami . Elle rencontra les trois amis de départ et comprit tout de suite la situation - les « elle a voulu me buter avec un tournevis , cette malade !» l'aidant sans aucun doute - gifla le blessé .

On pouvait lire dans son regard toute la fierté du monde quand elle dit :

« Tu l'as bien mérité . Ma petite-fille tient bien de moi , hé !»

* * *

« Un discours ?» demanda Alice , étonnée .

Jared , en face d'elle à la table de cuisine , soupira avant de répondre :

« - Oui . Dalil veut en faire un avec Mustang .

- A propos de quoi ? Mustang va sûrement faire un discours typique comme quoi il est désolé et qu'il est espère ouvrir une nouvelle ère , mais Dalil ?

- Justement , il veut ouvrir une nouvelle ère ... Réformer l'ordre établi . La religion .

- PFFFFFFFFFFFFFT !»

Alice se retourna pour voir que Coralize avait littéralement recraché son café sur le sol . Elle et Marie n'étaient pas du tout dupes : Alice avait raconté que Jared avait juste eu un ... moment d'égarement et l'avait embrassée . Non , rien de plus , non . La blonde dit juste , les yeux écarquillés et des gouttes de café aux lèvres ( NDA : La classe incarnée XD) :

« - Ha , mais c'est un rebelle , le moustachu !

- Oui ... murmura Jared , habituée aux tournures de phrases particulières du Lieutenant-Colonel Nelson . Et il veut que je sois près de lui . Pour me rebaptiser officiellement .

- En public ? s'étonna Alice , sourcil relevé . C'est pas un peu voyeuriste ?

- Comme dans le Roi Lion ? demanda Coralize , occupée à éponger la flaque marron par terre. Genre C'EST L'HISTOIIIIIRE DE LA VIIIIE ! ( NDA : J'ai craqué mon slip là XD)

- Je ne comprends pas la référence , mais comme , de part les fonctions de mon père qui me reviennent par le sang , je suis par définition quelqu'un d'important en devenir , répondit l'Ishbal .

- La classe . T'as misé sur le bon cheval , Alice !

- Va jouer dans le trafic ...» soupira celle-ci , posant sa tête contre le bois brut de la table.

* * *

Filiz restait devant la tente , à essayer d'entendre un bruit indiquant que la personne qu'elle venait voir était bien réveillée . Elle tressaillit quand une voix se leva :

« Filiz , tu peux entrer , attends pas comme une quiche devant ma tente , voyons !»

Elle était encore pleine d'appréhension quand elle entra dans la tente de Marie ... et ne la trouva pas . Elle entendit le bruit d'une mixture qu'on mélangeait , de l'eau qui claquait sur un corps , et des bruits de pas qui s'approchaient d'elle . Quand elle aperçut la militaire , Filiz bafouilla :

« Mais ... Vos cheveux !»

Marie eut un pâle sourire , un brin mélancolique tandis qu'elle caressait son crâne à présent ras. L'adolescente demanda , prise au dépourvu :

« Mais pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?»

La militaire regarda alentour , en pleine réflexion et finit par expliquer :

« C'est pour montrer ma dévotion à une personne à laquelle je tiens . C'est pour montrer mon renoncement à plaire à quelqu'un d'autre que cette personne . Avec mes cheveux , je me sentais proche d'elle mais j'ai l'impression que plus mes cheveux poussaient , plus je m'éloignais d'elle . Alors , en les coupant , je me sens fidèle et intègre à moi-même . Je n'ai plus de comptes à rendre , je ne décide que pour moi . Mais cela n'empêche pas que je suis toujours aussi dévouée à cette personne . C'est juste ... une manière de lui prouver que je reste à ses côtés .»

Un ange passa , durant lequel Filiz joua avec le bout d'une mèche de ses longs cheveux ondulés . Marie sembla descendre du nuage où elle était et demanda abruptement :

« - Tu voulais quoi ?

- Eeeuh ... tenta de se reprendre l'adolescente , y'a encore Léonce qui fait n'importe quoi ... aux cuisines .

- Raaaaaah !»

Après ce râle de frustration , Marie quitta sa tente sans cérémonie , laissant Filiz seule . Sans hésitation , mais sur la pointe des pieds , celle-ci se dirigea vers la salle de bains .

* * *

« Il a l'air nerveux ...» murmura Dalil à Hawkeye tandis que Mustang répétait son discours à voix basse , tout en tournant comme un lion en cage dans la cour derrière le Monastère .

La jeune femme remarqua qu'il n'avait de cesse de s'ébouriffer les cheveux et répondit avec un sourire indulgent :

« - Il n'a pas l'air nerveux , il EST nerveux .

- C'est bien ce qui me semblait . Vous admirez le Monastère ? demanda le Maître Moine , ayant avisé les yeux de Hawkeye se promener sur la façade du lieu sacré .

- Oh ? Ah euh ... oui.»

Elle était rouge comme une tomate , comme une gosse prise sur le fait . Dalil dit d'un ton bienveillant :

« - Il n'y a aucun mal , voyons . Nous avons eu de la chance , notre Monastère n'était pas totalement détruit après la guerre , de même que la tour d'observation juste à côté , expliqua-t-il , désignant les bâtiments du doigt .

- Oui , je sais ... dit Hawkeye , avant de se rendre compte de sa bourde et se couvrir la bouche avec sa main . Désolée , je ...

- Vous étiez donc ici aussi , constata tristement le Moine . Vous deviez être très jeune à l'époque .

- Vingt-et-un ans , répondit-elle . Oui , et je sais pourquoi la tour d'observation n'a pas été détruite ... C'est parce que ... j'étais dedans ... murmura-t-elle , regardant ses mains qu'elle s'imaginait couvertes de sang .

- _Alizsma_ .»

Surprise d'entendre ce simple mot ishbal sortir naturellement de la bouche de Dalil , Riza le regarda . Il sourit et expliqua :

« _' Alizsma'_ est une terme spécifique à notre religion . Les ishbals sont , d'après notre religion, les descendants de treize élus de Xerxès , chacun a fondé son village . Cet ensemble constitue notre région . Ils ont fui car Ishbala , fille du Soleil et protectrice des peuples du désert , leur est apparue en rêve et indiqué de quitter la ville . Elle leur aurait dit que l'alchimie sur laquelle était basée Xerxès était une atteinte au cycle naturel des choses et à la toute-puissance de son père , et que les alchimistes paieraient . Après la chute de Xerxès , quelques rescapés sont arrivés ici , presque morts . Ishbala leur est aussi apparue et , voyant leur repentance , a pratique le _Alizsma_ , c'est à dire le Grand Pardon . Je pense que vous le méritez aussi , conclut-il , regardant Mustang transformer sa chevelure lisse en une crinière noire indomptable. Tous les deux .»

L'ancienne sniper sourit et remarqua Scar s'approcher d'eux . Celui-ci salua Dalil en s'inclinant , la main sur le coeur avant de la tendre en direction de Riza qui la serra .

* * *

« Faut vraiment qu'on y aille ?» demanda Ulrich d'une voix lasse .

Alice eut un bref rire avant de mettre sa main en visière devant ses yeux . Devant elle et Coralize se trouvait l'ensemble des effectifs . Elle venait de leur demander de tous se rendre au Monastère pour le discours conjoint de Dalil et Mustang et cette perspective n'avait l'air de subjuguer personne . Croyant avoir été mal entendu , Ulrich prolongea son idée :

« - Non mais c'est juste ques les discours , ça me gave , même si eeuh .. je sais que c'est important ! N'empêche que ça me gave .

- On a compris , Ulrich , vous êtes une oie à l'approche des fêtes de fin d'année , plaisanta Coralize , sa blague provoqua quelques rires dans l'assistance . Non , mais quand même , on va parler de nous , alors ce serait con qu'on y soit pas . Hein ? ( NDA : Non , Coralize n'a pas un accent ch'ti , c'est un « Hein ?» tout à fait normal !)

- Allez , soyez gentils , tenta de les convaincre Alice . Sinon , je prolonge vos horaires de travail d'une heure tous les soirs , dit-elle d'un ton soudain moins sympathique .

- AAAAAH ! cria l'assistance avant de faire demi-tour et se précipiter vers le Monastère . On y va , on y court , on y vole , mon Colonel !

- Héééé mais laissez-nous passer devant , on est vos supérieures , enfiiiin !» glapit Coralize .

* * *

« Hum .. il est beau le micro .» ( NDA : J'en pleure de rire X'D)

Ce fut tout ce que Mustang trouva à dire alors que Dalil , Jared , Hawkeye et lui montaient sur la terrasse du Monastère , là où ils allaient réciter leur discours . L'Ishbal à cicatrice eut un bref rire qui déconcerta ses voisins . Il se justifia :

«- Vous vous apprêtez à faire un discours radio-diffusé devant tous les survivants du peuple ishbal et tout ce que vous trouvez à commenter , c'est le micro ?

- Je suppose que c'est le stress qui me fait dire ça ... Comment ça radio-diffusé ?»

Il remarqua alors de longs fils s'étaler sur le sol , jusqu'à l'intérieur du bâtiment . Il se retourna pour tomber sur un homme d'une qcinquantaine d'années , tout aussi propre sur lui que Ian Hawkins . Le nouveau venu hocha la tête et se présenta :

« - Bonjour Président . Je suis Patrick Hawkins . Vous connaissez déjà mon cousin Ian , je suppose ?

- Oh que oui ! C'est de famille que de me suivre ? sourit-il nerveusement .

- On ne peut pas empêcher les gens de faire leur métier , Monsieur Mustang !

- Oui , c'est définitivement de famille ... grommela-t-il .

- Venez donc , ça va bientôt être à vous , le pressa Dalil d'un ton doux . Allez donc !»

Mustang s'approcha à pas très lents jusqu'au micro , tout au bout de la terasse . Non seulement il eut soudain le vertige , mais en voyant tous ses regards rouges , bleus , gris , verts ou marrons posés sur lui , il sentit le fardeau qu'il portait depuis Ishbal vouloir quitter son dos.

Il se tint bien droit , Patrick Hawkins à ses côtés . Le journaliste pointa du doigt une petite lumière au sol et indiqua :

« - La lumière va clignoter rouge trois fois , ensuite , c'est à vous . Mais laissez-moi faire mon petit speech avant , Président .

- Bien .»

* * *

_« Bonjour à tous nos auditeurs , bienvenue sur Radio Capital . Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas , et vous devez être nombreux , je suis Patrick Hawkins , le tout nouveau chef de la station . Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour Amestris : le Président Roy Mustang est ici à Ishbal pour présenter son discours envers le peuple Ishbal et les militaires travaillant sur place depuis déjà un an . Je suis donc très fier et très ému de laisser la parole au Président Mustang ainsi qu'à Monsieur Dalil , le Maître Moine du Monastère de Yohva .»_

* * *

Roy Mustang ferma les yeux et inspira profondément . La lumière à ses pieds clignota une fois, puis une seconde . Encore une dernière fois avant de s'allumer totalement . Sa voix tremblait un peu quand il débuta :

« Bonjour ...

Il est très difficile pour moi de décrire ce que je ressens aujourd'hui quand je vois ses bâtiments que j'ai vu autrefois en ruine ressurgir de terre , quand je vois les routes autrefois impraticables si bien pavées , et évaluer la culpabilité que je ressens en moi à chaque seconde , à chaque regard que je pose où que ce soit .»

Mustang fit une pause , avant de relever la tête et de continuer :

« Oui , malgré ce que beaucoup d'entre vous doivent penser , depuis que j'ai quitté Ishbal , il n'y a pas eu une seule seconde où mes pensées ne revenaient pas ici et sur les actes horribles de barbarie que moi et mes compagnons avons fait . Je ne pourrai jamais me faire pardonner de ce que j'ai fait , j'en suis conscient . Il y a longtemps , un vieil ami qui était à Ishbal également : « Nous ne sommes pas des compagnons d'arme , nous sommes des criminels de guerre» . Cette phrase était très juste . Je n'attends pas de pardon de votre part , juste de la patience . Un jour , je serai confronté , ainsi que tous les autres militaires alors en poste ici , à la justice . Et je ne m'enfuirai pas !»

Il reprit difficilement son souffle et continua :

« Personne ne doit détourner les yeux de ce qui s'est passé ici . Personne ne peut ou ne doit l'oublier , pour que , au grand jamais , ce type d'événement ne se reproduise . Aujourd'hui ... Aujourd'hui , je vois dans la foule des Ishbals se mêler aux Amestris et , je dois vous le dire , j'en suis profondément heureux . Vraiment . Je suis fier de voir que le projet marche aussi bien matériellement qu'humainement . Je suis fier d'avoir eu des compagnons à mes côtés qui m'ont aidé à prendre cette décision , et de l'avoir menée jusqu'au bout . Et je suis également très fier de Mesdemoiselles Comanche-Grant , Nelson et Kimblee et leurs équipes pour leur acharnement dans leur travail et la confiance qu'ils placent en moi .»

Il remit en place une mèche noire derrière son oreille et conclut :

« Aujourd'hui est un nouveau départ avec les Ishbals , où je souhaite que nous avançions ensemble , et non plus l'un contre l'autre . Où nous nous regarderons en tant que voisins , qu'amis et non plus en tant qu'adversaires . Aujourd'hui est le début d'un avenir meilleur .»

Mustang redressa la tête et fixa la foule d'un regard plein de fougue . Un tonnerre d'applaudissements , de cris et sifflements se fit entendre . Un énorme sourire se fit sur son visage et il laissa la place à Dalil , qui semblait bien plus à l'aise qu'il ne l'avait été .

Le moine se planta dans toute son impressionnante stature et déclara :

« Mes frères , mes sœurs ,

je suis également fier et heureux de voir tous ces changements positifs sur notre Terre natale . Si , quand j'ai dû quitter Ishbal , on m'avait dit que je reverrais à nouveau mon cher Monastère briller sous le soleil , je ne l'aurai pas cru . Mais les faits sont là . Nous sommes à présent tous des camarades , Amestris et Ishbals confondus .»

Mustang regardait la scène et glissa à Scar :

« - Il est plus doué que moi ou ...?

- Faire la prière hebdomadaire devant des centaines de personnes pendant vingt-cinq ans , ça entraîne , sourit-il . Mais vous vous êtes très bien débrouillé .»

« Mais , pendant mon exil et même à mon retour ici , je me suis rendu compte d'une chose ... continua Dalil . Les Amestris n'ont pas été le seul facteur de notre perte .»

Des bruits de surprise se firent entendre dans la foule à leurs pieds , mais le Moine continua , imperturbable :

« Parfois , quand je lisais nos livres ou regardais nos coutumes , une partie de moi s'interrogeait sur notre équité. «Une religion doit vouloir aider le peuple qui y croit et non l'enfermer» m'a dit une très bonne personne il y a quelques mois , fit-il, fixant Alice . Et c'est juste : notre société n'est pas égalitaire et repose sur des principes trop anciens pour cette nouvelle ère qui s'annonce. Un homme avait compris de quoi il en retournait avant nous tous alors que nous n'étions concentrés que sur nos propres vies . Et avec quoi nous sommes-nous défendus ? Avec la même violence que l'armée . Or , cet homme ... Slimane Elpis Kandasha , a sacrifié sa propre vie pour transmettre le résultat de ses recherches à son frère . Même si celui-ci a vécu dans la même haine que nous et a peut-être encouragé l'idée que nous étions un peuple violent , il a fini par comprendre que la violence et la haine ne résolvent rien . Et c'est grâce à ces deux frères que ce monde existe encore et c'est grâce à eux , en partie , qu'Ishbal renaît de ses cendres .»

Il se retourna vers Scar et l'invita à ses côtés . Il posa sa paume contre son front et déclama :

« Par la bienveillance d'Ishbala , et sous sa protection , tu es à présent mon frère , mon fils, mon père . Tu es des nôtres et je t'accueille une nouvelle fois dans ce monde , banissant cette cicatrice qui t'a donné ton nom . Que ta rage s'envole et que ce nouveau monde t'accueille à bras ouverts ...»

Il se retourna vers la foule et déclara :

« Jared Karisma Kandasha .»

Des acclamations éclatèrent de partout et Jared se sentit soudain un nouvel homme . Un homme sur lequel ishbal pourrait compter . Il ne se doutait pas que le micro était encore allumé et encore moins que tous les Amestris scotchés à leur radio l'entendraient dire de sa voix grave :

« Merci pour tout , mon frère .»

* * *

**Coin -digne - de l'auteur :**

Celui ou celle qui trouve la (vague) référence cinématographique ( quoique , y'en a deux au fait) dans ce chapitre aura droit à ... ce qu'il/elle veut voir dans le prochain chapitre ( sauf si c'est un truc que j'ai prévu dans longtemps) ! Ou une kassédédi spéciale XD Et si vous avez des questions par rapport à la fic , hésitez pas à les poser aussi !

(l'auteur prend une grosse voix) :** FILIZ SHAN LE COMEBACK !**

Les prochains chapitres seront donc assez courts et ça va remuer graaave , je préviens ! Grave et pas forcément glop . Voire pas du tout , mais bon , c'est la vie ! Sinon , " Elpis" en ancien grec, c'est "espoir".

Merci de vos reviews , ça me fait super plaisir ! Merci aussi aux gens qui me "favoritent" mon histoire .

_Musique : " MEDECINE"_ de D'espairsRay ( même que " Hum ... Il est beau le micro" ( d'HIZUMI) XD)


	43. Détermination

C'est vraiment un chapitre court cette fois !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Infernal -**_

* * *

" - Bonjour Docteur Marcoh , salua Mustang , aperçevant le médecin alors qu'il se promenait de bon matin .

- Bonjour à vous , Président , fit celui-ci . Alors , ça ne s'est pas si mal passé hier ?

- Euh ... Oui , ça a été moins pire que je ne le pensais , grimaça son interlocuteur . Et je sais que " moins pire" n'existe pas , Docteur .

- Vous n'avez pas changé en devenant le premier homme de ce pays .

- Non , je n'ai pas perdu tous mes rêves ... Et je crois qu'ils sont en bonne marche ..."

Ils s'interrompirent, fixant le paysage encore désolé autour d'eux . Pour chacun , des souvenirs affreux revenaient : des cris , des remords , des cauchemars . Le plus jeune lâcha d'une voix fatiguée :

" Il faut parfois passer par le pire des cauchemars pour voir un rêve s'établir ..."

* * *

Le cauchemar ou le rêve ? La douceur ou la violence ? La laisser faire ou prendre les devants ? Jared restait assis tandis qu'Alice se coiffait rapidement , fixant la rue par la petite fenêtre de la cuisine , la lumière pâle du soleil illuminant son visage . Malgré son désir , il ne bougeait pas . Ces derniers jours , il l'embrassait moins et quittait son ( leur) lit pour dormir ailleurs , loin d'elle et de sa chaleur . Non pas par dédain ou manque d'amour , mais parce qu'il la désirait de plus en plus et ne voulait pas qu'elle le remarque . Même si , pensa-t-il avec amertume , elle avait dû le deviner . Avant qu'il ne décide de s'éloigner , il la serrait de plus en plus fort , avec des baisers plus fiévreux , et ce comportement n'avait pas dû échapper à la jeune femme . Seul dans son lit , il rêvait d'elle , la sentait près d'elle , contre lui dans une chaleur qui lui dévorait tous les sens . Le matin , en se levant , il hésitait entre l'envie folle de concrétiser son rêve enivrant et la honte d'avoir des pensées aussi impures . En devenant Moine , il avait fait voeu de chasteté ( NDA : les Moines, c'est Chaste , Prêche et Traditions ) et il savait qu'il n'avait en aucun droit la permission de la toucher avant le mariage . Un mariage qu'elle ne voulait pas encore , peut-être jamais . Mais ce désir ... ces pensées l'obnubilaient dès qu'il la voyait . Parfois , il pensait même à la forcer . Elle le rendait fou , et le seul moyen qu'il avait de surpasser cette folie était de s'enfuir .

Il la vit passer devant lui et s'arrêter quelques secondes avant la porte . C'était le dernier passage avant qu'il ne doive jouer la comédie . Feindre qu'il n'était pas avec elle , qu'il ne la désirait pas , qu'il l'avait embrassé par simple idiotie et non car il en crevait d'envie . Il fixa ses yeux bleus et y décela quelque chose qui lui fit mal au coeur : de la tristesse . Ses pensées impures le quittèrent immédiatement et il l'embrassa , l'enlaçant contre lui , la main dans ses cheveux . Entre deux baisers , il murmura :

" Ne crains rien . Je suis là . "

Elle sourit légèrement et hocha la tête , avant de se diriger vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup , éclairant la pièce avant d'aller au-dehors .

* * *

" Les lits ! Où sont les lits , nom de Dieu !"

Orane qui regardait Marie s'époumoner , demanda à Pauline :

" - Elle est toujours comme ça ?

- Oh que oui ! Mais j'aime les gens de son genre , sourit la jeune recrue aux cheveux blond vénitien .

- Quel genre ?

- Hmmm ... Je ne sais pas , mais j'aime ce genre de personnes , rit doucement la militaire .

- Moi aussi , sinon , je n'aurais pas épousé un militaire .

- Il vous a beaucoup manqué , n'est-ce pas ? Ce ne doit pas être facile pour vous .

- Je suis habituée , expliqua la femme aux yeux mauves en montant un lit avec Pauline , cela fait déjà plusieurs années que nous sommes ensemble . Mais parfois ... je suis découragée .

- Je le comprends parfaitement . Vous n'avez pas peur pour sa vie ou votre couple ? J'aurais du mal , personellement .

- Non ..."

Orane mentait . Quand Jethro était en poste à Briggs, elle tentait de ne pas penser aux conflits sanglants à la frontière . A Ishbal , elle ignorait les nationalistes et leurs soif de pouvoir . Mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment craint lui prenait le ventre maintenant .

* * *

**_La veille ..._**

_Alors qu' Orane et Miles s'apprêtaient à aller se coucher , Leïla dormant déjà , Jethro regarda brièvement au dehors avant de se paralyser . A peine une demie-seconde. Il dit précipitamment :_

_" Je reviens , j'ai oublié quelque chose d'important !"_

_Orane leva un sourcil perplexe mais le laissa sortir . Après une poignée de secondes , elle ne tint plus sa curiosité et le suivit sur la pointe des pieds . lle reconnut sa voix un peu plus loin :_

_" Que fais-tu ici ?"_

_Une voix de femme qu'elle savait n'appartenant pas à ses collègues lui répondit :_

_"- Je voulais vous voir ..._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Vous me manquez ... Cela fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas discuté et ... bafouilla la femme timidement ._

_- J'étais occupé avec ma femme , Delilah , la coupa-t-il ._

_- Vous n'aviez pas l'air si occupé quand vous fixiez au-dehors ou quand vous sembliez attendre la collation ce midi ."_

_Ces mots résonnèrent dans le vent du soir . Orane , prise de court , avança tout de même à tout petits pas vers la conversation . Elle se cacha au coin d'une tente et jeta un oeil prudent : une femme un peu plus jeune qu'elle , aux cheveux mi-longs, était en face de son mari , qui était de dos . La voix de ce dernier était mal assurée quand il opposa :_

_" - Ne t'invente pas d'histoires . Je suis fidèle et je le resterai ._

_- Je vous crois ... Mais ..."_

_Elle vit la dénommée Delilah sangloter sans bruit . Malgré son air inflexible , Jethro se pencha vers son visage et murmura :_

_" - Désolé , mais je ne suis pas fait pour toi . Cela me contrarie autant que toi , laissa-t-il échapper ._

_- Vraiment ?"_

_Orane était surprise et déçue . En même temps , entendre son mari dire être contrarié de ne pas pouvoir être avec une autre femme que soi , ça met un coup ._

_" Je ... Je dis rentrer , Orane doit m'attendre ."_

_Elle entendit ses paroles et courut en silence jusqu'à leur tente . Quand il revint , tout penaud , elle ne demande rien et ce fut dans le silence complet qu'ils allèrent se coucher ._

* * *

Delilah était un peu plus loin et regardait Orane travailler et discuter avec Pauline , une flamme dans les yeux . Pour sûr , elle ne se sentait pas fière de s'être amourachée d'un homme déjà mariée et à une femme respectable , qui plus est . Mais son cœur qui battait à tout rompre dans sa poitrine dès qu'elle apercevait le métis aux sempiternelles lunettes sombres lui criait de vivre pour elle , d'être égoïste , pour une fois , elle , l'infirmière qui avait soigné des patients jusqu'au bout lors de la guerre alors qu'Orane n'avait pas eu à subir ses horreurs . Delilah était une femme très gentille mais elle n'avait pas peur de se battre pour ce qu'elle voulait , et son but d'alors était Jethro Miles .

* * *

" Petite mine ce matin ..."

Jared regarda Miles , juste en face de lui . Sans préavis , il lui retira ses lunettes de soleil et l'observa quelques secondes avant de répliquer :

" - Parle pour toi . Tu as pratiquement les yeux qui sortent de tes orbites .

- D'où une autre utilité de mes lunettes , répondit Miles , haussant les épaules .Je peux t'en procurer une autre paire , si tu veux . A ce rythme , tes yeux vont traîner au sol .

- Non merci , Miles ."

Ils se situaient sur le toit de l'hôpital , peaufinant les derniers détails . Le soleil commençait à être haut dans le ciel , réchauffant considérablement l'atmosphère . Jethro demanda à voix basse :

" - Problème avec ... ?

- Non . Ne t'en mêle pas , dit-il abruptement .

- D'accord ... marmonna le métis , vexé .

- Désolé Miles , mais je ne suis pas d'humeur à parler "

Après une pause , il reprit :

" J'ai oublié l'eau en bas ."

Il descendit l'échafaudage pour aller au rez-de-chaussée , où se trouvaient Orane , Pauline , Alice et Marie . Cette dernière fixa l'Ishbal à cicatrice sans ciller une seule fois tands qu'il déambulait .

* * *

Marie avait remarqué qu'Alice était contrariée depuis quelques temps : elle parlait moins, était moins attentive . Et elle avait les yeux presque délavés , morts . Sans être Einstein , elle avait tout de suite deviné le coupable . Furieuse à la pensée que Jared était la cause de la peine de son amie , elle se rua au dehors d'un pas claquant qui surprit chacun .

" Hé !"

Le balafré se retourna ... et se prit une gifle magistrale qui claqua . Il se tint la joue , un peu groggy avant de déclamer :

" - Ça vous prend souvent , Commandant Grant ?

- Ta gueule , riposta-t-elle . Coralize et moi t'avons déjà prévenu : si tu fais souffrir Alice de la moindre manière que ce soit , on te refait le portrait façon Picasso . T'as déjà deux avertissements plutôt gentillets , là, c'est le troisième et dernier . Tu sais à quoi t'attendre au moindre pas de travers ."

Marie resta immobile , regarda les yeux rouges de l'Ishbal , déterminée . Celui-ci le fixa , surpris de l'animosité qu'il lisait dans les pupilles noisette de son interlocutrice . Sans ajouter un mot , la militaire fit demi-tour et retourna à l'intérieur de l'hôpital , tandis que Jared restait coi , à se demander quoi faire .

* * *

" Et tu comptes faire quoi après ?"

Filiz et Ivhir étaient dans les cuisines avec le cuistot Amestris et les femmes ishbales , à ranger les restes de déjeuner. Malgré les rires gras voire le choc de voir un jeune homme faire une "activité de femme" ( notion qui avait rendu fou furieux le cuisinier bien masculin) , l'adolescent venait donner un coup de main tous les jours.

" - Après le chantier ? Je ne sais pas très bien ... répondit la jeune fille .

- Tu dois reprendre l'activité Shan avec ta mère , non ?

- Je n'aime pas beaucoup le teinturerie , pour tout t'avouer . Je voudrais faire quelque chose pour aider les gens ...

- Travaille en tant qu'infirmière ou avec les enfants , alors , Filiz , dit Freja , derrière elle .

- Pourquoi pas médecin ? Ou politique ou ... hasarda-t-elle . Je préfère ce genre de domaines , et je ne suis pas plus bête qu'un ou une autre .

- Ce sont des métiers d'hommes , Filiz ! Ce serait comme si tu voulais être Moine ! s'exclama Ivhir , estomaqué .

- J'ignorais qu'il fallait que je me fasse greffer des testicules pour faire ce que je veux , heureusement que vous me rappelez que je suis une frêle femme ! explosa-t-elle . Alice , Marie et Coralize sont des filles et regardez où elles en sont ! Même le Général Armstrong ! Je ne veux pas être un pion dans la politique d'Ishbal !

- Oui , elles l'ont fait mais ce n'est pas dans notre culture , rétorqua sèchement Freja . Chacun son rôle .

- Maître Dalil avait raison ... Ce n'est pas seulement parce que les Amestris sont entrés en conflit avec nous que nous avons faillir disparaître ... C'est aussi parce que certains d'entre nous sont trop cons pour s'adapter !" dit-elle d'une voix acide , avant de balancer son torchon par terre et de sortir .

Elle avançait à grandes enjambées quand elle entendit une voix grave et malicieuse lui dire :

" Vous êtes le portrait craché de votre grand-mère quand elle était plus jeune ..."

L'adolescente se retourna et rougit instantanément : il y avait Dalil , Zaham et Omega , le doyen du village de Yohva . Le vieillard continua :

" - Et vous pouvez croire que je m'en souviens , ce n'est pas parce que j'ai 76 ans que je perds la mémoire !

- Je vous crois , Maître Omega , dit-elle , s'inclinant légèrement en signe de respect .

- Pas besoin de "Maître" , Filiz Shan , je n'ai ce titre uniquement parce que je suis le plus vieux bouc du coin , sourit-il .

- Je suis content de voir que mon discours vous ai fait si forte impression , déclara Dalil . J'avais peur de perdre une grande partie de ma crédibilité ... Après tout , je suis Maître Moine , et je craignais qu'on ne me prenne pour un fou ou un infidèle . C'est pourquoi il est important que j'ai des gens qui me suivent dans mon idée , surtout de jeunes personnes comme vous car après ... c'est la nouvelle Ishbal en train de se construire dans laquelle vous vivrez . Vos opinions sont essentielles ."

Filiz resta coite , des larmes d'émotion lui montant aux yeux . Zaham demanda , déboussolé :

" - Pourquoi pleurez-vous , Mademoiselle Shan ?

- C'est que ... C'est la première fois qu'on ne me ... remet pas à la figure que je suis trop jeune pour comprendre ou qu'une fille n'a pas son mot à dire ..."

* * *

"- Pardon ! cria Mustang en panique , se cognant de plein fouet contre un homme bien plus épais que lui .

" -Non , c'est moi qui m'excuse ..." déblatéra James , se retournant avant de s'interrompre .

Les deux hommes se regardèrent sans mot dire,dans la pénombre du coucher de soleil . Malgré le fait que ses supérieures avaient insisté pour qu'ils se rendent au discours , James avait esquivé l'obligation et était resté par terre dans son coin , à fumer une Shark Mentol , des bribes de paroles arrivant à ses oreilles . Mais regarder l'homme avec qui il avait participé à la mort d'innocents Ishbals comme Shaka lui demandait encore trop . L'homme aux yeux vert foncé dit lentement :

" - Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas regardé un camarade droit dans les yeux . Je préfère me donner bonne conscience avec ce mot que de dire le très juste "criminel de guerre" que vous avez utilisé hier .

- Vous n'étiez pas au discours hier , Monsieur Hudson . Je l'ai remarqué .

- Non . Vous voir me semblait insurmontable . Vous écouter parler de ce que nous avons fait m'était intolérable . Moi , je ne saurai jamais dire la douleur et le remords qui m'habite encore aujourd'hui . Chaque nuit , je reverrai le visage de Shaka. Je travaillerai sur ce chantier jusqu'à ma mort s'il le faut , si ça peut me servir de punition pour ce que j'ai fait .

- Nous voilà sur la même longueur d'onde , alors ."

Le silence revint , pesant comme une chape de plomb . James dit avec un petit sourire :

" Je suis quand même heureux d'être ici , en dehors du laboratoire et de pouvoir contempler ce que Shaka aimait le plus ici . Le coucher de soleil ."

* * *

Coralize regardait le soleil se coucher , le mot de Karem à la main . Cela faisait seulement une vingtaine d'heures qu'elle l'avait reçu et cela lui semblait des millénaires . Il lui manquait , vraiment . C'était stupide , se disait-elle , d'être aussi impatiente de revoir un mec avec qui elle avait parlé à peine vingt minutes . Mais c'était une stupidité très plaisante . Qui lui mettait des papillons dans le ventre . Ou des guêpes enragées , elle savait pas très bien .

Une piqûre de guêpe lui pinça le cœur . Delta , le père d'Amma et Karem ... Sa voix râpeuse lui écorchait encore les oreilles et la simple pensée qu'elle pouvait frapper aussi fort sa chair et son sang lui tordait l'estomac . Elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir l'aplomb de Marie , de débarquer chez Delta et de le massacrer pour ce qu'il faisait . Le tuer . Delta Charlie Delta .

* * *

Alice ferma les yeux et se plongea dans l'eau chaude de la baignoire , laissant ses cheveux se promener librement . Jared n'était pas encore rentré , comme depuis quelques jours . Comme s'il repoussait au dernier moment l'instant où il devait rentrer et rester avec elle . Elle se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal , sans trouver de réponse . Ressortant des l'eau , elle souffla jusqu'à vider ses poumons , de dépit . La militaire entendit la porte claquer et la voix de l'Ishbal s'élever:

" - Où es-tu ?

- Je prends un bain ."

Elle entendit ses pas monter l'escalier , s'arrêter devant la porte de la salle de bains . Entendit sa respiration . Alice demanda timidement :

" Tu veux venir ? Même juste parler ?"

De l'autre côté de la porte , un dilemme se posait : entrer dans la pièce et le bain au risque de laisser son "mauvais penchant", comme il l'appelait , prendre le dessus ou faire demi-tour , contrarier son envie de la voir et l'envie qu'elle semblait avoir d'être près de lui . Il regarda ses mains ," immenses" comme Alice l'avait dit. Son poing entourait presque ses fins bras , comme des cure-dents prêts à se briser , et sa peur prit le dessus : la peur de lui faire mal , de la blesser , physiquement et intérieurement . Ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il répondit :

" Non" .

Alice entendit des pas s'éloigner de la porte de salle de bains et replongea dans l'eau . Et ses pensées .

* * *

**Coin - mouillé- de l'auteur :**

INKBOX ELLE FAIT DES FICS PORNOOOOOS ! XD**  
**

Oui , c'est vraiment court . Mais à cela deux raisons ! De un , j'ai beaucoup de choses à dire et développer et j'ai préféré vous donner un avant-goût du point de vue de chaque perso avant de commencer , et de deux , j'ai des partiels jusqu'au seize décembre . Donc , vous allez devoir prendre votre mal en patience .

"Delta Charlie Delta" c'est donc " DCD" , jeu de mots sur le fait que Coralize veuille tuer Delta et référence à " Les chansons d'amour" de Christophe Honoré . Et j'ai oublié ma partie sur Oishi dans ce chapitre ... Ou pas , j'en remettrai dans le chapitre suivant , HAHA ! ( Si vous avez oublié qui est Oishi , allez au chap 21 !)

_Alice :_ Et c'est quoi le seize décembre ? Hein ? Si vous avez oublié , allez au chapitre 13 et regardez votre calendrier !

_InkBox :_ Oh , la Sainte Alice . Quel beau prénom , que c'est des boss les Alice , qu'elles sont ... Quoi , on a cramé mon prénom ? Le 16 Décembre , ce sera mon dernier partiel aussi , alors envoyez vos ondes positiiiives !

_Musique : " Infernal"_ du Bossu de Notre-Dame . Parce que cette chanson me fait penser à Scar ,mouaha !

**PS :** J'ai eu un aveu de gens qui lisent sans reviewer , alors si vous vous sentez visés, soyez gentils , mettez un ptit mot sympa T_T


	44. Mauvaises Surprises

**ATTENTION CE CHAPITRE EST HARDCORE VOUS ÊTES PRÉVENUS LES CHOUPIS D'AMOUR .**

* * *

**Sable d'Ishbal**

_**- The Fire-**_

* * *

"Non ."

Surpris en plein délit de fuite . Il était cinq heures passées et Jared venait à peine de relever les épaules qu'Alice avait abattu son bras sur toute la largeur de son torse . Sa tête se posa contre son cou et elle continua :

" Reste . Je ne sais même pas pourquoi tu pars comme ça , depuis quelques nuits déjà ... Est-ce que c'est ma faute ?"

Il tressaillit et soupira en même temps . _Non , ce n'est pas ta faute , c'est moi qui ne sais pas comment me comporter envers toi . Ne me touche pas . Ne me parle pas . J'aurais dû rester loin de toi . Si seulement j'avais vu que même me coucher près de toi me ferait vivre de telles contradictions ..._

" - Non , tu n'y es pour rien , répondit-il finalement .

- Alors , explique-moi ... exigea-t-elle d'une voix encore ensommeillée , la bouche contre la peau du cou de l'Ishbal qui tentait de ne pas l'écraser contre lui .

- Je n'ai rien à t'expliquer ."

_Je ne saurais pas le faire . J'aimerais pouvoir t'en parler aussi facilement que d'autres le font . Mais moi je n'y arrive pas , l'empreinte des leçons de morale , de conduite qu'on m'a inculquées sont encore trop présentes . Je ne sais pas par où commencer ._

" Si , si il y a quelque chose qui fait que tu quittes le lit où tu es avec moi , je suis concernée et je mérite de le savoir ." dit Alice qui se redressa et le fixant droit dans les yeux , au-dessus de Jared.

_Non . Il faut que je sorte .** Ne reste pas les bras ballants comme ça !** cria une voix dans sa tête . **Serre-la contre toi , quitte à l'étouffer , l'écraser , elle à toi , à toi , tu entends ? Pourquoi prends-tu autant de pincettes avec une femme qui ne semble même pas voir dans quelle torture elle te plonge ?** Il faut que je sorte ._

" Non , il n'y a rien à expliquer ." fit Jared rudement avant de la pousser dans les draps et de sortir en trombe .

Alice était doublement sonnée par sa chute impromptue et son réveil tumultueux . Elle ne dut la récupération de ses réflexes par la petite voix qui cria :_ " Tu vas te laisser te mettre dans un coin comme ça ? Hé bien , quelle mauviette !" ._

Aussitôt , elle se releva et se rua dans les escaliers , pour atterrir dans le petit couloir qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée , où se trouvait Jared , qui lui tournait le dos . Sans prendre de pincettes elle non plus - doux euphémisme- elle lui saisit le bras pour se retrouver face à lui et déclamer , furieuse :

" Depuis quand tu me traites comme ça ? Tu parles avec moi quand tu veux , tu pars dormir ailleurs quand tu veux , c'est ça depuis quelques temps ! Tu m'avais dit que je n'étais pas ta putain , et tu me traites comme telle ! Tu crois que tu peux me servir des beaux discours pour ensuite me traiter comme une merde derrière ? M'abandonner toi aussi ? Tu sais bien que je ne supporte en aucun cas qu'on me laisse et c'est ce que tu fais , sans même sembler te demander ce que je ressens ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni penser , je ne sais pas te retenir comme je n'ai su retenir aucun membre de ma famille avant toi , comme si je ne valais même pas la peine de reçevoir mon lot d'explications ..."

Sa voix descendait petit à petit .

" Ne me mens pas , ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien . Dis-moi ce que tu as ... S'il te plaît. S'il te plaît ..."

Sa tête toucha l'épaule de Jared , mollement . Elle n'avait plus aucune force , aucune sensation . Ses bras étaient engourdis et pendaient , ballants , le long de son corps tandis qu'une boule énorme coinçait sa gorge . Elle aurait bien voulu pleurer mais elle n'y arrivait pas .

" Je ne savais pas que tu en souffrais autant ." entendit-elle après un long silence .

Après avoir été aveuglé par la colère , me voilà aveuglé par mon désir . Je suis bien incapable , en vérité . Jared mit sa main dans les cheveux d'Alice et dit très bas :

" Je suis désolé . En vérité , c'est que j'ai peur de moi ."

Alice leva de grands yeux étonnés qui ne virent rien . Les yeux de l'homme en face restaient obstinément baissés . Il sortit de la maison sans dire un homme , la porte se refermant avec fracas derrière lui , donnant l'impression à la jeune femme d'être totalement seule au monde .

_" Ça ira ... Il reviendra . Il doit revenir . Il finira par revenir ... Tout ce que je me dis à un goût amer de déjà-vu , déjà-dit ... C'est bon . Dans trois heures , je pourrai penser à autre chose ."_

Sachant déjà qu'elle n'arriverait pas à dormir , elle alla à la table de la cuisine avec un livre qu'elle avait commencé la veille , attendant les premiers rayons de l'astre du jour .

* * *

" - Tu viens avec nous aujourd'hui ?

- Non , toujours pas .

- Allez , faut prendre sur toi , un peu ! Tu es vraiment pas aimable, Oishi ! Il n'y a que toi , Marian et deux-trois autres à râler sur les militaires ...

- Il faut laisser son passé derrière soi , tu sais . On doit tous se soutenir les uns les autres !

- Laissez-moi tranquille !

- Oooh , c'est bon ! Tu as peur qu'ils te mangent , hein ?"

Louane et Lilane partirent pour le chantier , des paniers de nourriture pour préparer la collation matinale sous le bras .

_" Me manger ? C'est déjà fait ..."_ songea l'Ishbale , regardant le soleil pointer timidement à l'horizon mauve ._ " C'est déjà fait il y a déjà longtemps ... Longtemps mais pas assez longtemps pour que je puisse l'oublier , ni mon âme , ni ma mémoire , ni mon corps ..."_

Elle secoua sa tête de gauche à droite , s'extirpant de ses sombres pensées . Son attention fut retenue par un silhouette qu'elle reconnaissait bien : Jared Karisma Kandasha . Oishi sourit . C'était bien sous ce nom qu'elle l'avait connu . C'était un avantage qu'elle avait eu sur l'Amestris: connaître le nom qu'il avait tant tenu à maintenir secret . Mais ce n'était pas plus mal qu'elle le sache . Il n'empêchait , pensait-elle , que pour être dehors aussi tôt , elle avait dû le mettre à la porte . Ou il était parti . S'il y avait de l'eau dans le gaz , c'était bien pour elle ... Elle n'était pas insensible aux charmes de l'homme à la cicatrice .

Alors qu'Oishi s'apprêtait à sortir pour aller à sa rencontre , elle vit une silhouette qui lui plaisait beaucoup moins .

* * *

" Balade matinale , je suppose ?"

Marie se tenait penchée vers Jared , les mains dans les poches et l'air pas dupe du tout . Elle comprit le silence de l'Ishbal et s'approcha à pas de loup menaçants .

" Alors , quel-est-donc ... demanda-t-elle en prononçant un mot à chaque pas , le-problème ? Ton problème , plutôt ."

Jared se redressa de toute sa stature pour fixer Marie et ses yeux noirs de rage qu'elle tentait de cacher derrière un sourire carnassier qui évoquait plutôt la bouche d'un animal prêt à l'attaquer .

" - Pourquoi cela t'intéresse-t-il tant ?

- On me tutoie , maintenant ? s'offusque faussement la militaire . Alice est mon amie , et l'amie de Coralize aussi . On veille .

- Le Lieutenant Nelson ne me piste pas et ne m'agresse pas . Je crois plutôt que c'est toi qui as un problème , non ?

- C'est toi mon problème ."

Surpris , il la fixa . Un loup meurtri et prêt à l'attaque lui faisait face , les yeux mélancoliques et violents. Sa gueule s'ouvrit pour dire :

" Je n'ai que des doutes et ma jalousie contre toi , mais si j'ai la moindre preuve , le moindre écho d'une parole , d'un acte que tu commettrais sur Alice, je t'ouvre la gorge et je te saigne ."

* * *

Surprise quand elle ouvrit les yeux , qui tombèrent sur l'horloge de la cuisine : sept heures trente-trois . Alice se leva , encore groggy , pour aller faire du café . Elle tendit l'oreille : pas de bruit Jared n'était pas rentré et elle , elle était perdue . Dans une tentative désespérée de trouver une solution , elle se cogna la tête trois fois contre la porte du placard. ( NDA : " Merde , les trois coups de tête sur les portes de placard !" )

Il n'en résulta d'une marque rouge horizontale sur son front .

* * *

" Merci ." dit Jared à mi-voix .

Dalil recula légèrement le buste pour fixer son ancien disciple . Sans prévenir , il plongea sa grande main dans les yeux argent clair de son congénère , qui ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés . Il ne put qu'entendre la voix de son ancien maître , sans la voir , alors qu'il disait :

" Nous sommes aussi humains que tous ceux que nous jugeons , que nous craignons ou que nous admirons . Il n'y a pas lieu d'avoir honte de ressentir son humanité , dans tous ses caractères , aussi "triviaux" qu'ils puissent être ou aussi violents . Ne sois pas si dur envers toi-même et laisse une chance aux personnes auxquelles tu tiens ."

* * *

" - Pas de surprise , il n'est pas là , le grand sauveur Ishbal , grinça Marie .

- Ouais , grommela Coralize , distraite .

- Franchement , ce type me répugne . Je pensais pas qu'il allait la délaisser de cette façon . Oui , je te dis ça car je l'ai aidé à aller avec Alice , mais je pensais qu'il la traiterait bien . Et je pensais pas être aussi jalouse . Et même , je l'avoue , j'espérais que ça marcherait pas entre eux .

- Ouais ...

- Parce que , faut dire , ces deux-là ensemble , ça fait un ensemble aussi stable que Docteur Jekyll et Mister Hyde . Un saumon et un grizzli . Un curé et un anarchiste . Une modèle de magazines érotiques au milieu de bonnes soeurs . Un pédophile entouré de gosses de primaire (NDA : " Et je me sens , comme un ver de terre dans le sable , comme un western sans les chevals !" XD ) , listait Marie , véhémente .

- Ouais ...

- Et puis même , il y en a plein de filles jolies qui lui correspondraient mieux à ce mec ... Des filles dont la famille n'a pas fait des milliers de morts dans le coin , par exemple . Oui bon après , c'est noble de sa part de pas lui en tenir gré . Enfin , merde , aussi , c'est pas la faute d'Alice , tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

- Ouais ...

- Et même si elle est une trapéziste aux trois bras avec une trompe hydrophile qui se balance de droite à gauche sur un monocycle vert à la pleine lune , nue dans une forêt en chantant " La salsa du démon" au milieu de grabataires en poncho et mangeant du jambon , ça compte pas !

- Ouais ...

- T'écoutes rien de ce que je te raconte , Coralizeeee-euh ! cria Marie , à bout de nerfs . MERDE! Je te raconte ma pauvre vie comme une ado de treize ans avec appareil dentaire à sa pyjama party , fais un effort et écoute moi !

- Bon recommence ... Tu parlais de jambon , je crois ."

* * *

La porte se referma derrière eux : Zaham se retourna vers Jared . L'endroit était bien entretenu, les Amestris ne l'avaient pas détruit car utilisé pendant la guerre . Il y avait sur le sol des coussins multicolores , deux matelas spartiates de quoi faire un feu . Rien d'autre .

"- La maison des Asmets ... Si j'avais su qu'on y reviendrait un jour ... soupira Zaham

- Comme tu dis . On devait avoir quel âge ? se remémora Jared . Seize ans ?

- Oui . Tu me piquais toujours la couverture la nuit .

- Non , c'était toi , Zaham , tu es frileux . Ca me semble si loin maintenant ... soupira l'Ishbal à cicatrice , s'asseyant sur un coussin .

- Onze ans . Oh , c'est vrai que ça fait loin ... dit le Moine d'une voix triste . Najar était là , lui aussi ... Onze ans qu'il est mort , lui aussi . Au fait , je ne t'ai jamais présenté mes condoléances pour ta famille , et pour Slimane en particulier . Nous savons tous les deux ce que c'est que d'être amputé d'un frère ..."

Jared serra la main que Zaham lui tendit et murmura :

" Ce n'est pas une expérience que j'aime savoir partagée par d'autres ."

* * *

" Je t'interdis de mettre ce plan à exécution ! Marian ! Tu as perdu l'esprit !" s'insurgeait Oishi .

Devant elle , l'Ishbal la fixait comme si elle était demeurée . Il répliqua :

"- Ces gens doivent payer ! Qu'elle serve d'exemple ! Et de plus , elle t'a volé l'homme que tu voulais , alors tu n'as pas de pitié à avoir !

- Ce n'est pas de la pitié ... C'est ... Je ne souhaite ça à personne , qui que ce soit , même elle . Trouve autre chose !

- D'accord ..."

Oishi fixa Marian qui restait tranquille . Surprise , elle répéta :

" - D'accord ?

- D'accord . Je trouverai autre chose . Ne t'inquiète pas ."

* * *

_"J'ai à vous parler , rendez-vous au Bloc CK- 4 , la maison avec un ruban rouge sur la porte . "_

Alice lut ce message laconique, lancé depuis les airs . Il n'y avait aucune heure indiquée , aussi s'éclipsa-t-elle discrètement du chantier où elle faisait figure de fantôme aujourd'hui . Elle marcha à pas mesurés dans quelques rues du bloc , un peu éloigné du centre avant d'aviser une habitation : toute en craie blanche , un fin tissu rouge vif ornait l'entrée . La militaire toqua quatre grands coups avant qu'on ne lui ouvre la porte . Elle sentit un grand choc derrière la nuque et tout devint noir .

* * *

" -Tu parles que j'allais abandonner ce plan , marmonna Marian . Pourtant , elle sait ce que c'est ... Et pourquoi je le fais . Pour nous venger . Pour-

" - MARIAN ! Laisse-la sortir tout de suite ! cria la voix d' Oishi , à l'extérieur .

- Mais il n'y a personne , dit-il , faussement innocent .

- Ne mens pas encore ! Il y a le ruban rouge sur ta porte , et tu t'es enfermé ! Et le mot est tombé juste dans la rue quand tu l'as empoignée ! Ouvre ! continua l'Ishbale , tambourinant sur le mur et le bois . Marian !

- NON ! hurla-t-il . Il leur faut un exemple à ses chiens ! Si tu tiens tant à la sauver , va trouver ses collègues ..."

Il entendit Oishi faire demi-tour à toute vitesse et il continua d'une voix sadique dans sa barbe :

" Si tu peux le faire ..."

* * *

_J'y suis presque_ , se dit l'Ishbale . Il y avait des bois qui s'entrechoquent , de marteaux qui cognent , des pas sur sol et des éclats de voix . De voix d'hommes , lui rappela une voix glaçante. Alors qu'elle voyait Marie Grant sur le chantier , son regard resta focalisé sur les dizaines d'Amestris qui les séparaient . Sans pouvoir se détacher de leurs mains . Les souvenirs affluèrent dans sa tête et Oishi fit demi-tour , chancelante .

* * *

_" Sonntags auf der Angerwiese,_  
_ hütet Gänse brav die Liese._  
_ Da kommt Jakob angerannt,_  
_ hält eine Sichel in der Hand... "_

Alice ouvrit à peine les yeux , cette chanson prenant toute la place dans sa tête . Elle se redressa aussitôt , remarquant qu'on avait enlevé sa veste et ses chaussures : affolée , elle se précipita sur la porte . Fermée à clé ,évidemment . Elle se tâta le crâne avec une grimace : on lui avait porté un sacré coup . Avant qu'elle ne puisse se retourner , un poing entra sa bouche , l'étouffant presque. Dans l'autre main de son agresseur , un poignard étincelant dans la faible lumière qui pénétrait dans la pièce sombre .

* * *

"- Où est-il ? implora Oishi

- Je ne peux pas te le dire , Oishi , répondit calmement Dalil . C'est à quel sujet ?

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire !"

Dire ce mot m'est encore insupportable . C'est lui que je dois voir , c'est lui qui doit la sortir de là , personne d'autre .

La jeune femme s'éloigna , la tête plein de contradictions , quand Ivhir arriva derrière elle et lui murmura à l'oreille :

" A la maison des Asmets , à trois kilomètres au Nord-Ouest ."

Elle se retourna pour lui adresser un bref remerciement de la tête , avant de se remettre à galoper .

* * *

" Ne bouge pas ... Fais ce que je te dis si tu veux pas te retrouver avec un œil ou une oreille en moins ... Je vais retirer mon poing de ta bouche ignoble , si tu gueules , je t'ampute , c'est clair?"

Alice toussa et respira difficilement quand ce fut fait , craignant le pire . L'homme l'abattit contre la porte , se collant contre elle . Même dans l'obscurité presque complète , elle le reconnut :

" Marian ?"

Il eut un petit rire avant de répondre :

" En personne . Moi seul et entier ... murmura-t-il , enlevant les boutons de son haut , vais examiner ton cas ... Enfin , l' autre ... Jared y a peut-être eu droit avant moi ? Comme pas mal de mecs je suppose , vu ta tête de traînée et ta famille de chiens ..."

Il arracha le vêtement de ses épaules avant de planter ses dents dans sa nuque , la faisant sursauter et échapper un petit cri : elle sentit le froid de la pointe de la lame contre son ventre tandis que Marian murmurait entre deux morsures :

" Pas de bruit ..."

Il la fixa droit dans les yeux , habitués à l'obscurité et ricana .

" - Tu fais moins la fière maintenant . Tu fais toujours ta sainte-nitouche quand un mec te touche ?

- Tu es pitoyable de t'attaquer à une femme désarmée alors que tu as une lame . Mais des méthodes aussi basses ne m'étonnent pas de toi , rétorqua Alice , qui était morte de peur , certes , mais pas dépourvu d'orgueil ."

Une gifle claqua , puis une autre , et encore une autre . Elle chuta à genoux , et Marian la renversa sur le sol , lui tirant les cheveux . Alice grimaçait et pleurait de douleur tandis qu'il lui mordait à nouveau le cou , les lèvres , les côtes . Il remarqua :

" T'es pas très épaisse ... Comment des mecs ont-ils pu s'exciter sur toi ? Aaah , je vois , continua-t-il , remarquant son regard haineux , tu es du genre dominatrice non ? Ca doit en exciter pas mal , de petits bourges qui veulent des sensations fortes ... Mais là , c'est toi qui va déguster !"

Il lui saisit la tête avant d'engouffrer sa langue jusqu'au fond du palais de la jeune qui manqua de s'étouffer . Marian se colla à elle et murmura : " Si tu manques de t'étouffer avec seulement une langue , je crois que je vais renoncer à te mettre autre chose dans la bouche ..."

Rien qu'à cette pensée , Alice eut très envie de vomir , ce qui s'accordait bien avec les haut-de-coeur de dégoût qu'elle ressentait . Et les brûlures sales que les mains de Marian lassait sur son corps , ainsi que le goût métallique et acide du sang au fond de sa gorge . Loin de se laisser attendrir , Marian lui mit le couteau sous la gorge et analysa :

" Tu es une vraie planche à pain , avec des yeux qui m'énervent particulièrement , articula-t-il distinctement d'un ton rageur . Et que je crèverais bien ! fit-il , posant la pointe sous le cils de la jeune femme qui s'attendait au pire . Mais tu as la peau très douce et ça me plaît ... Peut-être aurais-je moins de difficultés à te sauter que je ne le pensais . Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas ce genre de vocabulaire ? Ce n'est pas mon problème ... Voyons ces jambes maintenant !"

* * *

Oishi ne sentait plus ses jambes à force de courir , mais ses poumons semblaient en feu . Elle vit enfin au loin une maisonnette ronde , seule au milieu du désert , avec un simple puits à côté . Sans ralentir , elle fonça droit sur la porte qu'elle ouvrit , pour tomber ... pile aux pieds de Zaham et Jared .

" Oishi ?" s'exclamèrent les deux hommes .

Celle-ci agrippa le bas du pantalon de Jared tout en reprenant son souffle et articula à grand-peine : " Va chez ... Marian , Bloc CK-4 ... ruban rouge sur la porte . Vite , avant qu'il... soit trop tard pour elle ..."

Sans se le faire dire deux fois , Jared courut au-dehors , laissant la jeune femme et Zaham tous les deux .

* * *

" - Tu sens contre ta hanche ?

- Oui mais j'espérais juste que tu avais un manche de marteau dans ta poche qui dépassait , dit Alice ( NDA : En mode James Bond dans " Casino Royale" là ...)

- Et bien , non . Tu vas voir ce que ton peuple a fait subir à nos femmes et nos filles ... Sentir la douleur et la honte . Tu le savais pas ? demanda-t-il , interrompant ses caresses vipérines . C'est sûr que le gouvernement ne devait pas être fier que ses héros de soldats au front abusent de la population . Il n'y a aucune marque officielle ou des euphémismes . Aucune punition enver ces hommes ."

Alice ferma la yeux et pria pour la première fois de sa vie tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait tandis que Marian se penchait une nouvelle fois sur elle et lui chuchotait à l'oreille :

" Ma femme , Misha , la sœur d'Oishi... est morte de cette manière . Nous allions fuir notre maison quand quatre hommes sont entrés . Deux d'entre eux me tenaient tandis que les autres abusaient d'elle juste devant mes yeux . Ils lui font fait subir les pires atrocités que même le diable lui-même n'aurait pu imaginer .. Ils lui ont brûlé la poitrine avec leurs briquets , l'ont frappée avec leurs ceintures et l'insultaient en riant . Elle est morte quelques heures plus tard , dans la honte d'avoir été abusée ... Chaque jour , mes yeux revoient cette scène , fit-il , agrippant ses cheveux violemment . Je suis à genoux , je crie et je pleure , j'implore qu'ils arrêtent et je me fais casser la gueule à coups de crosse de fusil dans la mâchoire . Et ils me tiennent la tête , m'empêchent de fermer les yeux en me tenant les paupières pour que je ne rate rien de la chute déshonorante de ma femme ..."

Alice sentit qu'il tremblait de toutes ses forces . Il y eut une seconde où elle sentit qu'il allait abandonner mais il reprit :

" Et je me suis juré qu'un jour , l'autre camp paierait aussi .Mais je ne suis pas fou au point de la faire devant tous , je suis en net désavantage numérique . Mais tout le monde saura que la belle militaire , la sainte venue de ce démon , aura été abusée comme ces hommes ont abusé de Misha !"

Alice se redressa et cria : " NON !" , sans s'arrêter , pendant de longues minutes . Marian la repoussa contre le sol , la giflant encore plusieurs fois avant d'exiger :

" - Tu la boucles ou tu sors estropiée ! Tu fais pas ta mijaurée à chaque mec qui veut te sauter quand même ?

- Non , non , non , non ! se débattit Alice , tentant de se dégager .

- Non , c'est tant mieux pour eux , mais pourquoi me refuser à moi ? Tu dois pas être à un type près ! Non ?"

Marian regarda Alice et comprit . Il murmura avec incrédulité à l'oreille :

" Tu n'as jamais été avec un homme ?

- Non , et je me passe de tes commentaires , connard . Tu as subi une épreuve atroce , inhumaine , et tu comptes la faire à quelqu'un d'autre à travers une femme qui ne t'a jamais rienf ait ! Mais t'es con ou quoi ? Tu traites ces mecs de chiens , ce qui est vrai , et tu te comportes comme ces connards ! Tu crois quoi ? Que ça va venger cette pauvre Misha ? Qu'elle aurait aimé que tu fasses subir ça à quelqu'un d'autre ?" hurla Alice .

Marian se redressa et s'assit en tailleur . Il murmura juste un :

" Non . Mais ... "

Il fut interrompu par un bruit d'explosion juste à côté de lui : la lumière entra à flots et Alice , encore , dans à moitié inconsciente , devina Jared empoigner Marian et le jeter au dehors .

* * *

" ENFOIRÉ !" cria-t-il , le jetant contre le mur avec force .

Marian ne savait pas quoi faire , l'équilibre des forces penchant considérablement du côté de l'Ishbal à cicatrice . Ce dernier s'approcha de lui et lui mit son poing bien droit sur la figure par deux fois , cassant son nez en un bruit sinistre . Le visage en sang , l'agresseur agressé voulut dire quelque chose mais il fut interrompu par la main de Jared dans ses cheveux , qui l'envoya valser sur le sol .

" Je vais te tuer sans aucune marque de remods et sans te demander de prière car aucun type misérable tel que toi ne mérite la pitié de l'homme et encore moins d' Ishbala !" dit Jared , plus furieux que jamais .

Il s'approcha de l'homme à terre et lui écrasa le crâne de son pied , augmentant petit à petit la pression . Alertés par les bruits de combat , Léonce , James et quelques autres s'approchèrent : le plus âgé voulut écarter le balafré qui lui dit :

" Occupez-vous de votre supérieure , lui , c'est mon affaire ."

Surpris , James obtempéra : il entra dans la pièce où se trouvait Alice , encore recroquevillé . En voyant son visage , son corps à peine vêtu , et ses vêtements jetés sur le sol , il comprit immédiatement et l'enveloppa dans sa large veste rouge avant de la prendre dans sa bras comme il aurait porté sa fille . Celle-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :

"- Où sont-ils ?

- Vous avez un compagnon très fier , mon Colonel . Je n'aimerais me mettre au travers de son chemin , sourit James avant de de dire : Désolé ."

Alice fut conduite au-dehors , plissant les yeux à cause du soleil brûlant . Elle entendit seulement Jared crier :

" Mijn Andakasha des ! Tu mes répugnes au plus haut point ... Comment as-tu osé toucher mon Andakasha ?"

Un gargouillement puis un grognement de douleur émanant de Marian , plié à deux en terre sous les coups fut sa seule réponse . Alice préfera ignorer le spectacle à sa gauche pour demander faiblement à James et ses camarades :

" - Désolé de quoi ?

- Nous sommes vos hommes . Vous êtes là pour nous diriger , et nous sommes là pour vous protéger . Nous avons failli à notre mission ... Nos remords et excuses sont sincères , dit James , le regard douloureux .

- Je pensais être assez grande pour me défendre seule mais là ... Heureusement que vous êtes tous là ... répondit-elle . Je ne pensais pas que les hommes pouvaient être aussi violents ...

- " L'Homme est un loup pour l'Homme" , comme on dit ."

* * *

" Viens avec moi ."

Jared regarda les mains d'Alice autour de sa taille . Il l'avait portée jusque chez eux , sous les yeux curieux de tous , même de Mustang , intrigué par les éclats de voix de toute la populations du quartier. Il avait failli faire une remarque sur le fait qu'il portait une de ses subordonnées dans les bras , mais un coup de coude bien placé de Hawkeye l'avait vite fait penser à autre chose . Elle avait des contusions sur les doigts et tremblait encore . Il venait de faire couler un bain pour qu'elle puisse se détendre , ou du moins essayer . Quand il entendit ses mots , Jared fut surpris de ne pas sentir son "mauvais côté" se réveiller , et il accepta .

Une bonne quinzaine de minutes plus tard , il déclara à Alice , silencieuse :

" - J'avais peur de moi parce que je craignais ...de te faire du mal comme Marian t'en a fait aujourd'hui .

- Pourquoi tu me ferais ça ? l'interrogea-t-elle , massant sa nuque sur laquelle on voyait distinctement des marques de dents .

- Tu es belle , murmura-t-il en s'approchant . Parfois , un peu trop ... Pour que je veuille t'embrasser plus fort que je ne le devrais . Je te désire et tiens à toi ... C'est tout . Je ne devrais pas ...

- Tu ne me ferais jamais de mal comme lui alors ."

Surpris , il se redressa pour la voir lui sourire . Alice poursuivit :

"- Marian ne tient à moi en aucun manière et ne m'a touchée que pour me faire du mal . Ce n'est pas ton cas . Même si tu en as peur , je sais que tu ne feras jamais subir ce genre de chose.

- Non . Mais j'ai vraiment voulu le tuer de mes propres mains ..."

* * *

" Président , Monsieur James Hudson demande une entrevue avec vous . Je le fais entrer ?" lui dit Hawkeye alors que le soir tombait .

Mustang écarquilla les yeux avant d'asquieçer . A part à propos de leur brève rencontre de la veille , il ne savait pas de quoi pouvait lui parler James .Ce dernier entra , au garde-à-vous et salua . Le Président s'enquit :

" - Quel est l'objet de votre visite ?

- C'est une sorte d'aveu et de demande ,Monsieur , répondit James .

- Une "sorte d'aveu et de demanda" ? Expliquez-vous ."

L'homme déglutit difficilement et déballa son idée d'une seule traite . A la fin de son explication, le plus jeune et néanmoins mieux placé sembla réfléchir avant de serrer la main de son interlocuteur en promettant d'exposer son idée le lendemain , surlendemain grand maximum , à Dalil et au public Ishbal .

Hawkeye , qui avait entendu , osa demander avec un brin d'humour désolé :

" - Vous devenez féministe ?

- Je lutte pour la justice de tous ."

* * *

**Coin- AND JUSTICE FOR ALL - de l'auteur :**

Ce chapitre fout quand même les boules MAIS il était prévu depuis genre ... un an . Ha bah je réfléchis à mes chapitres hein ! XD

Vous aurez remarqué mes superbes références et pour ceux/celles qui n'ont pas vu Casino Royale ... HAN VOUS CRAIGNEEEZ . Non , sérieusement , y'a une scène de torture de James Bond qui m'fait assez marrer , vers la fin du film et j'ai voulu la replacer . Et je sais que ça peut être bizarre voire choquant qu'Alice ne réagisse pas genre " HAAAAAA !" mais de un , c'est pas son caractère , de deux , avec un couteau sous la gorge , vous essayez de pas faire de vagues , déjà qu'elle a failli se faire bouffer la gorge , hein . Je vais reparler de ce passage après , une tentative de viol , ça s'oublie pas facilement ...

Oishi reviendra dans le chapitre suivant , et Filiz aussi ! Un gros Grrrl power s'annonce , mais avec la partie d' Oishi , ça va encore pas être glop . BAWI LA VIE CPAS TOUJOURS SUPER COOL VIVE LES PETITS PONEYS BLEUS .

Les Asmets , c'est que j'ai oublié le vrai mot ... A l'origine , je cherchais le mot désignant les moines qui se retirent dans le désert pour méditer, c'est un mot spécifique que j'ai oublié T_T C'est que , je n'ai pas pu l'expliquer ici , mais sans doute dans le chap suivant , Jared voulait s'éloigner pour la journée et a demandé à Dalil s'il pouvait y aller , mais Zaham l'a accompagné .

Merci pour vos reviews ceux qui reviewaient pas XD Continuez sur cette voie !

_Musique :_ La chanson qu'a Alice dans la tête , c'est " Liese" de Rammstein ( fort à propos avec l'action) et sinon , la chanson de ce chapitre est de Papa Roach !

Allez , see you à la moitié du mois !


	45. Peurs

Ce chapitre et le suivant vous sont sponsorisés par Causette et le dossier sur les viols par l'armée française sur la population rwandaise .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Bachelorette -**_

* * *

" Tu as encore mal ?"

Alice venait à peine d'ouvrir les yeux , dos à Jared , mais ce n'était pas le cas de son compagnon , qui la fixait depuis déjà une heure . Elle n'avait cessé de trembler et grommeler dans son sommeil , tout en s'éloignant de lui , apeurée . Du bout des doigts , il effleura les marques profondes de dents toujours bien imprimées sur sa jugulaire , la faisant frissonner . Illico , il éloigna sa main , anxieux de sa réaction .

" Oui . N'aie pas peur ."

Il caressa du bout de l'index les différentes marques en les comptant : une , deux, trois , quatre , cinq . A cinq reprises , Marian l'avait mordue de toutes ses forces , la faisant saigner . A chaque caresse , il visualisait la scène , et à chaque caresse , sa fureur lui revenait , plus forte que jamais .Ses doigts s'immobilisèrent un bref instant , un peu en suspens dans l'air clair du matin . Il finirent par effleurer les cheveux de la jeune femme qui regardait le mur , prenant sur elle .

_Calme-toi . Ce n'est pas Marian . C'est lui , c'est lui . Il ne te fera jamais de mal . C'est tout , c'est fini , ça n'arrivera plus ..._

Depuis sa main , Jared sentit comme une vibration qui allait de ses ongles jusqu'à son coeur . Il ressentit en même temps une vague nausée et une vague d'anxiété se déverser sur lui . L'Ishbal contempla son bras tatoué , les sourcils levés : _C'est donc ça ... l'elixirologie ? Le Pouls du Dragon ?_

Alice fermait les yeux pour oublier les mains de Marian qui lui avaient donné l'impression de l'avoir brûlée partout où elles l'avaient touchée , sa honte à ne pas s'être défendue ... De ne pas avoir réussi . Mais c'était encore pire , elle revoyait la scène de la veille , plus vivace que jamais .

Sans être sûr que ce soit la chose la plus indiquée à faire , Jared la serra contre lui , le visage contre sa nuque . Alice eut un sursaut à mi-chemin entre la surprise et la panique , son coeur battant à cent à l'heure , avant de se calmer . Il embrassa doucement une des marques de morsure , sans rien dire . La jeune femme regarda le mur blanc et murmura d'une voix cassée :

" Je n'ai pas pu ..."

Piqué dans sa curiosité , il lui demanda à voix basse :

" - Pas pu quoi ?

- Le blesser ou le tuer . J'aurais pu . Je pensais ... Y arriver . J'ai déjà subi pire situation depuis le début du chantier , mais ... Au fait , je ne suis pas si forte ou bravache que j'en ai l'air . Je me disais perpétuellement " Attends le bon moment , attends le bon moment ..." . Mais , à chaque possibilité de le blesser et de m'enfuir, mon corps demeurait immobile ; paralysé , déblatéra-t-elle , les yeux grands ouverts.

- Tu avais peur , c'est normal . Aucune femme ne peut prétendre être pleine d'assurance dans ce genre de situation ...

- Je n'avais pas tellement peur pour moi . Enfin , pas jusqu'à ... juste avant que tu arrives . Au fait , une partie de moi me disait qu'en le blessant ou le tuant , j'aurais ressemblé à mon oncle . Et ça , je ne le voulais pas . Je ne veux pas qu'on associe encore le nom de Kimblee au meurtre , murmura-t-elle . C'est tout ."

Jared ferma les yeux avant de se redresser . Alice , surprise , se retourna vers lui pour l'entendre poser :

" La grande différence , c'est que tu ne l'aurais pas tué par quelconque plaisir , mais par nécessité . Ishbal ou pas , un homme qui veut du mal à quelqu'un d'autre doit être puni . Mais c'est fini . Tu es en sécurité maintenant ."

il se retourna avec un sourire fantomatique avant de sortir de la pièce . Alice serra les draps dans son poing , sa litanie reprenait : _C'est fini , fini , ça n'arrivera plus , oublie tout ça , oublie-le ..._

* * *

Oishi sortit tranquillement jusqu'au puits près de sa tente , ses pas résonnant à peine dans le silence . Elle accrocha son seau , fit fonctionner la manivelle , guettant le fameux " Plouf !" . Une fois le récipient rempli , elle le remonta et le serra contre elle , fermant les yeux pour respirer l'air du matin tout en marchant . Soudain , son pied buta contre un trou dans le sol et elle trébucha . Enfin , presque : un bras le rattrapa de justesse par la taille . L'ishbale resta coite et elle entendit :

" Vous ne vous êtes pas fait mal , Mademoiselle ?"

Une voix d'homme . Un bras d'homme . Sur elle . Contre son corps . Oishi sentit son esprit se battre en deux camps distincts : celui de sa mémoire qui lui disait de se débattre et courir à toute volée , et celui du présent , qui lui indiquait de se contenter de remercier son sauveur et partir . Sa bouche et ses bras semblaient agir d'eux-mêmes quand elle s'arracha de son étreinte en hurlant :

" NE ME TOUCHE PAS ! VIRE TES SALES PATTES DE MOI ! HORS DE MA VUE !"

Après une gifle violente envoyée en plein visage de l'homme totalement dépourvu , Oishi reprit son seau et s'enfuit à toutes jambes . Toujours hébété , il alla au chantier rejoindre ses camarades . James remarqua une rougeur suspecte sur le visage de son collègue et demanda , perplexe :

" Bah , mon vieux , qui t'a fait ça ?"

Léonce tenait sa joue rouge et encore chaude quand il répondit , les yeux ronds comme des billes :

" Une Ishbale apparemment très énervée contre la gente masculine ."

A ces mots , le visage de James et de quelques autres ouvriers parmi les plus âgés se fermèrent . Léonce , Léon , Boris , Ulrich , Pedro , Tom , Patrick , Pierre , Matthieu , Octave , Louis , Benjamin et tous les autres les fixèrent avec tous le même air , celui qui signifie " Qu'est-ce que vous nous cachez que nous devrions savoir ?" . Jérôme , un homme proche de la cinquantaine , leur lança d'un ton bourru :

" On en parlera plus tard. Faut avoir fini de déblayer cette partie du terrain avant midi ."

* * *

" - Amma ? demanda Karem d'une voix douce .

- Oui ? articula-t-elle .

- Tu pourras donner ce mot au Lieutenant Nelson dans la soirée ?"

Dans la semi-obscurité de la ruine qui leur tenait lieu de chambre , Amma vit son frère écrire frénétiquement à même le sol sur une feuille papier qu'il avait récupérée Dieu sait où. Elle regarda autour d'elle : un vieux matelas défoncé , une lampe à huile , et trois livres : voilà leurs uniques possessions . Karem fixa sa sœur, guettant une réponse : celle-ci s'en aperçut et opina du chef ( NDA : Ou " elle opina du sous-chef , car c'était une femme réservée" comme le dit Desproges dans "Les rues de Paris ne sont plus sûres") .

Elle s'aperçut du sourire rêveur de son frère et le taquina ( NDA : Je vais écrire les phrases de Amma normalement , comme Karem la comprend et que j'ai pas envie de vous la traduire à chaque fois XD) :

- Tu es amoureux , Karem ?

- Oui , je pense bien , oui ... murmura-t-il , le menton dans sa paume .

- Je t'aurais plutôt pensé avec une Ishbale bien élevée plutôt qu'avec une militaire ...

- Mais elle est très bien élevée aussi ! Et très jolie . Elle m'inspire confiance ... Tu sais bien que ça m'arrive rarement . Et je ne pense pas que ce soit un problème qu'elle soit Amestris , un membre de sa famille était Ishbal , expliqua doucement Karem , posant son stylo . Et Jared Karisma Kandasha est apparemment avec le Colone Kimblee , alors , je ne suis pas un cas isolé .

- Mais Jared Karisma Kandasha est un des chefs de quartier , pas toi !" lui rappela Amma , un peu sèche .

Elle regretta aussitôt ses paroles quand elle vit un éclat de tristesse traverser les iris rouges de son frère . Celui-ci se recroquevilla dans un coin et murmura :

" Je sais ..."

Amma s'approcha à quatre pattes et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère , qui serrait fort dans son poing son message pour Coralize .

* * *

" - Il est là , le grand héros Ishbal ! s'exclama Coralize , pointant Scar du doigt .

- Ta gueule ! grommela Marie , à bout de nerfs .

- Sympa ."

Le Commandant Grant resta seule à regarder sa collègue marcher vers le chantier des bains publics . Ses yeux marron étaient plissés en fixant Scar travailler . Comme s'il avait senti un regard peser sur lui , il se retourna pour la regarder à son tour . Lâchant un " Pfff " , elle partit de son côté , pour voir Alice travailler avec Pauline. Son amie la héla :

" - Bonjour Marie ! Tu as l'air de quelqu'un qui vient de tuer un homme ... Oh , attends ...

- Non , je n'ai tué personne . Mais si j'en avais eu la possibilité hier , je l'aurais fait, moi , cracha sa collègue .

- Je ne vous ai pas interdit de le faire , à ce que je sache ..." dit Scar , arrivé derrière elle .

Marie fit demi-tour et bomba la torse , défiant l'Ishbal à cicatrice du regard . Un coup de vent violent fit voler ses vêtements et le sable alentour . Il sentit l'animosité et la tension entre eux et indiqua :

"- Un chantier n'est pas un lieu pour des contestations personnelles .

- Tu crois ?

- Non . "

La militaire fronça ses sourcils et lâcha un " D'accord" qui sentait plus la défiance que l'accord . Alice , déconcertée , restait sans rien faire , comme Pauline . Une fois que les deux belligérants furent partis chacun de leur côté , elles poussèrent un soupir de soulagement .

* * *

" - La voie de chemin de fer est totalement terminée depuis la semaine dernière . Je pense qu'une caravane Xinoise pourrait venir très prochainement , dit Miles à Mustang .

- Très bien , Commandant Miles ! J'ai déjà prévenu l'Empereur Yao il y a deux semaines de la fin imminente de ce projet , et je pense le contacter dès ce soir également , approuva Mustang .

- Quel sera la part de ... profit d'Ishbal dans les interactions entre Amestris et Xing , Monsieur ?

- Ishbal sera une escale commerciale : il y aura des flux économiques et marchands pour tous les camps . Ce sera profitable à tous .

- Et quand comptez-vous faire voter la population pour leur décision d'appartenir ou non au pays ? posa Miles , les mains derrière le dos .

- Cet été . Et-

- Papaaaa !" cria Leïla , débarquant dans la tente de Mustang sans prévenir .

Celui-ci était décomposé : il s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de son enfant et la gronda :

" - Leïla , je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas venir m'embêter quand je travaille et encore moins quand je suis dans CETTE tente ..!

- Oui mais ... les autres z'enfants y z'ont dit que j'étais rien qu'une ... , hésita-t-elle avant de déclamer : une Kimksha !"

Miles resta paralysé , une main sur l'épaule de sa fille, avant de se relever . Ce fut d'un ton froid et sérieux qu'il dit à Mustang :

" J'ai une affaire de famille de la plus haute importance qui m'attend , je m'excuse de vous faire faux-bond ."

Le métis sortit de la tente d'un pas décidé , sa fille sur les talons . Il baissa le regard : elle le fixait d'un regard mauve plein d'appréhension et elle bafouilla :

" - Papa , z'est méchant comme mot ?

- Oui . Ils sont où ? Et pourquoi t'ont-ils dit cela ? demanda-t-il doucement .

- Devant l'école ! Je zouais avec Zora et Emilie quand ils ont crié za !

- Emilie ..? s'étonna Miles à l'entente de ce prénom Amestris . Mais il n'y a pas d'enfants d'ouvriers sur ce chantier ..."

Il arriva devant l'école pour voir une couple de fillettes guetter l'arrivée de Leïla , en pleurs toutes les deux . Celle-ci fonça droit sur elles pour leur faire un câlin . Jethro s'assit à leurs côtés et demanda à sa fille :

" Tu veux bien avertir Maman et les mamans de tes deux amies , Leïla ?

- Oui , Commandant Papa !" cria-t-elle en se mettant au garde-à-vous avant de courir.

Miles sortit deux mouchoirs de sa poche et les tendit aux deux enfants . Il nota avec étonnement que l'une d'entre elles avait les cheveux d'un blond miel avec la peau foncée , et l'autre la peau couleur de lait comme sa chevelure . Il attendit que leurs sanglots s'espacent .

" - Emilie !

- Zora !

- Jethro !"

Tous trois relevèrent la tête pour voir Leïla , Orane et les mères des deux fillettes courir vers eux . Une fois chaque enfant avec ses parents , Jethro s'approcha discrètement de la mère d'Emilie , l'enfant au cheveux miel :

" Que s'est-il passé ?"

La femme en face de lui déglutit distinctement avant de répondre avec appréhension et mauvaise foi :

" - Votre fille vous l'a bien raconté , non ?

- Vous savez bien de quoi je veux parler , insista-t-il en désignant Emilie du menton , je ne pense pas que vous lui ayez donné un nom Amestris par pur hasard , ni que sa couleur de cheveux lui vienne d'un père Ishbal."

Son interlocutrice blêmit et murmura très rapidement :

" Je vous le dirai , je le jure . Natta aussi . Je dois y aller maintenant ."

Jethro , Leïla et Orane avaient la tête pleine de questions en regardant la petite troupe s'éloigner . Miles avisa un bruit de pas et remarqua Mustang derrière eux : les deux hommes se dévisagèrent d'un air entendu .

* * *

" Alors ?"

Oishi se retourna pour voir Jared la fixer , assis sur un muret . Plus tôt dans la journée , elle lui avait demandé de venir la voir , pour lui expliquer son geste de la veille . Elle lui sourit tout en replaçant une mèche blanche derrière son oreille .

" - Alors quoi ?

- Que voulais-tu m'expliquer ? demanda-t-il plus doucement , descendant du pan de mur .

- Je voulais juste te dire que je ne vous ai pas aidés par gaieté de cœur ni par bonté. Je ne l'aime toujours pas , répondit-elle .

-Bien . Merci tout de même , Oishi ."

Il s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour quand la voix vipérine résonna en l'air :

" Pourquoi étais-tu dehors hier matin ? Et pourquoi t'étais-tu exilé avec Zaham dans la Maison du Désert alors qu'elle n'est réservée qu'aux moines en médiation loin du monde ?"

Surpris , il se retourna pour rétorquer :

" - Pourquoi veux-tu le savoir ?

- Cela m'intrigue ... Cette femme que tu appelles Andakasha t'avait donc mis à la porte ? Vous ne vous entendez déjà plus ? Et d'ailleurs ... Sait-elle ce que veut dire 'Andakasha' ... ? poursuivit Oishi . Et pourquoi a-tu été si surpris quand Marian t'a appris que personne ne l'avait jamais touchée , ni aucun homme avant toi , ni toi , ni lui ?"

Jared s'approcha de Oishi , son visage à quelques centimètre du sien et murmura :

" - Garde tes insinuations pour toi , Oishi ...

- Ce ne sont pas insinuations , ce sont des questions . Tu aimes une femme qui ne veut pas que tu la touches , qui ne veut sûrement pas t'épouser , et qui ne sait même pas l'honneur que tu lui fais en l'appelant officiellement ' Andakasha' ..."

Touché , Jared se redressa , le regard plein de doutes . Oishi en profita pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et lui susurrer :

" Moi , je serais très fière d'être ton Andakasha ... Je ferais tout pour toi , tu sais . Absolument tout ... Même si je ne le veux pas , je le ferais pour toi , si tu me le demandais ... Elle , elle est bien trop ... Butée et orgueilleuse ... Jared , regarde-moi."

Au moment même où leurs regards se croisèrent ,Oishi l'embrassa très doucement , en goûtant chaque seconde . Elle sentait un feu brûler son corps , un feu sain , un feu qui lui tenait chaud au lieu de la consumer .

* * *

Marie et Alice arrivèrent au même moment . Prise d'un réflexe un peu idiot , la chauve mit sa main devant les yeux de son amie : peine perdue . Alice fit demi-tour en claquant des talons sur le sol : folle de rage mais civilisée , elle attendrait des explications avant de mettre un oeil au beurre noir à Oishi . Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Marie qui beugla :

" **J'VOUS GENE PEUT ETRE ?**"

Aussitôt , Jared et Oishi se séparèrent : celui-ci avait l'impression d'avoir passé les dix dernières secondes dans un trou noir . L'Ishbale s'exclama :

" - Voilà la Schvulae ! Tu viens tout régler avec tes poings encore ? Tu sais pas faire autrement ?

- Je préfère régler mes soucis en collant des châtaignes qu'en roulant des pelles aux mecs des autres , pouffiasse ( NDA : Faut pas la faire chier Marie ) ! Moi , je vais m'occuper d'Alice ensuite ... Ce sera votre tour ."

Elle fixa Jared avec des yeux d'un feu noir avant de tourner les talons et rejoindre son amie . L'Ishbal prit sa tête entre les mains et commença à avancer , Oishi derrière lui :

" - Où tu vas ?

- Lui expliquer que ce n'était qu'une horrible méprise .

- Tu penses qu'elle va te croire ? Ca n'avait pas l'air de te déplaire , pourtant ! argumenta-t-elle . Et elle ne va pas te croire puisqu'elle croit ce qui lui chante , celle-là ! Elle a bien vécu avec un assassin pendant des années sans le voir arriver parce que c'était un membre de sa famille ! Elle n'est pas pour toi , il te faut quelqu'un de plus docile .

- Je ne veux pas de quelqu'un de docile , Oishi , je la veux , elle l'interrompit-il . Je ne veux pas de toi , tu n'es pas une femme docile , tu es une femme facile , c'est tout ."

Jared continuait sa marche quand il entendit des sanglots derrière lui . Eberlué , il se retourna pour voir Oishi à même le sol , en pleurs . Il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir jamais vue pleurer . Il s'approcha d'elle et dit :

" - Pardon , je ne voulais pas être aussi rude ... Pardon ...

- Je ... J'en ai assez d'être montrée du doigt comme ça ! J'aime plaire , c'est tout ! Mais avec toi ... Je veux être elle , je veux sa place ... Je ne veux plus qu'un homme me fixe à part toi ... Plus depuis que les soldats m'ont ..."

Ses pleurs reprirent le dessus . Jared toucha son front pour lui caresser la racine de ses cheveux , pour la calmer . Après quelques minutes , Oishi articula :

" - Tu lui fais ça quand elle pleure ?

- Oui .

- Elle pleure souvent ?

- Beaucoup trop à mon goût .

- Elle pleure pourquoi ?

- Pour les raisons pour lesquelles tu ne l'aimes pas . Elle ne s'aime pas beaucoup non plus .

- Elle est belle quand elle pleure ?

- Elle est toujours belle .

- Tu l'aimes .

- Eh bien ... Hum ...

- Ce n'était pas une question , dit Oishi . Ça crève les yeux . Ha ! Le chef du quartier Kanda avec une Amestris et qui plus est , de la famille de l'assassin de sa famille ! Si j'avais cru ... continua-t-elle en se relevant .

- Oishi , ne ... ne m'en veux pas , dit Jared alors qu'elle s'éloignait .

- Non , je ne t'en veux pas de me laisser sur le bas-côté comme ça , pour aller vers ton graaand amûûûûûr ! Non . Je ne veux pas de ta pitié , ni la tienne , ni celle de personne !"

Oishi avança pour aller vers chez elle quand elle entendit une grosse voix masculine surgir de l'ombre , ce qui la paralysa :

" Vous avez été abusée par les soldats durant l'Insurrection , n'est-ce pas ?"

La bravoure de la jeune femme s'évanouit quand elle répondit d'une voix de souris :

" - Oui . Plusieurs fois .

- Il faut que vous veniez demain alors . Le Président , Jethro Miles et moi-même avons un projet pour les femmes dans votre cas ... dit James , entrant dans la lumière . Il y aura une psychologue femme venue de Central avec nous .

- Qui dit que je veux en parler ? contre-attaqua-t-elle vertement .

- Vous ne pouvez pas vivre toute votre vie avec cette souffrance ."

* * *

" Hey ... Ca va aller . Je suis là , moi . Je suis là pour toi , et je le serai toujours . Je ne te quitterai pas . Jamais . Je ne te ferai jamais de mal ..."

Marie touchait les cheveux d'Alice tout en lui parlant . Elles étaient toutes les deux assises à la table de la cuisine de l'annexe . Alice grommela , le visage sur ses bras:

" - Tu serais le meilleur mari du monde , Marie .

- Je t'épouse quand tu veux ."

Elle reprit après un bref silence :

" J'aurais bien aimé être un garçon pour pouvoir t'embrasser et vivre avec toi sans avoir l'impression de me justifier à chaque seconde . Ca doit être pour ça que j'ai senti que je devais me couper les cheveux si court . J'aurais bien aimé être un garçon le jour où j'ai senti que je t'aimais . J'aurais aimé être un garçon quand je te serrais contre moi . J'aurais aimé beaucoup de choses , mais je ne regrette pas d'être avec toi aujourd'hui . Peut-être un jour ... Je rencontrerai quelqu'un d'autre et mon amour pour toi s'effacera un peu . Ca me fait un peu peur aussi, je ne vois pas ma vie sans t'aimer aussi fort , mais en même temps , je t'aime si fort que ça me rend malade ."

Alice releva le visage pour voir le visage de Marie caché par l'obscurité : elle entrevit brièvement deux larmes sur ses joues quand elle alluma son briquet et sa cigarette . Elle murmura :

" - Pardon de te faire subir ça .

- Ne t'excuse pas . Je suis très bien comme je suis aujourd'hui . Même si je souffre parfois , rien que le fait de te voir me rend très heureuse . Ne t'excuse jamais auprès de moi parce que je t'aime , ok ? Je le prendrais mal . Et -"

La porte claqua . Jared entra dans la cuisine et avisa immédiatement Marie , ses deux petites larmes et ses yeux furieux qui le dardaient . Cette dernière se leva et le poussa jusque dans le couloir où elle lui murmura à l'oreille :

" Retrouve-moi demain matin . Je dois parler avec toi . Et ce ne sera pas des potins ..."

Elle lui écrasa sa cigarette encore brûlante sur le tissu qui couvrait son torse avant de sortir (NDA : Ouille) rejoindre Coralize au campement .

* * *

Karem se sentait soulagé : Amma était partie donner son message , et elle devait rentrer d'une seconde à l'autre . Il entendit la porte claquer dans la pièce principale, puis des pas . Et des cris très reconnaissables . L'Ishbal se redressa d'un bond et se rua vers la porte de sa chambre , l'ouvrant à toute volée pour voir son père tirer Amma par les cheveux , à même le sol . Delta remarqua son fils et lui cria , jetant sa lettre à la figure :

" Petit con ! Tu penses que je remarquerais pas ton manège avec ta sotte de soeur ? Tu crois que je suis aveugle au point de ne pas voir qu'il me manque des feuilles de papier ou un crayon ? Papier que tu gaspilles pour écrire à cette Haishi de militaire! Je ne t'ai pas elevé pour que tu aies envie de sauter la première femme que tu croises , Karem ! Toi , et ta soeur ! hurla-t-il , jetant Amma sur sol , êtes ma honte , ma souillure et la pire erreur de mon existence !"

Karem courut immédiatement vers sa soeur , avant de recevoir une gifle retentissante .

" - Réponds-moi quand je te parle , Karem ! Tu sais pas parler , comme Amma ? Alors ? Tu veux vraiment être avec elle , cette chienne en uniforme ? T-ai-je élevé comme ça , Karem ? REPONDS !

- Non , Papa , balbutia-t-il , terrifié .

- Que dirait ta mère , Karem ? sursurra-t-il en saisissant sa canne , jusque là posée contre le mur . Penses-tu qu'elle aimerait voir la chair de sa chair batifoler avec une fille qui n'est pas des nôtres ?

- Elle aurait honte de moi ... Amma n'a rien à voir là-dedans , toute la faute m'incombe , confessa Karem , accroupi au dessus de sa sœur en pleurs . Pitié ,Papa, ne punis que moi !

- Non . Vous êtes tous les deux responsables de ma colère , articula clairement Delta en caressant le bois de l'objet , et les responsables doivent être ... PUNIS!"

* * *

Jared resta debout derrière Alice qui ne bougeait pas . Il finit par dire :

" - Pardonne-moi encore . Je suis ... plus navré que je ne pourrais jamais l'exprimer. En plus , je sais que tu as déà souffert à cause d'Oishi et ... je n'ai pas été assez vigilant . Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais je ne le voulais pas .

- Tu l'aimes ? demanda posément Alice , assise bien droite sur sa chaise .

- Non , pas du tout !

- Tu devrais . Vous allez bien ensemble quand on vous voit . Je sais que je ne suis pas ton peuple et ça me pèse , continua-t-elle en se levant et en se dirigeant vers Jared , et ... Peut-être as-tu commis une erreur en m'embrassant et en voulant être avec moi . Il n'est pas trop tard pour arrêter là . Je ne t'en voudrai pas . Je comprendrai ."

Sans hésiter , il caressa ses cheveux tandis qu'elle le fixait sans ciller ; ses doigts glissèrent jusqu'à sa nuque encore marquée par cinq fois . Il l'embrassa doucement tout en la serrant contre lui . Arrivé près de son oreille , il murmura :

" Si c'est une erreur que de t'avoir embrassée , c'est la plus belle et la plus heureuse que je n'ai jamais faite . Je m'en veux de te faire souffrir . Je ne veux pas que tu sois malheureuse de quelconque façon à cause de moi mais il semblerait que je ne suis pas encore très doué ... Il faut dire que je ne suis pas très expressif en temps normal ..."

Alice le regarda , très surprise mais heureuse aussi ( NDA : Bah quand même , elle va pas cracher dans la soupe non plus ! XD) . Elle sourit et dit :

" Fais attention , je veux bien être gentille mais pas naïve . Ne t'avise pas de recommencer ou tu le paieras ..."

* * *

" Ne vous avisez pas de recommencer ce genre de stratagèmes ..." grogna Delta , enfermant ses enfants à clé .

Amma reprenait difficilement sa respiration , à plat ventre sur le sol . Elle grimaça : elle devait avoir deux côtés fêlées par les coups de canne . Elle tâta sa bouche : pas de dents cassées cette fois , mais elle avait du sang sur ses vêtements à cause des coups sur les joues . Elle se tourna vers Karem pour l'entendre pleurer . Delta lui avait frappé la tempe avec sa canne et son oeil droit était à présent violet et boursouflé . Elle vit qu'il tenait dans sa main sa lettre qui se terminait par :

" J'espère vivre un jour des jours aussi lumineux que le paysage Ishbal sous le soleil , avec vous à mes côtés , au cheveux couleur sable sous l'astre du jour ."

* * *

**Coin - jazzy - de l'auteur * :**

La fin est vachement badante quand même ... Sans transition , même si elle le lira pas : Bon anniv' à ma cousine ! ( Non , pas Bécassine , Sarah) J'avais prévu de poster ce chapitre le 16 Décembre , jour de l'anniv d'Alice selon ma fic et jour de la Sainte Alice mais j'avais eu des partiels le matin et grosse flemme l'aprem .

Merci de vos reviews et messages , j'espère que vous allez tous passer de bonnes vacs et de bonnes fêtes ! Le prochain chapitre sera sur les histoires d'Amma , Oishi et des deux mères . Ca va causer de trucs encore super sympa genre viols , violences domestiques , et crimes d'honneur . YOUOUH JOYEUX NOEL PAIX ET AMOUR XD

J'en profite pour faire de la pub pour les facétieux membres du site Shamballa Alchemist . Et j'en fais pas parce qu'ils m'ont accepté comme membre de l'équipe , PAS DU TOUT XD

_Musique : " Bachelorette"_ de Björk . ( * le jazz , c'est à cause de mon frère qui en avait mis )


	46. Blessures de femmes ,blessures de guerre

**Encore un chapitre dur , attention** !

_Ce chapitre là et le suivant se déroulent en même temps , dans la même journée quoi ._

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Nemo-**_

* * *

" Je suis Julie ."

Masha serra doucement la main tendue en face d'elle , pleine d'appréhension . Elle était venue aux aurores rencontrer la psychologue dépêchée de Central . Son "altercation" avec le Commandant Miles , la veille , lui avait laissé une boule au travers de la gorge . Elle se retourna pour voir James Hudson lui sourire , indulgent , ainsi qu'Oishi et Ymsha . Encouragée par ses marques d'encouragement , elle suivit la psychologue dans une tente un peu excentrée . Les deux femmes s'assirent et Masha osa:

" - Vous n'avez pas de nom , Docteur ?

- Je préfère que l'on me tutoie et m'appelle par mon prénom . Je pense qu'il est plus facile de se confier à un prénom qu'à un titre . M'appeler Docteur serait m'éloigner de vous , expliqua Julie d'une voix douce , mettant ses lunettes .

- Je vois ..."

Elle regarda la médecin : âgée d'une cinquantaine d'années , quelques rides creusaient son visage carré au port de tête élégant , ses yeux vert-de-gris étant assortis à sa monture correctrice , qui lui agrandissait le regard . Celle-ci posa doucement :

" - Vous êtes venue ici de votre propre chef ?

- Oui . Je ne me suis pas sentie forcée . C'est que je ... Que je ne me sentais plus cacher mon passé , à propos de ma fille ... J'ai besoin de le confier à quelqu'un d'autre que ma cousine , avoua Masha , tête baissée .

- Je suis contente que vous acceptiez de vous confier à moi , sourit la thérapeute . Comment s'appelle votre fille ?

- Émilie ."

Julie ne put empêcher ses sourcils de se lever , perplexe . Masha sourit fantomatiquement et murmura :

" C'est une longue histoire ..."

_Ymsha et moi avons toujours été très proches . Nous avons à peine 16 ans quand le conflit a éclaté à Ishbal . Nous étions plutôt excentrées de la principale zone de conflit . Pendant l'Occupation , nous n'étions que rarement dérangées par la présence militaire qui était alors plutôt pacifiste . Lorsque la guerre a véritablement éclaté , nous avions 23 ans et cette situation nous était coutumière , et nous n'avions pas peur de nous battre , ni de la violence qui régnait alentour . Ainsi , je n'ai pas été étonnée ni apeurée de voir un homme surgir alors que je venais de suspendre la lessive dans la cour , jusqu'à ce que je remarque qu'il avait un fusil à la main . Je n'ai pas su quoi faire , je suis restée paralysée bêtement . Il a baissé son arme , a ramassé le linge que je venais de faire tomber avec l'émotion et me l'a remis entre les mains , sans me brusquer . Il a murmuré :_

_" Vous ne savez donc pas ce qui se passe au-dehors ?"_

_J'ai fait de grands yeux et j'ai répliqué :_

_" - Nous sommes occupés et il y a des émeutes , c'est normal !_

_- Non , non ! a-t-il crié , son visage livide . C'est la guerre , Mademoiselle ! Ils vous exterminent !"_

_Je suis tombée à genoux devant lui , désemparée . Jamais rien ne m'avait préparée à une barbarie pareille . Il s'est accroupi à côté de moi et a dit :_

_" Ne pleurez pas . Prévenez vos proches et votre famille , vous devez fuir ."_

_Je l'ai regardé et j'ai dit :_

_" Je ne quitterai jamais ma terre , ni ma maison , c'est vous qui marchez sur notre terre sacrée et la souillez de notre sang !"_

_Il a reculé et a continué , presque suppliant :_

_" Il le faut ! Aucun soldat n'aura de pitié pour vous !"_

_Je lui ai demandé pourquoi lui en avait eu , pourquoi il ne m'avait pas tiré dessus quand il m'a vue . Il a souri et a dit :_

_" Parce que vous êtes la plus belle femme que je n'aie jamais vue et que je suis tombée amoureux de vous à la seconde où mon regard est tombée sur vous ."_

_J'étais totalement perdue : un soldat dont je ne connaissais même pas le nom venait de pénétrer chez moi me menaçant avec une arme avant de m'avertir du massacre et de me faire une déclaration d'amour ! Vous imaginez bien que je ne savais pas quoi penser ! Il a continué :_

_" - Vous avez une trappe , une cave , un grenier où entreposer les céréales ?_

_- Oui , j'ai dit ._

_- Ce quartier est presque vide , non ? Il ne reste que vous ?_

_- Non , ma cousine , et ma famille aussi ._

_- Demain , cachez-vous tous dans les sacs de céréales et faites en sorte que votre habitation ait l'air d'avoir été quittée dans la précipitation . Demain , c'est mon peloton qui doit fouiller ce quartier . C'est moi qui ira dans votre grenier , je dirai à mes collègues qu'il n'y a personne . Restez cachés quelques jours . Ne sortez pas , n'allumez pas vos lumières . Mettez de l'eau et de la nourriture de côté , bien cachée , m'a-t-il dit ._

_- D'accord."_

_Il s'est relevé , comme soudain pressé et m'a demandé :_

_" - Comment vous appelez-vous , Mademoiselle ?_

_- Masha Polim . Ma cousine est née deux jours après moi et s'appelle Ymsha . "Masha " veut dire " de la pierre" et "Ymsha" , "du sable" ._

_- Cela vous va bien , vous êtes indestructible et tenez à rester où vous êtes . Moi , c'est Salomon . Dans une vieille légende , Salomon est un roi juste qui tient à l'équité entre tous ses sujets ."_

_Il m'a souri et il est reparti . J'ai été dire à ma famille ma rencontre et le plan prévu, que nous avons suivi . Le lendemain , nous avons passé toute la matinée cachés dans des sacs de jutte , entre d'autres sacs de céréales avons entendus les cris des soldats au dehors , leur entrée , les choses qu'ils cassaient et leurs pas résonnait jusqu'à nos oreilles , faisant battre nos coeurs à tout rompre . Puis , un seul homme est arrivé , un peu après que les autres soient partis de chez nous . Il a murmuré :_

_" Masha ? Ymsha ?"_

_Ma cousine a regardé a travers un trou dans son sac et a reconnu l'homme que je lui avais décrit : grand , mince , aux cheveux blonds sur le côté et les yeux gris clair , un grain de beauté sur la joue droite . Nous sommes ressortis et il a nouveau prodigué ses conseils , sous l'oeil méfiant de mon cousin , le frère d'Ymsha , Yott . Dans la soirée , il n'a cessé de maudire tous les soldats qui nous pillaient , même Salomon , en qui il n'avait aucune confiance ._

_Nous avons passé les deux jours suivant enfermés , ne bougeant qu'à peine du grenier , de peur de nous faire remarquer . Ma cousine était rentrée dans son côté de la maison , celle-ci était en deux parties : celle de ma famille et la sienne , bien cachée ._

_Mais ... Ymsha en a eu assez de rester enfermée et est sorti le surlendemain soir, chercher de l'eau dans le puits de notre cour . Deux soldats l'ont remarquée et se sont approchés d'elle , leurs armes en avant , pour la ... Enfin , vous voyez où je veux en venir . Soudain , deux coups de feu ont été tirés : elle s'est jetée au sol en criant et fermant les yeux . Quand elle les a rouverts , un soldat était au-dessus d'elle et a été aussi gentil envers elle que Salomon l'était envers moi . Son prénom était Stanislas ._

_Nous avons finir par sortir tous de notre cachette au bout de cinq jours , quand nous n'entendions plus de bruits d'armes à feu près de chez nous . Salomon est venu plusieurs fois me voir, sous la surveillance de mon père , de même que Yott veillait sur sa sœur et Stanislas . Sauf que mon père était gentil , et Yott lui était violent . Il était de la branche dure de la religion , très conservatrice , celle que nous tentons de changer maintenant ._

_Au bout des semaines , ma relation avec Salomon s'est transformée en attirance et en amour sincère . Nous nous cachions de ma famille et des lieux possédés par l'armée pour n'être rien que tous les deux . Après quelques mois ensemble , peu avant la fin du conflit , notre relation s'est approfondie et nous avons fini par faire l'amour , plusieurs fois . Je l'aimais tellement , et c'était réciproque ... Mais je n'osais pas le dire à ma famille , pour les Ishbals , la virginité est un critère d'honneur et doit être préservée jusqu'au mariage ._

_L'armée devenait chaque jour plus violente et Salomon et Stanislas ont fini par nous convaincre de quitter notre quartier , des mortiers et des bombes pleuvant à présent quotidiennement . Alors que Salomon nous conduisait à une charrette dans laquelle s'échappaient d'autres Ishbals , des soldats sont arrivés et ..._

Masha se mit à pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps frêle et conclut :

_Ils l'ont abattu en le traitant de traître . Je l'ai vu s'effrondrer devant moi et il a juste réussi à me dire : " Pars et vis heureuse , garde un bout de moi dans ta mémoire , ma belle pierre du désert ."_

L'ishbale pleura encore plus alors que son histoire se taisait dans son gorge . Elle continua à travers ses sanglots:

_J'ai su en arrivant dans un ghetto plus à l'Ouest que j'attendais un enfant , j'ai dû me résoudre à l'avouer à ma famille . Mon père et ma mère avaient déjà compris qui était le père et m'ont soutenue de toutes leurs forces : ils avaient et ont toujours énormément de respect pour Salomon . J'ai accouché sept mois plus tard et appelé ma fille Emilie . C'était son prénom de fille préféré ..._

Elle essuya ses larmes et dit d'une voix qui se voulait ferme mais était cassée par l'émotion :

" Le Commandant Miles a peut-être pensé que j'avais été abusée et forcée de donner ce prénom à mon enfant , mais il n'en est rien . Un jour , je dirai tout à ma fille et elle sera fière de son père car il était l'homme le plus gentil et le plus juste que j'ai jamais connu ..."

* * *

Masha sortit et laissa place à sa cousine , Ymsha. Celle-ci avait les cheveux noués en une longue natte qui reposait sur son épaule et elle s'assit droit sur sa chaise , comme Masha . Julie sourit et nota :

" - Vous êtes aussi forte que votre cousine .

- Merci , mais c'est faux . J'ai manqué de force une fois .

- Face à Stanislas ? demanda Julie d'une voix douce .

- Stani- ? s'écria Ymsha avant que son visage de ne se ferme tristement . Dieu , non ! Yott .

- Votre frère ? lâcha la thérapeute , estomaquée .

- Masha vous a donc raconté que j'avais rencontré un jeune soldat nommé Stanislas?

_" Ça va ?"_

_Je ne savais pas quoi dire , je me demandais ce qui venait de se passer . L'homme devant moi me sourit et dit , désabusé :_

_"- Je ne vous ferai pas de mal . Je ne suis pas aussi lâche qu'eux , au point de violer ou tuer des femmes ._

_- Et tuer des hommes ne vous pose aucun problème ? lui ai-je craché._

_- Bien sûr que si ._

_- Alors pourquoi ne démissionnez-vous pas ?_

_- Démissionner équivaut à être exécuté . Cela égale à un " manquement au devoir , haute trahison" . Et malgré mes idéaux de paix , je n'ose pas pas me sacrifier. Et je pense même que ce serait inutile , a-t-il dit très bas en posant son arme sur le sol. Pour un qui ne tue pas d'Ishbal , cinq autres le font . Alors autant que je reste et essaie de sauver les civils que je peux._

_- Vous avez tué vos camarades ! ai-je crié en pointant les deux corps du doigt ._

_- Ce ne sont pas mes camarades ! Je n'appelle pas "camarades" des gens qui profitent de la faiblesse d'une personne pour la faire encore plus souffrir et y prendre du plaisir ."_

_La lune était pleine et j'ai pu voir qu'il avait les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux sombres . Il s'est assis par terre et a soupiré comme s'il portait toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules . Je me suis mise à côté de lui et j'ai pleuré , encore apeurée ._

_Mon histoire est très semblable à celle de Masha , sauf qu'il y avait Yott , mon frère. C'était un extrémiste et un terroriste . Il a fait sauter plusieurs trains dans l'Est et a saboté des véhicules de ravitaillement de l'armée . Je ne suis pas fière de lui , nos parents avaient péri lors des premières attaques et sa haine envers l'armée ne faisait que grandir . Je l'avais accepté , malgré ma douleur et ma colère envers les Amestris , pas lui ._

_J'ai fini par me donner à Stanislas , qui me jurait de m'emmener avec lui dans la maison de campagne de ses parents et de passer le reste de son existence avec moi. Mon frère l'a appris par un de ses "camarades" et laissez-moi vous dire que "furieux" , "hors de lui" , "enragé" sont de doux euphémismes à côté de sa réaction quand je suis rentrée . Tout était par terre , en mille morceaux , et il y avait un coup de la forme d'un poing dans le mur de la cuisine . Yott est apparu , la main ensanglanté et le regard le plus haineux que je n'ai jamais croisé de ma vie ._

_Il s'est jeté sur moi et m'a arraché mes vêtements en m'insultant , disant que j'étais une traître à notre peuple , à la cause qu'il défendait , que je ne valais rien , qu'il avait honte de moi ... Il m'a frappée partout et m'a violée pour " me laver de la souillure de cet homme" comme il a dit ... J'étais presque inconsciente quand j'ai senti un liquide froid sur ma jambe : je ne savais pas ce que c'était . Yott a allumé une allumette et ..._

Ymsha se leva et releva le large pantalon sous sa tunique : la peau de ses mollets était creusée , et sa couleur était d'un rouge soutenu voir noir . Il y avait des cavités énormes et des boursouflures de la cheville au genoux . Rien que de voir ses marques , Julie grimaça en imaginant la douleur qu'avait dû ressentir la femme en face d'elle. Celle-ci se rassit et continua , fière et imperturbable :

_C'était de l'essence . Je lui ai supplié d'éteindre le feu , j'hurlais , je pleurais , je souffrais le martyre . Stanislas est entré brusquement et a abattu mon frère devant moi avant de me sortir de là . Il m'a cachée dans une habitation un peu à l'écart , abandonnée depuis peu et m'a serrée contre lui en pleurant et en disant qu'il se détestait d'avoir tué ma seule famille , qu'il était un monstre , etc ._

_Je lui ai dit " Je ne t'en veux pas . Cet homme violent n'était pas mon frère . Je l'aurais fait à ta place si j'en avais eu la possibilité ."_

_La guerre s'est terminée peu après : pour avoir tué un activiste ishbal reconnu , Stanislas a reçu une médaille d'honneur et est rentré chez lui . Salomon m'avait fait fuir avec Masha peu de temps auparavant et avait mis Stanislas au courant de où je me rendais . Je l'ai attendu au fur et à mesure que mon ventre grossissait . Fahk et Noma , mon oncle et m'a tante , m'ont adoptée comme leur seconde fille et nous ont couvées comme ils ont pu , alors qu'ils fondaient un foyer de fortune ._

_Zohra et Emilie sont nées à un mois d'intervalle . J'ai attendu des nouvelles de Stanislas et consolais Masha . Un jour, j'ai ramassé un journal dans la rue et suis tombée sur un avis de mariage avec photographie . MON Stanislas avait épousé une autre femme . Il m'avait abandonnée . Il m'avait trahie ._

_Je ne l'ai jamais revu ..._

* * *

Oishi était nerveuse . Elle détestait attendre . Quand la thérapeute psychologue l'invita à entrer dans la tente , elle fut soulagée à peine une seconde avant que ses souvenirs ne remontent à la surface .

Assise devant la quinquagénaire , elle avertit sèchement :

"- Je ne veux aucune pitié à mon sujet .

- Je ne suis pas là pour ça , je suis là pour vous écouter , répliqua Julie .

- Tant mieux . Je vais faire court . Je ne supporterais pas de détailler chaque souvenir qui me revient en tête ..."

_L'Occupation a été le début de tout : nous étions rationnés et ,c'était à moi que revenuait la tâche d'aller chercher la nourriture pour ma mère et moi . J'avais 15 ans et mon corps commençait à avoir de jolies courbes qui ne laissaient pas indifférent ._

_Alors que j'allais chercher ma ration de pain , seule , le soldat en face de moi a dit :_

_" Si tu veux ton pain , je veux un baiser !"_

_Je l'ai pris comme un jeu , l'armée n'ayant jamais été violente . Je lui ai rapidement embrassé la tempe et m'a saisi la tête pour fourrer sa langue jusqu'au fond de ma bouche. J'ai cru que j'allais m'étouffer . Il m'a lancé notre pain et riant et je suis repartie , rouge et honteuse ._

_La semaine suivante , le même était là et il a recommencé , pareil la semaine suivante . J'ai commencé à avoir peur d'aller prendre ma ration mais ma mère ne pouvait pas , elle était très malade et ne pouvait pas se déplacer debout seule . Je ne lui disais rien et prenais sur moi , me disant que ce n'était qu'un jeu et que s'ils en riaient , ce ne devait pas être aussi important que je ne le pensais ._

_Au fil du temps , ses mains mes touchaient de plus en plus bas : mes seins , mes fesses , mes cuisses . J'étais toujours paralysée par ce contact d'homme si impudique , ragoûtant , interdit par notre religion . Je me sentais sale . Un jour , cet homme a dit à ses camarades : " Mademoiselle vient pour des oranges , elle devrait nous montrer celles sous son corsage !". Tous ont ri , d'un rire gras qui me vrille encore les oreilles ._

_Tous se sont pressés autour de moi et ont déboutonné mon chemisier , je sentais leurs mains partout , les suppliais d'arrêter en pleurant , en vain . En rentrant , j'ai pris de l'eau au puits et en ai rempli le grand baquet de bois qui nous servait de baignoire . Je ne l'ai même pas réchauffée malgré les températures très douces de la saison et je suis restée une heure dans l'eau froide , sans bouger , à contempler ma poitrine . J'étais sous le choc ._

_La santé de ma mère se dégradait de plus en plus , elle perdait la vue et ne voyait donc pas mes larmes quand je rentrais du ravitaillement . Elle mettait mes émotions sur l'Occupation , la menace du conflit ou à des ennuis avec mes amies que j'inventais . J'avais et j'ai encore toujours honte d'avoir menti à ma mère ._

_Le jour de sa mort , deux soldats sont venus prendre le corps et ont voulu rester "pour ne pas me laisser seule" . Cas de le dire . Ils sont venus me rejoindre dans mon lit et m'ont déshabillée en me murmurant des insultes plus dégradantes les unes que les autres . Leurs mains ont touché chaque centimètre de mon corps , et moi , je n'osais rien faire , je voulais leurs fusils entre les draps et sur le sol . Ils m'ont souillée réellement , je sens encore leur ... entrer entre mes cuisses et dans ma bouche ._

_Je suis allée à l'enterrement de ma mère morte moi-même de l'intérieur , du sang et de la semence sur les cuisses . Les quelques soldats présents ... Parmi eux , mon premier "toucheur" qui me fixait comme une viande juteuse ._

_Après sa mort , cinq soldats venaient régulièrement soit disant pour "exprimer leur soutien" ou " ne pas me laisser seule" . Mais c'était toujours la même chose , qu'il y en ait un ou cinq . Les attouchements , les mains qui caressent sans délicatesse , qui agrippent mon corps , qui le tordent dans tous les sens , qui le violent , qui lui font mal ..._

_Sans que je n'ose répliquer .J'avais honte , j'avais peur , je n'avais que seize ans . Ma plus grande peur était d'être enceinte d'un de mes bourreaux ._

_Un soir , après que plusieurs d'entre eux aient abusé de moi en me frappant au point qu'encore aujourd'hui , rien que d'y penser , mon corps devient atrocement douloureux , j'ai couru . J'ai fui jusqu'à la maison des Kandasha ._

_Aslan Kandasha , le père de Jared Karisma , m'a ouvert et m'a trouvée en larmes . Il n'a pas posé de questions et m'a offert de rester avec lui aussi longtemps que je le souhaitais . J'étais enfin en sécurité , j'étais chez le chef du quartier de Kanda , un homme suffisamment fort pour me défendre ! Comme l'étaient ses fils . L'aîné , Slimane , m'a appris à écrire . Je n'ai pas pu finir ma scolarisation à cause de ma mère dont je devais m'occuper . Et Jared ... J'ai toujours eu un "faible" pour lui et j'ai toujours été déçue qu'il soit Moine car j'aurais voulu qu'il m'épouse . En plus d'être un très bon garçon en lui-même , sa famille est l'une des plus puissantes d'Ishbal . Il me plaisait, oui .  
_

_Un soir , Aslan Kandasha m'a dit de préparer mes affaires : surprise , je lui ai demandé pourquoi . Il m'a dit : " Certains de nous vont fuir cette nuit , rejoins-les. Je ne veux pas que tu restes sur cette terre de désolation qui t'a tant fait souffrir. Nous te rejoindrons , ma famille et moi ."_

_Même si cela est très mal vu , je lui ai sauté au cou . J'ai dit Adieu à Slimane , Aslan et Rezzan . En rejoignant le groupe d'exilés , Jared était là , priant pour que tout se passe bien . Il m'a vue et m'a dit : " Je crois en toi" ._

_Je suis partie d'Ishbal avec mes souvenirs d'horreurs gommés par cette simple phrase mais ... Ils ont fini par revenir . Un peu plus chaque jour , ce que je tentais de réfréner revenait plus fort dans ma mémoire ._

_Malgré les hommes qui voulaient m'approcher , je ne les ai jamais laissés me toucher . Cela reste encore trop vivace pour moi ..._

_Et Jared , maintenant , il m'a oubliée . Il préfère cette Amestris , une femme de la même race que ceux qui ont détruit notre terre et fait tant de mal ! Il aime la nièce de l'homme qui a détruit sa vie !_

Mustang et Miles entendirent clairement cette dernière phrase , hurlée depuis la tente kaki . Le métis regarda le Président ouvrit des yeux ronds comme des billes , furieux d'être berné . Ce dernier partit d'un pas décidé vers Ishbal en contrebas , sans que Miles n'ose rien dire , ne voulant pas imaginer ce qui allait se passer .

* * *

**Coin- tempêteux- de l'auteur :**

Mouchoir ?

Je me sentais mal de vous avoir laissé si longtemps sans chapitre : j'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes fêtes . Je l'ai vu tout à l'heure , il y a un an , j'étais au chapitre 14 , j'ai donc écrit 32 chapitres depuis ! J'en suis fière , j'avoue ! Un nouveau chapitre de " A la recherche du nouveau Scar " avec Mizumi1593 va être posté très bientôt aussi !

Ce chapitre est très triste , même moi , je le trouve . J'étais déjà mal en écrivant la partie de Masha alors imaginez celle d'Oishi , j'étais recroquevillée dans mon coin et j'avais peur que ma mère n'arrive et ne voie ce que j'écris . Ymsha a été victime d'un "crime d'honneur" , ce sont des crimes que l'on commet envers les femmes en cas de "déshonneur" ( voit un homme qu'elle n'épousera pas , ne porte pas de voile , etc) , ce qui peut aller des insultes au meurtre . Je me suis inspirée de l'histoire de Souad , qui a été brûlée à l'essence par son frère pour avoir été enceinte de son voisin & amoureux . ( voir son livre " Brûlée vive")

Les viols de guerre sont utilisés depuis déjà bien des guerres , en kidnappant des femmes de populations envahies et en les forçant à se prostituer dans la violence pour l'ennemi , comme les femmes de réconfort japonaises venues de Thaïlande ou Corée et qui , encore aujourd'hui , à 80ans , n'ont droit à aucune reconnaissance de leurs viols ni à une compensation financière . Ces viols sont une arme de guerre , encore utilisées au Darfour , et dont des victimes Rwandaises parlent dans l'avant dernier numéro de " Causette" . Le viol de guerre est reconnu comme crime comme l'humanité .

On se moque pas des prénoms ! J'aime beaucoup l'histoire du Roi Salomon dans la Bible et Stanislas , c'était le prénom de mon grand-père paternel ( Polonais inside ! XD)

Le prochain chapitre sera la journée du point de vue de Marie , Scar , Alice et tout le monde . Vous avez hâte du coup , vu la fin de ce chapitre ?

_**Musique :** " Nemo"_ de Nightwish .


	47. Le coeur et l'esprit

Un chapitre en POVs , pour changer . Chapitre énorme et avec un mini lime ( petit lemon) voire juste un slash (nan pas le guitariste è.é), donc attention jeunes enfants chastes ! Mais vraiment chastes car c'est tout soft , mais je préviens au cas où vous êtes des Marie-Chantal en puissance un million . Amusez-vous à deviner avec qui dès maintenant et dites-moi à qui vous avez pensé à la fin =)

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- L World -**_

* * *

**POV de Marie .**

Je restais silencieuse et droite quand j'entendis des pas s'approcher . Je détournai mon regard du plafond de l'hôpital et des premiers aménagements pour contempler Jared Kandasha qui venait d'entrer . Comme par un accord tacite , notre point de rendez-vous était la chantier . Je cherchai fébrilement une cigarette dans la poche de mon pantalon ocre tout en le regardant s'approcher . Grand . Musclé . Digne . Portrait lambda du prince charmant , s'il existe . Et s'il a un passé tumultueux représenté sur le visage . Je fis grincer mon automail en allumant mon briquet et ma cigarette quand il demanda :

" Que me veux-tu ?"

Je relevai la tête en plissant les yeux pour croiser les siens . Défensifs . Il se doutait de pourquoi je l'avais convoqué ainsi , et mon attitude belliqueuse lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille . Il était intelligent . Je recrachai de la fumée pour lui avouer :

" - Tu ne mérites pas Alice .

- De quel droit te permets-tu de l'affirmer ? demanda-t-il doucement , mais ses dents se serraient de rage .

- Tu lui fais du mal par ton incompétence à bien te comporter avec les autres .

- Dit celle qui règle tout avec les poings et la violence .

- Un poing sur la gueule , une insulte lancée en place publique fait mille fois moins mal qu'une trahison même hasardeuse comme tu le fais , grimaçai-je tout en tirant ma cigarette . Tu ne vaux même pas la peine de l'avoir puisque tu ne considères pas une seule seconde la chance que tu as de l'avoir près de toi .

- Sois sûre que si , c'est le cas , murmura Jared en me dardant d'un regard rouge perçant .

- Dis ce qui te chante , ça ne me convainc pas ."

Il était sincère . Il me dégoûtait de jalousie . J'allais sortir à cause de mon malaise grandissant quand il me saisit l'épaule avant de reculer d'un pas . Je n'osai pas me retourner quand je l'entendis poser d'une voix mal assurée :

" Tu l'aimes aussi ."

Je jetai ma cigarette sur le sol avant de la piétiner sans remords et me retourner et avancer vers lui , mes pieds martelant le sol .

" Oui , je l'aime depuis plus de dix années , dix années où chaque petite attention de sa part me comblait , où je n'ai rien fait d'autre qu'être là pour elle , à me consacrer à elle , sans attendre de retour puisque je savais et sais toujours qu'il est peu probable que j'en reçoive . Et toi , tu as la chance de pouvoir la voir, l'embrasser , la serrer contre toi et tu trouves le moyen de la blesser . Tu n'as aucun mérite ."

Je crachai par terre et lui collai un poing sur la poitrine avant de quitter le chantier pour de bon , le coeur libéré mais toujours si pesant . Quelques rues plus loin , je m'assis sur un puits et regardai alentour : absolument personne . Je me rappelai Halkim ( NDA : voir le chapitre 38) et le traitement qu'on lui infligeait . Un long soupir s'échappa de ma poitrine . J'espérais alors juste que les réformes que Dalil souhaitaient lui permettrait de ne plus à avoir à subir ces humiliations . Puis , je me demandai soudain où il habitait . Comme sous un électrochoc , je me levai sur mes pieds et allai chez Mustapha , le démographe.

* * *

**POV d'Alice :**

Je fermai les yeux en entendant les dernières notes du premier mouvement de la 5ème symphonie de Beethoven résonner dans la cuisine où je lisais un livre xinois. Au vu de la venue prochaine de la caravane , il fallait mieux que je reprenne mes habitudes avec cette langue . Mes sourcils se levèrent presque d'eux-mêmes alors que j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et se fermer doucement . Jared apparut , l'air épuisé , comme s'il n'avait pas dormi . Sans dire un mot , il s'approcha , éteignit le poste de radio , et s'accroupit à ma hauteur pour me dire :

" - Bonjour .

- Bonjour , répondis-je , un peu étonnée par son attitude étrange . Que se passe-t-il?

- On vient de me rappeler la chance que j'ai de t'avoir près de moi et je me sens idiot de t'avoir blessée , expliqua-t-il en caressant le bout d'une mèche de mes cheveux .

- C'est pour ça que tu étais sorti si tôt ?

- Oui , mais ... Ce n'est pas important , fit Jared en se relevant et en regardant le soleil levé .

Le doute s'insinua dans mes tripes et dans ma gorge et je posai juste , dans le silence immobile du matin :

" Ne me mens pas . Je ne veux pas que tu me protèges et encore moins vivre dans une bulle . Quoique ce soit , si ça a un rapport avec moi , je veux le savoir . Je peux encaisser , tu sais ."

Il se tourna vers moi et rencontra mes yeux bleus qui le dardaient , attendant impérativement une réponse . Je croisai mes bras alors qu'il disait d'une voix claire, appuyé sur l'évier , la lumière du jour l'éclairant de dos :

" Le Commandant Grant est très possessive et jalouse en amour , il semblerait ."

J'ouvris de grands yeux surpris et mon souffle se coupa . Mon coeur tambourinait à toute vitesse contre ma poitrine , comme devenu fou .

_Marie , tu ... Me veux toujours à ce point ? _

Je remis la mèche qui me tombait sur les yeux en place et lâchai un pathétique :

" - Oh .

- Tu savais qu'elle t'aimait quand elle est venue ? demanda-t-il .

- Oui . Je le savais depuis déjà bien longtemps , confessai-je . Mais ... Ce n'est pas une relation équilibrée , du tout .

- J'ai vu . Et senti , aussi , murmura-t-il , les mains crispées . C'est juste étrange de savoir que je ne suis pas la seul à vouloir t'avoir pour moi ."

Il me fixa d'un oeil triste et légèrement goguenard , but un verre d'eau et lâcha finalement :

" Je sais me battre pour les choses et les gens auxquels je tiens . Et puisque tu es la seule , je me battrai de toutes mes forces , annonça-t-il d'une voix décidée avant de m'embrasser légèrement . Mais mon adversaire est plus tenace d'une bête sauvage ."

Je souris tristement en pensant à la ténacité de Marie , et à sa douleur , aussi .

* * *

**POV Coralize :**

Alors que James et les autres travaillent , j'allai chercher des chaises nouvellement arrivées par train avec Namam et Michar . Je comptai mentalement les jours passés depuis le dernier mot que Karem m'avait fait passer : trois jours . Même si je n'avais que deux mots de sa part , le savoir , ainsi qu'Amma , presque cloîtré chez lui avec Delta me paralysait de terreur Surtout avec un bras cassé . Ce fut la mort dans l'âme et les pieds traînants que j'avisai l'avance que mes camarades avaient sur moi . Une discussion en vieil ishbal se fit entendre dans une rue adjacente .

Namam tordit la bouche et grommela :

" - C'est ce vieux fou de Delta Almesh .

- Ishbala ne l'a pas encore emporté ? s'étonna Michar , le regard noir .

- Eeeeuh ... Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait de mal , ce Delta Almesh ? osai-je , surprise de voir une aussi grande animosité .

- C'est une longue histoire , mais ce n'est pas un secret , alors ..."

Les deux ishbals attendirent que nous nous soyons éloignés et Namam débuta :

" - Delta Almesh vient d'une longue lignée de commerçants avec Xing . Il décide du prix des marchandises à vendre et sait ce qui se vend le mieux . Enfin , ça , c'était avant le conflit .

- Il a épousé une très belle femme bien plus jeune que lui et malgré son âge avancé , à réussi à lui faire porter deux enfants : un garçon , Karem et une fille , Amma . Mais Delta a appris que sa femme avait de nombreux hommes qui lui tournaient autour et a commencé à être atrocement possessif et jaloux . Il croyait que son enfant n'était pas de lui et l'a battue alors qu'elle portait le second ou plutôt , la seconde . Cette dernière est sourde , sans qu'on sache si c'est à cause des coups reçus lors de la grossesse , continua son ami .

- Il l'empêchait de sortir et surveillait de très près ses enfants , les laissant uniquement sortir pour aller à l'école . Il frappait sa femme , Mayssa, et avait commencé à boire plus que raison , ce qui ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa violence et sa paranoïa , dit tristement Namam . Il a commencé à battre ses enfants alors âgés de dix et sept ans , surtout la petite car étant "anormale" , elle était un démon et maudite d'Ishbala et les coups portés par un homme "sain" la purgeaient ."

Mon ventre se tordait et j'avais envie de vomir rien qu'à imaginer l'atrocité des scènes qu'Amma et son frère avaient pu voir et les douleurs qu'ils avaient dû subir . Des larmes menaçaient de couler sur mes joues et je réussis à prendre in extremis sur moi pour demander :

" - Mais cette Mayssa , n'a-t-elle jamais rien dit à quiconque ?

- Il la séquestrait et elle avait bien trop peur des représailles sur elle et ses enfants . Mais un jour ..."

* * *

**POV Karem :**

Le soleil transperçait à travers la mince fenêtre du cagibi qui nous servait de chambre . Mais il n'illuminait pas pour autant mes idées noires . Un souvenir revint dans ma tête , toujours le même ...

_Je vois Papa frapper Maman de toutes ses forces en l'insultant de tous les noms . Maman pleure , elle le supplie à genoux mais rien ne retient ses coups . J'ai peur , je pleure , je laisse Amma à l'écart mais soudain , je me précipite sur Maman en criant :_

_" Arrête , arrête de frapper Maman , elle n'a rien fait !"_

_J'ai onze ans , je me prends pour un héros . Mais quand je croise le regard de mon père , je me rends bien compte que je ne suis qu'un petit amas de rêves d'héroismes qui ne valent rien._

_La gifle claque , je tombe par terre , à côté de Maman qui pleure toujours . Je vois ses yeux de rubis me fixer et l'entends murmurer :_

_"- Reste en dehors de ça , Karem , d'accord ? Ca va aller ..._

_- Nan ça va pas aller du tout !"_

_Un second coup , cette fois dans les côtes , me fait taire . Je vomis un peu et m'évanouis , tout en devinant ce qui se passe . J'entends Papa frapper encore Maman. Puis tout devient noir._

_Le lendemain , Amma et moi allons à l'école comme si de rien n'était , comme si chaque soir , nos coeurs n'hurlaient pas de terreur . Quand nous rentrons , je laissai Amma se débarbouiller . Je n'entends pas Papa et j'arrive tout joyeux dans la pièce à vivre en criant après Maman . Et je la vois ._

_Pendue à l'une des poutres qui tient le plafond , les pieds bleus et les yeux vides de toute vie . Je tombe à genoux , tremblant et pleurant . Je vois à travers mes larmes qu'elle a écrit sur son dos :_

_" Virgat Hemsha en sisj Olm demerat ."_

_" L'esprit de la tigresse demeure dans ses petits ."_

_J'entends soudain du bois chuter sur le sol , suivi d'un corps qui s'affaisse . Papa est tombé à genoux et pleure . C'est la première fois que je me surprend à le voir touché par quelque chose . Je me dis qu'il a peut-être enfin réalisé le mal qu'il a fait ._

_Cela dure à peine une semaine . Un soir , il me frappe et explique d'une voix implacable :_

_" Son corps est parti , mais son esprit souillé reste en vous . Les derniers mots de Mayssa ont été pour toi et ta soeur Karem , c'est à cause de toi , de vous , qu'elle est morte !"_

Encore aujourd'hui , ces mots semblent gravés dans ma chair .

* * *

**POV Alice :**

Yasha Shan m'avait invitée à assister à l'assemblée des femmes , qui se déroulait dans la grande pièce de la teinturerie . On était en tout une trentaine , de tous âges, ce qui me surprit . Les baquets étaient absents , il y avait des tables installées pour former un " O" avec un bon nombre de chaises . Filiz s'installa à côté de sa grand-mère et je m'installai entre l'adolescente et Tiza Ohm qui me murmura un encourageant :

" - C'est bien que vous soyez venue . Un point de vue extérieur à nos traditions est bienvenu .

- Merci , souriai-je .

- C'est normal ."

Yasha Shan tapa avec sa canne sur le bois de la table derrière laquelle elle était assise pour apaiser les bribes de conversations .

" - Silence , Mesdemoiselles et Mesdames , s'il vous plaît ! Nous sommes ici pour délibérer et dresser une liste de points à changer par rapport à notre condition pour la grande présentation de Dalil et du Président Mustang , demain . Qui veut commencer ? Nora ?

- Euh ... Oui , dit celle-ci , apparemment mal à l'aise . Hum !"

Celle-ci se leva , droite et dit en esquissant un grand geste du bras en direction d'autres femmes assises à sa droite :

" - Nous avons toutes été données à nos maris par le choix de nos pères et frères . Nous ne regrettons pas nos maris et nos enfants , mais j'aurais aimé avoir le choix .

- Psst ! me murmura Tiza .

- Oui ? soufflai-je en retour pendant que Nora continuait son explication .

- Certaines familles traditionnelles reposent encore sur le principe de la dot et du fait que les membres masculins de la famille doivent choisir le mari des filles . Une femme a le droit de refuser ses prétendants jusqu'à ses 26 ans , après elle est considérée comme trop âgée pour refuser , expliqua l'adolescente .

- Plutôt vieux jeu , non ? osai-je .

- Tout à fait , c'est assez rare , heureusement . Cette tradition s'estompe petit à petit.

- C'est noté , Nora , annonça Filiz qui faisait office de greffière . A qui le tour ? Paloma ? fit-elle en désignant une de ses amies du doigt .

- Je voudrais pouvoir étudier ailleurs qu'à Ishbal , exprima l'Ishbale aux cheveux nattés . J'aimerais étudier la médecine et les nouvelles techniques qui s'y font . Et je ne pense pas que je pourrai trouver meilleur institution scientifique qu'à Central.

- Central ? glapit Freja , une main sur le coeur . Tu es folle ! C'est insensé !

- Vieille bique , rouspétèrent en même temps Filiz et Tiza , me faisant rire sous cape.

- Seule dans une ville aussi grande , loin d'ici où tous les hommes ne penseront qu'à te voler ou abuser de toi , où la pollution t'intoxiquerait , où les violences sont quotidiennes , où il fait si froid l'hiver , où la police veille au grain et n'hésitera jamais à s'en prendre à toi et-

- Et où il a également une excellente Académie de Médecine et des Sciences , Madame Freja , l'interrompis-je doucement . Bien que vous pensiez croire que ce domaine n'est également que l'apanage du sexe masculin , mon amie qui dirige actuellement le service des Urgences du plus grand hôpital de la ville pourrait vous prouver le contraire.

- Et elle ne sera pas seule , révéla Filiz en se levant . Je doute qu'elle soit la seule à vouloir exploiter ses capacités et à voyager pour mieux apprendre . Pour ma part , je ne resterai pas à Ishbal toute ma vie . N'est-ce pas Tiza ?

- Je veux rester ici , personnellement . Je veux rétablir , avec toi , Filiz , l'Ordre des Femmes Moines ."

Des exclamation de surprise et des soupirs interloqués se firent entendre tandis que les trois adolescentes étaient debout . Je souriai , tout comme Yasha Shan , dont la fierté se lisait dans ses yeux .

* * *

**POV Scar/Jared :**

Je regardai derrière Miles alors que mettions en place le système de chauffage de l'hôpital , qui était une grande partie du chantier . Le Commandant Grant était à côté de sa collègue , le visage fermé , ce qui n'avait pas l'air de gêner le Lieutenant Nelson qui babillait joyeusement . Mais je ressentais d'ici , elixirologie ou pas , qu'elle était elle aussi tourmentée . Je tombai sur les verres noirs de Miles , qui ne décrochait pas un mot . Je mis ma main sur son bras , ce qui le fit sursauter .

" - Mmm ... Tu veux me demander quelque chose peut-être ? demanda-t-il en sourcillant .

- Tu es tourmenté , Miles , fis-je .

- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! Et en ce moment , c'est plutôt l'hôpital qui se fout du plâtre dont je l'enduis , répliqua-t-il.

- Tu me caches quelque chose ."

Je perçai ses yeux défaitistes derrière ses verres et il expliqua :

" Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour en discuter . Et ça ne concerne que moi et ma famille ."

Un peu vexé , j'éloignai mon bras et me remis à l'ouvrage .

* * *

**POV Orane :**

" - Nous sommes reléguées à la cuisine pendant que les hommes font fonctionner leurs biscottos , dis-je en riant à Pauline .

- Lààà est la place des feeeemmes , exposa-t-elle d'une voix grave , et avec un large sourire . Comme dirait mon grand-père . Non , c'est que c'est juste mon tour de préparer à manger et que vous êtes venue m'aider car vous êtes gentille !

- Tout à faiiiit ."

Alors que nous nous mettions à sortir les différents et nombreux ustensiles , des ishbales entrèrent , dont Kara Shan , à qui j'avais été présentée . Celle-ci me salua et s'affola :

" Oh ! Je ne vous ai pas présenté mes collègues ! Voici Mana , Kristina , Yaelle , Bea et Delilah , conclut-elle en désignant la plus jeune du groupe . Mesdames , voici la femme du Commandant Miles , Orane Miles ."

Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour quand j'entendis le dernier prénom , comme je devinais qu'il l'avait fait chez elle . Nous nous dévisageâmes droit dans les yeux , avec une tension incroyable dans l'air . La voix de Pauline nous ramena à la réalité :

" Hey vous deux ! Allez donc chercher les couteaux dans la pièce à côté !"

_Des couteaux . Quelle merveilleuse idée , Pauline . Comme ça , celle qui essaie de me piquer mon mari pourra m'égorger comme elle en rêve ._

Nous fimes notre tâche en silence mais alors que nous allions rejoindre notre groupe , je mis un couteau dans sa direction et je lui annonçai :

" En aucun cas je ne te laisserai me prendre Jethro . Au moindre contact , au moindre mot de travers , je sers ta tête à dîner . Est-ce clair ?"

* * *

**POV Delilah :**

Je restai coite face à la voix assurée de la femme aux yeux mauves qui se tenait devant moi . Mine de rien , je pensai qu'elle lui ressemblait et qu'ils allaient bien ensemble . Mais ma possessivité prit le dessus et je répliquai :

" Chien aboie mais ne mord pas ."

A ces mots , je quittai la pièce pour rejoindre mes amies et je vis que le Commandant Miles était sur place . En croisant son regard , je sentis un long frisson parcourir ma colonne vertébrale . S'il était gêné de me croiser , il n'en fit rien paraître et me demanda avec un sourire qui me faisait fondre :

" - Bonsoir Mademoiselle Shenan . Quoi de bon pour ce soir ?

- Des ... Du ... bafouillai-je , incapable de me rappeler du plat à préparer .

- Du hachis , du vrai , celui qui décuple les forces de ceux et celles qui travaillent dur , M'sieur ! beugla Pauline , faisant rire l'assemblée .

- Et auriez-vous vu ma f- ?"

Orane venait de débouler et l'embrassait amoureusement , me regardant du coin de l'oeil , moqueuse .

_Garce ._

* * *

**POV Marie :**

" Quoi !"

Mustapha me regarda , catastrophé . Son bureau était constellé de calendriers et de cartes d'Ishbal plus ou moins anciennes et on ne pouvait faire un pas sans marcher sur des papiers . La lumière tremblotante de la bougie s'emplifia sous le souffle provoqué par mon cri . L'ishbal me dit , contrarié :

" - Je n'ai pas encore fini de compter les nouveaux venus , mais il y a une douzaine d'Halkim rien que dans les quartiers de Yohva et Kanda . C'est un prénom très répandu, comme Jack chez vous . Je dois encore fouiller pour pouvoir vous en dire plus , ça va me prendre une bonne partie de la soirée . Désolée , Commandant.

- Je vois , soupirai-je , à bout mais compréhensive ou plutôt compatissante face au regard apeuré de mon interlocuteur . Ce n'est pas grave . Merci de vous donner autant de mal . Bonsoir et à demain .

- A demain , Commandant ."

Je regardai le ciel : le soleil se couchait tout juste et le vent se faisait frais . Je m'emmitouflai dans ma veste en tissu rêche et avançai .

* * *

**POV Miles :**

_( NDA : Diiiieu que ce chapitre me semble long . Pas à vous ? C'est ptet juste parce que c'est moi qui l'écris et que ça commence à me faire bobo de partout XD)_

Après avoir rendu visite à Orane sous le regard de Delilah , je venais de retrouver Mustang au campement . Celui-ci me demanda , des cernes sous les yeux :

" - Journée éprouvante ?

- Pour vous aussi .

- Oui , et pas qu'un peu . Je crois que Julie Martin doit avoir fini avec ces femmes . Je m'en veux , vous savez , confessa-t-il après un petit silence . Quand je repense à tous les hommes qui étaient avec moi au front et qui revenaient après avoir faire des patrouilles , maintenant , je ne peux m'empêcher de penser si ils ont participé à leur douleur .

- On ne le saura jamais , dis-je tristement .

- Si , je pense leur envoyer les photos des soldats au front à l'époque des faits pour qu'elles les reconnaissent et que justice se fasse . Justice qui me rattrapera aussi , tôt ou tard .

- Il préfère cette Amestris , une femme de la même race que ceux qui ont détruit notre terre et fait tant de mal ! Il aime la nièce de l'homme qui a détruit sa vie !" rugit Oishi , à l'intérieur de la tente devant laquelle nous nous trouvions .

Je restai pétrifié . Toutes les possibles réactions de Mustang défilaient dans ma tête , dans un rythme anarchique et aucun mot ne sortait de ma bouche étrangement sèche. Je le vis partir furieux et je restai les bras ballants avant de dévaler la colline par un autre chemin .

* * *

**POV Scar :**

Le coup matinal du Commandant me faisait souffrir . Elle l'avait lancé de son poing métallique et il avait à parier que j'aurais un bleu sur le torse dans les prochains jours . J'étais assis sur un banc derrière le bazar quand je vis Mustang me pointer du doigt , le regard noir et pas seulement à cause de cernes impressionnants . Il tempêta :

" Vous , vous venez avec moi ! Tout de suite ! Et ' Non' n'est pas une réponse !"

Estomaqué , j'obtempérai .

* * *

**POV Alice :**

J'étais tranquillement en train de d'examiner l'inventaire des nouvelles fournitures arrivées dans la journée quand Miles déboula et claqua la porte derrière lui . Il me saisit avec brusquerie par les épaules et m'avertit :

"- Mustang sait .

- Mustang sait quoi ? lâchai-je , sous le choc .

- Pour Jared et toi . On a entendu Oishi raconter une partie de son passé et elle n'a pas été très discrète .

- La gaaaaaarrrrrrce ! laissai-je échapper , regrettant sincèrement de ne pas lui avoir mis un bon pain la veille .

- Oui , je te l'accorde . Je suis venu ...

- L'avertir , n'est-ce pas , Commandant Miles ? questionna Mustang , sa voix claquant en l'air . Vous savez donc que ces deux-là ont une liaison et me le cachent ."

Nous restâmes tous les trois silencieux quand Mustang nous toisa et exigea :

" - Depuis combien de temps ?

- Environ un mois , dit Jared qui évitait mon regard . Officiellement . Officieusement , je dirais deux .

- Donc , vous êtes venus dans mon bureau , vous avez témoigné contre sa famille , le tout en étant ensemble ? Sous mon nez ? fulmina-t-il .

- Le pire étant que vous n'avez rien vu alors que cela se voyait à des kilomètres , osa Miles , droit devant moi , me cachant du regard sans faille de Mustang .

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi !

- Ce n'est une moquerie en aucun cas . Même s'ils refusent de l'annoncer , tout le monde ici le sait , et ils sont au courant . C'est tout simplement pour éviter des réactions comme la vôtre qu'ils ont dû se cacher .

- Commandant Miles ! rugit-il , le pointant du doigt . Je ne vous permets pas de me parler sur ce ton condescendant !"

Il y a eut un silence où seul la respiration furieuse de Mustang emplissait le silence . Il lâcha enfin :

" Je vous revois plus tard ."

* * *

**POV Marie :**

Je rentrais au campement quand je vis Scar complètement abattu . Étonnée et poussée par l'envie de me moquer de lui , je m'approchai . Il me devança en me fixant du coin de l'oeil et marmonnant :

" Mustang sait tout et il est furieux . Il va sûrement nous séparer . Je ne la reverrai plus .Tu peux jubiler , tu sais ."

Mais , étrangement , je n'en avais aucune envie . Je lançai :

" - Et tu resterais comme ça ?

- Quoi ?

- S'il vous annonce que vous devez vous séparer , tu le laisserais faire ? continuai-je, agressive .

- Je n'aurai pas le choix . Elle a tellement peiné pour avoir ce métier que je peux pas ..."

A bout de nerfs , je lui collai un pain en plein visage . Il tomba dos contre le sol dans un bruit sourd et le nez en sang .

" ABRUTI ! Et tes paroles de ce matin ? Tu tiens à elle ou pas ? Tu vas la laisser partir sans même t'interposer parce que tu as peur d'un mec comme Mustang ? C'est bien ce que je pensais : tu es pathétique et tu ne mérites vraiment pas de l'avoir ."

Je quittai l'endroit où il se trouvait pour aller dîner .

* * *

**POV Alice :**

J'entrai dans la tente en même temps que Jared . Mustang était assis derrière un bureau , seul . Hawkeye devait être dans les parages , cependant . Il commença :

" - Colonel , vous reconnaissez entretenir une relation avec Jared Karisma Kandasha, et inversement ?

- Oui , confessai-je du bout des lèvres .

- Je vous pensais du genre à séparer distinctement sentiments et travail . Vous ne pensez pas que c'est une entrave au bon développement du travail ici ? Si je suis bien au courant , certains membres de la communauté n'apprécient pas particulièrement les mariages mixtes , plus particulièrement avec quelqu'un ayant un rapport avec l'Ecarlate , poursuivit-il , imperturbable .

- Pensez-vous que j'ai fait exprès ?

- Là n'est pas la question , ce qui compte est la situation . Vous ne pouvez plus vous cacher , cela n'a même aucune utilité mais vous ne pouvez pas vous montrer sous peine d'être mise à mal ."

Je n'osais émettre aucun son , fermant les yeux pour attendre et entendre ma sentence .

" Ceci peut être vu comme une obstruction à la bonne marche d'une mission capitale ."

_Je le sais , nom de Dieu . Crachez le morceau !_

" Vous rentrez à Central , Colonel Kimblee , avec interdiction de vous approcher d'Ishbal jusqu'à la fin de la reconstruction . Ce laps de temps devrait vous permettre de calmer vos émotions . Je n'ai rien à rajouter . Cela vous va-t-il ?" demanda-t-il à Jared .

Ce dernier répondit :

" Oui ."

* * *

**POV de Scar/Jared :**

"- Oui , répétai-je . Il n'y a pas d'autres sentences , n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne peux pas vous punir , vous n'êtes pas sous mon autorité , dit un Mustang déboussolé . Mais !"

Je le vis se relever et balbutier :

" Vous allez laisser la femme pour laquelle vous avez failli mourir et à qui vous tenez malgré toutes vos différences fuir entre vos doigts uniquement car je l'ai décidé ? Sans même vous opposer ? Vous me décevez ."

Il se tourna vers Alice et dit :

" Le Lieutenant Hawkeye m'a calmé . Je voulais voir s'il était à votre hauteur . Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour juger le mélange de sentiments et de travail . Je pense à Hughes et Havoc , bien sûr !" se justifia-t-il devant les quatre yeux goguenards posés sur lui .

Il désigna la sortie et indiqua :

" A vous de décider de votre sort . C'est votre décision et je n'ai pas à interférer comme Jared Kandasha est un civil ."

* * *

**POV Alice :**

J'allais m'isoler quand Jared me retint le poignet et m'entraîna à l'écart . Il me dit alors :

" Je n'ai rien opposé car ..."

Je retins ma respiration alors qu'il fixait le sol .

" Car si tu avais dû repartir à Central , je t'aurais suivie ."

Émue , je bredouillai :

" - Non ! Ta Terre et ton foyer , c'est ici et j'aurais refusé que tu quittes Ishbal pour moi

- Un proverbe ishbal dit " Le foyer est là où va notre coeur" . Il me semble qu'il parle de lui-même , Andakasha ."

Il m'embrassa doucement la racine des cheveux et répondit à ma question avant que je ne la pose :

" Cela veut dire " Lien du coeur" en ishbal . Il est lié au tien maintenant , peu importe où tu sois ."

Il regarda derrière nous et murmura :

"- Va voir Marie .

- Pardon ? m'exclamai-je , de plus en plus déboussolée .

- C'est grâce à elle que je sais la chance que j'ai de t'avoir . Et elle a besoin de toi . Elle te veut autant que je te veux , et c'est pour ça que je te demande : reste avec elle ce soir . Peu importe ce qui se passe , je ne veux jamais le savoir . Mais je ne supporterai pas de te voir tiraillée entre nous ou sentir sa jalousie et sa douleur quand nous serons ensemble ."

* * *

**POV Marie :**

Coralize n'était pas là . Elle organisait une veillée avec les enfants de l'école , à base de chamallows grillés , de jeux et de fabrication de masques . J'étais debout , le dos à l'entrée , en train de retenir les larmes qui n'arrêtaient pas de couler sur mes joues . Le fait de le voir avec elle , de le voir toucher ses cheveux , sa peau , tout ce que je désirais depuis tant d'années et que je n'avais jamais eu ... Je devenais folle de jalousie . Et cette folie s'évacuait sous forme de pluie salée sous mes paupières et de cris qui s'étranglaient dans ma gorge . Je vis la lumière de la lune entrer mais je marmonnai juste :

" Laissez-moi tranquille ."

Je sentis deux bras me saisir fort pour me tenir contre un fin corps . Je fixais les mains pour voir deux cercles et d'autres dessins . J'entendis Alice me murmurer :

" Ne pleure pas , ne pleure surtout pas , je t'en prie . Pas à cause de moi ."

Je me retournai pour voir son menton sur lequel était collé une mince mèche de cheveux . Je voyais ses lèvres rose poudré , que je ne pouvais pas atteindre . Je mis l'index dessus et lui dis :

" Tu as un très beau visage . Je n'ai toujours regardé que ton visage , car je savais que si j'avais le malheur d'entrapercevoir ton corps , ce serait mal vu et je ne m'en remettrais pas . S'il était aussi beau que ton visage , je mourrais à coup sûr ."

Je lui retournai le dos pour m'asseoir sur le lit et lui demandai de ressortir . Je gardai ma main sur les yeux alors que mes larmes séchaient doucement . Alice enleva mes mains et je vis un grand oiseau blanc et noir .

* * *

**POV Alice :**

"- Marie , regarde-moi .

- Je ne peux pas , fit-elle en fermant les paupières .

- Marie , cela fait dix ans que tu veux me voir , alors regarde-moi .

- Je ne peux pas seulement me contenter de te regarder si j'ouvre les yeux ! criai-je . Le désir n'est pas l'unique apanage des hommes ! Dix ans , dix ans que je veux te ..."

Je lui embrassai doucement les lèvres , comme sous une impulsion . L'embrasser ne me gênait pas , étrangement. J'en avais peut-être même un peu envie . Cela faisait longtemps que je savais et sentais l'envie que Marie avait de moi et je ne me sentais pas lui refuser encore . C'était juste un peu curieux mais je m'ordonnai de ne pas laisser me déshabiller plus , je ne le voulais pas .

Marie murmura :

" - Arrête . Ne te force pas . Ne te sacrifie pas pour me faire plaisir .

- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice , c'est la récompense qu'un samouraï doit à un aussi bon kagemusha , murmurai-je . Alors , ne réfléchis pas trop . Je ne te laisserai pas me toucher plus que je ne le veux , tu t'en doutes bien .

- Je vois ... Mais vu ce qui s'est passé avec Marian , je -

- Chut . Tu n'agis absolument pas pareil que lui ."

* * *

**POV Marie :**

Je l'embrassai plus fort , en glissant ma main dans ses cheveux . Ma main tremblait tandis que j'en saisissais quelques fines mèches . Le feu que je croyais éteint pendant toutes ces années loin de sa vue se rallumait doucement . Je touchais son épaule tandis que je m'écartais . Je pris son visage entre mes mains et lui annonçai:

" Je ne te force à rien ."

Elle hocha la tête alors qu'elle s'asseyait à mon côté . J'enlevai mon haut , exposant mon bandeau noir . Je me plaçai au-dessus d'elle , la fit s'allonger . Je serrai mon corps chaud contre le sien et embrassai son cou , de plus en plus fiévreusement . Je lui murmurai:

" Tu es belle . Je l'ai su avant même de te voir , quand tu étais derrière moi aux inscriptions . Rien que la chaleur de ton corps m'avait envoûtée . Maintenant que je le vois un brin , je comprends mieux pourquoi ..."

Je serrai totalement son corps dans mes bras , sentant chacune des côtes contre les miennes avant que je les embrasse . Elle était maigre , mais d'une maigreur spectrale qui lui convenait tout à fait . Je sentis sa main sur mon crâne alors que je revenais à sa hauteur :

" - Tu as de beaux yeux , me dit-elle faiblement . Tu embrasses bien , aussi .

- J'ai embrassé beaucoup de filles mais aucune n'avait ton goût , soupirai-je en me calant dans sa rivière de cheveux .

- Je vois ."

Je voulus caresser ses cheveux quand je croisai son regard et qu' un frisson me prit . Et mon geste resta bloqué en l'air . Une voix résonna dans ma tête :

_Et lui , comment réagira-t-il à ce moment ? Il pensera à toi , à ce que tu lui as volé . Lui sera son mari . Ce n'est pas ton rôle . Tu ne peux pas lui voler ça ._

Je saisis le haut noir qu'Alice avait laissé chuter sur le sol et lui jetai dessus . Je mis ma tête entre mes mains et lui ordonnai :

" Sors . Va le rejoindre . Je sais qu'il va m'en vouloir à vie , même s'il le cachera . Et que tu t'en voudras . Je te remercie de ce cadeau mais ... Je ressemble bien trop à Jared . Je ne veux pas qu'il subisse la même douleur que moi ."

* * *

**POV Alice :**

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur après m'être rhabillée et la questionnai :

" - Marie , n'as-tu pas peur de passer ta vie à souffrir de cette façon ?

- Si . Mais ce n'est rien , je t'ai dit , tant que je peux te voir , ça me va . Je ne suis pas partageuse de toute manière . Jared a mes défauts : il est possessif et jaloux , et ça suffit . Mais il a des qualités que je n'ai pas et que je n'aurai jamais . Reste avec lui , ce sera comme vivre avec une partie de moi . Mon côté tête de mule notamment, ricana tristement Marie .

- Marie . Merci , lui dis-je en la serrant contre moi , les larmes aux yeux . Tu es la femme la plus merveilleuse qui existe et je suis sûre que ton heure viendra . Tu pourras un jour vivre sans moi .

- Avec seulement les bons souvenirs de ta présence . Laisse-moi , s'il te plaît ."

Je lui embrassai le crâne et ressortis .

* * *

**POV Scar/Jared :**

Mon esprit tournait à mille à l'heure alors que je tentais de ne pas penser à ce qui pouvait se passer . Mais plus j'essayais de repousser ses idées , plus elles me revenaient. Je sentis soudain le bras d'Alice posé sur mon estomac . Elle se cala dans mon cou et dit :

" Je suis là ."

Elle dit encore plus bas :

"Andakasha" .

* * *

**Coin - épuisé - de l'auteur :**

FINI ! FINI ! J'ai eu vraiment du mal à me lancer dans ce chap comme je redoutais sa longueur ... Bah j'avais raison ! Et aussi pour le passage MariexAlice . Allez , avouez , personne n'y avait pensé , faites pas les péteux ! XD

J'ai oublié des références : l'histoire d'Oishi est calquée sur celle des " Melons de la colère" de Bastien Vivès ( BD pour adultes , attention les coquins) et celle de Karem sur " Le pays sans adultes" d' Ondine Khayat , livre absolument magnifique en passant .

Ne me lapidez pour ce lame ( = nul , en anglais) lime ! Je pense que Marie est très gentille , très jalouse mais elle sait quand même ce qui est le mieux à faire . Et Alice est free d'esprit , elle sait que Marie la veut et elle n'aurait pas voulu qu'elle couche totalement avec x) Elle a ses principes ! ( " Non l'aventure humaine n'est pas dégueulasse !" qui trouve la référence ?)J'espère que personne n'a été choquée " Genre haaan du yuri c'est trop dégueu kewaaah !" . Vu le nombre de yaoi lubriques ici , mon vrai-faux Yuri est super soft à côté . Marie ressemble à Jiz Lee , si vous vous demandez MAIS NE CHERCHEZ PAS DANS GOOGLE IMAGES . Jiz Lee est une actrice porno lesbienne , si vous voulez des tofs ... Bah ... Faites-le si vous nettoyez l'historique et vos yeux innocents ou je vous en enverrai par MP si vous avez un compte et si vous voulez XD

Mais c'était romantique quand même avec elle et Jared , non ? *yeux de chiot battu *

La chapitre prochain , y'aura du GRRRL POWER à donf les ballons ! Et Marie reviendra, pour le plus grand bonheur de ses fans ! D'ailleurs , les filles , y'a d'la place dans son lit XD

_Musiques :_ " Cinquième symphonie , premier mouvement allegro" de Beethoven , " Riquita Tsoin Tsoin" de Sexy Sushi et " L World " d'Indochine ( pour les parties de Marie)

**PS :** Chapitre de seize pages , voilà , z'êtes content(e)s ? J'ai mérité un break ! Review si vous avez aimé ! x) ( Zowh et d'autres qui n'ont pas reviewé dpuis un moment , que devenez-vous ? T.T)


	48. Oh , les filles !

YOU NEED TO WALK TO THE ZOO ? WELL , WHO'S STOPPING YOU !

( si tu reconnais la référence , tu as gagné ce que tu veux !)

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Rise Rebel Resist-**_

* * *

Alice finit de tresser ses cheveux sur le côté et poussa un soupir désabusé . Il lui avait fallu tant de temps pour que sa chevelure soit longue et la voilà qui était bien raccourcie . Elle regarda l'heure à sa montre : 7h12 . Il fallait rejoindre le campement pour le petit-déjeuner . Malgré le fait qu'elle habitait dans l'annexe , elle allait une fois par semaine prendre ce repas avec ses collègues et subordonnés . Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur ses paumes : ses yeux se plissèrent tandis que son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure :

_" La loi du silence ... Personne ne m'a rien dit à ce sujet . Pourquoi ? Encore que ... Je pense que , vu les événements , notre relation va vite se savoir et mes tatouages vont vite devenir un sujet de discussion primordial . Oishi et Marian vont ..."_

Sa gorge se serra brusquement alors que ce prénom traversait sa tête : elle crispa sa poigne sur le rebord du lavabo de la salle de bain . Alice ouvrit d'un coup sec le robinet d'eau froide et s'en aspergea le visage , comme pour enlever ses souvenirs encore frais de sa mémoire . En relevant la tête , les yeux aveuglés par les gouttes glacées , elle vit une silhouette , et , poussée par la peur , se retourna les paumes en avant , prête à se défendre.

Sa main droite fut rattrapée dans son mouvement par une poigne plus forte . Elle fut propulsée contre le mur le plus proche tandis que l'emprise sur son poignet se resserait et qu'elle sentait une main lui saisir le menton . Une main qui se mit à soudain trembler . Le choc lui fit quitter sa torpeur et elle regarda devant elle et entendit :

" Tu te rends compte de ce qui s'est passé ?"

Alice releva les yeux pour voir Jared la fixer d'un regard direct . Dans le sien , on ne pouvait y lire que de l'incompréhension . L'Ishbal lâcha la main droite de la militaire et dit très bas :

" J'aurais pu te blesser ou te tuer . As-tu seulement idée de la peur que j'ai ressentie en voyant ses tatouages dirigés droit sur moi ?"

Elle sentit son corps trembler un peu et demanda :

" - Tu as eu peur ?

- Oui , et cette peur ne me quittera jamais . Même si je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal ... Les revoir aussi proches de mon visage ... continua Jared en désignant ses mains , m'a rappelé ... Et j'ai ... J'aurais pu te tuer uniquement parce que tu as ces tatouages !

- Désol- commença-t-elle , vraiment mal à l'aise , et apeurée aussi .

- Je ne veux pas de tes excuses ."

Il fit demi-tour pour se placer au centre de la pièce , la main devant sur le visage . Il avoua :

" Tu n'as aucune idée de ce quel à point je m'en serais voulu de t'avoir blessée , alors t'avoir tuée à cause de cette ancienne peur ... Je n'aurais pas pu vivre un seul jour avec cette culpabilité . Je m'en veux déjà suffisament quand je vois la cicatrice que tu as eue à l'épaule à cause de moi , et quand je repense aux hématomes que tu as eues sur le visage , alors , t'avoir tuée de mes propres mains ..."

Alice s'approcha de lui et le serra contre elle , la tête contre son torse , ce qui surprit Jared qui se redressa soudain sans rien dire . Elle dit :

" Moi aussi , j'ai eu peur . Pardon . Je pensais à Marian et ..."

Sans qu'elle ne pleure , des sanglots la traversèrent . Jared la tint contre lui jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme .

* * *

" - Marie , calme-toi , nom de Dieu !

- JE SUIS CALME BORDEL DE MERDE !" ( NDA : On dirait moi ...)

Marie ouvrit grand le pan de la tente qu'elle partageait avec Coralize , son amie sur les talons , affolée . Elle avait bien réfléchi pendant la nuit et s'était rendue compte d'une chose : qu'elle était sans doute schizophrène . D'un côté , elle savait que Scar était parfait pour Alice , mais d'un autre , elle continuait à penser que c'était un parfait connard pas foutu de se rendre compte de sa chance et qu'il lui avait piqué son hypothétique place . Deux côtés de son cerveau se battaient en duel et aucun d'entre eux ne voulait se rendre .

" - Marie , je croyais que tu lui avais donné ta bénédiction en sorte ... osa sa collègue alors qu'elles allaient sur le chantier des bains .

- ET MON CUL IL A BSOIN D'UNE BÉNÉDICTION AUSSI ?

- Non , mais tu lui as donné des informations sur Alice et tu ne les as pas empêchés d'être ensemble ! Rappelle-toi au Te Amsha Kaa , tu as écouté Madame Shan et tu as compati !

- Je suis gentille , parfois ! ragea Marie alors que quelques personnes les regardaient , choqués par ces paroles . Oui , je suis gentille et je vous emmerde ! (NDA : Kassdédi à Desproges) Je suis surtout une pov' cruche qui veut aider les autres et qui finit au bord d'la route et se fait écraser par un quat' tonnes ! J'ai voulu ... dit-elle plus bas mais toujours aussi furieuse , prendre sur moi , aider Alice car je veux le mieux pour elle et j'me suis fait bien baiser ! Enfin , non , justement . C'EST UNE DISCUSSION PRIVÉE , MELEZ-VOUS DE VOTRE CUL ! pesta-t-elle à Ulrich qui passait derrière elle .

- Ta gentillesse se ressent extrêmement actuellement , c'est vrai , ironisa Coralize , les bras croisés . Et tu prévois quoi alors ?

- LUI CASSER LA GUEULE !

- Et ça va te servir à quoi ? continua le Lieutenant , suivant Marie jusqu'au centre du chantier .

- A ME SOULAGER LA CONSCIENCE !"

A ces mots , elle jeta un marteau par terre , qui se fracassa . Le regard furieux qu'elle lança alentour convaincut tout le monde de la laisser broyer du noir dans son coin . Marie caressa son crâne avec quelques millimètres de cheveux et tordit sa bouche en rictus amer en voyant Orane Miles arriver vers elle .

* * *

En voyant le périmètre de sécurité autour de la collègue de son mari , Orane craignit le pire . Encore plus quand elle vit ses yeux rouges de manque de sommeil et de colère . Malgré son caractère intrépide , sa voix tremblota quand elle demanda :

" - Vous savez où est mon mari ?

- Par làààà ... grinça Marie après que les réponses " NON ET JMEN FOUS !" , " J'ai l'air d'une carte ou merde ?" et " Foutez-lui une laisse si vous l'trouvez jamais " lui eurent traversé l'esprit .

- Merci ..."

En voyant Orane s'enfuir à toutes jambes , Marie eut la conviction qu'elle attendait depuis des années : elle était quelqu'un d'extrême et ça faisait peur . Elle entendit une voix grave lui demander :

" Ça ne va pas , mon Commandant ?"

Elle reconnut Pauline en face d'elle et dit juste d'un ton dramatique :

" Personne ne m'aime, à part ça , tout va bien ."

* * *

Miles respira un grand coup quand il vit Delilah venir dans sa direction . Il était entouré de quelques ouvriers alors qu'ils continuait à mettre en place la tuyauterie de l'hôpital . Une fois arrivée à sa hauteur , elle lui demanda si elle pouvait lui parler en privé . Désabusé et soudain isolé , les hommes autour de lui s'étant éloignés , il n'eut d'autre choix que d'accepter .

Ils allèrent derrière le chantier , et l'Ishbale commença :

" - Je vous ai manqué ?

- Nous nous sommes vus hier , répliqua-t-il .

- Vous me manquez bien dès que je ne vous vois pas ."

Les épaules habituellement si droites du métis retombèrent face à la tristesse qu'il sentait dans la voix de la jeune femme en face de lui . Celle-ci baissa la tête et continua :

" - Je ne me vois pas vivre à Ishbal sans vous . Ne partez pas quand nous aurons fini de construire , s'il vous plaît ...

- J'ai des devoirs , Delilah , ainsi qu'une famille , lui opposa Miles .

- Mais vos racines et votre culture sont ici . Et je suis sûr que vous y serez très heureux .

- Je n'en doute pas , mais si je dois vivre ici , j'y vivrai avec Orane et non avec oi .

- Je pensais que vous m'aimiez ."

Il frissona avant de demander :

" - Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

- Vous m'avez dit il y a quelques jours que vous étiez contrarié de devoir rester fidèle . Et ça n'avait pas l'air d'un mensonge ! explosa-t-elle d'un ton rageur .

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire .

- Et vous vouliez dire quoi ! Oh , et laissez tomber , je m'en fiche !"

Elle détala à toutes jambes et Miles la suivit pour lui attraper le bras et lui expliquer :

"- Si je n'étais pas marié , j'aurais pu être avec toi . J'aime ma femme et je ne la quitterai pas .

- Mais est-ce que vous m'aimez ? murmura-t-elle . Au moins un peu ?

- Ne me pose pas cette question , je t'en prie , soupira-t-il en tripotant la branche de ses lunettes . Je ne sais pas . J'aime ma femme , mais d'un autre côté , je ... je ne vis pas autant avec elle que je le voudrais et j'ai l'impression d'être seul , bien souvent. Parfois , quand je revois ma famille , je me sens imposteur . Alors qu'à Ishbal , aucune famille n'est séparée , par essence . Et je suis jaloux de voir que tout le monde ici a des liens profonds que je n'ai peut-être plus avec Orane. Et sans doute , si j'étais avec une Ishbale comme toi , je me sentirais moins seul mais ..."

Delilah lui avait sauté dessus et l'embrassait avec une vigueur impressionante pour sa carrure frêle . Sans se poser des questions , Miles la serra contre lui sans se douter pendant une seule seconde durant celles que dura ce baiser , que sa femme le voyait .

Elle fit demi-tour et retrouva Marie en compagnie de Pauline , en train de creuser le sol . Sans mot dire , elle saisit une pelle et se mit a travail avec acharnement , devant les yeux étonnés des deux autres jeunes femmes . Orane eut pour toute explication :

" Si Jethro roule des pelles , moi je vais lui casser les dents avec celle-ci ! Le Commandant Grant n'a pas le monopole de la colère ce matin !"

La dénommée Commandant Grant laissa échapper un :

" - NAAAAAN c'pas vraiiii !

- Si ! Et laissez-moi vous dire que je suis TRÈS en colère !

- Normal en même temps , dit Pauline . J'avoue que ça me ferait pas plaisir non plus. Vous comptez faire quoi ?

- Utiliser l'énergie de ma rage pour faire quelque chose de positif , racheter mon mauvais karma que je vais développer en tentant sans doute de tuer mon mari et la fille qui lui tourne autour !"

* * *

Alice alla au Monastère devant lequel elle croisa Hawkeye qui la salua , avant d'entrer . Pénétrant dans la salle d'entraînement , elle vit de jeunes garçons s'entraîner , et tomba sur Zaham , qu'elle était venue chercher .

" - Bonjour Zaham . A quelle heure est le discours alors ?

- Bonjour . Vers seize heures , normalement . Donc , ce serait bien que vos ouvriers aient un après-midi de congé , je crois , suggéra-t-il .

- Pas bête ! répondit-elle . Merci , je crois que je ne devrais aller au campement pour le déjeuner , histoire que tous m'entendent .

- Mais après le repas ! Car " Ventre affamé n'a pas d'oreilles" comme on dit à Amestris ! plaisanta le Moine . D'ailleurs ... C'est l'heure du repas messieurs !" appela-t-il à la cantonnade .

Alors qu'elle ressortait , Hawkeye la suivit et entama la conversation d'un :

" - Tout va bien ?

- Oui , et vous ? Et où est Mustang ?

- Avec Dalil , à l'intérieur du Monastère . Et je ne vais pas trop mal ... répondit la sniper d'un rapide sourire en coin.

- Vous vous en voulez encore , n'est-ce pas ?

- Je sais que vous comprenez mieux que la plupart des gens la culpabilité que nous, anciens d'Ishbal , pouvons ressentir , la coupa Hawkeye . Mais vous ne la ressentez pas . Vous n'y étiez pas . Et oui , je m'en veux toujours .

- Je vois ." conclut tristement Alice .

* * *

" OUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIS !" crièrent collégialement les ouvriers d'Ishbal assis à la table du déjeuner , explosant ainsi les tympans de beaucoup .

Coralize , assise à droite d'Alice , regardait son assiette tandis que son amie se rasseyait , après avoir annoncé un congé exceptionnel pour l'après-midi . Puis elle regarda Marie qui regardait Alice qui regardait Marie que regardait Coralize qui regarda encore son assiette , assiette qui était vide .

Après avoir vidé son assiette qui avait été remplie entre -temps , elle alla faire un tour tandis que beaucoup siestaient , dont Marie qui en avait bien besoin . Alors qu'elle s'asseyait un bref instant , elle reconnut une silhouette familière ...

" Amma !" appela-t-elle en se dirigeant vers elle .

Cette dernière se retourne et blêmit ostensiblement . Alors que la militaire arrivait à sa hauteur , elle murmura , en s'appuyant sur la langue des signes :

" Je ne peux pas rester , Papa me surveille de près ."

Avant que l'Amestris ne puisse la suivre , elle s'engouffra dans une maison délabrée , au bout de la rue où elles se trouvaient . Le sang de Coralize ne fit qu'un tour quand elle entendit un coup claquer dans l'air , suivi d'un cri aigu .

* * *

" - Jared ?

- Jethro ?

- Tu peux m'aider ?

- Je pense ."

Miles venait d'arriver à l'annexe où était Scar , occupé à remettre en place une étagère tombée la veille . Une vis entre les dents , l'Ishbal demanda :

" - Q'oi donch ?

- Tu connais Delilah Shenan ?

- De 'ue , oui . Pour'oi ? dit-il avant d'enlever l'objet de sa bouche . Elle t'a fait quoi ?

- Tu te souviens hier , quand tu m'as demandé si j'étais tourmenté ? Disons qu'elle a participé grandement à mon état , avoua Miles en squattant une chaise de la cuisine .

- Comment ça ?

- Elle a un faible pour moi . Et je crois que c'est réciproque .

- Tu trompes ta femme ! laissa tomber Jared , les yeux écarquillés . Je te croyais plus droit que ça !

- Je n'ai rien fait avec elle , elle m'a juste embrassé ! Ca compte pas , j'étais surpris et ...

- Oishi m'a fait le coup aussi , et crois-moi , si ta femme en entend parler , ça va aller mal ... l'avertit l'Ishbal , vissant l'étagère .

- Merci du réconfort ... Et donc , t'en sais pas plus ?

- Non , va donc demander à Zaham , à côté . Les moines ont gardé les arbres généalogiques dans la salle des archives .

- Il n'y a pas de généalogiste ici ? s'étonna Miles en se levant . Comme Mustapha ?

- Mustapha a déjà suffisamment de travail à recenser les personnes présentes , alors les morts ... "

* * *

" Bonjour à tous" posa clairement Dalil , sur la terrasse du Monastère .

Mustang était cette fois à ses côtés , Hawkeye , elle , était dans la tour au dôme doré , où se trouvait la cloche de l'endroit . En contrebas se trouvait encore plus de monde que lors du discours radiophonique des deux hommes , et pour cause ! Le Maître Moine allait annoncer les réformes envisagées , avec l'appui du Président .

_" Comme beaucoup d'entre vous le savent , Ishbal a bien changé depuis que nous sommes partis , et pas seulement à cause des ruines et des blessures du conflit encore présentes ..."_

Coralize tapait du pied en regardant Dalil s'exprimer , nerveuse par rapport à la condition d'Amma et Karem . Soudain , son oeil fut attirée par un vieillard sur sa gauche . Ses rares cheveux lui arrivaient dans la nuque , fins et cassants . Sa peau mate fripée était parcourue de taches de vieillesse et il avait un oeil taché de sang, comme tout juste frappé .

_" C'est un renouveau qui s'annonce : non seulement dans nos relations envers Amestris , mais aussi dans notre propre région . Nous devons cesser de rester dans le passé , mais nous propulser vers l'avant . Ce sont les générations qui vont s'installer sur cette nouvelle Ishbal qui sont à présent notre priorité ."_

Dans la salle de bains de son foyer , Filiz Shan prit une grande inspiration , tout comme Tiza à son côté . Puis , sa main agit comme d'elle-même .

_" Et nous ne pouvons rester obstinés dans nos vieilles croyances et nos préjugés . Les femmes que je vois en contrebas ont aussi connu la guerre , la privation et le chaos de la vie . Elles ont subi les mêmes épreuves que les hommes , et s'en sont sorties avec autant voire plus de mérite , ayant eu à subir des affronts pires que la mort ."_

Oishi respira un grand coup pour empêcher les larmes de sugir . Elle regarda Jared Karisma Kandasha , devant elle , un peu sur la droite . Elle dut lutter pour ne pas lui effleurer le dos tellement il lui semblait imposant et fier sous la lumière du soleil .

_" C'est pourquoi , en accord avec le gouvernement du Président Mustang , de l'aide psychologique et juridique indépendante des pouvoirs politiques viendra s'intaller à Ishbal aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra . Il n'est jamais bon de rester replié sur soi-même avec sa haine ... et ses souvenirs douloureux . Les coupables doivent être punis , peut importe leurs raisons d'alors et leur situation actuelle ."_

Marie regardait elle aussi Jared , à sa droite . Ses dents se serrèrent tandis que le muscle de sa tempe se faisait visible comme jamais .

_" Et avec l'appui de Madame Shan , un ensemble de réformes doit s'imposer dans notre propre région . Celles-ci sont ..."_

Oishi sentit comme une tempête de neige s'abattre sur tout son corps tandis qu'elle contemplait encore l'Ishbal à cicatrice . Elle baissa le regard pour tomber sur une paume imprimée d'un motif bien connu .

_" La nomination de nouveaux chefs de quartier et du Ishbalsha Pasksha , ainsi que nouvel evêque du culte d'Ishbala , un vote pour décider ou non de notre attachement à Amestris en tant que région semi-indépendante ..."_

"Je préfère encore que tu regardes mes tatouages plutôt que tu le fixes de cette manière , murmura Alice à l'oreille d'Oishi d'une voix tranchante et menaçante . Ne t'avise jamais de t'approcher de lui ou de t'immiscer entre nous ."

_" Une révision totale de nos préceptes est évidemment à faire , au vu de leur grand âge voire même de leur obsolence . Certains passages , relus d'un oeil neuf , peuvent pousser à la violence envers autrui pour des raisons contestables ."_

Le vieil homme près de Coralize parla dans sa barbe , ainsi qu'à son voisin et elle reconnut tout de suite le timbre de voix de Delta Almesh , le père d'Amma et Karem . Jetant un rapide regard alentour , elle ne vit aucun de ses enfants et partit discrètement .

_" Je pense que vous serez tous d'accord avec moi : la haine ne mène nulle part que dans une spirale infernale où la violence s'ajoute à la violence , et la colère à la colère ."_

Marie s'approcha brusquement de Jared et lui serra le bras avec une force folle , de sa main métallique . Elle pouvait bien lui casser le bras, elle s'en fichait .

Miles entendait le discours , plongé dans les archives du Monastère , juste en dessous de la terrasse . Il avait épluché une bonne vingtaine d'arbres génélogiques pour tomber sur un portant le nom : " Milesooshka" . Le nom de son grand-père . En parcourant les dernières branches , ses yeux s'écarquillèrent .

" Je ne veux plus jamais te voir rôder près des chantiers ou près de l'annexe , est-ce clair ? Ou prépare-toi à payer le prix fort ..." conclut Alice .

_" Nous devons à présent oublier notre rancoeur et avancer ensemble , pour le bien de tous . Pour nos enfants ..."_

Coralize ouvrit la porte de la bicoque des Almesh . Elle avait dû être richement décorée , mais les peintures avaient pâli , le sol carrelé était brun de crasse et les volets étaient à moitié défoncés . Elle entendit Karem taire Amma qui pleurait de peur . Elle alla en direction de la porte en bois vermoulu , à l'impressionnante serrure en fer forgé . Sans hésiter , elle sortit son arme et la fit sauter .

_" Ceux-ci ont vécu l'atrocité de la guerre avec l'innocence de la jeunesse et ont grandi avec ce fardeau . Nous pouvons leur offrir la paix et la quiétude que nous avions de vivre à Ishbal avant le conflit ."_

Oishi resta sans rien dire tandis qu'Alice restait droite derrière elle . Cette dernière remarqua la main de Marie toujours crispée sur l'avant-bras de Jared .

" - Que me veux-tu encore ?

- J'aimerais que tu disparaisses . Mais en même temps , sans toi , Alice serait très seule . Mais si tu n'avais pas été là , elle aurait eu bien moins de soucis à travailler à Ishbal ."

_" Et comme le dit l'adage " Derrière chaque grand homme , il y a une femme ", alors , j'annonce dès maintenant que celles-ci seront libres d'épouser qui elles veulent , indépendamment de l'avis de leurs pères , cousins ou frères . La liberté d'aimer est un droit humain et non un privilège masculin ."_

Orane et Delilah arrivèrent en retard et se dévisagèrent de regards assassins . La femme de Miles avertit :

" - J'ai vu ce qui s'est passé ce matin , et ne crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer si facilement , Delilah Shenan ...

- Il avait l'air d'apprécier mon baiser plus qu'il n'a apprécié le tien , Orane Miles ...

- Tu parles , on aurait dit que tu voulais l'étouffer avec ta langue !

- Au moins , je l'embrasse autrement que pour me vanter de l'avoir pour mari , moi ! répliqua Delilah , le poings serré .

- C'est tellement plus noble de l'embrasser pour le pousser à l'infidélité !"

Coralize ouvrait la voie à Karem et Amma , laquelle se tenait près de son frère . Ils arrivèrent lors des derniers mots de Mustang et Dalil :

_" La vie est faite de changements perpétuels . Vivons et tentons de changer ce pays , pour le meilleur ."_

" Et bien , tue-moi si c'est ce que tu souhaites" souffla Jared à Marie.

" Je ne compte pas te le laisser aussi facilement !" grognèrent Oishi , Orane et Delilah .

" Toi , c'est toi qui pervertis ma famille !" remarqua Delta Almesh , avisant Coralize avec ses enfants .

_" Que la paix règne à présent ."_

Marie poussa Jared sur le sol avant de se jeter sur lui et lui frapper la joue en une gifle magistrale . Alice voulut pousser son amie , mais Oishi la retint par sa tresse et la fit à son tour chuter . La militaire se redressa pour voir Oishi foncer sur elle en lui saisissant les cheveux . Les deux jeunes femmes roulèrent sur la poussière du sol . Scar se redressa pour saisir Marie et la faire atterir dos au sol , celle-ci répliqua avec un croche-pied judicieux .

Delilah sauta sur Orane pour la faire tomber contre le mur derrière elle . Elle sentit le crépi dur lui arracher la peau de la nuque .avec douleur . Elle se rappela des conseils de son mari et respira un grand coup avant de contre-attaquer , en se saisissant d'un marteau à proximité .

Personne ne bougea , abasourdis par la soudaine violence chez ces personnes habituellement calmes , alors qu'ils entendaient Delta hurler :

" LÂCHE MES ENFANTS SALE HAISHI ! Tu n'es bonne qu'à corrompre l'esprit de gens droits , à souiller le sacré ! Saloperie de femme des bas-fonds de la pensée !"

Tout en déblatérant ses insultes , il s'approcha de Coralize d'un pas claudiquant , la canne en avant telle une arme . Soudain paniquée , la militaire tendit le bras pour protéger Amma , avant qu'un coup ne s'y abatte , la faisant crier de douleur .

Marie se prit un coup sur le nez : du sang en coula jusque ses lèvres .Elle se redressa avec peine pour donner un coup de genou dans l'entrejambe de son adversaire , qui tituba sous le choc ( NDA : D'après mon expérience de coups donnés dans les bijoux de famille , ça fait très mal) . Oishi et Alice , elles , se tiraient toujours les cheveux , à présent couverts de sable et de poussière . Alice se retrouva au dessus d'Oishi et lui flanqua un magistral coup de poing dans les dents , suivi d'un coup de tête sur le front .

Orane brandit le marteau sur Delilah quand celle-ci lui fit une clé de bras et la désarma . La femme aux yeux mauves tenta de lui reprendre , sans succès . Elle réussit cependant à la faire reculer de quelques pas . Il fallait à présent qu'elle trouve de quoi renverser la situation .

Mustang , sur la terrasse , allait calmer le jeu quand quelqu'un fonca sur lui , venu de nulle part . Hawkeye saisit le fuyard , mais se prit un coup de coude en plein visage avant d'arriver à le maîtriser . Dalil dit en un soupir catastrophé :

" Marian !"

Coralize pensait ne pas avoir de scrupules à frapper un homme qui battait ses enfants et insultait chaque femme qu'il rencontrait , mais elle se rendait soudain compte que si . Frapper un vieillard n'était pas dans ses habitudes . Alors qu'elle se remettait de la douleur qui vrillait le bras et entendait des obscénités à son sujet , Karem hurla de tous ses poumons , calmant tout le monde à travers la place , même Marie , Jared , Alice , Oishi , Orane et Delilah qui se battaient encore :

" TU N'ES PAS MON PÈRE !"

Delta baissa sa canne et murmura :

" - Donc ta mère , cette chienne , m'a bien trompé ..!

- Non . Selon les préceptes d'Ishbala : ' Aime ton enfant comme le plus des trésors , il perpétuera ta volonté , libre de vivre sa vie sous ton amour , ta protection , et les valeurs que tu lui auras donnés' . Et quelles valeurs nous as-tu apprises ? Réponds-moi ! A boire ? Frapper notre famille ? cria l'homme blessé . La haine , la rage , c'est tout ce que tu as ! Nous ne sommes plus ta famille depuis bien longtemps ...

- KAREM ! rugit son père, s'approchant de lui .

- Je n'ai plus peur de toi ! fit son fils , saisissant l'arme de Coralize , qu'il protégeait à présent . J'ai 27 ans . Je suis à un âge où je dois construire ma vie d'homme et or , sous ton autorité , je suis resté l'enfant apeuré que j'étais ... Le jour où maman s'est suicidé de ta faute !

- KAREM ! C'est faux , c'est toi qui l'as ...

- TAIS-TOI ! Maman est morte car tu lui as aspiré sa joie de vivre jusqu'à la moelle ! Mais sa rage envers toi demeure dans mes veines et tu n'as cessé de l'attiser ! Fais encore un pas et je te tue comme tu l'as tuée ... Mes mains sont ses mains !" exposa Karem Altash , tremblant mais déterminé .

Delta fixa le tableau devant ses yeux , comme tout le monde , abasourdi . Son rire empli la place et il jubila , levant les mains :

" Et bien tire ! C'est ta seule et dernière chose de montrer que j'ai élevé un homme ! Tu n'oseras pas , Karem , tu es toujours le garçon qui pleurait à la moindre correction , celui qui traînait dans les jupes de sa mère ... J'ai élevé une ..."

Une déflagration se fit entendre . Une fleur pourpre orna la poitrine de Delta Almesh , qui chuta sur sol , sans jamais pouvoir se relever .

* * *

" VOUS ÊTES DES IMBÉCILES !" tempêta Mustang dans la tente qui servait d'infirmerie.

Tous les combattants de l'après-midi , dont les trois gradées , grimacèrent sous le ton furieux du Président .

"- Je peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? Vous mettre à vous frapper dessus les uns les autres comme ça ?

- Elle est jalouse , dit Scar en montrant Marie .

- Il mérite pas Alice , répliqua celle-ci entre ses dents .

- Marie ... Euh , Oishi veut me le piquer , justifia Alice , une compresse sur son nez ensanglanté .

- Mais elle le mérite pas non plus ! J'aurais dû m'associer avec le Commandant Grant , commenta l'Ishbale , pensive .

- Dans tes rêves !

- Elle veut me piquer mon mari ! clama Orane .

- C'est ma cousine , lâcha Miles , jusque-là silencieux .

- PARDON ?" firent chacun des blessés .

Jethro sortit son arbre généalogique de sa poche et expliqua :

"- Le frère de mon grand-père est le grand-père de Delilah . Nous sommes donc cousins au 3 ème degré .

- Vous embrassez souvent vos cousins , Delilah ? ironisa Orane , toujours furieuse .

- Oh , je ne savais pas ! Et puis laissez-moi tranquille ! J'ai compris la leçon ! pesta-t-elle . Oubliez-moi !

- Delilah , tu m'en veux ? s'enquit Miles .

- 'Laissez-moi tranquille' , j'ai dit !

- Stop . Commandant Grant ! clama Mustang .

- C'est mooooi , dit Marie en levant le doigt , le nez et la bouche en sang .

- Violences aggravées à titre gratuit envers un civil dans le cadre des fonctions , ça vous dit quelque chose ?

- Non , c'est faux , on était en congé cet après-midi , et c'était à titre personnel !

- COMMANDANT GRANT ! Ce n'est pas la première fois depuis vos débuts que vous vous battez avec vos camarades ou les civils ! Encore un événement de ce genre et c'est le renvoi de l'armée ."

Sur ce , il quitta la tente , laissant Marie coite . Puis , les disputes reprirent de plus belle , sur les regard dépités de Miles et Pauline .

* * *

"- Maître Dalil , Tiza Ohm et Filiz Shan veulent vous parler , annonça timidement Zaham . Elles attendent devant le Monastère .

- Qu'elles entrent , enfin ! Ils fait froid ! s'exclama Dalil .

- Mais ... Ce sont des femmes ! Et la religion dit ...

- A ce que je sache , quand Mademoiselle Kimblee est entrée tout à l'heure , le bâtiment ne s'est pas écroulé et elle n'est pas morte par la volonté divine . Il y a donc fort à supposer qu'elles non plus ."

Quelques minutes plus tard , les deux adolescentes parurent devant le Maître Moine , une capuche visée sur leurs crânes respectifs . Filiz exposa :

" - Moi , Tiza et d'autres jeunes filles et femmes souhaitont la réhabilitation de l'Ordre des Femmes Moines .

- Et pourquoi ? Si j'ai bien suivi qu'a dit votre grand-mère , vous souhaitez étudier à la ville , Mademoiselle Shan . Pourquoi alors vous préoccuper d'un ordre local ? s'enquit doucement Dalil .

- Il serait égoiste de ne penser qu'à moi alors que c'est tout Ishbal qui doit changer . Et je pense que chacun devrait avoir la possibilité de pouvoir protéger sa terre , homme ou non , répondit-elle .

- Comme vous l'avez dit tout à l'heure , nous avons vécu les mêmes épreuves que nos camarades masculins . Il me semble alors juste de pouvoir jouir des mêmes droits qu'eux ." avança Tiza , enlevant sa capuche en même temps que son amie .

La jeune Ohm avait rasé la partie inférieure de son crâne , tandis que Filiz Shan arborait un côté de chevelure ras contrastant avec la longueur de l'autre côté .

" Au delà de montrer mon envie d'égalité envers les Moines et de voir cet ordre rétabli , j'ai rasé une partie de mes cheveux pour montrer ma détermination . Perdre ma chevelure est un sacrifice que je suis prête à faire ."

Dalil les regarda un instant puis sourit en les rassurant :

" Vous êtes le portrait craché de vos grands-mères et tantes ... Elles m'ont demandé la même chose , il y a bien longtemps . Mais ce que j'ai dû refuser à elles , je vous l'accorde . Chacun doit défendre ce qui lui est cher , peu importe son sexe . Vous pouvez être fières de vous ."

* * *

" Karem , ça va ?"

Coralize avait rejoint l'Ishbal sur l'Ishbalsha Imi alors que la nuit était tombée . Ce dernier regardait les étoiles et se tourna vers elle quand il reconnut le son de sa voix . Il fit un grand sourire en la rassurant :

" - Oui , ça va . Ne vous inquiétez pas .

- Vous venez de tuer votre père et-

- Quand j'ai dit que ce n'était pas mon père , je le pensais . Aucun parent n'a à battre son enfant : un parent doit aimer sa descendance et être aimé en retour . C'est là le lien qui unit les familles, déjà construites ou celles à construire . Les liens du cœur sont les plus forts ."

Il s'approcha doucement de Coralize pour prendre son menton entre son pouce et son index et dit très bas :

" Et c'est pour cela que nous appelons nos compagnes ou compagnons , nos fiancé(e)s , " Andakasha" , "lien du coeur" . Et je veux que vous soyez mon Andakasha , Coralize . Je veux rester près de vous , tisser de plus en plus de liens au fil du temps, en plus du lien de mon coeur vers le vôtre ."

Coralize resta coite une seconde avant de se laisser embrasser par Karem , sous la lumière de la lune en croissant dans le ciel , un sourire au coeur et aux lèvres .

* * *

**Coin - paradoxal- de l'auteur :**

Vous avez quand même eu votre part de guimauve à la fin . Après la partie baston sanglante ! x)

Je tenais vraiment à faire une baston de filles , c'est mon côté "Orange Mécanique". Et vous pouvez remercier Mizumi1593 qui m'a rappelé de parler de Delta et m'a soufflé l'idée pour Delilah et Miles . Comment la remercier ? En regardant sa fic et en reviewant , pardi !

Et si vous aussi , vous étudié " Madame Bovary" , vous aurez reconnu ma référence à la scène des comices ! J'adore ce livre , surtout le moment où Rodolphe drague Emma comme une gros lourd et que le maire crie derrière " FUMIER(s) !" XD

Dans le chapitre suivant ... Il y aura Marie , c'est sûr , mais après ... On va sans doute continuer dans les réformes. Je fatigue un peu là , j'en écoute du Tokio Hotel comme quand j'avais treize ans , je régresse x)

Merci à Lilitz pour sa review qui m'a fait grave pleurer de joie , et m'a donné envie de chanter du Michel Fugain nue au milieu de jolis ptits pioupious . Merci aussi à l'Anonyme qui m'a fait aussi une review super bien , j'en ai pleuré de joie encore !

_Musique :_ " Trouble" de Pink , " Videogames" de Lana Del Rey et surtout " Rise Rebel Resist" de Otep , musique qui m'a donné envie de faire de la baston x)

PS : Il neige à Lille , ouéééé !


	49. Obsession et pardon

Pas un mois sans poster!

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- Transformation -**_

* * *

**Matin :**

Alors que Léonce creusait tranquillement le sol du chantier des bains , il ne fit guère attention à la résistance qu'il rencontra lors d'un grand coup de pelle . S'agrippant fermement au manche de son outil de ses deux bras , il déblaya la terre puis recommença son geste et de retomber sur la même résistance . Intrigué , il tapota ce qu'il pensait être une roche du bout du pied avant de s'accroupir . Tout aussi piqués dans leur curiosité que lui , Ulrich & Léon le regardaient extirper l'objet gênant vers l'air libre , le libérant des mottes de terre . Ce fut d'une même voix qu'ils notèrent :

" - Ha bah ça alors , c'est ...

- Très très dangereux . Non ? Est-ce ...

- Quelqu'un sait quoi y faire ?"

Marie qui depuis à présent deux jours ne dormait pas arriva de son habituel pas conquérant et s'époumona :

" Bon , les Indiana Jones ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe !"

Elle s'interrompit net au bord du trou creusé par ses trois subordonnés et fit , le doigt en l'air :

" Oui , bon effectivement , c'est pas banal . Mais ça devait arriver ."

D'un air nonchalant mais toujours avec des poches violettes sous les yeux , elle sortit une cigarette de sa poche et amorça un demi-tour fluide . Ce fut Ulrich qui lui demanda :

" - Et on fait quoi ?

- Personne ne bouge jusqu'à ce que je revienne avec la personne la plus compétente dans ce domaine !" ordonna-t-elle en partant vers le Monastère .

* * *

Jared qui regardait jusque là Alice sans rien dire après qu'elle ait mis sa veste militaire , se mit à rire sous cape . Surprise , celle-ci demanda :

" - Quoi ? C'est mon air de boxeur à cause de mon pansement sur le nez qui te fait rire ?

- Non , c'est que ... Te voir te battre comme une folle comme ça à même le sol , c'était ... A l'opposé de ce que je t'imaginais capable de faire .

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ?

- Tu es très ... digne . Tu es élégante , alors te voir te jeter sur Oishi et lui tirer les cheveux comme ça , c'était cocasse , répondit-il avec un sourire . Mais j'apprécie ton geste . Tu es sortie te battre pour moi toutes griffes dehors . une vraie tigresse , conclut-il en lui embrassant le front et en la serrant contre lui .

- Tu avais bien à moitié cassé le nez de Khrava , je te devais la pareille , fit-elle avec un petit sourire . Et un tigre est déjà mieux qu'un chaton ou un moineau . Merci ."

Elle resta un instant la tête contre le creux de son cou , à le serrer contre elle . Elle entendit des coups forts tapés à la porte et tomba sur une Marie comme elle n'en avait jamais vue . Avec ses yeux violacés , sa pâleur soudaine et son haut noir , elle aurait pu aisément se faire passer pour un membre de famille Addams . Tandis que cette idée traversait la tête d'Alice, elle lâcha :

" - Tu te déguises en Mercredi Addams S'en Va en Guerre ou ..?

- Ha-ha-ha , très drôle ! beugla Marie en massant sa joue encore douloureuse de la veille . Bouge tes fesses , y'a une mission spéciale pour toi . Au chantier des bains . Et je crains que Léonce fasse une énième connerie à ce sujet , donc , cours ."

Peu habituée à l'acidité dans la voix de son amie ( quoique " amie" lui semblait un peu douteux sur le coup) , Alice se retourna vers Jared qui haussa les épaules . Puis elle partit à toute vitesse vers le centre de Yohva .

Marie s'adossa au mur de l'annexe du Monastère en regardant par terre . Elle leva les yeux pour fixer le Dôme du Monastère puis l'Ishbal à sa droite qui ne bougeait pas d'un cil . Il rentra rapidement dans la maison pour en ressortir avec un petit paquet qu'il tendit à la militaire . Surprise , cette dernière le prit dans ses mains et l'ouvrit avec ménagement .

" Et c'est quoi ?" finit-elle par demander , le regard terne .

Jared se positionna face à elle et sortit l'objet de l'emballage pour le lui présenter . Entre ses doigts se trouvait un long bijou en bois exotique : deux petites gourmettes en bois foncé poli étaient reliées par de petits chaînons en bois plus clair . Une ficelle en peau de chèvre permettait de finir ce qui était un mélange entre une gourmette et un bracelet .

"- C'est un Vahimsha Amzaar , répondit-il d'une voix douce . C'est un bijou que l'on offre traditionnellement aux hommes . Il représente les qualités de ce dernier . On l'offre souvent aux chefs de famille et à leurs enfants ."

Marie s'approcha un peu plus près de l'objet que Jared tenait entre ses mains , remarquant des inscription sur les gourmettes . Elle le prit délicatement dans sa main métallique et demanda :

" - Et ça veut dire quoi , ce qui est écrit en Ishbal ?

- ' Deymkasha ' soit ' le sacrifice du cœur' . Le cœur est le lieu des émotions et des souvenirs . Pour certains , pour se préparer au trépas et à la renaissance près d'Ishbala , il faut s'en détacher et savoir en faire don aux autres , même si c'est difficile ."

Il approcha son visage de celui de Marie pour conclure :

" Et ... Comme tu aimes Alice et que tu l'aimeras encore et que , malgré tout , tu acceptes qu'elle soit avec moi parce que tu sens que c'est le mieux ... Même si tu en souffres , tu te sacrifies pour son bien , et c'est quelque chose de rare et de très beau ."

Marie mordit sa lèvre inférieure avant de se caresser le crâne . Elle réprima un sanglot et le pressa en lui tendant son poignet gauche :

" Aide-moi à mettre ce truc avant que je me transforme en fontaine , va , tu serais gentil ."

* * *

" Que se passe-t-il donc ?"

Léonce et ses collègues relevèrent la tête avant qu'il ne balbutie :

" - Euh ... Le Commandant Grant devait chercher quelqu'un qui nous explique exactement quoi faire , non ?

- Le Commandant Grant est venue me chercher , moi . Donc , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? rétorqua-t-elle , un peu vexée .

- Un petit souvenir du conflit..." laissa tomber James .

Alice s'approcha précautionneusement du petit trou devant lequel se situait Léonce, pâle comme un linge . Encore à moitié recouvert de terre et de sable se situait un obus encore actif . Alors qu'elle restait droite comme un i à marmonner des paroles incompréhensibles à voix basse , tous les hommes , Ishbals et Amestris confondus la regardaient , médusés .

" Reculez tous , tout le monde . Allez à l'autre bout , là -bas ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce mais ferme tout en désignant une zone désertée du chantier , à l'opposé de où tous se trouvaient .

James déglutit difficilement en voyant clairement le signe du triangle englobant un croissant de lune dans la main qu'elle utilisait pour les éloigner . Il croisa le regard de Namam qui tremblait un peu tout en obtempérant .

Une fois que tous furent éloignés , Alice recula d'un pas de l'obus et sortit un papier et un crayon de la poche intérieure de sa veste militaire . Après quelques vagues croquis et autres grommellements , elle fit craquer ses phalanges ( NDA : J'ai jamais su le faire , en plus , je hais le bruit que ça fait) avant d'étendre ses bras , exposant ses tatouages . Puis , elle tapa des mains .

Coralize , Marie et Jared qui assistaient à la scène depuis un peu loin , ainsi que tous les ouvriers , fermèrent les yeux . Certains poussèrent même des glapissements de crainte . Pas étonnant quand on savait ce que les tatouages qu'elle portait avaient amené comme pertes humaines et désolation . Coralize entendit une sorte de vrombissement et garda les yeux fermés encore quelques secondes , tremblant de peur . Finalement , elle ouvrit un œil , puis le second .

Alice était encore accroupie , l'explosif dans les mains . Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre sur toute la place . La militaire le prit nonchalamment dans un bras avant de dire :

" C'est bon , rien à craindre !"

Tous s'approchèrent timidement , encore choqués . James finit par demander :

" - Comment vous avez fait ?

- Très simple . Vous voyez , expliqua-t-elle en montrant ses paumes . Si je tape mes mains en parfaite symétrie - les doigts contre les doigts , poignet contre poignet- , effectivement , j'explose . Mais si je tape dans le sens inverse , les doigts contre le poignet , je crée une implosion . L'obus a explosé de l'intérieur et donc a été désamorcé.

- Ouah , lâcha Léon . Mais comment vous avez su que ça faisait ça ?

- La magie de la photographie criminelle ."

Face à l'air totalement perdu de son groupe d'auditeurs , elle eut un bref rire jaune avant de continuer :

" Que je vous explique ... Je me suis fait tatouer ces tatouages avant que mon oncle ne parte pour Ishbal . Je n'avais jamais fait beaucoup attention à ses paumes et aux motifs exactement représentés . Mais quand il me l'a demandé , j'ai accepté sans me poser de questions. J'ai beaucoup souffert de l'acte , surtout qu'il y a eu utilisation d'une encre spéciale qui ne déteint pas . Et pendant qu'on me tatouait , je n'ai même pas osé regarder mes mains , parce que je savais que ce serait irréversible et que ça me resterait à jamais . Quand j'ai su que mon oncle était emprisonné , je suis tombée de haut . Je rentrais de voyage , j'avais été coupée de nouvelles du front . Je suis restée cloîtrée chez moi un bon moment , avec pour seules compagnies le Commandant Grant et les journaux ..."

* * *

_" Tu te fais du mal , Alice ."_

_Je levai la tête pour voir Marie se mordre la lèvre inférieure , chose qu'elle ne faisait qu'extrêmement contrariée . Perdue dans mes pensées , je me demandai de quoi elle parlait avant de m'apercevoir que mon regard s'était perdu sur toutes les coupures de journal relatives à Solf que j'avais entassées par terre . Et vu le nombre de fois où il avait fait la une et/ou les pages intérieures depuis son attentat et son arrestation , autant dire qu'on ne voyait plus le parquet . Cela faisait déjà six jours qu'il attendait son jugement , mais je ne me faisais aucune illusion . Je m'emmitouflai dans la couverture que Marie m'avait apportée : malgré le fait que l'on soit en été , la pluie qui était tombée durant notre courte promenade de l'après-midi était fraîche et tombait toujours en abondance au-dehors . Elle cinglait les vitres tout comme les mots et les photos des journaux cinglaient mon ignorance. Marie soupira et prit une liasse de papiers qu'elle allait envoyer dans le feu du poêle qui marchait à plein régime . Une seconde avant qu'elle ne les mette à brûler, je remarquai un détail qui m'avait échappé jusque là ._

_" Arrête !"_

_Stoppée dans son élan , mon amie me remit les papiers sur les genoux . Je me mis à chercher fébrilement ce qui avait capté mon attention : une photo de mon oncle , les poignets liés , mais les paumes bien visibles . Je saisis les lunettes de vue que je ne mettais que très rarement pour mieux me pencher sur ce qui me turlupinait . Mon regard passa de la photo à ma main gauche , puis la droite , retour à la photo . Je la calais sur mes jambes pour mieux comparer mes mains et les siennes . Marie qui jusque là contemplait mon petit manège sans rien dire demanda timidement :_

_" Euh ... Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"_

_Je relevai la tête vers elle et répondit , à bout de souffle comme après un triathlon :_

_" - Nos tatouages ..!_

_- Quoi ? cria-t-elle presque , effarée par mon apparence folle ._

_- Ce ... Ce ne sont pas les mêmes !"_

_Elle recula d'un pas tandis que je remettais précipitamment une mèche de cheveux derrière mon oreille . Marie revint à mes côtés et posa d'une voix mal assurée :_

_" - Tu es sûre ? Tu es encore sous le choc et-_

_- Je ne suis pas folle . Depuis six jours , assénai-je en me levant de mon siège , balançant la couverture sur le sol , je regarde toutes les photos de lui . J'enregistre chaque mot , virgule , point . Je lis sur les photographies , je vois l'éclat de son regard , j'y devine son attitude , sa façon de bouger . Et ses mains , je ne vois que ses mains . Ce sont elles qui ont ... Tout tourne autour d'elles , tu comprends ? criai-je en secouant Marie comme un prunier . Mon regard ... Mes réflexion ... Tout tourne autour d'elles depuis six longues journées , sans me laisser aucun repos . Je les vois même dans mes rêves les plus sombres et quand je me réveille , je les revois . Mais ce ne sont pas ses mains , ce sont les miennes ! Tout l'horreur qu'elles m'inspirent font que je les imagine trempées de sang qui coule sans s'arrêter ! Six jours ... Six jours et six nuits que j'ai les mains d'un autre , et je devrai passer ma vie avec cette image . Cette assimilation permanente à ses actes . Enfin ... J'ai presque pensé à me râper la peau des mains quitte à avoir la chair à vif pour ne plus avoir subir ces tourments ... murmurai-je , le visage tourné vers le ciel gris de pluie . Mais non . Pas le courage de renier , pas la force ! Et là , maintenant , j'ai vu ... J'ai vu continuai-je en me retournant vers Marie , j'ai vu ... Que les inscriptions sont différentes ."_

_Elle me fixait d'un regard angoissé , son corps étonnamment figé , comme lourd . Soudain , les mains fixées sur le dos de mon siège et les cheveux en bataille , je me rendis compte que j'avais effectivement l'air d'une folle à lier . Reprenant mon souffle à toute vitesse , je murmurai avec un petit rire plus effrayant qu'autre chose :_

_" La Chute de la Maison Usher ..."_

_J'écoutais la pluie glisser sur la vitre en face de moi , puis Marie marmonna :_

_" A mi-chemin entre Bérénice et La Maison Usher ."_

_Je passai les jours suivants à scruter cette photo et d'autres que je réussis à glaner ici et là . Mes anciens amis du Conservatoire m'épaulaient dans ma tâche et m'envoyaient chaque article relaté à Solf et chaque livre concernant l'alchimie explosive . Victor était passé chercher quelques papiers de ses recherches dans son bureau . Moi , je n'en avais pas la force . Cette histoire de tatouages tournait à la véritable obsession . Il était ressorti bredouille , hypothésant que mon oncle avait dû les brûler ou les cacher . Autant dire que j'étais encore plus perdue qu'avant . Pourquoi m'aurait-il demandé de me faire tatouer des signes semblables au siens , mais avec une légère différence , sans que je sache leur signification ?_

_Je lisais à longueur de journée , mes lunettes perpétuellement sur le nez . Je mangeais à peine . Au fait , maintenant que j'y repense , je ne mangeais uniquement quand Victor et/ou Marie ne me forçaient . J'étais tellement concentrée que j'en oubliais la faim . Mais mon seul indice était cette photo certes nette , mais pas assez concentrée sur les paumes de Solf . Mon salut vint de Léopoldine , une de mes anciennes camarades de classe de danse , qui avait une partie de sa famille au Amestris News Today , notamment dans la section des photographies ._

_"- C'est animé ici , remarquai-je en notant le ballet incessant des coursiers , notes de services , tasses à cafés et journalistes ._

_- Normal , avec le Procès Kimblee , tout le monde est sur les dents pour tenter d'y entrer ou choper une photo , répondit Martin , le cousin de Léopoldine ._

_- Martin ! grogna celle-ci en lui infligeant un coup de coude bien senti dans les côtes ._

_- Ouch ! Pardon . C'est que ... Je suis peut-être trop habitué à traiter toute cette histoire comme un simple travail , s'excusa le jeune homme blond._

_- Ce n'est pas grave , dis-je , avec un léger pincement au cœur . C'est inutile . C'est un jugement militaire à huis-clos , même moi , je ne peux pas y aller . Le seul civil autorisé à entrer est l'avocat de mon oncle , Arthur Grant ._

_- Le père de Marie ? s'exclama Léopoldine tandis que nous nous éloignions de la ruche qu'était la salle de rédaction du journal . Il n'a pas l'air si virulent que ça pour être avocat ._

_- Arthur Grant ? Wow ! siffla Martin d'un air admiratif . C'est Docteur Jekyll & Mister Hyde , ce type à ce qui paraît . Doux comme un agneau à la ville , un vrai requin au barreau . Bon , entrez , c'est ici ."_

_Léopoldine et moi clignâmes des yeux . La salle des photographies était plongée dans la pénombre , mais je devinais des clichés en cours de développement , et d'autres photographies accrochés un peu partout dans la pièce grâce à des pinces à linge . Il y avait tellement de fils sur lesquels les accrocher que j'avais la sensation de me trouver au cœur d'une toile d'araignée . Martin nous héla :_

_" C'est ici ! Je vous l'ai mise de côté ... Voilà ! C'est bien celle-ci ?"_

_Je dus plisser les yeux derrière mes lunettes pour tenter de discerner l'image qu'il me tendait , avant d'opiner du chef ._

_Quelques temps plus tard , Martin s'exclama , triomphant :_

_" Voilà ! Votre agrandissement ! Regardez-le chez vous !"_

_Il me le mit dans une grande enveloppe et je rentrai avec . J'avais donc un gros plan sur les paumes de mon oncle , mais ça ne me permettait pas de savoir en quoi consistait leur différence . Une aide inattendue me vint avec une lettre signée d'Adèle Sophis , la fille du Maître de mon oncle . Elle avait continué les recherches de son père et m'avait écrit la réponse noir sur blanc : c'est que mes tatouages me permettaient de faire quelque chose en plus : je pouvais imploser ou désamorcer les choses , pas seulement les faire exploser . Elle avait ajouté qu'il lui avait fallu huit ans pour parvenir à cette idée , mais que mon oncle avait dû le découvrir bien avant et que , pour une raison ou pour une autre , il m'avait confié le résultat de ses recherches ._

* * *

Alice conclut son histoire brièvement :

" C'est pour ça qu'on m'a favorisée pour être Commandant , je pense . Quand on a sous ses ordres la dernière personne qui connait une alchimie aussi dangereuse , on ne veut pas la contrarier . Ou on la garde sous la main en cas de nouveau conflit . Je ne saurai jamais pourquoi on m'a facilité la tâche . Ce ne m'intéresse plus ."

* * *

**Après-midi :**

" Lâchez-moi !" hurla Marian alors que les Moines l'emmenaient vers Dalil et Mustang .

Un grand silence tomba dans la cour de la teinturerie des Shan où Marian fut poussé à la vue de tous . Il toussa , recroquevillé sur le sol , avant se relever , l'œil noir , et ce n'était pas qu'une expression . Dans sa rage , Jared lui avait cassé le nez, deux dents et donné un bel œil au beurre noir . Cependant , il se redressa d'un air belliqueux et cracha :

" J'veux pas être jugé par des femmes ou des Lyehsha ! Ils n'ont rien à faire dans nos affaires ! Ces chiens en ont déjà fait assez en détruisant notre terre et nos familles !"

Dalil et Mustang restèrent sans rien dire , mais Yasha Shan et Kilma Ohm dirent bien haut :

" Ce sont des gens bien plus respectables que toi ! Que dirait ton père ! Ha lui , c'était un homme bien ! Il aurait honte de son fils , c'est sûr ! Tut-tut-tut , on ne prend pas cet air supérieur quand on agit comme un moins-que-rien !Tu vas arrêter de nous fixer comme ça , ou je te préviens , je t'abîme l'autre oeil avec ma canne mon garçon !"(NDA : J'vous ai dit que j'adorais les petites vieilles ?)

Mustang ne peut s'empêcher de laisser échapper un pouffement avant de se racler la gorge pour se donner une contenance :

"- Marian Ossa , savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

- Pour que tu puisses encore te faire plaisir en regardant un Ishbal à moitié crevé à tes pieds , enfoiré ! cria Marian en crachant dans sa direction .

- Non , parce que vous avez commis un crime aux yeux de votre loi religieuse .

- Dans ce cas , si c'est NOTRE loi , ironisa l'Ishbal en se levant et avançant vers Mustang , les poings liés , pourquoi t'es là ? Tu penses ... Que t'as pas déjà fait assez ?"

Un silence tomba dans la cour . Marian était seul au milieu de la foule qui l'encerclait , Mustang , Zaham et Dalil bien droits devant lui . Le Président avoua :

" - Si je n'apprends pas de mes erreurs , et si je n'apprends pas tout court , rien ne s'améliorera et-

- Cache-toi derrière tes beaux discours , sale-

- Et parce que vous avez perpétué ce crime envers une de mes subordonnées.

- Marian , commença Zaham de sa voix de stentor , reconnais-tu les faits dont nous t'accusons , à savoir tentative de viol , séquestration et coups et blessures envers autrui et d'autant plus , une femme ?

- Pff , pourquoi tu me demandes alors qu'on a déjà décidé que j'l'avais fait ?

- Parce qu'il y a des témoins , posa doucement Dalil . Tu sais ta sanction , n'est-ce pas ?"

Le grand silence retomba , et Coralize qui était présente avec Karem , ne savait pas de quoi il en retournait , comme pas mal de ses subordonnés qui étaient aussi présents . Amma , qui était à sa droite , lui expliqua en langue des signes :

" La peine pour trois crimes commis est ..."

"L'exil ." dit Dalil , imperturbable .

Même s'il s'attendait à cette sentence , Marian le regarda , les larmes aux yeux . Il se jeta à ses pieds et implora :

" Non , Grand Maître ! J'implore votre pardon ! J'agissais comme le Livre nous le dit ! La punission du mal par le mal commis par un agent du bien ! Elle ... Elle est de la famille de ce monstre , elle a son visage , ses tatouages ... Elle fait partie du peuple qui nous a tout pris ! J'agissais ... Au nom d'Ishbala notre grandeur ! C'était un crime pieux !" chouina-t-il d'une voix étranglé et le regard (d'un) illuminé .

Dalil hocha la tête et conclut d'une voix sombre :

" J'aurais préféré ne jamais avoir à exiler un des miens , encore moins lors de la reconstruction de notre Terre et de la réconciliation des peuples . Tu es le seul à blâmer de ses conséquences , Marian ."

Levant les bras , il éleva la voix , prenant tout le monde à part :

" Marian Ossa est à présent un Bahavil . Il sera exilé à part de la cité d'Ishbal et devra vivre sa vie loin de tous en pénitence de ses actes odieux . Ses droits de vote aux assemblés de quartier , d'Ishbal et même nationales lui sont retirés . Ishbala Tijn Estat , Marian ."

Alors que l'Ishbal puni était à nouveau emmené malgré ses vociférations , une voix se fit entendre :

" Aliszma ."

Tous se retournèrent en direction du toit , d'où la voix provenait .

" Il paraît ... Que si la victime accorde l'Aliszma à son agresseur , sa peine est annulée , exposa Alice , accroupie au bord du toit . Je ne pardonne en aucun cas ce qu'il m'a fait et je souhaite plus que quiconque qu'il croupisse dans un coin jusqu'à sa mort mais ... Au vu des actes commises par mes semblables il y a de cela une dizaine d'années , mettre un Ishbal en prison alors que beaucoup d'agresseurs Amestris sont en liberté est dérisoire . Occupons-nous d'abord des soldats qui ont abusé des femmes ishbales . Ce sont à cause de leurs actes qu'il m'est arrivée cette... mésaventure . Néanmoins , puis-je prononcer une autre sanction ?"

Alors que tous étaient cois , Zaham l'encouragea :

" - Oui , oui ... C'est dans vos droits , oui .

- J'ordonne à Marian Ossa de participer aux chantiers en cours , quelque soit son avis . Au moindre refus de travailler , à la moindre insulte dans mon dos de sa part , je le remettrai entre vos mains ."

* * *

**Fin d'après-midi :**

"Désolée ."

Orane sursauta en reconnaissant la voix de Delilah derrière elle . La jeune ishbale s'approcha et continua , en se triturant les mains :

"- Je me suis comportée comme la dernière des Haishi .

- Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire , mais j'accepte tes excuses , dit Orane en fermant sa valise .

- Vous repartez ?

- Tu veux quand même attendre que je sois partie pour sauter sur Jethro ?

- Non . C'est juste que vous n'êtes pas restée longtemps , exposa l'Ishbale . Vous avez parlé avec Monsieur Miles ?"

Orane s'assit sur son lit d'appoint et déblatéra en soupirant :

" Je crois que je préfère encore ignorer . Quand on est femme de militaire , on ne se voit pas souvent . Je me suis souvent imaginé qu'il pouvait avoir des aventures . Mais je sais qu'il me reviendra de toute façon ."

Alors que les larmes lui venaient malgré tout , Delilah s'assit à son côté et posa maladroitement sa main sur son dos qui tressautait sous les sanglots . Ce fut encore plus maladroitement qu'elle balbutia :

" - Il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et moi ... C'est juste que ... Votre mari ... N'est pas moche du tout .

- Ça , je le sais ! Mais tu as bon goût ! rit bêtement Orane derrière ses larmes . Il a de beaux yeux .

- Normal , ils sont rouges comme les notres .

- Chauvinisme !

- Euh , Orane , tu veux que je t'aide pour ta valise ou ..?" demanda Miles , totalement éberlué .

Les deux femmes le dévisagèrent , le rouge aux joues . Il finit par toussoter , tout aussi gêné et expliqua :

" Je ne t'ai jamais trompée . Je t'aime , et je veux rester auprès de toi , même si ce n'est qu'en pensée . C'est pour cela que tu es ma femme , dit-il en embrassant Orane . Et toi , Delilah , tu es très belle . Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien ... Mais ça ne sera pas moi ."

Delilah tordit sa bouche et grommela :

" - D'accord , cousin . Ca me fait bizarre de savoir que je suis cousine avec vous .

- Je crois qu'on peut se tutoyer , cousine , sourit Miles en lui tendant la main .

- Tu voudras quand même être témoin à mon mariage quand j'épouserai un type mieux que toi ? le taquina-t-elle en la lui serrant .

- Trouve déjà ton futur mari , on en reparlera ! fit-il avec un clin d'oeil invisible derrière ses lunettes . Bon , alors , cette valise ..!"

* * *

" Toi aussi ?"

Ce fut tout ce que Marie trouva à dire quand Coralize lui eut avoué le baiser entre elle et Karem , la veille . L'abattement se fit des plus visibles sur son visage . Sa collègue continua :

"- Jamais deux sans trois , Marie .

- Les mecs , c'est pas mon truc , tu le sais bien .

- Enfin , tu vas p'tet te trouver quelqu'un au lieu de broyer du noir à propos d'Alice , non ?

- Non , laissez-moi seule dans mon coin sombre et désespérant alors que vous goûtez aux joies mièvres de l'amour . "O rage , ô désespoir , ô mon amour trahi , je reste seule dans mon pieu à contempler vos mièvreries !" singea Marie en fumant encore .

- Je sens comme de l'amertume dans ta voix , je me trompe ? questionna Coralize alors qu'elle s'asseyait par terre à côté de son amie .

- Tu crooois ?"

Elles restèrent un instant à ne faire , jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent quelqu'un s'asseoir entre elles deux . Alice piqua une cigarette et le briquet de Marie et contempla le coucher de soleil avec ses amies . Coralize lui fit remarquer :

"- C'était courageux de ta part de laisser Marian vivre avec nous .

- Surtout très con . J'aurais bien aimé le pourrir un peu , grogna Marie .

- Il aurait pas utile en exil . Autant qu'il serve d'exemple . Et je crois qu'il était déjà assez bien amoché comme ça , non ? s'interrogea Alice à voix haute .

- Pas assez à mon goût . Enfin , je suis pas très objective . Bon , au fait ! s'écria sa collègue joyeusement . Coralize a un mec !

- ... Heureusement que je t'avais demandé de garder ça secret ... se lamenta Coralize d'une voix lasse .

- Et moi , je sens le pâté c'est ça ? Tu comptais me le cacher ? C'est qui , c'est qui , c'est quiii ? s'excita Alice toute seule , en tapant des mains .

- AVOUE-LE ! AVOUE-LE ! s'égosilla Marie en tapant des mains à son tour .

- Laissez-moi en paix ! couina leur collègue , apeurée .

- JAMAIS !"

* * *

**Soirée :**

"Bonsoir Andakasha ."

Alice resta coite une seconde avant de s'approcher de la table de cuisine où se trouvait Jared , en train de faire tourner un objet entre ses doigts . Ayant intercepté son regard surpris , il devina :

" - C'est le fait que je t'appelle ' Andakasha' qui te surprend ?

- Un peu . Mais j'aime bien , répondit-elle doucement en l'embrassant sur la joue . Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Une bague un peu spéciale ..."

Alice s'approcha pour la regarder . A ses yeux , cette bague était tout sauf " spéciale" : elle était en bois simple , un peu bosselée . Jared expliqua :

" - Ils l'ont trouvée dans les décombres de ma maison aujourd'hui . C'était la bague de ma mère. A Ishbal , nous offrons une bague en bois à nos Andakasha et au mariage , nous leurs offrons des bagues plus travaillées . Est-ce que ...

- Me dis pas que tu veux que ... commença-t-elle , émue .

- Tu veux bien la porter ?

- Je la porte ?"

Leurs regards se croisèrent et Alice approcha son annulaire gauche . La bague glissa dessus comme rien , un peu trop facilement même . Jared remarqua :

" - Elle est trop grande pour toi .

- Peut-être si je la porte au pouce ? suggéra-t-elle .

- C'est sensé se porter à l'annulaire . En plus , c'était une mauvaise idée ."

Sans ajouter un mot , il la reprit et la posa sur la table . Déçue , Alice demanda :

" - En quoi c'était une mauvaise idée ?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de ça pour savoir que je suis lié à toi . Et ça te gênerait quand tu travailles ."

Alice prit place sur la chaise à côté de Jared et le regarda un moment en souriant. Elle finit par poser une dernière question :

" - C'est toi qui as offert un Vahimsha Amzaar à Marie ?

- Tu as progressé en Ishbal toi , remarqua-t-il . Dalil m'a raconté ce que tu as fait tout à l'heure , je suis admiratif . Et oui , c'est moi .

- Vous avez fait la paix alors ?

- Disons que puisque nous ne pouvons pas toujours nous haïr , autant instaurer des relations pacifiques . Je lui dois au moins ça , je pense . Elle a bien pris soin de toi."

* * *

**Nuit :**

_" Mes condoléances ."_

_Je relevai la tête sous mon voile de deuil pour tomber sur un visage de femme inconnue . Je me redressai comme je le pouvais dans ma robe cintrée à crinoline pour lui faire face . La nouvelle venue était elle aussi toute de noir vêtue et se présenta , me tendant la main :_

_" Je suis Adèle Sophis ."_

_Nous nous retournâmes toutes les deux vers la tombe où le nom de Solf était tout fraîchement marqué . Mais son corps n'était pas en dessous . C'était sans doute mieux pour lui , avais-je pensé , il n'aurait pas voulu passer l'éternité à se reposer. Comme si elle avait lu dans mes pensées , Adèle dit :_

_" Votre oncle et mon père se ressemblaient . Ils avaient l'air taciturnes , fermés sur eux-mêmes et isolés du monde , mais ils ne voulaient rien d'autre que vivre . Vite , dans l'action , sans se reposer . Comme une suite d'explosions qui ne s'arrête pas , ou plutôt , qui s'arrête en nous emportant ."_

_Elle se redressa et récita entre ses dents :_

_"Life's but a walking shadow, a poor player_

_That struts and frets his hour upon the stage_

_And then is heard no more. It is a tale_

_Told by an idiot, full of sound and fury_

_Signifying nothing."_

* * *

**Coin -littéraire- de l'auteur :**

Bonjour tout le monde =) Je suis désolée du retard ! Je ne suis pas quelqu'un de très en forme physiquement et psychologiquement et mon état s'est détérioré ce mois-ci . Je prends des anxios depuis une semaine qui me mettent un peu K.O . Le pire , c'est que je voulais écrire mais que la force physique ne venait pas .J'avais pas du tout prévu qu'il soit comme ça , j'ai juste commencé à écrire le passage avec Léonce et le reste est venu tout seul . Avec beaucoup de références que je vais expliquer !

" Indiana Jones" c'est qu'ils faisaient un peu archéologues explorateurs , La Famille Addams ... Bah quand tu dors pas et que t'es complètement déprimé , tu n'as pas le visage le plus radieux qui soit , j'peux vous le dire ! " La Chute de la Maison Usher " et "Bérénice" sont deux nouvelles d'Edgar Poe . Pour celles qui ont la flemme de les lire , j'explique vite fait ! Dans " Bérénice" , le perso principal est un peu timbré , il est toujours concentré sur un objet ou un autre et ça l'obsède . Et un jour , il est obsédé par les dents de sa cousine malade , Bérénice . " La Maison Usher" , c'est un type malade ( physiquement & mentalement) qui enterre sa soeur et qui se terre chez lui car il entend des brrrruiiiits mouhahahaaaaa ! *rire glauque* J'imaginais bien Alice devenir timbrée avec cette histoire , mais remarquez , à sa place , vous auriez eu un choc aussi , non ?

Lyesha veut dire " étranger" ( littéralement " de l'extérieur") , et " Bahavil" veut dire " Banni" . Dalil lui dit " Qu'Ishbala soit avec toi" aussi ! Marie cite la pub " Egoiste" de Chanel aussi ! XD

Le dernier truc en anglais , c'est le soliloque MacBeth de Shakespeare qu'on peut traduire par :

"La vie n'est qu'une ombre qui passe, un pauvre acteur qui se pavane et s'agite durant son heure sur la scène et qu'ensuite on n'entend plus. C'est une histoire dite par un idiot, pleine de bruit et de fureur, et qui ne signifie rien.""

Je trouvais que ça allait bien à Kimblee car il a l'air très calme dans le manga et je l'ai dépeint calme mais intérieurement , je pense que c'est un peu le chaos XD et donc les explosion ça lui allait bien .

Bref , on se revoit bientôt !

Musique : " Transformation" de la B.O de la Mulan .

**PS : Celui ou celle qui trouve à quel auteur j'ai fait référence indirectement dans ce chapitre a droit soit à un drabble soit à un fanart ou un truc comme ça XD Vous avez le droit de me poser UNE question dans le review pour vous indiquer un brin ! Mais évitez les questions genre " Il/elle a écrit quoi ?" parce que là ça serait trop facile è_é  
**


	50. Le choix

**Vous allez me haïr d'ici la fin de cette page .**

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- TRUE-**_

* * *

**Un peu plus de deux semaines plus tard ...**

Alice grimaça en voyant Léonce tituber sous le poids d'une pile de carrelages qu'il transportait . Les fondations des bains étaient terminées , la construction à proprement parler commençait . Elle sourit en regardant Jared au loin .

_Alice s'apprêtait à sortir de la maison quand Jared la retint par le bras . Totalement prise par surprise , elle trébucha pour qu'il la prenne dans ses bras . Il lui embrassa délicatement le cou , de l'épaule jusqu'à l'oreille à laquelle il murmura :_

_"Je veux pouvoir t'embrasser cette manière publiquement . Je ne veux plus me cacher . J'en ai assez ."_

_Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui pour avoir le coeur fissuré par son regard triste . Oui , c'était dur de ne pouvoir dans ses bras qu'une fois la porte fermée . De ne pas avoir la possibilité de l'embrasser quand elle le voulait . De devoir attendre que la nuit tombe pour reposer son visage dans son cou . Elle respira un grand coup pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée et sortir , sans dire un mot ._

_Cependant , les mots de l'Ishbal avaient fait leur petit bonhomme de chemin pendant la matinée et lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés face-à-face pour parler d'un problème dans les fondations, elle l'avait embrassé de toutes ses forces ._

Devant tout le monde . Et personne n'en était surpris , les rumeurs qui couraient depuis déjà quelques semaines avaient mis la puce à l'oreille de chacun . Mais elle était soulagée de ne plus avoir à totalement cacher leur relation . Même si elle se sentait un peu niaise , elle-

" Beeeuuuarrrgh !"

Alice se retourna , les sourcils relevés , pour voir Marie faire semblant de vomir en mettant ses doigts dans la bouche . Tout ce qu'elle trouva pour justification fut :

" - Oh c'est bon ... Le gnan-gnan , ça me rend toujours malade . Tout cette mièvrerie ambiante , c'est insupportable , surtout avec Coralize qui me prend pour son journal intime tous les soirs .

- " D'ailleurs j'ai horreur de tous les flons-flons , la valse musette et de l'accordéon !"? cita Alice avec un petit sourire tout transportant elle aussi des carrelages avec son amie .

- Un peu , ouais . Je me sens sur la touche mais sachez-le ! Moi aussi j'ai un petit coeur qui bat et qui demande un peu d'amour , clama Marie d'un air faussement ému.

- Quelque part sous le titane et le béton armé ?

- ... Mauvaise langue , Alice ."

* * *

" Et avec Delilah ?"

Miles releva le visage vers Jared avec qui il faisait équipe avec une expression signifiant quelque chose comme " Gné ?" . Face à l'incompréhension de son ami , l'Ishbal à cicatrice poursuivit :

" - Tu avais bien un faible pour elle , non ?

- Oui , j'AVAIS . C'est passé , rétorqua Jethro , un brin mal à l'aise .

- Non mais d'après ce que tu m'as dit , tu en pinçais pour elle et que ce soit passé d'un coup , c'est pour le moins surprenant , expliqua Jared , l'air pince-sans-rire.

- Disons que me rendre compte que c'était ma cousine m'a remis à ma place .

- Mais si elle n'avait pas été de ta f amille , tu aurais tromp-

- JARED !" cria Miles , étrangement furieux .

Totalement coi par la colère dans la voix de son camarade , Jared le fixa droit dans les verres de lunettes , à défaut des yeux . Une tension ébranla vaguement l'air avant que le métis ne murmure :

" Je ne veux plus en parler , que ce soit clair ."

A peine avait-il finit sa phrase qu'il posait une dalle tout en se murant dans le silence . Mais dans sa tête , tout fonctionnait à plein régime . Il évitait Delilah depuis leur dernière rencontre le jour du départ d'Orane et de Mustang . Certes , il aimait sa femme mais savoir qu'une femme pouvait le faire chavirer aussi facilement lui avait mis le doute . Est-ce que c'était l'éloignement qui jouait entre eux ? Ou bien retrouvait-il un peu d'Orane en Delilah ? Jared avait définitivement mis le doigt sur ce qu'il le dérangeant : c'est qu'il s'était répugné à continuer à flirter avec l'ishbale uniquement parce qu'elle était de sa famille . Aurait-il continué ce petit jeu si ça n'avait pas été le cas ? Il n'avait pas la réponse , et il ne voulait pas la trouver .

* * *

" Vous parlez Xinois alors ? Enfin Karem , je veux dire ... Sans être méchante Amma ..." grimaça Coralize alors qu'une majorité des Ishbals s'affairaient à décorer les rues et l'Ishbalsha tout juste rénovée pour l'arrivée des Xinois en fin de soirée .

Amma eut un rire muet et lui dit en langue des signes :

" - Ce n'est rien ! Et oui , Père l'a appris à Karem quand il était enfant .

- En passant Coralize , où as-tu appris la langue des signes ? demanda le jeune ishbal qui arrivait avec Filiz , des étoffes sous le bras .

- A l'Orphelinat où j'ai passé ma jeunesse , il y avait des ateliers pour nous aider à apprendre et être plus sociables , et j'ai pris celui-là quand j'avais 14 ans . La plupart du temps , être orphelin , surtout après ses dix ans , rend amer car nous avons beaucoup de souvenirs de nos parents . Je suis presque chanceuse à côté de certains qui ont mal tourné , soupira-t-elle douloureusement . Et Amma ?

- Un docteur venait souvent dans le ghetto où nous vivions , et il a compris le problème d'Amma très rapidement . C'est lui qui lui a tout appris .

- Je lui dois beaucoup , dit sa soeur avec un sourire . Mais je n'ai jamais pu le remercier ... fit-elle , le visage soudain fermé .

- Vous n'avez pas son nom ? s'incrusta Marcoh . Si c'est un collègue , je le connais peut-être .

- C'était le docteur ... Hanson . Oui . Francis Hanson .

- Oh , il a pris sa retraite il y a peu . Mais je pense que je peux lui demander de vous contacter , pourquoi pas ?

- Ha ce vieil Hanson ! grommela Georges Metzer qui apparut presque de nulle part tout en essuyant ses lunettes. Il s'amusait à gribouiller sur mes notes durant nos années d'études .

- Vous êtes sorti de votre crypte ? ironisa Coralize , faisant référence au fait que le légiste se mêlait rarement à la vie événementielle .

- J'avais besoin de ma dose de sang frais , que voulez-vous !" s'écria-t-il avant de rire .

* * *

" Halkim ?"

Même si elle s'était inquiétée pour cet adolescent qu'elle n'avait vu que trente seconde il y a de cela plusieurs semaines , Marie eut un mouvement de recul quand il s'approcha d'elle . Apparemment gêné , le jeune homme allait faire demi-tour quand elle retint de son bras mécanique .

" Attends !"

Il se retourna et Marie nota deux choses : qu'il avait un oeil au beurre noir et que son Vahimsha Amzaar était cassé et pendait lamentablement sur le dos de sa main couverte de griffures et autres croûtes . Elle le toisa de toute sa hauteur avant d'exiger :

" - Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Rien de spécial , je vous ai vue et je voulais vous saluer ... esquiva-t-il maladroitement .

- Halkim , je suis pas conne même si je peux en avoir l'air bien souvent . Je doute que tu te sois ramassé tous ces gnons juste en trébuchant ."

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux courts avant d'avouer :

" Je crois que quelqu'un me plaît ..."

Il se mura brusquement dans le silence . Sans le presser , Marie sortit une Seven Aces qu'elle alluma . Après une bonne minute sans qu'aucun bruit à part la respiration de la militaire ne trouble le silence , elle le poussa :

" - Et c'est un problème ?

- Et bien ... Ce n'est pas une fille , confessa-t-il , aussi cramoisi que ses prunelles.

- Oui , mais à part ça ? le coupa-t-elle . Halkim , tu crois sincèrement que quand je sors , c'est les hommes que je regarde ? Franchement ? continua-t-elle en faisant zigzaguer son index sous son menton .

- Oh !"

L'adolescent s'assit sur une pile de palettes posées sur le sol , à côté de Marie qui était debout . Lasse du bruit que faisait la conversation Coralize/Karem/Marcoh/Metzer , elle s'était esquivée pour en griller une . Il murmura :

" - Mais c'est mon meilleur ami .

- J'ai connu ça . Sans déconner , sourit-elle face à son regard incrédule . Mais bon , c'est pas très intéressant . Tu lui as dit ?

- Non mais je lui souris, je passe plus de temps avec lui , je lui envoie des petits "signes" quoi ... Je me sens débile de vous parler de ça , vous devez avoir autre chose à faire !s'écria-t-il en se prenant la tête entre les mains .

- Là , non . Et on a toujours besoin de quelqu'un qui comprend ce qu'on vit dans ces cas-là . En fait , tu lui envoies des signes , et il en fait en retour ?

- Je crois bien ... Parfois , il me serre contre lui "pour rire" comme il dit , et parce que "j'ai un drôle d'air" quand je rougis et qu'il trouve ça marrant . Alors je sais pas si il rigole vraiment ou si il se cache ... Mais hier ... Il m'a ... embrassé .

- Et tu te demandes si il t'aime quand même ? s'enquit Marie , la bouche tordue en une moue dubitative .

- Après , il a détalé comme un lapin , j'ai même rien pu dire ! Et en plus , il a une fiancée !

- Mais vous avez quel âge ?

- Dix-sept ans . On peut se marier plus tôt que selon la loi Amestris ici , et il est avec elle depuis déjà un an . C'est sa famille qui l'a choisie , expliqua Halkim . Et il ne peut pas la laisser pour moi ... C'est interdit .

- Moralement ou politiquement ? continua Marie , piquée dans sa curiosité .

- Les deux . Le mariage est une institution qui doit mener à la construction d'une famille , regroupée autour de l'homme et la femme qui partageront avec leurs enfants tout l'amour qu'Ishbala prodigue à tous , etc . Les relations ... homosexuelles , susurra-t-il en rougissant , sont vues comme pur égocentrisme et contraires aux idéaux religieux ."

Un ange passa . Puis deux , et trois et tout un troupeau d'anges dansant la samba (NDA : Non je me drogue pas) . La voix de Coralize résonna soudain en l'air :

" MARIE ! REVIENS STEPLAIT !"

Ce fut la mort dans l'âme que la militaire se redressa et dit à Halkim :

" Je crois que le mieux que tu aies à faire pour le moment , c'est d'attendre ... Je serai là encore demain , au besoin ."

* * *

"- On dirait une poupée , lâcha Jared en voyant Alice habillée de vêtements traditionnels du nord de Xing d'où provenaient ceux qui devaient arriver d'une minute à l'autre .

- Tu as retenu les formules de politesse Xinoises que je t'ai apprises ? le questionna la militaire sans relever , occupée à fixer son chignon par de longues épingles à cheveux .

- Oui ... Mais es-tu allergique à tout forme de compliment sur ton apparence physique ?

- Presque . On m'a trop ramenée à mon visage pour que je puisse penser qu'il est beau . Bon , fini . Je suis comment ?"

Alice était vêtue d'un long kimono vert d'eau sur lequel se trouvait une large ceinture jaune d'or surpiquée de fleurs de cerisier, et une ficelle vert prairie qui serrait sa taille. A ses pieds se trouvaient des chaussettes blanches sur lesquelles le gros orteil était séparé des ses semblables , pour rentrer dans des sandales en bois laqué d'une dizaine de centimètres de haut . Ses longs cheveux étaient noués en un large chignon un peu lâche et garnis d'un peigne de la même teinte de vert que son vêtement .

" Belle , comme d'habitude" sourit Jared en l'aidant à descendre l'escalier pour aller ensuite jusqu'au Ishbalsha Imi .

Après une dizaine de minutes à peiner "légèrement" dans les rues morcelées d'outils , briques et palettes en bois , Alice grommela :

" La peste soit du travail et des travailleurs ! ( NDA : HARPARGON !)

- Néanmoins , j'admire ton équilibre . Mais où as-tu eu ces vêtements ? s'enquit Jared.

- Je l'ai acheté quand je suis allée à Xing trouver mes grands-parents , il y a de cela dix ans ."

Il finirent par arriver sur l'Ishbalsha Imi où elle était la seule en tenue Xinoise . En même temps , elle était la seule personne présente qui ait des racines dans ce pays , et c'était à ce titre qu'on lui avait demandé d'accueillir les nouveaux venus en compagnie de Karem qui portait également des vêtements Xinois , quoiqu'un peu plus simples que les siens .

La voie ferrée jusque Xing était terminée depuis peu et la venue des marchands était une grande première ! Tout le monde était impatient et se réjouit en entendant le train s'arrêter , un peu plus loin dans la vallée . Alice et Karem arrivèrent juste au moment où les portes s'ouvraient . Dans la pénombre , on ne voyait qu'à peine les wagons , mais la jeune femme devina un dragon peint sur toute la longueur du train , ainsi que d'autres motifs folkloriques . L'Ishbal partit devant aider à décharger les bagages , et elle en fit de même avec plus de difficulté dû à son habit. Elle venait à peine de poser une valise quand Alice vit devant elle un kimono bleu nuit très luxueux. Elle releva la tête pour voir une femme qu'une quarantaine d'année encore très belle la fixer . A son grand étonnement , les yeux de la Xinoise se remplirent de larmes et elle se jeta sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras .

Quand elle se décolla de l'emprise de la militaire , elle sourit à travers ses larmes :

" Comme tu ressembles à ma soeur ! Comme tu es belle , ma nièce !"

* * *

**_Vous voulez sans douter savoir si Marie va trouver quelqu'un , si Alice va se rapprocher de sa tante , quelle est l'histoire de cette dernière . Si Kimblee nous a laissé d'autres surprises après sa mort , comment va s'en sortir Miles , si Coralize va épouser Karem et Jared , Alice. Vous vous demandez comment le chantier va se terminer , si Marian sera finalement jugé , et les autres criminels d'Ishbal aussi . Vous réfléchissez à savoir quelle fin aura cette fic . _**

**_Et bien , ici , cette fic n'aura pas fin . Je peux très bien vous laisser là , au chapitre 50 parce que j'aime bien les chiffres ronds , pour que vous puissiez imaginer VOTRE fin . Je n'aime l'idée que je doive vous imposer MA fin qui n'est qu'une possibilité parmi d'autres . Chaque histoire a plusieurs fins possibles , à vous d'imaginer la vôtre . Vous avez lu et vécu les aventures de mes personnages : figurez-vous ici la suite et fin possible. Peut-être est-ce ici que ma fic se finit et que nos chemins se séparent . Je vous laisse toutes les cartes en main pour vous laisser encore vivre un peu avec eux , de la manière dont vous vous le figurez ._**

**_ Je vous remercie déjà de me suivre depuis si longtemps ._**

**_A vous de vous exprimer : est-ce que je fais ma Lemony Snicket ou est-ce que vous voulez voir ma fin ?_**

* * *

**Note- violette et rose comme les cheveux- de l'auteur :**

IN LEMONY WE TRUST .

( En écoutant Exist Trace)


	51. Alcool triste

Saké Chapitre !

En italique , c'est le présent , en "normal" c'est les flashbacks .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

**_-Alors on danse-_  
**

* * *

« C'est très intéressant tout ça ...» murmura Marie après qu'Alice l'eut prise à part .

Une heure plus tôt , une femme qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve ni d'Adam lui avait sauté au cou avant d'être submergée par les marques de bienvenue des habitants d'Ishbal et des ouvriers , et ce n'était que vers 21 heures qu'Alice avait pu en toucher un mot à son amie . Le visage renfrogné , celle-ci lâcha un désabusé :

« - 'Intéressant' ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

- Bon , c'est pas QUE intéressant , mais c'est intéressant quand même ...

- Sans doute ..."

Elles s'appuyèrent toutes les deux sur le mur derrière elles , le visage levé en direction de la lune croissante . Marie soupira lourdement , imitée par son amie . Elles entendaient au loin les discussions et les bruits de couverts, un repas ayant été organisé pour accueillir les Xinois . Alice grimaça tout en réfléchissant à toute berzingue et finit par murmurer :

" Je suppose que je verrai bien quoi faire ...

* * *

_"Aaaargh ..." firent Alice , Coralize et Marie en un long râle ._

_Les yeux encore embués de sommeil , la militaire aux cheveux noirs tenta de repérer où elle se trouvait . Du bout des doigts , elle devina des draps rêches , et de l'oeil gauche ,_

_elle distingua un pâle rayon de soleil se poser sur le nez de Coralize . De son autre oeil , elle devina qu'elle se trouvait dans une tente et tenta de se relever , sans succès . Elle replongea immédiatement dans les couvertures en grommelant . Après un moment d'une longueur non déterminée , elle entendit Marie marmonner :_

_" - Comment ... en est-on ... arrivées là ?_

_- Ah , c'est sur toi que je suis allongée alors ? questionna Coralize , les yeux encore fermés . J'me disais que le matelas bougeait bizarrement ..._

_- Attends , j'essaie de me souvenir ... soupira Alice , une main sur le front . On commence par le début ou la fin ?_

_- Généralement , on commence par le commencement ... Pourquoi par la fin ?_

_- Qu'est-ce que je fous dans votre tente ..? continua le Colonel . Bon , revenons au début ..."_

_Elle fit une légère pause , tentant de replonger dans ses souvenirs plus que brumeux . Elle se revit dans une ruelle en compagnie de Marie , lui exposant les derniers événements avant de repartir au banquet ._

* * *

" Je suppose que je verrai bien quoi faire ..."

A ces mots , elle repartit vers l'Ishbalsha Imi et les tables de banquet qui y étaient dressées . Elle reprit sa place aux côtés de Jared et de Kaede , celle qui s'était présentée comme sa tante , une boule au ventre . Comme si elle avait remarqué que la métis était mal à l'aise , elle eut un sourire indulgent et claqua délicatement des mains . Un de ses suivants apparut aussitôt derrière son épaule : après lui avoir murmuré quelques mots de Xinois , celui-ci s'éclipsa .

Plusieurs Ishbals et Ishbales présentaient des danses traditionnelles comme celle qu'Alice avait pu pratiquer au Te Amsha Kaa , sous l'oeil attentif et admiratif de sa tante et ses cousines , Asae et Fuyuko . Elle eut un regard furtif pour Jared qui fronçait les sourcils d'un air pensif , comme beaucoup autour des tables . Alice ne comprit pas et contempla la délégation Xinoise à sa droite : Kaede , Asae et Fuyuko étaient impeccables , le visage serein . Elle sut soudain pourquoi on l'associait souvent aux beautés orientales , malgré ses yeux bleus : elle avait naturellement le même port de tête élégant et les traits comme ciselés dans de l'ivoire . Cependant , l'air interrogateur voire renfrogné de certains ainsi que l'expression étonnée de plusieurs femmes alentour lui échappait .

Quand le second de sa tante revint avec une boîte de bois noir laqué , elle se rendit soudain compte de ce qui semblait choquer tout le monde : c'est que tous les chefs de la délégation Xinoise tant attendue étaient des femmes . Kaede inclina la tête et ouvrit la boîte avec précaution pour en sortir deux bouteilles en verre fumé .

* * *

_" - Y'avait quoi dans la boîte déjà ? fit Coralize , la bouche cachée derrière le drap ._

_- Un chat ni vivant ni mort , répondit Marie avec mauvaise humeur ._

_- Du saké ... J'ai reconnu les kanjis sur le bouchon ... fit Alice , les oreilles bourdonnantes._

_- Les kewaaaah ?_

_- Kan-ji ... C'est un de leurs alphabets , et le saké , c'est de l'alcool de riz ..._

_- Si mes parents savaient que je me suis biturée avec du riz , j'ose même pas imaginer leur tête ... grommela la militaire aux cheveux ras . Déjà que j'ose pas imaginer la mienne ..."_

* * *

Ça sentait bon . C'était chaud au palais , la langue et la gorge . Oui , ça descendait vraiment tout seul . Et à chaque fois qu'elle vidait son verre , il était comme magiquement rempli de nouveau pour qu'elle le redescende encore une fois . Marie fixa le petit gobelet en bois peint comme s'il était ensorcelé et finit par descendre sa huitième ou neuvième ou même douzième rasade de saké .

Coralize souriait de toutes ses dents , étrangement guillerette . A côté d'elle , Karem la fixait d'un oeil surpris et un peu craintif . Lui avait refusé le saké . L'odeur de tout alcool lui rappelait trop son père et sa violence , et lui ramenait toujours à l'esprit sa peur horrible de devenir comme lui sous l'influence de la boisson . Il eut un sourire désabusé en voyant son Andakasha pompette et décida qu'elle avait encore de la marge avant d'être ivre morte , après tout .

Alice , elle restait sans rien dire , hésitant entre demander des précisions sur leur lien familial à Kaede ou se raccrocher aux conversations que Jared avait avec Miles ou que Filiz remettait sur le tapis. Dans le doute , elle saisit le gobelet à sa droite et l'engloutit cul sec .

* * *

_" - T'en as bu combien , toi , des gobelets ? demanda Marie ._

_- Beaucoup , rétorqua Alice , voyant la bouteille de saké au bouchon rouge voler devant ses yeux ._

_- J'sais pu ... soupira Coralize , ouvrant péniblement les yeux ._

_- Pareil ... Mais nom de Dieu , c'était booooon ."_

_Elles eurent finalement toutes les trois les yeux ouverts et contemplèrent le soleil levé à travers la toile kaki . Elles restèrent un moment les bras ballants avant de soudain écarquiller les yeux et de bondir hors du lit avant de retomber pathétiquement sur le sol. Alice réussit à articuler , la bouche pâteuse :_

_" Mais après ... Il s'est passé quoi ..?"_

_Au bout de vingt minutes très compliquées où elles se soutinrent les unes les autres pour mieux chutes , elles finirent par sortir de la tente en s'agrippant à la toile . Un gémissement de douleur sortit de leur bouche alors que le soleil les aveuglait et faisait redoubler d'ardeur leurs maux de tête . Coralize leva le bras et ordonna :_

_" Tout d'abord , aspirine !"_

_A ces mots , elle perdit l'équilibre et s'écroula une nouvelle fois sur le sol ._

* * *

" Ma vie c'est d'la meeeeeeeeeeeeerde !" se mit-elle soudain à geindre , sous les regards effarés du groupe autour d'elle .

Au fil des gorgées de saké qu'elle engloutissait , Coralize sentait les larmes lui monter aux yeux et la tristesse lui saisir les tripes . A présent , elle pleurait à gros bouillons et pleurnichait :

" D'toute façon , j'ai pas d'parents , j'ai même pas mon propre appart , et j'ai pas d'amiiiiiiis ! Mes seules potes sont des collègues de boulot , dont une fille super belle et un char d'assaut humain , et frrrrrrrranchement , c'pas drôle tous les jours ... J'suis même pas foutue de sortir toute seule parce que j'ai peur de me faire agresser par un clodooooo ... Et j'ai pas mon permis non plus , j'suis condamnée à prendre ces PUTAINS de bus de nuit AUSSI remplis de clodos totalement bourrés et d'exxisihibitionnistes de MES DEUX LA ! PUTAIN ! Moi j'sors juste mboire une Pina Colada , j'veux pas voir des bites en plus , nooooon noooon mais range-la sérieux ... (NDA : Je suis morte de rire XD) Même qu'la dernière fois ,bah ! y'avait un couple en train de limite baiser sur les fauteuils du bout du bus làààà l'espèce d'énorme rangée ... Toutes des salopes ! Ca me rappelle quand un type de l'Orphelinat plus âgé de moi a voulu m'choper dans les toilettes ... 'Reusement que Babouchka était là sinon j'aurais mal fini ... OUAAAAIIIS Bah l'Orphelinat c'pas toujours cool , ouai ouai ... Bah c'ça de perdre ses parents à cause d'un PUTAIN D'ALCOOLO EN MERCO ! Et lui , il a rien eu! PUTAIN ! D'toute façon , chui sûre que ce mec n'était rien d'autre qu'un gros pédé ..."

* * *

_En se relevant (très péniblement) , Coralize ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes et déblatéra à toute vitesse :_

_" Non non non non non ! J'ai pas dit ça , j'ai pas dit ça , pitié , dites-moi que j'ai pas dit ça !"_

_Sa litanie continua jusqu'à l'infirmerie où elles avalèrent cul sec leur verre d'eau accompagné d'aspirine . Elles firent demi-tour pour retourner jusqu'à l'Ishbalsha Imi. Un seul et même mot sortirent de leurs bouches :_

_" Wow ."_

_L'Apocalypse ou presque : des tables et des couverts renversés , de la nourriture un peu partout , même sur les murs . Des lambeaux de nappes et d'uniformes traînaient ça et là . Et au milieu de ce carnage , une simple botte en cuir noir . Toutes regardèrent leurs pieds : il manquait une chaussure à Marie ._

* * *

" - Vous croyez qu'ils vont bientôt se marier ?

- Mais elle devrait prendre son nom ou pas ?

- Je la vois pas en robe blanche , bizarrement ...

- Dites pas n'importe quoi ! Elle serait très belle , c'est tout !

- Non mais elle pourra garder son nom ? Enfin Alice Louise Kimblee-Kandasha ou Kandasha-Kimblee , ça devient long , un peu .

- VOS GUEEEEEULES !"

Filiz , Tiza et les ouvriers près de Marie se turent d'un coup et la virent , les yeux rougis, tenir son gobelet illustré de vagues fracassantes .

* * *

_Alors qu'elles faisaient demi-tour et que Marie racontait son maigre souvenir, elles ne croisèrent aucun ouvrier ou Ishbal . Alice demanda :_

_" - C'est vrai que Alice Louise Kimblee-Kandasha , ça fait long , non ?_

_- C'est pas faux , mais après je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé , et ça , c'est un problème , posa Marie ._

_- Moi j'aurais préféré encore ignorer mon coup de gueule , balbutia Coralize , totalement mortifiée . Que j'ai honte!"_

_En marchant dans les rues désertes , Marie avisa soudain une ombre et elles s'en approchèrent à pas de loup . D'un commun d'accord silencieux , elles bondirent toutes sur leur proie en un cri de guerre totalement stupide ._

_" Vous êtes levées alors ?" demanda la/leur captif/ive ._

_Elles se redressèrent pour s'exclamer :_

_" - Filiz !_

_- Pardon ! Ca va ?_

_- T'as quoi à ton oeil ?"_

_Les trois militaires aidèret la jeune ishbale à se relever . Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés dans sa queue-de-cheval et elle arborait un impressionant oeil au beurre noir . Elle releva ses sourcils blancs , estomaquée, avant de s'exclamer :_

_" Vous vous n'souvenez pas ! C'est le Commandant Grant qui m'a mis une beigne !"_

_Toutes les jeunes femmes présentes se retournèrent vers Marie qui était loin d'avoir fière allure pour le coup . Elle tortilla ses chevilles et ses poignets , un peu de rouge aux joues et susurra très bas :_

_" Désolée Filiz ... Comment ... J'en suis arrivée à t'en coller une ..?"_

* * *

" Pardon ?" osa Ulrich .

Marie avala d'un seul coup son gobelet de saké et poursuivit :

" J'en ai marre qu'on ramène tout Alice à Jared là . Elle existait avant lui , elle existera sans lui , après lui , loin de lui . Il y a pas qu'lui qui compte dans sa vie , moi aussi , je suis important pour elle , hein . Je trouve qu'on a tendance ... à minimiser les liens que j'ai avec elle tout ça parce que ce mec en est tombé amoureux ! Loin de ... juger , c'type est sincère , gentil et tout ça , maaaaais merde ! Alice n'est pas que la meuf d'un ancien tueur en série quoi . Elle est belle , intelligente , raffinée , talentueuse , drôle , tout ce qu'il faut , et ça m'rend malade dvous voir tous piailler d'bonheur autour d'elle et d'lui !"

Elle fit tourner le gobelet sur lui-même et reprit d'une voix rauque :

" Taaain j'suis jalouse au fait . Pourquoi je suis pas un mec moi ? J'suis dégouuuuutééééée . Moi, j'ai personne . J'suis seule . Qui dort avec moi , hein , personne ! Personne ne m'aime , même pas ma famille ! Entre ma mère et sa dégaine d'autruche , ses plumes partout et son air pincé et ses " MAAARIIIIIE TROUVE-TOI UN METIER RESPECTAAAABLEEEUH !" . Je sauve des vies , j'aid eun peuple à se relever et ça lui suffit paaaas ! Et ma soeur là ... Tain . J'en ai oublié son prénom . Sarah , oué , donc Sarah , elle a rien foutu d'sa vie à part torcher des mioches . Sont horribles d'ailleurs , qu'est-ce qu'ils braillent ! J'ai vraiment pas l'instinct maternel ... Ca tombe bien , j'aime pas les mecs . J'aime que mon papa , même si y s'planque dès qu'ça gueule un peu chez moi , et il s'pavane dès qu'il doit défendre queuqu'un . Tain . Famille de tarééééés ."

Marie se frotta les yeux et continua , des dizaines de yeux ronds dardés sur elles :

" Ouais j'suis pédéééée comme un phoque , et j'vous eeeeeemmerde ! Et ouééé j'me taperais bien le Colonel mais 'peux pas et j'suis dégoutée et jvous emmeeeeeeerde ! PUUUUUTAIN !"

Alors qu'elle hurlait ces derniers mots , elle ôta sa chaussure et la balança en direction d'Ulrich qui s'approchait d'elle afin de la calmer . Un énorme " Bong !" se fit entendre et il tituba un peu avant d'arriver à bailloner sa supérieure de la main .

* * *

_Alice donna une tape derrière le crâne de sa collègue et cria :_

_" - Merci de ton vocabulaire très élégant à mon égard Marie !_

_- Non mais j'étais bourréée et ..._

_- ET VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE ! VOILA ! MOI AUSSI JPEUX ÊTRE VULGAIRE !"_

_Sur ce , elle fit demi-tour et s'éloigna , les poings serrés . Un grand silence retomba et Coralize et Marie suivirent Filiz sans protester . Un bon thé à la menthe s'imposait ._

_Alice sourcilla en n'entendant aucun bruit dans l'annexe : seul le tic-tac de l'horloge résonnait . Elle appela Jared plusieurs fois, sans réponse . Epuisée mentalement , elle saisit une chaise de la cuisine et s'y assit lentement , la tête entre les mains. En remarquant ses tatouages , des bribes de la veille lui revinrent à l'esprit ..._

* * *

" - Mais vous ne pouvez pas nier que , quand même , votre oncle a commis des choses horribles , non ?

- Vous voulez dire par rapport à la guerre en elle-même ou l'assassinat bonus des officiers ? répliqua Alice à Pedro , un peu plus loin .

- Les deux . Après tout , vu ... ses "exploits" , poursuivit-il en mimant des guillemets avec ses doigts , vous devez avoir vraiment honte de lui . Je veux dire ... C'est quand même ... un monstre ."

Le gobelet de saké d'Alice claqua dans l'air quand elle le reposa sèchement sur la table. Kaede , Asae et Fuyuko étaient parties se coucher après leur long voyage mais avaient invité toutes les personnes présentes à festoyer (NDA : j'parle bien abusé) encore un peu. La doyenne avait sourit humblement à Alice après l'avoir invitée à lui parler le lendemain soir ou le surlendemain , ayant une journée chargée en prévision .

"Non ."

Le troupeau d'anges dansant la samba ( voir chapitre précédent) passa encore . Pedro finit par lâcher :

" - Comment ça ' non' ?

- Ce n'est pas un monstre . A ce que je sache , il n'était pas le seul soldat ni le seul alchimiste d'Etat sur place . Ce qu'il a fait , d'autres l'ont fait avec parfois le même "investissement" et parfois avec des exactions sur la population civile . Je ne sais pas si mon oncle a participé à ces exactions , mais je trouve ça atrocement hypocrite de lui faire porter seul le chapeau de ce combat . Peut-être que ça vous arrange de penser qu'à côté de lui , votre père , votre oncle ou qui que ce soit qui était à Ishbal en même temps que lui n'a rien fait mais c'est faux . Tous ceux qui n'ont pris ne serait-ce qu'une seule vie ici sont aussi coupables que Solf et donc aussi monstrueux que lui .

- Mais eux n'ont pas tué leurs officiers .

- C'est sûr qu'après un génocide , on en est à cinq mecs près , Pedro , ironisa Alice en reprenant une lapée de saké . Surtout quand on sait que c'était ces mecs qui encouragaient au massacre , on peut avoir pitié d'eux . Mais si je suis votre logique , on peut plaindre les officiers qui sont aussi coupables que mon oncle parce qu'il les a tués? Vou trouvez pas ça un peu con comme raisonnement ? Je pense pas que Solf se serait levé un matin en se mettant en tête de tout exploser si ça avait pas été un ordre .

- Vous ... prenez sa défense ? Mais c'est insensé ! Comment pouvez-vous oser justifier ou ... mesurer ce qu'il a fait ! hurla Pedro , se redressant soudain . Vous êtes aussi horrible que lui pour penser qu'il ne mérite pas d'être traité d'inhumain !"

Un silence de plomb s'abattit sur toute la place . Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le militaire debout , le souffle court et sa supérieure , assise , le visage baissé vers son gobelet . Entre eux deux , Jared et Miles ne disaient rien . La voix grave d'Alice résonna:

"- Bien sûr que je prends sa défense . Je n'ai pas dit que j'approuvais ce qu'il avait fait mais je vous rappelle qu'un bouc émissaire n'est jamais forcément le seul coupable d'un acte de groupe .

- Cessez avec cette hypocrisie . Je me souviens des journaux , des photos de lui et il n'a jamais manifesté le moindre remords ! Pourquoi ...

- Solf était la seule famille qui me restait ."

Alice eut soudain des vagues salées dans ses yeux couleur océan . Sans même qu'elle s'en rende compte , sa bouche se mit à parler :

" Je n'ai pas eu de mère , j'ai perdu mon père . Je n'ai plus eu que lui de mes dix ans jusqu'à mes dix-sept . Il n'y avait que lui et moi pour se soutenir , que lui pour être là , que lui chez moi . Il avait perdu son frère , j'avais perdu mon père du jour au lendemain et il m'a gardée avec lui , alors qu'il n'avait que dix-neuf ans et que ce n'est pas un âge où je pense sue vous auriez accepté de garder une enfant . Qui parmi vous peut prétendre qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à garder une gosse de dix ans avec lui alors qu'on a pas vingt ans ? Sans doute pas grand'monde . Alors , quoiqu'on puisse dire , même si on lui crache dessus - à juste titre- , même si on m'insulte , je ne permets à personne de juger ce que je ressens pour mon oncle . Parce que ... continua-t-il en se redressant difficilement et s'approchant de Pedro qui se liquéfiait , parce que , quand on vit des années avec quelqu'un qui a accepté de vous garder près de lui , malgré son caractère des plus étranges , on ne peut pas lui cracher dessus . Je suis heureuse qu'il m'ait gardée avec lui , je n'ai pas honte d'avoir son nom ou de lui ressembler , et je sais malgré tout que ces actes m'ont porté préjudice . Mais je l'aimais ."

Elle ressentit un grand frisson lorsqu'elle prononca ces quatre derniers mots . Comme pour lui rappeler le vide qu'elle ressentait depuis ce qui lui semblait des siècles .

" Et maintenant , je n'ai plus personne ."

* * *

_" C'est ravissant !" s'exclama Asae en contemplant dans les jardins du Monastère et en avisant les peintures à l'intérieur du bâtiment ._

_Zaham et Dalil lui sourirent tout en avançant à petits pas , au contraire de Jared et Miles qui fermaient la marche . Le métis entraîna son compagnon sous une tonnelle et osa enfin poser la question qui le taraudait depuis la veille :_

_"- Tu penses encore à qu'Alice a dit hier , c'est ça ?_

_- Oui ._

_- Les méfaits de l'alcool ne sont pas à négliger , tu sais ._

_- Elle le pensait , ça se voyait , le coupa Jared . Elle n'a pas hésité une seule seconde avant de dire ... tout ça ._

_- Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de ... commença Jethro de s'interrompre . Je sais le mal que Kimblee a fait ici et encore plus à toi personnellement mais mets-toi à sa place . Il est vrai qu'il était l'unique parent qui lui restait et qu'il n'était sûrement pas le seul coupable des actes arrivés ici .Ses paroles sont compréhensibles ._

_- Ce n'est pas ça qui me chiffone , marmonna Jared . Je peux le figurer ... Ce qui me taraude , c'est qu'elle ait réussi à dire publiquement qu'elle l'aimait alors qu'elle ne m'a encore jamais dit ces mots ."_

_Un simple " Oh" sortit de la bouche du militaire . Il se sentait mal à l'aise par cette confidence intime mais le regard triste de son ami le poussa à demander , tout en se remettant en marche :_

_" - Jamais ?_

_- Non ._

_- Mais tu ne lui as jamais dit non plus ? C'est peut-être ça ... hésita-t-il , la main sur le menton ._

_- Non plus . Tu te doutes bien que ce n'est pas le genre de phrase que je m'attendais à dire dans ma vie entre mon ancienne vocation de Moine et ma cavale ... répondit Jared , avisant Dalil qui les fixait au loin ._

_- Elle doit déjà avoir du mal à assumer d'avoir aimé son oncle vu ce à quoi on le rapporte , sans doute dire "je t'aime" est douloureux pour elle . Elle n'a pas eu une vie facile non plus ._

_- Cas de le dire ... " grommela Jared ._

_Ce fut le coeur un peu lourd qu'il entra dans le Monastère au dôme luisant sous le soleil de l'après-midi ._

* * *

" C'est bon !"

Ulrich , Jared , Jethro et Karem venaient de coller les lits de la tente des officiers et d'y déposer les trois jeunes femmes . L'Ishbal à la cicatrice voulait au départ amener Alice à l'annexe mais Marie avait menacé de "lui pourrir sa gueule" si il l'emmenait loin d'elle et il n'avait pas voulu se battre une nouvelle fois avec elle . Ca n'avait pas été le cas de la militaire qui avait commencé à cogner tous ceux qui voulaient la bailloner dont Ulrich et Filiz Shan qui avait reçu un bon coup de coude dans l'oeil .

Ils regardèrent tous les quatre le spectacle des trois jeunes femmes vautrées les unes sur les autres et ils murmurèrent collégialement :

" Heureusement qu'on boit pas ..."

* * *

**Coin -alcoolisé- de l'auteur :**

L'alcool , c'est mal . Consommez-le avec modération et si vous avez la gueule de bois , un bon Nesquik le matin , ça aide ( Et la vodka , ça se boit pure , bande d'impies !). C'était la minute " Je me donne (à peu près) bonne conscience" d'InkBox.

Ma vraie-fausse fin n'a choquée personne , j'ai eu qu'une review et Lilitz qui m'a engueulée via MP . Je suis sûre , elle m'aurait vue en vrai , elle m'aurait butée . Mais de toute façon , j'avais prévu de continuer , hahaha , et j'ai même encore plein d'idées les enfants ! Vous êtes conteeents ? ( "Ouiii Capitaaaine !")

Bon , mes références ... " Un chat ni vivant ni mort" , c'est la théorie du chat de Schrödinger . Et euh sinon , c'est " La grande vague de Kanagawa" qui est peinte sur le gobelet de Marie . "Ma vie c'est d'la merde" , c'est référence au fameux " Mais avant , ma vie c'était d'la merde!" dans Kaamelott !

Et sinon (bis), j'me fait un bon chapitre référence à Very Bap Trip , film qui est juste excellent niveau rigolade ! Pour la blague , c'est François Pérusse , "Négocier avec des Japonais" ( " Lézard Martiaux ..?")

Je me suis dit que avec le printemps qui arrive , un chapitre un peu rigolo ferait pas de mal, mais ça va redevenir un peu sérieux dès le 52 , déjà que là , y'avait quand même des trucs un peu graves ...

**Musique :** Trente Secondes Jusque Mars et Un Feu à l'Intérieur ( et Stromae) .

( Qui reconnaîîîît ? Le "concours" du chapitre 49 tient toujours sinon !)

Je vous aime toutes et toutes !


	52. Memento

Ce chapitre n'a pas grand sens , mais il amorce un nouvel arc .

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**-Personne-**_

* * *

C'était le matin , un matin d'avril lumineux comme on voit souvent . Alice était assise au bord de son lit , les pieds touchant tout juste le sol . Elle contempla le ciel bleuté d'un œil stone , comme vide . Vrai qu'elle se sentait vide depuis deux ans à présent . La date du jour lui revint en mémoire : 22 avril . La veille , c'était le second anniversaire du Jour Promis et aujourd'hui , ça aurait dû être le 35 ème anniversaire de Solf . Alice se leva difficilement , son corps laiteux semblant encore plus pâle sous les rayons du soleil . Elle alla jusqu'à la salle de bain , n'entendant aucun bruit . Jared devait être avec la caravane Xinoise , sans doute . Elle s'en fichait , à vrai dire. Dans sa tête , tout la ramenait à son oncle . A présent , elle se situait dans la salle de bains , face à son reflet . Elle sourit un bref instant en voyant qu'elle lui ressemblait encore un petit peu , qu'il n'avait pas encore tout à fait disparu d'elle . Certes , il l'avait fait souffrir mais comme elle l'avait dit à Pedro , et à tout le monde , Alice avait énormément tenu à lui et refusait de croire que ce n'était pas réciproque .

Elle lâcha un long soupir avant d'essayer de se souvenir de moments qu'ils avaient partagés , sans en trouver aucun , ce qui la fit tressaillir .

_"Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de ça ..? On a été à la mer , non ? Ou bien c'est ma mémoire qui invente ? Je ne sais plus ... Pourquoi on a été à la mer ? Tu étais là Solf , mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu étais toujours près de moi ..."_

Elle souffla lentement pour reprendre ses esprits . Son esprit devait lui jouer des tours .Le visage de son oncle lui revint à l'esprit et son coeur hurla soudain , d'un manque extrêmement douloureux . Le vide creusé par son absence résonna entre ses poumons . Elle sentit soudain des bras autour de sa taille .

" Pourquoi tu pleures ?" lui murmura Jared , très inquiet .

C'était la première fois qui la voyait aussi hébétée sans raison apparente . Les mots qu'elle avait prononcés il y a deux jours étaient toujours dans un coin de sa tête mais là , il s'en fichait .

" Parce que ... Parce qu'il n'y a plus personne qui m'attend à la maison ... Je ... Je n'ai plus de famille du tout et maintenant , je suis toute seule ... Personne , nulle part qui sera à pour moi ..." répondit-elle avec difficulté.

Un rictus apparut rapidement sur le visage de Jared qui fit , en la serrant contre lui :

" Je ne comprendrai jamais ce que tu lui trouvais mais ... Moi je suis là . Ta maison , à Central , est peut-être vide mais tes amis et moi , nous sommes là avec toi . Je t'attendrai chaque soir , chaque jour de ma vie , je serai là pour toi ... Tu n'es plus seule , soupira-t-il finalement . Crois-moi"

Alice ouvrit grand les yeux et serra ses bras tout autour de Jared si fort qu'elle crut qu'elle pouvait lui casser une côte . Elle souffla :

" Merci ... Andakasha ."

Après s'être douchée , habillée et avoir pris un petit-déjeuner , toujours un peu sonnée et perdue , elle alla dans le couloir , Jared derrière elle . Comme elle se retournait vers lui , elle trouva qu'il était le plus bel homme du monde .

* * *

" Alice-San !" l'interpella Fuyuko alors qu'elle arrivait chez les Shan pour leur faire visiter la teinturerie et la broderie , tout juste installée .

La militaire resta coite une seconde durant laquelle Asae précisa avec un joli sourire :

" - Vous n'avez pas l'habitude qu'on vous appelle par votre prénom ?

- Pas vraiment , dit-elle avec un petit rire gêné .

- Nous pouvons vous appeler 'Colonel' si vous préférez , s'empressa Fuyuko.

- Non non , cela me convient parfaitement !

- Alors , Mesdemoiselles , vous venez ? les héla Yasha Shan , un sourire indulgent sur son visage ridé . Dame Kaede est déjà à l'intérieur !"

Comme prises sur le fait , les deux soeurs se pressèrent vers l'entrée tandis qu'Alice les suivait en les détaillant . Fuyuko était plus jeune qu'Asae et portait un kimono mauve , tandis que sa soeur en arborait un rose pâle . Les deux jeunes filles étaient coiffées en des chignons compliqués , mêlant tresses et bijoux d'ivoire et de jade. La cadette avait le visage ovale , tandis qu'Asae avait le sien en forme de cœur , ce qui accentuait ses sourcils délicats . Sortant de ses pensées , Alice les suivit prestement.

* * *

Pendant ce temps , au campement , tout était silencieux . Tous se remémoraient le Jour Promis et son lendemain , ainsi que les pertes humaines que cet événement avait engendrées . Après un bon quart d'heure étrangement calme , Léonce osa demander à Coralize :

" Comment avez-vous vécu tout ça , de votre côté ?"

La blonde sembla réfléchir quelques secondes avant de poser :

" Moi , j'étais chargée d'évacuer les civils du Nord de la ville . J'ai fui Central avec eux pour les emmener en banlieue , et j'ai vu les combats au loin . J'ai eu de la chance de n'avoir pas été affectée à la sécurité du QG . Je n'ai vu les pertes qu'en rentrant dans la soirée et je me souviens avoir cherché Alice partout , avec Marie .

- Moi , j'étais à la frontière pendant la journée , ajouta sa collègue qui beurrait une tartine . J'ai su les événements dans l'après-midi et j'ai pris le premier train vers la Capitale . De toute façon , on était tous appelés à se rendre à Central vu le boxon qu'il y avait eu ...

- Et c'est en allant à Raven Street , là où elle habite , que je suis tombée sur Marie..."

_"Elle n'est pas là !" s'emporta Marie ._

_Coralize resta coite une demie-seconde avant de s'approcher son amie , les cheveux en bataille . Derrière elle , des volutes de fumée noire volaient encore dans le ciel et dans la rue alentour , des voitures étaient encore garées ça et là au milieu de la voie , témoins de la précipitation des habitants de Central . A cela s'ajoutaient quelques débris dans les jardins , dus à la violence des combats qui heureusement avaient grandement épargné ce quartier calme ._

_" - Pas du tout ?_

_- Non ! J'ai regardé à toutes les fenêtres , je me suis esquinté le doigt sur la sonnette et j'ai tenté de l'appeler par la cabine là-bas , lui apprit Marie en pointant une cabine téléphonique du doigt , derrière Coralize ._

_- Allons au QG , posa la blonde après un bref instant . Elle y est peut-être maintenant."_

" - Mais elle était où ?

- A Drachma , à ce qu'elle m'a dit le lendemain , dit Coralize , le nez dans sa tasse de thé vert . Elle ne m'en a jamais dit plus . Il faut dire qu'elle avait autre chose à faire à ce moment-là ... Même si elle est restée très calme quand elle a su que son oncle était mort .

- Mais non ! s'insurgea Marie , ce qui étonna tout le monde .

- C'est ce qu'elle m'a dit .

- Pas du tout ! Elle a fait un malaise et j'ai dû la porter jusqu'à son bureau , précisa Marie , apparemment surprise de la naïveté de sa collègue . Elle est restée enfermée chez elle une semaine en prétextant très justement devoir faire le deuil et s'occuper des papiers administratifs .

- Elle n'avait pas l'air de mentir quand elle me l'a dit .

- L'émotion truque les souvenirs , et je crois qu'elle-même ne se souvient pas précisement de ce qu'elle a fait à cette période ..."

Marie but son reste de café noir d'un trait et regarda tous les ouvriers Amestris et Ishbal la darder d'un oeil impatient , comme curieux de sa version . Vaincue , elle continua :

" Même si elle ne l'avait pas beaucoup vu depuis son emprisonnement , elle tenait tout de même à lui comme elle l'a dit il y a deux jours ... Apparemment ... grimaça-t-elle , nous avons toutes trois trop parlé à ce dîner et je m'en excuse . Mais toujours est-il que de n'avoir soudain aucune famille est difficile . Et beaucoup d'études montrent que les chocs émotionnels ont une incidence forte sur la mémoire , laquelle tente de se rattraper par la suite en se truquant elle-même . C'est ce qui explique la version qu'elle a donnée à Coralize."

Pedro toussota et osa :

" - Mais tout de même ... Cet homme ... Ne semblait pas très proche d'elle . Je veux dire ... Il lui a porté énormément préjudice avec ces actes et je trouve qu'elle a même été bonne poire avec lui .

- Il était très gentil envers elle , aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître , sourit tristement Marie .

- Cas de le dire ... soupira Coralize en faisant de gros yeux .

- Vous l'avez déjà vu , Lieutenant-Colonel ? s'offusqua Ulrich , de plus en plus étonné .

- Et biench' , fit-elle en mâchant sa tartine de confiture , comme on étaich' en c'arge de l'affai'e Schar ... On l'a rencontré une demie-journée pour lui donner les dossiers ... Et ...

- Et j'ai cru que tu allais te faire dessus , les interrompit Alice en entrant dans la tente sans préavis . Bonjour à tous , j'étais chez les Shan et Ohm avec les Xinoises . Là , elles sont chez les Almesh pour parler du commerce à venir , avec Miles .

- Je vois ... Et j'avoue que ... oui , grimaça sa collègue d'un air dépité .

_"Bonjour ... Lieutenant Nelson , c'est ça ?"_

_Coralize était alors occupée à ranger des papiers éparpillés alentour de son bureau , fruits d'une brusque bourrasque , après qu'elle eut ouvert la fenêtre . Tout occupée à tenter de les lisser , elle grommela :_

_" Oui , c'est moi ! 'Ttendez deux secondes , j'ai 50 feuilles qu'ont volé partout !"_

_Serrant les dents , elle était en train de les remettre rapidement dans l'ordre quand une main lui tendit un pile de feuilles , impeccablement rangée . Elle saisit en remerciant l'inconnu d'un signe de tête et saisit sa main sans trop la regarder . Ce ne fut qu'une fois debout qu'elle lâcha un "Oh" des plus angoissés ._

_Elle avait déjà vu Solf J. Kimblee en photo et dans les actualités projetées au cinéma , mais maintenant qu'il était face à elle, elle sentait comme un glaçon glisser sur sa colonne vertébrale . Même s'il la fixait d'un regard neutre , elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler un peu , chose qu'il remarqua ._

_" - Je vous effraie ? demanda-t-il ._

_- Je crois que mentir serait stupide donc je vais vous avouer que oui , répondit-elle d'une traite ._

_- Je vois ..."_

_Il resta assis dans le bureau encombré de dossiers hétéroclites ayant attrait à Scar et sa fuite et il s'approcha d'une carte de Central et du pays , la main sur son menton , d'un air très concentré . Il demanda très clairement :_

_" Pourriez-vous chercher votre supérieur en charge de l'affaire , s'il vous plaît ? Je crois que nous devrions faire un point sur la situation ..."_

_Coralize , remise de sa surprise , eut un sourire fugace en remarquant qu'il avait exactement les mêmes postures que sa nièce . A sa demande , elle se mit au garde-à-vous et partit chercher Alice , à l'étage inférieur en murmurant :_

_" Je crois que ça va faire une double surprise pour aujourd'hui ..."_

_Étonné , Solf le cacha en se concentrant sur les post-it disséminés un peu partout sur les plans devant lui , un doute planant sur lui . Plongé dans sa tache , il ne revint à la réalité qu'en entendant la porte du bureau se fermer et des pas s'approcher de lui : il se retourna et sourit en disant :_

_"Bonjour Alice ."_

"- Woh woh woh woooooh ! cria Pedro , les mains en avant . La version qui circulait était qu'ils ne se soient pas croisés !

- Disons que là , c'est moi qui ai menti ... avoua Alice , le visage dans sa main . Je ne voulais pas qu'on me le remette en pleine figure .

- Désolée , on a craqué ta couverture , brailla Marie . Enfin ... C'est fini tout ça .

- Oui ..." murmura la brune d'une voix triste .

Marie ébouriffa ses cheveux et exhorta tout le monde à aller travailler , laissant Alice seule avec elle dans la tente de la cantine . Le Commandant Grant se tourna vers son amie et murmura :

" - Je sais que c'est difficile pour toi de faire ton deuil , encore ... Comme tu ne peux pas exprimer la douleur de ta perte puisqu'il est très mal considéré ... Mais à moi , tu peux m'en parler . Je le connaissais comme toi , et je sais qu'il tenait à toi . Parle si tu le veux . Tu souffres déjà assez ..."

Il y eut un silence profond dans la tente , jusqu'à ce que Marie ne murmure :

" Allez , va . Tu dois passer la journée avec la famille de ta mère , n'oublie pas ."

* * *

" - Combien de temps comptez-vous rester ? demanda Miles alors qu'il sortait de chez Karem Almesh avec Kaede et sa compagnie .

- Sans doute encore un jour ou deux , répondit-elle gentiment . Ce voyage avait uniquement pour but d'inaugurer le Xing Express et j'avoue avoir apprécié la photo de cette photographe venue expressément ...

- Deborah Hadder , lui apprit Jared , qui était avec eux .

- Oui , tout à fait ! Et assister aux débuts de la nouvelle Ishbal et de ses nouvelles ... "têtes d'affiches" , continua-t-elle en mimant les guillemets avec ses doigts .

- Mais aussi rencontrer notre cousine ! s'exclama joyeusement Asae .

- Effectivement , c'est aussi une des raisons de notre voyage .

- Dites plutôt que vous ne teniez pas de joie de rencontrer la fille de Sumire , Mère ! la taquina Asae , tandis que Fuyuko riait sous cape .

- D'accord , d'accord , je l'avoue ! Je tenais beaucoup à la rencontrer ! fit Kaede en haussant les mains . Et j'espère pouvoir l'emmener avec moi à Xing .

- Comment ça ? lâchèrent en même temps Miles et Jared , estomaqués .

- Et bien ... Je pense qu'il serait profitable à tous que des représentants Amestris et Ishbals viennent à Xing resserer les liens diplomatiques . Mais ... Nous en parlerons plus longuement ce soir , après le dîner . Pour l'instant, allons goûter un peu des biscuits au miel et autres pâtisseries que Madame Shan nous a détaillées en long , en large et en travers ce matin !"

* * *

Alice travailla à la construction des bains , dans un état second , le regard toujours tourné en l'intérieur d'elle-même , cherchant sans trouver de lointains souvenirs . Et tenter de dissocier ceux qu'elle créait et les réels. Elle contempla le chantier sous le soleil pâle , sous elle : elle voyait tous ces hommes et femmes concentrés , sûrs d'eux . Et , elle , ne faisait rien , du moins aujourd'hui . Cette date du 22 Avril la cinglait en plein cœur , comme si elle aussi , elle était morte ce jour-là . Et qu'elle n'était qu'un fantôme , un être incomplet .

La soirée arriva à pas de loups ou brusquement : plongée dans ses pensées , elle n'aurait pas su le déterminer . Pendant le dîner , elle pensa à autre chose en écoutant Fuyuko raconter d'une façon très vivace les événements de la journée , notamment la dégustation des biscuits locaux , accompagnée de Filiz qui se moquait gentiment de leur port "un peu trop noble pour la région" comme elle le disait .

Après que la plupart des ouvriers soient partis se promener dans la ville ou dans leurs tentes pour jouer , Kaede les invita à les suivre dans une tente qu'elles avait emmenée avec elles . Alice fut bouche bée en la voyant : faite d'un tissu rouge flamboyant , elle tranchait avec les abris kaki ternes alentour . Des lanternes dorées marquaient l'entrée et des broderies fleuries bordaient les pans de la tente. A l'intérieur , la décoration était minimaliste et noble : des futons blancs étaient posés sur des tatamis et une table en bois clair était au centre de la pièce. Un petit bureau se situait en arrière-plan , comportant de l'encre , des rouleaux de papier et un énorme tampon .

Kaede les invita à s'asseoir : Miles , Jared et Alice obtempérèrent sans broncher , surpris . La Xinoise et ses deux filles prirent face en face d'eux , à genoux . La plus jeune commença :

" - Notre séjour en région Ishbale est très agréable , je vous remercie profondément de votre accueil et de celui de votre peuple , Monsieur Kandasha , salua-t-elle en une courbette .

- Je vous en prie , tout l'honneur est pour moi , répondit-il d'une voix solemnelle.

- Malencontreusement , les affaires familiales nous contraignent à ne pas le prolonger aussi longtemps que nous le souhaiterions , continua sa sœur . Notre clan a besoin de nous , en cette période de cohésion entre toutes les familles Xinoises.

- Néanmoins , nous souhaiterions continuer les discussions diplomatiques , intervint à son tour Kaede, d'un ton doux mais ferme . C'est pour cela que je vous invite à choisir deux à trois représentants d'Ishbal pour revenir à Xing avec nous , pour quelques semaines . Mais nous avons une condition ..."

Tous trois déglutirent face au regard sombre de Kaede dardé sur eux . Les coins de la bouche de la Xinoise se relevèrent quand elle annonça :

" - Je veux impérativement que ma nièce fasse partie de votre délégation .

- Ceci était évidemment acquis , posa Miles . Nous allons en discuter avec la population ishbale dès demain pour choisir avec soin qui partira ... Quand cela donc ?

- Dans trois jours , au matin , répondit Fuyuko . Il faut donc choisir vite mais bien . Et je ne doute en aucun cas de vous , sourit-elle .

- De plus , dit Asae , nous avons contacté le Président un peu plus tôt et quelques autres personnes typiquement Amestris , notamment de l'administration , seront des nôtres . Vous les retrouverez d'ici deux jours .

- Cela vous convient-il à tous ..?" demanda finalement Kaede , les mains posées élégamment sur ses cuisses .

Face à cette litanie d'exigences et d'explications , Alice ne savait pas quoi répondre, mais on la prit à part :

" - Alice-San ?

- Hum ... J'en serai honorée . J'ai hâte de pouvoir mieux visiter la demeure du clan Hosoi .

- J'en suis flattée . Et bien ... fit Kaede en se relevant doucement , je pense qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil s'impose . Bonne nuit à tous et à demain .

- Bonne nuit à vous toutes ."

* * *

Mais Alice n'arriva pas à dormir . Vers une heure du matin , elle descendit dans la cuisine , plongée dans la pénombre . Elle s'assit à une chaise , les bras ballants , le regard dans le vague . Elle sursauta en entendant :

" Voilà une triste figure pour mon anniversaire , tu ne crois pas ?"

Elle releva la tête pour voir son oncle , en chemise et pantalon blansc , sur la chaise en face d'elle , un sourire en coin . Elle rit jaune avant de marmonner :

" - Fêter l'anniversaire d'un mort avec son fantôme , voilà qui m'étonne ...

- On se console d'une perte comme on peut . Mais je suis assez honoré que tu penses encore à moi .

- Je n'allais pas t'oublier si facilement ."

Un moment de silence complet envahit la pièce où les deux Kimblee se fixèrent sans ciller . Alice finit par se lever et ouvrit un placard de la cuisine , les yeux du fantôme de son oncle la regardant faire . Elle sortit une tartelette aux fraises et une bougie qu'elle planta dedans . Elle se retourna et justifia :

" - J'ai déjà vu meilleur gâteau d'anniversaire mais on fait avec ce qu'on a ...

- Surtout que tu vas le manger toute seule , sourit-il vaguement . Merci ."

Elle alluma la mèche avec son briquet et posa la tartelette devant ce fantôme étrangement réaliste , avant de s'asseoir de l'autre côté de la table . Elle sourit à pleines dents et demanda :

" - Dois-je chanter la chanson d'anniversaire ?

- Je m'en passerai , répondit-il . Je ne voudrais pas que tu réveilles tout le monde.

- Allez , fais un vœu ."

Il souffla et de la fumée envahit la table : Alice cilla frénétiquement et quand elle ouvrit les yeux , le fantôme n'était plus là . Elle entendit cependant sa voix :

_" Que tu m'oublies petit à petit ..."_

* * *

_**Coin - survivor- de l'auteur :**_

Chapitre écrit en ...une heure apparemment . On voit que j'avais envie de l'écrire !  
Et comme je l'ai précisé au chapitre 50 , on va reparler de Kimblee et de ses surprises , je suis facétiiieuse ! Et pour info , j'avais déjà prévu il y a six mois que Solf soit né le 22 avril , donc , je suis par-fai-te-ment synchro !

Je suis désolée si ce n'est pas très cohérent , je suis dans une période où je suis à moitié amnésique et je ne sais plus me concentrer . Ce qui explique aussi les fautes d'orthographe que j'ai du faire . Mais j'avais envie d'écrire donc je l'ai fait , je me sens un peu soulagée ! Pardon si ce n'est pas excellent , comme précisé plus haut , le chapitre 51 et celui-là amorcent un nouvel arc qui sera divisé en deux ...

Haha , vous demandez quoi hein ? Et bien stay tuned ! Prochain chapitre dans la semaine sans doute !

Et je vous demande : vous préférez quel personnage ? Je crois que Marie se fait un p'tit fandom ... :P

Sinon , j'ai fait un drabble sur Miles & son grand-père , je vous le mettrai peut-être en guise de "publicité" ,entre deux chapitres , vous voulez le lire ?

_Musique : " Personne"_ de RoBERT ( chanson pour Alice)


	53. Pause publicitaire

**Sable d'Ishbal**

_** Une page de publicité ...**_

* * *

Jethro regarda Kader et sa barbe grisonnante . Ses yeux tombèrent sur les mains calleuses de son aïeul , qu'il tenait serrées en poings déterminés . La peau tannée du vieil homme luisait sous le soleil comme du cuir et elle en avait la résistance. Malgré de multiples blessures reçues au fil des années , Kader Farouk restait égal à lui-même : fort , fier , puissant dans sa tranquilité. Ce fut de sa voix grave et profonde qui lui rappelait de lointains contes d'Orient qu'il déclara à son petit-fils :

" Je ne quitterai pas Ishbal , Jethro Farouk ."

Son regard rubis croisa ses jumeaux , dans les pupilles du sang de son sang . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres minces et sèches par la soif . Les Amestris avaient déjà détruit une partie des puits près de son habitation et son corps présentait des signes de faiblesse . Le patriarche Farouk respira un grand coup pour se donner une contenance. Jethro remarqua le vertige dont était victime son grand-père et s'approcha de lui pour le soutenir contre son corps de jeune adulte .

" - Grand-père , quitte Ishbal ... Je t'en prie !

- JAMAIS ! grogna le vieil homme avec hargne . Je suis né et j'ai grandi ici ! Mes pieds ne quitteront jamais ce sol ! Mes racines sont ici ! Les tiennes aussi , Jethro , ne l'oublie jamais ... Même si préfères cacher ton nom Ishbal ..."

Le métis déglutit difficilement , sentant la douleur de la trahison poindre dans la voix de son grand-père , qui tremblait encore un peu . Oui , il préferait se présenter sous le nom de son père , naturalisé Amestris , pour ne plus avoir à affronter les regards interrogateurs voire assassins des autorités qui voyaient ses papiers . Mais cela n'excusait pas l'affront qu'il faisait à ses lointaines racines ishbales dont Kader était le fier descendant . L'aïeul se détacha de son étreinte et avança péniblement , laissant son petit-fils quelques pas derrière lui . Désemparé , ce dernier s'assit à l'ombre d'un mur blanc et ferma les yeux , tentant d'ignorer la peur qui lui prenait le ventre .

La nouvelle de la guerre était tombée quelques semaines plus tôt et sa mère avait accouru à Ishbal dès qu'elle avait pu tenter de raisonner sa vieille mule de père. Peine perdue : ses cris , ses pleurs , ses supplications en vieil ishbal de sa voix douce n'avaient mené qu'à un refus buté . Elle avait demandé à son fils unique d'interférer en sa faveur , tout en pleurant contre sa poitrine . Bien que sachant qu'il n'avait que très peu de chances d'obtenir une réponse favorable , Jethro avait rejoint son grand-père dans le jardin . Il leva son regard rouge pour contempler l'arbre devant lui . Un olivier dans la force de l'âge , aussi noueux que les articulations que son grand-père .

" Jethro ..."

Le tout jeune adulte releva son visage encore naïf vers son grand-père qui se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte . Chose rare , il regardait les carrelages richement décorés du sol tout en expliquant :

" Ma vie est ici . Même si je quittais cette région , Ishbal chanterait encore dans mon coeur . Mais dans le contexte de la guerre , mon coeur ne serait rempli que de pleurs et de cris sauvages du conflit qui commence . Je ne veux pas avoir du sang sur les mains pour n'avoir rien fait . Je veux rester ici et me battre ."

Jethro se redressa et s'approcha de Kader dont les yeux rouge s'emplissaient de larmes ténues . Ce dernier poursuivit d'une voix étrangement cassée :

" Même si je dois y rester , je veux demeurer parmi mes camarades Ishbals ... Mais toi , Jethro , continua-t-il en serrant fermement les épaules de son petit-fils , tu peux ramener la paix entre nos peuples . Tu es peut-être encore jeune mais tu es fort et droit . Je crois en toi ."

Sur ces mots , un mortier fut tiré dans le ciel , traînant derrière lui un sifflement morbide. Sordide . Kader et Jethro fermèrent douloureusement leur visage en l'entendant s'écraser puis éclater et tuer toutes les vies à proximité . Leurs larmes de chagrin se mêlèrent tandis que la tessiture du patriarche Farouk s'élévait en l'air pour une prière , se mêlant à des milliers d'autres voix Ishbals saluant leurs disparus.

* * *

_Quelques mois plus tard ..._

" Maman ?"

Jethro jeta immédiatement son sac dans le hall en voyant sa mère totalement abattue , la visage entre ses mains café au lait . Des sanglots plus violents que des torrents coulaient à flots sur son visage en forme de coeur , coulant entre ses doigts et disparaissant sur une lettre en papier jaunie posée sur la table . Ses cheveux châtain clair flottaient légèrement autour de son visage qui ne reflétait que de la souffrance. Après avoir pausé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de sa mère , Jethro prit la missive en un geste hésitant , comme s'il se doutait déjà de la nouvelle qu'elle annonçait . Mais voir ses mots notés et les lire les grave irrémédiablement dans la mémoire et le coeur . Il reposa la lettre et serra sa mère fort dans ses bras , se retenant de pleurer . Il fallait qu'il devienne fort . Pour elle , pour la mémoire de son grand-père , pour son rêve de voir les Amestris et les Ishbals vivre pacifiquement ensemble , un jour , peut-être .

* * *

_Un soir d'août 1916 , au chantier Ishbal ..._

Il marchait tel un fantôme dans les ruines de ce qui avait été le quartier de Gunja , là où son grand-père habitait et où il aurait été jeté à la va-vite avec d'autres Ishbals . Le manque de considération monstrueux envers son peuple le mettait hors de lui , mais Jethro ne désesperait pas retrouver son corps lors d'un chantier quelconque . Alors qu'il contemplait le soleil rougeoyant se coucher dans l'horizon serein , il entendit des pas timides derrière lui . Surpris , il vit une femme ridée et haute comme trois pommes lui sourire et lui confier d'une voix chevrotante :

" Ce vieil olivier de Kader repose là où il devait être . C'est moi qui l'y ait mis , il y a de cela presque dix ans ."

Un sourire chaleureux fut un "Merci" silencieux de la part du militaire qui s'encourut à travers les rues , son coeur battant à cent à l'heure , la respiration sifflante . Ses poumons se remplirent d'espoir et de beauté quand il vit un de plus beaux couchers de soleil du monde :

le soleil dispersant ses derniers rayons dorés sur les branches de l'olivier de son grand-père , toujours là , sous le sable d'ishbal .

* * *

**Note - douloureuse - de l'auteur :**

Mes règles et mon sevrage aux anxiolytiques m'empêchent toute concentration ... Chapitres très bientôt , juré ...

_*va agoniser de l'utérus ailleurs*_


	54. Sur le départ

D'anciens gens et de nouveaux gens dans ce chapitre !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- When you were young-**_

* * *

" De ... De quoi ?" glapit Breda .

Mustang se retourna vers lui et ses trois autres collègues , Havoc , Fuery et Falman . Le Président fronça les sourcils et expliqua sans se démonter :

"- Vous , Havoc et Fuery , vous allez chercher les trois personnes que j'ai désignées pour la délégation Amestris pour Xing , qui part ... demain , fit-il après brève réflexion .

- Et qui devons-nous chercher précisément ? s'enquit Fuery , un peu nerveux .

- Et pourquoi Falman reste ici ? grommela Havoc .

- J'ai besoin de lui et de sa mémoire ... Attendez ..."

Après avoir soulevé deux piles de dossiers , Mustang tendit à trois des hommes en face de lui des enveloppes froissées . Chacun l'ouvrit et poussa un bref soupir : sur chaque lettre , un nom , une photo et une adresse . Havoc fit une moue et dit finalement :

" - Ça ne me semble pas trop difficile ... Héé ! Pourquoi c'est Fuery qui va voir une femme et pas moi ? Une jolie en plus ! s'insurgea-t-il après avoir zieuté sur les missives de ses collègues .

- Je la veux dans la délégation , pas dans ton lit Havoc ! persifla Mustang .

- Tout de suite le cliché ...

- En tout cas , il ne faut pas tarder , murmura Kain , replié sur lui-même . Il faut encore les convaincre et qu'ils fassent leurs valises ... Et trouver quelqu'un d'autre le cas échéant ...

- Je n'accepte aucun refus , glissa le Président , une flamme au fond des yeux . Soyez convaincants ..!"

Tous déglutirent , même Falman qui n'était pas impliqué . Après des " Bye" et autres au-revoir , les trois hommes sortirent et se mirent en route : Havoc partit à pied , tandis que Breda prenait une voiture et Fuery le tramway .

* * *

"- Bonjour je ... commença Breda .

- CHAAAAAAUUUUUDE LA NOUVELLE CHAAAAAAAAAAAAUDE ! beugla quelqu'un près de lui , le faisant sursauter . DELEGATION AMESTRIS POUR XIIIIING , DES NOMS PRESSEEEEENTIIIIS !"

Il sentit comme un tremblement dans ses tympans et grimaça de douleur . Il venait d'atterrir dans la salle de rédaction du Daily Mirror , une véritable fourmilière . Se situant dans un vieux bâtiment du centre-ville , une énorme verrière illuminait la pièce , d'une impressionnante taille , et haute de plafond . Un second étage , ressemblant à une mezzanine , en forme de cercle , le surplombait . Partout , de petits bureaux , certains croulant sous d'anciens exemplaires du journal et Post-It , d'autres plus propres , comportant uniquement des machines à écrire flambant neuves . Partout , des gens criaient , discutaient , écrivaient , en plein travail .

"- A peine sorti du bureau , déjà découvert , grommela le roux . Excusez-moi , je cherche... hésita-t-il en lisant sa lettre , Ian ... Hawkins ?

- Le Boss ? Il est pas là , lui répondit une journaliste à proximité .

- Et il est où ?

- Chez les maquettistes j'suppose , fit-elle avec une moue désabusée . Mais j'y pense ... Vous êtes militaire ? Vous avez des scoops sur la délégation qui part ..?

- Eeeeeuh ... Je pense que je vais aller le chercher . Là . Maintenant . Tout de suite . Et dans le calme ...

- CHAAAAAAAAAAAAUDE LA NOUVEEEEELLE ! cria-t-elle en désignant le pauvre Breda . UN MILITAIRE ICI ! IL CHERCHE LE BOOOOSS ! PTET POUR LA DELEGATIIIIOOON !"

Le temps sembla ralentir tandis que le militaire voyait des dizaines de paires d'yeux le regarder d'un air assoiffé de scoops , et leurs corps courir dans sa direction , microphones et bloc-notes en avant . Ce fut à son tour de crier en fuyant à toute vitesse .

Au même moment , sur la mezzanine, Ian Hawkins , une loupe sur l'oeil , se redressa de la maquette de l'édition du lendemain , encore en friche, et s'assura :

" - J'ai cru entendre comme un bruit , pas vous ?

- Le bruit des rumeurs et des nouvelles qui ... courent , répondit un employé , regardant Breda détaler comme un lapin à travers la rédaction du journal , en contrebas. Vous connaissez ce type ?

- Un militaire ... Intéressant . Si je me rappelais chaque soldat que j'ai vu dans ma vie de journaliste et directeur , ma tête exploserait . Mais je crois l'avoir vu chez Mustang , posa Ian Hawkins , voyant la quasi-totalité de ses employés jouer au chat et à la souris avec le pauvre militaire qui devait se trouver à présent dans les escaliers , hors de vue .

- D'après ce que j'ai cru entendre , il viendrait vous faire rejoindre la délégation pour Xing , lui apprit le jeune maquettiste avec qui il était . Vous seriez partant ?

- Bien sûr , sourit Ian Hawkins , ses dents semblant encore plus blanches que d'habitude sous le soleil qui inondait la pièce . Je ne raterais une telle expérience pour rien au monde !

- Mais alors ... Qui vous tiendrait le gouvernail pendant votre absence ? balbutia son interlocuteur .

- MONSIEUR HAWKIIIIIINS !" hurla Breda , à bout de souffle , s'effrondrant sur le sol .

Les deux hommes attendirent qu'ils reprenne ses esprits , tout en s'occupant d'éloigner les curieux qui avaient suivi le pauvre malheureux . Quand le militaire eut assez de force pour se relever , il énonça :

" - Le Président Mustang m'a ... demandé expressément ... de vous demander solennellement de faire partie de ...

- La délégation Amestris pour Xing qui part pour Ishbal cet après-midi et part pour l'Est dès demain ? le coupa Ian , qui s'était rapproché du bord de la mezzanine , guettant ses employés qui ne perdaient pas une miette de leur échange .

- Oui et ... Ce serait un si grand honneur de vous compter dans ce groupe et un refus serait ... continua Breda , s'approchant du rédacteur en chef du Daily Mirror .

- Mais je ne refuse en aucun cas ! Je suis très heureux de cette proposition que j'accepte !" sourit-il en se tournant vers sa rédaction , un bras tendu vers eux , l'autre sur les épaules de Breda .

Ce dernier fut soulagé de cette réponse si rapide , mais en se retournant vers la sortie , Ian sur les talons , des dizaines de flash les mitraillèrent : il eut alors l'impression de perdre la vue dans d'atroces souffrances .

* * *

" Vous allez bien ?"

Fuery ouvrit ses grands yeux complètement myopes . Affolé , il tâta des mains le sol autour de lui , cherchant ses cul-de-bouteille : il les trouva et le porta à son visage . Il sentit sous ses doigts une bosse qui naissait . Kain vit une jeune femme à côté de lui qui lui adressait un sourire indulgent :

" - Vous allez bien ? Vous vous êtes pris un dictionnaire en pleine tête , à peine passé le pas de la porte ...

- Oh ! Oh-oh-oh , ouiiii ... , soupira-t-il douloureusement , revoyant l'imposant ouvrage lui foncer dessus à toute berzingue . Je suis donc bien à ...? persista-t-il timidement , cherchant la lettre dans sa poche .

- La librairie D'Estaing . Vous veniez chercher un livre spécifique ? demanda la demoiselle en l'aidant à se relever . Parce que , vous savez , nous sommes la plus grande librairie du pays !

- Je ... Je vois ça ... commenta Fuery , notant les centaines de rayonnages pleins et propres autour de lui . Au fait , je cherchais quelqu'un ... Chance d'Estaing ... C'est vous ?

- Haha , non ! Je suis Roxanne , je suis stagiaire ici . Madame d'Estaing est dans le rayon Fantastique , comme bien souvent . Suivez les panneaux , lui murmura-t-elle , avisant du monde qui entrait dans le magasin , je dois y aller . Et faites attention !

- Promis . Merci Mademoiselle !" fit le soldat avec un salut timide .

Il avança à petits pas , un peu perdu dans cet endroit immense : il était dans une allée très longue , au bout de laquelle se situait un cercle conduisant à une dizaine d'autres rayons . De part et d'autre se trouvaient des fauteuils plutôt confortables , à ce qu'il pouvait en juger . Perdu dans sa contemplation de cet endroit respirant le vieux papier et le cuir neuf , il failli se cogner contre un panneau indicateur , comme ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans la ville .

" Politique : 1 ère à droite ,

Sociologie : 2 ème à droite ,

Histoire : 1 ère à gauche ,

Géographie : 2 ème à gauche ,

Fantastique/ Science Fiction : 3 ème rayon , gauche et droite ,

Romans d'amour : 4 ème rayon gauche ,

Romans d'aventures : 4 ème rayon droite

Romans jeunesse : 5 ème rayon , gauche et droite ."

Il récapitula la liste et se dirigea prudemment vers le troisième rayon , comme indiqué . Il tourna la tête vers la gauche , où il ne vit personne , puis vers la droite où lisait une femme rousse , assise en haut d'une pile de livres , des lunettes rondes sur le nez . Lorsqu'elle l'entendit approcher , elle quitta son ouvrage des yeux et dardant Fuery d'un regard interrogateur , ses grands verres agrandissant ses yeux vert clair . Elle finit par se présenter :

" - Je suis Chance d'Estaing , la propriétaire de cette librairie . Que puis-je pour vous?

- Kain Fuery , de l'armée d'Amestris Madame ! salua-t-il en se mettant au garde-à-vous par réflexe . Je suis un des proches du Président Mustang !

- Impressionnant ... Un freluquet comme vous ... murmura-t-elle .

- Pa-Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-il .

- Non , non , rien . Que me voulez-vous ?

- Je ... Je viens vous voir sur demande de mon supérieur , pour vous annoncer que vous êtes invitée à prendre part dans la délégation Amestris pour Xing , qui part pour Ishbal dans l'après-midi et part pour Xing dès demain ! annonça fièrement Fuery , n'ayant pas digéré le "freluquet" .

- Vraiment ? Mais pourquoi moi ? s'enquit-elle , sourcils relevés .

- Je suppose que vos travaux de chef d'entreprise et d'écrivain l'ont poussée à croire que ... Vous auriez une vision spécifique du voyage et des relations construites et à construire .

- Vous savez donc que je suis écrivain ? fit-elle , un seul sourcil relevé .

- Il y a des publicités pour votre dernier livre placardées à chaque arrêt de tramway , répondit Fuery , les mains dans le dos .

- Vous êtes venu jusqu'ici en tramway ? Un proche du Président ?

- Je suis quelqu'un de simple et ... plutôt discret , murmura le jeune homme , sentant les yeux verts de Chance le darder sans ciller .

- Même timide . Mais j'apprécie votre simplicité , dit-elle avec un sourire et en descendant de son siège de livres , beaucoup d'hommes prendraient la grosse tête avec ça .

- Alors ... Vous acceptez ?

- Je pensais me déplacer vers North et East City ce mois-ci , nous venons d'y implanter des succursales ... marmonna-t-elle en quittant le rayon Fantastique , Fuery la suivant . Mais , Xing a toujours été un pays qui m'intéresse , notamment du point de vue culturel et littéraire ... Peut-être pourrai-je argumenter en faveur de l'implantation d'une autre librairie là-bas ..."

Elle sembla réfléchir intensément , sa bouche bougeant à folle vitesse sans laisser échapper un seul mot . Elle finit par se redresser et rétorquer:

"J'accepte ."

* * *

" Alors , on veut me voooooooir ?" cria une voix joyeuse d'homme à travers le Tribunal .

Havoc failli en faire tomber sa cigarette , troublé dans sa tranquillité de fumeur . Il se retourna pour voir Marian Strengh courir vers lui comme un fou furieux . Il n'eut même pas le temps d'articuler un mot , lui qui attendait depuis plus d'une heure que le magistrat finisse une entrevue , avant que l'homme aux cheveux rouges ne déblatère comme à son habitude :

"- Ooooh ? C'est pour la délégation ? Aller à Xing ? Fantastique pays , n'est-il pas ? Des paysages exotiques , des arbres délicats , une nourriture délicieuse , une architecture à couper le souffle ! Que de merveilles ! Et qui sera de la délégation ishbale ..?

- Eeeeuh ... Oui ... balbutia Havoc , totalement effaré par la bonne humeur ..."envahissante" de Marian . Et il y aura le Commandant Miles , Jared Kandasha et le Colonel Kimblee ...

- OOOOH LE COLONEL EN SERA ! piailla Marian comme une gamine de cinq ans , sautant partout , sous les yeux blasés de ses collègues . J'EN SUIS ! Que ne ferais-je pour la revoir , elle et son visage d'ange et sa vooooix , sa présence ... Oui , oui , oui, je vous rejoins ! OUI JE LE VEEEEUX !

- Doucement Monsieur Strengh , on dirait que j'viens de vous demander en mariage ... Donc , vous acceptez ... On dirait .

- Oh , en parlant de mariage ! Croyez-vous qu'elle voudra m'épouser ? s'enquit Marian , secouant sa chevelure cramoisie . Peut-être est-ce trop tôt mais ... Je la couvrirai de bonheur et d'enfants , elle sera la plus heureuse des femmes ! Oh mais venez dans mon bureau , j'ai fait du café ! Vous croyez qu'elle aime le café ? Et d'ailleurs , on part à quelle heure ? Il me tarde teeeeeellement de la rejoindre vous savez !"

Alors que le magistrat continuait à parler , Havoc se tourna vers les personnes présentes à l'accueil , le regard suppliant . Il ne rencontrant que des visages compréhensifs mais impuissants .

* * *

" Dix-huit heures vingt , arrivée de l'Ishbal Express imminente ! " cria Miles dans un porte-voix , annonçant la nouvelle à Alice , Jared , quelques moines , Karem Altash , et la délégation Xinoise .

La jeune femme tordit sa bouche en une moue appréhensive , craignant de voir des personnes avec qui elle aurait eu quelques disputes à travers sa carrière plus que fulgurante ... Être la nièce de l'Alchimiste Écarlate et pas spécialement honteuse de l'être lui avait attiré quelques menus ennuis . Jared lui sourit et la prit par le coude, regardant le train beige et bleu s'approcher d'eux , la locomotive fumante .

Fuyuko trépigna :

" - J'ai vraiment hâte de voir qui va nous accompagner !

- Calme-toi , lui commanda sa sœur aînée . Tu vas salir le bas de ton kimono neuf .

- Tu dis ça mais tu n'arrêtes pas de te triturer les mains d'impatience !

- Doucement , Mesdemoiselles , les gronda gentiment leur mère , n'ayez pas l'air de folles devant nos invités !

- Oui , Mère ..."

Le train s'arrêta juste devant eux : Miles s'approcha de la porte du compartiment qui s'ouvrait en grinçant légèrement , pour accueillir les nouveaux venus , en compagnie de Dalil et Zaham Les autres restaient en retrait , ne voulant pas créer de bousculade .

Chose inutile puisqu'Alice vit brièvement une flamme rouge foncer sur elle et la plaquer pratiquement au sol . Alors qu'elle sentait des bras manquer de lui exploser la cage thoracique , elle reconnut la chevelure dans laquelle son visage était plongé .

" - Marian Strengh ...

- Ouiiii, je suis làààà !" cria-t-il , extatique .

Jared le prit par le col de sa chemise et le força à reculer : apeuré par le regard furieux de l'Ishbal , Marian resta "calmement" ( c'est à dire : en tapant du pied et fixant Alice du coin de l'oeil en gloussant) à côté de lui avant d'aller prendre ses bagages . Il reconnut Ian Hawkins , qui descendit le second , saluant tout le monde très poliment , habillé d'un costume gris très chic . La troisième personne à descendre du wagon fut une femme d'à peu près leur âge , aux cheveux orange mi-longs , le visage boudeur . Elle essuya ses lunettes rondes d'une taille impressionnante avant de les mettre sur son nez et saluer Miles et les Ishbals en dialecte local , ce qui les surprit agréable , avant de rencontrer Kaede et ses filles , parlant Xinois . Alice lui sourit , heureuse de pouvoir voyager avec quelqu'un d'aussi érudit .

Ils prirent chacun la direction du centre d'Ishbal en Jeeps . Marie avait réussi à convaincre les Ishbals que ce genre de véhicule était indispensable , au vu du matériel à transporter d'un bout de la région à l'autre en quasi-permanence . C'est ainsi que trois d'entre eux étaient arrivés la veille à Ishbal , juste à temps pour pouvoir transporter les bagages des invités de la gare jusqu'au centre . Alice prit la place conducteur de l'une d'entre elles , tandis que Miles s'installait dans l'autre . Elle eut la malchance d'avoir Marian côté passager , Jared étant avec Ian , Kaede et Chance , elle , avec ses cousines , toutes excitées de voyager dans ce type de transport totalement inconnu .

Vingt minutes plus tard , les oreilles bourdonnant du bavardage de Marian , elle descendit , épuisée . Elle prit cependant sur elle pour les conduire à leurs tentes où ils passeraient la nuit , avant d'aller dîner avec eux ainsi qu'avec quelques ouvriers. Alors qu'elle mangeait ses pâtes sans grande attention , Jared lui demanda :

" - Il t'a dit quoi pour que tu sembles soudain si ... vidée ?

- Beaucoup , beaucoup de choses ... J'ai l'impression qu'il m'a aspiré les neurones .

- C'était si désagréable ? s'étonna-t-il .

- Non , il est très gentil , mais là , il l'était ... un peu trop , lâcha-t-elle . Ce soir , je dors tout de suite .

- Tu t'es levée cette nuit , non ? demanda Jared . Je t'ai entendue dans la cuisine depuis l'étage . Tu faisais quoi ?"

Cette question coupa la chique à Alice qui repense à cet étrange instant , au milieu de la nuit ishbale . Elle but la fin de son verre d'eau avant de répondre :

" - J'avais besoin de réfléchir un peu ... Mais là , ça va mieux .

- Tant mieux , sourit-il . Je n'aime pas te voir malheureuse .

- Je ne le suis pas du tout ! s'exclama-t-elle , peu soucieuse d'être entendue dans le brouhaha ambiant . Je te jure , je suis très bien ici , avec toi ."

Sur ces mots , elle lui serra la main et lui embrassa l'annulaire gauche . Jared fut un peu rassuré et retourna s'intéresser à la discussion que Ian alimentait de son côté de la table . Alice regarda alentour : elle vit Chance d'Estaing manger , un carnet de notes à la main , écrivant frénétiquement tout en prêtant oreille à Filiz et Yasha Shan qui lui parlaient en long , en large et en travers d'Ishbal . Devant elle , à l'opposé de la table , Marian faisait rire son public à force de pitreries , notamment Fuyuko et Asae , qui avaient les larmes aux yeux .

Après dîner , elle alla , comme promis , se coucher directement , épuisée par sa journée sur le chantier et à préparer l'arrivée des Amestris . Le sommeil lui tomba dessus comme une masse à peine allongée entre les draps. Jared arriva peu après et sourit en la voyant endormie en boule comme un chat . Il l'embrassa sur le front avant de se coucher près d'elle , la regardant encore un peu avant de s'endormir à son tour .

* * *

De son côté , Marie était debout , sur un pic de montagne surplombant Ishbal , non loin du campement . L'endroit était tranquille , et elle y restait souvent à contempler la voûte céleste et écouter le bruit de la vie ishbale en contrebas . Ce soir-là , elle entendit un autre bruit derrière elle : elle se retourna pour voir Asae qui lui souriait timidement . Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans qu'elle ne disent un mot , puis la Xinoise se lança :

" - Je ne vous ai pas beaucoup parlé mais ... Je vous admire beaucoup , vous savez .

- Oh ... laissa échapper Marie , surprise . Merci . Mais pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes très courageuse .

- Parce que je dirige des hommes ? sourcilla-t-elle . Non , je ne pense pas . A ce que j'ai entendu , votre clan est matriarcal , c'est normal pour vous .

- Tout à fait . Je pense plutôt par rapport à vos sentiments envers ma cousine , expliqua la jeune Xinoise . J'ai entendu quelques bruits et je trouve ça très noble de votre part de l'avoir aimée et de continuer à l'aimer comme vous le faites , même si vous savez que ... malheureusement , vos sentiments forts ne seront jamais retournés contre vous ."

Marie regarda Asae , éberluée . Des rires parvinrent à leurs oreilles , ainsi que le chant joyeux d'un oiseau , non loin de là . Elle finit par dire :

" - Merci mais ... Il faut bien passer à autre chose . Mais j'ai été un peu forcée , surtout que les gens "comme moi" sont mal perçus à Amestris . Pas chez vous ?

- Non , lui apprit Asae . Il est normal que filles et garçons fassent leur apprentissage amoureux entre eux et elles . Il est même vu comme sain que , même marié(e) , nous ayons des amants et amantes du même sexe que nous . Après tout ... soupira-t-elle lourdement , à part dans mon clan , les femmes ne sont considérées que comme bonnes à porter des enfants pour l'empereur ...

- Mais les filles de l'empereur peuvent aussi prétendre au titre de chef de Xing , non? s'étonna Marie .

- Oui , mais une fois mariées , c'est leur mari qui prend généralement leur place . Elles n'ont alors plus qu'un rôle de façade et doivent alors faire des enfants en son nom et désigner les autres femmes de l'Empereur , qui doivent aussi enfanter en son nom . Et ainsi de suite ... Mon pays n'est pas plus avancé que vous sur ce point là , même s'il en a l'air , sourit tristement la jeune Xinoise .

- Mais je préférerais pouvoir vivre mes amours comme je le veux là-bas , ouvertement , plutôt que devoir me cacher , comme ici .

- Vous n'avez pas à vous cacher , lui reprocha-t-elle . Il y a beaucoup de gens comme vous , qui se cachent également . Et je suis sûre qu'avec vous en porte-voix , vous pourrez faire beaucoup pour eux !"

Un nouveau silence s'installa . Jusqu'à ce que Fuyuko appelle sa soeur et ne vienne la chercher pour qu'elles aillent se coucher . Le lendemain serait une longue journée , la première des deux qu'elles passeraient à bord du Xing Express .

Marie resta seule et s'assit sur le bord de son promontoire , la tête dans les mains et le cerveau travaillant à toute allure .

* * *

**Note -canine- de l'auteur :**

(j'ai mon chien sur mes genoux)

Et le nouvel arc est donc amorcé ! On va voyager vers l'Est , vers Xing !

Merci à Mizu' de m'avoir aidé à déterminer les nouveaux personnages , surtout Chance ! Je me suis inspirée de ... Chance d'Estaing , de Freaks Squeele , BD absolument géniale , à lire ! Et la dernière séquence était POUR TOI ! =D

Pour précision , Asae a 23 ans , et Fuyuko , 19 . Pour leur clan et le prénom de leur mère , Kaede , j'ai beaucoup puisé dans " Le Clan de Otori" , saga asiatique en cinq tomes , de Lian Hearn , qui est aussi magnifique . Je compte aussi m'appuyer sur le manga " Le Pavillon des Hommes" , à lire également !

Je vous revois le 19 Mai ... Pour un chapitre-anniversaire !

(Pensée à Florent , mon Marian à moi que je n'ai pas vu depuis longtemps)( Oui je connais vraiment quelqu'un comme Marian !)

**_Musique :_** Franz Ferdinand , Kaiser Chiefs , The Killers .


	55. Le train des souvenirs

" - Sur Terre deux mois auront passé , mais là où vous allez , ce sera deux ans .

- Mais alors, nos dates d'anniversaire seront toutes chamboulées! Tu crois qu'on pourra changer de signe astrologique? J'ai toujours voulu être Bélier, Cancer , ça craint comme signe.

- Ah toi aussi ...

- Vous prenez ça plutôt bien ..."

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

_**- La nuit je mens -**_

* * *

Quand Alice se leva ,le soleil avait soudain quitté sa pâleur d'hiver pour prendre sa lueur dorée de l'été qui s'annonce . Elle descendit dans la cuisine alors qu'elle entendait Jared faire sa toilette matinale : après avoir réchauffé le café infect de l'armée qu'elle avait appris à apprécier au fil des années, elle mit le poste de radio en route . Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres alors qu'elle reconnaissait la chanson qui passait . Sans s'en rendre compte , elle se mit à la chanter tout en finissant sa tasse et en lavant la vaisselle de la veille .

_" ..._

_Tes pensées, je les faisais miennes_

_T'accaparer, seulement t'accaparer_

_D'estrade en estrade_

_J'ai fait danser tant de malentendus_

_Des kilomètres de vie en rose_

_Un jour au cirque_

_Un autre a cherché à te plaire_

_Dresseur de loulous_

_Dynamiteur d'aqueducs_

_La nuit je mens_

_Je prends des trains à travers la plaine_

_La nuit je mens_

_effrontément_

_J'ai dans les bottes_

_des montagnes de questions_

_Où subsiste encore ton écho_

_Où subsiste encore ton écho._

_On m'a vu dans le Vercors Sauter à l'élastique Voleur d'amphores_

_Au fond des criques_

_J'ai fait la cour à des murènes_

_J'ai fait l'amour_

_J'ai fait le mort T'étais pas née_

_La nuit je mens_

_Je prends des trains à travers la plaine_

_La nuit je mens Je m'en lave les mains._

_J'ai dans les bottes des montagnes de questions_

_Où subsiste encore ton écho_

_Où subsiste encore ton écho."_

Des applaudissements se firent entendre et elle se tourna vers sa gauche , le rouge aux joues . Jared s'approcha , un sourire au lèvres mais le regard perplexe . Il resta un instant à la fixer sans rien dire avant de remarquer :

"- Je n'ai rien compris aux paroles mais l'interprétation et l'émotion étaient là.

- Je crois que le chanteur lui-même ne comprend pas les paroles ... Tu as fini tes bagages pour ce midi ?

- Je n'ai pas grand'chose à prendre de toute manière , fit-il en haussant les épaules. Tu sais pendant combien de temps nous resterons là-bas ?

- Deux semaines environ , peut-être trois ." répondit-elle .

Elle marqua une pause avant de se lover dans ses bras sans rien dire . C'était une manie chez elle , de se précipiter contre lui sans prévenir , mais ça convenait très bien à Jared . Il lui embrassa le front et la racine des cheveux en la tenant contre lui. Quand elle finit par se détacher , elle l'embrassa sur les lèvres puis sembla hésiter à dire quelque chose . Le regard rubis de son compagnon la fixait d'un oeil perplexe alors qu'elle fixait le sol puis à nouveau le visage de l'Ishbal à cicatrice. Il ne la brusqua pas , attendant dans le silence calme du matin que les mots sortent d'eux-mêmes . Alice approcha sa bouche de l'oreille de Jared , en se dressant sur la pointe des pieds, et murmura très rapidement :

" Ij kamin dijn ."

Juste après avoir prononcé cette phrase, elle recula et sortit dehors . Jared resta debout , totalement incrédule , laissant le temps à son cerveau de digérer l'information . Puis il sourit .

_"Je t'aime ."_

* * *

"- JE SUIS HEUREUX DE PARTIR AVEC VOUS COLONEEEEL !

- Je vois ça Marian ... Laissez-moi parler à mes collègues maintenant ..." le supplia presque Alice , Marian Strengh accroché à son cou comme un koala .

Il finit par se détacher pour s'intéresser à la recherche de son sac de voyage . La militaire regarda la gare pour Xing bondée . Il y avait en effet deux gares : une exclusivement Amestris et une autre , plus proche de la périphérie Ishbale , à destination de Xing . Elle recula de l'effervescence alentour pour rejoindre Marie et Coralize , un peu plus loin , lesquelles discutaient calmement , assises sur un banc. Elle se plaça entre ses deux amies et souffla longuement , ses cheveux virevoletant autour de son visage .

" - Triste de quitter ton bac à sable préféré ? sourit Marie , fumant encore une fois.

- Et mes compagnes de jeu surtout , fit Alice d'un ton taquin un peu triste .

- On se revoit à la mi-mai , c'est pas comme si tu partais à la guerre .

- Et tu vas nous manquer aussi , alors , ne sortons pas les violons ou je me transforme illico en fontaine ! avertit Coralize , les mains levées .

- Oui mais toi Marie , tu pars fin Juin pour Briggs ... exposa Alice , et j'aurais bien voulu te voir plus-"

Sa collègue aux cheveux ras saisit sa tête sous son coude et frotta énergiquement son crâne en maugréant :

" Ma-de-moi-selle Kimblee n'a pas à se soucier de moi ! Et c'est une veine incroyable que tu as de découvrir une partie de tes racines jusque-là presque inconnue , alors t'inquiète pas de ta vieille copine Marie !"

Alice se dégagea et se redressa , un peu sonnée . Coralize s'occupait de remettre ses cheveux ébouriffés en place tout en expliquant :

" - On veillera l'une sur l'autre , pas de souci ! Et on tiendra scrupuleusement un journal de bord !

- C'est toi qui le feras . Ado' , j'ai tenté de tenir un journal intime , avoua Marie, les yeux plissés sous le soleil du midi qui commençait à taper .

- Et ... ça donnait quoi ? s'enquit Alice , l'oreille tendue .

- Je l'ai relu et j'ai constaté que j'avais autant d'amour pour l'humanité que Céline en a pour les Ishbals ...

- Ca a pas trop changé , pour l'un comme pour l'autre de vous deux .

- Ouais mais c'est pas moi qui te chierais un pavé comme " Voyage au bout de la nuit" ! conclut Marie en écrasant sa cigarette contre le rebord du banc et mettant son mégot dans un sachet en papier .

- En tout cas , loin de vos considérations littérairo-philosophiques : bon voyage Alice , mon Colonel ! la salua Coralize . Je crois que tu dois pas tarder , ils ont mis tous vos bagages à l'intérieur .

- Merci à vous , Lieutenant-Colonel Nelson et Commandant Grant !" rétorqua Alice avec un clin d'œil .

* * *

" Je peux vous prendre en photo ?"

Miles et Jared se retournèrent en un même mouvement pour faire face à Ian Hawkins, lequel avait abandonné la veste de costume pour rester en chemise et pantalon à pinces . Jethro ét ait en train d'expliquer à son frère de sang la façon dont ils allaient finir le chantier des bains tout en remettant en état plusieurs tours d'observation, et ce , pendant leur absence . Certaines tenaient encore à peine depuis plusieurs légers tremblements de terre survenus ces dernières semaines , et des morceaux de briques tombaient régulièrement sur le sol , manquant de fracasser le crâne des personnes passa à proximité . Mais le projet principal était de construire un monument à la mémoire des victimes du génocide , ainsi qu'un bâtiment compilant les archives du conflit . Ce projet tenait à coeur pour chacun et il se ferait en collaboration entre Amestris et Ishbals .

"- Vous demandez la permission avant de me prendre en photo maintenant ? insinua Jared , faisant référence à sa première une dans le Daily Mirror.

- Oh , c'est petit ! s'insurgea Ian , un appareil photo imposant entre les mains . Je ne l'ai fait qu'une fois !

- J'aurais préféré que vous l'évitiez ...

- Le monde l'aurait su un jour ou l'autre , j'ai juste pris les devants . Mais vous n'avez pas répondu : puis-je vous prendre en photo , Messieurs ?

- Pourquoi pas , répondit Jethro , coupant la parole à Jared , qui voulait refuser. Une de vos connaissances doit bientôt venir également , non ?

- Oui , Joshua Tellwyn , approuva Ian . Je suis heureux que vous acceptiez , mais ne prenez pas la pose , continuez à discuter . Je préfère le naturel ."

Ian savait que les deux hommes se rendaient à la gare et qu'il n'avait que cinq minutes , montre en main , pour réaliser son cliché , mais il ne ressentait aucune pression . Tandis que les deux camarades discutaient encore un peu de l'emplacement et l'engencement du bâtiment de commémoration , l'un en uniforme, l'autre habillé de façon typiquement ishbale , leurs visages très concentrés , son doigt appuya sur le déclencheur . Le directeur du Daily Mirror sourit : il savait que cette prise était la bonne . Même pas besoin de prendre d'autres clichés .

* * *

" - NOM DE DIEU ! Mais elle emmène la Bibliothèque Nationale avec elle ! glapit Marian après avoir analysé le contenu d'un sac qu'il portait dans le convoi à bagages .

- "Elle" a un prénom ! s'insurgea Chance d'Estaing . Et moi , au moins , je ne passe pas mon temps à harasser une pauvre jeune femme !

- Vous ne connaissez donc pas l'amour ! pleurnicha-t-il .

- Non mais je connais des gens qui pourraient vous poursuivre pour harcèlement sexuel."

Chance d'Estaing grommela tout en refermant son sac rempli de livres hétéroclites et le posa elle-même dans le compartiment , bousculant Marian Strengh sans plus de politesse . Puis , elle prit place dans le wagon où les soeurs Hosoi étaient déjà assises .

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard , tous les voyageurs étaient réunis . On les salua à grands coups de cris gutturaux , de chants et d'au-revoirs fougueux de la main . Puis , le train se mit en route dans un nuage de fumée , conduit par un des suivants de la famille . D'autres hommes montaient la garde à travers le train , ce qui rendit les Amestris et Ishbals un brin nerveux . Alors qu'ils commençaient leur longue traversée , Ian hawkins brisa le silence en demandant :

"- Nous n'allons jusqu'à Xing d'une seule traite, rassurez-moi ? J'ai entendu dire qu'on avait fait un arrêt pour cette ligne à Xerxès .

-Malheureusement pour vous , les ruines de Xerxès sont encore trop fragiles d'une tempête de sable récente pour qu'on puisse se permettre de les visiter , lui répondit Kaede doucement . Nous descendrons juste une heure ou deux pour ceux qui veulent marcher un peu .

- Je vois . Merci ."

Après environ vingt minutes , un thé Xinois très odorant leur fut servi , ce qui sembla ravir Chance dont les yeux se mirent à briller . Le reste de l'après-midi se passa très calmement , la chaleur naissante de l'été au-dehors étant décuplée à l'intérieur du train. Les Xinoises leur firent visiter le train et chacun s'appropria sa couchette , hommes et femmes séparés. Asae s'empressa de demander à Jared et Alice si cela les dérangeait , mais de toute façon , les lits étaient déjà bien étroits pour une seule personne , être à deux dessus était impossible. Chance et Fuyuko prirent les lits du bas tandis qu'Asae et sa cousine s'appropriaient les couchettes supérieures. Le wagon-couchette était tout aussi raffiné que les reste de ses semblables : peint en un bleu foncé propre à la contemplation et au rêve , un dessin de cerisier Xinois prenait la place d'un bonne partie du mur droit , et une chaine de montagnes se dressait sur le mur gauche . Les draps étaient faits d'un tissu doux et soyeux , sans doute de la soie venue du Sud du pays . Elles décidèrent toutes de s'allonger un peu pour se reposer avant le dîner , en pleine préparation dans le wagon-cuisine et restaurant , à l'opposé du train. Chance ouvrit sa " Bibliothèque Nationale" ambulante et , remarquant les yeux impressionnés d'Alice , l'invita :

"- Vous pouvez vous servir si vous voulez .

- Vraiment ? C'est gentil à vous . Merci , fit-elle en retour , un peu timide . Que lisez-vous ?"

Pour toute réponse , Chance lui désigna la jaquette de l'ouvrage qu'elle venait d'attaquer : _"Le crime de l'Orient-Express_" , puis eut un petit sourire. Alice , elle , choisit _" Neige de Printemps"_ de Mishima , un auteur Xinois à la réputation sulfureuse. Puis le calme s'installa dans leur wagon , ce qui n'était pas le cas de leurs voisins ...

* * *

" Je prends ce lit ! Non celui-là ! Attendez attendez ... Il faut que je les teste ... Non , je dois laisser parler mon instinct ... AIDEZ-MOI A CHOISIR! Non non , pas b'soin de votre aide !"

Cela faisait dix bonnes minutes que Marian ne parvenait à porter son choix sur un des quatre lits de leur wagon , passant sans cesse de l'un à l'autre . Jethro posa la question qui brûlait les lèvres de chacun :

" - Comment avez-vous pu devenir juriste alors qu'il vous faut au bas mot un quart d'heure pour choisir votre lit ?

- C'est que ... C'est la loi qui m'indique quoi faire dans le cadre de mon travail , rétorqua Marian qui sautillait sur chacun des matelas pour tester leur confort , pas moi-même-tout-seul ! Je prends celui-là ! s'exclama-t-il soudain . A moins que ...

- NON !" crièrent ses trois compagnons comme un seul homme.

Ils posèrent tous leurs bagages et profitèrent d'un bref instant de répit avant que Marian ne se tourne vers eux et ne lance :

" Et savez-vous pourquoi j'ai choisi d'être juriste ?"

Devinant à juste titre que cette question n'était qu'hypothétique et qu'ils étaient partis pour un bon moment d'explications farfelues , Ian , Jared et Jethro prirent tous la tête entre leurs mains .

"Et bien tout cela a commencé par une belle soirée d'été lorsque j'avais à peine onze ans ! J'étais un jeune et bel enfant , vif et vigoureux , heureux de vivre dans l'instant présent ! Alors que le soleil déclinait sur les collines vertes de mon beau village de l'Est , où les vaches sont légion ..." commença-t-il , des larmichettes aux coins des yeux .

Ce fut après une bonne grosse demie-heure d'explications teintées d'un pauvre lyrisme mélancolique que tous entendirent la cloche qui annonçait le repas du soir. Bondissant comme un tigre affamé , Marian se rua sur la porte et piqua un véritable sprint à travers le train . Chance , qui quittait le dortoir au même moment , dut se plaquer au mur pour ne pas perdre son nez . Quand elle rencontra Jethro , dont l'air fatigué s'était considérablement aggravé tout au long du récit du Marian , elle demanda :

" - Il a quoi pour courir comme ça ? Il n'a pas mangé depuis deux jours ?

- Je suppose que "la belle et lente mélancolie de ses jours paisibles au bord de la rivière des souvenirs de son enfance où tout n'était que joie et rires innocents" , je cite dans le texte , l'a profondément éreinté , posa Ian , un brin irrité .

- Vous avez une excellente mémoire et une grande capacité d'attention , nota Jared . J'ai décroché au moment où il parlait de la madeleine que sa tante mettait dans son thé avant de lui donner ...

- Je suis journaliste , Monsieur Kandasha , je me dois d'avoir ses qualités."

Tout en ayant cette conversation , le groupe s'était agrandi et tous allèrent vers le wagon-restaurant , parfois en trébuchant au vu des rails neufs mais qui subissaient plus d'épreuves naturelles que les chemins de fer auxquels les Amestris étaient habitués . Tous finirent par arriver sans encombre dans la partie restaurant , où Marian dévorait déjà sans vergogne ses nouilles aux champignons noirs accompagnées de nems , rouleaux de printemps et patés aux légumes . Fuyuko , Asae , Alice et Chance étaient bouche bée face à ce manque criant de politesse tandis que Kaede , en face de l'homme aux cheveux rouges , riait doucement de sa goinfrerie et de la surprise de ses invitées . Elle finit par expliquer d'une voix douce:

" Il est arrivé ici en courant si vite qu'il a dérapé lors du virage et est tombé la tête la première , le ventre criant de faim . Je n'ai pas eu le coeur de lui refuser de prendre un peu d'avance sur nous ..."

Tous prirent place autour de la table de de dix , Alice se situait entre Chance et Jared , avec Asae en face d'elle . Chacun prit une portion de chaque plat qui leur était offert : riz , nouilles , nems au porc , poulet , crevettes , samossas , patés impériaux , patés aux légumes , poulet à la sauce au curry et poisson à l'ananas et sauce épicée , ainsi que de deux petits bocaux de sauce sucrée et sauce salée. Alice, qui n'avait pas mangé de nourriture Xinoise depuis le voyage accompli à ses dix-sept ans , se régala , comme tous ses voisins . Malgré tout , nota-t-elle avec un sourire , aucun des hommes autour de la table ne semblait très doué avec les baguettes . Heureusement , les femmes du clan Hosoi avaient prévu des fourchettes pour ces messieurs récalcitrants .

Ils restèrent tous discuter de choses et d'autres après le dessert , et ce n'est qu'une fois la nuit bien tombée que tout le monde partit au lit , sauf Alice qui resta debout. Jared se mit derrière elle et demanda :

" - Tu ne vas pas dormir maintenant ?

- Non , répondit-elle . Je vais un peu regarder les étoiles et tacher de ne pas m'endormir sur une des banquettes de ce compartiment . Le roulement du train m'endort plutôt vite .

- Bonne nuit d'avance alors , lui souhaita-t-il en lui embrassant le front . Je suis exténué , pour ma part .

- Bonne nuit ."

Elle resta un instant seule avant d'entendre des pas feutrés venir de derrière elle : elle se retourna pour voir Kaede s'approcher doucement d'elle . Même habillée de vêtements de nuit , elle restait élégante et digne . Sa tante s'installa en face d'elle et contempla à son tour les étoiles , les ombres de la nuit dansant sur son visage blanc . Ses yeux noirs fixèrent sa nièce avant de constater :

" - Tu es le portrait craché de ta mère . J'espère que le tutoiement soudain ne te dérange pas , dit-elle . Mais je ... J'étais si impatiente de te voir que cela m'a semblé le mieux . Mais, dans notre langue , vouvoiement et tutoiement se disent de la même façon , alors , je n'ai pas l'habitude de cette différence .

- Cela ne me dérange pas du tout . Mais , vu votre titre , je préfère encore vous vouvoyer , expliqua Alice . Je n'ai qu'une seule photographie de ma mère mais il semblerait que je lui ressemble , oui . Mais j'ai aussi beaucoup tenu de mon oncle.

- Peut-être quand tu étais plus jeune , adolescente , quand ton visage n'était pas encore aussi bien ciselé qu'aujourd'hui , dit Kaede . Mais tu as les traits de ta mère, et les yeux de ta famille paternelle . Je suis heureuse de voir que ma nièce est une aussi belle jeune femme .

- Merci beaucoup . Je crois que cela tient plus à la beauté de mes ancêtres Xinois et Amestris , sourit légèrement Alice .

- Oui ."

Le visage de la Xinoise se ferma soudain et se remplit de tristesse . Sa nièce crut qu'elle allait pleurer , mais Kaede prit une grande inspiration et révéla:

" J'étais plus triste que tout quand ta mère a fugué . Du moins , je le croyais. Je l'ai encore plus été quand nous avons appris sa mort par ton biais , il y a de cela quelques années ."

Les yeux bleus d'Alice s'ouvrirent très grand , et sa stupéfaction s'exprima malgré elle :

" - Personne n'était au courant de son décès ?

- Sumire était profondément fâchée avec nos parents , enfin , plutôt avec la tradition que chaque fille d'un clan doive épouser l'empereur et porter son enfant . Notre clan repose sur le pouvoir féminin et pourtant , nous devons nous soumettre à cette pratique masculine . Sumire trouvait cela totalement contradictoire et cela la rendait folle de rage qu'on ne la considère que pour sa matrice . On "offre" , mima-t-elle avec ses doigts , la fille de chaque clan à l'Empereur entre ses seize et vingt ans . Ta mère a voulu repousser l'échéance le plus longtemps possible , et elle a réussi à s'échapper avant de devoir être donnée à l'empereur Zhong Li ."

Les yeux de Kaede se baissèrent sur ses mains et son ventre . Sans qu'elle ne dise un mot de plus , Alice devina :

" - Vos parents vous ont donc désignée d'office comme future femme de l'Empereur par défaut ?

- Tout à fait , approuva Kaede . J'avais quatorze ans à ce moment-là et la fugue de Sumire était la pire chose qui ne me soit jamais arrivée . J'adorais ma soeur . J'ai été furieuse après elle , comme elle me laissait cette tâche énorme . Mais j'ai appris à accepter cette idée . J'ai été offerte à l'Empereur le lendemain de mes seize ans . Un an plus tard naissait Asae . Quatre ans plus tard , c'était au tour de Fuyuko ."

Kaede eut un bref rire jaune avant de persister en regardant sa nièce :

" A vingt ans tout juste passés , j'avais déjà deux filles et fait plusieurs fausses couches entre les deux , et encore quelques-unes après . Et personne ne m'a félicitée comme il se devait . Mon clan a bien sûr était très heureux d'avoir deux futures chefs de clan mais elles ont été bien moins célébrées que si elles avaient été des hommes ... De dignes futurs chefs du pays ."

Alice était mortifiée intérieurement : sa tante avait été forcée de se marier avec un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas , et ce , à peine sortie de l'enfance , suite à la fuite de sa mère . Malgré tout , elle ne sentait aucun ressentiment dans la voix de Kaede . Celle-ci dut sentir son embarras et posa sa fine main sur la sienne et murmura :

" - Je n'en veux ni à Sumire , ni à toi . Je n'ai jamais été malheureuse . Même si j'ai dû me soumettre à cette tradition , je suis un chef de clan respecté , et ma famille est l'une des plus prospères du pays . En revanche , je regrette que l'on m'ait caché ton existence et ta visite aussi longtemps .

- Vous ne saviez donc rien de moi ?

- Je ne l'ai su qu'il y a quelques mois ."

_**Fin Novembre , dans le Monastère Gion de Yukishiro , chef-lieu du Clan Hosoi ...**_

_" Elle souhaite vous parler , Dame Kaede ."_

_La shôgun se retourna vers le moine qui venait de lui parler : Arikoto était agé de plus de soixante ans , il avait participé à toutes les cérémonies et fêtes religieuses de son territoire , et elle le tenait en grande estime . Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et le suivit à travers le Monastère enneigé , sa fourrure de tigre orangé lui tenant chaud . Il s'arrêta devant une porte de papier de riz et repartit après l'avoir saluée respectueusement . Kaede inspira et ouvra délicatement la porte avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure ._

_Sur un futon , sa gouvernante et intendante , Kasuga , était proche de la mort . Malgré son corps robuste ,avec la perte de son mari et de son fils ainé , l'année précédente , elle s'était rapidement affaiblie , ne mangeant presque plus . A présent , à cinquante-quatre ans , elle semblait en avoir soixante-dix . Kaede s'agenouilla près d'elle et alluma de l'encens , ainsi qu'une autre bougie ._

_" - C'est vous , Dame Kaede ..? articula Kasuga avec difficulté ._

_- Oui , Dame Kasuga , répondit doucement la shôgun ._

_- J'aurais aimé vous accueillir plus dignement ... Mais il semblerait que Bouddha ait d'autres projets pour moi ..."_

_Ses yeux noirs enfoncés dans ses orbites violettes se plantèrent dans les yeux d'encre profond de Kaede et elle sourit aussi péniblement que si cela lui brisait chaque os . Elle dit dans un râle :_

_" Avant de partir , je dois vous confesser quelque chose ... Un secret que votre ancien conseiller m'avait fait jurer de garder jusque sur mon lit de mort . Maintenant que j'y suis , je me sens le besoin de m'en décharger ..."_

_Surprise , Kaede approcha son oreille de la bouche desséchée de Kasuga . Celle-ci continua avec difficulté :_

_"- Il y a quelques années ... Sept ans , je crois .. Une jeune fille est venue à la demeure alors que vous étiez en voyage à la capitale voir l'Empereur ... Elle ... Pourrais-je avoir de l'eau , s'il vous plaît ? Je suis mortifiée d'avoir à demander un service à la shôgun ..._

_- N'ayez crainte , Dame Kasuga . Vous avez été fidèlement à mon service pendant trente-neuf ans . Il est naturel que je m'occupe de vous à mon tour , posa Kaede en portant un gobelet d'eau à la bouche de son ancienne intendante ._

_- Aaaaah ... se régala cette dernière . Cette jeune fille ne devait pas avoir vingt ans et elle était le portrait de votre soeur , Dame Sumire , à ceci près que ces yeux étaient d'un bleu océan magnifique ..._

_- S'est-elle présentée ? s'enquit un peu brusquement Kaede , calculant à toute vitesse dans sa tête ._

_- Elle a dit s'appeler Alice Louise Kimblee , fruit de l'union entre votre soeur et un Amestris ... Ils se seraient rencontrés alors qu'elle venait de dépasser la frontière , il l'aurait pris sous son aile et serait tombé amoureux d'elle ._

_- L'a-t-elle prouvé ?_

_- Elle avait un acte de naissance avec elle , et une photographie. Sur cette dernière ... On voyait un homme et votre sœur , datée d'il y a alors dix-neuf ans . Comme je ne sais pas lire l'Amestris , j'ai appelé Satoshi , votre conseiller de l'époque , comme lui le pouvait ."_

_Kasuga dut s'interrompre sous l'effet d'une violente quinte de toux . La gorge écorchée , elle reprit son discours avec difficulté :_

_" Il a lu la papier et à son visage , j'ai compris que votre nièce était devant nous . Elle a dit qu'elle voulait savoir comment allaient ses grands-parents et si elle pouvait rencontrer un membre de notre famille . Il a refusé et lui a appris sur vos parents étaient morts depuis peu et a menti en disant que sa mère était fille unique . Plus tard , il me dira de garder le secret , car dans la période agitée où nous étions , reconnaître une bâtarde aurait été un inconvénient pour notre clan ."_

_Kaede tordit sa bouche en une moue mécontente. Comme l'indiquait le prénom qu'elle lui avait donné , Satoshi était sage , mais avait la fâcheuse manie de prendre des décisions sans l'en avertir . C'est pourquoi elle l'avait renvoyé deux ans plus tard. Kasuga conclut dans un râle :_

_" J'ai demandé à cette jeune fille comment allait votre sœur alors que Satoshi repartait . Elle m'a serré la main et m'a avoué qu'elle était morte en lui donnant naissance , dix-sept ans plus tôt . Son père aussi était décédé lors du conflit Ishbal et son oncle y était alors . Je voulais tellement ... pleura la mourante , la faire rentrer et lui dire de rester parmi nous , qu'elle était des nôtres ... Mais Satoshi me l'avait interdit et ... elle est repartie ."_

_Kasuga posa ses yeux inondés de larmes sur la shôgun et murmura un "Pardonnez-moi" pratiquement inaudible . Kaede lui accorda son pardon et lui embrassa le front tandis que son ex-intendante fermait les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir._

" Et c'est ainsi que j'ai su ton existence . Heureusement , l'empereur avait changé et Lin Yao et moi nous entendons très bien . Grâce à ses contacts avec les hauts placés d'Amestris , il a réussi à me donner des documents te concernant . J'ai été époustouflée de voir ton parcours , surtout au vu des préjudices que tu as subi à cause de ton oncle . Et ce n'est pas souvent que quelqu'un m'impressionne , crois-moi , sourit Kaede . Je suis fière et heureuse de rencontrer enfin ."

Alice resta un instant coite puis sourit à son tour en s'inclinant :

" Tout l'honneur est mien , ma tante ."

Elles restèrent tous deux un instants sans rien dire , puis allèrent se coucher . Alice se faufilait discrètement dans le dortoir quand elle tendit Chance lui murmurer :

" - On voit de qui vous tenez ...

- Vous êtes curieuse , Mademoiselle d'Estaing .

- J'avoue ."

Elle sentit le sourire de la libraire rousse , puis elle s'allongea dans son lit . Le sommeil la prit soudain , comme une vague bienveillante .

* * *

Le lendemain matin , vers onze heures , on s'arrêta à Xerxès . Jumelles en main et lunettes de soleil sur le nez , tous contemplèrent les ruines . Effectivement , les tempêtes de sable n'avaient épargné les riches décorations ni les bâtiments encore debout . Jared fronça le nez et soupira longuement , Alice le fixa d'un air compréhensif . Tous savaient que Madame Shan et Ivhir avaient dû vivre en exil dans cet endroit plus que dangereux , chaud , aride et peuplé de scorpions et serpents. Survivre aussi longtemps dans des ruines avaient renforcé le caractère téméraire déjà présent dans le peuple Ishbal et avait renforcé l'admiration qu'Alice avait envers la vieille femme .

On servit le déjeuner , Ian expliquant son escalade professionnelle fulgurante , puis la fondation de son journal . Son visage et son discours devinrent plus sombres alors qu'il parvenait aux années Alois Grandville et King Bradley , alors que la censure s'abattait sur les médias . Son récit les tint occupés une bonne partie de l'après-midi , Jared étant très curieux d'en apprendre plus sur la perception Amestris de la guerre . Lui-même ayant vécu le conflit , il ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi le peuple Amestris avait été aussi passif .

Peu à peu , au-dehors , le sable laissa place à des rivières bien vertes , puis à un fleuve tumultueux qui se déroulait comme un fin serpent de mer . Alice et Chance lurent les écritaux Xinois et surent qu'il ne leur restait que vingt minutes avant d'arriver à leur destination : Ryushû . Aussitôt , tous se préparèrent : lits au carré , coiffure, toilette rapide et bagages à refermer . Le train freina doucement et tout le monde put voir qu'une foule bigarrée les attendait. La gare de Ryushû était un bâtiment très simple , en bois peint et verni . Le toit avait en forme d'accent circonflexe , aux tuiles bleutées , en écho au ciel clair et sans nuage .

Quand ils descendirent , tous eurent droit à des acclamations de la foule , ce qui mit Jared et Chance atrocement mal à l'aise et réjouissait Marian et Ian qui ne se privaient pas d'adresser maints saluts et sourire à tout-va . La compagnie finit par s'éloigner pour rejoindre le devant de la gare où Shigeru , l'Intendant des Hosoi , les attendait . Très jeune , il également très beau : ses longs cheveux lisses étaient plaqués vers l'arrière et un kimono vert brodé de fils d'argent rendait hommage à son port de tête viril et fier . Il accueillit chacun avec une délicatesse bien Xinoise et les conduit vers leurs moyens de locomotion . Marian glapit :

" - Des chevaux et chaises à porteurs ? Vous n'avez pas l'automobile ?

- Nous tenons tous au patrimoine historique de nos villes , et les rues sont trop étroites pour les voitures , lui expliqua gentiment Shigeru . Les dames , dans les chaises à porteurs , et les hommes , à cheval .

- QUOI ? firent Ian , Jared , Jethro et Marian .

- Honneur aux dames , sourit Shigeru , apparemment content de son petit effet.

- Je ... Je ... commença Marian .

- Vous ..? s'enquit Fuyuko , inquiète de voir le visage de Marian devenir aussi rouge que sa tignasse .

- J'ai peur des chevaux ... Petit , j'en ai monté un , je suis tombé et je me suis cassé le bras ...

- Vous ne pouvez pas monter avec les dames , ce serait indécent ! s'insurgea Shigeru, cherchant apparemment une solution . Et ce serait trop lourd , aussi.

- Je prends sa place à cheval , s'imposa Alice .

- Mais vous êtes notre invitée et membre du clan , je ne peux-

- Si , vous pouvez , sourit-elle gentiment . Je sais monter à cheval et j'aime bien cet exercice ."

En croisant les yeux bleus déterminés de la jeune femme , Shigeru abdiqua . Après avoir montré à Jared et Ian comment monter sur les animaux , tous se mirent en route . Pour aller à Yukishiro , il fallait deux jours à cheval . Le train n'était pas encore installé dans le pays , et il était encore moins probable qu'il passe par les forêts abruptes du territoire Hosoi .

Ce fut donc d'un pas tranquille que tous quittèrent Ryushû, en route pour de nouvelles découvertes et aventures.

* * *

**Coin - anniversaire- de l'auteur :**

Joyeux anniversaire la fiiic , joyeux anniiiiversaaaaiiire ! Tu as deux ans déjà mon bébé à moi T_T Bouououh comme ça grandit vite ces trucs-là ! C'est chou ! Le premier chapitre anniversaire , c'était le chapitre 23 ... J'ai écrit 32 chapitres en un an ... Ooooh .

Bon , maintenant que ce moment émotion d'auteure est passé ... ( quoique je larmoie VRAIMENT là) , merci à tous et toutes d'être là pour aimer et reviewer =)  
J'espère que vous avez aimé le moment-choupi du début . Et si quelqu'un comprend les paroles d'Alain Bashung : AIDE-NOUS ! XD Pour la référence à Céline , c'est que Céline était anti-sémite certes , mais aussi très bon écrivain ! Même si je crois qu'on n'a plus le droit de l'étudier à cause de son anti-sémitisme .. ( Dommage , j'aimais bien !) Mais j'ai transposé ça dans l'univers FMA , donc , c'est les Ishbals qu'il n'aime pas . Et Yukio Mishima est mon auteur préféré , et " Neige de Printemps" est le premier tome de sa tétralogie " La mer de la Fertilité".

Comme personne n'a deviné la référence littéraire du chapitre 49 , voilà la solution , pas facile : c'était les prénoms Léopoldine et Adèle , qui sont ceux des deux filles de Victor Hugo . La première s'est noyée et l'autre est devenue folle . Ici , il y a une autre référence littéraire mais plus évidente , je crois . Celui qui trouve la référence dans le chapitre même et/ou celle mise au dessus de la présentation du chapitre gagne un OS de son choix !

Sinon , Mizumi1593 a commencé une fic sur D-Gray Man ,_ " In the shadows "_ , que je beta-read et dans laquelle j'ai mis un personnage , inspiré de Sumire , donc , ne vous étonnez pas si par la suite y'a des ressemblances . Allez donc y jeter un oeil !

_Musique :_ _"La nuit je mens"_ d'Alain Bashung , _"L'enfant"_ de Ina-Ich et _"Infection"_ de D'espairsRay .


	56. Le ciel si bleu

J'ai mis des autocollants My Little Pony sur mon ordi . Il est tout rose maintenant , c'est des Pinkie Pie .

* * *

**Sable d'Ishbal**

**- _Rules and Bones_ -**

* * *

Elle pencha la tête en arrière , profitant d'une brève accalmie . La chaleur de l'été commençait à peser sur tous les ouvriers , et le chantier était toujours suspendu les après-midis. Elle prit une cigarette dans son large pantalon et la porta à sa bouche , pestant intérieurement contre la sueur qui faisait coller son débardeur gris à ses omoplates . Alors qu'elle contemplait la fumée onduler paresseusement, son regard se perdit dans l'horizon . Le soleil illuminait les bâtisses blanches comme la craie , d'une lueur si forte qu'elle en plissait les yeux. Au dessus d'elle , le ciel était d'un bleu limpide , sa beauté semblant la narguer . Le coeur de Marie se serra en pensant qu'il était de la même teinte que les yeux d'Alice . Cela faisait trois jours aujourd'hui qu'elle était partie pour Xing et elle lui manquait déjà. De toute façon , elle lui manquait dès qu'elle ne la voyait pas . La militaire poussa un soupir désabusé en se rendant compte ce à quel point ses pensées étaient mièvres. Une fumée blanche étrange surgit soudain dans son champ de vision : elle sauta sur ses deux pieds et se concentra . Personne n'était attendu , autant qu'elle s'en souvienne. Piquée dans sa curiosité , elle partit dans la tente de commandement chercher les clés d'une Jeep et monta dans un des véhicules . Marie tourna le contact et partit , pied au plancher . Si c'était un journaliste de canard ou de magazine à sensations , il allait prendre cher dans sa tête . Ils avaient tous déjà dû essuyer certaines demandes pressantes d'interviews ou reportages mais seuls le Daily Mirror et les personnes ayant reçu une accréditation du gouvernement pouvaient poser un pied à Ishbal . Victor avait été une de ces exception par l'influence encore présente de son père , Aymeric Kurtzmann . Son esprit tout occupé à deviner qui pourrait être venu , elle faillit plus d'une fois faire d'énormes embardées mais arriva saine et sauve à destination .

Les jambes un peu tremblantes par la chaleur et sa précipitation, elle posa pied à terre et s'approcha du quai que le train quittait . Deux voix masculines se firent entendre près d'elle , dont une qui lui semblait être familière . Marie fit quelques pas dans leur direction pour voir à quoi ils ressemblaient . Un d'entre eux devait avoir la cinquantaine : il était plutôt grand , aux épaules larges, mais au ventre rebondi. Ses bras étaient velus et deux fois plus larges que les siens , et ils tenaient trois énormes sacs informes . Ses cheveux mi-longs étaient tenus en un catogan brouillon , comme pour le jeune homme qui l'accompagnait . Il était tout le contraire du plus âgé : fin , blond , les traits ciselés , il semblait avoir du mal à transporter ses bagages . Il vit enfin Marie à travers une paire de lunettes de soleil rondes et eut un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles :

" - Comanche-Grant !

- Eeeeuh ... fit celle-ci , ne parvenant PAS DU TOUT à situer d'où elle connaissait le type en face d'elle .

- Marc Neesen ! Du Conservatoire , la section Images ! lui rappela-t-il gentiment . Le soleil t'a tapé sur la tête , surtout que t'as plus un poil dessus , hein ?

- Ha , mais oui ! C'est qu'avec ta nouvelle tignasse et tes lunettes , j'te situais pas. Et qui est donc ce Monsieur qui t'accompagne ?

- C'est LUI qui m'accompagne ! rugit l'aîné avec bonne humeur. C'est mon disciple ! Je suis photographe de guerre et de terrain : vous avez dû me connaître sous le nom de Monsieur Joshua .

- Oh ... laissa-t-elle échapper , sincèrement surprise . Bien sûr ! Je ne pensais pas ... Vous rencontrer un jour . On n'a plus parlé de vous depuis ... réfléchit Marie à voix haute.

- Depuis Ishbal . C'est pour continuer mon travail que je suis ici avec Marc . Voilà nos autorisations , présenta-t-il en lui tendant une carte d'accréditation bleue , frappée du symbole du pays .

- Bien . Bienvenue à Ishbal alors , sourit Marie. Allons dans le centre , vous devez avoir besoin d'un peu de repos ."

Les deux obtempérèrent d'un vigoureux signe de tête et s'installèrent dans la Jeep , jetant leurs sacs à l'arrière . Pendant le voyage du retour, ils s'extasièrent sur l'architecture et posèrent mille questions sur l'avancée des travaux . Une fois arrivés au campement , certaines ouvriers étaient debout , tirés de leur sieste par le départ toniturant de leur supérieure . James était l'un d'entre eux, ainsi qu'Abraham , un autre collègue de son âge, au visage sérieux . Le regard illuminé , Monsieur Joshua courut vers eux et serra leurs mains avec empressement . Les yeux dans le vague mais avec le sourire , il dit :

" - Je me souviens de vous deux ! Vous étiez surveillant , dit-il à James qui opina du chef , et vous , Abraham , vous étiez dans les communications . William est là aussi, non ?

- Oui , approuva son interlocuteur en hochant la tête . Il est très discret . Plus qu'avant , pour tout dire . Personne ne le voit presque jamais .

- Cela ne m'étonne pas ..."

La tristesse et le regret dans leurs voix étonna tout le monde autour d'eux , avant que l'action ne continue son cours : les invités furent pressés et conduits à une tente à moitié remplie , avant que tous ne retournent à leurs loisirs .

* * *

La lumière de l'astre du jour déclinant et la nouvelle ayant fait le tour de la ville, des Ishbals curieux s'approchèrent du campement . Parmi eux , Oishi et Filiz , en première ligne alors que Marc et Joshua sortaient pour rencontrer les locaux . Après s'être présentés , le reporter se stoppa au milieu de sa phrase pour pointer Filiz du doigt . Celle-ci recula instinctivement d'un pas , un glapissement effrayé sortant de sa bouche . Il s'approcha et lui dit, un sourire rassurant aux lèvres :

" - Toi, je t'ai filmée . Tu étais toute petite et tu jouais à la marelle . Tu te souviens de moi ? J'avais une très grosse caméra qui t'avait fait peur .

- Oui ... murmura-t-elle en se remémorant ce moment . C'était la première fois que je voyais un Amestris civil chez nous et ça m'avait fait bizarre.

- Oui , c'est ça . Et toi , dit-il très doucement à Oishi , je t'ai filmée sans te le dire. Je t'en parlerai plus tard si tu le souhaites ."

Les yeux rouges de la demoiselle s'écarquillèrent mais avant qu'elle ne puisse dire un mot , il repartit de l'autre côté de la foule , rejoindre Marc et les Maîtres Moines. Dalil avança au centre du demi-cercle qui s'était formé , en compagnie des deux photographes et demanda le silence . Sa voix grave s'éleva et il posa :

"Nos invités ont tous deux connu le conflit , à leur manière . Avec leurs anciens travaux et leur volonté de mettre en commun toutes les vérités , j'en appelle à votre bonne volonté pour les aider dans leur tâche, qui sera profitable pour tous ."

La nouvelle souleva murmures et exclamations mais aucune opposition ne fut émise à ce sujet. Pendant que tous retournaient travailler, Marie présenta Coralize aux nouveaux venus avant d'aller elles aussi mettre la main à la pâte. Après le travail, tous allèrent manger , sous la tente de cantine , un orage se présentant . Au moment du dessert, Léonce demanda timidement :

" - Pouvons-nous voir quelques archives ?

- Les miennes ou les siennes ? questionna en retour et avec bonne humeur Marc , désignant son mentor du pouce .

- Les vôtres . J'aimerais bien voir si avez des images du Conservatoire . J'aurais bien aimé y étudier mais je n'étais pas assez bon pour me faire offrir des bourses et ma famille n'était pas assez riche .

- Et voir à quand je ressemblais ? ironisa Marie .

- Question légitime ! Je veux bien vous montrer !" dit son ancien camarade en se levant.

Quelques instants plus tard , ceux qui souhaitaient voir ces souvenirs allèrent dans la tente des loisirs et prirent place sur les nombreuses chaises posées ça et là . Marie choisit une au premier rang , Coralize et Filiz à ses côtés . Elle entendit Marc grommeler quelque chose derrière le projecteur pour finalement présenter :

" C'est les essais d'entrée au Conservatoire des danseuses . Ce sont les dernières à passer lors des examens ."

La lumière s'éteignit , l'écran fut allumé . Le film avait été tourné dans une grande salle , depuis l'arrière d'un bureau où se trouvait un jury de trois personnes dont une devinait la silhouette en ombres chinoises . Devant eux , une jeune fille au chignon bien serré et au tutu vaporeux clair s'inclinait et se présentait :

_" Polina Orlov , Lettre à Elise " ._

_Tous purent voir la dextérité de ses jeux de bras délicats , ainsi que ceux de la suivante et la suivante , toutes indiquant leur nom , prénom et leur support musical avec parfois quelques questions de la part des observateurs . Marie indiqua à tous que l'ordre alphabétique n'était pas pris en compte pour passer les examens : toutes les participantes étaient appelées en début de matinée et choisies au sort, pour créer un effet de surprise et éviter le stress aux dernières qui verraient toutes les autres concurrentes passer. Au bout de vingt minutes , la dernière participante se présenta . Avec l'angle de la caméra , impossible de voir son visage . On devinait une longue queue-de-cheval et un tutu noir , le seul de toutes les danseuses précédemment filmées . Une des jurées , à droite , nota :_

_" - Le choix d'une couleur aussi funeste pour un examen n'est-il pas de mauvais augure ?_

_- Je ne crois pas à la chance ni aux augures , Madame._

_- Pourquoi ne pas avoir fait de chignon ? Vous poussez les conventions un peu loin , sourit-elle avec une fausse sévérité ._

_- Les cheveux méritent de danser aussi . répondit l'élève d'une voix douce ._

_- Présentation ._

_- Alice Louise Kimblee , Le lac des cygnes ._

_- Funeste toujours , la piqua encore la jurée ._

_- Elle aurait pu faire pire et choisir le Requiem de Mozart , Nadège , nota son collègue . A vous ."_

_La musique , douce et inquiétante , commença sa lente levée au violon , portée dans les longs bras d'Alice qui se dressait tout doucement sur demi-pointes puis pointes . Au moment de l'arrivée violente des instruments , ses bras s'ouvrirent comme deux grandes ailes et sa jambe droite s'envola pour retomber gracieusement . Elle tourna sur ses pointes , effectuant des grands cercles dans la salle , sn dos ondulant dramatiquement de gauche à droite , ses longs cheveux tentaculaires suivant le mouvement . Alors que la fin du morceau s'amorçait , elle effectua de multiples tours sur elle-même , comme une toupie folle . Entrechats et grands jetés, tous se suivaient lors de l'ultime étape du morceau qu'elle conclut en un lent grand écart , visage contre le sol ._

La séquence fut soudain coupée pour passer à une autre où on la retrouvait avec Marie , en train de baîller . Les deux adolescentes arboraient leur instrument : violon et tambour . Marie, qui avait les cheveux arrivant juste sous les oreilles , tapa dessus très rapidement , effectuant un roulement . Elle grommela :

_"- On s'emmeeeeeeeerde ..._

_- Je ne vous ai pas forcée à venir dans mon cours , Mademoiselle Grant ! la rappela à l'ordre le professeur de musique, Hans Steelmeyer . Montrez-nous de quoi vous êtes capable , pour vous réveiller !"_

_Bon gré , mal gré , elle se leva pour se positionner derrière une batterie , sous les rires complices de sa classe . Elle jeta un regard noir à la cantonnade avant d'effectuer sous leurs yeux une démonstration époustouflante : ses doigts tenaient à peine les baguettes qui frappaient les tambours sur un rythme effréné . Elle conclut d'un grand coup de cymbale qui vrilla les oreilles de tout le monde dans la salle avant de se rasseoir , l'air satisfait ._

Autre séquence .

_"- Vous savez jouer quelque chose ?_

_- Je sais vous faire " Frère Jacques" à la flûte , ça compte ? riposta Amandine , la grande soeur de Victor . Allez , c'est à nous ._

_- Bonsoir tout le monde ! clama Marc , tournant la caméra dans sa direction ; nous sommes à la première réunion parents et professeurs du Conservatoire . Enfin , la première pour nous , les première année . Il manque qui ? Les Kimblee ._

_- Aka les faux jumeaux ! cria Victor en entrant dans la salle du professeur de mathématiques ._

_- J'attends de voir çaaaaaaaaaap ! beugla son ami en regardant vraisemblablement en direction de la porte d'entrée . Ah ouais , quand même ."_

_Deux silhouettes venaient d'apparaître depuis le froid d'un Novembre neigeux , tous deux emmitouflés dans de longs manteaux et écharpes . L'une était tout en blanc , l'autre tout en noir . En dehors de ça , ils avaient les mêmes traits : yeux bleus , peau pale , nez fin , cheveux noirs et même posture . Celle habillée de noir s'approcha de Marc et le taquina :_

_"- Quand je t'avais dit qu'on se ressemblait !_

_- A ce point , j'imaginais pas , avoua Marc , surpris . Pourquoi vous êtes en retard ?_

_- Sachez que nous ne sommes pas en retard , il y a eu une distortion spatio-temporelle ici qui vous donne l'idée que nous sommes en retard mais en réalité , nous sommes parfaitement à l'heure . Ce qui est une manière polie de dire que l'horloge de l'entrée s'est arrêtée de fonctionner et que nous ne l'avions pas vu , dit Solf Kimblee avec l'air le plus sérieux du monde tout en détachant sa queue de cheval trempée par la neige . Oh, il y a du monde._

_- Comme à chaque fois , rétorqua sa nièce en le fixant du coin de l'oeil . Et comme d'habitude , on va venir pour rien . A chaque fois , les profs disent " Très très biiien rien à dire !" et hop , on s'en va . On attend deux heures pour rester trente secondes , tout ça parce que ces réunions sont obligatoires ._

_- C'est frustrant . Alors , je t'en prie , essaie de te planter dans une matière . Ou de faire le clown en classe , n'importe quoi qui puisse justifier une attente aussi longue la prochaine fois , fit son oncle en prenant ses bras et en la dévisageant sans ciller ._

_- Tu es sérieux ?_

_- Oui . Tu as ma bénédiction . Et puis , ce sera drôle ."_

Soudain , Marc ralluma la lumière , le visage préoccupé . Il remarqua tous les visages tournés vers lui , il maugréa , une cigarette à la bouche :

" La machine déconne . La suite une autre fois ."

* * *

Plus tard dans la nuit , James , Abraham et Monsieur Joshua se rencontrèrent de façon inopinée , à l'extrêmité du campement . Le photographe contempla la voûte céleste avant de pousser un grognement désabusé , regrettant ne pas pouvoir mettre cette image d'étoiles scintillantes sur papier . Dans la silence de minuit et la fumée des cigarettes menthol de James , qui les faisait larmoyer , aucun mot ne fut prononcé pendant ce qui aurait pu être des années . Abraham finit par secouer vigoureusement la tête avant de gratter ses cheveux ondulés et apostropher Monsieur Joshua :

"- Qu'est-ce vous êtes revenu faire ici , bon sang ?

- Et bien , mon travail . Photographier et informer , répondit-il sans se démonter du moins du monde .

- Mais Ishbal ... Vous avez été le seul de ce pays à photographier le conflit , au péril de votre vie et votre réputation . Dieu seul sait ce que vous êtes devenu depuis ! Vous voulez remuer le couteau dans la plaie ? Vous êtes maso ... pesta Abraham , ses yeux bleus à la fois colériques et pensifs.

- J'ai été en résidence surveillée sous le gouvernement Bradley . Ce n'est que depuis l'élection de Mustang que je suis libre , mais le temps que le chantier avance ici et que je m'occupe de ma paperasse , je n'arrive que maintenant .

- En résidence surveillée ? C'est quoi ce délire ? s'imposa James de sa voix grave , piqué dans sa curiosité .

- Il faut croire que l'ancien Führer trouvait que je montrais un peu trop bien les travers de sa belle armée Amestris en croisade contre les vilains Ishbals , du moins, c'est ce qu'il voulait faire croire . Mais comme , malgré leurs sanctions financières et leurs menaces sur ma famille , ils n'arrivaient pas à m'empêcher d'aller à Ishbal et d'y rester pour faire mon devoir , ils se sont résolus à m'enfermer .

- Vous êtes resté pratiquement huit ans enfermé chez vous sans que quiconque le sache ? 'Scusez , mais ça me paraît un peu gros , insinua Abraham , fumant à son tour une Shark Menthol.

- Je n'étais pas enfermé , juste surveillé dans chacun de mes gestes . Dès que je sortais chercher du pain , il y avait des agents du gouvernement derrière moi . Cela m'a coûté énormément de renoncer à couvrir Ishbal, mais j'ai pu rester avec ma famille , même si elle aussi était surveillée , exposa Monsieur Joshua , essuyant ses yeux qui piquotaient . Je suis revenu ressusciter l'Ishbal que j'ai vu détruite à travers mes anciens clichés ."

Ses deux interlocuteurs l'approuvèrent d'un vif mouvement de tête, sans rien dire . Après avoir discuté de banalités , tous trois retournèrent au lit , des souvenirs plein la tête et le coeur .

* * *

" Bon, au boulot tout le monde ! On a moins de temps pour bosser avec l'été qui arrive ! On a dû réduire nos horaires vu nos erreurs de l'année dernière à savoir : nous forcer à bosser sous le soleil de plomb . Jamais vu autant d'insolations simultanées de ma vie , grommela Marie à voix basse avant de reprendre , donc , faut être efficaces . Bien compris ?"

Une fois ses paroles approuvées , elle s'approcha d'une table sur tréteaux , aux côtés de l'architecte , Tamir . Un foulard blanc entourait son visage en couteau , aux pommettes saillantes, et faisait ressortir la tête claire de ses yeux rouges . Ceux-ci s'illuminèrent quand il vit Marie s'approcher et il se précipita sur une petite pile de rouleaux à sa droite qu'il déplia vivement les uns à côté des autres . Pendant ce temps , il déblatéra du ton passionné qui lui était familier dès qu'il parlait de son travail :

"- Je fourmille d'idées pour le musée et le mémorial du conflit ! Il faut bien sûr prendre en compte que ce sera long , mais vos hommes auront bientôt fini les bains à ce que j'ai entendu dire . Oui , donc . Ce sera long car il faudra encore déblayer un peu le sol , il y des pierres qui pourraient gêner les fondations . Au niveau de l'architecture , je pense pour un mélange de l'architecture Amestris et Ishbale , même si je ne connais pas beaucoup la vôtre , grimaça-t-il . En tout cas , ce sera en pierre blanche pour ne pas trancher avec le paysage , avec des carrelages à l'intérieur , quelque chose de simple . Je ne sais pas si on le fait carré ou rectangulaire , avec une cour ou non . Qu'est-ce qui serait le mieux d'après vous ?

- Une cour serait une bonne idée , répondit Marie d'un ton docte . Il faudrait y construire le mémorial , juste au centre , comme un rappel . Vous en avez parlé avec Dalil ? Comme c'est le chef religieux , il devrait avoir son mot à dire sur le sujet.

- Je vois que j'arrive à temps , sourit le Maître Moine qui arrivait d'un pas leste. Pour ce que j'en ai entendu , tout ceci me semble très bien . Au niveau du mémorial , il est bien évident qu'il en faut et le mettre au milieu de l'édifice me semble assez évident . Pour la forme , je n'ai pas tellement d'idées , je ne suis pas architecte et même si je l'étais , je serais loin d'être aussi bon que Maître Tamir !

- Oh , c'est un honneur Maître ! rougit vivement l'Ishbal à sa droite. Et bien ... Une stèle avec une statuette d'Ishbala ?

- Je veux bien que ce soit un mémorial , mais ça risque pas de plomber l'idée d'un mélange de nos cultures ? Je respecte ben sûr votre religion et vos idées mais si je vais voir ce musée qui sera déjà pas super-joyeux , si je dois voir une tombe géante dès que je jette un oeil dehors , je me défenestre , commenta la militaire , son cerveau travaillant à toute allure .

- Effectivement , dit comme ça ...

- Quelque chose de plus sobre . Un jardin peut-être , construire quelque chose avec la végétation ? Pour montrer que même après un choc et des pertes aussi immenses qui ont été les nôtres , la vie peut prospérer ? suggéra doucement Dalil , lui aussi très concentré sur les croquis de Tamir .

- Peut-être écrire les noms des disparus sur le carrelage . Le Mémorial des Enfants à East City est comme ça : les noms des enfants est inscrit sur le sol de la cour .

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce mémorial ? s'étonna l'architecte tout en présentant un nouveau plan au Moine derrière lui .

- Un attentat Ishbal a eu lieu dans une école dans la banlieue de East City , il y a eu vingt-huit morts . Le maire a tenu à construire ce mémorial sur le lieu même de l'endroit , lors de la reconstruction , pour que l'on ne les oublie jamais . Un peu malsain mais dans la guerre , rien n'est sain , fit Marie tristement.

- Je pense que l'idée de graver les noms sur le sol est une bonne idée . Avec peut-être une citation de " La cité du soleil" ? demanda Dalil . Une idée , Tamir ?

- Euh ... hésita-t-il . " Toi qui est en Ishbal , rappelle-toi qu'à chaque pas , tu marches sur nos racines ?"

- Tout à fait !" s'exclamèrent conjointement Marie et Dalil .

Le regard de la jeune femme tomba sur une silhouette qu'elle commençait à connaître : Karem Atash venait en leur direction, un télégramme à la main . Leurs regards se croisèrent et elle s'excusa auprès des deux ishbals avec qui elle était pour s'approcher du nouveau venu . Avec un doux sourire , celui qui faisait fondre Coralize, il le lui tendit en précisant :

" Les communications l'ont reçu très tôt ce matin . Décalage horaire oblige , nousne pouvons plus y répondre ."

Après lui avoir assuré que ce n'était pas grave , elle s'éloigna de quelque pas et s'assit sur une roche abrupte qui était là pour déplier la missive et lire :

_" Bonjour Marie . Nous sommes bientôt arrivés à Yukishiro . La route se fait en montagne , encore enneigée . Le but est proche mais vous me manquez . Je te contacte depuis un relais de communication avec la vallée . J'espère que tu vas bien ainsi que Coralize, les Shan , etc . Au moindre souci , recontacte au code télégraphique noté en en-tête , en précisant " Demeure de la Shôgun Kagome", ils transmettront . Je reviendrai le plus tôt possible, en attendant , Marian commence à lire par-dessus mon épaule donc je te laisse ._

_Je pense à toi ,_

_Alice L. Kimblee "_

Le papier était sans aucun doute constitué de riz , fin de délicat . L'en-tête représentait un tigre déambulant au milieu d'une végétation luxuriante , se terminant par une cascade qui se fracassait au pied d'une imposante montagne . Des signes Xinois entouraient les coordonnées en Amestris :

**" Poste de communication du col de Yukimura .**

**Code : 724-889-YKO."**

Avec un sourire , Marie plia délicatement le courrier et respira un bon coup l'air encore doux du matin ishbal . Les yeux vers le ciel, elle ne nota aucun nuage . Juste un ciel clair , bleu et doux . Comme les yeux de la personne qui lui manquait plus que tout, mais qui pensait encore à elle , à travers les frontières . Elle pensa , ses yeux tomba sur Tamir et Dalil discutant vivement de la construction du mémorial , qu'elle aussi , devait se préparer à faire le deuil de son amour sans retour . Restait à savoir comment .

" Commandant , vous allez vous brûler le cerveau !" la prévint une voix avant qu'elle ne sente qu'on lui vissait une casquette sur ses courts cheveux en pleine repousse .

Elle se pencha en arrière pour savoir qui veillait ainsi sur elle et elle tomba sur le sourire moqueur de Pauline . Marie plissa les yeux pour deviner la couleur des iris de la jeune femme au-dessus d'elle . Ils étaient loin d'être du bleu turquoise et profond comme l'océan d'Alice , ils étaient d'un vert brillant , calmes et lumineux comme une forêt d'été . A son tour , elle sourit .

"Merci ."

* * *

**Coin - honteux- de l'auteur :**

Bon , ne me hurlez pas dessus . J'ai été occupée . Avec ma dépression , l'attente de mes résultats et surtout un projet pressant qui me prend pas mal de temps . C'est pour cela que je vous donne ce chapitre aussi tard . Encore un chapitre en transition, mais je vais pas vous jeter tout de suite dans l'action sans au moins tenter d'amorcer les choses . Il faut y aller pro-gre-ssif .

On aura aussi des flashbacks de Solf "je suis sexy " Kimblee . Et ouéééé . Dans la joie et la ... dépression . (Alice-perso : Pourquoi j'ai que des parties de toi MERDIQUES ? Marie a ton caractère de warrior , Coralize ton humour pourri et ta joie , et moi j'ai ta dépression . C'est pas un peu injuste ça ?)

On retournera prochainement à Xing et on reparlera du conflit , qui sera , comme vous l'aurez deviné , au coeur de l'intrigue du côté de Marie et Coralize. Entre autres, comme la fin ( qui aura plu à Mizu' j'espère) vous laisse présager . Mais comme je suis occupée , ce ne sera sans doute pas avant un moment .

Si vous avez des suggestions , je prends !

Merci de me lire , de reviewer et favoriter mon histoire ! J'en écris une aussi sur la série Sherlock , " Une histoire d'Histoire et d'histoires" sous le pseudo' d'Alice Snicket , si vous voulez jeter un oeil .

_**Musique :** The Midnight Chase_ , le dernier album de Crucified Barbara , et "Le lac des cygnes" bien sûr .

PS : Monsieur qui a changé le design de ce site : si je te trouve , je descends ta famille devant tes yeux et je brûle ta maison . Je te hais , kikoolol , bisous citrouille .


	57. La demeure de la shogun

La semaine prochaine , je suis à St-Malo en vacs. Sea , pluie and crêpes au citron.

* * *

**Sable d'Ishbal**

_**- Everything you can think-**_

* * *

" C'est magnifique ."

C'était tout ce qu'Alice trouvait à dire en contemplant le paysage vertigineux à ses pieds : la montagne abrupte au sommet de laquelle ils étaient surplombait une vallée verte , aux rizières fertiles , qui se dissimulaient quelque peu à sa vue à cause de volutes de brouillard. Au loin dans l'horizon se dressait une ville qui semblait calme sous les premières lueurs de l'aube mais dont les hautes portes vert d'eau et rouge cramoisi sautaient aux yeux. Asae sourit puis indiqua à sa cousine qu'il était grand temps qu'elles reprennent la route depuis le relais de la montagne afin d'arriver au manoir familial pour l'après-midi. Alice jeta un coup d'oeil aux hommes derrière elle : Shigeru aidait Marian à monter dans la chaise à porteurs tandis que Jared , Jethro et Ian montaient d'un pas quelque peu maladroit sur les robustes chevaux xinois. La jeune femme caressa le museau du sien , une belle monture au pelage gris perle et à la crinière abondante et douce, avant de l'enjamber habilement et de suivre Shigeru qui était installé sur un cheval noir et leur ouvrait le chemin . Après quelques instants , alors qu'ils descendaient doucement la pente qui menait vers la vallée de Yukishiro, le jeune Xinois mit sa monture au pas avec celle d'Alice et lui dit d'un ton où pointait un éclat d'admiration :

" - Vous êtes très bonne cavalière , Alice-sama.

- Merci Shigeru . Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me nommer ainsi , ajouta-t-elle. Je ne suis pas officiellement reconnue comme membre du clan Hosoi.

- Si Kaede-sama vous a emmenée jusqu'ici , c'est qu'elle reconnaît en vous une véritable Hosoi , fit-il avec un sourire serein. Nous allons tout mettre en oeuvre pour que vous soyez reconnue en tant que telle .

- Merci Shigeru .

- Tout l'honneur est mien ."

Jared était un peu en arrière et lançait un regard perplexe en direction de sa compagne et du beau Xinois en pleine discussion . Comme si elle sentait sa suspicion , Chance d'Estaing , qui marchait d'un pas tranquille à côté de lui , lui expliqua :

" - Il se contente d'être très courtois. En tant que membre du clan et légitimement future héritière, il se doit de lui montrer le plus grand respect , ne serait-ce que pour garder sa tête sur ses épaules.

- Je vois ... Comment ça , "légitimement future héritière" ? tiqua-t-il , les yeux rouges écarquillés .

- J'ai laissé traîné mes oreilles - ne me lancez pas ce regard mesquin, je sais que c'est pas bien , intimité , discrétion tout ça - et j'ai cru comprendre que la mère du Colonel était l'aînée du clan et donc l'héritière . Comme le Colonel est sa fille et qu'elle est l'enfant la plus âgée , sa direction lui revient de plein droit .

- Cela risque d'être problématique , se contenta de soupirer Jethro.

- Tout à fait , intervint à son tour Ian , tenant solidement les rênes de son cheval à la robe bai. Déjà pour elle-même , comme elle doit être sans doute tiraillée entre sa condition de militaire et pure citadine , et sa potentielle envie de s'installer à Ishbal. Si on doit lui acheter la tâche de diriger un clan Xinois situé à des centaines de kilomètres d'Amestris , on obtient un véritable triangle de choix atroce à faire.

- Cependant, si elle refuse, il se pourrait qu'elle porte atteinte aux traditions de ce pays et les bonnes relations que Mustang entretient avec l'empereur Ling Yao pourraient devenir un peu plus ardues , conclut Chance . Mais , en même temps , ses cousines ont sans aucun doute été élevées dans l'optique de devenir elles aussi cheffes de ce clan : une jalousie n'est pas à écarter."

Le reste du trajet jusqu'en bas de la montagne se fit en silence : une fois les pieds posés sur un sol à peu près plat , une pause fut décidée . Alice était tranquillement en train de boire un peu d'eau à même une source claire quand Marian s'approcha d'un pas titubant et une grimace sur le visage . Il s'assit à même les pierres plates qui constituaient un petit bassin naturel où se rafraîchir et s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide . Tandis qu'il poussait un soupir à mi-chemin entre le soulagement et la douleur, Alice chercha du regard Jared qu'elle trouva en discussion avec Shigeru et Kaede qui semblaient lui indiquer l'itinéraire. Comme elle reportait son attention sur l'homme aux cheveux rouges , elle ne remarqua pas que son compagnon la fixait à son tour , une lueur inquiète au fond de ses pupilles. Elle prit place à côté de Marian qui grommelait et finit par lui demander :

"- Vous allez bien ?

- J'en ai l'air à votre avis ? riposta-t-il sèchement, ses mains couvrant les yeux et ses lunettes posées sur les genoux. Excusez-moi mon Colonel , reprit-il après une brève pause, mais je ne vais pas bien du tout. Je tombe assez facilement malade lors de longs trajets.

- Je vois , répondit simplement la militaire, étonnée de l'attitude du jeune homme qui passait du fanatisme le plus absolu envers elle à une discussion des plus normales voire intéressantes et réfléchies.

- Je n'aurais pas du vous parler sur ce ton . Je suis sincèrement désolé.

- Ce n'est rien. Je pense que j'aurais réagi de la même manière à votre place. Vous avez de la fièvre , constata-t-elle après avoir effleuré sa joue rougie.

- C'est ... Ce n'est rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Dès que nous aurons posé le pied au palais , j'irai dormir et je serai rutilant de santé et je pourrai encore vous poursuivre comme un fou furieux."

Le plus étonnant dans ces propos n'était pas la clairvoyance qu'il avait par rapport à son propre comportement mais l'amertume qui s'en ressentait dans l'air. Marian darda ses yeux verts sur la militaire qui le fixait , médusée. Il eut un sourire en coin et se contenta de se lever pour manger un petit encas. Alice reprit une gorgée d'eau: elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme non plus. Le changement d'altitude lui donnait la migraine et elle sentait encore ses oreilles siffler. Elle perçut certaines personnes remonter sur leurs chevaux et suivit le mouvement tranquillement.

Il était à peine midi et la ville de Yukishiro semblait les narguer depuis de l'autre côté de l'imposante vallée verdoyante. Les paysans qui travaillaient pieds nus dans les rivières boueuses reconnurent immédiatement l'intendant de leur shôgun qui voyageait en tête du convoi , ainsi que le blason de la famille , un tigre blanc entourant une montagne enneigée, gravée sur les chaises à porteurs , dont seuls les rideaux fins en papier de riz empêchaient les coups d'oeil indiscrets de voir qui voyageait ainsi. Alice, ainsi que les autres Amestris , passèrent ainsi une bonne partie de l'après-midi à voyager sur une longue route , des têtes inclinées de part et d'autre de leur chemin. La jeune femme était loin d'avoir l'habitude d'autant de dé rang en tant que militaire imposait qu'on lui doive obéissance et courtoisie mais tout ceci dans une ambiance des plus protocolaires typiquement Amestris . La politesse Xinoise lui était encore bien étrangère ...

Au bout de longues heures sous le soleil jaune pâle à peine caché par de fins nuages cotonneux, ils arrivèrent devant les hautes portes vert d'eau de Yukishiro. Un immense _torii_ rouge les surplombait , indiquant le nom de la ville ainsi que celle du clan gouvernant la province. La petite troupe fit ouvrir l'entrée et ce fut une explosion de couleurs et de bruits qui accueillit Alice dans son fief ( NdA : Je parle bien abusé tavu zyva quoi). Un marché immense s'étalait devant eux , les stands étaient couverts de longs tissus chatoyants de toutes les couleurs , probablement de la soie , et présentaient de la marchandise qui semblait sortie droit d'un conte oriental : de la nourriture épicée et délicieuse , des vêtements richement ouvragés, de l'encens , des grigris , de la vaisselle , des chaussures , des statuettes en bois et émail sculptées de manière à représenter les dieux shinto , etc. Des centaines de badauds allaient ça et là , formant une vague immense de tailles , de statures , de rangs sociaux et surtout , de voix différentes. D'un côté puis d'un autre s'élevaient les cris des marchands et marchandes , les rires d'enfants , les discussions de leurs mères et pères. Alors qu'elle avançait sans encombre , ce qui l'étonnait , Alice remarqua du coin de l'oeil un groupe de personnes âgées jouer au go sous les cerisiers qui bourgeonnaient. Elle leva la tête pour contempler l'architecture bien particulière des maisons Xinoises avec leurs toits en forme d'accent circonflexe , puis son regard tomba droit sur le palais shôgunal et sa bouche s'ouvrit en un grand "O" sans même qu'elle ne s'en rende compte.

Le cortège passa sur un pont en bois rare sur lequel était gravé quelque chose , mais Alice n'eut pas l'occasion de le déchiffrer , son attention toute concentrée sur sa résidence. Ils prirent ensuite une longue allée de cerisiers , certains en fleur, qui surplombaient une toute aussi longue allée de _torii_ rouges sur lesquels , selon Shigeru qui jouait les guides touristiques , étaient peints les noms de précédents dirigeants du clan : des pétales rosés jonchaient le sol , amortissant le bruit de pas des chevaux. Ils s'étaient à présent éloignés du quartier populaire et vivant de Yukishiro pour rejoindre le quartier des plus riches et des nobles , soit des proches du clan, soit les familles de plusieurs de ceux qui y travaillaient , à de hauts postes. Quand ils ressortirent , les yeux d'Alice s'ouvrirent encore plus grand en découvrant à sa gauche un bâtiment apparemment recouvert de feuilles d'or , dont la silhouette étincelante se reflétait parfaitement dans l'étang qu'il surplombait, insolent de beauté sous le soleil qui en reflétait la moindre parcelle dorée. A sa droite se trouvait un immense jardin zen au bout duquel se trouvait deux autres bâtiments. Soudain , on les fit descendre de leurs montures qui furent emmenées aux écuries du palais shogunal . Les jambes tremblantes d'avoir parcouru tant de kilomètres à dos de cheval , tous se regroupèrent et contemplèrent la beauté du palais Yukishiro. Les toits étaient si nombreux qu'il eut été impossible de les compter et leurs tuiles d'un blanc éclatant étaient d'une propreté irréprochable. Les balcons , terrasses et contours de fenêtres avaient été peints en un rouge soutenu proche du orange , de la même teinte que les _torii _derrière eux. La façade était elle aussi d'une pâleur de neige , derrière toute l'imposante bâtisse , très haute, donnait l'impression d'être couverte par un manteau de neige , malgré le fait que la saison était finie.

Trois personnes arrivèrent et s'inclinèrent à genoux devant eux , leur front touchant le sol. Jared sourcilla , habitué à cette attitude chez Mei, mais il ne pensait pas que c'était une coutume extérieure aux Chang. Kaede , ses filles et son intendant s'approchèrent et il y eut une conversation très courte en Xinois , avant que Shigeru ne les fasse entrer avec un grand sourire. Des serviteurs du clan Hosoi dont ceux qui avaient voyagé avec eux prirent leurs bagages alors qu'ils entraient dans un hall très long. Les murs étaient eux aussi peints en blanc , mais des calligraphies et des estampes avaient été soigneusement accrochées de part et d'autre d'eux , de même que de longs vases étroits décoraient ce couloir de fleurs blanches et rouges. Kaede ouvrit brusquement deux portes en toile de riz parmi les nombreuses que comptait ce hall : immédiatement , tous entendirent le bruit de genoux et de mains alors que les personnes présentes dans la pièce où ils avançaient s'inclinaient profondément. En entrant , le nez d'Alice reconnut immédiatement les bonnes odeurs qui l'avaient surprise au marché et ses doutes se confirmèrent : ils se situaient tous dans la cuisine. Les vingt travailleurs s'étaient illico arrêtés de cuisiner en reconnaissant leur shogun, mais de la fumée continuait à sortir des woks et poêles , enveloppant les lunettes de Chance et Marian de buée. D'un petit geste de la tête , Kaede les invita à se redresser. Elle était imposante , entourée de ses deux élégantes filles , même si le fait de voir une femme aussi belle et puissante dans une cuisine sentant le curry et la crevette à plein nez prêtait plus à sourire. Elle prit la parole pour leur expliquer doucement qu'elle était revenue de son voyage avec une "petite surprise" ( à ses mots , Alice trouva le sol trrrrès intéressant ô mais quel sol incroyable c'est superbe !) qu'elle leur présenterait le lendemain , avant de leur indiquer de retourner faire à manger. Ils ressortissent tous pour aller au bout du couloir , au bout duquel se trouvaient deux escaliers. Asae toussota avant d'expliquer :

" - Vos bagages ont été apportées à vos chambres. Les hommes , vous êtes au quatrième étage à ma droite , les femmes , quatrième à ma gauche sauf Alice-Sama qui est avec nous au cinquième.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'entendit dire la militaire.

- Vous êtes de notre famille , vous avez votre propre appartement. Normalement , nous aurions dû vous apprêter votre propre pavillon, comme nous en avons , mais le pavillon des invités de haut rang a été détruit par une tempête de neige. Je suis profondément désolée du dérangement , expliqua-t-elle en s'inclinant légèrement , les mains sur les genoux.

- Je n'ai pas droit de dormir avec mon compagnon ?"

A ces mots, les femmes Hosoi se dévisagèrent, le rouge aux joues avant de rire doucement , ce qui vexa profondément les Amestris qui ne comprirent pas ce qui était si drôle. Kaede dit doucement :

" Alice-Sama. Nous n'avions pas pensé que vous voudriez partager vos appartements , ce qui a nous a fait rire car ce genre de privilège n'est habituellement accordé qu'aux couples mariés. Mais si tel est votre désir et votre coutume, je n'y vois aucun inconvénient."

Elle hocha la tête et partit du côté des femmes , Jared les suivant de très près. Des gloussements voire des murmures de stupéfaction les accompagnèrent alors qu'elles montaient jusqu'au ... troisième étage où Chance les salua. Étonné , Jared s'étonna qu'elle se soit stoppé un étage plus bas de ce qui leur avait été indiqué mais la rousse libraire lui expliqua qu'à Xing , le rez-de-chaussée été comptabilisé comme premier étage, ce qui provoquait un certain décalage ... et sans aucun doute des quiproquos.

* * *

Les jeunes serviteurs de quinze et seize ans qui se lavaient avant d'aller servir la shogûn restèrent un instant les yeux ronds quand ils virent les yeux tout aussi ronds de Ian , Jethro et Marian pointés droits sur leurs corps nus. Marian devint aussi rouge que ses cheveux , Jethro aussi cramoisi que ses yeux et Ian aussi eut les joues couleur tomate bien mûre. Ils restèrent de longues très longues secondes tous à se dévisager droit dans les yeux ( ou pas ) avant que Jethro ne reprenne ses esprits et ne referme la porte.

" - Bon , on sait où est la salle de bain , soyons positifs ...

- Non , je veux oublier ça. OhmonDieu , soupira douloureusement Ian. Ils vont peut-être penser qu'on est gay. Et pervers.

- J'ai dit 'soyons positifs' , rappela Marian. Bon ,continuons ..."

Deuxième porte , deuxième salle de bain , d'hommes de cinquante à soixante-dix ans cette fois. A la honte s'ajouta cette fois une bonne dose de dégoût face à ses fesses fripées. En ressortant de cette salle d'eau pleine de vapeur , Ian et Jethro envièrent Marian , dont les verres de lunettes s'étaient couverts de buée , lui épargnant une bonne partie du spectacle. Un éclat de rire étouffait parvint à leurs oreilles alors que Shigeru avançait vers eux , les pieds uniquement chaussés de tabi, les chaussettes typiquement Xinoises où le gros orteil était séparé des autres. Il cachait sa bouche derrière la manche de son kimono bleu et orange et fixait ses invités d'un regard sérieux d'où transperçait cependant une pointe d'hilarité. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux noirs, soigneusement plaqués en arrière et dit simplement :

"- Nos coutumes diffèrent totalement.

- Nous ne sommes pas des pervers gays , pédophiles ou gérontophiles ! s'exclama Marian , les mains en avant.

- Où sont nos chambres ? demanda simplement Jethro , les joues encore rosies malgré sa peau sombre.

- A l'étage au-desss . Nous oublions souvent de préciser que notre façon de compter les étages sont différentes. Je vais vous y conduire. Sait-on jamais."

* * *

" C'est pas vrai ?" pouffa Chance.

Jethro venait de raconter leur mésaventure d'un air de chiot abandonné sur le bord de la route et elle , Alice et Jared se mordaient les joues pour ne pas exploser de rire en imaginant leurs amis cois face aux Xinois totalement nus. Malgré leur bonne volonté , ils se mirent à rire pendant cinq bonnes minutes , Alice manquant de s'étouffer et Chance de se fêler une côte , sous les yeux désabusés des hommes encore sous le choc. Ils suivaient Shigeru qui avait l'ombre d'un sourire aux lèvres , afin de se rendre à la salle de réception où les attendaient les Hosoi. Alice redoutait la présence d'autres hauts membres du clan , et elle fut soulagée de ne voir que les trois femmes qu'étaient sa tante et ses cousines , qui s'étaient changées.

Ils prirent place en silence , des plats débordant de nourriture étant déposés devant leurs yeux et attisant leur appétit. Surtout celui de Marian à vrai dire : Ian jura qu'il eut entendu son estomac gargouiller , bien que le jeune homme fut à quatre sièges de lui. Au moment au Kaede saisit enfin ses baguettes pour porter des soba à sa bouche , il crut même l'entendre pousser un bref soupir de soulagement , s'autorisant enfin à manger. Si les plats du train étaient très bons , ceux-ci étaient exquis. Cependant , un impair fut commis par Miles .

" - Ce sont des rouleaux de printemps ? J'en veux bien un , dit-il en plantant ses baguettes droit dans son bol de riz.

- Oh-oh , gémit Chance alors que les Xinoises ouvraient leur bouche de stupéfaction.

- Quoi donc ? interrogea le métis , sentant les regards braqués sur lui et ne bougeant pas d'un cil.

- On ne plante jamais ses baguettes dans le riz , dit évasivement Fuyuko.

- Je m'en souviendrai , répondit-il à voix basse en sortant précipitamment ses couverts du riz.

- Cela signifie que quelqu'un est mort : c'est associé aux cérémonies funèbres, quand on plante l'encens , souffla Chance à Alice , sa voisines de table. Il aurait pu avoir pire traitement ."

Bien qu'il fut très tôt pour manger , chacun dégusta ce bon repas et alla directement se coucher . Alice et Jared montèrent avec difficulté les étages avec la fatigue accumulée et ni l'un ni l'autre n'eut vraiment le temps de s'émerveiller sur la décoration raffinée : après une courte toilette , ils allèrent au lit et tombèrent comme des masses.

* * *

**Note - chaude- de l'auteur :**

Salut les coupaings ! Chapitre court , je sais , mais chaleur oblige , j'ai la flemme. Ca va être l'heure de faire du tourisme japonais : attachez vos ceintures !

"Sama" , veut dire " maître" et signifie une grande politesse et respect . Les japonais utilisent souvent des suffixes désignant le lien qu'ils entretiennent avec la personne avec qui ils parlent : le plus personnel est "chan" ou "kun" pour un garçon, et les plus polis sont "sensei" ou "sama".

Le pont est celui du Clan des Otori , de même que les noms Shigeru et Kaede. L'allée de torii rouge se trouve à Kyoto , ancienne capitale impériale , et plus précisement au sanctuaire Fushimi Inari Taisha. Vous pouvez le voir dans le film " Mémoires d'une geisha" , que j'adore , de même que le livre.

Tant qu'on est à Kyoto , passons voir le Kinkaku-Ji , le fameux Pavillon d'or ! C'est un pavillon de temple bouddhiste, rendu populaire par l'oeuvre éponyme de Mishima et qui a été victime d'un fait divers sordide : un moine handicapé y a mis le feu avant de tenter de suicider . Il s'est finalement rétracté et a fui le Pavillon qui l'avait accueilli : il a fini par se suicider , de même que sa mère . Du moins je le crois , je ne me rappelle plus très bien.

Le palais shôgunal est inspiré du palais de Himeji-Hô, patrimoine mondial de l'Unesco.

Pour les coutumes , je pense avoir assez bien expliqué et le curry , c'est bon et surtout , le curry c'est que ça me vient de _"Neverwhere"_ de Neil Gaiman . Lisez ce livre , c'est génial , c'est important , je vais vous en parler car un des persos me rappelle ma vision de Solf-jeune-un-peu-branque. Et surtout, je vais voir Neil Gaiman à Nantes en Novembre. Si j'ai de la chance. Au pire , j'irai aux Utopiales de toute façon. Coucou les Nantais(es) !

Musique : _" Everything you can think "_ de Tom Waits. Sinon , y'a " Shogun" de Trivium . ( METAAAAL !)


	58. Rien

Un vrai chapitre la semaine prochaine , promis !

* * *

**SABLE D'ISHBAL**

**- _ Radioactive_-**

* * *

" A quoi tu penses ?"

Les mots restèrent un instant paresseusement en suspens au-dessus des têtes de Coralize et Marie , dans la tiédeur de la nuit d'avril, alors qu'elles étaient toutes deux au lit. La bouche de la blonde se tordit tandis qu'elle se mordait la lèvre inférieurement , pestant intérieurement contre sa curiosité. Malgré tout, il fallait que cette question sorte : depuis une semaine qu'Alice était partie, les yeux noisette de sa collègue avaient tendance à fixer le paysage sableux sans le voir, quand ils n'étaient pas dardés sur le dos de Pauline Lambrini, une des plus jeunes recrues . Karem lui avait remarquer que sa collègue avait même tendance à pester moins que d'habitude, et qu'elle se renfermait dangereusement sur elle-même. Elle allait réitérer sa question mais le soupir bruyant que poussa Marie l'en empêcha : Coralize se redressa sur ses coudes pour apercevoir la lueur de la flamme du briquet de cette dernière allumer sa cigarette. Assise au bord de son lit, la militaire aux cheveux ras inspira longuement plusieurs bouffées sans dire un mot, son attention toute concentrée sur les bruits extérieurs : le vent qui faisait frissonner les branches des maigres arbres , le claquement des pans des tentes , les murmures des conversation des ouvriers.

" A rien ."

Le ton de sa voix était rêche,amer . C'était le ton que Marie employait quand on touchait à ce dont elle détestait parler : elle-même. Coralize ne pouvait plus compter le nombre de fois où elle avait entendu cette tonalité froide lui refuser obstinément toute réponse à des questions innocentes. La blonde s'assit en tailleur et se dégagea des draps : ses yeux tombèrent sur son bas de pyjama rayé et élimé. Elle avait pas vraiment fière allure habillée comme ça.

" Parce qu'il n'y a rien."

Marie gratta l'arrière de sa tête : ses cheveux faisaient moins de un centimètre de longueur , et elle pouvait sentir les moindres bosses de son crâne sous sa paume. Sa cigarette se consumait à vitesse grand V, elle en ralluma donc une autre. Alors qu'elle l'allumait à l'aide de son briquet d'argent , une énorme quinte de toux la prit, la faisait larmoyer. Quand elle réussit à reprendre ses esprits, elle n'ajouta rien.

" Rien ?"

Même avec l'habitude des années , Coralize ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi son amie se refermait systématiquement comme une huître dès qu'on devait la questionner sur autre chose que ... A vrai dire , pensait-elle , sa vie sentimentale était le seul sujet tabou à aborder avec Marie.

" Il y a des choses mais il n'y a rien. J'aimerais qu'il se passe quelque chose mais il ne se passe rien. Je me disais , qu'en venant ici, il y aurait ... quelque chose. Qui m'aiderait à avancer. Mais je n'avance pas , ou si peu. Je vous vois , toutes les deux , qui avancent , et moi , moi , je reste derrière , bras ballants , comme le chien qu'on abandonne sur la route des vacances. Je n'ai même plus de quoi espérer : il n'y a rien."

Il y eut comme un sanglot étouffé qui sembla sortir de la gorge étranglée de Marie, même si celle-ci tentait de la contenir. Loin d'être dupe, sa collègue quitta son lit chaud pour marcher jusqu'au pied du lit de son amie, ses yeux s'étant habitués à l'obscurité. La fumée âcre de la Seven Aces la fit froncer le nez, mais elle se contrôla et posa sa main sur le genou nu de Marie qui restait tête baissée , clope à moitié consumée à la bouche. Elle vit les os saillants de sa colonne vertébrale tressauter en même temps que les sanglots se faisaient plus forts , et que Marie Grant lâchait sa cigarette pour se replier sur elle-même, sa main serrant celle de Coralize , avec tant de force que celle-ci crut qu'elle avait s'en sortir avec de multiples fractures.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent, comme autant de fins grains de sable. Quand Marie releva la tête , ses yeux étaient brillants et hagards : Coralize ne se rappelait pas l'avoir jamais vue pleurer, depuis huit années qu'elles se connaissaient et un an qu'elles se voyaient quotidiennement. Un "merci" fantomatique s'échappa des lèvres de la militaire rasée, juste avant qu'elle ne se rallonge et ne s'endorme presque immédiatement.

* * *

Le soleil lui paraissait menaçant soudain. Elle resta un instant la main crispée sur le pan de la tente kaki , ses yeux regardant les ouvriers passer devant elle et la saluer d'un vague signe de tête. Les yeux de Marie tombèrent sur ses jambes : elle avait sérieusement besoin de s'épiler, et la lumière pâle de l'astre du soleil déjà haut levé rendait sa peau couleur de lait. Elle fixa sa main , toujours agrippée au tissu comme si sa vie en dépendait : les moindres petits os qui le constituaient étaient douloureusement visibles. Elle se décida à aller s'habiller. Elle mit son uniforme avec autant de difficulté que s'il pesait cent dix kilos et elle fit une inspection finale de son apparence grâce à un miroir de poche amené par Coralize. Son constat fut des plus sévères : elle ressemblait à un malade en phase terminale. Ses cheveux si courts, qui , selon elle , lui donnaient du caractère, semblaient aussi fragiles que le duvet d'un poussin. Sa peau était parcourue de rougeurs , qui s'accentuaient au niveau des yeux , où elles se couplaient avec des cernes mauves et rendaient l'association de couleurs maladive. Marie s'aspergea le visage d'eau froide et s'ébroua comme un chien avant de quitter la tente d'un pas décidé, mais le regard rivé au sol, soudain soucieuse de ne pas attirer l'attention.

Au chantier des bains , tout le monde travaillait déjà d'arrache-pied et personne ne prenait gare à cette Marie Comanche-Grant qui ne semblait être que le fantôme de celle qu'ils connaissaient. Elle eut un maigre sourire en coin face à cette image : depuis une semaine, elle se sentait être gommée petit à petit, de parts de son être qui semblaient être si inébranlables. Comme elle marchait vers le chantier , ses pieds chaussés des Rangers réglementaires firent crisser le sable doré. Debout sur une planche surplombant les derniers travaux de fondations et de plomberie, ses yeux cherchèrent la silhouette de Pauline sans qu'elle ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Quand ils se posèrent sur la jeune femme rousse , coiffée d'une queue de cheval lâche , son coeur manqua un battement et son visage pâlit ostensiblement.

" Vous allez bien ?"

Elle sursauta brusquement et faillit tomber deux mètres plus bas lorsque James posa sa grosse main sur son épaule tremblante. Marie déglutit difficilement et répondit avec le plus de conviction possible :

"Oui , ça va ."

Même sa voix semblait hésitante , si fragile , si faible . Merde ! Elle , faible ? Et depuis quand ? Son visage se tordit en un masque de colère alors qu'elle dardait sur James un regard assassin : si ses yeux avaient été des pistolets , il serait tombé raide mort. Une fois qu'il fut éloigné, elle prit son visage carré entre ses mains, grommelant contre sa soudaine faiblesse. Elle avisa Coralize qui l'avait remarquée : son amie ne fit pas mine de venir vers elle mais elle ne s'attarda pas sur le comportement étrange de sa collègue , ce qui réconforta Marie. Elle ne tenait pas à être l'attraction du jour. La discrétion de son amie lui réchauffa le coeur, mais il lui fallut un certain temps avant de se rendre compte que cela faisait cinq minutes qu'elle était debout à ne rien faire sur une planche en bois bosselé. Ni une , ni deux , elle se saisit d'une pioche et sauta dans la tranchée en dessous d'elle .

La réception fut plus difficile qu'elle ne le pensait et elle atterrit à genoux. Elle s'apprêtait à se mettre au travail à grands coups de coups d'outils un peu partout en guise de défouloir intérieur quand Abraham l'arrêta : ils venaient de conclure cette partie des travaux à l'instant , et elle devait le suivre jusqu'à l'escalier de fortune aménagé pour permettre de rejoindre le reste du groupe sur le chantier. Marie se serait bien arraché les cheveux suite à son intervention aussi stupide qu'inutile, mais elle se rappela tout de suite qu'elle ne pouvait plus en faire autant. L'homme la bouscula légèrement alors qu'il prenait la tête de la file et qu'il était suivi d'une dizaine de personnes : elle tomba à la renverse sur le sol, ce qui était des plus étonnant au vu de la douceur du "choc". Lasse de tout soudain, elle resta dos au sol, les yeux clos, incapable du moindre mouvement.

"Vous allez bien ?"

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent grand quand elle reconnut la voix et le visage penché au-dessus d'elle : Pauline Lambrini. La demoiselle la fixait avec ses grands yeux verts dignes de Bambi, la lèvre inférieure mordue en une moue d'inquiétude. Ce spectacle , pourtant des plus agréables , fit battre le coeur de Marie à un rythme effréné. Ce n'était même plus un coeur : c'était la batterie sous les assauts d'un musicien de speed metal , la grosse caisse d'une fanfare lors de la Fête Nationale , le moteur d'une voiture de course , le ronronnement infernal et incessant du plus gros chat de la Terre, un bol de pop-corn en train de péter dans tous les sens ! Son corps parla de lui-même et Marie se remit illico sur ses pieds pour courir à toutes jambes vers l'escalier situé un peu plus loin , bousculant tout le monde sur son passage, avant de s'éloigner loin , très loin du chantier.

* * *

Elle ne sentait même plus ses jambes , ni la brûlure qui consumait ses poumons , ni les larmes tièdes qui coulaient sur ses joues rouge vif : seul le bruit tapageur de son cœur tapageur battant à toute berzingue battait et vrillait ses tympans viciés. Elle ne reconnaissait plus les quartiers qu'elle traversait , et elle s'en fichait éperdument. Ses genoux semblèrent céder d'eux-mêmes et elle s'effondra de tout son long dans le sable fin. Elle était aux abords du désert Ishbal : les maisons étaient à une bonne centaine de mètres derrière elle,ou plus , elle ne les distinguait pas très bien. Sa vue était embrumée, tout comme son cerveau , tandis que sa tête pesait soudain un poids titanesque. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, elle se redressa avec difficulté à l'aide de ses mains et se mit sur le dos : son regard se perdit dans la contemplation de l'astre du jour , toujours aussi menaçant qu'il le lui avait semblé une heure plus tôt. Sa main droite métallique crissa à cause des grains de sable infiltrés entre les rouages alors qu'elle cherchait fébrilement paquet de cigarettes et briquet : quand elle réussit enfin à saisir l'emballage de ses Seven Aces , et découvrit qu'il ne restait qu'une cigarette, elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un "Putain !" bien senti franchir ses lèvres .

Elle inspira lentement , cette fois, et regarda la fumée grisâtre s'envoler jusqu'au soleil. Marie n'avait jamais aimé le soleil, comme Alice. Toutes deux avaient l'idée étrange que la lumière de l'astre du jour était si absolue qu'elle révélait tout , même les aspects les plus tordus d'un être, ainsi que ses pensées les plus profondes et troublantes. Cette pensée fantasque , qu'elle savait pourtant étrange, l'envahit de terreur : que pensait-elle au juste ? Rien .

Vraiment rien ?

Depuis des semaines qu'elle voyait Alice et Jared ensemble , elle apprenait doucement à "faire son deuil", mais peine perdue. Comment vous consoler de la perte d'un ancien amour ( certes à sens unique , mais quand même) quand on le voir irradier de bonheur sous votre nez ? Marie se détestait. Il ne se passait pas une seule journée sans qu'elle ne se traite de tous les noms à cause de sa jalousie, sa possessivité, son attachement trop profond pour être sain. Alice était grande, certes encore fragile , mais forte . Même si elles avaient encore besoin l'une de l'autre , ce n'était plus de façon aussi exclusive qu'auparavant , et elle devait se faire à l'idée. Mais rien à faire . Rien. Rien sauf peut-être ... Aimer quelqu'un d'autre ? Marie étouffa un rire cynique alors qu'elle tirait sur sa cigarette avec difficulté , les mains tremblant à nouveau. Pauline Lambrini, une rousse , de deux ans plus jeune qu'elle, née en printemps, à East City. Fille d'un chirurgien et d'une mère illustratrice pour des magazines féminins , elle avait un grand frère qui était mécanicien pour le Fort de Briggs. Pauline pesait 50 kilos pour 1m61, à sa dernière visite médicale militaire, il y avait trois mois. Elle était du groupe rhésus A Positif. Oui , si Marie savait tout ça, c'était parce que, trois jours auparavant , elle s'était ruée dans la tente administrative et avait dévoré le dossier militaire de la jeune femme. Elle n'en était pas fière à présent. Mais cette fille l'attirait , aucun doute là-dessus : mais n'était-ce que de l'attirance ou de l'amour ? Et même , est-ce que ses sentiments n'étaient pas simplement provoqués par la "perte" d'Alice ? Elle n'en savait rien.

Rien du tout.

* * *

**Coin - automnal- de l'auteur :**

Hé beh , ça faisait longtemps ! J'avais prévu de faire un vrai chapitre, sur les fhasbacks Ishbal , toussa, mais ça ne m'est pas venu , et ces quatre pages sont ce qui est sorti. C'est le chapitre le plus autobiographique que j'ai sorti, je pense. Reste à vous d'imaginer jusqu'à quel point.

Vous aurez un vrai chapitre pendant les vacances je pense , pour mon anniversaire. Ce sera des flashbacks sur Solf et Alice, et ensuite , je vais vraiment attaquer. J'ai une baisse de motivation ces derniers temps , puisque j'ai un autre projet à côté : j'ai participé au concours Gallimard du Premier Roman Jeunesse et la suite de mon "roman" me presse et me prend beaucoup de temps.

Pour l'énigme du chapitre 55 : c'était _" A la recherche du temps perdu"_ de Marcel Proust , quand le narrateur parle du thé et des madeleines qui l'accompagnent ( Jared dit dans le chapitre : "J'ai décroché au moment où il parlait de la madeleine que sa tante mettait dans son thé avant de lui donner ..."). Je n'ai pas lu ce livre mais mon meilleur ami l'a acheté lors d'une virée avec moi et m'a lu ce passage , situé sur la 4ème de couverture.

_**Musique :** " Radioactive"_ de Marina and the Diamonds, groupe que j'aime beaucoup . J'ai eu un coup de foudre pour cette chanson , qui reflète bien Marie sur le plan amoureux , je trouve.


	59. Prendre la fuite

Mais cette fic a trois ans demain ! C'est l'occasion de vous faire TOUS chialer !

* * *

_"La fuite donne la plus formidable sensation de liberté qui se puisse éprouver." _

(Amélie Nothomb)

* * *

**Chapitre 59**

**_-How to save a life-_**

* * *

"Alice-San ?"

La jeune releva précipitamment la tête pour voir Asae la fixer, ses yeux noirs rayonnant d'un éclat inquiet. Elle et sa soeur accompagnaient leur cousine voir les cerisiers en plein floraison, pour le _hanami_. L'aînée lui avait expliqué que cette coutume typiquement Xinoise s'exerçait habituellement mi-avril mais que, à cause des températures encore fraîches dans la région en cette saison, le _hanami_ se déroulait traditionnellement mi-Mai pour le clan Hosoi.

"- Je vais bien, Asae-San. J'étais juste perdue dans ma contemplation.

- Il est vrai que vous n'avez pas ce genre de paysage chez vous, tout ce rose doit vous sembler un peu étrange, pour vous qui travaillez dans le désert depuis déjà ... un an je crois ? s'enquit sa cousine.

- Tout à fait. Et je n'ai pas non plus l'habitude de ce genre de vêtements ... Il sont magnifiques ."

Alice et ses compagnons Amestris étaient à Xing depuis déjà une semaine, occupant leurs journées en s'intéressant à tous les aspects de la culture Xinoise, chaque petit groupe tour à tour suivi par Ian, son microphone, son carnet de notes et son appareil photo monumental. La brune avança d'un pas vacillant sur ses geta, attentive à ne pas tomber la tête la première dans l'herbe avec son kimono de soie aux couleurs flamboyantes.

"- Vous avez une grande ressemblance avec Sumire-San ! s'exclama Fuyuko, son visage rond protégé par son _wagasa_, une ombrelle traditionnelle en bois de bambou et papier de riz. Oh, je ne l'ai jamais vue, malheureusement, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter, mais il y a plusieurs estampes d'elle au palais shogunal !

- Oh ! s'exclama sa soeur, abritée par son _wagasa_ parme. Un messager !"

Un jeune homme en costume de soie vert uni s'approchait de Shigeru, qui discutait sur la terrasse en bois flottant en compagnie de Ian, Jethro, Jared et Marian. Le roux avisa Alice les fixer et lui adressa un petit geste de la main. L'intendant du palais salua le nouveau venu puis déplia le rouleau qu'on venait de lui donner, sa mine pensive s'éclairant progressivement. Il adressa quelques mots à la tablée avant de descendre gracieusement les marches qui menaient au jardin et s'approcha des demoiselles, assemblées près d'un petit étang couvert de nénuphars délicats.

" - Mes Seigneuries, je viens de recevoir la réponse du palais impérial concernant la possibilité d'une entrevue, annonça-t-il en s'inclinant légèrement. La réponse est positive.

- Quelle joie ! Quand pourrons-nous aller à la capitale ? s'enquit la cadette avec un sourire doux.

- L'Empereur Yao nous attend pour la fin de la semaine. Je suggère que nous préparions nos valises dès aujourd'hui et que vous partiez dès demain. Dois-je demande à Madame votre Mère si elle vous accompagnera ?

- Je pense qu'elle restera ici, il a la fête populaire du hanami à organiser, ne l'oubliez pas.

- Bien sûr. Je pense donc que je vous accompagnerai, sourit-il, juste pour vérifier que vous ne dépensiez pas tout votre argent pour de nouvelles toilettes.

- Oh, Shigeru ! ripostèrent les jeunes soeurs. Nous ne l'avons fait qu'une fois, et nous avions à peine quinze ans ! Cessez donc de nous rappeler cette erreur !

- Je me rappelle encore la fureur de votre mère quand vous êtes rentrées ... Enfin, vos Seigneuries, je vais m'entretenir avec Kaede-San. J'espère que Alice-San passe un bon moment parmi nous.

- Bien sûr ! cria presque la sus-nommée. C'est un endroit magnifique.

- Fort bien. Au revoir, Mesdames."

* * *

Durant l'après-midi, les jeunes sœurs et une grande partie du groupe partirent en direction du centre-ville afin d'observer de près l'art de la porcelaine, typique de la région. Jared s'approcha d'Alice, qui était assise sur un banc à l'ombre d'un cerisier pour s'assurer :

"- Tu restes ici alors ?

- Oui. Je ne me sens pas très bien avec le changement de température, lui sourit-elle. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- D'accord."

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et sourit tristement en évitant le regard rouge de son interlocuteur. Elle l'entendit s'asseoir auprès d'elle et demanda d'une voix pressante :

" Est-ce que tout va bien ?"

_Non. Non, ça ne va pas du tout._

_Les ombres sont toujours là, les voix aussi, elles flottent dans ma tête. Je vois Solf partout, et je te vois aussi près de moi mais je suis si perdue à l'intérieur de moi-même que je me noie, et je ne sais pas comment sortir. Je te vois, je te parle, je t'embrasse, mais ce n'est pas moi, je ne sais pas qui je suis, je ne suis plus là. Je disparais dans mes souvenirs et mon angoisse de ce qu'i venir. Je ne peux pas avancer, ni seule, ni avec toi. Je t'aime, je crois, mon cœur sonne creux, il résonne dans tous mes os, dans tout ce silence de cathédrale à l'intérieur de moi. Je ne peux pas avancer, je ne veux pas avancer. Tout est si sombre et si incertain. Tout ce que je vis, je le subis. Je souffre, tellement, je veux hurler ma douleur mais je n'y arrive pas, et mes tourments restent enfermés à l'intérieur de moi et empirent mon état. Je voudrais tout casser, je voudrais me briser chaque os, m'arracher le coeur de mes propres mains, pour le sentir palpiter dans mes paumes et voir de mes propres yeux que je suis encore en vie, car pour moi, je suis comme morte. Je ne vais pas bien, mais je ne te le dirai pas, car tu m'as fait confiance, tu t'es ouvert à moi et tu m'aimes, et je ne veux pas que tu souffres. Mais je lis en toi, je sais que tu te doutes que je pars, et que je ne peux pas te rendre tout ce que tu me donnes. Et savoir que tes sentiments restent inchangés alors que j'échappe à moi-même ..._

_Ça me rend encore plus malheureuse._

" Oui" mentit-elle avec son sourire le plus sincère.

Il lui embrassa le front et partit à grandes enjambées. Alice resta un long moment à fixer ses mains tatouées,à l'encre qui ne partait toujours pas. Elle avait secrètement essayé de faire partir ces marques avec du Javel, manquant de se faire surprendre par Léonce qui avait tressailli en notant l'air désespéré de sa supérieur, puis avait tourné les talons sans dire mot.

Alors que les fins pétales de cerisier tombaient sur l'eau tranquille, l'esprit de la jeune femme se tordait dans tous les sens. Sa folie lui semblait si noire par rapport au paysage délicat qui s'offrait à son regard.

_Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Je ne sais pas vers qui me tourner. Je suis ici avec un homme que je crois ne plus aimer, et d'autres que je connais à peine. Je ne connais aucune de mes cousines, ni Chance d'Estaing, et la solidarité féminine me semble un mythe. Si je reste avec Jared peut-être ... peut-être que tout ceci partira. Que j'irai mieux, avec lui. Et que ... que ... Quoi ? Je l'épouserai ? Je ferai quoi après ? Ishbal n'aura plus besoin de l'armée, et je ne serai bonne à rien là-bas. Et il voudra des enfants, et moi ... Je ne peux pas en avoir._

Alice songea au visage compatissant de la quinquagénaire qui l'avait oscultée quand elle avait été dans un centre médical avec Marie. Quand cette femme aux allures de gentille mamie l'avait fait asseoir sur ce siège vert en cuir croûté, et lui avait expliqué avec une douce patience, d'une voix très mélodieuse pour constater quelque chose d'aussi rêche, que 'Mademoiselle, vous ne pourrez pas avoir d'enfants'. Elle s'en fichait alors, elle s'en fichait bien jusqu'à maintenant. Elle allait bientôt avoir trente ans, l'âge où toutes les femmes ont une gentille famille, avec un gentil mari et de gentils enfants blonds et polis. Elle ne se retrouvait pas dans ce modèle, ce qui était naturel pour qu'elle n'y avait pas grandi.

Elle n'avait pas eu de mère, elle avait perdu son père et son dernier parent proche s'était engagé dans un chemin qu'il lui avait interdit de suivre. La seule famille qui restait maintenant, elle vivait là.

A l'ombre des cerisiers.

" Mon Colonel ?"

La jeune femme leva la tête, pour se rendre compte qu'elle voyait flou : les arbres n'étaient que des taches rose pâle et brunes, avec du vert prairie et juste à quelques centimètres de son visage, un gros rond rouge vif avec deux rectangles noirs en plein milieu.

" Prenez ça."

Elle se saisit du mouchoir que Marian lui tendait et s'essuya les yeux avant de se moucher sans grande dignité. En même temps, elle ne connaissait personne qui savait se moucher avec classe. Sans doute que sa tante le pouvait. Alice déglutit péniblement avant d'offrir un énième sourire qu'elle voulait sincère, mais qui n'exprimait que sa profonde fatigue. Marian s'accroupit devant elle, attentif à ne pas la brusquer, sachant que son comportement immature avait tendance à l'énerver. Il demanda doucement :

"- Vous voulez parler ?

- Mes états d'âme vous intéressent ? riposta-t-elle d'une voix cassée.

- Je n'ai jamais aimé voir les gens pleurer. C'est pour ça que je garde toujours des mouchoirs sur moi, au cas où, sourit le jeune homme en réponse. Et que je travaille dans le domaine judiciaire.

- Vous êtes un preux chevalier redresseur de torts.

- Mmmm ... A l'époque des chevaliers, on empalait pas les roux ?

- Euh ... C'était pas un peu avant ?

- Enfin, je ne pense pas que j'aurais été très bien vu, conclut-il. Enfin ... Je suis là si vous avez besoin de parler."

Sur ces mots, Marian se frappa les cuisses et recula d'un pas, jusqu'à ce qu'Alice ne le rappelle. Il s'approcha d'elle et s'assit à son côté, sur le banc en bois verni. Tous deux fixèrent un héron se poser près du petit plan d'eau et agiter ses ailes, les ignorant superbement. Alice pensa brièvement qu'avec son visage maigre, aux cernes violet sombre et aux yeux clairs, engoncée dans des couches bleues, vertes et jaunes de soie sauvage richement brodée, elle devait ressembler à un fantôme tombée dans une pile de tissu chamarrés. Elle se tourna vers Marian qui la contemplait d'un air qui lui était quasi-inconnu. Il ne la regardait pas comme son Colonel, pas comme la nièce-quasi-sosie de l'Écarlate, ni avec une adoration béate, mais avec un intérêt sincère. Seules Marie et Coralize la fixaient de cette manière. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et s'enquit, en essuyant ses lunettes sur le bas de son haut bleu marine :

"- Vous voulez parler ?

- Oui. De vous, dit-elle.

- Oh , s'arrêta-t-il un instant avant de remettre sa monture. Vous m'étonnez. C'est bien la première fois qu'on me demande de parler de moi.

- C'est plutôt ça qui m'étonne. Je vous ai raconté ma vie la dernière fois et je ne sais même pas votre pointure, rétorqua Alice avec un sourire qui dévoilait toutes ses dents.

- 43. Vous voulez aussi savoir la marque de mes sous-vêtements ?

- Peut-être pas tout de suite. Parlez-moi de vous. D'où venez- vous ?

- D'accord. Pierre Cardin, lui souffla-t-il en exagérant les mouvements de sa bouche avec un air taquin. J'ai trente-deux ans. Je suis né dans un village perdu dans l'Ouest, au milieu des champs, typiquement La Petite Maison dans la Prairie. Mon père était médecin de village, c'était le seul homme à quarante kilomètres à posséder une automobile. Ma mère ne travaillait pas, elle s'occupait des personnes âgées du village, comme ça. Juste par gentillesse. J'adorais ma mère, lui confessa Marian avec un sourire attristé. Elle était très jolie. C'est d'elle que je tiens mes cheveux ! Et mes yeux aussi, d'ailleurs. Elle me faisait toujours des biscuits quand je rentrais de l'école à vélo, je me rappelle encore de l'odeur de son quatre-quarts ..."

Son sourire s'efface brusquement pour faire place à un visage crispé et douloureux. Alice sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps en voyant de ses propres yeux l'autre personnalité de Marian, celle qu'il lui avait laissée entrevoir alors qu'ils buvaient tous les deux. Il lui rappelait Solf à ce moment précis : un côté sombre, tortueux et un autre éclatant et charmeur. Elle savait ce que Marian pouvait ressentir, à devoir se cacher derrière un beau sourire, plein de mensonge, ne servant qu'à cacher sa souffrance, parce qu'elle aussi, elle souriait faussement.

" Mon père ... était un bon médecin, dit-il simplement. Mais il était ... C'était ... Je le vois toujours comme un géant, vous voyez? Alors qu'il devait faire ma taille d'aujourd'hui, je le vois encore comme un homme de deux mètres vingt. Il avait une barbe tellement noire qu'elle avait des reflets bleus. Vous savez, quand j'étais petit et que ma mère me contait des histoires, je voyais toujours en Barbe-Bleue l'image de mon père, glissa-t-il en se tournant vers elle, les yeux fixés sur les mains de la jeune femme. Ma mère l'aimait, mais il la traitait horriblement. Il lui parlait à peine et quand il le faisait, c'était pour l'accabler de reproches. Il ne m'aimait pas ... Pas du tout. Parce que je ressemblais trop à ma mère selon lui, je pense."

Il détacha son catogan et s'ébouriffa les cheveux avant de s'affaisser, le visage entre ses mains :

" Quand j'avais huit ans environ, ma mère est tombée enceinte. Mon père s'est alors montré extrêmement attentif et bon, même envers moi. Il allait même jusqu'à me conduire ou me chercher à l'école en voiture alors qu'il me battait dès que j'avais le malheur d'effleurer les roues jusque-là. Un soir, je les ai entendus se disputer très fort. Ma mère était au septième ou huitième mois de grossesse je crois, et je suis sorti de ma chambre, au rez-de-chaussée, pour la voir sortir de la leur avec deux valises et en train d'hurler qu'elle partait et qu'elle m'emmenait. Je ne sais plus très bien ce qui s'est dit, mais je me souviens avoir voulu m'interposer entre elle et mon père, qui l'avait déjà frappée. Il m'a jeté en bas des escaliers et a giflé ma mère avec tant de force qu'elle est tombée aussi, à côté de moi, quinze marches plus bas. Sur le ventre ."

Alice vit des larmes couler entre ses doigts et approcha ses doigts de ses cheveux détachés sans dire mot. C'était la première fois qu'il racontait ceci à quiconque, et elle ne voulait pas l'interrompre.

" Je ... Je me suis réveillé à l'hôpital, qui était à environ cinquante kilomètres de chez nous. C'était le matin. J'avais le crâne couvert de bandages, et mon bras droit était dans le plâtre, et j'avais aussi la plus grande nausée de toute ma vie. J'ai entendu mes parents ... enfin, mon père hurler, au grand dam du personnel soignant qui tentait de le calmer. Il criait à ma mère, que j'entendais pleurer ... qu'elle était ... une ... Une abomination, une moins-que-rien, une traînée juste bonne à laver le sol en chialant, et qu'elle pouvait continuer à pleurer, elle avait tué son unique fils et qu'elle méritait de crever pour ne pas avoir tenu suffisament à la vie de son enfant pour le garder ... Il est parti de l'hôpital en ne m'accordant même pas un regard. Parce que, et je l'ai réalisé, pour lui, je n'avais **jamais** été son fils."

Il toussota et prit un autre mouchoir dans sa poche pour s'essuyer les yeux. Marian finit d'une voix rauque :

" Je ne l'ai plus jamais revu. Ma mère n'a plus jamais été la même. Elle a du travailler comme elle pouvait, des ménages par-ci, par-là. Elle a revendu la voiture que mon père avait laissée. Quand j'ai eu quinze ans, j'ai reçu une bourse pour étudier à Central et je l'ai quittée. J'ai alors décidé de travailler pour que ... plus personne ne souffre, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Je ne veux pas m'endormir tous les soirs en me disant que je n'ai rien fait pour empêcher la violence de continuer."

Le jeune homme se rattacha les cheveux et lui sourit, les yeux encore larmoyants :

" Quand à ma réputation de play-boy, il est vrai que j'aime la compagnie des femmes. C'est ma façon d'oublier ce que mon père a fait à ma mère, l'espace d'un instant, mais le lendemain, quand je me réveille et les vois encore endormies près de moi ... J'ai peur. J'ai si peur de devenir comme lui parce ... Ma mère n'a pu tomber amoureuse d'un monstre pareil ! Il a du être comme moi avant de devenir cet ogre... Et moi, je ne veux faire souffrir personne ! Alors, je pars de chez elles sans bruit et leur envoie des fleurs à chaque fois. Parce que je ne veux faire de mal à personne ."

Il finit difficilement sa phrase et se moucha. Alice sourit de façon incongrue : elle réalisa que Marian Strengh se mouchait avec beaucoup de classe, même avec le nez rouge et les yeux gonflés. Elle plongea son regard dans le sien et eut l'impression de voir son reflet.

_Je ne suis pas comme lui. Je ne veux faire souffrir personne. Je veux plaire, je veux être aimé, mais je ne sais pas comment faire pour aller vers les autres et pour m'aimer moi-même._

" - Je suis comme vous, dit-elle enfin.

- Je le sais, mon Colonel. C'est pour cela que ... Que je me sens proche de vous, depuis le début. Je vous ai vue arriver avec cette tristesse dans vos yeux alors que je m'attendais à voir un char d'assaut, ou quelqu'un de fou furieux. Mais vous avez pleuré devant moi, tout comme j'aurais aimé le faire depuis déjà si longtemps, murmura le jeune homme.

- C'est pour attirer mon attention que vous faites le clown ? sourit Alice.

- Non, c'est juste que je suis très maladroit pour me faire remarquer. Et sans doute un peu con."

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, ils reprirent le train à Ryushû pour se diriger vers Kamakura, la capitale impériale. Les chemins de fer étaient encore assez peu répandus à Xing, qui restait un territoire assez rustique, avec une industrialisation tardive par rapport à celle des pays voisins. Ainsi, Alice ne vit que très peu d'usines ou d'automobiles alors qu'ils traversaient une bonne partie du pays. En revanche, elle buvait les rizières et les palais des yeux, ainsi que les arbres aux milliers de couleurs pastel, et les oiseaux sauvages, et les nuages cotonneux. Elle s'endormit rapidement, le crâne lourd, avec cependant une idée claire en tête.

" - Tout va bien ? demanda Miles à Jared alors que ce dernier fixait la jeune femme du coin de l'oeil.

- Je ne crois pas.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Elle n'est plus là. Tout le monde la voit, mais elle n'es pas là, dit l'Ishbal à la cicatrice d'un ton qu'il trouvait lui-même idiot et hésitant.

- Hummm ?

- Je ne sais pas, Miles. Je l'aime mais je ne peux pas la garder près de moi. Elle est comme de l'eau qui s'échapperait entre mes doigts. Elle s'en va un peu plus chaque jour, et je ne peux pas la rattraper.

- Foutaises. Après tout ce que vous avez enduré pour être ensemble, persifla Jethro, les bras croisés.

- Justement, je crois que toutes ces épreuves lui ont dit qu'elle ne serait jamais acceptée à Ishbal. Et il y aura d'autres bagarres, d'autres insultes, d'autres conflits. Et je pourrais dire tout ce que je ressens pour elle, ça ne changera rien."

Le militaire leva la tête et contempla son camarade aux yeux rouges, pour être choqué par la tristesse et la résignation peintes sur son visage carré.

"- Tu vas la laisser partir alors ? Comme ça ?

- Je viens de te dire que je l'aime. C'est pour ça que je veux qu'elle soit heureuse, avec ou sans moi. Peut-être n'aurions nous du pas nous rencontrer. Peut-être que ça passera ... Nous ne sommes pas faits l'un pour l'autre, finalement ? A Ishbal, tout le monde dit que le premier amour est celui d'une vie ...

- En Amestris aussi, glissa Jethro.

- Mais ... Je ne pourrai pas vivre avec elle si je sais qu'elle doit souffrir d'être avec moi, à Ishbal. Et je ne peux pas faire de compromis : ma terre est ce qui compte le plus à mes yeux, ma culture aussi. Mais si mon peuple la rejette, je ne veux pas choisir. Je ne peux pas."

Un énorme silence s'installa entre les deux hommes, et il dura jusqu'à la fin du voyage.

* * *

J'aurais aimé vous dire qu'Alice était folle de joie devant l'architecture de Kamakura, qu'elle avait ri de bon coeur avec ses cousines, qu'elle avait embrassé Jared sans pincement au coeur. Qu'elle avait souri sous le soleil éclatant, qu'elle avait acheté des dizaines de souvenirs sans y penser à deux fois. Qu'elle se souvenait de l'ambiance lourde et sérieuse à l'intérieur du palais impérial, du visage rieur et amical de Lin Yao, du délicieux repas qu'il avait partagé avec eux en dépit de tout protocole. Oui, ça avait été une entrevue parfaite, où tout le monde avait partagé son opinion, où les liens entre Amestris et Xing s'était resserrés plus étroitement que jamais.

Mais en réalité, Alice n'avait rien vécu de tout ça elle-même. Elle avait été dans les échoppes, les monastères, les ateliers d'art et le palais sans réaliser où elle était, ce qu'elle faisait, ce qu'elle disait. Des années plus tard, le souvenir de ce jour ne lui apparaissait qu'à travers une lourde brume dans laquelle elle distinguait un palais immense en bois sombre, au jardin zen impeccable. Elle se rappelait la chevelure orange de Chance qui était près d'elle et la soutenait presque car elle tenait à peine debout.

Elle était si fatiguée. Elle voulait pleurer et dormir, à jamais. Ne plus ouvrir les yeux, ne plus rien ressentir, ne plus souffrir. S'enfermer dans ses souvenirs et ses rêves, sans aucun écueil de la réalité. Juste appuyer sur son interrupteur et tout arrêter.

Tout le groupe explorait les jardins impériaux quand ils se rendirent compte que Marian et Alice n'étaient plus là. Illico, tous coururent jusqu'à l'entrée du palais pour voir un garde remettre une missive à Jared. Il la parcourut rapidement :

_" Je dois partir. Je ne peux pas te faire subir mes états d'âme, et je ne peux pas rester près de toi. Je souffre de l'absence de ma famille, de l'absence de sentiments qui devraient m'habiter. Mon 'ancienne' vie et celle qui se propose à moi en vivant avec toi sont incompatibles et me déchirent. Je n'ai pas hâte au lendemain, et je suis prisonnière de mes souvenirs. Je ne reviendrai pas. J'espère que tu me pardonneras, à défaut de m'oublier, peut-être, et que tu vivras heureux._

_Alice L. Kimblee, Andakasha."_

Il sentit un objet en bois rouler dans sa main : la bague de sa mère, qu'il avait offerte à la jeune femme. Un sourire triste traversa son visage et le monde se mit sur pause alors qu'il sortait, seul.

* * *

Marie discutait avec Coralize quand le téléphone sonna. Les ingénieurs avaient réussi à installer des lignes téléphoniques, qui semblait encore un objet démoniaque aux yeux de certains Ishbals.

"- Commandant Grant, bonjour.

- Marie ? soupira la voix d'Alice.

- PUTAIN DE NOM DE DIEU DE MERDE ! hurla celle-ci dans le combiné. OU TU ES ?

- Surprise.

- PAS DE' SURPRISE' COCOTTE ! TU AS LAISSE UN MOT A KANDASHA AUX ALLURES DE LETTRE DE SUICIDE ET TU TE BARRES COMME CA SANS RIEN DIRE ? MUSTANG M'A MÊME DIT QUE TU PENSAIS QUITTER L'ARMEE ! PUTAIN! continua-t-elle en pleurant. T'as une idée de l'inquiétude que j'ai eue moi ? Que Coralize a eue ? Que Filiz ... tout le monde a eue ? On croyait que ... Putain, tu fais chier !

- Pardon. Pardon ... sanglota son amie, elle aussi.

- Non, ça va. Tu ... vas bien ? A-lice , articula-t-elle silencieusement à Coralize, qui suivait tout.

- Pardon pour ... Je t'ai blessée, tant de fois Marie. Je ne t'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais pas d'amour, et je t'ai blessée en t'embrassant de cette manière l'autre fois ... Je sais que tu m'aimes, et moi ... J'ai réagi comme une conne ! J'ai mis de l'huile sur le feu, et je t'ai fait souffrir, encore et encore ... J'ai été ... si idiote. Si puérile et je ... suis désolée.

- Tais ... Tais-toi. Je ne t'en veux pas. Tu appelais pour ça ? sourit-elle tristement.

- Ouais.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Ouais. Je suis ... au calme. Je te rappellerai. Je reviendrai.

- Promis ? glissa Coralize, blême.

- Promis. Je reviendrai, plus forte que je le suis . Merci pour tout, sourit Alice. Au revoir.

- Au revoir."

* * *

La jeune femme reposa le combiné et sortit de la maison en bois blanc. Sur le perron, elle vit Jennyfer Strengh assise sur un rocking-chair, en train de grommeler en reprisant une chemise déchirée de son fils. Marian était à genoux dans la boue, un tournevis entre les dents. Il réparait la bicyclette du fils d'un de ses anciens amis d'enfance et il sourit en voyant apparaître la brune. Celle-ci prit le thé qu'elle avait laissé à refroidir et s'approcha pour l'aider, vu que la roux dévissait la mauvaise partie du vélo.

" - Tu n'as pas froid ? demanda-t-il en voyant qu'elle frissonnait.

- Un peu. Mais je survivrai. C'est joli ici, apprécia-t-elle en regardant la vallée verdoyante alentour.

- Oui. Mais quand t'es ado, ça ressemble à l'enfer. T'as fini M'Man ?

- A trente ans passés, tu pourrais peut-être apprendre à coudre, ronchonna la vieille dame avec malgré tout un sourire aux lèvres. Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?"

Alice lisait distraitement le journal, qui annonçait la formation d'un nouveau parti politique encore jeune, qui se voulait 'plus humain' comme tous ses opposants. Elle sourcilla en lisant sa ligne politique, et ses arguments, puis sourit :

" Revenir sur le devant de la scène, là où on ne m'attend pas."

* * *

_Coin - en larmes - de l'auteur :_

_BAH OUAIS J'AI PLEURE EN ÉCRIVANT CE TRUC. Je suis un auteur horrible. J'ai fait une autre fic en attendant, vous savez ? ( Comment ça , j'me fais de la pub ?)_

_J'espère que je vous ai quand même surprises. Je pense. Un peu. J'avais pas prévu cette fin au départ, mais je crois que ça doit se finir comme je le prévois maintenant. Alice est toujours très enfermée dans ses souvenirs, et est trop éloignée de Jared pour s'acclimater à Ishbal et lui ne peut pas se permettre de sacrifier sa culture et ses principes pour elle. Et il ne peut pas comprendre sa souffrance comme il déteste Solf ( à juste titre hein), et il n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'elle aurait fini par partir si il l'avait 'forcée' à rester, ou qu'elle aurait été très malheureuse. Je pense que les gens ont leurs raisons d'être ensemble, tout comme ils ont leurs raisons pour vivre seuls. Il n'aurait pas été possible d'avoir une happy end ici, ils sont bien trop opposés dans leurs cultures et leurs façon de penser. Mais je pense aussi que les blessures se referment toutes un jour tôt ou tard, et qu'on finit par trouver sa voie, même si la fin de l'histoire n'est pas celle qu'on avait imaginée ou espérée au départ _**;]**

_Musique : l'album " Till Death do us party" de Crucified Barbara ( concertdemainconcertdemainconcertdemaiiiin) et "How to save a life" de The Fray._


End file.
